


Haunted

by PCSP



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcool, Bromance, Drama, Drogas, ItaSasu - Freeform, KakaNaru - Freeform, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Morte - Freeform, Romance, Tortura física, Tragédia, Uchihacest, comedia, madaita, tortura psicológica, tragicomédia, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 46
Words: 501,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PCSP/pseuds/PCSP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dois acontecimentos importantes e trágicos na vida de Sasuke foram o suficiente para bagunçar completamente sua rotina e estabilidade mental. Aos vinte e um anos de idade, ele possuía plena consciência de que já não passava mais de uma sombra do que um dia fora, vivendo em um completo luto e lamentando momentos passados que jamais poderiam ser consertados. Em uma noite completamente normal e rotineira, o moreno conhece uma pessoa que pode mudar completamente o ciclo de sua existência. Não muito tempo depois, Sasuke compreende que se antigamente era o seu passado quem assombrava sua existência, agora seu presente, nomeado simplesmente Itachi, é a verdadeira personificação de todos os fantasmas de sua mente.<br/>E se antes ele achava que as coisas não poderiam ficar pior, ele estava prestes a se afogar em seu próprio pesadelo. Afinal de contas, Sasuke Uchiha não passava de um verdadeiro tolo vivendo uma mentira...<br/>[UA] *Uchihacest* *Lemons a partir do capítulo 11*</p><p> </p><p>STATUS DA FANFIC: Em produção.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.
> 
> Warnings: linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.
> 
> Betagem: Fanfic parcialmente betada.  
> \- Capítulos 1 ao 3 e 7 ao 30: cenas sem uchihacest betadas por Gih Bright (cenas com uchihacest estão sem betagem).  
> \- Capítulo 4 ao 6 e do 31 em diante: sem betagem, apenas revisão de leitura feita por mim, a autora.

_Corria o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam em meio aquela chuva torrencial e completa falta de iluminação. Algo não estava bem naquele lugar, qualquer tolo seria capaz de perceber isso. Não era algo normal todas aquelas sirenes, muito menos a aglomeração de pessoas ao redor de sua casa, ainda mais debaixo de tanta água._

__ Sasuke, volte já aqui! – alguém falava as suas costas, correndo atrás da criança numa tentativa de pará-la, mas o garotinho não lhe dava a mínima atenção, respirando ofegante enquanto acelerava ainda mais os passos desesperados. Alguns policiais e curiosos tentaram pegá-lo para impedi-lo de atravessar a faixa amarela que circundava o terreno de sua casa; mas ele era, inquestionavelmente, mais rápido._

_O pequeno Uchiha não era considerado uma promessa nos esportes em sua escola sem a obtenção de mérito, poucos eram capazes de correr na mesma velocidade que ele em curtas distâncias e ninguém conseguia vencê-lo quando se tratava de corrida de obstáculos. Muito menos um bando de idosos barrigudos ou policias equipados e com pouca movimentação._

_A porta estava aberta e ele escorregou por baixo das pernas de um dos policias para conseguir entrar na casa; isso era moleza. Em outras circunstâncias, Sasuke se sentiria completamente cheio de si por ter driblado tantos adultos de uma só vez, mas agora tudo que lhe interessava era descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Seu tio Minato havia lhe enrolado demais no carro na volta da escola e Naruto estava quieto e apático – comportamento completamente fora do normal. Ele não era tão pequeno assim para não ter o direito de saber o que acontecia. Talvez agora eles aprendessem a nunca mais lhe esconder a verdade._

_Cogitara a hipótese de sua casa ter pegado fogo ou algo assim, já que sua mãe tinha o costume de deixar a comida assando no forno elétrico programado e, ao que tudo indicava, hoje seria um dia em que ele chegaria a casa antes dos pais e desligaria o forno. Talvez houvesse acontecido um curto-circuito, isso certamente explicaria a aglomeração curiosa do lado de fora._

_Ou talvez seus pais tivessem brigado... Os gritos podiam muito bem ter atraído os vizinhos e a polícia, pois isso já acontecera mais de uma vez._

_De qualquer forma, em ambos os casos, sua mãe precisava de seu conforto e nem o tio Minato, muito menos os policiais, iriam impedi-lo de alcançá-la._

_Havia mais policiais no andar de cima, então Sasuke concluiu que seria lá onde a confusão acontecera. Ok, primeira opção de incêndio descartada, provavelmente tinha sido a briga..._ Maldito Fugaku filho da puta!

__ Ei! Pirralho! Aqui não é lugar pra você! – um dos policiais falou, tentando, inutilmente, segurá-lo._

_Sasuke conseguiu se esquivar a tempo, agarrando o corrimão da escada para subir ao segundo andar escalando-o, diferente do meio convencional de se subir as escadas. Os policiais do primeiro andar analisavam a cena estupefatos, não acreditando como um ser humano conseguia ser tão ágil e se mover com tanta maestria, que dirá uma criança que não aparentava possuir mais de dez anos._

_O menino, sabendo muito bem do que era capaz de fazer, conseguiu chegar ao segundo andar e adentrar no quarto de seus pais. Seus esforços quase poderiam ser considerados em vão assim que sentiu alguém segurá-lo pelos dois braços, erguendo-o do chão. Ele certamente ficaria irritado por ter sido capturado se o aroma assustador e a visão tenebrosa não tivessem atingindo os seus sentidos antes de seu orgulho infantil._

_O cheiro de sangue estava mais forte do que em qualquer outra ocasião de sua vida, nem mesmo quando quebrara sua perna há anos atrás ele fora capaz de sentir o cheiro com tamanha intensidade. Isso era explicado pelos lençóis banhados em carmesim, dos quais gotas e mais gotas pingavam em direção ao chão, formando uma poça recheada de uma quantidade assustadoramente grande do líquido vermelho escuro. E era sangue fresco. Registrou tal fato em milésimos de segundo, conseguindo olhar para a cama antes de seu corpo ser retirado com pressa daquele cômodo._

_E então seus sentidos pararam de funcionar. Ele não sabia mais o que acontecia ao seu arredor; era como se tivesse travado em um único momento, como um sistema operacional de computador às vezes trava em uma tela. Tudo que conseguia registrar era a cena de sua mãe e seu pai completamente encharcados de sangue, dos pés a cabeça, ambos com cortes profundos de lâminas em cada pedaço de pele exposta, assim como por debaixo das roupas rasgadas. E ainda havia uma espada perfurando as costas de seu pai e, provavelmente, tinha outra na barriga de sua mãe. Sasuke também registrava a grande quantidade de pessoas no quarto, algumas fazendo anotações em blocos, outras tirando fotografias da cena do crime... Todas com um ar estritamente profissional, agindo como se aquilo fosse algo corriqueiro e normal para suas vidas._

__ Não... – sussurrou enquanto era levado escada à baixo, tremendo dos pés a cabeça com tanta intensidade que o próprio policial tinha dificuldade em segurá-lo. O homem que o carregava era mais novo que os demais oficiais e consideravelmente mais ágil, chegando até o lado de fora da casa em questão de instantes._

__ Quem é o responsável por essa criança? – gritou para a multidão, ainda segurando o garoto em choque nos braços._

_O murmúrio entre os espectadores era crescente, mas ninguém ousou se pronunciar em voz alta, pois o policial aparentava raiva pela desatenção do suposto responsável por Sasuke. O mais velho fez um barulho de impaciência com a língua, colocando-o novamente no chão, onde permaneceu estático como uma rocha. Ele sentia que sobre seus olhos se formava uma grande quantidade de lágrimas, que eventualmente escorriam por seu rosto, sem que ele fosse capaz de piscá-las para contê-las._

_O policial o olhava diretamente nos olhos, mas Sasuke não se importava. Ele deveria estar reconhecendo-o dos porta-retratos ao lado da cama de seus pais. Todos na sua família tinham olhos escuros._

__ Menino, me diga, cadê os seus pais? – o policial tentou falar com calma. Era fácil notar que ele não tinha nenhum jeito com crianças pequenas, talvez jamais precisou lidar com uma. No entanto, o mais velho percebia o choque que o garoto sentia por ter visto aquela cena de relance, embora mesmo assim parecesse irritado porque havia despistado todos aqueles adultos; Sasuke não se importava com isso. Sua mãe..._

__ Okassan... – Sasuke sussurrou com a voz fraca, ainda em transe. O policial, o analisava de perto, percebendo sua semelhança com a mãe. – Okassan..._

__ Sasuke! – ouviu alguém gritar dentre a multidão, espremendo-se entre as pessoas e pulando para dentro do território cercado, tentando alcançar o garoto estático metros à sua frente – Oficial, por favor! Sasuke é meu afilhado!_

_O policial, suspirando em alívio por não ter que lidar com uma criança traumatizada em meio a tanto serviço, o carregou mais uma vez e o entregou para o tio Minato. Naruto segurava firmemente a mão do pai e também chorava; ele era uma réplica quase perfeita do pai._

__ Meu nome é tenente Kakashi Hatake, o senhor poderia me informar se esta criança possui alguma ligação com os moradores da casa? – perguntou o policial ao seu padrinho, que o segurava com o braço direito, ainda mantendo-o no colo._

__ Sasuke é filho dos moradores, Sr. Hatake. Eu sou padrinho de Sasuke e de casamento dos Uchiha. Me chamo Minato Namikaze. – o tio sussurrou com a voz extremamente triste._

__ Senhor Namikaze, se tinha relação com o casal preciso que compareça a delegacia para prestar informações a respeito de..._

__ Pelo amor de Deus, o que aconteceu? – o tio questionou, mostrando que tentava ao máximo manter a calma, mas deixando claro que parecia estar tão desesperado quanto Sasuke._

_Kakashi abriu a boca para responder, mas nesse instante Sasuke finalmente entendeu: sua mamãe estava morta. Alguém matou a sua okassan. Ele estava sozinho. E isso o fez voltar a si._

__ OKASSAN! OKASSAN! – Sasuke gritava, se esperneando no colo de Minato e tentando se soltar. O loiro desprendeu sua mão da mão de seu filho, agarrando o menino Uchiha com os dois braços e tentando mantê-lo parado em seu colo, mas o garoto tentava, a qualquer custo, livrar-se de seus braços e voltar para dentro de casa. Lágrimas de desespero se formaram nos olhos azuis do mais velho, que tentava manter a compostura e segurar o menino, mas inevitavelmente as lágrimas caíram. – ME SOLTE! ME LARGUE!_

 

 

 

**(***)**

_OKASSAN!

Sasuke despertou de seu sonho abruptamente, gritando por sua mãe a plenos pulmões. Demorou alguns instantes para compreender o que acontecia e retornar ao presente, ofegando enquanto se sentava na cama. Em seguida, limpou o suor de sua testa e apertou seus olhos com força.

Odiava a intensidade de suas lembranças ao seu acordar de tais pesadelos, mesmo que essa fosse uma rotina que vivia desde os nove anos de idade: ele sempre sonhava com aquela lembrança horrível e vívida, e sempre acordaria clamando em desespero por sua mãe. Antigamente permitia-se ficar triste e lamentar no início de dia a morte de sua progenitora. Nos dias atuais, já com seus vinte e um anos, Sasuke não se permitia chorar mais pela morte de Mikoto ou qualquer outro sofrimento passado de sua vida.

Ouviu a campainha soar de maneira estridente e grunhiu em irritação, empurrando a coberta para o lado e se rastejando para abrir a porta; agora entendia porque estava acordado. Geralmente o sonho pendurava por mais alguns momentos de tortura, e por isso ele não sabia se deveria ficar irritado com sua visita inesperada ou grato por tê-lo retirado daquele mar de memórias ruins.

Ao abrir a porta, decidiu prontamente que era o caso da primeira opção.

_ O que está fazendo aqui, Usuratonkachi? – questionou enquanto o outro o empurrava para o lado, adentrava em sua quitinete e em seguida pulava sobre sua cama. Sem lhe dirigir uma única palavra, Naruto começou a vasculhar sua gaveta, agarrou uma de suas revistas pornô e a folheou. Como sempre, ele se comportava como um furacão humano; Sasuke suspirou cansado, sabendo que demoraria pelo menos duas horas para se livrar do amigo irritante. – O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

_ Nós temos um encontro hoje, Teme. – respondeu com simplicidade, folheando até o pôster central da revista e dando um assobio longo de admiração.

_ Quem disse? – Sasuke rosnou, ignorando o comportamento irritante do colega.

_ Eu, o grande Naruto Uzumaki, disse. ‘Tá bom ou quer mais? – Naruto respondeu, sorrindo de orelha à orelha, enquanto atirava a revista em cima de Sasuke, finalmente olhando para o amigo. – Cadê suas roupas? Você não pode sair só de calça de moletom!

_ Eu estava dormindo, sabe o que é isso?

_ Achei que os Uchiha eram vampiros e não dormiam. – Naruto respondeu, dando de ombros. Saiu de cima da cama e marchou para o armário, escancarando a porta-dupla.

Sasuke suspirou impaciente, decidindo não contrariar o loiro: se saíssem juntos, Naruto iria se entreter com alguma garota e deixá-lo em paz, o que era um processo geralmente rápido, e assim ele teria a chance de escapar dentro de minutos. Infelizmente, caso ele não aceitasse a imposição de Naruto, demoraria no mínimo duas horas para tirá-lo de sua casa. Derrotado, se sentou novamente em sua cama, esperando as roupas que o amigo jogaria em seu colo dentro de instantes.

_ Kakashi está bravo com você, – o loiro continuou a falar depois de um breve silêncio – disse que você não liga e nem atende as ligações dele.

_ Kakashi tem que parar de agir como se fosse meu pai.

_ Ahhh Teme, você ‘tá querendo o impossível, né? – Naruto respondeu, rindo escandalosamente enquanto vasculhava as gavetas do amigo.

Sasuke e Naruto se conheciam praticamente desde o nascimento, sendo que o moreno era apenas alguns meses mais velho do que o Uzumaki, já que seus pais costumavam serem amigos de faculdade e tinham a mesma idade quando se casaram e decidiram ter filhos.

Quando Minato e Kushina decidiram se casar, Mikoto e Fugaku foram os padrinhos de casamento. Nada mais natural do que acontecer a recíproca alguns messes depois, com a diferença que Mikoto aceitou de bom grado o título de senhora Uchiha, enquanto Kushina não adotara o sobrenome do marido. Sasuke se recordava bem do feminismo exacerbado da ruiva, inclusive ela obrigou Minato a registrar Naruto apenas com o sobrenome Uzumaki; seu tio, completamente apaixonado e submisso, aceitou.

A concepção e nascimento de Sasuke e Naruto demorou a acontecer, ambos suspeitam até hoje que suas mães combinaram o momento da gravidez para que as crianças fossem criadas juntas. Mulheres... Sempre tolas, com certeza desejavam que seus filhos fossem grandes amigos pelo resto da vida. Sasuke sentiria vontade de rir de tudo isso, se o fim da história não fosse tão trágico.

Os dois bebês não se deram bem e viviam brigando desde a primeira infância, apesar das tentativas desmensuradas dos genitores de criarem laços mais fortes entre os filhos. No entanto, tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke foram obrigados a conviver pacificamente com a morte da família Uchiha.

Minato e Kushina sofreram bastante com a perda dos melhores amigos, não mais do que Sasuke obviamente, o que importa é que ainda sim foram tempos difíceis. Por isso, Naruto resolveu cooperar e tentar se aproximar de Sasuke, já que o garoto fora designado judicialmente para morar com os Namikaze-Uzumaki por serem ambos seus tutores nomeados pelos pais em documento registrado em cartório.

Os primeiros anos foram um completo pesadelo. Sasuke não cooperava em nenhum instante, fazendo Naruto contar até dez mentalmente diversas vezes ao dia para não explodir. Não adiantou muito, pois sempre acabavam brigando como dois gatos de rua. A convivência entre os dois só melhorou, por mais irônico que possa parecer, com a morte de Minato e Kushina.

Eles tinham quinze anos quando tal tragédia ocorreu. Os corpos foram encontrados dentro de casa, baleados e sem qualquer indício de autoria, fazendo-os passar por mais um momento extremamente traumático. Naruto sofreu, especialmente porque foi uma situação extremamente semelhante à morte de seus padrinhos. E Sasuke também sofreu, talvez até em dobro, pois além de lamentar a morte dos padrinhos, também reviveu cada instante da morte dos pais.

No entanto, quem mais precisou de ajuda dessa vez foi Naruto. Sasuke percebeu seu papel naquele momento, parando de causar tantos problemas e ficou ao lado do loiro, oferecendo seu ombro amigo ao (tentar) entretê-lo da melhor forma possível, com brincadeiras ou horas de estudo conjunto. No orfanato, os dois sempre eram vistos juntos, de lá surgiu uma amizade muito forte e que jamais fora esquecida.

Kakashi, o policial que retirou Sasuke da primeira cena do crime, ofereceu-se para adotar as duas crianças. O moreno sequer tinha consciência, mas aparentemente o caso mexera demais com o tenente, pois até então ele mantinha contato direto com Minato para saber da criação do garoto que driblara toda sua equipe policial. Quando soube do desastre da família Namikaze-Uzumaki, ele se apresentou a corte como o principal interessado, alegando sua amizade com a família; os dois adolescentes ficaram extremamente surpresos.

Naruto considerou o ato generoso e depôs em juízo que possuía interesse em morar com Kakashi, que dentro de poucos meses conseguiu a guarda do adolescente, com quem mora até a presente data. Com o Uchiha, no entanto, a situação foi um pouco diferente.

Apesar de Sasuke ter se mostrado uma criança aparentemente forte ao ter estabilidade emocional para ajudar Naruto no momento de crise, o próprio não saíra ileso de tantas perdas. No período em que ambos permaneceram no orfanato aguardando a decisão judicial, os psicólogos e psiquiatras constataram que Sasuke criou uma espécie de “fobia à criação de laços familiares”. Primeiro por perder seus pais e, em seguida, seus tutores, o adolescente agia como se fosse mais fácil não criar essa espécie de laço com ninguém, pois possuía medo de que os mesmos fossem interrompidos abruptamente de novo. Os especialistas atuais julgavam que sua incapacidade de possuir relacionamentos longos advinha também de tal fato, mas Sasuke sabia muito bem que isso era meramente decorrente da burrice generalizada de todas as garotas tentavam se aproximar dele.

Devido a isso, o Uchiha não quis ser adotado por Kakashi e recusou os demais interessados, que não foram tantos devido a sua avançada idade. Permaneceu no orfanato por mais três anos até completar sua maioridade civil e saiu do abrigo estadual com apenas uma caixa de papelão onde continha poucos pertences. Teve acesso a sua herança naquele momento e podia, inclusive, voltar para a casa onde viveu até os nove anos de idade, porém anunciou a venda desta no mesmo dia que se tornara um adulto. Utilizando-se de todo dinheiro herdado como entrada, financiou a quitinete que hoje era seu atual lar.

Os Uchihas costumavam ser uma família extremamente rica, mas após a morte de Fugaku algumas bombas explodiram publicamente. A empresa da família sofreu danos irreparáveis pela repercussão pública da morte dos principais acionistas, pois o medo do por que desta, sem qualquer motivo plausível, fez com que os demais sócios vinculassem a morte brutal ao empreendimento em si, de maneira que as ações da empresa despencaram no mercado. Crise vai, crise vem, e o resultado disso foi a quase completa destruição do patrimônio de Sasuke, o qual estava impedido de vender suas ações devido à menoridade civil daquela época.

Já casa da família Uchiha, apesar de ser um imóvel de primeira linha, ainda não foi vendida até a presente data. Aparentemente todos a consideravam um local assombrado pela morte violenta que lá ocorrera. Sasuke, no entanto, estava decidido a conseguir vender o imóvel e se recusava a tomá-lo como lar.

Por isso, desde os dezoito anos a situação financeira do Uchiha não era das melhores: ele precisava trabalhar de manhã e a tarde para pagar as dívidas e conseguir se sustentar sem a ajuda de Kakashi (que ainda insistia em lhe mandar um cheque todo mês, apenas para ser picotado sem dó nem piedade). E Sasuke ainda frequentava o curso universitário à noite, ou seja, tinha uma rotina desgastante e extremamente cansativa.

E esse Dobe, esquecendo de todo seu sacrifício diário, estava querendo sair para um encontro duplo com Sasuke depois de praticamente treze horas de correria na sexta-feira.  _Faça-me o favor!_

_ A amiga da Hinata é bonita Sasuke, talvez você goste dela.

_ Hinata?

_ Minha namorada, lembra? Já estou com ela há três meses, já saímos juntos várias vezes e você até...

_ Ok, ok. – o mais velho fez uma careta, vestindo uma camisa que o loiro havia jogado em seu colo sem sequer se importar com seu visual. Naruto tinha essa mania de acreditar que ele prestava atenção nas garotas do mundo. Se ele sequer prestava atenção nas garotas com quem ele se relacionava, que dirá nas namoradas de seu melhor amigo?

Sasuke nunca teve uma namorada, mas isso não significa que ele não possuía anseios carnais, enquanto o loiro namorava sempre (e, por algum motivo, seus relacionamentos nunca passavam de seis meses). O Uchiha se contentava com casos de uma única noite e isso parecia irritar profundamente Naruto, que tentava constantemente uni-lo com as amigas de suas namoradas, o que resultava nesses requentes "encontros de casal".  _Tch, Usuratonkachi irritante..._

_ Hinata me disse que ela é loira e tem olhos azuis, assim você pode tentar transferir essa paixão platônica que sente por mim pra ela. É mais saudável, não acha? – Naruto falou casualmente, jogando um par de jeans em cima da cabeça de Sasuke. A afirmação absurda fez o colega finalmente despertar, sorrindo de canto de boca enquanto respondia.

_ Você bateu a cabeça antes de vir pra cá? Da onde tirou essa babaquice de que eu tenho paixão platônica justamente por um dobe retardado como você?

Naruto sorriu. Se Sasuke acatou a brincadeira, significava que a noite talvez não fosse um completo desastre como as outras. O Uchiha parecia estar com um humor um pouco melhor do que o habitual. Virou-se de costas para o Uchiha, balançando o traseiro e dando um tapinha provocador na nádega esquerda, enquanto este assistia a cena franzindo o cenho.

_ Ahhhh para Teme, vai dizer que você não me quer? Quem você ‘tá querendo enganar, hein? Hein? Hein? – Naruto disse, começando a gargalhar no fim do discurso e da dancinha ridícula, ganhando uma travesseirada forte nas costas.

_ Pare de ser bicha! Eu sei que é difícil pra você, mas se continuar assim eu posso muito bem acabar filmando e mostrando pra... Ahn... Hinata, é esse o nome, né?

Naruto suspirou. É, sua sorte não fora tão grande, Sasuke não estava em um humor tão bom assim.

_ Você não sabe brincar. – respondeu, cruzando os braços e se sentando na cama enquanto o Uchiha, rindo de leve, foi até o pequeno banheiro para trocar suas calças.

Ele sabia que Naruto não era gay, mas ainda sim ele não iria tentar a sorte e se trocar ao lado do amigo; precaução nunca é demais.

 

 

 

**(***)**

 

Se o humor de Sasuke estava razoável na quitinete, Naruto não podia contar com o milagre divino por muito tempo: assim que o Uchiha pousara os olhos sobre Ino, a tal amiga de Hinata, a garota começara a agir como aquelas stalkers que o moreno tanto detestava...

A verdade era que a aparência de Sasuke sempre atraia muitas meninas desesperadas em chamar sua atenção. O Uchiha possuía cabelos negro-azulados, naturalmente espetados e bagunçados, olhos cor de ônix, pele alva, corpo esguio... Enfim, tudo que uma garota sempre pedira a Deus no quesito aparência. Entretanto, aquelas que tinham a infelicidade de se encantar por ele apenas pela a aparência adquiriam sua repudia eterna. E este, meus caros, era o caso da pobre Ino Yamanaka.

_ Hun... Sasuke... – ela falava dengosamente, tentando se aproximar cada vez mais do moreno – Me fale mais sobre você... Quais são seus passatempos favoritos?

O Uchiha se afastava mecanicamente da garota enquanto fuzilava seu amigo sentado ao outro lado da mesa com o olhar. Naruto dava um sorriso amarelo, percebendo que mais uma vez falhara em tentar encontrar uma companheira para seu amigo e que provavelmente Sasuke iria ignorá-lo por quinze dias novamente, alegando como motivo o "sacrifício" que Naruto estava fazendo-o passar. Enquanto isso, Hinata limitava-se a sorrir contidamente, tentando demonstrar a sua colega que ela não estava sendo bem sucedia em sua tentativa de sedução.

O Uchiha, ignorando completamente a pergunta da garota e o patético casal à sua frente, levantou-se da mesa, murmurando um educado "vou mijar" enquanto saia batendo o pé em direção ao banheiro.

Abriu a porta com brutalidade e esta bateu com tudo contra a parede, retornando seu caminho e fechando-se com força, causando um baque alto no ambiente. Sasuke se apoiou na pia, encarando os traços de seu rosto pelo espelho com extrema raiva. Rangeu os dentes e bateu os punhos no granito para tentar se controlar e não explodir naquele banheiro público.

Odiava sua aparência com todas as forças, por isso odiava aqueles que se aproximavam apenas pelo seu rosto bonito. Sasuke detestava todos os momentos em que se olhava no espelho, visualizando em cada centímetro de sua face os traços de sua mãe e sofrendo, mais uma vez, com sua perda. Sua beleza agia como uma assombração de seu passado, não permitindo que ele esquecesse ou, ao menos, virasse a página daquele livro.

_ Ótimo, a única chance de sair daqui e é um estressadinho que bate a porta. – ouviu uma grave voz ecoar suavemente às suas costas. Instantaneamente Sasuke se virou, olhando para trás e procurando quem proferira aquelas palavras.

Seus olhos triplicaram de tamanho com o que acabara de ver.

Tratava-se de um homem bem vestido: usava calça social comportada, sapatos de couro brilhantes, uma camisa branca sem gravata, segurava a parte de cima de um paletó no braço direito e um celular na mão direita. No entanto, sua posição nada condizia com as vestimentas, pois o homem estava sentado no chão, com as pernas esticadas e se apoiando despojadamente no canto da parede com um dos ombros.

Não fora nada disso que fizera Sasuke perder o fôlego: a aparência física do homem era surpreendente, como se Sasuke estivesse olhando para uma versão mais velha de si mesmo. A diferença estava nos cabelos, que eram compridos e presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo jogado sobre um de seus ombros, além das duas marcas finas abaixo de seus olhos, provavelmente traços de nascença. De resto, era como olhar para um espelho: olhos negros e profundos, pele clara – talvez ainda mais clara do que a dele –, os cabelos negros em uma tonalidade mais amendoada. Os traços do rosto delicados, lábios médios, olhos puxados, sobrancelhas finas...

Tudo, absolutamente tudo, era semelhante as suas características físicas! Era assombroso! Sasuke liberou o ar de seus pulmões de uma só vez, ainda surpreso com a semelhança de ambos.

_ Quem é você? – perguntou incerto e sem fôlego.

O homem ergueu uma de suas finas sobrancelhas, surpreendido pelo comportamento do garoto a sua frente. Cruzou os braços enquanto pensava o quão estranho ele era, afinal de contas, caso ele encontrasse um homem sentado no chão naquela situação ele perguntaria 'o que está fazendo?' ou 'você está bem?' e não um 'quem é você?'

_ Sou Itachi, e quem é você, tolo estressadinho?

 

 

 

_... Continua..._


	2. Capítulo II

**  
**_ Sou Itachi, e quem é você, tolo estressadinho?

_ Hei! Quem você 'tá chamando de “tolo estressadinho”? – Sasuke irritado, aproximando-se do homem e cruzando os braços.

Itachi riu minimamente pelo nariz, abaixando a cabeça e encarando o próprio colo. O Uchiha, sentindo-se desafiado pela atitude corporal do mais velho, o puxou pela gola da camisa até que levantasse o outro daquele chão imundo. Sasuke constatou que o homem era alguns centímetros mais alto que ele, pouca coisa, mais ainda sim maior. O corpo de Itachi também aprecia um pouco mais forte que o seu, mas ele estava irritado demais para se importar com isso.

_ Eu aconselho que você me solte agora. – o mais velho falou com suavidade e paciência, com as feições neutras e indecifráveis. Sasuke estalou a língua nos dentes e se preparou para responder rispidamente, mas então um cheiro familiar invadiu suas narinas.

Sangue. E isto não lhe trazia boas lembranças.

Vasculhou o local com olhar, procurando de onde vinha aquele cheiro, logo encontrou uma poça de sangue fresco onde Itachi se sentava há poucos instantes.

_ V-você está ferido? – Sasuke questionou com a voz fraca, tentando deixar as memórias ruins de lado e soltando o corpo de Itachi, contornando-o a fim de analisar suas costas, pois a camisa branca do homem mais velho não estava manchada pelo carmesim na parte da frente. Viu de relance uma ferida na lateral do corpo, bem na altura do rim direito. A camisa social estava rasgada e parecia que fora destruída por algum objeto cortante.

Antes que pudesse analisar a gravidade do ferimento, Itachi se movimentou com extrema maestria e velocidade. Segundos depois Sasuke estava imobilizado contra a pia, encarando o reflexo de ambos pelo espelho. Ele piscou atordoado, não compreendendo como acabara naquela posição. Como que um homem ferido podia se mover dessa forma? E o pior de tudo: vencê-lo desta maneira? Sasuke não era um exímio lutador, mas já passou por poucas e boas na adolescência e mal atingira a vida adulta; nunca alguém foi capaz de imobilizá-lo daquele jeito!

O rosto de Itachi não estava mais indecifrável: exibia ferocidade e autodefesa, como um gato selvagem que foi encurralado por um predador e pretendia lutar por sua vida. Sasuke engoliu em seco, pois não acreditou no que o espelho refletia: se Itachi era parecido fisicamente consigo e com sua mãe, aquele olhar feroz certamente pertencia ao seu pai.

Não havia como imitar aquela ferocidade no olhar. Muito menos como esquecer.

_ Encoste um dedo em mim novamente e você passará longos minutos catando os fragmentos de seus dentes pelo chão. – sussurrou perigosamente junto ao ouvido do mais novo, soltando-o e voltando a se sentar no mesmo local onde estava antes de Sasuke aparecer, não se importando com a quantidade enorme de sangue no chão. Afinal de contas, suas roupas já estavam encharcadas mesmo.

Sasuke demorou a perceber que foi liberado, respirava de maneira ofegante e sabia que uma quantidade enorme de adrenalina foi despejada em seu organismo. Girou o corpo, novamente encarando o homem que agora se sentava ainda mais despojadamente, com os olhos fechados e aparentando cansaço e derrota.

Foi mesmo esse homem que acabara de imobilizá-lo?

De qualquer forma, Sasuke odiava sangue e mesmo que o infeliz houvesse lhe tratado com tamanha brutalidade, ele não seria irracional ao ponto de deixar um homem ferido naquele local.

_ Vamos sair daqui e eu te levo pra um hospital. – Sasuke falou, se abaixando para ajudar Itachi a se erguer.

O moreno mais velho abriu os olhos, revelando novamente feições frias e calculistas, balançando a cabeça em negação e depois sussurrar penosamente:

_ Nós estamos presos aqui, já que porta do banheiro não está abrindo por dentro. Eu estava esperando alguém entrar e pedir para segurar a porta, mas você tinha que entrar todo estressado e deixar a porta bater.

O Uchiha voltou seu olhar para a porta, percebendo que realmente não havia maçaneta do lado de dentro. Correu ao seu encontro, tentou empurrá-la e chutá-la, mas ela não parecia ceder em nenhum momento.

_ Ela abre por fora, não dá para arrombar de dentro.

_ Mas que merda! – Sasuke gritou, dando um chute particularmente forte na porta e machucando seu próprio pé, tentando conter um gemido de dor para não se envergonhar diante do estranho, mas falhou miseravelmente.

Itachi riu alto com o gemido de Sasuke, surpreendendo até a si próprio pela intensidade de sua gargalhada.

O som da risada do outro era contagiante, fazendo com o que o mais novo sorrisse também, apesar de não compreender como um homem, perdendo a quantidade de sangue como estava perdendo, tinha a capacidade de rir. Por outro lado, as duas risadas estavam longe de possuírem um ar de divertimento.

_ Você vai morrer. – Sasuke disse entre o riso, arrependendo-se em seguida das próprias palavras. Merda, ele quase nunca costumava falar sem pensar, mas quando o fazia certamente escolhia os piores momentos possíveis. Itachi não pareceu ligar, balançando a mão num gesto indicando para que ele relaxasse, ainda rindo de leve.

_ É, isso seria bom.

_ Você quer morrer? – Sasuke questionou, agora com feições extremamente sérias. – Foi você quem fez isso? Como parou aqui desse jeito?

_ E por que eu responderia tudo isso para alguém que nem o próprio nome diz? – o moreno de cabelos compridos respondeu, gemendo ao fim da frase. Realmente estava doendo bastante e cada vez mais estava difícil de manter os olhos abertos. Ele queria, no entanto, continuar olhando e conversando com o mais novo, percebendo que este parecia se desesperar cada vez mais com a situação.

_ Meu nome é Sasuke. – respondeu sem muito pensar, procurando algo em seus bolsos, provavelmente o celular.

_ Não se incomode, Sasuke, não tem sinal. Este banheiro 'tá em reforma. Está cheio de máquinas nos fundos e isso impede... Impede... ahn... Desculpa, eu esqueci... O que ia... falar... – o homem disse com ausência completa de coerência, fechando os olhos de novo e respirando mais lentamente.

Sasuke perdeu a sanidade e a calma naquele exato momento, percebendo o quão complicado as coisas realmente estavam. Há alguns instantes estava crente de que um milagre aconteceria, que alguém entraria porta a dentro e conseguiria liberar os dois homens a tempo, mas Itachi estava perdendo a consciência antes do que ele imaginava.

Será que esse era o destino de Sasuke Uchiha para todo sempre? Presenciar mortes em um ciclo de repetição de cinco em cinco anos? Será que ele era assombrado a esse ponto? Sentiu uma extrema dor no peito, mas constatou que Itachi não era um dos cadáveres que vira em sua vida: o outro ainda estava vivo. E ele ainda podia fazer algo. Tinha que fazer algo e acabar com essa maldição em que vivia desde os nove anos de idade!

_ Por favor, não morra! – implorou o moreno mais novo, se aproximando mais ainda do homem a sua frente e segurando sua cabeça com as duas mãos – Abra os olhos, olhe pra mim! SOCORRO!

Gritava em voz alta, repetindo o mantra constantemente, afastando-se de Itachi, batendo a porta e gritando sem parar. Ninguém parecia ouvir, o som do ambiente externo estava muito alto devido à banda do local. O banheiro deveria estar interditado e Sasuke, no momento de raiva, não vira os avisos. Ninguém entraria ali, ninguém iria salvar Itachi, ninguém conseguiria salvar Sasuke de presenciar mais uma morte.

_ Sasuke... – Itachi chamou com a voz fraca e ofegante e o mais novo praticamente se jogou acima dele, novamente segurando sua cabeça – Arma... Calça...

_ Quê?

_ Pega.

Itachi conseguiu forças para erguer uma de suas mãos, segurar fracamente a mão direita de Sasuke e colocá-la sobre sua perna. Os olhos de Sasuke arregalaram-se, e ele não entendeu o gesto peculiar de Itachi até apalpar sua perna e perceber que ele tinha algo em seu bolso. Uma das consciências de Sasuke gritou fortemente em seu ouvido que não era condizente para padrões sociais como os de Sasuke sair apalpando a perna de estranhos ensanguentados à beira da morte, mas o moreno ignorou a demanda cerebral e enfiou a mão dentro do bolso sem cerimônia alguma, encontrando uma Desert Eagle.50 AE¹. Assim que percebeu do que se tratava o objeto, deixou-o cair no chão e Itachi gemeu com impaciência.

_ Você é quem tem que tirar a minha vida, não  _ele_. – apesar das palavras firmes, Sasuke só pode deduzir que Itachi estava em um momento de delírio a beira do paraíso.

_ Você é louco, cara... – Sasuke sussurrou, ainda olhando para a pistola com completa descrença.

Itachi girou os olhos, fechando-os novamente ao perceber que Sasuke não faria o que ele pedira, mas se surpreendeu, arregalando o olhar uma última vez ao ouvir o som estridente do tiro. Teve tempo o suficiente para ver Sasuke de pé ao seu lado, atirando na parede do banheiro que dava para o sentido contrário do salão local, antes de vê-lo cair para trás e bater com tudo no outro lado da parede. Certamente o garoto nunca empunhou uma arma antes e não sabia como aliviar a força do tranco.

_ Ouch! – Ele gemeu dolorosamente ao constatar que deslocara seu ombro do lugar.

_ O que diabos você fez? – Itachi conseguiu falar com mais coerência devido à quantidade de adrenalina que fora despejada no seu sangue remanescente ao ouvir o som alto que apenas uma Desert Eagle consegue fazer. Sasuke sorriu minimamente, soltando a arma ao lado do corpo ao mesmo tempo em que a porta do banheiro era escancarada e seguranças voavam para dentro do recinto.

_ Eu acabei de te salvar.

Se Sasuke iria falar mais alguma coisa, Itachi jamais pode saber. Sua visão novamente ficou turva e ele observou a quantidade fenomenal de pessoas tentando imobilizar Sasuke como se ele fosse um criminoso perigoso.

_ Senhor! Senhor! – ouviu um dos seguranças bradar para si, olhando-o de perto. Itachi deixou uma risadinha abafada escapar de seus lábios, sussurrando suas últimas palavras antes de desmaiar de vez.

_ É um completo tolo mesmo...

 

 

**(***)**

 

_ Sasuke Uchiha, alguém pagou sua fiança. – o carcerário exclamou, abrindo a cela comunitária e empurrando os outros presos enquanto Sasuke saia com velocidade do lugar imundo.

_ Poxa gracinha, vou sentir sua falta! – um dos presos falou em tom de chacota, imitando barulhos de beijos com os lábios.

_ Você vem me visitar, princesa? – outro perguntou, dando uma beliscada no traseiro de Sasuke enquanto ele se concentrava em sair da cela.

O Uchiha quase voltou para cela e esmurrou aqueles presos até a morte, só não fez isso pois sabia que teria outra denúncia contra ele caso o fizesse. Após tantos acontecimentos nas últimas horas ele voltara a agir com racionalidade, assim respirou fundo e marchou para fora, ignorando os assobios e cantadas pelo caminho. O carcereiro também exibia um sorriso sacana e superior, mas o olhar mortífero de Sasuke fez com que ele voltasse a exibir as feições sérias.

_ Eles não estão acostumados a novatos como você, geralmente pessoas como você já ficam em cela separada por causa do curso superior.

_ Me ouviu perguntar algo? – respondeu rispidamente, fazendo o carcereiro se calar prontamente. Alguns instantes depois chegaram ao portão principal da delegacia e o carcereiro destrancou a porta, permitindo que Sasuke saísse na frente.

O moreno piscou, tentando se acostumar com a claridade do local. Mal percebera que havia amanhecido e o quanto aquela sala de espera era iluminada, demorando a acostumar seus olhos com a bem-vinda claridade; até finalmente focalizar quem pagara sua fiança.

_ Oh... Bosta... Me deixa voltar. – sussurrou para ninguém em particular ao reconhecer o rosto completamente furioso de Kakashi.

O carcereiro, contendo mais uma risada de deboche, simplesmente deu-lhe as costas e voltou para dentro da delegacia, pretendendo acalmar o ânimo dos presos que ainda gritavam por Sasuke. Kakashi avançou lentamente até moreno, fazendo-o se encolher minimamente.

Não, Kakashi nunca fora o tutor de Sasuke, mas isso não significava que a relação que os dois tinham não fosse extremamente parecida com isso. Naruto, que morava com o mais velho, constantemente tinha mais "folga" dos momentos paternos do grisalho, enquanto Sasuke era tratado como o "garoto problema". Até porque ele realmente fora um na adolescência, aparentemente o policial ainda aguardava algum momento de rebeldia fora de época.

Falando em Naruto, o maldito Usuratonkachi também estava presente, um pouco mais distante do que Hatake, encostado na parede e mordendo os lábios numa tentativa de conter uma risada.  _Dobe filho da puta._

_ Você foi preso. – Kakashi começou um discurso com a voz firme, olhando diretamente em seus olhos com um ar intenso de autoridade. No entanto, a visão de Naruto fizera Sasuke agir naturalmente com um ar desafiador, interrompendo o grisalho com um tom irônico no tom de voz.

_ Oba, você sabe constatar o óbvio.

_ Pela segunda vez! – O grisalho gritou com autoridade. Sasuke sabia que estava realmente muito ferrado dessa vez. No entanto, não iria ceder sem lutar.

_ Auto lá! A primeira vez foi culpa do Naruto!

_ Ei! – o loiro gritou do outro lado da sala, se aproximando dos dois rapidamente e apontando para o peito de Sasuke com o dedo indicador. – Não foi culpa minha! Foi culpa do Kakashi!

O grisalho suspirou pesadamente, recordando desta ocasião em específico.

Naruto tinha acabado de tirar sua carteira de motorista e lhe pediu o carro emprestado, mas ele estava completamente adormecido naquela ocasião, praticamente em transe. Então o inevitável aconteceu: ele concedeu a permissão, mesmo não estando em plena consciência para registrar o empréstimo em sua memória. Naruto pegou o carro, buscou Sasuke e os dois acabaram passando a noite fora, sendo os dois adolescentes inconsequentes que costumavam ser. Kakashi acordou no outro dia para trabalhar e não encontrou o carro estacionado na frente de sua casa, nem passando pela sua cabeça que Naruto teria a ousadia de pegar o carro sem pedir. Como o ele era policial, obviamente acionou seus subalternos para que buscassem seu suposto “carro roubado”. E foi assim que Sasuke e Naruto pararam na delegacia de furtos e roubos pela primeira vez. Mas aquela vez Kakashi demorou três dias para tirar os dois de lá, afinal de contas, eles precisavam aprender uma lição.

Funcionou, porque nenhum dos dois chegou perto de seu carro novamente, nem mesmo quando Kakashi oferecia o volante.

_ Vocês andam muito corajosos relembrando isso como algo completamente normal! Ainda acho que não castiguei vocês o suficiente. – Kakashi constatou, agora encarando Naruto de frente. O loiro se limitou a engolir em seco e coçar a nuca sem jeito, sorrindo envergonhado e murmurando um "foi mal, foi mal".

As feições do grisalho instantaneamente amaciaram e Sasuke girou o olhar: odiava esse jeito natural que Naruto possuía de conseguir tudo que queria com Kakashi.

_ O que você sugeria que eu fizesse, hein? Deixasse o homem morrer? Ninguém estava me ouvindo lá de dentro, precisei fazer um barulho maior. – falou para Kakashi, gesticulando com impaciência.

_ Onde conseguiu aquela arma, Sasuke? – Kakashi questionou, deixando de manter o ar autoritário e adquirindo a postura preocupada. O moreno, no fundo, no fundo, não sabia o que era pior: se o Kakashi furioso ou o Kakashi super protetor.

_ Como assim? É do cara, do Itachi.

_ Então esse é o nome dele?

_ Ele morreu? – Sasuke questionou com a voz falha, não acreditando que todo seu esforço foi em vão. No entanto, para sua surpresa, Kakashi balançou a cabeça negativamente.

_ Não, Sasuke, ele não morreu, mas perdeu bastante sangue, precisou de uma cirurgia, transfusão, tudo que você possa imaginar. Ele ainda está sedado e desacordado. E não conseguimos identificá-lo.

_ Mas como? Ele estava sem a carteira? Será que foi um assalto?

_ A coisa é mais complicada do que você imagina. – Naruto se pronunciou novamente, fazendo a cabeça dos dois homens voltarem para ele. – Esse homem não tinha nenhum tipo de identificação, Sasuke... Ele não tem sequer digitais nos dedos!

_ Quê? Como isso é possível? – o moreno arregalou o olhar, sentindo-se cada vez mais incomodado com os olhares penetrantes de seus colegas. Um homem em especial apareceu e pigarreou, Sasuke reconheceu prontamente a voz do delegado.

_ Uchiha, vou permitir que você saia sem iniciar o inquérito por baderna e porte ilegal de arma, se você prestar informações, mas isso se deve a amizade que tenho com Kakashi e por saber que você compreende a gravidade da situação. Espero que coopere.

 

 

**(***)**

 

_ Não, não, Hinata, foi apenas um contratempo... Relaxe, Sasuke já saiu da delegacia e está sendo o Teme insuportável de sempre. Eu te ligo quando chegar em casa, ok? Beijos. – Naruto desligou seu celular, soltando um assobio aliviado enquanto se aconchegava no banco de passageiro de Kakashi.

O grisalho observava a postura de Naruto pelo canto do olho com certa curiosidade. Sabia quem era Hinata, a atual namorada do loiro, mas ainda assim ele tinha extrema dificuldade para engolir que este realmente gostasse da menina.

Naruto sempre foi mais fácil de lidar do que Sasuke. Apesar do loiro ainda ter seus momentos de tristeza e possuir alguns traumas do passado, não gerou metade da confusão que Sasuke gerava quando tinha seus quinze/dezesseis anos. Desta maneira, Kakashi tentou ao máximo tratá-lo como um adulto, dando-lhe tarefas na casa e fazendo-o perceber que eles eram amigos, acima de qualquer coisa.

A diferença de idade podia parecer grande antigamente, mas a cada ano se tornava mais irrelevante. Kakashi estava perto dos trinta anos, enquanto Naruto acabara de entrar na casa dos vinte. As pessoas na rua sempre os confundiam com irmãos, pois ele aparentava ser mais jovem do que realmente era, talvez por isso (ou pela independência de Naruto) raramente agia como um verdadeiro tutor para com o outro. Tanto é que mesmo depois de atingir a maioridade, o Uzumaki continuara na sua casa, mas desta vez ajudando nas despesas com seu trabalho. Para qualquer estranho, não passavam de colegas de apartamento.

Já Sasuke sempre fora tratado por Kakashi como um filho - e dos bem rebeldes e complicados. O grisalho soube desde o momento que retirara o garotinho da casa dos Uchiha naquele dia tenebroso que estaria ligado a ele por toda vida; sentiu isso naquele instante e, por isso, continuara a manter contato com Minato. Ele só não tinha a consciência de que ganharia um loiro hiperativo de brinde e o quanto esse garoto acabaria se tornando importante com o tempo.

_ Ela está brava? – perguntou casualmente, continuando a dirigir para a o apartamento dos dois. Naruto fez um barulho de negação com a garganta, aparentando finalmente o cansaço que toda a confusão com Sasuke causara aos dois. Kakashi nada mais pronunciou e um silêncio desconfortável se estendeu.

_ Na verdade, não. – resolveu falar, pois o silêncio já estava começando a ficar incômodo. – Ela só estava preocupada comigo e com o bastardo... Ela é uma moça muito boa.

_ E por que você parece um miserável mesmo me dizendo isso? – Kakashi perguntou com curiosidade, Naruto ficou tenso ao seu lado. Sentou-se adotando uma postura impecável, o que apenas indicara que ele estava nervoso, e depois riu sem jeito, coçando a nuca e agindo como se estivesse desconfortável com alguma coisa.

_ Eu só estou cansado Kakashi. Não manipule as palavras pra fazer parecer que eu não gosto da Hinata-chan.

_ Eu não estou dizendo isso... Quem 'tá falando isso é você.

Kakashi continuou a dirigir em silêncio; desta vez Naruto decidiu ficar quieto também. Todo o caminho de volta para casa foi feito na companhia apenas de seus pensamentos, cada qual tirando algumas conclusões do silêncio pouco esclarecedor.

 

 

**(***)**

 

Sasuke assistia as feições serenas de Itachi enquanto este permanecia adormecido naquela cama de hospital, suspirando alto e tentando se acomodar melhor na cadeira do quarto de leito.

O moreno, inevitavelmente, precisou ir direto da delegacia ao hospital para arrumar seu braço, que agora estava imobilizado e enfaixado. E tanto Naruto quanto Kakashi não compreenderam porque o Uchiha decidiu permanecer como acompanhante de Itachi naquele local. Naruto lhe perguntou mais de uma vez porque se arriscara tanto por um estanho que, provavelmente, tinha problemas com a polícia, afinal, não era normal uma pessoa queimar a ponta de todos os seus dedos para não ser identificado e carregar armas perigosas e sem número de série; Sasuke não soube responder com palavras, limitando-se a dar de ombros.

A verdade é que o fato de Itachi (ou seja lá qual for seu nome) ter sobrevivido se devia exclusivamente à sua interferência. Ele jamais fora uma pessoa religiosa, alguém que acreditasse em milagres ou destino, mas ele preferia considerar a situação de ter encontrado o homem naquelas condições como uma redenção. Sentia-se um pouco mais leve, como se pudesse finalmente ser útil e salvar a vida de alguém, já que a de seus pais e padrinhos ele fora incapaz de salvar.

Tal pensamento era até mesmo egoísta, mas Sasuke não conseguia evitar. Sentia-se extremamente feliz por Itachi estar vivo, mesmo ele sequer possuindo qualquer tipo de relevância em sua vida até então.

Levantou-se de sua cadeira, desistindo de tentar dormir na situação completamente desconfortável em que estava submetido. Caminhou algumas vezes pelo quarto, tentando se distrair com alguma coisa, até que finalmente a ficha pendurada na cama do hospital chamou sua atenção. Pegou-a e analisou os poucos dados escritos na planilha:

 

**Nome: Desconhecido.**

**Filiação: Desconhecida.**

**Endereço: Desconhecido.**

**...**

 

 _Realmente esclarecedor._ Sasuke pensou ironicamente, lendo os "desconhecidos" em sequência. Uma informação em específico, no entanto, chamou sua atenção.

 

**Tipo sanguíneo: O.**

**Fator RH: negativo.**

 

Seus olhos leram essas duas linhas algumas vezes, até que pendurou novamente a ficha na cabeceira da cama. Sentou-se novamente na cadeira e analisou Itachi com olhos ainda mais críticos.

_ Acho que estou ficando louco. – sussurrou simplesmente, fechando os olhos e pensando em silêncio.

O filho da puta do Itachi, além de parecer uma xérox de sua mãe, ter o olhar de seu pai e toda essa loucura que Sasuke não conseguia tirar da cabeça, tinha o mesmo tipo sanguíneo e fator RH que ele. O jovem adulto podia odiar tudo ligado a sangue nesse mundo, mas ele sabia algumas coisinhas básicas a respeito de seu próprio sangue: era um tipo raro, pouca parcela da população o possuía. Kakashi constantemente recomendava que ele doasse seu sangue, mas o simples fato de pensar nessa possibilidade o fazia enjoar.

Como é que Itachi podia ter tantas coisas em comum com ele? Parecia loucura completa da sua cabeça pensar nisso, mas era como se ele estivesse olhando para algum parente. No entanto, Sasuke sabia que era o único Uchiha remanescente no mundo, afinal, seu pai havia deixado claro quando ele era pequeno que caberia a ele continuar o nome da família, ter seus filhos e administrar a empresa – empresa essa que já havia falido.

_ Por que me olha como se eu fosse uma assombração, Sasuke? – ouviu a voz rouca de Itachi soar.

O mais velho sequer abrira os olhos, provavelmente sentira a intensidade fulminante de seu olhar. O Uchiha não conseguia saber a quanto tempo o moreno estava acordado e se percebera toda sua movimentação, mas não havia porque adiar essa conversa; ele estava confuso, imaginando coisas que só aconteciam em novelas mexicanas e, por isso, ele precisava retirar esses pensamentos tolos de sua mente.

_ Qual é seu sobrenome Itachi?

O moreno machucado abriu os olhos, revelando as íris extremamente negras tão semelhantes as suas. E então permaneceram naquele ato, cada qual encarando o olhar do outro com extrema intensidade. Itachi foi o primeiro a piscar, sorrindo de canto de boca enquanto olhava para a janela do quarto de hospital.

_ O que foi Sasuke? Está colocando caraminholas na sua cabeça só porque somos parecidos?

O Uchiha corara com aquelas palavras. Realmente parecia uma idiotice pensar no que ele estava pensando, mas ele não conseguia evitar. O fato de Itachi pontuar sua loucura o deixara ainda mais convicto de que deveria estar procurando pêlo em ovo, mas ainda sim várias coisas naquela história toda não se encaixavam.

_ Quem é você? – tornou a perguntar, tentando uma abordagem diferente. Itachi riu de maneira prepotente pelo nariz, gesto que Sasuke compreendera fazer parte da personalidade do homem mais velho e novamente voltou a fitar os olhos de Sasuke.

Desta vez, o mais novo conseguiu perceber algo que lhe passara completamente despercebido na ocasião passada: Itachi, apesar de possuir o olhar feroz semelhante ao de seu próprio pai, também possuía os olhos mais belos que já vira na vida. Eram mais bonitos do que os olhos de Naruto, algo que Sasuke jamais considerou que pudesse existir na face da Terra. Seus olhos eram levemente puxados, com cílios compridos e espessos. A cor não era tão apática como antes demonstrava, pois os olhos de Itachi eram extremamente negros assim como os seus, mas possuíam um degradê extremamente peculiar, de modo que ao redor da pupila podia-se perceber nuances de castanho acaju... ou seria um vermelho sangue?

 _Pessoas normais não possuem olhos vermelho sangue!_ Sua mente protestou prontamente, mas logo outro lado de sua consciência exclamou:  _Oras, e o que tem de normal no Itachi?_

_ Eu salvei sua vida, acho que mereço saber isso. – Sasuke recomeçou, ignorando o arrepio que aquele olhar causava em si.

Itachi inspirou profundamente, fechando e abrindo os olhos diversas vezes e decidindo, por fim, parar de fitar o rosto do outro. Encarou o teto, como se escolhesse a melhor forma de responder aquela pergunta.

_ Me manter vivo foi a pior escolha que você fez na vida. – respondeu com a voz ainda mais rouca. Sasuke parou de respirar, aguardando as demais palavras do estranho. – Eu vou ser a sua ruína, Sasuke.

 

 

_... Continua ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - Não seria uma Uchihacest de minha autoria se não tivesse armas (hoho adoro). Desert Eagle calibre 50 Action Express é uma pistola semiautomática extremamente barulhenta, da um coice (tranco, sei lá, terminologia que preferir) muito forte e é capaz de perfurar paredes e coletes a prova de balas de uma distância considerável. E é linda de morrer *-* Nem preciso dizer o estrago que isso faz, né?


	3. Capítulo III

_ Me manter vivo foi a pior escolha que você fez na vida. – respondeu com a voz ainda mais rouca. Sasuke parou de respirar, aguardando as demais palavras do estranho. – Eu vou ser a sua ruína, Sasuke.

_ O... o que quer dizer com isso? – o mais novo questionou completamente perdido, levantando-se da cadeira e se aproximando mais ainda da cama de hospital. Itachi apenas sorriu de canto de boca, relaxado, fechando os olhos e inspirando profundamente, como se não tivesse pronunciado nada de tão grave. Sasuke trincou os dentes diante de tal reação, sua raiva crescendo progressivamente. – Você está me ameaçando?

_ Eu? De onde tirou isso? – o moreno de longos cabelos questionou, ainda mantendo os olhos fechados e sorriso à postos, falando com um tom de voz de chacota que era o combustível necessário para aumentar ainda mais a raiva crescente do Uchiha.

Sasuke estava se sentindo no auge de sua irritação. Esse homem, além de bagunçar com sua rotina, ter a aparência semelhante aos seus pais, ainda tinha a audácia de tirar sarro da sua cara tão descaradamente? Estava se irritando por demasia na presença daquela pessoa, mas sabia que não podia abusar da boa vontade da lei mais uma vez em tão pouco tempo, então preferiu sair irritado do quarto, batendo a porta em seguida.

_ S-senhor Uchiha! – a médica plantonista o chamou, correndo ao seu lado pelos corredores do hospital e tentando pará-lo para conversar. Sasuke apenas se desvencilhou do toque da mulher, exclamando com uma voz arrastada e irritada a informação que, para ela, seria pertinente.

_ Teu paciente palhaço acordou!

Reavaliando a importância dos acontecimentos, a médica deixou o Uchiha em paz, caminhando até o quarto do desconhecido com velocidade. Sasuke, frustrado, retornou ao seu pequeno apartamento, batendo a porta com tanta força que provavelmente acordara todos os moradores do prédio.

Grunhiu em frustração, puxando os próprios cabelos com força enquanto se jogava de encontro à própria cama. Acreditava que iria remoer todo esse mistério que aparecera em sua vida em tão pouco tempo, mas devido ao seu grande cansaço (já que ficou preso na delegacia e sem dormir), assim que se aprumou adormeceu quase que instantaneamente em um sono sem sonhos: sem Itachi, sem Mikoto.

Deus parecia estar lhe dando uma noite de folga.

 

**(***)**

 

Os dias se passaram, Sasuke tentou ao máximo não voltar mais àquele hospital. Irritava-se demais com a presença de Itachi e seus comentários ácidos de tempos em tempos. Bem verdade que voltou no dia seguinte, logo depois do expediente (precisou matar aula para isso). Questionou o mais velho durante horas sobre quem ele era e o que ele fazia naquele momento no banheiro público onde ocorrera o suposto "acidente", mas Itachi se limitava apenas a sorrir de maneira prepotente e analisá-lo com olhos curiosos, sequer verbalizando um simplório: "não vou responder, desista".

E quando falava era para provocar Sasuke: o chamava de "tolo", "estúpido" e "inconsequente", em meio a frases elaboradas e extremamente constrangedoras. Nem é preciso dizer que o humor do Uchiha estava delicado e por um fio.

No terceiro dia, Sasuke partiu para cima de Itachi com punhos fechados envolto em uma áurea tão violenta que tinha certeza que podia ser vista a olho nu.

Mas o homem era sortudo, se é que poderia considerar isso um sinônimo de sorte: como Itachi se recusava a responder os questionamentos dos oficiais da lei, então foi considerado um homem perigoso e era fiscalizado de perto por um policial até que recebesse alta e fosse encaminhado a um presídio local, onde aguardaria a data de seu julgamento em prisão preventiva. Tal segurança, obviamente, ouvira a explosão de Sasuke e conseguira interferir antes de Itachi sofrer a consequências físicas de sua língua afiada.

Sasuke sumira do quarto de Itachi por uma semana depois desse incidente. Quando finalmente tentara, mais uma vez, retornar e questioná-lo, foi barrado pelos médicos e pelo policial.

_ Por que volta tanto para visitar esse preso? – eles inquiriam. – Sua atitude está muito suspeita!

Permaneceu frustrado por mais alguns dias, tentando novamente o contato com Itachi, mas não lhe fora permitido sequer de adentrar no quarto onde o mais velho se recuperava. Em uma tarde em específico, quando Sasuke recebera um dia de folga de seu emprego, dois policiais bateram em sua porta.

_ Sim? – o Uchiha atendeu a porta com o cenho franzido, encarando os dois policiais conhecidos, pois Kakashi era o superior de ambos e Sasuke já os conhecia de outras ocasiões.

_ Senhor Uchiha, temos mandado para investigar sua residência. – um deles falou com educação e profissionalismo, fingindo não lhe conhecer, entregando o documento para que ele avaliasse sua veracidade.

O Uchiha verificou a autenticidade do mandado depois de um minuto de leitura, dando licença para que os policias investigassem o local.

_ O que procuram? – Sasuke questionou com irritação, indignando-se quando o outro policial, que permanecia calado até então, abria cada porta de seu armário.

Nenhum dos dois respondeu. Demoraram-se mais alguns minutos em seu apartamento, mas ao final da busca não encontraram o que procuravam. Despedindo-se dele com um aceno leve de cabeça e retiraram-se. Sasuke imediatamente retirou seu celular do bolso, discou para Kakashi e aguardou sem muita paciência que o grisalho atendesse o telefonema para que pudesse sanar sua dúvida.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Naruto.

_ Hum?

_ Atenda meu celular. – Kakashi falou com a voz firme, ainda compenetrado em sua leitura pornográfica, entregando o aparelho para o mais novo.

Naruto, desgrudando os olhos da televisão, visualizou o celular e percebeu se tratar de Sasuke. Questionou Kakashi com o olhar, e este, apesar de exibir o semblante entediado de sempre, o correspondeu com um olhar nervoso.

_ Sasuke nunca te liga e você sempre reclama, quando ele liga não quer falar com ele?

_ Sasuke deve ter acabado de descobrir que Itachi fugiu, pois dois membros de minha equipe foram procurá-lo em sua casa... Ou talvez eles tenham percebido o perigo iminente e preferiram manter o silêncio. Qualquer um dos dois casos significa o apocalipse na Terra.

_ Kakashi! – Naruto exclamou com irritação, ignorando o toque irritante do celular do grisalho. – Como pôde suspeitar de Sasuke assim?

_ Não seja idiota! Eu não suspeito dele, eu só permiti a busca para calar a boca do pessoal que realmente suspeita! Essas visitas estranhas do Sasuke nada contribuíram para sua presunção de inocência.

O Uzumaki ficou quieto, ainda olhando o aparelho que vibrava e tocava. Logo o aparelho se silenciou, mas dentro de instantes voltou a tocar. Decidido, o Uzumaki jogou o celular de volta ao colo do ex-tutor enquanto se levantava e buscava um casaco em seu quarto. Ao retornar à sala, Kakashi aguardava com o mesmo olhar questionador que Naruto lhe direcionara há poucos instantes.

_ Vou amaciar a fera, você ganhe tempo, ok?

Kakashi sorriu um sorriso que suas vestes impediam Naruto de ver, e deslizou o dedo no touch-screen do aparelho, atendendo-o e ouvindo os primeiros berros irritados de Sasuke do outro lado da linha no exato instante em que loiro saia de casa com velocidade.

 

**(***)**

 

Itachi fugiu.

Kakashi demorou a responder seus questionamentos e andara em círculos por muitos e muitos minutos. Quando finalmente recebeu a informação que buscava, Sasuke sequer se incomodou em responder, desligando o aparelho em seguida.

Milhões de coisas passaram em sua mente em poucos instantes. Óbvio que esperava que Itachi fosse tentar fugir, afinal de contas o indício de que seria condenado era muito grande. Mas como ele conseguira fazer isso se sempre havia um guarda de plantão à frente da porta de seu quarto? Ele tinha a plena consciência que o moreno prepotente estava próximo de receber a alta hospitalar, então deveria estar munido de uma saúde razoável... Mas como uma pessoa conseguiria fugir durante uma tarde de sexta-feira ensolarada sem ser percebido?

Antes que pudesse se perder mais uma vez em seus pensamentos, ouviu a maçaneta ser girada e visualizou um Naruto vestido de roupas pretas adentrar em sua casa, pegando-o de surpresa. Não que fosse surpreendente o Uzumaki invadir sua casa, mas era no mínimo surreal imaginá-lo vestido de roupas escuras. Questionou-se por um instante como o amigo conseguira entrar sem bater, mas depois se lembrou que não trancara a porta desde a saída dos policiais.

Naruto agradeceu a todos os deuses do Olimpo quando, mais uma vez, invadiu o apartamento do moreno e o encontrou intacto e sem vestígios de fúria Uchiha. Mas Sasuke não ficou nada feliz ao ver a cara de raposa levada do amigo, se jogando de encontro à cama e cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro, tentando abafar o som do tagarelar que tanto o irritava.

_ Estava começando a achar que havia acontecido algo a mais naquele tempo que vocês dois ficaram presos no banheiro, Teme! Não é normal alguém se hipnotizar por um estranho desse jeito! 'Tá certo que o Kakashi também adquiriu algum tipo de obsessão paternal por você depois que te tirou... ahn ... Bom, você sabe. Mas o bizarro lá parece não dar a mínima pra você e...

_ Argh Usuratonkachi! – Sasuke gritou, saindo debaixo do travesseiro e atirando o objeto no loiro, tentando fazê-lo se calar. Estava com a cabeça latejando! – O que você quer hoje caralho?

Naruto sorriu, adorando finalmente arrancar um tipo de reação de Sasuke, mesmo que fossem palavrões e xingamentos. Afinal de contas, já fazia semanas que o mais velho parecia apenas existir, mas não realmente viver.

Vasculhou seus bolsos com velocidade, procurando algo que provavelmente perdera nas próprias roupas. O Uchiha observou a cena com olhar impaciente, sabendo que boa coisa não sairia dos bolsos do loiro. Girou os olhos quando, depois de dois minutos, este não havia encontrado o que procurava, até que finalmente ouviu uma exclamação de felicidade.

_ Show, agora, porque a fila vai estar grande! – Naruto disse, revelando dois ingressos brilhantes que acabara de retirar do bolso traseiro. Sasuke não tinha certeza se o ingresso brilhava mais do que o sorriso estampado na cara de pau do Uzumaki ou se acontecia o inverso.

_ Quê? – questionou, verdadeiramente não entendendo como Naruto podia ter essa tendência bizarra de incomodá-lo e tirá-lo do sério com tanta facilidade.

_ Show! Daquela banda...

_ Naruto, vaza! – interrompeu, saindo da cama e tratando a empurrar o colega porta a fora.

_ Mas...! Sasuke!

A argumentação foi intensa, mas rápida. Em quinze minutos Sasuke já tinha as primeiras peças de roupas jogadas sobre si e se vestia, tentando driblar o mau humor crescente. Naruto continuava a exclamar paspalhices sem sentido em voz alta, até que depois de muito esforço conseguiu retirar o moreno de seu covil das trevas e levá-lo para o almejado show de rock.

 

**(***)**

 

Sasuke queria morrer.

O show era horrível! E a banda era tenebrosamente ruim, a bebida era quente, os homens estavam mais bêbados do que solteiros em carnaval e as mulheres eram irritantes e desinteressantes como de costume! Naruto, para o seu completo desespero, não parecia ter saído intencionando encontrar uma companhia feminina, pois não largara seu pé nem sequer por um minuto. Quando questionado, o outro deu de ombros, afirmando que possuía namorada e não pretendia trair Hinata.

 **_**  Mas você sempre teve namorada e isso nunca te impediu...! Não que eu esteja encorajando a ser o filho da puta de costume. – Sasuke falou, levemente interessado. Será que Naruto realmente estava apaixonado dessa vez?

Para sua surpresa, Naruto apenas suspirou casado, acariciando a parte de trás do pescoço como se tentasse aliviar um torcicolo e solveu o resto do conteúdo de sua long-neck de uma só vez, deixando a garrafa cair no chão em seguida. Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença, o local estava imundo e aglomerado de pessoas. Sasuke precisara implorar para que o loiro aceitasse assistir o show de longe, o mais longe possível daquela muvuca.

_ Eu... Sei lá, Teme! Eu gosto da Hinata-chan, mas também não é aquela coisa.

_ Mas então de onde veio essa historia de fidelidade?

_ Eu acho que eu... hum... Amadureci. Acho que quero dar uma chance pra ter um relacionamento sério de verdade, Hinata é a pessoa certa pra isso. – Naruto falou um pouco pensativo, olhando para a iluminação exagerada do palco.

Assim que proferira tais palavras, um bêbado saiu de dentro da multidão, se segurando na parede ao lado de Sasuke e vomitou bem próximo aos seus pés. O moreno olhou para o amigo com aquela cara mortífera onde se lia claramente: "Isso tudo é culpa sua, te condeno a eternidade de sofrimento no inferno!".

_ Pessoas maduras não costumam frequentar lugares assim! – respondeu secamente, dando a volta ao redor de Naruto e escorando-se na parede em seu outro lado, o mais longe do bêbado e de seus fluídos estomacais.

_ Eu só estou tentando te distrair Sasuke! Você vai ficar louco se continuar pensando no mistério do Itachi! Eu estou preocupado com você. – Naruto falou com seriedade, ainda perdendo seu olhar nas luzes psicodélicas e mal parecendo ter consciência do bêbado ao seu lado direito. Sasuke também ficou calado, observando as luzes e fingindo prestar atenção no show. Ele sabia muito bem o que significava o teor das palavras que acabara de ouvir.

Apesar de aos olhares alheios isso não estar evidente, Naruto e Sasuke desenvolveram um companheirismo grande com o tempo. Quem iniciou o "procedimento de distração" foi Sasuke, logo após a morte da família Namikaze-Uzumaki, levando-o para jogar, sair ou estudar sempre que o Uzumaki se mostrava melancólico, mesmo que não gostasse muitas vezes de fazer essas atividades.

Ele sabia que fazia bem para a mente esquecer um pouco dos problemas e se distrair, e o outro aprendera isso com ele. Não precisava que ele expressasse diretamente, mas tinha plena consciência de que seu amigo apenas o trazia para esses lugares inusitados e encontros às escuras por se preocupar consigo e desejar espantar fantasmas que sempre alimentava em seus momentos de solidão. O Uchiha só não conseguira se recordar ao certo quando foi que Naruto passou a não precisar mais de sua ajuda, e sim a ajudá-lo.

Talvez ele realmente houvesse amadurecido...

_ Da próxima vez vamos ao cinema, ok Dobe? Black Metal não faz parte do meu gosto musical, garotas irritantes e esmagadas dentro de espartilhos não fazem meu tipo e, principalmente, bêbados em estado catatônico também nada me apetecem. – falou com um sorriso singelo e tímido nos lábios, exibindo minimamente a sua gratidão. Naruto desviou o olhar das luzes, encarou Sasuke e deu um soquinho de brincadeira em seu braço, sorrindo largamente em retorno.

_ Nenhum tipo de garota faz seu tipo, Teme...! Vamos beber! – exclamou o mais novo entusiasmado, apontando para o bar que ficava o mais longe possível do palco.

Sasuke fez uma careta ao imaginar o gosto de mais uma cerveja quente em seus lábios, mas deu de ombros, começando a andar na direção sugerida pelo colega.

_ Ok.

Já que estava no inferno mesmo, o mínimo que podia fazer é abraçar o capeta¹... Ou a tequila.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Temeeeeeeeeee... Cuidado... Não vai...! – Naruto gritava, apoiando-se em Sasuke com um braço e fazendo os dois praticamente caírem de encontro ao chão.

_ Sai de mim Usuratonkachi! – o Uchiha balbuciou, empurrando o amigo bêbado para trás e fazendo-o cair sentado no chão.

Bom, ao menos não foram os dois.

Kakashi assistia a cena com a mão na testa perguntando mentalmente ao bom Deus: "onde foi que eu errei?". Realmente não sabia o que fazer com esses dois! Acreditava que os garotos já tinham atingindo a vida adulta e não agiriam mais como os adolescentes inconsequentes de sempre, mas nesse momento não conseguia definir qual dos dois estava mais bêbado. Suspirou fundo e agarrou Naruto pela gola, puxando-o para cima e colocando-o de pé enquanto ignorava seus protestos irritados.

Estava com vontade de trucidar os dois homens à frente! Não acreditava que os seguranças da casa de show tiveram que ligar para que ele fosse buscá-los porque ambos sequer estavam em condições de andar na rua sozinhos. Realmente, fazia mais de um ano que isso não acontecia, e depois de ter de buscar Sasuke na delegacia há alguns dias acreditou que os garotos o dariam férias por alguns meses.

Grande engano.

_ Sasuke, vai dormir! Vou com Naruto pra casa e amanhã eu brigo com vocês! – ordenou com o tom de voz cansado, ainda puxando o loiro pela gola em direção ao elevador.

_ Hn. – o moreno respondeu, fechando a porta e trancando-a com um girar de chave. Não sabia se ria ou chorava de seu estado alcoólico deplorável que o fazia tropeçar pelo apartamento.

Não passava pela sua mente naquele instante que ele se sentiria como um lixo no dia seguinte, mas uma consciência falava bem baixinho em seu ouvido que talvez, apenas talvez, ele devesse ter bebido um pouquinho a menos... Talvez apenas umas sete doses a menos de tequila já estaria de bom tamanho.

_ MAS QUE BOSTA! – gritou em plenos pulmões a dar uma topada extremamente dolorosa em um dos móveis da sua apertada residência.

Mancando e agora sentindo uma dor lancinante, conseguiu chegar até a cama, arrancar seus sapatos e se enfiar debaixo das cobertas geladas. A dor da topada, conjuntamente com o frio da cama, o fizera despertar consideravelmente e começar a ter enjoo.

– Era só o que faltava... – murmurou para consigo mesmo, tentando se levantar novamente para ir até o banheiro.

O escuro e grau de embriaguez nada ajudavam, e Sasuke estava prestes a cair de encontro ao piso de madeira de seu quarto, quando uma mão o aparou pelo braço, ajudando-o a se manter erguido. O Uchiha podia estar bêbado como um gambá, mas ainda conseguia perceber que não era normal ter alguém em sua casa naquele horário, muito menos quando ele se certificara de que a porta estava trancada ao entrar. Sem sentir qualquer desespero (afinal, o álcool costumava deixá-lo corajoso) apertou os olhos na tentativa de enxergar no escuro e conseguiu visualizar uma silhueta consideravelmente conhecida bem próximo de si.

_ Eu já dormi? – perguntou para o estranho, ganhando aquela risadinha cínica e prepotente pelo nariz.

_ Você costuma sonhar comigo, é? – perguntou Itachi, ainda auxiliando-o a caminhar até o banheiro.

Sasuke não respondeu, estava enjoado demais para abrir a boca. Sem se questionar como Itachi descobrira sua moradia e de que maneira a invadira, muito menos se perguntar o que diabos aquele homem estaria fazendo ali, agarrou-se nas vestes do homem maior como se sua vida dependesse disso, aceitando o auxílio: chegar até a privada naquele momento parecia muito mais importante do que descobrir o que um foragido da lei estava fazendo no escuro e em seu apartamento.

 

**(***)**

 

O mais velho aguardava do lado de fora do banheiro. Acendera a luz e agora fumava um cigarro despreocupadamente, explorando a pequena quitinete de Sasuke enquanto ouvia os barulhos característicos de vômito e xingamentos de dentro do banheiro. Abriu uma gaveta, percebendo uma coleção considerável de revistas pornográficas, remédios para dor de cabeça, um livro de Stephen King surrado com as folhas extremamente gastas e uma lanterna. Abriu a segunda gaveta, encontrando algo mais interessante: um álbum de fotografias.

Sem grandes delongas, sentou-se a borda da cama, pousando os olhos sobre cada fotografia num período de 3 segundos, antes de virar a página com velocidade. Pretendia ver o máximo de fotos que conseguisse no breve período de tempo em que Sasuke estava no banheiro.

Ao que tudo indicava, se tratava da família de Sasuke, pois uma criança com o mesmo rosto e cabelo do jovem estava na maioria das fotos, sendo abraçada por uma mulher de cabelos longos ou recebendo olhares reprovadores de um homem com aparência autoritária; deveriam ser seus pais...

_Certamente eram os pais de Sasuke._

Também havia fotos com outras pessoas: uma criança loira, um adulto também loiro e uma mulher ruiva muito bela. A última foto do álbum era de um homem de cabelos grisalhos, sozinho e com o rosto encoberto. Itachi, que observou cada fotografia com velocidade e sem alterar suas feições sérias e compenetradas, guardou o objeto exatamente no mesmo instante que Sasuke saia cambaleando do banheiro.

Sasuke não foi rápido o suficiente para pegar Itachi com a mão na massa. Fitou o homem mais velho por alguns instantes, antes de suspirar em derrota e sentar-se ao seu lado na cama.

_ Não fume na minha casa! – ordenou com irritação. Itachi fez menção de se levantar para apagar o cigarro, mas sorriu desafiadoramente, deu uma longa tragada e baforou a fumaça sobre o rosto de Sasuke, que tossiu freneticamente.

_ Não me de ordens! – falou com a voz rouca, levando o cigarro à boca para um segundo trago.

Sasuke, furioso como nunca, esticou o braço e conseguiu arrancar o cigarro de Itachi, jogando no chão e pisando com o pé descalço para apagar a chama. Seus olhos lacrimejaram de dor, se esquecera que retirou os sapatos, mas tentou fazer com que tal gafe passasse despercebida perante aquele que o desafiara. A tentativa foi frustrada, pois agora Itachi gargalhava com vontade, abraçando a barriga numa tentativa de controlar o riso.

_ O que está fazendo na porra da minha casa seu idiota? – Sasuke questionou entre os dentes cerrados, e rosnou irritado quando Itachi demorava a se controlar para responder.

Depois de muita luta, o moreno de longos cabelos conseguiu se controlar, olhando para Sasuke com feições frias e indecifráveis novamente.

 _Ele possui mudanças de comportamento muito abruptas, talvez sofra de algum desvio de personalidade..._ – sua mente chegava a esta conclusão, pois o Itachi a sua frente não parecia o Itachi que gargalhava divertidamente há poucos segundos atrás.

_ Eu estou aqui para cumprir minha dívida. – o mais velho respondeu, para a surpresa do menor, o qual geralmente não tinha o prazer de ouvir respostas às perguntas direcionadas ao homem misterioso.

_ Dívida? Do que você 'tá falando?

_ Você salvou minha vida, então tenho que retribuir salvando a sua. Só depois que eu fizer isso, estaremos quites. Faz parte do meu código de honra.

Sasuke ainda estava levemente embriagado, com muita dor no corpo e estômago, mas a constatação nada peculiar de Itachi fez com que ele se esquecesse de todos esses empecilhos e o fitasse com descrença total, e desta vez foi a vez de Sasuke gargalhar. Ao contrário do moreno mais novo, Itachi não pareceu nem um pouco incomodado, limitando-se apenas a levantar e se sentar do outro lado do cômodo, onde havia um sofá de dois lugares. Cruzou as pernas, acendeu um segundo cigarro e aguardou.

Quando o cheiro de nicotina atingira as narinas do Uchiha, este perdera completamente o senso de humor e, novamente, fuzilava o mais velho com o olhar. Sasuke era uma pessoa extremamente asseada, sua casa não podia cheirar a nada a não ser os produtos de limpeza que costumava utilizar.

_ Já mandei não fumar aqui dentro!

_ O acordo consiste apenas em salvar sua vida, não há mais nenhuma cláusula implícita de qualquer outra coisa que eu precise fazer.

_ Cara, quem diabos é você? – Sasuke perguntou cansado, se jogando na cama e cobrindo os olhos com o braço.

Estava farto, cansado, estressado e com início de ressaca, não queria ter que lidar com esse tipo de gente louca naquele momento. No fundo, ele se sentia extremamente aliviado por Itachi não ter desaparecido, poderia tentar a sorte mais algumas vezes e fazer novas perguntas, mas tudo que ele queria agora era dormir... E, se desse sorte novamente, não sonhar com sua mãe.

_ Eu também não preciso responder suas perguntas. Mas continue me chamando de Itachi, esse realmente é meu primeiro nome. – tragou mais uma vez seu cigarro, aguardando uma resposta do mais novo, que jamais veio. Itachi se levantou, caminhou silenciosamente até Sasuke e verificou que o mesmo já dormia profundamente, ressonando de leve e mantendo a mesma posição desconfortável sobre o colchão – Realmente tolo, que imbecil dorme desse jeito na frente de alguém que nem conhece?

Sentou-se ao lado do rapaz, acariciando seus cabelos revoltos e tentando ajeitá-lo para que não sentisse frio durante a noite. Itachi não compreendia esse seu esforço para manter o garoto aquecido e confortável, pois como ele mesmo havia pontuado nada disso estava no contrato, no entanto preferiu não questionar a vontade de ajudar o rapaz. Bem verdade, até agora não entendia porque o ajudara a caminhar até o banheiro...

Retirou o braço de Sasuke de cima de seu rosto, analisando cada centímetro de sua face com cuidado e tempo. Por fim, se levantou, apagou a luz e se deitou ao lado de Sasuke, mas por cima dos lençóis enquanto este estava abaixo das cobertas depois do zelo que o mais velho desprendera para deixá-lo quente e confortável. O luar entrava janela à dentro – Sasuke não possuía cortinas – e propiciava à Itachi a visão da pele clara do moreno mais novo em contraste com a escuridão da noite.

Suspirou fundo e deitou-se ao lado do mais novo, encarando o adormecido enquanto ele próprio tentava dormir.

_ E você Sasuke Uchiha... Quem você é? – foram suas últimas palavras, antes de acompanhar o mais novo ao mundo dos sonhos.

 

  
_... Continua..._   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - capeta, além de ser "o capeta", também é o nome de uma bebida alcoólica.


	4. Capítulo IV

_ Hunnmm...

Foram gemidos peculiares, graves e intensos que acordaram Itachi àquela manhã. Abriu os olhos abruptamente e se arrependeu instantaneamente pelo ato quando fora cegado pelos raios luminosos e intensos do sol forte de meio-dia.

_ Merda... – xingou baixinho, tentando levantar seu braço direito e cobrir os olhos feridos pela iluminação, no entanto, algo o impedia de movê-lo.

_ Huumm... Mais... – ouviu novamente o gemido, acompanhado de um sussurro suave e sensual.

Seu corpo gelou instantaneamente, pode finalmente tomar consciência a posição peculiar em que se encontrava: ainda estava deitado na mesma posição a qual adormecera, com a barriga pra cima, a cabeça no travesseiro e com o corpo descoberto. No entanto, Sasuke se mexera bastante em seu sonho, e naquele momento em específico abraçava o corpo de Itachi com o braço direito e o envolvia com sua perna, deitando de bruços e enterrando seu rosto na dobra do pescoço do mais velho, sendo esta a razão de acordá-lo com palavras proferidas em meio ao sono.

Neste momento, o Uchiha apertou ainda mais o abraço ao redor de Itachi, puxando-o inconscientemente para mais perto e entrelaçando ainda mais sua perna à do mais velho. Este engoliu em seco, pois com essa nova aproximação conseguiu compreender com o que Sasuke estava sonhando... “Aquilo” que se apertava fortemente contra sua coxa e pertencia ao mais novo não enganava ninguém.

_ Mnnnn... Assim... – o mais novo murmurou novamente, e Itachi decidiu exatamente o que deveria ser feito: Com velocidade e maestria, empurrou Sasuke para longe de si, jogando-o de encontro ao chão e fazendo-o acordar instantaneamente com um grunhido de dor e grito de susto contido.

_ Adolescentes hormonais... – Murmurou baixinho, enfiando-se debaixo das cobertas e dando as costas para o mais novo, que agora gemia de dor pela queda no chão.

_ O que você está fazendo, seu idiota?! E quem você tá chamando de “adolescente”? – o Uchiha gritou, voltando para cima da cama e puxando Itachi para que o encarasse, mas este sequer se moveu. Então, Sasuke optou por socar seu ombro, finalmente arrancando uma reação de Itachi, mas não imaginava que tal reação fosse tão brusca quanto aquela que ocorrera no banheiro público ao dia do acidente.

Em milésimos de segundos, Itachi o imobilizara de barriga para baixo na cama, com as pernas sobre a parte de trás de seus joelhos, o que o impedia de movimentar os membros inferiores, ao mesmo tempo em que seu braço direito fora torcido desconfortavelmente contra suas costas, deixando-o ainda mais vulnerável. Itachi grunhiu de maneira animalesca em seu ouvido, respondendo sua pergunta em seguida.

_ Já te alertei pra não encostar em mim, esse é o segundo aviso Uchiha! O terceiro não vai ser tão amigável. – respondeu grosseiramente, soltando Sasuke em seguida e voltando para sua posição anterior, de costas para o mais novo e murmurando uma mentira antes de voltar a dormir – Você caiu sozinho idiota, não faço ideia com o que estava sonhando, mas o fazia se mexer demais.

Sasuke sentia vontade de arrancar sua própria cabeça com suas unhas: seu coração disparara com tal gesto de Itachi e sua ereção matutina (puta que pariu,  _ereção_!) latejava pela maneira que havia sido tratado. Conseguiu, graças ao bom Deus, conter um gemido em sua garganta, e agora se concentrava em respirar fundo e tentar voltar à “normalidade”, deixando para surtar consigo mesmo por reagir desta forma devido ao toque do homem (puta que pariu,  _homem_!) ao seu lado para outra ocasião.

Realmente não lembrava com o que havia sonhado, mas a ereção presente indicava mais ou menos o conteúdo do sonho. Isso era estranho, pois quando estava prestes a acordar geralmente sonhava com a morte de seus pais, e mesmo se não tivesse caído – algo que ainda não entrava direito em sua cabeça – sentia que estava chegando a hora de se levantar.

Antes que as coisas pudessem normalizar, os dois morenos ouviram murros violentos contra a porta de entrada de Sasuke.

_ SASUKE ABRA ESSA PORTA AGORA! – ouviu a voz de Kakashi gritar do corredor comunitário, e o simples reconhecimento de quem se tratava por detrás daquela porta fez o coração de Sasuke disparar novamente.

Itachi girou o corpo, encarando o olhar igualmente assustado do Uchiha, que não perdeu tempo e tratou de pular para fora da cama, murmurando “porra, merda, e agora?” enquanto procurava um lugar onde pudesse convenientemente esconder Itachi. O banheiro foi a primeira opção que passou por sua mente, mas fora logo descartada: afinal, desde que se mudara para aquela quitinete não havia concertado a maçaneta da porta do lavatório, e se Naruto estivesse junto com Kakashi não iria respeitar nada em sua casa, como de costume.

O mais velho suspirou impaciente, jogando as cobertas para o lado e se levantando. Caminhou graciosamente e até o armário de Sasuke, escancarou as portas e abriu uma gaveta.

_ O que você tá fazendo!? – o garoto gritou horrorizado, enquanto este fuçava em sua gaveta de cuecas.  _Mas que diabos??_

_ Procurando algo.

_ E o que na minha porra de gaveta de cuecas iria existir pra nos ajudar? – perguntou estupefato, praticamente arrancando os próprios cabelos de seu couro cabeludo. Itachi riu, finalmente encontrando algo e jogando a peça de roupa para um Sasuke abobalhado, que a pegou no ar.

_ Isso. – Itachi disse simplesmente, se controlando para não rir da maneira como o Uchiha corava cada vez mais e mais.

Sasuke encontrava-se segurando uma singela calcinha cor-de-rosa de algodão e babadinhos, tremendo da cabeça aos pés ao imaginar o que aquele homem, munido de um sorriso prepotente, estava pensando ao seu respeito.

_ Isso não é meu! – falou um pouco alto demais, ganhando um “shii” de Itachi em resposta e mais socos advindos do Kakashi nervoso do outro lado da porta. Abaixou o tom de voz e tentou se explicar – Isso é da Sakura, ela é minha...

_ Não que eu esteja interessado em sua sexualidade Sasuke, mas não se preocupe. Eu sei muito bem que garotos que tem aquela quantidade de revistas pornográficas na mesa de cabeceira e sonham atrocidades durante a manhã geralmente tem uma mente bem pervertida e guardam esse tipo de coisa de seus encontros. – Itachi disse, ainda tentando conter o riso. Sasuke o encarava com a boca aberta, estupefato e sem saber se sentia alívio ou raiva, e o moreno não mais se conteve: riu baixinho e deu um peteleco na testa do mais novo, que apenas arregalou ainda mais o olhar – Tchau “amor”, boa sorte com a bronca enquanto eu tomo banho.

_ A-amor?

Itachi entrou no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro, fazendo finalmente Sasuke entender o seu plano e colocar a calcinha acima da cama. O Uchiha arrancou suas próprias roupas, jogando-as de qualquer jeito pelo quarto e alcançou uma toalha que secava acima de uma cadeira, enrolando-a no corpo. Abriu a pia do balcão-cozinha do cômodo único e molhou seus cabelos e corpo. Em seguida abriu a porta, ainda ofegante, encarando o Kakashi furioso e o Naruto pálido - com aquelas feições de quem passara a madrugada toda ao lado da privada, vomitando sem parar.

_ Por que demorou pra abrir? – Kakashi perguntou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas com o intuito de transmitir sua indignação. Sasuke gesticulou para o próprio corpo.

_ Eu estava tomando banho, não percebe?

_ Sasuke... Eu preciso usar seu banheiro. – Naruto exclamou, empurrando Sasuke e invadindo seu apartamento como de costume, mas desta vez o Uchiha o agarrou pelo colarinho.

_ Meu banheiro tá ocupado. – respondeu secamente, percebendo que ele também exibia alguns efeitos de ressaca. Estava enjoado, porém não ao ponto de vomitar novamente. A expressão de Kakashi só se tornou ainda mais suspeita e indignada.

_ O quê? – o loiro questionou, soltando-se da pegada de Sasuke e correndo para dentro do quarto, obviamente sua vontade imensa de vomitar passara com tal informação bombástica. Naruto conseguiu agarrar a calcinha rosa de cima da cama e rir escandalosamente, antes de ser calado pelo olhar gélido me furioso do Uchiha, colocando-a novamente acima dos lençóis – Você foi seguido por alguma garota pervertida de novo Teme?

_ Como assim “de novo”? – Kakashi questionou, também adentrado o apartamento. Sasuke estava irritado e levemente envergonhando, por mais que odiasse admitir, mas ainda tentava manter a compostura e fuzilar os dois com o olhar.

Naruto sorriu de maneira sacana, fitando Kakashi enquanto respondia.

_ Bom, isso acontece toda hora com o Sasuke, só que depois que ele começou a trabalhar em dois turnos deu uma diminuída. Sei lá, talvez as garotas percebesse no olhar dele que ele estava muito cansado e não ia comparecer à noite... Ou vai ver ele pagou algum vexame que todas elas ficaram sabendo...

_ Naruto eu vou arrancar sua língua pelo cu! – Sasuke rosnou, pronto para pular pra cima do loiro, mas sendo impedido por Kakashi, que o agarrara fortemente pelos ombros. Naruto tinha o dom de fazer sua raiva sobressair à vergonha.

_ ... não sabia que isso tinha voltado a acontecer. – o loiro finalizou sua frase, ainda sorrindo e se sentido vitorioso: ele adorava quando Kakashi o salvava...

_ Sasuke, não sabia que você era assim. Você tem usado camisinha, né?

Por outro lado, Kakashi tinha o dom de fazer exatamente o inverso.  _Pelo amor de Deus alguém me mate, POR FAVOR!_

_ Kakashi o que você quer aqui!? – o Uchiha gritou, horrorizado, tentando ignorar a risada esganiçada de Naruto e cobrir o rosto para esconder sua vergonha. Fez uma nota mental, adicionando isso à lista de “motivos para matar o Dobe”, pois o que acontecera naquele momento era imperdoável. Kakashi estava a um passo de levá-lo pra fazer exames de DST e ele podia prever isso facilmente. Maldito Hatake super protetor...

 _Deus, por favor, não permita que Itachi escute essa conversa_ , _Amém!_

_ Humm... Cabelo comprido... – Naruto exclamou, segurando um fio negro do cabelo de Itachi com o indicador e polegar, novamente rindo enquanto olhava para o rosto envergonhado do amigo – Ela deve ser uma gata, hein Teme?

Kakashi precisou segurá-lo ainda mais forte para que um desastre astrológico não acontecesse.

_ Eu vim pra discutir com vocês sobre o comportamento absurdo de ontem, mas já que você está acompanhado eu volto hoje de noite. – Kakashi respondeu, girando os olhos enquanto também tornava a ignorar Naruto. Como que alguém que parecia estar morrendo no carro há minutos atrás podia mudar desse jeito apenas para irritar o Uchiha?

_ Não! – Sasuke exclamou, exibindo novamente seu rosto e agarrando a barra da camisa de Kakashi. O loiro parou de rir, não entendo a reação do moreno: era a vitória almejada! Kakashi não iria dar sermão naquele momento e eles poderiam esperar a ressaca passar, o que o maldito Teme estava fazendo? – Q-quero dizer... Ahn... Eu acho que vou ficar na companhia dessa garota por um tempo e...

_ O QUÊ?? – Kakashi e Naruto gritaram em uníssono. Sasuke nunca, nunca, NUNCA, estendia um sexo casual para além das primeiras horas da manhã, Naruto sabia muito bem disso. Kakashi não sabia exatamente desse detalhe, mas compreendia que Sasuke jamais tivera interesse em alguma garota ao ponto de mantê-la em sua casa por muito tempo.

E, acreditem, “algumas horas” era considerado “muito tempo” quando se tratava de Sasuke...

_ Argh!! Quando eu puder falar eu vou até a casa de vocês dois, tá bom assim? – Sasuke questionou com um tom autoritário, pegando os dois pelo braço e empurrando-os para a saída antes que pudessem contestar qualquer outra coisa – Agora FORA!

Bateu a porta com força as costas de seus amigos estranhos que não possuem senso algum de quando é o tempo certo para as coisas. Suspirou, voltando a respirar com normalidade, sentando-se na cama e esfregando os olhos, sem jamais deixar de pensar o quanto estivera próximo de se ferrar totalmente dessa vez. Quando sua respiração normalizou, conseguiu escutar novamente o barulho de água corrente, e achou que talvez Itachi ainda não tomara consciência de que os visitantes haviam se retirado.

Decidiu avisar para o mais velho e questionar o que diabos ele queria em sua casa. Sua memória dos acontecimentos da noite anterior era extremamente falha devido ao álcool e se lembrava de algo como “pagar uma divida de honra”, o que obviamente era besteira de seu subconsciente.

_ Itachi eles... já... – calou-se, novamente tornando a se envergonhar assim que abrira a porta e descobrira, para seu desespero novamente naquele dia, que Itachi estav _a mesmo_ tomando banho.

Banho de  _verdade_!

_BANHO!_

Sasuke percorreu o olhar descaradamente desde os pés descalços de Itachi, subindo por suas pernas, coxas... O _h meu Deus não olhe ali porra!_ E pulando diretamente para o rosto de Itachi depois do desespero mental por quase olhar onde não devia. Não ousou sequer piscar, focando apenas no olhar surpreso de Itachi e corando tanto que tinha a completa certeza que sua pele deveria estar adquirindo tons arroxeados.

_ Qual parte do “eu vou tomar banho” você não entendeu?

_ A parte em que “tomar banho” era acompanhada da palavra “amor”! – Sasuke respondeu gaguejando, realmente acreditara que toda a frase de Itachi estava revestida de brincadeira e acidez de sempre, jamais imaginara que a brincadeira restringia-se ao “amor”.

E, porra, por que seu coração estava batendo triplamente mais forte agora? Não é como se ele nunca tivesse visto outro homem nu, ele fazia educação física na época do colégio oras!

Itachi também analisou Sasuke dos pés a cabeça, não sentindo, nem de perto, a mesma vergonha que o mais novo. Ao visualizar o moreno portando apenas uma toalha de banho ao redor de sua região intima, percebeu o quão constrangedor a situação deveria ser pra Sasuke.

Não era muito normal duas pessoas dividirem um banheiro com apenas um chuveiro, sendo elas do mesmo sexo e se conhecendo há pouco tempo de maneira meramente superficial. Apesar de Itachi não sentir vergonha ou outros sentimentos bestas como aqueles, ele compreendera mais ou menos a maneira que o cérebro das outras pessoas funcionavam, aprendendo a imitar a maioria dessas emoções. Descobriu, também, que o sarcasmo era uma das emoções que mais despertava sentimentos alheios, principalmente em Sasuke, e devido a isso repetidamente o colocava a postos, pronto para o ataque.

_ Veio se juntar a mim é amor? – falou em tom de deboche, observando o olhar de Sasuke triplicar de tamanho, sua coloração rosada se tornar ainda mais avermelhada. O mais novo voou para fora do banheiro, batendo a porta com força e não ouvindo a risada prepotente do mais velho.

Era divertido demais irritar e tirar sarro daquele garoto, fazia muitos anos que Itachi se divertira daquela forma. Bem verdade, ele não recordava de ter classificado algo como “divertido” em sua vida desde que deixara de usar fraldas e iniciara o treinamento para missões.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Você está melhor? – Kakashi questionou, girando a chave de ignição do carro. Naruto sorriu minimamente, acariciando a parte de trás do pescoço e, em seguida, passando a procurar o fecho do cinto de segurança.

_ Sim. – respondeu timidamente, mas o grisalho não amaciou nem um pouco o olhar severo. Colocou a primeira marcha e acelerou. Depois de vários minutos de silêncio desconfortável, Naruto resolveu falar novamente – Desculpe Kakashi, nós exageramos, mas não vai mais acontecer de novo. Eu prometo.

_ Eu sei que você está mentindo, só não sei quando você vai perceber isso. – o mais velho respondeu, fazendo uma curva brusca, provavelmente devido ao leve sentimento de raiva que o dominava.

_ O que quer dizer? Você sabe que quando eu faço uma promessa eu cumpro!

_ Claro que sei, é o natural quando você promete algo que tem a capacidade de cumprir, mas você e Sasuke não têm jeito nesse quesito.

_ Mas Kakashi...

_ Olha Naruto, eu vou deixar a bronca pra quando o Sasuke vier em casa. Eu só não arranquei a companhia dele de lá porque sei o quanto é raro ele desejar estar com outras pessoas se não a gente, e isso vai fazer bem pra ele. Mas enquanto vocês dois não superarem o que os aflige, seus fantasmas e preocupações, vocês nunca vão ter a liberdade de poder desfrutar do álcool com moderação. Isso porque vocês o utilizam como fuga. – falou com tom de seriedade, suspirando algumas vezes e tentando diminuir sua raiva.

_ Que absurdo! Nós somos jovens, por isso bebemos! – Naruto respondeu cruzando os braços com indignação, exibindo seu característico beicinho por ter sido contrariado pelo ex-tutor.

_ Jovens realmente bebem, mas quando estão felizes em estado de harmonia e comemoração. Não é o que acontece com vocês.

Se existia algo que o loiro odiava com todas as suas forças, era como Kakashi conseguia interpretá-lo de maneira tão correta, às vezes melhor do que si próprio. Kakashi fizera faculdade de psicologia conjuntamente com o curso de polícia – algo completamente diverso que não entrava na cabeça de Naruto – mas acreditava que seu amigo não conseguia decifrá-lo tão bem apenas devido ao curso.

O grisalho aparentava ter um dom: compreendia tudo e todos, falava pouco, mas o suficiente pra deixar no ar suas análises críticas. No entanto, para pessoas que estavam completamente perdidas com seus próprios sentimentos, isso era uma afronta à sua dignidade e ego. E esse era o caso de Naruto.

Naruto, como Kakashi percebera há muito tempo, era uma dessas pessoas perdidas e com o ego ferido.

_ E o que está insinuando?

_ Não estou insinuando, serei direto: Derrote seus fantasmas ou viva assombrado. A escolha é sua, infelizmente só posso apoiar sua decisão...

Chegaram rápido à entrada do apartamento e Kakashi estacionou à frente ao invés de manobrar até a garagem como de costume. Naruto o questionou com o olhar, mas o grisalho olhava para próximo da portaria, o que fez com que o loiro seguisse até a fonte de sua atenção.

_ Ali está um de seus fantasmas Naruto... – o grisalho falou, acenando cordialmente para a menina de longos cabelos negro-azulados. Em caráter defensivo, Naruto mirrou o grisalho com um olhar extremamente irritado.

_ Não se refira a Hinata-chan como fantasma! Já te disse que ela é uma boa garota, talvez a melhor que já passou na minha vida!

_ Eu jamais usei esse termo na tentativa de denegrir a menina, também a considero um excelente partido. Mas de nada adianta forçar coisas que deveriam ser naturais. Não engane se engane, e também não engane a menina; garanto que só a fará sofrer e sei que não é essa a sua intenção.

_ Você não sabe de nada! – Naruto gritou, um pouco alterado, saindo do carro, arrancando sua jaqueta e jogando para dentro do veículo, no rosto de Kakashi, antes de bater com força a porta. O porteiro abriu o portão de entrada destravando automaticamente de seu posto ao visualizar Naruto, e ele instantaneamente correu de encontro à morena.

_ N-naruto-kun onde você... – jamais conseguiu finalizar sua frase, pois fora puxada com força pelo loiro pelo pulso, e este circundou sua cintura com força, unindo seu corpo ao dela, beijando-a em seguida como se não houvesse amanhã. Hinata corou, mas retribuiu o beijo, fechando os olhos e se deliciando com o toque daquele por quem era completamente apaixonada.

Diante essa cena, o porteiro corou, mas logo alcançou um jornal, passando a fingir que não era expectador de um beijo tão ardente em plena luz do dia.

Naruto interrompeu o beijo e segurou fortemente Hinata em seus braços, pois parecia que a garota sucumbiria e iria de encontro ao chão caso contrário. Ela respirava de maneira ofegante, e ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, dando à Naruto o tempo necessário para fitar Kakashi do outro lado da rua com um olhar ainda feroz e desafiador, tentando demonstrar sua vitória na discussão que julgara ter acontecido.

Kakashi riu baixinho, retribuindo o olhar de Naruto e balançando a cabeça negativamente. O mais novo se portava como uma pessoa tão tola às vezes... Será que não percebia que esta atitude completamente repentina apenas provava exatamente o contrario? Bom, de qualquer forma Kakashi não havia mentido quando disse que apenas o Uzumaki seria capaz de se livrar se de seus problemas... Ligou novamente o carro e dirigiu para a garagem, ainda rindo minimamente pela infantilidade do loiro.

Naruto, como sempre, interpretou errado as ações de Kakashi e julgou que realmente havia provado seu ponto. Voltou a olhar para a jovem corada, e levantou seu queixo com o indicador, fazendo-a abrir os olhos praticamente translúcidos de tão claros e encarar com timidez seus próprios olhos azuis.

Naruto gostava sim de Hinata, ele não tinha dúvidas quanto a isso. Sua companhia era agradável, seus carinhos eram suaves e o deixava extremamente feliz. Quando ficavam em casa, Naruto costumava deitar no sofá, depositando sua cabeça no colo macio da garota, que afagava seus cabelos durante horas até que estes se tornavam lisos e desprovidos dos cachos habituais devido a tantos cafunés recorrentes. Isso o fazia recordar de sua falecida mãe e aquecia consideravelmente seu coração.

Hinata também era extremamente bonita, leal e inteligente. Sua timidez muitas vezes era vista como um empecilho para os outros, mas ele considerava algo adorável. Como que Kakashi podia pensar que ele não gostasse da herdeira Hyuuga? Certamente falhara em seus estudos de psicologia em uma ou duas matérias.

_ N-naruto-kun... Seus olhos... – ela disse, acariciando com a ponta dos dedos a parte de baixo dos olhos cor de topázio.

Naruto compreendeu ao que ela se referia: a noite intensa com Sasuke o havia privado de uma boa noite de sono e ele exibia olheiras profundas, não só pelo tarde horário que chegaram a casa, como também pela madrugada inteira ao lado do vaso sanitário, tentando colocar o veneno chamado “álcool” para fora de seu organismo.

Kakashi também não havia dormido, ajudando-o durante a noite inteira. Naruto se sentiu levemente culpado por não agradecer o grisalho, mas logo se esqueceu de tal porém. Afinal de contas, o amigo o havia desafiado e falado coisas sem sentidos e desnecessárias.

_ Não ligue, demorei um pouco pra voltar pra casa ontem do show com Sasuke, não dormi muito... Mas estou bem. – sorriu, deixando a questão do álcool de lado, não queria assustar sua namorada que era facilmente impressionável. Hinata sorriu docemente, concordando com a cabeça e abaixando os braços – Onde quer ir hoje Hina-chan?

Ela novamente corou, com um pouco mais de intensidade dessa vez, e o loiro ergueu uma das sobrancelhas em questionamento: geralmente Hinata era envergonhada apenas nos momentos afetivos, quando discutiam o que iriam afazer ela se portava normalmente – o mais normal que uma pessoa tímida conseguia se portar.

_ Sabe... Naruto-kun... Meu pai insistiu que eu o levasse para almoçar em minha casa hoje, minha família deseja te conhecer e... ahn...

O loiro engoliu em seco. Conhecer os Hyuuga? Bom, certamente ele estava desejando algo sério com essa namorada em especial, mas não havia passado por sua cabeça a possibilidade de conhecer os pais da garota como sogros oficiais tão cedo...

Mas os olhos incertos e amedrontados da morena o fizeram perceber que não era ela quem o estava cobrando, mas sim seus pais. Sorriu, tentando reconfortá-la, e tomou a mão direita pequena com a sua esquerda, puxando-a para fora da portaria.

_ Não se preocupe, será um prazer. – falou ainda com o sorriso reconfortante a postos. Sabia que no fundo não desejava esse encontro tão cedo, mas também sabia o quanto cobravam da herdeira da família Hyuuga, e a garota já fizera tanto por si, não custava nada ajudá-la dessa vez.

A morena sorriu, verdadeiramente contente, agarrando o braço do namorado enquanto caminhavam para fora do prédio e em direção ao ponto de táxi.

 

**(***)**

 

Estava aliviado pelo fato de Itachi não ter tocado no assunto constrangedor e por ter saído vestido do banheiro alguns minutos após a interrupção de seu banho. Para se distrair e evitar a necessidade de olhar Itachi nos olhos, Sasuke começou a cozinhar uma refeição para duas pessoas, por mais que no fundo desejasse retornar à cama e dormir: ainda estava exausto pela noite anterior.

Durante alguns minutos Itachi apenas observou a movimentação de Sasuke com real fascínio – mas obviamente não deixando seu interesse transparecer pelo olhar – e tentava tirar algum aprendizado da atividade culinária. Por fim, o Uchiha girou os olhos, percebendo que estava destinado à ele iniciar aquela conversa estranha.

_ Ok Itachi, você pode não querer me dizer nada ao seu respeito, mas acho que você tem que, no mínimo, me informar o que está fazendo aqui.

_ Eu falei ontem. – respondeu com um tom de voz sério, sem qualquer vestígio de ironia, deixando Sasuke levemente desconfortável. Podia odiar quando Itachi era irônico ou o provocava, mas definitivamente era melhor do que este Itachi apático e indecifrável que, ora sim ora não, estava de volta a postos.

_ Bom, caso não se recorde, ontem eu não estava no meu estado normal. Não me lembro direito da nossa conversa. – o moreno mais novo observou Itachi retirar um maço de cigarros do bolso, ascendendo um deles com tanta velocidade que quando abriu a boca pra protestar, já sentia o cheiro do tabaco queimado – Mas me lembro muito bem de ter deixado claro que essa porra de cigarro não entra aqui na minha casa.

_ E eu lembro bem de não ter dado a mínima pro seu mimimi. – Itachi respondeu, dando de ombros. Sasuke fez um barulho de irritação, estalando a língua nos dentes, mas não quis protestar novamente. Estava verdadeiramente curioso sobre o motivo do mais velho ir até sua casa, e iria engolir o orgulho por alguns instantes. Continuou a temperar o molho de tomate, apurando o ouvido para a resposta que viria a seguir – Eu disse que vim para cumprir minha dívida de vida com você, estarei ao seu lado até salvar sua vida, retribuindo o dia que você salvou a minha.

_ E o que diabos te faz pensar que eu corro risco de vida?

_ A mesma coisa que me faz ter certeza de que eu serei o motivo de sua ruína.

_ Intuição?

_ Destino.

Sasuke franziu o cenho, encarando lateralmente as expressões frias e desmotivadas de Itachi. Compreendeu que, obviamente, o homem possuía vários problemas (talvez a grande maioria deles problemas mentais), mas ainda sim não conseguia colocá-lo para fora de sua casa à ponta pés. Continuava sem entender aquela vontade reprimida de ajudar alguém que provavelmente possuía grandes empecilhos com a polícia, mas reconfortava-se colocando a culpa na sua suposta redenção para com as mortes que não havia conseguido evitar... E isso, por si só, bastava em sua paz de espírito.

_ Ok, já que eu vou passar dessa pra uma melhor daqui um tempo....

_ Você não vai, eu estou aqui pra impedir que isso aconteça. – Itachi o corrigiu, levantando-se de sua cadeira e caminhando até Sasuke, fitando o conteúdo das panelas com curiosidade por detrás do ombro do homem mais novo.

Tal atitude deixou Sasuke desconfortável, mas ele não desistira de continuar a falar.

_ ... como pretende mudar o destino, senhor super-homem? – Sasuke respondeu com impaciência, tentado desfazer aquele ar pesado do ambiente e expressar o absurdo que considerava todo aquele discurso. Itachi, como de costume, ignorou completamente sua pergunta, arrancando a colher de pau da mão de Sasuke e despejando um pouco do molho de tomate na palma da mão, lambendo-o a gota avermelhada em seguida – O-o que você tá fazendo seu bizarro?

_ Qual o nome disso?

_ Como assim? Isso é molho de espaguete Itachi, não vê que estou cozinhando macarrão na outra panela? – Sasuke perguntou, estupefato.

O mais velho ergueu a tampa da outra panela, olhando o macarrão que boiava na água fervente com verdadeiro fascínio.

_ Parece bom.

O Uchiha teve alguma dificuldade para compreender se Itachi estava falando sério ou, novamente, tirando sarro de sua cara. Piscou desconfortável algumas vezes, encarando as feições indecifráveis de Itachi e decidindo, por fim, questionar sua dúvida.

_ Realmente nunca comeu isso?

_ Não.

_ E o que você gosta de comer? – estava curioso oras! Itachi nunca respondia suas perguntas, finalmente estava começando a aprender algo com o mais velho. No entanto, Itachi pareceu verdadeiramente confuso para responder sua pergunta, por mais simples que fosse. Sasuke tentou outra forma de abordagem – Você é de outro país? Seus costumes culinários devem ser diferente dos daqui.

_ Não sei.

Sasuke bufou, atordoado. Ora, então voltaram para a estaca zero é? Fechou as panelas, desligando a chama que fervia o molho e aguardando o cozimento do macarrão.

_ Desisto de tentar descobrir algo sobre você. Me diga o que pretende fazer pra me “salvar”, por mais idiota que eu considere isso besteira.

_ Bom... – Itachi começou, piscando apaticamente e voltando até o fogão, encarando as panelas com concentração e respondendo Sasuke mecanicamente – Eu vou te vigiar e assegurar sua segurança. Apenas isso.

_ Ah certo, e você não acha que ninguém vai estranhar que eu, do nada, apareça com um segurança foragido da lei? – questionou, verdadeiramente achando engraçado tal fato. Itachi só podia estar sendo irônico, mesmo que desprovido do sorrisinho de canto de boca.

_ Ninguém vai notar minha presença.

_ Itachi, você não é uma pessoa que anda por aí despercebida, sabia?

Arrependera-se de suas palavras no mesmo instante, quando o moreno voltou a fita-lo com o sorrisinho sacana e irônico nos lábios.

_ Vou tomar isso como um elogio.

_ Ah, tome no cu isso sim. – mesmo tentando se defender por meio das palavras ríspidas, não conseguia impedir a coloração avermelhada de suas bochechas. Tentou mudar o rumo da conversa, algo que aos poucos percebia funcionar em situações constrangedoras como aquela – Não seja babaca, eu aceito um mero “obrigado” como agradecimento. Almoce aqui e vá embora, assim poupa nós dois de confusão.

_ Não é uma questão de opção Sasuke, é meu código de honra.

Cada vez mais confuso, e sabendo que questionar Itachi de nada adiantaria para amenizar suas indagações, o moreno mais novo desligou o macarrão, escorreu o liquido e serviu um prato, enchendo-o de molho, entregando-o em seguida para Itachi. Não possuía mesa em sua residência, então os dois improvisaram cada qual uma mesinha acima de um banco.

Itachi saboreou a primeira garfada e gemeu em contentamento, fechando os olhos e aparentando estar comendo a comida mais refinada do mundo. Sasuke ficou enrubescido novamente, no fundo sentindo-se satisfeito por cozinhar algo que o estranho gostasse, e também por constatar o quanto gostara de ouvir Itachi gemer...

_... Ok, retiro meus últimos pensamentos._

_ Fale-me sobre sua rotina. – o mais velho interrompeu seus pensamentos em voz alta depois de alguns minutos, pegando mais uma garfada e encarando Sasuke enquanto mastigava. O mais novo sentiu-se levemente irritado, estalando a língua nos dentes antes de responder.

_ Você não me fala nada de sua vida, por que devo contar algo da minha? Não é meu segurança particular? Descubra por si só.

_ Você duvida?

_ O quê? – Sasuke questionou, fitando o mais velho nos olhos e percebendo que ele voltara a colocar a máscara da frieza e indiferença.

_ Você duvida que eu consiga? Acha que não sou capaz de te decifrar Sasuke?

_ Não é só você que sabe esconder as coisas por aqui... Ou entra nas regras do meu jogo, ou terei prazer em entrar nas regras do seu.

Itachi sorriu, de verdade. Não era aquele sorriso de canto de boca, e sim um sorriso sincero e suave. Sasuke não conseguiu deixar de constatar como tal sorriso tornava-se belo nas feições do mais velho. Era assim que Itachi deveria sorrir, sempre.

_ Desafio aceito Sasuke. – levantou-se, ainda com metade do conteúdo de seu prato intocado, colocando-o acima da pia e se despedindo com um singelo aceno de mão para o mais novo, que observava o movimentar peculiar com o olhar surpreso – Amanhã o jogo começa, esteja preparado.

Dito isso, abriu a porta e se retirou, desaparecendo e novamente deixando Sasuke com cada vez mais e mais perguntas que, ao que parecia, não seriam respondidas tão cedo.

 

_... Continua..._


	5. Capítulo V

_ Oi Teme – a voz irritante de Naruto soou às suas costas, e esse ato por si só não contribuiu nada para melhorar seu humor assassino. Sasuke acelerou o passo, tentando deixar o loiro para trás e possuir paz ao menos no trajeto da portaria de seu prédio até o ponto de ônibus – Não adianta correr, eu preciso conversar com você.

_ Você realmente acha que depois de ter invadido o meu apartamento quando eu tinha visita e... – o moreno se virou para brigar cara a cara com Naruto, mas parou prontamente de falar ao observar as olheiras ainda maiores sob os olhos do amigo. Os orbes azuis que o encaravam não pareciam àquelas safiras bonitas que ele tanto conhecia, e sim os olhos de um pai sofredor, que perdera a esposa no parto de trigêmeos e agora precisava lidar com o luto e a criação dos filhos madrugada à dentro. Ok, brigar com Naruto podia esperar. – O que aconteceu?

Irritou-se com a preocupação praticamente palpável em seu tom de voz, mas Naruto não pareceu perceber para tornar isso um motivo de gozação. Limitou-se apenas a fungar e suspirar penosamente, e por fim apenas abaixou a cabeça e continuou a andar.

_ Te conto no caminho.

Sasuke concordou com um aceno de cabeça, mesmo sabendo que o loiro não podia vê-lo, e passou a segui-lo na caminhada, lado a lado.

Os dois trabalhavam juntos no primeiro turno de Sasuke e durante a tarde Naruto ia para sua faculdade de Educação Física, enquanto Sasuke seguia para o segundo turno. O trabalho da manhã não era muito complicado, Sasuke e Naruto eram atendentes de um supermercado, o problema era que Naruto não podia aparecer no trabalho daquele jeito... Seu emprego estava por um fio por causa dos últimos momentos de distração e destruição quase que completa do suplemento de tetra park do estoque, e Sasuke praticamente prometeu se prostituir para que a gerente Karin não demitisse seu amigo loiro (mas este, por sua vez, sequer fazia ideia do grande sacrifício que seu amigo iria fazer).

Pensando nisso, Sasuke sabia bem que Karin iria desejar marcar o encontro oferecido naquela semana, já que nas últimas semanas Sasuke estava praticamente em transe por causa dos acontecimentos de Itachi.

_ A família dela me odeia... – Naruto falou em um sussurro, e Sasuke precisou pensar por alguns segundos para entender o que o loiro dizia.  _Oh sim, como era mesmo o nome? Hinata... É, isso_  – Fui almoçar na casa dela ontem, foi um pesadelo. O pai dela me mediu de cima a baixo e fez perguntas sobre política internacional da Noruega. Talvez quisesse especular se eu era uma pessoa ligada na economia mundial...

_ O que você certamente não é.

_ Mas Teme: N-o-r-u-e-g-a!

_ Se fosse Estados Unidos, China ou qualquer potência internacional, você também não iria conseguir responder.

_ Que seja – Naruto fez bico, irritando-se com a veracidade das palavras de Sasuke, que sorriu de canto de boca, sentindo-se vitorioso – E, não contente com toda a humilhação, a mãe dela começou a falar sobre os casamentos magníficos da família Hyuuga, sobre como são caros e importantes e como a outra família geralmente pagava tudo e...

_ Você por um acaso disse “Eu achava que famílias de brasão como os Hyuuga pagariam dote e as despesas do casamento e ainda dariam um apartamento para o casal”? – Naruto o fitou com um olhar arregalado, e Sasuke ergueu uma das sobrancelhas em descrença – Por favor, diga que sim.

_ Claro que não! Acho que a Hinata-chan iria chorar se eu falasse algo assim.

_ Então você é um Dobe completo mesmo, como deixou eles te pisarem dessa maneira? Como  _ela_ deixou? – chegaram ao ponto de ônibus conjuntamente com o meio de transporte. O moreno fez sinal e os dois interromperam a conversa por alguns instantes, ate adentrarem o veículo e se sentarem nos últimos assentos.

_ Mas Sasuke o que eu deveria fazer? Se eu desafiasse aqueles dois eu estragaria a minha chance de ter algo mais sério com a Hinata-chan.

_ Usuratonkachi, acorde, pelo amor de Deus. – Sasuke suspirou, esfregando a mão no rosto e tentando manter a calma com seu colega imbecil.

Naruto realmente achava que teria algum futuro com a garota? Ele sequer aguentava ficar muito tempo com ela! Desde que começara a namorar com a menina, Naruto aparecia cada vez mais frequentemente na casa de Sasuke para incomodá-lo ou chamá-lo pra sair, em encontros duplos ou não. Não é natural que quando se gosta da namorada deseje passar mais tempo com ela do que com os amigos, pelo menos durante a fase inicial da paixão? Bom, não era o que acontecia com o Uzumaki

_ Vou colocar as coisas de um modo um pouco sutil pra ver se você entende, preste atenção: Você está pouco se fodendo pra Hinata.

_ Isso não é verdade! – Naruto exclamou, virando-se para Sasuke e olhando-o com irritação, enquanto este suspirava e tentava concentrar o olhar para um ponto qualquer na parte dianteira do ônibus, preparando-se para entrar em alfa e não prestar atenção nas babaquices que o loiro iria despejar em seus ouvidos – Você também? Já não basta o Kakashi falar essas coisas e agora tenho que aguentar isso vindo de...

Não precisou exercitar sua meditação para desprender a atenção das palavras de Naruto, pois a visão que tivera fez seu coração acelerar em poucos minutos. Fitando-o do outro lado do ônibus, sentado de costas para o motorista, estava Itachi. Vestia roupas casuais, os cabelos trançados e óculos escuros. Se não fosse pelo sorriso prepotente a postos, Sasuke não teria reconhecido o mais velho com o visual nada convencional e o penteado peculiar.

O que diabos ele estava fazendo naquele ponto de ônibus? Ele realmente estava arriscando sua liberdade para infernizá-lo? Sua loucura chegava a esse ponto?

Voltou a respirar quando Itachi desviou o olhar, apoiando a cabeça na janela do ônibus e passando a observar o exterior (pelo menos aparentemente, pois por causa dos óculos escuros era difícil ter certeza de qualquer coisa).

_ O que foi Teme? – Naruto questionou, interrompendo seu discurso. Sasuke pigarreou, tentando retomar a compostura e encarou Naruto de frente, abrindo a boca para falar apenas quando teve certeza de que não iria gaguejar.

_ Nada, apenas me entediei com o seu blábláblá.

_ TEME!

E então Naruto continuou a falar, e Sasuke permaneceu a encará-lo, porém sem jamais deixar de pensar em Itachi. Tentou olhar de relance algumas vezes para o moreno mais velho, mas este continuava a se portar como um completo desconhecido. Será que ele havia levado a sério aquela história de “decifrar um ao outro”? Sasuke propôs o desafio só pra contrariar Itachi, realmente não estava se sentindo confortável com a maneira como ele queria descobrir as coisas de sua vida e se tornar seu segurança particular, mas não imaginou que Itachi seria tão insistente para pagar a suposta dívida.

Quando chegaram ao ponto final, Sasuke não mais encontrou Itachi no ônibus. Acreditou que ele desceu em algum ponto quando ele fingia prestar atenção em Naruto e não deu muita importância para o assunto. O loiro, por sua vez, estava calado e melancólico, e Sasuke até tentou animá-lo, mas recebeu uma frase extremamente peculiar em retorno:

_ Sasuke eu quero ter uma família, será que estou tão errado assim em tentar isso com a Hinata? – o loiro nunca falava sério daquela forma, e pela primeira vez o moreno compreendeu como aquele assunto era delicado pro mais novo.

_ E por que a Hinata? Por que você acha que ela pode te dar uma família? – bom, se era pra conversar sério, ele também conseguia. Ambos precisavam caminhar pouco até o supermercado, mas podiam continuar o assunto ate chegar lá.

_ Porque ela é uma boa mulher: é atenciosa, carinhosa, fiel e tem uma boa educação. Por que eu _não_  a escolheria?

_ Por causa de algo muito importante Naruto: você não a ama.

_ Teme... – Naruto tentou argumentar impaciente, mas Sasuke o silenciou, puxando seu braço e fazendo-o se calar e encará-lo de frente.

_ Estou falando sério Naruto. Te conheço desde o berço e só te vi apaixonado pela Sakura até agora.

_ Eu não sou apaixonado pela sua amiga colorida. Eu era pré-adolescente quando tinha aquela obsessão pela Sakura.

_ Não é agora, até porque ela não seria minha “amiga colorida” como você diz se você ainda fosse apaixonado por ela, você sabe disso. – Naruto sorriu contente, e Sasuke preferiu ignorá-lo, apenas para não tornar aquela conversa ainda mais estranha do que já estava – Alguém apareceu na sua vida e fez você esquecer essa obsessão que sentia por ela.

O loiro corou e finalmente Sasuke teve certeza de suas especulações. Naruto mudou de uma época para a outra, achava que havia sido devido à morte de seus pais e sua posterior ajuda, mas agora tinha certeza que uma paixão ajudou o loiro a superar a dor do luto. Isso já era meio caminho andado, só faltava fazer o Uzumaki compreender isso.

_ Ok, quem era?

_ Não sei do que está falando...

_ Usuratonkachi... Não precisa admitir pra mim sabe, admitia pra você mesmo, já é o bastante.

_ O que você saber sobre o amor Sasuke? – o loiro respondeu com rispidez, parando de caminhar e fazendo o moreno também parar e olhá-lo com surpresa – O coração de pedra, o que não ama ninguém, não cria laços, não sofre nada!

_ Ei! Quem disse que eu não sofro Naruto? – Sasuke sentia a paciência escapar de seu controle e ele se aproximava de Naruto com raiva no olhar. O loiro fazia o mesmo, aceitando o desafio e rivalidade de sempre. Sasuke perdeu a compostura, agarrando Naruto pela gola da camisa e forçando-o a fitá-lo nos olhos, demonstrando os poucos centímetros de altura que tinha a mais que o rival – Quem você  _pensa_ que é pra me julgar, idiota?

_ Obviamente não sou ninguém pra você Sasuke,  _ninguém_!

_ Está havendo algum problema aqui!? – um dos funcionários do supermercado perguntou ao pé do ouvido de Sasuke, e este soltou prontamente a camisa de Naruto, que continuou a fuzilá-lo com o olhar.

Sasuke se arrependeu instantaneamente de ter perdido o controle. Naruto estava nervoso por causa de Hinata, não deveria tê-lo encurralado num momento como aquele, e nem descontado suas preocupações referentes à Itachi no amigo. Fazia anos que não discutiam sério, e quase partiram pra violência naquele momento.

_ Não. Aqui não está acontecendo nada, porque não há nada pra acontecer. – Naruto respondeu secamente, fuzilando Sasuke com os olhos azuis, e esquivando-se das duas figuras presentes, marchando para dentro do supermercado enquanto o moreno observava suas costas boquiaberto e arrependido.

 

**(***)**

 

O resto da manhã foi um desastre. Naruto e Sasuke foram designados para trabalharem em setores opostos, e por um lado isso até foi uma coisa boa, pois os ânimos não melhoraram em nenhum momento e provavelmente iriam brigar sério se estivessem trabalhando próximos. Karin estava de folga, graças ao bom Deus, então o moreno teve alguns momentos de paz (ou o tanto de paz que se podia ter atuando como caixa de supermercado).

Naruto tinha banco de horas, e por isso saiu antes de Sasuke. Provavelmente o fez para não precisar encontrá-lo e discutir novamente. Sasuke, por sua vez, precisava cumprir o horário um pouco além, e teve que sacrificar seu horário de almoço. Saiu correndo para o segundo emprego sem sequer tomar um copo d’água.

Seu segundo emprego consistia em trabalhar como atendente de uma lan house, e era consideravelmente mais tranquilo do que o expediente no supermercado, até mesmo um pouco entediante. Tinha acesso a um computador e geralmente passava a tarde toda fiscalizando os horários das máquinas, cobrando os clientes e passando tempo em sites de sacanagem. Aquela tarde não fora diferente, três abas de seu navegador estavam abertas com sites pornôs, mas por algum motivo aquilo não estava o entretendo como de costume.

O som característico de mensagem recebida o retirou de seu mar de tédio, e Sasuke esticou o braço para conferir seu celular.

“Oi Sasuke-kun como está? Ganhei duas entradas pro cinema essa noite, se puder matar sua aula não quer ir comigo? Beijos, saudades, Sakura.”

O Uchiha não sabia se devia ficar aliviado ou se sentir penalizado pelo convite. Obviamente não desejava um encontro com Sakura, mas sentia que precisava aliviar essas tensões que estavam ocorrendo em sua vida, e nada era mais apropriado do que sair com a rosada. Sendo assim, decidiu-se em poucos instantes, teclando uma resposta afirmativa e aguardando o horário do fim de expediente.

 

**(***)**

  
  


Ela estava empolgada mais que o normal, Sasuke podia confirmar isso com toda certeza.

Sakura sempre foi do tipo de garota que ia “com muita sede ao pote” e por isso Sasuke a transformara em sua amiga colorida. Nunca chegaram a discutir como seria a relação pseudo-amorosa dos dois quando ela se iniciou há mais ou menos um ano, mas o moreno deixou claro que não possuía interesse nenhum a ter algo sério, seja com ela ou com qualquer outra mulher.

A rosada, por sua vez, não era tola. Sabia muito bem o desafio que o Uchiha significava, e talvez por isso se esforçasse tanto em tentar conquistá-lo. Primeiro tentou fazer o joguinho de “menina inocente para casar”, mas Sasuke não pareceu sequer notar sua presença, procurando diversas outras pessoas para satisfazerem seus anseios carnais. Depois tentou uma abordagem mais direta, através de sexo: Isso Sasuke pareceu notar, mas não da maneira que ela desejava. Agora, em sua terceira fase de tentativa de sedução, Sakura só estava aceitando ir para a cama com o rapaz caso eles realizassem algum programa de namorados antes, como ir ao cinema ou jantar.

Sasuke odiava essa parte, profundamente. Entediava-se com a companhia de Sakura, apesar de considerá-la uma amiga de infância. Afinal de contas, ela e Naruto eram seus únicos amigos no orfanato, e ele adquirira um sentimento pela rosada também. Só que ela jamais compreendia que seus sentimentos não passariam da amizade, e por mais que ele tentasse terminar tal relação carnal pelo bem da garota, ela mesma fazia um drama intenso e não permitia que isso acontecesse, gerando uma discussão acabava em horas de sexo.

_Mulheres._

_ S-sakura, calma, espera... – Sasuke tentava falar entre os beijos da rosada, enquanto sua mão inutilmente tentava trancar a porta de seu apartamento.

Sakura  _realmente_  estava empolgada.

_ Sasuke-kun não me peça pra esperar... Senti tanto sua falta. – ela sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido, e então ele não mais se importou em trancar o apartamento. Pegou-a pelas pernas, jogando-a acima de seu ombro esquerdo e a fazendo rir pela brutalidade de seu ato – Você, pelo jeito, também sentiu minha falta.

_ Não distorça as minhas ações para sua conveniência. – ele a alertou, jogando-a acima da cama. A rosada não pareceu ouvir seu alerta, geralmente ela só escutava o que lhe convinha, e puxou Sasuke para um beijo intenso, fazendo-o cair acima de seu corpo na cama.

Sasuke sabia que não era uma pessoa muito normal no mundo, mas tinha certeza que havia algum problema sério consigo quando simplesmente não conseguia gostar de beijos. Não só dos de Sakura, todas as mulheres que beijara se incluíam nessa categoria. Ele as beijava, sim, porque elas pareciam gostar, mas detestava e tentava ao máximo não fazer por muito tempo. Por isso desprendeu seus lábios da boca com gosto de gloss de morango, passando a mordiscar seu pescoço enquanto tentava abrir a blusa irritantemente cheia de botões de Sakura.

Detestava esses empecilhos pelos quais tinha que passar antes do ato em si, e por isso ocupava a mente com outros assuntos inconscientemente. Pensou em Naruto e na briga que tiveram, mas logo conseguiu afastar esse pensamento de sua mente, que voou instantaneamente para Itachi.

Itachi no chuveiro,  _seu_ chuveiro, tomando banho, há pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas atrás.

_Mas que porra de pensamento é esse!!_

Instantaneamente saiu de perto de Sakura, sentando na cama enquanto tentava controlar seu rubor e respiração ofegante. Puta que pariu por que estava pensando em Itachi num momento como esse? Levemente desesperado, procurou os olhos verdes de Sakura com o olhar, notando que ela o fitava levemente.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa Sasuke-kun? – perguntou incerta, ficando de joelhos e se aproximando do moreno com cautela. Tentou beijá-lo com carinho, mas Sasuke virou o rosto, pela primeira vez na vida sentindo vontade de dormir enquanto tinha uma bela mulher em seus lençóis.

_ Sakura, vou te levar pra casa.

_ M-mas por quê? – perguntou, desesperada, entrelaçando os braços ao redor do pescoço do companheiro, tentando fazê-lo reagir ao seu toque – Eu já sei, eu fui muito negligente né?

E então ela fez a última coisa que Sasuke desejava naquela circunstância horrível: levou sua mão direita ate a virilha de Sasuke, tentando friccionar a ereção ali presente, mas surpreendentemente não havia nada fora do “normal” em suas calças: onde estava a ereção de Sasuke? Ela tinha certeza que sentira algo em meio aos amassos antes de chegarem no apartamento!

 _Porra Deus, por quê? Por quê?_  – Sim, senhoras e senhores, Sasuke havia broxado.

 

**(***)**

 

__ OKASSAN!!!!!!! OKASSAN!!!!!!!!! – Sasuke gritava, esperneando-se no colo de Minato e tentando se soltar. O loiro desprendeu sua mão da mão de seu filho, agarrando o menino Uchiha com os dois braços e tentando mantê-lo parado em seu corpo. Mas o garoto tentava, a qualquer custo, livrar-se de seus braços e voltar para dentro da casa. Lágrimas de desespero se formaram nos olhos azuis do mais velho, e ele, mesmo tentando manter a compostura e segurar a criança, não as impediu de escorrerem face abaixo – ME SOLTE!! ME LARGUE!!_

__ Menino Sasuke, por favor, compreenda que necessitamos de sua cooperação... – o grisalho tentava acalmar a criança, não compreendendo muito bem por que fazia isso. Nunca precisou intervir no cuidado com os filhos das vítimas, mas a maneira como o garotinho chorava era de cortar o coração._

__ CALE A BOCA!! ME SOLTA TIO MINATO!! – Sasuke implorava, até não mais conseguir falar, chorando penosamente e parando de se debater no colo do mais velho, aceitando o abraço de conforto. Minato também continuava a chorar e o menino mais novo, ao lado do pai, observava a cena com lágrimas escorrendo silenciosamente em seu rosto._

__ Moço... – o loirinho chamou Kakashi, puxando a barra de sua calça. Kakashi abaixou-se, novamente agindo completamente fora de seu profissionalismo. O garotinho segurou sua cabeça com as duas mãozinhas de criança, e o mais velho não deixou de reparar o quão vermelho e inchados estavam aqueles olhos extremamente lindos, os mais bonitos que já vira na vida. A criança fungou, deixou mais algumas lágrimas rolarem e, por fim, falou com uma voz firme até demais para alguém com, no máximo, dez anos de idade – Nos ajude... Por favor._

 

**(***)**

 

Kakashi acordou de seu pesadelo recorrente com um característico bater de portas violento na entrada. Ergueu-se de sua cama com preguiça, passando a mão no rosto e recordando do toque macio e inocente de Naruto de tantos anos atrás.

_ Mas que porra de porta!! – ouviu a voz de seu não tão inocente Naruto gritar da entrada de casa, e riu baixinho. Às vezes se esquecera de como as coisas mudaram depois de tantos anos. Levantou-se e foi atrás do loiro para descobrir o porquê da guerra na porta de entrada.

Para sua surpresa, não havia ninguém dentro do cômodo de entrada de sua casa. A sala estava vazia e apagada, assim como a cozinha. Será que Naruto havia saído? Um segundo baque surdo o fez compreender o que acontecia. Fazendo um barulho de reprovação com a boca, caminhou ate a porta, girou uma única vez a chave que estava na fechadura e abriu, escancarando-a.

Naruto caiu deitado de costas pro chão, grunhindo de dor pelo impacto. Kakashi se apoiou na parede, cruzando os braços e o encarando com reprovação.

_ Pelo cheiro, foi cerveja, vodka e um pouco de uísque.

_ E uma marguerita. – Naruto completou, fazendo Kakashi balançar a cabeça em descrença. O mais velho o agarrou pela gola do casaco, puxando-o de qualquer jeito pelo chão encerado sem dar atenção aos resmungos do loiro, até conseguir espaço o suficiente para fechar a porta. Em seguida deixou o garoto deitado ali no chão, pulando por cima de seu corpo e caminhando em direção à cozinha.

Naruto estava quase adormecendo quando sentiu o cheiro de café invadir suas narinas. Minutos depois, o grisalho o levantou do chão com certa dificuldade, colocando-o sentado no sofá e unindo suas duas mãos em uma caneca fumegante do liquido preto.

_ Beba.

_ Não quero.

_ Não me interessa. Beba ou está de castigo.

Naruto encarou os olhos raivosos de Kakashi com incredulidade. Não conseguia focalizar tudo muito bem e com certeza o álcool havia alterado a percepção de seus sentidos, mas tinha certeza que ouvira tamanho absurdo e não estava imaginando coisas.

_ Eu tenho vinte um anos, você não pode me deixar de castigo.

_ Ótimo, vamos fazer do seu jeito então: beba, ou arrume suas coisas e saia da minha casa, senhor adulto independente.

Não foi preciso argumentar mais, mesmo relutando e odiando cada palavra que Kakashi despejava em seus ouvidos, Naruto levou a caneca ate sua boca, bebendo o primeiro gole do café amargo e sem açúcar e fazendo uma careta de nojo em seguida.

_ Naruto, eu errei com você. Por você não causar os problemas que o Sasuke causou na adolescência, eu achava que estava maduro, e de fato você sempre foi o mais maduro, apesar de ser o mais bagunceiro e encrenqueiro. Sua capacidade de lidar com a dor sempre foi invejável, poucos adultos de cinquenta anos conseguiriam lidar com a perda como você lidou.

_ Minha cabeça dói, pare de falar. – pediu, colocando uma das mãos na testa. Kakashi apenas girou os olhos, mas continuou seu discurso.

_ Mas... – Kakashi, apenas para contrariar, continuou a falar ainda mais alto. Naruto choramingou de dor, e bebeu mais um gole de seu café horrível – ... eu errei no meu julgamento em algum ponto, porque não consigo compreender suas atitudes atuais. Eu não devia ter negligenciado esse cuidado por achar que você tinha mais capacidade de lidar com a dor do que Sasuke, e então vou fazer contigo o que eu e Sasuke fizemos, antes tarde do que nunca.

_ O que você...

_ Suas sessões de psicanálise começam amanhã, às vinte horas.

Os olhos de Naruto se arregalaram e ele quase derrubou a sua caneca. O que diabos? Agora compreendia porque Sasuke entrou na bronca, pois Kakashi foi o psicanalista do moreno à época de toda aquela confusão da adolescência. Foi uma maneira que o grisalho havia encontrado de permanecer próximo ao mais novo, e como não estava cobrando nada pelas sessões, os dirigentes do orfanato consideraram esta uma conduta importante e obrigavam que Sasuke frequentasse as sessões. Naruto não passou pelo mesmo procedimento, pois fora adotado por Kakashi e, por isso, julgavam que um homem como ele seria capaz de cuidar do adolescente sem a necessidade de intervenções de psicólogos, psicanalistas ou psiquiatras.

_ Kakashi não! Eu não preciso disso! É que eu tive uma briga com o Sasuke e...

_ Por isso mesmo Naruto, cadê sua estabilidade emocional? – Kakashi respondeu com paciência, apontando para a caneca indicando que Naruto deveria continuar a beber o liquido terrível – Vocês brigam toda hora, isso lá é motivo pra encher a cara desse jeito? Aliás, nada é motivo pra fazer isso. E isso é só a superfície do problema, e nós vamos descobrir e tratar o verdadeiro caos.

_ Mas...

_ Esteja em casa às vinte horas, sóbrio, ou eu troco as fechaduras e você nunca mais entra aqui. – falou com seriedade, encarando o loiro com o olhar mais sincero de sua vida. Naruto não tinha sequer como não considerar a ameaça, pois sabia que quando Kakashi portava aquele olhar, ele não estava para brincadeiras.

_ Ok...

_ Bom menino. – Kakashi respondeu, sorrindo por detrás de sua gola alta.

Naruto terminou o café, que não adiantou muita coisa para cortar o efeito do álcool, ainda estava tonto e sonolento. O grisalho retirou a caneca de suas mãos, depositando-a na mesinha de centro, e ajudou o mais novo a se levantar, auxiliando-o para o caminho até sua cama. O loiro deitou com tudo sobre a cama de solteiro, e Kakashi sentou ao seu lado, acariciando seus cabelos.

_ O que ‘cê tá fazendo? – questionou, sentindo-se acuado com o comportamento nada normal de Kakashi. O grisalho sorriu, afastando-se do mais novo e falando com um tom de voz paternal.

_ Eu sonhei com você pequenininho, pedindo minha ajuda. E eu vou te ajudar, antes tarde do que nunca.

_ Kakashi, por favor, não me trate como você trata o Sasuke. – Naruto respondeu penosamente, fechando os olhos. O mais velho não conseguiu compreender o que ele queria expressar com tais palavras, pois fora impedido de analisar a transparência emocional de seus orbes, e por isso franziu o cenho, perdido nas palavras do mais novo.

_ Como assim?

_ Já é difícil do jeito que as coisas são, se me tratar como trata o Sasuke será ainda pior. – Naruto sussurrou enquanto adormecia, parecendo emergir em completo estado de sono depois das últimas palavras.

Kakashi continuou a observar seu companheiro de apartamento, admirando o quanto uma pessoa que vivia emocionalmente perdida podia parecer tão pacífica enquanto dormia. Decidiu não questionar muito sobre o que o mais novo falava, pois com as sessões tudo se tornaria mais claro e ele seria capaz de compreender o que tanto afligia a cabeça de Uzumaki.

Naruto se considerava adulto, mas agia como uma criança muitas vezes. E por mais que Kakashi não gostasse de admitir, esse era o ponto mais encantador da personalidade do loiro. No entanto, já fazia algum tempo que o desespero para “juntar os trapos” com alguma garota transformara o rapaz em uma pessoa carrancuda e cheia de fantasma, multiplicando ainda mais os problemas não-superados pela morte dos pais e padrinhos. Ao menos os problemas passados estavam controlados antes de tudo isso acontecer...

Kakashi realmente sentia falta do antigo Naruto, e iria reavê-lo, custe o que custar.

 

**(***)**

 

A garota parecia desolada, chorando compulsivamente enquanto Sasuke, a um fio da completa insanidade, tentava consolá-la e afirmar que não era culpa dela. Qual o problema dessa menina? Quem broxou foi ele, não ela! É lógico que não era culpa dela!

_ Sakura pelo amor de Deus quem devia tá chorando aqui sou eu. – ele falou entre uma risada levemente desesperada e sem qualquer graça, abotoando a blusa da menina. Nunca, nem nos seus pesadelos mais terríveis, achou que algo assim aconteceria consigo, e jamais imaginou que caso isso acontecesse sua parceira iria agir daquela forma.

_ M-m-mas isso s-só aconteceu porque eu... e-e-u... A culpa é minha!! Eu estou gorda, não estou?

_Shii, Sakura, para vai. – ele sussurrou, tentando manter a compostura e não atirá-la apartamento a fora. Estava tentando ser paciente porque realmente a considerava sua amiga, pois se houvesse acontecido com uma desconhecida já tinha jogado a exemplar feminina janela abaixo. Deus, ele estava prestes a se matar de vergonha e a menina estava fazendo cena, que tipo de justiça existe na vida? – Entenda que eu estou cansado e realmente preciso de um momento a sós.

_ Mas...

_ Sakura. Por. Favor. – comandou rispidamente, em um tom de voz onde não cabiam maiores argumentos. Massageava as têmporas com velocidade, tentando fazer aquela dor de cabeça horrível passar – Eu te levo até o táxi e pago sua corrida, tá?

_ Ok... – Sasuke levantou da cama, tentando desamarrotar sua roupa e seguindo até a porta de seu apartamento, abrindo-a e aguardando a rosada. Sakura realizou o mesmo procedimento, limpando as lágrimas em seguida e andando até Sasuke, tomando-lhe a mão e fitando seus olhos profundamente – Eu te amo, Sasuke.

Como de costume, ele não respondeu. Fez o prometido, levando-a até o ponto de táxi que era um pouco longe de seu prédio e aguardando a chegada de um dos carros. Despediu-se com um beijo no rosto, ainda sem criar coragem para encará-la nos olhos, mas sentindo a umidade de suas lágrimas ao encostar seus lábios em sua pele.

Sakura realmente sabia fazer um drama terrível e o fazia sentir-se ainda mais culpado nessa história.

Voltou para casa perdido em pensamentos, que variavam desde seu vexame ( _droga, isso com certeza era macumba de Naruto_ ) até Itachi. Detestava admitir, mas não conseguia mais pensar em outra coisa que não fosse Itachi, o que diabos estava acontecendo com ele? Sua curiosidade realmente não parecia ter limites.

Sua vontade de tirar a própria vida voltou em dobro quando, ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com as costas de Itachi à beira de seu fogão, e o cheiro de comida e cigarro invadindo suas narinas.

_ MAS QUE DIABOS! – Sasuke gritou, perdendo completamente a paciência com tudo e todos e decidindo descontar toda sua raiva no moreno à frente. Marchou ate o local onde Itachi estava e o puxou pela gola da camisa e pretendendo retirá-lo do apartamento com velocidade.

Grande engano.

Em décimos de segundos, estava de joelhos no chão, apertando seu diafragma com força e tentando respirar ruidosamente. Itachi o olhava com frieza, ajeitando a gola de sua camisa.

_ Falei que não seria tão amigável na terceira vez Uchiha.

_ Porra... – gemeu, com lágrimas nos olhos, torcendo para que seus órgãos continuassem a funcionar. Nunca havia recebido um soco tão forte em sua vida, nem nas brigas mais intensas com Naruto. Itachi o ignorou, dando-lhe novamente as costas e voltando para o fogão.

_ E pare de ser um mal-agradecido, não vê que estou cozinhando pra você? – falou com o mesmo tom de voz neutro e despreocupado de sempre.

Sasuke conseguiu respirar novamente e, com certa dificuldade e necessitando auxílio das paredes com as mãos, colocou-se de pé. O soco pode ter sido algo extremamente doloroso, mas colocou as ideias no lugar novamente, e ele soube que por mais irritante que Itachi podia ser adentrando sem ser convidado em seu apartamento, ele possuía coisas mais importantes para questionar.

_ Você ouviu, não ouviu? Você estava aqui dentro. – falou rispidamente, sentindo raiva pela completa falta de privacidade.

_ Não, eu não estava aqui. Mas eu vi você e a garota do cabelo rosa, é a dona da calcinha?

_ Itachi... – preferiu não pensar novamente da calcinha e recordar seus momentos de completa vergonha e desespero, ignorando a pergunta por completo – Eu sei que você estava aqui, eu tranquei a porta quando sai com ela para o táxi.

_ O que te faz achar que eu entro aqui pela porta? – o mais velho questionou, virando minimamente a cabeça para encarar Sasuke no olhar. E então o Uchiha reparou novamente nos olhos cor de ônix, semelhantes aos de seu pai, mas com aquela peculiar coloração avermelhada ao redor da íris. Sentiu-se instantaneamente hipnotizado pelos orbes peculiares, e deu um singelo passo a frente. Itachi não pareceu se importar com a aproximação, e continuou a falar – Enfim, eu vi que a menina saiu aos prantos, mas não entendi o que aconteceu...

Sasuke o tocou novamente, com delicadeza desta vez. Pouco importou se acabara de levar a surra mais dolorosa de sua vida, não aprendeu nada com o erro aparentemente. Tocou o rosto de Itachi, sentindo a textura de sua pele pela primeira vez.

O mais velho possuía uma pele ainda mais pálida do que a sua, e igualmente perfeita. Contornou com suavidade a sua sobrancelha fina, passando a acariciar com o indicador a parte de baixo de ambos os seus olhos. Itachi parou de falar, e pela primeira vez Sasuke conseguiu ver uma leve coloração rosada sobre as maçãs do rosto do moreno mais velho.

_ O que está fazendo? – Itachi perguntou com a voz um pouco falha, deixando a máscara da indiferença cair minimamente. Ele sabia que devia surrar Sasuke por tocá-lo novamente, eram as regras caramba! O Uchiha não possuía aquele tipo de liberdade, apenas uma pessoa podia tocá-lo...

_ Por que seus olhos são vermelhos? – Sasuke perguntou com a voz baixa, fazendo Itachi prestar atenção em cada sílaba proferida pelos lábios avermelhados pelos prévios beijos da rosada.

Engoliu em seco, piscando e voltando a readquirir a calma, não compreendendo exatamente o que acontecia consigo. Por que não desejava bater em Sasuke naquele momento? Retirou as mãos de Sasuke de seu rosto com suavidade, e virou-se novamente para o fogão, respirando fundo antes de responder.

_ Eu não sei Sasuke, eu nasci assim. – sua voz voltava à postura anterior, seca e fria. Sasuke recobrou a consciência de seus atos assim que Itachi virou o rosto, não entendendo porque acabara de fazer o que fizera. Tremia de leve, assustado com seu próprio comportamento, e andou alguns passos até sua cama, deixando seu corpo cair de encontro aos lençóis bagunçados.

Ambos permaneceram quietos durante os próximos minutos. Sasuke voltava a pensar a todo vapor, e não tinha certeza se Itachi fazia o mesmo enquanto cozinhava.

_Ele não pode ser meu parente, ninguém na minha família tinha olhos dessa cor._

_ Toma. – o mais velho lhe estendeu um prato, e finalmente Sasuke compreendeu o que Itachi cozinhava, franzindo o cenho devido à escolha peculiar da refeição.

_ Achei que você nunca tinha comido espaguete na vida.

_ Eu não tinha comido, mas aprendi a fazer ontem observando você.

_ Eu não te ensinei, como aprendeu? Tá certo que é simples, mas não te dei as medidas de tempero pro molho e...

_ Eu aprendo rápido Sasuke. – Itachi respondeu com a voz ríspida, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama e aguardando para que o mais novo provasse sua refeição. Com um pouco de relutância, Sasuke levou o garfo à boca, e se surpreendeu instantaneamente com o sabor: era, sem tirar nem por, o gosto de sua própria receita – Ficou bom?

_ Ficou... – o mais novo respondeu, ganhando um sorriso prepotente de Itachi em retorno. Ok, então o Itachi irritante estava de volta a postos, Sasuke não sabia se comemorava ou chorava com tal perspectiva – Mas por que não cozinhou outra coisa? Nós comemos isso ontem.

_ Eu não sei cozinhar outra coisa. – Itachi respondeu com sinceridade, levantando-se para se servir e comer. Sasuke queria questionar novamente esse assunto, mas sabia que a conversa não levaria a lugar algum mais uma vez.

_ Itachi, eu quero saber se você pretende ficar aqui enquanto não cumpre sua dívida.

_ Eu vim pra te distrair... Você parecia chateado... – parou de falar abruptamente, sem realmente saber o que mais deveria ser dito.

Tal afirmação o pegou de surpresa. Sasuke parou de comer e encarou as costas de Itachi com o garfo ainda a caminho da boca. O mais velho estava demorando propositalmente mais do que o necessário para se servir, então Sasuke aguardou pacientemente ate que ele não pudesse mais fugir da explicação. Sendo vencido, Itachi se viu obrigado a respirar profundamente e continuar.

_ Eu percebi que você estava entristecido por causa da garota e que não comeu o dia todo, então vim pra cozinhar, mas já vou embora.

_ Fique.

Itachi se virou abruptamente, largando seu próprio prato no fogão enquanto tentava fitar os olhos de Sasuke e ter certeza do que ouvia. O mais novo estava corado, mas firme em sua decisão.

_ Fique. Não quero que seja preso por minha causa, se você ficar nos arredores pode acontecer. Se você está tão determinado a me socorrer até cumprir sua dívida de honra e nada que eu possa falar ou fazer vá te impedir, então ao menos não me faça sentir culpa por sua falta de segurança.

Itachi concordou minimamente com a cabeça, voltando à atenção para o seu prato e levando-o ate uma cadeira um pouco distante, onde passou a comer em silêncio.

O Uchiha terminou sua refeição sem trocar mais palavras com o mais velho, convicto de que essa seria a melhor decisão a fazer. Não poderia trazer garotas para dentro de casa enquanto Itachi estivesse ali, mas de que adiantava se ele o vigiava sabe Deus de qual lugar? Privacidade ele não tinha mesmo... Ele apenas estava prezando pelo bem de um... amigo?

 _Mas é claro, continue se enganando Sasuke_  – uma parcela de sua mente "falou", e ele até podia ouvir a sua própria risada interna ecoar.

 _Cale a boca_  – a outra parcela retrucou, e o moreno praticamente podia visualizar o seu próprio beicinho de irritação.

Suspirou fundo, levantando-se e começando a lavar a sua louça. De nada adiantava perder-se em pensamentos naquele momento. E se ele realmente estava preso à Itachi, deveria esforçar-se para que aquela situação não acabasse o deixando louco.

Ou pelo menos mais louco do que ele já parecia estar.

 

_... Continua ...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Ok... Nós estamos entrando numa área que eu domino superficialmente. Eu fiz faculdade de psicologia, mas não cheguei a terminar e larguei logo no início, o pouco que sei dessa área advém de meus conhecimentos do meu próprio curso (temos algumas matérias de Psicologia), de uma amiga psicóloga e de minha vida particular, pois passei por tratamento de psicanálise durante um período complicado da minha adolescência. Vou tentar me ater ao mais próximo possível das teorias Freudianas de psicanálise, e escolhi esse ramo justamente por ser um dos únicos que considero dominar um pouco (e porque combina com o Kakashi hahaha quem conhece Freud sabe do que estou falando). 
> 
> Se há estudantes de psicologia no recinto, sintam-se livres para me corrigir nas sessões futuras, mas peço encarecidamente que não me indiquem outra forma de psicoterapia, pois eu pretendo fazer uma abordagem voltada para os mecanismos de defesa, ok? Mas não se preocupem, obviamente não vou entrar tãããão a fundo nessa questão.


	6. Capítulo VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Yo mina o/  
> Só quero deixar claro: textos em itálico de uma cena inteira significam flashbacks ou sonhos, mas textos em itálico no meio de cenas no presente, com ares de "diálogo" ou "monólogo", são pensamentos. Sei que isso já deve ter ficado óbvio e que quem me conhece de outras fanfics já percebeu isso, mas como nesse capítulo tem bastante coisa em itálico, achei melhor deixar claro.  
> Em contrapartida, textos em negrito são coisas escritas ou conversas telefônicas.  
> Espero que gostem do capítulo! ;D  
> 

Naruto realmente apareceu sóbrio para a primeira sessão, mas isso não significa que as coisas foram fáceis. Permaneceu calado durante muito tempo, e Kakashi chegou a pestanejar durante alguns minutos. O loiro não estava facilitando em nada o trabalho do mais velho e ainda parecia extremamente irritado por ser submetido a esse tipo de tratamento.

No entanto, lá pela quinta sessão ele começou a falar, e Kakashi quase foi pego de surpresa, anotando tudo com veemência e fazendo os comentários pertinentes para que chegassem até algum lugar. Ainda sim, o avanço era pequeno, menor do que o grisalho inicialmente achava que aconteceria.

Tinha a completa certeza de que o mais novo estava ocultando varias informações e conflitos internos. Não apenas o seu treinamento na faculdade e na especialização, mas também a sua atuação como policial o fazia ter uma espécie de sensibilidade em situações de mentiras, e ele observava vários detalhes mentirosos na fala de Naruto, assim como em suas expressões faciais.

Em suma, Kakashi se sentia andando em círculos.

Era o que constatava ao ler e reler as anotações feitas durante as sessões, enquanto ajeitava-as em uma ficha. Suspirava cansado, passando os dedos na testa e tentando ligar os pontos do problema de Naruto, compreendendo qual seria a falha de sua pisque naquela altura da vida. Foi retirando de seus pensamentos quando ouviu o passos pesados que indicavam a aproximação do Uzumaki, e levantou seu olhar do caderno para fitar o mais novo.

_ Vou sair. – Naruto anunciou, ajeitando o casaco enquanto andava em direção à porta, observando o caderno por ele conhecido com repugnância.

_ Sasuke vai com você? – o grisalho questionou, verdadeiramente preocupado. Sasuke e Naruto haviam brigado já fazia quase duas semanas, e nada dos dois reatarem a amizade. Nunca ficavam naquela situação por muito tempo, e ele não sabia dizer quem era o mais orgulhoso da história. Tentou uma abordagem com o moreno, telefonando-o e conversando sobre a situação de Naruto, mas Sasuke parecia ofendido e birrento, e não lhe deu muita bola.

Como era difícil conviver com  _crianças_.

_ Não. Vou sozinho.

_ Não quer que eu vá com você?

_ Isso seria uma espécie de pesquisa de campo Kakashi? – Naruto questionou, levemente nervoso, cruzando os braços e esperando o fim do discurso para que pudesse se retirar. O grisalho suspirou, levantando-se do sofá e colocando seu caderno acima da mesa, assim como os óculos de leitura. Ergueu as mãos em um sinal de rendição, e o mais novo podia jurar que ele sorria por detrás da gola alta que era sua marca registrada.

_ Vou de cara limpa, como seu amigo, sem psiquiatria. – o loiro não respondeu, ainda relutante, e Kakashi decidiu tentar uma nova abordagem – Eu sinto falta da sua companhia Naruto.

Funcionou, pois o loiro sorriu em retorno, aparentemente feliz com a proposta. Kakashi fez um pedido silencioso com as mãos para que aguardasse um instante, e correu para seu quarto, pretendendo colocar uma roupa adequada.

O loiro ficou alguns minutos andando em círculos, sentindo-se contente por sair com Kakashi como nos velhos tempos. Costumavam fazer isso as vezes, pois nem sempre conseguiam arrancar Sasuke de casa, e então os dois eram obrigados a sair em dupla. Não que achasse ruim, pelo contrário, era extremamente divertido. Infelizmente param de sair juntos quando Kakashi começou a namorar com sua ex-namorada (a qual foi sua companheira durante dois anos) e Naruto também passou a namorar diversas vezes e...

Ok, isso não era algo bom para se pensar naquele momento. Procurando uma distração, deixou seus olhos azuis rondarem o local, ate pousarem novamente sobre o caderno de anotações do mais velho. Sabia que não deveria lê-lo, no entanto estava curioso, e Kakashi parecia demorar a voltar...

Pegou-o em mãos, abrindo a primeira página e deparando-se com seu nome escrito no topo.

 

**_Naruto Uzumaki_ **

**_Idade: vinte e um anos._ **

**_Considerações Iniciais: Infância consideravelmente estável, figura materna e paterna presente, levemente distorcida. Maior autoridade materna. Início de instabilidade no desenvolvimento da fase de latência, aos 10 anos. Clara existência de mecanismos de defesa, como a sublimação exacerbada, formação reativa, negação, resistência..._ **

_ Naruto?

Ok, o cenário não era nada bom. O loiro estava com seu caderno de anotações em mãos, e assim que ouvira a voz de Kakashi levantou os olhos de tais anotações, fitando o grisalho com extrema raiva.

_ O que isso significa?

_ Naruto, nós só fizemos sete sessões, isso são as anotações iniciais. Não é nada... – calou-se ao ouvir o caderno ser jogado de encontro ao chão com força, não havia mais dúvidas de que o Uzumaki estava lívido.

_ Eu não sou louco!

_ Claro que não, não é isso que está escrito ai! – o grisalho começava a perder o pouco da calma que ainda lhe restava. Mas que diabos? Por que Naruto estava bisbilhotando essas coisas? Ele sabia que não iria ajudar em nada! – Naruto escute, nada disso é uma analise concreta, e mesmo se for, nós ainda não iniciamos o tratamento em si, estamos na fase de adquirir um diagnostico e...

_ VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA KAKASHI! – o mais novo gritou, avançando para cima de seu ex-tutor, pela primeira vez em todos os anos de relação com o mais velho.

Naruto costumava entrar em brigas corporais com Sasuke, mas nunca havia feito isso com Kakashi. Não apenas pela diferença de idade, mas pelo respeito que possuía com o mais velho, e tal reação desmensurada pegou o grisalho de surpresa. Esquivou-se do primeiro soco, ainda sentado, e conseguiu contornar o corpo de Naruto, imobilizando-o com eficiência. O loiro às vezes parecia esquecer que por mais que transparecesse calma e passividade, ele era um policial, com treinamento apropriado para reagir neste tipo de situação.

_ Eu sei que não sei Naruto, e isso torna as coisas mais difíceis. O que acha? Que eu não percebi que você esta me escondendo coisas nas sessões? – perguntou irritado, ao pé do ouvido do mais novo. Naruto se debatia, tentando soltar-se da imobilização – Você não consegue disfarçar quando esta mentindo, por isso coloquei nas anotações seu inicio de conturbação na fase de latência, pois é ai que as coisas começam a ficar mais turvas nas suas narrações.

_ Me solte.

_ Pra que? Pra você tentar me bater de novo?

_ ME SOLTE! – Naruto conseguiu puxar o braço com um pouco de força, fazendo sua roupa escapulir entre os dedos de Kakashi. Andou com velocidade e pisando forte para fora do apartamento e saiu batendo a porta com força. Kakashi estava lívido àquela altura do campeonato, mas ainda sim parou duas vezes para pensar no que fazer.

Decidido, agarrou as chaves do carro. Pois dessa vez as coisas não iam ficar mal resolvidas daquela forma. Ele iria confrontar o loiro, custe o que custar, independente de onde ele estivesse indo.

 

**(***)**

 

Os primeiros dias de convivência foram os mais difíceis. Itachi possuía uma rebeldia inata com os assuntos de casa, não respeitando as regras anti-fumo ou qualquer pedido de colaboração com a limpeza. Depois de três dias de monólogo (pois o mais velho nunca alterava sua calma e sequer parecia ouvir o que Sasuke falava) o dono da casa resolveu ceder e apareceu porta à dentro com um cinzeiro em mãos.

Itachi sorriu mais prepotente do que de costume naquela ocasião.

Em suma, era assim que as coisas passaram a funcionar entre os dois: Sasuke reclamava, Itachi ignorava e, ao fim, Sasuke cedia. Isso aconteceu com praticamente toda sua rotina caseira: enquanto Sasuke gostava de assistir televisão, Itachi detestava o som do aparelho e se levantava diversas vezes para desligá-lo; Sasuke cedeu em sete dias, passando não mais a assistir tv.

Mas Itachi não era alguém completamente intragável como é de se imaginar à primeira vista. Ele gostava de jogos, adorava as músicas de Sasuke e era extremamente curioso. Assim sendo, Sasuke o ensinou a jogar baralho e xadrez enquanto ouviam música. Naturalmente, Itachi dominou completamente tais jogos com completa maestria dentro de algumas horas, e Sasuke teve a completa certeza de que Itachi não era um espécime normal de ser humano quando foi derrotado no xadrez relâmpago com meros 20 movimentos... e na primeira tentativa.

No oitavo dia, Sasuke trouxe os primeiros livros para distração do mais velho, alguns empoeirados que havia esquecido na lan house; no nono dia Itachi passou a buscar mais livros por toda sua casa, afirmando, para o completo assombro do Uchiha, que havia lido todos àqueles durante a madrugada.

_ Você quer que eu compre algum em específico? – Sasuke questionou, ainda estupefato pela velocidade de leitura do mais velho, segurando a nota de cem reais que este colocara na palma de sua mão.

_ Sim, quero livros de terror, culinária e de movimentos de xadrez. – Itachi pediu, fitando uma prateleira alta acima e uma cômoda e olhando com curiosidade para alguns livros de aparência mais antiga. Sasuke riu baixinho com a escolha nada correlata entre os gêneros de leitura de Itachi.

_ Pode pegá-los... São da minha mãe, ela ficaria feliz em torná-los úteis.

O mais novo nunca teve muitos livros em casa, apesar de ler ao menos uns cinco por ano, não costumava guardá-los, sempre repassava para outra pessoa ler e não tinha tamanho apego a livros já lidos, salvo aqueles que acabava esquecendo na lan house. No entanto, alguns dos livros de sua mãe foram guardados, talvez por recordação, e Itachi passou a devorá-los sem dó, ávido por conhecimento e envolto da sua constante curiosidade.

Sasuke achava tudo isso fascinante e bonitinho.

_NÃO SASUKE! Pare de ser gay! Isso não é bonitinho!_

Por mais que seu Sasuke interior discordasse e achasse algo extremamente homossexual, o Uchiha admitia que preferia dividir o apartamento com Itachi do que ficar sozinho, mesmo com todos os inconvenientes que decorriam desse simples gesto. Almejava voltar para casa todos os dias, e adorava gastar seu tempo com diálogos curtos ou jogos madrugada à dentro. Itachi sempre dormia no sofá, e Sasuke se viu tentado, algumas vezes, a chamá-lo para dividir a cama.

Logicamente sua consciência o condenou por pensar tamanha “boiolice” e ele limitava-se apenas a corar, não vocalizando seu desejo. Por sinal, corar era algo que fazia constantemente desde que começara aquela estranha convivência...

A rotina fora de casa era a mesma: Sasuke acordava cedo e Itachi já não estava mais na quitinete; tomava seu café e realizava suas necessidades básicas de higiene, saindo para o primeiro emprego. Ao final do expediente, almoçava sozinho (pois Naruto ainda estava de birra consigo), seguia para o segundo emprego e, ao fim, para sua faculdade de Administração. Quando chegava em casa, Itachi o esperava com o jantar pronto.

Comprar livros de culinária para o mais velho certamente foi a coisa mais sábia que fizera na vida.

_ Você não deveria comer tão mal no almoço, um pedaço de pizza não alimenta ninguém. – Itachi comentou certo dia, censurando a velocidade em que Sasuke degustava seu jantar devido o tamanho de sua fome. O mais novo engoliu ruidosamente, suspirando e girando os olhos antes de perguntar, pela quadragésima vez, aquilo que sabia que continuaria sendo sua dúvida.

_ Como você me segue o dia todo se eu não te vejo?

Itachi apenas sorria de canto de boca, continuando a comer e, convenientemente, ignorando a pergunta do garoto sempre que lhe convinha. Isso deixava Sasuke furioso (e envergonhado), mas ele aprendeu a conviver com tal angústia.

Ao fim da segunda semana de convivência, Karin o ligou durante o expediente. Falou que ainda estava de férias, mas que desejava o pagamento de sua promessa naquela noite. Sasuke engoliu em seco e fitou Naruto com um olhar irritado, e o loiro limitou-se a mostrar-lhe a língua. Mesmo diante de tanta rebeldia sem motivos, Sasuke concordou com a ruiva, e marcou seu encontro para aquela noite, após as aulas.

Ao chegar em casa, exausto, Itachi sequer o cumprimentou, não desgrudando os olhos da leitura que tinha em mãos. Sasuke comeu seu jantar rapidamente, tomou seu banho e vestiu a maioria das roupas no banheiro, para evitar maiores constrangimentos. Quando saiu do pequeno cômodo, Itachi lançou as primeiras palavras.

_ Este é muito bom, você leu? – o mais velho questionou, levemente empolgado, segurando uma copia surrada de “Admirável Mundo Novo” de Adous Huxley em mãos. Era engraçado como diante de leituras o comportamento de Itachi se tornava suave, Sasuke conseguia até adivinhar se este gostava da leitura ou não. Em geral, as conversas mais longas que tinham eram a respeito de livros.

_ Não. – o mais novo respondeu, abaixando-se para amarrar seus sapatos.

_ Pois deveria. Os personagens são estereótipos verdadeiramente intrigantes.

_ Agora lembrei desse livro, já li sim. John parece você Itachi – Sasuke comentou, erguendo-se e fitando os olhos confusos do mais velho. Sorriu, explicando-se – Sem conhecimento de nada do mundo, ou ao menos aparente confusão, até mesmo inocente às vezes. Selvagem e não lapidado, não corrompido.

Sasuke, neste momento, tentava dar o nó em sua gravata, sentindo dificuldade pela ausência do espelho, mas mesmo assim recusava-se a comprar um para observar seu reflexo. Itachi suspirou sorriu de canto de boca, levantando-se da cama e caminhando ate o local onde a batalha com a gravata era travada. Parou as ações de Sasuke com um toque suave em suas mãos, e passou ele mesmo a realizar o nó.

_ Se eu pareço com John, você se parece com Bernard Marx: revoltado com a sociedade, com sua condição de vida, mas igualmente passivo e sem voz de revolução, submetendo-se ao sistema quando lhe convém. – Itachi desafiou, mas Sasuke não parecia prestar atenção em suas palavras, corando instantaneamente com a aproximação repentina. Itachi gostava muito da coloração rosada que as maçãs do rosto do Uchiha adquiriam de vez em quando, apesar de não entender por que isso acontecia – Está indo encontrar sua Lenina?

O mais novo absorveu aquela nova informação, não parecendo ofendido com a comparação de Marx, mas reagindo intensamente ao soltar uma gargalhada com a comparação de Lenina.

_ Karin seria Lenina nessa história? Oras, eu não encontraria comparação melhor! – Sasuke respondeu entre o riso, fazendo Itachi sorrir, sem entender o que havia dito de tão engraçado, mas sentindo-se feliz por ouvir a risada do mais novo. Terminou o nó e se afastou minimamente, admirando as roupas de Sasuke.

Ele estava vestido extremamente formal, com terno completo e uma bela gravata azul de cetim. Tal vestimenta o fazia parecer mais velho do que realmente era, e Itachi não gosto muito dessa constatação.

_ Você está indo para algum lugar importante? Quem solicitou a reunião? Pode ser perigoso é melhor que...

_ Shii, relaxe, só vou pra um encontro com a minha chefe.

_ Sua chefe? – Itachi questionou, achando estranho o comportamento. Não sabia muito como funcionava essas relações de trabalho, mas já havia escutado conversas a esse respeito, e a relação entre funcionários e chefes fora de expediente, geralmente, não eram bem vistas pela sociedade.

_ É uma longa história, não me olhe assim. – o celular tocou, e Sasuke leu a mensagem recebida, voltando a fitar Itachi em seguida – Ela está lá embaixo me esperando... Por favor, não me siga essa noite.

_ Por quê? E se acontecer alguma coisa?

_ Você tá parecendo minha mãe... – Sasuke arrependeu-se instantaneamente do que falou, engolindo as últimas palavras. Itachi percebeu o desconforto do mais novo, aguardando para que ele continuasse a falar. Suspirou pesadamente, pegando as chaves de casa e dando as costas ao mais velho – Não me siga Itachi, você não vai querer ver o que vai acontecer. Garanto que voltarei são e salvo, como sempre voltei antes de você aparecer.

Assim que terminara de falar, saiu, fechando sutilmente a porta. Itachi ainda ficou parado por alguns minutos, mas por fim decidiu acatar o pedido do mais novo, afinal, ele estaria acompanhado e a chance de algo grave acontecer era mínima. Sentindo-se novamente frio e mecanizado (a ausência de Sasuke fazia-o sentir-se desta maneira) pegou o livro em suas mãos, analisando a capa com certo cuidado.

_ John... – falou ao para ninguém em particular, colocando o livro em sua prateleira de origem - ... antes fosse Sasuke, antes fosse.

 

**(***)**

 

Sasuke nunca havia se rendido aos encantos de Karin por dois motivos: Sua ligação profissional, o que poderia tornar-se um problema num futuro não tão distante, e a doentia paixão que a ruiva parecia nutrir por si. Considerava que ignorar a paixão de Sakura e toma-la como parceira havia trazido muita dor para a rosada, então não gostaria de realizar o mesmo erro com a ruiva.

Mas não tinha como negar que ela era, sem sombra de dúvidas, uma tentação.

Karin vestia um longo vestido negro, com aberturas laterais e um decote vantajoso. Seus cabelos ruivos – costumeiramente bagunçados nos dias de trabalho – estavam presos em um coque elegante, com alguns fios soltos. Os óculos apenas aumentavam a graciosidade da vestimenta, dando-lhe um ar inteligente e intrigante. Sasuke não desgrudou os olhos dela desde que a vira aguardando-o em seu carro.

Odiava aceitar carona de mulher, mas se Karin estava utilizando-o como pagamento, esse era o mínimo que ela podia fazer.

Quando ela requisitou que ele vestisse terno, Sasuke achou que se tratava de alguma espécie de fetiche da garota. Jamais passou por sua cabeça que ela não pretendesse leva-lo para um motel, tamanho era o desespero que a ruiva parecia sentir por sua paixão. No entanto, os dois agora estavam sentados em um restaurante extremamente refinado dentro do hotel cinco estrelas mais elegante da cidade (algo que Sasuke tinha certeza que não podia ser pago com salário de gerente de supermercado), envoltos por uma cabine particular e bebericavam um vinho caro e desconhecido pelo moreno. Karin requisitava pratos em francês para o garçom, que memorizava tudo com eficiência.

_ Karin, o que você pretende com tudo isso? – questionou assim que o garçom desapareceu pela cortina, deixando os dois a sós. Não que ele não estivesse gostando do tratamento, mas isso vindo da ruiva à sua frente não era algo que ele imaginava acontecer, nem em um milhão de anos.

_ Ora Sasuke, relaxe e aproveite a noite. – ela respondeu, sorrindo docemente e retirando um dos pés de seu salto alto, levando-o de encontro a perna do moreno e acariciando-a por debaixo da mesa. Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha de maneira questionadora, mas não impediu o gesto – Minha família é dona desta rede de hotéis internacional, não se sinta apreensivo por causa do preço.

A informação pegou o moreno completamente de surpresa. Ele largou seu copo na mesa e provavelmente mantinha um olhar arregalado, pois a ruiva riu minimamente de sua expressão e em seguida voltou a acariciá-lo com o pé, respirando fundo para se explicar.

_ Como uma herdeira deste império trabalha como gerente, você deve estar se perguntando, não é?

_ Confesso que realmente os fatos não batem. – Sasuke respondeu com a voz rouca, sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável com a carícia da morena. Ela agora subia o pé, à altura de sua coxa...

 _Sasuke, pelo amor de Deus, tome jeito! Desconfortável? Desconfortável!? Sabe quantos homens dariam um rim para estar no seu lugar?_  – sua consciência gritava incessantemente em sua mente, e apenas por isso ainda não havia reclamado para Karin.

_ Bom, o fato é que sempre gostei de você, desde que passamos a estudar juntos na oitava série, mas você nunca prestou atenção em mim.

_ ... Nós estudamos juntos?

_ Vê o que eu digo? – ela sorriu tristemente, abaixando a perna e tomando um gole de seu vinho. Pigarreou, encarando o liquido carmesim por alguns instantes, antes de recomeçar a falar com um tom levemente melancólico – Eu estudei durante anos com você, mas não se sinta mal, eu já sabia que você nem sequer percebeu isso. Lembro-me bem que você possuía bolsa de estudo na escola por causa de sua condição de órfão e extrema aptidão aos esportes, e não era apenas a minha pessoa quem o admirava a distância. Mas você causava problemas, brigas com vários estudantes, e tinha o Uzumaki sempre na sua cola, domando sua fera. Era difícil se aproximar.

_ Por favor, não repita momentos de minha vida que eu gostaria de esquecer. – respondeu secamente, também bebendo mais um generoso gole de sua taça. Karin sorriu novamente, aparentemente mais feliz, e colocou a taça de volta à mesa, ajeitou os óculos e continuou a falar.

_ Fico feliz que essa fase tenha passado, mas voltando ao assunto: Quando nos formamos e você saiu do orfanato, sabia que iria trabalhar para pagar suas dívidas e se sustentar. Descobri que adquiria o emprego no supermercado duas semanas após a assinatura da sua carteira de trabalho, e usei minha influência para conseguir o cargo de gerente e tentar me aproximar de você. – o belo sorriso da ruiva se desfez, e ela suspirou penosamente antes de continuar a falar – Todavia, não fui bem sucedida... Por isso, a oportunidade com o Uzumaki se mostrou a única chance, mas não se preocupe, agora que tenho você aqui, interessando em minha história, não vou demitir o seu amigo, mesmo que minha proposta adquira uma resposta negativa. Na verdade, sequer pretendo voltar para a gerência daquele supermercado...

Levantou-se com graciosidade de sua cadeira, calçada nos dois pés, e deu a volta na mesa redonda e puxando um pouco a cadeira de Sasuke para trás. O moreno observou tudo extremamente curioso e apreensivo, solvendo até a última gota de sua taça, e surpreendeu-se quando percebeu que tudo que ela desejava era espaço, pois em seguida passou uma das pernas por cima do corpo do moreno, sentando-se em seu colo.

Sasuke não conseguiu reagir, estava abobalhado diante de tanto gesto de confiança, e, convenhamos, não estava acostumado com mulheres assim. Karin tomou suas duas mãos e colocou-as sobre sua cintura, em seguida inclinou-se para frente, entrelaçando seus braços ao redor do pescoço do Uchiha, olhando em seus olhos enquanto continuava a falar.

_ Eu não estou aqui apenas para uma noite de sexo, estou aqui para te propor um trato.

_ ... Trato?

_ Sim. – ela se moveu minimamente sobre seu colo, fazendo Sasuke perceber com a fricção que estava excitado. Não era para menos, já que desde que Itachi passara a dividir apartamento consigo ele e não tinha...

_Oh. Itachi._

Recordar a existência do moreno mais velho que o aguardava em casa fez o Uchiha ficar levemente tenso e suar frio. Ao mesmo tempo em que não desejava retirar Karin de seu colo, sentia-se mal por permitir tal contato físico, mesmo sem entender o porquê desse sentimento. Estremecendo, agarrou a garrafa de vinho que descansava no balde de gelo ao seu lado, enchendo a taça mais uma vez e levando-a aos lábios em seguida.

_ Sim, trato. Eu sei muito bem que você não é um homem destinado a criar laços, eu nunca o vi com uma namorada. Por isso, quero propor um trato que beneficiará nos dois. – a ruiva inclinou-se minimamente, levando sua boca à altura da orelha de Sasuke e mordendo-a minimamente antes de falar. Ele já estava ofegante e levemente tremulo, lutando contra uma quantidade grande e oposta de sentimentos – Eu já possuo vinte e cinco anos, meus pais estão me pressionando a casar. Mas eu nunca vou amar outra pessoa, pois o meu coração é seu. Por isso peço-lhe Sasuke, case-se comigo.

_ O QUÊ? – Sasuke a empurrou minimamente, segurando com força os seus ombros, liberando espaço o suficiente entre os dois para que pudesse encara-la nos olhos – Que espécie de trato é esse? Está doida?

_ Não é o que está pensando Sasuke. Nós nos casamos, mas você terá a completa liberdade para ter quem desejar fora do casamento, será apenas uma fachada para alegrar meus pais. Você, como meu esposo, terá acesso ao nosso capital, e com isso poderá tentar reerguer a empresa de seus pais, pois eu sei que possui esse sonho. Em troca, nós brincaremos de casinha diante dos meus pais e os deixaremos felizes, enquanto eu poderei ter, mesmo que minimamente, você para mim.

_ Karin isso é absurdo! Eu... – Sasuke tentou responder, mas a ruiva desprendeu-se de sua pegada, voltando a entrelaçar os braços ao redor do pescoço do moreno, puxando-o para um beijo lascivo e intenso. Pela primeira vez na vida, o moreno gostou um pouquinho do beijo, mas não o suficiente para perder a coerência, voltando a empurra-la para trás – Karin!

_ Sasuke é uma oferta irrecusável! Você terá tudo que deseja, da maneira que deseja, e eu também não acho que sou tão feia ao ponto de ser jogada fora dessa forma... – ela se mexeu novamente no colo do homem abaixo de si, mas percebeu, para sua surpresa, que ele não estava mais excitado. Inicialmente sentiu-se mal, mas logo esse sentimento foi substituído por um insight esclarecedor – Nenhum homem recusaria uma oferta dessa.

_ Pois eu recuso, eu...

_ Sasuke, você é gay?

_O QUÊ?????????_

O Uchiha passou a encará-la com um olhar descrente, não acreditando que acabara de ouvir tal pergunta. Essa garota possuía algum tipo de problema? De onde tirou esse tipo de idiotice?

_Bom, mas você sabe que até que tem pertinência se questionar se..._

_Cale a boca, parcela mental traidora!_

_ Quero dizer, você aparentemente não ama nenhuma mulher, nunca o vi com alguma garota, mas ainda sim recusa a minha oferta onde terá tudo que você aparentemente deseja... É inevitável pensar que você seja gay.

_ Só porque eu não quero me vender desse jeito significa que sou gay? – questionou, descrente. A garota saiu de cima de seu colo, voltando para seu lugar no outro lado da mesa e voltando a beber sua taça de vinho.

_ Não é só por isso, é uma constatação de varias coisas... E nenhum homem broxou comigo dessa maneira.

_ Será que a culpa é realmente minha?

_ Ora, por favor Sasuke, não sou aquele tipo de menina que considero que se o homem broxa é porque eu não sou interessante o suficiente. Tenho espelho em casa, sabe? – a ruiva respondeu, sorrindo de canto de boca – Me diga então, quem detém suas fantasias? Por acaso é o Uzumaki?

_ Karin, eu estou avisando... – o Uchiha alertou, sentindo-se cada vez mais e mais acuado. Qual é o problema dessa garota a final de contas?

_ Sabe Sasuke antes eu me sentia horrenda por não adquirir sua atenção, mas agora eu fico imensamente feliz por saber que a culpa não é minha e sim por causa de sua orientação sexual. Claro que dói da mesma forma não ter a pessoa que eu amo, mas confesso que acho até bonitinho dois homens jun...

Ele não ouvia, não conseguia prestar atenção, estava ocupado demais tendo uma briga interna consigo mesmo.

_Isso explicaria muita coisa, sabe._

_Cale a boca._

_Mas faz sentido! Isso explica sua vontade de ficar sempre ao lado de Itachi, a sua ausência de anseios carnais com mulheres desde que ele se mudou pra sua casa, quando foi a ultima vez que você tocou em uma daquelas revistas do criado mudo?_

_Cale a boca!_ – ele ate conseguia ver seu eu interior sorrir em provocação.

_Ok então, dificulte mais as coisas pra você, mas sabe que inevitavelmente um dia terá que admitir que..._

_CALE A BOCA!_

Sasuke interrompeu o discurso absurdo levantando-se com brutalidade, derrubando a cadeira no chão e socando com força a mesa a sua frente, observando os olhos assustados da ruiva com uma determinação e violência palpável.

_ Eu não sou gay.

_ Ok. – ela respondeu sem folego, percebendo que havia passado além da conta – Sente-se Sasuke, está me assustando.

_ Eu  _não_  sou gay!

_ Sim você não é, por favor, sente-se.

_ E eu vou provar isso!

Assim que falou essas palavras, deu-lhe as costas, marchando com brutalidade para fora daquele restaurante sem se importar com sua companhia, decidido a provar a todos (principalmente a si mesmo) que não era homossexual.

_É mesmo Sasuke? Então porque é apenas a figura de um único homem que lhe vem à mente, o de cabelos cumpridos, convenientemente o aguardando em sua casa, e se der sorte: em sua cama._

_CALE A BOCA, EU JÁ DISSE!_

 

**(***)**

 

Fazia algo que há alguns dias havia se tornado parte de sua rotina: folheava novamente o álbum de fotografia de Sasuke. A cada foto percebia novos detalhes, capturando essências antes despercebidas: como os olhos da mulher de longos cabelos escuros exalava tristeza, como os olhos de Sasuke pequenino ignoravam esse fato, brincando e fazendo caretas para a foto. A cada momento que passava analisando tais fotografias percebia o quanto Sasuke parecia-se com sua mãe, e o quanto se tornava cada vez mais e mais semelhante com a dor interna que cultivava, exibindo o mesmo olhar peculiar.

Um barulho interrompeu sua análise crítica, e Itachi sorriu minimamente, suspirando de forma suave.

_ Você veio pra me matar? – questionou sem fazer um único movimento brusco, limitando-se apenas a virar a página uma única vez.

_ E se fosse Itachi, por que não reage? – ele questionou, andando dois passos à frente e aproximando-se das costas do mais novo. Itachi fechou os olhos, aparentemente tranquilo – Por quê? – o estranho questionou novamente, colocando sua espada larga no ombro do moreno, apontando a lâmina afiada para seu pescoço, milimetricamente direcionada para sua jugular.

_ Porque você sabe que não pode me matar, Kisame. – respondeu simplesmente, virando mais uma página. Kisame manteve a pegada firme na arma branca por mais alguns instantes, até render-se às palavras de Itachi e guardá-la na bainha escondida em sua roupa e oculta pelo seu longo sobretudo de couro.

Caminhou dois passos, fingindo ignorar as palavras de Itachi e passou a analisar melhor a casa daquele que abrigava seu companheiro. Havia alguns poucos porta-retratos, mas foi o suficiente para entender porque Itachi estava naquele local.

_ Esta tendo algum tipo de delírio? – questionou, com a voz rouca e extremamente sentida – Não se lembra da verdade Itachi? Prefere esquecer esse singelo detalhe e viver uma mentira? Esse garoto não é sua família, sua família não existe.

_ Eu sei. – Itachi respondeu, finalmente levantando o rosto a fim de encarar o antigo companheiro. Kisame era alguns anos mais velho e experiente, mas ainda sim possuía o ar chocante e pouco convencional. Pele acinzentada, levemente azulada devido a falta de sol, cabelos azuis em um grito de rebeldia, roupas largas, longas e negras, com o proposito de escolher as armas nada discretas que costumava usar.

Itachi achou, erroneamente, que jamais fosse tornar a ver essa figura novamente.

_ Se sabe, explique-se.

_ A ignorância muitas vezes é uma dádiva... – o moreno respondeu, e Kisame perdeu a paciência, socando a parede com força e fazendo o calendário de Sasuke desprender-se do prego e cair ao chão. Itachi o fitava com raiva àquela altura do campeonato, mas mesmo assim falou o que deveria ser dito naquela ocasião – Estou pagando uma divida de honra, o garoto salvou minha vida.

_ Você realmente acha que eu cairia numa babaquice dessa? O pirralho pode até ter acreditado, mas não pra cima de mim!! – caminhou um passo ate Itachi, entregando-lhe um papel. O moreno fitou seu conteúdo por alguns segundos, e no fim passou a picotá-lo despreocupadamente – Não acredito nisso Itachi, não da pra acreditar! Você viu o preço com seus próprios olhos! Você sabe que é o que todos nos desejamos! Ninguém vai hesitar em...

_ Estou aqui, à sua frete, desarmado e vestido como um civil... – Itachi falou simplesmente, depositando o álbum de fotografias na gaveta, fechando-a e abrindo os braços em seguida, fitando Kisame com um olhar desafiador – Vamos, o que está esperando? O preço é muito bom e a situação conspira a seu favor,  _eu_ não pensaria duas vezes.

O mais velho o fitou por longos minutos, sem saber exatamente o que falar, abrindo e fechando a boca como um completo tolo. Ao final de tanto momento de reflexão, perdeu a compostura, deixando-se padecer ao lado de Itachi, sentando-se na cama de casal e segurando a cabeça com as mãos.

_ Eu sei. Mas eu não consigo, você sabe disso...

_ E você sabe que são essas pequenas coisas que ainda o torna humano. – falou o mais novo, abaixando os braços e fitando a parede atentamente.

_ Você é humano Itachi.

_ Eu não hesitaria em te matar.

_ Mas você não mataria o garoto, e aí está sua humanidade. – Kisame respondeu, sem parecer ofendido com as palavras de Itachi. O moreno sorriu, pois sabia que seu companheiro conseguia interpretá-lo corretamente. Uma vida inteira de parceria não era jogada fora sem ensinamentos, afinal – Você é meu único amigo Itachi...

_ Sasuke está chegando, consigo ouvir os passos no corredor. – o moreno o interrompeu, desconfortável com o discurso sentimental de Kisame. Geralmente ele não agia assim, tanto a parceria quanto a amizade que possuíam costumavam ser um tabu, até mesmo entre os dois.

_ Esse é o nome dele então. – O moreno não respondeu, não havia o que responder. Não precisava apressar Kisame, ele sabia que no momento em que Sasuke adentrasse em seu apartamento, a presença do mais velho não seria mais perceptível – Olha Itachi... Espero que entenda o perigo que recai sobre as suas costas. Em você, e no moleque. Isso não aconteceria se você não fosse um desertor.

_ Isso iria acontecer de qualquer jeito Kisame... Só lamento ter colocado Sasuke nessa confusão. Mas não tive escolha.

_ O que quer dizer?

Mas Itachi não precisou responder essa pergunta, ambos ouviram o barulho de chave girando. Piscou pausadamente e, como previsto, Kisame desapareceu de sua vista ao reabrir os olhos.

_ Okaeri. – Itachi falou mecanicamente, ainda na mesma posição, sabendo que Sasuke já estava dentro da quitinete.

O Uchiha não respondeu, estava aparentemente furioso. Jogou as chaves de qualquer jeito em cima da mesinha e foi ate onde Itachi estava sentado. Abaixou-se para ficar à altura do mais velho, e colocou as duas mãos em seu rosto, obrigando a fitá-lo em seus olhos. Itachi esqueceu-se completamente de não permitir que ele o tocasse, ou ao menos pareceu não ligar.

Como havia previsto, Sasuke estava com um olhar mortífero, completamente fora de si: os orbes negros praticamente faiscavam com uma mistura de sentimentos que Itachi não conseguia compreender, e o som gutural que saiu de sua boca mal parecia sua voz.

_ Nós somos parentes? – apesar de soar como uma pergunta, Itachi tinha certeza que se tratava de uma ordem. Não estava intimidado pela áurea do mais novo, mas ainda sim respondeu com toda sinceridade que lhe cabia, pois loucuras de sua mente não tornam as coisas mais ou menos reais.

_ Não. – ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, desafiando-o em sua próxima ação, curioso com o comportamento nada comum.

_ Ótimo. – O mais novo respondeu, e Itachi achou que ele teria a audácia de tentar socá-lo mais uma vez, ou, no mínimo, expulsá-lo daquela casa, seja lá por qual motivo havia enfurecido o dono do apartamento. Mas pela primeira vez a atitude do Uchiha o deixou completamente sem reação, pegando-o de surpresa como nunca algo na vida havia sido pego.

Sasuke o beijou.

 

_... Continua..._


	7. Capítulo VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Hello Mina! o/  
> Ok gente, nova ideia. Sasuke, como vocês perceberam, possui três personalidades nas brigas mentais. Sei que pelo contexto da pra perceber quem é quem, mas passarei a demarcar pra ficar mais fácil.  
> Dessa forma quando encontrar as seguintes demarcações em meio de pensamentos considere dessa forma:
> 
> \- Negrito: Sasuke quero o Itachi nu agora.  
> \- Sublinhado: Sasuke sou Homem com H maiúsculo porra!  
> \- Itálico: Nosso Sasuke externo, aquele que pondera os dois lados (ou não) e decide o que fazer.
> 
> Se elas pensarem conjuntamente a mesma coisa, eu combinarei a simbologia (por exemplo, sublinhado + itálico).  
> Espero que fique menos confuso, se não ficar... Bom... Valeu a tentativa!  
> O negrito para conversas de telefone e itálico para flashbacks ou pensamentos dos demais personagens será mantido e é perfeitamente diferenciado dos pensamentos do Sasuke pelo contexto.
> 
> Espero que gostem!

O quê! Sasuke! Este é Itachi! O que diabos você...

**Cale a boca, parcela mental sem graça.**

 

A briga em sua mente continuava, mas isso não era mais importante. Qualquer um que tenha elevada quantidade de testosterona no organismo sabe que em situações assim tudo que a cabeça de cima pensa deixa de ser relevante, e quem passa a ditar as regras é a cabeça de baixo.

Ainda mais quando a porra da cabeça de cima esta boiando em vinho barato da loja de conveniências do posto de gasolina... Né?

De qualquer maneira, o primeiro tocar de lábios foi breve, Itachi sequer pareceu reagir. Sasuke conseguiu sentir, pela primeira vez em semanas, a macies dos lábios finos que tanto o hipnotizavam desde... bom... desde que botara os olhos em tal parte do corpo de seu hóspede pela primeira vez.

 

Ai porra, não, não e não! Isso não é o certo!

**Cale a boca cacete!**

 

Foi um breve selinho, nada muito prolongado, mas sem qualquer gesto que indicasse que Itachi estava desconfortável, ou que preferisse o afastamento de Sasuke. Apartou brevemente o contato, lambendo seus lábios para lubrificá-los com saliva, e voltou a beijá-lo mais uma vez, desta vez delicadamente, beirando à suavidade, mas pedindo com completa timidez passagem para que sua língua adentrasse a boca tão cobiçada.

Todo restante de coerência foi para o espaço quando Itachi concedeu o seu pedido. Pois o Uchiha nunca, em toda sua vida, havia gostado de um beijo da maneira como se deliciara naquele em particular.

Tinha gosto de cigarro e, por mais estranho que possa parecer, canela. Talvez Itachi fumasse cigarro saborizado... Pouco interessava! O gosto era absurdamente melhor do que ele esperava, e a maestria do mais velho dentre o beijo também o deixou sem qualquer reação: retribuiu de tal forma que Sasuke se sentia um completo inexperiente na arte de beijar, entorpecido por sua habilidade.

Não fazia ideia que um beijo, um singelo beijinho, pudesse ser algo tão bom.

 

Talvez seja simplesmente química.

**Oras até você está concordando agora?**

Bom... Inimigos: se não podem vencê-los, junte-se a eles!

 

Sem que tomasse consciência de seus atos, o moreno mais novo acabou por empurrar o corpo do mais velho até que se deitasse completamente na cama, almejado, instintivamente, imobilizá-lo contra o colchão, temendo que fosse escapar debaixo de si e impedi-lo de continuar saboreando aquela sensação única. Gemeu sem se importar em se denunciar quando este, prevendo sua movimentação, levou os braços ate sua cintura, acariciando a lateral de seu corpo com firmeza e, por fim, guiando suas mãos até suas nádegas, espalmando-as e apertando-as com força.

 

**Wow. Cadê o Itachi puro e não corrompido?**

Deve estar junto com o Sasuke heterossexual, jogando xadrez no outro mundo, o dos falecidos.

**Deus te ouça.**

 

_ Sasuke... – Itachi sussurrou, desprendendo seus lábios dos de Sasuke, cujo gosto estava encoberto pelo sabor de vinho barato.

O mais novo tentava manter a coerência, piscando e respirando com velocidade, e a sua excitação crescente dentro de suas calças em nada colaborava para que retomasse a compostura. Mantinha os olhos fechados, e passou a língua sensualmente sobre o lábio inferior de Itachi, que tentou beijá-lo novamente, entorpecido com a possibilidade de provar um beijo tão bom novamente. Todavia, ele foi mais rápido, trazendo-a novamente para dentro de sua boca e voltando a sussurrar em seu ouvido:

_ Lembra o que eu falei sobre não me tocar?

_ Ahn... Sim... – respondeu no mesmo tom de voz banhado em luxúria, não dando a mínima importância para o que o outro falava, devida a imensa quantidade de prazer e ansiedade que sentia. Nunca havia se sentido assim, jamais! E quando outras pessoas descreviam tal sentimento, ele acreditava que só podia ser mentira ou exagero de eternos apaixonados.

Itachi sorriu com malícia, puxando o corpo de Sasuke contra sua virilha, fazendo a ereção do mais novo friccionar-se contra a sua com força. O Uchiha praticamente delirou, grunhiu alguns sons incoerentes e tentou novamente beijar Itachi, e este retribuiu por alguns instantes, mexendo-se minimamente abaixo do corpo de Sasuke e, aparentemente, encorajando-o a rebolar. O mais novo não se fez de rogado: moveu-se quando Itachi parou o de se mover, tentando adquirir algum alívio para sua excitação crescente.

Itachi divertia-se com o desespero de Sasuke e quase riu,  _quase_ , pois também estava excitado e não havia como negar de que tal gesto também o fazia sentir-se muito bem. Muito melhor do que costumava se sentir nessa situação com outras pessoas, diga-se de passagem...

No entanto, regras são regras.

_ Se você lembra o que esta fazendo em cima de mim desse jeito? – questionou suavemente assim que desprendera sua boca da de Sasuke com um estalo molhado, abrindo os olhos e fitando pela primeira vez, desde o início da intimidade, os olhos negros e perdidos de Sasuke. Sorriu mais uma vez de canto de boca, e os olhos cor de ônix arregalaram-se em compreensão.

Logo em seguida, sem que registrasse como isso realmente acontecera, o corpo do Uchiha batia com força contra a parede oposta à cama, caindo sentado no chão com um ruído de destruição e grito de dor.

_ Eu avisei varias vezes... – Itachi comentou, contendo uma risada. Com agilidade colocou-se de pé, caminhando até o local onde Sasuke encontrava-se espatifado, ajoelhando-se até sua altura e levantando o seu queixo com o polegar, fazendo o jovem adulto parecer uma simples criança temendo uma surra do pai. Sorriu ainda mais maleficamente, percebendo um fino rastro de sangue na boca do mais novo – Mas de acordo com nossas regras, eu não estou proibido de te tocar.

_ Nossas regras? Você quer dizer suas re... humpf. – fora silenciado pelos lábios de Itachi, mais luxuriosos, mais demandantes, mais coordenadores. Sasuke, apesar de desejar o beijo mais do que qualquer coisa, ainda tinha um orgulho Uchiha para zelar.

E ninguém que o surrava daquela maneira sairia ileso.

Puxou o mais velho para perto pela sua gola, fingindo desejar um contato mais íntimo, mas quando Itachi relaxou sobre seu toque, concentrando-se apenas nos selinhos e alguns beijos mais profundos, Sasuke o acertou em um golpe de punho fechado e certeiro.

Na barriga.

Pela primeira vez.

Ahhh com certeza doeu muito mais do que ser jogado contra a parede!

 

**_ VITÓRIA! _ **

Ora veja só! Achei que você preferia o beijo.

**Não... Orgulho fala mais alto, pra mim, pra você, e pra ele. Somos todos Sasuke Uchiha.**

Faz sentido.

 

Sasuke ouviu o gemido de dor com um sorriso maníaco nos lábios, abrindo os olhos e apreciando sua arte com cuidado e devoção: Itachi estava de joelhos a sua frente, agarrando seu próprio estômago e tentando recobrar sua respiração sem aumentar a sensação de destruição de seus órgãos internos.

_ Novas regras Itachi: NÃO OUSE ME JOGAR DE NOVO NA PAREDE! – gritou, furioso, colocando-se de pé com certa dificuldade devido a dor e a tontura causada pelo álcool. Ouviu um rosnado animalesco vindo de sua vítima, e o encarou novamente...

Era impressão sua ou o avermelhado dos olhos de Itachi estava ainda mais evidente naquele instante? De qualquer maneira, as feições completamente raivosas eram sua maior preocupação no momento, depois pensava a respeito das peculiares íris revestidas de instinto assassino.

_ Você tá fodido Sasuke. – Itachi grunhiu guturalmente, fazendo Sasuke tremer dos pés à cabeça e dar dois passos para trás.

 

**(***)**

 

Naruto teve a sorte em esbarrar com um táxi desocupado assim que colocara os pés na calçada, fazendo o sinal indicativo característico. Kakashi foi rápido o suficiente, saindo a tempo de manter o táxi dentro de seu campo de visão, apenas dois carros o separavam de Naruto.

Depois de alguns quilômetros, o loiro desembarcou em frente a um pub particularmente agitado, daqueles que possuem lista de espera para conseguir uma mesa e uma gigantesca fila para aqueles que desejam entrar... e permanecer de pé. Kakashi estacionou o mais próximo que conseguiu e, para seu completo espanto, verificou pelo retrovisor que Naruto cortara fila, sem problema algum, adentrando no estabelecimento sem precisar esperar.

 _Porra, ele tem bebido tanto que já virou cliente VIP? Vou demorar no mínimo uma hora pra entrar ali!_ – pensava, desmotivado. Não era mais tão novo ao ponto de se submeter constantemente a esse tipo de espera por uma noite de gandaia, nem se recordava da última vez que ficou esperando durante horas para que pudesse entrar em uma balada. Suspirou cansado, desligando o carro e caminhando até a fila.

Depois de uma hora e quinze minutos de espera, finalmente conseguiu adentrar no estabelecimento. Várias garotas tentaram chamar sua atenção enquanto aguardava, mas Kakashi se manteve fiel ao seu plano inicial e não cedeu em nenhum momento. Não que ele não gostasse de garotas (muito pelo contrário), mas precisava manter o foco naquele momento. Comprou uma bebida, apenas para disfarçar, e foi em busca do seu amigo.

Naruto estava sentado em uma mesa pequena e, obviamente, mantinha uma bebida em mãos. Sua mesa era próxima do palco e ele concentrava sua completa atenção na banda. Algumas meninas se aproximavam, talvez na tentativa de conseguir um pouco de bebida grátis ou talvez por realmente acharem o Uzumaki interessante, mas ele fazia um bom trabalho ignorando-as por completo.

Kakashi aproximou-se, dando graças a Deus por haver uma pilastra logo ao lado da mesa, conseguindo se manter escondido da visão do loiro enquanto ouvia suas conversas.

_ Me desculpe, mas eu já tenho uma namorada. – o loiro dispensava mais uma menina. Kakashi bebeu um gole de sua latinha enquanto revirava os olhos. Não sabia o que havia acontecido com o Uzumaki ultimamente, mas tinha a completa certeza que antes de Hinata ele nunca fora fiel às antigas namoradas. Do jeito que o namoro andava, era óbvio que ele não estava dispensando as meninas pelo seu compromisso com a Hyuuga; havia algo mais ali.

_ Mas é só uma dança! – a garota insistiu, provavelmente sem nenhum resquício de amor próprio, como a maioria das outras meninas naquele ambiente. Naruto não respondeu e o grisalho supôs que ela havia tomado vergonha na cara, desistindo da investida frustrada.

Alguns minutos se passaram sem grandes acontecimentos. Kakashi começou a se preocupar, achando que talvez Naruto pudesse ter saído da mesa e ele, como estava atrás da pilastra, não conseguiu captar tal movimentação. Enquanto debatia mentalmente se deveria ou não sair do seu esconderijo, Naruto passou por ele, sem notar sua presença, caminhando com passos firmes até um dos banheiros, tomando todo o conteúdo de seu copo rapidamente enquanto abria caminho pela multidão.

Ainda era início da noite, por isso os banheiros ainda estavam desocupados e sem fila, permitindo que Naruto não tivesse dificuldade em adentrar em um. Kakashi novamente voltou a aguardar. No entanto, depois de mais de cinco minutos de espera, ele ficou impaciente, decidindo ir espiá-lo através do banheiro feminino para saber por que estava demorando tanto para retornar.

Entrou discretamente na porta errada, trancando-a atrás de si e percebendo, para sua sorte, que havia uma saída para ventilação que interligava os dois banheiros, como ele havia previsto. Sorriu vitorioso, abaixando a tampa do vaso e utilizando-a como auxílio para subir na pia, conseguindo, finalmente, observar o interior do banheiro masculino.

Kakashi tinha uma visão direta da pia, tomando cuidado para não ser refletido pelo espelho alto que cobria praticamente toda a parede. O loiro estava lá. Molhava seu rosto com a água corrente da torneira aberta, por alguns instantes encarando o próprio reflexo com feições irritadas, como se estivesse com raiva de si mesmo.

Após um tempo, deslocou-se e saiu temporariamente do campo de vista de Kakashi, fazendo-o esperar, embora ainda pudesse ouvir um som impaciente e irritado do outro. Logo Naruto retornou, já se preparando para sair, pois procurava toalhas de papel enquanto fechava a torneira de qualquer jeito. Assim que se enxugou e pretendia sair, outra pessoa entrou no banheiro, indicando que durante todo esse tempo a porta estava aberta.

_ Então é aí que você se meteu. – falou o novo ocupante do banheiro, um rapaz de mais ou menos vinte anos, pálido, de cabelos negros e curtos, com um sorriso amarelo emoldurando seus lábios, vestindo o uniforme que todos os garçons do recinto utilizavam. Aparentemente o estranho parecia conhecer bem o loiro, pois não pareceu nem um pouco envergonhado em esbarrar com ele no banheiro, inclusive tratou de trancar a porta atrás de si.

Kakashi franziu o cenho, desconfiado. Quem diabos era aquele cara e por que Naruto nunca o havia apresentado a si se eles tinham tanta intimidade? Afinal de contas, conhecia todos os amigos do seu ex-tutorado.

Ou ao menos achava que conhecia.

_ Sai, agora não. Por favor... – Naruto praticamente implorou, tentando sair do banheiro. Mas o garçom, nomeado Sai, o impedia de alcançar a porta, cruzando seus braços e se apoiando nesta com as costas.

Sai fitou o copo vazio de Naruto por milésimos de segundos, voltando a observá-lo em seguida.

_ O que aconteceu? – perguntou com um pouco de preocupação no tom de voz.

_ Nada. – Naruto respondeu prontamente, sem sequer pensar duas vezes – Me dê licença, eu quero sair daqui.

_ Você não resolveu, não é?

_ Sai! Puta que pariu!

_ Você não foi falar com ele, não é? Você disse que faria isso até, no máximo, hoje!

_ Saia da minha frente! – Naruto elevou consideravelmente o tom de voz, socando o granito da pia do banheiro para deixar ainda mais evidente a sua ameaça implícita. O moreno, no entanto, não pareceu nem um pouco alterado com o gesto, pois caminhou rapidamente até Naruto, agarrando seus dois braços com agilidade e imobilizando-o contra a superfície gelada.

Kakashi preparou-se para sair correndo dali e arrombar o banheiro masculino na intenção de salvar Naruto, mas assim que desceu da pia ouviu um barulho tão peculiar e inusitado que precisou retornar a janelinha de ventilação para ter certeza de que não estava delirando.

Um gemido, dos longos e cheio de desejo, na voz característica do Uzumaki.

Ou os seus olhos já não funcionavam como antigamente, ou o desconhecido Sai o beijava com ardor, enquanto o loiro não mais lutava contra a pegada do suposto... "amigo".

_ Não pode ser...! – Kakashi sussurrou para si mesmo, cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos em seguida e se abaixando para se esconder, ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia os estalos molhados indicando o fim do beijo. Se interromperam o beijo tão cedo, provavelmente ouviram sua voz.

_Merda!_

_ Ouviu alguma coisa? – Naruto perguntou com urgência.

_ Pare de ser paranoico, Naruto. Mesmo se tivesse alguém nos vigiando, seria ótimo pra você sair do armário e parar de sofrer tanto. – Sai respondeu. Um barulho de roupa sendo movimentada fez Kakashi decidir que estava definitivamente mais seguro sem observar os dois garotos no banheiro, limitando-se apenas a escutá-los.

Não conseguia acreditar. Então essa era a grande instabilidade na fase de latência aos dez anos? Claro, era algo comum de se acontecer com aquela idade, geralmente os verdadeiros homossexuais passavam a demonstrar indícios de sua sexualidade nesta fase, mas, como Kakashi esteve presente na criação de Naruto desde os quinze anos e ouvia constantemente Minato descrever seu único filho com tanto esmero antes mesmo daquela época, não conseguia entender como deixara tal assunto passar despercebido e...

Ok, outro gemido, isso já estava passando dos limites aceitáveis. Estava a um passo de sair do banheiro, quando, mais uma vez, a voz de Sai chamou sua atenção.

_ Você precisa contar pra ele Naruto! Quem sabe ele retribua seus sentimentos? Aí você para com essa idiotice de casar com uma garota e... Ahh...! – não terminou de finalizar sua frase, perdendo a coerência com um suspiro totalmente sexual.

_ Sai, puta merda, não estraga o momento falando essas coisas! – Naruto demandou com uma voz autoritária – Tem camisinha? Porque eu não, já que realmente não pretendia trair a Hinata.

_ A quem você está tentando enganar? Estamos há três anos nessa amizade colorida! Eu te conheço melhor do que você imagina e você não viria até aqui simplesmente pra olhar meus belos olhos.

_ Se me conhece tão bem, sabe que vou te deixar falando sozinho em dois segundos se você não parar de me irritar e me falar logo onde tá a camisi... Urgh, ok, isso serve também. – Naruto gemeu enquanto falava suas últimas palavras ao mesmo tempo em que se ouvia um barulho de sucção ecoar no ambiente; e o grisalho não precisava ter visão de raio-x pra entender o que acontecia do outro lado da parede.

Decidindo que ouvira mais do que o necessário, Kakashi saiu rapidamente do banheiro feminino, correndo para ir embora daquele lugar e refletir sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Andava com velocidade para o carro, seu coração acelerado diante a descoberta, seus olhos tão arregalados que os pedestres da movimentada avenida pareciam estar preocupados com sua aparência.

Entrou no carro, fechou a porta, colocou a chave na ignição ligou o carro para, em seguida, desligá-lo e descansar a cabeça nas mãos, sem saber exatamente como reagir ou agir depois de tamanho balde de água fria. Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, precisava pensar.

_E agora? O que eu faço com o Naruto?_

 

**(***)**

 

Sasuke acordou com o cheiro característico de comida invadindo suas narinas. Tentou se mover minimamente, arrependendo-se no mesmo instante ao constatar que tudo, absolutamente _tudo_ , de seu corpo doía como se houvesse sido atropelado por um caminhão pipa.

_ Urgh... Mate-me, por favor. – gemeu para ninguém em particular, cobrindo os olhos com seu antebraço numa tentativa frustrada de conter sua dor de cabeça, que era a parte de seu corpo que mais latejava. Seu estômago estava embrulhado, provavelmente devido à bebedeira da noite anterior; o cheiro de comida lhe enjoava ainda mais.

_ Quem mandou beber até perder o discernimento de certo e errado, Uchiha? – ouviu a voz de Itachi soar mais alta que o normal (ou talvez fosse efeito da sensibilidade de seus ouvidos devido à dor de cabeça).

Ok... Itachi estava em casa, droga, que tipo de vexame havia causado? Abriu os olhos e em seguida se irritou com a dor que a claridade gerava em sua retina; definitivamente precisava comprar cortinas para aquele apartamento.

Itachi colocou-se entre ele e a claridade por alguns segundos, puxando-o pelo braço e forçando-o a se sentar na cama.

_ Ai, porra, Itachi não me puxe assim! – reclamou, recebendo um comprimido em sua boca aberta enquanto falava e um copo d'água em suas mãos. Quase engasgou com o medicamento e forçado forçado a beber a água para não se afogar.

_ Pare de drama, tome o comprimido e cure essa ressaca, preciso que você volte ao normal logo.

Sasuke solveu até a última gota de seu copo, se dando conta pela primeira vez como estava com sede devido à desidratação de seu organismo. Levantou o olhar para encarar o mais velho e recriminá-lo pela tentativa de afogamento, mas suas palavras ríspidas morreram em sua garganta ao perceber que Itachi estava com um círculo roxo bem acentuado ao redor do olho direito.

E, como previsto, todos os acontecimentos voltaram a sua mente:

 

_Saiu furioso do jantar com Karin, atravessando a cidade praticamente a pé até a região de casas de prostituição e strip-tease que costumava frequentar com Naruto, não conseguindo adentrar no local devido sua ausência quase que total de dinheiro._

_Frustrado, atravessou a rua e comprou dois litros de vinho com os dez reais que tinha na carteira, passando a bebê-los ali mesmo, apreciando as prostitutas exibidas do outro lado da rua que não estavam dentro dos estabelecimentos, se dando conta aos poucos, para seu completo desespero, que sua tentativa inicial de provar sua masculinidade estava caindo por terra._

_Decerto que não eram as mulheres mais lindas que já vira na terra, mas também não eram de se jogar fora e estavam praticamente nuas. Provavelmente conseguiria dormir com uma delas sem oferecer dinheiro, tamanho o interesse que todas elas pareciam demonstrar para sua pessoa, chamando-o com gestos obscenos, gritando elogios e apelidos do outro lado da rua._

_E tudo que ele sentia era nojo._

_Alguns poderiam dizer que Sasuke sentia nojo porque o suposto objeto de sua ausência de luxúria se tratava de garotas de vida fácil, mas ele sabia que não era assim que seu cérebro costumava funcionar antigamente. Mesmo se não deitasse com alguma delas por serem prostitutas (e consequentemente mais suscetíveis de possuírem DST. Sasuke é, afinal de contas, uma pessoa muito asseada), costumava ficar excitado e cogitar a possibilidade... Era sempre assim, oras! O que de tão peculiar havia acontecido?_

 

 **Itachi** _._  –  _Suas duas parcelas mentais gritaram, provavelmente rodopiando em tobogãs de vinho puro e de baixa qualidade._

N-não um "Itachi" gay da coisa... Na verdade você só esta focando suas preocupações para o mistério que o envolve, não estou dizendo que ele é interessante sexualmente, ou...

**Cara, continua, você 'tá se afundando ainda mais nesse argumento!** _– Quase conseguia ouvir a segunda parcela rir._

 

_Sasuke detestava quando começava com essas brigas mentais que não levavam a lugar algum. Havia um único jeito de excluir sua dualidade: beber. Pois quando bebia, de alguma forma mística, todos os "três Sasukes" pareciam pensar do mesmo jeito._

_E... Bom... Por que não? Amanhã era sábado mesmo... Beber ao menos o faria se esquecer do desastre com Karin._

_Recordava também como a palavra "Itachi" repetia-se constantemente em sua mente embriagada e como tudo se transformou uma completa escuridão depois que bebeu os últimos goles da segunda garrafa de vinho._

 

Engoliu em seco, começando a tremer levemente. Puta que pariu, o que ele tinha feito na noite anterior depois da segunda garrafa de vinho? Não precisava ser um gênio de análise de comportamento humano para compreender que a dor descomunal no corpo de Sasuke e o olho roxo de Itachi possuíam alguma correlação com sua bebedeira.

_ Por que está me olhando assim? – o mais velho perguntou, sentando-se próximo de Sasuke, ali mesmo na cama, fitando-o com uma sobrancelha erguida.

_ Eu... E-eu... – ( ** _Puta que merda! Gaguejar? Gaguejar? Sasuke, contenha-se! Um Uchiha não gagueja!_ )** Pela primeira vez em semanas as suas parcelas pareciam concordar com ele em estado de sobriedade...

Talvez isso fosse um bom sinal.

_ Você bebeu tanto que esqueceu o que houve ontem, é isso? – o mais velho inquiriu, sorrindo de canto de boca e aproximando-se ainda mais de Sasuke, fazendo-o começar a suar frio.

_ Eu...

_ É isso Sasuke? – questionou novamente, a centímetros do rosto do mais novo. O Uchiha fitou seus olhos com apreensão, tentando compreender o que acontecia, mas parou com o nervosismo ao perceber que a coloração avermelhada que geralmente envolvia as pupilas de Itachi haviam desaparecido quase por completo. Seus olhos estavam praticamente negros.

Itachi pareceu perceber o espanto de Sasuke, recuando um pouco, enquanto suspirava e fechava os olhos. Em seguida girou o corpo e se levantou da cama, dando-lhe as costas.

_ Não foi nada demais, nós dois tivemos um desentendimento e você estava bêbado demais, acabamos brigando e você apagou em meio a briga. Perdi a paciência mesmo sabendo que você não estava no seu estado normal, peço desculpas por isso.

_Desculpas? Itachi está pedindo... Desculpas?_

_ O-ok. – respondeu, completamente estupefato pelas palavras do mais velho.

Como assim 'desculpas'? Itachi costumava se comportar como um furacão destruidor de sentimentos alheios, fazendo questão de provocá-lo a cada oportunidade, se deliciando em presenciar sua miséria emocional. Itachi não era o tipo de pessoa que pedia desculpas pelos seus atos e ponto final; algo realmente anormal devia ter acontecido na noite anterior.

_ Eu fiz almoço pra você, coma quando se sentir melhor. – falou com um tom de voz neutro; Sasuke compreendeu que estava lidando novamente com o Itachi frio e sem emoções aparentes.

_ Você vai sair? – o Uchiha prestou atenção na vestimenta do moreno de cabelos longos, percebendo que este usava roupas extremamente peculiares que até então ele não conhecia.

Um sobretudo longo, de couro, fechado; calças negras, que cobriam o cano de botas de couro com aparência extremamente resistente, assim como luvas de nylon com os dedos cortados; seus cabelos estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo firme, preso alguns centímetros acima da altura que costumava amarrar, prendendo também os fios mais longos de sua franja, que geralmente encobriam seu rosto devido ao despojado rabo de cavalo de costume. Sim, estava óbvio que Itachi iria sair, só não conseguia deduzir para que tipo de lugar ele iria com uma roupa tão... Peculiar.

_ Vou resolver uns assuntos particulares. Volto em uma semana.

_ Uma semana?

_ Sim. E não se preocupe, me certificarei que nada acontecerá com você em uma semana.

_ Itachi, não é como se eu tivesse com medo de cair morto numa esquina, mas por... – parou subitamente de falar, sentindo-se enjoado ao extremo. Pulou para fora da cama, correndo para o pequeno banheiro e enfiando a cara no vaso sanitário, vomitando por longos minutos. Sentia como se estivesse perdendo sua própria alma naquele lugar, mas quando tudo passou suspirou aliviado enquanto dava a descarga e se levantava.

Ao menos a dor no estômago havia diminuído.

Recompôs-se e saiu no banheiro à procura de Itachi, mas, como era de se esperar, ele já havia partido, deixando para trás uma quantidade descomunal de dúvidas. Suspirou impaciente, puxando algumas mechas de seu próprio cabelo em irritação.

Com certeza havia agido como um completo idiota na noite anterior, será que foi por causa disso que o mais velho preferiu sair do apartamento? Droga, ontem beber até cair havia parecido a solução de todos os seus problemas e a ideia mais genial que poderia lhe ocorrer em toda vida, hoje daria um braço para voltar no tempo e mudar aquele acontecimento. Ou, no mínimo, recordar-se do que havia feito.

Não teve muito tempo para sentir raiva de si mesmo, pois alguém passou a socar freneticamente a porta de sua quitinete. Sabia que não era Itachi, pois o moreno parecia brotar do chão toda vez que entrava em seu lar (nem um gato conseguiria ser mais silencioso e sutil do que Itachi), mas os barulhos faziam seu cérebro gritar em protesto devido a dor descomunal, então tratou de correr com velocidade para cessar tais ruídos.

Abriu a porta, dando de cara com Naruto.

_ Dobe? – nem teve tempo de reparar a aparência do loiro ou questionar sua aparição, pois no mesmo instante Naruto se jogou nos seus braços, fazendo sons peculiares com a garganta que indicavam claramente que... – NARUTO! EM MIM NÃO!

Certamente o Uchiha acabara de criar asas, pois era impossível arrastar Naruto até o banheiro com passadas humanas normais, mas Sasuke foi rápido o suficiente. Afinal de contas, instinto de sobrevivência era algo extremamente fenomenal, capaz de fazê-lo escapar de situações de completo risco de vida como, por exemplo, ser vítima dos fluídos corporais de seu melhor amigo.

Naruto conseguiu se segurar até chegar ao banheiro e praticamente abraçou o vaso sanitário, objeto que Sasuke considerou o mais útil de sua casa àquela manhã. Colocou uma das mãos no ombro do loiro, tentando transmitir força, mas Naruto a retirou com velocidade de seu ombro, apertando-a com dedos firmes e fortes.

_ Eu vou morrer. – falou em meio à sensação desconfortável, desfalecendo-se ainda mais.

_ Bom, se você não morrer, eu vou precisar te matar por ter cogitado a possibilidade de vomitar em mim. – Sasuke falou com calma, apertando ainda com mais força a mão do Uzumaki. Podia aparentar raiva e realmente estremecer em imaginar uma situação grotesca como aquela, mas era inegável que estava feliz por Naruto tê-lo procurado num momento de apuro.

Não que fosse admitir para alguém, mas sentiu muita falta do Usuratonkachi idiota durante todos aqueles dias.

_ Kakashi sabe que você está aqui? – perguntou, soltando a mão de Naruto ao perceber que ele havia terminado, passando um dos braços ao redor de seu corpo para ajudá-lo a se movimentar até a pia.

_ N-não sei, Kakashi nem me ligou. Nós brigamos, ele deve estar furioso!

_Você anda brigando com todo mundo, né? – questionou, ganhando um beicinho de descontentamento em retorno – Será que Hinata está te fazendo bem mesmo?

_ Já te disse Sasuke, não fale sobre o que você não entende. – o loiro respondeu, se abaixando para molhar seu rosto com a água fria. O moreno balançou a cabeça em negação, mas soltou o corpo de Naruto, voltando para o outro cômodo e aguardando com paciência.

Alcançou o seu celular do criado mudo, mandando uma mensagem rapidamente para Kakashi. Sabia que o grisalho podia ter brigado o quanto fosse com ele ou com Naruto, talvez até mantido distância, mas jamais deixava de ficar preocupado.

" **Naruto está comigo, pode parar de tomar café na sala e aguardar uma bronca. Do jeito que ele 'tá vai dormir até de noite."**

Nem dois minutos se passaram e ouviu o som característico de SMS.

" **Fique com Naruto hoje, inclusive essa noite. Preciso resolver uns problemas."**

Mas que diabos? O que estava acontecendo com o mundo? Primeiro Itachi, agora Kakashi? Desde quanto Kakashi não surtava e agia como um desesperado quando ele ou Naruto sumiam? Era natural que o grisalho invadisse sua casa dentro de cinco segundos e arrastasse os dois lá de dentro até arrastá-los para sua moradia, sobre choramingares, gritarias e promessas de mortes lentas e dolorosas... Não que pedisse para Sasuke manter Naruto em sua casa!

_ Naruto... O que você fez? – o moreno questionou, compreendendo que talvez a situação fosse mais complicada do que imaginara inicialmente.

O loiro saiu do banheiro com uma cara de quem estava completamente destruído por fora e por dentro e deitou-se na cama de Sasuke, abraçando um dos travesseiros deste e enterrando seu rosto na fronha azul.

_ Me deixa dormir. – suplicou com uma voz chorosa.

Sasuke suspirou, acariciando sua testa e tentando compreender o que o Dobe podia ter feito de tão grave para causar esse comportamento nada peculiar em Kakashi. Iria permitir que dormisse, mas assim que acordasse iria forçá-lo a falar.

_Deixe estar Usuratonkachi, deixe estar._

 

**(***)**

 

Itachi caminhava lentamente entre uma trilha de mata fechada como se soubesse exatamente para onde seguir. Sentou-se em uma das rochas, sacando uma faca peculiar da manga de seu sobretudo e passando a ponta da lamina nas unhas sujas pela terra, numa tentativa de limpá-las.

_ Se você me seguir por mais um quilômetro, eu não me responsabilizo se você morrer enforcado por suas próprias tripas. – sussurrou com calma e suavidade.

_ Você anda extremamente violento essa manhã. – Kisame sussurrou as suas costas.

Itachi lançou a faca em sua direção, mas o homem de cabelos azuis desviou com um movimento rápido de cabeça e a arma fincou com força contra o tronco de uma árvore atrás de si. Esticou as mãos, retirando-a daquele local. Girou-a entre os dedos, sem jamais desprender o olhar penetrante da nuca de Itachi.

_ Você quer brincar?

_ Quero te pedir um favor. – o moreno respondeu em tom único, levantando-se e girando os calcanhares para encarar Kisame nos olhos – Cuide de Sasuke até meu retorno.

_ Está louco? – perguntou em descrença, arregalando o olhar ao observar o olho roxo de Itachi pela primeira vez aquela manhã – Ele fez isso em você?

_ Isso não é da sua conta.

_ I-itachi! – gaguejou, realmente descrente diante do que via. – Ninguém conseguiu te ferir todos esses anos, como um pivete como aquele... Pera aí, você deixou que ele o ferisse?

_ Já te disse que isso não é da sua conta. E alguém conseguiu me ferir sim, você sabe muito bem disso. – seu tom de voz era seco e áspero, assim como a dureza de seu olhar penetrante. Itachi nunca revelava grandes emoções e costumava agir conforme o treinamento com as demais pessoas, Kisame era um dos poucos no mundo que sabia diferenciar seu teatro de suas verdadeiras emoções. Itachi estava irado.

_ O que você vai responder?

Irritando-se com o bombardeiro de perguntas, Itachi limitou-se a fechar os olhos e recompor suas emoções, retomando a máscara da imparcialidade quando levantara novamente suas pálpebras.

_ Você fará o meu pedido. – constatou, dando-lhe as costas e voltando para seu caminho.

_ Ei! Itachi! Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens! – o outro gritou furioso, atirando a faca do moreno de volta ao seu dono, numa tentativa inútil de feri-lo.

Sabia que não conseguira, tinha a completa certeza disso e quando viu o cabo da arma branca preso entre o dedo médio e indicador da mão direita de Itachi, que ainda se mantinha de costas para seu atacante, limitou-se a grunhir em frustração. O moreno riu pelo nariz, girando-a com agilidade e permitindo que escorregasse de volta para dentro de sua manga, enquanto caminhava calmamente, retomando o caminho da trilha.

Itachi tinha razão, iria acatar sua ordem e vigiar o moleque Uchiha. Kisame simplesmente não conseguia deixar de cumprir um pedido de Itachi.

 _Maldito prepotente metido à sabe-tudo que consegue perfeitamente jogar suas cartas e ganhar sempre! –_ sorriu, dando as costas para Itachi e marchando em direção ao muquifo que Sasuke chamava de "casa".

Quem diria que Kisame Hoshigaki se tornaria babá algum dia na vida, não é mesmo?

 

_... Continua..._


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Feliz ano novo leitores! Espero que gostem da atualização!

Sasuke ouviu o resmungar de Naruto ao seu lado na cama, indicando que ele finalmente estava acordando depois de dormir o final da manhã e a tarde inteira, recuperando-se dos efeitos da bebedeira. Gemia de dor, provavelmente enxaqueca, tateando as cegas por um apoio até encontrar seu braço e agarrá-lo com força, como se tal gesto fosse o suficiente para diminuir seu desconforto.

_ Tem comprimido e água no criado-mudo, Usuratonkachi. – o Uchiha falou, puxando seu braço para longe do alcance do outro e voltando a se concentrar no livro que lia, não permitindo um contato físico maior entre os dois.

Naruto abriu os olhos e os fechou quase que instantaneamente, grunhindo alto de dor enquanto tateava a sua direita a procura do remédio e do líquido salvador de ressacas.

_ Teme! Quando você vai por cortina nessa casa?

_ Não seja fresco! É pôr-do-sol, a iluminação não está tão forte.

_ Você não tem olhos claros, babaca! – Naruto gritou, sentando-se na cama de costas para Sasuke e a janela, concentrando-se em abrir os olhos aos poucos, como se testasse o efeito da claridade em sua retina. Conseguiu abri-los com um pouco de dificuldade, focalizando o copo d'água e tomando-o nas mãos, solvendo o comprimido branco conjuntamente com o líquido.

Levantou-se, seguiu para o banheiro e realizou suas necessidades básicas de higiene. Percebeu que a ressaca não estava tão intensa como era de se imaginar depois de tudo que bebeu aquela noite. O encontro com Sai apenas o deixou ainda mais culpado, então exagerou na dose esquecendo-se de que ao voltar para casa teria brigas intensas com Kakashi; preferiu pedir auxílio para Sasuke.

Ele e Sasuke podiam estar brigados, mas isso era quase que uma regra implícita: em caso de necessidade, venha até minha casa. E funcionava da mesma maneira para os dois lados daquela relação, sobre quase todos os aspectos e assuntos.

Isto é, quase todos...

Ao voltar para o cômodo único de Sasuke, não pôde deixar de notar as peculiares mudanças na casa deste. Não estava tudo tão organizado como de costume e uma considerável pilha de livros se formava no chão. Os utensílios de cozinha pareciam ser mais usados atualmente do que antes, além disso o cheiro saboroso de comida não se assemelhava muito àquelas que Sasuke costumava fazer.

O amigo estava de pé agora, ao lado do fogão, requentando o almoço para que ele pudesse comer. Naruto timidamente se aproximou das panelas, observando seu conteúdo, mas, assim que levantara os olhos para fitar para Sasuke, seu foco foi parar em uma marca bastante inusitada em seu pescoço.

_ Kakashi e eu trocamos mensagens e ele pediu para que você ficasse essa noite na minha casa. Parece que terá compromiss... – parou de falar ao sentir o dedo gelado de Naruto acima de sua clavícula, no começo de seu pescoço. Virou-se rapidamente para encará-lo e questionar com o olhar qual era a intenção desse comportamento peculiar.

Os olhos azuis estavam arregalados e assustados, olhando de forma assombrosa para a pele do Uchiha. Instantaneamente o moreno levou sua mão até seu pescoço, tocando o ponto a procura de algo anormal em seu corpo.

_ O que foi? – questionou ao não sentir nada além do comum. Naruto piscou algumas vezes, aparentando recobrar a compostura e sorrindo de canto de boca.

_ Finalmente conseguiu uma namorada, Sasuke?

_ O que quer dizer, idiota?

_ Casa diferente, livros e mais livros que você não costuma ler, culinária refinada que não é sua especialidade, cinzeiro amarrotado de cigarro que eu sei que você odeia... E, finalmente, o chupão mais escuro que já vi na pele de alguém! – Naruto sentou-se na cama, observando a expressão de pavor no rosto de Sasuke quando ele correu desesperadamente para o banheiro, tropeçando no pé da cama no meio do caminho, sequer perdendo tempo para reclamar da dor.

Não costumava ter espelhos em casa, mas Itachi havia deixado um no armário do banheiro para uso próprio. Sasuke tateou o interior do armário com velocidade, arrancando o objeto lá de dentro e nem perdendo tempo para odiar sua própria aparência, pois a mancha em seu pescoço realmente atraiu sua total atenção.

_ M-mas... Como...? – tateou sua pele com a mão tremula, tentando inutilmente compreender como fora possível receber tal marca. Ele e Karin não haviam feito nada e ele não sentiu a menor vontade de se relacionar com aquelas prostitutas do outro lado da rua, então...

 

**Caham! Eu falei que isso ia acabar acontecendo... Itachi em casa é uma grande tentação, não se culpe.**

Não dê ouvidos a ele! Se você não lembra, não aconteceu! Esse é o nosso lema!

 

_ Calem a boca! – sussurrou para si mesmo em desespero, começando a tremer dos pés a cabeça. Não é possível que tenha chegado a esse ponto com Itachi, embora isso explicasse a briga dos dois. E, Deus, Sasuke é heterossexual! H-e-t-e-r-o! Como diabos isso foi acontecer?

Todavia, se existia uma marca do gênero em sua pele... Itachi havia retribuído?

 

**Isso! Isso! Claro que retribuiu!**

Vai ver ele só sentiu pena de você...

**Vá à merda, parcela mental chata! Ninguém fica conosco por pena, 'ta doido?**

 

_ Não vai conseguir mudar o passado olhando para um espelho Sasuke, seu segredo está descoberto. – Naruto falou ao seu lado, fazendo o moreno erguer o olhar e perceber que ele encontrava-se bem próximo, escorado na porta do banheiro.

Sasuke sempre achou que se um dia arranjasse uma namorada a reação de Naruto estaria dentro de duas opções: ou tiraria sarro de sua cara até a morte, ou iria vibrar em alegria por tê-lo em um encontro duplo com suas namoradas, sem ameaças de tortura psicológica. Mas o amigo ao seu lado parecia extremamente apático, o que não condizia com nenhuma das duas opções.

_ E se eu arranjei uma namorada, qual o problema, Dobe? – guardou o espelho e se levantou enquanto falava, cruzando os braços, ficando de frente ao outro. Naruto deu o sorriso mais amarelo que ele viu na vida e passou a coçar sua nuca, um sinal de desconforto característico de toda a família Namikaze-Uzumaki.

_ Bom, nenhum oras! Isso é ótimo! – respondeu com falso entusiasmo; Sasuke franziu o cenho em dúvida. – Então não nega? Realmente está namorando?

_ Sim.

 

**Epa, epa, calma aí Sasuke! Melhor você conversar com Itachi antes, sabe como é, né? Ele pode ficar meio violento por você ter tomado essa decisão sem consultá-lo! Acho que ele não gostaria muito do termo "namorada".**

Eu estou com tanta vergonha que prefiro não me pronunciar a respeito.

 

Sasuke ignorou a briga mental e o arrepio que percorreu seu corpo ao imaginar a possibilidade de ter Itachi como algo além de seu hóspede, mas não se sentia envergonhado do que falava. A questão não estava ligada a Itachi e sim a reação peculiar de Naruto. Queria compreender o que acontecia e por isso decidiu entrar na brincadeira e fazê-lo cair na sua própria armadilha.

Naruto arregalou o olhar diante da resposta convicta do Uchiha, mas retomou a compostura com velocidade ao sorrir falsamente mais uma vez. Abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas, no mesmo instante, seu celular passou a vibrar no bolso de sua calça jeans que usava desde o dia anterior, fazendo-o suspirar de alívio por se livrar daquela conversa que cada vez tomava nuances mais e mais desconfortáveis.

_ Alô? Hinata-chan? – Naruto saiu do banheiro enquanto falava e Sasuke aproveitou a privacidade para tomar banho.

O Uzumaki iria jantar e, provavelmente, sairia para o encontro da Hyuuga; Sasuke sabia muito bem como essas conversas terminavam. Talvez fosse melhor assim, precisava de tempo sozinho para pensar nos acontecimentos que envolviam Itachi. Questionaria o comportamento peculiar de Naruto em relação a Kakashi no dia seguinte, pois já estava bem claro para os dois que o loiro não estava agindo de seu jeito natural nas últimas semanas. E como o grisalho havia iniciado aquele tratamento, talvez pudesse ter descoberto alguma coisa a respeito dos problemas que assolavam a mente do idiota.

Passou a mão sobre a marca arroxeada instintivamente enquanto tomava banho, acariciando-a, perdido em pensamentos relacionados à noite anterior, tentando relembrar o que havia acontecido.

 

**Você gostou de ser marcado, não gostou, Sasuke?**

 

Era nessas horas que Sasuke tinha a completa vontade de socar sua cabeça na parede até entrar em coma por traumatismo craniano.

 

**(***)**

 

Naruto atravessava a rua cabisbaixo e desmotivado. Não queria fazer, mais uma vez, o que iria realizar naquele instante, mas era necessário. Arrastou seus pés até a porta de entrada da casa da família Hyuuga e mal precisou tocar a campainha, pois a morena já o aguardava na porta de entrada com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

Hinata estava deslumbrante, vestindo um vestido preto curto, com um pouco de decote, algo que Naruto nunca havia a visto usar, mas apenas acentuava ainda mais seu corpo escultural. Seus cabelos estavam presos e ela estava descalça. Apesar da aparência despojada, estava óbvio o que pretendia com aquela roupa; o estômago dele embrulhou ainda mais ao constatar aquele fato.

_ Hinata, eu...

_ Entre, entre, Naruto-kun! – falou docemente, pegando o seu braço e puxando-o para dentro. Trancou a porta com velocidade e jogou-se nos braços do namorado, dando um selinho rápido de cumprimento em seus lábios.

_ Cadê seus pais? – perguntou, afastando um pouco a garota de si, levando-a até o sofá da sala com as mãos entrelaçadas. Assim que se sentaram, ela novamente o abraçou, enterrando seu rosto no peito de Naruto antes de responder.

_ Viajaram, estou sozinha essa noite, por isso te chamei aqui. – Hinata estava quente, Naruto tinha a completa certeza que a garota corava intensamente, mesmo mantendo o rosto fora de seu alcance de visão.

_ Isso é bom, pois preciso mesmo conversar com você. – respondeu com a voz rouca, tentando afastá-la novamente.

Todavia, a herdeira Hyuuga era uma mulher forte e ágil, conseguiu escapar de suas mãos e apertá-lo com ainda mais força, passando a beijar o seu pescoço até a altura de sua orelha, falando baixinho e com a voz trêmula.

_ E-eu entendo que tenha coisas para reclamar a nosso respeito e por isso te chamei aqui. Vou consertar isso agora, Naruto-kun.

Ouvir tais palavras foi como receber uma facada certeira em seu coração. Então Hinata achava que o namoro dos dois estava com problemas porque ainda não haviam feito sexo? Sentia-se o mais completo lixo naquele instante. Como pudera deixar a menina se martirizar desta maneira? Ele podia não sentir atração ou amor de casal pela garota, mas a considerava alguém extremamente importante na sua vida e nunca desejou magoá-la dessa forma.

Naruto tentou sentir algo a mais por ela, de verdade. Nunca em sua vida conheceria uma garota tão perfeita como Hinata: bonita, inteligente, de boa família, índole e caráter. Mas havia coisas que infelizmente estavam fora de seu controle, por mais que ele teimasse em achar que um dia controlaria. Não era culpa dela o fato de nunca terem partido para o segundo degrau da relação; não havia conseguido isso com mulher alguma, por isso todos os seus relacionamentos anteriores terminavam tão cedo.

_ Hinata-chan, por favor, me escute. – pediu com delicadeza, mas ela não parou.

_ N-não! Eu quero isso Naruto, e-eu estou decidida...! – precisou usar um pouco mais de força para fazê-la soltar seu corpo sem machucá-la. A morena o encarou com surpresa, seu rosto extremamente vermelho e seu lábio inferior tremendo de nervosismo e vergonha.

_ Me escute. – pediu mais uma vez, tirando uma das mãos de seu ombro e acariciando de leve sua bochecha. Ela relaxou concordando com um movimento de cabeça, enquanto apreciava o gesto carinhoso, aceitando o toque suave com um inclinar de cabeça – Você não fez absolutamente nada de errado no nosso namoro. Eu jamais te forçaria a fazer isso que você está achando ser o problema.

_ Mas você anda tão distante! – ela respondeu com a voz um pouco chorosa, provavelmente sentindo-se rejeitada. São por estas e outras que Naruto não conseguia se relacionar com mulheres, além de não compreender muito bem como suas mentes funcionavam, elas possuíam uma tendência horrível de se considerarem rejeitadas todos os momentos.

Bom, isso e o fato de ele gostar muito mais de homem, mas isso era apenas um detalhe que ele iria resolver.

_ Eu sei, desculpe-me por isso. Eu tenho um problema muito grande na minha vida e, às vezes, acho que uma boa companhia irá resolvê-lo. Não fiz isso apenas com você Hinata-chan, errei com todas as que vieram antes de ti... Sinto muito. – parou de acariciá-la, puxando-a para perto em um abraço fraterno extremamente apertado. Sabia que estava há segundos de feri-la como provavelmente ninguém havia feito nessa vida, mas era o melhor que podia fazer por ela naquele momento.

Ela não merecia ser enganada dessa forma: merecia encontrar alguém bom, uma pessoa que respondesse as suas expectativas. E... Bem... Naruto precisava parar de confundir sentimento fraternal com amor de namorados.

_ Eu gosto muito de você Hinata-chan, mas não da maneira como você gosta de mim.

_ O-o quê? – ela questionou com a voz fraca, praticamente em um mero sussurro descrente.

_ Eu sinto muito.

Naruto a soltou, afastando-se para poder olhar em seus olhos. Os orbes cristalinos estavam repletos de lágrimas em eminente queda e isso o fez se sentir ainda pior.

_ Eu não queria utilizar palavras clichês e que geralmente não são reais... Mas nada se encaixaria melhor na minha situação do que elas: o problema realmente não é você, sou eu. – Irônico como não havia maneira melhor de expressar seus sentimentos, justo ele que prometeu a si mesmo nunca falar uma coisa tão manjada e cruel.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça, cobrindo seu rosto com a sombra de sua franja. Naruto conseguia ver as lágrimas escorrerem silenciosamente e tentou tocá-la, mas ela rejeitou seu toque com delicadeza, retirando seus dedos de seu corpo com extrema suavidade.

_ Não me toque agora, por favor.

_ Me perdoe Hinata... Eu acho que será melhor mesmo pra nós dois terminamos.

_ Eu vou perdoar e você sabe disso, mas não agora. – levantou-se com graciosidade, andando até a porta de entrada e abrindo-a, ainda com o rosto oculto pelas sombras – Por favor, vá embora.

Naruto levantou do sofá, caminhando com passos lentos até a saída. Antes de se retirar, abraçou Hinata por trás, beijando o topo de sua cabeça e fingindo não perceber o desconforto que ela sentia ao ficar completamente rígida sob seu toque.

_ Eu merecia um tapa Hinata-chan... E você realmente merece alguém melhor que eu. – sussurrou, soltando-a e retirando-se daquele local sem olhar para trás.

Sentia vontade de chorar também, mas lutava contra as lágrimas. Era homem e estava na rua, não podia se permitir esse tipo de vexame em público, mas acelerava cada vez mais o passo, decidindo voltar para casa a pé mesmo depois de Sasuke tê-lo dito para passar a noite em sua quitinete.

Não estava em condições de fazer isso. Precisava de sua casa, de sua cama, de sua privacidade; se seu organismo estivesse em melhores condições, diria que precisava de álcool. Não era pelo fato de não retribuir os sentimentos de Hinata que doía menos para ele terminar aquele tipo de relação, tampouco ficar ao lado de Sasuke naquele momento; nada ajudaria nesse aspecto.

_Parabéns, Uzumaki, perdeu a melhor pessoa que podia aparecer em sua vida!_

Sua mente o censurava como sempre fazia ao fim de cada namoro. Sorriu tristemente, deixando uma de suas lágrimas escorrer em meio a caminhada rápida, mas deu graças a Deus quando começou a chover; assim não precisaria mais se esforçar em contê-las.

 _Eu não perdi. Eu liberei porque quero que ela seja feliz –_  respondeu à sua consciência recriminadora com fraqueza. Entretanto há cada término essa resposta era mais fraca, assim como sua consciência o censurava de maneira mais veemente enquanto que seu ódio de si mesmo aumentava cada vez mais.

Será que isso nunca terá um fim?

 

**(***)**

 

**_ Naruto foi dormir na casa de Hinata, relaxe Kakashi.**

O grisalho apertou seu aparelho celular com força, mordendo a língua para não gritar com Sasuke. Havia pedido que o moreno mantivesse o loiro em casa, não era para ele sair em circunstância alguma.

_ Sasuke, qual parte do "fique com Naruto essa noite" você não entendeu? – perguntou entre os dentes cerrados, ouvindo o mais novo engolir em seco do outro lado da linha.

**_ Achei que você queria privacidade em casa e que não importava onde Naruto estivesse. Qual o problema? Ele vai dormir com a namorada dele Kakashi, duvido que decida voltar pra casa.**

_ O problema não é ele vir aqui Sasuke... Argh, você não entenderia. – respondeu, suspirando pesadamente.

 **_ É, realmente, não estou entendendo vocês dois já faz um tempo. O que 'tá pegando hein?**  – Sasuke aparentava estar perdendo a paciência também, mas Kakashi não estava no ânimo de discutir esses assuntos com ele.

Precisava conversar com Naruto antes de tudo e precisava estudar para tal. A nova descoberta que tivera a respeito do loiro fez todo seu plano de abordagem psicoterapêutica se mostrar obsoleto: precisava criar uma nova abordagem antes de ver Naruto. Além disso, temia que o loiro fizesse alguma besteira estando longe de Sasuke e precisava que alguém de confiança o vigiasse.

Naruto costumava beber, mas nunca havia ficado a noite inteira fora de casa. Recebera a mensagem de Sasuke próximo às dez horas da manhã, o que indicava que foi naquele horário que o loiro bateu em sua porta. Isso não era um bom sinal, definitivamente ele precisava de um tipo de ajuda que talvez fosse além do que Kakashi era capaz de fazer. Em consequência, era necessário agir em conjunto com Sasuke para mantê-lo sobre controle.

Mas Sasuke, aparentemente, era uma porta sem qualquer tipo de sensibilidade e espírito de equipe.

_ Esquece, não tenho tempo pra discutir isso com você agora. Se Naruto voltar, mantenha-o em seu apartamento até segunda ordem. – Sasuke resmungou qualquer coisa do outro lado do telefone e desligou em seguida. Kakashi sentia vontade de atirar o aparelho longe, mas procurou manter a calma.

Algum dos três precisava manter a calma, se não os três ruiriam juntos.

_ Terminou a discussão familiar? – Kakashi estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que até se esquecera da sua companhia àquela noite.

Anko Mitarashi era uma colega de curso de Kakashi. Bonita, extrovertida, com um passado um pouco sombrio que trouxera muitos ensinamentos e um histórico invejável de superação, Anko se formou como melhor da turma. Assim que Kakashi saiu da balada na noite anterior, não precisou fazer muitas ligações para ex-colegas até encontrá-la. Seu curriculum se tornara algo extremamente invejável: a mulher de cabelos violetas acabara por se especializar em sexologia e isso era de conhecimento geral entre todos os ex-colegas devido o seu renome nessa área.

O fato era que Anko costumava nutrir uma paixonite por Kakashi na época da faculdade, por isso decidira ajudá-lo no seu caso sem cobrar pelos seus serviços. Não tinha esperanças nem sofria de amores por ele, mas realmente sentia-se realizada pelo convite e aceitou uma reunião para a noite seguinte.

Mantendo a ética profissional, Kakashi não revelou o nome de seu "paciente". Explicou o caso com detalhes, mas sem liberar qualquer informação que revelasse a identidade de Naruto. Anko se mostrou uma boa ouvinte, mas no fim foi extremamente rígida em seu julgamento.

_ Encaminhe-o para um sexólogo, você não está especializado para lidar com esse tipo de situação. – ela havia dito com um pouco de rispidez.

_ Ele não iria de maneira alguma. Além de não ter dinheiro para pagar, já está completamente difícil mantê-lo em uma terapia comum, que dirá fazê-lo aceitar um tratamento com sexólogo! É por isso que a chamei aqui.

Ela concordou brevemente com a cabeça, voltando a analisar os rascunhos de Kakashi a respeito das sessões com Naruto. Conversaram durante alguns minutos, até Sasuke telefonar, perguntar sobre o estranho comportamento do Uzumaki e soltar aquela bomba que ele não estava pronto para ouvir.

Suspirou pesadamente, colocando seu celular de lado e voltando a encarar a mulher com um sorriso simpático oculto pela gola alta de seu casaco de lã.

_ Sim, resolvido. – mentiu, sabendo que não a enganaria em nenhum instante. Ela lhe deu um sorriso do tipo: "você finge que me engana e eu finjo que acredito". Voltou a analisar as notas e fazer seus comentários a respeito do paciente problemático.

Naruto entrou pela cozinha àquela noite. Não perdeu tempo ascendendo a luz, limitando-se apenas a trancar a porta e se arrastar para o seu quarto. Quando chegou ao corredor, se surpreendeu ao tomar consciência de que Kakashi tinha uma companhia feminina e ambos bebiam chá, conversando sobre assuntos em voz baixa de modo que ele não podia compreender com clareza.

Estava na cara que era um encontro.

 _Quer dizer que o filho da puta não queria que eu voltasse pra casa por causa de uma mulher? E depois se diz meu amigo._  – Pensou com amargura, caminhando até a porta de seu quarto e conseguindo ser o mais silencioso possível, não permitindo que os dois 'pombinhos' tomassem consciência de sua presença.

Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi... Todos os três haviam-no magoado aquele dia sem sequer se darem conta do que faziam. Talvez ele realmente fosse um imprestável, um incômodo para todos eles. Talvez não merecesse suas amizades, já que não conseguia fazer nada direito. Mesmo que sentisse dor pelos três, sabia que ele os havia ferido muito mais. Indiscutivelmente mais.

_Eu sou um inútil._

_Eu sou um inútil._

_Eu sou um inútil._

O mantra ecoava em sua mente sem parar. Ele estava completamente exausto e se jogou de roupa e tudo na cama, mas não conseguiu dormir. Cada risada que ouvia da sala era como uma facada em seu coração, fazendo mais e mais lágrimas escorrerem de seu rosto. Depois de duas horas de repetição do mantra, o mesmo se alterou para um ainda mais condizente consigo.

_Eu sou um fraco._

_Eu sou um fraco._

_Eu sou um fraco._

 

**(***)**

 

Kakashi acordou no dia seguinte e ligou desesperadamente para Naruto, apenas para descobrir alguns minutos depois que o loiro havia passado a noite em casa. Entrou em seu quarto, conseguiu acordá-lo e forçá-lo a tomar café, optando por fingir que a briga há dois dias não ocorrera, muito menos que havia lhe espionado e descoberto seu segredo.

Naruto realizava os pedidos de Kakashi sem encará-lo nos olhos, muito menos respondendo suas perguntas. Estava extremamente abatido por alguma razão e seu quadro não melhorou nos dias seguintes, pois permanecia em um silêncio absoluto e constrangedor; Kakashi não sabia mais o que fazer. Tentou realizar uma sessão de terapia e Naruto até cooperou sem brigar, mas não abriu a boca em momento algum. Apesar de tudo isso, continuava indo ao trabalho e faculdade normalmente.

No terceiro dia o grisalho começou a ficar desesperado e ligou para Sasuke. Em contrapartida o Uchiha telefonou para o loiro, mas este não o atendeu; passou então a tentar readquirir contato visitando-o e chamando-o para sair, mas ele o ignorou completamente.

Os dois estavam preocupados e perdidos, no entanto, quando tudo parecia ter caído por terra, Naruto voltou a falar.

Falar, falar e falar!

Não parava de conversar sobre assuntos triviais, irritando os ouvidos alheios com tanta baboseira. Sasuke pareceu satisfeito e aliviado, mas Kakashi, sendo um especialista, percebeu claramente sinais de autodefesa através da repressão¹. O Uzumaki falava sobre todas as asneiras que costumava falar antes de toda aquela confusão emocional e parecia, diante de olhos leigos, alguém feliz. Mas aqueles que o conheciam bem sabiam que suas safiras não possuíam o mesmo brilho.

 **_ Já tentou confrontá-lo com seu objeto de dor?** – Anko sugeria do outro lado da linha do telefone.

_ O que quer dizer? – Kakashi desesperava-se, recorrendo à colega mais uma vez por se sentir um completo incompetente no assunto.

**_ Bom, vocês ainda não conseguiram entrar na fase contemplativa², mas há algumas coisas não muito ortodoxas que você pode fazer.**

_ Ahn?

**_ Choque de realidade, talvez?**

_ Está me sugerindo que eu faça o quê exatamente, Anko?

 **_ Leve-o para uma boate GLS, veja a maneira como ele vai se portar diante desse cenário, aproveitando que você possui um relacionamento com o paciente fora do consultório. Eu sempre quis fazer esse tipo de coisa...** – falou despreocupadamente, como se estivesse comentando o tempo ensolarado que fazia lá fora.

A pausa que se seguiu foi extremamente constrangedora, Kakashi precisou de alguns segundos para digerir o que a mulher falava sem qualquer pudor.

_ Você realmente não tem ética alguma, não é? – respondeu entre um riso macabro, não conseguindo visualizar tal possibilidade dentro de sua profissão.

**_ Estou mais preocupada com a cura do que com os meios socialmente aceitáveis, meu sucesso advém daí. Até mesmo aqueles que recriminam meus métodos concordam que são eficientes.**

Kakashi mudou o assunto, falando sobre trivialidades até que os dois não tivessem mais um por que para permanecer naquela conversa. Assim que colocara o telefone no gancho, permaneceu sentado no sofá da sala por vários minutos e quase quis se espancar quando se deu conta que estava realmente avaliando a possibilidade de fazer o que Anko sugeriu.

De duas uma: ou Naruto o matava, ou Naruto iria, realmente, demonstrar algo que contribuiria para a sua análise.

_ Naruto? – gritou em voz alta, sabendo que ele estava nas proximidades, provavelmente na cozinha.

_ Oi! – o loiro respondeu em voz alta.

_ Preciso de companhia pra um evento, não tenho quem chamar. Quer ir comigo?

Pronto, o acaso iria escolher. Foi um convite, talvez assim se sentisse menos culpado. Afinal de contas, daria a opção de escolha para o paciente e...

_ 'Tá, 'tá! Depois você me dá os detalhes, 'tô estudando! – a voz de Naruto gritou em resposta, parecendo realmente não dar muita importância para o convite de Kakashi. Este, por sua vez, expirou com força, mal recordando o momento em que havia segurado a respiração.

_ Bom... Espero sobreviver a isso. – sussurrou para si mesmo, aconchegando-se no sofá e olhando para o teto, quase visualizando o olhar reprovador de Deus em sua direção – Perdão, Senhor, será por uma boa causa.

 

**(***)**

 

No quinto dia, muito antes do esperado, Itachi retornou.

Sasuke estava cochilando depois da aula, o que não podia se considerar um sono profundo de uma noite inteira. Adormecera com a roupa do corpo por pura preguiça de se levantar e se preparar para dormir. Não comia direito desde a saída de Itachi e sentia-se mal pela falta de refeições, cansado ao ponto de desejar dormir às nove da noite.

E foi diante deste cenário que o moreno mais velho surgiu em seu quarto, daquela típica maneira que Sasuke costumava definir como "brotar do chão". Sasuke só percebeu que não estava mais sozinho ao sentir a movimentação do outro lado da cama, indicando que alguém sentava sob seu colchão. Virou-se e encarou as costas de Itachi, que ainda vestia as mesmas roupas que utilizara em sua partida.

_ Itachi?

_ Volte a dormir. – ordenou severamente, mas Sasuke não quis obedecê-lo. Alguma coisa não estava bem, Itachi gostava de irritá-lo quando fazia essas aparições inusitadas. Sasuke, depois de alguns dias, parou de se perguntar como o moreno podia ser tão irritantemente silencioso, pelo bem de sua sanidade mental.

Mas foi apenas quando o cheiro metálico invadiu suas narinas que o Uchiha realmente despertou de seu cochilo, levantando-se com velocidade da cama e só parando de andar ao ficar cara a cara com o hóspede. Ele retirava a luva de nylon encharcada de sangue de sua mão esquerda, fazendo uma careta de dor; Sasuke não conseguia desgrudar os olhos do ferimento.

_ Vai dormir, eu cuido disso.

_ Que espécie de "assuntos particulares" você foi resolver, hein? – tomado por uma agilidade desconhecida, correu para o banheiro e pegou o kit de primeiros socorros. Limpou a mão de Itachi sem pedir permissão para tocá-lo, mas desta vez ele não pareceu nem um pouco hostil com o contato. O corte era comprido, mas não muito profundo - se Itachi deixasse a mão em repouso iria cicatrizar sem a necessidade de levar pontos. Aplicou os produtos cicatrizantes bem como os assépticos e fechou o curativo.

_ Você não tinha aversão a sangue? – sua voz estava suave e extremamente melodiosa. Sasuke olhou para o moreno nos olhos, observando as íris negras e com pouca coloração avermelhada ao redor da pupila, como era de costume.

Itachi sorria com suavidade, exibindo um brilho estranhamente doce no olhar.

_ Eu tenho... – respondeu com pouca convicção, perdendo um pouco da coerência de seus pensamentos quando o mais velho ergueu a mão saudável e acariciou seu rosto, passando o polegar sobre seu lábio inferior.

_ Senti sua falta. – tais palavras fizeram Sasuke se arrepiar, ignorando completamente a gritaria interna em seu cérebro. Óbvio que um lado de si gritava para que se afastasse, enquanto o outro o ordenava a aceitar e retribuir essas carícias. No entanto, tal dualidade parecia completamente sem sentido, não era como se Sasuke pudesse recusar tal toque.

Não quando tudo parecia tão absurdamente correto e natural.

Não respondeu, não precisava; Itachi levantou-se e ele fez o mesmo. Quando ficaram frente a frente, o mais velho entrelaçou os dedos da mão saudável à sua mão esquerda, guiando-o até a cama e ordenando-o silenciosamente a se deitar ao seu lado, frente a frente, acima dos lençóis.

 

Mande-o deitar no sofá! Quem diabos ele pensa que é achando que pode dividir a cama conosco?

**_CALE A BOCA!_**  – tanto a outra parcela mental quanto o próprio Sasuke responderam com rispidez, e mesmo com tal interrupção o Uchiha não deixou de apreciar cada movimento de Itachi.

 

Ele parecia cansado, com olheiras maiores do que o normal abaixo dos olhos. Piscava pesadamente, como se lutasse contra o sono apenas para apreciar Sasuke por mais tempo.

Tentou instintivamente aproximar-se de Itachi, pois mesmo não compreendendo o porquê do tratamento tão carinhoso não desejava deixá-lo passar sem aproveitar o quanto podia. Sabia que se condenaria eternamente na manhã seguinte por ter esquecido todos seus princípios em virtude de algumas palavrinhas e uma carícia suave, mas não conseguia se preocupar com isso naquele instante.

Itachi percebeu a movimentação tímida de Sasuke, que tentava chegar mais próximo de si aos poucos. Fechou os olhos e puxou-o com força para mais perto, enroscando suas pernas ao redor das nas trêmulas pernas de seu companheiro de cama, mantendo o braço envolto ao corpo de Sasuke e inalando o cheiro de seu shampoo de seus cabelos.

O Uchiha, por sua vez, estava com o olhar arregalado, verdadeiramente pego de surpresa com tal abraço. Até sua mente parecia estupefata o suficiente para se calar. Ainda tremendo levemente e sentindo um misto de emoções que não conseguia definir, aconchegou-se no peito de Itachi, não se importando com as roupas sujas e rasgadas em alguns pontos que este utilizava. Não interessava, nunca havia sido tratado assim pelo mais velho e não estava ali para reclamar.

Mas deixar de questionar já era pedir demais.

_ Por que está me tratando assim?

Itachi demorou tanto a responder que Sasuke considerou que não fosse fazê-lo. Depois de longos minutos de silêncio, respondeu com uma voz sonolenta, demonstrando que estava prestes a adormecer.

_ Porque você é quem me mantém humano.

E com essas palavras sem nenhum sentido aparente, Sasuke decidiu relaxar e esquecer todos os problemas para dormir em paz. Itachi estava de volta, isso significava que não iria sonhar com Mikoto aquela noite...

É, meus caros... Não foi apenas Itachi que sentira falta de alguém naquela quitinete.

 

**(***)**

 

__ Nii-san! – a criança sorridente o chamava, correndo até os pés do adulto a sua frente e entrelaçando seus bracinhos ao redor de suas pernas. O homem olhou para baixo, pegando o jovem menino em seu colo e erguendo-o acima de sua cabeça. Ele começou a rir debatendo-se e se divertindo com tal brincadeira, mas mesmo sabendo que não seria derrubado daquela altura, não conseguiu conter as palavras – Madara-nii! Eu vou cair!_

_Madara sorriu brevemente, trazendo-o para mais perto de seu peito e aconchegando-o em seu colo. A criança já estava com os cabelos um pouco longos, talvez fosse hora de cortar. Passou as mãos pelos fios finos e escuros, penteando-o com os dedos para trás._

__ Vamos cortar seu cabelo depois do treino, Itachi. – falou com uma voz suave e Itachi olhou para cima, procurando os olhos daquele que o segurava com afeição. Madara apreciou os olhos puxados e extremamente escuros do menino, um contraste e tanto contra sua pele branquinha e bochechas coradas de criança nova._

_Ainda tinha quatro anos, mas já sabia falar corretamente e entendia algumas coisas extremamente complicadas para crianças daquela idade. Madara não podia deixar de ter orgulho do legado que carregava em seus braços, mesmo que este fizesse um gracioso biquinho de irritação no momento e que tais comportamentos condizentes com sua idade infantil irritassem o mais velho consideravelmente._

_Afinal de contas, Itachi era o prodígio, o escolhido, e não devia agir assim._

__ Não quero! Quero que meu cabelo cresça e fique como o seu! – falou, sentindo-se contrariado. Madara riu, aparentemente satisfeito em demasia com o comentário, e a criança esticou suas mãozinhas, puxando o rosto de seu irmão para que olhasse para si, contorcendo-se em seu colo até chegar próximo o suficiente para dar um pequeno selinho em seus lábios._

_O mais velho o afastou com um pouco de desespero, esticando os dois braços com Itachi preso firmemente entre as suas mãos._

__ Não faça isso. – falou rispidamente, fazendo a criança lacrimejar. Sabia que seu irmão mais velho já tinha 23 anos e que tinha conhecimento de muitas coisas da vida que ele ainda não entendia, mas o que havia de errado em fazer o que acabara de ter feito? Estava dentro daquilo que ele esperava, não estava? Abriu sua boca para perguntar, verdadeiramente perdido diante a atitude ríspida de Madara, mas este o interrompeu antes que pudesse questionar qualquer coisa – Não ainda, ok?_

__ Sou muito novo, não é? – questionou, piscando seus olhos com um pouco de velocidade para impedir as lágrimas de derramarem de seus olhos, sem sucesso. Madara o colocou no chão com delicadeza e Itachi abaixou o olhar, ocultando seu rosto com a sombra de sua franja – Odeio essa merda de idade._

__ Não fica bem pra uma criança falar palavrões, sabia? – Madara respondeu entre uma risada suave, ajoelhando-se no chão à altura do menor. Ergueu seu rosto com o indicador e beijou as duas lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos, sugando-as com seus lábios e saboreando o gosto salgado._

__ Você sabe que não sou uma criança normal. – Itachi respondeu, com feições sérias e inalteradas diante a demonstração de carinho. Madara se afastou um pouco o encarou com o olhar igualmente severo._

__ Então deixe de lado esse lado infantil, se fosse o que deveria ser não estaria chorando. – respondeu com palavras severas que fizeram o coraçãozinho do moreno mais novo doer em agonia e rejeição – Hoje teremos mais uma sessão depois do treino, ok? Se você fizer tudo direitinho prometo te contar mais histórias._

__ Hai! – respondeu, um pouco mais entusiasmado com a nova perspectiva, observando Madara se levantar e contendo o impulso de alcançar a mão do mais velho para que o guiasse até o local de treinamento._

_Sabia que não devia agir assim, mas era inevitável. Estava em sua natureza agir dessa maneira..._

 

_... Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Repressão é um Mecanismo de Defesa utilizado sem que a pessoa possua consciência de seus atos, a fim de proteger a integridade do seu ego. Algumas pessoas possuem extrema dificuldade em reconhecer impulsos físicos ou psicológicos que causam angústia, ou em relembrar de casos traumáticos do passado. Utilizando-se do mecanismo da Repressão elas conseguem colocar tal angústia dentro do controle, através do esquecimento motivado. Em casos mais severos pode chegar a ocorrer uma amnésia, mas o caso do Naruto não é tão crítico. Digamos que ele simplesmente deixa de pensar no assunto para não se ferir, fingindo que seus problemas não existem ou não aconteceram. É o típico 'tapar o sol com uma peneira'. 
> 
> ² A fase contemplativa é a segunda fase de mudança do paciente no decorrer do tratamento psicoterápico. Explicar cada uma delas demoraria muito, então vou explicar apenas a segunda. Ela acontece quando o paciente se dá conta da existência dos problemas, mas ainda não sabe como agir pra resolver esse problema, e o Naruto ainda não entrou na segunda fase, pois não reconhece que tem um problema. Nas terapias normais é no estágio seguinte que o paciente procura um profissional, mas como o nosso paciente está sendo forçado pelo Kakashi, ele já está no processo de terapia.


	9. Capítulo IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: A atualização, infelizmente, não terá Naruto e Kakashi, porque ficou extremamente grande sem a cena dos dois e eu não poderia encaixar nesse capítulo (vai ser uma cena grande) Se eu fizesse um capítulo duplo não haveria atualização essa semana, então preferi trabalhar com calma para a semana seguinte, ok?  
> Em contrapartida, estou começando o Gaiden do Itachi. Considerem as cenas em itálicos o passado do Itachi, não necessariamente um sonho, apesar de poder se encaixar nesse contexto em algumas situações.  
> Oh, sim, vocês ganharam um Lime no fim do capitulo ^^ Então estou deixando advertência pra quem não gosta disso (se não gosta, o que está fazendo aqui? =P). Eu pensei em fazer um lemon, mas optei por deixar o primeiro lemon da fanfic sendo do casal principal.  
> Espero que gostem!! Contem-me o que acharam!  
> Muitos beijos a todos!

_Madara estava cansado. Completamente exausto, para ser mais preciso. O trabalho daquele dia havia se mostrado uma grande perda de tempo, já que seus estudos não adiantavam para que aumentasse os conhecimentos e técnicas adquiridas há oito anos. As primeiras experiências já demonstravam os resultados finais e as cobaias já passaram do período biológico correto para o emprego de novos procedimentos, de maneira que com as técnicas atuais diversos danos irreversíveis seriam causados; tais constatações fáticas nada colaboravam com o seu humor._

Droga, mais sete meses de pesquisa jogados fora! _– pensou com amargura, abrindo a porta de seu quarto com a chave e adentrando, sem se preocupar em trancá-la atrás de si. Afinal de contas, fechaduras jamais impediriam os residentes daquele local de adentrarem seu quarto quando bem entenderem, apenas costumava trancá-lo por força do hábito._

__ Madara-nii. – levantou o olhar, procurando o dono daquela voz. E lá estava Itachi, deitado em sua cama, aguardando-o com as feições sérias e compenetradas, tal qual fora instruído a se portar em seu treinamento desde os três anos de idade._

_Suspirou com amargura, às vezes sentia extrema falta da criança sorridente que Itachi era antes de tudo isso começar, mas sabia que este era o preço a ser pago. A perda da inocência, em troca do seu bem mais precioso de volta; pensar assim fazia tudo valer à pena._

__ O que está fazendo aqui? – questionou ao mais novo como se fosse alguém da sua idade, demonstrando pouca paciência no momento. Sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima, de maneira despojada, descalçando seus sapatos com um movimentar rápido de pés e esticando-os para relaxar._

_No fundo sabia muito bem porque Itachi estava ali, já era época dele lhe confrontar devido aos resultados das sessões. As últimas tiveram um impacto grande em sua personalidade, calculava que não demoraria muito para que tivessem essa conversa._

__ Você ama a mim ou a ele?_

_Bingo, estava certo._

_Itachi não era um garoto de muitas palavras, já que falava apenas o essencial; não era o tipo de pessoa que contornaria para perguntar algo assim. Se Madara não o conhecesse desde o nascimento, provavelmente seria pego de surpresa, mas não, não senhores, ele estava pronto para esse confronto: e sabia que seria uma briga das feias._

__ Isso vem mesmo ao caso?_

__ Sim. Quero que seja sincero. – o menor ordenou, cruzando os braços e aguardando uma resposta._

__ Itachi, as coisas na vida não são tão simples. – Madara tentou explicar, fechando os olhos e apertando com o indicador e polegar na ponte do nariz. Não possuía muita paciência no momento, mas tentaria explicar. – O mundo não é preto e branco: as nuances se cruzam, o cinza é muito mais presente do que o preto e o branco, essas duas cores geralmente são manchadas. Nada é perfeito._

__ Isso é uma maneira estúpida de tentar contornar a minha pergunta devido ao fato de não saber respondê-la? – o mais velho abriu os olhos, confrontando o olhar feroz de Itachi – Eu ouvi muito bem! A maneira como você fala com ele não é a mesma como fala comigo!_

__ Itachi..._

_O mais novo se colocou de pé em um salto, chutando um banquinho pequeno que estava jogado pelo quarto bagunçado. Itachi estava, evidentemente, furioso. Seria uma visão bonitinha se fosse qualquer outra criança, mas não Itachi: afinal de contas, esse garoto, quando furioso, poderia ser considerado uma arma de destruição em massa._

__ Não me venha com “Itachi”! É o nome dele que você chama quando chega ao orgasmo! Você nunca disse o meu nome daquele jeito!_

_Madara sentia suas orelhas queimarem. Será que era impossível para o menino compreender o quão errado era uma criança de oito anos proferir tais palavras? Levantou-se lentamente, aparentando calma, como se tais palavras não houvesse causado extremo desgosto em si e caminhou até onde Itachi se encontrava, observando-o durante longos dez segundos._

Tsk... Isso realmente vai doer muito mais em mim do que nele.

_Ergueu uma das mãos e deu-lhe um tapa com força no rosto, tão forte que o som ecoou pelo quarto. A cabeça de Itachi virou com força para a esquerda devido à intensidade do castigo físico; e ele não se moveu mais._

__ Porte-se de acordo com sua idade e não como uma prostituta precoce! – Madara falou com veemência, puxando o queixo do mais novo para que este o olhasse nos olhos enquanto proferia suas palavras duras._

_Lá estava o olhar brilhante escarlate nos olhos ferozes do pequeno prodígio. Ele o encarou brevemente e, por fim cuspiu o sangue que se acumulara em sua boca em seu rosto, ato este que resultou em um segundo tapa ainda mais forte._

__ Eu não vou me repetir mais Itachi, retire-se daqui. – sua voz soou como um rosnado ríspido, pois a raiva aumentava progressivamente. Sabia que seria mais seguro se Itachi se retirasse o quanto antes._

__ Eu espero que ele nunca tenha te amado, Onii-san. – Itachi provocou, com um sorriso de canto de boca a postos, deixando um traço fino de sangue escorrer no canto de sua boca._

_E Madara... Bom... Madara não foi tão piedoso dessa vez._

 

**(***)**

 

Sasuke acordou atrasado para o primeiro emprego e, para sua surpresa, Itachi ainda estava no apartamento. Acostumara-se a levantar e tomar sua primeira refeição do dia sozinho, encontrando o mais velho apenas na hora do jantar. Acreditava que Itachi saia cedo para vigiá-lo em pontos estratégicos, mas, pelo jeito, não foi isso que ocorrera desta vez.

_ Sasuke, precisamos conversar. – Itachi falou mecanicamente.

O Uchiha finalmente percebeu a estranheza da posição do mais velho: ainda estava na cama, mas havia se sentando e abraçado as pernas, descansando a própria testa em seus joelhos. Não havia trocado de roupa ou caminhado até o banheiro, sua mão parecia ter sangrado muito durante a noite, pois os curativos estavam completamente encharcados de sangue.

_ Itachi, eu preciso ir trabalhar, conversamos quando eu voltar. – falou com um pouco de preocupação no tom de voz.

_ Eu já liguei para o seu trabalho e informei que estava doente.

_ O quê? Mas...

_ Sasuke, nós  _realmente_  precisamos conversar. Esqueça isso por alguns minutos.

Ele finalmente compreendeu a seriedade da situação, suspirando de leve e sentando de pernas cruzadas na cama para encarar Itachi de frente. Este, por sua vez, levantou o olhar, fitando-o com os olhos extremamente avermelhados aquela manhã. Pouquíssimo ou nenhum tom de preto era evidente em seu olhar, fazendo Sasuke sentir um arrepio e um involuntário desejo de se retirar da cama, mas se manteve firme, tanto pelo seu orgulho quanto pela confiança que adquiria aos poucos em Itachi.

_ Existe uma pessoa que deseja sua morte, Sasuke. – o mais velho falou com a voz extremamente arrastada. Sasuke não sabia ao certo o que falar ou agir. Sinceramente? Tudo parecia extremamente surreal naquele momento.

_ Não sei de onde tem tirado essas informações, mas eu sou um relês...

_ ... Herdeiro da família Uchiha. – Itachi complementou sua frase, retirando seu prendedor de cabelo e ajeitando as madeixas com os dedos. Sasuke apreciou o gesto com um pouco de admiração, já que 90% de seu cérebro estava preocupado em entender a situação – Não convém explicar detalhes, mas creio que ao associar o sobrenome talvez faça a possibilidade de alguém desejar sua morte não ser tão surreal assim, não é mesmo?

Abaixou a cabeça, consultando suas lembranças familiares que há tanto tempo havia deixado de lado em sua memória, a fim de superar a dor da perda. Não gostava de adentrar neste ponto particular de sua vida, mas sabia que a seriedade das palavras de Itachi demonstrava que precisava fazê-lo. No entanto, nada que pudera recordar daria margem a esse tipo de ameaça.

_ Sinceramente não vejo ligação alguma com a necessidade de me matar e o passado de minha família.

_ Como não Sasuke? Esqueceu-se de que eles foram assassinados?

Prendeu a respiração subitamente, encarando-o com olhos assustados. Itachi girou seus orbes em descrença e cutucou sua testa em um peteleco forte, fazendo o mais novo murmurar um pequeno “ai” e ficar mais indignado com o gesto do que surpreso.

_ Tolo, não é preciso ser ninguém especial para saber isso. Qualquer um que consiga acesso a um jornal é capaz de saber desse fato.

_ Eu sei. – Sasuke murmurou emburrado, acariciando a testa. – Eu nunca consigo estágio por causa disso...

Sentia um embrulho no estômago de falar neste assunto, mas estava curioso. Itachi não era o tipo de pessoa que tocava em determinados assuntos para jogar conversa fora, ainda mais em um que era extremamente tabu para o menor. Não precisava ser nenhum gênio para perceber que ele se sentia desconfortável ao tratar da morte dos pais e, por mais imbecil que Itachi pudesse ser às vezes, ele jamais tocaria neste assunto pelo simples prazer de irritá-lo.

_ Bom, mesmo que não saiba os motivos, não é tão difícil compreender que alguém quer ver a família Uchiha morta.

_ Mas a empresa faliu! Mesmo se desejassem nos assassinar pelo patrimônio ou concorrência, eu não possuo mais nenhum empecilho para eles.

_ Errado. – o interrompeu com a voz alta – Posso te garantir, com toda certeza, que há alguém atrás de você.

Sasuke estava prestes a rir de maneira debochada, mas a seriedade no olhar de Itachi fez tal reação se mostrar equívoca e completamente fora de contexto: ele realmente falava sério, não tinha sequer um pingo de dúvida a respeito disso.

_ E você, pra variar, não vai me contar nada além disso, não é?

_ Perfeitamente.

Sasuke deixou seu corpo cair de volta na cama, grunhindo irritado. Odiava esse costume de Itachi de informar as coisas pela metade.

 

**Ora, que bom! Alguém quer te matar e você não sabe quem é, nem por que. Ofereça seu corpo a Itachi, quem sabe assim ele coopere em te dar mais informações.**

Eu não acredito que em uma situação como essa você ainda insiste nessa besteira!

**Bem... Eu tenho que tentar ao máximo! Até Sasuke ceder, né?**

_Calem a boca, imbecis!_

 

_ No entanto, vou te contar algumas coisas a meu respeito. – Sasuke sentou-se abruptamente ao ouvir tais palavras e sua mente se silenciou instantaneamente; conseguia até imaginar suas duas parcelas mentais curiosas para ouvir tais palavras e só por isso não o importunavam como de costume. Itachi sorriu de maneira debochada diante a movimentação abrupta – Tão curioso assim?

_ Cale a boca e fale logo.

Itachi riu, divertindo-se com o comportamento hostil de Sasuke e bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos não penteados do mais novo. Sasuke bufou, sentindo-se um mero gatinho irritado que nada de ofensivo tinha a oferecer ao seu dono, sensação que não agradou nem um pouco o seu ego, ainda mais com as provocações das parcelas mentais.

 

**Oh, que meigo! Dono? Gatinho?**

Você ‘tá ficando mais bicha do que esse cara, Sasuke.

 

_ Eu estou aqui para te proteger devido minha dívida de vida. Enquanto eu viver, ninguém tocará em um fio de cabelo seu. Não se preocupe: estou atrás daquelas pessoas e me certificarei que você esteja seguro o quanto antes e então desaparecerei da sua vida. – Itachi estava novamente sério. Sasuke sentia seu coração parar uma batida com a mera possibilidade de Itachi deixá-lo para sempre – Todavia, eu preciso de você para que eu continue vivo.

_ O que quer dizer?

_ Bom, deve ter percebido que não sou uma pessoa normal.

_ Não diga? – O Uchiha rebateu, girando o olhar perante tal constatação óbvia. Alguém nesse mundo ainda consideraria Itachi uma pessoa normal?

_ Não entrarei em detalhes a respeito, mas eu fui submetido a uma espécie de tratamento que me deu algumas “vantagens” perante os outros seres humanos.

_ Ok, super-homem, e aí?

_ Você duvida?

 

__ Você duvida?_

__ O quê? – Sasuke questionou, fitando o mais velho nos olhos e percebendo que ele voltara a colocar a máscara da frieza e indiferença._

__ Você duvida que eu consiga? Acha que não sou capaz de te decifrar Sasuke?¹_

As palavras de Itachi fizeram Sasuke ter um déjà vu, relembrando a primeira conversa que tiveram naquele apartamento. Tal lembrança lhe fez perceber que realmente não sabia nada a respeito de Itachi, não conseguira decifrá-lo além do que seus gostos musicais e passatempos... Será que o outro havia conseguido desvendá-lo ao ponto de descobrir suas fraquezas?

Tal pensamento fez seu estômago embrulhar, mas ele não iria perder a pose naquela discussão; precisava manter o foco se queria, realmente, descobrir algo a respeito do outro.

_ Lógico, não sou retardado. – rebateu depois de se recompor, aparentemente Itachi não percebera seu momentâneo devaneio.

_ Ok... Vamos fazer um teste, então. – Itachi saiu de cima da cama, puxando Sasuke para que o acompanhasse e, mesmo sem entender o que ocorria, o mais novo o seguiu até o refrigerador, onde guiou sua mão até a porta do eletrodoméstico. – Abra a geladeira e feche-a, o mais rápido que conseguir.

_ O quê? Mas...

_ Faça-o!

Sasuke ainda ficou alguns segundos lhe observando, aguardando uma risada e de um: “é brincadeira”. Quando percebeu que Itachi realmente falava sério e então fez o solicitado, balançando a cabeça em descrença.

_ Tá, fiz. E agora, senhor bizarro?

_ Dois potes plásticos de sobras alimentícias, um laranja de formato quadriculado e outro redondo de cor transparente; uma geléia de uva; um ketchup pela metade e maionese em seus 3/4; uma jarra de suco quase no fim, a julgar pelo cheiro é suco de laranja; o bolo que eu fiz semana passada, que por sinal já deve estar uma droga; cinco ovos brancos na porta da geladeira; três latinhas de cerveja; uma caixa de leite vencida há três dias; dois...

_ Você contou tudo isso antes de eu acordar, nem vem Itachi. – falou com calma, cruzando os braços.

Por mais que suas parcelas mentais gritassem em admiração, ele tentava ser o mais racional possível. Era simplesmente impossível perceber esses detalhes com o pequeno período em que a geladeira estivera aberta.

Itachi já previa essa resposta, mas seria mais fácil que Sasuke acreditasse em suas palavras com esse exemplo, por isso havia dado uma chance a esta tentativa.

_ Ok, vamos fazer esse teste novamente com algo que eu não possa “roubar”. – puxou-o novamente pela mão, desta vez levando-o até os armários de louça. Retirou um prato de dentro do armário, olhou novamente para Sasuke, e entregou-o em suas mãos – Suba na cama e jogue o prato no chão, ficarei de costas.

_ Itachi, isso é idiotice!

_ Não quer confirmar se eu sou capaz de fazer o que afirmo ser capaz?

_ E o que pretende fazer? Dizer em quantos pedaços o prato se transformou ao quebrar? – o provocou, sabendo que isto era humanamente impossível.

_ Exatamente.

 

 **Incrível!**  – as duas parcelas gritaram, particularmente extasiadas com a certeza na afirmação de Itachi.

_Não se deixem ludibriar por esse mentiroso! É um truque o que ele fez com a geladeira, não será capaz de realizar isso._

Então teste-o Sasuke, vamos ver o que acontece.

 

Sorriu de canto de boca, aceitando o desafio. Subiu acima da cama, aguardou que o outro fechasse os olhos e lhe desse as costas e jogou o prato com força no chão.

_ Quarenta e três pedaços. – Falou instantaneamente, girando os calcanhares e encarando Sasuke novamente, munido de completa convicção no olhar – Eu poderia ajudá-lo a juntá-los, mas você diria que eu roubei.

_ Imbecil... – respondeu, saindo de cima da cama com chinelos e procurando uma vassoura. No fundo acreditava que Itachi fizera essa palhaçada apenas para forçá-lo a limpar sua bagunça e humilhá-lo desta maneira, mas conforme o número de cacos de vidro se aproximava a quantidade referida, mais ansioso ficava.

Não demorou mais do que 10 minutos para limpar completamente o local, surpreendendo-se ao encontrar quarenta e dois pedaços; Itachi definitivamente havia chutado perto.

_ Quarenta e dois, seu chute foi  _quase_  certo. – falou em voz alta, colocando o último caco de vidro na pazinha de varrer o chão.

_ Não. E não foi chute. – e então ele caminhou pela primeira vez desde o inicio da experiência, alcançando o criado mudo e retirando um caco particularmente grande debaixo do móvel, colocando-o nas mãos de Sasuke com cuidado para não feri-lo. Sorriu de canto de boca ao observar o olhar assustado do menor. – Quarenta e três.

_ Como fez isso? – Sasuke desesperou-se, largando o caco no chão e sentando na cama para se apoiar, ainda descrente no que acabara de presenciar. – Mesmo se sua visão fosse tão boa quanto diz, você estava de costas!

_ Eu ouvi os cacos, seu movimento, quantas vezes cada um deles quicou no chão. – Itachi constatou minimamente, pegando o vidro cortante no chão e os demais que Sasuke havia juntado e colocando-os no lixo.

_ Isso é impossível! Você chutou! Você...

_ Você realmente quer quebrar toda a louça para ter certeza de que não foi um chute? Eu tenho a manhã toda, sinta-se a vontade. – respondeu com prepotência se virando de costas para voltar ao armário de louças.

O Uchiha colocou-se de pé em um pulo, correndo até o hóspede e segurando seu braço para impedi-lo de destruir seu jogo de cozinha.

_ C-como isso é possível? – perguntou, gaguejando de leve. Itachi encarou Sasuke novamente e este percebeu a existência da marca arroxeada ao redor de seu olho, um pouco mais fraca do que antes, aparentemente os cinco dias não foram o suficiente para fazê-la sumir completamente.

Sem pensar muito, tocou Itachi mais uma vez, desta vez tomando seu rosto com as duas mãos, acariciando a marca com o polegar. Itachi não se moveu, nem aparentou irritação, mas seus olhos mantinham a mesma coloração avermelhada, o que Sasuke inconscientemente estava associando com raiva - mesmo sem ter certeza disso, pois sequer sabia se era mesmo uma emoção.

_ Por que esta me deixando tocá-lo agora, sendo que fui eu quem fez isso em você?

_ Se lembra do que ocorreu aquela noite, Sasuke? – Itachi pegou uma de suas mãos, levando-a até sua boca e beijando as juntas de seus dedos.

 

Urg! Alerta vermelho! Alerta vermelho!

**Não, não, não! Sasuke! Não tire... Oh, que saco. Estraga prazeres.**

 

Instantaneamente o Uchiha arrancou sua mão dos lábios de Itachi, agarrando-a com a outra como se fosse seu bem mais precioso. Itachi pareceu assustado a principio, mas no fim sorriu, balançando a cabeça de leve de um lado para o outro.

_ Não... Amnésia decorrente de álcool deve ser algo extremamente desconfortável de se sentir...

_ Não desvie o assunto! – Sasuke rebateu, sentindo suas orelhas esquentarem. Provavelmente estava vermelho dos pés à cabeça. – Responda minha pergunta!

_ Eu não preciso responder suas perguntas, se lembra? Contente-se apenas com o que eu tenho a lhe dizer e pare de ansiedade. – falou com rispidez, sentando-se no sofá que costumava utilizar como cama até então. Sasuke aguardou alguns instantes, mas repetiu o processo, mantendo a boca fechada numa tentativa de não se envergonhar novamente com palavras mal direcionadas.

Itachi buscou alguma coisa no interior de seu sobretudo, onde parecia haver um bolso interno. Retirou de lá um frasco repleto de comprimidos de cor roxa, balançando-o antes de depositá-lo nas mãos trêmulas de Sasuke.

_ Nisto reside minha existência. – começou a explicar com profissionalismo, apreciando como a coloração nas bochechas de Sasuke diminuía com o tempo. Ainda precisava entender tal fenômeno, provavelmente questionaria a respeito mais tarde. – Sem o contido neste medicamento, meus sentidos vão pouco a pouco perdendo sua capacidade e eu definharei.

_ Bom, então tome os remédios. – Sasuke tentou entregar-lhe o medicamento, mas Itachi recusou o frasco.

_ Se eu tomar esse medicamento vou morrer dentro de quinze segundos.

_ Mas você acabou de...

_ Eu preciso de um hospedeiro Sasuke. Preciso que você tome o medicamento, para que eu sintetize a proteína que ele gerará em seu sangue. Somente com seu sangue eu poderei manter minha vida.

_ C-como assim meu sangue? – disse enquanto se levantava, tentando ao máximo conter o impulso de fugir – O-que quer dizer? V-você é... Você...

_ Fale, em voz alta.

_ V-vampiro?²

Itachi não se aguentou desta vez, dobrando o corpo enquanto gargalhava como nunca rira na vida. Sasuke sentia o desespero sair pouco a pouco de seu corpo, conforme a vergonha voltava para suas entranhas, corroendo-o sem dor.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Itachi conseguiu se controlar, voltando a manter a expressão séria e compenetrada de alguns minutos atrás.

_ Você realmente tem lido muita ficção, Sasuke.

_ Então seja mais específico!

_ Eu não vou beber o seu sangue, isso seria nojento. – respondeu, balançando a cabeça em imaginar tal situação asquerosa. – Eu vou centrifugar uma parcela de seu sangue, pouca coisa, algumas miligramas, e injetarei em meu corpo o plasma sanguíneo resultado de tal processo. Eu não posso sintetizar tal proteína, mas você; sendo um humano normal, pode. No entanto, eu preciso receber de tempos em tempos tais proteínas, se não acontece aquilo que eu já mencionei.³

_ Mas... Por que eu?

_ Eu preciso confiar em alguém para fazer isso. De que adiantaria a pessoa não tomar o medicamento? Por isso preciso ter certeza de que você tomará os comprimidos. Como convivo com você, será mais fácil de fiscalizá-lo. Ademais, você possui interesse de que eu continue vivo para protegê-lo, acredito que isso por si só seja o necessário para confiar em mim e me fornecer as amostras. E não se preocupe, o medicamento em nada influenciará em sua saúde.

Observou novamente o frasco em suas mãos, se dando conta de que, se fosse do interesse de Itachi, bastaria colocar veneno no lugar de tal medicamento para destruir sua vida. E, sinceramente, tal conversa parecia lorota das boas.

 

Sasuke... Sinto lhe dizer, mas o episódio com os cacos de vidro já me convenceu.

**É, ele definitivamente é uma pessoa especial. Que interesse teria em matá-lo?**

_E se ele trabalhar para aquele que possui interesse em me matar? E se tudo isso for um plano para me convencer?_

 

Elas ficaram quietas. Sasuke piscou algumas vezes, ainda incerto e Itachi tocou em seu rosto, fazendo-o voltar sua atenção para ele em seguida.

_ Eu não preciso que tome a decisão hoje, mas preciso que saiba que quanto mais o tempo passar, pior eu vou ficar e mais vulnerável você estará sem a minha proteção.

_ O que me garante de que isso não é um truque?

_ Nada... Você precisa confiar em mim. Eu preciso de você assim como você precisa de mim. Nossas vidas estão interligadas agora, quer você queira, quer não.

Itachi parecia sincero, parecia estar falando a verdade, mas uma decisão como esta não podia se ligar minimamente nas aparências.

As aparências enganam, Sasuke sabia muito bem disso.

 

__ Você duvida que eu consiga? Acha que não sou capaz de te decifrar Sasuke?_

E se Itachi o havia decifrado até demais? E se estivesse utilizando seus conhecimentos a seu respeito para brincar com sua pessoa, manipulá-la a agir conforme queria que esta agisse?

_Droga, o que eu faço?_

Itachi aguardou uma resposta de Sasuke, mas quando percebeu que esta não viria tão cedo, o deixou em seu quarto, se dirigindo ao banheiro para tomar banho antes de fazer um novo curativo em sua mão machucada. Vestiu um par de roupas casuais que havia comprado antes de se mudar para o apartamento de Sasuke e voltou para o cômodo único, encontrando o Uchiha ainda na mesma posição.

Se não soubesse ser impossível, diria que ele sequer havia piscado nesse meio tempo. Suspirou cansado, anunciando sua presença novamente e tratou de caminhar até o fogão.

_ Já que não vai trabalhar Sasuke, venha me ajudar a cozinhar. Preciso que prove a comida e veja se está bom.

_ Você precisa de mim pra isso, senhor perfeito? – ele respondeu com a voz rouca e arrastada, não aquele som de provocação costumeiro. Itachi ergueu uma sobrancelha diante de tal comportamento, mas preferiu não questioná-lo.

Decidiu, por fim, encará-lo nos olhos de maneira extremamente enigmática, sem deixar claro o que sentia realmente.

_ Eu não possuo mais paladar. É o primeiro sentido que se perde depois de algum tempo sem a proteína. – falou casualmente, fazendo Sasuke se arrepiar dos pés a cabeça. O fitou por alguns instantes, voltando suas ministrações nos utensílios domésticos e deixando o Uchiha quieto por alguns instantes.

Apesar de seu silêncio, Sasuke ainda debatia mentalmente a veracidade de tais palavras a pouco assimiladas.

 

_Isso não pode ser verdade..._

**Sasuke, seja razoável. Você deixou um completo estranho entrar em sua casa, dormir em seu lar e acha que ele vai te matar com um veneninho? Itachi já deixou mais do que provado que é capaz de matá-lo com pouco esforço utilizando as próprias mãos!**

_Talvez não queira deixar evidências, alguns venenos não são encontrados perícia legista!_

Arg, Sasuke, você tem ingerido a comida dele sem checar a procedência!

_Talvez tal veneno possua gosto e eu perceberia caso a comida estivesse envenenada antes de engolir!_

** Sasuke! **

 

E a discussão mental prosseguiu. O Uchiha não retirou os olhos das costas de Itachi, que trabalhava na próxima refeição em silêncio, fingindo não perceber o olhar desconfiado que recebia ao ser analisado dos pés a cabeça.

Suspirou cansado, colocando água em uma das panelas. Sasuke tinha que ceder, tinha que confiar nele. Se isso não acontecesse, tudo estaria perdido...

Tudo.

 

**(***)**

 

_Itachi treinava na mata fechada, iluminado apenas pela lua cheia daquela noite e aproveitando a baixa iluminação do céu sem estrelas para exercitar sua visão noturna, a qual havia se mostrado levemente obsoleta na missão anterior. Sentia-se relaxado, realizando os movimentos com precisão e de maneira letal. Optara por exercitar o uso da ninja-to, espada que não utilizava a mais de três semanas e não podia se dar ao luxo de deixar de treinar sua especialidade._

__ Madara, quando vai anunciar sua presença? Estou ficando impaciente. – Itachi falou em voz alta, aparentemente para ninguém em particular, sem deixar de realizar o manuseio da arma branca, sendo estes invejáveis por qualquer espadachim._

_Ouviu-se uma risada suave e um barulho de passos quando Madara apareceu, finalmente, em seu campo de visão. Trajava um terno bonito, de marca famosa, o que somado ao seu desaparecimento do refúgio nas últimas duas semanas só podia significar uma coisa: havia trabalhado em uma missão particular... Algo de muito importante acontecera._

__ Sua audição parece estar tão boa quanto sua visão. Fico feliz que os efeitos colaterais não estão presentes, por enquanto. – exclamou ao mais novo, aproximando-se e desviando de um movimento particularmente ameaçador de Itachi. Caso fosse um mero civil, já haveria sido cortado ao meio._

_Itachi estava chateado, era o que significava tal audácia. E ele sabia muito bem o porquê._

_Agarrou o braço do moreno mais baixo, impedindo-o de se mover com nenhuma dificuldade. Itachi era bom, Madara tinha que reconhecer, mas ninguém era melhor em combate corpo a corpo do que ele._

_Derrotado e entristecido com a aparição de Madara justamente naquela noite, Itachi cedeu ao abaixar o braço e guardar a espada em sua bainha._

__ Vou dormir. Está tarde, já deve ser meia-noite. – tentou se desvencilhar de maiores discussões, realmente não queria problemas e brigas tão tarde da noite._

__ Oh sim, já é uma hora da manhã, Otouto._

_Itachi levantou o olhar, não acreditando o que ouvia seu irmão falar. Madara nunca, em hipótese alguma, o chamava de “Otouto”. Ele sim o tratava como Nii-san quando estavam de bem ou quando era irônico, mas ele jamais respondia ao pronome de tratamento._

__ O que isso significa? – perguntou, com pouco fôlego. Mal conseguia respirar corretamente, sentindo os pêlos de todo seu corpo eriçarem em ansiedade. Madara deu um passo à frente; Itachi optou por parar de respirar para não ter um ataque._

__ Feliz aniversário, Otouto. Hoje você faz quinze anos. – ergueu o queixo do adolescente com o polegar, forçando-o a encontrar seu olhar. Sorriu com ternura. – Significa que não é mais uma criança. É um adulto Itachi... O que quer de presente?_

__ Você sabe o que eu quero. – respondeu, desviando o olhar e sentindo vergonha._

_Sim, era seu aniversário, ou melhor: o dia que designaram como seu aniversário. A maioria dos anos ele passava com Madara, sem grandes presentes ou comemorações. Outros, passava em missões com pessoas desconhecidas. Com o tempo aprendeu a não esperar grandes acontecimentos naquela data, mas isso não o impedia de se sentir um pouco triste pela rotina inalterada que era o seu aniversário._

_Seu desejo de se aproximar fisicamente de seu irmão apenas aumentara consideravelmente durante os anos e as sessões em nada contribuíam para esse aspecto. Madara, no entanto, odiava quando Itachi requisitava uma aproximação ainda maior, chamando-o de criança e discriminando seu comportamento, definindo-o em palavras chulas e violentas. Já fazia uns dois anos que não tocava mais no assunto e nem demonstrava seus anseios, mas tinha certeza de que o moreno mais velho tinha plena consciência de que suas necessidades carnais não diminuíram em nenhum instante._

_Seus pensamentos foram brutalmente interrompidos quando sentiu, pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, a iniciativa advinda daquele por quem era apaixonado._

_Madara deu um beijo rápido nos lábios do mais novo, apreciando a maciez e textura daqueles lábios com devoção. Afastou-se, soltando o queixo de Itachi em meio ao processo._

__ Como eu disse Otouto, você é um adulto agora. – sorriu, admirando o olhar arregalado e completamente negro de Itachi._

_Depois de alguns instantes, o necessário para que aquelas palavras fossem assimiladas, Itachi se jogou nos braços de Madara, abraçando com força o seu pescoço e procurando seus lábios novamente, com um desejo incontrolável formando-se em seu corpo. Gemeu de felicidade e antecipação quando o mais velho, tomando conhecimento de seu desespero, respondeu na mesma medida, abrindo a boca e permitindo a invasão da língua de Itachi pela primeira vez, enquanto envolvia seus braços ao redor da cintura dele, levantando-o um pouco do chão._

__ Eu te amo. – o mais novo falou baixinho após interromper o beijo ardente. Madara sorriu, descansando sua testa na fronte do menor e procurando suas mãos a fim de acariciá-las. Itachi soltou a bainha da espada, que fincou na terra amaciada pela chuva do dia anterior, sequer lembrando o que fazia ali antes desta interrupção magnífica._

__ Você entende agora o que eu quis te dizer quando tinha oito anos de idade? – questionou com a voz doce, mantendo os olhos abertos e fitando a cor ônix do olhar do mais novo. Itachi não tinha nem um pingo de cor de sangue no olhar, deveria estar imensamente feliz naquele momento. E isso era extremamente bom. – Eu amo você na mesma intensidade que o amo e não há porque sentir ciúmes estando na posição em que está._

__ Hai, eu entendo agora, onii-san! – respondeu com um sorriso extremamente verdadeiro nos lábios, como aqueles que costumava sorrir antes de toda essa confusão começar._

__ Então... Quero ver o que você aprendeu nas sessões. – sussurrou no ouvido de Itachi, fazendo-o corar e rir minimamente. Para Madara também não havia sido nada fácil esses anos de separação, tentando manter a distância daquele que tanto desejava perto. Em consequência, ver seu Otouto corar daquela maneira acabara com o resto de força de vontade que possuía._

_Sem sequer perceber o que fazia, pegou Itachi no colo e o jogou sobre um de seus ombros, caminhando com passos firmes para dentro do refúgio enquanto o mais novo se debatia sem muita vontade, pelo simples prazer de contrariar. Afinal de contas, Madara tinha a plena consciência de que Itachi poderia se desvencilhar de sua pegada em um piscar de olhos._

__ Eu me lembro de odiar imensamente quando você faz isso! – Itachi gritou em meio a uma risada, pois seu aniki começara a fazer cócegas na lateral de seu corpo._

_Madara não respondeu, sorrindo em contentamento e acelerando cada vez mais a passada para o seu quarto. Esperava por esse dia há mais de quinze anos e sabia que Itachi estava igualmente ansioso. E esta noite nada, nem ninguém, impediria seus anseios mais intensos de se tornarem realidade._

_Atravessou os corredores vazios com rapidez, dando um chute na porta de seu quarto para abri-la, sem sequer se preocupar se iria destruir o fecho ou não. Mal se lembrara de fechá-la com chave, limitando a fechar apenas com o impacto; estava ansioso demais. Depositou o corpo de Itachi em sua cama de casal com um pouco mais de brutalidade do que o necessário, mas ele não pareceu dar a mínima para o tratamento mais violento. Itachi, em vez de reclamar, retirou os sapatos com um movimentar ágil dos pés; Madara imitou seu movimento._

_Subiu na cama ao seu lado; Itachi não perdeu tempo, empurrando-o contra o colchão e passando as pernas ao redor de sua virilha, friccionando sua intimidade encoberta à de Madara, que ardia de desejo. Este, por sua vez, levou as mãos instintivamente até as costas do mais novo, retirando sua camiseta e jogando a vestimenta em qualquer lugar daquele quarto._

_Itachi suspirou quando sentiu as unhas de Madara fincarem contra a pele de suas costas, arranhando-o com a pressão necessária para sentir não dor, mas sim um gostoso arrepio, percorrendo a lateral de sua barriga em seguida chegando até o cós de sua calça, procurando o botão com certa urgência. Girou os olhos em êxtase ao sentir a mão de seu Nii-san massagear sua ereção, enquanto tentava abrir o zíper irritantemente teimoso._

_Voltou a beijá-lo nos lábios, com força, tesão e vontade. Sem sequer se dar conta do que fazia, usou suas duas mãos para abrir a calça social do mais velho, conseguido liberar a ereção dele ao mesmo tempo em que Madara arrancava sua calça, conjuntamente com sua peça íntima._

_O contato entre as duas masculinidades fez com que Itachi visse estrelas – era definitivamente mais intenso do que ele esperava. Arqueou as costas, finalizando o beijo com uma mordida forte e grunhindo aos céus. Madara nem sequer lhe deu o devido tempo para se acostumar com a nova situação e passou a realizar uma masturbação dupla cadenciada e intensa._

_Itachi choramingou, deixando seu corpo cair novamente acima do maior, que aproveitou a nova posição para morder e chupar o seu pescoço e lóbulo de sua orelha, inalando o cheiro afrodisíaco que desprendia daquela pele pálida e tentadora._

__ Já fez isso em missões, Itachi-chan? – perguntou depois de uma chupada particularmente forte, com a voz arrastada e mascarada pela luxúria. Itachi sequer conseguia formar palavras, mas se conteve por alguns instantes, respirando fundo e deixando o cérebro trabalhar._

__ Três vezes, todas com mulheres. – respondeu, antecipando a pergunta que viria a seguir. Madara rosnou no pé de seu ouvido, empurrando-o com força e fazendo-o cair de costas no colchão._

_Não deu tempo para que Itachi se recuperasse da investida, subindo em seu corpo e arranhando suas nádegas, encarando a ereção mediana, porém extremamente rígida, indicando o início da puberdade. Apertou-a com força com a mão direita, fazendo Itachi gemer e se apoiar em seus próprios cotovelos, encarando-o com os olhos semicerrados de luxúria e paixão. Suas bochechas coradas e o rosto suado pela excitação apenas fazia Madara salivar de desejo._

__ Você me pertence agora, não vai mais realizar esse tipo de missão. Entendeu? – o mais velho lambeu a ereção a sua frente lentamente após proferir tais palavras, desde a base até a cabeça, solvendo as gotículas do fluido perolado e levemente salgado._

_Madara não sabia se era o tempo que ficara sem realizar essas atividades ou seu extremo desejo por ter o corpo de alguém tão letal à sua mercê, mas estava precisando se concentrar para não chegar ao orgasmo, mesmo sem estimulação alguma._

_Itachi mordeu os lábios abafando um gemido, mas Madara não pareceu gostar de tal gesto, mordendo a parte interna de sua coxa com força e sem qualquer indício de piedade, fazendo-o choramingar._

__ Responda! – ordenou severamente, bem próximo a ereção que suplicava por sua atenção._

_Itachi engoliu em seco, piscou algumas vezes e conseguiu juntar as letras para formar palavras simples, mas que seria o passaporte para o prazer._

__ Sim, só seu... Anng... – não conseguiu impedir o gemido de escapulir de forma animalesca de sua garganta, arqueando as costas como um felino quando Madara o engoliu por completo, com uma maestria que ele havia presenciado apenas nas sessões. Céus, como isso podia ser tão melhor do que aparentava ser?_

_Madara, sem parar suas ministrações, levou a mão direita até os lábios de Itachi, requisitando passagem. O mais novo capturou o indicador e dedo médio com a boca, chupando-os tão intensamente quanto o maior fazia em seu membro. Ele não pode deixar de gemer, mesmo com a carne de Itachi em seus lábios, apenas por desejar que não fosse meramente os seus dedos dentro daquela cavidade tão devassa e promissora._

_Em outra situação iria requisitar a troca de favores, mas agora precisava tomá-lo como seu, já esperava por isso há muitos e muitos anos. Retirou os dedos devidamente lubrificados dos lábios finos de Itachi e posicionou-os em sua entrada, penetrando o dedo médio sem grande dificuldade. O adolescente realmente parecia ansiar por esse toque, pois gemeu tão alto que Madara não poderia definir tal som como uma expressão de dor. Soltou a ereção do menor com um barulho de sucção, subindo até ficar cara a cara com o menor, iniciando um vai e vem com seu dedo de maneira rápida. Itachi estava extremamente corado, seus lábios inchados e avermelhados._

_O mais velho lambeu os próprios lábios em deleite por presenciar uma visão tão bela e inseriu o segundo dedo com força, mesmo sem perguntar se Itachi estava pronto para isso._

__ Meu! – repetiu com possessividade, lambendo o queixo do adolescente e apreciando a maneira como ele choramingava de prazer com suas investidas rápidas. Chegou até seus lábios, capturando o inferior entre os dentes, fazendo Itachi rosnar em luxúria. – Só meu! – sussurrou, afastando-se o suficiente para encará-lo novamente._

_Itachi abriu os olhos, revelando os orbes totalmente cor de carmesim. Era uma figura letal, perigosa e extremamente violenta; e estava abaixo de Madara, completamente dominado. Prazer maior do que este, definitivamente, inexistia na face da Terra. Ambos sorriam de canto de boca e Itachi levou sua mão até a mão direita de Madara, arrancando os dedos de dentro de si enquanto buscava a ereção negligenciada com velocidade, guiando-a para o local onde deveria estar._

__ Meu. – Itachi repetiu as palavras de Madara com a voz rouca de prazer, mordendo seu pescoço, dominando-o mesmo estando na posição submissa._

_E depois disso, nenhuma palavra mais fora dita. Afinal, nenhuma palavra necessita ser dita quando duas pessoas se comunicam com os corpos._

 

**(***)**

 

_Madara beijava as costas de Itachi com ternura enquanto esse ressonava em seus lençóis, provavelmente em um sono leve, mas com grande quantidade de preguiça para despertar com tal toque suave. Acariciou seu corpo com verdadeira devoção por alguns instantes, até o despertador de seu relógio informá-lo de que estava na hora de sua medicação._

_Desligou o sinal estridente e levantou-se da cama, ajeitando sua cueca e calça que sequer havia se importado em tirar por completo devido ao desespero de estar dentro de Itachi. Ninguém deveria estar acordado naquele horário, mas vestiu sua camisa apenas para garantir._

_Abriu a porta, pretendendo andar até o laboratório e pegar novas pílulas, as suas haviam acabado no dia anterior. Todavia, ao atravessá-la e fechá-la atrás de si, se deparou com a última pessoa que desejaria encontrar naquele momento._

_Orochimaru._

_A cobra asquerosa tinha um sorriso prepotente nos lábios, uma das sobrancelhas erguidas com aquele ar de: “eu sei o que você andou fazendo”. Riu baixinho, levantando uma das mãos e sacudindo o frasco de comprimidos arroxeados a sua frente._

__ Vim ajudá-lo com a medicação chefe, mas não quis atrapalhar seus ‘experimentos’. – falou com ironia, ganhando um olhar severo e assassino de Madara, mas não se importando nem um pouco com o juramento de morte implícito em sua íris._

_O moreno mais novo agarrou os comprimidos de sua mão, dando-lhe as costas e retornando para o quarto, batendo a porta com violência. Orochimaru pôde ouvir a voz sonolenta de Itachi e a alterada de Madara; decidiu não espionar mais. Já havia se divertido o suficiente naquela madrugada._

_Afinal de contas, as coisas pareciam se tornar cada vez mais e mais interessantes. Ele seria o expectador de tudo isso... Sem sombra de dúvidas._

 

_... Continua ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Cena do capítulo 4.  
> ² Hauahauhauhauhauhauhauhau!!! Fãs de Crepúsculo, não me matem! Não aguentei deixar essa piadinha passar! xD  
> ³ Isso não tem nenhum embasamento científico, nenhum mesmo!! Estava tentando encontrar uma alternativa biologicamente aceitável desde o primeiro capítulo para fazer a ligação dos dois num processo simples, em que não precisassem de laboratórios para transfusão, etc e tal. Eu não sei os riscos que injeção de plasma sanguíneo e o que isso pode causar a um organismo, mas acredito que provavelmente não seja algo muito saudável (apesar de ter conhecimento de tratamentos ortopédicos com esse procedimento)... Apenas engulam tal explicação e vamos fingir que sou um gênio na medicina, que tal?


	10. Capítulo X

_Bom... Até agora, tudo está dentro dos conformes._

Naruto havia aceitado o convite, Kakashi disse que se tratava de uma reunião com os alunos de sua turma de formandos e, uma semana depois, mandou o loiro se arrumar as pressas, para que não tivesse tempo de reclamar e desistir de sair. O loiro até telefonou rapidamente para Sasuke, pretendendo convidá-lo também, mas o moreno recusou o convite, para o alívio do mais velho. Obviamente não havia reunião alguma, muito menos em uma balada GLS, mas Kakashi se fez de ignorante em todo o processo, fingindo ter certeza de que era ali o encontro marcado e que seus colegas estavam, provavelmente, atrasados.

Naruto aparentemente reconheceu o lugar antes mesmo dele estacionar na quadra de baixo; já devia ter ido ali. Inclusive tentou veementemente enfatizar que aquele local não parecia muito apropriado para uma reunião de colegas, mas Kakashi lançou um: "Por quê? Já esteve aqui?"; e isso calou o Uzumaki instantaneamente.

Era de conhecimento geral que baladas homossexuais frequentadas pelo público heterossexual não são verdadeiros bares gays. Acaba se tornando um local cheio de homens tentando encontrar meninas lésbicas e bissexuais para realizar suas fantasias. Kakashi já tentara fazer isso anos atrás, inclusive - e recebeu o soco mais violento de sua vida de uma das garotas que tentara convencer a "experimentar algo diferente". Tch, nunca mais.¹

Por esse motivo precisou entrar em contato com alguns conhecidos sabidamente homossexuais para descobrir os lugares pouco conhecidos, frequentados apenas por homens, de preferência. Ninguém quis informá-lo, alertando-o que daria confusão, mas Anko, apesar de não ser homossexual, se intrometeu em seus planos e conseguiu uma lista de cinco locais. Kakashi escolhera aquele por parecer, ao menos por fora, o mais discreto dos cinco.

Se Naruto conhecia um bar gay  _underground_ , provavelmente não estava naquela situação atual por pura curiosidade. Aliás, nenhum homem naquele lugar parecia apenas curioso: alguns tinham um ar de 'vivo uma vida dupla', mas certamente todos sabiam muito bem o que queriam, tendo em vista o sucesso que Kakashi e Naruto passaram ao entrar no local. O grisalho tinha certeza de que os olhares famintos daqueles homens o fizeram emagrecer no mínimo cinco quilos em apenas uma secada.

No entanto, Naruto não tentou arrebentá-lo na porrada, como era de se esperar. Manteve-se manso, fingindo ignorar os homens do recinto, escolhendo a mesa mais afastada propositalmente. Pediu para Kakashi comprar uma bebida e tentou ao máximo se manter escondido dos olhares alheios.

Enquanto estava no balcão aguardando atendimento, Kakashi se deu conta de que o loiro fazia realmente sucesso naquele lugar. Não sabia ao certo se por sua aparência (tinha que confessar, Naruto ficava realmente elegante de terno) ou por já ser carta marcada e assíduo frequentador. Quando um dos garçons o chamou, Kakashi inclinou-se para frente, utilizando-se da maior cara de pau que conseguira ter. Iria aproveitar a oportunidade.

_ Amigo, sabe quem é aquele garoto ali, sentado sozinho na mesa? – perguntou, apontando discretamente o olhar para Naruto, que ignorava todo o teatro por se ocupar em não observar, em nenhum momento, a multidão. O garçom não sabia que os dois haviam chegado juntos, então Kakashi podia muito bem se utilizar dessa ignorância para seu benefício.

_ Oh, aquele ali? Aquele é o Kyuubi. – respondeu o homem extremamente afeminado, suspirando ao revelar o apelido inusitado que atingiu os ouvidos de Kakashi como uma sirene de ambulância.

_ Kyuubi? – franziu o cenho, fingindo analisar o cardápio para ganhar tempo.

_ Bom, é como ele se apresenta, nunca diz o nome verdadeiro, mas sei de algumas pessoas que devem saber. Sai, o garçom do contra-turno, deve saber... Kyuubi é o enrustido mais cobiçado da região.

_ Enrustido? – oh sim, não havia sido nem um pouco “perda de tempo” ter trazido o Uzumaki para esse lugar. Podia até sentir o cheiro das informações quentes que estava prestes a receber. Acabara de descobrir mais um local onde o tal 'Sai' trabalhava.

_ Sim. Se você deseja algo discreto, ele é uma boa opção, porque não admite nem para si mesmo que é gay! Mas se deseja algo sério, não aconselharia. O loirinho é duro na queda, não se prende a ninguém! Já vi muito marmanjo chorando por ele, alguns se humilhando publicamente.

_O QUÊ?_

Bom, certamente isso não era o tipo de informação que ele esperava. Imaginava que Naruto tivesse seus lances principalmente com a vida dupla que andava levando, mas não imaginava que era tanto assim. Agradeceu a informação com um aceno de cabeça, pedindo duas canecas de chop e levando-as até a mesa. O garçom o encarou do outro lado do estabelecimento com a sobrancelha erguida, mas Naruto estava de costas, não percebeu a dúvida estampada no rosto do funcionário.

_ Acho que isso é um bar gay. – falou despreocupadamente, sentindo vontade de rir. Naruto girou os olhos em descrença, bebendo todo o conteúdo de sua caneca de uma vez só e batendo-a com força na mesa – Ei, se continuar assim não vou te deixar continuar bebendo hoje.

_ Kakashi vamos embora, você obviamente errou o endereço. – resmungou, passando o indicador na borda da caneca como se estivesse despreocupado. Mas Kakashi viu muito bem a forma como a outra mão do menor apertava a borda da mesa, entregando sua tentativa de parecer calmo.

_ Nós nunca saímos, se eu errei o endereço não tenho como descobrir o certo agora. Vamos ficar aqui.

_ Mas você mesmo disse que aqui é...

_ Ué? E daí? – abaixou a blusa tomou um gole de sua bebida, tentando também parecer o mais relaxado possível. Naruto o encarava com a boca aberta, piscando algumas vezes até encontrar as palavras certas.

_ Você não se importa? – perguntou com a voz fraca, sentindo seu rosto corar aos poucos. De alguma maneira, toda a postura de policial de Kakashi fazia-o parecer um grande homofóbico, nunca havia passado por sua cabeça uma possibilidade contrária.

Kakashi sorriu, aconchegando-se novamente na gola alta de sua blusa de lã e escondendo o rosto em seguida. Naruto corou ainda mais, o sorriso de Kakashi era algo muito bonito e ele só podia observá-lo em raras ocasiões em sua vida, tendo em vista a mania do mais velho de se manter sempre encoberto.

_ De onde tirou uma babaquice como essa? Lógico que não me importo. – respondeu balançando a mão despreocupadamente.

Kakashi encarou Naruto nos olhos, observando a vida voltar um pouco naquelas safiras que estavam tão apagadas nos últimos dias. Conseguiu captar o sorriso contido do outro quando este abaixou de novo o rosto, fitando o copo vazio com as bochechas ainda coradas. Será que era tão importante assim para Naruto a aceitação dele? Será que por achar que não seria aceito por ele, estava escondendo sua sexualidade?

_ Você tem algo para me dizer? – questionou com a voz doce, fazendo o loiro levantar o rosto e observá-lo com os olhos arregalados.

_ O que quer dizer? – perguntou imediatamente, assustando-se com as palavras de Kakashi. Será que o outro estava desconfiando de algo? Ele não era gay, longe disso, mas suas escapadas poderiam ser vistas como um ato de homossexualidade. Imaginar que Kakashi não o condenaria caso soubesse delas lhe deu uma esperança de que não seria julgado, mas não entendia o caminhar daquela conversa e isso o deixava desconfortável.

Kakashi percebeu a aflição de Naruto e balançou a cabeça despreocupadamente, abaixando a gola mais uma vez para tomar um gole.

_ Esquece. – falou ao desprender os lábios da caneca.

Permaneceram em um silêncio incômodo por alguns segundos, até Naruto ficar de pé e afirmar que iria comprar mais uma bebida, prometendo beber mais devagar a segunda caneca. Kakashi concordou, verdadeiramente interessado em observar interação do loiro com os conhecidos daquele bar.

Decerto era natural que ele fingisse não conhecer ninguém, pois muito dos homens que o secavam tentaram chamar sua atenção, mas Naruto não olhou para os lados. Marchou até o balcão, sendo atendido por um garçom diferente do que o atendera e aguardou. O garçom estava demorando e Naruto parecia impaciente em precisar ficar aguardando no meio daquela multidão. Depois de alguns instantes, alguém se aproximou do loiro: um homem na casa dos vinte anos de idade, cabelos longos presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, mesmo à distância o mais velho pode notar os olhos extremamente claros que o desconhecido possuía.

Kakashi debateu mentalmente se deveria tentar se aproximar de Naruto e ouvir a conversa, mas preferiu continuar longe. O jovem adulto alcançou Naruto, cutucando em seu ombro para fazê-lo se virar. O loiro fez o gesto mecanicamente, mas pareceu surpreso ao ver quem o cutucava.

Trocaram algumas palavras até que, para o completo espanto de Kakashi, o desconhecido esmurrou certeiramente a mandíbula de Naruto, fazendo-o se apoiar no balcão para não cair. Um sentimento de ira tão conhecido atingiu os olhos azuis; Naruto não deixou a agressão sair barata, pois logo voou em cima do estranho, derrubando-o no chão em seguida caindo acima do corpo de seu agressor, enquanto desferia-lhe diversos socos.

Kakashi correu o mais rápido que conseguiu, tirando o loiro com certa dificuldade de cima do outro homem, que derramava sangue pelo nariz devido a um golpe certeiro que acabara de levar.

_ Você é um filho da puta, Neji! – Naruto gritou, tentando se soltar da pegada de Kakashi, mas ele já havia lhe imobilizado com eficiência.

_ Você é um desgraçado! – o tal Neji respondeu, com a voz carregada de veneno e ironia, ficando de pé e tentando voltar para cima de Naruto novamente, sendo imobilizado por um dos atendentes do bar. – Passa por cima do sentimento dos outros sem nem se preocupar, só se importa com a sua própria dor! Seu enrustido de merda!

Kakashi precisou segurar o amigo ainda mais forte, pois o loiro parecia ainda mais fora de si ao ouvir as últimas palavras.

_ Pare, Naruto, pare! – falou ao pé de seu ouvido, tentando controlá-lo – Vamos embora.

_ Mas...!

_ Vamos embora! – ordenou com um tom de voz autoritário que colocava um ponto final em qualquer possível discussão. Naruto suspirou fundo, tentando relaxar, fechando os olhos e abrindo-os novamente apenas quando percebeu que Neji fora arrastado para longe de si.

Kakashi sentiu o corpo do mais novo relaxar e o soltou-o, mantendo uma mão acima de um de seus ombros e guiando-o para a saída. O loiro arrastava-se, provavelmente havia machucado o pé em meio à briga, enquanto tentava limpar o sangue de seu lábio cortado com a manga da camisa.

Retiraram-se do bar com Naruto andando na frente com rapidez, apesar de mancar, parando ao lado do carro de Kakashi com os braços cruzados, demonstrando ter impaciência e necessidade de entrar o quanto antes no veículo e desaparecer daquele lugar. Mal o grisalho destravara as portas do carro, Naruto já se jogava no banco do carona, abaixando o espelho para visualizar o estrago em seu rosto e rosnando baixo.

_ Aquele filho da puta me paga! – grunhiu, limpando melhor o sangue de sua face. Kakashi entrou no carro no mesmo instante, ouvindo as palavras ríspidas de Naruto e fechando a porta em seguida.

_ O que você fez?

_ Por que eu tenho que ter feito algo? – olhava para o grisalho indignado, com a manga ainda na frente da boca.

_ Porque ninguém bate em alguém gratuitamente daquela maneira. Você fez ou falou alguma coisa.

_ Ele é primo da Hinata. – resmungou, desejando que isso fosse o suficiente para responder as dúvidas do amigo.

_ E?

_ E eu terminei com ela.

Kakashi calou-se, observando as pupilas dilatadas de irritação de Naruto girarem em suas órbitas. O loiro passou a ignorá-lo, voltando a atenção novamente para o espelho.

_ Por que não me disse? – o grisalho perguntou, revelando em seu tom de voz sua grande indignação.

_ Desculpa Kakashi, não achei que era algo tão relevante para confidenciar ao meu terapeuta.

_ Sou seu amigo! – perdendo um pouco a sua compostura, puxou o braço de Naruto, trazendo-o para próximo de si e forçando-o a encará-lo nos olhos. – Sou a porra do seu amigo!

_ Eu não pedi por sua amizade! Eu não quero sua amizade! – gritou em resposta, odiando a aproximação repentina e puxando o corpo para trás, no entanto, Kakashi se manteve firme em sua pegada, não permitindo que ele se movesse.

_ Oh, desculpe, mas eu  _sou_! – rosnou em resposta – Mas você está brincando com essa merda de amizade me tratando desse jeito, enchendo a cara como um idiota, brigando com tudo e todos, escondendo de mim os seus segredos!

_ Eu não estou escondendo nada! – Naruto tentou novamente se afastar, mas Kakashi o apertou com força, aproximando-os ainda mais, de modo que agora estava a centímetros do rosto do mais velho, vendo de perto a fúria estampada nas íris negras, observando detalhes na cicatriz à frente que jamais havia visto, tamanha era a aproximação física seus corpos.

A aproximação repentina conjuntamente com o aparente desespero de Naruto em tentar se soltar fizeram com que Kakashi tivesse um  _insight_ , lembrando-o perfeitamente das palavras proferidas por Sai no acontecimento do banheiro há semanas atrás:

 

__ Você precisa contar pra ele Naruto! Quem sabe ele retribua seus sentimentos? Aí você para com essa idiotice de casar com uma garota._

_ Eu sei a verdade. – Kakashi sussurrou, apertando o olhar com ferocidade – Vamos parar de brincar de "eu finjo que te engano e você finge que acredita", que tal,  _Kyuubi_?

Naruto abriu a boca em espanto, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. Não havia como Kakashi saber daquele codinome! A não ser que...  _Não!_

Para o seu completo pesadelo, o grisalho não parou por ai, falando com a voz ainda mais carregada de irritação e se aproximando mais, colocando-o ainda mais em uma pressão psicológica intensa. Ele queria sim que Naruto surtasse, explodisse, perdesse a compostura, desde que não saísse dessa porcaria de noite sem o mínimo de respostas!

_ E aí, que tal fingir que ainda confia em mim e me revelar de quem diabos você gosta para estar causando tudo isso?

Kakashi pôde jurar que nunca havia visto Naruto tão pálido e assustado como naquele instante.

 

**(***)**

 

Sasuke depositou seu aparelho celular na mesinha de cabeceira, fitando o visor até a luz desaparecer. Sabia que Naruto estava precisando de ajuda e era um convite que não recebia já fazia um bom tempo. No entanto, Kakashi pediu para que não fizesse nada relacionado à Naruto sem consultá-lo antes e, como ele não havia telefonado para convidá-lo ao tal evento, provavelmente era necessário que ele não estivesse próximo do loiro, seja lá por qual motivo. Não queria que Kakashi o acusasse por "não ter espírito de equipe" de novo e sabia que o grisalho não dava laço sem nó. Tentaria sair com Naruto no dia seguinte, isso se Itachi saísse de sua cola.

Gostava da companhia de Itachi mais do que podia admitir a si mesmo, mas ainda sim precisava de um momento a sós com Naruto, o que estava sendo um pouco difícil ultimamente. Sabia que se expressasse sua vontade de encontrar o amigo, o moreno não iria falar nada a respeito. Só que não era tolo de achar que ele deixaria de vigiar seus passos e isso não lhe daria nenhum instante de privacidade. Por algum motivo, Itachi não gostava muito da perspectiva de deixá-lo sozinho com Uzumaki, o que era ainda mais estranho, se contar com aquela noite em que Itachi o havia deixado sozinho com Karin.

Naruto precisava dele e... Bem, ele também precisava de Naruto também. Precisavam conversar, tentar compreender o que se passava nessa sua cabeça confusa com relação aos sentimentos para com Itachi e apoiar o amigo nos problemas emocionais deste.

Em momentos de reflexão, quando as duas parcelas mentais sossegavam o facho, o Uchiha pensou a respeito de seus sentimentos, principalmente depois da revelação inusitada de seu hóspede.

Primeiramente colocou a culpa na proximidade advinda da convivência. Estava há algum tempo dividindo apartamento com ele e, talvez, isso fosse o motivo por essa estranha atração. Por outro lado, jamais se sentira assim quando morava com Naruto e olha que naquela época eram adolescentes com hormônios à flor da pele, mais ainda do que agora. Se proximidade fosse a razão desse tipo de sentimento, certamente teria sentido algo assim pelo Uzumaki. Nem foi preciso pensar muito para perceber que estava totalmente equivocado: essa teoria só o fez sentir enjoo ao pensar no loiro como alguém além de um amigo. Urgh, não, definitivamente não.

Depois levantou uma segunda hipótese: estava obcecado pelo mistério que envolvia Itachi, e por isso tinha tanta vontade de se aproximar. Mais uma vez outra teoria foi por terra, afinal de contas, "mistérios" geralmente não o faziam levantar toda manhã de barraca armada porque sonhava com eles, não é?

A terceira hipótese era que realmente estava curioso pelo sexo masculino, mas isso foi descartado imediatamente quando tentou analisar outros homens na rua com os mesmos olhos que via Itachi. Simplesmente impossível, eram  _homens_ , não tinham os atrativos que ele gostava de observar! Cacete! Então por que olhar para Itachi era tão diferente de olhar para qualquer outro homem ou mulher na Terra?

No fim das contas (e depois de se envergonhar mentalmente diversas vezes) desistiu da sua tentativa de compreender o porquê, passando apenas a aceitar o que acontecia: estava atraído por Itachi. E por mais que os dois lados de sua mente brigassem entre si, aos poucos aprenderam a respeitar e aceitar essa constatação. Ponto final. O que não tem solução, solucionado está.

A questão agora era descobrir se essa atração ia além do físico ou não e achar uma solução para fazê-la terminar. Afinal de contas, Itachi em sua vida era algo passageiro, como ele mesmo costumava pontuar.

 

Droga Sasuke! Demora a vida inteira pra se sentir assim e quando sente é justamente pela pessoa mais complicada do mundo, hein?

**Ahh, acho que você 'tá certo Sasuke! Nada melhor do que um bom desafio!**

 

Suspirou, dando um tapa na testa numa tentativa de mantê-las caladas por mais alguns minutos. Virou-se na cama, deitando de lado e encarando a lua cheia de sua janela. A noite estava linda, o céu cheio de estrelas mesmo estando em uma área urbana; tinha completa certeza de que se apagasse a luz, ainda sim o quarto ficaria iluminado pelos pontos de luz no manto negro do céu.

_ Quer dormir, Sasuke? – Itachi o questionou de seu sofá, levantando o olhar para o mais novo. Estava lendo um livro com alguma dificuldade, sua visão estava bem inferior devido a falta da proteína, mas tentava não demonstrar em nenhum aspecto: não queria que Sasuke pensasse que estava pressionando-o a tomar a medicação.

_ Por que você está aqui? – Sasuke perguntou com a voz suave, aparentando estar levemente fora de foco. Itachi balançou a cabeça em negação, não acreditando que outro novamente estava fazendo essa pergunta. Decidiu que seria melhor ignorá-lo em vez responder a mesma coisa novamente e abaixou seu olhar para o livro. – Me responda a verdade, você não está me falando a verdade!

_ Sasuke você sabe que...

_ Não, eu não sei! – o mais novo gritou, abafando a voz de Itachi e colocando-se de pé em um pulo. Andou até o sofá, arrancando o livro das mãos dele atirando-o longe, fazendo um olhar irritado aparecer naqueles olhos que a cada dia pareciam avermelhar mais e mais. Todavia, Sasuke estava irritado também e não se importou nem um pouco com a ameaça implícita. – Estou cansado de ficar no escuro! Eu não sei nada sobre você e eu me recuso a tomar um comprimido sem ao menos te conhecer realmente!

_ Isso é algo que eu também estou tentando fazer, Sasuke!

_ O quê? Me conhecer? Não seja cínico! Você já pegou todos os meus pontos fracos!

_ O quê? – Itachi se levantou, encarando Sasuke de cima e com o olhar ainda mais irritado – O que está insinuando?

_ Você está me usando pra que eu tome essa maldita droga pra você, não é? Jogou certinho, me fez eu me apegar a você!

_ Apegar? – Itachi questionou, mas Sasuke não parou de falar, começando cutucar com força o peito de Itachi enquanto falava.

_ ... Tudo com um interesse por detrás disso tudo! Pra você, eu não passo de uma ponte entre você e os seus objetivos, que devem consistir nessa maldita proteína! – estava gritando em plenos pulmões ao fim da frase.

Não era natural para o Uchiha agir por impulso daquela maneira, mas estava sem paciência com tudo e todos naquele momento. No fim das contas, ele falou apenas algo que pensava que poderia ser verdade. Realmente já havia passado por sua cabeça essa possibilidade algumas vezes, mas pela paixonite que sentia por Itachi, acabava deixando-a de lado. Contudo, depois que Itachi o ignorou o sangue ferveu de tal forma que foi impossível se controlar.

Ele é humano, afinal de contas.

De qualquer maneira, Itachi não reagiu nada bem a gritaria: a dor que sentia em suas costas indicava que levou o outro ao extremo de sua tolerância, para ter sido empurrado no chão daquela maneira.

_ Seu...! – ia xingá-lo e chamá-lo para briga, estava realmente farto! No entanto, o mais velho parecia ignorá-lo novamente, pulando por cima de seu corpo e saindo de seu campo de visão. Sasuke rosnou, tentando se colocar de pé novamente, mas o outro o empurrou de novo contra o chão. – Me largue!

_ Não se mexa, idiota!

Um barulho estrondoso ecoou no apartamento, cacos de vidro fino caíram sobre Sasuke, sem machucá-lo. A luz se apagou instantaneamente.

Itachi o empurrava contra o chão, seu olhar não estava mais irritado enquanto suas feições estavam completamente impassíveis e difíceis de interpretar, mas Sasuke teve certeza do que via: os olhos de Itachi não estavam simplesmente "avermelhados". A coloração não poderia ser descrita como um escarlate: era um vermelho claro, brilhante, assustador.

_ I-itachi?

Sem falar uma palavra, tampou a boca de Sasuke com velocidade, erguendo a outra mão e prendendo duas coisas entre seus dedos, como se tivesse capturando-as no ar. Sasuke não conseguia ver com precisão, era tudo muito rápido para um humano normal observar, que dirá capturar com os dedos algo arremessado naquela velocidade!

Os objetos aparentemente feriram Itachi, pois o mais novo teve tempo de sentir algumas gotas de sangue pingarem sobre sua face antes de observar, pela primeira vez, o que aquela pessoa era  _verdadeiramente_ capaz de fazer.

Abobalhado, tentou acompanhar com o olhar a velocidade atordoante. Itachi se colocou de pé, virado em direção à janela, sendo iluminado apenas pela luz das estrelas. Atirou um dos objetos capturados com a mão direita em seguida, o outro manteve em sua esquerda. Sasuke finalmente reconheceu: eram shurikens, aquelas armas ninjas que você só vê em filme de ação oriental. Como diabos aquilo apareceu voando sobre a cabeça dos dois?

_ Droga. – o mais velho murmurou, esquivando-se com velocidade para o outro lado do quarto e impedindo uma rajada de novas estrelas metálicas de atingirem seu peito com precisão. Sasuke observou sua parede ser estilhaçada com o impacto de dezenas destas, encolhendo-se minimamente no chão pelo pavor que sentia diante deste cenário surreal.

Itachi, por sua vez, parecia agir com muita calma, mantendo sempre os olhos fechados. Sua visão estava terrível, não podia contar com seu uso no momento. Os únicos sentidos que ainda estavam intactos eram a audição e o tato, mas devido o treinamento de anos que tivera, nada era impossível para ele.

_ Sasuke, não se mova. – ordenou em um sussurro frio e compenetrado. A rajada de shurikens havia terminado, provavelmente não restavam mais armamento a distância para o seu rival. Avaliou bem a situação: Sasuke não poderia acompanhá-lo e não seria prudente deixá-lo sozinho em meio a um ataque. Todavia, isso era apenas um sinal de tais emboscadas viriam a acontecer novamente, caso não começasse a capturar aqueles que os perseguiam.

_O que fazer?_

Em questão de cinco segundos decidiu o que deveria ser feito, voltando até a janela e dando uma última olhada na figura estática de Sasuke, encarando-o nos olhos com seus orbes que provavelmente estavam brilhando de tanta raiva.

_ Não se mova. – repetiu, dando um impulso forte e jogando-se para fora do apartamento, não se importando com o fato de estar no décimo andar.

_O QUÊ DIABOS!?_

_ Itachi! – sussurrou para si mesmo, rastejando-se até a janela.

 

Não se mova!

**Confie nele Sasuke, confie!**

_Mas...!_

** CONFIE! **

 

E, finalmente, Sasuke confiou. Confiou de todo coração, acalmando-se quase que instantaneamente. Itachi não estava agindo como um louco, ele aparentava saber exatamente o que fazer numa situação como aquela, com certeza não havia se espatifado de encontro a calçada; ele era inteligente. E Sasuke tinha que confiar.

Relaxou, mexendo os braços numa tentativa de ficar mais confortável no chão, sabendo que não era nem um pouco prudente se mover naquele momento. Itachi enfatizou a necessidade de permanecer parado e era isso que ele faria. Seus dedos roçaram em um objeto e, por curiosidade, Sasuke capturou-o com sua mão direita, levando-o até seu campo de visão.

Eram as malditas pílulas roxas.

 

**(***)**

 

Foi fácil demais.

Ele esperava que Itachi fosse dar um pouquinho mais de trabalho, mas pelo jeito o prodígio havia perdido o jeito. No que ele estava pensando em deixar a vítima sozinha assim?

_ Já foi melhor, número três. – ele falou para ninguém em particular, ajeitando seus óculos enquanto continuava a caminhar calmamente até o edifício do Uchiha para realizar o fim de sua missão.

_ Acha mesmo, Kabuto?

Sentiu seu coração pular uma batida ao sentir a lâmina fria da espada Ninja-tō² na lateral do seu pescoço. Não ousou virar o rosto e encarar o estranho, pois reconheceria o tom de voz a qualquer momento. A rua estava deserta, já era tarde da noite, óbvio que Itachi já tinha feito o reconhecimento padrão do local para se dar ao prazer de desembainhar a espada.

_ Você pratica shurikens jutsu como uma menina, já te disse para pressionar mais o ponto central. – falou com desdém, puxando um pouco a lâmina e rasgando a pele da figura petrificada que ainda lhe dava as costas – Soube que era você pela falta de capacidade. Você não tem parceiros, age sozinho. É claro, não é? A recompensa é muito boa, para que você ia querer dividir?

_ Numero três...

_ Itachi. – o corrigiu, puxando ainda mais a lâmina, o sangue agora já encharcava as vestes negras daquele a sua frente – É realmente lento, Kabuto, tive tempo de buscar minhas armas em um dos pontos estratégicos onde as deixo para que Sasuke não as veja. Adiantei sua estratégia antes mesmo de você agir, seu grande incompetente. Seus ataques foram, obviamente, para despistar e não para ferir.

Fazia um ano, mais ou menos, que não via Kabuto, mas o homem não mudara em nenhum aspecto. Ainda mantinha os cabelos cinza amarrados em um rabo de cavalo curto, as roupas discretas e triviais de sempre, a covardia em grau desproporcional. Kabuto era, sem sombra de dúvidas, um dos mais nojentos e desprezíveis vermes que ele conhecera em sua vida.

_ Permita-me levar uma prova, uma só! Um chumaço de cabelo seu e de Sasuke é mais do que o suficiente! – implorou, começando a sentir suas pernas tremerem. – Você sai ganhando, vão acreditar que ele está em minha posse! E eu saio ganhando também!

_ Ninguém tocará em um fio de cabelo de Sasuke enquanto eu viver. – repetiu seu juramento. – Não tenho culpa se você é alguém tão previsível e amador, aceite seus erros. – aproximou-se de sua vítima, sussurrando em seu ouvido – Mas acho que você pode entregar a eles um recado... Você quer?

_ Sim! Oh, Itachi! Eu sabia que saberia ser misericordioso, que ia... E-espere, o que está...? – não terminou sua frase, sentindo sua peça de roupa ser rasgada nas costas por algo metálico que contrastava com sua pele quente causando-lhe um arrepio. Era uma kunai, só podia ser.

_ Fico feliz que tenha se predisposto a fazer esse favor para mim. – Itachi respondeu, finalizando o corte de suas vestes. Kabuto tentou alcançar uma kunai na bolsa que ficava presa junto a sua coxa, mas Itachi previu o movimento com maestria, sendo mais rápido e interceptando o caminho que a sua mão fazia com a espada. O grisalho escutou o som surdo de sua mão decepada atingir o solo antes mesmo de a dor impregnar em seu corpo.

Kabuto gritou de dor, envolvendo o braço destruído com sua mão remanescente, mas Itachi não lhe deu tempo para chorar pelo golpe, fincando uma das kunais em suas costas, rasgando sua pele lentamente, com força e profundidade. Ele ficou em choque, caindo de dor no chão. Quando respirou fundo para gritar novamente, Itachi foi rápido em retirar a kunai presa nas suas costas e cortar sua garganta, impedindo-o de emitir qualquer palavra, apenas sons estrangulados baixos.

_ Um inútil como você não merece sequer morrer olhando em meus olhos. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, puxando o cabelo cinza para mantê-lo estático enquanto continuava suas ministrações torturantes nas costas do ex-colega – Contente-se com ser meu mensageiro, pois apenas para isso você serviu na vida inteira.

Kabuto se engasgava com o próprio sangue que inundava seus pulmões, até perder a força e coerência, padecendo ali mesmo, no meio daquela rua insignificante no mundo, como ele próprio sempre fora para os demais membros da Akatsuki.

Itachi soltou os cabelos de Kabuto, deixando-o cair com força contra o chão. Limpou o sangue da lâmina da kunai e Ninja-tō nos farrapos da roupa de sua vítima, finalmente abrindo seus olhos e apreciando as palavras bem escritas na carne do cadáver:

 

**Ele é meu.**

 

**(***)**

 

Sasuke aguardou pacientemente durante um longo período de tempo, parecia terem se passado horas e horas, apesar de ter certeza que não foi tanto tempo assim, sua ansiedade conseguia congelar qualquer relógio. Mexeu-se minimamente, deitando de barriga para abaixo numa tentativa de ficar mais confortável; quando estava quase adormecendo, Itachi voltou.

Ele o carregou no colo, colocando-o sobre a cama. Sasuke ficou mais acordado com a movimentação, mas não protestou sobre o gesto de cuidado do mais velho. Percebeu que ele voltou a possuir os olhos cor de carmesim de antigamente, menos selvagens, mas igualmente penetrantes.

_ Uma das shunikens quebrou a lâmpada, terá que comprar outra amanhã. – falou com suavidade, tentando sair de perto do mais novo, mas sendo impedido quando este segurou sua mão, entregando-lhe um objeto. Observou-o brevemente, constatando se tratar do frasco de comprimidos salvador de sua vida.

_ Eu tomei. – Sasuke falou com a voz rouca, nervoso, tremendo naquela cama que parecia estranhamente gigante e fria apenas com sua presença. Fitou Itachi nos olhos por mais alguns instantes, respirando fundo e fechando os olhos, preferindo não encará-lo no momento de sua declaração. – Eu... Eu confio em você.

 

Hn... Pelo menos se decidiu de uma vez.

**Strike!** ³

 

Sentiu uma movimentação nos lençóis ao seu lado, assim como o cheiro do hospede se tornando mais presente dentro de seu espaço pessoal. Ouviu a respiração suave do mais velho no pé de seu ouvido, antes de escutar as palavras sussurradas que fizeram seu corpo todo se arrepiar.

_ Você é meu, e eu sou seu.

Antes de compreender o significado de tal frase, captou uma movimentação rápida de Itachi, mas ainda sim não abriu os olhos. Afinal de contas, era muito melhor manter-se cego enquanto apreciava, apenas com o tato, a maciez daqueles lábios finos em meio a um beijo suave, algo que há tanto tempo era sua tentação particular.

E dessa vez, nenhuma parcela mental protestou, muito menos o próprio Sasuke.

 

_... Continua ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Isso é verdade. Essas baladas GLS que todo mundo conhecem são, na realidade, um ótimo lugar para arranjar briga com homens heteros tarados. Baladas gays de verdade são dividas em categorias dentro da preferência dos homens, por exemplo: há bares em que frequentam apenas homens mais novos a procura de homens mais velhos, homens casados à procura de amantes, etc. O mesmo ocorre em baladas de lésbicas. Sendo assim, o termo "Gays Lésbicas e Simpatizantes" é inapropriado, pois geralmente as verdadeiras baladas lésbicas e gays não são misturadas e meros 'simpatizantes' não são bem vindos. Inclusive eu já tentei entrar em uma gay uma vez e fui barrada por ser mulher... Como sei de tudo isso? Bom, pasmem, mas eu tenho a sorte de ter amigos gays lindos, sexys e fofoqueiros. ^^  
> Como eles ainda não foram estuprados por mim? Bem, isso é um verdadeiro mistério. u.u
> 
> ² Essa espada é o nome verdadeiro das katanas utilizadas no treinamento de ninjutsu. São diferentes das katanas originais (as utilizadas por samurais). Elas também são chamadas de "shinobi katana", mas se não tiver a nomenclatura de 'shinobi' antes do 'katana' a referida espada é a samurai. Procurem a diferença no google se tiverem maior curiosidade.
> 
> ³ HAHAHA Tá, quase ninguém vai entender essa piada porque é de outro fandom, mas se por um acaso passou pela cabeça de alguém: Sim, eu imaginei essa parcela mental do Sasuke tendo a mesma reação do Lavi (D. Gray-Man) ao falar seu convencional "Strike".
> 
> N/F: Preciso dizer o que terá no próximo capítulo? ;)


	11. Capítulo XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Amores, temos limonada: Extra forte, ácida e sem açúcar.  
> Eu já avisei no começo da fic, mas vou repetir: eu escrevo cenas de sexo extremamente explícitas. E quando eu digo explicitas, quer dizer que é explícito MESMO. Se não gosta desse tipo de coisa, não leia.  
> Eu escrevo cenas de sexo românticas também, mas não é o foco nesse momento. Então, por favor, sem julgamentos. Se não, não escrevo mais lemon nenhum! Unf.  
> Espero que gostem!

Naruto, ainda tão branco como uma folha de papel, calou-se por completo. Kakashi ainda tentou forçá-lo a falar, mas o olhar do mais novo tornou-se distante e sem vida; e o grisalho se deu conta de que passara um pouco além do limite aceitável. Suspirou cansado e agarrou seus próprios cabelos e para manter-se dentro de controle, e por fim constatou que não havia mais um motivo para permanecer ali.

Girou a chave do carro, dando uma espiada rápida para ver se Naruto colocou o cinto de segurança, mas o loiro ainda se encontrava na mesma posição. Balançou a cabeça, decidindo não discutir mais, engatando a primeira marcha e acelerando estrada a fora.

_ Quem cala consente, Naruto. – murmurou enquanto fazia uma curva e o loiro não negou, mantendo as feições apáticas. – Estou querendo te ajudar, entender o que acontece com você. Talvez você duvide, mas eu quero o seu bem.

_ Você me enganou. – o loiro sussurrou em voz baixa, finalmente emitindo uma reação. Foi a vez de Kakashi permanecer em silêncio por mais alguns instantes, o sentimento de culpa crescendo aos poucos.

Realmente não queria ter chegado aquele ponto, ter ouvido a sugestão de Anko talvez não fosse a melhor solução para aquele problema, contudo o estrago já estava feito e não havia volta no tempo; o máximo que podia fazer era tentar conseguir o perdão de Naruto.

No entanto, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia culpa, estava irritado com a falta de confiança que o loiro depositava em si. Sabia que era um sentimento muitas vezes mesquinho e desnecessário, mas era real e não podia ser colocado de lado tão facilmente.

_ Desculpa por te forçar a isso, mas foram medidas desesperadas, já que você está em um processo de autodestruição e eu, como seu amigo, não podia ficar de braços cruzados.

_ Você já sabia.

_ Sim. Eu sabia.

_ Desde quando?

_ Isso vem mesmo ao caso, Naruto? – Kakashi tentou sair pela tangente, não querendo falar que sabia a verdade desde que flagrara ele e Sai juntos naquele banheiro de boate, pois tinha a leve impressão de que o outro não aceitaria a informação de uma maneira muito amigável. Por isso, tentou mudar o foco da conversa. – Não sei porque escondeu isso de mim, jamais te julgaria.

_ Oh, não, você preferiu me fazer passar por uma humilhação, né?

Kakashi engoliu as palavras engasgadas em sua garganta para não piorar a situação, dirigindo até a casa novamente em completo silêncio. Quando chegaram, Naruto colocou o pé para fora do carro, antes mesmo de Hatake desligar o motor, e marchou até o andar de seu apartamento, não tomando o elevador e sim as escadas.

Kakashi se encontrou com o loiro novamente já dentro de casa, na sala de estar.

_ Naruto, me escute. – pediu, tentando se aproximar do rapaz que continuava andando em direção ao seu quarto. O grisalho precisou correr, mas conseguiu colocar o pé na porta do quarto de Naruto, impedindo-a de ser fechada.

Mas o loiro não gostou nada dessa reação, batendo a porta contra o pé de Kakashi dolorosamente algumas vezes até que este não aguentou mais a dor e o retirou do caminho. Instantaneamente o Uzumaki bateu a porta com um ruído estrondoso que ecoou pela casa, trancando-a em seguida.

_ Filho de um... – suspirou, decidindo não xingar a família amável que Naruto possuía. Sentou-se no chão, apalpando o pé machucado e libertando-o do confinamento de seu sapato social, percebendo que nenhum estrago fora feito e a dor provavelmente desapareceria dentro de alguns instantes. Respirou fundo e falou alto o suficiente para ser ouvido do outro lado da porta. – Eu quero falar com você.

_ Vai tomar no cu Kakashi! – ouviu Naruto responder com uma voz abafada e ríspida no outro cômodo.

_ Abre a porta! Conversa comigo!

_ Morra!

Às vezes Kakashi realmente sentia que estava lidando com um adolescente e não com um jovem adulto. Por que Naruto tinha que ter um temperamento tão complicado nas situações mais inoportunas? Durante alguns instantes permaneceu parado sem nada dizer, colocando as ideias no lugar... Talvez um caso de identificação fosse apropriado para aquela questão e Kakashi tinha uma situação em sua vida que poderia ser usada como carta na manga.

_ Se não quer abrir e ter um diálogo, apenas escute: Eu realmente entendo os seus sentimentos, eu já passei por algo semelhante. – aguardou xingamentos, mas Naruto não respondeu. Isso significava que estava ouvindo, meio que a contra gosto, mas ainda sim prestando atenção. Kakashi se ajeitou melhor, passando as mãos pelos cabelos enquanto retomava o assunto. – Eu já fui apaixonado por um homem.

Ouviu uma movimentação dentro do quarto e em seguida o som de chave sendo girada. Sorriu, sentindo-se vitorioso, colocou-se de pé e girou a maçaneta, encontrando Naruto deitado em sua cama, de costas para o seu visitante.

Kakashi conquistara sua atenção, agora bastava falar as coisas do jeito certo e, no fim, fariam progresso. Caminhou até a escrivaninha do colega de apartamento, puxando sua cadeira de escritório, aproximando-a da cama e se sentou; ele estava desconfortável com aquela situação e suspirou algumas vezes antes de recomeçar.

_ Você sabe que eu tentei virar o tutor de vocês dois, e com “vocês dois” me refiro a Sasuke também, porque me apeguei a vocês depois daquele dia terrível... Mas isso não é todo o meu motivo. Uma vez você questionou a respeito de minha família e eu disse que eles também estavam mortos. Naturalmente você deve ter associado isso a uma espécie de identificação que tive com você e Sasuke, desejando adotá-los por isso. – aguardou alguma constatação, mas o Naruto sequer se moveu. Continuou, mantendo a calma da melhor maneira que conseguia. – Também não foi isso. Eu quis cuidar de você e do Sasuke porque achava vocês dois extremamente parecidos comigo e com o garoto por quem um dia fui apaixonado.

Naruto continuou quieto, mas se moveu de maneira desconfortável na cama, aparentando estar prestando grande atenção em suas palavras.

_ Seu nome era Iruka Umino e nós dividimos orfanato duas vezes. – inconscientemente, Kakashi sorriu, recordando-se da lembrança de infância com um ar de nostalgia. – Na primeira vez, não nos demos nada bem. Iruka me considerava um garoto muito quieto e prepotente, talvez ele estivesse certo em seu julgamento, enquanto eu o considerava um grande mentiroso. Os olhos de Iruka eram olhos tristes, de quem sofria muito pela perda dos pais, mas ele se escondia atrás de uma máscara da falsa felicidade, conversando com todos como se não houvesse nenhum problema em sua vida, como se fosse a pessoa mais alegre de todo universo... O estereótipo te lembra alguém?

_ Não me venha com gracinhas, chegue logo no assunto. – Naruto respondeu com a voz rouca, fungando em seguida e fazendo Kakashi se perguntar se o garoto estivera chorando antes de entrar no quarto. A pontada de dor no coração apenas se multiplicou, espalhando-se por todo seu organismo mais uma vez.

_ Isso significa que a carapuça serviu. – respondeu, tentando esconder o sentimento de culpa. – De qualquer maneira, vivíamos discutindo, apesar de não partimos para briga física, como você e Sasuke faziam. Eu fui levado depois de alguns meses, morei com uma família durante três anos, mas no fim das contas não deu certo: eles perderam minha guarda por abandono, acabando com o poder paternal e demais direitos sobre a minha guarda. Quando retornei ao orfanato, já estava no começo da adolescência, com uns doze ou treze anos; Iruka ainda estava lá.

Naruto virou-se na cama, encarando a porta com um falso desdém, apesar de tudo em sua expressão corporal demonstrar que prestava completa atenção em cada palavra. Kakashi deu uma leve espiada nos olhos de Naruto, se dando conta de que estavam secos, porém inchados.

_Sim, ele chorou._

_ Nesse segundo encontro as coisas foram diferentes, aos poucos nos aproximamos, encontrando pontos em comum, trocando conhecimentos e interesses. Em questão de três ou quatro semanas, ele se tornou a minha completa luz. Um dia ele me disse que não queria mais ser adotado, pois desejava ficar comigo no orfanato e eu concordei. A partir de então nos portávamos como verdadeiras pestes nos momentos de visita dos casais e sempre nos divertíamos a noite conversando sobre nossas traquinagens de pré-adolescentes. Foi em uma dessas noites que eu me apaixonei.

_ Como pode usar um termo tão forte para algo tão infantil? Lógico que não passava de uma simples atração hormonal devido à idade. – Naruto o censurou, buscando seus olhos com as safiras avermelhadas devido ao esforço de chorar. Kakashi sorriu, levantando os ombros e deixando-os cair com a gravidade, expressando sua incerteza.

_ Ué, não foi mais ou menos nessa época que você se apaixonou pelo Sasuke?

O olhar do Uzumaki se arregalou totalmente, chegando a assustar Kakashi. Naruto se sentou com velocidade, ainda encarando o amigo como se este se tratasse de um fantasma sentado diante de sua cama.

_ Sasuke? – sua voz saiu fraca, até mesmo entrecortada. – Como você chegou a conclusão de que eu sou apaixonado pelo Sasuke?

_ Está bem óbvio, para dizer a verdade. Sasuke e você passaram por alguns momentos juntos, se apoiaram na alegria e na tristeza. É natural adquirir um sentimento de gratidão que muitas vezes é confundido com paixão.

_ Então você acha que eu não sou apaixonado? – sua voz diminuía a intensidade cada vez mais e mais, se tornando um mero sussurro no final.

_ Tenho certeza disso. – Kakashi respondeu, balançando sua cabeça afirmativamente. – Apesar de saber que eu não deveria estar falando isso pra você.

_ O que quer dizer? Você está vindo com suposições, termine de explicar suas teorias. – Naruto pigarreou antes de falar, desafiando-o ao retomar a compostura, relaxando o olhar e cruzando também os seus braços.

_ Bom... Você perdeu sua família mais ou menos na época que adquiriu a amizade mais intensa com Sasuke. Envolveu-se com ele de tal forma que passou a designá-lo o papel de sua única família e toda sua rede de amigos. É completamente normal, apesar de não ser saudável, se apegar a uma pessoa como um porto seguro. E é comum confundir isso com paixão.

_ E se você estiver errado? E se além do porto seguro, eu realmente for apaixonado por Sasuke? E se eu tiver atração física por ele?

_ Todo mundo no  _planeta_  tem atração física pelo Sasuke. – Kakashi respondeu, rindo baixinho e fazendo Naruto corar. – Não pense que é só você. De qualquer maneira, essa sim é minha teoria. E se você diz que sente atração física, isso a reforça ainda mais! Confusão de hormônios da adolescência com amizades intensas é uma soma que resulta em um quadro totalmente normal de um adolescente confundir seus sentimentos nessa idade. Como você tem um problema em sua fase de latência...

_ Quê? – questionou, mas Kakashi preferiu ignorá-lo para não interromper sua linha de raciocínio.

_ ... Você transferiu para Sasuke um mecanismo de defesa particular chamado idealização¹. Você criou um ideal perfeito para ele e se prendeu a isso. Mas, em um determinado momento começou a namorar garotas. Por quê?

Naruto piscou, evidentemente surpreso com a pergunta e se dando conta de que estava em uma sessão de terapia, como se deixara levar daquela maneira? Um pouco irritado, cogitou a possibilidade de expulsar Kakashi a ponta pés, mas decidiu responder apenas para ver onde toda essa história ia chegar.

_ Porque eu quero construir uma família. Já falei isso tanto pra você quanto para o Teme, eu perdi a minha e quero restabelecê-la, ter meus filhos, ter minha vida novamente.

_ Perfeito. Sendo assim, você se submeteu a algo que não é de seu agrado em nome de uma satisfação futura, pois Sasuke era incapaz de te proporcionar duas coisas que você necessita: uma estabilidade emocional e filhos. Sendo assim, você começou a tentar encontrar a mulher mais adequada para isso, mas seus impulsos se tornaram cada vez mais e mais intensos.

Naruto engoliu em seco, encarando os orbes inteligentes de Kakashi com um pouco de espanto pelas palavras, não gostava do caminho que elas estavam seguindo.

_ Naturalmente se afastou de Sasuke para procurar namoradas, em seguida passou a arrastá-lo consigo para encontros duplos, desejando mantê-lo o mais perto de si possível. Mas nosso querido Uchiha odeia esse tipo de coisa e sempre se recusava a ir ou permanecia por apenas algumas horas.

_ Cale a boca! – falou sem fôlego, começando a sentir o formigamento nos olhos, sendo este o indicativo de uma possível quebra de seu emocional.

_...E a distância dele, unida à tortura de namorar uma pessoa do sexo que não o agradava, o fez procurar satisfação em outro lugar. O nome disso é sublimação², você passou a procurar conforto em uma atividade que reduzisse a sua carga de stress, mas não corrigisse o seu problema de fato. Isso resultou na identidade de Kyuubi e seus casos na vida dupla. Manteve um caso mais ou menos fixo com Sai, pois ele lembra Sasuke em alguns aspectos: cabelos e olhos negros, pele pálida, alto, esguio.

_ Como sabe...? Não...! – apesar de ser uma negação, soou como uma súplica. Naruto estava com lágrimas se formando ainda mais abaixo dos olhos, odiando cada momento que gastava ouvindo tais palavras cruéis.

_ Sim! E, para fechar com chave de ouro: você encontrou a mulher ideal.

_ Me recuso a ouvir isso! – tentou se levantar, mas Kakashi o empurrou contra a cama com força, prendendo-o com firmeza os seus pulsos contra o colchão e continuando a falar.

_ Você encontrou a Hinata, aquela que procurava desde o início de sua busca e se deu conta de que mesmo sendo uma mulher perfeita, ela não iria suprir suas expectativas. Todos os seus planos desmoronaram e o castelinho de cartas, vulgo sua estabilidade emocional, foi por terra. Você sofreu, e ainda sofre pelo seu aparente fracasso e por não conseguir tirar Sasuke de seu coração, mesmo que no fundo ele não passe de uma maneira de tentar abafar seu trauma da perda dos pais.

Naruto não respondeu, deixando as lágrimas rolarem sem se importar com sua honra ou ter vergonha de seu momento de dor. Kakashi o soltou, retornando para trás com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

_ Touché. – finalizou sua teoria, sentindo-se vitorioso por completo. Toda sua análise parecia certa, a julgar principalmente pela reação de Naruto. Não devia ter jogado tantas informações daquela forma, mas aparentemente quando se tratava do loiro o tratamento tinha mesmo usar um bom e velho tratamento de choque.

_ Você... Você... – ele passou a soluçar, tentando formular uma frase coerente e falhando em suas tentativas reiteradas.

Kakashi ficou quieto por alguns instantes e Naruto abaixou a cabeça, deixando as gotas de água salgada caírem sobre seu colo, envolto pela vergonha, desejando sumir da face da terra. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Kakashi o forçou a levantar a cabeça, erguendo seu queixo com o dedo indicador e fitando os orbes cor de topázio com a maior confiança que conseguira transmitir.

_ Iruka foi adotado um ano depois e eu fiquei assim como você. Eu nunca cheguei a ter uma relação com ele além da amizade, mas... Eu era totalmente dependente dele. Foi como perder o meu chão e durante anos eu sofri muito. Foi por isso que decidi fazer o curso de psicologia, mesmo estando na academia policial: eu precisava curar o buraco que se formou dentro de mim. E, veja só, eu consegui! – respondeu com um sorriso, acariciando o rosto de Naruto quando este não fez menção de abaixar novamente o olhar.

_ Eu vou te ajudar, Naruto. – Kakashi completou sua frase, fazendo o Uzumaki se desfalecer em lágrimas enquanto se aproximava ainda mais dele, puxando-o para que se sentasse e, em seguida, envolvendo-o em um abraço fraternal e caloroso. – Eu quero te ajudar, por favor não se esconda mais dos seus problemas!

Naruto diminuiu o ritmo de choro, soluçando ora sim ora não. O grisalho manteve o abraço por muito tempo, permitindo que sua camisa fosse molhada pelas lágrimas. O mais novo estava irritado com Kakashi por tê-lo ‘quebrado’ mais de uma vez naquela noite, mas ainda queria um abraço, necessitava de um apoio; ele precisava mesmo de ajuda.

E então, um ainda um pouco relutante, retribuiu o abraço, enterrando sua face na dobra do pescoço do outro e ali permanecendo até a última lágrima rolar e o sono o envolver por completo.

Kakashi o ajeitou na cama delicadamente, tentando não acordá-lo. Acariciou seus cabelos cacheados, observando-o por mais alguns minutos antes de se levantar e sair do quarto, permitindo fitar a cama ocupada uma última vez antes de falar em um sussurro suave.

_ Eu prometo que vou te curar.

Retirou-se, desejando, mais do que nunca, sua cama para se afogar em seus sonhos e esquecer toda aquela dor emocional tão intensa que chegava a ser completamente palpável naquela casa.

 

**(***)**

 

_A sensação não era tão ruim quanto um dia acreditei ser. Sempre quando pensava no momento da morte, acreditava que seria algo doloroso, intenso e desnorteante, mas era incrível... Suave, quente, aconchegante. Por um breve momento desejei sobreviver, apenas para contar às demais pessoas do mundo como era completamente delicioso morrer. Apesar de que, se de fato isso acontecesse, não era uma morte completa._

_No entanto, ao que tudo indicava, a situação de sobreviver à beira da morte é a mesma que sexo sem orgasmo: é bom, mas não tão bom quando se chega até o final. E por isso eu desejava mesmo morrer._

__ É bom... – eu murmurei à Madara, sentindo-o apertar ainda mais a minha mão, mostrando seus olhos negros envoltos em completo desespero e pânico ao ver minha vida esvair-se de meu corpo inútil._

_Pois, por mais que ele desejasse, sabia que eu iria morrer... E ahh... Estava sendo tão libertador que era isso mesmo que eu desejava; eu precisava! Morrer, e aguardá-lo no outro mundo. Só queria que essa paz fosse ainda mais intensa quando nos encontrássemos mais uma vez na outra vida._

__ Eu não vou te deixar morrer. – Madara sussurrou com a voz falha e fraca, o que não condizia nada com sua personalidade. Eu me esforcei para sorrir, mas não tendo muita certeza se foi um movimento eficiente de meus músculos faciais ou se eu simplesmente exibia uma careta. – Aguente mais um pouco, só mais um pouquinho! Falta tão pouco!_

__ Nii-san, você sabe que sou contra... Aceite o ciclo natural da vida... Eu amo você._

__ NÃO! – ele gritou, ainda mais desesperado, chegando a machucar meus dedos com a intensidade que apertava minhas mãos. – Não fale asneiras! Não faça nada! Apenas aguente!_

_Eu ri baixinho, tossindo intensamente pela dor que tal gesto tão simplório causara em mim. Fechei os olhos, apreciando suas carícias insistentes, sua fala em tom de urgência, seu cheiro tão especial e agradável, mesmo sem realmente prestar atenção em tudo que isso significava._

_Porque era tão bom... Mais tão bom... Que era inevitável._

_Madara continuava a gritar, mas o som da sua voz parecia melodioso, embalando meus últimos momentos de lucidez como uma canção de ninar, enviando-me para o mundo perfeito dos sonhos, o paraíso astral; o lugar para o qual todos nós um dia retornaremos._

_E antes de me ausentar para sempre, pude ter o prazer de receber seus lábios contra os meus: talvez você estivesse tentando me reanimar, utilizando-se de seus conhecimentos científicos para tal, mas eu preferia pensar que aquele fosse um beijo._

_Não... Realmente era um beijo. Era sim, eu o beijei tantas vezes, seria impossível confundir o nosso beijo com um gesto mecânico de reanimação._

_Com tal despedida doce e maravilhosa, eu me transportei para o universo da paz, onde sei que aguardarei pacientemente por nosso reencontro. Mas Madara-nii, espero que você não venha me visitar tão cedo, o mundo ainda precisa de sua genialidade por mais alguns anos._

_E se tem algo que eu realmente tenho é paciência._

 

**_–x-x-x-_ **

 

_Itachi abriu os olhos com velocidade, encarando o teto do quarto de Madara com um pouco de surpresa, mas logo compreendendo o que acabara de acontecer em seu subconsciente. Seu Aniki apareceu dentro de seu campo de visão, segurando seu rosto com as mãos quentes e inspecionando sua expressão facial com aquele ar de profissionalismo que o mais novo odiava profundamente._

__ Aconteceu de novo? Você já está com quinze anos, deve estar chegando ao fim... Não se preocupe._

__ Hai. Eu não estou preocupado. – Itachi respondeu, num tom igualmente sério. Sua resposta deixou Madara feliz, sorrindo e exibindo os dentes brancos que Itachi admirava profundamente, pois nem mesmo uma aurora boreal era mais rara no planeta Terra do que o número limitado de sorrisos que Madara exibia, pelo menos os com tanta sinceridade. Sorriu também, respirando fundo antes de começar a falar. – Vi minha morte e era bem agradável._

__ É mesmo?_

__ Uhum. Como sexo._

_Madara riu sonoramente, abraçando seu irmãozinho e beijando seu pescoço até causar-lhe cócegas e fazê-lo rir._

__ É tão completamente errado ver uma criança como você falar absurdos como esses! – Disse, parando de torturá-lo com os beijinhos estralados e subindo os lábios até encontrar a boca de Itachi, permitindo a realização do beijo intenso e verdadeiro._

_O menor retribuiu, gemendo baixinho e se sentindo completamente entregue dentro de alguns minutos. Madara sabia que Itachi estava pronto para mais uma rodada de sexo, mas não podia deixar seus afazeres para mais tarde; já enrolou demais na cama naquele dia. Interrompeu o beijo libidinoso com um estalar suave de lábios, erguendo-se da cama em instantes e passando a se vestir._

_Itachi continuou deitado, virando-se de bruços e abraçando o travesseiro, aparentemente um pouco emburrado por não estar transando naquele momento._

__ Eu não sou criança._

_E quando Madara achava que entendia o porquê da frustração de seu Otouto, ele o surpreendia mais uma vez com atitudes tão infantis e meigas, fazendo-o rir como apenas ele era capaz de fazer. Era realmente revigorante saber que o Itachi inocente e bobinho ainda vivia dentro daquele corpo que tanto desejava, mesmo que tal personalidade só se manifestasse em poucas ocasiões._

 

**(***)**

 

Começaram com um beijo extremamente suave, nada animalesco. No entanto, estamos falando de Itachi, portanto dentro de alguns instantes o beijo já estava intenso o suficiente para fazer Sasuke gemer e implorar por ar: não queria que tal sensação chegasse ao fim, mas necessitava respirar, e Itachi o dava apenas um ou dois segundos para fazê-lo, antes de atacá-lo novamente com a boca. Cada vez mais intenso, mais demandante, mais surreal.

O gosto era particular, até mesmo um pouco doce, misturado com o sabor de canela e tabaco, mas de alguma forma a combinação o agradara extremamente. Uma pontada de curiosidade passou pela mente de Sasuke: Será que Itachi podia sentir seu gosto também ou estava completamente sem paladar? Naturalmente tal questionamento foi posto de lado depois de uma mordida especialmente obscena que recebera no lábio inferior, principalmente depois de ouvir um sibilo selvagem escapar da garganta do mais velho. Itachi realmente,  _realmente_ , era bom na arte de beijar.

Sasuke teve uma lembrança vaga de ter apreciado aquela sensação em outra ocasião... Mas nesse mesmo momento Itachi abaixara seus lábios para a altura de seu pescoço, chupando a sua pele com força e fazendo-o gemer de excitação e um pouco de dor, e então qualquer questionamento a respeito de tal déjà vu ficou para outra ocasião. Cacete, o bastardo estava  _marcando-o_!

Ele tentou resistir, e como tentou! Quando percebeu o caminho que aquelas carícias estavam tomando ele se perguntou mais uma vez se seria o certo a fazer. Suas parcelas mentais não respondiam, provavelmente uma estava morrendo de vergonha no canto de sua mente, enquanto a outra morria de hemorragia nasal. Sendo assim, com duas mentes a menos, Sasuke se viu entregue aos poderes hormonais antes mesmo de compreender o que acontecia.

Surpreendendo-se por não receber qualquer indicação da eminente movimentação, ele se viu pressionado contra o colchão, imobilizado. O mais velho subiu acima de suas pernas, apertando-as contra a cama com seus joelhos. Impediu a liberdade de seus dois braços com firmeza, prendendo-os com uma só mão acima de sua cabeça, de modo que seria impossível para ele se liberar se desejasse (não que ele tivesse realmente tentado escapar; estava se sentindo tão embriagado por luxúria que duvidava que ainda fosse capaz de se mover por conta própria).

_ Eu vou falar isso apenas uma vez, então preste atenção. – Itachi murmurou ao pé de seu ouvido, friccionando sua virilha encoberta contra a de seu futuro parceiro sexual, fazendo-o gemer e tornando o ato de “prestar atenção” algo extremamente difícil para o Uchiha – Você pode tocar em mim, mas apenas quando eu permitir. Se quiser algo não faça imediatamente, peça primeiro. Se não seguir essa regra estará sujeito às penalidades cabíveis. Sou eu quem manda aqui, entendeu?

_ Você é um idiota doente. – Sasuke suspirou enquanto falava, tentando controlar-se um pouco, ganhando uma risadinha do mais velho e uma mordida suave em sua orelha, antes de ouvir um sussurro particularmente quente e grave em seu ouvido.

_ E você adora Sasuke.

Nem teve tempo de tentar negar a afirmação completamente verdadeira (por mais que odiasse a admitir a si mesmo), quando a mão livre de Itachi ergueu-se no ar até chegar à parte de trás do pescoço e um barulho metálico e estridente ecoou pelo ambiente. Para o completo pavor de Sasuke, a luz da lua refletiu uma espada de mais ou menos 70 centímetros, reluzente e polida, saindo de dentro das vestes de Itachi, provavelmente de uma bainha escondida.

Redundante dizer que o Uchiha cessou qualquer movimento de respiração, e a adrenalina encheu sua corrente sanguínea instantaneamente.

_ Por que me olha assim? – Itachi questionou ironicamente, exibindo um sorriso torto e sacana nos lábios. Sasuke abriu e fechou a boca diversas, tentando protestar, mas desistiu de tentar se expressar verbalmente quando Itachi começou, lentamente, abaixar a espada. Desesperou-se ao extremo e tentou libertar-se da imobilização de Itachi, sem sucesso algum – Por que tudo isso? Não disse que confiava em mim?

_ Me solte. – falou em um sussurro fraco, começando a tremer. Itachi sorriu mais largamente, abaixando a lâmina e encostando-a precisamente no pescoço do menor, pressionando a pele o suficiente para rasgar sua pele. Sasuke fechou os olhos, parando de respirar e esperando a morte vir.

Mas ela não veio. Na verdade, a única coisa que sentiu foi o gelado do metal contra sua pele e uma particular sensação de cócegas quando a espada foi puxada até que sentisse a extremidade da arma passar sob seu corpo. Abriu os olhos quando não sentiu mais a pressão em sua pele, visualizando o objeto assustador erguido no ar novamente.

Itachi riu pelo nariz, soltando os braços do Uchiha e ordenando com o olhar que este não se movesse. Sentou-se mais firmemente contra a virilha do menor, rebolando de leve propositalmente, como se tentasse se aconchegar nessa posição. Apesar de temer pela própria vida, Sasuke ainda estava excitado e tal fricção apenas o fez gemer mais uma vez.

 

Puta que pariu Sasuke você é retardado mental, só pode. Ouviu uma de suas parcelas falar com horror e censura.

 **Ahhh eu adorei!!!**  A outra parcela respondeu, evidentemente tão excitada quanto Sasuke com aquele tratamento.

 

_ Isso é uma Ninja-tō. – Itachi falou em voz alta, mostrando a espada para o mais novo – Ela tem fio de corte apenas em um lado da lâmina, o que a torna a espada perfeita para “brincar”.

Itachi comprovou suas palavras, passando polegar sobre a parte cega da lâmina, e em seguida na parte afiada, mostrando que apenas a segunda tentativa perfurou um pouco sua pele, liberando sangue.

Sasuke simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Nem em seus sonhos mais surreais imaginaria que Itachi fosse uma pessoa com fetiches tão... peculiares.

 

**Está reclamando do que? Tirou sorte grande!**

Vocês todos são loucos! Fodam-se, me recuso a presenciar isso!

**Tsk, vai tarde.**

 

Sasuke preferiu ignorar a discussão sem sentido, voltando sua atenção para Itachi, que enfiava a lâmina fria por dentro da barra de sua camiseta, com a parte cega em contato com sua epiderme.

_ Que tipo de pessoa anda com um treco desse pra cima e pra baixo? – teve a ousadia de perguntar, após ficar claro que não era a intenção de Itachi machucá-lo.

O mais velho sorriu, abaixando um pouco o seu corpo e pegando o rosto do futuro amante com a mão direita, enquanto mantinha a pegada firme em sua arma com a mão esquerda.

_O tipo de pessoa que precisa salvar a vida de um Uchiha encrenqueiro que só dá trabalho, quem mais? – em um só golpe, rasgou de ponta a ponta a camiseta do menor com o objeto letal e afiado. Sasuke choramingou, o barulho de tecido sendo rompido o assustou consideravelmente, mas expirou com alívio ao perceber que sua pele ainda estava intacta – Entendeu a regra Sasuke?

_ Cale a boca. – respondeu, puxando rabo de cavalo de Itachi para que este se abaixasse novamente para beijá-lo. Em meio ao processo liberou seu prendedor de cabelo, fazendo as madeixas longas caírem como uma cortina negra ao lado dos dois.

_ Isso vai resultar na penalidade número um... – Itachi sussurrou, sendo calado com um puxão forte de cabelo, abaixando-se involuntariamente e recebendo os lábios quentes e úmidos de Sasuke contra os seus, ganhando mordidas lascivas e fortes em meio ao beijo extremamente carnal.

_ Mandei se calar. – o outro respondeu, fazendo Itachi rir pelo nariz de maneira sarcástica, mas não se importando nem um pouco. Retirou a espada bizarra da mão do outro homem, colocando-a ao lado dos dois na cama e puxando a camisa de Itachi para cima, despindo seu torso e acariciando seus músculos com os dedos, mapeando-o, sentindo-o,  _desejando-o_  por completo.

_ E isso resultará na penalidade número dois. – respondeu o mais velho dentre um gemido, pois Sasuke agora beliscava seus dois mamilos, acariciando-os e friccionando-os com os polegares.

 

**Ele está dando corda pra você se enforcar... Olha lá hein!**

Ao menos isso, se é pra virar gay, vire com estilo. Domine o Itachi.

**Ué, você não tinha ido calar a boca no cantinho?**

De que adianta? Vocês só atrapalham minha vida mesmo.

_Da pra pararem com o mimimi?_

 

Ele parecia realmente dominado, corando aos poucos com as carícias firmes que Sasuke oferecia a cada centímetro de sua pele. Encorajado com um suspiro suave, o Uchiha desceu suas duas mãos, arranhando o abdômen do mais velho dentre tal processo. Ao chegar à altura da cintura da calça, passou a mão de maneira forte sobre a masculinidade de Itachi, percebendo o quanto este estava excitado. Sorriu de maneira prepotente, extremamente satisfeito por ter conseguido submeter o perigoso e misterioso hóspede aos seus caprichos tão facilmente.

Todavia, nesse instante Itachi segurou seus dois pulsos com força, retirando-os de sua virilha.

_ Acho que três penalidades estão de bom tamanho, não é Sasuke? – praticamente rosnou, exibindo um olhar feroz e lascivo. Sasuke nem teve tempo de contestar, sendo girado com velocidade na cama e imobilizado com a barriga para baixo.

_ Mas que diabos!?

_ Não se mova. – ordenou com um tom de voz extremamente autoritário, e Sasuke não foi louco de ir contra a ordem proferida ao sentir a lâmina afiada em contato com suas calças... E em dentro de segundos, elas também haviam sido cortadas, conjuntamente com a peça intima – Humm... Queria tanto poder te ver melhor.

Itachi murmurou tão baixinho que Sasuke mal compreendeu suas palavras. Ia questionar se sua visão estava se deteriorando também, mas no exato momento em que abriu a boca pra falar, ele sentiu seu traseiro ser apertado com força, gesto que o fez corar de vergonha.

 

Não, não, não!

**Shii!**

 

_ Itachi, nem pense nisso! – ordenou numa tentativa de voltar à posição dominante, almejando se virar e imobilizar o outro da mesma maneira que este havia feito consigo. No entanto, Itachi foi mais ágil, levantando seu quadril com firmeza, fazendo-o ficar de quatro e, sem dar nenhum instante para reclamações, envolveu sua ereção com a mão direita. Ele passou o dedo no pequeno orifício e espalhando o liquido pré-seminal em toda a extensão de seu membro ereto.

Sasuke ficou tão surpreso com a carícia que mal percebeu quando Itachi girou a espada no ar e fincou em sua cama, bem próximo de sua cabeça, destruindo a espuma do colchão.

_ Cale a boca e encare a consequência de seus atos.

 

Sasuke, não, pelo amor de Deus! Se for pra se sujeitar a isso, por favor, seja o ativo!

**Argh, Sasuke, não dê ouvidos a ele! Ele não sabe o que tá perdendo, se você está gostando então...**

 

_ A-ahhn... – gemeu em um tom de voz consideravelmente alto, interrompendo seus pensamentos instantaneamente. Itachi mordeu seu pescoço no mesmo instante, rosnando de leve enquanto subia até seu ouvido, passando o nariz por sua pele como se desfrutasse seu perfume particular.

_ Sabia que ia ceder. – sussurrou, acelerando a velocidade da masturbação enquanto percorria o caminho das costas de Sasuke com mordidas e chupões suaves, passando a língua por sua coluna vertebral em meio a este processo, descendo cada vez mais em direção às suas pernas. O mais novo, derrotado e sem conseguir pensar em continuar protestando, deixou-se cair de encontro ao travesseiro, mantendo a cabeça na lateral e observado a espada cravada em seu colchão com os olhos semicerrados devido à luxúria.

_ Tira essa merda de espada daqui Itachi. – Sasuke falou com rispidez, olhando para a lâmina que refletia seu rosto. Não apenas pelo fato de ter uma arma mortífera fincada em sua humilde cama, mas também o ato de ver seu próprio rosto refletido não estava contribuindo em nada para o seu...

 

Ok, quem  _diabos_  deu permissão pra ele fazer isso!

**Eu amei!!**

_Ahnng..._

 

Itachi, ignorando as palavras de Sasuke (e todas as regras mais simples e básicas de higiene pessoal) abriu suas nádegas e passou a lamber com ferocidade uma região que Sasuke jamais, jamais  _mesmo_ , pensou em ser alvo desse tipo de carícia.

Mas o pior de tudo não foi isso, não senhores: o pior foi o fato de que, mais uma vez ignorando completamente a confusão e deixando os instintos agirem, Sasuke gemeu não apenas mentalmente, mas também em voz alta, empinando-se ainda mais, adorando a carícia nova e fodidamente deliciosa.

 

Que decepção Sasuke...

**_Cale a boca._ **

 

_ I-itachi, não... Humm... – ia protestar, mas esqueceu-se completamente como formular uma frase quando sentiu a língua do mais velho penetrá-lo, tornando a nova carícia ainda mais exuberante.

Depois de alguns segundos (ou horas, Sasuke se perdera no tempo dentre as novas sensações de prazer) Itachi se afastou, mordeu sua nádega esquerda com certa possessividade e subiu novamente à altura do pescoço, levando a mão livre até os cabelos espetados e bagunçados de Sasuke, enroscando os dedos nas madeixas revoltas e puxando sua cabeça para cima, fazendo-o ficar de quatro novamente.

_ Sabe Uchiha, eu tenho um segredo pra te contar – rosnou em seu ouvido, puxando Sasuke para seu encontro e beijando sua boca com volúpia.

O mais novo sentiu a ponta da ereção de Itachi roçar sua entrada, percebendo pela primeira vez que ele deveria tê-la liberado em meio ao seu transe de prazer, e um súbito desejo invadiu seu corpo: Jogou o quadril para trás, mas o outro previu seu movimento, forçando-o a não se mover enquanto desprendia os lábios avermelhados dos seus, dando uma mordida suave em seu queixo antes de voltar a falar.

_ A maioria dos homens sofre um pouco em uma situação como a sua...

Ficou em silêncio, exibindo os olhos avermelhados e predatórios à Sasuke, que engoliu em seco diante das palavras ríspidas e perigosas, se perdendo nos orbes escarlates e não ousando vocalizar sua preocupação.

_ Mas... – ele se aproximou novamente, lambendo o lábio inferior de Sasuke que, por sua vez, tentou beijá-lo novamente. Todavia, como era um sádico filho da mãe, Itachi foi um pouco para trás, impedindo um beijo concreto e pressionando um pouco mais a sua ereção no ânus do outro, sem, contudo, penetrá-lo de uma vez – ... quem vai pra cama comigo não sente dor.

_ Então você realmente é super-homem? – Sasuke tentou parecer irônico, mas falhando miseravelmente ao se dar conta que sua voz soara grave devido ao prazer, percebendo finalmente o quanto estava excitado. Mal conseguia enxergar Itachi devido a visão embaçada pelo sentimento de tesão...

Porra, por que foi se entregar completamente aos hormônios desse jeito justo com aquela pessoa?

_ Bom, você poderá responder essa sua pergunta daqui uma hora Sasuke.

_ Uma hora?? – perguntou, arregalando o olhar. Ele falava sério? Uma hora de sexo? Não é possível...

_ Talvez duas. – respondeu com um sorriso maléfico que mostrava seus dentes de maneira perigosa.

Sem esperar uma nova resposta, retirou a mão que acariciava a ereção do menor, levando-a ate a boca do parceiro, roçando dois dedos no lábio deste, indicando-o que eles deveriam ser chupados e lubrificados apropriadamente. Mas Sasuke exibiu feições de nojo, provavelmente pelo fato de que havia fluidos corporais próprios na mão de Itachi.

O mais velho suspirou com impaciência, girando os olhos.

_ Não considero “boiolagem” sexo entre dos homens, mas isso que você está fazendo é frescura de boiola. Tenha dó Sasuke, você acabou de me beijar mesmo sabendo muito bem o que eu beijava há poucos instantes atrás, e vai me dizer que tem nojo do seu próprio corpo? – Os olhos de Sasuke faiscaram de raiva, pois se havia algo que feria profundamente seu orgulho Uchiha nessa vida certamente era ser chamado de ‘boiola’. Itachi o desafiou com o olhar falando a palavra seguinte com um simples movimentar de lábios, sem proferir um único som – Covarde!

Isso foi a gota d’água para Sasuke, que capturou os dedos de Itachi em seus lábios sugando-os como se não houvesse amanhã. Certamente Sasuke sempre fora meio, hum... conservador nesse aspecto. Não gostava de colocar a boca em algum lugar que não fosse outra boca (sendo que Itachi fora o único que realmente gostara de beijar). Mas nunca deixaria alguém chamá-lo de ‘boiola’ por causa de seu excesso de zelo com sua higiene. Tsk... Itachi é que era um pervertido de marca maior, isso sim.

_Mas, pensando bem, até que o gosto não é tão ruim assim._

Antes que pudesse se condenar por esse pensamento deplorável, Itachi retirou os de dos de seus lábios, substituindo-os com um beijo suave e doce, fazendo Sasuke se derreter por completo. Mal percebeu quando o quadril do outro se afastou do seu, se dando conta minimamente da penetração do primeiro dedo devido a um leve desconforto. Choramingou um pouco pela a dor, mas Itachi o beijou mais fervorosamente, tentando acalmá-lo e distraí-lo.

Funcionou. E como funcionou!

Sasuke tinha que admitir, Itachi tinha muita paciência. Continuou a caricia com apenas um dedo por quase dois minutos, e já estava em um ritmo de vai e vem extremamente rápido quando encontrou, pela primeira vez, a próstata de Sasuke. Este, por sua vez, mordeu seus lábios, interrompendo o beijo e grunhindo alto para o teto da quitinete.

Itachi sorriu sadicamente e inseriu o segundo dedo, atingindo o mesmo ponto dentro do corpo do parceiro com precisão. Sasuke viu estrelas e buscou a boca de Itachi novamente, desejando chupar e morder os lábios finos e sensuais para acompanhar as novas sensações de êxtase que seu corpo sentia.

 

_Puta merda, agora entendia porque falavam que “não existe ex-gay”. Se experimentar essa sensação uma única vez na vida, não há mais volta! É como heroína!_

Você está drogado Sasuke? Você NÃO É GAY!

**Não é gay né? ‘Tá bom, e esse homem acima do corpo dele é uma ilusão de ótica?**

Não caralho! É um desvio momentâneo!

_Calem a... Ahhhn... Merda._

 

Itachi inseriu o terceiro e último dedo, mas o desconforto inicial não retornou em nenhum momento. Não havia dor, definitivamente as palavras que ouvira eram verdade: O mais velho possuía um talento especial nisso, ou talvez fosse muito paciente, ou talvez os dois tivessem muita química ou...

_Puta que pariu, deixa pra lá._

_ Itachi,  _mais_ , pelo amor de Deus. – Sasuke implorou, retirando a mão esquerda de Itachi de seus cabelos e deixando sua cabeça cair de volta ao travesseiro novamente, empinando-se mais uma vez, permitindo que os dedos de Itachi o penetrassem cada vez mais fundo.

_ Bom, Sasuke, infelizmente chegou a hora de receber suas penalidades. – Itachi falou com um certo ar de profissionalismo enquanto posicionava-se sentado atrás do outro, ainda alargando-o por dentro no mesmo ritmo, demonstrando estar completamente sob controle e resistindo a qualquer pedido que Sasuke pudesse fazer.

Itachi estava excitado! Sasuke  _sentiu_  isso no tato há um tempo, como ele conseguia manter a coerência daquela maneira?

O Uchiha piscou desnorteado, girando a cabeça numa tentativa de encarar Itachi e questionar o que diabos ele queria dizer, mas seus planos viraram pó quando, sem dó alguma, o filho da puta acelerou o movimento de vai-e-vem, acertando sempre seu ponto G, precisamente, sadicamente e ritmicamente.

_ Ahhhhhhhn! Não! Não quero assim!! – implorou, tentando se liberar o quanto antes para não gozar e se sentir humilhado por chegar ao ápice primeiro e naquela situação. Mas Itachi o impediu de se mover, agarrando seu quadril com força com a outra mão.

_ Penalidade número um: Você vai gozar desse jeitinho. Quer queira, quer não... Simplesmente porque eu quero! – terminou a frase com uma penetração praticamente bruta, fazendo o mais novo choramingar e abafar um grito levando as duas mãos à boca.

O sádico o girou na cama sem que Sasuke sequer tomasse consciência do que ocorria, deixando-o de barriga para cima, ainda recebendo as ministrações certeiras em sua próstata. Sasuke respirou fundo, procurando Itachi em seu campo de visão e perdendo completamente o fôlego em seguida.

Certamente deveria ser considerado um crime contra os bons costumes a aparência do mais velho naquele instante: ele estava com os cabelos soltos e levemente bagunçados, o rosto corado, os olhos em chamas avermelhadas e perigosas – e, de um modo geral, completamente  _libidinoso._  Mordia o lábio enquanto acelerava mais e mais a velocidade de seus dedos e, com a mão livre, tentava se liberar daquelas malditas calças, que estavam meramente abaixadas ate o inicio de suas coxas, mostrando a sua ereção extremamente convidativa (Que merda Sasuke!!). Como diabos Sasuke estava completamente nu e Itachi ainda estava de calças?

_ Urgh... – fechou os olhos, sabendo que iria gozar ainda mais cedo do que o esperado se continuasse a encarar Itachi. Ouviu uma risadinha abafada e sentiu uma movimentação na superfície dos lençóis, se dando conta que Itachi se movia para fazer algo.

Só que não esperou que fosse exatamente  _isso_.

 

P-porra.

**Oh yeah!**

 

Sasuke abriu os olhos, choramingando de excitação ao visualizar a boca do parceiro envolvendo sua ereção por completo, descendo de maneira lenta, sem engasgar, parecendo um profissional no assunto. Instantaneamente levou uma mão aos cabelos de Itachi (a outra ainda cobria sua própria boca para impedir sons constrangedores de serem liberados), pretendendo forçá-lo ainda mais para baixo, mas este fora mais rápido, prendendo seu pulso na lateral de seu corpo. Só que nem por isso deixou de aprofundar cada vez mais o boquete, sugando-o sem nenhuma piedade, ora passando os dentes de leve na glande, ora chupando toda ereção enquanto a acariciava com a língua.

_ I-tachi!! – arqueou suas costas na cama, tentando se liberar. Sentia seu coração bater tão forte que se perguntava se estaria morrendo em meio a um ataque cardíaco. Não ia conseguir aguentar por muito mais tempo, não mesmo! – P-por favor!

_ Você realmente acha que eu vou ceder a um pedido de ‘por favor’ Sasuke? – o mais velho sussurrou próximo a sua ereção, voltando a capturar a cabeça com os lábios em seguida e reiniciando sua mágica, jamais parando as investidas certeiras em sua próstata com os três dedos nada piedosos.

Sasuke desistiu de tudo naquele momento, permitindo-se chegar ao maior e melhor orgasmo de sua vida, gritando sem pudor algum e sem se preocupar com os vizinhos. Itachi não parecia se importar do mesmo jeito, retirando os dedos de dentro do Uchiha e engolindo cada gotícula de seu sêmen.

_ Seu... seu... – Sasuke tentava falar entre a respiração descompassada e os batimentos cardíacos descontrolados, suas tentativas se mostrando completamente infrutíferas. Itachi riu sonoramente, voltando à altura de seu rosto e beijando de maneira obscena. O Uchiha sentiu o gosto de esperma, mas não se importou dessa vez.

_ Você aprende rápido. – Itachi sussurrou em seus lábios quando o beijo se finalizara, acariciando o quadril de Sasuke com ambas as mãos, de maneira suave e carinhosa. Sasuke suspirou, passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e puxando-o para um segundo beijo, acreditando que as palavras de Itachi se referiam ao fato de não sentir mais nojo de seu próprio corpo – Penalidade número dois: ...

_ O quê? Ahhhn PORRA!

O Itachi carinhoso e suave desapareceu como um passe de mágica, sendo substituído novamente pelo sádico filho da puta ao penetrar Sasuke de uma só vez, sem qualquer aviso prévio. E o pior (ou melhor, dependendo do ponto de vista): acertando de primeira sua próstata e impedindo qualquer sensação de dor.

 

O filho da mãe sabe jogar.

**Isso não é jogo! É talento!**

 

_ ... Você não vai gozar. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, retirando o membro do canal apertado de Sasuke de uma só vez, enfiando-o novamente com força e precisão. O menor nem precisava levar sua mão ao baixo ventre para ter certeza de que estava endurecendo novamente.

_ S-seu idiota... – gemeu baixinho, acompanhando os movimentos bruscos do parceiro com seu próprio quadril, rebolando de um jeito que jamais soube ser capaz de rebolar.

Isso, aparentemente, tirou Itachi de dentro de sua esfera de autocontrole impecável, pois o hóspede grunhiu de prazer e mordeu o ombro de Sasuke enquanto acelerava as estocadas, cada vez mais rápido do que ele era capaz de prever.

O Uchiha, por sua vez, não conseguia se controlar muito, correspondendo a cada gesto e se perguntando como diabos não sentira um momento sequer de dor em todos esses minutos de sexo. Itachi o masturbava com um ritmo semelhante ao de suas investidas, e quando ele deixou um som de prazer e desespero escapar de seus lábios, indicando que estava chegando ao orgasmo, o mais velho parou de se mover, apertando a base do pênis do parceiro em auge eminente com o indicador e polegar, impedindo-o de ejacular e chegar ao orgasmo.

_ N-não! – realmente derramou lágrimas de frustração neste momento, erguendo a cabeça de Itachi de seu ombro pelos cabelos e forçando-o a e encará-lo de frente – Eu estava quase lá!!

Itachi sorriu e lambeu a sua boca, gesto estranhamente animalesco que o deixou desorientado.

_ E dai? – questionou arqueando as sobrancelhas em uma falsa expressão de inocência, puxando-o para beijá-lo enquanto mantinha-se enterrado dentro do corpo de Sasuke. Quando este tentou rebolar novamente, o outro o impediu com as mãos, empurrando-o contra o colchão – É sua penalidade Sasuke, você não vai gozar agora.

_ Caralho! Seu puto! – ele respondeu com acidez, tentando empurrar Itachi para trás e se surpreendendo quando o mais velho o puxou junto, girando-os na cama de modo que ele ficara por cima de Itachi, sentado sobre sua virilidade e deixando ambos os pênis encostarem um no outro com uma fricção considerável. O Uchiha corou de vergonha, pois essa era sua posição preferida...

... quando fazia sexo com uma mulher e ela estavam acima de si, naturalmente.

_ Porra, assim nã... humpf. – os lábios de Itachi voltaram aos seus, impedindo-o de se comunicar e protestar a posição em questão. Ele passou a realizar uma punheta dupla por alguns instantes, mas no fim decidiu mover-se para dentro do corpo de Sasuke lentamente e de maneira suave, fazendo-o se derreter completamente dentre o beijo doce e o sexo vagaroso, mas nem por isso menos intenso.

Sasuke esqueceu-se dentro de minutos o quanto odiara essa posição, e começou também a rebolar minimamente.

Por fim, Itachi finalizou o beijo, sugando seu lábio superior ao mesmo tempo em que se afastava e deitava de volta a cama, empurrando o quadril de Sasuke para que se sentasse em uma inclinação de 90 graus sobre seu corpo.

_ Penalidade número três: você vai montar em mim. – rosnou, lambendo os lábios e puxando o corpo de Sasuke com força para baixo, antes de erguê-lo e deixá-lo cair de volta ao encontro do seu, com a força da gravidade intensificando a profundidade da penetração.

O Uchiha nem sequer registrou as palavras que Itachi proferia, pois jamais imaginaria que aquela se tornaria sua posição favorita na situação inversa do que estava acostumado. Era realmente muito bom! Aos poucos deixou a vergonha de lado, passando ele mesmo a tomar o controle, e Itachi parou de auxiliar seu sobe e desce com as mãos. Mais uma vez, Sasuke cavalgou de um jeito que jamais sonhara ser capaz de fazer.

_ Isso... – Itachi suspirou dengosamente, ficando as unhas nas nádegas de Sasuke, indicando a necessidade de acelerar a velocidade da penetração.

Sasuke gemeu com a sensação mínima de dor ao ser arranhado, mas não protestou, se dando conta que era até um pouco prazeroso esse pequeno grau de ardência em sua pele. Levou uma de suas mãos até sua própria ereção, acariciando-a com velocidade, enquanto a outra ele guiou até um de seus mamilos, beliscando-o com as unhas. Encarou Itachi nos olhos, e não deixou de perceber o quanto estes se tornaram ainda mais vermelho-vivo com a visão que estava proporcionando a ele.

Sorriu de maneira sacana: iria ganhar, o senhor “eu mando nessa porra” iria ceder e deixá-lo gozar, pois ele também estava praticamente sem controle. Permitiu-se ser levado pelo calor do momento, acelerando a velocidade tanto da penetração quanto da masturbação, sentindo o orgasmo cada vez mais próximo.

Mas quando estava a um passo de gozar (porra ele podia até  _sentir_!), Itachi o impediu de continuar se movendo, agarrando suas duas mãos e forçando-as contra suas coxas, empurrando todo seu corpo para baixo de modo que não conseguia mais rebolar ou se mover de qualquer outra maneira.

 

**_QUE FILHO DE UMA BISCATE!_ **

  
  


_ PUTA QUE PARIU! – Sasuke gritou de raiva, acreditando que talvez seus olhos também se tornaram vermelhos, só que devido à cólera que sentia naquele instante. Itachi respirou profundamente algumas vezes, tentando manter o controle, e quando abriu os olhos novamente movimentou Sasuke, mesmo sobre as tentativas de socos e pontapés que o mais novo realizava com violência – Me solta, me larga!

Ignorando a fúria do Uchiha, Itachi o colocou novamente sobre o colchão com a barriga para cima, puxando-o ate a borda da cama e posicionando-se pé no chão, estando assim na posição ideal para penetrar Sasuke com mais força. Ergueu as pernas revoltas do menor, entrelaçando-as em sua cintura quando preencheu novamente, fazendo-o contorcer-se de prazer e, talvez, um pouquinho de dor. Sabia que o sexo naquela posição era mais intenso e profundo, e essa era a melhor desenvoltura que conseguia ter no grau força conjuntamente com velocidade.

Apesar do prazer que sentia com a estocada forte e a dor mínima (Dor e prazer na mesma frase? Você realmente está doente), Sasuke ainda estava completamente lívido. Olhou para o lado e se deu conta de que a espada ainda estava atravessando o seu colchão, bem próxima ao seu alcance. Puxou-a, aproveitando que Itachi estava imerso em seu próprio prazer e nada notava.

Logo depois Itachi sentiu a lâmina afiada contra seu pescoço, de leve, mas o suficiente para corta sua pele um pouco, fazendo o sangue quente escorrer por seu peito. Abriu os olhos e viu o olhar ameaçador e mortífero de Sasuke.

_ Se você não me deixar gozar, eu te mato. – sibilou ferozmente, indicando que não estava brincando. ‘Furioso’ não era um sentimento que definisse nem metade do que sentia naquele momento.

Itachi sorriu de canto de boca, desarmando Sasuke com velocidade antes mesmo que este soubesse o que ocorria, e jogando a Ninja-tō no chão de qualquer jeito. Inclinou-se para frente e prendeu os pulsos do mais novo contra a cama, falando em tom de chacota em seu ouvido enquanto lambia o lóbulo obscenamente à cada palavra.

_ Ai ai Sasuke, você tem tanto que aprender. Quando quer matar alguém, não ameace, chegue matando... – mordeu sua orelha, retirando seu pênis dentro do canal apertado e retornando-o em seguida, apreciando o som dos gemidos de Sasuke com devoção – Mas gostei da sua iniciativa, você realmente é um Uchiha.

Decidindo que o mais novo acabara de se redimir dos momentos difíceis, Itachi realizou o compelido. Afastou-se, voltando à posição inicial e reiniciando o vai e vem de forma ágil e brusca, masturbando o pênis de Sasuke no processo. O mais novo agarrou os lençóis, arranhando-os, _rasgando-os_ , e correspondendo o sexo na mesma maneira ao acompanhar o choque de quadris. O som de pele contra pele era o único que havia no ambiente, além da respiração ofegante dos dois e gemidos disfarçados de palavras incoerentes. Os olhos cor de carmesim jamais se desprendendo daqueles de cor de ônix, ambos completamente tomados pela luxúria.

Itachi ergueu uma das pernas de Sasuke, abrindo-o ainda mais para recebê-lo. Mordeu a panturrilha do menor enquanto acelerou a velocidade, olhando-o nos olhos negros e enevoados de prazer durante todo o processo. Sasuke abriu a boca em um grito sem som, fechou os olhos com força gozou violentamente, mais forte do que o normal por ter sido impedido de chegar ao auge nas últimas duas vezes, sujando sua barriga com sua essência e deixando um gemido gutural e entrecortado escapar de sua boca por fim, som este que lembrou vagamente o nome de Itachi.

Diante a cena surrealmente bela e ao sentir as contrações intensas do ânus de Sasuke ao redor de seu membro, Itachi desfaleceu-se, não conseguindo mais segurar seu próprio orgasmo e inundando o canal do parceiro com seu esperma até cessar completamente os movimentos.

Empurrou o mais novo mais para cima, deixando seu corpo cair sobre o dele em seguida, mas certificando-se de que não iria machucá-lo com seu peso. Sasuke apenas tremia devido ao ápice intenso e tentava normalizar sua respiração.

O mais velho se permitiu avaliar a aparência do menor mais uma vez, apreciando as gotículas de suor que escorriam em seu peito desnudo, mas no fim decidiu não olhá-lo por mais tempo. Afinal de contas, o Sasuke dificilmente estaria pronto para mais um segundo  _round_ naquele momento, e se Itachi continuasse a observá-lo era isso que iria desejar.

Rolou para o lado, escalando a cama em seguida e puxando o Uchiha consigo, para que ambos chegassem próximos aos travesseiros. Deitou-se e quando o mais novo fez o mesmo ao seu lado, dando-lhe as costas, Itachi aproximou-se mais uma vez. O abraçou por trás e descansou seu rosto na dobra do pescoço do Uchiha, lambendo sua pele salgada e suada com devoção.

_ Você é meu. – sussurrou, aparentemente se rendendo ao sono. O moreno mais ainda novo aguardou mais palavras, mas percebeu que Itachi havia adormecido logo depois que se pronunciara, sem jamais deixar de abraçá-lo em meio aos sonhos.

Ele tremia da cabeça aos pés, a loucura que acabara de fazer invadindo seus pensamentos como facas afiadas. Não se soltou do abraço de conchinha do mais novo amante, mas não adormeceu nas próximas horas, apreciando a parede com um olhar arregalado de desespero enquanto apenas uma frase ecoava em sua mente, incessantemente:

_E agora? O que diabos eu vou fazer?_

 

**(***)**

 

Dois homens encapuzados dividiam um quarto barato de um apartamento de quinta categoria. Um deles estava próximo a janela, observando atentamente o edifício a quase 600 metros do qual se encontrava, se atentando a peculiaridades que nenhuma pessoa normal poderia observar àquela distância.

Mas ele não era uma pessoa normal.

_ Eles estão dormindo agora chefe, abraçados. Número três deve acordar se houver uma movimentação muito brusca, mas acho que consigo ser silencioso o suficiente se...

_ Não faça nada. – uma voz rouca ecoou do outro lado do cômodo.

A outra figura encapuzada mantinha-se sentada despojadamente contra o chão, descansando o cotovelo no joelho esquerdo, segurando seu cigarro entre os dedos com displicência, cutucando-o para fazer as cinzas se desprenderem da ponta, sem se importar em sujar o chão.

_ Mas chefe...

_ Número um, não ouse ir contra minhas ordens.

O outro se calou prontamente, virando a cabeça novamente para a janela do edifício dos alvos daquela madrugada. Eram presas peculiares, pois poucas no mundo tinham consciência do perigo que as seguiam, porém ainda assim eles não se protegiam de forma apropriada, tendo em vista a situação que vivenciavam; só podiam ser retardados. Essa história de número três ser um gênio só podia ser lorota das brabas.

_ Eles deviam comprar cortinas, número três não costuma ser tão distraído ao ponto de se esquecer de tais pontos interessantes. – no entanto, sabia que era bom não usar apalavras de baixo calão a respeito do alvo na frente de seu chefe.

_ Ele está fazendo isso de propósito, para me provocar. Ele sabe que estou aqui.

_ Ele sabe?

_ Oh sim... Itachi sabe. – deu uma tragada profunda em seu cigarro, levando a butuca até o chão e apagando sua chama com o contato no azulejo frio. – Mas deixe-o acreditar que está no comando. É questão de tempo.

_ Tempo para quê? – número um indagou, virando-se para seu chefe enquanto fechava as persianas do apartamento sem precisar prestar atenção no movimento de seus dedos. A figura do homem sentado no chão estava completamente envolta pelas sombras, de tal forma que ele não pôde observar seu rosto e tirar alguma conclusão das palavras que ouviria a seguir.

_ Vai ser muito,  _muito_ mais excitante arrancar Sasuke dele quando ele se apegar ao garoto. E aí, ah... Aí a vingança será ainda mais plena do que aquela iniciada há tantos anos.

 

_... Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Idealização: é um mecanismo de defesa que pode ser transcrito como a transferência a uma terceira pessoa características de perfeição, vendo-a como alguém que ela não é. Isso acontece muitas vezes na nossa vida, como, por exemplo, em casos de idolatria ou paixões platônicas. Inicialmente não é algo perigoso, mas quando ultrapassa a barreira da adoração se torna algo altamente destrutivo, por exemplo: uma pessoa que continua casada com um marido abusivo, acreditando fielmente de que ele é perfeito e ela, por ser inferior, merece tais castigos morais e físicos. Acredite isso acontece mais do que vocês podem imaginar.
> 
> ² Sublimação: também é um mecanismo de defesa e todos nós praticamos, sem exceção. É um pouquinho difícil de explicar sem utilizar mais termos da psicoterapia, mas tentarei fazer um resumo de nível leigo. Trata-se da inibição de uma pulsão, uma força de seu inconsciente, fazendo uma atividade socialmente aceitável para canalizar esse sentimento. É o caso, por exemplo, de quando um músico tem um dia cheio em seu trabalho e está completamente frustrado e irritado, mas quando chega em casa toca em seu instrumento musical e relaxa, praticando assim o ato de sublimar. A maioria dos homens pratica sublimação através da masturbação, mas esse não é a única forma para realizá-la sendo que para outras pessoas o fato de se masturbar não causa tal sensação. Naruto, no caso, sublima ao transar casualmente com pessoas do mesmo sexo que ele.


	12. Capítulo XII

Naruto abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo como se um grande pedaço de concreto houvesse partido sua cabeça ao meio. Estava com enxaqueca muito pior do que qualquer ressaca que já tivera em sua vida, já seus olhos estavam inchados e ainda sentia uma sede descomunal. Sabia que não bebeu o suficiente para causar tal mal estar, mas não compreendia o porquê dessas sensações.

Foi então que tudo retomou a sua mente e ele quis sumir, ou melhor,  _desaparecer_ daquele universo.

Como aquilo aconteceu? Céus, como Kakashi ousou enfrentá-lo daquela maneira? Naruto não conseguia decidir se ficava indignado com a lembrança da noite anterior, ou extremamente ultrajado. Era surreal demais aceitar que ele fora tão humilhado de uma única vez.

_ Teme... – murmurou baixinho, tomando o telefone de seu criado mudo e discando para o amigo. Não podia ficar mais nem um instante naquela casa com Kakashi. Puta merda, não podia nem sequer  _ver_  Kakashi.

O Uchiha, milagrosamente, possuía telefone fixo. Era até mesmo engraçado perceber que havia um aparelho sofisticado, com bina e secretária telefônica, em um apartamento que sequer cortinas possuía; às vezes Naruto acreditava que Sasuke precisava rever suas prioridades. Discou e aguardou alguns instantes, como previsto, a ligação caiu na secretária eletrônica. Sentia vontade de arrancar a cabeça do Uchiha com suas unhas quando isso acontecia, mas era algo corriqueiro e sabia que após o amigo ouvir a mensagem, certamente entraria em contato.

_ Sasuke... - começou a falar, sabendo que se usasse o primeiro nome do outro em vez do corriqueiro apelido deixaria claro que o assunto era sério. – Eu tive uma briga fodida com o Kakashi. Eu preciso sair daqui antes que ele acorde. Terminei com a Hinata, não tenho outro lugar pra ir a não ser sua casa. Mas não quero te atrapalhar e dar de cara com sua namorada, então, por favor, me avisa quando eu puder ir. De preferência o mais cedo possível... Me ajude. – murmurou o final, ouvindo o barulho de fim da gravação coincidindo com o fim de seu recado.

Suspirou pesadamente, colocando o telefone no gancho.

 

**(***)**

 

Em nenhum momento de sua vida, ou melhor, em nenhum momento de sua adolescência hormonal e recheada de sonhos eróticos, Sasuke imaginou que despertaria daquela forma em alguma simplória manhã de sábado. No momento, suas costas estavam coladas no abdômen de Itachi, que o despertara com uma mordida particularmente forte no pescoço e carícias em uma parte de seu corpo que estava extremamente dolorida aquele dia.

Ele protestou por alguns minutos, ganhando um tratamento nada delicado até que finalmente se submeteu aos caprichos de seu hóspede e concordou com a rodada de sexo matutino. Itachi aparentemente tinha mais fogo do que o normal, não que ele estivesse reclamando! Mas sequer haviam discutido o que estava acontecendo entre eles...

 

**Sasuke, prioridades! Alou! Fazer: agora! Conversar: depois!**

Sim, prioridades: pense em como dominar o Itachi, tá? Temos um acordo?

**Só em seus sonhos, meu bem.**

 

De qualquer forma, agora o mais velho já estava enterrado em seu corpo e o Uchiha gemia impudicamente, gostando particularmente daquela posição: de lado a penetração não era tão profunda, era mais suave e condizente com seu estado físico no momento. Certamente não aguentaria fazer sexo em uma posição mais invasiva naquele momento em particular.

_ Huunn... Porra! – grunhiu, atingindo seu orgasmo antes do que imaginava e sujando com seu esperma a mão de Itachi que o masturbava incansavelmente nos últimos minutos. O mais velho riu, limpando a substância perolada no lençol já previamente sujo de sêmen e sangue da noite anterior, e em seguida cravou suas unhas na cintura de Sasuke, aumentando a velocidade de suas investidas e almejando chegar também ao ápice.

Foi quando a porcaria do telefone tocou.

_ Isso só pode ser brincadeira! – Itachi rosnou para o aparelho, agarrando os braços de Sasuke, que havia usado a ligação como desculpa para escapar do sexo – Eu ainda não terminei, sossega ai.

_ Mas... Ahh... – o mais velho girou o corpo de Sasuke, colocando-o de bruços e adentrando seu canal mais uma vez com extrema brutalidade. Solenemente convencido com um argumento bastante eficiente, o Uchiha mordeu a fronha de seu travesseiro enquanto empinava-se, sentindo o prazer crescer em seu organismo novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que o soar do telefone nada mais era do que um incômodo praticamente inexistente... Até a secretária eletrônica ser ativada e a voz tão conhecida ecoar pelo ambiente:

**_ Sasuke... Eu tive uma briga fodida com o Kakashi. Eu preciso sair daqui antes que ele acorde. Terminei com a Hinata, não tenho outro lugar pra ir a não ser sua casa. Mas não quero te atrapalhar e dar de cara com sua namorada, então, por favor, me avisa quando eu puder ir. De preferência o mais cedo possível... Me ajude.**

O timbre da voz de Naruto soando pelo aparelho fez com que o mais novo voltasse a si, tentando se concentrar em falar sem gemer vergonhosamente, mas Itachi foi mais rápido, sussurrando manhosamente em seu ouvido.

_ Namorada? – o mais velho questionou, segurando o riso em sua garganta e apreciando a reação desnorteada e o rosto rosado de vergonha de Sasuke quando o penetrou com uma força extremamente fenomenal – Namoradas fazem  _isso_  com você Sasuke?

_ I-Itachi, o Naruto... Ahnn... Não... – ok, a tentativa foi um desastre. Afinal de contas, por que apressar? Por que argumentar? Por que fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse gemer e gozar? Itachi estava fazendo-o se sentir tão bem, o loiro podia esperar alguns minutinhos. Convencido com a desculpa mais esfarrapada de sua vida, ele girou seu corpo na cama, ficou de barriga para cima e levou as duas mãos à nuca de Itachi, puxando-o para baixo e beijando-o pela primeira vez àquela manhã.

O mais velho pareceu extremamente satisfeito com o beijo, retribuindo-o com intensidade e acariciando seu corpo com devoção e carinho, ainda investindo precisamente e com firmeza dentro de si.

Foi quando a porcaria do telefone tocou uma segunda vez, e os dois choramingaram de frustração dentre o beijo.

_ Eu vou matar quem estiver ligando agora! – Itachi grunhiu, buscando o aparelho no criado mudo e entregando-o para Sasuke em seguida (ou atirando em Sasuke, como preferir) – Atenda de uma vez.

_ Sai de dentro de mim então porra!

_ Nem ferrando, atenda desse jeito ou não atenda. A escolha é sua! – enfatizando suas condições, Itachi acelerou a velocidade das estocadas, fazendo Sasuke contorcer-se de prazer e uma leve ardência devido ao abuso da noite anterior.

Com as mãos trêmulas, ele apertou o botão de atender a ligação, levando o aparelho ate seu ouvido logo em seguida.

_ Ahh-alô?

_ Sasuke? – puta merda, Deus podia ser mais cruel consigo naquele momento? Era Kakashi do outro lado da linha! – Você está bem? Você está ofegante.

_ ‘Tô bem, o que aconteceu? – sentia-se ainda mais envergonhado, perdendo um pouco do êxtase do momento. No mesmo instante Itachi envolveu seu pênis com a mão direita e o estimulou para que não deixasse de sentir prazer, e isso fez Sasuke morder o lábio inferior e delirar mentalmente, incerto se o grisalho continuava a falar ou havia se calado de uma vez. Itachi realmente acabava com seus sentidos em um piscar de olhos.

_ Eu peguei o telefone pra te ligar ao mesmo tempo em que Naruto deixava o recado na caixa postal e acabei ouvindo o que ele falou. Namorada Sasuke? Sério?

_ Sério. E ela é uma maldita provocadora filha da puta! – Sasuke respondeu entre os dentes cerrados, encarando Itachi com irritação e fazendo-o sorrir de canto de boca, adivinhando prontamente o teor da conversa telefônica.

Sasuke ouviu Kakashi rir do outro lado da linha.

_ Ela está te provocando agora?

_ Eu me recuso a conversar sobre isso com você, sinto muito... Oh, D-deus!

Itachi riu baixinho, modificando a angulação de suas investidas e acertando sua próstata com uma precisão inacreditável. Sasuke quase deixou o telefone cair naquele instante.

_ Ok, ok, serei breve! – O Uchiha quase podia ouvir a vergonha que Kakashi sentia do outro lado da linha em estar presenciando, mesmo que por meio de uma conversa telefônica, um momento íntimo seu – Eu e Naruto tivemos mesmo um desentendimento, mas eu vou acertar as coisas. Não o receba em sua casa, invente uma desculpa.

_ Ok... – Sasuke gemeu manhosamente enquanto falava, não entendendo muito bem o que o grisalho queria, mas desejando terminar aquela conversa o quanto antes.

_ Hum... Tá... Tchau.

Assim que a ligação foi interrompida, Itachi arrancou o aparelho de suas mãos, jogando-o no outro lado da cama e puxando-o para um beijo intenso enquanto continuava a testar sua integridade mental com gestos tão quentes e deliciosos.

_ Você vai ver agora quem é a “namorada” dessa história Sasuke. – Itachi sussurrou entre o beijo, contornando obscenamente seu lábio com a língua de maneira sensual.

 

_As coisas que Itachi faz, definitivamente deviam ser consideradas crime._

**E se fosse, você não se importaria em dividir uma cela com ele, né?**

Eu odeio muito vocês dois.

 

Sasuke riu dentre ao beijo diante do pensamento de suas parcelas mentais, concordando intimamente com o que uma delas em específico havia acabado de constatar.

 

**(***)**

 

_ ‘Namorada’ uma ova. – Kakashi murmurou para si próprio, levantando-se do sofá e indo até a garagem de seu prédio.

Não sabia como não percebera antes. Era óbvio! Na verdade ele até desconfiara de algo do gênero no dia que invadira o apartamento de Sasuke na companhia de Naruto, mas logo em seguida começou a ocorrer todos os problemas relacionados à bebedeira desmesurada do loiro, assim como o início da terapia e Kakashi direcionou seu foco para o que julgara ser mais urgente.

Sasuke estava saindo com alguém, o que por si só já era um milagre. Naruto deixou escapar que o moreno nunca saia mais de uma vez com a mesma garota, então era de se esperar que na hipótese do Uchiha decidir sair mais vezes com a mesma pessoa, então desejava algo sério. Se esse fosse o caso, provavelmente não marcaria um jantar para apresentar à sua família, mas ainda sim não manteria a garota sobre segredo de estado.

Afinal de contas, ele era um Uchiha e tal qual prezava imensamente por manter suas “propriedades” intactas e demarcadas. Já dera showzinho de ciúmes, tanto com relação à Kakashi quanto com relação à Naruto, por mais que sequer admitisse a ligação que os três possuíam. Sasuke sempre fazia questão de deixar claro sua existência relevante na vida dos dois toda vez que um deles namorava. Inclusive as namoradas que ambos possuíram até aquele momento nunca gostaram muito de Sasuke, exceto Hinata; mas ela era uma santa, então não conta.

Era de se esperar que fizesse o mesmo caso tivesse uma namorada, clamando-a como sua. Por mais doentio que isso possa parecer, pois era assim que a mente genial dos Uchiha funcionava. E ele não era, em nenhum aspecto, exceção. Talvez fosse algo advindo da criação, não sabia ao certo, o fato é que Kakashi já conhecera membros da família Uchiha o suficiente no passado para entender precisamente como a cabeça deles funcionava.

Então, o que diabos Sasuke  _achava_  que conseguiria esconder dele?

Finalmente chegou até o carro, abrindo a porta de trás e procurando algo que tinha certeza que ainda estava dentro do veículo.

 

__ Humm... Cabelo comprido... – Naruto exclamou, segurando um fio negro do cabelo de Itachi com o indicador e polegar, novamente rindo enquanto olhava para o rosto envergonhado do amigo – Ela deve ser uma gata, hein Teme?_

_[...]_

__ Você não sabe de nada! – Naruto gritou, um pouco alterado, saindo do carro, arrancando sua jaqueta e jogando para dentro do veículo, no rosto de Kakashi, antes de bater com força a porta.¹_

_ Bingo. – Kakashi ergueu a jaqueta de Naruto, esquecida há tantas semanas no piso do banco de trás; não foi preciso vasculhá-la minuciosamente para encontrar o solitário fio negro de cabelo que ele tinha a completa certeza que não era nem de Naruto, nem de Sasuke.

Só bastava descobrir se suas especulações a respeito da verdadeira identidade do dono estavam corretas.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Teme maldito! Bastardo idiota...! – os xingamentos prosseguiam enquanto Naruto colocava uma quantidade relevante de mudas de roupa em uma de suas mochilas. Sasuke não retornara sua ligação. Ele tentou o celular algumas vezes, mas este sempre estava fora de área. Justamente quando precisava do moreno, ele resolvia sumir do mapa.

Só que ali ele não ficava, então recorreu a alguém que ele não desejava pedir ajuda: Gaara.

Gaara era um de seus casos, um dos mais antigos. Foram colegas de escola e o ruivo era um exímio encrenqueiro naquela época, se envolvendo com os adolescentes mais barra-pesada que podia conhecer e criando para si uma ficha estudantil nada agradável. Quando os dois se tornaram amigos, a atitude do colega foi mudando aos poucos, até que agora se tornara uma pessoa extremamente responsável, íntegra e de boa índole.

O problema é que Gaara foi seu primeiro caso e, consequentemente, seu primeiro sexo. Ambos eram virgens à época, muito embora o ruivo não aparentasse, pois em nenhum momento pareceu inseguro no ato.

Naruto gostava muito dele, muito mesmo. Em alguns momentos, chegou a rever essa história de “casar com uma mulher ideal” por causa da atração que sentia pelo Sabaku, mas, no fim das contas, descobriu que não passava de atração, amor fraternal e sexo bom.

Todavia, o ruivo ainda confundia as coisas, acreditando ser apaixonado por Naruto e este, após varias tentativas de conversas que não levavam a lugar algum, impôs uma distância entre eles nos últimos meses numa tentativa de fazê-lo cair em si e ver como estava sendo equivocado.

Aparecer na casa de Gaara agora seria voltar à estaca zero, mas o maldito Sasuke não atendia, ele e Sai não tinham intimidade a esse ponto e seus outros casos estavam completamente fora de questão.

_ Aonde você pensa que vai? – ouviu a voz de Kakashi soar na entrada de seu quarto.

Naruto mordeu os lábios, sentindo uma leve fisgada que ignorou por causa da raiva de si mesmo por não ter sido rápido o suficiente de sair de casa antes do retorno do colega de apartamento.

_ Não é da sua conta! – respondeu secamente, voltando a arrumar sua bagagem. Ouviu os passos de Kakashi sem, contudo, se mover e fitá-lo cara a cara. Depois de alguns segundos visualizou uma garrafinha posta bem na sua frente. – O que é isso?

Virou-se, finalmente cedendo e se permitindo observar Kakashi. O grisalho segurava um fardo de cerveja long neck e uma garrafinha já aberta, tentando lhe entregar uma. A gola estava novamente cobrindo o rosto do outro, mas ele não pôde deixar de notar a expressão preocupada no olhar de Kakashi.

_ Quero me desculpar por ter exagerado ontem.

_ É, exagerou. – respondeu, ignorando a bebida e voltando a guardar seus pertences.

_ Naruto... É sério, me desculpe.

O Uzumaki suspirou pesadamente, avaliando a situação atual: Kakashi pedia desculpas e parecia sincero, mas se Sasuke houvesse oferecido abrigo ele não pensaria duas vezes, e desapareceria por alguns dias. Como as opções giravam entre Gaara, consequentemente gerando mais brigas, ou Kakashi...  _Hum..._

_ Hn. Vou pensar no seu caso. – falou, arrancando a garrafinha da mão do grisalho e solvendo o primeiro gole. Assim que o líquido atingiu seus lábios, Naruto sentiu uma dor imensa em sua boca, esforçando-se ao extremo para não cuspir a cerveja. – Merda!

_ Calma, espera, me deixa ver. – Kakashi o puxou para perto, inspecionando o corte em seu lábio com cuidado. Naruto corou com a aproximação, mas o grisalho estava tão atento ao machucado que não percebeu. – Está infeccionando, você mordeu o lábio de novo não mordeu?

_ E a culpa de quem é? Hein?

O grisalho não respondeu, depositando o fardo na mesa de Naruto e saindo do quarto por alguns instantes. Quando retornou, segurava um tubinho de pomada em suas mãos e atirou-a ao colega, que a pegou no ar.

_ Na verdade não é culpa minha se você se envolveu em briga. Se me recordo, brigaram por causa da Hinata, não por minha causa.

_ Tsk... – preferiu não discordar e brigar ainda mais, por isso caminhou até o espelho de seu armário, pegou um pouco do medicamento com a ponta do dedo e o espalhou no ferimento com delicadeza. Neste meio tempo Kakashi alcançou uma das garrafinhas, abrindo-a com os dedos com certa facilidade e abaixando a gola para solver o primeiro gole – Onde você foi?

_ Se eu falar que fui comprar remédio pra ti, você acredita?

_ Não.

_ Ok... – Kakashi abaixou a garrafa, girando-a de leve enquanto falava. – Eu fui à delegacia, coletar algumas evidências para um procedimento.

_ Ligado a quem? – Naruto tomou mais um generoso gole, desta vez não sentindo novamente a ardência e prestando atenção para não molhar o corte.

_ Itachi.

O loiro se engasgou, tossindo freneticamente em uma tentativa de voltar a respirar. Kakashi calmamente observou toda cena, achando até mesmo engraçadinho essa reação, pois lhe lembrava do Naruto que ele sentia falta, o estabanado e despreocupado (e verdadeiro) Naruto Uzumaki.

_ I-itachi? O louco que o Sasuke salvou? Ele reapareceu?

_ Não, é apenas procedimento padrão. Mas já que tocou no assunto, não acha estranho o Sasuke ter deixado essa história pra lá?

_ O que quer dizer?

_ Bom, geralmente quando ele encana com alguma coisa, não há santo que o faça desencanar. E, convenhamos, ele estava bem envolvido com a história do Itachi, chegando ao ponto de dormir no hospital e tudo mais.

O loiro o encarou criticamente por alguns segundos, girando os olhos por fim e tomando mais um gole da cerveja, demonstrando um pouco de irritação.

_ Você está jogando verde de novo Kakashi.

_ Eu estou conversando numa boa!

Era verdade, Kakashi não estava blefando desta vez. Sabia muito bem que se Sasuke ainda possuísse algum tipo de contato com o suposto criminoso, ele teria cuidado para não deixar com que Naruto e Kakashi descobrissem tal segredo; era isso que o preocupava.

Podia ser coincidência, e era provável que realmente fosse, mas tudo ocorreu mais ou menos na mesma época: a fuga de Itachi, o namoro de Sasuke, o afastamento do moreno alegando desejar tempo a sós com a garota. Na verdade, Kakashi acreditava que podia não existir garota alguma, pois esta poderia ter sido “criada” para encobrir Itachi. Em outras palavras, a garota podia ser uma mera mentira.

E, por isso, fora até a delegacia e recolhera o material capturado na cena do crime, principalmente aqueles revestidos por sangue, levando-o conjuntamente com o fio de cabelo para um laboratório, a fim de realizar um DNA. Se bem recordava, Itachi possuía cabelos longos, o que era apenas mais uma coincidência e ponto chave na sua teoria.

Mas a troco de que Sasuke oferecia abrigo a um foragido da lei? Ele entendia a curiosidade do moreno ao desejar conhecer alguém que acabara de salvar a vida, mas depois que este o tratara com tamanha grosseria, Kakashi achava que o orgulho Uchiha iria agir e ele nunca mais desejaria se encontrar com aquela pessoa novamente.

Grande engano, pois Sasuke parecera cada vez mais obcecado naquelas semanas em que Itachi ficou internado e o simples fato de seu sumiço ter passado quase que despercebido não condizia em nada com seu comportamento anterior.

Aí tinha coisa e ele não podia deixar o herdeiro Uchiha nas mãos de um criminoso qualquer. Kakashi sabia muito bem o valor que Sasuke possuía naquela rede criminosa infinita e, provavelmente, o tal Itachi também tinha esse conhecimento. Sasuke tinha muitos holofotes e não havia uma pessoa na cidade que nunca tivesse ouvido falar sobre a sua história trágica de vida; a morte dos Uchihas e Namikaze-Uzumakis tratou de tornar a lenda eterna...

Mas se nada ocorrera até então, também significava que ele ainda tinha tempo para analisar o campo do inimigo e agir da melhor maneira possível. Iria descobrir, primeiramente, se Sasuke realmente abrigava Itachi e qual o tipo de relação que os dois possuíam (correção: o tipo de relação que Sasuke  _achava_  que eles possuíam, já que Kakashi não acreditava que Itachi aceitasse abrigo sem um motivo estritamente criminoso). Se confirmasse tal fato, ele partiria para a segunda fase do plano, que consiste em tomar conhecimento de tudo a respeito da vida do fugitivo.

E, aí sim, iria agir para valer.

_ Sei... – o loiro respondeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha como gesto de desconfiança – De qualquer maneira, Sasuke nunca mais falou de Itachi comigo. Ele está muito preocupado com a namoradinha dele.

_ Isso te deprime? – Kakashi questionou, mudando instantaneamente o foco de sua curiosidade.

_ Não. – Naruto respondeu com as bochechas coradas. – Você que deduziu que eu gosto do Teme, eu nunca disse isso.

_ Suas atitudes falam por si só.

Naruto bebeu o fim de sua garrafa com um gole longo, mantendo-se em silêncio em seguida. Kakashi atirou para ele uma nova bebida, que em poucos instantes deslizava garganta à dentro.

_ Se não é o Sasuke, quem poderia ser ao ponto de você esconder?

_ Não tem ninguém, porra! Eu admito que gosto de ter relações com homens, mas isso não é nenhuma dessa palhaçada de “sublimação” ou sei lá mais o que você falou! Eu simplesmente gosto de transar!

_ Ok. – Kakashi se levantou, deixando sua garrafinha vazia acima da escrivaninha de Naruto – Vou fazer ramen, que tal?

_ Você não vai continuar me pressionando pra saber a suposta “verdade”?

_ Não. – o grisalho respondeu, encarando-o nos olhos e exibindo aquele sorriso que raramente Naruto tinha o prazer de apreciar. – Se você diz, eu acredito em você. Vou fazer o almoço, se quiser ajudar me siga.

Naruto ouviu os passos do amigo se distanciar com o tempo e sorriu para sua garrafa, tomando mais um gole longo e solvendo todo conteúdo de uma única vez.

_ Mentiroso. – murmurou ainda com o sorriso a postos antes de bater a garrafa de vidro com força contra a mesa de madeira, pegando as remanescentes e caminhando até a cozinha, a fim de guardá-las na geladeira e auxiliar o colega no preparo do almoço.

Se voltaram para o “eu finjo que digo a verdade e você finge que acredita”, para ele já estava ótimo. Melhor do que a situação deplorável da noite anterior.

 _Comodismo é uma merda mesmo._ – Kakashi não pode deixar de pensar, ao perceber o quanto aquela falsa paz agradava Naruto muito mais do que enfrentar cara a cara os seus problemas. Mas precisava concordar que paz, num momento como aquele, era extremamente.

Não tinha porque ter pressa; afinal, a verdade sempre se revela no momento oportuno.

 

**(***)**

 

Sasuke sequer notou que adormecera logo depois do sexo matutino e acordou sobressaltado, acreditando estar atrasado para o trabalho. Demorou dois segundos para perceber que era sábado e ele tinha folga eterna (eternidade esta que acabaria na segunda-feira). Estava se sentindo completamente dolorido, necessitado de um banho e com fome, mas a preguiça de se levantar era maior.

Manteve seus olhos fechados, apreciando a tranquilidade de sua casa, inocentemente acreditando que estava sozinho pelo silêncio do ambiente. Foi diante deste cenário pacífico que Sasuke sentiu seu braço ser puxado para a direita e algo gelado ser esfregado contra sua pele.

Abriu os olhos, dando de cara com Itachi, vestido, de banho tomado, cabelos molhados, com uma seringa na mão direita e esfregando um algodão úmido contra a pele de seu braço.

_ Ei, ei! O que pensa que está fazendo?

_ Preciso da proteína. – Itachi respondeu como se não fizesse nada demais. – Agora fique quieto.

Itachi enfiou a agulha em sua pele antes que pudesse protestar, fazendo-o tentar puxar o braço, mas sequer conseguiu mover um centímetro devido a força do outro.

_ Eu disse “quieto”. Se você puxar vai rasgar a veia.

_ Não dá pra você avisar quando vai fazer essas coisas absurdas, Itachi? – rosnou dentre os dentes, não se importando tanto com a dor (afinal, o mais velho já o havia “anestesiado” pela manhã), mas detestando a ousadia de Itachi.

Aliás, o maldito continuava o mesmo idiota de sempre, mesmo depois de tudo que passaram nas últimas horas. Era para acabar com a sanidade de qualquer pessoa, tenha santa paciência!

_ Hn. – puxou a seringa cheia do líquido vermelho-vinho, colocando um algodão seco na pele machucada e pressionando com força, em seguida buscando a mão oposta de Sasuke e guiando-a para que continuasse a pressionar aquele ponto. – Vai tomar banho Sasuke, essa cama está um nojo.

_ Culpa sua! – o Uchiha gritou indignado, ainda apertando o algodão firmemente. Tentou não corar de vergonha, todavia, no mesmo momento, flashbacks da noite anterior e de poucas horas atrás passaram por sua cabeça, tornando essa tarefa praticamente impossível.

Itachi ergueu os ombros, deixando-os cair com o peso da gravidade. Sasuke prestou atenção em suas feições pela primeira vez, sentindo uma pontada forte no peito ao identificar a indiferença no olhar do mais velho.

Bom, claro, certamente não estava esperando mil e umas juras de amor, mas indiferença e tédio não eram expressões que ele gostaria de encontrar no rosto de qualquer pessoa que passasse a noite com ele. Até mesmo ele, que era considerado por muitos um grande insensível, tentava ser mais solidário.

Garotas... Depois da noite que tivera com Itachi, será que algum dia na vida iria desejá-las?

 

Nem vem Uchiha, vai se ferrar! O cara ainda está te tratando como um merda, tenha dó!

**Talvez ele esteja confuso Sasuke... Dê um tempo para as coisas se acalmarem.**

 

Decidindo que não era hora para agir como uma menininha (e que não iria agir como tal em momento algum), Sasuke se arrastou para a borda da cama, no mesmo tempo em que Itachi caminhava até o balcão da pia, onde havia um aparelho que jamais havia visto.

_ O que é isso? – questionou, fazendo um pouco de careta pela dor que sentia em praticamente todas as partes de seu corpo enquanto se arrastava no colchão.

_ Isso é uma centrífuga de bancada para separar o plasma das hemácias. – Itachi respondeu friamente, injetando o conteúdo da seringa em um vidrinho lacrado por uma membrana de material que Sasuke não conseguia identificar a distância. Colocou o vidro dentro do aparelho e o fechou com velocidade, encarando os botões com um ar estritamente profissional.

_ Quando pegou isso?

_ Não te interessa.

Ok. Aquilo realmente foi a gota d’água para sua autoestima. Sasuke sentiu-se apunhalado pelas costas com uma adaga afiada e profunda; teve até vontade de chorar, mas um Uchiha não chora e, apesar de toda a humilhação, ele ainda era um: devia se portar como tal.

_ Trepar comigo fazia parte do “processo de criação das proteínas”? – questionou secamente, ainda sentado na cama e encarando Itachi com um olhar feroz.

Pego de surpresa, o hóspede olhou para seu anfitrião, girando o olhar com ares de impaciência e logo voltando a analisar os botões do aparelho.

_ Já falei Sasuke, vai para o banho. – respondeu no mesmo tom de voz gélido e indiferente, ligando a máquina e apreciando-a com aparente concentração.

Indignado e furioso, Sasuke levantou-se e fugiu para o pequeno banheiro, ignorando os gritos de protesto de cada músculo de seu corpo.

Assim que ouviu a porta bater, Itachi sentiu a movimentação no ar do ambiente e soube exatamente que mais uma pessoa ocupava aquele cômodo.

_ Gostou da minha cortesia? – ouviu a voz rouca tão conhecida sussurrar em seu ouvido. – Eu sabia que ia fazer bom proveito da máquina, Otouto.

Tentou se virar, mesmo sabendo que seria completamente inútil: Madara já o pressionava contra a bancada da pia, encoxando-o por trás e imobilizando seus braços com eficiência.

_ Tsk tsk tsk, nada disso. Não seja mal educado Itachi, não te ensinei nada durante todos esses anos?

_ O que faz aqui? – questionou com dificuldade em manter a voz firme. Era difícil admitir, mas Madara é a única pessoa no planeta que conseguia causar nele essa mistura cavalar de sentimentos, regados pela grande quantidade de pavor. Alias, ‘pavor’ é a única sensação que sempre estava presente quando os dois permaneciam a sós, pelo menos, atualmente.

Itachi suspeitou, no instante em que viu o aparelho, que alguém da Akatsuki o deixara ali enquanto ele tomava banho, por isso acelerou a coleta do sangue de Sasuke; aquilo era um cartão de “bem vindo ao inferno”. Sendo assim, ele precisava de seus sentidos recuperados para poder defender tanto a si mesmo quanto ao Uchiha quando a pessoa retornasse.

Mas ele, em nenhum instante, imaginaria que fosse o próprio Madara quem entregara tal presente.

_ Oras... Não posso sentir sua falta? – sussurrou em seu ouvido, beijando seu pescoço com doçura, fazendo-o se arrepiar. – Está gostando de brincar de casinha com o pivete Uchiha?

Itachi não respondeu, sentindo um segundo beijo em outro ponto de seu pescoço, próximo a sua orelha; um de seus pontos fracos que apenas Madara conhecia depois de tantos anos dividindo os mesmos lençóis.

_ Se você se esquecer do nosso combinado e se envolver com o moleque... Sabe muito bem o que vai acontecer, não sabe Otouto? – rosnou em seu ouvido, liberando um pouco o seu corpo imobilizado, apenas o suficiente para girá-lo, deixando os dois frente a frente. – Se me esquecer... Saiba que mais uma cabeça vai rolar.

Itachi apreciou o rosto magnífico e impecável de Madara por alguns instantes, antes de conseguir manter o olhar firme, abaixando-o e encarando a pequena distância que ainda restava entre seus corpos.

O homem mais velho riu de maneira maliciosa, aproximando-se, encostando a própria virilha na de Itachi, fazendo-o se erguer e se sentar em cima do granito da bancada da pia. Largou a pegada em seus punhos, segurando a mandíbula de Itachi com as duas mãos e puxando-o para um beijo avassaladoramente intenso e impudico.

_ Não se esqueça de mim... Não se esqueça do seu Nii-san! – sussurrou contra os lábios rosados de Itachi após interromper o beijo, deixando o mais novo completamente sem fôlego e com o coração acelerado pela mescla de medo e desejo. – Não se esqueça de quem você é!

Itachi fechou os olhos com força, quando tornou a abri-los, Madara já desaparecera, deixando apenas o seu perfume para trás. Ainda com a respiração descompassada, saiu de cima da bancada, temendo que seus pés fossem falhar e deixá-lo cair de encontro ao chão, porém aliviou-se quando conseguiu ficar em pé.

_ Não me esquecer de quem eu sou... – murmurou para si mesmo, passando as mãos trêmulas nos cabelos molhados. Apertou as madeixas, olhando para a centrífuga sem sequer prestar atenção exatamente o que fazia. – Quem eu sou?

E com a mente repleta de pensamentos que ninguém poderia sequer tentar adivinhar, Itachi continuou o trabalho com o sangue de Sasuke, preparando a injeção de plasma que revigoraria seu organismo em questão de minutos.

 

**(***)**

 

_Os gritos eram intensos, constantes e horripilantes. Nenhum deles conseguia se acostumar com o tremor que invadia seus corpos quando a gritaria começava, por volta do começo da tarde, às vezes pela noite, como naquele momento. Era uma rotina. Eles sabiam quem gritava, mas não era algo adaptável para meras crianças de oito anos._

__ Me pergunto o que fazem com ele. – o menino de cabelos loiros à altura dos ombros questionou, cobrindo os ouvidos após um grito particularmente alto._

__ Ouvi dizer que era dose extra. – o de cabelos avermelhados e curtos respondeu, com um rosto apático de quem não estava dando a mínima para aqueles gritos._

__ Mas se fosse dose extra ele estaria com sono, já que a dose não dói._

__ E eu vou saber Deidara? Pergunte pra ele._

__ Se eu pudesse perguntaria, Sasori. – Deidara respondeu rispidamente, mas mantendo o olhar distante, perdido em teorias infantis acerca do que poderia causar tanta dor ao outro garoto._

_Os dois ficaram quietos, apreciando os gritos agonizantes como uma melodia única, uma cantiga de ninar. Ambos estavam de folga naquele começo de noite, sem treinamentos, sem fiscalização, sem contato com as demais crianças. Era o único turno que tinham na semana a sós e, por mais que os dois se dessem relativamente bem (comparado às outras crianças), Sasori sentia falta de algo naqueles momentos sem atividade._

_Não sabia bem o que faltava para suas vidas, afinal de contas, tinham tudo: os cientistas eram extremamente dedicados, os professores tinham bastante paciência para ensinar, Madara-sama também tratava todos eles muito bem... Mas algo parecia faltar, o que seria?_

__ Às vezes eu penso se ele é feliz. – Sasori comentou brandamente, encarando os seus cortes na mão com certa curiosidade._

__ Itachi? – Deidara complementou sua pergunta ao mesmo tempo em que os gritos cessaram. Agora eles podiam terminar o diálogo num tom de voz mais baixo._

__ Sim. Nós não podemos falar com ele, mas ele é o único que tem acesso aos aposentos de Madara-sama. Ele deve ser tratado diferente e ser feliz, apesar de não ter o que nós temos._

__ Você se considera triste? – Deidara arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no caminho que aquela conversa tomava. Era possível alguém ser triste, vivendo naquele local maravilhoso em que viviam?_

__ Triste, não. Incompleto, talvez... – o ruivo respondeu ainda pensativo, observando uma gota de seu sangue escorrer pela palma de sua mão, não se dando conta quando reabrira tal ferida. Já devia ter cicatrizado há algum tempo. – Não vejo a hora das missões começarem. Quero conhecer o mundo lá fora._

__ Não seja tonto! Você sabe muito bem que o mundo lá fora é horrível!_

_A porta da câmara onde se encontravam naquele momento foi aberta e os dois mecanicamente seguiram até seu exterior. Piscaram algumas vezes, já que era complicado para eles se acostumarem com a mudança brusca de iluminação na ausência de Madara e, consequentemente, de seu fornecimento de proteínas. E ele já estava fora fazia quase quatro semanas!_

__ Acha que ele vai demorar muito? Ontem eu já não senti direito o gosto da ração... Ele precisa voltar logo. – Sasori ouviu um dos seus colegas comentar para o outro que, provavelmente, dividia a câmara consigo; ambos também lutavam contra a deficiência de suas pupilas, piscando intensamente e tentando recobrar o foco._

_Ração era o alimento que comiam em todas as refeições, pelo menos era assim que os cientistas nomearam a mistura. Sasori achava o alimento com gosto agradável, melhor que sangue, já que o sabor do sangue era o único que ele sentia corriqueiramente além do gosto da ração. Uma vez, ouvira Hidan se questionar se haveria outro tipo de alimento no mundo, porque aquele boca-suja detestava o que lhe era servido._

_Foi uma das únicas vezes que Sasori riu de perder o fôlego. Até parece, outro tipo de alimento, que absurdo!_

__ Vamos lá! – Deidara o indicou uma mesa um pouco afastada, que ficava próxima a sala onde Itachi estava no seu tratamento especial. Provavelmente queria bisbilhotar e, como Sasori não tinha opinião nesse aspecto, concordou com o local escolhido, apanhando um prato na mesa central e se dirigindo até o canto._

_Sentaram-se e aguardaram. Era o procedimento padrão: só podiam comeriam quando todas as crianças estivessem presentes e Itachi ainda não saiu de sua câmara._

_Cinco, dez, quinze minutos se passaram e nada._

__ O que aquele maldito está fazendo pra demorar tanto? – o colega loiro perguntou com impaciência, sentindo sua barriga roncar de fome. Sasori abriu a boca para retrucar, mas no mesmo instante a porta foi aberta._

_Orochimaru, um dos coordenadores, carregava Itachi no colo. O garoto parecia semiconsciente e exausto, sem machucados aparentes, mas com a pele banhada em suor, gemendo de leve com qualquer mínima movimentação. Foi levado até a mesa mais distante, a mais solitária, pois nenhuma das crianças podia ter contato com Itachi, o prodígio._

_Todavia, nenhuma delas sabia o significado da palavra “prodígio”; assim o denominavam visto que era desta maneira que Madara se referia a ele em meio a ensinamentos de luta. Itachi sempre se dava bem, por isso associavam a palavra a algo bom._

__ Podem comer! – Orochimaru ordenou em voz alta, deixando Itachi cabisbaixo segurando uma colher, encarando o próprio prato de ração sem conseguir levantar um músculo para se alimentar. O coordenador não o ajudou além disso, retirando-se da sala de refeição e deixando as crianças em um silêncio entrecortado apenas pelo barulho de mastigação e deglutição._

_E, nesse momento, Sasori parou de se perguntar se o prodígio era feliz; afinal de contas, a resposta para essa pergunta não podia estar mais evidente diante de seus olhos._

 

_... Continua ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Acontecimentos do capítulo 4.


	13. Capítulo XIII

Itachi estava deitado e dormindo quando Sasuke saiu do banheiro em meio a uma nuvem de vapor d'água. Ele encarou o moreno mais velho com certa amargura, irritado e pretendendo ordená-lo que voltasse a dormir no sofá, como era o costume antes daquela noite de sexo.

Todavia, Sasuke não conseguiu agir desta maneira.

Itachi verdadeiramente o irritava de uma maneira que nem mesmo Naruto conseguia irritá-lo, era grosseiro e estúpido na maioria das ocasiões, mas fazia certas coisas que deixavam Sasuke ciente de que ele não era completamente sem coração, como às vezes podia parecer.

Quantas vezes ele acordou no meio da madrugada coberto e quentinho sendo que sabia que adormecera sem se enfiar abaixo dos cobertores? Quantas refeições que ele comentara apreciar eram feitas e servidas como se Itachi sequer recordasse de seus gostos particulares (talvez apenas para agradá-lo)? As horas de jogo de cartas e xadrez, as conversas sobre livros e, às vezes, até algumas piadinhas... Eram incontáveis as demonstrações de consideração e, acima de tudo, Itachi o protegia com sua própria vida de inimigos que Sasuke sequer podia sonhar quais eram. Em suma: os momentos bons e de devoção valiam muito mais a pena que os ruins.

Apesar de que Itachi escolhera o pior momento do mundo para se tornar um ogro insensível e isso por si só testava a paciência de Sasuke.

_ Idiota... – murmurou baixinho, pegando o celular do criado mudo e saindo do apartamento para telefonar; não queria acordar o outro com a sua ligação.

Andava com certa dificuldade, sentindo um leve desconforto na sua região traseira e corando instantaneamente por saber o motivo desta dorzinha incômoda. No corredor, encostou-se contra a porta e ligou para Kakashi; o celular foi atendido em poucos instantes, mas não foi a voz do grisalho que ele escutou.

_ Sasuke-teme! – ouviu a voz de Naruto do outro lado da linha, radiante e esganiçada como sempre. – Você não liga mais pra mim, né? Bastardo idiota! Só liga pro Kakashi! Sabe de uma coisa, voc.. – o telefone pareceu ser roubado de Naruto e logo depois outra voz soou. – Yo Sasuke, o que deseja?

_ Vocês já estão de bem? – podia ouvir claramente o loiro gritar "me devolve esse celular" do outro lado da linha, mesmo não estando próximo do speaker do aparelho.

_ Sim, está tudo bem. E sua namorada?

_ Não está comigo. – bom, tecnicamente não era uma mentira, afinal Sasuke não tinha uma "namorada" para estar com ele, né?

_ Isso é bom. Vem almoçar? – Kakashi falou animadamente ao mesmo tempo em que a voz de Naruto cessou abruptamente do outro lado da linha, mas isso não causou nenhuma desconfiança no Uchiha.

_ Agora?

_ Já, nesse momento. Se não só vai sobrar louça pra você lavar!

Sasuke avaliou a situação: Itachi dormia pacificamente na sua cama e testara consideravelmente sua paciência hoje. Algumas horas longe do mais velho não faria mal algum e, mesmo que houvesse alguém atrás de sua vida, Kakashi era um policial; ele não estaria completamente só.

_ Ok, chego em quinze minutos.

Os dois se despediram e desligaram os celulares. Sasuke retornou para dentro de casa com cautela, calçando os sapatos silenciosamente e pegando suas chaves e carteira no criado mudo. Itachi não acordou em nenhum instante; era até peculiar observar o mais velho dormindo tão profundamente daquela forma. Devia estar cansado, pois Itachi costumava acordar com a mínima movimentação.

 

Vai pra casa do Naruto e Kakashi, o idiota do Itachi está merecendo uma preocupaçãozinha pra acordar pra vida!

**Sasuke, realmente não acho isso uma boa ideia, não apenas pelo Itachi. É perigoso pra você e pelos outros!**

 

Pela primeira vez em alguns dias, Sasuke concordou com a parcela mental mais raivosa naquele momento e, sem qualquer remorso, saiu de fininho, fechando a porta com delicadeza e dirigindo-se ao seu destino.

 

**(***)**

 

_Ok, as coisas não parecem nem um pouco boas por aqui..._

Era o que Sasuke não conseguia parar de pensar ao fitar o sorriso amarelo de Kakashi (alias, o fato de estar vendo o rosto de Kakashi, por si só, já demonstrava que algo muito errado estava acontecendo) e um olhar assassino advindo dos olhos azuis (e geralmente pacíficos) de Naruto. Ambos se encaravam nessa guerra de expressões faciais, fingindo que Sasuke não estava presente.

_ Ok, chega de palhaçada, que é que 'tá rolando? – questionou, jogando o garfo indelicadamente acima do prato de vidro, cruzando os braços em seguida e aguardado respostas. Definitivamente seu afastamento, solicitado por Kakashi, não ajudara em nada, sem falar que ele estava cansado de ninguém se incomodar em dividir e contar o problema.

_ Perdão pela falta de hospitalidade. Sasuke, como vai sua rotina? Você tem desapar... – bom, Kakashi não conseguiu terminar sua farsa, pois o Uchiha definitivamente não parecia de bom humor, atirando um copo em sua direção de forma que ele precisou de esquivar com rapidez. – Isso não foi muito educado.

_ Se você manter esse sorriso cínico, eu vou te mostrar o que é educação! – Sasuke rosnou, estreitando o olhar perigosamente.

Era bem verdade que já fazia alguns anos que não tinha um rompante temperamental como aquele, mas a situação com Itachi, as dúvidas que surgiam constantemente em sua mente e o comportamento estranho de Naruto e Kakashi não contribuíam em nada para o seu humor. Ficou de pé, apoiando as duas mãos na mesa e pretendendo gritar com Kakashi até que ele finalmente desfizesse aquela farsa e fosse sincero consigo.

Todavia, antes mesmo que pudesse respirar profundamente e começar seu show, Naruto imitou seu movimento, levantando-se e caminhando lentamente até o seu lado. Sasuke virou o corpo, encarando as feições irritadas do outro por alguns segundos antes de levar na mandíbula o soco mais violento que recebera em toda a sua vida (e olha que já apanhara demais na sua adolescência, muitas vezes pelas mãos do próprio Uzumaki).

_ Naruto! – Kakashi gritou, contornando a mesa e se colocando atrás do loiro, que não parecia querer continuar batendo em Sasuke.

O moreno, por sua vez, caíra no chão com o impacto e surpresa que o golpe lhe causara e cuspiu uma quantidade considerável de sangue no chão, sem falar que seu traseiro e suas costas protestaram com a queda, fazendo com que uma careta surgisse em seu rosto.

_ Pare de acreditar que o mundo gira em torno de você, seu idiota prepotente! – Naruto falou com uma voz ríspida, fazendo o olhar de Sasuke se arregalar.

Nunca, em toda sua vida, Naruto falara assim com ele.

Tanto Kakashi quanto Sasuke ficaram imóveis, sem saber como reagir ao rompante peculiar do Uzumaki. O loiro fez um barulho de impaciência estalando a língua nos dentes e deu as costas para os dois, caminhando para o seu quarto e trancando a porta atrás de si.

_ Me desculpe. – Kakashi foi o primeiro a falar, estendendo a mão para Sasuke e ajudando-o a se levantar. – Naruto está assim por minha causa.

_ O que você fez com ele? – o Uchiha perguntou entre um gemido de dor, ainda encarando a porta fechada do quarto de Naruto.

_ Eu exagerei no tratamento. – respondeu Kakashi. – E acho que ele considerou o fato de eu te chamar pra almoçar uma provocação.

_ Por quê?

_ Não cabe a mim te contar. Basta você entender que ele descontou a raiva em você, não fique bravo com ele.

_ Tsk, não sou de vidro Kakashi e o Dobe idiota vai receber uma surra no traseiro dele depois e ficaremos quites. Relaxe.

Kakashi concordou com a cabeça, voltando a se sentar na cadeira, mas desistiu da refeição. Deixou seu corpo se esparramar no assento, enquanto suspirava pesadamente.

_ A situação 'tá tão ruim assim? – Sasuke perguntou, tomando um gole d'água para tentar diminuir o gosto de sangue de sua boca. Kakashi riu baixinho, passando as duas mãos com força acima de seus olhos.

_ Você não faz ideia Sasuke.

Certo remorso passou pela cabeça do moreno, ao se recordar da ligação não atendida de Naruto por ter ocorrido em meio ao sexo com Itachi. Não esperava que a coisa entre os dois estivesse tão complicada, até porque se o amigo não saiu do apartamento de Kakashi significava que estavam tentando se resolver.

Como desculpa íntima, Sasuke sabia que Itachi não o liberaria para conversar com Naruto, muito menos ceder um tempo a sós no apartamento para abrigá-lo. E como Itachi não escuta uma única ordem que ele desse, seria complicado.

_O que Naruto precisava era aprender que fugir dos problemas não resolve nada._

Decidindo o que fazer, ele girou os calcanhares indo até o quarto de Naruto, surpreendendo Kakashi com a movimentação repentina.

_ Aonde você vai? – o grisalho questionou. Sasuke não parou de andar enquanto respondia.

_ Resolver as coisas do meu jeito.

_ Nem pense nisso! Volte já aqui Sasuke! – o Uchiha não quis nem saber, continuando a caminhar com passos firmes para o seu destino. Kakashi ainda tentou pará-lo ao segurar em seu braço, mas ele se esquivou do toque.

_ Você falhou e é minha vez. – virou-se para a porta, fechando a mão direita em um punho e socando a porta três vezes. – Abre já essa porra Usuratonkachi!

Naruto não respondeu e Sasuke sorriu de uma maneira meio maníaca, ato este que deixou Kakashi esperando pelo pior. Arregaçou as mangas, olhou para o grisalho e falou.

_ Com a minha "psicologia reversa" – mostrou o punho direito – e o meu "profissionalismo" – desta vez, mostrou o esquerdo – Eu vou resolver essa idiotice!

_ Sasuke...! Não ouse... Oh, merda.

Nem adiantou protestar, pois segundos depois com um único chute Sasuke já arrombara a porta fina do quarto de Naruto e, antes mesmo que Kakashi pudesse piscar, os dois já estavam rolando pelo chão e destruindo toda a mobília.

Suspirando em derrota, Kakashi decidiu ir fazer um café enquanto a luta-livre se estendia para as finais do campeonato.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Eu te odeio tanto...! – Naruto murmurava enquanto tentava limpar o sangue de um corte particularmente feio em seu rosto com a barra da camiseta. Sasuke não estava muito melhor, cutucando a ponte do nariz e gemendo de dor.

_ A culpa é sua por ser um idiota. – Sasuke sentia vontade de choramingar: seu traseiro, que já estava totalmente dolorido naquele dia, latejava de tanta dor depois de cair duas vezes sentado no chão em meio aquela briga. Era como se Naruto soubesse que ele estava dolorido naquela região.

_Maldito Dobe!_

Naruto sorriu um pouco, sabendo que esta era a forma de Sasuke demonstrar que se importava consigo. Terceiros podiam julgar o comportamento dos dois como algo completamente sem sentido, mas esta era a maneira que eles se comunicavam quando nenhuma outra palavra surtia efeito; era um jeito particular de visualizar os problemas um do outro. Kakashi, depois de muita confusão, compreendera que quando o Uchiha e o Uzumaki entravam em uma sessão de socos e pontapés, era melhor aguardar o seu fim à distância.

_ Você piorou consideravelmente Teme, anda batendo como uma frutinha!

Sasuke franziu o cenho, levando para o lado pessoal.

_ Olha quem fala! O idiota que foi me dar um soco, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão!

_ Bastardo!

Foi Sasuke quem sorriu agora, levantando-se do chão e se jogando na cama de Naruto, porém o outro apenas o observou quieto em vez de protestar que "não queria idiotas sujando a cama de sangue", o que ele geralmente fazia em ocasiões como aquela, pelo simples prazer de continuar a briga. O Uchiha se sentou na borda do colchão, encarando Naruto com um ar questionador.

_ Desembucha, você 'tá muito estranho!

_ Cale a boca.

_ Eu falo sério! Desembucha logo porque eu não serei tão piedoso na próxima surra, que está a dois minutos de acontecer se você não começar a falar! – a voz do Uchiha estava compenetrada, indicando que realmente não estava para brincadeiras.

Naruto suspirou pesadamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados algumas vezes antes de começar a falar.

_ Tem acontecido algumas coisas na minha vida particular, mas eu vou resolver.

_ Quem você acha que eu sou, seu chefe? – o moreno protestou com os dentes cerrados, ainda mais irritado com a resposta escorregadia de Naruto. – Eu faço parte da sua vida particular, então trate de dizer o que 'tá rolando!

_ Deus, eu odeio muito você Sasuke. – Naruto levantou o olhar, encarando-o com olhos azuis levemente confusos. – Eu terminei com a Hinata faz algum tempo e Kakashi vem me tirando do sério, afirmando que eu não dou certo com namorada alguma porque... Bem...

_ Porque você não gosta de mulheres, né? – Sasuke complementou, cruzando os braços em seguida. Naruto arregalou o olhar e sentiu seu corpo ficar frio de uma hora pra outra, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. – O que foi?

_ Kakashi te contou as suspeitas dele? – o loiro questionou com a voz fraca, fazendo Sasuke erguer a sobrancelha direita, duvidoso.

_ Ele não me disse nada, mas eu te conheço desde criança e nós passamos juntos a fase da puberdade, eu já tinha suspeitado disso algumas vezes. Sua relação com Gaara não enganava ninguém!

_ Teme!

_ Pare de ser mulherzinha Naruto, qual o problema disso?

 

**É o que vivo dizendo pra você, Sasuke. Qual o problema de desejar o Itachi?**

Qual o problema? Eu vou dizer qual o problema: o Naruto pode até ser gay, mas Sasuke nunca foi! Nunca se interessou por um homem sequer, por que agora isso começou?

 

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, tentando fazer as duas parcelas mentais se calarem. Aquele momento não acontecia para ele questionar suas condutas e sim ajudar o Dobe confuso.

Era bem verdade que realmente passou por sua cabeça a possibilidade de Naruto ser bissexual ou homossexual, mas nos últimos três anos descartara essa teoria. Ainda sim mantinha certa distância: parara de se trocar na frente do amigo, evitava dormir na mesma cama que ele; enfim, todas as coisas que faziam sem muita vergonha na época que eram pré-adolescentes foram deixadas para trás e certa vergonha natural se instalou na relação deles.

Não era algo diretamente ligado com a possível sexualidade de Naruto, na verdade era algo bem natural entre dois garotos quando vão se tornando mais velhos, mas ainda sim a pontinha de dúvida mantinha os olhos do Uchiha sempre alertas.

_ Mas...

_ Olha, não sei como Kakashi nunca percebeu, mas eu sempre suspeitei. Eu só não tinha certeza se você cortava pros dois lados ou apenas pra um lado só. Quando você começou a namorar aquelas trilhões de meninas, achei que tinha sido apenas uma fase a sua relação com o Gaara. Eu colocaria minha mão no fogo pela sua heterossexualidade, só que bem rapidinho e com pomada de queimaduras ao meu alcance. – Sasuke sorriu de canto de boca, tentando descontrair o clima tenso que se formara naquele quarto. – Mas já que esse impasse está resolvido...

_ Não há impasse algum!

_ ...pare de tentar namorar essas meninas completamente bizarras. – Sasuke finalizou sua frase expressando pouco caso em seu rosto, analisando suas unhas sujas de sangue e tentando limpá-las umas nas outras.

Um silêncio desconfortável que pendurou quase dois minutos se instalou, e depois de perceber que não haveria mais escapatória daquela situação, Naruto resolveu se pronunciar.

_Digamos que eu goste de homens...

_ Estamos chegando a algum lugar. – Sasuke respondeu, levantando o olhar e fitando o outro com curiosidade.

_ ... supostamente e hipoteticamente falando. – fez uma careta ao ser interrompido, abaixando o olhar e encarando seu colo e roupas rasgadas pela briga. – Se fosse isso, eu não conseguiria realizar meu sonho de criar família.

_ Como não? Refere-se a filhos? E a medicina atual e adoção são o quê? Lendas?

O Uchiha estava com vontade de rir, não acreditando na ingenuidade de Naruto. Todavia, o loiro balançou a cabeça, ainda perdido em pensamentos.

_ Não é esse o problema, Sasuke. E eu não tenho uma necessidade tão grande de ter filho do meu sangue. Adotar pra mim é algo que até desejo, levando em consideração que morei em orfanato e tudo mais. – suspirou, fazendo uma pausa como se tentasse escolher as palavras certas para se fazer entender. – Se eu me convencer de que gosto de garotas, eu ainda tenho a chance de achar uma em especifico que eu goste, mas... Se eu me der conta de que gosto de homens, já há alguém que me chama o interesse e todos os outros são meros pedaços de carne pra mim. Isso hipoteticamente falando, é claro.

_ Bom... E por que você não se declara pra essa pessoa e descobre se tem chances?

Naruto levantou o rosto, mostrando as safiras cheias de emoções intensas que Sasuke não conseguia decifrar corretamente.

_ Hipoteticamente falando, né? – Naruto respondeu sua pergunta com um novo questionamento, a voz fraca e um pouco sonhadora. Sasuke concordou com a cabeça, curioso para saber o rumo daquela conversa.

O mais novo respirou fundo, passando as mãos trêmulas pelos cabelos mais uma vez e, assim que se preparou para falar seja lá o que fosse falar, Kakashi invadiu o seu quarto segurando o telefone em mãos.

_ Naruto, estão ligando do supermercado pra você.

Sasuke não sabia se desejava bater em Kakashi ou em todos os funcionários daquele maldito supermercado. Tinha total certeza que Naruto finalmente diria o que tanto o incomodava, mas tinham que ser atrapalhados, não é mesmo?

_Maldito Murphy._

O Uzumaki piscou atordoado algumas vezes, até ficar em pé, com um pouco de dificuldade, e alcançar o telefone. Sem trocar olhares com Sasuke ou demonstrar de alguma maneira seus sentimentos naquele instante, Naruto saiu do quarto para atender a ligação em particular.

_ Ele te contou?

_ Eu deduzi.

Kakashi se sentou ao lado de Sasuke e assim os dois permaneceram por alguns instantes.

_ Você realmente nunca percebeu que Naruto podia ser gay?

_ Eu estava mais preocupado com você na época, sabe? Você soltava bombas caseiras na escola, vivia em confusão, brigava com todo mundo... – Kakashi falou com certo tom de culpa na voz. – Eu era marinheiro de primeira viagem, não sabia como cuidar de duas crianças ao mesmo tempo. Acho que devia ter prestado um pouco mais de atenção no Naruto para que isso não estivesse acontecendo agora.

_ Primeiro, eu odeio quando você fica me tratando como filho! E eu não era sua responsabilidade!

_ Você que pensa...

_ Segundo, mesmo se você tivesse prestado atenção no Dobe, ele teria a mesma sexualidade. Não aja como se ele estivesse fazendo algo extremamente errado.

Alguma coisa na declaração de Kakashi fez Sasuke se sentir extremamente ofendido; e não foi apenas por Naruto. O grisalho o olhou nos olhos, piscando algumas vezes e aparentando estar atordoado com o caminho que a conversa tomava.

_ Eu jamais disse que o problema do Naruto é ele ser gay. O problema é ele sofrer por causa disso e não aceitar a sua natureza!

Sasuke não respondeu, compreendendo finalmente qual era o problema entre Kakashi e Naruto. Como diabos Kakashi podia ser tão cego e não perceber? Naruto era tão fácil de decifrar! Sinceramente, como o grisalho ainda se chamava de psicoterapeuta sendo que sequer conseguia enxergar o óbvio?

Tsk, mas não era ele quem iria colocar mais lenha naquela fogueira.

_ Preciso te pedir um favor. – Sasuke falou subitamente, tirando Kakashi de seus devaneios. O grisalho o incentivou a prosseguir com um ruído incentivador e Sasuke falou o mais rápido que conseguiu, sabendo que levaria uma bronca em seguida. – Há alguns dias eu bebi um pouco além da conta e algo importante aconteceu, só que eu não lembro.

_ Eu não acredito que você fez isso de novo! Como pode ser tão irresponsável? E... – Sasuke entrou em piloto automático durante a bronca de Kakashi. Contou mentalmente o tempo e percebeu que ela durou apenas dois minutos. Novo recorde!

_ Ok, foi mal. Então, seguinte, acha que dá pra me ajudar a lembrar? – Sasuke fez a sua maior cara de inocência, encarando os olhos descrentes de Kakashi sem amarelar em sua convicção. Depois de segundos sem receber uma resposta, tentou novamente. – Sabe do que estou falando, né? Pode ser até hoje e...

_ Me recuso a passar a mão na sua cabeça quando você erra, arque com as consequências de seus atos! – Kakashi falou com irritação, levantando da cama e pretendendo sair do quarto.

_ Mas...! Kakashi, só dessa vez! Por favor!

Uma nova lição de moral estava prestes a começar, mas desta vez quem interrompeu a conversa foi Naruto, invadindo seu próprio quarto com um rosto furioso, jogando-se na sua cama e enfiando o travesseiro no rosto, gritando abafadamente em seguida.

Naturalmente, o grisalho e o moreno deixaram de lado a sua picuinha particular.

_ O que houve? - Kakashi questionou, aproximando-se de Naruto e sentando ao seu lado da cama.

O loiro respondeu sua pergunta, mas devido ao travesseiro nenhum dos dois conseguiu compreender suas palavras. Irritado com o drama, Sasuke puxou o travesseiro, enquanto Kakashi forçava o menor a se virar para cima.

_ Fala direito, o que houve?

_ Eu... Porra... Eu fui demitido! – o loiro falou com lágrimas de raiva evidentes em suas pálpebras.

 _Puta que pariu, era só o que faltava mesmo_  – Kakashi e Sasuke pensaram a mesma coisa, ambos cruzando o olhar e percebendo o quanto a situação estaria ainda mais complicada a partir de agora.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Onde aquele idiota foi? – Itachi grunhia enquanto trocava de roupa, abotoando uma calça escura e procurando desesperadamente por uma camisa discreta.

Sentiu a corrente de vento que indicava que não estava mais sozinho, mas os passos não tão silenciosos denunciaram a identidade do invasor; esta pessoa, em especial, não oferecia perigo algum. Encontrou uma camiseta de Sasuke que provavelmente iria servir e a enfiou cabeça a baixo, resmungando em meio o processo.

_ O que quer?

_ Seu pivete saiu com Kakashi Hatake e Naruto Uzumaki. Os três foram para um bar e tem gente de olho.

_Merda, merda, merda!_

Itachi se virou e encarou Kisame com uma expressão perigosa, mas o ex-colega apenas sorriu, dando de ombros.

_ Eu fiquei sabendo e achei que fosse uma informação válida para você. Aqui está o endereço. – o mais velho entregou-lhe um bilhete, que Itachi leu rapidamente e não tardou a buscar seu isqueiro acima da mesa, queimando o papel em seguida. – Qual é seu jogo?

_ Não há jogo.

_ Fui eu quem buscou o corpo de Kabuto. Eu sei muito bem que há um jogo. – Kisame falou com uma voz desanimada e, pela primeira vez naquele dia, Itachi o encarou com olhos apáticos. – O "recado" nas costas dele foi feito com ele ainda vivo. Você sempre foi do tipo racional Itachi, o torturador é Hidan.

_ Tive meus motivos.

_ Ele atacou o pirralho, não?

Kisame era o especialista em ciência forense e uma das pessoas com quem mais conversava na Akatsuki, e por isso conhecia bem a sua maneira de tratar as vítimas. Itachi também sabia um pouco sobre como Kisame agia: com poucos minutos próximos ao local do crime, ele era capaz de reconstruir a cena perfeitamente em sua mente, tendo como base os ferimentos das vitimas, os elementos químicos encontrados no local, a temperatura ambiente e outra série de fatores que Itachi podia apenas sonhar.

Sabia que o mandariam analisar o corpo de Kabuto antes de tomar qualquer atitude e apenas por isso se permitiu deixar os desejos irracionais tomarem conta no momento de sua execução. Afinal, Kisame sempre encobria seus deslizes, pois ele o considerava um amigo.

_Tolo._

_ Não é de sua conta.

_ Sim, ele atacou o moleque. – o mais velho constatou, passando as mãos sobre seus cabelos azuis em um gesto de preocupação, massageando a têmpora com os indicadores de ambas as mãos logo em seguida. – Itachi, escute, esse jogo duplo não vai dar certo.

_ De onde tirou essa de 'jogo duplo'? – Itachi agora se sentava na cama, calçando os sapatos com rapidez.

Kisame observou a velocidade dos gestos do moreno com um olhar crítico, tomando nota de como seus dedos estremeciam de leve, de como demorava a dar o laço no cadarço. Parecia verdadeiramente nervoso, por mais que se esforçasse em esconder com aquela maldita máscara da frieza que aprendera a utilizar com Madara.

_ Será que você realmente está enganando ele Itachi? Ou será que ele está fazendo você achar que engana?

Em um movimento rápido e praticamente imperceptível, Kisame se viu rendido por Itachi com a ponta de uma kunai extremamente afiada colocada logo abaixo de sua jugular, pronta para ferir. Itachi o encarava de frente, os olhos avermelhados tão conhecidos, idênticos àqueles que Kisame conseguia ver constantemente em seu espelho; os olhos assassinos que todos os dez da Akatsuki possuíam.

_ Não morra Itachi. – pediu com a voz rouca, sabendo que no fundo o mais novo não tinha a verdadeira intenção de feri-lo; estava apenas irritado.

Itachi guardou a kunai, vestindo o sobretudo com velocidade e colocando a espada no cinto, escondendo-a com a veste longa.

_ Eu não vou morrer.

Essas foram às últimas palavras que Kisame pôde ouvir, antes do moreno imprevisível correr em direção à janela, mergulhando para fora como se estivesse simplesmente pulando de um trampolim.

Ainda permaneceu alguns segundos no muquifo de Sasuke, apreciando como, cada vez mais, parecia-se com um local onde ele tinha certeza que Itachi podia chamar de 'lar', registrando nos quatro cantos características particulares deste.

Itachi e o paspalho estavam unindo suas vidas de tal maneira que era difícil perceber onde começava a vida de um e onde acabava a do outro.

_ É Itachi, você se esqueceu quem realmente é...

 

**(***)**

 

_ Não seja tão inconsequente...

_ Por quê? Por que eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã?! – Naruto exclamou em voz alta, batendo o copo com força acima da mesa e gargalhando para o teto escandalosamente.

Os três estavam em um bar próximo de casa, pois apenas quando Sasuke ofereceu a possibilidade de irem até tal local Naruto concordou em começar a falar. Obviamente impedi-lo de beber era algo impossível, mas os dois mantiveram o grau alcoólico baixo, comprando apenas cervejas.

Todavia, Kakashi desconfiava que Naruto pedia doses de alguma bebida mais forte diretamente do balcão quando voltava sozinho do banheiro, devido ao grau de embriaguês nada condizente com simples quatro garrafas de cervejas divididas em três pessoas.

_ Porra, Usuratonkachi, você quase derrubou o copo! – Sasuke resmungou, empurrando o copo de vidro mais para o centro da mesa a fim de evitar uma catástrofe.

O loiro riu novamente, pegando a garrafa e enchendo seu copo até a borda e deixando a espuma vazar e sujar a mesa. Kakashi sibilou em irritação, jogando alguns guardanapos na pequena poça enquanto o loiro bebericava o conteúdo de seu copo para extinguir o excesso.

_ Depois dessa chega.

_ Não seja estraga prazeres!

_ Não, ele 'tá certo, depois dessa vamos embora. – Sasuke respondeu, checando seu relógio enquanto falava, percebendo que sua estadia de poucas horas fora de casa se multiplicara consideravelmente.

 

Itachi com certeza vai dar um chilique.

**Irresponsáveis!**

 

Sasuke sorriu sadicamente, contente em se dar conta que provavelmente testava a paciência de Itachi à distância. Isso era revigorante!

_ Mas eu tenho que comemorar minha liberdade! – o loiro respondeu fazendo bico e cruzando os braços, sentindo-se contrariado e rodeado de amigos chatos.

Kakashi balançou a cabeça negativamente, deixando uma risadinha leve escapar de seus lábios antes de retrucar a afirmação do loiro.

_ Não era você mesmo quem estava reclamando e chorando porque perdeu o emprego?

_ Detalhes do passado, caro amigo!

Sasuke transformou seu sorriso sádico em um genuíno, sabendo que Naruto estava no grau alcoólico 'aceitável'. Tanto ele quanto Naruto passavam pelas mesmas três etapas da bebedeira:

Primeiro, o humor melhorava e eles se divertiam consideravelmente e é aí que eles deveriam parar. Mas, como eram cabeça-dura, sempre continuavam a beber. A segunda etapa gerava certa violência nos dois e eles brigavam na maioria das vezes; às vezes entre si, às vezes com terceiros. Como brigavam, continuavam a beber. A terceira etapa era, sem sombra de dúvidas, a mais vergonhosa: os dois ficavam emotivos e chorões, trançando as pernas e ainda irritando-se com facilidade. Era neste estágio que ambos geralmente eram expulsos das festas.

Naruto estava no final da primeira etapa e não podia mais beber. Estava contente, fazendo pouco caso da perda do emprego (coisa que voltaria a assombrá-lo depois que ficasse sóbrio novamente, não havia dúvidas quanto a isso) e aparentemente esquecendo todos os problemas emocionais que tanto o atormentavam nos últimos tempos.

_ Bom, eu parei. – Sasuke respondeu, empurrando seu copo pela metade para frente. Naruto imediatamente o alcançou e despejou o resto da cerveja em seu próprio copo e bebeu todo o conteúdo de uma vez só, ganhando um olhar de censura de Kakashi. – Vou mijar, podem ir na frente, os caminhos são diferentes.

Kakashi nem o censurou pela linguagem, ainda olhando Naruto com certa irritação. Quando se deu conta de que não receberia uma despedida, Sasuke se levantou e caminhou até o banheiro, encontrando um copo vazio acima da pia, sendo que este não estava ali na última vez que foi ao banheiro.

Percebendo que ainda eram três horas da tarde e não havia mais ninguém naquele bar além dele e seus dois amigos, não era muito difícil concluir quem bebera escondido e deixara a prova para trás.

_ Dobe... Só faz merda mesmo! – Sasuke murmurou, retirando o olhar do copo vazio e levantando a cabeça e visualizando o espelho, esquecendo-se que banheiros públicos geralmente possuem aquela porcaria na parede. Mal teve tempo de se irritar com seu reflexo, pois percebeu, pela primeira vez, que Itachi estava atrás de si, encarando-o pelo espelho com o olhar mais assassino que ele vira na vida. – Ita... uhn...!

Itachi cobriu sua boca com a mão, empurrando-o para frente com seu corpo, pressionando sua virilha contra a pia e fazendo-o encostar a cabeça contra a superfície de vidro.

_ Eu devia deixar você se foder Sasuke, você certamente corre pro colo do perigo! – Itachi sussurrou rispidamente junto ao ouvido do menor, liberando a boca encoberta em seguia forçando-o a girar o corpo para poder visualizá-lo. Sasuke estava ofegante, um pouco assustado e surpreso pela companhia, com as bochechas rosadas. Por que  _diabos_ Sasuke corava?

Ignorando sua curiosidade, Itachi capturou os lábios de Sasuke com os seus, dando-lhe um beijo profundo e cheio de ira, mordendo sua boca antes de finalizar o ósculo breve e estalado.

_ O que você...

_ A sua sorte Sasuke é que eu não quero que você se foda, pois só eu tenho o direito de foder você. – sussurrou contra seus lábios, tentando aproximar-se para mais um beijo.

Contudo, Sasuke finalmente sentiu algo que fez seu coração pular uma batida em completo pavor: aquele cheiro específico que o fazia tremer dos pés à cabeça, o odor que o fazia recordar da morte de Mikoto... Sangue.

_ Você está ferido? – Sasuke questionou, virando um pouco o rosto e impedindo o novo beijo de se concretizar, procurando ferimentos no mesmo local que na situação anterior, próximo ao rim de Itachi.

_ Realmente, estar em um banheiro como este com você me trás déjà vu, mas por que tem que ser  _eu_  o ferido?

Quando Itachi sorriu daquele jeito prepotente e perigoso, Sasuke teve a completa certeza de que algo estava muito errado ali. O empurrou, escapando de sua pegada e correu em direção as cabines do banheiro, olhando o cadáver sentado acima de uma privada com a tampa fechada, o sangue escorrendo livremente de seu pescoço e sujando as vestes escuras.

Sasuke queria gritar, queria correr, mas nada do que ele quis pareceu ser relevante para seus membros inferiores, pois ele caiu contra o chão, sem forças para se colocar de pé novamente ou reagir mais uma vez.

 

_N-não... De novo não... Eu r-rompi o ciclo! E-eu salvei o Itachi! Isso não pode estar acontecendo de novo!_

**Eu disse que não era uma boa ideia sair de casa Sasuke...**

 

Itachi estava atrás de si em instantes, sentado no chão, abraçando-o por trás e aconchegando-o em seu colo. Levou uma das mãos até seus olhos, encobrindo-os e impedindo-o de continuar a ver a cena grotesca.

_ Eu fiz isso por você. Você é meu e ninguém vai por um dedo sequer em um fio de cabelo seu, lembra? – sussurrou docemente em seu ouvido, beijando seu pescoço com carinho e forçando-o a se virar, voltando a abraçá-lo apertado contra seu peito.

Sasuke não conseguiu pensar no seu orgulho quando deixou o primeiro soluço escapar de sua garganta, agarrando a camisa de Itachi com força e passando a molhá-la com lágrimas construídas pelo pavor, medo, trauma...

Mas, acima de tudo, pela culpa.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Kakashiii! Por que o mau humor, hein? – Naruto falava energeticamente, jogando um dos braços ao redor do pescoço do grisalho pelo simples prazer de irritá-lo.

Ele sentia o perfume de Kakashi de perto e não precisou forçar muito a massa cinzenta para pensar que aquele realmente era o tipo de contato que deveria ter com alguém com quem se divide o apartamento... Especialmente se esse alguém fosse Kakashi.

_ Naruto, saia de cima de mim! – o mais velho ordenou dentre os dentes cerrados, tremendo enquanto tentava colocar a chave da porta de entrada na fechadura.

Desde que saíram do bar, o outro agia estanho. Se ele não soubesse a relação que tinham, poderia jurar que Naruto estava dando em cima dele, mas isso não era possível - independente de qualquer grau de amizade que possuíam, já que Naruto gostava de Sasuke.

_ Não quero...! – o loiro murmurou, deixando seu queixo cair no ombro do mais velho e apreciando ainda mais seu perfume.

Kakashi usava um perfume muito bom e Naruto sempre gostara desse cheiro, mas com a proximidade do momento conseguiu sentir também o cheiro particular dele, percebendo que este era ainda melhor que a colônia.

_ Estou falando sério! – o empurrou para o lado, voltando a prestar atenção na porta e conseguindo, de uma vez por todas, abri-la com um girar enérgico e desesperado de chave.

Invadiu o apartamento com velocidade, não olhando para trás e se sentou no sofá rapidamente, pretendendo fingir que nada de anormal acontecia. Imediatamente pegou uma das almofadas e a colocou acima de seu colo, detestando Naruto profundamente por agir daquela maneira fora do comum, deixando-o excitado.

Deus, qual o problema do Uzumaki? Qual o _seu_  problema? Como havia se excitado apenas com um contato físico mínimo como aquele?

_ Kakashi... – Naruto reapareceu em seu campo de visão, colocando a chave de casa acima da mesinha de centro, indicando que trancara a porta.

Naruto parou na frente do grisalho, que tentava, com toda falta de concentração no mundo, ligar a televisão utilizando o controle-remoto do DVD. O Uzumaki se enfezou com a tentativa idiota do mais velho de evitá-lo, arrancando o controle de suas mãos e batendo-o com força acima da mesinha.

_ Eu não sou transparente, sabia?

_ O que deu em você porra? – Kakashi se pegou falando palavrões, algo que só fazia em situações de estresse extremo.

Naruto estava de pé diante de si e levou sua mão direita até seu queixo, forçando-o a olhar para cima, fazendo-o fitar os olhos azuis esperançosos e extremamente sérios.

_ Sasuke me disse... Ele falou...

_ O quê? – Kakashi tinha urgência na voz, subitamente interessado no que loiro pretendia falar.

Será que era sobre o que os dois conversaram? Será que Naruto estava daquela maneira porque levara um fora sutil? E o pior de tudo: será que Naruto vinha para cima de si para praticar seu ato de sublimação? Afinal de contas, não devia ser nada reconfortante receber um fora e uma demissão logo em seguida.

Naruto abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes sem saber exatamente o que dizer. O efeito do álcool estava passando e com isso a coragem repentina... Mas o cheiro de Kakashi, tão próximo de si, era embriagante. Ele queria mais, muito mais.

E que se dane a covardia!

Desistindo de fazer suas cordas vocais funcionarem, Naruto arrancou a almofada do colo de Kakashi, subindo logo acima deste e sentando com força sobre a virilha do outro, fazendo-o gemer com vontade. O gemido não se prolongou por muito tempo, pois logo os lábios de Naruto estavam contra os de Kakashi, beijando-o e engolindo cada possível sílaba de protesto, usando até mesmo a força bruta para impedir o mais velho de sair debaixo de si.

No entanto, dentro de alguns segundos o grisalho não mais lutou contra seu beijo e suas caricias, puxando-o com força para mais perto de si e participando avidamente na guerra de línguas. Beijavam-se com volúpia, desesperados para sentir o corpo um do outro por baixo de tantas roupas que pareciam supérfluos naquela situação. Os estalos de beijo, a respiração ofegante, tudo se intensificava surrealmente naquele momento.

Quando, em toda sua vida, Naruto imaginou que em um dia qualquer de sua existência completamente irrelevante para a humanidade ele estaria prestes a ter uma noite de sexo com um homem mais velho, de tirar o fôlego, como Kakashi?

O  _seu_  Kakashi.

_ Isso deve ser um sonho. – falou, ao desprender os lábios do grisalho, mal se importando com a mordida forte que recebera.

_ Espero que não seja um pesadelo. – retrucou Hatake, com a voz grave e rouca, fazendo o outro se arrepiar dos pés à cabeça.

Estavam excitados, mas extremamente nervosos. Kakashi tremia de leve, sem saber exatamente o que fazer com suas mãos. Tinha vontade de apertar o corpo bronzeado com força, marcando-o como seu, arranhando-o, tentando demonstrar ao máximo o seu prazer e desejo. Por outro lado, não sabia como proceder.

_Esse é Naruto! Eu não devia... Eu não podia... Oh, dane-se!_

Nunca sentiu seu pênis tão rígido ao olhar nos olhos azuis semicerrados e enevoados de excitação, sabendo que aquele olhar pertencia a um  _homem_.

Kakashi sempre foi adepto a novas experiências na vida e nunca negara a cama para uma mulher; perdera a conta de quantas já fizera delirar de prazer e de quantas o deixaram completamente satisfeito depois de uma longa noite de sexo. Inclusive já despertara o interesse de alguns homens também, mas nunca foi algo recíproco, pelo menos não "sexualmente falando", pois Iruka certamente se interessou nele em algum momento de suas vidas, mas àquela época ainda eram novos para esse tipo de sentimento mais carnal.

Naruto era diferente.

Antes de desejá-lo fisicamente (céus, isso nunca passou por sua cabeça até agora!), ele já prezava pelo seu bem. Antes de querer marcá-lo como seu, queria que ele fosse feliz com seja lá quem fosse. Antes do sentimento de posse e prazer, viera o companheirismo e amor, sentimentos construídos durante  _anos_  de convivência. Não queria apenas aliviar sua tensão, não queria apenas gozar e acabar logo com a súbita dor que sua ereção causava a si naquele instante. Alias, estaria completamente satisfeito em apenas dar prazer, mesmo se não recebesse nada em troca.

_Realmente, acho que estou virando bicha._

Largou o corpo de Naruto subitamente, sentindo um tremor percorrer seu corpo. Estava assustado, perdido, sem chão. Nunca lidou com tantos sentimentos num momento de tesão; afinal de contas, suas noites de sexo eram revestidas apenas de luxúria e, às vezes, um pouco de curiosidade.

_ O que foi? – o Uzumaki murmurou, mordendo os lábios e aproximando-se mais de Kakashi, rebolando de leve sobre seu membro encoberto. Beijou com delicadeza seu pescoço, tentando acalmá-lo e recebendo sibilos de prazer sensuais.

Diante da ausência de uma resposta, soube exatamente o que se passava na cabeça de Kakashi, pois ele próprio já sentira o mesmo diversas vezes: como se sentia excitado, desejando um corpo que possuía o mesmo sexo que o seu? Era irônico e estranho, ele sabia muito bem disso, mas faria Kakashi compreender como conseguia sobreviver a esses momentos de surto e que ele não estava sozinho nesses instantes de insanidade.

Naruto sabia que isso aconteceria apenas àquela vez. Não era idiota ao ponto de achar que novamente teria uma oportunidade como essa com o homem por quem era apaixonado. Deus já lhe provara o suficiente que a sorte não bate à porta mais de uma vez.

_ Olhe para mim. – pediu com doçura, desprendendo seus dentes do pescoço pálido e puxando o belo rosto do grisalho para fitá-lo.

Merda, nunca se acostumara com beleza do rosto descoberto de Kakashi, não sabia como iria sobreviver no mesmo teto do grisalho novamente depois de tê-lo observado daquela maneira, tão próximo de si, com os lábios avermelhados pelos beijos intensos. Piscou algumas vezes, controlando novamente seus pensamentos e retomando o foco do que pretendia falar.

_ Isso que está acontecendo é meramente um desvio temporário.

_ Desvio temporário? – Kakashi repetiu as palavras com uma entonação crítica, não gostando da direção que aquela conversa parecia tomar.

_ Sim. – Naruto respondeu, sorrindo e ajoelhando-se no sofá, desprendendo o contato físico entre ambas as virilhas. Abaixou a mão direita até a barra da calça de Kakashi, enfiando-a para dentro sem dificuldade, agarrando a ereção excitada e rígida com força, avaliando o tamanho com o tato e ficando muito satisfeito com o que apalpava. Hatake gemeu, fechando os olhos ao sentir um prazer descomunal pela atitude do outro. – Sei que não é normal sentir o que sentimos, mas isso é apenas uma "falha da matrix", que inevitavelmente corrigirá isso quando encontrar a garota certa.

Neste instante, Kakashi agarrou o braço de Naruto, impedindo-o de continuar a se movimentar e forçando-o a encarar em seus olhos negros em uma tentativa desesperada de compreender tal rompante.

_ Você realmente acha que eu estou nervoso por causa disso? – perguntou, realmente descrente no que ouvia. Naruto piscou confuso algumas vezes, inclinando a cabeça levemente em sinal de dúvida.

_ Não se sinta mal em admitir, pois isso é perfeitamente natural...

Kakashi o calou abruptamente com uma mão em sua boca, exibindo agora indícios de raiva crescente. Naruto era tão idiota ao ponto de achar que isso acontecia por causa de um tilt cerebral? Jura?  _Mesmo_? Argh!

Tratou de arrancar o braço de Naruto de suas calças, envolvendo seu braço na cintura dele em seguida, erguendo-o no ar e girando os dois corpos de uma só vez, jogando-o de costas no sofá com extrema brutalidade.

_ Você é idiota demais! – sussurrou com raiva crescente, subindo acima do corpo de Naruto antes mesmo de ele se dar conta do que acontecia. Beijou-o novamente, mas com suavidade, tremendo dos pés a cabeça na tentativa de conter a vontade que possuía de esmurrá-lo, pois pretendia deixar claro o seu ponto de outra forma.

Será que Naruto era tão imbecil assim que não via o  _óbvio_?

Ainda não sabia o que fazer com suas mãos, mas decidiu agir por impulso, tal qual fizera com sua primeira vez com uma mulher. Puxou a camisa branca do parceiro, retirando-a de dentro da calça, abrindo os botões um a um com certa facilidade, distraindo-o com beijos em seus lábios e pescoço. Naruto gemia, esquecendo-se provavelmente da tentativa frustrada de diálogo, imerso em seu próprio prazer.

Instintivamente Kakashi procurou seios fartos para preencher suas mãos, mas não encontrou nada além de mamilos excitados e pequenos comparados aos femininos. Constatou que, apesar da diferença, gostava imensamente da delicadeza do corpo de Naruto neste aspecto. Encobriu os dois com os polegares e indicadores, girando-os e fazendo o parceiro urrar de prazer.

_ M-merda, Kakashiiii!

Naruto estava acostumado a fazer sexo com homens, mas quem geralmente ministrava esse tipo de carícia era ele. Nunca foi o passivo e nunca permitia que os parceiros o tocassem muito além do tempo necessário para um alivio imediato, geralmente qualquer tipo de preliminar era descartada, ainda mais quando havia lubrificante por perto.

Jamais lhe passara pela cabeça que carícias em seus mamilos fizessem-no se sentir tão bem.

_ Você é realmente sensível. – murmurou o mais velho próximo a sua boca novamente, mordendo-a com delicadeza, enquanto brincava com os pequenos botões em seus dedos.

Naruto gemia e suava frio, contorcendo-se de prazer enquanto tentava arrancar a camisa de Kakashi, almejando um contato de pele contra pele; outra coisa que geralmente não dava muita importância, mas que, no momento, realmente desejava sentir.

Nunca cogitara a possibilidade de ser passivo em uma relação sexual, mas Kakashi parecia confuso. Não sabia ao certo o que o fizera ansiar pelo bem do mais velho, mas decidiu que se fosse necessário se submeteria ao amigo de longa data, pelo seu bem.

Deveria ser horrível passar por um desvio momentâneo de sexualidade e ser o passivo... Para os gays (ele ainda não queria se incluir nessa categoria), provavelmente não era nada demais, mas para os héteros como Kakashi, com certeza deveria ser algo muito peculiar.

_Para de desculpinha, você quer sim ser passivo esta noite!_

Decidiu bloquear tais pensamentos desconfortantes, pois estava extremamente satisfeito com o "porque" que criara para se deixar ser dominado àquela noite: Kakashi, simplesmente porque  _é_ o Kakashi e ponto final.

No entanto, não vocalizou sua submissão, apenas deixando os gemidos e murmúrios escapulirem de sua garganta quando o mais velho desceu com as carícias, lambendo seu corpo até chegar aos mamilos e sugá-los com vontade. Naruto arqueou as costas pelo prazer, inconscientemente abrindo as pernas e permitindo que o mais velho se ajeitasse entre elas.

Kakashi se ajoelhou no chão depois de um chupão particularmente forte no mamilo esquerdo do outro, não perdendo muito tempo para apreciar o rosto corado de Naruto. Não podia se deixar seduzir além do que já fora, pois precisava agir da maneira correta para provar o seu ponto.

Abriu o botão da calça jeans com pouca dificuldade, tremendo ainda mais quando abaixava o zíper. Droga, odiava essa ansiedade, não era virgem desde os quinze anos de idade, mas parecia agir como um! Respirou fundo, abaixando a calça de Naruto, conjuntamente com sua boxer, o suficiente para liberar a ereção pulsante.

Não sabia ao certo se sentiria repulsa ou desejo ao ver essa parte do corpo daquele que o estava deixando completamente louco nos últimos minutos, mas certamente não esperava a surpresa da sensação atual.

Arregalou o olhar diante da visão. Naruto tinha a pele morena, bronzeada naturalmente e independente de passar tempo no sol ou não, mas para sua surpresa o pênis de Naruto era mais pálido que o restante do corpo dele, rosado, extremamente...  _bonitinho_.

_Bonitinho? Puta que pariu! Esquece o fato de você estar virando bicha, 'tá virando é uma mulherzinha!_

Inesperadamente sentiu sua própria boca salivar em desejo. Até então não pretendia chegar ao extremo de um sexo oral, mas assim que o pensamento cruzou-lhe a mente, não deu oportunidade para ser recriminado pela sua consciência e capturou o falo de Naruto em seus lábios com grande desejo.

A sensação era estranha, mas lhe causou ainda mais excitação. O nervosismo se dissipou com o tempo, assim como a vergonha e Kakashi passou a provocar o mais novo, olhando-o nos olhos enquanto lambia toda a extensão com desejo, sugando a cabeça com delicadeza, acostumando-se ao novo sabor.

Naruto fechou as pálpebras com força, deixando um gemido estrangulado escapar de seus lábios quando se jogou por completo no sofá, perdido em prazer desproporcional.

_ K-kakashi... Tenho... Ahhn... Preservativo... Lubrificante... Criado-mudo... Quarto... Aaahh! – Tentava se mostrar coerente, sem muito sucesso, não tendo certeza se falava corretamente, afinal de contas, o grisalho agora o chupava com ainda mais força.

Além de tentar deixar o seu prazer sobre controle e não gozar na boca de Kakashi, precisava se segurar para não empurrar seu quadril para cima. Ele realmente queria que o parceiro fosse rápido o suficiente e o penetrasse de uma vez para que chegassem ao orgasmo juntos.

E que se foda, depois pensaria no fato de ser 'errado' e 'fora do normal' desejar aquele contato naquela região de seu corpo.

_ Cale a boca Naruto! – Kakashi falou em um rosnado, voltando a sugá-lo com desejo, enfiando suas mãos por dentro da calça do mais novo e arranhando suas nádegas com vontade.

_ M-mas... Eu... Ahng! Pare! – ordenou, realmente desesperado, tentando inutilmente empurrá-lo para que parasse com a carícia, sem sucesso algum, pois o filho da puta o envolveu por completo, até que pudesse sentir sua glande comprimir-se com força contra aquela garganta maravilhosa.

Naruto mandou todas suas preocupações à merda, mudando instantaneamente de opinião e retirando seu membro uma única vez da boca de Kakashi para tentar chegar ao orgasmo sem afogar o grisalho, mas este segurou seu quadril, capturando seu pênis mais uma vez em seus lábios. O Uzumaki não se conteve: grunhiu alto quando chegou ao ápice, puxando as madeixas cinzas com força.

Inexperiente com tal situação, Kakashi engasgou-se um pouco com o esperma, mas recobrou a dignidade logo em seguida. Não sabia ao certo o que devia fazer com o líquido perolado que se acumulara em sua boca, mas depois de saborear o gosto por alguns instantes e decidir que não era nem um pouco ruim ( _Porra! É doce! Só Naruto mesmo pra ter esperma doce!_ ), Kakashi engoliu cada gota, fazendo Naruto gemer mais uma vez apenas com a súbita compressão se dando conta, finalmente, o que seu ex-tutor fazia.

_ V-você é louco. – murmurou depois de um gemido, puxando a cabeça de Hatake e guiando-o para subir acima de seu corpo, beijando-o e sentindo seu próprio gosto na boca que lhe dera tanto prazer, percebendo que aquilo _realmente_  estava acontecendo e não era uma alucinação de sua cabeça.

_ Você é doce. – Kakashi falou ao desprender os lábios dos do amante, rindo de leve com a maneira como Naruto corou. – Eu gostei.

_ Não fale essas coisas! Urgh!

Para diminuir o constrangimento, Naruto escondeu o rosto na dobra do pescoço de Kakashi, abaixando um pouco mais sua gola e passando a mordiscá-lo com desejo, retomando ao estado anterior ao sentimento de vergonha em questão de instantes.

_ Você pega o preservativo no meu quarto? – sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordendo-o em seguida de uma maneira sensual. Kakashi sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar, mas manteve o ideal de não ceder. Apesar de seu corpo inteiro protestar contra essa decisão.

_ Não vou transar com você Naruto.

_ ... Quê? – neste momento uma dor típica de rejeição invadiu seu coração e o loiro tentou abruptamente sair debaixo do corpo de Kakashi, sendo imobilizado antes que conseguisse realizar o almejado. – Porra Kakashi! Me larga!

_ Shii, não estou te dando um fora.

_ Vai se ferrar!

Kakashi o calou com um beijo ardente, até que o loiro relaxasse. Quando o mais novo deixou escapar um gemido dengoso, o grisalho teve certeza de que agora poderia falar sem interrupções.

_ Eu não sou como eles Naruto... – levou sua mão até a ereção novamente desperta do parceiro, envolvendo-a firmemente e fazendo-o sibilar cada vez mais excitado.

_ C-como assim? – ele ainda conseguiu questionar, mesmo envolto em prazer e estando sensível demais devido ao orgasmo ocorrido há poucos instantes.

_ Eu me recuso a ser um mero "estepe" na sua vida. – continuou a falar, iniciando uma masturbação em velocidade crescente e ganhando um grunhido estranhamente animalesco do Uzumaki, que o fez ficar ainda mais excitado apenas em ouvir sua voz em estágio primitivo. – Eu gosto de você.

_ Não fale asneiras! – Naruto rosnou, perdendo o resto de coerência quando o grisalho pegou uma de suas mãos, levou-a até sua boca e chupou seus dedos obscenamente.

Não ousou falar nada mais, almejando o contato, desejando sexo o quanto antes. Kakashi abaixou os dedos lubrificados de Naruto até sua entrada, não permitindo que este se penetrasse, mantendo sempre a carícia ritmada enquanto o encarava, olho no olho. Mordeu o lábio sensualmente, e Kakashi pareceu lutar contra o um desejo mais primitivo, choramingando ao engolir um de seus gemidos e o observando como se estivesse prestes a fazer algo extremamente penoso.

_ Eu não sei exatamente o que está acontecendo, Naruto, eu só sei que desse jeito eu não quero. – retirou os dedos da entrada do menor, guiando a mão até sua ereção e parando a masturbação, fazendo Naruto envolver seu próprio membro com a mão previamente lubrificada pela saliva. – Não vou te usar e não vou ser usado. Eu te considero demais para te tratar como um brinquedo qualquer.

_ Caralho, que merda você 'tá falando Kakashi?

O grisalho se inclinou para frente, dando um selinho em seus lábios e saindo de cima de Naruto, caminhando pela sala em direção ao corredor e deixando o Uzumaki na mão, literalmente.

_ Mas que merda você... Porra! Como assim?

_ Me procure novamente quando não estiver nesse seu ímpeto de sublimar.

Dito isso, o grisalho fechou a porta de seu próprio quatro, perdendo a chance de ver a boca de Naruto escancarar-se em surpresa, não acreditando no que diabos acabara de acontecer.

_Inacreditável! Só pode ser brincadeira! Kakashi maldito!_

 

_... Continua ..._


	14. Capítulo XIV

_Os dois respiravam mais acelerados do que o normal. Itachi, mesmo já tendo atingido seu orgasmo, ainda rebolava um pouco com o membro de Madara dentro de si como se desejasse mais uma rodada naquele mesmo instante._

_Mas Madara já estava exausto e sem pique e, por isso, saiu de dentro do menor, puxando-o consigo para a cama e abraçando-o por trás, rindo de leve do som de protesto que este fizera com a movimentação._

__ Madara! – Itachi rosnou, tentando se virar e sendo impedido de fazê-lo devido ao abraço forte que o mantinha de lado naquela posição. – Por quê? – questionou com a voz chorosa, irritado e frustrado por não estar transando novamente._

__ Porque eu estou cansado e amanhã é seu grande dia. – o mais velho respondeu, mordendo o pescoço suado de Itachi enquanto saboreava a pele salgada com a língua, desejando que tivesse disposição para fazer sexo durante a noite inteira._

_Infelizmente, seu último compromisso sugara completamente suas energias e ele precisava dormir nas próximas horas, sobre pena de não poder fornecer o plasma em boas condições para todos os Akatsukis no dia seguinte. A maioria deles já sofria bastante com os efeitos colaterais. Por sorte Madara já garantira a leva de Itachi, que devido à injeção de algumas horas atrás estava extremamente disposto àquela noite. Os demais ainda necessitavam de seu corpo são, salvo e descansado._

__ Você fala como se eu fosse fazer algo diferente do convencional. – Itachi murmurou, virando-se com delicadeza e se soltando da pegada do outro com um movimento gentil, deixando claro que não tentaria transar novamente._

_Itachi encarou seu Nii-san por alguns momentos, antes de começar uma carícia suave nos cabelos repicados dele, tentando penteá-los e retirá-lo dos olhos. Madara imitou seu carinho, afastando a franja de seus olhos lentamente enquanto o observava. Ele podia ver seu olhar avermelhado refletido nos olhos do irmão._

__ É só mais uma missão estúpida... Elas são chatas e entediantes! – Itachi falou, fazendo um biquinho contrariado. Estava começando a se sentir contrariado... Por que diabos Madara não queria transar mais?_

__ Não é uma missão qualquer, Otouto. Ela é muito importante, você não pode falhar._

__ Eu nunca falho, não fale asneiras. – Itachi girou os olhos, piscando algumas vezes antes de colocar um sorriso maroto nos lábios e apertar o nariz de Madara com os dedos, forçando-o a respirar através da boca e rir com a infantilidade do menor. – Ao contrário de você, que só aguentou duas vezes essa noite._

__ Você é insaciável moleque. – Madara respondeu com a voz fanha e Itachi riu como uma criança boba._

_Às vezes os rompantes infantis de Itachi o deixavam extremamente irritado, pois não deveriam mais fazer parte da sua personalidade. Todavia, conforme o tempo passava, Madara se viu cada vez mais apaixonado por esse lado lúdico e doce que, ora ou outra, o mais novo demonstrava._

_Seu Otouto era uma pessoa extremamente séria, profissional, de temperamento forte e apetite sexual absurdamente elevado; todas estas características o excitavam muito, mas as brincadeirinhas cada vez mais colocavam um sorriso besta em seus lábios, algo que não estava presente depois dos seis rounds na cama em ‘atividades educativas’. Céus, ele realmente estava amolecendo o seu coração!_

_E endurecendo outra parte de seu corpo..._

__ Itachi... – Madara murmurou nome do seu Otouto sensualmente, arrancando a mão deste de seu rosto, prendendo-a contra o corpo pálido e marcado por mordidas e chupões. – Ainda ‘tá afim?_

__ Que pergunta idiota. – ele respondeu, sorrindo de canto de boca enquanto seus olhos brilhavam cada vez mais aquela coloração vermelho-sangue. Inclinou-se para frente murmurando de maneira devassa no ouvido do mais velho. – Você sabe que não há nada no mundo que eu deseje mais do que a sua pica, Nii-san..._

_Madara não se controlou mais, girando-o na cama e colocando Itachi acima de seu colo, penetrando-o em questão de segundos sem medo de machucá-lo, por ter completa certeza que ainda estava devidamente lubrificado e preparado para o ato._

__ Você é realmente uma vadia. – Madara sibilou entre os dentes cerrados ao mesmo tempo em que o mais novo gemia sem pudor algum, arqueando as costas e fechando os olhos em prazer intenso._

_Itachi riu um pouco, ajeitando-se sobre a virilha de seu amante, rebolando de leve e fazendo Madara liberar um gemido ainda mais intenso do que o seu de poucos instantes atrás. Abriu os olhos, fitando o corpo abaixo do seu com desejo, um olhar severo que, para muitos, poderia ser considerado sinistro, mas para Madara era extremamente excitante. Não havia como os olhos do menor se tornarem ainda mais vermelhos e brilhantes e por isso Madara sentiu-se extremamente orgulhoso de si próprio._

__ Você me deixou assim Aniki, não reclame. – ele respondeu, subindo e descendo lentamente de maneira experimental e fazendo ambos delirarem pelo desejo._

_É redundante dizer que naquela noite em específico nenhum dos dois dormiu mais do que meia hora._

**(***)**

_“_ E o que diabos te faz pensar que eu corro risco de vida?_

__ A mesma coisa que me faz ter certeza de que eu serei o motivo de sua ruína._

__ Intuição?_

__ Destino.”¹_

 

As lágrimas abruptamente cessaram com a memória daquela conversa que tive com Itachi logo no começo da relação de ambos. Os soluços, da mesma maneira, foram interrompidos abruptamente, tal como sua respiração entrecortada. Itachi o abraçou mais forte, aconchegando-o contra seu peito.

_ Isso, acalme-se, vai ficar tudo bem. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, alisando seus cabelos e com ternura e paciência, algo que não condizia em nada com seu comportamento de minutos atrás. Itachi até podia ser carinhoso às vezes, mas nunca naquela intensidade.

Sasuke o empurrou de leve, retirando o rosto do peito de Itachi e encarando a mancha mais escura que fizera no tecido negro devido à quantidade de lágrimas que derramara. Buscou os olhos de Itachi, encontrando-os negros e com aquele breve acaju rodeando as pupilas, nada de carmesim.

_ O que você quer de mim Itachi? – perguntou com a voz fraca, praticamente em um sussurro sem fôlego algum.

_ Eu já tenho o que quero, tolo. – o mais velho respondeu com suavidade, acariciando seu lábio inferior com o polegar e o fitando com olhos tão diferentes daquele que Sasuke estava acostumado a observar: Um olhar de admiração, carinho, semelhante àquele que costumava ver nos olhos de sua mãe.

Como Itachi, aquele que notoriamente possuía o olhar ríspido e autoritário de Fugaku, conseguia possuir os mesmos olhos doces de Mikoto?

 

**Não tire conclusões precipitadas.**

Não se deixe enganar.

 

Sasuke virou a cabeça, fazendo a mão de Itachi escorregar de seu rosto e envolver seu torço. Observou o cadáver, ainda tão próximo e fresco naquele local, sem conseguir manter o olhar firme por muito tempo, fechando os olhos novamente e sendo puxado para fora daquele local em seguida. Só voltou a pensar quando sentiu a brisa fresca da rua roçar sobre sua pele, fazendo-o perceber que estava sendo carregado no colo, mas não protestou, tamanha era sua vontade de sumir de vez daquele lugar.

_Quem é você Itachi...?_

 

**(***)**

 

__ Finalmente você voltou! – Madara exclamou com energia, aproximando-se do adolescente que mantinha as costas para si retirando o equipamento negro de proteção e camuflagem. – Como foi?_

__ Está feito. – o menor respondeu com uma voz sem sentimentos e Madara franziu o cenho em questionamento._

__ O que houve?_

__ Nada._

__ Itachi... – tentou abraçar seu irmão, não se importando com o cheiro de sangue que desprendia de seu corpo. Na verdade, este cheiro em específico o excitava consideravelmente._

_Contudo, Itachi não parecia estar em um bom humor, pois se esquivou de seus braços, atravessando o quarto com agilidade e deixando as roupas caírem pelo caminho._

__ Eu vou tomar banho._

__ Qual o seu problema? – Madara perguntou com rispidez, correndo e alcançando o braço do menor antes que este entrasse no banheiro; ele ainda mantinha as costas para si. – Você fica louco de tesão querendo trepar até o amanhecer quando volta de missões assim. O que deu em você agora?_

__ Me larga._

_O tom de voz de Itachi continuava frígido e desprovido de qualquer indicação de suas verdadeiras emoções. Parece que o garoto aprendera alguma coisa observando os discursos de Madara em público._

__ Não ouse utilizar minha própria técnica contra mim. – alertou o mais velho, começando a se sentir irritado, forçando Itachi para que se virasse com os dois braços, agarrando-o pelos ombros e fitando seus olhos com intensidade._

_Até o presente instante Itachi aprendera a dissimular apenas o seu tom de voz, mas seu olhar não mentia: ele estava completamente furioso, suas íris estavam coloridas com a intensidade máxima do carmesim, suas expressões faciais contraídas em ira. Mordia os lábios com força, como se fizesse um esforço enorme para não falar o que desejava dizer._

__ Fale._

_Itachi não desviou o olhar e parece que por encarar nos olhos de seu Aniki sua raiva triplicou ainda mais._

__ Ela falou o meu nome! – rosnou com um tom de voz severo e perigoso, desafiando Madara com o olhar._

__ Quem?_

__ O primeiro alvo. O primeiro alvo sabia o meu nome! – Itachi soltou seu braço da pegada de Madara e o puxou pela gola de sua camiseta indelicadamente, machucando um pouco o pescoço de seu Aniki. – Quem são eles?_

__ Você só pode estar de brincadeira... – Madara sussurrou com incredulidade, não acreditando nas palavras que Itachi dizia e na acusação que elas implicavam._

__ Não estou! Meu nome não é um nome comum, você me disse quando parou de me chamar de número três e me deu um nome. São poucos os que sequer sabem o meu nome neste local, ninguém deveria saber lá fora. Como diabos aquela mulher sabia?_

_Madara estava decepcionado, a intensidade de seu olhar não mentia quanto à existência deste sentimento. Mas Itachi não conseguia se importar naquele instante, pois queria respostas, precisava saber o que estava acontecendo! A voz de sua vítima ainda ecoava em sua cabeça, sussurrando seu nome..._

_O pior era que, por mais que ele analisasse reiteradamente em sua memória a maneira como ela lhe chamara, não havia terror, medo, ódio ou qualquer sentimento que as pessoas sentissem ao saber que estão diante da morte. Ela não disse o seu nome como os demais alvos disseram seus codinomes falsos em missão. Ela falou com um alívio e um sorriso nos lábios._

_E isso destruiu qualquer certeza que ele tinha dentro de si._

__ Eu acho que você se esqueceu de quem é. – Madara falou tristemente, retirando as mãos de Itachi de sua gola e guiando o adolescente seminu até a cama. Talvez por estar possuído pela raiva e confusão, Itachi não negou a movimentação; estava perdido em seus próprios sentimentos._

_Quando ambos chegaram até a cama, Madara forçou o mais novo a se deitar de barriga para cima, ato este que foi compelido sem nenhuma objeção. Deitou-se também, ao lado, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos e o cotovelo no colchão, para que pudesse olhar Itachi nos olhos._

__ Me diga a verdade. Quem era aquela mulher? – o garoto perguntou, fechando os olhos e tentando conter a raiva._

_De nada adiantaria bater em Madara ou forçar uma resposta, sabia como as coisas funcionavam com o seu irmão e precisava cooperar para que pudesse chegar a algum lugar. E somente aquele homem podia responder a sua pergunta, ninguém mais._

__ A verdade é essa que você está pensando Itachi, não vou mentir. – ele respondeu, deixando de lado o ar melancólico e voltando a exibir as feições frias e calculistas, empregando a técnica que Itachi tentara empregar sem qualquer sucesso há instantes atrás._

__ Como você pôde... – o prodígio sentia lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos, misturando a tristeza, decepção e ira de uma só vez. Seu corpo começou a tremer e por impulso ele tentou se levantar da cama e sair daquele quarto, mas Madara subiu acima de seu corpo, imobilizando-o de maneira ágil e eficiente._

_Itachi piscou atordoado, tentando entender o que acontecia: Madara não era objeto das experiências, ele não podia possuir tamanha agilidade e força._ O que está acontecendo?

__ Mas esse tipo de verdade não é relevante Itachi. – ainda mantendo a incógnita em suas expressões faciais, abaixou o rosto e passou a sussurrar no ouvido do garoto. – A única coisa importante é você nunca esquecer quem você é. Se lembra de quem você é?_

__ Me solte!_

_Madara não o soltou, ele não tinha a mínima intenção de fazer isso. Pelo contrario: deu uma mordida suave no lóbulo da orelha do adolescente, descendo a dobra de seu pescoço com beijos estalados e imobilizando-o com as pernas. Itachi se debatia, tentando ao máximo usar toda a força que conseguia para escapar, mas seu irmão continuava incrivelmente forte._

_O que diabos estava acontecendo?_

__ Você é meu. – Madara sussurrou próximo ao seu lábio, tentando beijá-lo, mas Itachi virou o rosto, começando a ser tomando por um sentimento de medo._

_Nunca sentira medo de seu Nii-san, até aquele momento; óbvio, às vezes ele o tratava com mais violência, principalmente quando era criança, mas sempre o seu grau de amor e admiração fazia com que sequer passasse em sua cabeça a possibilidade de Madara fazer algum mal verdadeiro para si. Não conseguia entender esse sentimento que se formava em seu peito, uma sensação de traição unida com o medo? Seria isso?_

__ Eu preciso ficar sozinho, por favor... – Itachi resolveu pedir, quem sabe assim Madara parasse de ser tão ríspido e o ouvisse. Como resposta ganhou uma mordida dolorosa no pescoço. – Madara! Eu não estou afim!_

__ E quem disse que importa se você está afim ou não? Será que realmente esqueceu sua condição? Claro que pra mim é muito mais cômodo mantê-lo vivo e comigo, mas eu não hesitaria em começar tudo do começo com outra pessoa se você deixasse de suprir minhas expectativas._

_A dor no peito de Itachi aumentava cada vez mais. Ele sabia, no fundo sempre soube... Preferia se enganar, preferia acreditar que Madara o amava e não apenas... Apenas..._

__ Você é diferente dos outros Itachi, você é prodígio, é especial. Mas eu não dei o poder para alguém que eu não possa controlar. Não seja tolo em achar que você é o único ‘diferente’ nesse quarto. – Madara levantou a cabeça e fitou diretamente os olhos do menor._

__ C-como...? – questionou, assustado com a visão que acabava de ter._

__ Eu disse Otouto, eu não dou poder para alguém que eu não tenha força o suficiente para controlar._

_Os olhos de Madara exibiam uma coloração diferente envolvendo tanto a íris quanto o branco dos olhos, um tom lavanda, não tão brilhante quanto o vermelho dos olhos das cobaias, mas ainda sim peculiar e hipnotizante. Linhas negras circundavam toda a extensão de seus orbes, tornando-os maiores e indiscutivelmente mais perigosos. Madara fechou as pálpebras por alguns segundos e, quando os reabriu novamente, detinha os olhos negros e opacos de sempre._

_Itachi expirou com força, sequer se lembrando de quando deixara de respirar devido ao pavor._

__ Nesse mundo, não existe um predador absoluto. Todo predador é presa de outro predador, Itachi, e você não é uma exceção a essa regra. – sentenciou Madara._

_Ele saiu de cima do corpo do menor, deitando na cama ao seu lado e puxando-o para que subisse acima de sua virilha e se sentasse. Itachi realizou a movimentação sem protestar e o mais velho sorriu de canto de boca enquanto erguia o queixo de seu irmão com o indicador, forçando-o a encará-lo nos olhos._

_– Não se esqueça de quem você é, de quem você pode desafiar e quem deve respeitar. Sua vida começou quando você se juntou a mim e seu passado consiste naquele que eu permito que você possua, não em uma hipótese surreal que você tenha fantasiado em sua mente. Esqueça essa insanidade que passou por sua cabeça... Você é meu, eu sou sua família e seu amante e é desse jeito que as coisas continuarão a ser. Ninguém erra uma segunda vez comigo e poucos são o que mantenho vivo depois do primeiro erro. Não se esqueça disso, Otouto: Você é diferente e especial, mas ninguém é insubstituível._

_Itachi encarou o sorriso prepotente nos lábios do outro sentindo enjoo na base de seu estômago, mas conseguindo esconder suas emoções. Bem dizem que em uma situação de vida ou morte você aprende a fazer coisas que jamais julgara ser capaz de fazer. Itachi finalmente aprendera a esconder seus reais sentimentos de Madara, algo que jamais achou ser possível._

__ Hai, Onii-san. – assim que as palavras mentirosas saíram de seus lábios, conjuntamente com um sorriso igualmente falso. Madara o puxou para um beijo._

_Neste momento, Itachi soube que as coisas nunca mais seriam as mesmas. E, de fato, tudo modificou: Seu Aniki, o qual antes era a personificação do prazer em sua vida, se tornou seu maior pesadelo._

_Madara não permaneceu alheio a essas mudanças de comportamento, mas não considerava Itachi um pesadelo. Por mais que as coisas fossem evidentemente mais destrutivas do que antigamente, seu Otouto se encaixava melhor na categoria “vício” do que “pesadelo”. Pois você deseja acordar de um pesadelo, mas um vício bom como aquele não há porque desejar que acabe. E, para ele, Itachi nunca teria fim._

_Afinal de contas, Itachi era seu. E enquanto ele respeitasse sua condição de possuidor, não havia porque descartar um objeto tão valioso._

 

**(***)**

 

Ainda não anoitecera, mas Kakashi tentava desesperadamente adormecer. Conforme os minutos passavam, a culpa e vergonha pelo que fizera com Naruto crescia cada vez mais e de nada ajudou ouvir os rompantes irritados do loiro. Naruto estava particularmente barulhento e irritado, e circulava pela casa como se fizesse questão que Kakashi ouvisse suas reclamações.

O grisalho se trancou no quarto e não saiu mais. A cada momento que se passava, a ideia de nunca mais sair de lá parecia algo realmente convidativo. Diabos, como iria olhar nos olhos de Naruto depois de... Depois...

_ Urgh... – Kakashi gemeu, sabendo que corava apenas em recordar. Cobriu os olhos com as mãos, girando na cama e desistindo de dormir. Levantou-se com irritação, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e fitando a porta como se estivesse diante de um leão selvagem.

Queria que Naruto tivesse ido dormir e não que estivesse destruindo a casa, gritando com os eletrodomésticos. Não queria encontrá-lo, mesmo sabendo que eventualmente isso fosse acontecer.

Decidindo que não era de seu feitio agir daquela forma, caminhou com passos firmes até a porta, abrindo-a e procurando seu companheiro de apartamento. Iria pedir desculpas por ter se deixado levar em vez de ter mantido a consciência, visto que Naruto estava alterado pelo álcool então caberia a ele agir com responsabilidade. Iria prometer que nada disso iria repetir, que Sasuke não iria saber e que eles passar iam uma borracha nesse acontecimento. Pronto, resolvido.

Não demorou muito a encontrá-lo; Naruto estava na cozinha carregando o liquidificador e cafeteira para fora, amontoando várias coisas na porta de casa.

_ O que está fazendo? – Kakashi questionou ao perceber a bagunça, mas Naruto não olhou para si antes de responder, continuando a buscar mais coisas no armário.

_ Eu vou me mudar.

Aquelas simples palavras ecoaram dolorosamente em seu peito. Como assim “se mudar”? Porra! Fazia duas horas que tudo ocorrera, como o Uzumaki podia ter encontrado um apartamento em tão pouco tempo, mesmo depois de estar sem renda e ser despedido!? Ele só podia estar louco!

_ Que conversinha é essa? Se mudar? Pra onde?

_ Vou levar apenas os eletrodomésticos que temos repetido e os grandes ficam com você. Pra onde eu vou já tem a maioria dessas coisas, mas...

_ Naruto! – Kakashi o interrompeu, forçando-o a olhar para si ao segurá-lo pelos ombros.

Finalmente o ele pode enxergar os olhos azuis muito vermelhos e os cílios loiros repletos de gotículas de lágrimas.

_ Por favor, me solte. – ele pediu em um tom de voz choroso, olhando para qualquer lugar menos para o rosto de Kakashi.

_ Não faça isso! Me desculpe pelo que aconteceu, prometo que não vai acontecer de novo. Esqueça essa palhaçada, você está desempregado! Como vai conseguir se sustentar?

_ Kakashi, por favor...

_ Que irresponsável! Olhe pra mim!

_ Não!

_ Olhe!

_ Eu não aguento mais! – o loiro gritou fechando os olhos com força como se tal gesto pudesse esconder suas lágrimas. Sua respiração começou a ficar instável e ele tremia cada vez mais intensamente.

Assustado com o comportamento, Kakashi o soltou e Naruto se apoiou na mesa de jantar para conseguir estabilidade. Relaxou minimamente um pouco depois, limpou as lágrimas com determinação e voltou a buscar seus pertences.

_ Você realmente vai me deixar?

O tom triste de Kakashi fez com que o loiro sentisse ainda mais tristeza, mas ele não se abalou, suas convicções permaneciam intactas. Não podia mais morar naquela casa, não depois do que aconteceu.

Não estava bravo por Kakashi tê-lo deixado literalmente ‘na mão’, mas estava de coração partido. Óbvio que o grisalho fez o que fez por pena e por ter sido forçado, ele mesmo não acreditava de onde conseguira tirar tamanha ousadia...

Já havia sido rejeitado, não muitas vezes, mas isso já tinha acontecido. Só que é muito pior ser rejeitado pela pessoa que você ama, infinitamente mais doloroso. Ele desistira e conviver com Kakashi apenas aumentava cada vez mais sua paixão; não dava para ele continuar vivendo desta maneira.

Antigamente costumava dizer para si mesmo que não havia escolha: Kakashi era seu guardião e precisava morar com ele, se não desejasse voltar ao orfanato. Quando atingiu a maioridade essa desculpa deixou de ser eficiente, mas ele sabia que apesar de estar ajudando em casa financeiramente não conseguiria se manter sozinho com apenas um salário mínimo, muito menos alugar uma casa.

Só que não dava mais mesmo. Agora não havia mais volta. Já não dava para ele continuar acreditando que um dia conheceria uma mulher, se apaixonaria e todos os problemas estariam resolvidos. A partir daquele momento ele não podia se enganar dizendo que não era homossexual, que não gostava de homens ou que adorava o corpo feminino. Não depois de provar os lábios de Kakashi com tanta intensidade e sentir aquele prazer descomunal com apenas um toque suave.

Ótimo, admitia para si mesmo sua condição. Mas de que adiantava se Kakashi jamais retribuiria seus sentimentos? A voz triste do ex-tutor apenas alimentava uma fantasia surreal de sua mente e ele não iria continuar naquela casa vivendo uma mentira. Não mais. Mesmo que tivesse que passar dificuldades financeiras, ele ia sair.

Naruto levou os últimos pertences até a porta e voltou para a cozinha, encarando os olhos negros e sentidos de Kakashi.

_ Eu não estou bravo, mas preciso de um tempo pra mim... – não conseguindo se controlar diante da proximidade, Naruto ergueu uma das mãos e passou os dedos com ternura sobre a cicatriz no olho de Kakashi, acariciando o rosto até a ponta do queixo em um gesto de adoração. – Você é quem deve me desculpar por ter te forçado a fazer o que não queria.

_ Não seja tonto Naruto!

_ Você me desculparia se eu forçasse mais uma coisa? – o Kakashi não respondeu e Naruto decidiu que não acolheria qualquer resposta que recebesse. Não importava: ele não conseguiria se controlar de qualquer maneira.

Inclinou-se para frente, encostando seus lábios nos da pessoa amada com ternura e suavidade. Kakashi não o impediu, mas não correspondeu, permanecendo imóvel durante a carícia. Entristecido pela indiferença, Naruto se afastou, murmurando um pedido de desculpas sem ter coragem de encarar Kakashi. Ele girou os calcanhares para se ir embora, mas o outro o impediu de se afastar, segurando seu braço.

_ Isso não foi mais um ato de sublimação, não é?

Naruto sorriu de maneira triste, puxou o braço e o libertou do toque do amigo, voltando a caminhar até a porta.

_ Não Kakashi, não foi.

O Uzumaki continuou a andar sem olhar para trás; pela ausência de sons, não foi seguido pelo outro que, provavelmente, o observava da cozinha. Ele juntou suas tralhas, abriu a porta e anunciou em voz alta antes de sair:

_ Eu não te culpo por não retribuir o que eu sinto Kakashi e não quero mais ser um peso na sua vida.

Não deu tempo para receber qualquer resposta, fechando a porta e em seguida colocando seus pertences no elevador que convenientemente já estava em seu andar. Ao chegar do lado de fora, Gaara o esperava com o porta-malas aberto.

_ Você está bem? – o ruivo perguntou preocupado com o olhar chateado do amigo. Esticou a mão para tocá-lo, mas ele foi censurado pelo olhar do outro.

_ Não em público.

_ Você se preocupa demais, Kyuubi. – disse Gaara, observando Naruto despejar tudo descuidadamente no porta-malas, fechá-lo e, em seguida, rodear o carro e se sentar no banco ao seu lado. Ele girou a chave da ignição e olhou mais uma vez para o amigo triste. – Vamos direto lá pra casa ou você precisa comprar alguma coisa?

_ Você ainda me ama Gaara?

O ruivo sorriu com a pergunta, soltando o volante e levando a mão até o joelho de Naruto.

_ Mas é claro que sim. E eu sei que você não me ama, mas não me importo. Não precisa fazer todas essas perguntas de novo.

Naruto ficou em silêncio por um curto período de tempo e finalmente decidiu envolver a mão de Gaara com a sua, mantendo o olhar direcionado para o seu próprio colo, fitando seus dedos entrelaçados.

_ Você poderia me mostrar como é ser amado? – o pedido pareceu besta até em seus ouvidos, mas a carência estava realmente grande. Ele queria ser amado, queria ser idolatrado, queria sentir desejo direcionado a si, mesmo que não fosse de Kakashi. Ele precisava... Sua autoestima implorava por isso.

_ Ponha o cinto seu chorão, vamos nos divertir! – Gaara falou com um tom de brincadeira, mantendo o pequeno sorriso nos lábios e voltando a se concentrar no volante.

Estava muito feliz por ter Naruto de volta em sua vida e, mesmo não sabendo o que estava acontecendo, não negaria um pedido desses. Se o Uzumaki queria se sentir amado, ele tinha muito amor para dar.

Pois não havia nesse mundo alguém que amasse mais um homem do que ele amava Naruto.

 

**(***)**

 

Itachi estava paciente, mas preocupado. Não gostava de admitir para si mesmo os seus sentimentos, mas eram eles reais e não podiam ser descartados tão facilmente. Seu corpo ainda tremia de leve, vestígios do desespero que sentiu quando se deu conta de que Sasuke não estava no apartamento; por sorte conseguira chegar ao local a tempo de salvar o garoto.

Após ter sido carregado para fora, Sasuke pareceu um pouco mais calmo, aceitando suas instruções e o aguardando em um local estrategicamente protegido próximo daquele bar, caminhando com suas próprias pernas até lá.

Não precisou trabalhar muito para encobrir o acidente: sabia que Kisame viria recolher o corpo antes das autoridades policiais. Desacordou o dono do bar com um golpe em sua nuca, sem que este pudesse prever sua presença (que tipo de tolo entrava no depósito sem deixar ninguém cuidando dos clientes?); fez a menção de tentativa de arrombamento do caixa, mas sem retirar uma única nota. Como o estabelecimento não tinha câmeras, limitou-se apenas a apagar as digitais de Sasuke, Naruto e Kakashi (já que o próprio não possuía digitais) antes de se retirar, checando os arredores com extrema cautela antes de buscar o mais novo e levá-lo para casa.

Naturalmente, todo esse processo durou não mais do que quinze minutos.

Em casa, Sasuke demonstrava novamente os sentimentos desesperados, intercalando-os com uma apatia nada condizente com seu estado emocional e um olhar perdido. A mudança brusca de comportamento de dez em dez minutos confundia Itachi, e o fato de Sasuke tremer da cabeça aos pés, deixando lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto enquanto não falava nem piscava, não ajudava em nada sua preocupação.

Ele não conseguiu mais apreciar aquela cena peculiar sem tomar uma atitude. Aproximou-se da cama sentando de frente para o Uchiha, limpando as gotas cristalinas e espessas com os dedos.

_ Sasuke. – falou com doçura, tomando as mãos trêmulas do mais novo com as suas. – Acalme-se.

Estava sendo difícil lidar com o garoto: ele realmente estava em choque por ter visto o corpo naquele banheiro. Para si, não passava de algo rotineiro e completamente normal, mas durante seus ensinamentos no seu antigo lar, ele aprendeu que pessoas normais se sentiriam incomodadas em uma situação como aquela.

Mas Sasuke não estava simplesmente  _incomodado_.

_ Tanto s-sangue... Era... – não permitiu que ele continuasse a gaguejar com a voz fraca e chorosa, buscou-o para mais perto de si, abraçando-o novamente.

Era tudo novo. Ele não sabia lidar com uma pessoa tão cheia de emoções e o pior de tudo era que as emoções de Sasuke faziam com que outras nascessem dentro de si. Já ouvira alguém dizer que esse tipo de sentimento era classificado como 'pena', mas a palavra e sua definição não pareciam expressar exatamente aquela sensação dolorosa.

_ Me desculpe Sasuke, se eu não fizesse aquilo você seria capturado e posteriormente morto. E quanto a maneira como eu agi... Eu fico daquele jeito depois de uma morte.

_ O quê...? – Sasuke se moveu um pouco, encarando-o com os olhos vermelhos e um pouco inchados, a ponta de seu nariz avermelhada devido o choro. Itachi constatou que Sasuke era o tipo de pessoa que ficava ainda mais bonita quando chorava, e por isso se inclinou para um beijo, interrompendo seja lá o que fosse que o menor iria falar.

Sasuke agiu como se fora pego de surpresa, mas depois de alguns instantes retribuiu o beijo com fervor, agarrando Itachi com toda força, como se aquele beijo intenso fosse a solução para todas as suas dúvidas e seus problemas. Suas mentes bagunceiras, ironicamente, estavam quietas, e ele se sentia extremamente sozinho por isso. Talvez por isso intensificou o abraço que envolvia Itachi ainda mais, como se tentasse provar para si mesmo que não estava só.

 

_Itachi... Itachi... Itachi..._

**Naruto.**

Kakashi.

 

Soltou o corpo de Itachi abruptamente, respirando sem fôlego, tentando se levantar com velocidade e quase caindo em meio ao processo de desespero; Itachi o segurou, puxando-o de volta para cama e prendendo-o contra o colchão.

_ Shii, sossega! – ordenou em tom de confusão, tentando manter o garoto teimoso parado. – O que aconteceu?

_ Naruto e Kakashi, eles saíram do bar em seguida, eles...!

_ Eles estão bem. Sasuke, pare de se debater!

_ Mas...!

Itachi começava a se irritar e não queria ouvir mais as palavras tolas de Sasuke. Como beijá-lo o havia distraído o suficiente, repetiu tal gesto até sentir que ele relaxara o suficiente e parava de agir com tanta agitação.

_ Eu estou cuidando de você. – sussurrou em seus lábios ao finalizar o beijo com uma mordida, ganhando um suspiro em resposta. – Mas eles também estão recebendo os devidos cuidados. Nada vai acontecer.

Sasuke demorou alguns instantes para compreender a informação que recebera, finalmente abrindo as pálpebras e olhando-o com grande confusão.

_ O que está acontecendo? – perguntou com um pouco mais de firmeza, talvez pela descarga de adrenalina que recebera ao lembrar-se do possível perigo de Naruto e Kakashi. Agarrou a cabeça de Itachi, forçando-o a manter a troca de olhares – Você não está fazendo isso por uma simples ‘dívida de honra’! Eu não nasci ontem! Diga-me a verdade!

_ Sasu...

_ NÃO! – falou com autoridade, trincando os dentes com raiva e se controlando para não descontar sua descarga intensa de emoções em Itachi. – Não minta mais pra mim! Eu quero a verdade!

_ Eu não vou mentir.

_ Se eu descobrir que você mentiu pra mim Itachi, eu desapareço de sua vida tão rápido, mas tão rápido, que você nem vai saber por onde começar a me procurar! Eu nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida!

O rosto de Sasuke realmente indicava seriedade. Itachi sentiu novamente aquele aperto no coração que não conseguia definir perfeitamente, concordando com a cabeça e se perguntando mentalmente quando é que aquele pirralho tinha conseguido alguma autoridade sobre si.

Todavia, no momento isto era irrelevante. Tudo que ele queria era acalmar o rapaz para que pudesse dar um caminho para aquela situação e se certificar de que ele não correria mais perigos desnecessários como aquele novamente.

_ Ok, Uchiha, vou te contar o que quer saber. Me solte e continue sentado.

Sasuke ainda o olhou com ferocidade por alguns segundos antes de soltá-lo. Itachi respirou profundamente algumas vezes, tentando encontrar a melhor maneira para dizer o que precisava ser dito.

Só que, infelizmente, não havia boas maneiras para dar aquele tipo de informação.

 

**(***)**

 

_O menino estava emburrado. Minato conseguia enxergar pelo retrovisor o beicinho de insatisfação e os bracinhos cruzados com força sobre seu peito. Sasuke era uma criança adorável e extremamente carinhosa apenas quando se tratava de sua mãe e ele sabia que o garotinho deveria estar realmente indignado por tê-lo tirado de sua casa naquele início de noite._

__ Me diga Sasuke, não está ansioso pra brincar com o Naruto? Vocês podem brincar até chegar a hora de dormir, tenho certeza que você vai gostar dos..._

__ Como se eu quisesse perder o meu tempo com um Dobe! – Sasuke murmurou emburrado, aumentando ainda mais o bico e virando o rosto para a janela do carro, encarando a pesada chuva batendo com força contra o vidro enquanto se perdia em pensamentos._

_Estava preocupado com sua mãe. Ela e o “desgraçado” geralmente discutiam sobre qualquer coisa, mas seu coraçãozinho estava apertado de um jeito que ele tinha certeza que a briga que ambos tiveram ainda a pouco não era algo qualquer. Era sobre ele. “Ele é seu filho!”, sua mãe exclamou entre os gritos e soluços desesperados, “Você não pode tratar seu filho desta maneira, fechar os olhos para sua existência!”._

_Sasuke esfregou os olhos ao sentir que estava quase chorando de novo, tentando impedir um vexame na frente do tio. Mas não pôde deixar de pensar que sua mãe realmente era um anjo, defendendo-o da frieza de seu pai daquela maneira._

_O desgraçado brigava com ela constantemente, mas seu tratamento com ele era completamente diferente: ele sequer era notado. Era como se ele não existisse naquela casa e os únicos momentos que Fugaku lhe dava atenção era quando ele tentava defender a mãe (não que conseguisse, afinal ele ainda era uma criança) e nesses momentos ele era arrastado e trancado no seu quarto até seus tios chegarem para buscá-lo._

_E ele odiava muito isso._

__ Naruto gosta da sua companhia Sasuke, mesmo que viva dizendo o contrário._

__ Não fique bravo tio, mas eu preferiria estar com a minha mãe e não indo pra sua casa. – Sasuke respondeu com irritação, mas sem deixar de se preocupar em manter a educação._

_Minato era o padrinho de Sasuke, mas sabia o quanto a mente do garoto distorcera pequenas coisas: Fugaku, por ser um Uchiha, não era um pai muito presente e por isso a transferência da figura paterna na vida do pequeno decorreu para si. Desta maneira, Sasuke nunca o atingia com a língua afiada que possuía, respeitando-o como normalmente uma criança daquela idade respeitaria seu progenitor._

_Ele entendia que esta transferência nada saudável resultava em duas coisas que não faziam nada bem para Sasuke: o garoto tinha muito ciúmes de Naruto, acreditando ter que disputar espaço no seu coração com o seu filho; aparentemente, Sasuke também desejava uni-lo com Mikoto, fazendo comparações absurdas entre ela e Kushina, às vezes até na frente de sua esposa, numa tentativa de demonstrar como a mãe dele era uma esposa melhor do que a ruiva._

_Kushina, sua amada, sempre dava risadinha quando isto acontecia e tirava sarro de Sasuke até irritá-lo. Foi a maneira que sua esperta mulher conseguiu contornar a situação sem criar inimizade com o garoto e sim uma leve competição, transformando um possível impasse em uma rivalidade infantil e inocente. Minato sabia que apesar de toda comparação Sasuke gostava de Kushina; e ela certamente enaltecia o afilhado._

__ Mas tia Kushina está com saudades, já faz três semanas que você foi visitá-la pela última vez. – Minato disse, sorrindo e encarando o pequeno pelo retrovisor mais uma vez, tendo a completa certeza que vira a sombra de um sorriso desafiador nos lábios rosados do menino._

_O herdeiro Uchiha não respondeu, mas melhorou um pouco o humor, provavelmente pensando em desafios que poderia propor a madrinha. Minato sorriu satisfeito, voltando sua atenção para a estrada e percorrendo o restante do caminho em silêncio._

_Ao chegarem à garagem, Sasuke desceu do carro resmungando algo incoerente enquanto arrastava sua mochila para dentro da casa que conhecia desde bebê, entrando pela porta da cozinha e se deparando com Kushina e Naruto sujos de farinha em várias partes do corpo, utilizando aventais igualmente imundos e rindo com vontade enquanto se ocupavam com algo no balcão da pia._

__ Sasuke-chan!! – Kushina gritou com animação ao notar a entrada do menor. Limpou as mãos brevemente e correu para o encontro de Sasuke._

__ N-não tia, você... – não teve tempo para fazê-la parar, pois em seguida sentiu seu corpo ser erguido no ar e em questão de segundos foi envolvido em um abraço apertado e ganhando um beijo em seus cabelos. Agora ele tinha a completa certeza de que sua roupa estava completamente suja de farinha._

_Droga, odiava se sujar._

__ Estava com saudades de você meu amor! – Kushina separou o menino de seu corpo e se deu conta do olhar irritado que lhe era dirigido, provavelmente pelas roupas sujas. Às vezes, ela tinha certeza que Fugaku e Sasuke possuíam manias que eram geneticamente transferidas, essa seria a única explicação par uma criança de nove anos se preocupar tanto com assepsia em geral._

__Tia, você me sujou!_

__ Não, bebê chorão, eu sujei suas roupas! – Kushina ajeitou em um dos braços, juntou um pouco de farinha que se acumulara em seu avental com o indicador, passando na ponta do nariz de Sasuke em seguida. – Agora sim eu sujei você!_

_Ela ouviu a risada de Naruto próxima de si e se deu conta do olhar furioso de Sasuke, mas não teve como não abrir um sorriso em resposta; realmente sentia falta do menino._

__ Minha mãe nunca me suja! – Sasuke respondeu indignado enquanto Minato entrava na cozinha, jogando a chaves do carro acima da mesa e buscando Naruto para cumprimentá-lo, pegando-o no colo sem se importar com a sujeira de suas vestes._

__ Isso porque sua mãe é uma chata como você, Teme! – provocou Naruto e Minato o calou com um selinho nos lábios._

_Foi a vez de Sasuke rir, pois sabia que o outro menino ainda demonstrava carinho beijando os pais, mas tinha muita vergonha de fazer isso na frente dele e parecer infantil demais. Naruto limpou a boca com a barra do avental, olhando para Minato de maneira indignada._

__ Nem comece com o papo de “eu sou muito velho pra beijinhos” porque você vai sempre ser meu... – Naruto tampou a boca de seu pai com as duas mãos, suspirando e tentando ignorar a risada de Sasuke, que se revirava no colo de Kushina devido a intensidade de seu descontrole._

__ Para pai! – implorou com a voz chorosa. Seu tom de voz fez o Uchiha rir ainda mais escandalosamente._

__ Ok, já chega crianças. Naruto, leve Sasuke pro seu quarto e empresta pra ele uma peça de roupa, ele só deve ter trazido pijama nesta mochila._

__ Mas mamãe..._

__ Estou mandando!_

_Minato colocou o filho no chão, bagunçando seus cabelos e dando um leve toque em suas costas, empurrando-o para chegar mais perto de Sasuke. Kushina fez o mesmo: colocou o garotinho moreno no chão, instruindo-o com um gesto para que se aproximasse de Naruto._

_As duas crianças estavam próximas e quietas, como se não soubessem exatamente o que fazer. Naruto, por estar sendo vigiado pelos seus pais, resolveu dar o primeiro passo, abrindo um sorriso falso e esticando a mão para o garoto._

__ Vem Teme, vou te emprestar roupas._

_Sasuke olhou para sua mão estendida com desdém, grunhindo um leve “hn” antes de virar o rosto e cruzar os braços, saindo da cozinha com passos firmes e se dirigindo até o quarto de Naruto, que ele já conhecia muito bem._

__ Ei ei ei! ‘Pera aí! O quarto é meu! Você só pode entrar quando eu estiver nele!_

__ Você não manda em mim, Usuratonkachi!_

_O casal Namikaze-Uzumaki observou quando os passos lentos dos garotos se tornaram uma corrida desesperada para ver quem chegaria primeiro no quarto; Kushina abafou o riso, achando engraçadinha esta atitude completamente boba dos dois garotos. No fundo sabia que era uma questão de tempo para se tornarem grandes amigos._

__ Eles são fofos! – a ruiva comentou, virando-se para iniciar uma conversa com Minato._

_Não esperava que seu marido estivesse com o rosto tão entristecido e perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, e isso cortou seu coração. Aproximou-se e o beijou com carinho, fazendo com que este voltasse a si e a abraçasse com ternura._

__ Qual o problema Minato? – sussurrou no ouvido dele, acariciando seus cabelos com movimentos suaves._

_Minato suspirou pesadamente e se afastou da esposa, virando-se para a pia da cozinha e alcançando um copo de vidro, enchendo-o com água e tomando um longo gole antes de começar a falar, sempre olhando para o chão._

__ Fugaku está querendo fugir e Mikoto é contra. A briga de hoje foi feia e eu não sei o que será deles, se eles realmente fugirem e não tiverem mais como contar com a nossa cobertura em relação à Sasuke... Eu estou preocupado._

__ Fugaku me ligou._

_Essa informação pegou Minato de surpresa. Fugaku e Kushina não eram grandes amigos, mas tinham boa convivência por causa da amizade que ele e Fugaku possuíam; se algum dos Uchiha fosse ligar para sua esposa, ele certamente acreditaria que seria Mikoto, pois Kushina era amiga mesmo da mãe de Sasuke._

__ Como assim? – perguntou descrente, olhando nos olhos cinzas² da esposa com concentração, sabendo que a informação seria importante._

__ Ele quer que a gente fique com Sasuke. – ela anunciou, mantendo o rosto sério e a posição imponente, indicando que sua opinião sobre o assunto já estava formada._

__ Mas..._

__ Ele pretende fugir essa noite._

_O barulho das duas crianças no quarto interrompeu a conversa do casal, mas sem tirar a concentração de ambos. Minato se limitou a encarar a ruiva por alguns minutos, até suspirar mais uma vez e deixar o copo na pia._

__ Eu sinto um mau pressentimento com relação a isso... – murmurou, debruçando-se sobre o granito e encarando a janelinha acima da pia, o brilho da lua refletindo em seus olhos azuis. As nuvens começavam a encobrir ainda mais aquela noite anteriormente estrelada e bela, e a chuva de antes não parecia diminuir: parecia que o tempo estava conspirando com o seu sentimento de preocupação._

_Kushina se aproximou devagar, abraçando-o por trás com ternura e colocando o queixo no ombro do esposo, antes de falar com doçura em seu ouvido._

__ Tudo vai ficar bem meu amor._

_Minato sorriu. Mesmo sabendo que sua esposa mentia e estava igualmente apavorada, o fato de ainda poder aproveitar um abraço assim e ouvir um “meu amor” tão doce faziam com que qualquer problema se tornasse irrelevante naquele momento. Sabia que a possibilidade daquela noite ser a última noite de paz em suas vidas era grande, mas mesmo assim sua mulher conseguia fazer tudo parecer tão simples e suave._

_Será que era possível alguém amar mais uma mulher do que ele amava a sua?_

_Soltou-se do abraço de Kushina, girando os calcanhares para poder encará-la de frente. E por se deparar com um sorriso confiante – e um pouquinho nervoso, é verdade – e lindo como aquele não houve mais um pingo de dúvida em sua mente, puxando-a para um beijo mais intenso do que aquele breve selinho de cumprimento que ela lhe dera._

Não, não é possível que alguém ame mais uma mulher do que eu a amo.

 

_... Continua ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Capítulo 4.  
> ² Ok, olhos da Kushina são dessa cor em Haunted porque eles variam de tonalidade e coloração em várias cenas de Naruto Shippuuden. Olhos cinza são os que mais estão aptos a essa variação em decorrência da iluminação ambiente, então foram os olhos que escolhi para ela.


	15. Capítulo XV

Sasuke esperava com certa impaciência que Itachi finalmente colocasse as ideias no lugar para que começasse a falar. Depois de um minuto observando o mais velho olhar reiteradamente para a porta e para a janela, como se desejasse escapar dali, ele perdeu o restante de paciência que ainda possuía, colocando-se de pé em um pulo, pronto para ir até a casa de Kakashi e Naruto e ver se os dois estavam bem. E que se dane Itachi!

Mas, como esperado, ele o puxou mais uma vez e o jogou na cama, deixando o mais novo ainda mais furioso.

_ Me solta, cansei de esperar! – gritou, tentando se libertar e sair o quanto antes dali, mas Itachi estava segurando-o com força. O fitou com extrema irritação, rosnando da maneira mais feroz que conseguiu para tentar deixar claro o seu ponto. – Me solte agora!

O rosto do mais novo estava furioso, rosado de irritação. Seus cabelos bagunçados por ter sido jogado na cama e seu corpo se debatia, aumentando a fricção da pele dos dois. Tais fatores somados nada contribuíam para a racionalidade de Itachi, que perdia de lavada contra seus próprios anseios libidinosos.

_ Sasuke, pare de agir assim que você me deixa excitado e aí é que eu não vou conseguir falar  _mesmo_! – Itachi sussurrou como se tentasse acalmar os ânimos, interrompendo o olhar e concentrando sua atenção para a parede oposta.

De tudo que Sasuke esperava ouvir, ele jamais imaginaria que Itachi fosse pronunciar aquelas palavras. Sua irritação se transformou instantaneamente em vergonha e ele também desviou o olhar, tentando se acalmar e não corar, falhando completamente.

_ E você teve a ousadia de me chamar de “adolescente hormonal”, você é quem parece um adolescente hormonal! – Sasuke murmurou, tentando se soltar com menos violência, envergonhado demais para manter a pose de antes. – Pode me soltar, não vou fugir.

Mais do que instantaneamente, Itachi o soltou e se afastou o quanto pôde, sentando no sofá onde costumava dormir até um dia atrás, assegurando que estava a uma distância segura de Sasuke.

Pelo jeito, Itachi tinha alguma dificuldade em manter seu autocontrole...

Antes que Sasuke pudesse processar as novas informações, Itachi recobrou sua compostura, rindo baixo e de maneira prepotente antes de falar com convicção.

_ Você não faz nem ideia de como eu era quando era adolescente. E eu acho que você não aguentaria o tranco.

Sasuke arregalou o olhar, corando ainda mais e sentando com certa dignidade na cama e se utilizando de todo seu orgulho para ainda ter forças para continuar a encarar Itachi nos olhos.

_ Olha aqui pervertido, nem tente desviar o assunto! Quero saber a verdade já!

 

É isso aí Sasuke, mostre que você tem autocontrole! Depois domine o Itachi!

**Isso foi um desafio Sasuke, não me desaponte quando chegar a hora de provar pro Itachi o que você é capaz de fazer. Ser passivo não significa submisso!**

_Eu não vou mais transar com o Itachi, querem parar de idiotice?_

** Aham, tá bom... **

_E eu nunca mais quero saber de vocês pensarem na palavra “passivo”._

Eu também não! Seja ativo Sasuke! Mostre quem manda!

**Prefiro não me pronunciar a respeito.**

 

_ Em primeiro lugar, quero deixar claro que não estou revelando essas coisas pra você por temer que, de alguma maneira, você consiga “fugir”. – Itachi falava calmamente; cruzou seus braços e passou a encarar Sasuke com um olhar desafiador e autoritário. – Você não conseguiria fugir de mim.

_ Quem disse que...

_ Eu disse. Você não conseguiria, porque eu não vou permitir que meu erro passado se repita. – aumentou consideravelmente o tom de voz, calando Sasuke no mesmo instante. – Todavia, não quero que você fique se expondo ao perigo por meio de tentativas inúteis de fuga, pois mesmo que eu tenha condições de encontrá-lo dentro de alguns minutos, talvez o pior aconteça nesse meio tempo. Não vamos brincar com a sorte.

Sasuke não respondeu, sentindo como se recebesse uma bronca do desgraçado do Fugaku naquele instante. Até o tom de voz do Itachi assemelhava-se ao de seu pai e, talvez por isso, resolveu ficar quieto. Não costumava receber broncas do pai quando este ainda era vivo, mas as poucas que recebera (quando este não o ignorava por completo) não foram boas experiências, acabando geralmente em um castigo inesquecível, caso Sasuke retrucasse as palavras do progenitor. Itachi não era seu pai, sem sombra de dúvidas, mas a simples menção daquele fantasma em sua mente o fizera associar, inconscientemente, as duas pessoas.

O que era o mesmo que dizer que Sasuke não reagia muito bem às broncas, sentindo-se extremamente frágil em situações como estas. Toda sua revolta inicial se dissipou e Itachi pareceu aprovar a nova demonstração de emoções no seu olhar, pois também relaxou visivelmente.

_ Não me atrapalhe até eu terminar de falar, ok?

_ Ok... – Sasuke respondeu com a voz fraca, fazendo Itachi sorrir de canto de boca, orgulhoso de si mesmo por constatar que ainda tinha o controle naquela relação. Isso quase, veja bem, _quase_  fez Sasuke voltar ao seu ‘modo revolta’, mas o trauma das broncas passadas ainda era extremamente forte.

 

*.*.*

_“Figura-te agora o estado da natureza humana, em relação à ciência e à ignorância, sob a forma alegórica que passo a fazer. Imagina os homens encerrados em morada subterrânea e cavernosa que dá entrada livre à luz em toda extensão. Aí, desde a infância, têm os homens o pescoço e as pernas presos de modo que permanecem imóveis e só veem os objetos que lhes estão diante. Presos pelas cadeias, não podem voltar o rosto. Atrás deles, a certa distância e altura, um fogo cuja luz os alumia; entre o fogo e os cativos imagina um caminho escarpado, ao longo do qual um pequeno muro parecido com os tabiques que os pelotiqueiros põem entre si e os espectadores para ocultar-lhes as molas dos bonecos maravilhosos que lhes exibem._

_Supõe ainda homens que passam ao longo deste muro, com figuras e objetos que se elevam acima dele, figuras de homens e animais de toda a espécie, talhados em pedra ou madeira. Entre os que carregam tais objetos, uns se entretêm em conversa, outros guardam em silêncio.”_

*.*.*

 

_ Eu não sei muito a respeito do meu nascimento e primeiros anos de vida, minha primeira memória na infância é o local onde fui criado e vivi até então. Nós o chamávamos de QG.

_ QG? De quartel general?

_ Qual a parte do “não me atrapalhe até terminar” você não entendeu?

Sasuke ficou emburrado e cruzou os braços, ato este que fez os olhos de Itachi brilharem escarlate mais uma vez. Sinceramente, algo de muito errado parecia estar acontecendo com ele, qualquer pequena movimentação feita pelo garoto era capaz de mexer intensamente com os seus pensamentos mais primitivos; mas ele tinha uma reputação a manter.

_ Não sei se era abreviação de “quartel general”, mas pensando bem até que faz sentido. No QG nós éramos treinados para combate terreno, de corpo a corpo até a utilização de diversos armamentos diferentes. Ao mesmo tempo em que tínhamos o combate físico, tínhamos também aulas com professores específicos a respeito de comportamento humano e o básico de uma vida em sociedade. Todos nós seguíamos um calendário extremamente rigoroso: amanhecíamos, geralmente, as quatro da madrugada; tínhamos os primeiros treinamentos físicos que duravam até o topo do sol, era como chamávamos o meio dia; e durante a tarde vinham os experimentos.

_ Experimentos? – Sasuke não se controlou, interrompendo sua explicação e se arrependendo logo em seguida. Todavia, Itachi não pareceu se importar com a interrupção.

_ Sim. Também não me recordo quando começaram, minha primeira memória envolve um deles, então acredito que tenha sido antes...

_ Que tipo de experimentos?

_ Não consegue adivinhar?

Sasuke piscou algumas vezes, observando os olhos carmesim com um ar de contemplação; Itachi compreendeu a resposta implícita do mais novo.

_ Os olhos não fazem nada em específico, são meramente um efeito colateral que não prejudica nossa saúde. Os experimentos envolvem aumento considerável dos cinco sentidos básicos de um ser humano, nós somos trinta e sete vezes melhores do que um ser humano normal.

_ Trinta e sete?!

_ Sim. Meu tato, olfato, audição, visão e paladar são trinta e sete vezes superiores ao seu; isso, obviamente quando estamos com o máximo de proteína no organismo. Conforme a proteína vai diminuindo, eles vão se tornando cada vez mais ineficientes. A ausência da proteína não nos mata, mas nos tira os cinco sentidos básicos; sem nossos meios para perceber o mundo externo, nos tornamos inúteis e passamos a vegetar.

_ Isso já aconteceu?

_ Já. Eu fui castigado assim algumas vezes... Quando agíamos contra o ordenado, éramos castigados e esse era o pior castigo que podíamos receber. Eu passei três anos em estado vegetativo.

_ Três anos?!

_ Sasuke, pare de me interromper!

_ Mas três anos é muito tempo! – o Uchiha se aproximou de Itachi, com um olhar misericordioso que nada condizia com sua atitude birrenta de minutos atrás. Sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá, parecendo não se dar conta da grande proximidade entre os dois. – Por que isso aconteceu?

_ Você está surdo? Porque eu não fiz o ordenado oras, foi um castigo.

_ Mas isso é desumano!

_ Para eles nós não somos humanos... Eu não acho que realmente sejamos humanos. Nós somos experiências, cobaias, armas... Chame como preferir, mas certamente não somos humanos.

Itachi exibia frieza no olhar, mas ao proferir as últimas palavras alguns vestígios de tristeza passaram por suas íris. Quando Sasuke abriu a boca retrucar tais constatações absurdas, Itachi recomeçou seu discurso.

_ Depois de uma quantidade considerável de baixas, desaparecimentos e mortes, nós nos tornamos apenas dez. Somos chamados de “os dez da Akatsuki”, cada qual com sua especialidade. Não sabemos muito a respeito uns dos outros, o que acredito ser uma espécie de manutenção do poder: quanto mais alheios às questões pessoais de nossos companheiros, será mais fácil de sermos dominados. Não há a possibilidade de organizar uma revolução, se não nos conhecemos de verdade.

_ Existem dez pessoas como você?

_ Os dez da Akatsuki são a elite, há outros que possuem a mesma capacidade de poder, mas não o mesmo talento e por isso são considerados inferiores. – Sasuke o olhava com um ar de confusão extremamente palpável e Itachi suspirou cansado antes de tentar tornar a abordagem um pouco mais didática. – Os Akatsuki foram os experimentos bem sucedidos, enquanto os demais são meros peões.

_ Mas não entendo, se há vários homens como você, porque vocês se deixam dominar por alguém, moram em um quartel e sofrem castigos desumanos como uma espécie de coma induzido?

_ Porque se nós não fizemos tudo isso, não receberemos a proteína e vamos inevitavelmente morrer. É uma situação de vida ou morte Sasuke, apesar de que muitos de nós realmente gostarem de viver da maneira como vivemos. Entenda, nós nunca tivemos o mesmo privilégio de conhecer o mundo como você conhece, nosso mundo foi o QG até sairmos para as primeiras missões, que não consistiam em grandes interações com a vida externa. De certa forma, quando nada se conhece, nada se teme perder, ou possuir, ou ansiar. A maioria dos Akatsukis é feliz com a vida que tem, pelo simples fato de não conhecer outra possibilidade de vida.

 

*.*.*

_“Assim colocados, poderão ver de si mesmos e de seus companheiros algo mais que as sombras projetadas, à claridade do fogo, na parede que lhes fica fronteira?_

_E dos objetos que lhes ficam por detrás, poderão ver outra coisa que não as sombras?_

_Ora, supondo-se que pudessem conversar, não te parece que, ao falar das sombras que veem, lhes dariam os nomes que elas representam?_

_E, se, no fundo da caverna, um eco lhes repetisse as palavras dos que passam, não julgariam certo que os sons fossem articulados pelas sombras dos objetos?_

_Em suma, não creriam que houvesse nada de real e verdadeiro fora das figuras que desfilaram.”_

*.*.*

 

_ Eu confesso que por muito tempo, eu me considerei uma pessoa extremamente feliz. Não me importava em não conhecer o mundo externo, o que eu tinha na minha vida bastava. Entenda Sasuke, eu nem sabia o que existia do outro lado ou se havia outro lado! Eu era feliz em minha ignorância, porque a ignorância é a verdadeira dádiva que uma pessoa pode ter.

_ O que os olhos não veem, o coração não sente... – Sasuke murmurou, seu olhar perdido em pensamentos, assimilando as palavras de Itachi as poucos.

_ O que isso quer dizer?

_ Exatamente o que fazia você ser feliz nessa vida ridícula que era obrigado a viver. Você não tinha consciência da verdade, não observava o mundo real e por isso a angústia de ser um prisioneiro não o atingia.

Itachi sorriu, um sorriso realmente verdadeiro, fazendo os olhos de Sasuke brilharem em contentamento. Raramente via Itachi sorrir de alguma forma que não fosse revestida da habitual prepotência e este fato poderia ser considerado algo quase que inédito. Saber que fora ele quem causou essa reação tão peculiar e relevante em Itachi fizera seu coração aquecer de tal maneira que ele sentia-se extremamente realizado e reconfortado.

 

**Você está apaixonado.**

Você definitivamente está apaixonado.

 

E ele estava tão feliz, mas tão feliz, que não queria perder seu tempo discutindo tal absurdo com as mentes problemáticas.

_ Sasuke, não podia esperar menos de um Uchiha; você realmente está conseguindo seguir minha linha de raciocínio. – satisfeitíssimo com o elogio implícito, nem passou pela cabeça de Sasuke perguntar a Itachi o que o seu maldito sobrenome tinha correlacionado à história.

O mais velho, da mesma forma, não pareceu se importar em explicar a comparação, continuando o seu discurso.

 

*.*.*

_“Vejamos agora o que aconteceria, se livrassem a um tempo das cadeias e do erro em que laboravam. Imaginemos um destes cativos desatado, obrigado a levantar-se de repente, a volver a cabeça, a andar, a olhar firmemente para a luz. Não poderia fazer tudo isso sem grande pena; a luz, sobre ser-lhe dolorosa, o deslumbraria, impedindo-lhe de discernir os objetos cuja sombra antes via._

_Que te parece agora que ele responderia a quem lhe dissesse que até então só havia visto fantasmas, porém que agora, mais perto da realidade e voltado para objetos mais reais, via com mais perfeição? Supõe agora que, apontando-lhe alguém as figuras que lhe desfilavam ante os olhos o obrigasse a dizer o que eram. Não te parece que, na sua grande confusão, se persuadiria de que o que antes via era mais real e verdadeiro que os objetos ora contemplados?”_

*.*.*

 

_ Algo perturbador aconteceu comigo quando eu estava na minha adolescência, em uma missão em particular. Ainda não é hora de falar sobre os acontecimentos daquele dia, mas basta você saber que foi a primeira vez em que eu realmente me questionei a respeito da minha vida, do mundo, dos meus desejos e das minhas obrigações.

Sasuke observava Itachi, permanecendo silencioso ao seu lado. O mais velho parecia sereno, embora uma leve sombra estivesse em seus olhos, como se recordasse algo importante.

_ Antes, tudo não passava de postulados, obrigações a serem cumpridas, que me resultariam em méritos perante aquele superior a mim. Honras e status, nada mais. Eu fiquei confuso, muito confuso; mas, por mais contraditório que isso possa parecer, eu fiquei muito feliz por estar confuso. Porque a partir das minhas dúvidas, eu sentia que poderia chegar à verdade de alguma forma.

 

*.*.*

_“Obrigado a fitar o fogo, não desviaria os olhos doloridos para as sombras que poderia ver sem dor? Não as consideraria realmente mais visíveis que os objetos ora mostrados?_

_Se o tirassem depois dali, fazendo-o subir pelo caminho áspero e escarpado, para só o liberar quando estivesse lá fora, à plena luz do sol, não é de crer que daria gritos lamentosos e brados de cólera? Chegando à luz do dia, olhos deslumbrados pelo esplendor ambiente, ser-lhe ia possível discernir os objetos que o comum dos homens tem por serem reais?_

_Precisaria de algum tempo para se afazer à claridade da região superior. Primeiramente, só discerniria bem as sombras, depois, as imagens dos homens e outros seres refletidos nas águas; finalmente erguendo os olhos para a lua e as estrelas, contemplaria mais facilmente os astros da noite que o pleno resplendor do dia._

_Mas, ao cabo de tudo, estaria, decerto, em estado de ver o próprio sol, primeiro refletido na água e nos outros objetos, depois visto em si mesmo e no seu próprio lugar, tal qual é._

_Refletindo depois sobre a natureza deste astro, compreenderia que é o que produz as estações e o ano, o que tudo governa no mundo visível e, de certo modo, a causa de tudo o que ele e seus companheiros viam na caverna.”_

*.*.*

 

Itachi passou a exibir um olhar distante, levemente entristecido, como se perdesse em fatos passados desconhecidos por Sasuke, mas aos quais ele não iria forçar sua revelação. O Uchiha, por sua vez, queria ter consciência e entender o que proporcionava dor ao seu companheiro; desejava desesperadamente, solucionar o seu problema.

 

**Totalmente apaixonado...**

Yep. Fodeu.

 

Girou os olhos para os pensamentos descabidos, mas Itachi não percebeu seu momento de conversação consigo mesmo, concentrado em seu próprio passado. Assim, ele se limitou a prosseguir sua explanação.

_ No QG, eu só podia me comunicar com os cientistas e com o meu superior, ninguém mais. Com relação às outras cobaias, apesar de serem companheiros de treinamento, não havia sequer a possibilidade de iniciar uma conversa. Por sermos instruídos a não conversarmos desde o início de nossas vidas, minha primeira tentativa de abordagem foi um completo desastre.

Itachi prosseguia sua explanação, mal se dando conta de que Sasuke envolvera os dedos contra os de sua própria mão, em um gesto carinhoso de apoio. O Uchiha sentiu os dedos do mais velho se entrelaçarem aos seus, logo após. Em nenhum momento Itachi o encarou, mas Sasuke sabia, de alguma forma, que aquilo ajudaria o outro e ele se sentia feliz por está-lo ajudando.

 

**E depois reclama conosco porque dizemos a verdade.**

Fato.

_Foco, vocês!_

 

_ Eles só se comunicavam entre os pares e todos possuíam pares, menos eu... Como eu poderia chegar e conversar sobre as minhas incertezas com relação a nossa utopia surreal daquele lugar?

Sasuke sentia as palavras de Itachi se impregnarem nele e, por um instante, pensou como é que seria estar na mesma situação; sem poder falar com ninguém, ser o único isolado. Ele fitou o chão enquanto pensava nisso, inconscientemente pressionando os dedos de Itachi.

_ Como eu poderia me abrir para alguém que certamente já estava corrompido pelo sistema, assim como eu estava há pouco tempo? Se alguém viesse com esse papo de louco pra cima de mim na época em que eu me considerava alguém feliz, certamente o delataria para Madara.

_ Madara?

_ Meu superior. – Itachi respondeu rápido demais.

Sasuke se afastou um pouco do outro e arqueou uma sobrancelha em dúvida, mas não questionou verbalmente, curioso pelo resto da explicação. Entretanto, ele percebeu que Itachi ficou um pouco mais sério e obtuso ao falar a respeito do tal Madara.

_ Mesmo eu não tendo intimidade com nenhum deles e todos eles me odiando profundamente por me considerarem o favorito do superior, algo que eu realmente era, eu queria dividir. Eu queria exteriorizar minhas dúvidas... Eu queria conversar com alguém! Desejava exercer minha humanidade e compartilhar teorias, conhecimentos, realidades.

_ Resumindo, você queria um amigo.

Itachi ficou quase um minuto em silêncio, assimilando as palavras de Sasuke. Ele virou-se para encarar o mais novo, percebendo o olhar do outro cintilar em sua direção. Aquelas palavras eram tão simples e infantis, mas ainda sim revestidas de uma sapiência que jamais vira na vida.

_Sim... Um amigo... Por mais que eu repudie, acho que essa seria a palavra correta._

_ De qualquer forma, foi aí que conheci, de verdade, o Kisame.

 

_*.*.*_

_“Recordando-se então de sua primeira morada, de seus companheiros de escravidão e da ideia que lá se tinha da sabedoria, não se daria os parabéns pela mudança sofrida, lamentando ao mesmo tempo a sorte dos que lá ficaram?_

_Se na caverna houvesse elogios, honras e recompensas para quem melhor e mais prontamente distinguisse a sombra dos objetos, que se recordasse com mais precisão dos que precediam, seguiam ou marchavam juntos, sendo, por isso mesmo, o mais hábil em lhes predizer a aparição, cuidas que o homem de que falamos tivesse inveja dos que no cativeiro eram os mais poderosos e honrados? Não preferiria mil vezes, como o herói de Homero, levar a vida de um pobre lavrador e sofrer tudo no mundo a voltar às primeiras ilusões e viver a vida que antes vivia?”_

_*.*.*_

_ Kisame, apesar de exibir um talento enorme para táticas de destruição em massa...

_ Porra... Que tipo de “missões” vocês faziam? – Sasuke o interrompeu, arrepiando-se com as últimas palavras de Itachi.

O moreno mais velho balançou a cabeça em negativa, indicando que não responderia essa pergunta. Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar irritado e bufou, mas continuou quieto, curioso para qualquer informação que Itachi pudesse lhe dar. Saber algo era melhor do que saber absolutamente nada, afinal de contas.

_ Como eu ia dizendo, Kisame tinha talento para o caos. Tenho certeza que se os pares já não estivessem feitos, ele teria como dupla alguém tão caótico quanto ele, mas em um ângulo mais artístico. Constatações e indagações à parte, ele, apesar de ser dotado de extrema força bruta, era um bom ouvinte e uma pessoa particularmente curiosa.

Sasuke ouvia cada palavra dita pelo outro, percebendo o semblante de Itachi se alterar minimamente; seus olhos já não estavam mais tão distantes. Indiferente a ele, o moreno mais velho prosseguiu com seu relato:

_ Por ser o único com essas características, Madara o colocou na equipe de apoio para ‘acalmá-lo’, já que estes trabalhavam mais, tendo menos tempo livre para pensar. Ele ficava muito tempo nos laboratórios, analisando provas de concretização das missões ou vestígios de comportamentos deixados pelos alvos. Também inspecionava as missões externas, apagando rastros para que não fossemos descobertos por entidades investigativas como a polícia, detetives ou, até mesmo, os parentes das vítimas.

_ Isso parece muito criminoso. – Itachi o olhou nos olhos, Sasuke sentiu borboletas no estômago, mas as ignorou, dando de ombros e se esforçando para manter a mesma expressão facial. – Eu não ligo, você está me mantendo vivo, seria um absurdo da minha parte te condenar por algo do passado.

_ Às vezes a vida pode de surpreender. Nunca diga nunca, falo por experiência própria. – ele sussurrou com uma voz ríspida.

Sasuke franziu a testa e esperou. Por alguma razão, ele não gostou daquele tom utilizado pelo mais velho. Itachi pigarreou e tentou retornar ao tom explanatório anteriormente empregado e continuar sua história.

_ De qualquer maneira, como Kisame ficava no laboratório e eu tinha acesso a ele por causa de umas sessões que apenas eu era submetido, nós passamos a conversar. Ele quem começou a falar e eu só ouvia, retirando uma grande quantidade de informações importantes de seus discursos. Kisame vivia muito do lado de fora, visto que acompanhava quase todas as missões que realizávamos.

Itachi parecia que ia se perder de novo em lembranças, seu olhar fixo em algum canto da parede estava desfocado. Sasuke se restringiu a prestar atenção em suas palavras, sentindo o calor dos dedos do outro nos seus, porém Itachi estava indiferente a isso.

_ Mas, ainda sim, não curioso o suficiente para ariscar sua integridade física, perder todos os seus sentidos básicos e se aventurar em um mundo sem o auxílio da proteína. Covarde! Todos os dez da Akatsuki, mesmo com todos os poderes que possuem, não passam de covardes! Se submetem a uma leva de cientistas muito mais fracos do que eles, mas que detinham completamente o poder, porque ‘ninguém dá poder a alguém que não possa controlar’.

Sasuke subitamente percebeu que Itachi parecia amargurado ao dizer aquelas palavras. Seus olhos ficaram avermelhados por uns instantes, mas logo a coloração se dissipou, mas a expressão do outro ainda estava alterada, como se estivesse com raiva e dor ao mesmo tempo. O Uchiha não entendia aquelas reações, mas sentia seu peito apertar por ver Itachi daquele jeito.

_ Madara não confiava mais em mim, se é que um dia chegou a confiar. Os outros, percebendo a desconfiança que o superior tinha comigo, também me deram as costas. Para todos eles, pouco importava de seu vivesse ou não, o único que ainda me auxiliava de alguma maneira era Kisame... E então surgiu você Sasuke. A nossa salvação.

_ Ahm? Eu? Salvação? – Sasuke sentia como se houvesse perdido algum pedaço da explicação, como ele entrava nessa confusão toda absolutamente do nada?

_ Sim, porque de alguma forma Madara soube da sua existência, acho que talvez pelo seu histórico familiar, não tenho tanta certeza. Ele sabe que seu sangue possui a solução para a nossa degradação de proteína, resumindo: Se o QG tiver acesso a você, a cura para o único efeito colateral nocivo dessa “experiência do poder” estará feita. Nós não precisaríamos de injeções periódicas.

_ É por isso que eles me querem?

_ Não exatamente, Madara não tem a intenção de ‘curar’ as cobaias.

Itachi sentiu seus dedos serem soltos, percebendo que estes ficaram mais frios depois que Sasuke o largou. Ele se virou para encarar o outro, percebendo os olhos arregalados e a cara de espanto, como se não estivesse entendendo. Itachi suspirou e explicou:

_ Ele e mais alguns aliados querem sim o acesso ao seu organismo para experiências e solução do problema científico, mas curar os dez da Akatsuki e demais inferiores significaria em perder a única coisa que mantém todos eles ligados ao QG, que é o medo de perder a própria vida.

_ Como assim? –  _Mas que droga, cada vez fica mais confuso!_

_ Sem a premissa de perder a capacidade total de seus sentidos, não haveria porque continuar ali. Alguns, os mais alienados, provavelmente continuariam, mas os mais curiosos certamente sairiam de lá para explorar o mundo. Ouso dizer que alguns até se revoltariam e tentariam tomar o poder a força. Madara jamais arriscaria sua soberania em nome de um projeto científico.

_ Então se ele não quer a solução do problema... Por que tem gente atrás de mim? – perguntou Sasuke.

Era extremamente surreal acreditar numa história como essa, mas era possível, tendo em vista os absurdos que presenciara ao lado de Itachi (quer seja pelos seus peculiares dons, quer seja pelo ataque da noite anterior), de alguma forma, ele engoliu aquela informação. Depois ele re-avaliaria tudo novamente, mas agora tudo que desejava era mais peças para aquele quebra-cabeça complicado que Itachi lhe dava de desafio.

_ É uma caça ao tesouro, na verdade. Madara lançou um desafio, quem tiver acesso a você primeiro, ganhará como recompensa a cura. Qualquer um pode conseguir, os dez da Akatsuki, inferiores, cientistas... Eu fui designado para ser o seu guardião e protegê-lo das tentativas deles.

Sasuke sentiu-se gelar diante dessas palavras, compreendendo que ele era o alvo. Acima de tudo, compreendendo que Itachi não estava com ele porque o considerava, mas porque lhe deram ordens. Seu coração se recusava a acreditar nisso, mas Itachi ainda continuava explicando.

_ Através dessa experiência, Madara teria conhecimento de quem deseja a liberdade, ou melhor, de quem não confia cegamente em si. Afinal de contas, para alguém totalmente maquiavélico como ele, aqueles que não são totalmente manipulados pelo seu poder não lhe tem mais a serventia.

_ Mas você usou o meu sangue!

O Uchiha se recusava a acreditar que estava sendo usado. Que Itachi poderia... Que poderia realmente não se importar nada com ele! Sasuke não conseguia acreditar naquelas palavras, não queria crer nisso. Mas ele sabia que Itachi não mentira sobre isso.

_ Usei, porque você também pode ser usado como hospedeiro, mas sem os estudos e experiências não se sabe ao certo como utilizá-lo da maneira correta para vetar completamente os efeitos colaterais. Dentro de alguns dias precisarei usar novamente, Madara não me deixaria tão perto de você se eu realmente soubesse como fazer a cura.

_ E por que você foi o instruído disso? – a explicação de Itachi, cada vez mais, lhe deixava apreensivo.

Ele sabia que, cedo ou tarde, ouviria algo que não desejava ouvir. Algo que o faria acreditar. Algo que o machucaria. Mas a curiosidade... ah... a curiosidade retira a tão pacifista ignorância da vida de todas as pessoas.

_ Porque por mais que Madara não tenha 100% de confiança em mim, ele ainda me deseja vivo. Todos foram colocados à prova, inclusive eu. Se eu não cumprir as minhas determinações, serei eliminado sumariamente por suas próprias mãos. Madara acha que eu tenho conserto e, como eu disse, eu sou o favorito. Ele não quer me perder, mas também não quer que haja dúvidas a respeito da minha lealdade. Ele quis me dar uma última chance.

_ Então... Você, no fim das contas só está aqui seguindo ordens!

Antes de aguardar uma resposta, Sasuke, abaixou o olhar e fitou as próprias palmas abertas em seu colo, sentindo uma dor descomunal em seu peito. Realmente, dizem que você só vê aquilo que quer ver. Era bem óbvio! Desde o começo...

_‘Dívida de honra’ o caralho!_

_ Inicialmente, sim, eu vim a mando de Madara.

Ouvir aquelas palavras doeu. Doeu muito mais do que ele poderia descrever. Era como se o outro desse um soco direto no seu coração, quebrando-o inteiro. Sasuke virou-se para encarar Itachi, que displicentemente o encarava de volta, quase inocentemente.

_Eu deveria realizar simular um encontro casual contigo e fui isso que fiz. Não foi por acaso que você me encontrou naquele banheiro em reforma e, apesar do ferimento não estar no plano inicial, acreditei que não traria grandes problemas. Lógico que foi um julgamento equivocado, eu realmente pensei que fosse morrer antes de você aparecer ali. Mas quando você veio, eu fiquei grato; pois se fosse para morrer preferiria morrer pelas suas mãos do que pelas mãos daquele que me feriu. Simplesmente porque acho mais digno morrer pelas mãos da própria vitima, do que pelas mãos daquela pessoa que me feriu.

O coração de Sasuke doía tanto que sua curiosidade era inexistente e ele sequer queria saber quem feriu Itachi. Tudo que queria era sumir dali, pois sentia extrema fraqueza emocional e vontade de chorar, não queria que aquele que o enganara presenciasse sucumbir daquela forma!

_ Mas depois eu percebi que se existia alguém que podia me mostrar o mundo e responder minhas perguntas, esse alguém era você. E eu aceitei seu convite de ficar aqui por causa disso. Eu podia muito bem protegê-lo dos ‘traidores de Madara’ à distância, mas eu quis ficar mais perto e aprender sobre culinária, jogos, literatura, a conversar...

Sasuke piscou, sentindo o peso em seu coração diminuir um pouco. Itachi estava lhe deixando confuso novamente e a vontade de chorar ainda estava ali. O mais velho o encarava com doçura, mas suas palavras o feriam. O que era aquilo afinal?

_Era algo bem egoísta no começo e eu não hesitaria em te descartar quando chegasse a hora. Afinal de contas, após testar todos e selecionar quem deveria manter ao seu lado e quem deveria ser descartado, Madara me ordenaria para eu levasse você até ele, assim ele coletaria tudo que fosse necessário para a experiência e lhe descartaria em seguida.

_ Me matar...?

_ Sim, e provavelmente sem deixar vestígios. Há um quarto com um grande tanque de ácido para essas ocasiões no QG.

Sentindo que não iria suportar mais e temendo pela própria vida, Sasuke levantou-se abruptamente. Itachi o agarrou e puxou para baixo, forçando-o a sentar sobre seu colo e segurando-o de modo a forçá-lo para que o encarasse.

O Uchiha se debatia, gritava, tentava se libertar o quanto antes, mas só parou de espernear quando piscou os olhos repletos de lágrimas, limpou sua visão e encontrou o olhar quente e penetrante de do outro.

O mais velho, percebendo a diminuição da movimentação, soltou Sasuke e este permaneceu sobre colo. Levou os polegares até o rosto molhado e cheio de expressões de dúvidas e confusão emocional, limpando as lágrimas espessas com carinho. Por fim, acariciou suas bochechas e mandíbula com ternura enquanto dizia suas palavras finais.

_ Mas depois as coisas mudaram. Eu percebi que não há só um egoísmo de aprendizado, eu realmente gosto da sua companhia. Não é só aquilo que você tem a me oferecer em caráter didático, porque, de alguma forma, eu passei a desejar te agradar e te ver sorrir. Eu não entendo exatamente como isso funciona, meu número limitadíssimo de relações interpessoais não me deram embasamento para comparações, mas...

O coração de Sasuke acelerou enquanto ele reunia suas esperanças de que algo tivesse mudado. Queria acreditar que Itachi não o usava e que realmente pudesse se importar com ele de alguma forma.

_ Mas...?

_ Mas eu não vou te entregar para Madara. Apesar de não saber o porquê, eu não quero. Você é meu! E é a minha salvação daquele lugar e ele não vai tirar isso de mim! Ele não vai te tirar de mim! Que venham os traidores primeiramente e que venham os leais ao QG logo após. Que venha o próprio Madara. Eu não me importo mais, porque agora eu tenho algo pra me fazer lutar, algo pra perder... Mas eu não vou perder!

Sasuke assimilou as palavras do hóspede mais rápido do que ele imaginara, sentindo todo o peso da incerteza se dissolver em uma sensação morna de alívio e segundos depois ele abraçou Itachi com força, não se importando com mais nada a não ser estar perto do outro. Surpreso com o gesto carinhoso, o mais velho ainda demorou um pouco para decidir como deveria agir, mas por fim deixou o instinto falar mais alto e o envolveu em seus braços de forma igualmente apertada.

_ Obrigado. – Sasuke sussurrou em seu ouvido, abraçando-o ainda mais forte – Vou te provar que você é humano e não um mero experimento! Eu vou mostrar o mundo pra você Itachi, eu juro!

_ Você já mostrou, Sasuke. – foi a resposta fraca e rouca de Itachi, não sabendo ao certo como lidar com todas as emoções contraditórias e fortes que recebia de uma única vez.

E Sasuke estava novamente tão feliz, mas tão feliz, que nem se incomodou com o murmúrio que se formava em seu cérebro repleto de novas informações.

 

Apaixonado. Certamente.

**E Sasuke não parece ser o único... Se ambos continuarem assim, certamente serão eliminados pelos tais Akatsuki. A paixão não os permite que vejam o óbvio, tira a concentração e a racionalidade.**

 

*.*.*

_“Supõe que nosso homem volte ainda para a caverna e vá assentar-se em seu primitivo lugar. Nesta passagem súbita da pura luz à obscuridade, não lhe ficariam os olhos como submersos em trevas?_

_Se, enquanto tivesse a vista confusa -- porque bastante tempo se passaria antes que os olhos se afizessem de novo à obscuridade -- tivesse ele de dar opinião sobre as sombras e a este respeito entrasse em discussão com os companheiros ainda presos em cadeias, não é certo que os faria rir? Não lhe diriam que, por ter subido à região superior, cegara, que não valera a pena o esforço, e que assim, se alguém quisesse fazer com eles o mesmo e dar-lhes a liberdade, mereceria ser agarrado e morto?”_

*.*.*

 

Mas a cegueira de paixão é a única forma de cegueira que vale a pena. E, talvez, sem ela de nada adiante a abertura total dos olhos, se não há a que buscar.

**Talvez... Talvez... Ou talvez o Sasuke não seja o único apaixonado nessa mente, né?**

Oh, cale a boca!

 

**(***)**

 

_ Você se sente melhor?

_ Eu me sinto como se tivesse caído um piano de armário em minha cabeça...

_ Isso, tecnicamente, é melhor. Duas horas atrás você estava dizendo que sentia como se um piano de cauda houvesse caído em sua cabeça.

_ Eu posso jogar os dois pianos na sua cabeça e você me diz qual dói mais, que tal?

Gaara riu, tentando entender como diabos haviam começado a discutir sobre tipos de piano. Naruto resmungou baixinho, tomando o último gole de sua long-neck enquanto entrava no apartamento do amigo, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Haviam descarregado o carro mais cedo, e Naruto agora estava parcialmente instalado no apartamento que Gaara dividia com um colega de faculdade há pouco mais de seis meses. Era uma moradia simples, mas aconchegante, com apenas dois quartos; o que implicava dizer que para Naruto havia sobrado a sala, apesar de o ruivo insistir em dividir cama.

O loiro sabia que agiu por impulso ao pedir auxílio para Gaara, pois tal ato daria esperanças de uma reconciliação. Não havia como negar que o primeiro na sua lista certamente era Sasuke, mas o Uchiha estava em um namoro agora e no início da relação. Sasuke morava em uma quitinete, dividir o único cômodo com Naruto seria um empecilho grande a um relacionamento inicial, mesmo se o ele eventualmente dormisse fora para deixar os pombinhos a sós. Não, nem pensar, Sasuke demorou uma eternidade para encontrar uma garota de quem gostasse, e ele não queria prejudicar uma potencial felicidade do amigo com os seus problemas particulares.

Gaara era a segunda opção, pelo quesito amizade; pois por mais que já houvessem adquirido uma espécie de relacionamento no passado, Gaara ocupava um patamar em sua vida quase tão importante quanto o de Sasuke. Naruto nem precisou explicar pelo telefone o que acontecera e o ruivo já estava com o carro estacionado em frente à sua casa... Quer dizer, à casa de Kakashi.

_Que bosta de vida..._

De qualquer forma, o companheiro de apartamento de Gaara ainda não chegara e, nas últimas duas horas, o ruivo o arrastara para todos os lugares abertos em um fim de tarde de domingo, permitindo até que ele bebesse álcool. Geralmente Gaara odiava quando ele bebia, então, por uma questão de respeito e gratidão, ele se controlou e tomou apenas singelas trezentas miligramas de cevada, controlando seu organismo que desejava beber um barril de chope para tentar se entorpecer ao ponto de esquecer seu estrago emocional.

Durante todo o passeio, Gaara não forçou a barra: não tentou se aproximar fisicamente, nem forçou Naruto a falar sobre o seu problema. Apenas o distraiu com histórias engraçadas e fofocas sem qualquer sentido e por isso o Uzumaki era extremamente grato.

Gaara era o tipo de pessoa que sabia muito bem como se portar em cada momento, algo que não foi sempre assim, mas que depois de aprendido se tornou um hábito. Certamente ele era a melhor pessoa para ter ao lado numa situação como aquela.

_ Nós temos que conversar. – Naruto falou, caminhando até o sofá e sentando despojadamente; já que aquele objeto seria sua cama nos próximos dias, não havia porque fazer cerimônia e atender as normas de etiqueta.

Gaara não se importou com o gesto e trancou a porta atrás de si. Sentou-se ao lado de Naruto, ainda mantendo um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Ele estava verdadeiramente radiante por ter a amizade de Naruto novamente. Mesmo não tendo perdido o contato por completo, sabia que não era o acaso que fazia os dois não se encontrarem pessoalmente há um tempo. Gaara forçou a barra há um ano e Naruto certamente preferiu dar um tempo na relação dos dois, já que afirmar com todas as letras: “eu não retribuo esses sentimentos” não adiantou muito. O ruivo aprendeu sua lição, não iria errar de novo.

_ Não precisamos conversar. Você precisa falar, é diferente. – o ruivo constatou, tomando uma postura séria que lembrava Naruto dos velhos tempos, fazendo-o tremer inconscientemente. Céus, ainda bem que Gaara mudou. – Me diga, por que Kakashi te colocou pra fora?

_ Ahm...

Naruto realmente achou que Deus estava lhe dando uma folga naquele instante, pois antes que pudesse responder a pergunta embaraçosa, ouviu-se barulho de chaves no lado de fora da porta de entrada, indicando que o colega de Gaara estava prestes a entrar.

Dito e feito, segundos depois a porta se abria e Naruto olhou para Gaara, aguardando apresentações.

_ Naruto, este é o meu colega, o...

_ Você sentiu tanto minha falta que descobriu onde eu moro? – o loiro ouviu uma voz realmente conhecida advir do local onde o suposto colega de Gaara deveria estar.

Girou a cabeça rapidamente, confirmando que não estava ouvindo coisas: Sai estava ali, parado, com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios e os braços cruzados. Será que havia como essa situação se tornar mais embaraçosa?

_ Oh, Deus do céu, por que você me odeia tanto? – o loiro colocou os pés no sofá, abraçando as pernas e escondendo o rosto nos joelhos. Dizer que era apaixonado por Kakashi para Gaara era ruim, agora dizer que tinha uma relação de benefícios com Sai certamente não uma troca muito vantajosa.

_ Vocês se conhecem? – Gaara perguntou, olhando para ambos com uma expressão desconfiada. Naruto continuou na mesma posição miserável e Sai tratou de trancar a porta enquanto respondia.

_ Conheci Naruto no trabalho já faz alguns anos, ele é meu...

_ Amigo! – Naruto gritou desesperado, levantando a cabeça e encarando Sai com intensidade, implorando para que este não falasse mais nada. Mas, como sempre, Sai não conseguia compreender sentimento algum, complementando sua frase como se nada houvesse acontecido.

_ ... com benefícios.

_ Droga Sai, você realmente nunca sabe calar a boca, né?

_ Eu falei alguma mentira? – questionou, parecendo realmente confuso.

_ Argh, se me deem licença, vou me matar no banheiro... – Naruto tentou se levantar e correr daquele lugar, mas Gaara o puxou pela calça, fazendo-o cair novamente de encontro ao sofá, gemendo pelo impacto nada delicado.

_ Explique-se Sai. – o ruivo ordenou, mantendo o olhar autoritário em Naruto, indicando que ele não sairia dali tão cedo.

_ É isso oras, eu e Naruto nos conhecemos, viramos amigos e depois começamos a trocar favores.

_ Quanto tempo? – o ruivo perguntou; Naruto queria realmente evaporar dali...

_ Uns três anos eu acho, tire ou acrescente uns quatro meses. – Sai respondeu despreocupadamente, tirando o casaco e jogando-o em cima de uma poltrona, como se os três só estivessem conversando sobre amenidades a respeito do clima da cidade.

_ Enquanto a gente estava junto, é? – o ruivo questionou para Naruto e este instantaneamente juntou as mãos em um pedido de prece.

_ Gaara, eu juro que não é do jeito que você ‘tá pensando! E era só quando a gente brigava e...!

_ Vocês brigavam toda semana?

_ PUTA QUE PARIU SAI!

_ Ah, para de hipocrisia os dois. Gaara, você não pode reclamar de nada, já que você e eu também temos nossos “benefícios” há... Hum... Uns dois anos.

_ Quê?! – foi a vez de Naruto se sentir ofendido, fitando Gaara com a mesma indignação no olhar. – Nós terminamos faz só um ano! Você disse que me amava!

_ E eu te amo! Mas você realmente achou que aquele ‘relacionamento aberto’ valia só pra você?

_ Shii! – animado, Sai se jogou entre os dois amigos no sofá, envolvendo um de seus braços no pescoço de cada um e puxando-os para próximo de si, evidentemente divertindo-se com aquela confusão. – Parem de complicar as coisas, isso é perfeito!

_ O que é perfeito? – Naruto questionou, parecendo tão inocente que Sai se perguntou mentalmente se o loiro que ele conhecia fora substituído por um clone... E um clone extremamente virgem.

_ Ué, Gaara e eu temos rolo, você e eu temos rolo, você e Gaara também, então...

_ Não fale o que está pensando em falar, Sai...! – o ruivo o alertou com a voz grave e autoritária; Sai, sendo o suicida que costumava ser, o ignorou por completo.

_ Que tal agirmos como bons amigos e brincarmos todos juntos?

O silêncio foi longo, Gaara ficou até surpreso com a ousadia e animação com que Sai falara, como se realmente não percebesse o absurdo que acabara de pronunciar. Quando abriu a boca para vocalizar sua sentença de morte ao moreno, Naruto começou a gargalhar, espantando os outros dois.

Sai soltou o amigo e ambos não sabiam exatamente o que fazer. Naruto ria descontroladamente ao ponto de se contorcer no sofá e segurar a barriga enquanto rolava de um lado para o outro, formando lágrimas nos olhos durante todo esse processo.

_ Hahaha, D-deus, haha, eu até imagin-nei! – ele falou entre o riso, deixando as lágrimas rolarem. – S-sério, eu imaginei, PUTA MERDA SAI!

_ Me sinto feliz, consegui fazer o Naruto rir. – Sai comentou inocentemente, olhando para Gaara e se arrependendo em seguida devido ao olhar gélido que recebera em retorno.

Os dois esperavam pacientemente que o Uzumaki conseguisse se controlar e parasse de rir, tão pacientemente que não se deram conta quando a risada frenética se tornou um choro de verdade. Gaara foi o primeiro a notar, dando a volta no sofá e sentando-se ao lado de Naruto, puxando-o para próximo de si e o abraçando.

_ O que foi? É por que eu fiquei bravo? Não se preocupe, eu sei que tínhamos relacionamento aberto, eu só fiquei com ciúmes irracional, você também ficou, faz parte...

_ Não é isso! – Naruto falou com a voz miserável, abraçando Gaara em retorno.

Quando conseguiu sem controlar, soltou Gaara e limpou as lágrimas.

_ Eu devo ser o cara mais imbecil da face da Terra.

_ Aham, concordo. Acho que ninguém no seu lugar iria chorar ao receber uma proposta de sexo a três. – Gaara o olhou com ainda mais ódio, fazendo Sai estremecer dos pés à cabeça. – O que foi?

_ Nada, só estou tentando chegar a um consenso de qual seria a maneira mais dolorosa de te castigar.

_ Hum... Isso soa pervertido e interessante.

Gaara ainda ficou mais alguns instantes encarando o moreno com um olhar digno de assassino em série, mas por fim decidiu ignorá-lo, voltando sua atenção para Naruto.

_ O que aconteceu Naruto? Isso pode até ser uma brincadeira do Sai, mas concordo que se bem te conheço você adoraria a ideia e não teria esse tipo de reação. Alguma coisa aconteceu.

O Uzumaki suspirou pesadamente, olhando para qualquer lugar na sala menos nos olhos de Gaara. Percebia por sua visão periférica que Sai também estava prestando atenção.

_ Eu... Eu recebi um fora da pessoa que eu gosto.

_ ‘Pera, “aquela” pessoa?

_ É...

Gaara sempre soube que Naruto gostava de alguém, o loiro deixou bem claro antes de iniciarem toda aquela amizade colorida quando ainda eram adolescentes. O ruivo não viu grandes problemas com relação a isso, imaginando ser um simples amor de adolescente, que passaria com o tempo; além do mais, na época jamais imaginou que viria a se apaixonar por Naruto.

Infelizmente o coração não tem como controlar: Gaara se apaixonou por Naruto e este nunca deixou de amar seu “amor secreto”. Intimamente Sabaku suspeitava que a tal paixão fosse Sasuke e a relação entre os dois certamente não era mais amigável; tanto pela rivalidade de ocupar a posição de melhor amigo na vida do loiro, quanto pelo ciúme que Gaara sentia por acreditar se tratar de Sasuke a pessoa especial de Naruto.

_ É por isso que você ‘tá com esses cortes na pele e hematomas? – o ruivo questionou, passando os dedos sobre o roxo suave acima do olho direito de Naruto. – Sasuke realmente chegou a esse ponto para te rejeitar?

A expressão de Naruto passou de chorosa para raivosa em décimos de segundos.

_ Qual o problema do mundo? Por que todo mundo acha que eu gosto do bastardo?

Gaara foi pego de surpresa com aquela informação, parando com o toque no rosto de Naruto e olhando para Sai com indagação, mas o moreno mantinha um olhar sério sobre o Uzumaki.

_ Você finalmente contou pro Kakashi então...

_ O quê? Kakashi!? – Gaara exclamou, estupefato. – Como assim “Kakashi”?!

Naruto abaixou o olhar, murmurando um “pior que isso” em um tom de voz baixinho que nenhum dos dois chegou a ouvir.

Naruto não entendia como uma pessoa que simplesmente não conseguia decifrar uma única troca de olhar como Sai podia ter descoberto seu segredo tão facilmente. Com uns dois meses de amizade, Sai mencionara que leu em um livro de relacionamentos que as atitudes de Naruto demonstravam que ele sofria de um ‘complexo de Electra’. Ele nunca se esqueceu daquele dia:

 

__ Complexo do quê? – questionou ao amigo, fitando o livrinho que este carregava de um lado para o outro, o qual só servia para deixá-lo irritado toda vez que Sai começava a lê-lo._

__ “O complexo de Electra define-se como sendo uma atitude emocional que, segundo algumas doutrinas psicanalíticas, todas as meninas têm para com a sua mãe; trata-se de uma atitude que implica uma identificação tão completa com a mãe que a filha deseja, inconscientemente, eliminá-la e possuir o pai.”¹ - fechou o livro, olhando para ele. – Então significa que você deseja Kakashi-san._

_Ele piscou algumas vezes, mantendo a boca aberta e não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. Por fim, levou o indicador e polegar até a ponte do nariz, apertando-a antes de fechar o olho e começar a falar._

__ Ok, em primeiro lugar... Minha mãe já ‘tá mortinha e enterrada, assim como o meu querido pai. Em segundo lugar: EU NÃO SOU UMA MENINA! – ele gritou furioso, tanto pela comparação absurda, quanto pelo fato de que Sai realmente havia acertado. E ele que achava que escondia bem!_

__ ‘Tá, mas você não está entendendo todo o contexto por detrás dessa definição, no caso o Kakashi-san faria o papel de..._

__ Sai, caralho, cala a boca! – perdendo a paciência, ele se levantou da mesa do bar, deixando o moreno sozinho com o seu livro idiota._

 

_ É sério isso Naruto? Você realmente é apaixonado pelo Kakashi? – o ruivo questionou, trazendo-o de volta a realidade. Mas foi Sai quem o respondeu.

_ É sim, Naruto tem complexo de Electra.

_ Uhn?

_ Eu quero morrer...! – resmungou miseravelmente, fazendo ambos se calarem e voltarem à atenção para o garoto miserável que sofria de coração partido.

Gaara foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

_ Você tem muito pra falar e certamente eu tenho muito pra ouvir, vou te fazer um chá.

_ Eu quero cerveja...

_ Chá! – tornou a repetir, inclinando-se para frente e beijando os cachos loiros antes de andar de maneira decidida para a cozinha, preocupado em realmente fazer o seu amigo se sentir melhor.

Mesmo finalmente tendo descoberto por quem o loiro era apaixonado, de alguma forma tal informação não causava dor em si como ele achava que isso causaria quando finalmente tivesse certeza que Naruto desejava Sasuke (ou, na realidade, Kakashi... Quem diria?). Agora tudo que queria era fazer a luz voltar aos olhos de seu amigo, pois realmente doía muito mais vê-lo triste daquela forma do que saber quem ocupava o cobiçado coração de Naruto.

Sai ficou sozinho com o Uzumaki e se aproximou deste, colocando a mão em seu ombro de maneira reconfortante.

_ Sabe, eu não acho que o Kakashi-san vai te rejeitar. Eu acho que ele só está surpreso.

_ Você nem o conhece! – suspirou enquanto falava, sentindo aquela dorzinha chata de rejeição voltar ao seu peito.

_ Mas eu não conheço uma pessoa que não te acharia interessante. Kakashi-san tem que ser muito cego pra não se dar conta da sorte grande que tirou. – Naruto levantou o olhar, observando um sorriso comedido e sincero nos lábios de Sai, seus olhos brilhando ainda mais de lágrimas.

_ Obrigado... – agradeceu com sinceridade, se odiando por estar tão frágil emocionalmente diante de seus amigos.

Sai, por sua vez, decidiu que não era certo ver uma pessoa tão radiante como Naruto chorar, formulou suas palavras seguintes, sorrindo de canto de boca antes de falar em voz alta.

_ Mas sabe, essa história de sexo a três não é uma má ideia. – Naruto novamente gargalhou, corando de leve e enterrando o rosto em uma das almofadas do sofá. – Eu falo sério!

_ Sai...! – falou entre o riso, não conseguindo finalizar sua frase.

_ Eu sei eu sei: “Cale a boca”. – completou a frase, ainda com sorriso a postos, feliz por, mais uma vez, fazer o Uzumaki rir.

 

**(***)**

 

Kakashi olhava para o lado de fora da janela da sala como se estivesse realmente compenetrado com o que ocorria na rua agitada de sua vizinhança. Naruto foi embora e o grisalho o observou pela janela da sala quando ele entrou no carro de Gaara (Céus, ele achava que o ruivo se mudou, já que nunca mais teve qualquer notícia dele!) e saiu cidade a fora tão rapidamente quanto bagunçara toda sua vida em pouco mais de um minuto.

Passaram-se horas desde a saída do Uzumaki, mas Kakashi não movera sequer um dedo, imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, tentando compreender o que acontecera naquele dia. Não sabia exatamente como deveria agir depois dessa revelação bombástica.

Arrependia-se por não impedir a fuga do loiro, mas se tivesse o feito, o quê ele poderia fazer? Trancá-lo em seu quarto e mantê-lo ali até que ele conseguisse por suas ideias no lugar e, aí sim, o libertar para que pudessem ter uma conversa? Isso seria extremamente ridículo da sua parte; Naruto não era mais uma criança.

Não era _mesmo_  uma criança.

Kakashi engoliu em seco, relembrando os acontecimentos daquela tarde ali mesmo, naquela sala de estar. Certamente não havia como dizer que já imaginara fazer esse tipo de coisa com Naruto, obviamente isso nunca passara pela sua cabeça; mas isso não implica em dizer que ele não tinha gostado do que fez. Ok, certo, ele gostou  _muito_ de estar com o mais novo daquela maneira tão intima.

E isso o assustava e o confundia.

_ Mas isso não interessa, porque ele não gosta de mim nesse aspecto... – Sussurrou para si mesmo, levantando-se e buscando o seu caderno de anotações no quarto, sentindo os músculos de seu corpo protestarem por ter ficado tanto tempo sem se mexer.

Voltou para a sala e folheou pacientemente cada anotação, prestando atenção nos pontos determinados como relevantes e no diagnóstico preciso que fizera. Céus, onde diabos estava o defeito de sua análise? Naruto gostava de Sasuke, não dele!

_ Será que é um caso de Substituição²? – folheou os papeis por mais alguns minutos. – Não... Não é...

Por fim, irritado mais do que o normal, Kakashi jogou o caderno longe, considerando-o um objeto completamente inútil.

_ Eu errei, em algum lugar eu errei! Eu só não sei onde...

Talvez fora condicionado de alguma maneira equivocada por já ter um contato diário com o paciente. Talvez aquilo que sempre dizem de ‘não se envolva demais com os pacientes’ seja uma proteção não apenas para não sofrer com os casos, mas também para interpretá-los sem um juízo de valor viciado. Decerto, estava arrependido de ter, ele próprio, feito a terapia de Naruto. Seria melhor se houvesse indicando-o a um colega, pois mesmo que o loiro não desejasse comparecer a terapia com um profissional desconhecido, Kakashi eventualmente poderia convencê-lo de assim proceder.

Mas, de certa forma, havia uma situação concreta em mãos: Naruto afirmara ser apaixonado por ele. E agora? Independente do tratamento psicoterapeuta e paciente, ex-tutor e ex-tutorado e colegas de apartamento, o que ele, Kakashi Hatake, deveria fazer ao saber que Naruto Uzumaki o desejava?

 _O que você deseja Kakashi? _– sua mente o indagou, fazendo-o pensar ainda mais.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele se decidiu: Desejava Naruto fisicamente, não havia como negar (e nem tinha coragem de tentar negar depois do que ocorreu naquela sala). Contudo, não desejava estragar o tipo de relação que eles possuíam em nome de algo que poderia não passar de uma aventura. Afinal de contas, Naruto era como um pedaço de sua própria família e nada é mais importante do que a família.

_ Nós precisamos conversar. – Murmurou, colocando-se de pé ao decidir que, sozinho, jamais chegaria a uma solução perfeita. Já errou em achar que era capaz de desvendar qualquer mistério, de interpretar o loiro como se houvesse um manual de instrução para tal. Não, não iria errar mais. Naruto tinha todo o direito de ter sua opinião naquilo que estava acontecendo e Kakashi iria levá-la em conta dessa vez.

A noite chegara, mas ele não se importou com o horário: alcançou as chaves do carro e da casa, tateou a mesinha em busca de sua carteira. Ao reunir todos os objetos necessários, correu para a porta do apartamento, pronto para sair e procurar Naruto.

Sabia que se tentasse telefonar, o Uzumaki não o atenderia, pois ele próprio deixou claro que precisava de um tempo. Kakashi recordava o endereço de Gaara quando ainda era adolescente, pois algumas vezes foi buscar Naruto lá. Talvez com alguma sorte o garoto ainda morasse naquele local.

Todas as suas indagações sobre a morada de Gaara, a situação de Naruto e as suas incertezas viraram pó assim que ele abrira a porta e dera de cara com uma figura que, por mais diferente que pudesse parecer, era de total conhecimento de Kakashi.

O homem estava parado, com o braço erguido e os dedos juntos, provavelmente prestes a bater educadamente em sua porta. Possuía os cabelos castanhos e um pouco compridos, presos em um rabo de cavalo; sua pele era bronzeada e ele tinha uma cicatriz peculiar na parte de cima do nariz. Se para Kakashi restasse alguma dúvida a respeito da identidade do visitante, esta foi completamente suprida quando ele sorriu daquela forma radiante que ele sempre definiu como única, fechando os olhos castanhos de maneira suave enquanto iluminava completamente aquele ambiente. Era um sorriso único... Kakashi sempre o considerou único...

Até o dia em que conheceu Naruto.

_ Iruka? – sentia-se um tolo em chamar o amigo de longa data com a voz tão confusa, mesmo tendo certeza de que não tinha dúvidas quanto a sua identidade. Por que parecia que tudo ao seu redor estava desmoronando (em vez de se reconstruindo ) com o retorno de Iruka?

Alheio ao conflito emocional de Kakashi, Iruka sorriu ainda mais largamente, cruzando os braços em seu peito e anunciando com energia.

_ Finalmente te achei Kakashi Hatake!

E foi nesse momento que Kakashi teve certeza de que jamais, em nenhuma outra circunstância de sua vida, se sentiu tão sem chão como naquele momento.

 

_... Continua ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Wikipédia, mas em Haunted é do livrinho do Sai UAHUAHUAHUA!
> 
> ² Substituição: trata-se de um mecanismo de defesa em que o inconsciente cria um substituto aceitável para a consciência, para satisfazer os desejos do id e do superego (termos não convém explicar aqui). Algo que inicialmente não era o objeto de desejo da pessoa acaba se tornando, pois essa pessoa não tem mais acesso ao outro objeto, àquele que ela verdadeiramente deseja. No caso, Kakashi pensou por um instante que Naruto, ao se dar conta de que não tinha chances de ficar com Sasuke, transferiu sua paixão através da substituição para ele. Mas o próprio Kakashi descartou essa possibilidade, então só estou explicando a vocês em caráter de curiosidade.
> 
> * Todos os trechos citados na cena de Itachi e Sasuke pertencem ao texto conhecido como Alegoria da Caverna, do livro A República de Platão. São apenas as falas de Sócrates, eu cortei as falas de Glauco (para os que não sabem, Sócrates é um personagem de Platão, apesar de também ser seu professor... Seria Platão o primeiro autor de fanfic de celebridade? HUAHAUHAUHUA Me ignorem, por favor! HUAHUAHUA).  
> Talvez alguns de vocês já tenham estudado isso na escola, mas acho que poucos realmente leram... Apesar de eu me esforçar imensamente pra não citar filósofos nos capítulos (eu sou fascinada por filosofia e tiro muitas parcelas dos meus plots desses estudos) eu não consegui resisti. Não pegue raiva da fanfic se você não gosta de filosofia clássica (eu particularmente sou adepta a filosofia moderna), não pretendo transformá-la em escola de ensino médio auhauhauhau!


	16. Capítulo XVI

Sasuke gemeu de desconforto enquanto despertava de seu característico pesadelo envolvendo a morte de Mikoto. Rolou pelo colchão, virando de lado e ficando o mais próximo possível da borda da cama; estava enjoado, e se por um acaso seu organismo optasse por vomitar, não queria sujar os lençóis.

Mal realizara toda essa movimentação quando sentiu seu corpo ser envolvido por dois braços fortes e puxado para trás, até o centro da cama mais uma vez.

_ Você está bem? – ouviu a voz grogue de sono de Itachi soar próximo ao seu ouvido, ao mesmo tempo em que ele o apertava ainda mais, envolvendo-o não apenas com seus braços, mas também com suas penas, impedindo-o de sair da cama.

O mais velho não aguardou uma resposta, abaixando o rosto atrás da nuca de Sasuke, provavelmente para voltar a dormir. E Sasuke se viu imerso em uma sensação reconfortante de auxílio, sentindo um pouco de cócegas pela respiração ritmada do outro contra sua pele.

Toda vez que o Uchiha sonhava com a morte de sua mãe, seu corpo reagia daquela forma; algo que o fez detestar imensamente o despertar de todas as manhãs. Desde que Itachi chegou ao seu apartamento, os sonhos haviam parado. Mas há pouco mais de três semanas eles recomeçaram, e ele se sentia triplamente pior do que antes.

Todavia, Itachi sempre o acudia antes que ele pudesse ter uma grande regressão emocional ou passar mal. O abraçava, ou o distraia, e o fazia se sentir melhor – seja pelo calor humano, seja pela pura e simples distração. Não interessava o motivo, Sasuke apenas se perguntava de Itachi fazia isso consciente de seus atos reconfortantes.

_ Itachi? – sussurrou, ganhando um beijo em sua nuca antes de uma resposta verbal, ato que o fez se arrepiar completamente.

_ Hum?

_ Por que você tá na minha cama?

_ Pra te proteger melhor? – não era uma resposta, era uma desculpa tão desmedida que até soara como uma pergunta.

_ Isso não foi uma resposta. – Sasuke respondeu e o hospede riu, fazendo-o sorrir e agradecer aos céus por estar de costas ao seu único cúmplice naquele momento.

 

Ah tá, a gente inexiste, né?

_Vocês são ficções criadas por mim para suprir minha solidão. Ou foi algo assim que o Kakashi disse há uns cinco anos atrás._

**Poxa Sasuke... Magoou.**

Pirralho insensível!

 

Itachi não parecia querer estender uma conversa e manteve-se calado. Sasuke, feliz pelo enjoo ter desaparecido, girou o corpo novamente, encarando os olhos fechados do outro, desejando que ele os abrisse e acordasse de uma vez. Queria companhia.

Correção: queria a companhia desperta do preguiçoso que estava ao seu lado em processo de hibernação há mais de treze horas.

_ Itachi... – sussurrou, cutucando-o de leve numa tentativa de acordá-lo.

_ Sasuke, dorme. – suplicou o mais velho, suspirando e contraindo as sobrancelhas.

_ Eu já dormi umas oito horas, e você deve estar dormindo há dois meses. – fez uma careta enquanto falava, odiando a forma como sua voz soou demandante – Por que você tá dormindo tanto hoje?

_ Porque quando eu injeto a proteína meu corpo fica cansado. Foi por isso dormi tanto na outra ocasião e você teve tempo pra agir como um inconsequente mimado. – murmurou ainda sem abrir os olhos – Você tem trabalho da faculdade pra fazer, vai fazer. Pare de ser adolescente hormonal.

Sasuke corou instantaneamente, a vergonha superior à irritação pela bronca implícita, sabendo exatamente o que Itachi insinuava com aquelas palavras.

Não que ele não desejasse sexo; era verdade que desde o último ataque e as revelações de Itachi, eles não haviam feito sexo. Aliás, desde a primeira vez (e a repetição na manhã logo em segunda) não haviam chegado tão longe novamente, apesar de Itachi ter melhorado consideravelmente no carinho, tratando-o como um... bem... hum...

 

**E aí Sasuke, qual vai ser?**

Vai admitir ou o joguinho vai continuar na negação?

 

De qualquer forma, Itachi o beijava sempre que tinha oportunidade e o puxava para perto. No começo, Sasuke foi mais cabeça-dura, não aceitando aquele comportamento absurdo. Mas conforme os dias se passaram, Sasuke foi cedendo, cada vez mais e mais e mais. Afinal de contas, era extremamente bom receber carinho, não era?

 

**Nah-ah, carinho só é bom quando é da pessoa que você gosta. Se não for, é grude e é insuportável.**

Uhum, lembre-se da situação tenebrosa com a Sakura!

_Eu não gosto do Itachi, que saco vocês dois!_

 

Sasuke havia prometido internamente que não desejaria mais fazer sexo com Itachi, mas seu corpo discordava com tal imposição. Já fazia três semanas desde “aquela” ocasião e o mais novo não conseguia manter o olhar sobre Itachi por dez minutos sem se sentir completamente excitado e correr para o banheiro.

Era deprimente, para falar a verdade.

O moreno mais velho, obviamente, tinha consciência de sua reação hormonal. Qualquer tolo sabia características de praxe que revelavam uma situação de excitação física e, para Itachi, era ainda mais fácil de constatar, visto que ele era dotado de todos aqueles super-sentidos.

E mesmo assim o maldito não vinha mais para cima dele!

 

**Sinto uma síndrome de “mal comido” no ar.**

Já te disse pra você aproveitar esse momento de frigidez, tomar a iniciativa e mostrar quem é que domina!

_SE EU PUDESSE, EU REALMENTE MATARIA VOCÊS!_

** Você não pode, pois nós somos você Sasuke. **

 

De qualquer forma, seu o corpo não cooperava e ele não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada: nem na faculdade, nem nos trabalhos, nem nos treinos. Sim, os treinos... Sasuke recordava-se bem de como eles pareciam promissores na primeira vez.

 

_“Na sua faculdade há um ginásio em reforma e interditado na ala de educação física, o encontrei quando vigiava o Uzumaki em uma ocasião. Aguarde-me lá depois da aula. Queime este bilhete, meu isqueiro está em cima da mesa.”_

 

_Este foi o bilhete que encontrara no dia seguinte à conversa reveladora com Itachi. Naquela ocasião adormeceu logo após receber todas as informações e depois de fazer Itachi jurar que Naruto e Kakashi estavam a salvos, estava completamente esgotado mentalmente. Dormiu durante horas, inclusive se atrasando para o emprego no dia seguinte. Como de costume, Itachi se retirou mais cedo._

_Continuou sua rotina como se nada houvesse acontecido, mas mesmo sabendo que o moreno o vigiava, o medo de tudo que acontecia ainda era muito grande. Contou as horas para o tal encontro no ginásio e, algumas vezes, chegou a pensar que fosse algum tipo de emboscada._

_Mas se realmente fosse algo do gênero, Itachi o iria impedir de correr até o inimigo, não é?_

_De qualquer forma, não era uma armadilha: Itachi realmente estava lá. Sasuke respirou aliviado pela primeira vez no dia._

__ Suponho que você tenha trazido roupas adequadas na sua mochila, não?_

__ Do que você ‘tá falando?_

 

**Acho que Itachi queria que você usasse uma fantasia safada Sasuke, talvez uma de mestre de construção.**

Legal! Gostei do toque, ginásio em reforma...! Realmente um lugar inusitado para sexo!

MORRAM! MORRAM! MORRAM!

 

__ Você pretende treinar de calça jeans?_

__ Treinar o quê porra?_

__ Defesa pessoal. – o mais velho respondeu, se aproximando com passos lentos até Sasuke. – Ou você espera que eu surja do esgoto para te salvar toda santa vez que você se meter em encrenca?_

_Agora, bem próximo dele, Itachi sorria com prepotência._

__ Teremos essas aulas todos os dias da semana, aqui é um bom lugar e provavelmente não desconfiariam, pois esta é uma região dentro de sua rotina. Ninguém vai nos vigiar aqui. – Itachi estendeu a mão, como se desejasse um aperto cordial. – Pronto para a primeira lição?_

_Sasuke franziu o cenho diante do comportamento, mas ao fim resolveu cumprimentá-lo. Talvez fosse algum tipo de cumprimento típico de pré-combates._

_Arrependeu-se no mesmo instante, pois de alguma forma completamente surreal ele foi girado no ar e depois caiu de barriga para baixo no chão, fazendo seu corpo doer por causa do impacto. Enquanto ainda estava indefeso, o outro o imobilizou._

Itachi filho da puta!

__ Primeira lição: não abaixe a guarda, nunca._

__ Seu maldito! – rosnou irritado, tentando se soltar._

__ Eu preferiria ser chamado de sensei. – sussurrou o mais velho em seu ouvido, fazendo-o corar e virar o rosto para o mais longe possível da boca de Itachi._

_Tudo indicava que aquelas sessões não seriam nada fáceis, nem para seu ego, que dirá para sua sanidade mental._

 

Será que poderia se considerar um vidente por ter previsto tal constatação? Céus, ele tinha certeza que a maioria das sessões de treinamento eram um dos grandes motivos para aquelas ereções infinitas!

Irritado com tudo e com todos (e principalmente com seu maldito corpo), Sasuke se levantou da cama de casal, marchando até o banheiro com grande rispidez e batendo a porta com força atrás de si.

Arrancou suas roupas com uma fúria descomunal, jogando-as em qualquer canto do banheiro (hábito horrível que adquirira com Itachi, o Sasuke de antes jamais jogaria roupas no chão) e entrou no boxe do chuveiro, ligou apenas a água fria e choramingou quando esta o atingiu com força.

_ Ok, ok... Só mais um pouco... – ele murmurou para si mesmo, batendo os dentes devido ao frio intenso que sentia. O inverno estava rigoroso naquele ano, o que fazia a água do encanamento externo se tornar ainda mais gelada do que na época de verão.

Sasuke olhou para baixo e praticamente grunhiu ao perceber que mesmo depois de dois minutos ininterruptos de tortura gélida ele não havia... hum... ‘desanimado’.

_ Mas que droga! – rosnou dentre os dentes cerrados, fechando a torneira e se escorando na parede, descansando a cabeça em um de seus braços. – Eu vou enlouquecer!

_ Faço de suas palavras as minhas. – ouviu a voz do mais velho ao pé de seu ouvido, e antes que pudesse tomar uma atitude ou, ao menos, se perguntar como diabos Itachi entrara no banheiro sem que ele percebesse, seu corpo foi prensado contra a parede de azulejos gelados. – Você vai acabar comigo se continuar assim – Itachi sussurrou ainda mais próximo de seu ouvido, envolvendo-o com todo seu corpo acariciando o lóbulo de sua orelha com a ponta da língua obscenamente.

 

Ok, o que diabos aconteceu? Cadê o frigido preguiçoso de pouco tempo atrás?

**Cale a boa, não reclame quando as coisas estão melhorando!**

 

_ Itachi! O que você pensa que está fazen... – calou-se, quando sem cerimônia alguma o mais velho envolveu a mão direita em sua masculinidade ainda totalmente excitada, estimulando-o enquanto distribuía beijos e mordidas suaves em suas costas e pescoço – I-Itachi, eu...

_ Shiii, eu não aguento mais te ver com tesão toda hora. Também não consigo me segurar mais! – ele falava rispidamente com a voz extremamente grave e maliciosa. Mesmo que Sasuke não conseguisse enxergar os olhos de Itachi naquele ângulo, era de se imaginar que eles estavam extremamente escarlates.

_ Mas você não tentou na... Ahhh... – nem sequer sabia o que estava questionado, pois seu corpo foi mais empurrado para frente com um encaixar de quadris, de modo que ele precisou se segurar em uma das torneiras para não cair. Acabou girando o objeto e abrindo a água quente neste processo, gemendo alto ao sentir o intenso choque térmico.

Itachi também se molhava, mas suspirou com deleite, agradecido pelo calor que só contribuía para deixar as coisas ainda melhores. Ainda sim, mantinha a coerência (mais do que Sasuke ao menos) e compreendeu que este tentava questioná-lo a respeito de seu comportamento passado (ou melhor, da  _ausência_  de comportamento).

_ Porque nós estamos sendo vigiados Sasuke. – respondeu a pergunta implícita, afastando os cabelos molhados do Uchiha de seu pescoço pálido com a sua mão livre, mordendo-o com desejo logo em seguida.

_ Quê? – o menor questionou dentre um choramingar de dor e prazer, sem se dar conta que instintivamente dava cada vez mais acesso para que Itachi continuasse a marcar seu pescoço, pendendo a cabeça levemente para o lado oposto.

_ Descobri no dia seguinte, antes de ir ao bar te buscar. Tem um ‘comitê de boas vindas’ em um prédio próximo, com a vista diretamente pra sua janela. Que não tem cortinas, devo frisar.

_ M-mas... Itachi! Pare! – Sasuke evidentemente queria discutir essa nova informação, mas Itachi apenas acelerou ainda mais a velocidade da masturbação, fazendo-o esquecer-se prontamente do que iria reclamar.

_ Eu não quis te preocupar, você daria outro chilique provavelmente. E como achei que você não ia querer platéia, venho me segurando desde então. Mas se quer saber? Que se foda, não aguento mais. – grunhiu em seu ouvido, girando-o com velocidade logo em seguida e permitindo, finalmente, que ficassem frente a frente.

Sasuke teve certeza que seu coração parou de bater naquele momento. E se ele sobrevivesse àquela visão, tinha certeza de que era imortal.

Itachi estava encharcado, usando apenas a calça de moletom que costumava vestir para dormir. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, grudando em seu corpo e mais escuros do que o normal devido ao fato de estarem molhados. Alias, pareciam ainda mais compridos do que o normal. Os olhos estavam tão vermelhos que pareciam iluminar o ambiente e destacar ainda mais a cor pálida de sua pele, e toda a expressão em seu rosto revelava que ele realmente não estava brincando: seu rosto se contraia, revelando um desejo sexual intenso, e seus olhos estavam tão predatórios que o Uchiha se perguntou vagamente se era possível chegar ao orgasmo apenas com a intensidade do olhar do outro sobre si.

Antes que o coração de Sasuke pudesse voltar a bater com estabilidade e ter certo grau de dignidade, o hospede atacou seus lábios com fervor, mordendo-os, chupando-os, mapeando toda sua boca com um desejo recíproco que estava enlouquecendo ambos há três longas semanas.

_ Eu achei que iria pirar... – sussurrou, ao desprender seus lábios dos do Uchiha com um barulho de estalo, lambendo seu pescoço em seguida. – Sua temperatura aumenta meio grau quando você tá nesse estado, seu cheiro altera, suas pupilas dilatam consideravelmente, você passa a rebolar inconscientemente.

_ P-porra Itachi não fala essas coisas vergonhosas.

_ E o melhor de tudo e o que mais me deixa louco: a sua pele. – Itachi parou de chupar seu pescoço, voltando a encará-lo nos olhos e constatando com devoção que Sasuke estava extremamente corado – Eu não entendo porque você fica assim, mas fica uma tentação!

Para o seu delírio hormonal, Sasuke corou ainda mais. Itachi, sentindo seu predador interior rugir em admiração, pegou uma das mãos de Sasuke e, sem sequer perguntar se ele desejava tal contato, enfiou dentro da sua própria calça de moletom, auxiliando-a a envolver seu membro totalmente desperto e sedento por atenção.

Sasuke arregalou o olhar ao perceber o que havia acabado de acontecer, mas não soltou o pênis de Itachi em momento algum. Apesar de já ter feito sexo duas vezes com ele antes daquelas semanas de “greve”, ele não havia tocado muito além do que o necessário em Itachi; o máximo que havia chegado a fazer era sentir a excitação do outro por cima da roupa. Não sabia o que deveria ser feito...

Porra, até pouco tempo atrás sequer cogitada estar numa situação como aquela com outro homem!

_ Faz pra mim Sasuke... – Itachi gemeu em seu ouvido, ainda segurando a mão de Sasuke, auxiliando-a a iniciar o movimento de vai e vem lento e cadenciado – Faz isso pra mim com essa cara de envergonhado que te deixa tão sexy...

_ Eu não estou com vergonha! E nem sou sexy! Isso é coisa de mulher! – o Uchiha respondeu indignado e irritado, ganhando um beijo fervoroso de Itachi em retorno.

O mais novo sorriu internamente, pois já havia se dado conta há algum tempo que Itachi ficava particularmente mais ‘animado’ quando Sasuke demonstrava hostilidade, e não havia como negar que utilizava essa descoberta em diversas situações, como naquele exato momento.

Encorajado pela maneira devassa que Itachi chupava seus lábios, Sasuke foi acelerando cada vez mais a carícia nova e peculiar que aprendia a fazer. Era, inegavelmente, algo novo: quando fazia isso em si próprio era diferente, e nas ocasiões em que fizera algo semelhante com suas parceiras, jamais sentira tamanha motivação a continuar dando prazer. Ouvir a respiração e gemidos de Itachi o proporcionava um prazer fenomenal... Ele ousava dizer que estava sentindo mais prazer em saber que era ele quem estava tirando o misterioso Itachi de sua consciência inabalável, do que a punheta acelerada que recebia em retorno.

_ Você está bravo Sasuke? – ele o questionou, mordendo seu queixo e iniciando um percurso lento e prazeroso com seus dentes, descendo cada vez mais e indo em direção ao seu peito e retornando novamente para cima, encarando-o com o olhar intenso – Eu venero quando você fica irritado.

_Eu sei..._

O beijou de maneira mais suave dessa vez. Sasuke tentou acelerar a carícia, pois estava excitado e não queria um beijo suave, mas Itachi aprecia se divertir em fazer exatamente o contrario do que ele desejava.

Grunhindo de irritação, Sasuke acelerou ainda mais o vai e vem de sua mão, fazendo o parceiro suspirar sonoramente e jogar a cabeça para trás, interrompendo o beijo e evidentemente se entregando um pouco mais ao prazer. Em seguida, voltou a beijá-lo de uma maneira tão intensa que Sasuke perdera o fôlego, hipnotizando-o de tal forma que era capaz de ele ter esquecido o próprio nome. Itachi rosnou tão impudicamente dentre o beijo que o mais novo sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda a sua espinha dorsal.

_ Eu gosto de te ver sem controle. – desta vez foi Sasuke quem sussurrou, sem fôlego, quando precisou interromper o beijo para buscar oxigênio. Recobrou um pouco a estabilidade de sua respiração e sua racionalidade, pois Itachi parou de estimulá-lo ao ficar um pouco embriagado pelo prazer que recebia da mão do Uchiha.

_ Eu ainda tenho tudo sobre controle, convencido. – Itachi respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios, mas ainda mantendo os olhos fechados – Você vai ter que se esforçar mais do que isso!

Era mentira, Itachi estava gostando sim e Sasuke conseguia  _sentir_  isso. Mas ele queria causar mais descontrole, muito mais!

Era verdade, Sasuke desejava ver Itachi imerso em tanto prazer que perdesse toda racionalidade, que se esquecesse de tudo a sua volta, conforme havia acontecido com ele próprio quando transaram pela primeira vez. Pois por mais que Itachi sentisse prazer, ele esteve completamente lúcido em quase todos os momentos daquela fatídica noite. E o mesmo, definitivamente, não podia ser dito do Uchiha.

_ Ah é? – o mais novo questionou em um tom implícito de desafio, apertando a base do pênis de Itachi e fazendo-o gemer de desconforto. – Pois eu vou dar um jeito nisso agora!

_ Hum? – curioso, Itachi finalmente abriu os olhos, mas não encontrou Sasuke na sua altura. Abaixou a cabeça, arregalando os olhos logo em seguida ao se dar conta para qual região de seu corpo Sasuke estava depositando toda sua atenção. – S-sasuke?

 

Que palhaçada é essa? Nem pense nisso!

**...**

_Não quero nem saber, ele vai engolir as palavras dele!_

Você que vai “engolir” algo se continuar com isso!

**...**

_Não importa! Já fizemos tudo mesmo!_

Puta merda Sasuke!

**... Nunca mais duvidarei de sua grandeza, ó Deus, milagres existem! Vai Sasuke!**

 

E para alegria da parcela mental mais ousada, o Uchiha possuía extrema determinação em sua decisão; tremendo de leve e sabendo que possivelmente iria se arrepender por ter sido tão impulsivo, fechou os olhos e abocanhou o membro de Itachi, sugando a cabeça experimentalmente e constatando que não era tão ruim quanto imaginava.

O som de surpresa e prazer que o mais velho deixou escapar de seus lábios agradou muito Sasuke, encorajando-o a continuar com um pouco mais de coragem. Lambeu todo o falo, de baixo para cima, abrindo os olhos e procurando Itachi em seu campo de visão.

Ele estava extremamente corado, olhando para Sasuke como se tentasse compreender como aquilo estava acontecendo, piscando freneticamente.

_ O que me diz agora? – o menor questionou com um sorriso prepotente nos lábios, voltando sua atenção para o sexo oral o envolvendo completamente com sua boca, deslizando por toda extensão com certa dificuldade, mas determinado em atingir o sucesso ao sentir sua própria garganta ser preenchida. Sentiu-se tão orgulhoso de si mesmo quando se deu conta de que havia compelido o planejado que gemeu de prazer, mesmo começando a sentir uma dor incomoda naquela região.

Aparentemente o gemido tirou Itachi do seu momento de surpresa, porque ele agarrou seus cabelos e o forçou a continuar, movendo seu quadril para frente e para trás e grunhindo em êxtase. Não era nem um pouco confortável para Sasuke, mas de alguma forma o fato de saber que era ele quem estava no comando o deixava ainda mais fora de controle, de modo que ele também gemia em coro com o moreno mais velho.

_ Uhh...! Não sabia desses seus dotes... – Itachi deixou escapar tais palavras em meio a um grunhido de prazer, mordendo o lábio em seguida em um gesto de autocensura.

O Uchiha aprendia rápido, de modo que Itachi realmente achou que se tratava de uma espécie de talento natural. Não era qualquer um que conseguia fazê-lo chegar tão próximo ao orgasmo em tão pouco tempo, ainda mais deixá-lo tão atordoado pelo êxtase que sequer conseguia formular palavras.

Sasuke comemorava internamente, sentindo-se vitorioso e especial.

_ Sasu... pare! Para Sasuke! Uchiha!

Sasuke não tinha a mínima intenção de parar, queria ir até o fim e proporcionar um ótimo orgasmo ao mais velho (apesar de não admitir que estava curioso para sentir o gosto de Itachi naquelas... hum... ‘circunstâncias’). Só que existem coisas que não há como serem evitadas, e quando Itachi deseja algo, não há nada que Sasuke possa fazer para evitar. Sendo assim, antes que pudesse compreender o que diabos estava acontecendo, foi empurrado para trás e erguido no ar com extrema velocidade.

_ Itachi! – gritou, assustado com a movimentação. Itachi o jogou por cima de um dos ombros, prendendo suas pernas com um dos braços contra seu próprio corpo, escancarou a porta do boxe do chuveiro e chutou a do banheiro, fazendo um barulho de destruição ecoar pelo pequeno cômodo – O QUE VOCÊ ‘TÁ FAZENDO!?

Itachi não respondeu e não parecia sequer ouvir seu protesto, simplesmente saiu do banheiro carregando o menor e o jogou na cama em seguida. Abaixou por completo sua calça de moletom, retirando-a conjuntamente com a boxer antes de subir acima do outro, não se importando nem um pouco com o fato de ambos estarem encharcados e molhando os lençóis que foram trocados ainda no dia anterior.

Aliás, nem Sasuke parecia se importar: sequer pensou na cama molhada, deixando-a no esquecimento assim como a porta do banheiro destruída.

_ Você não disse que tem gente vigi... – Sasuke não conseguiu terminar seu protesto, pois Itachi já estava empurrando-o contra o colchão e voltando a beijá-lo com volúpia.

O corpo de Itachi o envolvia por completo, mas sem forçá-lo a fazer algo que não desejava. E o Uchiha, por sua vez, não perdeu tempo, baixando as mãos até a virilha de ambos e iniciando uma masturbação dupla.

_ Dane-se! Tomara que filmem, assim consigo uma cópia pra mais tarde. – Itachi provavelmente respondeu alguma indagação que Sasuke havia feito, mas este não fazia a menor ideia do que era. Mas que  _merda_  acontecia com a cabeça inútil dele quando ele estava transando com Itachi? Caralho! – Você parece mais animado dessa vez.

_ Cale a boca! – Sasuke o censurou, pois mesmo não se lembrando direito a pergunta que havia feito, odiou o tom de voz de Itachi na resposta, assim como o sorriso cínico que brotava em seus lábios avermelhados e inchados devido aos inúmeros beijos que trocaram nos últimos minutos. – Prepotente!

Itachi riu com divertimento e Sasuke soube que corara ao ouvir tal som. Era algo tão raro e talvez por isso tão especial... Itachi devia rir daquela maneira mais vezes.

Neste momento Sasuke teve a completa certeza de que seu cérebro estava  _quebrado:_  há dois segundos ele estava bravo, e agora achava ‘especial’ a risada de Itachi? Mas que porcaria...?

 

**É o amor Sasuke.**

_MORRA!_

 

_ Tolo. – Itachi sussurrou ao terminar de rir, voltando sua atenção para o corpo de Sasuke e mordendo cada pedaço amostra de sua pele, descendo cada vez mais e mais, chegando ate um de seus mamilos e estimulando-os com a língua e lábios.

Sasuke sentia-se contrariado, fascinado, irritado, com tesão e extremamente ansioso. Seu corpo parecia agir por contra própria, e quando se deu conta dois dedos de Itachi já pediam passagem pelos seus lábios no mesmo momento em que o mais velho mordiscava e sugava seu umbigo.

_ Coopera. – Itachi falou, roçando de leve a ponta do dedo médio em seu lábio inferior.

_ Não. – Sasuke rosnou, pegando o braço do outro e forçando-o a subir novamente e voltar a encará-lo, antes mesmo que este pudesse iniciar o sexo oral. O mais velho, um pouco atordoado pelo comportamento que não esperava, subiu até a altura do parceiro, que segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, forçando-o a encará-lo nos olhos – Não consigo esperar!

_ Mas eu tenho que...

_ Não! – para a surpresa do hóspede, o moreno mais novo envolveu suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, encaixando-o sobre seu corpo quase que instantaneamente. Mordeu um dos lábios para conter um sibilo de êxtase ao sentir a ponta de seu pênis roçar à entrada de Sasuke, que até então permanecia intocável nas últimas três semanas – Não aguento esperar mais Itachi, anda!

_ Vai doer muito! Eu não te preparei ainda! – ele respondeu, piscando e tentando recobrar a consciência.

O que Sasuke estava pensando? Por que essa atitude absurda?

_ Não ligo!

_ Eu não vou conseguir parar, nem se você chorar e implorar. – respondeu, com as feições sérias, tentando sair de cima do outro, mas ele continuava agarrando em seu corpo firmemente – Vamos fazer do jeito que tem que ser, não assim. Você não tem lubrificante.

 

**Por que diabos Itachi tá se preocupando com isso? Porra!**

Ah Sasuke, vai, mostra pra ele que você não é de vidro!

 

_ Você fala demais! – Sasuke grunhiu, ficando irritado com a preocupação desnecessária do outro.

Itachi não esperava uma reação, e por isso foi pego de surpresa quando o mais novo conseguiu trocar as posições com agilidade, girando-o na cama de modo que agora era quem estava deitado de barriga para cima naquele colchão encharcado. Aparentemente, o treinamento de Sasuke estava surtindo efeito.

_ Não é hora pra conversa Itachi.

Itachi arregalou o olhar ao perceber o que Sasuke iria fazer: ele ergueu um pouco o seu quadril e guiou o membro do mais velho até sua entrada, empurrando seu corpo com força com a gravidade, fazendo uma careta de dor em meio ao processo.

_ Você está se machucando! – Itachi rosnou guturalmente, controlando-se ao extremo para não agarrar a cintura de Sasuke e forçá-lo para baixo. Céus, dessa maneira era ainda mais apertado que o normal!

_ Não ligo. – Sasuke respondeu, engolindo um soluço de dor e ignorando as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos.

Era verdade, ele não ligava. Tudo em que ele conseguia pensar ela em ter Itachi dentro de si novamente, estava com tantas saudades daquela sensação que sequer pensou na consequência de seus atos.

Itachi, que possuía seus sentidos no grau máximo aquele dia, sentiu o cheio de sangue, e teve a completa certeza de que advinha de Sasuke.

_ Pare... – contrariando todos os desejos de seu corpo, segurou o quadril de Sasuke e o impediu de se mover – Imbecil! Não quero te machucar!

_ M-mas...! – droga, não era pra sua voz soar chorosa!

Itachi o forçou a sair daquela posição e o colocou lateralmente contra o colchão, abraçando-o por trás e novamente encaixando seu pênis entre as nádegas do outro, beijando seu pescoço antes de falar baixinho em seu ouvido. Instintivamente Sasuke prendeu a respiração, estremecendo somente ao ouvir a voz de Itachi tão próximo de si.

_ Porra, eu tenho certeza que teria sido a penetração mais intensa da minha vida, mas eu não sou tão egoísta como você pensa! Sinto mais prazer vendo você sentir prazer do que pensando apenas no _meu_  prazer físico. – e o beijava a proferir essas palavras, sugando as gotículas de água e suor que escorriam de seus cabelos.

Sasuke sentiu-se quente instantaneamente, compreendendo o que Itachi queria dizer, pois sentira a mesma coisa quando experimentara fazer o sexo oral no mais velho: o prazer que sentia em  _proporcionar_ prazer era extremamente mais gratificante e intenso.

_ As pessoas geralmente não são assim... – comentou baixinho, lembrando-se de suas relações sexuais passadas. Nunca perdia sequer um minuto pensando se a parceira estava gostando do sexo ou não, tudo que queria era aliviar sua tensão. Mas com Itachi era diferente.

E isso era assustador.

_ Eu sei, mas eu quero ouvir seus gemidos de tesão, não de dor. Eu vou fazer do jeito que você quer, mas com o mínimo de desconforto possível... Ok? – Itachi sussurrou contra seu ouvido, levando uma das mãos até o membro de Sasuke, que perdera a rigidez devido à dor, acariciando-o com calma e paciência.

_ P-por quê? Por que você quer que eu tenha prazer? Por que isso é importante pra você?

_E por que, pra mim, o seu prazer é mais importante do que o meu?_

Itachi não respondeu, continuando a carícia, sentindo Sasuke endurecer aos poucos. Quando achou que este já havia recuperado a excitação perdida, empurrou seu membro novamente ao canal do outro, devagar e suavemente, voltando para trás e recomeçando a movimentação, indo cada vez mais fundo e se controlando ao extremo para não enfiar tudo de uma só vez.

_ I-tachi... – Sasuke suspirou ao perceber que estava completamente preenchido.

Apesar de ainda sentir dor, esta era minimizada pela paciência que o outro teve com seu corpo. Jogou a cabeça para trás, dando mais acesso de seu pescoço aos lábios de Itachi, que continuava a beijar e morder sua pele, marcando-a de leve.

Itachi aguardara pacientemente que o mais novo acostumasse com a invasão, sentindo seu corpo tremer para não se render ao anseio físico de iniciar um movimento de vai e vem mais ríspida.

Já Sasuke suspirava em deleite, e quando se sentiu pronto tratou de rebolar.

_ Mais... – pediu, dengoso, fechando os olhos e se rendendo ao êxtase.

_ Calma... Que droga Sasuke, você vai se machucar de novo! – Itachi tentou segurá-lo, levando uma das mãos em seu quadril, mas Sasuke rebolava ainda mais, retirando sua mão de sua cintura e puxando-a para que o braço circundasse seu corpo, guiando os dedos de Itachi até um de seus mamilos.

_ Eu estou bem, eu quero isso! – implorou, virando um pouco a cabeça sem sair daquela posição lateral, conseguindo encontrar o olhar de Itachi com o canto de seus olhos – Eu preciso de você.

Não conseguiu perceber direito qual fora a reação de Itachi, mas sentiu seu corpo ser novamente movimentado, de modo que agora eles estavam novamente na posição inicial, com Sasuke deitado de barriga para cima e Itachi entre suas pernas, penetrando-o por completo.

Provavelmente Sasuke teria vergonha dos sons que escapavam de seus lábios quando tudo aquilo acabasse, mas naquele momento ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser no homem acima de si que o estava proporcionando tanto prazer.

Por alguns instantes, Itachi apenas apreciou o corpo de Sasuke, acariciando-o com a ponta de seus dedos como se desejasse mapear cada centímetro de sua pele, e apreciando a reação do outro ao seu toque: ele respirava intensamente, cada vez mais rápido, gemendo como se não houvesse amanhã e, o melhor de tudo, ruborizando intensamente.

_ Você é meu Sasuke, e eu sou seu. Não se esqueça disso. – Itachi sussurrou com um novo tom de voz, inclinando-se para frente e encostando sua testa na testa suada de Sasuke, fitando seus olhos de maneira intensa – Não vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer com você.

O Uchiha sentia seu corpo inteiro estremecer e arrepiar, a penetração foi reiniciada, o vai e vem cada vez mais ritmado e intenso, mas ainda sim lento e extremamente diferente das duas outras ocasiões em que fizeram sexo.

Itachi nunca deixava de olhar em seus olhos...

 

Uh... É, ferrou demais agora.

**Uhum...**

 

O moreno mais jovem levou as duas mãos ao rosto do outro, empurrando seus cabelos para trás para poder enxergá-lo menor. A respiração de ambos acelerava cada vez mais, o prazer era intenso e reconfortante.

_ Eu preciso de você. – Itachi sussurrou.

Sasuke não se aguentou mais, beijando-o com extrema doçura, fechando os olhos e envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços, puxando-o para o mais próximo possível de si.

Ao sentir tamanho carinho direcionado a si, Itachi gemeu e levantou uma das pernas do outro, proporcionando um maior acesso ao seu interior naquela posição. Sasuke mordeu seus lábios com força naquele instante, sibilando em surpresa; o mais velho teve a certeza que havia encontrado o ponto G de Sasuke.

_ Está gostando? – Itachi questionou, aumentando a velocidade das estocadas e tomando cuidado para acertar sempre a próstata do menor. Sasuke delirava, fazendo força para continuar a manter os olhos abertos mesmo com tanta estimulação. Mas depois de uma investida particularmente forte, ele não conseguiu mais se segurar, girando os olhos em sua órbita e fechando-os com força.

_ Sim!! Isso!! Tão bom!! – praticamente gritou para o teto do apartamento, e soltou o pescoço de Itachi, levando a mão direita o seu membro, pretendendo impedir que chegasse ao orgasmo naquele momento. Porque, por mais clichê e imbecil que isso pudesse parecer, ele queria chegar ao orgasmo conjuntamente com Itachi.

Mas Itachi tratou de impedir seus planos, parando sua mão no meio do caminho levando-a para a lateral de seu corpo e empurrando-a contra o lençol encharcado, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele.

_ Não... E-eu também estou quase lá. – falou sem fôlego, como se lesse a mente de Sasuke e soubesse exatamente o que ele desejava. O Uchiha novamente mantinha a ligação de olhar, apreciando os olhos avermelhados e semicerrados de prazer e... admiração?

_ Ahh... Eu estou tão perto... Por favor Itachi, por favor! Comigo! – Sasuke implorou, fechando os olhos e ouvindo a voz de Itachi em sua memória de algumas semanas atrás, aquela voz soando ríspida e autoritária.

 

__ Você realmente acha que eu vou ceder a um pedido de 'por favor' Sasuke?¹_

 

_ Com você... – mas a voz de Itachi soava tão diferente naquele momento, tão... Apaixonada?

 

_Não, eu estou ouvindo coisas._

Eu acho que mesmo sem perceber você dominou o Itachi.

_Tsk, besteira. E eu só quero dominá-lo fisicamente._

Sei...

 

Mas o diálogo interno não se estendeu muito além, pois Itachi o beijou ao penetrá-lo ainda com mais força, abafando os gemidos impudicos que os dois deixavam escapar. Sasuke não conseguiu se controlar mais, arqueando-se completamente na cama e se rendendo ao orgasmo ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o primeiro jato de esperma de Itachi em seu canal. E este por sua vez, perdera totalmente o resto de coerência que ainda possuía, mordendo o lábio inferior de Sasuke quando sentiu este se contrair ainda mais ao seu redor, sabendo que os dois atingiram o orgasmo conjuntamente desta vez.

E mesmo em meio à sensação do ápice do prazer, eles não soltaram as mãos um do outro.

 

**(***)**

 

_O primeiro soco que recebeu doeu mais em seu ego do que no seu corpo. Itachi sentiu o sangue acumular em sua boca e cuspiu no chão com força, tentando ao máximo segurar seus impulsos para não revidar. Sabia que não adiantaria tentar lutar contra Madara._

_E, de qualquer forma, já estava acostumado com castigos físicos._

__ É muita ousadia sua me desafiar, moleque! – a voz de Madara estava ríspida e exibia rancor evidente. Itachi riu baixinho, de maneira rebelde típica de qualquer adolescente, o que resultou no segundo golpe e este doeu de verdade. – Quem você pensa que é?_

_O garoto perdeu as forças e deixou seu corpo padecer, caindo de joelhos no chão enquanto abraçava sua barriga numa tentativa de conter a dor e voltar a respirar. Madara utilizou muita força no golpe, e nem todos os treinamentos com os outros membros da Akatsuki resultaram em golpes tão dolorosos._

__ Sua família e seu amante, palavras suas. – Itachi sussurrou ao recobrar minimamente o fôlego. – A não ser que as coisas estejam mudando agora._

__ Não teste a sorte Itachi! Não me venha com psicologia barata, você sabe que não caio nisso! – o mais velho agachou em frente do garoto machucado, agarrando seu queixo e forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos. A coloração avermelhada estava intensa, Itachi definitivamente estava com raiva. – Por que não fez a missão?_

__ Outro Akatsuki pode fazer, me dê outra missão mais complicada._

_O terceiro golpe nem sequer doía mais, o tapa no rosto até parecia uma carícia perto do soco de alguns momentos atrás._

__ Era seu dever! Os Uchiha foram seu alvo, nada mais óbvio que você finalizasse a família de uma vez! O menino está completamente vulnerável agora! É a hora certa para matá-lo!_

__ Eu não consigo. – sussurrou novamente, fechando os olhos com força e tentando entender porque estava tão alterado pela existência do menino._

_O observara de longe em um ponto estratégico: ele estava entristecido, sentado em um balanço do parquinho da escola. Um garoto loiro se aproximou lentamente, tentando puxar papo e animá-lo, mas nada fazia seu alvo sair de sua áurea de sofrimento e luto. Itachi podia matá-lo ali, logo após a saída do outro menino, mas o pequeno Uchiha olhou em sua direção, sem se dar conta de sua presença, apenas olhando de qualquer forma para o horizonte. E depois de ver os olhos tão tristes quanto os de Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi teve certeza de que era incapaz de matar o garotinho._

_Suas incertezas e dúvidas apenas contribuíram para que voltasse para o QG com a missão incompleta. A primeira missão em que falhara, diga-se de passagem._

__ É lógico que consegue! Eu não fiquei todos esses anos educando você pra você me falar que não consegue!_

__ Correção Madara-nii: EU NÃO QUERO!_

_O moreno mais velho se levantou, fitando o corpo do adolescente com certa melancolia. Itachi mantinha a cabeça erguida e tentava se levantar com certa dificuldade. Sangue escorria pelos seus lábios machucados e um roxo começava a se formar no lado esquerdo de seu rosto. Madara sabia que o outro conseguiria aguentar qualquer golpe físico sem sofrer com isso; afinal, a dor física era algo presente na vida de todos os Akatsuki._

_Ele estava acostumado._

__ Você está de castigo. – falou em voz baixa, avaliando as circunstâncias sem ter a completa certeza de sua decisão._

_Suas palavras soaram como uma piada até para os seus ouvidos e Itachi, se portando como o adolescente revoltado que incorporara nos últimos dias, sorriu com prepotência._

__ Oba, férias. – o sarcasmo era evidente e venenoso, mas o adulto conseguiu se conter o suficiente para não castigá-lo fisicamente outra uma vez._

_Afinal de contas, não fazia diferença alguma. Medidas mais drásticas precisavam ser tomadas com urgência, antes que ele perdesse totalmente o controle que tinha sobre o psicológico de seu amante._

__ Você vai ficar sem a proteína e vai pensar no que fez, durante o tempo que eu achar necessário._

__ O quê? – finalmente seu Otouto parecia perceber a gravidade da situação em que se encontrava._

_Madara virou-se de costas e caminhou com calma até a porta do quarto que dividia com o garoto. Aparentemente isso também precisava ser revisto: eles não poderiam mais dormir juntos._

__ Não se preocupe, pois vou arranjar uma maneira de te alimentar e mantê-lo vivo. Provavelmente vou te deixar na enfermaria, Orochimaru vai cuidar bem de você._

__ Madara..._

__ Minha decisão está feita. Aproveite bem os últimos dias com os sentidos e quando você estiver num estado crítico venho te buscar. – olhou por cima do ombro, procurando o olhar assustado do outro e amaciando suas feições. – A não ser que você queria reconsiderar a sua decisão, Otouto._

_O mais novo entendeu perfeitamente o que seu Aniki queria. Reconsiderou sua decisão por alguns instantes, mas no fim abaixou a cabeça em silêncio, sabendo que não conseguiria matar Sasuke Uchiha._

_Sentia-se inútil, confuso e injustiçado; mas ciente, de alguma forma, de que estava fazendo a coisa certa._

__ Como queira. – o outro continuou a fala, novamente deixando de fitar o garoto e voltando sua atenção para o corredor externo enquanto voltava a caminhar. – Espero que tenha tomado juízo na sua cabeça quando acordar. Eu realmente não quero ter que te eliminar, mas esta será sua última chance._

_Madara saiu do quarto, fechando a porta com leveza e sem se preocupar em trancá-la. Não havia necessidade para enjaular o garoto, ele não tinha como fugir: se saísse do QG, ficaria sem a proteína e padeceria totalmente sem os devidos cuidados profissionais. Itachi não era tolo para cometer um ato de suicídio como aquele e Madara tinha a completa certeza de que, no fundo, o garoto sabia que não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar sua sentença._

_No fim, Itachi estava tão perdido em seu próprio desespero que não sabia dizer ao certo quantas horas permaneceu encarando a porta fechada com total descrença e desesperança pelo que acabara de ouvir._

_Afinal de contas, Madara jamais fora uma pessoa que mudava suas convicções e opiniões. Se nem “_ ele”  _havia conseguido fazê-lo mudar de ideia, que chances Itachi teria?_

 

**(***)**

 

Sasuke estava assustado.

Não, assustado não: estava completamente apavorado.

Itachi, graças aos céus, dormiu logo após o sexo, de modo que os dois não precisaram iniciar uma conversa extremamente embaraçosa pelo que acabara de acontecer. Mas isso não significava que Sasuke ficou tranquilo.

Porque, definitivamente, não fora apenas sexo o que eles fizeram.

 

**Sasuke, acho que está na hora de você parar com a negação.**

 

E era por causa de pensamentos como este que ele estava completamente apavorado.

Itachi era um assassino, um foragido, um  _homem_! Como Sasuke podia ser idiota ao ponto de se deixar apaixonar por alguém assim? Seria tão mais fácil se apaixonar pela Sakura, ou por alguma menina inofensiva que não trouxesse a carga de problemas que Itachi trazia?

 

**O coração geralmente não pensa direito Sasuke, não se recrimine por isso.**

E pare de besteira. Dane-se se você ‘tá gostando ou não do Itachi: aproveite que ele está de bruços e assuma seu verdadeiro papel nessa relação.

_Vocês não estão me ajudando!_

 

_ Porra... – sussurrou, contendo a vontade desmesurada de bater sua cabeça na parede. Ultimamente suas mentes estavam completamente obcecadas, cada qual com um assunto específico e sem dar a real importância para a grandiosidade de seus problemas.

 

Você que é um dramático sem tamanho!

**É! Se tá achando ruim, vai procurar o Naruto!**

_Ideia perfeita._

 

Conseguiu se esquivar do abraço do adormecido Itachi e o cutucou minimamente. Ele abriu os olhos e novamente tentou abraçá-lo mais uma vez, mas Sasuke o impediu ao segurar seus dois braços com firmeza.

_ Preciso conversar com Naruto. Você não pode mais me manter longe dele, eu tenho o mínimo de experiência em defesa pessoal pra poder fugir se algo acontecer. Você mencionou que ele também tem proteção. – explicou com paciência, deixando claro no tom de voz que não aceitaria um “não” como resposta; apenas estava informando ao seu guardião, porque da última vez que saíra sem avisar uma tragédia tremenda aconteceu.

_ Eu não acho uma boa ideia.

_ Eu preciso Itachi. E eu vou. – suas feições ainda estavam sérias, demonstrando que não iria ceder aos caprichos de Itachi desta vez.

O mais velho piscou algumas vezes antes de levantar uma das mãos e acariciar sua mandíbula com o polegar.

_ Eu vou te buscar quando esse efeito colateral passar, não desgrude do Uzumaki.

_ Ok.

_ Eu não vou ser muito gentil se você agir diferente. – passou o polegar sobre os lábios de Sasuke, fazendo-o corar com o carinho intimo. Itachi sorriu, adorando ver Sasuke corar em qualquer circunstancia – Aja com prudência.

_ Não me trate como uma criança!

_ Eu sei que você não é uma criança... – respondeu com um sorriso de canto de boca, acariciando uma marca recém formada no pescoço de Sasuke, algo que os incriminava pelas atividades de algum tempo atrás.

Sasuke não o permitiu que visualizasse novamente seu rubor, pois saiu da cama com velocidade e correu para o banheiro, provavelmente pretendendo tomar uma ducha e sair de encontro ao loiro.

Itachi suspirou cansado. Seu cérebro parecia não funcionar direito há horas e ele mal conseguia ficar acordado por cinco minutos. Dentro de instantes estava novamente adormecido; desta vez sonhando com Sasuke. Algo que, para sua surpresa, se tornou bem mais aconchegante do que sonhar com Madara. Quanto mais o tempo passava, Madara parecia cada vez mais um pesadelo distante.

Só que, infelizmente, as coisas nem sempre acontecem como o planejado.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Você sabe que é meio perigoso pra uma pessoa como você trabalhar num lugar como esse, não sabe?

_ ‘Tá me chamando de pinguço, seu bastardo?

_ Se a carapuça serviu...

Naruto bateu a caneca que limpava com força no balcão do bar e Sasuke tomou um singelo gole de sua bebida, fingindo não se dar conta da hostilidade.

_ É temporário. – o amigo resmungou, pegando uma nova caneca para enxugar. – Um amigo encontrou esse bico pra mim, mas vou sair assim que encontrar algo com carteira assinada... E eu realmente não gosto de ficar rodeado de tanta bebida.

_ Achei que você ia ficar depressivo quando fiquei sabendo da briga. Mas depois me liguei que você estava na casa do Gaara e relaxei.

Naruto entendia perfeitamente o porquê das palavras de Sasuke.

 

__ Naruto, levante-se já desse sofá. – Sai tentava persuadi-lo mais uma vez, suspirando em derrota quando o Uzumaki sequer moveu um único músculo. – Eu tenho um bico pra você, mas tem que correr pra não perder a vaga!_

__ Me deixe em paz até que meu corpo entre em decomposição. – respondeu Naruto com a voz abafada pela almofada que utilizava como travesseiro na maioria do tempo desde que chegara naquele apartamento_

_O moreno estava prestes a puxar o Uzumaki pelo pé até que este caísse com força no assoalho de madeira, mas uma voz próxima de si o impediu de agir dessa forma._

__ Nos dê licença Sai, só uns minutos._

_Virou-se e percebeu que Gaara estava próximo, provavelmente há algum tempo vendo a cena deplorável. Sai sorriu intimamente, sabendo exatamente o que tais palavras significavam._

__ Ele é todo seu. – respondeu, dando as costas e voltando para o seu quarto._

__ TRAIDOR! – Naruto ergueu a cabeça para gritar e Sai não se conteve mais, sorrindo e acenando para o outro enquanto se afastava._

_Afinal de contas, era de conhecimento geral que Gaara tinha um talento nato para lidar com aquele tipo de situação._

__ Você tem cinco segundos para levantar desse sofá e tomar um rumo na vida ou... – disse Gaara se aproximando do sofá com lentidão, o ruído de dedos estalando ecoavam pela sala._

__ Mas Gaara!_

__ Cinco..._

__ Eu não estou no clima poxa! Eu ainda estou no luto!_

__ Quatro..._

__ Achei que você era meu amigo e ia me apoiar!_

__ Três..._

__ Como que você diz que me ama se..._

__ Dois..._

__ Urgh! Ok! – o loiro se botou de pé em um pulo. – Estou de pé, viu, viu? Nada de surtar!_

__ Você fez uma decisão sábia Uzumaki..._

 

Naruto apenas estremeceu ao pensar no que poderia ter acontecido. Sasuke pareceu notar seu pavor e riu pelo nariz.

_ Sofreu muito? – Sasuke lembrava-se bem das boas brigas que Gaara era capaz de proporcionar. Por causa do ruivo, chegou a precisar de fisioterapia por alguns meses.

Bons tempos, quando a vida era mais simples e os socos doíam menos que os problemas.

_ Cedi antes.

_ Acho que todos aprendem num determinado ponto da vida, né? – o Uzumaki lhe lançou mais um olhar irritado, mas ele fingiu ignorá-lo. – Como estão as coisas com Kakashi? Eu estou há semanas querendo falar com ele sobre você, mas...

_ Nem pense nisso. Você prometeu que ia ficar quieto Teme!

_ E por isso ando no meu canto, mas estou cansado de ser deixado de fora dessas confusões de vocês. – o Uchiha respondeu com certa amargura, depositando o copo vazio na mesa, que foi cheio até a borda rapidamente por Naruto. – Primeiro ele tem um surto de psicanalista e pede pra eu não falar com você e agora faz uma dessas e...

_ Espera a poeira abaixar. Eu vou falar com o Kakashi, só me de mais um tempo. A vergonha ainda está muito grande.

_ O que diabos você fez Dobe?

Naruto estalou a língua nos dentes e desviou o olhar. Sasuke suspirou com impaciência, se controlando para não iniciar uma briga no local de trabalho do amigo e gerar mais problemas para ele.

Soube um dia depois que Naruto se mudou e entrou em desespero, achando que a segurança dele acabara. Itachi saiu para resolver esse problema (ele não sabia dizer de que maneira) e assegurou de que estava tudo bem, mas seria prudente aconselhar que Naruto e Kakashi voltassem para o mesmo teto. Só que o ele não sabia exatamente o que ocorrera, já que nenhum dos dois estava disposto a contar.

E esses segredinhos que todos possuíam já estavam dando nos seus nervos!

_ Se você não tivesse no trabalho eu tinha te batido até você falar, sabe disso, né?

_ E você teria apanhado quem nem um cachorro. – Sasuke não respondeu a provocação, e finalmente Naruto se deu conta de que algo não estava bem. – O que aconteceu?

_ Nada, vocês dois que tem que me dizer o que está acontecendo.

_ Nem vem com essa! Você me ligou cinco vezes antes de eu atender, algo que não é comum. E nem está retrucando e sendo totalmente bastardo como de costume, só meio-bastardo. O que houve?

Sasuke sabia que procurara Naruto para desabafar, mas isso não tornava as coisas menos vergonhosas do que pareciam. Olhou por alguns instantes para suas mãos e depois de enrolar bastante reuniu toda a coragem que possuía, respirando fundo para falar.

Afinal, se não conseguisse admitir isso nem para Naruto, jamais chegaria a algum lugar.

_ Acho que eu estou... Apaixonado.

A reação do Uzumaki, como prevista, fora derrubar a caneca no chão, que se espatifou em milhões de pedacinhos. Ele lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo, antes de piscar algumas vezes, desnorteado demais para reagir. Isso trouxe tanta raiva a Sasuke que ele pensou em ir embora, porém tudo o que fez foi desviar o rosto, tentar se acalmar e não matar o idiota retardado à sua frente.

_ Quê!?!

_ Não me faça repetir o que já foi difícil de falar uma vez Usuratonkachi!

_ Mas... É você! O Teme! Você não fica apaixonado! Você é o príncipe do gelo! – Naruto não sabia se comemorava, ria ou ficava horrorizado. De tudo que esperava, “estou apaixonado” era a última coisa que esperava ouvir. Céus, isso sequer estava na lista!

_ Detesto quando você insinua que eu sou uma pessoa sem coração.

_ Mas você é!

_ Idiota... – o Uchiha já estava começando a se arrepender da confissão. – Não está ajudando, só pra avisar.

_ Ok, ok... É só que... Deus! – Sasuke se levantou do banco que sentava em frente ao balcão, pronto para sair do bar. Mas o amigo foi rápido e o segurou pela manga, forçando-o a se sentar novamente – ‘Tá, parei. É sua namorada?

_ Não tenho uma namorada.

_ Mas lógico que tem! Tem um puta chupão no seu pescoço e você anda total “só love” com essa garota, desaparece, não deixa a gente ir na sua casa porque ela praticamente se mudou pra lá. Como vai vir com essa de “não tenho namorada” se... – Naruto se calou, como se finalmente se desse conta de uma informação implícita, encarando o pescoço de Sasuke com ares esclarecedores.

_Maldita mania de não usar espelhos!_

Sasuke se autocensurava e cobria a marca no pescoço com uma das mãos, sentindo o rosto esquentar cada vez mais. Estava tão irritado consigo mesmo que não percebeu o processamento de informações do amigo a sua frente.

_ É um homem... – ele sussurrou baixinho, como se falasse consigo mesmo, chegando a uma conclusão.

_ Do que você está falando Naruto?

_ Quero te arrebentar na porrada, bastardo maldito! – Naruto quase gritou, apontando o indicador para seu rosto como se estivesse desferindo uma bronca; realmente o Uzumaki parecia bastante irritado. – Você ‘tá saindo com um homem e não tem a decência de me contar a verdade, enquanto eu fico aqui sofrendo achando que você vai me censurar! Isso não se faz!

_ Auto lá! Não é que eu goste de homens, eu só... Ah, quer saber, esquece. Vou embora!

_ Sasuke-teme! Sente-se já aqui! – Naruto o puxou com mais força, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair sentado com força no banquinho, gemendo de dor em seguida. Naruto sorriu de canto de boca, já familiarizado com aquele tipo de reação pós-sexo de seus parceiros. – E você ainda está sendo passivo!

Sasuke não se conteve mais, levantando e puxando Naruto pela gola, quase o fazendo erguer os pés do chão e subir acima do balcão.

_ Mais uma palavra e eu não me importo mais em quebrar seus dentes no seu maldito trabalho! – rosnou com irritação.

Naruto estava verdadeiramente surpreso pela revelação do amigo e compreendia bem como era a situação (excetuando-se o fato de que até se envolver com Kakashi, ele jamais cogitara em ser passivo. Aliás, até nesta ocasião tudo não passou de uma hipótese, pois não chegaram aos ‘finalmentes’), porém a vontade de rir era muito maior.

Sasuke Uchiha, vulgo coração gelado, completamente apaixonado por um homem? Quem diria! Ele mordeu os lábios com força, tentando evitar a gargalhada e o amigo lhe lançou um olhar mortífero, que apenas lhe deu mais vontade ainda de rir.

_ Ok, prometo! – Sasuke o soltou e ele o arrumou a gola de sua camisa de uniforme. – Quem ele é?

_ Não é da sua conta!

Suspirou: lá estava ele, o Sasuke totalmente bastardo que não havia dado as caras há algum tempo. Naruto não sabia se ficava feliz ou não pela volta do estereótipo.

_ Certo, então qual o problema de estar apaixonado por ele? Ao que os chupões e os gemidos de dor indicam, ‘tá sendo algo recíproco, né?

_ Eu nunca gostei de homem Naruto! Isso é muito estranho! E ele não é uma pessoa particularmente certa pra se apaixonar.

_ O que seria uma pessoa certa?

Sasuke pensou, não conseguindo encontrar uma resposta no momento. Seu cérebro estava cheio de ‘Itachi’ para pensar em outra pessoa. Mesmo tendo cogitado Sakura em um momento de desespero, ela certamente não era uma boa opção.

_ Olha Sasuke, eu tenho vários problemas nesse aspecto e não sou a pessoa certa pra te aconselhar. – Naruto respondeu depois de um silêncio desconfortável. – Mas acho que na sua situação, eu daria uma chance. Se o cara que eu gosto desse bola pra mim, eu tentaria; mesmo se tudo indicasse que fosse dar errado. É melhor se arrepender por algo que fez do que por algo que não fez.

O Uchiha encarou o amigo, percebendo toda a sinceridade do outro nos olhos azuis direcionados a si. Uma parte dele concordava com as palavras de Naruto, e ele precisava admitir isso. Porém todos os predicativos de Itachi e todo o mistério que o rondava realmente não o deixavam tranquilo em relação aquele sentimento que nascia dentro dele.

E então ele teve um  _insight_  sobre o que poderia ter acontecido com seus dois amigos e do porque terem discutido tão feio ao ponto de Naruto ter saído de casa.

_ Você se declarou pro Kakashi e por isso saiu de casa, não é?

Naruto ficou surpreso pelo desvio do assunto, mas logo sorriu melancolicamente. Às vezes se esquecia que não era ele o único que podia interpretar o melhor amigo como um livro aberto. Ele suspirou pesadamente, enquanto voltava aos seus afazeres.

_ Nós tivemos um lance, mas não terminou bem.

_ Lance...?

_ Só dou detalhes se você me der os seus! – cruzou os braços com um ar de desafio, sabendo que aquela conversa estava ganha: Sasuke JAMAIS daria detalhes. Dito e feito, o outro apenas corou e virou o rosto. – Touché Teme.

_ Às vezes eu te odeio demais, mais do que o teor de ódio de um dia normal.

Mas antes que Naruto pudesse retrucar, ouviu seu chefe soar em um tom ríspido há alguns metros dali.

_ Uzumaki! Pare de vadiar e vai trabalhar! Temos clientes na mesa do segundo ambiente, vai anotar os pedidos! Já!

Naruto nem quis se virar para encarar a figura furiosa, apenas apanhou as canecas que estava enxugando, chutou os cacos de vidro para baixo do balcão (pretendia limpá-los quando voltasse) e murmurou um “eu já volto” para Sasuke, voltando à cozinha antes de buscar seu bloquinho e anotações e ir atrás dos clientes.

Tomara que, ao menos, recebesse gorjeta. Alguma coisa boa tinha que acontecer nessa maré ruim!

 

**(***)**

 

_ Finalmente você decidiu conversar? – Iruka questionou, se levantando da mesa para cumprimentar o grisalho com um aperto de mão. – Achei que ia precisar te importunar na sua casa mais uma vez.

_ Desculpe a demora, as coisas andam meio complicadas pra mim nos últimos dias...

_ Entendo, não tem problema. Esperei anos não esperei? O que são alguns dias?

Iruka sorriu ao proferir o comentário inocente e sincero, Kakashi desviou o olhar.

Ao certo nem sabia direito o que estava fazendo. Depois da visita inesperada de Iruka, Kakashi agiu com hospitalidade: o recebeu, ofereceu café, mas o dispensou o mais rápido que conseguiu. Estava confuso, destruído emocionalmente por toda situação com Naruto e necessitando pensar. Explicou para o outro que ele não o encontrara em um bom dia e este entendeu perfeitamente, apenas entregando um cartão com seu telefone e deixando claro que gostaria de conversar quando as coisas melhorassem para Kakashi.

De qualquer maneira, não era como se Kakashi não quisesse ver Iruka. A amizade era antiga e, apesar do medo de ter uma recaída em seus sentimentos, nada indicava que o Iruka pretendia algo além de colocar as conversas em dia.

Não é mesmo?

_ Resolveu as pendências na sua vida ou ainda anda mais perdido que cego em tiroteio? Devia ter tirado uma foto sua aquele dia, você estava até pálido de tanta pressão emocional. – Iruka riu minimamente e Kakashi sabia que era a sua maneira de provocá-lo.

Aos poucos já se sentia bem por estar perto do amigo de longa data, os dois realmente tinham uma amizade forte: mesmo depois de anos separados, a intimidade para brincadeirinhas do gênero ainda estava lá. E isso era algo que apenas verdadeiros amigos conseguiam manter.

_ Você continua idiota-bobo-alegre como sempre.

_ Eu não estou sendo bobo-alegre. Eu estou feliz por ter te encontrado oras!

A conversa prosseguiu sobre diversos assuntos. Kakashi descobriu que Iruka, ironicamente, se tornou professor de ensino fundamental, algo que jamais imaginaria quando os dois eram crianças. Sua vida pós-orfanato fora pacífica, com a criação de seus pais adotivos ele criara laços intensos e mantinha contato com os dois até hoje. Conversa vai, conversa vem, Kakashi começou a realmente achar que o outro apenas pretendia reatar a amizade.

E foi neste momento que suas convicções e julgamentos se mostraram errôneos, pois em meio a uma conversa amigável Iruka estendeu a mão e segurou a sua que estava, até então, jogada de qualquer maneira acima da mesa. Antes que pudesse ter algum tipo de reação àquela carícia, um suspiro de surpresa soou as suas costas e o grisalho se virou instantaneamente.

Seu olhar encontrou os arregalados olhos cor de topázio de Naruto Uzumaki.

 

_... Continua ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Capítulo 11.


	17. Capítulo XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Olá! o/  
> Nesse capítulo tem lemon de novo. Eu sei, vocês devem estar de saco cheio, mas é que ele tinha que ser escrito agora. Contudo, sugiro que aproveitem a cena porque vai demorar pra ter lemon desse casal novamente, vocês vão entender o que quero dizer ao final do capítulo. Então aqueles que têm costume de não ler as cenas de sexo (VOCÊS SÃO LOUCOS?!) leiam apenas finalzinho, ok? Ele é diferente do lemon anterior, e tem um propósito pra ser assim.  
> Boa leitura a todos!!

_ Naruto? – Kakashi murmurou, não acreditando na sua falta de sorte.

O que diabos Naruto fazia ali vestido como um funcionário do estabelecimento? A última vez que entrara em contato com Sasuke, ele soube o loiro estava em uma fossa absurda na casa de Gaara, dormindo praticamente vinte horas por dia. Claro, era ótimo ver que o Uzumaki estava superando aquela situação (e pelo visto melhor do que ele próprio), mas não havia momento mais inoportuno para reencontrá-lo!

_ Oh, então você é o Naruto! – Iruka exclamou com entusiasmo, ficando de pé e caminhando até o loiro, esticando a mão para cumprimentá-lo; Naruto, sem realmente saber como deveria agir, correspondeu o gesto e o suposto ‘amigo’ de Kakashi sacudiu sua mão com energia. – Eu queria muito conhecer o filho de Kakashi, ele falou de você na última vez que nos encontramos! Você é igualzinho às fotos que tem no apartamento!

O Uzumaki olhou completamente indignado para Kakashi, deixando sua boca abrir de descrença no que acabara de ouvir. O grisalho teve a completa certeza de que jamais vira Naruto tão furioso e indignado como naquele momento.

_ Ahm, não... Você entendeu errado Iruka... – tentou consertar a confusão, também ficando de pé e caminhando em direção aos dois.

Iruka realmente tirou conclusões precipitadas a respeito do que ele falara. Bem verdade é que Kakashi não mencionou Naruto na última conversa que tiveram, mas o moreno vira uma foto dos dois de uns cinco anos atrás na sala de estar e questionou quem era o garoto. O grisalho, não desejando estender aquele assunto muito além do necessário, apenas comentou que era seu ex-tutorado. Mas como Iruka tinha uma relação de pai e filho com seus tutores, ao ponto de realmente chamá-los de “pai” e “mãe”, acreditou que Kakashi tinha aquele tipo de relação com Naruto também.

E agora o grisalho se arrependia profundamente por não ter explicado melhor a relação dos dois, se bem que seria um pouco complicado dizer: “Na verdade a gente quase transou hoje mais cedo, mas enfim, como vai a vida?”.

A situação não era nada simples.

_ Ah, então você é o Iruka? – Naruto finalmente se pronunciou e interrompeu Kakashi, sua voz chegava a estar dois tons abaixo no normal devido à fúria que sentia no momento. Olhou para seu ex-colega de apartamento com um olhar reprovador e assassino. – Também já ouvi falar de você.

_Fodeu._

_ É mesmo? – Iruka questionou com evidente curiosidade.

_ Ahm, Naruto, se importa de trocar uma palavrinha comigo? – Kakashi pediu, tentando desesperadamente interromper a conversa entre Iruka e Naruto. Ao analisar o grau de raiva no olhar do Uzumaki, não sabia ao certo se sobreviveria ao apocalipse, caso Iruka continuasse falando bobagens.

_ Sinto muito  _papai,_  mas eu estou trabalhando agora. – respondeu, com a voz recheada de ironia. Iruka deveria continuar um completo tolo se era incapaz de perceber a animosidade no tom de voz do loiro. – Preciso anotar os pedidos de vocês.

_ Hum... Eu ainda não olhei o cardápio. – o moreno comentou, voltando para a mesa e abrindo o  _menu_.

_ Queremos a recomendação do chefe e vinho da casa. – Kakashi respondeu para Naruto sem ter visto qualquer opção do cardápio, desejando o quanto antes retirá-lo de lá para que pudessem conversar a sós.

_ Hum... Kakashi, esse prato custa cento e cinquenta reais por pessoa! – Iruka comentou, empalidecendo levemente em pensar no seu singelo salário de professor pagando uma refeição como aquela.

_ Eu pago, não se preocupe. – sabia que iria doer em seu bolso, mas realmente não se importava com aquilo naquele momento. Tirar Naruto dali: isso sim era importante.

O loiro rabiscou os pedidos no bloquinho, pediu licença e praticamente correu para fora do segundo salão, desejando chegar à cozinha o quanto antes.

_ Iruka, o assunto é um pouco sério, eu preciso realmente falar com ele. – Kakashi comentou, também andando para fora do salão.

_ Claro! Sei bem como são essas brigas de pai e filho! – o moreno respondeu em voz alta, fechando o cardápio e se preparando para aguardar.

Kakashi parou de andar e cogitou a possibilidade de se virar para o amigo e explicar o que estava acontecendo (ou ao menos deixar claro que eles não tinham uma relação paternal), mas no fim simplesmente balançou a cabeça e voltou a caminhar. Naruto era mais importante no momento, depois ele passaria a limpo qualquer mal entendido com Iruka.

_ Naruto! – Kakashi o chamou quando conseguiu alcançar o outro já no começo do primeiro salão, correndo ainda mais até estar próximo o suficiente para agarrar seu braço.

O mais novo foi obrigado a parar de correr, mas não se virou para encarar Kakashi. Pelo contrário, manteve-se de costas, seu olhar direcionado para os pés.

_ Naruto... – Kakashi falava um pouco ofegante, sentindo seu coração bater forte pelo esforço repentino. – Iruka entendeu errado, eu nunca me referi a você como meu filho!

_ Não é da minha conta. – ele murmurou em resposta. Kakashi tentou girá-lo com um toque suave no ombro, mas ele apenas o puxou de seu alcance, não desejando aquele tipo de contato.

_ É sim! Iruka me encontrou há umas semanas e...

_ Não quero saber! – respondeu com um tom de voz mais alto, mas nem assim Kakashi desistiu de tentar. Desta vez puxou o ombro de Naruto com força e ele, pego de surpresa, se viu obrigado a se virar.

_ Nós precisamos conversar! – exclamou, encarando os olhos azuis furiosos e repletos de lágrimas de raiva. Kakashi sentia seu coração apertado, não entendendo direito porque este não desacelerou até aquele instante.

_ Conversar o quê!? Você é idiota!? O que eu teria pra falar com você!? Vai lá conversar com o teu namorado e me deixe em paz!

Naruto continuava a esbravejar, cada vez mais aumentando o tom de voz e aparentando mais raiva. Kakashi sequer prestava atenção no que ele falava, tentando compreender porque seu corpo continuava a agir daquela maneira estranha: mesmo parado, seu coração disparara ainda mais quando o Uzumaki se virou; sua mão parecia ter grudado no braço dele, pois ele não o soltara em momento algum; sua respiração ainda estava instável e ele sentia uma extrema vontade de... de...

_Naruto está falando demais!_

No momento, essa reação realmente pareceu algo extremamente óbvio e correto de se fazer: qual seria a maneira mais eficiente de calar o loiro tagarela e irritado à sua frente? Beijá-lo, claro! E foi isso o que Kakashi fez: aproveitou que sua mão ainda agarrava o braço do garoto, puxando-o para si, beijando-o e abraçando-o com força para que não conseguisse fugir.

_ Naruto! Eu consigo ouvir seus berros lá do... Do... – Sasuke vinha correndo do outro lado, dando de cara com a cena levemente perturbadora. – Putz...

Não atrapalhou os dois, mas nem por isso saiu dali. A área onde se encontravam estava deserta executando-se os três e, pelo jeito, o suposto “casal” não havia se dado conta da chegada de Sasuke.

Naruto lutou contra o beijo por alguns instantes, até finalmente se render aos seus sentimentos e passar os braços ao redor do pescoço de Kakashi, abrindo a boca e aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Kakashi, por sua vez, se sentiu encorajado pelo gesto, enfiando suas mãos dentro da blusa do outro e tocando a pele de sua barriga com devoção, deliciando-se com a temperatura quente do corpo de Naruto.

Isso, aparentemente, fez o loiro despertar de seu transe, interrompendo o beijo, encarando o rosto de Kakashi por poucos instantes, antes de fechar os dedos da mão direita em um punho e acertar a mandíbula do grisalho, que perdeu o equilíbrio diante do golpe forte e caiu sentado no chão, completamente tonto pelo impacto.

_Essa é uma das desvantagens de se ter um homem como amante: um tapa feminino dói bem menos._

Sasuke percebeu que não poderia continuar como um mero espectador. Correu de encontro a Naruto, agarrando-o por trás enquanto este se debatia e tentava pular para cima de Kakashi novamente.

_ QUEM DIABOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE É!? – o loiro gritou em plenos pulmões, se debatendo com força de modo que Sasuke não sabia se conseguiria contê-lo por muito tempo. – VOCÊ É UM FILHO DA MÃE KAKASHI! EU VOU TE MATAR!

_ Shiiii!! Naruto!! Aqui é seu trabalho! – Sasuke falava com a voz urgente, rezando para todos os deuses que ninguém estivesse ouvindo esse escândalo.

 

Você sabe que isso é completamente impossível né?

**_Cala a boca e dê apoio moral!_ **

 

_ ME LARGUE SASUKE!

_ NARUTO! – uma quarta voz se ouviu e instantaneamente o loiro parou de se debater. Sasuke o soltou quando percebeu que ele não estava mais tentando fugir e olhou para trás pra ver quem o chamava.

Era um homem de aparentemente trinta anos de idade, usando roupas sociais e um ar profissional que fora substituído pela total descrença na cena a sua frente. Provavelmente era o superior de Naruto.

_ Por um acaso você bateu no nosso cliente?! – o homem falou novamente e Kakashi colocou-se de pé em um pulo.

_ Não, veja bem, é que... – ele ia explicar, ele realmente ia! Mas Naruto conseguiu, de alguma forma, chegar perto o suficiente para desferir um segundo soco, acertando-o novamente no mesmo ponto.

 _Realmente, um tapa dói menos... –_  pensou Kakashi, segurando a mandíbula machucada, checando que felizmente não deslocou o maxilar.

_ NARUTO! – Sasuke e o gerente gritaram, mas o Uzumaki estava tão fora de si que não pensava direito antes de agir. Jogou o bloco de anotações no chão, conjuntamente sua caneta e correu em direção à saída, não se importando em olhar para trás ou em pensar duas vezes na consequência de seus atos.

_ CANSEI! QUE SE FODAM TODOS VOCÊS! – ele gritou por cima do ombro enquanto praticamente evaporava daquele restaurante.

Sasuke olhava para as costas de Naruto e, em seguida, para o rosto inchado de Kakashi sem saber o que devia fazer.

_ Vai! – o grisalho falou, cuspindo sangue em sua mão logo em seguida, sentindo-se sortudo por não ter perdido um dente. Sasuke acenou com a cabeça e correu atrás de Naruto, deixando uma nota de cinquenta em cima do balcão para pagar as bebidas que tomara, sem se preocupar com o troco.

Não que o gerente estivesse muito preocupado em cobrar Sasuke, pois estava completamente sem jeito pedindo mil desculpas para Kakashi e tentando auxiliá-lo a se levantar.

_ O senhor está bem? Precisa de alguma coisa? Mil perdões pelo comportamento do garçom, ele é temporário e eu jamais imaginei que fosse agir dessa forma!

_ Kakashi?

Aparentemente a briga atraíra a atenção de Iruka e o fez procurá-lo, que correu ao encontro do grisalho tentou auxiliá-lo a se levantar conjuntamente com o gerente.

_ O que aconteceu aqui? – ele questionou, olhando para o rosto inchado de Kakashi e seu lábio sujo de sangue.

_ Foi tudo um grande mal entendido... – o grisalho começou a explicar, tentando salvar o emprego de Naruto e resolver a situação com Iruka, mas sua mandíbula doía tanto que ele sequer conseguira continuar falando.

_ Shii, depois você explica, nós temos que ir a um hospital! – Iruka falou, auxiliando Kakashi a se mover e levando-o até a cadeira mais próxima para que se sentasse.

O gerente continuava a pedir mil desculpas, mas tudo que Kakashi desejava era voltar apenas três minutos no tempo e mudar toda aquela confusão.

 

**(***)**

 

Gaara estava sentado calmamente na sala, lendo um de seus livros favoritos com grande concentração, quando a porta de seu apartamento foi escancarada e um Naruto furioso adentrou o recinto, sendo seguido de perto por Sasuke Uchiha.

_Maldito Uchiha!_

_ O que diabos você está fazendo aqui Uchiha? – gritou, pondo-se de pé e agarrando o braço do outro rapaz, impedindo-o de continuar seguindo Naruto, que acabou se trancando no banheiro.

_ Me solte Sabaku! Não vê que Naruto está tendo uma crise de raiva?

_ E provavelmente o motivo disso é você, não é!?

Não era segredo que Sasuke e Gaara se detestavam desde o ensino fundamental. Primeiro o ódio ocorreu pela simples rivalidade a respeito de quem seria o melhor amigo de Naruto (apesar de nenhum dos dois admitir isso em voz alta) e depois por participarem de grupos rivais do colégio. Sasuke foi bem arruaceiro em sua época de adolescente revoltado e Gaara foi líder de um grupo rival que não era nem um pouco menos violento. Se não fosse por Naruto, provavelmente o futuro dos dois garotos não seria nem um pouco promissor.

Apesar de tudo isso ter ficado no passado, a rivalidade se mantinha fresca como sempre. E toda vez que tinham a possibilidade de se encontrar, pelo menos um bate boca singelo e caloroso era ouvido pelos demais.

_ Olha aqui seu bosta! – Sasuke esbravejou **,** empurrando violentamente o dedo indicador no peito de Gaara. – O Usuratonkachi está precisando de auxílio, então sai da minha frente antes que eu quebre sua cara!

_ Eu lido com Naruto e conserto a cagada que você fez Uchiha, não se incomode!

A discussão continuou sem chegar a lugar algum, até que Sasuke perdeu completamente a compostura e tentou atingir Gaara com um soco. A partir daí, foi inevitável a ocorrência de uma briga.

Naruto pareceu ouvir a movimentação, pois saiu do banheiro e flagrou seus dois amigos rolando pelo chão, Gaara por cima de Sasuke imobilizando-o contra o assoalho.

_ Que tipo de amigos vocês são!? – ele gritou com total indignação, puxando Gaara de cima de Sasuke sem nenhum tipo de delicadeza pela gola de sua camiseta, forçando-o a se sentar no sofá. – Vocês querem me ajudar ou me causar mais problemas porra? Será que a vida inteira vou ter que separar vocês!?

_ Não é como se a gente não brigasse assim também Dobe! – Sasuke se defendeu, passando a mão por cima da boca para se certificar que não havia machucado o lábio.

_ Mas você é meu irmão! É diferente! – Naruto gritou para Sasuke, tomando a posição anteriormente ocupada por Gaara e iniciando uma briga intensa com o Uchiha.

Gaara suspirou, cruzando os braços e aguardando. Sabia que as brigas de Naruto e Sasuke eram diferentes das que ele tinha com o Uchiha: era a maneira que os dois possuíam de diminuir o stress e se comunicar de uma maneira extremamente particular. O melhor seria aguardar pacientemente até que um dos dois ficasse completamente exausto.

Afinal de contas, os dois eram irmãos, como o próprio Naruto havia dito.

 

**(***)**

 

__ Neee, Sasuke! Você está vindo morar conosco hoje! Isso não é ótimo?_

_O garotinho olhava para cima, encarando com apatia para a mulher de longos cabelos ruivos, não desejando esforçar-se o suficiente para falar. Estava cansado, completamente exausto de ter que aguentar todos puxarem papo consigo sobre amenidades ou coisas “felizes”. Não entendia como todo mundo podia esquecer-se da grande tragédia que acontecera em sua vida e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido._

_Sasuke abaixou a cabeça, fitando Naruto pela primeira vez desde todo aquele acontecimento aterrorizante. Ele agarrava-se na perna de seu tio Minato, parecendo completamente perdido com aquela situação._

__ Naruto está ansioso pra ter você pra brincar Sasuke! Não está, filho? – Minato questionou, abrindo um sorriso gigantesco para o filho e encorajando-o a agir de acordo com o combinado._

_Naruto era uma criança esperta, entendeu sem grandes problemas as dificuldades que sua família teria para inserir Sasuke na rotina diária e toda complexidade emocional que o garoto Uchiha traria de brinde. Obviamente não poderia classificar toda aquela situação com essas palavras, mas sabia que deveria “pegar leve” para ajudar o garoto._

__ Sim... – ele respondeu, primeiramente com certa incerteza e em seguida abriu o mesmo sorriso radiante de seu pai, soltou a barra de sua calça e andou para mais perto do Uchiha. – Eu mudei tudo no quarto pra te esperar! E você ficou com o beliche de cima, sortudo... – comentou, fazendo bico ao proferir as últimas palavras._

__ Você é estabanado demais e iria cair no beliche de cima Naruto! – Kushina contestou, bagunçando os cabelos de seu filho, contente por ele estar cooperando com a situação._

__ Não ia não! Eu já sou grande!_

__ Mas ainda não..._

__ Será que podemos parar de ‘faz de conta’ e ir logo pra casa? – Sasuke perguntou com desdém, olhando para os adultos com uma súbita maturidade e mágoa que os fez indagar como uma criança daquela idade poderia agir assim._

__ Não é ‘faz de conta’ Sasuke, nós estamos felizes por termos você conosco. – Minato respondeu docemente, também se aproximando do garoto._

_Não era mentira. Kushina e Minato amavam a criança tanto quanto seu filho de sangue, pois o viram crescer desde neném e tinham contato quase que diário com toda família Uchiha antes da catástrofe acontecer. Não era apenas pela amizade que tinham com os pais de Sasuke que aceitaram a criança em sua família; eles realmente o amavam muito._

_Naruto, apesar de declarar constantemente em alto e bom som não gostar de Sasuke, também estava animado com a perspectiva de ter outra criança em casa e o considerava uma companhia divertida quando ele desejava brincar (o que era raro, mas ainda sim acontecia). Por ser filho único, a perspectiva de ter um novo “irmão” era extremamente convidativa._

__ Claro que sim, acredito. – respondeu com ironia, evitando olhar para Minato e encarando o horizonte com seus olhos negros repletos de mágoa._

__ Teme! Não seja mal agradecido!_

_Kushina deu um tapa na própria testa, suspirando ao perceber que Naruto não aguentara sequer dez minutos sem comprar briga com o outro garoto. Isso porque ela gastara mais de três horas explicando para seu filho como ele deveria se portar nesse momento delicado._

_As coisas não seriam nada fáceis._

 

**(***)**

 

__ Teve alguma informação? – a ruiva questionava urgentemente, acompanhando o marido desde o portão de entrada até a sala. – Recebemos mais um aviso hoje!_

__ Não descobri mais nada._

__ Minato, eu estou com medo! Você precisa descobrir!_

__ Eu estou tentando! Kakashi está no caso!_

__ Kakashi é um policialzinho de araque! Você tem que recorrer a peixe grande!_

_Minato jogou sua maleta acima da mesa de centro, suspirando profundamente algumas vezes e passando as mãos sobre o rosto antes de se virar para sua esposa._

__ Kushina, eu estou fazendo o que posso fazer! – tentou explicar com paciência, apesar de sua expressão facial demonstrar tudo menos paciência. – Eu não posso ir ao FBI e falar “olá, tenho um caso bem interessante pra vocês, que tal?”. Você tem que compreender que eu também estou com medo e faço o possível pra proteger a minha família!_

__ E se nós fugíssemos? – ela perguntou, aparentemente não prestando atenção nas palavras de seu esposo. Minato deu-lhe as costas, caminhando para a cozinha e sendo seguido de perto por Kushina. – Nós podemos conseguir nomes falsos e fugir, não? Não é a polícia de Kakashi que..._

__ Esse tipo de proteção só é concedida em caso de ameaça com algum tipo de prova! Nos não temos nada! – respondeu Minato ainda mantendo o tom de voz ameno, enchendo um copo d’água no filtro enquanto falava._

__ Mas nós temos os avisos!_

__ Não valem como prova, pois são codificados e apenas nós entendemos. –respondeu Minato se virando para encarar a esposa, tentando manter a expressão amena e acalmar sua esposa. – O que foi o aviso dessa vez?_

__ A sua canção de formatura, a que tocou na cerimônia de colação de grau. Dessa vez foi uma fita K-7, estava em cima da cama de Naruto, mas não estava lá antes, pois eu arrumei de manhã. As câmeras não pegaram movimentação alguma. – ela o abraçou, soltando o primeiro soluço. – Eu estou apavorada Minato! Quero ao menos mandar os meninos pra outro lugar!_

__ Kushina, não funcionou com Mikoto e Fugaku. A mesma tentativa não iria funcionar. – Ele respondeu, abraçando a esposa._

_Desejava chorar também, mas se esforçando o suficiente para manter a compostura. Afinal, sabia que era ele quem deveria ser o forte naquela situação._

__ Você pegou a fita com as luvas, né? Guardou num dos plásticos que deixei com você? Vamos mandar pra análise._

__ Sim, mas de nada vai adiantar. Não vai ter digitais, mais uma vez... – a voz de Kushina estava instável; Minato sentiu seu coração ainda mais apertado, se sentindo um completo incompetente por fazer sua esposa sofrer daquela forma._

__ Nós não podemos pensar assim... Tenha calma..._

_Os dois permaneceram por alguns minutos abraçados, Kushina soluçando baixinho enquanto chorava e Minato acariciando seus cabelos em um gesto de conforto._

_Os dois sentiam-se frustrados, cansados e derrotados com todas as ameaças. Não sabiam quem estava atrás deles, mas ficavam completamente apavorados com os objetos entregados: todos continham alguma informação do passado deles e, às vezes, eram realmente objetos pessoais deles. O mesmo ocorreu com Mikoto e Fugaku reiteradamente antes do desastre acontecer e eles sabiam muito bem qual era o resultado._

__ Pai..._

_O casal se soltou, encarando Naruto parado no corredor que dava para a cozinha, os olhos levemente inchados e avermelhados._

__ O que foi Naruto? – Minato perguntou com doçura, enquanto Kushina enxugava sutilmente suas lágrimas, sem que seu filho se desse conta de seu momento de fraqueza._

__ O bastardo está sendo um idiota... – o garoto soluçou – Posso dormir com vocês?_

__ Calma Naruto, Sasuke só está passando por um momen..._

__ Eu quero dormir com você! – o garoto falou num tom mais alto, correndo até seu pai e agarrando suas pernas, soltando um choro sentido de cortar o coração._

_Não estava sendo nada fácil nem para as crianças. Apesar deles não terem conhecimento de toda essa situação de perigo, Naruto percebeu a mudança do comportamento dos pais e colocou a culpa em Sasuke, que por sua vez já passava por maus lençóis pela morte de seus próprios progenitores. Os dois discutiam constantemente por idiotices diversas, mas as brigas estavam cada vez mais violentas, machucando os dois meninos fisicamente. A situação causava todo esse inconveniente e apesar das crianças serem imaturas, ainda sofriam muito com todas as mudanças._

__ Nee, Naruto, vamos dormir com a mamãe então. – Kushina falou, se curvando para pegar a criança no colo. Naruto agarrou-se ainda mais fortemente nas pernas de seu pai._

__ Não! Eu quero o pai! É sempre ele quem vai dormir com o bastardo! Eu quero que ele fique comigo!_

_“Bastardo” era o mais novo apelido “carinhoso” que Naruto inventara para Sasuke. Já o chamava de “Teme” antes do outro vir morar na casa da família Namikaze-Uzumaki, mas aparentemente aprendera na escola o significado dessa palavra e passara a utilizá-la toda vez que desejava ofender._

__ Não chame o Sasuke assim Naruto! É uma palavra muito ofensiva! – Kushina o repreendeu com um olhar rígido._

__ Ele me chama de um monte de coisa também! – o garoto respondeu sem jamais largar as pernas de Minato._

__ Ok filho, chega de bobeira. Vou com você... – Minato respondeu, segurando o loirinho no colo e contendo sua agitada comemoração de vitória. Olhou para a esposa e acariciou seu rosto. – Tente melhorar sua relação com Sasuke, vai ser uma boa oportunidade._

_Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça e beijou o esposo, dando um pequeno selinho nos lábios de seu filho em seguida. Sentia-se um pouco aflita em ter que lidar com seu afilhado sozinha; Kushina não era ignorante, tinha a plena consciência de que Sasuke gostava mais de Minato e tinha uma certa competitividade para consigo. Ela realmente tentava mudar essa situação, mas a criança tinha um gênio extremamente forte._

_Caminhou até o quarto dos meninos, dando três batidas leves na porta antes de abri-la e entrar, encontrando Sasuke deitado no beliche de cima de costas para ela._

__ Sasuke, vim conversar com você. – ela tentou uma abordagem sutil, utilizando um tom de voz gentil e carinhoso como sempre fazia._

__ Eu quero o tio Minato! Saia daqui! – mas, como de costume, Sasuke não estava nem um pouco contente com a sua presença._

_Kushina suspirou fundo e decidiu que estava farta de abordagens sutis, já que esse definitivamente não era o seu jeito de lidar com problemas como aquele. Puxou o garoto de cima da cama com certa facilidade. Sasuke era um pouco mais alto que Naruto, mas mais magro e leve. O tomou nos braços com rapidez, sentando-se no beliche de baixo e abraçando-o apertado._

_Sasuke foi pego de surpresa com tamanha movimentação e só reagiu ao toque quando já estava preso no colo de sua tia. Passou a tentar se libertar, mas ela não deixara brecha alguma._

__ T-tia Kushina!_

__ Sasuke, eu te amo muito! Muito mesmo! – ela murmurou, ato este que fez o garoto parar de se movimentar e ouvir com atenção. – Eu quero muito que todos nós fiquemos bem nessa casa, porque é realmente uma alegria gigantesca te ter conosco. Mas estão acontecendo alguns problemas no trabalho de Minato e Naruto não está entendendo o nosso comportamento e você, como mais velho, tem que ser forte e entender! – mentiu, tentando colocar o problema de uma forma que Sasuke pudesse compreender._

_Sasuke não era muito mais velho que Naruto, apenas algumas semanas de diferença, mas para crianças esse pequeno detalhe é muito relevante, ao ponto que Sasuke costumava se considerar mais maduro simplesmente por ter nascido antes que Naruto._

__ Mas..._

__ Essa é a função dos irmãos mais velhos, não é? – Kushina finalizou, afastando-se um pouco do garoto apenas para poder olhar em seus olhos. Sasuke parecia surpreso com suas palavras e ela o achou tão adorável naquele instante que não conseguiu conter seu impulso e beijou a ponta do nariz arrebitado do menino, fazendo-o corar._

__ Naruto não é meu irmão! – ele respondeu com a voz recheada de confusão, franzindo o cenho enquanto digeria a informação._

__ É sim. Não é seu irmão de sangue, mas é seu irmão sim e não é só porque agora vocês moram juntos. Desde pequeno vocês brigam como gato e rato, mas brincam e se divertem também. Isso é comportamento de irmão! Às vezes os laços que criamos no decorrer de nossas vidas são mais fortes que os de sangue, já parou pra pensar nisso?_

_Sasuke permaneceu pensativo por alguns instantes, mal percebendo que sua tia ainda o abraçava como se fosse uma criança de colo. Na verdade nunca pensara daquela forma, mas agora que ela colocou a situação daquela maneira, ele realmente devia ter um laço mais forte com Naruto do que com seu próprio pai, por exemplo... Quem sabe ele não devesse pensar a respeito?_

__ Tente brigar menos com Naruto._

__ Hai, Obasan.*_

_Kushina sorriu, sentindo-se extremamente satisfeita com o pronome de tratamento japonês. Sasuke só chamava as pessoas mais próximas com palavras japonesas e ela própria nunca foi chamada assim. Não sabia o significado ainda, mas pelo tom de voz envergonhado do menino era uma espécie de elogio ou reconhecimento pessoal. O beijou mais uma vez, desta vez na bochecha e o aninhou ainda mais, abraçando-o enquanto se deitava na cama de Naruto, temendo que o beliche de Sasuke não aguentasse o peso dos dois._

__ Quer dormir comigo hoje Sasuke? – questionou, acariciando as costas do garoto e ganhando um movimentar suave de cabeça em resposta._

_O menino a abraçou também enquanto perdia a batalha contra o sono e Kushina teve certeza de que o relacionamento dos dois havia, finalmente, evoluído. Quem sabe Sasuke e Naruto pudessem conviver com maior harmonia agora?_

_Mas foi apenas no dia seguinte que aconteceu o verdadeiro marco na família Namikaze-Uzumaki; e definitivamente não foi algo bom._

 

**(***)**

 

_ Então Kakashi foi um imbecil mais uma vez? – Gaara questionou para o Uzumaki, colocando gelo no inchaço que crescia na lateral do rosto do loiro. Ele choramingou um pouco, mas segurou o saco de gelo e concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

_ Kakashi está confuso. – Sasuke comentou do outro lado da sala, ele mesmo tratando de cuidar de seus ferimentos, que estavam em menor quantidade dessa vez. Sasuke já estava atento pela briga prévia com Gaara, então Naruto não teve muito sucesso em sua investida.

_ CALE A BOCA UCHIHA! – Gaara pretendia censurá-lo ainda mais por ter atrapalhado sua conversa com Naruto, mas um barulho de chaves próximo a porta de entrada transferiu a atenção de todos os presentes da sala.

Sai entrou no apartamento com certa cautela, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar nos móveis derrubados para todos os lados. Analisou o estrago de seu apartamento com atenção, depois encarou cada um dos presentes com certo cuidado, até finalmente abrir um sorriso e se pronunciar pela primeira vez.

_ Vocês estão brigando pra saber quem vai ser o dominante no nosso ménage? Se bem que agora tem mais uma pessoa... Esse não é o termo correto... Hum... Orgia, então?

O silêncio foi generalizado e extremamente constrangedor, pendurando por dez segundos. Sasuke, completamente corado de vergonha, foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, questionando em voz alta:

_ Quem diabos é esse cara?

_ Sasuke, tenho o prazer de te apresentar Sai. – Gaara respondeu, dando um sorriso retorcido por ter a completa certeza de que o puritano Uchiha não iria aguentar mais de dez minutos no mesmo cômodo que alguém tão excêntrico quanto Sai.

_ Ahh então você é o famoso Sasuke! O cara que o Kakashi achava que... – Sai não conseguiu terminar sua frase, pois Naruto pulou em sua direção e tampou sua boca com as duas mãos.

_ O quê? – Sasuke questionou com curiosidade, mas Naruto não permitiu que Sai voltasse a falar.

_ Escuta Teme, eu estou bem! Vai pra casa, eu vou conversar com o Gaara e Sai! Depois te ligo!

_ Mas o que ele...?

_ Por favor Sasuke! – Naruto suplicou, ainda abafando as palavras de Sai, que tentava se libertar de seu toque.

_ Ok. – ele cedeu. – Mas se você não me ligar em até duas horas, eu volto aqui e arrombo essa porta!

_ Se você destruir meu apartamento eu destruo a sua cara Uchiha! – Gaara rosnou indignado, andando até a porta e abrindo-a para que a ‘visita’ se retirasse o quanto antes. Sasuke não fez cerimônia alguma, caminhou até a porta e se despediu do ruivo com um olhar feroz; este, por sua vez, bateu a porta tão forte às suas costas que por pouco não atingiu o moreno.

Sasuke suspirou cansado, estalando os dedos enquanto aguardava o elevador. Se Naruto queria um tempo para explicar a confusão aquelas duas pessoas completamente anormais, tudo bem. Mas ele não ia deixar barato toda essa situação, Kakashi e Naruto não podiam deixar de conversar sério e ele estava farto desses desencontros.

_Tomara que o maldito Gaara faça alguma coisa útil na vida e consiga melhorar o ânimo do Usuratonkachi, porque no nosso próximo encontro ele não vai escapar da conversa com Kakashi! Se os dois não tomam uma atitude, eu vou agir!_

 

**(***)**

 

Kakashi entrou em seu apartamento praticamente chutando a porta e sentindo a mais pura irritação. Não devia ter perdido tanto tempo naquele hospital imbecil, mas Iruka foi muito insistente e ele não conseguiu dizer não. Agora tinha em mãos uma receita médica inútil (até parece que ele seria maricas o suficiente pra comprar um remédio para dor, tenha a santa paciência!) e irritado por não ter conseguido conversar direito com Naruto.

Não estava com raiva pela surra, pois sabia que tinha agido muito mal com o jovem nos últimos tempos, por isso não o condenava por ter explodido. Precisava ligar para Sasuke e descobrir onde diabos Naruto se metera, porque do jeito que as coisas andavam aquela conversa não podia esperar mais!

Quando entrou no apartamento, pretendendo procurar o telefone da sala, pisou sem querer num envelope pardo que provavelmente foi jogado por debaixo da porta. Decidindo que o telefonema poderia esperar alguns segundos, abaixou-se e tomou o objeto em suas mãos.

Era um envelope profissional, o símbolo da delegacia estava no topo do endereçamento, provavelmente fora algum de seus colegas que o trouxera para sua casa, pois a correspondência não estava selada pelo correio. O abriu sem grandes dificuldades, pegando um calhamaço de documentos de dentro do envelope. Ao topo da pilha de papeis, havia um bilhete escrito à mão:

 

**Tenente Hatake,**

**Aqui está o resultado do DNA que o senhor pediu há algumas semanas e as demais pesquisas correlacionadas. Espero que tenhamos conseguido informações úteis [...]**

 

Kakashi nem se deu ao trabalho de ler o resto do bilhete, atirando-o no chão e inspecionando a primeira página com muita curiosidade.

Não sabia ao certo se seu pulmão parou de funcionar ou se desaprendera a respirar devido ao choque que lhe proporcionou a leitura do primeiro parágrafo.

 

**(***)**

 

Quando Itachi finalmente despertou, havia alguém deitado ao seu lado e abraçando-o por trás como geralmente se faz ao adormecer com um amante, mas este alguém não era Sasuke.

Colocou-se de pé com grande velocidade, irritado consigo mesmo por ter deixado sua guarda tão baixa. Se Madara quisesse, certamente poderia tê-lo matado com facilidade. Céus, ele sequer acordou com a movimentação da cama!

_ O que você está fazendo aqui? – questionou com a voz neutra, apesar de seu coração ter disparado pela quantidade de adrenalina despejada em sua corrente sanguínea.

Madara se sentou na cama, espreguiçando-se e bocejando ruidosamente.

_ Estava com saudades de você, Otouto. – declarou, sorrindo de canto de boca enquanto se levantava e andava em direção a Itachi, circundando sua cintura com o braço direito e puxando-o para perto de si. – Você está com o cheiro do moleque, mas minha saudade é maior do que esse simples detalhe.

_ Madara, não comece, Sasuke vai chegar a qualquer momento. – Itachi o censurou, tentando escapar de seu toque e ficar o mais longe possível de seu irmão.

Era extremamente raro ele não desejar seu Nii-san daquela forma, geralmente Itachi ficava muito satisfeito quando o outro o procurava para sexo. Mas depois deste período de convivência com o Uchiha, não conseguia mais pensar em Madara daquela forma. Sempre que desejava sexo, era Sasuke quem vinha a sua mente.

Ser abraçado por seu irmão daquela maneira tão íntima não era mais tão confortável como antigamente.

Contudo, o mais velho não deu ouvido aos seus protestos, segurando-o firmemente e beijando seu pescoço, mordendo com grande possessividade uma singela marca arroxeada na pele de Itachi que ele tinha a completa certeza de que fora deixada por Sasuke em um momento mais caloroso.

Itachi ainda se debateu um pouco, mas parou de protestar quando Madara o beijou em seus lábios, fazendo-o gemer e derreter-se completamente sobre seu toque, como era de costume. Quando apartou o contato, o mais novo manteve os olhos fechados, tentando controlar sua respiração e colocar as ideias no lugar.

_ Nii-san... – Itachi suspirou fundo, um pouco irritado pela reação de seu corpo aquele toque tão conhecido, mas que agora era indesejado. Sentia-se mal, com certo ar de culpa, não entendendo completamente os seus sentimentos naquele instante.

_ Eu sei... – Madara sussurrou em seu ouvido, respondendo alguma indagação que o próprio Itachi havia feito há algum tempo, mas que agora não conseguia mais se lembrar.

Itachi abriu os olhos para questionar ao seu Aniki do que estaria ele falando, dando de cara com Sasuke parado em frente à porta de entrada.

O rapaz estava estupefato, segurava uma pequena sacola de compras e, ao que tudo indicava, presenciou a cena anterior. Madara já havia utilizado de sua velocidade invejável para desaparecer como fumaça da vista dos dois outros presentes na quitinete. Mal passou pela cabeça de Itachi que aquele encontro havia sido algum tipo de armação de Madara.

Porque era aparência de Sasuke que tomara toda a sua atenção.

_ Sasuke...

_ Desaparece da minha frente Itachi!

Mas ele não se movia, continuando a analisá-lo com grande interesse.

Jamais o vira tão irritado: estava corado de raiva, respirando de maneira descompassada, com os olhos apertados em uma expressão assassina. Mesmo sem ter tocado o seu próprio cabelo, ele parecia ter despenteado naturalmente, tornando toda visão ainda mais animalesca.

Sasuke estava magnífico, e Itachi estava perdendo o restante de controle que tinha.

_ Não ouse chegar perto de mim! – o Uchiha gritou ao reconhecer o avermelhado sexual que sempre surgia no olhar de Itachi quando estava excitado.

Mas que diabos de pessoa ele pensava que era?! Sasuke não era burro! Ele achava que o quê? Sexo, tesão e ‘puff’, todos os problemas estariam resolvidos? Ele acabara de presenciar o seu namorado aos beijos com outro homem!

 

**Você então admite que Itachi é seu namorado?**

_FODAM-SE VOCÊS TODOS!_

 

Sua paciência era simplesmente inexistente, principalmente com as mentes idiotas.

_ O QUE VOCÊ AINDA TÁ FAZENDO NESSA CASA? – gritou mais uma vez, apontando para a porta. Furioso, correu de encontro ao outro, levantou o punho com os dedos fechados, pegando impulso para trás para acertar aquela cara de pau do Itachi em cheio.

O mais velho nem precisou se esforçar para impedir o soco, imobilizando Sasuke e unindo suas bocas em um beijo tão violento que o Uchiha perdeu momentaneamente qualquer tipo de defesa.

_ Mnhhpf! – tentou falar, mas a língua do outro apenas adentrou ainda mais em sua boca. Inutilmente fez menção de virar o rosto, mas Itachi levou uma de suas mãos para sua garganta, próximo a sua mandíbula, impedindo-o de se mover.

O beijo continuou com Sasuke tentando, ferozmente, se libertar. Mas Itachi sabia o que fazer, onde segurar e como dominá-lo para que se esquecesse da briga (ou para que ao menos convertesse sua raiva para algo mais útil). Soltou as mãos que prendiam Sasuke e desceu-as pelo seu corpo até suas nádegas, espalmando-as e puxando o corpo do outro para mais próximo de si, causando um contato intenso e poderoso entre as intimidades de ambos.

Sasuke praticamente  _ronronou_  como um gato doméstico quando os caninos de Itachi foram até seu pescoço, mordendo-o com força. Deu mais espaço para as ministrações de Itachi, pendendo a cabeça para trás o máximo que conseguia sem perder o equilíbrio. O outro, por sua vez, aproveitou o convite para lamber de sua clavícula até seus lábios, beijando-o mais uma vez.

_ Geme pra mim de novo Sasuke. – o outro ordenou ao finalizar o beijo, sua voz praticamente gutural, abaixando sua boca novamente para o pescoço do mais novo.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Itachi, Sasuke se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Ele não podia sucumbir desta forma! Ele não seria ludibriado pelo outro como uma garotinha tola que acredita em qualquer mentira absurda em troca de uma companhia para a noite!

E não ia  _mesmo_!

 

_Itachi quer brincar de tapar o sol com uma peneira? Ótimo! Ele não sabe com quem está se metendo!_

Ou em quem está metendo né, Sasuke?

_Assim que isso acabar, vou me internar em um hospício até 'matar' vocês dois da minha cabeça! Nem que eu fique a vida toda numa camisa de força!_

 

_ Uhnn... – e ele gemeu. Gemeu como jamais havia gemido em sua vida e provavelmente uma atriz pornô sentira vergonha ao ouvir o som que saiu de seus lábios. Itachi simplesmente parou de respirar, não acreditando no que acabara de escutar.

 

_Filho da puta! Garanto que o 'outro' não geme assim, né?_

Estou com medo de você, Sasuke.

_Estou só começando._

**Heh!**

 

Recobrando a consciência, Itachi levantou o corpo de Sasuke com as duas mãos ainda posicionadas sobre seu traseiro, fazendo-o se sentar no balcão de granito da pia.

_ Vou ser a próxima refeição, Itachi? – Sasuke sussurrou em seu ouvido, arrancando um suspiro do mais velho, que adorava falar sacanagem na hora do sexo. Sasuke nunca foi uma pessoa muito vocal nesses momentos, mas hoje, excepcionalmente, abriria uma exceção.

Retirou uma das mãos de Itachi de seu corpo, levando-a até a altura de seu rosto. Abaixou os dedos um por um, deixando apenas o dedo médio de Itachi esticado, e o lambeu lentamente, num gesto completamente libidinoso. O hóspede assistia tudo com um olhar arregalado.

O que  _diabos_  havia acontecido com seu Sasuke? Bom, seja lá o que fosse ele não estava reclamando nem um pouco!

_ Vai me preparar direitinho, não vai? – colocou o dedo inteiro em sua boca, chupando obscenamente em seguida. Itachi rosnou, levando mais um dedo até a boca de Sasuke, mas ele não atendeu o desejo do mais velho. Levou a mão de Itachi novamente até sua camisa, onde ele instintivamente começou a desabotoar a fileira de botões – Que tal se eu me preparar dessa vez?

_ Q-quê?

 

** S-sasuke? **

_Desapareçam!_

 

O Uchiha sorriu tão sadicamente quanto o próprio Itachi costumava sorrir, saindo com agilidade de cima do balcão e o puxando pela gola da camisa para a cama. Um pouco desnorteado pelo comportamento nada comum e extremamente ansioso pelo que viria a seguir, ele obedeceu, andando até a cama e sendo posicionado de costas para ela, contudo, sem se deitar.

Sasuke parou na sua frente ainda com as mãos em sua gola, mantendo o sorriso predatório nos lábios. Abriu os botões de sua roupa com rapidez e logo em seguida o empurrou para trás, fazendo-o cair deitado sobre o colchão.

 _Sasuke estava tentando dominar?_  – o pensamento cruzou sua mente em uma fração de segundos, mas logo foi descartado. Simplesmente porque não conseguia mais pensar. O Uchiha subiu em seu corpo, lambeu da altura do seu umbigo até sua boca e o beijou com dominância, sussurrando em seu ouvido, antes de morder sua orelha com força.

_ Tire a roupa.

Sasuke subitamente ficou de pé no colchão, os dois pés apoiados na lateral do corpo de Itachi. Sem jamais desprender o contato visual, abriu o restante dos botões de sua camisa que ainda estavam abotoados de maneira lenta e sensual, retirando a peça de roupa em seguida.

_ Você está agindo como uma puta safada. – Itachi constatou, lambendo os lábios em deleite.

Contudo, Sasuke não pareceu nem um pouco ofendido com as palavras, e provavelmente tomou-as como um elogio. Ou era isso que ele deixava transmitir.

_ Acha isso Nii-san?

Itachi congelou ao ouvir tal termo sair boca do outro. Como… Diabos…  _Nii-san_?!

Na verdade Sasuke não sabia o que esta palavra significava, ele apenas a havia escutado ser proferida por Itachi para o outro homem e eles pareciam dar um extremo valor para aquele termo. Sasuke sabia que a fonética era japonesa (ele era descendente), mas nunca havia ouvido em outra ocasião. Na verdade sabia muito pouco de japonês, apenas os termos para se referir aos seus pais, tios e para xingar Naruto.

_ Você sabe o que 'Nii-san' significa Sasuke? – tentou erguer seu corpo e trazê-lo para si, porque aquela palavra realmente era relevante se saia da boca do Uchiha.

Contudo, ele o impediu, levando um de seus pés até o peito de Itachi, forçando-o a permanecer no lugar. Não, Sasuke não sabia, e não tinha tempo nem paciência para descobrir naquele momento.

_ Tsk, tsk, tsk! Eu não disse pra você tirar a roupa?

_ Não seja idiota!

_ Você não quer trepar Itachi? Tire a roupa, caralho!

Usou um tom ríspido de propósito, pois sabia que o outro ficava extremamente excitado com esse comportamento. Dito e feito: os olhos cor de rubi brilharam ainda mais e Itachi praticamente arrancou a sua própria camisa. Sasuke sorriu, satisfeito e sentindo que desta vez era ele quem detinha o poder.

Saiu de cima do corpo de Itachi, mas não da cama. Deu-lhe as costas e começou a retirar lentamente sua calça em conjunto com a peça íntima, rebolando de propósito, tirando primeiro uma perna e em seguida a outra, satisfeito por ter conseguido manter o equilíbrio até aquele momento.

_ Sasuke, desce, já! – a voz de Itachi chegava a estar zangada, o Uchiha riu em deleite.

Seu plano estava dando certo.

Depois de provocar um pouco mais, Sasuke se virou com velocidade e sentou no corpo de Itachi, que também já estava despido ( **Droga, estava de costas e não consegui ver** ). Como por força de magnetismo, as duas ereções se encontraram numa fricção deliciosa, e ele gemeu languidamente mais uma vez. Itachi puxou seus cabelos, trazendo-o para um novo beijo enquanto estimulavam um ao outro com movimentos ritmados.

_Você esta agindo assim por ciúmes? – Itachi resmungou e Sasuke ordenou silêncio com um 'Shi!' extremamente grosseiro, mas o outro não se sentiu ofendido, curioso para ver o que o garoto iria fazer.

O mais novo saiu de cima da cama e correu para a entrada de sua residência, pegou a esquecida sacola de compras na entrada do apartamento e tirou de lá um objeto que Itachi não conseguiu identificar à distância. Voltou para a cama em seguida, escondendo o que havia pegado atrás de seu corpo e sentou-se ao lado do corpo de Itachi, capturando o membro excitado do outro com seus lábios sem cerimônia alguma.

_ Ah! Não faça esse tipo de coisa sem avisar! – Itachi delirou, gemendo alto em seguida e arqueando suas costas do colchão enquanto o Uchiha o envolvia devagar, permitindo uma penetração completamente profunda. Sasuke definitivamente havia aprendido com maestria como enlouquecer um homem no sexo oral na última experiência dos dois.

Itachi se sentia a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo naquele momento.

Sasuke girou o corpo ainda com o pênis do parceiro em seus lábios, aproveitando para sugar ainda mais forte. O outro alcançou finalmente seu quadril e o puxou para cima de si, apreciando sua entrada rosada por poucos segundos antes de também passar a estimulá-lo naquela região com sua língua.

Ele gemeu alto, causando vibrações no membro de Itachi e sentindo-o pulsar em sua garganta. Não estava sendo nem um pouco gentil, envolvendo-o completamente com sua boca e sabendo que era assim que ele gostava.

E, sinceramente, o Uchiha também gostava.

Buscou o tubo de lubrificante que havia comprado enquanto mantinha a velocidade estável de seu boquete, encontrando-o e abrindo-o com certa dificuldade, afinal de contas, não era muito fácil ser multifuncional com a língua tão experiente de Itachi arrancando-lhe gemidos e suspiros de prazer. Conseguiu despejar a substância viscosa e transparente em seus dedos a tempo, e assim que sentiu que Itachi tentaria inserir o primeiro dedo, levou sua mão até aquela região e estapeou a de Itachi dali.

_ Não acredito... – o mais velho grunhiu, mordendo o próprio lábio e apreciando a visão com o olhar arregalado.

Sasuke sorriu de canto de boca de maneira desajeitada por estar com ela ocupada. Praticamente conseguiu ouvir a surpresa e contentamento na voz de Itachi quando ele inseriu um dedo com certa dificuldade, experimentando aquela sensação pela primeira vez.

Não era tão ruim, mas definitivamente não era melhor do que quando o mais velho fazia isso nele. Itachi sabia exatamente a velocidade certa e os movimentos precisos para tirá-lo do sério, e Sasuke estava sentindo mais dor do que o convencional ao fazer aquilo sozinho.

Itachi levou uma mão até o membro negligenciado do parceiro, compelindo uma masturbação rápida e mantendo a ereção e excitação do menor.

_ Urgh...! – Sasuke parou o sexo oral, tentando se concentrar a colocar o segundo dedo sem muita dor. Não adiantou muito, ele certamente não sabia como fazer aquilo corretamente.

_Que bosta!_

Itachi, ao perceber seu desconforto e agonia, o auxiliou, movendo sua mão para uma angulação que se tornou mais prazerosa. Ainda sim, não era a mesma coisa.

_ Vou te ensinar. – Itachi falou com a voz rouca de luxúria, enfiando um de seus próprios dedos no canal estreito do menor, arrancando um grito contido de surpresa. Quando o dedo de Itachi se encontrou aos outros dois, ele praticamente guiou o caminho, curvando-o mais para cima.

Sasuke realizou o mesmo movimento e encontrou sua próstata. A angulação era perfeita e acertava em cheio.

_ Porra!

Itachi retirou o dedo, e agora que Sasuke já sabia como devia ser feito, o próprio inseriu seu terceiro dedo, iniciando um vai e vem cadenciado e extremamente delicioso. Suspirou com vontade, finalmente satisfeito com a estimulação.

_ Você tá fodido Sasuke, eu vou te comer tão forte hoje que você não vai andar por duas semanas! – Itachi sibilou, apreciando o show com olhos famintos.

Não estava mentindo, jamais se sentira tão excitado assim. Nem mesmo com Madara.

Aliás, quem era Madara mesmo?

_ Estou contando com isso, Nii-san!

Itachi rosnou alto, adorando a maneira como Sasuke estava se referindo a ele. Agarrou o menor, girando-o novamente e sem grandes dificuldades colocou-o sobre seu colo, deixando propositalmente a ponta de sua ereção roçar a entrada de Sasuke.

_ Rápido e forte? – perguntou de maneira devassa, tentando superar o comportamento de Sasuke. Contudo, este foi ainda mais libidinoso, inclinando-se para frente e lambendo o seu queixo antes de responder.

_ Me faça gritar!

E Itachi fez: o puxou para baixo com força, adentrando seu corpo e o preenchendo com o prazer surreal. Sasuke gritou sem pudor algum, deixando um som totalmente animalesco escapar de suas cordas vocais e transformando-o em uma risada prepotente logo em seguida.

Itachi erguia os quadris com força, a penetração era extremamente intensa e satisfatória. O mais novo jogou a cabeça para trás, apreciando com os olhos semicerrados toda maravilha sexual que era ter o outro abaixo de si, realizando seus desejos e o proporcionando prazer.

Por mais que não quisesse admitir, sentiria falta disso.

 

** Como assim? **

 

Sasuke ignorou as parcelas mentais, rendendo-se cada vez mais e mais ao prazer, e não avisou o outro que se aproximava de seu orgasmo.

_ Você é a coisa mais deliciosa que eu já vi Sasuke. – Itachi se sentou na cama e sussurrou em seu ouvido, penetrando-o ainda mais forte nesta posição.

O Uchiha, por sua vez, enfiava as unhas com força no ombro do parceiro, marcando sua pele com caminhos vermelhos que comprovavam o seu completo êxtase sexual.

_ Mais forte Itachi! Bem aí! – Sasuke gemeu alto quando sua próstata foi novamente encontrada, acompanhando os movimentos intensos e precisos de Itachi com seu quadril. Sabia que estava próximo do orgasmo, e que daquela maneira o atingiria em grande estilo.

Apesar de Itachi não aparentar estar próximo ao ápice, ele realizou seu desejo: diminuiu a velocidade das estocadas e aumentou consideravelmente a força empregada, fazendo Sasuke chegar ao prazer máximo de maneira muito intensa. Itachi teve certeza que a pele de seus ombros havia se rompido com a intensidade do aperto das unhas do mais novo.

O Uchiha manteve os olhos fechados por alguns instantes, a boca aberta em um silencioso choro de satisfação, e apreciou os segundos de orgasmo. Desta vez havia sido ainda mais demorado do que antes, ele jamais gozara assim; chegara a perder a visão diante do prazer.

Ele  _definitivamente_ sentiria falta disso.

_ Espere. – pediu, sem fôlego, quando Itachi ameaçou recomeçar o vai e vem. Sasuke engoliu em seco algumas vezes, recobrou sua consciência e abriu os olhos, apreciando o carmesim antes de sorrir e sair de cima do corpo de Itachi.

_ O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou, indignado, querendo chegar ao seu ápice também.

Sasuke saiu da cama, caminhou até a porta de entrada do apartamento e apoiou suas duas mãos na madeira, arrebitando o traseiro e rebolando para Itachi, convidando-o a participar.

_ Estou cansado dessa cama maldita. Vem me comer aqui, Nii-san!

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes, Itachi praticamente voou em sua direção, tentando penetrá-lo de maneira afobada. Sasuke aproveitou o momento de distração e levou a mão para a maçaneta, e assim que Itachi apoiou as suas mãos na porta, ele a abriu para fora e com agilidade girou o corpo para permanecer no interior do apartamento.

Itachi, que certamente não esperava por aquilo, caiu de bruços no corredor do prédio, e girou o corpo em seguida.

_ Sasuke, seu idiota!

_ Sabe "Nii-san" – Sasuke falou com a voz recheada de veneno e com o ar superior, mantendo-se de pé e fechando minimamente a porta para esconder seu corpo de eventuais vizinhos. – Mesmo agindo assim, eu consigo ser muito mais digno do que você. A "puta safada" aqui é você, que fica se insinuando para mais de uma pessoa! E como você está agindo como uma puta será tratada como tal.

_ Que bosta você 'tá falando porra?

_ Valeu pelos seus serviços, a gozada foi ótima. E, ah! – Sasuke pegou o avental que ficava próximo ao balcão da cozinha e jogou para fora. – Aprecie que hoje estou excepcionalmente generoso!

_ Você só pode 'tá de brincadeira pirralho!

Ele realmente odiou a maneira como Itachi o chamou e o desafiou com olhos igualmente furiosos.

_Sasuke Uchiha não brinca!_

_ Nunca mais apareça na minha casa! – murmurou furiosamente, fechando a porta e trancando-a com duas voltas da chave.

Aguardou mais alguns instantes para ver se Itachi faria algo, como tentar entrar novamente no apartamento, mas nada aconteceu. Quando se viu livre, deixou-se escorregar pela porta, sentando do chão, ainda nu e abraçando seus próprios joelhos.

 

_Ele mereceu._

Vou ter que concordar dessa vez.

_Ele mereceu, ele não pode mais ficar aqui comigo depois do que fez._

**Sim, é verdade Sasuke.**

_E eu não estou triste._

Não...

_Essa dor no peito é devido ao esforço físico._

**Certamente.**

_E não estou chorando... Não, isso são apenas... apenas..._

**Um reflexo, isso. Seria uma boa hora de ir ao oftalmologista fazer check-up.**

Sim, o orgulho Uchiha não te permite chorar. Você foi a vítima, se vingou e não há motivos pra lágrimas.

_Não são lágrimas...!_

Por que você choraria por alguém que não gosta?

_Eu não gosto do Itachi... Eu só achei que gostava, é diferente. Eu estava errado! O sexo de agora não foi como o anterior, e isso só mostra que Itachi não gosta de mim, assim como eu não gosto dele._

Isso.

_Porque eu não gosto dele._

**Isso.**

 

E a negação continuou por algumas horas, enquanto uma quantidade grande de água salgada (reflexo de seus olhos, como preferir) se acumulava sobre os joelhos de Sasuke, até escorrer por suas pernas e molhar o chão.

Itachi não voltou.

 

_... Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Obasan: tia em japonês.


	18. Capítulo XVIII

Sasuke observava com completa perplexidade a tela de seu notebook há mais de dez minutos, enquanto isso, seu cérebro fervilhava em uma discussão acerca daquela informação desnorteante.

 

_Nii-san… Nii-san... Ni-san..._

**Alguma coisa está errada, não pode ser isso.**

Claro que alguma coisa está errada! Que tipo de pessoa chamaria alguém que acabou de beijá-lo daquele jeito de...

_Irmão..._

 

Assim que recobrou certa parcela de dignidade e conseguiu forças para se levantar do chão, tomou um banho muito longo e procurou impedir os pensamentos de autopiedade de brotarem em sua mente. Ele  _não_  estava sofrendo, não é mesmo? Então não havia porque ficar pensando a respeito do que acontecera. Mesmo que seus olhos estivessem ardendo e pequenas gotículas de lágrimas se formassem nos cantos.

 

_Acho que devemos ir ao médico._

**É pode ser problema de vista.**

 

Mas o que certamente não está acontecendo. Ele era um Uchiha, seus familiares provavelmente estavam se revirando em seus túmulos cada vez que ele sentia o mínimo de desejo de chorar. Sasuke, se dando conta que a dignidade novamente mandava lembranças, bloqueou suas lágrimas, sentindo seu orgulho cada vez mais ferido.

Quando a palavra “Nii-san” voltou a sua mente (aquela singela palavrinha proferida por Itachi para o estranho que o beijara e repetida por Sasuke em meio ao sexo), o Uchiha constatou que se por ventura se prendesse a esse pensamento que não causaria tanta vergonha de si mesmo. Assim, ele tratou de terminar logo o banho, se vestir e procurar na internet o significado da expressão japonesa.

“Nii-san” não significava apenas “irmão”, significava “irmão mais velho”. Não era um termo de tratamento entre amigos, entre pessoas intimas ou sequer amantes: era verdadeiramente usado para o termo familiar, com certo grau de respeito ainda por cima.

O que Itachi tinha na cabeça para chamar aquela pessoa de “irmão”? E por que ele pareceu gostar tanto quando Sasuke o chamou assim? Será que aquele homem realmente era irmão de Itachi?

 

_Mas isso não é possível, o cara não estava nem de longe agindo como um irmão...!_

Vocês são inocentes demais! Ele pode muito bem ser irmão do Itachi! Nós não conhecemos nada a respeito dele e certamente o homem possuía os mesmos talentos sobrenaturais!

**Mas ele estava beijando o Itachi!**

E...? Já ouviram falar em incesto?

 

Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça, sentindo um nó na garganta ao pensar em algo tão absurdo como aquilo... De qualquer forma, aquela pesquisa não passava de uma curiosidade branda, nada realmente relevante. Itachi podia beijar o Papa e acabar com toda moral da sociedade de uma vez só, não era mais problema dele!

Afinal, ele não iria ver Itachi em sua frente nunca mais!

 

Ah, ‘tá bom, e o que vai fazer quando aparecer um monte de assassinos na porta da sua casa atrás de você?

_Isso é um problema para o momento que acontecer!_

 

As preocupações a respeito de sua vida foram deixadas de lado assim que Sasuke ouviu a campainha tocar. Derrubando alguns objetos pelo caminho (e se portando exatamente da mesma maneira Naruto agia, algo que geralmente recriminava) correu até a porta, desesperado para atendê-la e torcendo para que fosse Itachi.

 

Patético.

**Em casos de paixão reprimida, a esperança é a última que morre. No fundo ele quer que Itachi volte e conte uma boa desculpa. Mas daqui dois minutos ele já está negando todos seus atos novamente.**

Hn. Não deixa de ser patético.

 

Abriu a porta e expirou com força, sentindo toda sua excitação sumir ao perceber que não era Itachi do outro lado da porta. Era Sakura Haruno.

_ O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou com a voz ríspida, como se fosse culpa da menina o fato de Itachi não estar do lado de fora de seu apartamento.

Sakura estava produzida: vestia um vestido social e delicado, um par de sandálias prateadas de salto alto e tinha o cabelo amarrado em um penteado complexo demais para Sasuke nomear. Em suma, ela estava realmente bonita. Sorriu docemente, fingindo ignorar o tom grosseiro usado por Sasuke para cumprimentá-la. Como era de costume, apenas dava a devida atenção ao comportamento de Sasuke que era de seu interesse.

_ Eu estou a semanas tentando entrar em contato com você, mas você não responde minhas chamadas! Muito menos os meus e-mails...! – falou com certa amargura, voltando a aura reluzente e empolgada logo em seguida. – Tenho um evento importante hoje! Um coquetel de comemoração de fim de um Simpósio que ajudei a organizar!

_ Bom evento pra você, não precisa prestar contas pra mim para onde vai. – Sasuke respondeu amargurado, tentando fechar a porta novamente e voltar para o seu mar depressivo. Sakura o impediu, adentrando no apartamento e sentando na cama de Sasuke.

O Uchiha bufou: qual o problema de seus amigos? Naruto constantemente agia daquela forma e pelo jeito Sakura estava aprendendo a ser tão invasiva quanto o loiro.

_ Vem comigo?

_ Sakura, eu estou ocupado.

_ Estudando japonês? – ela questionou, dando uma olhada furtiva para o computador. – Ah Sasuke-kun, sem essa vai! Você sumiu mais do que o convencional dessa vez, tem que se redimir!

O Uchiha suspirou profundamente e se sentou ao lado da amiga, que instantaneamente passou um braço ao redor de seu pescoço, puxando-o para perto. As palavras de Sakura fizeram Sasuke lembrar-se prontamente do vexame que passara na companhia de sua amiga colorida há algum tempo, e ele sentiu seu rosto corar de vergonha.

_ Eu não estou em clima de sair hoje.

_ Eu posso inverter a ordem dos fatos se você aceitar ir comigo...

_ Hum?

Completamente inocente, Sasuke virou o rosto para tentar perguntar a garota o que ela queria dizer. Contudo, antes que pudesse sequer respirar para proferir sua dúvida, ela agarrou seu pescoço e o beijou, derrubando-o contra a cama com o peso de seu corpo e subindo acima de seu colo.

E então Sasuke compreendeu o que era “inverter a ordem dos fatos”: Sakura geralmente só fazia sexo com ele depois que os dois fizessem algum programa juntos, como ir jantar ou ao cinema. Hoje, ela estava disposta a realizar o ato antes do seu evento.

_ S-sakura! – ele a censurou, tentando tirá-la de cima do seu corpo, mas ela novamente agia “com muita sede ao pote” e o prendeu contra a cama. Podia não parecer, mas Sakura não era uma garota fraca fisicamente (algo que, sem sombra de dúvidas, contrariava qualquer lei do universo). – Você está arrumada pra festa! Vai ficar desarrumada se...

_ Ah, dane-se essa festa! – ela murmurou antes de beijá-lo mais uma vez.

Sasuke sentiu seu peito contrair ao constatar um fato que ficou despercebido até então: ele tinha a completa certeza de que odiava beijar, o que o fazia uma pessoa completamente anormal; mas beijar Sakura o lembrou dos beijos trocados com Itachi e do quanto gostava aquele tipo de interação entre os dois.

Diferente de qualquer outra pessoa, inclusive aquela que, por hora, o beijava.

 

**Oun!**

Olha, estou ficando com diabetes já. Pelo amor de Deus, resolve logo tudo isso e tira essa garota daqui!

**Você está mudado, sabia?**

É só que... a Sakura não porra!

_Concordo._

 

Arranjando força de vontade o suficiente, conseguiu se livrar da imobilização da garota e a retirá-la de cima de si. Sakura tentou voltar ao seu colo, mas ele mantinha sua pegada firme sobre seus ombros.

_ Não dá!

_ Mas...! Sasuke-kun!

_ Não dá mais, Sakura! Eu não consigo! – ele olhou com determinação nos olhos verdes e maquiados da garota, finalmente soltando-a quando ela parou de se debater diante do olhar penetrante.

_ O que está acontecendo com você?

_ Eu só estou indisposto. Entenda Sakura eu...

_ Indisposto uma ova! – ela gritou, colocando-se de pé e cruzando os braços, contrariada. – Nós já transamos num maldito acampamento, no inverno, quando você estava com princípio de pneumonia!

_ Você tem alguma noção do quão feio fica pra você ficar falando essas coisas? – ele rebateu, fazendo uma careta e sentindo seu rosto corar. Falar sobre sexo não era um de seus assuntos favoritos.

_ E você tem noção do quão estranho é um cara de vinte um anos sequer conseguir ter uma ereção?

 

** Sakura um. Orgulho Uchiha zero. **

 

_ Sakura, você está me tirando do sério!

_ Eu só quero saber qual é o seu problema! – ela falou com um tom de voz que começava a soar choroso. Seus olhos começaram a brilhar pela formação de lágrimas e Sasuke teve a completa certeza que não teria tanta paciência como da última vez se ela começasse a chorar. – Eu te amo Sasuke-kun, pare de fugir de mim!

_ MAS EU GOSTO DE OUTRA PESSOA, PORRA!

 

** Orgulho Uchiha: menos dez. **

 

Sasuke só se deu conta do absurdo que falara quando as palavras já haviam escapado de sua boca e Sakura o examinava com completa perplexidade.

_ O que disse? – ela questionou com a voz fraca, deixando os braços caírem na lateral de seu corpo. – Você está apaixonado?

_ Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, eu só...

_ É o Naruto?

O questionamento fez o rosto de Sasuke se contorcer em uma careta de pavor.

_ Qual diabos é o seu problema? Por que seria o Dobe?

_ Porque é lógico que se trata de um homem! – ela sentou novamente ao seu lado, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e estremecendo de leve. – Tem que ser um homem!

_ Como assim?

_ Tem que ser um homem Sasuke! Por favor, me diga que não é uma mulher! – ela implorou enquanto soluçava, deixando Sasuke cada vez mais desconfortável com aquela situação completamente anormal. – Se for uma mulher diferente de mim eu não vou suportar!

 

_Eu não estou entendendo..._

**Vocês são completamente insensíveis! A menina está se sentindo rejeitada, por isso prefere que Sasuke goste de um homem do que de outra garota que não seja ela, assim fere menos o seu orgulho!**

_Mas..._

**Argh! Não é tão difícil de entender!**

Isso pra você, que é a parcela mental completamente veadinha e melosa!

**Ah tá, como se o Sasuke fosse muito hétero!**

_Hey!_

 

_ Sakura... – ele a chamou, retirando as mãos do rosto da amiga. Sua maquiagem começava a ficar manchada e Sasuke limpou as lágrimas da amiga antes que o estrago em seu visual fosse maior. – Você é a única garota com quem sai mais de uma vez, sabia? É uma das poucas que eu ainda tenho um pouco de paciência e que me preocupo com o bem estar.

_ E-eu...? – ela tentou falar, mas ele a interrompeu.

_ Então, se fosse uma garota, certamente seria você. – finalizou, pigarreando logo ao final, sentindo-se completamente sem jeito com suas palavras.

 

Argh! Não!

**Sem essa, foi a melhor saída que ele podia ter encontrado!**

 

Ela o observou por alguns instantes, como se procurasse alguma mentira em suas palavras. O Uchiha manteve o olhar firme: mesmo achando a possibilidade de se apaixonar por Sakura um completo absurdo, não era mentira o que ele havia dito: se ele gostasse de garotas, era muito mais óbvio que ele se apaixonasse por Sakura do que pelas estranhas que ele jamais dera qualquer tipo de importância.

 

**Você finalmente está admitindo os fatos? Está admitindo que gosta de homens? E sem voltar atrás dessa vez?**

_A partir do momento que a porra do meu pau não levanta ao ver uma mulher vestida como a Sakura está vestida hoje, acho que não há muito mais o que sustentar na negação._

**Ótimo! Agora só falta admitir que está completamente apaixonado pelo Itachi.**

_ Isso não! _

 

_ Eu sinto muito Sakura.

_ Acho que podia ser pior... – ela sussurrou, passando os seus próprios dedos abaixo dos olhos para conter o estrago de seu delineador. – Me prometa apenas uma coisa Sasuke.

_ O que?

_ De que você não vai deixar de ser feliz por causa da opinião dos outros, por medo de julgamentos sociais e, principalmente, por causa do seu orgulho! – ela jamais o observara com tanta seriedade, até mesmo seu choro cessara. – Eu me recuso a desistir de você, se for pra você ser infeliz!

_ Mas que...?

_ Me prometa Sasuke!

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns momentos, Sasuke se sentindo ainda mais acuado com a presença da garota. Não estava acostumado com aquele comportamento, acreditou que ela fosse chorar e fazer escândalos como sempre fazia.

Aparentemente, ela havia amadurecido o suficiente para, ao menos, lidar com isso.

_ Eu prometo.

E, talvez, ele também tivesse amadurecido o suficiente para encarar a verdade.

 

**(***)**

 

Ele estava bêbado.

Corrigindo, ele estava além do simples estado “bêbado”, porque para um bêbado admitir seu grau de embriaguês a coisa tem que estar muito feia mesmo. Principalmente para alguém tão teimoso nesse aspecto quanto ele.

Quando Gaara e Sai o irritaram até o limite do suportável com discursos de “você precisa se controlar!”, que só pioravam cada vez mais o seu humor, Naruto decidiu sair sozinho e deixou os dois falando com as paredes. Eles tentaram impedir, mas o loiro era ágil e conseguiu escapar. Desligou o celular (pois sabia que, caso deixasse ligado, teria que aturar diversas ligações de Gaara e, posteriormente, Sasuke) e se dirigiu para o boteco mais furreca que viu na vida.

Ele tinha apenas dez reais no bolso, então necessitava de algum lugar que cobrasse apenas cinquenta centavos pela dose de cachaça. Naquele momento passou pela cabeça do Uzumaki que ele realmente precisava voltar a trabalhar, mas a sua mágoa e raiva por causa do incidente com Kakashi e Iruka retiraram o pensamento racional de sua mente tão rápido quanto ele aparecera.

Voltar para o apartamento foi uma tarefa árdua, ocorreram tantos tombos que Naruto perdeu a conta. Quando finalmente conseguiu entrar no apartamento, depois de quinze minutos brigando com a fechadura e finalmente se dando conta que tentava abri-la com a chave errada, Naruto deu de cara com Sai vestido apenas de toalha e com os cabelos ainda molhados pelo banho.

Enquanto o loiro piscava e tentava assimilar a cena, o moreno cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

_ Gaara perdeu a paciência e foi te procurar. Eu já estou mais acostumado com seus rompantes alcoólicos, mas tem alguma ideia do quão preocupado Gaara fica quando você faz essas coisas?

Naruto mal conseguia assimilar as palavras de Sai, então decidiu ignorá-las por completo.

_ Por que você está pelado? – questionou com uma voz arrastada.

_ Eu não estou “pelado”, eu acabei de sair do banho. E você está tão bêbado que está enrolando a língua!

Naruto fez um barulho de reprovação com a garganta, caminhou para mais próximo de Sai e acabou tropeçando e abraçando-o para que não o caísse de encontro ao chão. Seu rosto se alojou na dobra do pescoço do moreno, e ele sentiu o cheiro de banho tomado que muito o agradou, apreciando-o sem qualquer vergonha.

_ Para Naruto, você ‘tá cheirando a pinga e o Gaara vai me matar se a gente fizer algo aqui!

_ Acha que eu preciso de um banho, é? – Naruto beijou com delicadeza o pescoço de Sai, ganhando um suspiro recompensador em retorno. Sai era tão fácil de distrair e agradar...

_ Definitivamente! – o outro respondeu, com um pouco de autocontrole, o que impressionou Naruto: Sai, geralmente era o primeiro a ceder, mas agora lutava para fugir de seu toque.

Desde aquela tarde um pouco mais “calorosa” com Kakashi, Naruto se privara de qualquer contato íntimo com outra pessoa. Ele sabia que o sexo funcionava como uma espécie de válvula de escape e relaxamento de seus problemas, mas estava se sentindo tão miserável nos últimos tempos que sequer desejava esse tipo de contato. Pensou que talvez fosse uma boa oportunidade para tentar conter seus impulsos e provar para Kakashi que aquela palhaçada de “sublimação” era uma grande mentira.

Mas o seu estado alcoólico e a visão de Sai apenas de toalha fez tudo parecer extremamente irrelevante... E talvez ‘sublimar’ não fosse algo tão ruim assim, né?

_ Por que não me ajuda, então? – ele questionou com o tom de voz alterado pela bebida, conseguindo aproximar-se do pescoço de Sai mais uma vez e mordendo sua pele branca com delicadeza. – Você mesmo disse que eu ‘to bêbado demais, preciso de ajuda no banho.

_ N-naruto, o Gaara vai me matar! – ele sussurrou em resposta, virando-se para sair logo daquele cômodo.

Todavia, o loiro não permitiu sua fuga, puxando-o pelo braço para perto de si novamente, desta vez juntando ambas as intimidades encobertas, prendendo Sai contra si com as duas mãos em seu traseiro.

Sai gemeu, evidentemente com saudades de Naruto naquele aspecto. Ele sabia muito bem que Gaara era apaixonado pelo loiro, mas o que o Uzumaki e ele dividiam nada mais era do que uma amizade com certos momentos de sexo para aliviar as preocupações do dia a dia.

Era, de certa forma, uma hipocrisia desmedida. Os três possuíam essa relação de amizade colorida, mesmo que Naruto tivesse encerrado esse tipo de contato com Gaara há algum tempo pela própria sanidade mental do ruivo, não era segredo entre nenhum dos três a união que todos possuíam. Sai propôs o ménage apenas por brincadeira, pois sabia que o ruivo jamais aceitaria dividir Naruto consigo caso participasse em conjunto; Gaara sabia da relação que o loiro tinha com Sai, mas é o que dizem: o que os olhos não veem o coração não sente.

Ou algo assim, visto que Sai não conseguia mais pensar direito.

_ Gaara pode se juntar a nós... – o loiro respondeu, sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Você mesmo propôs isso.

_ Mas... – sua argumentação foi interrompida pelos lábios de Naruto, e mesmo com o gosto grosseiramente amargo de bebida, Sai se derreteu com o beijo.

Naruto não costumava ser um amante muito carinhoso, na verdade ele era bastante egoísta. Não o beijava muito e, certamente, não fazia essas carícias suaves que agora fazia com suas mãos sob sua cintura. Não sabia ao certo o motivo da mudança de comportamento, mas ela foi o suficiente para fazer Sai se esquecer de qualquer preocupação.

Sai sentiu as mãos de Naruto acariciarem suas costas com delicadeza, enquanto o lóbulo de sua orelha era mordiscado e depois lambido com lentidão, fazendo-o estremecer. Ele gemeu baixinho e Naruto o pegou no colo, espalmando as mãos em seu traseiro e derrubando ambos no sofá. O Uzumaki se abaixou e capturou seu lábio inferior entre seus dentes, puxando-o gentilmente enquanto brincava com sua língua, logo em seguida chupando com delicadeza e completude sua boca.

O loiro levou uma de suas mãos até os cabelos molhados de Sai, sentindo suas mechas serem puxadas pelos dedos pálidos do moreno, que se acomodava melhor debaixo de si.

Sai se deu conta de que estava completamente excitado, retribuindo o beijo de maneira intensa, se perdendo da realidade cada vez mais. Naruto já parecia ter esquecido até seu próprio nome naquela altura do campeonato, tamanha era sua vontade de fazer sexo. E nada, absolutamente nada, iria fazê-lo parar.

_ Vocês dois realmente não tem nem um pingo de vergonha na cara?!

A voz ríspida de Gaara fez Sai voltar à realidade. Ele interrompeu o beijo com velocidade e empurrou Naruto de cima de seu corpo, se levantou e deu graças a Deus que sua toalha ainda estava firmemente presa em sua cintura.

_ Gaara, eu e o Naruto só...!

_ Não se explique, eu vi!

O ruivo exibia irritação evidente em seu olhar, ora encarando Sai, que estava completamente mortificado; ora encarando Naruto, que parecia muito orgulhoso do que acabara de fazer.

 _Maldito Uzumaki: o egoísta do sexo. Por que diabos eu gosto de você?_  – Pensou Gaara com raiva, observando o olhar lascivo que o Uzumaki lhe lançava.

_ Para de drama e venham pra cá os dois! – Naruto os chamou com um gesto displicente com as mãos, deixando evidente para todos que havia perdido a guerra contra o álcool há um bom tempo. Exibia um sorriso sádico nos lábios, aparentemente fazendo pouco caso da raiva que Gaara demonstrava naquele minuto.

O ruivo trocou olhares com Sai mais uma vez, antes de puxá-lo para si e beijá-lo, para a completa surpresa do moreno.

Naruto sorriu ainda mais largamente.

_ Você é um idiota! E é a sua vez de olhar! – o ruivo rosnou para Naruto quando interrompeu o beijo para que pudesse respirar, antes de recomeçar a carícia com o moreno novamente.

Sai não sabia se comemorava ou ficava assustado com a perspectiva de estar no meio de um campo de batalha, pois era isso que indicava a voz de Gaara. Cedendo aos seus impulsos sexuais, abraçou o pescoço de Gaara, retribuindo o beijo da mesma forma.

O bêbado se levantou do sofá, caminhando até os dois e abraçando Sai por trás, demonstrando sua presença para Gaara ao segurar firmemente em seu braço.

_ Você realmente acha que eu vou apenas olhar? – murmurou no ouvido dos dois, empurrando seu quadril contra as nádegas de Sai, fazendo-o pressionar a virilha de Gaara com a movimentação e arrancando um gemido dos outros dois. – Não mesmo Gaara!

O ruivo, recobrando sua compostura, voltou a olhar de maneira completamente furiosa para Naruto, sentindo uma súbita vontade de bater com toda força contra a cara de raposa que o loiro fazia naquele instante.

_ Desafio aceito, Kyuubi.

 

**(***)**

 

Depois da saída de Sakura, Sasuke tentou ao máximo dormir, mas sem muito sucesso. Sua casa inteira lembrava a Itachi, desde o cinzeiro abarrotado de cigarros até a sua maldita cama, que exalava um suave odor de canela e o suor do hóspede maldito. Irritado, Sasuke pegou materiais de limpeza fortes, com cheiro de lavanda e passou a esfregar em cada canto de sua casa.

Quanto mais limpava, mais coisas de Itachi ele encontrava. E mais ele sentia raiva...

_ Vou jogar toda essa merda pela janela! – Ele exclamou, ao encontrar uma camisa debaixo da cama que com toda certeza não era dele. Maldito... Além de Itachi ser um completo prepotente-filho-da-mãe-traidor-de-uma-figa, ainda era um bagunceiro que lhe fazia trabalhar mesmo depois de ter saído do apartamento.

Sua faxina foi interrompida pelo soar da campainha, Sasuke ignorou por alguns minutos, mas cedeu quando se deu conta de que o barulho era irritante demais para aturar. Não era Itachi, disso ele estava certo e não sabia por que achara que Itachi pudesse tocar a campainha quando fora Sakura quem o visitou, pois o seu ex-hóspede...

 

**Ex-namorado Sasuke...**

_Morra!_

 

... nunca se dava ao trabalho de anunciar sua chegada; mesmo assim, não queria visitantes. Abriu a porta pronto para mandar seu mais novo visitante embora, mas só aí percebeu que seu visitante era ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Kakashi.

E Kakashi ele simplesmente não podia expulsar.

_ Você ‘tá parecendo uma dona de casa. – o grisalho constatou, encarando as mangas arregaçadas do moreno e a maneira completamente bizarra que ele tinha amarrado sua franja para impedi-la de atrapalhar no trabalho doméstico. Sasuke soltou um xingamento baixinho e arrancou a faixa do cabelo, bagunçando-os em seguida. Kakashi se controlou para não rir.

_ O que você quer? – Sasuke sorriu de maneira prepotente, finalmente prestando atenção na aparência do mais velho. – Naruto quebrou sua cara pra valer, hein?

_ Vamos deixar o seu lacinho de cabelo e o Naruto de lado por enquanto, o que acha? – Kakashi respondeu, empurrando Sasuke e adentrando no apartamento completamente bagunçado. – Você se lembra do que pediu pra mim há algumas semanas atrás?

Sasuke suspirou com impaciência, fechando a porta e se virando para o grisalho, que analisava a pilha de roupas de Itachi com olhar analítico. O Uchiha entrou em pânico e arrancou as roupas de lá, jogando-as de qualquer jeito no outro lado do quarto, fingindo ainda continuar a arrumar a bagunça. Sabia que Kakashi não conseguiria perceber que aquelas roupas não eram dele apenas pelo olhar, mas se sentisse o cheiro de cigarro nelas com toda certeza saberia que não eram roupas dele e muito menos de Naruto.

_ Eu não lembro mais, o que eu pedi?

_ Você me pediu uma sessão de hipnose Sasuke.²

Sasuke encarou os olhos escuros de Kakashi, franzindo o cenho e tentando recordar de ter pedido algo do gênero.

O esforço foi bem sucedido.

 

_[...]_

__ Preciso te pedir um favor. – Sasuke falou subitamente, tirando Kakashi de seus devaneios. O grisalho o incentivou a prosseguir com um ruído incentivador e Sasuke falou o mais rápido que conseguiu, sabendo que levaria uma bronca em seguida. – Há alguns dias eu bebi um pouco além da conta e algo importante aconteceu, só que eu não lembro._

__ Eu não acredito que você fez isso de novo! Como pode ser tão irresponsável? E... – Sasuke entrou em piloto automático durante a bronca de Kakashi. Contou mentalmente o tempo e percebeu que ela durou apenas dois minutos. Novo recorde!_

__ Ok, foi mal. Então, seguinte, acha que dá pra me ajudar a lembrar? – Sasuke fez a sua maior cara de inocência, encarando os olhos descrentes de Kakashi sem amarelar em sua convicção. Depois de segundos sem receber uma resposta, tentou novamente. – Sabe do que estou falando, né? Pode ser até hoje e..._

__ Me recuso a passar a mão na sua cabeça quando você erra, arque com as consequências de seus atos! – Kakashi falou com irritação, levantando da cama e pretendendo sair do quarto._

__ Mas...! Kakashi, só dessa vez! Por favor!_

_Uma nova lição de moral estava prestes a começar, mas desta vez quem interrompeu a conversa foi Naruto, invadindo seu próprio quarto com um rosto furioso, jogando-se na sua cama e enfiando o travesseiro no rosto, gritando abafadamente em seguida._

_Naturalmente, o grisalho e o moreno deixaram de lado a sua picuinha particular.³_

_[...]_

_ É... Eu pedi mesmo... – Sasuke corou, recordando-se da noite em que saiu para jantar com Karin, bebeu demais logo em seguida e simplesmente se esqueceu do que aconteceu. Mas Itachi estava agindo estranho no dia seguinte e também tinha aquele maldito chupão que foi motivo de chacota por parte de Naruto.

_ Ainda tem interesse?

_ Não sei mais se quero saber.

É verdade. Na época a curiosidade era tremenda, mas depois de tudo que aconteceu imaginava que seja lá o que ele e Itachi tivessem feito, não seria nem um pouco bom para sua sanidade mental se recordar dessas coisas... pelo menos não agora.

Kakashi suspirou e passou a mão no rosto, tentando pensar em uma saída de última hora. Precisava por Sasuke em transe para que pudesse vasculhar o apartamento em busca de mais alguma pista. Tinha que saber se Itachi e Sasuke realmente estavam dividindo o apartamento. E o pior: se estavam juntos como ele imaginava. Afinal de contas, o resultado do DNA era realmente assustador, mas ele só iria contar para Sasuke se houvesse algum indício de que eles estivessem juntos como amantes.

Caso contrário, Sasuke poderia ir para o túmulo sem saber a verdade; já que ela só causaria mais dor.

_ Olha Sasuke, às vezes é melhor se arrepender de algo que você fez do que de algo que você não fez. Tem certeza que quer viver com a dúvida?

_ Você odeia me hipnotizar. Por que está insistindo tanto? – Sasuke odiava como a convivência de Kakashi e Naruto faziam com que os dois soassem parecidos algumas vezes.

_ Porque se nós não buscarmos essa memória logo, ela vai ficar cada vez mais difícil de ser acessada, já que se trata de uma amnésia alcoólica. – Era mentira, o que acabara de falar não tinha nenhum embasamento científico, mas ele se utilizaria de qualquer meio para conseguir colocar Sasuke em transe.

O Uchiha pareceu pensativo, observando um ponto qualquer de sua parede.

_ Ok...

 

Como assim “ok”? Você realmente quer se lembrar do que você e o puto do Itachi fizeram?

**Já te disse, seu chato: a esperança é a última que morre!**

Esse maldito Sasuke é um masoquista!

_Não sei se vocês sabem, mas eu também estou presente e sou eu quem comando essa merda de cérebro. Então calem a boca!_

 

_ Ok então. Deite-se.

Sasuke se deitou na cama sem lençóis, agradecendo aos céus por ela não possuir mais o cheiro de Itachi. Kakashi ficou em pé do seu lado, observando-o com atenção.

_ Já faz alguns anos que nós fizemos isso, mas você lembra o procedimento?

_ Sim.

_ Esqueça-o. Aquela técnica de antes era para que você superasse os traumas e para que eu pudesse coletar informações a respeito dos casos abertos envolvendo a morte dos seus pais e dos pais de Naruto. Era o método de sugestão psicológica. Sua intenção, agora, é se lembrar de algo que, a princípio, não se trata de um trauma. Vamos utilizar um método mais simples.

_ ‘Tá, e o que devo fazer? – Sasuke questionou, fechando os olhos e tentando relaxar; sabia que isso era algo indispensável.

Kakashi sentou ao lado de Sasuke, na borda da cama, esticando as pernas do garoto assim como seus braços para que ele ficasse em uma posição completamente relaxada.

_ Você só tem que ter em mente que deseja ser hipnotizado, que pode ser hipnotizado e confiar em mim. Não vai precisar fazer algo muito diferente do que fazia antes. Como nós trabalhamos bastante a conexão antigamente, vai ser ainda mais fácil por esse método.

Kakashi se lembrava bem do quão difícil foi para ele conseguir hipnotizar Sasuke pela primeira vez. Mais de trinta tentativas foram feitas e o ceticismo do Uchiha causou diversas dificuldades para os dois. É um princípio básico da hipnose que o paciente acredite e queira ser induzido ao transe, e que, principalmente, confie no hipnotizador. Por óbvio, no início Sasuke não desejava nenhuma dessas três coisas.

Mas o grisalho ainda tentou, pois algumas (raríssimas) pessoas são bem suscetíveis as práticas de hipnose mesmo sem o seu consentimento. Não teve esse sucesso com Sasuke, e só depois de muita terapia teve o primeiro sucesso. Nesta época, Sasuke voltou a se relacionar com Naruto devido a uma indução hipnótica deixada no inconsciente do Uchiha. Naquele dia, Kakashi se sentiu extremamente orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Com os meses de prática, tudo foi ficando mais fácil: a confiança aparecera, e Sasuke passou a acreditar que podia melhorar com aquela forma de terapia. O garoto chegou ao absurdo de entrar no transe dentro de um minuto – um recorde para Kakashi. A conexão deles como psiquiatra e paciente era imensamente maior do que a que o mais velho conseguira com Naruto.

_ Kakashi, quero te pedir algo. – o grisalho só murmurou em resposta, e Sasuke mordeu o lábio com apreensão. – Aconteceu algo íntimo, disso eu tenho certeza. Por favor, não me faça narrar.

A curiosidade do grisalho aumentou, e se antes ele só estava interessado em vasculhar o apartamento, agora ele também gostaria de saber o que aconteceu com Sasuke naquela noite. Mas ele não iria ser tão idiota ao ponto de fazer isso com o garoto... Iria contentar-se em apenas buscar pistas, isso estava de bom tamanho.

_ Ok, eu prometo.

E então a sessão se iniciou. Kakashi induziu Sasuke ao relaxamento com um tom de voz suave e baixo, utilizando todas as técnicas de “pré-teste” antes de começar a sessão por si só. Como ele não faria perguntas, só deveria encorajar o garoto a não fugir da lembrança, o que certamente tenderia a acontecer se o seu passado revelasse algo que ofendesse a sua moral interior.

Enquanto Sasuke vasculhava suas lembranças, Kakashi voltou a sua atenção para a pilha de roupas.

 

**(***)**

 

_Sem que tomasse consciência de seus atos, o moreno mais novo acabou por empurrar o corpo do mais velho até que se deitasse completamente na cama, almejado, instintivamente, imobilizá-lo contra o colchão, temendo que fosse escapar debaixo de si e impedi-lo de continuar saboreando aquela sensação única. Gemeu sem se importar em se denunciar quando este, prevendo sua movimentação, levou os braços ate sua cintura, acariciando a lateral de seu corpo com firmeza e, por fim, guiando suas mãos até suas nádegas, espalmando-as e apertando-as com força._

 

**_Wow. Cadê o Itachi puro e não corrompido?_ **

_ Deve estar junto com o Sasuke heterossexual, jogando xadrez no outro mundo, o dos falecidos. _

**_Deus te ouça._ **

 

__ Sasuke... – Itachi sussurrou, desprendendo seus lábios dos de Sasuke, cujo gosto estava encoberto pelo sabor de vinho barato._

_O mais novo tentava manter a coerência, piscando e respirando com velocidade, e a sua excitação crescente dentro de suas calças em nada colaborava para que retomasse a compostura. Mantinha os olhos fechados, e passou a língua sensualmente sobre o lábio inferior de Itachi, que tentou beijá-lo novamente, entorpecido com a possibilidade de provar um beijo tão bom novamente. Todavia, ele foi mais rápido, trazendo-a novamente para dentro de sua boca e voltando a sussurrar em seu ouvido:_

__ Lembra o que eu falei sobre não me tocar?_

__ Ahn... Sim... – respondeu no mesmo tom de voz banhado em luxúria, não dando a mínima importância para o que o outro falava, devida a imensa quantidade de prazer e ansiedade que sentia. Nunca havia se sentido assim, jamais! E quando outras pessoas descreviam tal sentimento, ele acreditava que só podia ser mentira ou exagero de eternos apaixonados._

_Itachi sorriu com malícia, puxando o corpo de Sasuke contra sua virilha, fazendo a ereção do mais novo friccionar-se contra a sua com força. O Uchiha praticamente delirou, grunhiu alguns sons incoerentes e tentou novamente beijar Itachi, e este retribuiu por alguns instantes, mexendo-se minimamente abaixo do corpo de Sasuke e, aparentemente, encorajando-o a rebolar. O mais novo não se fez de rogado: moveu-se quando Itachi parou o de se mover, tentando adquirir algum alívio para sua excitação crescente._

_Itachi divertia-se com o desespero de Sasuke e quase riu, _quase_ , pois também estava excitado e não havia como negar de que tal gesto também o fazia sentir-se muito bem. Muito melhor do que costumava se sentir nessa situação com outras pessoas, diga-se de passagem..._

_No entanto, regras são regras._

__ Se você lembra o que esta fazendo em cima de mim desse jeito? – questionou suavemente assim que desprendera sua boca da de Sasuke com um estalo molhado, abrindo os olhos e fitando pela primeira vez, desde o início da intimidade, os olhos negros e perdidos de Sasuke. Sorriu mais uma vez de canto de boca, e os olhos cor de ônix arregalaram-se em compreensão._

_Logo em seguida, sem que registrasse como isso realmente acontecera, o corpo do Uchiha batia com força contra a parede oposta à cama, caindo sentado no chão com um ruído de destruição e grito de dor._

__ Eu avisei varias vezes... – Itachi comentou, contendo uma risada. Com agilidade colocou-se de pé, caminhando até o local onde Sasuke encontrava-se espatifado, ajoelhando-se até sua altura e levantando o seu queixo com o polegar, fazendo o jovem adulto parecer uma simples criança temendo uma surra do pai. Sorriu ainda mais maleficamente, percebendo um fino rastro de sangue na boca do mais novo – Mas de acordo com nossas regras, eu não estou proibido de te tocar._

__ Nossas regras? Você quer dizer suas re... humpf. – fora silenciado pelos lábios de Itachi, mais luxuriosos, mais demandantes, mais coordenadores. Sasuke, apesar de desejar o beijo mais do que qualquer coisa, ainda tinha um orgulho Uchiha para zelar._

_E ninguém que o surrava daquela maneira sairia ileso._

_Puxou o mais velho para perto pela sua gola, fingindo desejar um contato mais íntimo, mas quando Itachi relaxou sobre seu toque, concentrando-se apenas nos selinhos e alguns beijos mais profundos, Sasuke o acertou em um golpe de punho fechado e certeiro._

_Na barriga._

_Pela primeira vez._

_Ahhh com certeza doeu muito mais do que ser jogado contra a parede!_

 

_** VITÓRIA! ** _

_ Ora veja só! Achei que você preferia o beijo. _

**_Não... Orgulho fala mais alto, pra mim, pra você, e pra ele. Somos todos Sasuke Uchiha._ **

_ Faz sentido. _

 

_Sasuke ouviu o gemido de dor com um sorriso maníaco nos lábios, abrindo os olhos e apreciando sua arte com cuidado e devoção: Itachi estava de joelhos a sua frente, agarrando seu próprio estômago e tentando recobrar sua respiração sem aumentar a sensação de destruição de seus órgãos internos._

__ Novas regras Itachi: NÃO OUSE ME JOGAR DE NOVO NA PAREDE! – gritou, furioso, colocando-se de pé com certa dificuldade devido a dor e a tontura causada pelo álcool. Ouviu um rosnado animalesco vindo de sua vítima, e o encarou novamente..._

_Era impressão sua ou o avermelhado dos olhos de Itachi estava ainda mais evidente naquele instante? De qualquer maneira, as feições completamente raivosas eram sua maior preocupação no momento, depois pensava a respeito das peculiares íris revestidas de instinto assassino._

__ Você tá fodido Sasuke. – Itachi grunhiu guturalmente, fazendo Sasuke tremer dos pés à cabeça e dar dois passos para trás._ _⁴_

_Sasuke bateu as costas contra a parede enquanto tentava inutilmente fugir da figura perigosa que avançava para si, mas percebeu instantaneamente que a “parede” era mais mole do que o normal. Piscou, achando toda sensação muito estranha, sentindo um perfume diferente o qual nunca apreciara adentrar suas narinas, e focalizou Itachi com certa dificuldade, encontrando-o com novas feições no rosto... Pavor?_

 

_ Ó sim, tenha medo de nós, seu babaca! _

**_E-eu acho que não é bem de nós que ele está com medo._ **

 

_O Uchiha sentiu seu sangue congelar em desespero quando braços fortes envolveram sua cintura, abraçando-o por trás. Alguém que realmente não deveria estar no seu apartamento encostou o queixo em seu ombro, levando o nariz até sua pele e sentindo seu cheiro sem nenhum pudor, de uma maneira que poderia ser descrito até mesmo como animalesca._

_Seu primeiro reflexo foi tentar se liberar, mas quem o abraçava fora mais rápido, segurando seus braços e imobilizando em segundos. A pessoa atrás de si era ágil, e os reflexos entorpecidos pelo vinho ingerido naquela noite não ajudaram em nada qualquer reação de defesa. No instante seguinte, Sasuke levantou o olhar para Itachi, encontrando-o totalmente mortificado diante da cena._

__ I-itachi... – Sasuke tentou suplicar por ajuda, mas o som saiu tão fraco de sua boca que ele suspeitaria que o que acabara de dizer não fora ouvido por nenhum dos presentes naquele cômodo._

__ Ele continua bonitinho, do jeito que era quando criança. – a voz rouca e grave da pessoa que o imobilizava soara atrás de seu corpo, fazendo-o se arrepiar dos pés à cabeça._

__ Largue-o. – Itachi tentou comandar, deixando a autoridade de sua voz falhar ao fim de sua frase, o que resultou em uma risadinha cínica por parte do estranho._

__ Por que Otouto? Seu molequinho é uma graça, faz tempo que não brincamos com brinquedos novos... Estou bem afim hoje._

__ Madara, solte-o já! – dessa vez a voz do moreno de cabelos cumpridos soou mais forte e autoritária nessa tentativa, e Sasuke observou o avermelhar dos olhos de Itachi ascender novamente._

_Por algum motivo que não conseguia compreender, tal visão lhe deu um pouco de segurança, como se o homem atrás de si não conseguisse feri-lo, pois Itachi estava ali para salvá-lo. Um sentimento irracional de proteção, que não recordava sentir desde quando era menino e sua mãe o defendia das brigas com Fugaku. Tal sentimento, há anos esquecido, fez seu corpo arrepiar ao ponto de estremecer pelo déjà vu._

_Sua sensação de segurança durou apenas alguns segundos, pois recebera uma mordida em seu ombro e um chupão intenso e dolorido em seu pescoço; algo o dizia que o tal “Madara” encarava Itachi enquanto realizava tais atos. Sentia seu orgulho ferido de diversas maneiras: tanto pela facilidade com que aquele atrás de si usufruía de seu corpo livremente, quanto com a perspectiva de que era observado de frente por Itachi._

_A raiva e o medo coexistiam dentro de si em uma mistura perigosa e praticamente insuportável._

__ Me ajuda! – Sasuke mexeu seus lábios em uma frase silenciosa e suplicante para Itachi, tentando manter a calma diante de tantos sentimentos e gemendo de dor pela força da sucção em sua pele._

__ Ele é doce. – Madara sussurrou ao desprender os lábios de seu pescoço. Itachi ainda encarava a cena com olhos assassinos, mas sem mover um músculo. – E aí Otouto, qual vai ser? Está a fim de brincar também ou vai só assistir?_

 

**_ Não... Não! _ **

 

**(***)**

 

Sasuke se debatia tanto que Kakashi teve de parar sua busca pela quitinete, voltando para próximo do garoto e iniciando os comandos para a manutenção do transe.

 

**(***)**

 

_“_ Não desista agora Sasuke, continue, você está quase lá.”_

 

_A voz de Kakashi soou em sua mente de maneira extremamente clara, até mais do que a voz dos demais presentes. Todavia, naquele momento seu desespero era tão grande que Sasuke não conseguiu sequer pensar no absurdo que era ouvir Kakashi numa situação como aquela._

_Itachi novamente não respondeu, e Sasuke sentiu todas as suas esperanças esvaziarem de seu corpo, assim como o sangue de sua face, tornando-o branco como um fantasma. Registrou minimamente a maneira como Madara o pegou no colo e jogou contra a cama, virando-o de barriga para cima e forçando-o a olhar em seu rosto._

_Madara parecia com Itachi, tinha os mesmos cabelos negros e compridos, mas repicados e rebeldes, tal qual o seu seria se deixasse crescer. Os olhos eram mais perigosos, mas não avermelhados como os de Itachi: eram negros e opacos. Seu rosto possuía feições atraentes, mas com poucas rugas de expressão próximas aos olhos, o que indicava que ele era, no mínimo, quinze anos mais velho que Itachi._

_Mas a aparência não parecia ter relevância alguma, pois tudo que Sasuke podia ver era o rosto de um predador, o sinal de que estava prestes a sofrer seu pior pesadelo com aquela pessoa que, sem delicadeza alguma, o empurrava com cada vez mais força de encontro ao colchão._

 

_“_ Continue Sasuke, não tenha medo, são apenas lembranças!”_

 

_Sentia seu coração bater forte, descargas intensas de adrenalina sendo jogadas em sua corrente sanguínea devido ao batimento frenético de seu coração. Mas quando tentou agir, empurrando o corpo de Madara para cima com toda força, se viu completamente incapacitado._

_Madara era mil vezes mais forte que Itachi; Sasuke não estava exagerando._

__ Não! – murmurou finalmente, conseguindo retomar a sua voz._

__ Não é justo Nii-san. – ouviu a voz de Itachi soar próximo dos dois corpos, mas Madara pareceu ignorá-lo, abaixando os lábios e beijando a pele exposta acima do colarinho de Sasuke. – Você não pode fazer isso na minha frente!_

__ Você estava beijando o Uchiha, apalpando com gosto. – Madara repetiu o gesto de Itachi, enchendo as mãos nas duas nádegas de Sasuke e beliscando-o, voltando a prender seus dois braços novamente quando este voltou a se debater. – No entanto, não te culpo: ele é uma delícia mesmo._

__ Eu só estava agindo conforme minha missão!_

__ Sua missão NÃO envolve esse tipo de coisa! – Madara gritou e sem soltar Sasuke levantou o olhar para encarar Itachi. – Não seja hipócrita, esse era nosso acordo! Você ia parar com missões do gênero, porque você é meu!_

__ Não foi algo sem pensar: Sasuke sente atração por mim, será mais fácil adquirir sua confiança desta maneira, visto que ele não costuma criar laços com..._

__ Poupe suas palavras e respeite o seu superior!_

__ Não interessa que Sasuke não vai se lembrar disso amanhã por causa do álcool! Ele vai sentir dor, ele vai ver as marcas, e ele vai presumir que fui eu quem fez algo contra ele!_

__ E daí? – o mais velho questionou, deslocando momentaneamente sua atenção de Sasuke e parando com suas ministrações, encarando Itachi sem sair de cima do menor. Sasuke, que prendera a respiração numa tentativa de conter seu desespero, expirou ruidosamente. – Se ele exigir que você saia de casa, continue a vigiá-lo de longe!_

__ Você está estragando todo meu plano Madara! – Itachi contestou com a voz arrastada e um pouco impaciente. – A Akatsuki tem que pensar que eu estou gostando do Uchiha!_

__ ... O quê? – Sasuke murmurou, sentindo uma pontada forte bater em seu coração. Não conseguia compreender direito o teor da conversa dos dois, mas as palavras que Itachi utilizava faziam tudo soar como uma grande traição._

_Os morenos de cabelos cumpridos ignoraram sua pergunta, continuando a agir como se ele não estivesse presente. A raiva de Sasuke triplicou._

 

** Filhos da puta! **

 

“_ Não Sasuke, mantenha a calma! Você quer saber o que aconteceu, é apenas uma lembrança!!”

 

__ E você acha que isso colocará a lealdade deles em cheque ainda mais?_

__ Sem sombra de dúvidas. Você conseguirá ver qual deles será movido pelas emoções de inveja. Há aqueles que o admiram e ficariam ao seu lado mesmo com a oferta da liberdade que o sangue de Sasuke proporcionaria, mas também há os que optariam pela vingança, dominados pelas emoções. Nenhum deles gosta de mim por causa de nossa proximidade, então se eles forem suscetíveis ao ódio de tal forma que iriam buscar Sasuke apenas para se vingar de mim, como você poderia acreditar em alguém que se rende tão facilmente a emoções volúveis? O próximo a ser objeto do desejo de vingança pode ser você, Aniki. E eles poderiam até mesmo me delatar, fazer o Uchiha confessar, apenas para ver que tipo de reação você teria. Com uma proximidade maior com Sasuke, mais potenciais traidores surgirão._

_Madara observou Itachi por alguns instantes, procurando algum indicio de mentira em sua expressão corporal ou na entonação de suas palavras, enquanto Sasuke se debatia e gritava para que o soltasse. Madara não deixou de analisar os olhos de Itachi._

__ Se você estiver planejando algo além do que diz..._

__ Eu te amo, Nii-san. Eu jamais trairia você. – Itachi sussurrou, esticando a mão para Madara, num gesto de súplica para que ele viesse de seu encontro._

 

**_Eu... Eu não posso acreditar._ **

_ Hipócrita! _

Nojento!

 

_Madara aceitou o gesto, tomando a mão de Itachi e se levantando em seguida. Pegou Sasuke pelo colarinho de sua camisa antes que ele pudesse escapar e o jogou contra a parede, fazendo-o choramingar de dor e cuspir um pouco de sangue; no impacto, havia mordido e ferido os lábios._

__ Você assiste quieto, se não quiser morrer moleque. Porque assim, ao menos no seu inconsciente, você vai saber quem é dono de quem aqui._

__ Madara...! – Itachi tentou censurar o parceiro, mas Madara cobriu sua boca com uma das mãos._

__ Cale a boca porque já estou sendo generoso demais com você hoje, Otouto!_

_Madara soltou os lábios do mais novo, levando a mão até sua nuca e puxando para um beijo explicito. O jogou na cama previamente ocupada por Sasuke, e subiu acima dele com uma ferocidade intensa._

_E Sasuke viu... Viu tudo... Viu muito mais do que queria ver. Sentia-se enjoado, amedrontado, furioso, temeroso pela própria vida se ousasse levantar-se dali. Tentou não presenciar a cena, pensar em outras coisas... Mas era impossível: não desgrudava os olhos da cena que se passava a sua frente, sempre procurando os olhos de Itachi, enquanto este parecia incapaz de encará-lo diretamente._

_Num momento em que Sasuke poderia jurar que Itachi estava sentindo uma grande quantidade de dor, os olhares finalmente se encontraram._

_O pesar de seu olhar era tão intenso que qualquer imbecil seria capaz de interpretar: Itachi não estava feliz, não estava satisfeito e certamente não estava orgulhoso do que fazia._

__ Confie em mim. – ele moveu seus lábios sem emitir som algum, mas Sasuke conseguiu compreender o que ele queria falar sem que Madara tomasse consciência._

_Dentro de toda quantidade imensa de emoções que percorriam o coração do Uchiha, um novo sentimento surgiu: a dúvida._

_Para qual dos dois presentes Itachi estava mentindo?_

 

**(***)**

 

_ Sasuke?

O moreno abriu os olhos e se sentou abruptamente na cama, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam pelos seus olhos. A memória estava fresca, assim como o medo, raiva e pavor. Kakashi tentou tocá-lo, mas ele o empurrou com força para longe.

_ Não toque em mim! – gritou, agarrando os próprios ombros e puxando as coxas para próximo de seu peito, descansando a cabeça em seus joelhos e tentando controlar ao máximo o tremor de seu corpo.

_ Sasuke... Você...

_ Eu não quero falar sobre o que aconteceu! Vai embora!

O silêncio foi longo e extremamente constrangedor. Sasuke tentava acalmar seus sentimentos e Kakashi esperou um pouco para tentar tocá-lo mais uma vez, mas a reação foi igualmente violenta. E então o grisalho desistiu de uma abordagem mais sutil, até porque sua raiva naquele instante não o permitia agir com tanta paciência com as infantilidades do garoto.

_ Sasuke, eu só quero que você saiba de uma coisa: Você já falou.

O Uchiha levantou a cabeça, seus olhos arregalados em completo desespero. Kakashi mantinha as feições sérias e imparciais, mas por fim quebrou o contato visual, parecendo envergonhado ao relembrar o que acabara de ouvir.

_ Eu sinto muito, eu não induzi. Você mesmo narrou.

_ Eu... Eu confio nele Kakashi... – Sasuke tentou se explicar, tentou dizer que as coisas não pareciam o que eram naquela lembrança, que muita coisa aconteceu desde aquele dia, mas Kakashi o interrompeu.

_ Eu não quero saber! Eu não quero nem  _começar_ a brigar com você agora, porque vai ser uma longa lição! Arrume suas coisas, porque aqui você não fica nem mais uma hora! – voltou a encarar os olhos do garoto, com uma autoridade que apenas um pai poderia ter. – Isso não é um pedido, muito menos uma oferta Sasuke! Vou estacionar o carro na frente da portaria e se você não descer em dez minutos, eu venho te arrancar desse ninho de cobras!

Dito isso, caminhou até a porta, destrancou o apartamento e saiu, deixando um Uchiha extremamente trêmulo para trás.

_O que eu vou fazer!?_

 

**(***)**

 

_“O amor é um animal selvagem,_

_Ele te morde e arranha, ele te chuta em minha direção._

_O segura firmemente com a força de mil braços,_

_O arrasta para seu ninho de paixão,_

_O corrompe, desde a pele até os cabelos_

_E o estrangula dolorosamente através dos dias e anos._

_Ele cai, leve como a neve:_

_Primeiro é quente, depois frio, e termina tudo em dor.”*_

 

Sasuke estava deitado e Kakashi Hatake parecia estar murmurando algum tipo de instruções para o Uchiha. Itachi não compreendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo ali, mas era inegável que o garoto parecia adormecido, apesar de toda agitação em seu suposto “sonho”.

_ Isso se chama hipnose. – Madara sussurrou ao seu ouvido, aproximando o suficiente para abraçá-lo por trás e visualizar a janela da quitinete do rapaz conjuntamente com seu irmão.

O mais novo manteve suas feições imparciais e neutras, apesar da quantidade dilacerante de desejos contraditórios. Não sabia até que ponto permitia o braço de Madara ao redor de sua cintura: era pelo medo de confrontar alguém mais forte do que ele? Era para manter alguma fachada? Era por amor, por dissimulação, ou por seu próprio masoquismo?

Não teve tempo de se perder em seus próprios pensamentos, pois o mais velho continuou sua explicação.

_ O policial Kakashi está hipnotizando o seu molequinho para fazê-lo recordar de algum momento esquecido. Acho que você já deve ter alguma suspeita do que ele esta tentando fazer o garoto se lembrar, não é?

O mais velho mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha de Itachi, fazendo-o se arrepiar por completo e girar um pouco o rosto para fugir daquele toque que corrompia totalmente seus paradigmas e certezas.

_ Nós temos companhia.

_ Isso nunca te impediu de nada antes. Você ainda ‘tá ‘bravinho’?

_ Você estragou meus planos Madara.

Ele sorriu, aproximando-se ainda mais e sussurrando tão baixo que até mesmo com os seus sentidos aguçados, Itachi teve dificuldade para compreender.

_ Eu só quis tornar as coisas um pouco mais emocionantes pra você, irmãozinho. O que fará pra reconquistar o pivete?

Itachi preferiu não responder, nem sequer para pedir mais explicações sobre a hipnose; Madara sabia muito bem o porquê: Itachi já tinha experiência o suficiente para compreender as particularidades e obscuridades que uma mente era capaz de fazer e estava com medo de falar algo que não devia. Os dois ainda continuaram a observar a movimentação no apartamento, desta vez em silêncio.

Pain e Konan estavam próximos, a postos como dois guarda-costas de Madara, fingindo ignorar a intimidade do casal à frente. Itachi, como de costume na presença dos demais Akatsukis, não lhes dirigia a palavra em momento algum e sequer trocava olhares com os outros dois, mantendo assim a regra de não-comunicação. Não que os dois oferecessem algum perigo (ambos não eram testados pela prova de lealdade, pois trabalhavam ao lado de Madara), mas as regras eram supremas e nenhum dos três era louco o suficiente de contrariar. Os três anos de cama de Itachi foram mais do que o suficiente para servir de exemplo para evitar qualquer tipo de rebeldia.

_ Número três...

Itachi sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao ouvir a voz de Madara soar profissional e autoritária, chamando-o pela sua denominação de cobaia. Isso significava apenas uma coisa...

_ Sim, chefe. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom sem, contudo, escapar do toque de Madara.

Quando seu amante assumia a postura de chefe, Itachi assumia a de subordinado. Não faria absolutamente nada que contrariasse a hierarquia, e então não cabia a ele sair de perto de Madara se não fosse ordenado para fazer isso.

Contudo o mais velho que interrompeu o toque, afastando-se um passo para trás e colocando a mão direita acima do ombro de Itachi, que ainda mantinha o olhar concentrado analisando Sasuke.

_ Creio eu que não seja necessário dizer em voz alta qual é sua missão, certo?

Itachi se moveu para cumprir o ordenado entre as entrelinhas, mas Madara o segurou mais firmemente pelo ombro, puxando-o para próximo de si e sussurrando a altura de seu ouvido uma última vez.

_ E tente voltar vestido da próxima vez... Eu gostei do avental, mas acho que Pain e Konan já viram o suficiente.

Itachi não respondeu a provocação, apesar de sentir seu sangue ferver com a memória. Manteve a mesma expressão de indiferença segurou sua Ninja-tō firmemente com a mão direita. Virou-se e despediu-se de Madara com uma breve reverência, pulando pela janela do apartamento logo em seguida, como se aquele fosse à maneira mais convencional do mundo de se retirar de algum lugar.

_ Número um. – o superior chamou, ainda mantendo as costas para os outros dois membros da Akatsuki.

_ Chefe? – Pain respondeu ao chamado, dando um passo para frente e esperando calmamente que Madara oferecesse suas instruções.

_ Certifique-se de que número três não irá falhar.

Ele e Konan trocaram olhares surpresos, não realmente acreditando na ordem que acabaram de ouvir.

_ Mas Chefe...

_ Está questionando a minha ordem, Pain?

Ele finalmente se virou, encarando o ruivo com um olhar de extrema superioridade. O cobaia número um, repetindo o gesto de Itachi de poucos instantes atrás, reverenciou-se minimamente.

_ Não senhor.

_ Ótimo. Se Itachi falhar, você morre.

Pain não duvidou em nenhum instante das palavras de seu superior.

Madara buscou alguma coisa de dentro de suas vestes, retirando de lá um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro zippo, ascendendo a brasa e tragando quase a metade do fumo de uma única vez. Expirou com força e virou-se para a janela novamente, constatando que Pain já desaparecera dentre a noite. Sasuke ainda estava em seu campo de visão, ele o observou por mais alguns instantes e depois falou em voz alta, praticamente cantarolando:

_ Amor... Amor... Todos querem domá-lo, mas somos nós que acabamos capturados por suas presas.*

Por fim, colocou novamente o cigarro em sua boca, apreciando-o com maior paciência enquanto se debruçava sobre o parapeito da janela e apreciava a escura noite urbana e as ruas pouco movimentadas.

Konan teve a completa certeza que a última frase não fora dirigida para si.

 

_“O amor é um animal selvagem,_

_Ele consome você, ele procura por você._

_Faz um ninho nos corações partidos,_

_Vai caçar com beijos e velas,_

_Suga rapidamente os seus lábios,_

_E cava túneis entre as suas costelas._

_Ele cai, leve como a neve:_

_Primeiro é quente, depois frio, e termina tudo em dor.”*_

**(***)**

 

Kakashi desceu com velocidade todos os lances de escada, atingindo o térreo com grande rapidez. Correu para fora enquanto ainda procurava a chave de seu carro em seus bolsos, pensando que precisaria ligar para Naruto em breve. Independente de qualquer problema particular dos dois, Sasuke estava completamente perdido e numa situação delicada e perigosa; ele precisava da ajuda dele para lidar com tudo aquilo. Naruto também tinha que voltar para casa, nenhum dos três estava a salvo naquele momento quando se lidava com pessoas capazes de fazer o que Madara fizera na recordação de Sasuke.

Estava distraído em seus pensamentos e não se deu conta da companhia que se aproximava.

_ Olá, Kakashi Hatake. – ouviu seu nome ser proferido por uma voz suave.

Kakashi se virou com a intenção de atacar um possível predador, mas foi recebido calorosamente com uma espada no pescoço, fazendo-o parar de se mover pelo instinto de sobrevivência.

A mescla perfeita das características físicas de Fugaku e Mikoto Uchiha, a sósia mais velha de Sasuke estava à sua frente: os olhos rubros como as chamas, a faceta imparcial e gélida, e a espada firmemente agarrada pelo punho direito, ameaçando-o sem demonstrar qualquer fraqueza de suas convicções. Se o DNA deixou claro, a visão a cores não permitia dúvidas. Itachi realmente era o primogênito Uchiha.

E isso não era, nem de longe, uma reunião familiar feliz.

_ Sasuke confia em você.

Sentia-se um tolo por ter proferido tais palavras, mas foram as primeiras que vieram em sua cabeça. Itachi até pareceu surpreso por alguns milésimos de segundos, mas foi tudo tão rápido que Kakashi não sabia dizer se fora uma reação verdadeira ou uma ilusão gerada pelo seu corpo sedento por esperança.

Aparentemente foi a segunda opção, pois a espada foi forçada ainda mais contra o seu pescoço, o suficiente para cortar a sua pele.

_ E daí?

A resposta de Itachi foi ríspida e atingiu o coração de Kakashi de tal forma que ele limitou-se apenas a fechar seus olhos, aguardando a morte sem qualquer esperança de um milagre.

 

_... Continua ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ² - A respeito da Hipnoterapia: Tenho leitores portugueses, então quero deixar claro que estou usando o meu conhecimento legal brasileiro nesse ponto da fanfic. Aqui no Brasil, a hipnose não é regulamentada, pode ser feita por qualquer pessoa que aprenda o método. O fato de Kakashi ser um psicoterapeuta não quer dizer que ele saiba hipnose ou que esteja apto a fazê-lo, Kakashi não aprendeu isso na faculdade e sim por conta própria. Eu não sei como funciona em Portugal, mas achei melhor pontuar antes de gerar qualquer tipo de polêmica. 
> 
> Eu andei estudando durante meses pra escrever essa cena, então a técnica empregada foi retirada dos estudos e não de filmes ou relatos leigos. Assim, pode parecer um pouco estranho para vocês uma técnica de hipnose que não envolva relógio na ponta da cordinha e esse blábláblá todo. Se tiverem curiosidade a respeito das técnicas de hipnoterapia podem me perguntar que ajudarei no que for capaz de responder. Com o Sasuke, eu optei pelo método denominado relaxamento progressivo para o emprego de relembrança.  
> Ah, e quanto aos que não sabiam: pois é, hipnose existe, não é criação do cinema não. =P
> 
> ³ - Cena do capítulo 13.
> 
> ⁴ - A cena do capítulo 7 foi cortada naquele ponto.
> 
> (*) As citações são trechos traduzidos da música Amour da banda Rammstein (foi traduzida pela minha prima, porque a tradução do alemão de sites de cifras é uma negação). Não sei se vocês sabem, mas cada casalzinho de Haunted (e de todas as minhas outras fanfics) tem uma música. Eu estava meio emo quando escrevi essa cena, então acabei citando a música MadaIta auhauhauhau. Nem se incomodem em ouvir, provavelmente não é do agrado da maioria de vocês... Eu só acho que a letra combina muito com eles.


	19. Capítulo XIX

_ Como foi?

_ Dentro do planejado.

Kisame observava a cena com certo interesse. Ele sabia que Kakashi Hatake era mais alto e pesado do que Itachi, mas este o segurava no colo como se estivesse segurando uma criança pequena. Estava tão admirado com a cena peculiar que mal percebeu que o outro parecia levemente irritado, olhando para ele com censura.

_ Apresse-se e suma daqui! Madara deve ter mandado capangas. Pain estava no apartamento e, se bem conheço Madara, ele não hesitou na sua escolha. – Itachi disse, atirando o vidrinho medicamentoso para Kisame, que o apanhou no ar. – Esconda pra mim por algumas horas, logo te procuro pra pegar novamente a medicação. Pain pode querer me revistar.

_ Você compreendeu a posologia? Não vai abusar porque pode ser irreversível!

_ ‘Tá, suma daqui Kisame!

Kisame contorceu o nariz pela aparente falta de agradecimento do mais novo, mas sabia que realmente tinha que se retirar o quanto antes, já que Kakashi estava desacordado pelos golpes certeiros de Itachi, mas não machucado. O Hatake ficaria apenas “inativo” por algum tempo em razão da grande dose de barbitúrico¹. Agora ele finalmente compreendia porque Itachi lhe pediu essa medicação semanas atrás.

 

__ Droga para ‘dormir’?_

__ Não exatamente isso. Algo que mantenha a vítima desacordada, com pouca pulsação._

__ Em suma, uma droga para coma induzido?_

__ Aí é com você. Disso eu não entendo._

_Kisame olhava para a mão machucada de Itachi e suas roupas rasgadas com certo interesse. O mais novo parecia cansado, abatido e até mesmo um pouco desmotivado. Itachi nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que procuraria ajuda daquela forma, a não ser que houvesse alguma dívida a ser paga._

_Kisame considerou isso uma espécie de demonstração deturpada de amizade, e por isso sorriu._

__ Ok, eu vou te entregar algo. Sente-se._

_Itachi concordou com um aceno de cabeça, ignorando completamente o sorriso caloroso do outro, e se sentou em um banquinho praticamente destruído por cupins, torcendo para que este não cedesse de vez com seu peso. Kisame caminhou até um armário, abrindo a porta de vidro e procurando algo entre os diversos medicamentos ali guardados._

_O refúgio de Kisame era uma casa abandonada, localizada no subúrbio da cidade. Todos os indícios de atuação da Akatsuki eram levados para lá, antes de serem transportados para o QG. Nenhum deles sabia a real localização do QG, apesar de Itachi desconfiar que Kisame soubesse mais ou menos em que país ficava._

_Quando iam ao QG ou eram levados até uma missão, sempre eram desacordados por algumas horas, para que jamais tivessem consciência de seu endereço. Isso nada mais era do que uma forma de proteção para possíveis traições. Com toda a certeza, ideia de Madara._

__ Você tem certeza que não há espiões aqui perto?_

__ Absoluta, Itachi. O sistema de proteção dos refúgios é tão impenetrável quanto o do QG._

__ E como eu consegui entrar? – questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha em dúvida e cruzando os braços. Kisame riu baixinho._

__ Porque eu deixei, oras! Reconheci essa sua cara emburrada nas câmeras de segurança._

_Kisame virou-se para encarar o outro e percebeu a coloração dos olhos do mais novo adquirirem um tom ligeiramente avermelhado, denotando que o outro se enfezava, por mais que seu rosto tentasse não transmitir raiva._

__ Não se preocupe, pois o filme já foi destruído. Ninguém além de mim saberá de sua visita. – o homem de cabelos azuis voltou a procurar algo no armário, tirando de lá um vidrinho com várias drágeas. Itachi ainda estava irritado quando Kisame lhe deu o medicamento. – Essa é uma espécie de droga composta de ácido barbitúrico. Ela vai fazer uma pessoa relaxar, se for empregada em pouca escala; ou entrar em coma induzido, se ingerir uma dose consideravelmente maior. Ela pode matar, como qualquer outra droga usada em excesso. Então tenha cuidado._

_Itachi pegou o vidrinho com sua mão saudável e o analisou com cuidado. Havia instruções de como utilizar a medicação atrás do frasco, e ele teve certeza que a droga foi sintetizada no laboratório do QG. A letra de Orochimaru era algo único e impossível de copiar._

__ Você conseguiu as pílulas, Itachi? – Kisame questionou, interrompendo os pensamentos do mais novo._

_O moreno balançou a cabeça mecanicamente, e isso foi o suficiente para Kisame compreender o porquê da falta de ânimo do outro. Mas, ainda sim, Itachi resolveu explicar._

__ Madara está me fornecendo pouca proteína. Por mais que eu esteja em boas condições físicas, meu potencial está baixo. Eu queria as pílulas para usar com Sasuke, acredito que ele aceitaria tomar. Se a Akatsuki passar a atacar diretamente, eu não sei se vou conseguir impedi-los no meu estado atual._

__ Você está com a mão ferida. Só por isso já consigo concluir que não está na sua melhor forma. Eu sei que ninguém é capaz de ferir o “numero três” quando você está no ápice de seu conteúdo protéico._

__ É, é. Sem fanatismo, por favor._

_Kisame riu, colocando um segundo vidro sobre a mão de Itachi e observando com ânimo o olhar do colega arregalar em surpresa._

__ Considere um presente de despedida._

__ Mas Madara..._

__ Eu vou conversar com Madara. Vou explicar que possivelmente devêssemos testar a reação da droga no corpo de Sasuke e que você seria a pessoa mais apta para agir como cobaia. Você tem alguma ideia de por que ele está agindo assim?_

_Itachi calou-se por algum tempo e no fim mentiu com convicção, mantendo as feições neutras e torcendo para que Kisame não compreendesse sua farsa._

__ Eu não compreendo porque Madara está fazendo isso._

_Mas é obvio que ele sabia: ao contrário do que todos na Akatsuki achavam, Madara não confiava mais 100% em nele. Era uma atitude típica do seu irmão deixar sempre uma carta na manga. E a carta na manga era deixá-lo mais fraco do que, respectivamente, número 1 e 2._

_ Você é diferente dos outros Itachi, você é o prodígio, é especial. Mas eu não dei o poder para alguém que eu não possa controlar.²

 

_Madara, definitivamente, não dava laço sem nó._

_Kisame, aparentemente, engoliu sua mentira, pois continuou a falar animadamente._

__ Você é um dos poucos em quem ele ainda confia, se duvidar vai até te presentear com uma centrífuga e mais algumas pílulas. Mas já adiante o procedimento e entregue estas para Sasuke, quando tiver a oportunidade. – Kisame abaixou consideravelmente o tom de voz, mantendo um sorriso desafiador nos lábios._

Não exatamente. Mas, talvez, Nii-san faça isso pro Kisame não ter suspeitas, caso ele realmente faça esse pedido. _– Itachi constatou, piscando de maneira despreocupada. Sim... Talvez fosse melhor deixar essa situação ocorrer; ele não tinha nada a perder._

__ Essas são especiais. – disse Kisame, muito orgulhoso de si mesmo por algum motivo desconhecido._

__ Especiais? – Itachi questionou, fazendo o sorriso de Kisame se alargar ainda mais. Suspirou com irritação, sabendo que o outro não responderia sua pergunta. – Ok. Não vai fazer mal a ele, vai?_

__ Não. Seu namoradinho está seguro._

__ Sasuke é apenas a minha missão, ele não é..._

__ Me poupe Itachi! Eu não sou o Madara. – o mais velho respondeu, dando-lhe as costas e voltando para os seus afazeres. Como Itachi optou por ficar calado, Kisame simplesmente considerou seu silêncio como um consentimento. – Eu estou do seu lado, independentemente da decisão que você tome. Eu não estaria arriscando minha existência entrando em seu jogo duplo, se não o considerasse meu amigo._

__ Não fique falando essas coisas absurdas! – o moreno respondeu rispidamente, pondo-se de pé e saindo do local rapidamente, sem se despedir ou fazer qualquer outro tipo de barulho._

_O outro continuou a trabalhar, não se importando com a aparente rispidez de Itachi. Sabia que o mais novo era uma pessoa de poucas palavras, e que não conseguia se relacionar muito bem com os outros quando não estava interpretando um papel em missões. Às vezes sentia-se especial, por ser um dos únicos a conhecer o verdadeiro Itachi – por mais que ele não se desse conta disso, ou fingisse não saber que Kisame o compreendia perfeitamente._

_E se o moleque Uchiha também estava começando a conhecer o real Itachi, ele também era uma pessoa especial..._

_ Itachi... Se você não matou Kakashi Hatake, posso considerar que já tomou sua decisão?

O moreno não respondeu inicialmente, colocando Kakashi no chão e cortando sua própria mão logo em seguida, sujando o grisalho de sangue em pontos estratégicos.

_ O que você acha, Kisame? – perguntou, um pouco envergonhado, sabendo que a frase que acabara de dizer nada mais era do que uma afirmação positiva a pergunta do colega.

_ Eu acho que você realmente entendeu que é ‘ser humano’. – o outro respondeu, dando as costas para o companheiro e saindo daquele beco o quanto antes.

Pain iria checar, verificar a suposta morte de Kakashi com um olhar leigo, e Madara requisitaria que fosse buscar o corpo o quanto antes. Obviamente se atrasaria propositalmente, Sasuke tinha que encontrar o grisalho antes para levá-lo a um hospital, e a continuidade do plano de Itachi se estender.

Ainda não sabia o que o outro pretendia com tudo isso, mas uma coisa era certa: ele estava arriscando muita coisa para não ferir o coração de Sasuke. Não havia mais dúvidas de que Itachi tomara uma decisão; ele se apaixonara.

_ Vida longa ao casal! – Kisame se pronunciou, caminhando despreocupadamente pela rua escura, desejando, realmente, que aquele ciúme tolo passasse o quanto antes.

Itachi estava lutando por sua felicidade, e isso era o suficiente para deixar Kisame satisfeito. Afinal, Sasuke mantinha Itachi humano, e era o próprio Itachi quem mantinha a humanidade de Kisame.

E isso, por si só, era o suficiente.

 

**(***)**

 

Naruto acordou abruptamente, sentando-se com tudo na cama e arrependendo-se no momento em que o primeiro raio de sol veio de encontro com sua retina e ativou todos os efeitos da pós-bebedeira intensa. Grunhiu, levando as mãos até os olhos, tentando diminuir aquele desconforto horrível.

Sentiu falta de Sasuke, pois o Uchiha sempre o presenteava com boas doses de aspirinas em momentos como aquele... Mas sentiu ainda mais falta de Kakashi e de seu amargo café para “cortar o efeito do álcool” que só o deixava cada vez mais enjoado.

Em suma, sentia falta de sua rotina normal e, porque não, de sua família.

_ Droga, por que eu fui beber tanto? – questionou para ninguém em particular, mas recebeu em retorno um barulho de reprovação. Tentou abrir os olhos e descobrir quem era sua companhia do momento, mas a ação foi completamente infrutífera.

_ Sabe Naruto, eu estou começando a achar que você não tem mais jeito.

Era Gaara, e sua voz parecia irritada. Naruto levantou um pouco a pálpebra esquerda e deu de cara com um ruivo extremamente decepcionado, de braços cruzados, vestido com a roupa de trabalho e, aparentemente, aguardando o doloroso despertar do Uzumaki.

_ Você está bravo comigo porque eu bebi? – Naruto perguntou incerto.

Não era muito comum Gaara ficar com aquele tipo de ânimo (a não ser que Sasuke estivesse presente). O ruivo geralmente era uma pessoa carinhosa e, por mais que reprovasse as condutas de Naruto quanto ao quesito álcool, não brigava ou demonstrava aquela quantidade de irritação quando isso acontecia.

_ Arrume meu quarto antes que eu volte do trabalho!

Foi tudo que o outro respondeu antes de sair com passos firmes do cômodo, batendo a porta ruidosamente atrás de si.

_ Quarto...?

Finalmente acostumado com a iluminação intensa que quase o cegava, Naruto percebeu que realmente estava no quarto do amigo e não no sofá onde costumava dormir. O lugar estava completamente irreconhecível: havia móveis caídos, objetos espalhados pelo chão, bagunça nos lençóis (que estavam, em alguns pontos, rasgados) e camisinhas jogadas pelo... Espera aí,  _camisinhas_?

_ O... que... diabos?

A constatação de que algo muito além do que ele planejara ocorrera fez todos os sintomas de ressaca se tornar secundários. Colocou-se de pé em um pulo, observando a existência de várias camisinhas usadas pelo chão, o que geralmente era visto como um comportamento típico de mau cliente de motel. Ele não estava em um motel e... Bem... Nessa situação, aquela bagunça era algo ainda pior.

Ele e Gaara passaram a noite juntos? Bom, a característica sensibilidade em seu corpo (mas especificadamente em sua virilha) indicava que sim. E isso estava longe de ser uma coisa boa.

_Puta que pariu!_

Naruto, que graças ao bom pai estava vestido com sua roupa íntima, procurou sua calça em meio aquela bagunça, vestiu-a e correu para fora do quarto, procurando encontrar Gaara antes que ele fosse trabalhar. Sabia que se isso realmente houvesse acontecido, o ruivo e ele possuiriam sérios problemas... Afinal de contas, Gaara não conseguia manter uma relação casual com ele, e talvez por isso estivesse irritado.

Percebeu que foi lento demais e o amigo já saíra. Suspirou com impaciência e ouviu um barulho característico de panelas advindo da cozinha. Era estranho Sai acordar tão cedo, pois geralmente trabalhava de noite e dormia até de tarde, mas ao que tudo indicava, no momento, estava tomando café.

Foi para a cozinha, sentindo fome e decidindo que qualquer conversa que fosse ter com Gaara esperaria até seu retorno do trabalho. Sai realmente estava lá, de costas, fritando algo nada saudável em uma frigideira, provavelmente ovos mexidos.

_ Bom dia. – Naruto cumprimentou com um bocejo, abrindo a porta da geladeira à procura de algo para beliscar. Sai costumava cozinhar para três, então ele sabia que poderia dividir aquela refeição com o moreno.

Contudo, o outro não respondeu ao seu cumprimento, o que jamais acontecera até então. O loiro era uma pessoa distraída, mas não precisava ser nenhum gênio da concentração para compreender que algo muito estranho ocorreu naquele apartamento.

_ Por que você e Gaara estão irritados comigo? – perguntou, observando uma latinha de cerveja na geladeira e fazendo careta para o objeto, como se ele fosse o culpado de todos os problemas atuais.

_ Você realmente não se lembra do que fez? – respondeu, virando-se minimamente e encarando o recém desperto por cima de seu ombro.

O tom de voz de Sai era sério, e isso por si só já era algo assustador. Naruto não se recordava de ter conversado com o moreno sem que ele estivesse com um sorriso no rosto, mesmo que fosse um daqueles sorrisos amarelos e irritantes. O loiro engoliu em seco, sentindo um receio crescente e um nó na garganta que se formava aos poucos.

_ Você não lembra. – o moreno constatou, voltando sua atenção para o fogão dando, novamente, as costas para o colega. – Você só fez cagada ontem.

_ Eu percebi que transei com o Gaara, o quarto ‘tá uma zona, mas porque você está...

_ Esse não é o ponto Naruto. Não é o fato de nós três temos feito o que fizemos...

_ O... o quê?!

_Três?? TRÊS?? Eu tenho que agradecer aos céus por Gaara não ter me castrado durante a madrugada!_

_ ... Mas sim as coisas que você disse depois. Me admira Gaara ter deixado você dormir até o amanhecer na cama dele.

_ Mas...! – Naruto pretendia contestar, argumentar qualquer coisa, mas não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Não se recordava de absolutamente nada que acontecera em sua noite desde que saíra para beber, e jamais imaginou que as coisas acabassem daquela forma.

No fundo, ele sabia que Gaara poderia até ficar irritado caso fizessem algo do tipo, mas teria discernimento no momento que escolhesse participar. Podia, é claro, ficar com o coração partido, mas não furioso. E Sai, por sua vez, vivia dizendo que isso era algo que queria tentar.

Se os dois estavam naquele ânimo nada amistoso, significa que ele realmente fez ou falou algo em meio ao sexo que ofendeu muito os outros dois.

_ Eu sinceramente não sei o que falei, ou o que fiz. Mas peço desculpas. – falou com sinceridade, sentando-se à mesa e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

_ Nós podemos continuar essa conversa mais tarde, se você desejar, mas acho que tem algo mais urgente acontecendo agora.

_ O que quer dizer?

_ Seu celular está na sala, tocando sem parar a um bom tempo. Não consegui atender porque você bloqueou com senha, mas era o seu amigo, Sasuke.

Novamente sentindo a adrenalina invadir seu corpo e sufocar a sensação de ressaca, correu para sala e, coincidentemente, seu celular tocou mais uma vez. Desta vez a ligação foi atendida, e Sasuke parecia um pouco desnorteado por finalmente ter sido recepcionado.

_ Naruto? – o Uchiha questionou incerto.

_ O que aconteceu? – Naruto perguntou com a voz urgente, temendo pelo pior.

Se Sasuke estava ligando sem parar, isso significava que algo grave aconteceu. Sasuke nunca, _nunca_ , ligava mais de uma vez para chamá-lo para algo ou simplesmente conversar. Quando algo ruim acontecia, era Kakashi que recebia as ligações reiteradas de Sasuke. E se o Uchiha não estava ligando para o grisalho...

_ Naruto, pelo amor de Deus, venha pro hospital! Rápido!

 

**(***)**

 

Já fazia uns vinte minutos que Naruto estava parado em pé parado ao lado da cama de hospital onde dormia, em um clima de falsa paz, Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke não estava mais ali, pois encontrou alguns médicos no corredor e foi buscar informações. Naruto, por sua vez, estava alterado demais para acompanhar o amigo.

Kakashi estava em coma.

Enquanto ele agia como um idiota pervertido inconsequente, transando com duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, a sua ‘pessoa mais importante’ entrara em coma! E o pior? Eles não fizeram as pazes! Kakashi poderia não acordar nunca mais...! Talvez, Naruto não aguentaria se isso acontecesse, mas, talvez, Kakashi pudesse morrer sem que eles fizessem as pazes!

Não... Não queria pensar nisso.

Se ele pudesse, gostaria de apanhar e pagar pela tamanha idiotice que fizera! Qualquer coisa era melhor do que ver Kakashi daquele jeito. Estava verdadeiramente decepcionado consigo.

_ Se eu tivesse em casa... S-se... – ele falou consigo mesmo, calando-se por sentir que doía demais falar naquele momento; sua garganta chegava a arder por causa do nó psicossomático que se formara.

Piscou, não se incomodando com as lágrimas espessas que deixara escorrer com esse gesto e continuou observando o rosto sereno e descoberto de Kakashi.

Era tão raro ver o rosto dele daquela forma... Naruto sentia estar invadindo a privacidade do outro, ao observar seu rosto enquanto estava tão vulnerável. Kakashi definitivamente não gostaria de ser exposto daquela maneira, era algo que fazia parte de sua personalidade.

Inconscientemente buscou o lençol que cobria o corpo do doente, puxando-o para cima até encobrir a boca e nariz do mais velho. Como o lençol era fino e Kakashi estava submetido a aparelhos respiratórios, o pedaço suave de algodão não atrapalharia a respiração do paciente, apenas cobriria o rosto de seu amado da maneira como o próprio costumava fazer.

Agora a cena era um pouco mais aceitável... Mas, ainda sim, tudo naquela situação parecia extremamente errado.

_ Você é um idiota mesmo... – Sasuke se pronunciou, anunciando assim a sua volta ao quarto. Fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou até ficar ao lado do amigo, segurando a pasta de prontuário que conseguira com os médicos com firmeza.

_ Cala a boca, Uchiha. – Naruto respondeu com a voz fraca, acreditando saber exatamente o que se passava na mente de Sasuke.

_O ciclo parece estar se repetindo mais uma vez..._

Os pais de Sasuke morreram, bem como os pais de Naruto. O Uzumaki acreditava que Sasuke não tinha sido adotado (ou se permitido adotar) porque não queria por em risco a vida de sua próxima família, tomando para si as dores por aqueles acontecimentos. Sasuke realmente achava que a culpa era dele. Muitos anos se passaram até que finalmente chegou àquela conclusão, mas ele não podia negar: fazia todo o sentido.

Nunca sentiu raiva de Sasuke, não era culpa dele. Mas não seria apenas coincidência dizer que o Uchiha era a única coisa em comum nas quatro mortes, mesmo que seu amigo não fosse a real causa dos assassinatos. Isso parecia se repetir mais uma vez, mesmo Sasuke fazendo questão de morar sozinho.

Sasuke, por outro lado, tentava compreender, utilizando-se das informações reveladas por Itachi, o que acabara de acontecer com Kakashi. Seu ex... ( **namorado?** ) hóspede deixou claro que existia outra pessoa cuidando da integridade física do grisalho e de Naruto, então era um completo absurdo isso ter acontecido, ainda mais próximo de sua casa. Será que depois da briga Itachi realmente deixou de protegê-lo? Mas e o plano com Madara?

 

**Ah... Olha Sasuke, vocês brigaram e ao que tudo indica você foi bem injusto em seu julgamento de traição. Não seria tão absurdo assim se Itachi tivesse desistido de ajudá-lo...**

Não fale asneiras! Itachi retribuiu o beijo do tal Madara com total culpa no cartório! Sasuke fez o que qualquer um faria numa situação de traição!

**Mas nós não sabíamos quem era esse Madara, e agora que sabemos o que ele é capaz de fazer... Será que Itachi não estava simplesmente nos poupando de mais um perigo ao jogar nos dois lados**?

E se for o contrário? E se ele estiver do lado do outro? E se Sasuke tiver caído em suas garras como um patinho imbecil?

_Calem-se... De nada adiantará discutir isso agora._

**Sasuke está certo. Se a traição de Itachi é justificável ou não, pouco interessa no momento. A questão é que Naruto e Kakashi estão em perigo pelo simples fato de estarem próximos de nós!**

Sim. E aí Sasuke, o que você vai fazer?

_Eu vou fazer o que já deveria ter feito há muitos anos._

_ A culpa é toda sua!

Naruto parou de respirar, levantando o olhar avermelhado pelas lágrimas e encarando a expressão fria de Sasuke.

_ Teme...?

_ Você veio pra cá com ressaca, cheirando a pinga e sexo! A culpa é toda sua se Kakashi está desse jeito! Se você estivesse junto, isso poderia não ter acontecido! Mas não...! Você saiu de casa para ser um inconsequente por causa de uma briga boba! E agora olha o resultado dos seus atos! – a voz de Sasuke aumentava o grau de censura conforme falava. Ele evitava encarar Naruto, prestando atenção em seus sapatos.

Naruto realmente queria ser castigado pelo que acontecera, mas ouvir isso da boca do amigo doeu mais do que ele esperava.

_ Você é um idiota, egoísta, egocêntrico que só pensa em você mesmo! – o Uchiha rosnou em tom baixo, aproximando-se de Naruto cada vez mais, enquanto este dava dois passos para trás.

_ Mas... o que... Sasuke, eu...

_ Cale a boca!

E o punho fechado do moreno atingiu em cheio o queixo de Naruto, fazendo-o virar o rosto pelo impacto do que, nem de longe, era um soquinho de brincadeira.

_ Eu estou farto da sua fraqueza! Nunca mais chegue perto de mim Naruto! E se tem o mínimo de vergonha nessa sua cara, você vai ao menos cuidar do Kakashi quando ele acordar! Isto é,  _se_  ele acordar!

Naruto ficou calado, não conseguindo sequer levantar o olhar e enfrentar Sasuke, sentindo seu coração se partir em mil pedacinhos. O Uchiha, por sua vez, girou os calcanhares, pegando a pasta que segurava e colocando acima da cama de leito.

_ Essa é a bosta do diagnóstico! Faça algo útil e ao menos leia essa porcaria antes do enfermeiro vir buscar!

Dito isso, marchou para fora do quarto, embrenhando-se cada vez mais no hospital até estar em um corredor seguro, sem companheiros, levemente escuro. Finalmente expirou com força, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras e cobrindo os olhos com as mãos, como se esse gesto fosse o suficiente para fazer as lágrimas não caírem.

 

Pegou pesado.

**Naruto vai te odiar.**

_Essa é a intenção. Naruto... Ele precisa me odiar. Ele não pode mais ficar próximo de mim! Eu sou um perigo muito grande pros dois!_

**Essa é, com toda a certeza, a ideia mais imbecil que você teve nessa sua cabecinha oca, Sasuke. Naruto não é o tipo de pessoa que desiste facilmente dos outros, se é que não percebeu.**

'Mas... Nós não estamos falando do Naruto convencional. Esse Usuratonkachi de agora está abatido, se sentindo culpado e sem esperanças... Eu acho que Sasuke fez uma boa jogada.'

_Eu gostaria, de verdade, que vocês se calassem._

O pedido mental um pouco mais gentil que o convencional fez com que as outras mentes parassem de importuná-lo, o que era um verdadeiro milagre no momento.

Sasuke limpou as lágrimas, pigarreou até ter certeza que sua voz voltava ao tom habitual, e procurou o telefone celular em suas vestes. Ele estava decidido a tentar resolver, da melhor maneira possível, a situação de Kakashi e Naruto para que ambos saíssem ilesos disto; ou, ao menos, pouco machucados, visto que o grisalho não estava ‘ileso’, por assim dizer. E faltava uma coisa em sua vida que não substituía a força e informações que Itachi oferecera a si, mas ainda sim era extremamente eficiente.

Dinheiro.

Procurou em sua agenda o número de telefone que jamais achou que procuraria, discou e aguardou que a outra pessoa atendesse sua ligação.

Não deu nem dois segundos e uma voz urgente e conhecida o atendeu.

_ Alô? Sasuke? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ Eu aceito sua proposta... Mas preciso deixá-la a par de algumas coisas, Karin.³

 

**(***)**

 

Durante muito tempo, Naruto ficou sem reação depois da explosão de Sasuke. Um pedaço de si não queria acreditar que ele ouvira aquelas palavras advindas justamente da boca de seu melhor amigo, mas era inegável: Sasuke estava certo, era mesmo a culpa dele.

Quando finalmente compreendeu o que aconteceu, ele sentiu uma sensação de choque tão grande que sequer conseguiu chorar. Mecanicamente, puxou a cadeira de acompanhante para perto da cama de Kakashi e se sentou ao seu lado, mantendo o olhar penetrante sobre os olhos fechados do grisalho.

Talvez tenha ficado assim por horas, era difícil dizer. Quando a primeira lágrima escapou de seus olhos, outras mais surgiram, mas ele não movia um músculo do rosto num indicativo de dor emocional. Estava tão cansado de tudo que nem conseguia sofrer em paz.

Não sabia o que pensar e nem como agir. Sentia-se só, ainda mais com Kakashi naquele estado.

_ Por favor... Acorda e volta pra mim...! – ele pediu num sussurro fraco, colocando-se de pé, aproximando-se do grisalho e segurando o rosto com as duas mãos. – Por favor...! Kakashi!

Duas de suas próprias lágrimas caíram sobre os olhos de Kakashi, mas ele não abriu suas pálpebras.

_ Infelizmente a vida não é um conto de fadas.

A voz que soou não era familiar, e ele também não ouvira a porta ser aberta e anunciar, assim, a chegada de mais uma pessoa. Esses médicos de hoje em dia eram cada vez mais silenciosos... Limpou as lágrimas com a barra de sua camiseta e quando achou que estava apto a encarar o doutor com um mínimo de dignidade, endireitou sua postura e virou-se.

Mas definitivamente aquela pessoa não era um profissional da saúde.

Os cabelos eram escuros e cumpridos, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo de altura média, roupas negras e levemente surradas, botas sujas de lama e olhos vermelhos completamente antinaturais e absurdamente assustadores. O homem lhe parecia um pouco familiar, mas o desespero de ver aquela figura sentada na janela do quarto fez seu cérebro parar de funcionar.

O pior de tudo não era o estranho em sua presença, ou toda a áurea assassina que o envolvia. O pior de tudo era que este homem era uma cópia mais velha de Sasuke. Definitivamente um xérox do Uchiha!

_ Temo que no nosso encontro anterior eu não estava em meu estado “lúcido” para cumprimentá-lo com a devida vênia. – o estranho cruzou as pernas em um gesto despreocupado. Buscou algo em suas vestes, retirando de lá um maço de cigarros e pegando um deles com os lábios, ascendendo-os com um isqueiro metálico e personalizado.

Ignorando o olhar questionador e levemente assustado de Naruto, bem como todas as demais regras anti-fumo de locais fechados, o desconhecido tragou profundamente. Quando soltou à fumaça e constatou que o outro realmente não parecia ter miolos para fazer qualquer indagação, ele próprio voltou a falar.

_ Muito prazer Naruto Uzumaki. Sou Itachi, Itachi  _Uchiha_.

O herdeiro Uzumaki finalmente perdeu o restante de compostura, deixando seu corpo cair novamente de encontro à cadeira e arregalando os olhos tão assustadoramente que Itachi não pode deixar de sorrir maliciosamente de canto de boca.

_Talvez isso seja mais divertido do que eu previ inicialmente._

_... Continua ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Barbitúrico (Malonilureia ou Hidropirimidina) é uma droga utilizada como antiepiléptico, sedativo e hipnótico. Um de seus usos, esse mais específico, é para a manutenção de coma induzido.  
> Coma induzido é o estado em que o paciente fica em coma por causa de um procedimento hospitalar. Em suma: às vezes os médicos precisam colocar os pacientes em coma por algum tempo, para que o estrago em seu organismo não seja maior (caso ele acorde antes do tempo) ou, muitas vezes, para poupá-lo da dor. É algo bem comum e reversível, diferente do coma normal.  
> Essa é uma droga multifuncional, comercializada em diversos medicamentos de tarja preta. Não seria difícil para o Itachi consegui-la em uma farmácia (pegando diretamente do estoque, óbvio, porque ele não teria receita). A parte teórica da medicação e posologia ficaram a encargo do Kisame, que não foi colocado a toa num laboratório nesta fanfic.  
> Eu estou há duas semanas com um livro de medicina tentando compreender essa droga pra não escrever bobeira. Mas, como todos sabem, não sou da área médica e posso errar. Espero não errar tanto assim e conseguir deixar o emprego dessa droga o mais real possível. 
> 
> ² Citação do Capitulo 14.
> 
> ³ Bom, como já faz tempo, pode ser que vocês não lembrem qual foi a proposta da Karin. Para os que não se recordam: Capítulo 6.


	20. Capítulo XX

_ U-Uchiha...? – Naruto balbuciou depois de um longo período de silêncio, o qual Itachi usou para praticamente fumar todo o seu cigarro. 

_ Uhum, você escuta direitinho, isso é bom! – o outro falou com prepotência e ironia, dando um último trago em seu cigarro e jogando a butuca pela janela.

Naruto compreendeu prontamente o grau de chacota na frase do estranho, mas não respondeu. Não sabia o que pensar sobre tudo isso. A verdade é: se estivesse em seus melhores dias, logicamente iria rebater a provocação do bastardo e mostrar quem é que manda em uma guerra de palavras (e de punhos, se o maldito chegasse até esse nível), mas naquele momento tudo que queria era um pouco de paz.

_ Você é o cara do banheiro da boate? O louco que andava com uma Desert Eagle no bolso? 

_ É, o próprio, menos a parte do “louco”. – Itachi cumprimentou, certificando-se de que assumira a faceta da ironia sem falhas; era uma das mais versáteis, e já fazia um bom tempo que não a utilizava, desde que... Bem... Isso não vinha ao caso agora. – Sinto falta da minha pistola... 

Naruto sacudiu a cabeça diante do papo surreal que se iniciava, mal percebendo quando o tal Itachi se aproximou dele o suficiente para se agachar e encará-lo de frente. Assustado com a súbita invasão em seu espaço pessoal, Naruto tentou sair da cadeira, virando o rosto, mas o outro o forçou a continuar encarando-o, segurando firmemente o seu queixo com uma das mãos. 

_ Parece os olhos de Deidara... – comentou brandamente, fazendo Naruto se assustar ainda mais com o comportamento completamente bizarro do... Uchiha?

_ Me solta, bastardo! – o loiro retrucou, estapeando a mão de Itachi para longe e se levantando da cadeira, circundando a cama de Kakashi e protegendo seu amado, com medo do que aquela pessoa completamente bizarra queria com ele.

_ Já disse, meu nome é Itachi Uchiha. – o outro respondeu calmamente, analisando as unhas da mão estapeada, como se não houvesse acontecido nada demais.

_ “Uchiha” o caralho! – Naruto respondeu, enfezado e deixando de lado o ânimo ‘paz acima de tudo’ – Sasuke por um acaso casou com você e eu não ‘tô sabendo? Porque, até onde eu sei, o Teme é o único Uchiha vivo!

_ Falou bem, “até onde você sabe”.

Itachi sentou-se na cadeira que Naruto anteriormente ocupava e observou com certa curiosidade a falta de paciência do outro. Por mais que Naruto e Sasuke fossem diferentes, decerto possuíam algumas semelhanças, como impaciência. Essas similaridades eram visíveis a olho nu e, talvez, por isso Sasuke gostasse tanto do outro rapaz (por mais que jamais admitisse isso nas poucas conversas que tiveram a respeito).

_ O que você quer comigo? O que quer com o Sasuke? – o Uzumaki esbravejou, alcançando o botão de emergência posicionado acima da cama de Kakashi, pronto para apertá-lo e chamar os enfermeiros se o ‘cara bizarro’ desse a resposta errada.

Itachi sorriu de canto de boca e antes que o loiro pudesse prever qualquer tipo de movimentação, um objeto metálico foi arremessado em sua direção, fazendo um som estridente e agudo soar ao cortar o ar em tanta velocidade. Naruto soltou um som abafado de pavor, cobrindo o rosto com os braços e abaixando-se para proteger o corpo de Kakashi.

Mas depois de alguns instantes, uma risada peculiar o fez recuperar a calma e perceber que não estava ferido.

_ Acalme-se nervosinho, eu só quero conversar! E... não quero que chame companhia.

Naruto abaixou os braços e abriu os olhos, voltando a observar o botão furtivamente, mas o objeto metálico ( _Puta que pariu é uma shuriken! Uma shuriken de verdade!_ ) cortou o fio de energia, de modo que era impossível fazê-lo funcionar com a corrente elétrica interrompida.

_ Quem é você? – Naruto perguntou com extremo pavor, finalmente se dando conta do perigo que Itachi significava... Não era nem um pouco simples acertar o alvo que ele acabara de acertar, tão rapidamente e em uma única tentativa, ainda por cima. 

Itachi relaxou na cadeira, satisfeito por finalmente ser levado a sério. 

_ Eu sou a “namorada” do Sasuke, mas não tão fêmea quanto você imaginou, não é? – respondeu, recordando-se do recado deixado por Naruto na secretária eletrônica. ¹ 

Naruto abriu e fechou sua boca, estupefato diante daquela informação, e quando finalmente assimilou as palavras de Itachi, seu olhar, se possível, arregalou-se ainda mais.

_ Você... Você é o dono da calcinha rosa? – perguntou em tom de brincadeira, arrependendo-se quase que instantaneamente. 

Uma segunda shuriken foi arremessada, e essa cortou a roupa de Naruto na altura do ombro, fincando com tudo contra a parede atrás de si. Se houvesse se movido um único centímetro, podia ter a completa certeza de que agora teria uma estrela ninja perfurando o seu corpo. 

_ Sasuke já tinha mencionado que você falava demais, eu só não imaginei que tinha tendências suicidas. – Itachi rosnou, mostrando o olhar ainda mais avermelhado do que antes, fazendo com que o mais novo sentisse medo novamente ao mesmo tempo em que todo o ar lúdico do ambiente desaparecia. 

O Uzumaki engoliu em seco, ergueu as duas mãos à altura do peito em um gesto de redenção e expirou aliviado quando o avermelhar dos olhos de Itachi diminuiu. Obviamente ele possuía um senso de humor tão ralo quanto o de Sasuke. 

 _Não é atoa que os dois estão se comendo._  

_ Então me deixe ver se eu entendi. – Naruto falou ao visualizar o outro guardar as malditas estelas ninjas em seu casaco. – Você é o namorado “bad-boy-foragido-da-polícia-procurado-vivo-ou-morto” do Sasuke e está se passando por um Uchiha pra conseguir manter-se livre de encrenca? Olha, não sei o que você queria com tudo isso, mas te garanto que o Teme não é uma boa estratégia pra se manter fora das grades. 

_ Eu não sou namorado do Sasuke. 

_ É claro que não é, você está usando o Sasuke. – Naruto falou em um tom de voz acusatório, e Itachi se perguntou se o outro gostava de brincar com o fogo ou realmente tinha memória rala. – O que é uma grande crueldade sabia? Ele está apaixonado por você! 

Após ser interrompido pela língua grande de Naruto, Itachi ficou estático tentando assimilar o que acabara de ouvir. Sasuke realmente estaria apaixonado por ele? Apaixonado,  _de verdade_? 

_ Naruto... – Itachi murmurou, com os olhos fora de foco e a voz um pouco distante. – Acho que nós _realmente_  precisamos conversar. 

O loiro pendeu a cabeça para o lado, curioso, mas ainda sim não entendendo o que havia dito de tão importante para fazer com que o outro saísse do foco daquela forma.

 

**(***)**

 

Itachi instalava o último parafuso acima da janela da quitinete de Sasuke. Não foi muito fácil para ele compreender como funcionava a instalação de trilho de cortina, até porque envolvia uma ferramenta elétrica chamada furadeira e... 

Ok, digamos que ele jamais precisou fazer algo do gênero. Mas para uma primeira tentativa, até que ficou bom. E o que importava era que com a porcaria da cortina instalada, ele não precisaria mais lidar com o olhar penetrante de Madara na sua nuca durante todo santo dia. 

Sasuke não voltou para permitir a pequena mudança no apartamento – não que isso fosse impedi-lo de fazer qualquer coisa, geralmente não necessitava do consentimento do adolescente hormonal para quase tudo que queria fazer. Ou melhor:  _Quase_  tudo. Afinal, depois da conversa que tivera com Naruto, Itachi não tinha mais a completa certeza de que as coisas com Sasuke seriam tão simples novamente. 

Foi uma discussão longa, Naruto falava demais e ficava quieto por pouco tempo, não deixando que Itachi terminasse qualquer explicação muito longa. De fato, ele não estava interessado em contar toda sua vida, visto que apenas se revelara para o outro com a intenção de fazê-lo compreender o estado clínico de Kakashi, mas, depois de suas palavras intrometidas, Itachi soube que teria que conversar um pouco mais. 

Explicou que havia pessoas atrás de Sasuke e, consequentemente, de Naruto e Kakashi; que o Hatake descobriu isso e uma ordem de execução foi dada, mas Itachi a ludibriou com aquele coma induzido; em suma, revelara apenas o essencial – e o questionamento sobre o sobrenome Uchiha foi deixado de lado depois de tantas informações novas. 

Itachi deixou claro, diversas vezes, que o grisalho não poderia, em circunstância alguma, despertar. Se isso ocorresse seria eliminado instantaneamente. Madara  _ainda_ não tinha chegado ao extremo de mandar assassinar um homem em coma, mas talvez a sua paranóia chegasse a esse ponto. 

Naruto demorou a compreender a delicadeza da situação, ameaçando Itachi a cada momento e sendo completamente hostil. Até que Itachi se viu obrigado a relembrar as palavras de Sasuke de instantes atrás, utilizando a briga como exemplo para que Naruto entendesse porque o outro agiu daquela forma numa tentativa desesperada de mantê-lo longe. 

_ Você só quer que eu fique longe do Teme para que você tenha carta livre pra abusar dele, seu bandido! – o garoto gritara, furioso pela intromissão de Itachi. 

E assim foram mais de duas horas de explicações (nem um pouco) pacientes por parte de Itachi. 

Alguns médicos ousaram interromper, mas Itachi os desacordou antes mesmo que Naruto pudesse compreender o que acontecia. Deixou os doutores encostados contra a porta, adormecidos, sabendo que teria poucos minutos de conversa particular com Naruto antes que eles recobrassem a consciência. 

_ Olha aqui, moleque teimoso...! – Itachi rosnou, sem um pingo de paciência restante. – Eu vou embora, porque tenho mais o que fazer, e se você se preocupa com Sasuke e Kakashi vai manter o bico calado e agir como eu o instrui! A medicação está aqui! – Itachi colocou o vidrinho de remédios na mão do loiro, fechando seus dedos ao redor do recipiente com firmeza. – Seja prudente e faça o certo! Quando os médicos acordarem, aja com naturalidade e finja que os dois tiveram uma queda repentina de pressão. 

_ Como eu vou saber se... 

_ Você não vai saber se eu estou falando a verdade ou não! Ou confia em mim, ou sofra as consequências! Eu não posso vir dopar o Kakashi todo santo dia, e eu disse o que aconteceria se ele despertar. – Itachi virou as costas, andando despreocupadamente em direção à janela. – Mas saiba de uma coisa, Sasuke confiou. 

_ Eu não costumo confiar em... Ei! O que você ‘tá fazendo!? 

E, pulando para fora da janela, Itachi fugiu da companhia irritante do Uzumaki barulhento. 

Apesar de todo o tempo desperdiçado, ele sabia que Naruto faria aquilo que fora instruído a fazer. Sasuke já mencionou o quão cabeça-dura o loiro era, mas também como ele agia com seriedade quando a vida daqueles a quem amava estavam em jogo. Naruto era tolo, mas não  _completamente_  tolo... 

A conversa com o garoto teimoso trouxera à tona toda a situação com Sasuke, algo que ele jamais achou que chegaria a ser tão sério quanto estava se tornando, por isso Itachi decidiu interromper a visão de Madara: precisava pensar, precisava de privacidade. 

Precisava, acima de tudo, compreender, verdadeiramente, o que sentia pelo seu irmãozinho.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Qualquer coisa é só me interfonar, os números estão colados ao lado do aparelho. 

_ Ok. 

_ Tem certeza que você prefere não dormir no mesmo quarto? Eu não vou pular em você, sabe? 

Sasuke virou-se para Karin, encarando suas feições esperançosas. Até parece que a garota não tinha segundas intenções com aquele convite. 

_ Não. Como eu disse das outras vezes, seria bem constrangedor se seu pai nos pegar juntos antes do casamento. 

_ Na verdade ele... – a ruiva começou a argumentar, mas Sasuke a interrompeu. 

_ Eu sou a moda antiga, Karin. 

Ela suspirou em derrota, arrumou os cabelos atrás da orelha e virou-se para sair do aposento. Sabia que seria difícil convencer Sasuke a fazer algo além do trato, mas não custava nada tentar, certo? Despediu-se com um sorriso comedido e finalmente se retirou. 

Sasuke observou a porta fechada por alguns instantes, antes de voltar a se preparar para dormir. 

Logo após a ligação, Karin propôs para Sasuke buscá-lo no hospital para que os dois pudessem conversar sobre o trato. Quando já se encontravam em um café lotado, onde ninguém prestava atenção no casal, Sasuke contou o que aconteceu. 

Explicou sua desconfiança com relação à morte de seus pais e os de Naruto, deixando claro que não sabia se realmente era sua culpa todos aqueles acontecimentos, mas que sua preocupação chegou a tal ponto que ele não queria mais um envolvimento com Naruto e Kakashi. Naturalmente, Karin não acreditou que ele fosse “amaldiçoado” ou “perseguido”, ou qualquer baboseira do gênero, apesar de ter hesitado em sua decisão quando ele informou que, atualmente, ainda havia gente atrás de si, provavelmente para matá-lo. 

Primeiro ela tentou convencê-lo a recorrer à polícia, mas Sasuke foi irredutível. Apesar de ter deixado de lado a figura de Itachi, Madara e demais Akatsukis, ele tentou explicar que os criminosos envolvidos não eram pessoas normais e que a polícia nada mais faria do que atrapalhar sua segurança, caso se intrometessem em sua vida. Fora de que ele não tinha nenhuma prova do que acontecia e, em circunstâncias como essa, o máximo que ele conseguiria fazer era um mero e inútil boletim de ocorrência. 

Depois de parar de insistir, Karin levou Sasuke direto para a mansão de sua família. O convenceu de que se voltasse para sua quitinete não estaria seguro, e não permitiu nem que ele buscasse suas coisas. Afirmou que mandaria alguém buscar suas roupas no outro dia, mas que o moreno não podia ir sozinho até sua casa. 

Karin explicou a segurança de sua casa de família, evidentemente confiante de que nenhum criminoso adentraria ali. Inclusive, pelo que ela disse, Sasuke também começava a se perguntar se não estaria seguro o suficiente ali. Por um pequeno momento sentiu paz e gratidão pela ruiva, e ela se sentiu extremamente satisfeita com esse feito. 

Boa parte de seus pertences pessoais chegaram dois dias depois da suposta “mudança”, dentre os objetos trazidos estava a maldita calcinha de renda cor-de-rosa de Sakura. Sasuke se controlou imensamente para não cometer suicídio diante do olhar desconfiado que um dos seguranças de Karin o lançou. Mas nenhum dos empregados da mansão era tolo o suficiente de imaginar que Karin e Sasuke tinham um romance, contudo não eram ousados o suficiente para dizer o contrário. O tratavam com respeito como se, de fato, fosse o companheiro da “Senhorita Karin”. 

Os pais de Karin estavam em uma viagem a negócios desde o dia que Sasuke colocou os pés na residência, e uma semana já se passara desde então. 

A ruiva, por sua vez, deixara claro que só resolveriam a papelada de casamento quando seus pais voltassem da Europa, e instruiu a Sasuke que continuasse sua rotina normal, alegando que colocaria alguns de seus seguranças particulares para protegê-lo à distância. E foi o que ele fez. 

Os empregos de meio período voltaram a ser atendidos, e aparentemente seus patrões não ficaram tão irritados assim com as faltas desmedidas (decidindo que apenas descontariam a ausência de seu salário). Sasuke suspirou aliviado, estava imaginando que receberia uma demissão por justa causa, e isso era algo que não podia acontecer de maneira alguma no momento. 

Então seu maior medo foi com relação a faculdade. Faltara muitas aulas desde o começo de toda aquela confusão com Itachi, ao ponto de perder qualquer controle que possuía com suas presenças nas aulas do curso de Administração. 

Sasuke sempre foi um aluno exemplar e raramente faltava nos estudos, de modo que não tinha um controle de número de ausências em sala. Depois de correr atrás dos professores durante uma noite inteira, tomou conhecimento de que estava por um fio em Finanças Empresariais II, mas que se não faltasse mais conseguiria terminar o semestre com certa dignidade. 

As provas estavam próximas, e ele sinceramente não tinha cabeça para estudar naquele instante (o que não era um problema muito grande, visto que sem estudos ele já conseguia média suficiente para passar). 

Em uma noite em específico foi até o ginásio, aguardando a presença de Itachi com certa esperança. Precisava conversar com o outro, discutir tudo que acontecera. Mas Itachi não apareceu, e Sasuke foi para casa, cabisbaixo. 

Visitou Kakashi todos os dias, em horários que sabia que Naruto não estaria presente. O grisalho estava em um quadro estável, mas por algum motivo o efeito da droga não parecia passar nunca. Os médicos acreditavam que assim que a intoxicação de... hum... bar-... barbatúrico? 

Seja lá o nome da maldita droga, os médicos acreditavam que assim que o efeito da medicação passasse Kakashi iria despertar naturalmente e só aí poderiam medir possíveis danos irreversíveis. Mas o grisalho não despertava nunca! Sasuke estava quase perdendo a paciência com os profissionais, acreditando que isso decorria de descaso dos médicos, chegando a cogitar a hipótese de tentar uma transferência hospitalar para Kakashi. 

Mas não agora. De qualquer forma, estava tarde para tentar uma remoção hospitalar. Sasuke suspirou. Passara apenas uma semana, algo semelhante a todos os dias anteriores à Itachi, mesmo assim, ele sentia-se imensamente cansado. 

Ele trocou de roupa, logo entrando debaixo das cobertas para tentar dormir naquele ambiente que ainda não estava acostumado. De certo modo, ele sentia falta do seu apartamento, e também de outras coisas. Se ele fosse muito franco consigo mesmo, ele admitiria que sentia falta de Itachi. Ele afastou aquele pensamento, conscientizando-se que seu corpo e mente estavam exaustos, tanto que não foi preciso se concentrar muito para dormir, ele sequer conseguiu travar uma batalha digna contra o sono... 

E então o pesadelo característico se iniciou. 

A correria, a casa, os policiais, o casal morto. Sasuke chorava de olhos fechados, sabendo que se tratava de um sonho, mas nem por isso sentindo menos dor. Ele lutava bravamente para despertar e fugir daquele sofrimento, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam dentre suas pálpebras fechadas. 

Contudo, somente quando sentiu uma movimentação sutil em seus lençóis, Sasuke conseguiu despertar, abrindo os olhos molhados pelas gotículas de água salgada e piscando-os, para tentar focalizar alguma coisa na escuridão daquele quarto. 

Estava deitado de lado, com o corpo posicionado no canto esquerdo da cama de casal de um dos quartos de hóspedes. Rolou na cama, numa tentativa de voltar até o centro desta e enfiar o rosto nos travesseiros, mas tal movimentação fez com que desse de cara com o corpo de outra pessoa, que o abraçou instantaneamente e o aconchegou em seu peito coberto apenas por uma fina camada de algodão. 

_ Shii Sasuke, acabou... – a voz rouca de Itachi foi ouvida, mas o Uchiha já reconhecera o outro habitante do quarto antes mesmo de ele se pronunciar, bastava sentir o cheiro característico de canela e tabaco. Itachi o puxou ainda mais para si. – Eu estou aqui agora. 

O mais novo estava completamente sem reação, seu corpo ainda repleto de adrenalina devido ao pesadelo surreal e sabendo que o outro se referia ao seu sonho. Depois de tanto tempo dormindo juntos, Itachi aprendera que ele era um dos únicos que conseguia acalmar Sasuke ao ponto de livrá-lo do pesadelo. Contudo, Sasuke não sabia como deveria agir com a presença de Itachi naquele determinado instante.

 

Bom... Você não estava furioso com o Itachi por causa do beijo com Madara?

**Mas você tentou procurá-lo. Afinal, as coisas mudaram depois que você relembrou da memória esquecida... Itachi não...**  

Já disse, foi uma traição de qualquer forma! 

 **Sasuke, eu só acho o seguinte: isso daqui não é um conto de fadas pra ser preto e branco, às vezes os tons de cinza aparecem. Vale a pena conversar e ver as razões dele, já que ficou bem claro que o que ele possui com Madara não é um romance normal.**  

 _Eu... Eu vou conversar._  

Seu corno!

**Você é que é um idiota! Parcela mental chata! Fique quieta e escute o que Itachi tem a dizer!**

 

_ Eu estou furioso com você. – Sasuke respondeu, ainda com voz trêmula em virtude do pesadelo.

Mas não se fugiu no abraço de Itachi, aproveitando para circundar ainda mais os seus braços ao redor do corpo maior. Suas palavras contradiziam suas ações naquele determinado momento, mas ele não conseguia se importar muito com isso. 

_ É... Eu também estou furioso com você. – Itachi respondeu com uma voz divertida, puxando Sasuke para cima e se afastando um pouco, o suficiente para encarar os olhos lacrimejantes do mais novo. Levou uma de suas mãos até os cílios negros, acariciando-os com doçura para limpar a umidade ali presente. – Não é algo que se faça, sabe? Deixar alguém pelado do lado de fora de casa, apenas com um avental para se cobrir. Se fosse outra pessoa que tivesse feito isso comigo, já estaria morta. 

Sasuke corou, virando o rosto e evitando fitar os olhos escuros de Itachi. 

_ Você mereceu! E você sumiu por uma semana! 

_ Eu estou com raiva de você Sasuke, mas confesso que estou com mais saudades do que raiva. – o outro respondeu, puxando Sasuke para perto e quase unindo os lábios dos dois. A cada palavra, seu lábio inferior encostava-se ao de Sasuke, e ele tinha certeza absoluta que podia sentir o outro estremecer por antecipação – Nós brigamos, conversamos, nos matamos e o que mais você preferir outra hora. Agora eu... 

 _Eu preciso de você_ – provavelmente era isso que Itachi ia dizer, mas Sasuke não permitiu que ele continuasse a falar. Ele queria conversar, mas Itachi não era o único que sentia falta do contato físico com o parceiro. 

Sasuke o beijou com suavidade, como se experimentasse os doces lábios do parceiro pela primeira vez. Itachi, por sua vez, não aumentou a intensidade da carícia, como era seu costume. Apenas retribuiu o beijo, entrelaçando seus dedos nos cabelos revoltos de Sasuke e girando o corpo dos dois, de modo que agora ele estava acima dele e, ainda sim, permitindo que o outro mantivesse o comando sobre o roçar de lábios. 

Era um beijo suave e carinhoso, mas ao mesmo demandante: nenhum deles permitia que o outro interrompesse o ósculo. Quem, porventura, presenciasse a troca de caricias acreditaria que Sasuke e Itachi se viram pela última vez há anos atrás e não há poucos dias. Mas quando a pessoa está verdadeiramente apaixonada, pouco tempo de separação é o suficiente para deixá-los tão afoitos quanto agora. Sasuke podia não saber disso e não compreender exatamente o que sentia, mas Itachi finalmente entendeu. 

Não que ele fosse muito experimente nos sentimentos humanos, – coisa que ele realmente não era – mas Itachi já foi apaixonado em outra ocasião. O auge de sua paixão por Madara ocorreu quando tinha quinze anos e ele se sentia exatamente da mesma maneira: quando precisava sair para missões, sentia tantas saudades do seu irmão que seu coração chegava a doer. Os reencontros eram igualmente intensos e cheios de necessidade. 

Naturalmente, as coisas não ocorriam mais dessa maneira com relação ao seu Nii-san. Isso era extremamente engraçado na visão de Itachi, pois sempre deram a entender nos livros que lera na casa de Sasuke que uma paixão era algo eterno; o “final feliz” mantinha implícita a informação de que o casal nunca se separara, sendo felizes para todo o sempre após a última página escrita. Itachi suspeitava que até poderia escrever uma história de amor completamente melosa e absurda com o que vivenciara com Madara... Como é que, para eles, não houve o “felizes para sempre”? 

Sasuke mordeu seu lábio inferior, aprofundando o beijo e respondendo, sem perceber, as indagações momentâneas do mais velho. Itachi envolveu o corpo de Sasuke, unindo o baixo ventre de ambos e ganhando um suspiro contente do mais novo. Ah... Esse era o tipo de som que poderia ouvir por toda sua vida, logo após o seu “feliz para sempre”. 

Ao estar finalmente com Sasuke, Itachi compreendeu que as pessoas mudam. Madara sempre foi uma pessoa prepotente, um pouco mesquinha e possessiva, mas carinhoso a sua maneira e extremamente sexual. Não foi ele quem mudou: foi Itachi. A missão da morte de Fugaku e Mikoto foi apenas o início de sua mudança como pessoa, e Sasuke continuava a mudá-lo, dia após dia. 

Por ele ter mudado, os sentimentos e expectativas que compartilhara com Madara não mais existiam. Era Sasuke quem ele desejava próximo de si, e não mais o seu irmão mais velho. Mas será que essa paixão por Sasuke seria eterna, ou passaria com o tempo quando um deles mudasse? 

E se Sasuke mudasse e não mais o desejasse? 

Este último pensamento fez seu corpo estremecer em um leve desespero. Itachi interrompeu o beijo, observando os olhos inquisitivos do menor enquanto ambos tentavam regularizar a sua respiração. 

_ Eu estou apaixonado por você. – Itachi sussurrou e os olhos do Uchiha arregalaram-se em surpresa. Sasuke, por um instante, esqueceu de respirar. 

_ O-o... O que disse?! – o menor questionou, praticamente sem fôlego. 

_ Exatamente o que você ouviu. – Itachi não negaria. Ele precisava ser sincero com os seus sentimentos, antes que pudesse ocorrer uma possível mudança em Sasuke e ele não tivesse sequer a oportunidade de vivenciá-los. 

_ Mas... Mas você disse que amava o tal Madara! Na minha frente, naquela noite! – Sasuke respondeu, ainda impressionado com as palavras de Itachi. O mais velho esticou a mão para acariciar seu rosto, sorrindo enquanto respondia. 

_ Eu não estou dizendo que te amo Sasuke, seria mentira dizer “eu te amo” para alguém que conheço há tão pouco tempo. – Itachi constatou, fazendo o outro corar de vergonha; contudo, ele achou essa reação extremamente adorável. – O que eu sinto pelo Madara é complicado, mas não sou mais apaixonado por ele, não o quero mais como meu companheiro. 

Sasuke ouviu aquelas palavras tentando controlar inutilmente as batidas aceleradas de seu coração, sem que percebesse um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Itachi acariciou seu rosto, afastando sua franja de suas bochechas. O Uchiha aproximou seus rostos, colando seus lábios aos de Itachi mais uma vez em um ósculo carinhoso. Com o término do beijo, Itachi separou seus rostos, ficando subitamente sério. 

_ Madara traiu minha confiança antes de eu trair a dele, mentiu e me usou como ferramenta para os seus objetivos, sem pensar nas minhas emoções. – Itachi fez uma pausa. – Por outro lado, ele me criou, é minha figura familiar, e seria absurdo eu dizer que não o amo. Além do mais, naquela circunstância eu falei que o amava para tentar salvá-lo da ira dele, mas mesmo assim não vou negar para você meus sentimentos com relação tanto a você quanto a ele. 

Sasuke retirou a mão de Itachi de seu rosto, abaixando-a e olhando com cuidado para os dedos desprovidos de digitais. Como podia se sentir atraído e preocupado com uma pessoa que ele sequer conhecia direito? Madara parecia fazer parte de toda vida de Itachi, enquanto ele nada mais era do que um intruso que acabou com o romance dos dois... Ou assim parecia. 

_ Quem é esse homem, Itachi? – Sasuke questionou sem ter certeza se gostaria de ouvir a resposta para aquela pergunta. 

Itachi sentou-se na cama, puxando o braço de Sasuke para que ele fizesse o mesmo. Sim, eles precisavam conversar, e agora que o desespero inicial já fora controlado com a troca de beijos, poderia pensar o suficiente para revelar ao outro o que ele ansiava saber. 

Chegou a hora de Sasuke descobrir mais um pouco de sua história. 

_ Madara é meu chefe, Sasuke. – Itachi falava com clareza, sem jamais desprender sua atenção do olhar curioso do mais novo. – Ele nos comanda na Akatsuki e aos demais funcionários do QG. Ele é o criador de tudo, nosso superior hierárquico. 

_ Você o chamou de Nii-san. – Sasuke constatou, sentindo-se ainda mais envergonhado por lembrar-se que ele também repetira aquela palavra em meio ao último encontro sexual com Itachi. 

_ Madara é meu irmão. Não de sangue, apesar de que durante muitos anos eu acreditei que ele realmente era meu irmão de sangue. Mas sempre nos tratamos assim, antes mesmo de nos tornarmos amantes. 

_ Isso torna as coisas mais fáceis, acreditei que você fosse incestuoso. – o mais novo suspirou relaxado. Apesar de não gostar de ouvir que Itachi e aquele homem eram amantes, seria ainda mais estranho se eles fossem realmente irmãos. 

_ O que é incestuoso? – o outro questionou, visivelmente curioso e perdido com a palavra. 

Sasuke piscou algumas vezes antes de responder, tentando achar um tom de brincadeira na pergunta; Itachi realmente não sabia o significado daquilo? 

_ Bom, incesto é quando uma pessoa se relaciona amorosamente com alguém do mesmo sangue, com parentesco sanguíneo próximo, até o grau de parentesco de primos. – Sasuke explicou, sentindo como se estivesse novamente conversando com uma criança. Às vezes esquecia o quanto Itachi era ignorante a respeito de alguns fatos do mundo “real”. – Quem tem uma relação com um parente próximo pratica incesto, e os que praticam incesto são considerados incestuosos. 

O outro ainda parecia confuso, franzindo o cenho ao tentar assimilar a informação. 

_ Isso é algo ruim? – o mais velho perguntou, pegando Sasuke de surpresa mais uma vez. 

_ Na sociedade cristã é visto como um pecado, em alguns países é até considerado um crime. Mas esse não é o foco Itachi, continue falando sobre Madara. 

Itachi ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, mas com um leve sacudir de cabeça continuou a falar, ignorando o assunto de incesto por hora.

_ Madara me... Construiu. 

_ ... Construir? 

_ Eu nasci como você, de um pai e uma mãe, normal como qualquer outra criança. Mas eu nasci uma casca, uma “tela em branco” para as criações de Madara. O que fizeram comigo não foi igual ao que fizeram com o restante da Akatsuki, foi mais além do que um treinamento físico. 

_ O que quer dizer? 

Itachi quebrou a troca de olhares, observando a parede branca enquanto se perdia em seus próprios pensamentos.

 

**(***)**

 

 _Seu corpo inteiro latejava, e não era como a dor dos treinamentos convencionais. Afinal de contas, a dor física não mais o incomodava. O que considerava a verdadeira “tortura” era o sentimento de inutilidade, pois agora ele era incapaz de se movimentar ou agir como um indivíduo normal, pelo menos até os efeitos colaterais passarem._  

 _Orochimaru o colocara sentado em sua mesa afastada, entregando uma colher em sua mão, mas ele se sentia tão fraco que mal conseguia segurar o objeto firmemente. Itachi ouvia as crianças mastigarem e engolirem a ração em silêncio, não conseguindo comer da mesma maneira, por mais que estivesse faminto. O coordenador se retirou, sem ajudá-lo._  

 _Não que ele desejasse ajuda... Ele precisava superar os seus limites, sabia muito bem disso!_  

 _Depois de uma grande luta para tentar erguer o talher, o cabo de metal escapuliu de seus dedos e o objeto se chocou contra o chão, causando um som de impacto que fez com que muitas crianças pararam de comer e voltaram à atenção para si. Itachi às vezes se perguntava se alguma delas tinha a vontade de auxiliá-lo no momento de pós-sessão, ou se apenas o observavam para tirar sarro do “prodígio” quando ele não estivesse por perto._  

 _Estavam sozinhos, sem supervisores ou coordenadores, mas nenhum de seus companheiros infantis era tolo o suficiente para ir contra a ordem e ajudá-lo em suas dificuldades. Ou era isso que o pequeno Itachi acreditava..._  

 _Um barulho suave de cadeira sendo arrastada contra o chão foi ouvido, e mesmo sem conseguir erguer a cabeça para apreciar a cena, o menino conseguiu ouvir._  

 __ Sasori! Não podemos...! – uma voz desesperada falou, sendo interrompida em seguida por uma extremamente mais ríspida que a primeira._  

 __ Quieto!_  

 _Itachi não conhecia verdadeiramente todas aquelas crianças, mas sabia reconhecer suas aparências, vozes e capacidades especiais de combate. Sabia muito bem que a voz da primeira criança era do loiro especializado em explosões envolvendo os mais diversos materiais caseiros._  

 _Já a segunda voz, por sua vez, era do garoto ruivo de feições apáticas, cuja especialidade era a tortura psicológica intensa ao ponto de transformar meros civis em ferramentas de combate, com o emprego de drogas e pressão psicológica. Se existia alguém que já era considerado extremamente perigoso com a idade de oito anos, esse alguém era Sasori._  

 _Ouviu os passos lentos, até mesmo relutantes, e aqueles que ainda se alimentavam pararam de comer diante a cena extremamente peculiar. O silêncio era intenso, e apenas os sons da sandália de madeira do garotinho eram ouvidos naquele local. Itachi percebia que a destinação do outro era até a mesa onde ele se encontrava naquele momento._  

 _Observou pelo canto do olho o garoto adentrar o seu campo de visão. Ele se abaixou, tomou a colher em suas mãos e entregou para Itachi com mais delicadeza do que Orochimaru empregou ao lhe ajudar a segurar o objeto mais firmemente. O moreno conseguiu erguer o olhar o suficiente para encarar os olhos castanhos do outro, não sabendo ao certo como deveria agir diante dessa reação inusitada._  

 __ Obrigado, número três. – Sasori falou em um tom de voz monótono, encarando o garoto praticamente paralisado com um olhar gélido. – Obrigado por me mostrar que existe alguém mais incompleto do que eu. Eles estão te destruindo, pouco a pouco, não é mesmo?_  

 __ Sasori! Não fale com ele! – Deidara gritou mais uma vez, correndo até onde os dois se encontravam e puxando o garoto ruivo para longe dali._  

 _Itachi observou a colher em sua mão, ignorando os sons de mastigação que voltavam a ressonar no ambiente e a bronca apavorada que Deidara proferia ao colega ruivo._  

 _Sentiu-se verdadeiramente miserável naquela ocasião: diferente de todos, sozinho, incapaz de sequer se alimentar. Tentou novamente levar a colher até o prato, mas não conseguiu. Aguardou, o efeito colateral das sessões era sempre doloroso e lento de se dissipar, provavelmente apenas daqui algumas horas conseguiria mover os primeiros músculos._  

 _Enquanto isso, ele apenas revivia a dor que sentira com tanta intensidade há poucos instantes atrás. E saber que ele era o único do recinto a passar por tudo aquilo... Uma lágrima solitária em seu olho esquerdo se formou. Nela estava toda a dor dos sentimentos que tanto era ensinado a esconder._  

 _Somente naquele momento Itachi não quis ser quem Madara-nii-san desejava que ele fosse, e sim a si próprio: uma criança, com desejos e teimosias._  

 _Mas assim que a lágrima caiu em seu colo, ele tratou de novamente abafar aquele sentimento. Itachi não podia ser quem queria ser: ele tinha que ser a pessoa destinada ao coração de seu irmão. E toda dor no mundo valeria a pena, apenas para que o outro pudesse observá-lo com novos olhos._  

_Um dia tudo valeria a pena. Ser ‘destruído’ valeria a pena. ²_

 

**(***)**

 

 _Será que valeu a pena?_  

Itachi piscou pesadamente algumas vezes, saindo de seu devaneio momentâneo. Respirou fundo e voltou a falar com Sasuke em um tom de voz neutro, o qual o Uchiha já aprendera a associar com más lembranças. 

_ O que quero dizer é que sou diferente, apenas isso. Madara mudou minha personalidade também, ao ponto de eu me tornar o que ele queria que eu fosse. Digamos que eu não duvide do amor de Madara ou de seu sentimento de paixão, mas com ele não funcionou como é na maioria das pessoas. Ele já tinha a paixão feita antes de me “criar”, ele me moldou de uma maneira que eu acabasse me tornando essa pessoa dos sonhos dele. O seu robô particular. 

_ Isso é doentio... – Sasuke comentou. 

Ele não entendia totalmente o que Itachi queria dizer com aquelas palavras, mas sabia que não era necessário ser um gênio da psicologia para compreender que aquele tipo de comportamento não era nem um pouco natural e saudável. 

_ Nunca disse que Madara é a pessoa mais sã do mundo. 

_ Mas pense Itachi: se ele te “montou como um robô”, já que estamos utilizando analogias aqui, ele pode montar outro “robô” novamente! Ele não ama você, ou é apaixonado por você pelo que você é, mas sim pelo que ele decidiu que você viria a ser! É uma ilusão que pode ser reconstituída novamente, se for necessário.

 

__ E quem disse que importa se você está afim ou não? Será que realmente esqueceu sua condição? Claro que pra mim é muito mais cômodo mantê-lo vivo e comigo, mas eu não hesitaria em começar_ _tudo do começo com outra pessoa se você deixasse de suprir minhas expectativas.³_

 

_ Ele já comentou algo assim... – Itachi falou com amargura, desviando momentaneamente o olhar. Sasuke foi rápido, tomando a cabeça do outro com as mãos e forçando-o a encará-lo novamente.

_ Eu gosto de você do jeito que você é! – ele falou com um pouco de vergonha e tentando conter a consequência que aquela simples frase teve em sua mente: as parcelas mentais voltaram a perturbá-lo, uma sendo contra a sua declaração e a outra totalmente a favor.

 

**Finalmente! Finalmente! Antes tarde do que nunca!**

Você vai deixar o puto do Itachi muito cheio de si falando essas coisas Sasuke! Tenha um pouco de amor próprio!  

 **Não é uma questão de falta de amor próprio. Eu já acho o contrário, se Sasuke teve coragem de se declarar, significa que está amadurecendo o sentimento! E uma relação não funciona quando é baseada em mentiras. É bom para os dois que ele seja sincero, orgulho só gera problemas!**  

... Eu ainda acho que vocês são gays demais para mim. 

_**Oh, cale a boca!** _

 

_ Eu nem sei se deveria estar te dizendo isso, mas eu gosto muito de você, Itachi. – disse Sasuke tentando ignorar o rubor em suas bochechas. – Eu não sei se é tesão, atração, paixão ou amor, porque eu nunca soube diferenciar esses sentimentos. Só sei que... Isso está longe de ser indiferença.

Itachi sorriu mais uma vez e Sasuke suspirou mentalmente. Era tão raro ver o mais velho sorrir que ele não conseguia deixar de se sentir especial quando presenciava uma reação com aquela. 

O moreno de cabelos compridos levou uma das mãos de Sasuke até seus lábios, beijando a junta de seus dedos com adoração e ternura. Ao fim, respondeu àquela declaração fixando seu olhar avermelhado e contido nos orbes cor de ônix do mais novo. 

_ Eu também não sei direito, mas gostaria que você tentasse aprender sobre isso comigo.

 

**Itachi está te pedindo em namoro!!!!!!**

_Não, não está! Está pedindo auxílio em um trabalho meramente acadêmico!_  

Não Sasuke... Itachi realmente está te pedindo em namoro. 

 _Até você está achando isso?_  

Ah Sasuke... Contra fatos não há argumentos. Acho melhor eu desistir de ver peitos na minha frente novamente...

 

Itachi não aguardou uma resposta, acreditando que depois de tudo que foi dito, esta não era mais necessária. Inclinou-se para frente numa tentativa de beijar Sasuke, mas este o impediu com o indicador sobre seus lábios. Um pouco perdido, voltou à posição inicial, questionando com o olhar o significado da rejeição.

_ E Madara? – Sasuke questionou com a voz firme. 

_ O que tem o Madara? – Itachi franziu o cenho, não entendendo o porquê daquela conversa mais uma vez. 

_ Você ainda está se deitando com ele, não está? Como isso vai ficar se nós decidirmos... Você sabe. 

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes, o assunto se tornando ainda mais desconfortável com o passar do tempo. Itachi foi o primeiro a ceder, expirando com força e passando as mãos pelos cabelos para se acalmar e responder com coerência. Estava com medo de brigar com Sasuke. 

Céus, quando em toda sua vida imaginou que teria medo de  _brigar?_  Ele realmente estava mudado. 

_ Eu não posso fazer milagres. Eu não posso te oferecer fidelidade, mas posso te oferecer lealdade. – talvez não tivesse escolhido as palavras corretas, mas era verdade. Não havia a possibilidade de terminar com Madara, pois o que eles possuíam não era um relacionamento normal de namorados. 

_ Mas...! – o outro começou a falar com um tom de voz indignado e sentindo seu orgulho completamente ferido, mas Itachi o interrompeu. 

_ Você quer o quê? Que eu diga: “vamos fugir apenas nós dois!” para nos tornarmos “um contra o mundo”? – o olhar de Itachi avermelhou-se um pouco mais, talvez por se sentir acuado com o questionamento de Sasuke. – Eu não sou como você, por mais que eu esteja apaixonado ainda tenho em mente que precisamos pensar mil vezes antes de tomar uma decisão drástica! Não é apenas a nossa existência que está em jogo, sua família também correria perigo se Madara percebesse que eu o traí e fugi com você! 

_ Minha família está morta. – Sasuke murmurou, também começando a se sentir enraivecido. Oras, ele só estava pedindo o que qualquer pessoa pediria ao se iniciar um namoro! O que tinha demais nisso!? 

_ Sua família atual se chama Naruto Uzumaki e Kakashi Hatake. Nem ouse negar porque está na cara! 

Sasuke abaixou o olhar, pensando novamente em Naruto e Kakashi. 

_ Eu cortei relações com Naruto propositalmente, para que... 

_ Ah Sasuke, acho que nem o próprio Naruto se enganou com esse teatro de quinta categoria! – Sasuke piscou algumas vezes, tentando recordar como Itachi saberia da suposta “briga” que tivera com o loiro, mas o mais velho respondeu antes que ele pudesse perguntar com todas as letras. – Eu observei vocês dois no hospital e ainda o acompanhei por mais algum tempo, analisei as possíveis reações dele.

Itachi  _quase_  contou que chegou a conversar com o Uzumaki, mas o olhar indignado de Sasuke o fez pensar duas vezes em revelar essa informação. Talvez não fosse a hora de testar o orgulho Uchiha tão a fundo. 

_ Você o quê? – Sasuke sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta, acompanhado de uma estranha sensação de... 

_ Ciúmes? Por eu ter observado o seu amigo? – Itachi questionou com inocência, inclinando um pouco sua cabeça como se analisasse a nova forma de rubor do mais novo. 

_ Não estou com ciúmes! – Sasuke respondeu, colocando-se de pé em um pulo e caminhando até a janela, dando as costas para Itachi e prestando atenção no nascer do sol, sequer imaginava que pudesse ser tão cedo. – Mas você está se metendo na minha vida sem ser chamado Itachi! 

_ Achei que você já estava acostumado com isso! E eu nunca te pedi permissão para fazer as coisas e você parecia ter parado de se importar...! – o outro respondeu, colocando-se de pé e caminhando suavemente até Sasuke, de modo que o outro era incapaz de perceber sua movimentação pela ausência de sons denunciadores. – E não se preocupe, Naruto é bonitinho, mas não faz o meu estilo. 

_ O quê?! Como você... – Sasuke se virou, dando de cara com Itachi. Ele fora rápido, Sasuke perdeu completamente a capacidade de compreender como o outro se movera sem que ele se percebesse. 

Quando se dera conta de que Itachi estava na sua frente, Sasuke abriu a boca para protestar raivosamente mais uma vez, todavia Itachi fora mais rápido, capturando seus lábios em um beijo e derrubando o menor de encontro ao colchão mais uma vez. 

Sasuke lutou contra o beijo por alguns instantes, mas logo perdeu a batalha, se rendendo a grande atração física que sentia por Itachi. O calor das carícias foi aumentando, até que o mais velho passou a acariciar sua virilha por cima da roupa, ganhando um gemido intenso em recompensa. 

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Itachi parou de beijá-lo, mordendo o lábio inferior em meio ao processo de separação e observando com adoração a beleza dos cílios negros dos olhos fechados, em contraste com o rosado sobre as maçãs do rosto do mais novo. 

_ Eu prefiro morenos branquinhos, que ficam cor-de-rosa por diversos motivos, e que são esquentadinhos ao ponto de se tornarem ainda mais lindos quando perdem a paciência. – Itachi respondeu, dando um peteleco brincalhão na testa de Sasuke, o qual fez um singelo “outch!” de protesto.

_ Você é um idiota. – Sasuke respondeu contrariado, ganhando mais um breve selinho em seus lábios. 

_ E você é lindo.

Itachi sentia vontade de se matar a cada demonstração melosa e tão pouco condizentes com o seu comportamento natural, mas não conseguia se controlar. Ele realmente foi pego pelas garras da paixão mais uma vez, ao ponto de sentir-se jovem, como um adolescente em seu primeiro namoro. Talvez ele estivesse voltado a ser um adolescente hormonal. 

Bom, há quem diga que ele nunca saiu dessa fase, não há? 

_ Então... você não vai terminar com o Madara? – Sasuke questionou, ainda massageando a testa e não permitindo que um assunto importante como aquele morresse. Nem mesmo os elogios o fariam perder o foco. 

_ Não, não posso. – Itachi respondeu, mantendo o olhar firme. – Não é como se eu estivesse me comportando como aqueles homens casados que não terminam com a esposa pra ficar com a amante, Sasuke. Pare de fazer essas comparações surreais e novelescas com esse olhar indignado! Eu não posso terminar com Madara até acharmos uma solução para o seu problema, pois se eu fizer isso a minúscula confiança que ele ainda sente por mim será abalada e estaríamos todos em risco. Ele vai me descartar Sasuke, e logo você será o próximo da lista. 

_ Você preza mais por ele do que por mim! – o mais novo respondeu, cego demais pelo ciúme para perceber a coerência da argumentação de Itachi. 

_ Por que diz isso? – o mais velho questionou, realmente não entendendo onde Sasuke queria chegar com aquela conversa. 

_ Você... Faz... ‘coisas’ com ele que não faz comigo... 

Sasuke corou imensamente, virando o rosto e tentando se levantar novamente. Itachi não compreendeu inicialmente sobre o que o outro se referia, mas ao observar a reação do mais novo se deu conta do que era. 

_ Você se refere ao sexo? Ao que você assistiu aquela noite? 

Itachi segurou Sasuke, forçando-o a encará-lo para identificar qualquer tentativa de mentira. 

Ele sabia que o mais novo não era tolo; se Sasuke recordara do ocorrido naquela noite, lembrava exatamente a maneira como ele e Madara se relacionavam no sexo, o que era bem diferente do que estava acostumado com Sasuke. Não que aquele sexo fora bom, de maneira alguma: foi doloroso e humilhante. Mas Itachi podia entender a curiosidade que Sasuke sentira ao observá-lo em uma posição diferente da que estava acostumada. Era natural, afinal de contas. 

_ Me solte Itachi! – rosnou enraivecido, tentando desesperadamente fugir daquele assunto que tanto o envergonhava. 

_ Você quer tentar? 

_ Itachi! – menor respondeu, horrorizado, ruborizando cada vez mais. 

_ Falo sério, Sasuke. – o mais velho o forçou contra a cama, sentando sobre o colo do outro e imobilizando-o contra o colchão. – Eu não tenho problema algum com isso, eu até gosto, apesar de só ter feito daquele jeito com o Madara. Mas eu te disse uma vez pra você pedir tudo que quisesse fazer e você nunca pediu assim. 

Subitamente, Sasuke se relembrou das palavras que o outro proferiu na primeira vez em que fizeram sexo.

 

__ Eu vou falar isso apenas uma vez, então preste atenção. – Itachi murmurou ao pé de seu ouvido, friccionando sua virilha encoberta contra a de seu futuro parceiro sexual, fazendo-o gemer e tornando o ato de “prestar atenção” algo extremamente difícil para o Uchiha. – Você pode tocar em mim, mas apenas quando eu permitir. Se quiser algo, não faça imediatamente: peça primeiro. Se não seguir essa regra estará sujeito às penalidades cabíveis. Sou eu quem manda aqui, entendeu?_ _⁴_

 

Sasuke piscou algumas vezes, convocando uma reunião mental de emergência para tentar chegar a um consenso do que pensar sobre essa informação que, em meio ao calor da sua primeira vez com Itachi, ele deixou passar despercebida.

 

**Jura que era algo tão simples assim?**

Não... Não acredito que estivemos tentando a abordagem errada todo esse tempo! 

 **Ah, sem essa, no fundo, no fundo o Sasuke não tinha tanta intenção assim de dominar. Sejamos francos...**  

 _Do outro jeito é bom, mas... Eu tenho curiosidade sim._  

Sasuke! Não é apenas ‘curiosidade’, você precisa finalmente assumir seu papel real de alfa nessa relação! 

 **Ah, cale a boca parcela mental chata. O papel na relação é sentir prazer, e ele vai assumir o que gostar mais. Pare de complicar o que é simples!**  

Cale essa sua boca de veadinho! 

 **Cale a boca você!**  

Você! 

_Aiai... Como vocês são inúteis...!_

_ Hum... Eu... – tentava formular alguma frase, mas em nada a reunião de emergência o ajudou. 

_ Sasuke, – Itachi o chamou, retirando Sasuke de seu momentâneo devaneio. – Eu preciso de uma resposta. Já está amanhecendo, daqui a pouco sua noiva voltará para te acordar. Preciso sair desse quarto e preciso saber se você aceita minhas limitações e quer continuar comigo. 

_ Você não se importa com a Karin? – perguntou, relembrando pela primeira vez da ruiva depois que acordara. Realmente, Itachi tinha um dom de fazê-lo esquecer-se de tudo.

_ Eu não sabia que você tinha essa carta na manga, mas foi muito útil. Contanto que ela esteja a par da sua real situação e sexualidade, eu não ligo. 

_ Você está com ciúmes? – Sasuke questionou com um sorriso desafiador dos lábios; Itachi respondeu sem se sentir intimidado, também sorrindo de forma desafiadora. 

_ Sim, eu estou e não nego. Você é meu... Se você quiser, claro. 

Sasuke sorriu de verdade, de uma maneira que poucas pessoas no mundo (talvez Naruto, nos melhores dias de sua amizade) tiveram o prazer de presenciar. Itachi se aproximou minimamente, e o menor agarrou o seu pescoço, beijando-o com selinhos estralados e causando cócegas (não ao ponto de fazê-lo rir, mas definitivamente o fez sorrir ainda mais). 

Puxou o queixo do namorado para cima encarando-o brevemente antes de dar mais um beijo, o último daquela noite, a despedida para uma longa manhã tediosa para ambos. 

_ Eu volto de noite, depois das três. – Itachi murmurou ao finalizar o ósculo. – E vou voltar com um plano. 

_ Plano? 

_ Óbvio, não vou te deixar casar com essa garota. – respondeu, voltando a beijá-lo e marcando a pele de sua clavícula com possessividade, desejando deixar uma marca roxa naquela região. – No momento é bom que você não esteja na quitinete, mas isso é apenas algo provisório. Eu vou achar uma solução para tudo. 

_ Hum... s-sim... – Sasuke recebeu mais alguns beijos em seu pescoço, pendendo a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos para se afogar na sensação extasiante que era receber tamanha devoção do moreno mais velho. 

Itachi o mordeu com força, sugando sua pele e ganhando um gemido de dor que o fez rir pelo nariz. Assoprou a pele judiada, e não se encostou mais em Sasuke, deixando-o ofegante, a procura de seu corpo pelo tato. Sorriu, deu um singelo selinho nos lábios apartados do menor, e desapareceu pela noite, da mesma maneira que aparecera: em completo silêncio.

O Uchiha abriu os olhos, percebendo que estava sozinho, excitado e exausto. Tsk, depois de tantas ocasiões como aquela ele ainda caia nesse tipo de truque. 

_ Maldito Itachi... 

Mas apesar das palavras, o sorriso satisfeito ainda continuava em seus lábios.

 

_... Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Referência ao capítulo 12.  
> ² Continuação da cena do gaiden do capítulo 12.  
> ³ Citação do capítulo 14.  
> ⁴ Citação do capítulo 11.


	21. Capítulo XXI

_ Vocês reataram?

_ Hum? 

Itachi observava Sasuke cutucar seu almoço com desinteresse. Se bem conhecia seu namorado, ele estava sentindo falta das refeições que ele preparava com tanto carinho e isto o fazia sorrir internamente. Sentia-se tão apaixonado que poderia permanecer o dia todo observando o mais novo sem se entediar... 

_ Eu perguntei... – Madara o puxou pelo queixo, demandando atenção ao forçar Itachi para que prestasse atenção no que ele dizia, e não no Uchiha paspalho. Apertou o olhar, observando os orbes acaju de seu Otouto com autoridade. – ... se vocês reataram. 

_ Como sabe? – Itachi questionou, pego de surpresa pela pergunta. 

Madara estalou a língua nos dentes, soltando o rosto de Itachi com certa brutalidade e tomando mais um grande gole de sua dose de conhaque. 

_ Você está com o cheiro do moleque. De novo.

Itachi não acreditava que se acostumara tanto com o perfume de Sasuke que sequer sentia mais em seu próprio corpo, mas tecnicamente isso não seria um problema. De qualquer forma, encarou o rosto irritado de Madara por algum tempo antes de responder, selecionando bem as palavras para que não brigassem. 

_ Achei que fosse isso que você desejava. 

_ Eu só desejo que essa maldita missão acabe logo! Detesto quando você faz missões sexuais... – Madara murmurou, solvendo o restante de sua bebida em um gole só e batendo o copo na mesa. – Bem que esse Uchiha idiota podia ser castro, crente, qualquer coisa do tipo! 

Itachi não respondeu, tomando um gole de seu café e tragando o cigarro em seguida. Sasuke estava a poucos metros dos dois, mas jamais seria perspicaz o suficiente para perceber a vigília, até porque estava em outro restaurante e não na parte externa, como os dois. 

Madara o acompanhara aquela tarde, talvez por sentir saudades de um tempo a sós com ele. Antes de toda confusão com a missão envolvendo os pais de Sasuke (Itachi não era acostumado a se referir àquelas pessoas como seus pais), Madara e Itachi costumavam “namorar”. Não apenas sexo, lógico que isso fazia parte dos programas, mas Madara costumava ser um amante completo... Dentro das limitações de Itachi, lógico. 

Não saiam do QG, então consequentemente não iam a cinemas, restaurantes ou parques, como a maioria dos casais urbanos. Mas passavam bons tempos juntos e Itachi era feliz. 

Todavia, apesar de agora mesmo os dois estarem finalmente num restaurante bebendo café e conhaque, ou seja, desfrutando de um encontro aparentemente normal, Itachi não se sentia mais em um romance. Até mesmo jogar xadrez com Sasuke o deixava mais entretido e apaixonado... 

Quem diria que algo assim fosse acontecer, não é mesmo? 

_ Itachi, eu só quero que você prometa uma coisa pra mim. 

A voz autoritária de Madara fez Itachi sair de seus devaneios e ele o observou com curiosidade. Madara pigarreou, aparentemente encabulado com as palavras que escolhia, algo que não era muito natural de seu comportamento. 

_ Existem coisas que apenas eu e você fazemos, Itachi. – ele falou com seriedade, sem piscar ou deixar de aplicar a sua autoridade no seu irmão mais novo. – Você sabe que eu não fiquei irritado por você ter feito sexo em missões antes da nossa primeira vez, mas isso só aconteceu porque eu e você temos uma relação diferente da que você teve com aquelas mulheres. Então repito o que disse: existem coisas que você só faz apenas comigo. Não ouse fazer ‘do nosso jeito’ com o moleque Uchiha. 

Itachi, mais uma vez, não respondeu de prontidão. Olhou novamente para Sasuke do outro lado da rua, ele mastigava com uma careta de nojo a postos; Itachi avaliou melhor o pedido de Madara. 

Muito engraçado que seu Aniki fazer este pedido justamente um dia depois que ele e Sasuke tiveram uma conversa sobre o mesmo assunto. Ele realmente não tinha grandes anseios de tentar algo “assim” com Sasuke, mas não pensou em recusar, caso o Uchiha fizesse esse pedido. A questão toda se resumia em: Será que ele conseguiria ir contra um pedido tão passional de Madara ao aceitar uma curiosidade de Sasuke? 

_ Olhe pra mim enquanto falo com você! – o mais velho rosnou com autoridade, novamente virando o rosto de Itachi para si com grande brutalidade. 

Seus olhos avermelharam quase que instantaneamente pela raiva do comportamento nada gentil que Madara apresentava aquele dia. Itachi colocou os óculos de sol, sabendo que não era convencional o seu olhar carmesim naquela cidade (ou, aparentemente, em qualquer lugar do mundo). E aproveitando a escuridão das lentes, respondeu seu Aniki sem medo de ser pego mentindo.

_ Hai, Nii-san. 

Porque, convenhamos, ele estava farto de ser tratado daquela forma. De que adianta se prender a um passado feliz, sendo que o presente era uma completa porcaria? Não, chega de promessas, chega de consideração onde não havia reciprocidade. Madara estava praticamente _implorando_ para ser traído com aquele comportamento totalmente repugnante. 

O mais velho concordou com um aceno de cabeça desconfiado e tirou o celular de seu bolso, aparentemente apenas para ver as horas. 

_ Está tarde. – ele constatou, levantando-se e deixando uma nota de vinte reais acima da mesa. – Preciso voltar ao laboratório, tenho algumas coisas para fazer. Nossa reunião vai ser às dez horas, não se atrase. 

_ Ok. 

_ Você dorme comigo esta noite? – ele questionou, fingindo pouco caso. Mas Itachi sabia muito bem identificar o convite implícito naquela frase aparentemente sem grandes emoções.

_ Não posso. Vou dormir com Sasuke, ainda não reatamos pra valer. – respondeu o que não deixava de ser uma verdade; e Madara sabia que um perdão sem sexo de comemoração não era um perdão de verdade. 

_ Ok. – o moreno mais velho não exibia as melhores emoções nos traços de seu rosto, mas mesmo assim entendia o propósito de Itachi. Deu-lhe as costas, mas antes de partir murmurou num tom de voz baixo, porém nítido o suficiente para Itachi compreender. – Eu te amo, Otouto. 

E essas quatro palavras atingiram o coração de Itachi com grande brutalidade, fazendo-o repensar todos os seus planos em poucos segundos. Estaria realmente fazendo a coisa certa ao trair a confiança de Madara por Sasuke? 

_ Eu também te amo, Nii-san. 

Madara não se virou para se despedir ou trocar últimos olhares com Itachi; apenas caminhou para longe, fazendo sinal para um táxi próximo e adentrando o veículo. Itachi ainda o observou de costas até ele sumir de sua visão, mas Madara não olhou para trás sequer uma vez. Durante algum tempo, Itachi resignou-se a observar o caminho traçado pelo táxi com o olhar vago, logo então tomando mais um gole do seu café. 

_ Eu te amo Nii-san, mas as coisas não são mais como antigamente... – Itachi murmurou, finalizando a frase incompleta ao chegar a uma conclusão e manter seus ideais, voltando a observar Sasuke logo em seguida. 

Em poucos minutos, seu humor melhorara consideravelmente e as incertezas de instantes atrás pareceram algo completamente surreal. Não havia escolha! Não tinha como Itachi ir contra os seus sentimentos: Era Sasuke, tudo por Sasuke. 

E ele mal via à hora do seu reencontro com o Uchiha.

 

**(***)**

 

Konan estava em seu posto, no apartamento de frente a quitinete do Uchiha, totalmente sozinha e entediada. O garoto se mudara e não havia mais propósito algum para permanecerem naquele local, mas Madara não trocara sua posição para um novo lugar estratégico. 

Subitamente o som de celular vibrando ressonou com força contra seus ouvidos mais poderosos do que o normal, e ela buscou o aparelho em suas vestes com velocidade. 

Era uma mensagem de Madara:

 

**“Numero dois;**

**Segue ao fim da mensagem o novo endereço de Sasuke Uchiha. Você possui seis horas para reconhecer o terreno e encontrar o local estratégico para visualizar o quarto onde o moleque está hospedado. Itachi irá visitá-lo pela madrugada.**  

**Vigie Itachi e me relate todos os acontecimentos, todas as manhãs durante os próximos quinze dias.**

**Falhar não é uma opção.”**

 

Konan memorizou o novo endereço com apenas uma leitura e deletou a mensagem de seu chefe. Finalmente as coisas pareciam mais movimentadas e ela recebera alguma missão de verdade. 

E ela estava ansiosa para mostrar serviço.

 

**(***)**

 

 _Onde será que ele está agora?_  – Sasuke se perguntava de minuto em minuto, ansioso para que Itachi retornasse no horário marcado. Inicialmente as suas duas mentes tentaram reconfortá-lo, afirmando que ele deveria ficar tranquilo, pois logo Itachi estaria ali; mas depois de algum tempo se irritaram com a falta de paciência de Sasuke e o ignoraram, deixando-o ainda mais entediado. 

Já havia feito tudo que pudesse imaginar: tomou dois banhos, assistiu a um filme, tentou acompanhar um programa de auditório extremamente chato (e precisou desligar a televisão antes que resolvesse destruí-la com seus punhos), jogou xadrez sozinho, leu vários livros que não pareciam sugar nem um pingo de sua concentração... Até saiu do quarto atrás de Karin numa tentativa de encontrar alguém para conversar, mas a ruiva não estava em casa. 

_ Eu vou matar alguém se ele não chegar logo... – murmurou, enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro e suspirando pesadamente. 

Não era apenas presença de Itachi que ele aguardava, apesar de isso ser um dos motivos de sua impaciência com o relógio. Sasuke deixara assuntos pendentes na última conversa dos dois... Principalmente no que dizia ao quesito sexual da relação de ambos.

 

 **Sabe Sasuke.** **–**  Uma de suas mentes falou, finalmente quebrando o voto de silêncio. – **Independente de qualquer preferência particular minha, eu realmente acho que está muito cedo para uma manobra como essa. Vocês mal começaram um relacionamento pra valer, isso não é “forçar a barra”?**  

Besteira. Sasuke, não de ouvido a esse imbecil. Foi o Itachi quem perguntou se você queria!

 

Desta vez quem ficou em silêncio foi o próprio Sasuke, inalando o odor suave de amaciante da fronha de seu travesseiro. A verdade era que ele não havia decidido ao certo o que deveria fazer. Itachi deixara claro que se ele requisitasse um sexo... hum... “diferente”... ele aceitaria a troca sem problema algum. Contudo, o medo de apressar as coisas era palpável, bem como o medo de Itachi não gostar. 

Ou de ele próprio não gostar...

 

NÃO SEJA IDIOTA! 

 **Há uma possibilidade de Sasuke não gostar oras. Já que ele realmente gosta da “outra forma.”**  

Cale a boca! Sasuke só não anseia ser o ativo tanto assim porque nunca provou a sensação. Não há como sentir falta de algo que nunca se fez, isso é lógica pura!

 

Desta vez Sasuke teve que concordar com a sua mente mais conservadora, não havia como necessitar de algo que não se conhecia. Um dos grandes exemplos disso era o próprio Itachi: antes de conhecer o mais velho, Sasuke não ansiava beijos, carinho e uma relação carnal homossexual. Itachi abriu um novo leque de possibilidades (e necessidades) em sua vida.

 _Mas ainda sim... Urgh, é difícil tomar uma decisão!_  

_ Sabe, se você continuar choramingando e suspirando nesse travesseiro, eu não vou conseguir trocar meia dúzia de palavras com você eu vou partir para o ataque; a culpa vai ser exclusivamente sua. – ouviu a voz de Itachi murmurar próximo ao seu ouvido, que foi mordido carinhosamente logo em seguida – Já é difícil me controlar em situações normais, não torne as coisas ainda mais impossíveis para mim... 

Sasuke virou-se de barriga para cima, tentando esconder o leve rubor que surgira em suas bochechas devido às palavras proferidas por Itachi, procurando-o em seu campo de visão. 

E lá estava a pessoa que ele mais ansiava ver naquele dia: com os cabelos molhados, roupas limpas e sem o cheiro característico de cigarro, aparentando ter saído de um banho há poucos minutos. Itachi sorria com ternura, abaixando o rosto para capturar os lábios de Sasuke com os seus, tomando-os com uma calma que mal condizia com sua personalidade normal, suspirando baixinho enquanto aprofundava o ósculo. 

O beijo foi breve, mas doce o suficiente para fazer o melhor esticar seus braços e entrelaçá-los ao redor do pescoço de Itachi, que ainda deu dois selinhos em seus lábios antes de se afastar um pouco de Sasuke e abrir os olhos. 

_ Oi! – ele disse em um tom de voz divertido.

O Uchiha finalmente sorriu, transbordando em felicidade. 

_ Oi! – respondeu com o mesmo tom de voz, retirando os braços ao redor do pescoço do namorado e levando-os para os seus cabelos, colocando as mechas molhadas que estavam à frente de seu rosto atrás de suas orelhas, para observá-lo melhor. Os cabelos de Itachi ficavam mais pesados e aparentemente mais longos quando estavam molhados; quando estavam secos, sua franja jamais conseguiria ficar domada daquele jeito – Por que está de banho tomado? Onde você estava? 

O sorriso de Itachi se desfez quase que imediatamente, sendo substituído por feições entristecidas e um pouco encabuladas. 

_ Sasuke... Não me faça estragar a noite falando coisas que é melhor não serem ditas, pelo menos não nesse momento. – Não foi uma imposição, como a maioria dos comandos de Itachi. Foi um pedido, até mesmo um pouco humilde. 

Itachi parou de encarar Sasuke, observando um ponto qualquer do quarto para não ter que lidar com o olhar acusador que ele acreditava que o menor o estava direcionando. 

O mais novo fechou os olhos com força, sentindo uma pontada forte no coração assim que compreendera o que tais palavras significavam: ele estava com Madara. Eram três da madrugada, obviamente ele estava na cama de Madara antes de ir para a casa de Karin, o que mais ele estaria fazendo nesse horário da madrugada?

 

Não aja como se você não soubesse que isso iria acontecer Sasuke.

**Desta vez vou ter que concordar com o panaca, Itachi deixou bem claro ontem e você concordou.**  

_Eu sei, mas nem por isso dói menos..._

 

Itachi percebeu que Sasuke estava sofrendo uma onda de sentimentos nada reconfortantes; por isso rolou para longe do Uchiha, deitando-se ao seu lado na cama de casal e encarando o teto branco com paciência. Afinal, ele não havia surtado e o expulsado de sua cama ainda, e por isso Itachi estava disposto a aguardar alguns instantes para ver se Sasuke desejava falar algo. Caso contrário, ele adotaria o pedido não pronunciado e se retiraria dali, voltando a cuidar do Uchiha à distância.

Só de pensar nessa possibilidade seu coração doía consideravelmente, algo que ele acabou associando com a necessidade de permanecer ao lado do Uchiha devido à sua paixão. Talvez o coração de Itachi doesse ainda mais do que o coração de Sasuke, que ainda queimava com o ciúme. 

_ Você definitivamente me quebrou. – Sasuke sussurrou quase sem voz quase um minuto depois, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos como se estivesse, também, envergonhado. 

_ Como assim? – o outro questionou, virando-se de lado na cama e apreciando Sasuke de cima para baixo. 

_ Eu não sou assim. 

_ Assim como? 

_ Eu sou orgulhoso... – Sasuke ainda sussurrava – Eu fui criado para ser orgulhoso, minha família toda era assim. Kakashi costumava dizer que eu tinha ciúmes até dele e Naruto com as respectivas namoradas porque meu orgulho não permite dividi-los com outra pessoa; pensando bem, acho que é verdade. E pra onde foi o meu orgulho? Eu não consigo entender como ainda quero tocar em você, mesmo depois... depois...

_ Sasuke, olha pra mim. – Itachi pediu, retirando as mãos de seus olhos, mas este ainda os manteve fechados – Olhe Sasuke. – Pediu mais uma vez, com mais suavidade. Sasuke atendeu ao seu pedido desta vez, observando o rosto de Itachi e chocando-se instantaneamente. 

Itachi, por algum motivo, estava ainda mais parecido consigo do que nas outras ocasiões. Seus olhos estavam quase completamente negros, indicando que não estava irritado nem excitado sexualmente, mas sim disposto a conversar. Seu cabelo, por estar molhado, parecia mais escuro do que o normal, deixando-o ainda mais pálido... Sasuke lembrou-se do reflexo no espelho quase instantaneamente. 

Mas relaxou, suspirando fundo e piscando algumas vezes. Não havia motivos para esse tipo de reação. Itachi já havia assegurado que os dois não eram parentes, e se ele bem se recordava havia uma ‘lenda urbana’ de que há no mundo ao menos cinco pessoas praticamente iguais a você... Ou qualquer besteira do tipo. 

_ Eu não transei com o Madara. – Itachi falou e Sasuke tentou virar o rosto, mas o mais velho foi mais rápido, impedindo-o de fazê-lo ao segurar firmemente o seu queixo – Eu jamais iria dormir com você se isso tivesse acontecido hoje. Seria falta de respeito com vocês dois. 

Itachi não compreendia muito sobre os valores sociais que assolavam Sasuke, mas ele compreendia sobre o ciúme, visto que quis trucidar Madara na ocasião em que ele tocou em Sasuke (e mal sabia como conseguira manter a racionalidade necessária para não por tudo a perder) e também não gostava de pensar em Karin próxima dele. Como Itachi se importava com os sentimentos do menor, faria o máximo para minimizar aquela sensação e, assim que tudo estivesse resolvido, Itachi pretendia oferecer a Sasuke sua fidelidade. 

Quer dizer, isso se o Uchiha menor jamais descobrisse a verdade. Porque se descobrisse... Bom, ele preferia não pensar sobre isso. 

_ Mas então por que tomou banho? 

_ Porque eu estava na companhia de Madara, mas não com ele como meu Nii-san e sim como meu chefe. Com os seus sentidos naturais você não iria reparar, mas eu consigo sentir o cheio de qualquer pessoa em mim quando passo muito tempo perto dela. Definitivamente não queria me deitar com você sentindo o cheio do Madara. 

_ Ah é? Por quê? Iria se sentir culpado por estar traindo o seu “Nii-san?” – Sasuke perguntou com ironia e rispidez, detestando a resposta de Itachi até então. 

_ Não. – Itachi se aproximou novamente, abraçando Sasuke e mais uma vez sussurrando diretamente em seu ouvido – É porque o seu cheiro é muito melhor, tem que ser apreciado com exclusividade. 

Sasuke estremeceu e mordeu o lábio, numa tentativa de não sorrir. Chegava a ser patético a maneira como pequenos elogios como aquele o faziam se sentir tão bem. Se Naruto soubesse disso, iria perturbá-lo durante a vida toda por ser uma “menininha apaixonada”. 

Itachi o pegou no flagra na tentativa frustrada de esconder o sorriso, mas nada falou a respeito, voltando a beijar seu pescoço como se aquela pequena demonstração de ciúmes não houvesse acontecido.

Logo em seguida nem o próprio Uchiha se recordava de que estava irritado com o mais velho. Puxou seu rosto para mais perto, beijando-o com fervor e permitindo que o clima esquentasse consideravelmente. Não havia porque se estressar com assuntos que não poderia modificar, e Itachi deixara claro que esta situação desconfortável era passageira. 

Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim deixar o orgulho Uchiha de lado por algum tempo... Não é mesmo?

 

**Claro! Claro! Claro!**

Hum... Não sei não.

Gemidos, suspiros, carícias cada vez mais excitantes. Itachi continuava mordendo-o e marcando-o como seu, e Sasuke não se fez de rogado desta vez: já que aparentemente Madara sabia do relacionamento dos dois (apesar de não saber que agora eles envolviam sentimentos recíprocos – ou assim ele imaginava), ele iria deixar claro à que Itachi pertencia.

_ Você está querendo provocar o Madara, não é? – O mais velho perguntou, quase sem fôlego, rindo um pouco pela intensidade da sucção que Sasuke realizava em seu pescoço. 

_ Quem sabe ele não se toca. – Sasuke respondeu ao desprender os lábios da epiderme do outro, apreciando apreciar sua obra de arte com devoção, sorrindo de forma sacana logo em seguida ao passar o polegar pela marca arroxeada – E não é uma provocação, é apenas uma questão de demarcação de território. 

_ Espero que você não recorra a métodos mais primitivos de demarcação de território... Não gosto desse tipo de coisa. – Itachi falou com a voz divertida, mal se reconhecendo por fazer uma piada completamente esdrúxula como aquela, apenas pelo prazer de ver Sasuke corar de vergonha. 

Provavelmente o Uchiha havia compreendido o que ele queria dizer e se sua imaginação fosse fértil (o que ele tinha praticamente toda de certeza de que era) estava imaginado a cena naquele instante. 

_ Você tá querendo transar comigo ou me fazer broxar? – ele respondeu, completamente corado e com feições contorcidas em uma careta de nojo. 

_ Eu ficaria satisfeito com qualquer uma dessas opções. Se você broxasse, ao menos eu teria um motivo pra tirar sarro de você pelo resto de sua vida. 

_ Há há, muito engraçado. – Sasuke parecia contrariado e irritado, mas na verdade era uma manobra realizada apenas para atiçar a libido de Itachi; quem sabe assim conseguiria retirá-lo daquele humor palhaço completamente inapropriado para o momento? 

Se bem que ficava extremamente satisfeito em vê-lo de tão bom humor. O fazia sentir como se fosse por sua causa que Itachi estava daquela forma... Talvez realmente fosse.

Funcionou, os olhos de Itachi ascenderam ainda mais o seu avermelhado, e ele mais uma vez voltou a mordê-lo e beijá-lo, desta vez tentando tirar sua camiseta o mais rápido que podia conseguir. Sasuke o impediu, girando seu corpo até a borda do colchão buscando algo na gaveta do criado-mudo. 

_ Eu comprei umas coisas pra nós. – Sasuke falou, pigarreando em seguida e tentando evitar as memórias constrangedoras daquela tarde de retornarem à sua mente. 

Não funcionou: enquanto ele buscava os objetos, seu cérebro o obrigava a reviver aquele momento extremamente embaraçoso.

 

**(***)**

_Sasuke observava a prateleira com muito desconforto. Por que diabos havia tantas camisinhas diferentes naquela porra de mundo infeliz? Era tudo desconfortável e irritante, não interessa se era com cheiro de framboesa, fosforescente ou se tivesse as cores do time de futebol do coração! Urgh!_

_**Mas ainda sim você está escolhendo com bastante esmero, né?**_  

 _Sasuke, pelo amor de Deus agarra qualquer uma e saia dessa loja, um conhecido pode te ver!_  

 _ **Grande bosta, todo mundo compra camisinha!**_  

 _É! Mas não é todo mundo compra camisinha segurando um tubo de lubrificante na mão!_  

_**Detalhes, detalhes...** _

 

 _Não era como se Sasuke realmente quisesse perder tempo atrás de camisinha, mas as circunstâncias atuais não permitiam que ele fechasse os olhos para aquele tipo de proteção._  

 _Sasuke fez exames de sangue logo depois de se mudar para a casa de Karin, à procura de qualquer possível DST (porque agira como um completo inconsequente ao se esquecer da porcaria do preservativo, já que não estava acostumado em colocar camisinha noutro pênis além do seu); os resultados deram negativo.¹_  

 _Contudo, Madara não parecia ser alguém muito confiável e Sasuke duvidava que Itachi usasse o preservativo em uma suposta relação de anos, como ele aparentava possuir com o filho da puta. Por isso, ele ao menos cuidaria da sua própria saúde._  

_Pegou um dos pacotinhos de camisinha com gosto de menta, porque eram as únicas que possuíam numeração e não meramente o ‘tamanho único’, e se endireitou para sair logo dali e pagar._

 

_**Sasuke, espere. Você ‘tá comprando camisinha pra você ou pro Itachi?** _

Faz diferença? 

_**Hum... Faz.** _

_Como assim?_  

 _ **Bom... er... Sasuke vai precisar pegar um tamanho diferente deste se aquele que for usar a camisinha...**_  

O que você está insinuando? 

 _ **Ok! Eu tentei ser delicado, ok? Porra! Essa camisinha não vai servir se for pro Itachi!**_  

 _..._  

Como é que é? Eu e Itachi somos praticamente do mesmo tamanho! 

 _ **Ai Sasuke, que pena, acho que você realmente puxou o Fugaku e vai precisar de óculos!**_  

 _Ô frutinha, concordo com o Sasuke. Se há alguma diferença, são milímetros!_  

 _ **Milímetros mudaram de medida nos padrões internacionais de metragem?**_  

Calem a boca, JÁ!

 

_Enfezado e desejando evaporar de uma vez daquele lugar, Sasuke pegou vários tipos de camisinhas diferentes a fim de calar suas mentes idiotas. Iria sair dali e jogar todos os malditos preservativos em Itachi e se não servisse... Bom... Mais um motivo pra tentarem da outra forma!_

_Na verdade isso seria uma grande maneira de abordar a troca de papel, uma desculpa realmente plausível. Talvez a diferença de “tamanho” conspirasse para o seu favor se empregada da maneira certa para que..._  

 __ Uau Teme, não sabia que você era adepto a frequentar saunas.² Mas acho que vai precisar de mais lubrificante do que um simples tubinho de tamanho médio se for utilizar esse número de camisinhas!_  

_Sasuke quase se engasgou com a própria saliva, mal acreditando na sua falta de sorte. Ele inspirou profundamente, tentando agir naturalmente, e de forma lenta se virou para trás, dando de cara com nada mais, nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki com um grande e irritante sorriso sacana._

_**Oh não.**_  

 _Eu falei que você precisava ser rápido seu mané!_  

_**Também não é o fim do mundo, exagerado!** _

Acalmem-se!

 

_Era obvio que o Uzumaki estava fazendo um esforço hercúleo para não gargalhar, Sasuke percebia pela forma como o outro ria pelo nariz. Tentando aparentar segurança, Sasuke pigarreou, contando até dez enquanto recobrava seu fôlego para se controlar e não esmurrar a cara de raposa idiota do Usuratonkachi._

__ Não sou você! – Sasuke rosnou, fuzilando o loiro com o olhar._  

 _Sasuke precisava, a todo custo, continuar a farsa de que estava furioso com o Uzumaki para mantê-lo longe, e o próprio ‘amigo’ lhe concedera subsídios ótimos para não necessitar fingir a raiva._  

_Porém era Naruto Uzumaki, ou seja, nenhum olhar mortífero funcionava. O amigo meramente arqueou o olhar em descrença, conseguindo a proeza de aumentar ainda mais o sorriso irritante em seu rosto._

 

Dobe tarado sem escrúpulos, eu vou te enforcar em público se você não parar de rir!

 _ **Até parece que ele não transa...**_  

_ Ô seu animal, a gente ‘tá segurando um lubrificante! _

_**E daí? Aposto que o Naruto também usa!**_  

_ Você não entende mesmo a questão, seu frutinha! _

Porra! Fiquem quietos!

 

__ E quem disse que eu frequento esse tipo de lugar? – Naruto respondeu, um pouco mais composto, mas ainda com o sorriso de deboche nos lábios._

_Sasuke decidiu que era melhor sair de lá antes que outra pessoa conhecida o flagrasse naquela situação humilhante, mas assim que dera o primeiro passo o Uzumaki agarrou seu braço, forçando-o a encará-lo de frente._

__ Não adianta ficar com ceninha Sasuke, eu não vou sumir da sua vida! Você é meu irmão, e esse tipo de laço é eterno!_

_O moreno foi pego de surpresa pelas palavras sérias do outro, e precisou respirar fundo para poder pensar no que responder. Naruto geralmente não falava esse tipo de coisa tão facilmente, tampouco ele tocava no assunto. Sasuke oscilou por apenas alguns segundos. Naruto deveria estar mantendo distância de si para o seu próprio bem, não agindo daquela forma! Mas verdade é que se sentia realmente reconfortado pela declaração que ouvira, enquanto ao mesmo tempo se considerava um inútil por não ter sucesso em seu plano de sair do maldito supermercado que, para seu azar, estava ficando lotado._  

 _Nesse embate, o constrangimento levou a melhor._  

 __ Me solte! Seu imbecil perdedor! – respondeu, arrancando seu braço do toque de Naruto e correndo para o caixa do supermercado em passadas largas._  

 __ E não adianta fugir, teme maldito! Vou descobrir para onde você se mudou e vou fazer você chorar como uma menininha por ter agido como um rebelde sem causa! – Naruto gritou as suas costas, mas não correu atrás dele._  

_Sasuke não precisava olhar para o amigo para saber que o outro devia manter aquele sorriso confiante que tanto o irritava e que ele sentia falta. O grande problema era que o idiota do Uzumaki tinha um tom de voz altamente espalhafatoso e agora todos, absolutamente_ _ todos _ _os clientes do supermercado estavam prestando atenção nele. Pior: no que ele comprava._

 

Eu... vou... matar... o... Naruto!!

 _ **Eu ajudo.**_  

_ Eu enterro. _

**(***)**

_Maldito Usuratonkachi._  Sasuke pensou, entregando o pacotinho de camisinha para Itachi e aguardando algum tipo de reação. Itachi parecia realmente perdido, apertando a embalagem com grande curiosidade.

_ Sabor de menta... O que é isso? É de comer? – perguntou, abrindo o pacote com os dedos e arrancando uma crise de risos de Sasuke – Por que está rindo?

_ Isso é um preservativo Itachi. Não é de comer, é pra fazer sexo! – Sasuke respondeu entre as arfadas de ar, tentando parar de lacrimejar de tanto rir. 

Aparentemente não era só Itachi quem estava de bom humor naquele dia. 

_ Como eu vou fazer sexo com isso? – o mais velho perguntou com uma careta, observando a camisinha agora aberta e sentindo o cheiro artificial e enjoativo com certa repulsa. Itachi deslizou o objeto de látex entre seus dedos e quase se engasgou ao perceber o formato que ele tomara – Você não está insinuando que...

Sasuke, mal aguentando mais de tanto rir, arrancou o preservativo da mão de Itachi e o jogou do outro lado do quarto, puxando o parceiro para perto e abraçando-o enquanto gargalhava. 

_ Às vezes você parece virgem, sabia? Pode parecer contraditório, mas é verdade! – Itachi irritou-se com o comentário, e seus olhos se tornaram ainda mais vermelhos do que o convencional. Sasuke não percebeu, pois ainda o abraçava e estabilizava sua respiração – O preservativo é para o que você está imaginando mesmo, mas é para nos proteger. 

_ Como assim? – Itachi resolveu deixar a raiva e de lado, Sasuke estava lhe ensinando algo novo, coisa que ele ansiara por aprender desde que começara a duvidar das “verdades” de Madara. 

_ Usando a camisinha, evita-se que as mulheres engravidem dos homens depois da relação sexual.

_ Nós não somos mulheres. 

_ Não diga!? – mesmo com o deboche em seu tom de voz, Sasuke distanciou-se de Itachi, um pouco incerto de qual seria a reação dele quando ouvisse o que ele pretendia dizer – Isso também evita que nós peguemos doenças um do outro. Por isso nós devíamos começar a usar, mesmo não sendo mulheres. 

 _Oh._  

Itachi finalmente entendeu o propósito daquele objeto bizarro. Ele não compreendia muito sobre esse tipo de doença (ou qualquer outra), mas uma das lições que recebera no QG tratava sobre o assunto. Orochimaru havia instruído todos os membros da Akatsuki de que, devido à proteína, eles jamais ficariam doentes, mas algumas das vítimas só cederiam ao sexo se utilizassem preservativo, então era melhor aceitar caso requisitassem. Isso, é claro, apenas aconteceria no caso de missões sexuais, as mais raras que enfrentavam. 

Contudo, nas poucas experiências que Itachi teve (antes de começar a dividir a cama com Madara e ser proibido de aceitar esse tipo de missão) não houve qualquer pedido para que utilizasse esse tipo de proteção, e por isso acabou esquecendo as instruções. O fato de nunca ter visto o objeto também não o ajudara a lembrar. 

_ Eu não tenho doenças, não se preocupe.

_ Eu sei que você não tem, mas se você também vai se deitar com o Madara ele pode... Na verdade eu acho que você devia... Uh... – Sasuke instantaneamente se arrependeu do pedido, soava como uma falta de confiança até para os seus próprios ouvidos e ele rezou mentalmente para que Itachi não ficasse furioso e sumisse dali. 

Mas Itachi não parecia decepcionado pelo pedido. Na verdade exibia uma curiosidade saudável, observando a camisinha à distância, antes de voltar sua atenção para Sasuke. 

_ Não, eu não posso ficar doente. Eu não sou como você, lembra? – o outro respondeu, apontando para seus próprios olhos numa tentativa de fazer Sasuke recordar a diferença que os dois possuíam. 

O Uchiha piscou os olhos algumas vezes, tentando assimilar aquela informação completamente importante. 

_ Itachi... – ele tentava encontrar a melhor forma de fazer seu parceiro compreender a seriedade desta informação – Se o que você está dizendo é verdade... 

_ É verdade! – Itachi resmungou, um pouco irritado por ainda falarem sobre essa situação que não faria o menor sentido para os dois. 

_ ... Quem descobriu essa proteína, descobriu a solução de quase todos os problemas da humanidade! – terminou de falar, ignorando a interrupção do outro. 

Itachi sorriu de maneira prepotente e cruzou os braços, olhando para Sasuke com um ar de superioridade. 

_ Entende agora porque todos querem você? – Sasuke abriu a boca para falar, mas Itachi o calou com um dedo em seus lábios – Mas depois a gente fala disso, porque nesse momento ninguém quer você mais do que  _eu_.

Sasuke queria continuar conversando sobre aquela informação bombástica, mas Itachi não deu brechas para segundas opções, empurrando-o contra a cama mais uma vez e imobilizando-o com seu corpo antes de beijá-lo com brutalidade. 

Dentro de poucos segundos o mais novo se esqueceu de qualquer outra coisa que não envolvesse o corpo de Itachi; se fosse informado naquele instante que o mundo iria acabar dentro de minutos sequer conseguiria se preocupar. Retribuiu o beijo com a mesma intensidade, e Itachi o soltou quando se deu conta de que ele já estava rendido. 

_ Você ainda quer conversar? – questionou com um ar superior assim que finalizara o beijo, apreciando Sasuke ofegante e corado com extrema satisfação. 

Mas o Uchiha não ficou irritado e nem fugiu do toque de Itachi desta vez, surpreendendo o mais velho. Pelo contrário, levou suas mãos até as nádegas do outro e o puxou para baixo, friccionando as duas ereções encobertas e arrancando um suspiro surpreso do parceiro. 

_ Eu pareço estar interessado numa conversa? – sussurrou próximo ao ouvido de Itachi, arrancando-lhe um riso indecente – Eu também comprei lubrificante, fora o preservativo. 

Itachi sorriu maliciosamente, levantando o queixo como se questionasse onde estaria o objeto, enquanto o menor saiu momentaneamente de baixo de seu corpo para pegar o tubo na gaveta. 

_ Me dê, Sasuke. – Itachi pediu com a voz grave, puxando-o pela barra da calça para mais próximo de si e arrancando o tubo de suas mãos. 

_ Mas... Hum... 

Sasuke não sabia ao certo o que queria falar. Ainda não decidira o que desejava tentar depois da conversa da noite anterior, mas a reação de Itachi o fez perceber que ele não se lembrava da proposta feita anteriormente... ou havia se arrependido. 

O mais velho arrancou o objeto de suas mãos, colocando ao seu lado na cama de casal e procurando algo em suas próprias vestes enquanto observava o rosto corado de Sasuke com o restante de seu autocontrole. 

_ Você confia em mim? – questionou com a voz suave, sem piscar ou transparecer a importância que a resposta do outro teria naquele instante. Sasuke inclinou um pouco a cabeça, pego de surpresa com aquela indagação. 

_ Itachi, eu acho que já dei provas o suficientes de que confio em você, não? 

Ele simplesmente sorriu em resposta, enquanto seus olhos cor de rubi brilharam ainda mais. Puxou Sasuke e o colocou de costas no colchão, acariciou seu corpo por cima da roupa e abaixou os lábios, beijando o pescoço e peitoral dele enquanto desabotoava a camisa de seu pijama.

 

**Lá vamos nós de novo!**

_Eu achei que ele fosse tocar no assunto de ontem novamente._  

Sasuke, você tem que pedir. Ele disse isso pra você com todas as letras que só iria inverter as posições no sexo se você pedisse. 

 _Eu não vou conseguir pedir esse tipo de coisa!_  

**Parem com isso vocês dois! Estão perdendo toda magia do momento!**

 

_ Eu só estava checando. – Itachi respondeu, retirando por completo a camisa de Sasuke e acariciado a ereção parcial por cima do tecido de sua calça, ganhando um suspiro suave como recompensa. Debruçou-se o suficiente para manter um contato visual próximo com Sasuke, que por sua vez tentou trazê-lo para mais perto. Itachi, contudo, impediu que ele o tocasse, segurando um de seus braços com a mão livre – Eu também trouxe algo diferente pra nós.

_ O que? – Sasuke questionou, curioso e envergonhado por antecipação. 

Itachi sorriu, buscando algo no bolso frontal se seu jeans, retirando de lá um par de algemas. O Uchiha arregalou o olhar instantaneamente, enquanto seu coração passou a bater ainda mais rápido. 

_ Nem ferrado!

_ Sasuke... 

_ Não! Não mesmo!

_ Você disse que confiava em mim. – Itachi o censurou, girando a algemas com um de seus dedos e ainda aguardando uma reação do menor. Ele sabia que Sasuke iria ceder, era apenas uma questão de falar as palavras certas e aguardar o resultado almejado. 

_ E se nós formos atacados? Não terei como me defender! – ele retrucou depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, mantendo um olhar analítico no objeto de metal. Itachi sorriu, percebendo que o outro já estava começando a avaliar a possibilidade; em questão de instantes, cederia. 

_ Eu já não jurei que vou proteger você? Alias, estamos seguros por algumas horas... E isso é assunto pra mais tarde, nem comece a perguntar. – Itachi retrucou, Sasuke engoliu as milhares de perguntas que brotaram na ponta de sua língua. 

_ Ok... – cedeu, sussurrando com vergonha e fechando os olhos para não precisar encarar o olhar de vencedor que Itachi provavelmente o direcionava. 

De fato, o mais velho ficou extremamente satisfeito com a resposta; não apenas pelo fetiche, mas também por saber que Sasuke tinha confiança em si mesmo nas situações mais inusitadas. O Uchiha podia não perceber, mas para Itachi era extremamente importante que houvesse confiança entre os dois, porque ele tinha consciência de que a relação que possuíam era diferente de qualquer outra no mundo, sem confiança mútua dificilmente conseguiriam triunfar. 

Retirou o restante das roupas de Sasuke, arranhando seu corpo em alguns pontos propositalmente e sorrindo de leve a cada gemido de protesto. Por fim, deixou-o apenas de boxer e apreciou a visão das marcas avermelhadas na pele de Sasuke enquanto retirava suas as suas próprias roupas. 

Sasuke continuava quieto, de olhos fechados e envergonhado demais para se mover. Mas Itachi não sabia que dentro da mente do mais novo acontecia uma conversa mental extremamente complexa.

 

Sasuke, peça!

**Não Sasuke! Aproveite! É algo novo, você vai gostar! Deixe pra pedir em outra ocasião.**  

Cale a boca! Peça Sasuke! Você quer tentar! 

**Ele não quer ser o ativo agora, não consegue ver? Ele quer experimentar a bondage!**

 

_ Você quer falar algo? – Itachi questionou, preocupado com o nervosismo de Sasuke, dando-lhe um selinho suave nos lábios e aguardando uma resposta com paciência.

Ele abriu os olhos, observando os lábios finos e avermelhados de Itachi e a luxúria evidente em seu olhar cor de carmesim; ao observar o parceiro daquela forma, tomou sua decisão. 

_ Não. Continue...

 

Como assim?

**Isso Sasuke!**

 

No fundo, Sasuke queria pedir a troca de posições. Mas Itachi estava tão animado com a bondage que ele não pôde ignorar o desejo do outro. Novamente aquela situação de “sentir-se mais satisfeito em dar prazer do que receber” estava a postos, e ele jamais conseguiria forçar Itachi a algo que ele não desejasse.

_ Feche os olhos. – Itachi comandou, pegando os pulsos de Sasuke e prendendo-os nas algemas, levando-os para a cabeceira da cama, onde colocou a corrente do objeto metálico presa entre as firmes barras de ferro da cabeceira de casal. Sasuke não conseguia mais mover os braços e, aos poucos, sentia-se mais ansioso com aquela situação peculiar. 

Não abriu os olhos em nenhum momento, nem quando Itachi saiu da cama. O outro admirou ainda mais essa confiança, tomando uma decisão momentânea enquanto buscava uma venda de pano no outro bolso de sua calça jogada no chão. 

Assim que encontrou o tecido, subiu acima de Sasuke mais uma vez, dando-lhe beijos recheados de desejo carnal. O vendou com cuidado e delicadeza, aproveitando que Sasuke ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, prendendo o pano com um nó firme atrás da cabeça. 

_ I-itachi...

_ Confie em mim. – pediu com suavidade. 

E mais uma vez, Sasuke confiou, engolindo em seco e balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

Este simples gesto, tão singelo aos olhos de qualquer um, foi o estopim para Itachi, que perdeu completamente o pouco de autocontrole que tinha diante de uma Sasuke nu, imobilizado, vendado e, principalmente, ruborizado. Ele atacou o corpo maravilhoso abaixo de si como se não houvesse amanhã. 

Sasuke sentia a temperatura de seu organismo aumentar a cada mordida em sua pele, sua respiração estava cada vez mais instável. Ele não sabia se devido à situação estava atentando mais para o tato ou se Itachi agira com mais adoração intencionalmente, mas sentiu que as carícias eróticas, os arranhões de paixão, os chupões e as mordidas multiplicavam-se em quantidade e intensidade cada vez mais e mais.

Sasuke gemeu alto o nome de Itachi quando este passou a mordiscar seu umbigo enquanto acariciava seus mamilos com as unhas curtas. Mordeu o lábio logo em seguida, lembrando-se de que não estava em casa e não poderia fazer barulho. 

_ Não. – Itachi o censurou, mordendo o elástico de sua roupa íntima e puxando-a para baixo, terminando de retirá-la com as duas mãos. Sentiu sua boca salivar ao observar o pênis ereto de Sasuke, e precisou se concentrar para continuar a falar – Eu... Eu quero ouvir, tudo! 

_ M-mas... A Karin... 

_ As paredes de toda a casa são à prova de som. – disse, estremecendo de leve, embriagado pelo cheiro afrodisíaco que Sasuke expelia quando estava excitado e pelo intenso desejo que sentia para ter aquele corpo ainda mais perto de si – Eu consegui a planta da casa para poder entrar aqui...  _Confie em mim!_

_ E-eu... ITACHI!!! – Mesmo se Sasuke não confiasse, não conseguiria impedir o grito alto que escapara de sua boca quando Itachi praticamente engoliu sua masculinidade, não dando sequer um segundo para que ele se acostumasse com a nova estimulação. Sem poder enxergar, Sasuke não conseguia prever o que Itachi faria, e cada nova sensação era encarada com surpresa e luxúria – MAIS! 

E Itachi lhe concedeu mais, cada vez mais. O sugava com força e em movimentos torturantes; Sasuke nunca recebera um boquete como aquele: extremamente lento, intenso e desesperador. Ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo ansiava por uma velocidade maior, ele não queria perder a sucção intensa que recebia. 

O mais velho o lambia, de baixo para cima, acariciando a parte interna de suas coxas enquanto realizava a estimulação surreal, antes de envolvê-lo totalmente aconchegando-o em sua garganta. Sasuke gemia tão impudicamente que o mais velho tinha certeza que se morresse naquele instante, morreria totalmente feliz. Afinal, dar prazer para Sasuke gerava uma satisfação absurda em seu corpo. 

_ Itachi! Por favor!! Eu... Ahn!! – Sasuke nem conseguia lembrar o que desejava pedir, pois no mesmo instante sentiu um dos dedos do torturador adentrar o seu canal, fazendo-o arquear suas costas na cama diante da surpresa e aflição – Avise antes de fazer essas coisas! 

_ Pode esquecer Uchiha, essa é a graça da brincadeira. – Itachi rosnou entre os dentes, voltando a envolvê-lo com os lábios segundos depois. 

Itachi havia tomado o cuidado de utilizar o lubrificante, a sensação levemente gelada não deixava mentir, e por isso Sasuke era extremamente grato. Não queria perder muito tempo com preliminares, estava ansioso demais para realizar o ato naquela situação extremamente excitante. Jamais passara por sua cabeça que algo tão simples como uma bondage pudesse ser tão... inebriante. 

Não que ele fosse admitir isso em voz alta, de maneira alguma! Ainda tinha um pouco de reputação para zelar, não? 

Itachi gemeu intensamente por algum motivo, ainda realizando o sexo oral magnífico. Sasuke rosnou alto, movendo os braços e desejando que fosse forte o suficiente para se livrar daquelas algemas, pois queria entrelaçar seus dedos nos cabelos escuros de Itachi com força, puxando-o para recebê-lo ainda mais fundo. 

Depois de alguns minutos de prazer intenso, quando Sasuke estava quase em seu ápice, Itachi desprendeu os lábios de sua masculinidade, deixando-o ofegante e ansioso enquanto mordia a parte de dentro de suas coxas com suavidade.

_ Impaciente? – Itachi questionou, ainda próximo de seu membro e fazendo-o gemer pela sensação quente da respiração do mais velho justamente  _ali_. Continuava a movimentar um único dedo, mas Sasuke suspeitava que ele utilizar-se-ia apenas do lubrificante, pois não aparentava desejar inserir mais um dedo para prepará-lo. 

 _Ainda bem!_  

_ Sim!! – ele choramingou, tentando puxar o outro para cima com suas pernas, desesperado por sexo – Eu quero você Itachi! 

Ouviu uma risadinha debochada, mas não reclamou. A movimentação na cama indicou que o outro realizava o seu pedido, iria beijá-lo em breve e penetrá-lo com força (ou era isso que seu corpo ansiosamente desejava). 

Sasuke suspirou, contente, quando Itachi mordeu seu lábio inferior e em seguida aprofundou o beijo, friccionando os dois membros eretos entre seus abdomens e levando uma de suas mãos até lá, iniciando uma masturbação dupla extremamente rápida e intensa. 

_ Vai logo Itachi! – Sasuke grunhiu com impaciência, interrompendo o beijo e ganhando mordidas fortes em seu ombro. Céus, tudo que Itachi fazia aquela noite o surpreendia pela ausência da visão! – Eu não aguento mais!!

Itachi não respondeu, ou se respondeu o cérebro de Sasuke não conseguiu compreender devido à ação completamente inesperada: Se ele estava surpreso antes, nada chegava aos pés do que acontecia naquele momento.

 

**Não acredito.**

_Ele... E-ele...!_  

 **Não! Não, não, não, não! Você está sonhando Sasuke, trate de acordar!**  

Há! Isso não é um sonho, idiotas! FINALMENTE!

 

Antes que sequer pudesse tomar consciência do que acontecia, Itachi arrancou a venda de seus olhos. Sasuke piscou uma única vez, buscando o foco para apreciando a visão à sua frente para ter a completa certeza de que não estava delirando.

_ Surpresa...! – Itachi murmurou sem fôlego, sorrindo de canto de boca e adorando a expressão completamente descrente de Sasuke. 

Itachi apoiava-se acima do corpo de Sasuke com as duas mãos em seu ombro. Estava ofegante, levemente sorridente, com as maças do rosto extremamente coradas e os olhos enevoados de prazer. Sasuke sabia bem o porquê dessa reação, aliás, ele  _sentia_  bem o porquê, afinal de contas, ele sentia seu próprio corpo dentro do corpo de Itachi. 

E não o contrário, como ele achou que aconteceria. 

_ V-você... – tentou se pronunciar com um tom de voz grave e excitado, mas Itachi o interrompeu. 

_ Cale a boca Uchiha. – Itachi sussurrou próximo aos seus lábios, entrelaçando seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Sasuke e inclinando-se para frente a fim de beijá-lo explicitamente, enquanto iniciou uma movimentação lenta e experimental. 

Sasuke jogou a cabeça para traz, grunhindo em prazer com a nova experiência. Era extremamente mais intenso do que ele um dia imaginara! Mesmo com lubrificante, Itachi era muito mais apertado do que qualquer mulher com quem um dia se deitada, nunca imaginara que seria tão diferente assim fazer isso com um homem. Ele queria tocar no corpo dissoluto de seu parceiro, em qualquer parte de sua pele, apenas senti-lo já seria o suficiente... Ele precisava! 

_ Itachi, t-tire as algemas... – pediu com a voz fraca, sibilando ao fim da frase devido à penetração mais profunda que as anteriores. Itachi também pareceu reagir mais intensamente, como se houvesse encontrando seu próprio ponto G, e gemeu alto em resposta, comprimindo o pênis de Sasuke com seu canal pela onda avassaladora de prazer que sentira. 

_ Ahn... ‘quê? – o outro questionou, tão perdido entre os prazeres da carne que sequer compreendera o pedido de Sasuke. 

A voz grogue de Itachi fez Sasuke sentir mais uma onda intensa de tesão, que fez sua ereção pulsar em satisfação, arrancando mais um suspiro profundo do moreno que, naquele exato momento, o tirava do sério; Sasuke desejava mais, muito mais! 

_ Itachi... algemas... por... ahh... favor! – Sasuke questionou mais uma vez, mexendo os braços num indicativo de que necessitava ser liberto. 

O sorriso torto de canto de boca que surgiu nos lábios de Itachi com certeza deveria ser proibido por lei.  _Maldito! Prepotente! Sádico!_  

_ Não. – respondeu simplesmente, acelerando cada vez mais a movimentação, resultando num aumento crescente da coloração avermelhada em sua íris – Eu gosto de você desse jeito, Sasuke. 

_ Itachi!!! – rosnou com irritação, sentindo seu sangue ferver cada vez mais. Ele o estava acabando com sua paciência! Que tipo de pessoa permitia uma troca desta magnitude, mas o impedia de usufruí-la por completo?

 

Eu vou assumir.

**Não vai não! Isso é injusto! Sasuke nunca me deixou assumir!**  

Vai se ferrar seu veado de merda! Sasuke, anda, é minha vez! 

 _Você vai nos soltar?_  

Vou, agora me deixa tomar conta, porra! 

 **Sasuke não! Itachi vai perceber!**  

_ Foda-se! _

 

O moreno de cabelos longos observava o olhar furioso de Sasuke com extrema animação, lambendo os lábios de maneira libidinosa antes de sussurrar próximo à boca do moreno irritado.

_ Está bravo? – questionou, mordiscando o queixo do namorado e fugindo de seus lábios insistentes logo em seguida. Sasuke queria beijá-lo, mas Itachi sentia-se muito mais satisfeito em simplesmente torturá-lo – Hum? Me diz... 

O herdeiro Uchiha fechou os olhos, inspirou profundamente e riu baixinho, em um tom muito diverso do que estava acostumado; soara muito mais pervertido do que qualquer risada que Itachi um dia escutara.

_ Eu vou te matar quando você me soltar... – Sasuke respondeu com um tom de voz áspero, muito diferente da voz que estava utilizando até então. Itachi ergueu uma das sobrancelhas perante tal comportamento, mas preferiu não comentar a respeito.

_ Não Sasuke... Que tal me prometer algo mais útil e possível de se fazer? Porque nem nos seus sonhos você conseguiria me matar. – formulou esta resposta experimentalmente, aguardando com ansiedade a próxima reação de Sasuke.

O Uchiha abriu os olhos, encarando-o com um ar de extrema superioridade. A luxúria antes presente em sua íris parecia ter se multiplicado, bem como o grau de competitividade na cama. Itachi gostou especialmente da visão, sentindo o calor em sua virilha elevar ainda mais. Neste mesmo instante, Sasuke impulsionou seu quadril para cima, pegando Itachi desprevenido. 

Ele debruçou-se sobre os ombros de Sasuke, aparentemente despreparado para onda de prazer avassalador que o atingira. E o Uchiha aproveitou a nova posição: sua boca conseguiu facilmente capturar a pele do pescoço do parceiro, o mordeu sem nenhum pouco de piedade, sussurrando em seu ouvido de maneira impudica e arrastada. 

_ Ok então, seu filho da puta, que tal a seguinte promessa: eu vou te comer com força, te fazer delirar e implorar por mais, até você arrancar aquele idiota do Madara da sua cabeça! 

Itachi estremeceu levemente, Sasuke conseguiu sentir e não pode deixar de rir pelo nariz, extremamente satisfeito com seu feito.

 

_Ok, boa jogada._

**Ele está percebendo a mudança Sasuke...**  

Provavelmente sim, mas ele parece estar gostando. 

 **Hn...**  

Pare de reclamar frutinha, ele não vai deixar de gostar de você também. 

 **É lógico que não! Eu sou mil vezes melhor!**  

Há! Faz-me rir! 

_Da pra voltar no comando ou quer que eu retome?_

 

Itachi não era idiota, logicamente percebeu a mudança absurda de comportamento do garoto mais novo, mas estava longe de ficar insatisfeito. Sasuke, no momento, agira de maneira mais ousada que o próprio Madara, e sua curiosidade e perversão aumentavam consideravelmente.

_ Parece que eu realmente te quebrei, né Sasuke? – ele provocou ao se referir a conversa de poucos instantes atrás, beijando-o nos lábios brevemente – Bom... Devo confessar que isso sim parece mais promissor... 

Itachi levou as mãos ate os pulsos de Sasuke, quebrando a corrente das algemas com uma só puxada, surpreendendo o até então prisioneiro. Sorriu de canto de boca e levou as mãos livres de Sasuke até as suas nádegas, auxiliando-as a apertar sua tez pálida como uma espécie de recompensa. 

_ Surpreenda-me! – sussurrou sensualmente, encarando-o nos olhos e implorando por prazer. 

Sasuke sorriu da mesma maneira sacana, levando uma de suas mãos para os cabelos de Itachi e entrelaçando seus dedos entre as madeixas, puxando-as para baixo e forçando o mais velho a arquear sua coluna e jogar a cabeça para trás, mostrando o seu pescoço convidativo para Sasuke, ainda mais por ainda ter presente à marca magnífica do chupão deixado naquela mesma noite. 

_ Não brinca com o fogo Itachi – Sasuke respondeu no mesmo tom de voz, lambendo a marca roxa no pescoço do outro até chegar a sua boca e morder o lábio inferior com força, fazendo seu parceiro sibilar de dor e prazer masoquista. Sasuke sentiu o gosto de sangue em sua boca, e lambeu as gotas avermelhadas com satisfação – Você pode se queimar! 

_ Ah! – Itachi deixou escapar um gemido de dor, pois Sasuke bateu com as duas mãos em seu traseiro, agarrando sua pele com as unhas mais afiadas do que ele imaginava que ele possuísse – O que diabos aconteceu com você? 

_ Por quê? É demais pra você, Itachi-chan? 

 _Ah, mas essa foi a gota d’água!_  

Itachi encarou Sasuke com o olhar praticamente em chamas, ergueu uma das mãos prestes a atingir Sasuke com força em seu rosto, pretendendo castigá-lo por agir como um completo imbecil. 

Mas ele não esperava que Sasuke conseguisse interceptar seu soco, muito menos que tivesse força o suficiente para pará-lo e segurar os nódulos de seus dedos como se acabasse de desferir um golpe com a força de um recém-nascido. 

_ O-o quê? – questionou baixinho, observando com incredulidade a palma da mão de Sasuke fechar-se contra seus dedos.  _O que está acontecendo? Sasuke não possui essa força!_  

O Uchiha não deu tempo para que Itachi assimilasse o que acontecia, girando seu braço e posicionando-o em suas costas, numa imobilização parcial. O jogou para trás, retirando-o de cima de si e permitindo que ele caísse com tudo no colchão; os olhos escarlates se fecharam devido ao impacto. 

Antes que Itachi pudesse reclamar ou tomar uma atitude, Sasuke estava acima de si mais uma vez, penetrando-o profundamente e com brutalidade. Novamente ele grunhiu de prazer e dor, levantando as pálpebras minimamente para encarar o rosto sensual de seu amante. 

_ Queima, Itachi? – Sasuke falava com um tom tão despudorado que Itachi começava a sentir vergonha, e esse tipo de sentimento não era algo que o atingia com frequência.

Sasuke agarrou seu queixo, forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos enquanto iniciava um movimento lento e profundo de penetração, apreciando os olhos em chamas de Itachi e sentindo-se realizado por constatar que jamais, em nenhuma circunstancia, havia visto aquela coloração tão avermelhada como naquela noite. 

_ Eu consigo ver que queima,  _Nii-san_! 

Mas os olhos de Itachi arregalaram-se no mesmo instante em que finalmente adquira sanidade o suficiente para encarar os olhos de Sasuke. Assustara-se de tal forma que sequer prestou atenção no pronome de tratamento japonês. 

Os olhos de Sasuke exibiam uma coloração cor de lavanda envolvendo a íris e o branco do olho, a mesma que Itachi presenciara nos olhos de Madara há tantos anos. Estavam ainda mais brilhantes do que os de Madara, mais predatórios, mais perigosos. 

Mais poderosos. 

_ S-sasuke... – Itachi murmurou, levando as duas mãos e envolvendo a lateral do rosto do namorado com ternura, apreciando com adoração os olhos dos quais não conseguia desprender sua atenção.

 

_Algo aconteceu com Itachi. Você foi longe demais. Saia!_

Mas eu não...!! 

 **SAIA! Ele ordenou!**  

Eu...!! 

_Não sei porque ainda ‘tô perdendo meu tempo com você!_

 

Sasuke piscou, e os anéis lilases sumiram instantaneamente de seus orbes. Itachi prendeu a respiração quando o olhar do menor modificou-se, tornando-se mais suave e preocupado.

_ Eu te machuquei? – ele questionou, levando a mão até o lábio machucado de Itachi, mas este não parecia sequer se dar conta de que estava levemente ferido. 

_ Você é realmente especial! – ele sussurrou, quase sem fôlego, sorrindo de uma maneira tão radiante que Sasuke perdera o chão. 

Itachi estava feliz, imensamente feliz. Sasuke não entendia o porquê daquela reação ou daquelas palavras, mas mesmo sem entender o que acontecera, não pode negar seus instintos sexuais de se satisfazerem quando o mais velho o puxara para um beijo extremamente lascivo, incentivando-o a continuar o ato sexual ao entrelaçar as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. 

Naquela noite Sasuke e Itachi não dormiram, não conversaram, não questionaram as diversas perguntas que se formaram em suas mentes. Não falaram sobre o passado, presente ou futuro. Nada mais interessava, e pelas duas horas que se seguiram desfrutaram dos prazeres carnais sem se dar conta de que não era apenas a paixão que movia a maioria de suas ações. 

Não havia mais volta: onde começava um, terminava o outro. E isso não é uma mera analogia ao contato sexual.

 

**(***)**

_Apesar de ser meio-dia, o sol não iluminava a casa da família Namikaze-Uzumaki; estava nublado, e o vento era tão forte que as persianas externas batiam com força nas janelas. Kushina corria pela casa, fechando-as com velocidade._  

 __ Sasuke, Naruto! Me ajudem e fechem as janelas dos quartos! – ela pediu em voz alta, ouvindo uma resposta positiva em coro do outro lado da casa._  

 _Sorriu, feliz em constatar que finalmente estava se relacionamento bem com o pequeno Uchiha e que este tentava manter a paz com Naruto. Na noite anterior ela e o afilhado conversaram antes de adormecer e ela ainda tinha receio de que, por mais que o menino a houvesse tratado com respeito e admiração, a convivência entre os dois voltaria à estaca zero logo pela manhã._  

 _Felizmente não foi o que aconteceu._  

 _Naquele dia, bem mais cedo, Kushina acordou com um beijo suave de Minato em seus lábios, seguido de um sussurro contente de: “Shii, Sasuke está dormindo” enquanto ela abria os olhos. Minato sorriu radiante para ela, ele não conseguia ocultar seu deslumbramento por presenciar aquela cena._  

 _Com um agradável espanto, Kushina percebeu que o garotinho adormeceu em seus braços noite passada, e continuava a ressonar de leve, provavelmente sonhando com algo agradável. Naquele momento ela foi tomada por um carinho muito grande pelo pequeno adormecido._  

 _Kushina retribuiu o sorriso do marido, que se despediu dela com mais um beijo suave em seus lábios e um afago carinhoso nos cabelos negros e bagunçados do pequeno Uchiha. Quando Minato saiu do quarto, ele acariciou uma cabeleira loira bagunçada e só então Kushina reparou no filho lhe observando com Sasuke._  

_Era fácil para ela saber que seu pequeno parecia confuso: os grandes olhos azuis estavam mais brilhantes que o normal, como se algumas lágrimas teimosas fossem rolar a qualquer momento, mas também havia um pequeno repuxar dos lábios indicando um começo de sorriso. A verdade é que Kushina adoraria ter uma máquina fotográfica para tirar uma foto do seu filhote daquele jeito, ele estava uma gracinha!_

_Mas ela parou com essa corrente de pensamento: era hora de levantar e ter uma nova conversa com seu filhote, pois ela sabia que Naruto jamais cogitaria a possibilidade de que um dia ela e Sasuke pudessem conviver em paz. Talvez por isso Naruto não ligasse tanto para as aproximações dela com o herdeiro Uchiha, mas agora... Bom... Agora tudo seria diferente._  

 _Com delicadeza, ela colocou Sasuke cuidadosamente no colchão do beliche debaixo, tomando a devida cautela para não despertá-lo. O cobriu e se despediu com um beijinho no rosto, e o menino simplesmente passou a mão no local que fora beijado, como se quisesse sentir mais uma vez o gesto carinhoso. Kushina sorriu, controlando-se para não rir; quem imaginaria que Sasuke fosse tão doce enquanto dormia?_  

 _Virou-se, andou até Naruto e o pegou no colo, fechando a porta com suavidade enquanto andava até a sala. O pequeno continuava anormalmente quieto, mesmo que a abraçasse com ternura._  

 __ Mamãe te ama muito Naruto! – ela sussurrou, beijando a bochecha de seu filho que provavelmente estava cheio de caraminholas na cabeça._  

 __ Mais do que o Teme? – ele respondeu, fungando de leve e tentando disfarçar a vontade de chorar._  

 _Kushina o esticou para frente, observando os olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas não derramadas e o ligeiro beicinho nos lábios de Naruto. Era doloroso ver o filho daquele jeito, mas ela sabia que precisava deixar as coisas claras para ele. Ela precisava ser cuidadosa agora, se queria fazer Naruto entender, por isso ficou com o rosto sério enquanto observava o pequeno._  

 __ Naruto, você ama mais o papai ou a mamãe? – ela questionou, colocando a criança de volta ao chão, abaixando-se até ficar na mesma altura que o filho para não romper o contato visual._  

 _Naruto piscou uma vez e uma lágrima teimosa escorreu pelo seu rosto, com a desculpa de que estava limpando o rosto, ele a limpou e respirou fundo. Ele sabia que quando sua mãe utilizava aquele tom de voz, ela estava lhe tratando como um adulto, de igual para igual, querendo dele uma resposta séria. O pequeno pensou na pergunta por alguns segundos e com a voz firme disse:_  

 __ Eu amo do mesmo jeito._  

 _Kushina sorriu em aprovação com aquela resposta, mas logo voltou a ficar séria novamente para que Naruto fixasse aquela conversa._  

 __ Isso mesmo, assim como eu amo você e Sasuke. – ela respondeu, acariciando de leve o rosto do menino enquanto ele corava de irritação._  

 __ Mas o bastardo não é seu filho! – Naruto retrucou, cruzando os braços e iniciando uma birra. – É um bastardo!_  

 _Ela já esperava por algo assim. Naruto ainda era pequeno demais para compreender que comportamentos como aquele não são esperados de uma conversa séria entre “adultos”. Kushina voltou a acariciar os cabelos bagunçados do filho, tentando ajeitá-los um pouco já que o pequeno tinha acabado de despertar._  

 __ Mas no coração da mamãe o Sasuke é como se fosse meu filho. Eu o vi nascer e ajudei a tia Mikoto a cuidar dele antes mesmo de você nascer. Tenho certeza que Sasuke está presente na sua primeira memória, não está?_  

 _Naruto forçou a mente, tentando reviver sua memória mais antiga e se lembrou de quando possuía mais ou menos três anos de idade e o levaram para a praia pela primeira vez na vida. Sasuke realmente estava lá, completamente lambuzado de protetor solar e o pior: rindo com vontade porque ele não queria descer do colo do pai e colocar os pés na areia, com medo do lugar onde estava, pois era algo que nunca tinha visto antes. Ele se lembrava vagamente de pedir ao pai para que o levasse dali em meio ao choro e Sasuke ficou lá construindo seu castelinho de areia._  

 _Naruto sentiu rivalidade intensa apenas em recordar essa lembrança vergonhosa._  

 __ Mas..._  

 __ Vocês brincam, brigam, se divertem, competem por atenção, mas fariam de tudo para salvar um ao outro. Sabe o que é isso, meu filho? – Naruto respondeu com um aceno negativo de cabeça, e ela sorriu ao repetir a mesma frase que proferiu ao seu afilhado na noite anterior. – É a mesma coisa que ter um irmão!_  

 _Naruto abaixou a cabeça, observando um ponto qualquer da sala enquanto se perdia em pensamentos. Kushina acariciou seus cabelos mais uma vez, deu-lhe as costas e seguiu para a cozinha com a intenção de preparar o café da manhã e conceder tempo necessário para que seu filho assimilasse o que ela dissera._  

 _Apesar de concentrada em seus afazeres, Kushina não tirou os olhos de Naruto, e ele demorou alguns poucos minutos para decidir o que fazer. Ela sorriu com a expressão do pequeno e voltou a fazer suas atividades diárias._  

 _Naruto voltou para o quarto, abrindo e fechando a porta com delicadeza para não acordar Sasuke. Retirou suas pantufas e subiu no beliche de baixo, onde o outro ainda permanecia adormecido. Depois, com tanto cuidado que uma criança possa ter, empurrou Sasuke um pouco para o lado, a fim de se aconchegar melhor, mas o descendente Uchiha acordou com tal movimentação._  

 __ O que ‘tá fazendo Dobe? – questionou com a voz grogue de sono, mas nem por isso deixando de transparecer o leve tom de irritação._  

 __ Você ‘tá na minha cama, Teme! E eu quero dormir!_  

 __ Urgh! – Sasuke se movimentou para sair da cama de Naruto, intencionando subir para o beliche de cima. Todavia, o loiro o impediu ao segurá-lo pelo pulso. – O que está fazendo?_  

 __ Pode... Pode continuar aqui, só vai mais pro lado._  

 _Sasuke olhou para Naruto com completa descrença e a boca aberta, mas lembrou-se das palavras de sua tia Kushina, decidindo cooperar ao menos uma vez; quem sabe ela não estava certa? Liberou espaço para que Naruto pudesse se deitar e ambos permaneceram observando o estrado da cama de cima com certo desconforto._  

 _Sem trocarem mais palavras, os dois adormeceram novamente, sentindo-se aconchegados pela troca de calor corporal. Ainda adormecido, Naruto virou-se para o lado de Sasuke e o abraçou, sendo retribuído pelo Uchiha instintivamente._  

 _A ruiva flagrou os dois garotinhos adormecidos meia hora depois, extremamente satisfeita com o resultado de suas palavras. Permitiu que eles dormissem até a hora do almoço como recompensa, afinal era dia de conselho estudantil e ambos os pequenos não teriam aulas._  

 _No momento, os dois já haviam despertado e discutido um pouco, mas sem aquele grau intenso de animosidade de antes, e agora estavam ajudando a dona de casa a fechar todas as janelas sem reclamar. Kushina não poderia estar mais feliz!_  

 _Todavia, nem toda perfeição do mundo dura para sempre..._  

 _Naruto acabara de fechar a janela do banheiro do quarto quando ouviu um barulho de algo se espatifando no chão, seguido do som de cacos de vidro quicando. Correu em direção ao som estridente, não se importando com os gritos de: “o que aconteceu?” que Sasuke esbravejava atrás de si. O moreno não conseguiu segui-lo, pois estava no beliche de cima fechando a ventarola e demoraria um pouco de tempo para conseguir descer._  

 _O loiro foi o primeiro a chegar á cozinha, dando de cara com sua mãe completamente apavorada, olhando para fora como se acabasse de ver um fantasma, não se importando com o corte grande na palma de sua mão._  

 __ Mamãe! – Naruto gritou, puxando sua camiseta e tentando tomar a atenção de Kushina para si._  

 __ Naruto, suba e fique com Sasuke. Não saia do quarto! – ela sussurrou sem fôlego, não movendo um único músculo para olhar para seu filho, mal parecendo se dar conta do sangue que pingava pelo chão limpo._  

__ Mas mamãe...!_

__ Anda! Eu estou mandando! – ela ordenou com autoridade, empurrando o garoto para trás com sua mão saudável._  

 _Um pouco assustado pelo tom de voz da mãe, Naruto se retirou da cozinha, mas não obedeceu ao comando dado. Observou da sala o que acontecia no outro cômodo, e se surpreendeu quando um homem alto, de longos cabelos negros, apareceu subitamente ao lado do balcão lateral. O loiro não conseguia observar o rosto do homem naquela posição, mas não era preciso observá-lo de frente para saber que algo não estava certo ali._  

 _Naruto podia jurar por tudo que era mais sagrado que não havia outra pessoa ali segundos atrás._  

 __ Olá, Kushina Uzumaki. – o estranho cumprimentou sua mãe, e ela virou-se assustada, debruçando-se sobre o balcão da pia, com completo pânico no olhar ao se dar conta da mais nova companhia._  

 _Naruto arregalou os olhos, apavorado pela presença ameaçadora do homem misterioso. Correu para perto de sua mãe mais uma vez, e desta vez ela o olhou nos olhos, suplicando com o olhar para que ele não chegasse perto; Naruto não obedeceu._  

 _Sasuke já aparecia no corredor dos quartos quando Naruto quase adentrava a cozinha novamente. Contudo, a porta quase bateu no rosto do loiro ao se fechar com força pelo poder de uma corrente de ar furiosa, do tipo que anunciava uma tempestade perigosa._  

 _Naruto virou o rosto para Sasuke, olhando-o com completo desespero e pedindo auxilio por não saber como deveria agir agora que a porta foi fechada. Sasuke não viu o homem, mas percebeu que algo fora do normal acontecia naquela tarde._  

 __ Vamos conversar... – essa foi a última frase que Naruto ouviu na voz do homem perigoso, um pouco abafada por ter sido proferida em outro cômodo, mas ainda sim nítida aos ouvidos alertas do garoto._  

 _Sasuke, fazendo pouco caso do olhar aterrorizado de Naruto, marchou até a cozinha e escancarou a porta. E os dois, sem entender exatamente o que acontecera, olharam para a cozinha vazia, onde não havia sequer um indicativo de que estaria ocupada poucos segundos atrás._  

 _A não ser o sangue fresco do machucado de Kushina na pia de granito...³_  

**(***)**

 

_ Naruto! 

O loiro despertou, sobressaltado, respirando de maneira ofegante e tentando enxergar algo no quarto escuro onde se encontrava. Sabia que despertara de um pesadelo, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde estava, ou o que acabara de sonhar... Por que diabos não dormira em uma cama confortável e sim sentado de qualquer jeito sobre uma cadeira de madeira? 

Naruto sentiu um suave roçar de dedos em sua mandíbula e forçou a vista para tentar enxergar qualquer coisa naquela escuridão. 

_ Você está aqui... – a voz áspera e fraca se repetiu, mas desta vez Naruto a reconheceu. Piscou rapidamente e conseguiu, enfim, focalizar o rosto pálido de Kakashi: de olhos abertos e um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, apesar da palidez e respiração instável, mesmo com ajuda dos aparelhos respiratórios. 

_ Kakashi!

Sem pensar duas vezes ou medir suas ações, Naruto se jogou contra Kakashi, abraçando-o com força e enterrando o rosto na dobra do pescoço do grisalho. Sorria de orelha a orelha, sentindo lágrimas de felicidade se formarem em suas pálpebras, mas não se incomodou em contê-las. Estava tão feliz, tão aliviado que não se importava caso fosse pego chorando. Kakashi havia, finalmente, acordado! Seu plano tinha dado certo! 

_ Eu... Eu...!! – não sabia ao certo o que devia falar, as emoções o impediam de formular qualquer frase que fizesse sentido, e os soluços de emoção também não permitiriam maiores conversas. 

Kakashi passou um de seus braços ao redor do Uzumaki, acariciando seus cabelos com a mão esquerda, e com a outra mão retirou o equipamento de respiração, pois o aparelho era a causa de sua hiperventilação. Quando Naruto se deu conta da movimentação do grisalho se afastou minimamente, olhando-o com atenção por acreditar que estava sonhando e não que o mais velho havia, realmente, despertado. 

_ Você vai me beijar? – Kakashi questionou com a voz ainda rouca. Naruto arregalou o olhar. 

_ Quê? 

_ Você, me beijar. Porque você deve estar se sentindo culpado por ter feito aquele escândalo por eu ter te beijado no restaurante, e deve estar achando, erroneamente, que a culpa de tudo isso que aconteceu foi sua. Então agora você iria querer se redimir dos seus atos e retribuir o... 

_ Kakashi? – o loiro o interrompeu, sua voz em um tom totalmente impaciente. 

_ Oi? 

_ Eu vou calar sua boca agora, ok? – sussurrou em resposta, aproximando-se do rosto de Kakashi sem dar a mínima importância para o fato de que ele não estava escondido desta vez. Alias, a visão dos lábios do outro tão perto de si só podia ser considerado um privilégio, e não uma afronta. – Mas vou fazer isso porque eu quero e não pra compensar minha culpa, sublimar ou qualquer idiotice da sua cabeça maldita de terapeuta! 

_ Ok. – o grisalho respondeu, sorrindo e aguardando pacientemente o beijo o qual ele sabia que estava a caminho. 

_ E aí de você se... – ele ia reclamar ainda mais, Kakashi sabia disso, Naruto às vezes falava demais (principalmente quando era momento de ficar  _calado!_ ). Impaciente, o grisalho o interrompeu com um puxão fraco na gola de sua camisa, mas com força suficiente para trazê-lo mais para perto. 

_ Acho que sou eu quem vai calar sua boca, Naruto. – murmurou em um tom lúdico, capturando finalmente os lábios de Naruto em um beijo consentido. 

Mas antes que pudessem intensificar o suave roçar de lábios, ouviram uma risadinha debochada próximos de si. Naruto grunhiu de irritação. 

_ Mais que saco! Será que eu nunca vou ter um momento de paz? – o mais novo reclamou, virando-se para encarar Itachi e acabar logo com a briga que teriam. 

Maldito dom idiota que este bastardo tinha de aparecer nos momentos mais inapropriados do mundo! Sabia que o moreno iria ficar furioso por Naruto não ter seguido suas recomendações, mas também sabia que, por Sasuke, ele não faria nada realmente mortífero. 

Só que não esperava ser cumprimentado com uma espada longa posicionada logo abaixo de seu queixo. Ergueu o olhar e percebeu que quem estava a sua frente, ameaçando-o de morte com um sorriso assustador nos lábios, nem de longe era Itachi. 

_ Cuidado com como se dirige a mim, pivete. – Kisame esbravejou, levantando o rosto de Naruto com a parte cega de sua Ninja-tō. O Uzumaki parecia aterrorizado, e isso era muito reconfortante. – Você não vai por tudo a perder por causa de um capricho seu, vai? 

Naruto engoliu em seco, percebendo que não planejara a possibilidade de outra pessoa vir recepcioná-lo quando Kakashi acordasse. E, com toda certeza, a espada em seu pescoço não era um cumprimento amistoso.

 

_... Continua...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Quero deixar bem claro uma coisa: existem DSTs que não são detectáveis em exame de sangue, como o HPV e algumas outras que não me lembro de cabeça e estou com preguiça de procurar. Mas Sasuke, como a maioria das pessoas, não sabe disso e se preocupa somente com aquelas conhecidas como perigosas (apesar de nenhuma ser inofensiva), tais como Sífilis e HIV, que são detectáveis por exame de sangue. Este não é um fato relevante, não vou colocar nosso lindo Sasukinho com gonorreia nos próximos capítulos ou algo igualmente grotesco, mas como tem muita menina nova que lê a fanfic eu achei melhor tratar desse assunto na nota: Não aja como o Sasuke, use camisinha sempre e não pense que um resultado negativo em exame de sangue significa que tá tudo dez.
> 
> ² Uhh... Saunas... Ok, menores de 18 (eu sei que vocês ignoraram a censura haha!) finjam que não leram isso. Maiores de 18 que não sabem o que o Naruto quis dizer: Saunas gays são pontos de encontro de sexo casual entre os homens homossexuais que procuram promiscuidade. Os homens vão, se conhecem lá e... yeah. Nesses lugares geralmente acontece troca de parceiros e orgias. Naruto sabe que Sasuke não frequentaria esse tipo de lugar, mas disse o que disse apenas para encabular o seu amigo.
> 
> ³ No primeiro capítulo eu descrevo que Kushina e Minato morreram numa situação parecida com os pais de Sasuke. Então: não, Kushina não morreu nessa cena. Estou apenas deixando claro, pois alguém poderia dizer: ué, mas ela não morreu de outro jeito?. Essa cena será retomada em breve.
> 
> Aviso a todos os leitores: Aqueles que leem as N/As que eu escrevo ou tem um contato comigo por mensagem/msn/facebook sabem que eu tive uma mudança radical na minha vida neste fim de 2012. Eu me formei, mudei de cidade, deixei amigos e familiares para trás, estou numa rotina completamente diferente do que estava acostumada e me sentindo muito sozinha. Como respeito vocês, preciso informá-los que eu não estou me adaptando muito bem a essas mudanças e até agora venho sofrendo dificuldades pra escrever em virtude disso.  
> Eu sei, ninguém aqui está interessado na minha vida particular e sim na produção da fanfic, mas eu preciso mencionar o que está acontecendo pra vocês me entenderem. Eu estou deprimida, chateada, passando por um momento difícil de adaptação e solidão. Eu achava que a leitura de livros/fanfics e a produção das minhas fanfics iriam me ajudar a superar esse momento complicado da minha vida, mas não estou conseguindo mais me concentrar pra escrever algo decente e isso está me corroendo por dentro.  
> Este capítulo de Haunted, na minha opinião, foi o meu pior texto até hoje e estou muito insatisfeita com o resultado, mas resolvi postar porque não adiantava mais chorar olhando pra tela do computador (e graças a deus a Gih Bright me ajudou com a betagem). Peço que vocês tenham paciência comigo e com Haunted; não vou abandonar a fanfic e vou continuar atualizando como sempre fiz, mas pode ser que apareça algum capítulo completamente lixo como este que acabaram de ler...  
> Eu prometo reescrever com um português melhor quando tudo isso terminar. Eu juro, de verdade, porque vocês são leitores maravilhosos e merecem coisa melhor.
> 
> Sobre o SasuIta: em nenhum lugar desta fanfic está escrito que ela é ItaSasu, e sim Uchihacest (porque há ItaSasuIta e MadaIta). Contudo, este será o único lemon/lime (dependendo da sua análise) SasuIta da fanfic, os demais ficarão implícitos, e os próximos descritos serão ItaSasu. Se você não gosta de SasuIta e se sentiu ofendido por ler o que leu, peço minhas humildes desculpas. Por mais que eu tente, eu jamais conseguirei agradar a todos, mas ao menos a mim preciso agradar. Caso você me perdoe e decida continuar a fanfic mesmo assim, saiba que não passará susto como esse novamente.  
> Se alguém leu SasuIta pela primeira vez e gostou, peço que se manifestem nem que seja pra dizer oi, nunca tinha lido sasuita, mas gostei, tchau. Pois tenho curiosidade de saber como anda essa forma do casal no fandom brasileiro e português. Se detestaram, peço que também se manifestem dizendo o porquê, quem sabe eu consiga compreender a sua forma de pensar.  
> E... acho que é isso. Desculpe pela nota gigante e por qualquer decepção que eu possa ter causado a vocês. Não foi minha intenção, mas se eu não continuar escrevendo eu vou enlouquecer...  
> Um beijo e obrigada pela paciência!


	22. Capítulo XXII

Os primeiros raios de sol já invadiam as frestas da persiana do quarto de hóspedes quando Sasuke finalmente relaxou sobre os lençóis embolados. Estava exausto, mal conseguia manter seus olhos abertos enquanto tentava estabilizar sua respiração. Itachi deitava ao seu lado, igualmente sem fôlego, mas longe de estar tão esgotado quanto o mais novo, e por isso rolou poucos segundos depois para abraçá-lo lateralmente.

_ Não encoste em mim... – era para soar como uma ordem, mas a fadiga intensa de Sasuke não permitiu que sua voz saísse com força. Itachi mal conseguiu ouvir o murmúrio que mais soou como um pedido do que como um ordenamento.

_ Não seja dramático, Sasuke. – Itachi respondeu no mesmo tom de voz brando, mordendo a orelha de Sasuke antes de continuar sussurrando com a voz suave. – Foram apenas três vezes.

_ Pra você, seu idiota! – o outro respondeu com mais irritação do que antes, tentando fugir do toque e se distanciar na cama de casal. – Você é quem parava toda vez que estava ‘perto’ e não me deixava fazer o mesmo! Pior: dificultava as coisas ainda mais pra mim até eu não conseguir aguentar!

_ ‘Tá, que seja, pra você também não foi tanto assim. Foram quantas? Umas cinco vezes?

_ Doze Itachi,  _doze_!

Itachi riu baixinho, satisfeito em ouvir aquelas palavras. Realmente havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes Sasuke chegou ao orgasmo, mas não imaginava que foram tantas assim. Ele admitia que não fora muito condolente com o Uchiha, mas não era sua culpa se ele emitia os melhores sons do mundo e fazia as expressões faciais mais magníficas do universo toda vez que chegava ao ‘auge’. Itachi não se cansava de ver, oras! Simples assim.

_ Dizem que número impar dá mais sorte, sabia? – sabia que seu argumento era estúpido, mas queria aproveitar os últimos minutos antes do completo amanhecer com maestria. Depois deixaria seu namorado dormir, como era sábado ele não precisaria trabalhar então podia dormir a manhã toda.

Sasuke debruçou-se para fora da calma, procurando algo no chão e mostrando suas costas descobertas para Itachi, que obviamente não conseguiu se controlar, agarrando-o por trás na tentativa de morder a pele pálida que tanto o tentava (e que já exibia uma grande quantidade de marca dos seus próprios dentes).

_ Se você ousar em tentar algo comigo nesse instante, eu vou te castrar assim que você abaixar a guarda! – Sasuke rosnou, empurrando-o e entregando o que havia procurado: a cueca de Itachi – Se vista e me deixe dormir!

Inicialmente ele não respondeu, até colocou a cueca para que assim Sasuke relaxasse um pouco. Dito e feito, poucos minutos depois o Uchiha ressonava pacificamente, não se importando com o abraço suave em suas costas.

_ Está dormindo?

_ Não... você... não... me deixa... em paz... – Apesar das palavras negativas, o tom de voz não mentia: Sasuke aparentava estar em um estágio entre a consciência e o mundo dos sonhos.

E isso foi a carta branca para Itachi. Massageou o corpo dolorido do parceiro com calma e delicadeza por vários instantes mantendo um abraço de “conchinha”, até Sasuke entrar em um sono leve. Contudo, não estava nem um pouco disposto a desistir de sua investida, queria ter Sasuke ao menos mais uma vez antes de se retirar do quarto. Por isso, Itachi guiou sua mão ainda mais pra baixo, em direção à região íntima do outro, dedilhando suas costas até a abertura entre suas nádegas, acariciando o ânus com o dedo médio e sentindo-se especialmente excitado ao constatar que Sasuke ainda estava úmido por causa da submissão de duas horas atrás.

Foram três rodadas de sexo. A primeira foi a mais intensa, pois foi algo diferente para ambos. Nunca haviam transado daquela maneira e o mais velho podia dizer com toda certeza que se sentiu mais envolvido fazendo aquilo com Sasuke do que nas últimas experiências com Madara... E se Madara descobrisse, eles estariam mortos.

Mas Sasuke ficou muito cheio de si depois do ato, agindo como se houvesse realizado o maior feito da face da Terra e que devesse ser congratulado por todos os presentes no quarto (no caso, Itachi). Apesar de também ter achado especial, Itachi irritou-se com o ego de Sasuke e resolveu se vingar.

A segunda rodada foi uma avalanche de orgasmos para Sasuke, com Itachi sendo um ativo extremamente controlado. Quando ele finalmente se rendeu e atingiu o ápice, Sasuke reclamou qualquer coisa sobre “é fácil demais quando é o ativo, quero ver conseguir isso ao contrario”.

Mas agora Itachi tinha a completa certeza que Sasuke nunca mais iria respirar fundo para proferir aquelas palavras novamente. A terceira vez foi uma questão de honra, muito bem defendida, obrigado. A vingança total resultou em 12x3 para Itachi. Sasuke pensaria duas vezes antes de virar um Uchiha prepotente novamente depois daquela tortura satisfatória... Mas Itachi queria  _mais_!

_ Isso é estupro sabia? – Sasuke praticamente ronronou essas palavras, Itachi não tinha certeza se o garoto havia despertado ou não, mas mesmo assim riu do completo absurdo. É lógico que se Sasuke implorasse  _de verdade_  para que ele parasse, ele não iria forçá-lo. Sasuke estava testando-o com jogo de palavras, apenas isso.

_ Até parece. Só vou tirar o esperma de dentro de você, você ainda tá cheio sabia?

Itachi sentiu o rosto de Sasuke esquentar-se contra o seu, mas ao mesmo tempo em que sabia que o garoto corava de vergonha, ele não pode deixar de notar que este passara a sorrir com prepotência mais uma vez com um leve repuxar em sua bochecha.

_ Mas não estou mais cheio do que você, Itachi... A-ah! Maldito! – Foi à vez de Itachi sorrir daquela forma quando Sasuke arqueou as costas com a surpresa e provável leve ardência. Afinal, se ele não havia acordado completamente até agora, com certeza despertou abruptamente ao ser penetrado de maneira nada delicada pelo seu dedo médio.

_ Você está certo, e já que você insiste tanto pelos ‘direitos iguais na cama’, teremos que resolver esse pequeno inconveniente. – Itachi sentia-se ainda mais animado ao penetrar o segundo dedo e sentir o esperma ainda quente auxiliar na lubrificação. Continuou sussurrando no ouvido de Sasuke, com a voz mais ríspida e arrastada do que antes – Quer ficar ‘igual a mim’, Uchiha? _Adoraria_ aumentar o placar para doze e ter um empate contigo.

 

Espero que Deus não seja realmente onipresente, porque se ele ouvir essas palavras absurdas do Itachi qualquer ínfima chance que ele tinha de ir para o paraíso já foi completamente descartada.

_Isso é tudo sua culpa!_

Minha culpa?

**Na verdade concordo com Sasuke. Você em ação inflou demais o ego dele e...**

Vocês estão me culpando por sentir prazer? Isso se chama agradecimento, sabia? Ok, eu sou foda, não precisa agradecer.

**Você ainda vai engolir esse bom humor.**

Quer apostar, frutinha?

 

Antes que a reunião mental acabasse de vez e Sasuke conseguisse pensar em algo igualmente constrangedor como resposta, Itachi parou abruptamente suas ministrações e retraiu seus dedos, calando qualquer conversa mental pelo estranho senso de perigo.

_ Itachi?

_ Shii!

Itachi rapidamente girou o corpo e alcançou duas kunais que posicionou estrategicamente embaixo de um travesseiro. Sasuke não tinha consciência disso, mas o outro sempre estava pronto para agir, seja lá qual fosse a ocasião.

_ Tem gente vindo. – sussurrou com urgência, entregando uma das armas para Sasuke e observando-o nos olhos. – Não durma!

Ao perceber que corriam perigo, Itachi não se sentia mais tão satisfeito por ter esgotado Sasuke daquela maneira. Se fossem atacados por um Akatsuki mediano ou cientista, ele conseguiria resolver tudo sozinho. Mas se fossem número um ou dois por qualquer motivo... Bom, digamos que ele não ficaria nem um pouco chateado em ver os olhos violetas de Sasuke novamente.

Droga, ele ainda nem teve tempo pra conversar com Sasuke sobre isso!

_ Eu estou sem roupas! – Sasuke murmurou no mesmo tom de voz urgente, apavorado com a perspectiva de ter sua primeira luta de verdade naquelas condições deploráveis: sono, fadiga, dor muscular, suor, esperma e falta de roupas não eram uma combinação muito boa para uma luta de vida ou morte.

_ Mais um motivo para eu arrancar os olhos deles assim que chegarem! – Itachi buscou os lençóis embolados no pé da cama e cobriu a si e a Sasuke com agilidade. – Agora finja que está dormindo.

_ Mas...!

_ Se eles acharem que nós estamos dormindo, vão tentar me matar durante o sono para depois pegar você. Nós teremos o elemento surpresa em nossas mãos, então se deite e fique quieto!

Sasuke agiu conforme o ordenado, e minutos depois ouviu a janela ser aberta e fechada em sequência. O som era muito suave, seja lá quem entrou no quarto realmente não parecia desejar se identificar, mas os ouvidos atentos de Sasuke conseguiram captar o rangido leve (bem como um som abafado de protesto, contudo este parecia advir do exterior). Prendeu a respiração, tremendo de leve por uma quantidade considerável de adrenalina em seu sangue e pelo medo do que aconteceria em seguida.

Ouviu os passos, que estranhamente não eram tão suaves quanto os de Itachi, e conseguiu perceber que se tratava de apenas uma pessoa andando. Itachi lhe ensinou a identificar esse tipo de coisa e escapar em situações de risco, apesar de ter deixado claro que não deveria tentar lutar de igual para igual. Comentou várias vezes durante os treinamentos no ginásio que Sasuke era especialmente talentoso para aquele tipo de combate físico e aprendia rápido, mas que os Akatsuki eram ainda mais especiais; não seria um treinamentozinho de algumas semanas que iria superar essa discrepância.

Uma risada debochada ecoou no quarto silencioso. E antes que Sasuke pudesse reagir com completo pavor, Itachi sentou-se na cama, provavelmente para encarar o indivíduo que adentrou no quarto.

_ Itachi, na próxima vez explique pro seu pivete que adormecidos também respiram. – o intruso falou em voz alta e algo foi arremessado na cama de casal, caindo próximo aos pés cobertos de Sasuke.

Ele sentou-se abruptamente ao perceber que Itachi não pretendia se mover, e olhou para os seus pés antes de observar o intruso pela primeira vez, surpreendendo-se instantaneamente ao observar a última pessoa que esperava ver naquele instante.

_ N-naruto?

Sim. Para o completo pavor de Sasuke, o corpo de Naruto foi o “objeto” arremessado acima da cama. O loiro estava amordaçado, com as mãos amarradas a sua frente e colocava-se de joelhos na cama, tentando buscar alguma dignidade naquela situação. Assim que se estabilizou, rosnou grave em protesto, olhando Itachi nos olhos como se a culpa daquela situação fosse dele. Entretanto, o moreno mais velho direcionava toda sua atenção para o invasor.

Sasuke piscou em confusão, finalmente erguendo o olhar para o estranho e surpreendendo-se com o visual nada convencional daquela pessoa. Alto (mais alto do que Itachi, e isso já era um completo assombro), pele pálida, quase azulada (alguém precisava tomar sol com urgência!), cabelos cor de anil, roupas longas e negras tais quais as utilizadas por Itachi quando ele desapareceu por cinco dias.

_ Por que você trouxe o Uzumaki pra cá, Kisame? – Itachi, aparentemente muito irritado, questionou ao estranho. Não parecia desconfortável com o fato de estar seminu na frente daquela pessoa, pelo contrário, parecia conhecê-lo.

Sasuke  _odiou_  perceber isto.

_ Vamos lá Naruto, responda a pergunta do Itachi. – o homem chamado Kisame esticou a mão para o rosto de Naruto, provavelmente para retirar a mordaça.

Mas Sasuke interpretou mal a movimentação, acreditando que Naruto seria ferido. Não pensou duas vezes antes de arremessar a kunai da mesma maneira que Itachi praticou consigo tantas vezes antes, acertando certeiramente a mão de Kisame, que aparentemente não esperava aquele ataque.

Todos os presentes olharam para Sasuke com um ar de incredulidade.

_ Não ouse _tocar_  no Naruto! – Sasuke ordenou, colocando a postos seu olhar mais intimidador. Sentia uma raiva imensurável por ver seu “irmão” naquela situação absurda, ainda mais sendo vítima de alguém tão ameaçador. E pouco importava o fato de que, agora, não tinha mais nenhuma arma em seu alcance.

Contudo, Kisame não reclamou da dor e nem pareceu se incomodar com a kunai encravada nas costas de sua mão. Retirou o objeto com certa cautela, observando seu próprio sangue na ponta afiada como se jamais houvesse visualizado aquilo na vida. Seu olhar ascendeu como o de Itachi, e exibindo os olhos avermelhados extremamente furiosos ele voltou a encarar o Uchiha.

Talvez pelo olhar intimidador que Sasuke o direcionava, talvez pela raiva em seu tom de voz, talvez por um motivo diverso a esses... Kisame sorriu extremamente satisfeito, e a intensidade escarlate nas suas íris diminuiu consideravelmente.

_ Itachi! Você não me disse que as pílulas especiais fizeram efeito no pivete. Isso é muito interessante!

Sasuke viu como se fosse em câmera lenta, mas não conseguiu impedir. Kisame abaixou a kunai à altura da cabeça de Naruto, Sasuke gritou desesperado, tentando alcançá-lo. Todavia, Itachi o puxou para que se sentasse um pouco antes do lençol escapulir de sua cintura e Sasuke o empurrou para que o soltasse com toda sua força, o que de fato ele fez.

Mas então Sasuke viu a mordaça de Naruto escapulir de sua boca e entendeu que Kisame simplesmente cortou o nó que a prendia. A voz estridente do Uzumaki ecoou em todo o quarto assim que seus lábios se viram livres para falar.

_ TEME! PELO AMOR DE DEUS NÃO SE MOVA! NÃO QUERO TE VER PELADO! – e fechou os olhos com força, pedindo aos céus para que não visse Sasuke daquela maneira.

Ok, ele podia ser completamente apaixonado por Kakashi, mas não estava morto! Se visse Sasuke como ele veio ao mundo certamente algum efeito isso traria para si. Na pior das hipóteses seria algo físico e instantâneo, tendo em vista que ele tinha a plena consciência que um Sasuke nu não era uma visão ruim e ele estava em um celibato terrível (se não contasse aquela pequena experiência com Sai e Gaara que ele sequer se recordava). Naruto já se sentia humilhado demais naquelas circunstâncias, não queria piorar ainda mais a situação.

Kisame riu com gosto de toda aquela movimentação no quarto, observando algo no pé da cama que parecia ser o principal motivo de sua gargalhada. Sasuke olhou para o mesmo ponto e se deu conta de que seu namorado levantava-se do chão com cara de poucos amigos.

Ele não empurrara tão forte, não é mesmo?

 

Itachi ‘tá ficando fraquinho...

**Não sei, viu? Você não está se sentindo estranho Sasuke?**

 

Sasuke não teve tempo de participar da conversa mental, sentiu uma onda de tontura muito intensa e caiu com as costas de volta à cama. Itachi, ainda vestido apenas com a roupa de baixo, mas agora de pé, envolveu o corpo de Sasuke com o lençol de casal até o pescoço, puxando-o para seu corpo em seguida.

_ O que está havendo? – Itachi questionou para o Uchiha, aparentemente mais preocupado com a saúde do garoto do que com os outros presentes no quarto. Ele abaixara a guarda demais, e Sasuke não sabia ao certo o que pensar disso.

_ É efeito colateral Itachi, Sasuke vai ter alguns quando isso acontecer até se acostumar. – Kisame respondeu, espionando por cima do ombro de Itachi e observando os olhos lavandas do Uchiha perderem sua coloração lentamente. – E vai ter que treiná-lo melhor, ele não tem ideia de como utilizar a força ainda.

_ Quem é você? Do que está falando? – Sasuke questionou, arrependendo-se no mesmo momento por sentir uma pontada forte de dor de cabeça ao falar, gemendo e fechando os olhos com força pela enxaqueca.

_ Itachi já disse, eu sou o Kisame.

_ Ele é o meu aliado que cuida de Naruto e Kakashi, Sasuke. – Itachi respondeu, retirando a franja de Sasuke da testa para medir sua temperatura com sua mão. Estava abaixo do normal.

_ Auto lá! Isso daqui é  _cuidar_?! – Naruto gritou indignado, erguendo as mãos amarradas e mostrando-as para Itachi. O loiro finalmente abrira os olhos, mas não encarava Itachi; muito pelo contrário, observava Sasuke com grande apreensão. – Trate de me soltar já Itachi-bastardo!

_ Vocês se conhecem? – Sasuke murmurou ainda mais fraco, praticamente adormecendo nos braços de seu amante.

Itachi observou Naruto por alguns instantes, optando por deixar o xingamento passar daquela vez. Sasuke estava mal, e não perdoaria se um de seus amigos recebesse uma punição diante de seus próprios olhos.

_ Kisame, solte o pirralho Uzumaki.

_ Mas ele vai ser escandaloso e dificultar consideravelmente as coisas. – ele respondeu com simplicidade, ganhando um olhar indignado do loiro em protesto.

_ Sasuke precisa de ajuda e eu e você precisamos conversar. Solte o Uzumaki, ele não vai deixá-lo na mão.

_ Como pode ter certeza disso? – Kisame questionou, franzindo o cenho diante de tal constatação nada condizente com o Itachi que ele conhecia há tantos anos.

_ Porque os olhos preocupados de Naruto são iguais aos de Sasuke quando ele questiona sobre a segurança da família dele pra mim. – Itachi falou seriedade.

Kisame e Itachi trocaram olhares por alguns instantes, cada qual mantendo as feições sérias e compenetradas, como se desejassem manter o ponto do argumento intacto. Ao fim, Kisame cedeu, levando a kunai até as cordas que prendiam as mãos de Naruto.

_ Você mudou Itachi. – ele murmurou tão baixo que Naruto teve certeza que o outro não conseguira ouvir. Mas Itachi respondeu, provando possuir uma audição incrível.

_ Ele me mudou. – falou, observando Sasuke no mesmo instante em que ele gemeu de dor; o enrolou melhor nos lençóis, colocando-o de costas na cama, mantendo a cabeça dele em seu colo. – Sasuke, – Itachi murmurou com um tom de voz doce, Kisame nem conseguiu conter o espanto ao deixar sua boca abrir em surpresa. – Naruto vai ficar com você, ok? Eu não vou longe, já volto.

_ O que...? – Sasuke tinha muitas perguntas a fazer, mas Itachi o calou com um dedo sob seus lábios.

_ Na volta eu explico tudo, tá?

O moreno mais novo o encarou nos olhos, percebendo a sinceridade de suas intenções. Concordou com um suave manejar de cabeça, e Itachi substituiu seu colo pelo travesseio.

Naruto acabava de se ver livre da última volta apertada da corda que trancava sua circulação, e massageava os pulsos. Levantou-se da cama e deu a volta até chegar próximo de Itachi, corando consideravelmente pelo fato do mais velho ainda encontrar-se apenas com a roupa íntima cobrindo seu corpo, mas procurou ignorar seu constrangimento pelo bem de Sasuke.

_ O que aconteceu com ele? – Naruto estava sério. Sabia que a situação não comportava qualquer tipo de brincadeira; e ele poderia esbofetear Itachi e aquele idiota do Kisame em outra ocasião.

_ Você viu os olhos dele? – Itachi questionou, achando estranho Naruto não ter surtado até agora com o olhar nada convencional que Sasuke exibira instantes atrás.

_ O que tem os olhos do Teme? – agora o Uzumaki sentia-se envergonhado por não ter conseguido sequer olhar nos olhos de Sasuke. Estava tão apavorado em não olhar para o corpo do Uchiha que teve medo de observá-lo de qualquer forma.

Malditos hormônios. Maldito Uchiha... Nas palavras sábias de Kakashi: “Todo mundo no  _planeta_  tem atração física pelo Sasuke.”¹

Itachi obviamente achou sua conduta extremamente suspeita, mas não tinha tempo a perder por hora.

_ Cuide dele por vinte minutos. Eu já volto.

_ O que devo fazer? – Naruto parecia realmente perdido, olhando para Sasuke com certo pavor. Geralmente era Kakashi quem cuidava deles quando os dois adoeciam, e não um do outro.

Se ao menos Kakashi estivesse ali... Maldito Kisame!

_ Dê água para o moleque e o mantenha aquecido, a temperatura do corpo dele irá cair bruscamente. – Kisame o orientou, apontando para alguns cobertores dobrados próximos dali e para o aquecedor de ambientes embutido na parede ao lado da cabeceira da cama (algo que só uma casa milionária como aquela podia ter) – Esses são os procedimentos iniciais, depois eu resolvo o resto.

_ Eu quero respostas!

_ E eu também, pivete. – Kisame respondeu com autoridade. – E não pense que você vai se livrar tão fácil dessa.

Kisame virou-se, observando Itachi vestir um par de calças e uma camiseta velozmente, antes dos dois pularem para fora da janela como se pulassem de um trampolim. Naruto não se permitiu ficar surpreso com aquele comportamento estranho, pois havia observado muito bem tudo que Kisame era capaz de fazer antes de chegarem até aquele lugar.

O maldito era praticamente... Praticamente... O Batman!

Sim, o Batman. Já que ele não conseguia pensar em comparação melhor para aquele absurdo digno de histórias em quadrinhos.

Tendo a plena consciência de que não pensava nada de útil e havia alguém mais importante requisitando sua atenção, voltou a observar Sasuke. O enrolou ainda mais no lençol antes de buscar os cobertores do outro lado do cômodo para cobri-lo (dando graças aos céus que não precisaria vê-lo sem roupas).

De nada adiantaria pensar nos dois estranhos super-heróis (ou super-vilões) naquele instante, já que os dois provavelmente retornariam.

E se não retornassem, melhor ainda.

 

**(***)**

 

Sasuke sentia como se houvesse tomado todas as bebidas alcoólicas disponíveis em um bar (inclusive o estoque quente e horrível) em apenas uma noite. Seu mundo girava, a vontade de vomitar tudo que havia em seu estômago era crescente e cada vez mais isso lhe parecia algo extremamente convidativo. Tremia dos pés à cabeça devido ao frio e a dor intensa que se instalava em cada célula de seu corpo, contudo isto era nada perto da sede surreal que sentia no momento.

Com muito esforço abriu os olhos e deu de cara com Naruto, que lhe observava com grande atenção, seus olhos cintilando preocupados.

_ N-na... – Ele tentou falar, mas sua voz falhou miseravelmente logo na primeira sílaba. Naruto pareceu ainda mais preocupado, já que ele nunca evidenciava fraqueza, e se aproximou um pouco mais dele.

_ O que você ‘tá sentindo Teme?

 

**Frio.**

Agonia.

**Ânsia.**

Dor.

**Sede.**

_Mate-me, por favor!_

_ Sede. – foi o que Sasuke optou por falar dentre tantas opções, mas apenas um pequeno sibilo escapou entre seus lábios. Contudo, Naruto pareceu entender, buscando o copo d’água que o Uchiha costumava, desde pequeno, a deixar na mesa de cabeceira para eventual sede noturna.

O copo estava cheio, aparentemente Itachi ainda não lhe dera tempo suficiente para sentir ‘sede’ ou qualquer outra necessidade àquela noite.  _Bastardo maldito!_  De qualquer forma, Naruto apenas trouxe o objeto para mais perto na mesinha ao perceber que precisaria auxiliar Sasuke a se levantar.

_ Eu vou precisar que você se sente Sasuke, se não eu vou acabar te molhando. – Naruto passou um dos seus braços por detrás do Uchiha e o ajudou a erguer o tronco, puxando-o para cima e apoiando suas costas na cabeceira da cama.

Sasuke notou vagamente que estava tão envolvido pelos edredons e cobertores que não seria uma tarefa muito fácil escapar deles se fosse necessário, mas estava com tanto frio que realmente não se importava com aquilo por hora. Naruto levou o copo até seus lábios e, gentilmente, aguardou que ele bebesse seu conteúdo, ainda que desajeitadamente.

Para o moreno, cada gole parecia um sopro de vida, era até mesmo surreal como algo tão simples pudesse fazer esta imensa diferença em seu organismo. Seu corpo parou de tremer depois do primeiro copo, e ele não hesitou em pedir mais.

Naruto encheu o copo de vidro várias vezes na pia do banheiro da suíte, pois sabia que não é uma boa opção andar por aí atrás de uma cozinha em uma casa que sequer sabia a quem pertencia. Alias, assim que Sasuke melhorasse, ele teria muito o que explicar.

O Uchiha bebeu, ao todo, sete copos e agora finalizava o oitavo. O loiro estava boquiaberto com a quantidade imensa de sede que Sasuke sentia.

_ Caramba Teme! Você fez tanto oral que ficou com essa sede infinita?

Instantaneamente Sasuke arregalou os olhos em choque, sequer conseguindo se controlar e acabando por cuspir o líquido que estava em sua boca. Naruto fez um ruído de nojo, que o Uchiha prontamente ignorou, já que estava ocupado demais tossindo, tentando voltar a respirar. Naruto, provando ser um amigo da onça, ria escandalosamente, embora tentasse lhe ajudar a desengasgar - não que Sasuke quisesse ajuda desse imbecil.

_ Não morra! – Naruto exclamava entre o riso, dando batidinhas nas costas do moreno, que agora se debatia para liberar os braços da coberta.

Liberando um de seus braços, Sasuke passou a empurrar o Uzumaki enquanto tossia, desejando que Naruto desintegrasse no ar pela piada maldita. Céus, parecia que o maldito Usuratonkachi estava castigando-o pela farsa no hospital! Depois de um pigarro particularmente forte, Sasuke parou de tossir, evitando olhar para o Uzumaki ao procurar um ponto qualquer nos edredons para concentrar sua atenção, porém Naruto tinha outros planos, ao se debruçar sobre ele.

Ao menos se sentia melhor.

_ E aí? Acertei ou não acertei? Noite agitada?

Sasuke, agindo antes mesmo de pensar duas vezes, aproveitou que libertou um de seus braços, fechou o punho e acertou com força na barriga de Naruto, fazendo-o cair na cama abraçando seu próprio abdômen e grunhindo de dor.

_ Agora sim eu me sinto  _bem_  melhor! – Sasuke murmurou, sorrindo de canto de boca ao ouvir os gemidos de protesto do loiro.

 

**Bem feito.**

Acho pouco.

 

_ Teme idiota...! Você devia estar sofrendo de dor e não me batendo!

_ Mas isso é a mesma coisa que um tratamento terapêutico, Usuratonkachi. Se você fosse saco de pancadas num spa, tenho certeza que metade dos problemas das pessoas seriam resolvidos facilmente. – Sasuke puxou o outro braço, escapando das cobertas um pouco mais facilmente desta vez. Abriu e fechou os punhos algumas vezes, auxiliando sua circulação e sentindo-se um pouco mais quente. – Eu realmente estou melhor. – falou para si mesmo com certa descrença na recuperação tão imediata quanto à suposta doença.

_ O turbarão disse que era um efeito colateral de sabe lá o quê. Já deve ter passado. – Naruto murmurou quando a dor passou. Mesmo com o orgulho ferido pelo soco que o pegou desprevenido, o loiro não pretendia revidar. E se Sasuke voltasse a se sentir mal?

Estava pensativo, assim como o Uchiha, observando a cor voltar aos poucos no rosto de Sasuke. Ele não era uma pessoa muito corada, mas certamente estava parecendo um cadáver há... O que? Trinta segundos atrás?

Isso era realmente muito estranho!

_ Quem diabos é aquele cara? Aliás, que merda você ‘tá fazendo aqui, Dobe? – o moreno questionou ao deixar de lado o comportamento estranho de seu corpo, tentando mais uma vez sair de dentro do emaranhado de cobertores. Naruto não poderia responder qualquer pergunta sobre este fenômeno estranho, então ele preferiu optar por perguntas que o loiro pudesse, de fato, responder.

_E que calor dos infernos!_

_ Teme, puta que pariu! – Naruto o segurou pelos ombros, enrolando ainda mais as cobertas em seu corpo. – Você ‘tá pelado! Para de querer mostrar seu ‘documento’ pra mim!

_ Não seja bicha, Naruto! – o outro protestou, tentando novamente sair das cobertas e sendo, mais uma vez, impedido com veemência e leve desespero.

_ Exatamente! Eu sou bicha porra, sou gay! G-A-Y! Você vê garotas mostrando o corpo desse jeito pra homens héteros em que elas não estão interessadas? Não, né! Então, o mesmo se aplica a mim quando se trata de homens!

Sasuke parou abruptamente qualquer tentativa de fuga dos edredons e dos braços de Naruto, se dando conta da importância das palavras que acabara de ouvir.

_ Você está admitindo?

_ Ahn?

_ Você finalmente está admitindo em voz alta que é gay?

Naruto o soltou, arregalando o olhar como se somente naquele instante se desse conta do que disse.

_ Eu acho que estou... – Naruto murmurou em tom de assombro e piscando lentamente em seguida.

Talvez Naruto fosse quem mais estivesse surpreso ali e Sasuke riu baixinho, tirando o outro de seu transe e trazendo sua atenção novamente para si.

_ É... As coisas mudam. Naruto Uzumaki: o famoso namorado “crise dos três meses” de todas as garotas do ensino médio... Quem diria que um dia sairia do armário! – a vingança era bela, ao menos para Sasuke. Não podia deixar de tirar um pequeno sarro, não é mesmo? Por mais que realmente estivesse feliz pela iniciativa de Naruto admitir a pessoa que era.

Já havia passado do tempo!

_ Oh, olha quem fala, idiota! – Naruto rebateu, pondo-se de pé com energia e apontando um dedo acusatório para ele. – Eu acabei de flagrar você com a porra do seu namoradinho! Literalmente com a _porra_ do seu namoradinho, porque essa cama tem manchas de esperma por todos os cantos!

Sasuke corou consideravelmente, mas não desviou o olhar ou deixou de encarar aquele que o acusava como se estivesse agindo da maneira mais imoral do planeta. Ele não fez nada de errado, oras!

_ O que tem a dizer sobre isso, espertão!? – Naruto falou depois de um momento desconfortável de silêncio. Estava pressionando Sasuke, mas não fazia isso apenas para irritá-lo; quem sabe a provocação arrancasse uma reação do outro também?

 

É, Sasuke, qual vai ser?

**Naruto já deu o primeiro passo, você bem que podia seguir o exemplo dele.**

Sim, e aproveita pra contar pro Naruto que você foi ativo nessa noite!

**Oh baby, Itachi provou muito bem que consegue ser dominante como passivo. Não há nada pra se gabar nesse aspecto.**

Você é insuportável!

**A recíproca é verdadeira.**

 

_ Eu não estou negando! – Sasuke exclamou, interrompendo os pensamentos tolos de suas mentes. Naruto o olhou com ainda mais surpresa, e ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça como se quisesse afastar os pensamentos ruins e continuou num tom de voz mais calmo. – Eu... Eu não estou negando. É isso. Ponto final.

_ Você realmente admite que está com esse cara? O Itachi-bastardo? Sério?

_ Admito. E gostei do apelido. – Sasuke respondeu com um sorriso repuxando o canto de sua boca, fazendo Naruto rir com vontade, demasiadamente feliz pela confissão do outro.

Ambos expiraram com força, como se acabassem de retirar um peso extremamente incômodo das costas. Talvez fosse isso mesmo que aconteceu: finalmente não havia mal entendidos ou segredos entre os dois. E isso era algo reconfortante e motivacional.

O loiro olhou para baixo distraidamente e avistou a cueca que provavelmente pertencia ao Uchiha, estava bem próxima dos seus pés. Pegou-a com a ponta dos dedos como se ela estivesse contaminada (e, pff, quem visse a cena pensaria que o Uzumaki realmente tinha nojo de algo do gênero... grande ator!) e atirou para Sasuke. Virou-se de costas e passou a gargalhar com vontade tentando guardar eternamente em sua memória a cara de assombro de Sasuke ao reconhecer o pedaço de pano em suas mãos.

_ Não pegue minha roupa íntima desse jeito Dobe!

_ “Roupa íntima”... Essa é a prova real de que você realmente é gay Sasuke! – Naruto gargalhou ainda mais alto e o moreno atirou algum objeto em suas costas.

Contudo, ele estava satisfeito demais para se importar com a dor.

_ Se vista Teme! Temos um grande papo pra por em dia! – exclamou com energia e colocou os dois braços atrás da cabeça, sorrindo para a janela, e não seria completa loucura afirmar que seu sorriso era como o próprio sol surgindo no horizonte.

 

**(***)**

 

Kisame e Itachi estavam no telhado da mansão de Karin; Itachi já sabia que naquele ponto específico não havia sensores de movimento, então podiam permanecer ali antes que os primeiros criados saíssem para o jardim, pois quando isto acontecesse seria melhor não abusar da sorte.

_ O que havia nas pílulas de Sasuke? – Itachi questionou, agora compreendendo de onde veio o olhar peculiar do garoto Uchiha.

Kisame sorriu, extremamente satisfeito, esticando-se no telhado e apreciando uma brisa do fim da noite ligeiramente gélida em seu rosto com satisfação.

_ Não me pergunte, é do estoque particular do Madara. Coisa do Orochimaru.

_ Então, você não sabe a fórmula para criar as pílulas, nem os efeitos delas e me deu para entregar ao Sasuke? – Itachi questionou indignado, seus olhos avermelhando um pouco.

Kisame sentiu vontade de rir, o seu colega (ou ex-colega, dependendo do ponto de vista) da Akatsuki certamente estava bem superprotetor com o molequinho. Todavia, optou por não contrariá-lo, pois uma briga em um local inóspito como aquele não seria algo muito inteligente. Não que ele quisesse brigar com Itachi, mas se o outro vendesse briga, quem seria ele para não comprar?

_ Sei sim, mas as minhas não são como as do Orochimaru, já que ele acrescenta algo no composto que desencadeia esse efeito. - o olhar de Itachi ainda estava em um escarlate intenso. – Foi um experimento particular ordenado por Madara, Orochimaru trabalhou incansavelmente nisto nos últimos sete anos. Quando ele finalmente clamou sucesso, eu surrupiei algumas amostras sem que ele percebesse. – Kisame deu de ombros. – Acreditei que poderiam ser úteis em alguma ocasião, e Madara jamais tomaria algo que o fizesse mal.

_ Você já tramava algo antes de tudo isso começar? – Itachi questionou, com ar contemplativo. Era como se ele jamais esperasse um comportamento como aquele de Kisame.

O homem de cabelos azuis riu pelo nariz, esticou uma das pernas e apoiou o cotovelo no joelho da outra, tentando encontrar uma posição mais relaxada.

_ Itachi, ninguém está 100% satisfeito naquele lugar. Nem mesmo os que clamam estar. – explicou Kisame com o tom de voz descontraído. – Eu apenas fui atrás de uma carta na manga, mas confesso que jamais imaginei que encontraríamos outra pessoa compatível com as pílulas. Na época foi uma medida descabida, praticamente sem nenhum propósito lógico.

O mais novo contemplou o céu noturno, sem saber o que deveria dizer. Kisame estava certo: muitos na Akatsuki estavam insatisfeitos, mas não imaginava que eles tomariam atitudes como aquela. Talvez Madara realmente devesse agir de maneira paranóica mesmo.

_ Você já viu o efeito?

_ Dos olhos cor de lavanda?

_ É.

Kisame balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

_ Assim como os nossos olhos são um efeito colateral da nossa manifestação de poder, os de Sasuke agem da mesma forma. Só que o efeito da força, a percepção do ambiente e do tempo serão alterados. Assim, seu moleque fica muito mais forte, ágil e sensível aos elementos externos do que nós.

Kisame explicava com calma, enquanto Itachi prendia-se a cada palavra, como se sua vida dependesse disso e, de fato, dependia. Aquela reação no prodígio divertia Kisame, pois era e não era algo esperado do outro. Itachi se preocupava com detalhes (e isso fazia diferença em quaisquer circunstâncias), mas apegar-se a alguém daquele modo certamente não, e ali residia a graça de tudo.

_ Nos primeiros momentos, ele terá efeitos colaterais mais dolorosos dessas manifestações de poder, assim como ele está sentindo agora. O mesmo acontecia com Madara e, quando isso ocorria, ele vinha ao laboratório. Ou nós íamos até o seu quarto, medicá-lo e dar instruções.

_ Madara realmente confiava no Orochimaru pra  _isso_?

_ Lógico que não! E é por isso que eu entrei na jogada: era a mim que ele chamava, e não Orochimaru.

Por mais alguns instantes Itachi pareceu pensativo, avaliando a informação como se fosse ouro. Kisame sabia que, para o cérebro genial do colega, informações como aquela eram estritamente importantes.

_ O que devo fazer?

O mais velho surpreendeu-se completamente com a pergunta. Itachi não era o tipo de pessoa que pedia a opinião dos outros na hora de tomar suas decisões. Era da essência do mais novo planejar milimetricamente seus planos e não confiá-los a ninguém, talvez, antes, com exceção de Madara, mas vai saber?

_ Sasuke precisa ser treinado para aproveitar todo o seu potencial. Inicialmente ele “ativará” sua capacidade física, e consequentemente a coloração nova dos olhos, toda vez que se ver preso em algum tipo de emoção forte. Mas ele precisa aprender a controlar isso para ativar quando for necessário, assim como nós. Fora isso, ele terá efeitos colaterais, às vezes logo depois da ativação, mas isso tende a diminuir com o tempo até cessar completamente.

Itachi concordou com um aceno suave de cabeça, e considerando aquele assunto como encerrado, passou para o próximo da lista.

_ O que Naruto está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, cerrando os dentes ao sentir certa indignação pela chegada do Uzumaki tê-lo atrapalhado em seu momento a sós com Sasuke.

Um sorriso despontou no canto da boca de Kisame e seus olhos cintilaram de um modo divertido, ao notar a indignação do mais novo. Era demasiadamente engraçado ver o prodígio naquele jeito irritadiço, como se estivesse com ciúmes. O que importava era que Naruto tirava Itachi do sério mesmo à distância, e isso era um feito e tanto!

_ Ele acordou Kakashi Hatake, parou de ministrar a droga e o policial acabou de despertar.

_ Ele o quê? – ameaçou ficar em pé naquele mesmo instante para fazer sabe-se lá o que.

Se possível, Kisame se divertiu ainda mais com aquela reação, fazendo um gesto para que o mais novo o escutasse, impedindo Itachi de agir impulsivamente. Outro feito impressionante de Naruto, diga-se de passagem. Kisame detestava admitir, mas até que estava indo com a cara da criatura loira irritante.

_ Relaxe, eu dei alguns tarja-preta antes de sairmos do hospital, Kakashi está dormindo até que você decida o que devemos fazer.

_ Como assim?

_ Olha, eu confesso que fiquei puto com Naruto e estava a um passo de matá-lo, ou colocá-lo em uma cama de hospital ao lado do maldito Hatake, seria muito bem feito. Mas ele alegou veementemente que tinha um plano e que queria falar com você e por isso eu o trouxe.

_ E que plano é esse?

_ Não sei, ele disse que queria falar com o “Itachi bastardo” e se recusou a me falar. – Kisame fez um gesto com os ombros para mostrar sua indiferença quanto a isso. – Confesso que só cedi ao pedido dele porque o garoto é uma comédia, e eu queria ver a sua cara quando ele te chamasse assim.

Kisame sorria mais uma vez, evitando o olhar de Itachi e devotando toda sua para observar o jardim da mansão, não possuía muitas plantas, mas era bem amplo. Itachi grunhiu baixo, no fundo da garganta, mas deixou de lado toda a provocação que parecia vir de brinde com qualquer menção do nome de Naruto. Teria que ensinar boas maneiras para este garoto inconsequente!

_ Que bom que o seu entretenimento fica numa posição de maior importância do que a segurança de nossas missões. – Foi o que falou assim que se acalmou o suficiente.

_ Obrigado. É um dom nato. – ele sorriu, empurrando o ombro de Itachi de maneira brincalhona e recebendo um olhar assassino em retorno. – Qual é numero três? Até parece que você queria que eu matasse o loirinho. Ele é importante pro seu pirralho, e ele não ficaria nada contente quando soubesse.

_ Sasuke já deve estar a par do que realmente aconteceu com Kakashi, duvido que ele esteja muito feliz.

Era verdade, provavelmente eles brigariam assim que Itachi colocasse os pés novamente naquele quarto, mas ele sabia que inevitavelmente este momento chegaria. Para falar a verdade, não imaginou que fosse demorar uma semana pra isso.

_ Bom, você tem que voltar de qualquer forma pra falar com o Uzumaki e descobrir qual é o plano genial. Eu seguro Sasuke, se for preciso.

Os dois, mais uma vez, ficaram quietos apreciando a paisagem, pelo menos, Kisame apreciou o céu que se iluminava cada vez mais; tudo ainda estava relativamente silencioso, embora houvesse alguns passarinhos cantarolando.

Por outro lado, a mente de Itachi estava longe dali, trabalhando a mil por hora, ao criar novas estratégias de combate, novos planos e questionamentos. Quando Kisame se moveu, preparando para se levantar e sair dali, Itachi se pronunciou uma última vez.

_Kisame, uma última pergunta.

_ Diga.

_ Por que você não está na reunião desta madrugada?

O mais velho já estava de pé ajeitando as vestes, intencionando voltar ao QG para adormecer por algumas horas, mas a pergunta o pegou de surpresa e sua atenção foi totalmente voltada para o moreno.

_ Reunião? – perguntou, realmente perdido com o questionamento que não esperava.

_ Madara comentou que haveria uma reunião extraordinária no fim da nossa reunião da noite, eu fui dispensado por causa da missão.

_Hum... Isso não é um bom sinal._

_ Itachi... Não teve reunião alguma. – sua voz soou extremamente séria, pois ele sabia que se Itachi recebera aquele tipo de informação falsa, alguma coisa havia por detrás disso.

Bingo. O moreno reassumira a postura fria e calculista de sempre, escondendo suas reais emoções de qualquer pessoa. E Kisame sabia que quando Itachi colocava tal máscara, as emoções debaixo dela eram muito mais intensas do que aparentavam inicialmente.

_ Eu vou voltar. – o moreno falou ao fim, não se despedindo de Kisame ao se levantar e pular do telhado, agarrando-se nos parapeitos das janelas para chegar até a de Sasuke.

E o cientista soube, naquele instante, que boa coisa não aconteceria.

 

**(***)**

Madara a observava com o olhar completamente lívido. Não era necessário ser uma grande interpretadora de emoções pessoais, como ela, para compreender que o ódio por Itachi era crescente naqueles olhos negros furiosos. Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes, mantendo a posição firme, apesar do medo de ser o alvo imediato de uma possível vingança de seu chefe.

Ela sabia que o que aconteceu naquele quarto de hóspedes não estava dentro do combinado de Madara e número três. Itachi foi além, já que foi evidente a surpresa nos olhos do seu superior quando ela discriminou as posições em que o prodígio e Sasuke realizaram o ato sexual. Konan não queria dizer, mas como ele perguntou, ela deduziu que havia alguma importância ali.

Mesmo assim, a surpresa não foi maior do que quando ela mencionou os olhos violetas. A expressão de Madara, que inicialmente era de ofendido e entristecido, passou instantaneamente para uma fúria descomunal; e não havia máscara alguma que pudesse enganá-la dos reais sentimentos de seu chefe.

Ela era mulher, por isso tinha um lado mais delicado e analítico para os sentimentos humanos do que os homens, mesmo com todo o treinamento do QG. Madara aprimorou com esmero suas características femininas, principalmente quanto o sentimentalismo exacerbado e a interpretação de microexpressões físicas e faciais em muitos cursos. Seu chefe sabia que era necessário alguém assim em meio aos seus subordinados e, apesar dela ter permanecido muito tempo na penumbra com missões meramente físicas, sabia que seu dia de glória chegaria e ela conseguiria mostrar todo o seu real potencial.

E chegou!

Era realmente reconfortante saber que apenas  _ela_  era capaz de realizar essa missão com aquele grau de análise comportamental. Talvez, ainda mais reconfortante do que saber que ela era uma das únicas pessoas no mundo que eram capazes de interpretar os sentimentos de alguém tão fechado como Madara. Especialmente se levar em consideração que seu superior ocultava seus sentimentos excepcionalmente bem através daquela máscara de estoicidade, um feito e tanto.

Talvez por isso ele a designou a ficar de olho em Itachi, pois ela conseguiria, melhor do que ninguém, dar um parecer exato sobre suas ações. Ela conseguiria interpretar até que ponto os atos de Itachi condiziam com a sua missão ou iam mais além do combinado.

E certamente o que ela avistara não era algo resultante de uma simples missão.

_ Você está me dizendo que o Itachi está...

_ Apaixonado. Sim. – ela completou a frase, arrependendo-se no mesmo segundo por ter interrompido a fala de seu chefe. Ela deveria manter sua posição de subordinada, se não seria castigada; definitivamente teria mais cuidado na próxima ocasião.

Contudo, Madara, que estava especialmente furioso, não se ateve ao pequeno deslize de Konan, ignorando completamente o fato que foi interrompido.

_ Explique. – ele ordenou, sentando na cadeira de couro por detrás da mesa de mogno, cruzando os braços e aguardado um bom motivo para aquela acusação.

_ As ações de Itachi demonstram um grande sentimento de admiração por Sasuke. Inclusive, ele sempre está sorrindo, até quando o garoto não está lhe observando. Em um determinado momento do ato, Itachi optou por uma brincadeira sexual e vendou os olhos do menino Uchiha, que nada podia ver devido ao pano escuro. Mesmo assim, Itachi continuou sorrindo, sem falhar um único instante o curvar dos lábios. Era algo genuíno, ele estava muito feliz.

_ Mas Itachi pode ter percebido sua presença e ter tentado te enganar. Somente você e Pain sabem do plano, ele pode ter pensado que era outro Akatsuki observando-o.

_ Com todo respeito chefe, mas ninguém me engana nesse aspecto. Um sorriso falso ocorre da seguinte forma: ao contrair e esticar os lábios para sorrir, o músculo facial zigomático maior traciona o canto da boca em direção as orelhas, fazendo com que a boca tome o formato de “U”. Mas o sorriso de Itachi era real, pois decorreu apenas da contração do zigomático maior, outros músculos do lábio superior e orbicular do olho, criando um leve enrugamento do nariz e ao redor dos olhos. Para quem sabe diferenciar são sorrisos completamente diferentes.²

Madara pareceu convencido com a explicação, como ela previa. Konan, devido a todo esse treinamento de interpretação corporal, era um dos mais eficientes detectores de mentira em todo o planeta. E foi por isso, além do fato de que confiava em sua lealdade, que ele acabara designando-a para tal missão.

_ Ademais, Itachi estava absorto demais com a presença de Sasuke para perceber minha presença, e olha que eu nem fiquei tão longe assim dos dois. – ela terminou de informá-lo, desejando internamente que ele não a fizesse contar todos os detalhes do sexo logo em seguida.

A verdade é que foi extremamente desnorteante presenciar a primeira cena de sexo, uma situação que ela pensou ser impossível de ser superada... Até que o segundo ato sexual começou. De modo que se ela já ficou extremamente envergonhada pelo que tinha visto, continuar observando se tornou impossível! Felizmente, ela já tinha informações suficientes para Madara e assim, ela abandonou o posto, a fim de informar seu chefe sobre o que presenciou.

Afinal, não era todo dia que se registrava uma traição daquele porte, bem como aqueles olhos sobrenaturais; não havia motivos para esperar o relatório semanal.

Madara se levantou subitamente, caminhando até a janela e apreciando a vista da cobertura com concentração. Konan tinha ainda mais certeza de que Itachi agiu além do que o combinado, porque seu chefe estava evidentemente furioso: suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas, seus olhos brilhantes e os lábios cerrados, ela conseguia visualizar pelo reflexo do vidro.

E ela sabia que, nas ocasiões em que o líder estava irritado, alguém pagaria.

_ Quando se quer algo de um homem, não se destrói de vez toda a sua razão de existência. Se ele perder tudo, irá temer a nada. – ele falou com a voz firme, ainda de costas. – Sabe por que, número dois?

_ Porque não haverá mais nada a perder. – ela respondeu, certa de que escolhera a opção correta.

Madara concordou com um aceno de cabeça, virando-se para ela e encarando-a com seriedade.

_ Exatamente. A vida não é essa “força meticulosa espiritual” que nos faz respirar diariamente. Isso é apenas a existência. A vida consiste naquilo que temos próximos de nós: nosso trabalho, nossos objetivos e nossas pessoas amadas. Algumas pessoas tendem a amar demais uma dessas três coisas e, quando assim o fazem, se por ventura perdem o que as causa tanto amor, também perderão a completa razão de existir e aí... Ahh número dois... Aí elas morrem, mesmo que o coração não pare de bater. Eu sei disso muito bem, porque eu já perdi minha vida.

Em menos de um segundo, Madara deixou a expressão de tristeza escapar: suas pálpebras decaíram minimamente, seus olhos perderam o foco, os cantos dos lábios curvaram-se um pouco para baixo. Mas Madara era bom, muito bom. Se ela não fosse especialista, não teria percebido; pois logo toda a máscara da imparcialidade estava de volta.

Konan sentia vontade de perguntar, questionar o que Madara queria dizer com o fim de sua frase, apesar de compreender que ele recordara de algo extremamente triste. Mas optou por não exteriorizar suas dúvidas: Madara era seu superior, não caberia a ela forçar qualquer revelação. E, muito provavelmente, ele estava se referindo a traição de Itachi. É, era apenas isso.

Sentiu-se satisfeita em chegar a essa conclusão, e por isso fez a pergunta que o líder aguardava.

_ Então... O que devemos fazer?

_ Naruto Uzumaki é a chave. – ele respondeu com convicção. – Ele é precioso para Sasuke Uchiha e para Kakashi Hatake, assim atingir Naruto será o mesmo que atingi-los. Se optássemos por mirar diretamente em Kakashi ou Sasuke, o estrago na corrente daquela “família” seria grande, mas não o ideal. Se atingirmos Naruto e destruí-lo, isso abalaria todos os envolvidos numa magnitude surreal. Ele é nosso foco.

_ Ok, e como faremos isso? Kakashi já está hospitalizado... Nós o matamos? Naruto vai sentir com toda certeza, ele aparenta ser apaixonado por ele.

_ Não, pois como eu acabei de dizer, nós não devemos tirar toda a razão de vida de Naruto, já que assim ele morrerá por dentro e de nada irá nos servir. Pelo menos, por hora. – Madara disse calmamente, como se montasse uma estratégia para vencer uma disputa intelectual; parecia se divertir. – Precisamos de uma vingança sábia,  _lenta_ , e não um golpe fatal. Kakashi seria o golpe fatal, mas apenas no momento oportuno.

_ Então, o que faremos? Naruto está sem emprego, seus sonhos de vida são desconhecidos para nós, seus amigos próximos são Sasuke, o qual não podemos tocar, e Kakashi, que seria o golpe final. Não nos resta nada!

_ Ahh número dois. É nisto que resume a diferença entre nós dois, entre o subordinado e o líder. Deixe comigo, eu sei bem o que devo fazer. – Madara virou-se de costas mais uma vez, procurando algo em suas vestes enquanto observava a paisagem noturna e o céu salpicado de estrelas pela janela. – Você já me deu informações preciosas e, por enquanto, está dispensada da missão por tempo indeterminado. Irei agir e entro em contato para dizer quando voltará ao posto de espionagem. Pode se retirar agora.

 _Só isso?_  – ela não pode deixar de pensar. Certamente não esperava grandes congratulações, mas aguardava ao menos um agradecimento. Decepcionada, Konan deu-lhe as costas e saiu do apartamento tomada por sentimentos de decepção e ultraje palpáveis.

Madara mal percebeu o descontentamento da subordinada, e ela pouco o interessava no momento. Konan era boa para missões físicas também e ele podia tê-la mandado para a que se iniciaria a seguir, mas ele precisava de alguém mais... Chamativo.

Finalmente encontrou o telefone celular e buscou o número que procurava na discagem rápida. Em dois toques foi atendido.

_ Número cinco, tenho uma missão para você. – ele sorriu de maneira cruel. – E é do jeito que você gosta...

 

**(***)**

 

_ Eu sei que você ainda está irritado com ele, mas não está preocupado, não?

Gaara praticamente jogou o prato que lavava de volta a pia cheia de louça suja, virando-se para Sai com completa indignação.

_ O que você  _acha_?! – questionou com ironia, enxugando as mãos no pano de prato e desistindo da louça suja por ora. Sinceramente? Não estava com a mínima cabeça para isso.

_ Gaara, pare. – Sai o alertou com a voz suave, sabendo muito bem onde aquele diálogo daria.

_ Você acha o quê? Que eu não estou surtando porque o Naruto desapareceu por uma semana sem nos dizer uma única palavra? Que eu acho normal ligar pro celular e só cair na caixa postal? Ou procurá-lo na casa do Kakashi e receber a informação do porteiro de que ‘ninguém entrou naquele apartamento por mais de uma semana’? Ah, e que, inclusive, tem um amigo do Kakashi desesperado atrás dele também? O que você acha que eu estou sentindo Sai? Não é possível que você vá errar essa interpretação! – o ruivo falava com velocidade, praticamente vomitando as palavras.

_ Gaara, pare. – Sai pediu mais uma vez, se levantando da mesa e se aproximando do colega de apartamento com passos pequenos e silenciosos.

_ Eu até troquei telefone com esse tal do amigo do Kakashi, o Iruka, na eventualidade de algum de nós encontrarmos os dois desaparecidos e...!

O ruivo parou de falar ao sentir os braços de Sai envolverem sua cintura, bem como os cabelos negros se encostarem no seu pescoço. Sai o abraçava por trás e apoiava seu rosto no ombro de Gaara, algo pouquíssimo convencional entre os dois apesar da relação colorida que possuíam.

Gaara Sabaku era uma pessoa extremamente carente.

Toda pressão e descaso familiar pela qual passou tornaram-no uma pessoa muito comprometida com seus amigos, mas ainda sim extremamente carente e ansioso por um amor correspondido. Era apaixonado por Naruto desde o início da adolescência, mas nunca foi correspondido desta forma. Pessoas como Gaara tentam suprir essa necessidade com contato físico, pois a carência se torna uma espécie de vício difícil de sobrepor.

E nos últimos meses Sai era o “contato físico” da vez.

Contudo, Sai sabia de todo esse problema de Gaara. Ele podia parecer alguém tolo e incapaz de analisar as pessoas, mas não era verdade. Quando a situação era realmente séria, Sai não parava de pensar no assunto até compreendê-lo por completo. Depois das primeiras semanas de relação com o ruivo, ele finalmente entendeu como o outro era carente.

Carência não é algo bom, Sai leu mais de um livro sobre isso. Carência é um sentimento que faz as pessoas tomarem decisões equivocadas para tão somente suprirem uma necessidade momentânea, que não resolveria o problema em seus corações e ainda procuravam contato físico exacerbado.

Exatamente por saber disso, ele procurava não agir como um verdadeiro companheiro com o ruivo: era sexo e apenas isso. Agindo desse modo, ele acreditava que, um dia, Gaara aprenderia a lidar com toda esta carência, superaria seu amor por Naruto (e até o loiro aparecer naquele apartamento, Sai não sabia que era ele o verdadeiro detentor do coração de seu amigo colorido) e poderia ser alguém feliz. Se ele agisse com muito carinho com o parceiro, Gaara se acomodaria no sentimento de carência sendo alimentado constantemente, e esta mudança não aconteceria.

Por prezar demais o ruivo, ele mantinha uma distância segura. Mas agora, neste instante, ele sabia que não era uma questão de carência. Gaara estava extremamente preocupado com Naruto, e merecia uma força.

O Uzumaki desapareceu de vez nesta ocasião. Falou no telefone com Sasuke e sumiu no mundo sem dizer um “ai”. Sai e Gaara tentaram contatá-lo de diversas formas, mas o loiro não apareceu na faculdade novamente e, como estava sem emprego, à única opção que sobrou foi o antigo apartamento que dividia com Kakashi e o seu número de celular.

Todavia o apartamento estava inabitado há também uma semana, e o celular só caia na caixa postal.

Tentaram localizar Sasuke, pois algo que ele disse desencadeou este sumiço, mas, para a surpresa de ambos, Sasuke também desapareceu: a quitinete dele foi desocupada as pressas, e Gaara não tinha o telefone celular do moreno ou o endereço de seu trabalho, ou faculdade. Em suma, o ruivo o detestava tanto que procurava não saber absolutamente nada sobre o que o Uchiha fazia da vida, algo que ele se arrependia profundamente naquele instante.

_ Acalme-se. Nós vamos encontrá-lo, ok? – Sai murmurou em seu ouvido, agindo com seriedade e não da maneira espontânea e desmedida de sempre. Era algo completamente diverso de sua personalidade, mas existiam momentos que pediam aquele tipo de comportamento.

_ Eu... eu espero que sim. – Gaara respondeu, virando-se e encarando o colega e circundando os braços em seu pescoço, tentando puxá-lo para um beijo.

_ Não. – o moreno respondeu ao virar o rosto. Por mais que desejasse beijar Gaara, não podia perder o foco naquele instante. – Você está agindo com carência, pra variar.

_ Eu não sou uma pessoa carente! – Gaara respondeu entre os dentes cerrados, já estava cansado daquela basbaquice a toa de Sai toda santa vez que tentava algo fora da cama.

_ É claro que não. – Sai respondeu, dando aquele sorriso amarelo que não enganava ninguém. O ruivo o encarou com certa irritação, mas o soltou ao ouvir a campainha soar dois segundos depois.

Instantaneamente correu em direção à porta da frente, seu coração batendo forte por desejar que fosse Naruto ali, procurando-o e a salvo. Tropeçou no caminho por causa de sua afobação e, quando finalmente levou a mão à maçaneta, ouviu Sai gritar da cozinha:

_ Não vai explodir se não for o Naruto!

 _Tsk, irritante._  – foi o que o ruivo pensou quando girou a chave e abriu a porta, dando de cara com um loiro.

Mas não era o quem queria ver: era um loiro desconhecido. Cabelos longos, amarrados em uma espécie de rabo de cavalo alto, com uma franja estranha que encobria um de seus olhos. Os olhos eram azuis, semelhantes aos de Naruto, mas ainda sim bem mais petulantes e menos doces do que os do Uzumaki, sua estatura era mediana, apenas um pouco maior do que ele.

Ele aparentava estar ansioso, ao contrário de Gaara, o qual parecia ser acabado de informar que o natal foi cancelado e substituído por horas extras no trabalho com direito ao chefe esbravejando em seu cangote.

_Droga... Não é Naruto!_

_ Gaara Sabaku? – o loiro questionou com um grande sorriso.

_ É ele mesmo. O que deseja? – o ruivo questionou com a voz monótona, irritado consigo mesmo pela falsa esperança.

_ Diga-me uma coisa, Gaara Sabaku... Qual a sua opinião sobre a arte? – o loiro questionou casualmente, como se sua aparição na casa de um completo estranho, precisamente às seis e meia da manhã, fosse algo totalmente normal.

Gaara substituiu a monotonia pela completa indignação com aquele cara completamente bizarro.

_ Pro caralho a arte. Quem diabos é você?

Mas o loiro não se afetou com seu tom de voz irritado. Muito pelo contrário, pareceu ainda mais empolgado e exibiu um olhar completamente maníaco, deixando um sorriso curvar seus lábios.

_ Resposta errada, Sabaku.

 

_... Continua ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Citação do capítulo 11.
> 
> ² Microexpressões faciais são expressões involuntárias mostradas na face do ser humano quando eles sentem uma emoção. O maior estudioso na área é o psicólogo Paul Ekman, e ele diz que as seguintes emoções são perceptíveis por meio das microexpressões faciais: nojo, raiva, medo, tristeza, alegria, surpresa, diversão, desprezo, excitação, culpa, orgulho, alívio, satisfação, prazer e vergonha. Elas são classificadas em tipos comuns e sutis, e duram em média um quinto de segundo.  
> Existia uma série de televisão que tratava desse assunto, o nome dela era "Lie to me" mas ela alterou várias coisas do ensinamento de Paul Ekman. Se vocês tiverem curiosidade de correr atrás disso, lembrem-se: vocês não são treinados, apenas pessoas treinadas conseguem perceber isso realmente, e não comecem a achar que está todo mundo mentindo pra vocês hahahaha!


	23. Capítulo XXIII

Kisame sentiu o calor do sol da aurora durante longos minutos antes de decidir que não poderia, de maneira alguma, ir dormir. Suspirou pesadamente, passando as mãos pelos olhos cansados. Aquela noite agitada lhe esgotou completamente.

Itachi já voltou para o quarto e não retornou, mas ele sabia que ainda existia a necessidade de sua participação naquela conversa. Ou talvez, apenas talvez, ele estivesse realmente com medo de voltar para o QG.

_O que será que o Madara intencionava com aquela informação falsa?_

Admitindo ou não o seu medo momentâneo, ele decidiu: não iria voltar. Itachi poderia precisar de uma mão com o pirralho, na hipótese do moleque se enfezar ao ponto de ativar novamente os sentidos especiais. Além disso, precisava ver se o garoto realmente se restabeleceu com as instruções de primeiros socorros que dera ao Uzumaki. Afinal, Madara já precisou de mais cuidados em situações extremas de efeito colateral.

Sendo assim, retornou até o quarto onde o Uchiha estava hospedado com certa velocidade. Contudo, ao adentrar demorou alguns instantes para entender o que acontecia.

Itachi estava no chão, os olhos cor de rubi cintilando furiosamente. Sasuke, por sua vez, tentava imobilizá-lo contra o carpete, e apesar do olhar violeta estar novamente a postos. Kisame sabia muito bem que número três não estava lutando para fugir do ataque.

Afinal, uma fuga de combate em solo como aquela não era feita através da força e sim da técnica. E de técnica Itachi, o prodígio, entendia bem (aliás, estava há anos luz de qualquer um naquele quarto, até mesmo dele, quando se tratava de esquiva e fuga).

_ O que você quer dizer com “foi necessário”? – Sasuke rosnava alto, forçando o outro a olhá-lo. Itachi parecia demasiadamente irritado, mas tentava se controlar.

_ Eu não quero te machucar Sasuke. – ele respondeu com o mesmo tom de voz ríspido e furioso.

Kisame procurou Naruto pelo quarto, encontrando-o com um olhar apavorado do outro lado da cama, e o ar de culpa podia ser palpável naquele lado do recinto. Decerto o loiro não relatou os acontecimentos com Kakashi Hatake da melhor maneira possível.

 _Oh, que surpresa! –_ pensou Kisame, antes de revirar os olhos demonstrando sua irritação com o Uzumaki.

_ Você falou o quê? – Kisame questionou ao loiro, trazendo para si sua atenção.

_ A verdade...? – sua resposta foi fraca e incerta, como se realmente não intencionasse o fato de que dizer a verdade para Sasuke causaria toda essa confusão.

_ Eu não consigo acreditar que você tentou matar o Kakashi! – o garoto Uchiha gritou alto, ignorando os demais presentes no quarto novamente.

Kisame franziu o cenho, detestando o pivete mais do que detestava Madara naquele instante.

_ Ow, Teme... N-não foi isso que eu disse... – Naruto murmurou, esticando o braço para tocar no ombro do amigo, mas Sasuke estapeou sua mão para longe.

Kisame não quis mais se manter como espectador. Deu dois passos largos, alcançou a gola de Sasuke e o atirou para longe, com uma falta de delicadeza que o pivete estava implorando para receber. Pego de surpresa, Sasuke não conseguiu desviar do golpe e acabou batendo as costas com tudo na parede do outro lado do quarto, soltando um gemido de dor alto. Suas pálpebras fecharam-se, e ao abrirem novamente, não exibiam mais a coloração lilás. Uma fina camada de sangue escorreu pelo canto de seu lábio, e o Uzumaki correu até ele em uma tentativa de ampará-lo e verificar o estrago daquele golpe.

_ Sasuke, puta que pariu viu! Você é doido de atacar esse cara desse jeito? – disse Naruto apreensivo.

O loiro tentou puxar um dos braços do Uchiha, mas um gemido alto interrompeu sua ação, fazendo com que ele retroagisse por pensar que, talvez, Sasuke estivesse com algum osso quebrado. E, céus, era só o que faltava! Eles não podiam se dar ao luxo de perder tempo com cuidados médicos! O que o idiota do Sasuke tinha na cabeça para enfrentar aquele bastardo do Itachi?

Apesar de toda dor que sentia, o Uchiha ainda olhava para Itachi, que agora se sentava no chão e trocava o mesmo olhar irritado, seus olhos vermelhos mostrando-se extremamente mortíferos. Estava claro para qualquer um que Itachi não reagira porque não quis, e não porque realmente foi rendido pelo companheiro. Suas mãos estavam acima dos seus joelhos e tremiam, provavelmente de raiva.

Ele estava realmente lutando contra sua própria natureza para não partir para cima do Uchiha.

_ Pirralho, Sasuke, acho que devo frisar pra você que se não fosse pelo Itachi, muito provavelmente o seu amigo Kakashi já estaria a vinte palmos abaixo da terra. – Kisame falou com certa indignação, caminhando até o garoto e levando os dois dedos até a pulsação de sua jugular. – Você vai ter os sintomas novamente. Bem feito!

_ Quê? – exclamou Naruto arregalando o olhar para Kisame. – Ah, que bosta!

Naruto ficou de pé e cruzou os braços. Estava com raiva pela atitude desmedida de Sasuke e não fazia questão de esconder, dando um olhar irritado ao Uchiha caído no chão. Oras, quem geralmente agia por impulso naquela família era ele! O que foi que deu naquele Teme maldito para fazer isso!?

Sasuke começava a se mostrar arrependido pelo que fizera sem pensar, e não foi apenas o crescente desconforto físico e a careta que o Uzumaki lhe mostrava. Agora, sem tanta adrenalina no seu sangue e com os batimentos cardíacos diminuindo consideravelmente, conseguia perceber que talvez devesse ter conversado com Itachi antes de partir para o ataque.

_ Naruto. – Itachi sibilou, chamando a atenção do loiro eufórico para si. – O plano.

_ Ahm... O plano... Eu quero conversar com você a sós sobre isso, Itachi-bastardo.

Kisame teve certeza que havia algo errado naquela cena: Naruto xingou Itachi num momento de quase-frenesi, e ele ainda estava vivo! Isso significava que Itachi  _realmente_ devia gostar do pivete Uchiha para aguentar tanto desaforo numa única noite.

Ao invés de matar o herdeiro da família Namikaze-Uzumaki, Itachi se aproximou do garoto com extrema velocidade e o segurou com apenas um braço, jogando-o por cima de um de seus ombros. Naruto gritou e se debateu, tentando compreender o que acontecia e se libertar, seus olhos jamais percebendo quando foi que Itachi chegou tão perto.

_Patético!_

_ Cala a boca Uzumaki! – Itachi sibilou com fúria.

Naruto finalmente compreendeu que Itachi não estava para brincadeiras e parou de se mover. Um leve tremor de pavor percorreu seu corpo, pois o tom de voz empregado deixou claro para todos no quarto que Itachi era infinitamente mais mortal do que aparentava ser, e Naruto sabia bem como se comportar diante de um predador mais perigoso do que ele.

Era instinto animal puro.

_ Eu cuido do moleque. Vai! – Kisame comandou, com medo de Itachi perder o controle naquela casa. Com toda certeza o estrago atrairia a atenção dos moradores, e não seria uma situação muito fácil de contornar.

Sasuke olhava para Itachi com certa incredulidade. Sabia que o outro era uma pessoa especial, completamente mortífera, mas jamais presenciara tamanha falta de controle: os olhos de Itachi estavam tão avermelhados que era impossível visualizar sua pupila. Ele sentia seu corpo tremer em arrependimento e medo, pois se Itachi perdesse o controle, quem iria pagar seria Naruto. Merda, se o namorado ficasse descontrolado, talvez ele também levasse a pior! Seu coração estava acelerado e o pavor corria em suas veias, deixando-o apreensivo e mais suscetível aos efeitos colaterais.

Itachi se virou para encará-lo e Sasuke viu que ainda era o mesmo Itachi de sempre, mas com uma áurea diferente, mais perigosa, inconstante; feral. Sasuke nunca teve tanto medo em sua vida, nem mesmo no seu encontro com Madara.

_ O que foi Uchiha? Não era você que confiava em mim? – ele questionou com desdém, seu tom de voz abaixando dois tons do que o normal, um som praticamente gutural ao ouvido dos presentes.

_ Itachi, vai porra! – Kisame gritou, agitando o braço direito e indicando a janela com energia; pois sabia que o ex-companheiro iria ceder se não saísse daquele quarto logo.

E então, tão rápido que nem o próprio Kisame pode ver, Itachi e Naruto desapareceram como fumaça.

_ O... Que... Diabos...? – Sasuke expirou quando se viu finalmente longe de Itachi, seu corpo tremendo ainda mais, tentando voltar à normalidade.

_ Pivete Uchiha, acho bom você preparar seu enxoval.

_ Hun? – Sasuke girou o pescoço para encarar Kisame, mas sentiu uma dor consideravelmente forte no ombro ao se movimentar. – A-ahn!

_ O que você acabou de presenciar é algo histórico para nós. – Kisame falou calmamente.

Ele levou a mão até o ombro do garoto e constatou que este foi deslocado na queda, depois pressionou os pontos certos, ignorando a dor de Sasuke, e pôs o osso novamente no lugar com uma precisão que poucos médicos conseguiram naquelas condições adversas.

_ Porra! Isso doeu pra caralho...! – Sasuke choramingou, respirando fundo e voltando a acalmar seus batimentos cardíacos. – Que porcaria é essa de “enxoval”? – questionou a Kisame, que agora andava pelo quarto a procura dos cobertores mais uma vez. E ele sabia que iria precisar, estava sentindo frio novamente.

 

Essa porcaria de efeito colateral é uma merda! Não gostei, quero as coisas como eram antes!

**Shii! Enxoval é algo que me interessa! Vamos comprar tudo na cor púrpura e ametista, ok Sasuke?**

Ah cara, mas tu é muito veado mesmo, puta que pariu...!

**Quieto!**

 

Sasuke estava tão curioso em arrancar mais informações do amigo de Itachi que sequer prestou atenção nos pensamentos absurdos de suas outras duas mentes. Assim que colocou as mãos no primeiro cobertor, Kisame voltou a falar.

_ O que acabou de acontecer aqui foi um autocontrole de frenesi. Você sabe há quantos anos tentamos controlar a besta interior pirralho?

_ “Besta”? – o garoto questionou, sentindo seu corpo arrepiar com a palavra estranha.

_ Itachi não te explicou nada sobre frenesi e rötschreck (1)?

_ Rot... O quê? – murmurou, sentindo as horríveis sensações de impotência, sede, dor e frio voltarem em seu corpo com velocidade. Não queria sucumbir: precisava manter-se acordado e lúcido. Kisame falava algo importante!

_ Ah, Uchiha... Itachi controlou o instinto assassino que nós tentamos controlar desde crianças. – Kisame sorriu de canto de boca, jogando o primeiro cobertor no corpo de Sasuke e envolvendo-o com a manta. – Ele controlou o incontrolável. Quer prova de amor maior que essa?

Sasuke já não compreendia mais as palavras sem sentido do estranho colega de Itachi, pois a dor voltava em proporções cavalares, mas antes de adormecer pela fadiga intensa mais uma vez, conseguiu notar que realmente passou da conta dessa vez por deixar Itachi tão bravo...

E que podia muito bem não estar vivo naquele determinado instante.

 

**(***)**

 

Naruto assistia a cena a sua frente com descrença completa. Piscava, tentando assimilar o que ocorreu, mas absolutamente nada fazia sentido, inclusive o que acontecia agora!

Itachi saiu do quarto de Sasuke em uma velocidade descomunal, e antes que Naruto entendesse o que aconteceu, ele foi jogado no chão sem cuidado algum. Quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão, a primeira coisa que notou é que estavam em um ginásio abandonado; a segunda é que Itachi estava há alguns metros de distância. O bastardo estava sentado no chão de qualquer maneira e apertando os olhos com força, grunhindo e aparentemente tentando se controlar.

_ PORRA! – Itachi gritou, urrando desesperado. Inconscientemente apertando os punhos em seu colo.

Apesar do medo, Naruto deu passos curtos até Itachi, que grunhia e rosnava descontroladamente. O que diabos acontecia com ele? Até a poucos instantes ele estava normal, e naquele momento sequer poderia ser definido como uma pessoa.

_ I-itachi? – desta vez ele decidiu não usar o prefixo “bastardo”, estava com muito medo para abusar demais da sorte. Não com o moreno naquelas... Condições.

Mas o outro não o ouviu, forçando-o a se aproximar um pouco mais e então ele sentiu o cheiro intenso de sangue. Sem pensar, Naruto correu até o outro se ajoelhando e vendo Itachi morder o lábio inferior com tanta força que um fio grosso de sangue escorria pelo seu queixo, enquanto cravava as unhas na palma de suas mãos, deixando-as também ensanguentadas.

_ Pare! – Naruto implorou, pegando as mãos do outro e tentando forçar os dedos a desfazerem os punhos apertados, puxando os dedos desesperadamente para que ele relaxasse, sem sucesso. – PARE DE SE FERIR!

_O que diabos está havendo?!_

_SAIA!!! – gritou Itachi ainda mais alto que Naruto, fazendo sua voz ecoar pelo ginásio. Mas o Uzumaki continuou tentando ajudá-lo.

_ Pare com isso! – ele ordenou, mais uma vez. – Sasuke precisa de você saudável! CONTROLE-SE PELO SASUKE!

E então ficou tudo em silêncio. Itachi prendeu a respiração assim que ouviu o nome de Sasuke, forçando-se a controlar seu temperamento. Inspirou e expirou lentamente diversas vezes, concentrando-se nisso até que abriu as mãos e libertou o lábio machucado. Repetiu o processo até acalmar-se o suficiente para abrir seus olhos, agora negros, e ver a expressão chocada no rosto do outro.

_ O que diabos aconteceu aqui? – a voz do Uzumaki ainda soava apavorada, mas em um volume consideravelmente menor. Céus... Itachi o assustara demais!

_ Um milagre. – Itachi respondeu com a voz fraca, passando a costas de sua mão em seus lábios para limpar o sangue que escorria dali até a ponta de seu queixo.

Naruto permitiu que seu corpo padecesse, sentando-se na frente de Itachi de maneira despojada.

_ Se isso é um milagre, eu tenho medo de presenciar uma praga! – Naruto respondeu, arrancando uma risada curta do outro e sorrindo da mesma forma, finalmente se sentindo em segurança.

_ Até que você não é tão burro quanto parece, Uzumaki. – Itachi comentou se erguendo e ficando em pé. Ele olhou para o sangue na palma de suas mãos e ficou irritado por ter se machucado daquela forma. Em seguida as limpou na roupa.

_ Ei bastardo, quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? – o loiro questionou levemente irritado. Era certo que não queria abusar da sorte, mas, porra, chamar de burro era demais!

_ Naruto, antes que eu perca a paciência e te mate, vamos logo tratar de negócios. – o moreno falou dentre um suspiro, encarando os olhos azuis tão parecidos com os de Deidara, certificando-se de que mantinha superioridade hierárquica na força de seu olhar. – Diga-me seu plano.

_ Cacete viu, como assim? Onde diabos a gente ‘tá?

Mas aparentemente não importava o quanto Itachi se esforçasse para transmitir com um olhar a mensagem subliminar de ‘morte certa’ no caso desobediência ao outro; Naruto era um kamikaze.

_ Na faculdade onde você e Sasuke estudam, esse é um dos ginásios de Educação Física. – Itachi respondeu, percebendo que mesmo cego pelo frenesi conseguiu trazê-los para um lugar apropriado. – Ninguém entrará no campus antes das sete e meia da manhã, então temos tempo o suficiente para ouvir o seu plano. – Itachi novamente o olhou com irritação, deixando um pouco do olhar carmesim reaparecer propositalmente em suas íris. – Só que eu estou ficando sem paciência, Uzumaki. Então anda logo e fale de uma vez!

O loiro piscou atordoado. A casa onde Sasuke estava hospedado devia ficar próxima dos bairros de classe alta e isso não era nem um pouco próximo da faculdade! Era surreal estarem ali tão rápido! Itachi... Era o Flash (2)!

_ O-ok Itachi... Então senta de novo. – Naruto olhou para cima, vendo o olhar irritado do outro por causa do comando. – Eu não acho que estou calmo o suficiente pra conversar de pé, então para de ser cuzão e senta!

O bastardo estava delirando se achava que ia dar uma de mandão para cima dele! Naruto ficou firme, mesmo quando o olhar de Itachi brilhou ainda mais escarlate; ele quase  _sentia_  o soco que levaria.

_ Eu vou sentar. – disse Itachi. O Uzumaki expirou com alívio. – Mas porque  _eu_  quero!

_ Como preferir.

Relutante, Itachi obedeceu, sentando-se na frente de Naruto com as pernas cruzadas em uma posição completamente ereta, digna de meditação (bem diferente da maneira como estava sentado anteriormente, diga-se de passagem). Naruto sentiu vontade de sorrir em vitória, mas se controlou. Não iria botar tudo a perder justamente agora.

Demorou um pouco para Naruto situar suas ideias e Itachi aguardou com impaciência, mas assim que conseguiu o Uzumaki se moveu um pouco e pegou uns papeis cuidadosamente dobrados do bolso traseiro, segurando-os firmemente entre os dedos como se valessem ouro.

_ Eu estou andando pra cima e pra baixo com isso desde que você me apareceu. Esperava que você viesse quando Kakashi acordasse, você viria brigar comigo e queria que você lesse...

_ O que é isso? – Itachi questionou, estendendo a mão para pegar os documentos, mas, Naruto ergueu o braço em desespero, tirando-os de seu alcance.

_ Tira a mão sangrenta daqui! Você não vai sujar isso!

Itachi sentiu vontade de arrancar o braço inteiro do Uzumaki filho da puta e jogar do outro lado do ginásio, quem sabe assim ele aprendesse a lição? No entanto, o loiro percebeu que sua integridade física estava por um fio e explicou.

_ Essas folhas são importantes pra mim! E não quero que suje de sangue ou poeira... Eu nem devia estar andando pra cima e pra baixo com isso. – ele falou com sinceridade, mantendo o olhar firme; os papeis eram importantes para ele e Itachi precisava entender.

_ Então leia! – Itachi respondeu com rispidez, apertando o olhar e odiando, mais uma vez, ser influenciado pelo Uzumaki.  _Maldito!_

Naruto quase sorriu satisfeito ao perceber que o outro, mais uma vez, cedeu aos seus caprichos, mas pigarreou para esconder seu contentamento.

_ Hum... Eu vou ler, mas antes preciso explicar algumas coisas.

Itachi não respondeu, apenas cruzou os braços e aguardou Naruto começar.

 

**(***)**

 

_Naruto não tirou as mãos do elástico da calça de Gaara, puxando-o cada vez mais para mais perto e sentindo uma intensa vontade de cometer uma loucura, ali mesmo, no jardim. Os beijos que trocavam ficavam cada vez mais intensos, e a chuva fria não os incomodava nem um pouco._

__ Naruto! Entre logo! Está chovendo e quero falar com você! – ouviu a conhecida voz soar da porta da frente, lugar de onde não conseguiria ver os dois adolescentes trocando carícias._

_Com muito esforço, o Uzumaki interrompeu o beijo, ignorando o grunhido de irritação do outro enquanto gritava uma resposta para o seu pai._

__ Já vou, já vou! Estou só pegando um livro com o Gaara! – o adolescente incrementaria a mentira, mas Gaara puxou a gola de sua camisa, trazendo-o para mais um beijo e enroscando uma perna em seu corpo, aproximando ainda mais os corpos dos dois._

_Hormônios... Hormônios..._

__ Você podia ter encontrado uma desculpa mais demorada... – o ruivo ousado gemeu em seu ouvido, tentando abrir o botão de sua calça, mas sendo impedido por Naruto a contragosto._

__ Quando o velho chama, eu tenho que ir. Se não ele vai comer meu fígado com tempero! – Naruto murmurou, tirando as mãos do outro de perto de si. Doía recusar aquele contato, mas era necessário; ele não gostava de ir contra as ordens de seu pai._

__ Nessas horas não é tão ruim ter um pai que não liga pra mim, ao menos tenho liberdade pra fazer o que eu quiser. – Gaara respondeu, repuxando os lábios em um sorriso maroto enquanto cruzava os braços. Ele se afastou, dando um olhar sugestivo à ereção do outro. – Quer que eu te ajude com isso mais tarde?_

__ Não seria uma má ideia... – Naruto respondeu com um sorriso lascivo, e Gaara deu um passo à frente, quase voltando para os seus braços. – Vou conversar com o Sasuke._

_Gaara suspirou, sentindo uma irritação momentânea. Girou os calcanhares e ameaçou sair dali, mas Naruto o impediu, segurando seu pulso._

__ Não é o que você ‘tá pensando!_

__ Vai pedir carta de alforria pro Uchiha, vai! – esbravejou por cima do ombro, puxando com força o pulso e se desprendendo do toque de Naruto. Estava furioso!_

__ Não é isso! Sasuke e eu dividimos o quarto Gaara, você sabe disso!_

__ E daí? Você não aparece toda hora na minha casa por que o Sasuke ‘tá com companhia? Deixe-o trancado pra fora mais uma vez oras! Ele faz por merecer! – Naruto novamente alcançou o braço do outro e o puxou para si, trazendo-o para perto e depositando um singelo selinho em seus lábios. Gaara pareceu mais feliz com o gesto, mas ainda murmurou contrariado. – Uchiha é um empata foda do caralho!_

__ Como se fosse só por isso que você não gosta dele, né?_

__ Eu podia matar o Sasuke de uma vez. Ia solucionar um monte de problema! – o ruivo respondeu, pensativo. Naruto gargalhou com gosto, abaixando o boné de Gaara e cobrindo seus olhos com a aba. – Falo sério, Kyuubi!_

__ Aham! ‘Tá bom! – Naruto respondeu entre as risadas, não levando a ameaça de Gaara a sério._

_Se fosse há um ano, ele com toda certeza não estaria rindo. Mas desde que começou a amizade com o ruivo, ele conseguiu fazer a briga de gangue de Sasuke e Gaara diminuir consideravelmente._

_Ainda se detestavam, mas como havia um terceiro envolvido (e que era importante para os dois, diga-se de passagem) Sasuke e Gaara tentavam diminuir a quantidade de sangue derramado. Já fazia dois meses que o moreno não aparecia com o olho roxo em casa, inclusive Sakura mencionou que os dois fizeram um trabalho de equipe na aula de geografia sem se matarem! Era um grande avanço!_

_A política da escola não deixava parentes, sanguíneos ou legais, na mesma sala, assim desde que os pais de Sasuke morreram, este mudou de sala (mesmo que Naruto não entendesse o porquê, já que não eram oficialmente parentes). De modo que o Uchiha estava na sala de Gaara e Sakura, e ele na de Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru e outros amigos. Naruto se dava bem com a maior parte dos colegas de sala, exceto Neji que o odiava gratuitamente._

_Por outro lado, Sasuke era um caso a parte. Antes do desastre familiar ele já se mantinha longe dos colegas, depois tudo piorou: ele criou amizades supérfluas com crianças do bairro que estudavam em outro colégio. Na verdade, a “amizade” era uma gangue juvenil extremamente irritante e Naruto os odiava, mesmo assim encobria o Uchiha por medo da reação de seus pais, caso soubessem da verdade._

_Gaara tinha seus comparsas, todos mais velhos, dentro do colégio deles, e não ia com a cara de Sasuke. Inevitavelmente as duas gangues estudantis se tornaram rivais e todo dia brigavam. Assim Naruto se aproximou de Gaara para tentar amenizar o lado do Uchiha e acabou desejando ajudar o ruivo, que ficava cada vez mais violento, superando até mesmo a raiva e rancor que Sasuke demonstrava o tempo todo._

_Sua aproximação com Gaara fez bem, pois atualmente as coisas estavam mais pacíficas e eles conseguiram criar uma amizade que evoluiu ao ponto de se tornar colorida (e muito agradável). O problema entre Sasuke e Gaara não foi resolvido totalmente, mas já não parecia mais que morreriam por causa de uma briga violenta._

_Em suma, Naruto tinha esperanças de que um dia conseguiria ajudar os dois amigos sem envolver outras pessoas. E, assim, Fugaku e Mikoto podiam finalmente jazer em paz. Amém!_

__ Olha Naruto, se você não fosse meu amigo eu já tinha matado esse idiota. – Gaara comentou despreocupadamente, como alguém comenta sobre o tempo chuvoso daquele dia. O outro estremeceu, pensando no destino cruel que poderia ter acontecido se não interferisse a tempo._

__ Eu sei. – o loiro respondeu sombriamente, desviando o olhar e virando-se de costas para Gaara. Não queria entrar naquele assunto agora, precisava entrar. – Eu vou negociar com ele e te ligo daqui a pouco, ok? A gente combina algo._

__ Ok. – o ruivo respondeu baixinho, demonstrando estar arrependido por ter tocado nesse assunto naquele instante._

_Naruto contornou o muro de casa de volta e foi até a entrada, sem se despedir calorosamente do amigo. Detestava quando Gaara tocava nesse assunto, porque gostaria muito que ele e Sasuke conseguissem se entender de verdade e era horrível pensar que isso jamais aconteceria. Suspirando e decidindo deixar esse assunto de lado, ele entrou em casa._

_A porta estava destrancada e a sala ocupada. Sasuke jogava videogame, esparramado no sofá; ao que parecia, estava em uma fase bem difícil, pois sequer desviou o olhar para conferir quem chegou. Naruto descalçou os sapatos de qualquer jeito, tirou a jaqueta encharcada, passou as mãos pelos cabelos na tentativa de tirar o excesso de água e não ouvir reclamações de sua mãe por ter sujado demais o chão._

__ Tadaima, Bakanomo. – cumprimentou Naruto, correndo até o sofá e se jogando ao lado de Sasuke. Suas calças não estavam tão molhadas, então ele podia se sentar._

__ Okaeri, Chikushou. Está treinando, é? – Sasuke respondeu, rindo com prepotência da idiotice de Naruto. – Mas você está pronunciando a silaba tônica incorreta._

_Sasuke tinha descendência japonesa, contudo não falava japonês, a não ser o básico que toda criança descendente acaba aprendendo com seus familiares. Quando a relação de Sasuke e Kushina melhorou, ele adotou os pronomes de tratamentos japoneses para os tios com mais frequência, e Naruto ficou ainda mais enciumado. Os dois já tinham se apelidado com pequenos palavrões (japoneses ou não), mas um belo dia Naruto apareceu com uma lista de palavras japonesas obscenas, iniciando uma competição estúpida de quem conseguiria aprender mais xingamentos no idioma nipônico. Disso Sasuke compreendeu que Naruto queria provar que podia ser melhor do que ele em alguma coisa, nem que fosse xingar em um idioma estrangeiro. Coisa de adolescente desocupado, mas como Sasuke definitivamente não tinha coisa melhor para fazer, aceitou a competição tola._

__ Você não sabe, Teme! – ele o acusou, arrancando um sorriso prepotente do Uchiha._

__ Eu sei sim, ‘tá no sangue!_

__ Vai se foder. – Naruto olhou para a televisão, percebendo que Sasuke estava quase no fim de Resident Evil 3. – Você vai morre-errrr...! – cantarolou de maneira infantil, almejando irritar o outro para que ele realmente perdesse a jogada._

__ Cale a boca imbecil! – Sasuke rosnou, ajeitando-se no sofá e apertando os botões do controle freneticamente, numa tentativa de salvar Jill Valentine, mas não foi habilidoso o suficiente. Jogou o controle longe, perdendo o resto de paciência que ainda tinha com aquele jogo idiota. – O que você quer?_

__ Agora? – Naruto respondeu com uma voz divertida, controlando o riso. – Agora eu quero te zoar por você ter morrido!_

__ Ah ‘tá, você quer apanhar né, Usuratonkachi? – Sasuke respondeu irritado, olhando para Naruto sem o mínimo de paciência._

__ Ou fazer um acordo, se você preferir. – Sasuke ergueu uma das sobrancelhas em questionamento e Naruto respirou fundo para continuar sua proposta – Esse assunto morre aqui, a gente finge que você detona no PlayStation e você libera o quarto pra mim essa noite!_

_Sasuke o olhou por alguns instantes como se avaliasse o pedido, mas no fim balançou negativamente a cabeça._

__ Nem sonhando Dobe, amanhã tenho prova de matemática. Preciso estudar!_

__ Então estuda na sala Sasuke! – Naruto pediu, com um tom de voz choroso. – Eu também não vou dormir se você ficar com a luz acesa a noite toda!_

__ Você dorme que nem uma pedra mesmo se tiver um terremoto! E eu gosto de estudar no quarto._

__ Mas Sasukeeeeeeee...! Temeeeeeeee! – Naruto começou a sacudi-lo, e Sasuke levantou-se do sofá para não brigar com Naruto enquanto seus tios estavam em casa. Não queria ficar de castigo aquele fim de semana, tinha planos! – Eu liberei o quarto pra você e pra aquela garota Tayuya na segunda-feira!_

__ E?_

__ Bastardo!_

_Naruto simplesmente detestava dividir o quarto com Sasuke! Era até divertido ter uma companhia quando eram mais novos e viviam em uma paz parcial, pois brincavam, conversavam sobre babaquices infantis e, às vezes, até encaravam um ou outro filme de terror, já que como tinham companhia não era assim tão aterrorizante. Infelizmente, a puberdade tornou incômodo dividir o quarto. Muito incômodo!_

_Pelo menos não usavam mais o beliche, já que requisitaram camas separadas há um ano e, depois de muita insistência, conseguiram duas camas de solteiro minúsculas, pois o espaço do quarto não era muito grande. Mas era o suficiente para eles: beliches não eram apropriados para os exercícios práticos da aula de educação sexual._

_Minato entendeu o pedido dos garotos, mas se fez de inocente. Kushina ainda se perguntava porque diabos os meninos quiseram trocar de cama tão subitamente. Obviamente, nenhum dos pais tinha a consciência das companhias trazidas para dentro de casa em algumas madrugadas do ano, já que a janela do quarto dos garotos era perto do muro e fácil de pular, para dentro ou para fora._

_Não era algo que faziam com muita frequência, Naruto só chegou ao “home run” com Gaara e assim gostaria de permanecer até encontrar a garota ideal. Sasuke estava no seu segundo rolo, com aquela ruiva detestável que Naruto não suportava. De qualquer forma, Naruto nunca soube quem foi à primeira de Sasuke, e este, até então, não questionou quem era a companhia de Naruto._

_Até então..._

__ Você ‘tá saindo com a Sakura? – Sasuke questionou despreocupadamente, levantando-se para desligar o videogame e retirá-lo do caminho. Naruto praticamente se engasgou ao ouvir a pergunta._

_Sakura era uma paixonite de infância de Naruto. Era, porque atualmente não conseguia compreender o que chamou sua atenção na época que era mais novo. Sakura era completamente apaixonada por Sasuke, que não tinha nenhum critério para escolher companhia feminina, e só não a chamou para sair porque provavelmente acreditava que Naruto ainda era apaixonado por ela. Apesar do Uchiha e do Uzumaki terem um relacionamento complicado, eles ainda tinham muita cumplicidade._

__ Não é a Sakura. – Contudo, Naruto não queria que Sasuke se envolvesse com ela, então preferia não dizer para o moreno que não estava mais apaixonado. Por quê? Porque Sasuke era um cuzão e Sakura era sua amiga. Simples assim._

_Ele sabia que a garota era tola demais para levar isso como um critério de eliminação. A maioria das meninas que se interessavam por Sasuke achavam que, um dia, conseguiriam mudá-lo e amarrá-lo em um relacionamento sério._

Pff. Vai nessa.

__ Ok. – o Uchiha respondeu, levantando-se e olhando com atenção para o amigo. – ‘Tá, eu vou descer as dez e subo de volta às duas da madrugada._

__ Uhul! – Naruto tentou se jogar acima de Sasuke, mas este desviou com maestria de sua investida, e o loiro caiu de cara no tapete da sala._

__ E se você me trancar a noite toda pra fora de novo, eu vou acordar a tia Kushina, só pra te pegar no flagra!_

__ Sasukeee! – choramingou ao levantar a cabeça e massagear o nariz, o bateu na queda. – Eu dormi aquela vez, não foi minha culpa!_

__ Hn._

__ NARUTO! – os dois adolescentes ouviram a voz irritada de Minato soar da cozinha e o loiro se colocou de pé em um pulo. Ele esqueceu que o pai lhe chamara, e este provavelmente não estava muito feliz em esperar tanto tempo._

__ Cara, se você ficar de castigo esse final de semana, eu te mato! – o Uchiha rosnou, empurrando o loiro em direção a cozinha. Se Naruto fosse castigado, significava que ele não conseguiria um único momento sozinho em casa no sábado e isso simplesmente não podia acontecer!_

__ Que solidariedade, hein? Teme! – Naruto murmurou por cima do ombro, correndo para a cozinha e deixando Sasuke para trás, enquanto este voltava sua atenção novamente para a bagunça da sala. Já chegava a hora do garoto mais velho sair para dar a sua rotineira “volta pelo bairro”, então o outro supôs que ele desejasse arrumar a bagunça da sala o quanto antes para poder se ausentar dali._

_O loiro entrou na cozinha, abaixando a cabeça e aguardando a bronca que viria a seguir._

__ Desculpa velho, eu esqueci que você me chamou e... – alguém colocou a mão em sua cabeça, e não da maneira que seu pai costumava fazer quando estava prestes a lhe chamar a atenção._

__ A última vez que nos falamos, você era um menininho. – uma voz suave e gentil soou, e apesar de levemente conhecida, Naruto não conseguiu identificar a quem pertencia. Ele ergueu o olhar._

_Foi teleportado para o dia do desastre da família Uchiha instantaneamente, quando ainda possuía nove anos e viu, pela primeira vez, a pessoa que estava novamente a sua frente. Ele se mantinha igual: cabelos acinzentados, rosto encoberto (e desta vez sem a farda de policial), olhos bondosos com uma cicatriz fina que cortava um deles até a sobrancelha._

__ Você cresceu! – ele falou, retirando a mão de cima da cabeça de Naruto._

_O coração do mais novo disparou instantaneamente. Ele não compreendia o que aquele homem fazia ali, em sua casa, depois de tantos anos. Mas ele não podia negar o quanto essa nova aparição em sua vida era completamente especial._

_Durante todos esses anos, Naruto desenvolveu uma espécie de obsessão por essa pessoa. Claro, todo o terror daquele dia ficou estampado em sua memória para sempre, mas quando ele sonhava com aquilo invariavelmente ele se lembrava do pedido de ajuda que fizera ao outro e em como este o compreendera integralmente. O olhar de compreensão e de apoio que aquele homem lhe ofereceu nunca mais foi visto por Naruto, nem mesmo em conversas com seus próprios pais. Era um olhar diferente de tudo que ele estava acostumado, e por isso inquestionavelmente intrigante ao ponto de ser imortalizado em sua memória._

_Desta forma, quando ele cresceu um pouco e pôde andar sozinho pela cidade, procurou o posto policial onde este homem trabalhava. Lembrava-se vagamente do seu nome, mas não o suficiente para encontrá-lo com facilidade. E depois de alguns meses tentando, Naruto se convenceu de que não veria mais aquela pessoa._

_E agora ali estava ele, bem na sua frente!_

__ Naruto, este é o policial Kakashi Hatake. – seu pai falou, finalmente chamando a atenção do garoto para a sua presença. – Nós o conhecemos no dia..._

__ Eu lembro. – Naruto o interrompeu, voltando a atenção para o grisalho e tomando o devido cuidado de guardar seu nome desta vez. Estendeu uma das mãos, procurando parecer uma pessoa adulta e não uma criança qualquer. Não queria que aquele homem ainda o visse como um garotinho de nove anos. – Muito prazer, sou Naruto Uzumaki._

__ O prazer é todo meu. – Kakashi respondeu, aceitando seu aperto de mão com firmeza._

_Assim que desprenderam as mãos, Minato pigarreou para trazer a atenção dos presentes novamente para si._

__ Naruto, Kakashi está nos ajudando no caso dos seus tios._

__ Mas não o encerraram há anos? – Naruto olhou por cima do ombro furtivamente, lembrando-se que Sasuke estava próximo dali e podia ouvir a sua conversa. Abaixou consideravelmente o tom de voz antes de prosseguir. – Por que Sasuke não está com a gente falando sobre isso?_

__ Porque não é sobre isso que vamos falar._

_Minato caminhou cuidadosamente até a porta da cozinha, espionando para fora e vendo que Sasuke já saíra da casa; mesmo assim, fechou e trancou a porta com duas voltas na chave, apenas por precaução. Logo em seguida, indicou a mesa central para que Kakashi e Naruto se sentassem. O loiro, ainda sem entender o que acontecia, obedeceu ao seu pai, realmente curioso com o que ouviria._

**(***)**

 

_... Ele me falou sobre o testamento.

_ Testamento? – Itachi questionou com ares de dúvida, esperando qualquer coisa, menos isso.

Pelo que sabia da família Namikaze-Uzumaki, se Minato era ciente das ameaças, então não pensaria em bens patrimoniais e sim em como instruir o filho.

_ É! Ele falou onde estava o testamento, disse que se acontecesse algo o Kakashi seria o curador dos meus bens, explicou sobre procedimentos e os bens... Enfim, ficou uma hora falando disso! – Naruto fez uma pausa. – Eles morreram no dia seguinte.

O Uzumaki abaixou o olhar se lembrando do passado e segurando as lágrimas para não parecer um bebê chorão na frente de Itachi. Óbvio que o outro percebeu, mas nada comentou. Na verdade, Itachi analisou tudo o que ouviu e chegou uma conclusão inevitável:

_ Então Minato sabia que ia morrer.

_ Isso é óbvio! – respondeu Naruto encarando o outro com o olhar cintilando pelas lágrimas não derramadas. – Mas não foi só, porque isso é o que as pessoas de fora concluiriam. Ele deixou uma mensagem implícita pra mim.

_ Como assim?

_ Quando o Teme se mudou lá pra casa, o meu pai passava muito tempo com ele. – explicou Naruto pacientemente, em um tom calmo, quase como se Itachi não entendesse seu raciocínio. Era a primeira vez que Itachi não foi tratado como o gênio que era e, de certo modo, isso foi  _reconfortante_. – Já que o Sasuke gostava muito do meu pai e ele queria deixá-lo feliz, a aproximação foi inevitável.

Itachi estava surpreso com a fala profissional de Naruto. Ele esperava uma gritaria sem sentido acerca do tal “plano”, mas o que ele ouvia agora era surpreendente! De onde é que saiu este Uzumaki sério naquele escandaloso e afobado de antes?

_ Aí eu fiquei com ciúme. Também, eu era criança e filho único! – Naruto sorriu, como se quisesse demonstrar que tudo aquilo era passado. – Eu odiava aquilo na época e então meu pai tentou manter um laço comigo, algo que apenas nós compartilharíamos para me fazer sentir especial, já que o Sasuke não ia saber. É, meu ciúme chegava a esse ponto!

Naruto lançou um olhar de desafio à Itachi, que pouco se importou com isso e fez um gesto para que o outro continuasse.

_ Nosso laço era um pequeno código. Sempre que meu pai escondia algo de minha mãe ou do Sasuke, ele arqueava a sobrancelha e mordia os lábios. – Naruto demonstrou os gestos e depois sorriu melancólico. – Aí quando eu via isso sabia que ele escondia algo. Tenho certeza que muitas vezes não havia nada demais, mas ele agia assim apenas para eu me considerar importante. Meu pai tinha uma psicologia reversa muito boa para um leigo no assunto.

_ E ele fez esse gesto na conversa do testamento? – Itachi questionou, sentindo-se verdadeiramente curioso com o rumo daquela conversa.

_ Sim. Ele fez antes de começar a falar. – concordou com um aceno de cabeça, suspirando antes de continuar. – Então eu sabia que havia algo por trás daquele papo e, mesmo achando um absurdo sem tamanho esse papo de testamento, ouvi em silêncio. Meu pai não usava o gesto há anos, se ele usou naquele instante algo sério ia acontecer.

Naruto fechou os olhos, como se tentasse recordar com precisão dos acontecimentos da sua adolescência, continuando a falar sem abri-los.

_ Toda a conversa de testamento não envolvia bens pra minha mãe, e assim ele me deixou duas dicas: Primeiro, o nosso código; segundo, o fato dele não deixar absolutamente nada pra minha mãe no testamento. Isso era um absurdo! – Naruto abriu os olhos. – Meus pais tinham um casamento excepcional! E ele jamais a deixaria apenas com o quinhão da herança! Ali tinha coisa, mas eu não sabia o que era.

_ Naturalmente, você foi atrás de descobrir a verdade após a morte dele. – Itachi falou, crente que estava seguindo a linha de raciocínio do mais novo.

Só que ele estava enganado. Naruto balançou a cabeça negativamente e quando ergueu o olhar, revelou orbes completamente entristecidos, sem o brilho característico do azul topázio.

_ Lógico que não, Itachi-bastardo! – ralhou Naruto – Eu... Entrei em luto! Sofri como qualquer outro adolescente que perde os pais daquele jeito! Eu... Não tinha como imaginar que algo assim aconteceria tão rápido...!

Naruto parou de falar abruptamente para inspirar lenta e profundamente e, em seguida, expirando de forma ruidosa. Itachi permaneceu silencioso, vendo o Uzumaki aos poucos controlar suas emoções. Quando finalmente se acalmou, o mais novo voltou a encará-lo com o olhar penetrante e tristonho.

_ Eu achei que ia conseguir descobrir o que meu pai escondia. Pensei que fosse uma brincadeira, um teste, sabe? E... Foi um choque pra mim...

Itachi ouviu tudo calado, tentando compreender o que Naruto disse; era difícil. Ele nunca se apegou a nenhum progenitor; sua família era Madara. Ele tentou imaginar o que faria se algo ruim acontecesse com Madara e só de pensar nisso Itachi sentiu vontade de vomitar. A verdade é que poderia desejar ficar com Sasuke, assim como não desejava mal à Madara; ele precisava encontrar uma forma de encontrar um meio termo entre as duas coisas. Do seu jeito, Itachi entendeu como Naruto se sentia.

_ O Sasuke me ajudou na época. A gente ficou no orfanato por um tempo, morando juntos e ficando mais próximos do que antes. Ele até largou a gangue juvenil pra ficar comigo!

 _Não tão próximos, espero._ – pensou Itachi. Inconscientemente seu olhar ficou avermelhado, mas Naruto não percebeu, pois estava perdido em lembranças e um sorriso nostálgico e contente despontou em seus lábios, deixando Itachi irritado.

_ Aí o Kakashi foi designado meu curador, mas era apenas isso. Só que depois ele se apresentou ao conselho tutelar interessado em ser meu tutor. – explicou Naruto pacientemente. – Eu fingi não tê-lo encontrado depois da morte dos meus padrinhos e Kakashi manteve a farsa. Ele conseguiu a minha guarda e tentou ser tutor do Sasuke, só que aquela mula não quis. Ele...

E Naruto deixou um risinho baixo soar, fechando os olhos para balançar a cabeça em negação. Itachi estava tentado a perguntar o porquê, embora no seu íntimo soubesse que aquilo era uma lembrança do Sasuke mais novo; ele sentiu inveja porque gostaria de ter convivido com Sasuke quando menino. O Uzumaki deu um pigarro e voltou a falar.

_ Bom, eu vi que tudo tinha sido planejado e tentei puxar papo sobre a conversa daquele dia, mas Kakashi não falava. Ele sempre me interrompia e agia como se fosse um tabu. – disse Naruto ficou mais sério. – Então descobri que éramos vigiados.

Itachi franziu o cenho, demonstrando, sem querer, sua curiosidade. Para ele era fácil chegar àquela conclusão, mas que meios o Uzumaki utilizou para saber disso? Isso o intrigou.

_ Como?

Naruto piscou atônito, depois lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado até que por fim e fez um gesto de desdém com os ombros. Itachi aguardou a resposta sem nada demonstrar.

_ Três motivos. – Naruto lhe mostrou três dedos. – Meu pai era ameaçado de morte, mas em vez de falar, ele deixou subentendido. Minha mãe andava nervosa há anos e às vezes agia totalmente fora do normal. Meu tutor não tocava no assunto. Nós éramos vigiados, estava claro pra mim. Minha família nunca teve tabus antes e ‘do nada’ passou a ter!

_ Recapitulando: até então você sabia que seu pai previu que morreria e que vocês eram vigiados, nada mais.

_ Sim. – respondeu Naruto, pendendo a cabeça para o lado por não compreender o porquê daquela recapitulação. Itachi sorriu de canto de boca, esticando a mão e fazendo um gesto para que ele prosseguisse. – Bom, aí fingi que não sabia de nada, né? Continuei minha vida normalmente, namorando, fazendo amigos e no meu luto. Eu não fui atrás de nada por alguns anos; afinal, eu era vigiado e faltava uma boa oportunidade, que só apareceu muito tempo depois.

Nesse momento, os orbes azuis cintilaram de maneira travessa enquanto um sorriso maroto curvava os lábios de Naruto, revelando seus dentes brancos e alinhados; e Itachi não conseguiu ler aquela expressão. Naruto se sentiu satisfeito, era como se tivesse um Royal Straight Flush (3) em mãos, e, bem, ele tinha mesmo.

_ Kakashi, como meu tutor, foi o curador dos meus bens, e os administrou durante três anos. Quando eu fiz dezoito anos, a partilha testamentária foi feita.

Itachi recordava-se um pouco de conversas legais nas aulas do QG, mas eram pouquíssimas. Sabia que o testamento era um documento que enumerava bens para serem doados a determinadas pessoas com a morte do proprietário, mas sabia que as regras sobre esse documento variavam de país para país.

Furioso pela própria ignorância, Itachi se viu obrigado a revelá-la para Naruto. Estava curioso em aprender mais, mas ao contrário de como as coisas funcionavam com Sasuke, detestava assumir uma fraqueza ao loiro. Sentia-se inferior, apesar de saber que não era.

Seria isto um sentimento de rivalidade?

_ Eu não sei muito sobre essas coisas. – murmurou, envergonhando-se e sentindo o rosto esquentar. Naruto sorriu ainda mais.

_ É mesmo? – perguntou ironicamente, fingindo surpresa. – Quem diria!

_ Pare de babaquice Uzumaki, estamos perdendo um tempo precioso! – disse Itachi praticamente rosnando.

Para tentar se acalmar, Itachi fantasiou com uma briga sangrenta com Naruto, onde ele arrancava todos os membros do outro e o ouvia gritando. Céus, Naruto mutilava o pouco de paciência que ele possuía! E o pior? O Uzumaki parecia saber e justamente por isso o testava! Era revoltante!

_ Eu, obviamente, sei alguma coisa sobre isso. – comentou Naruto com um sorriso bobo na cara; Itachi quase bufou e o Uzumaki decidiu que chacoteou demais o outro e voltou a ficar sério. – Eles demoraram pra iniciar o inventário porque eu e Sasuke éramos menores de idade. No caso, eu era um herdeiro legal e testamentário, e Sasuke apenas testamentário.

Para seu próprio desgosto, Itachi não compreendeu os termos usados por Naruto, só que felizmente o Uzumaki não bancou o engraçadinho e explicou que o patrimônio poderia ser herdado por sucessão legal ou ainda legal e testamentária. Quando não existia testamento, a sucessão se encerrava logo após a entrega dos bens aos herdeiros e esta seria a sucessão legal simples; mas quando existia um, a pessoa que morreu poderia deixar bens para outros parentes, amigos, empresas e, em alguns países, até animais (muito embora Itachi não visse serventia nisso).

_Certo. No seu caso era uma sucessão legal e testamentária.

_ Isso aí! – aprovou Naruto. – Só que a sucessão dos bens só ocorre quando os herdeiros são maiores de idade, daí Sasuke e eu tivemos que esperar até termos dezoito anos. O tio Fugaku não deixou testamento e o Teme recebeu a herança completa.

_ Entendi.

_ Bom... – Naruto parecia se esforçar para pensar nas palavras, escolhendo as mais adequadas. – Se meu pai morresse sem deixar testamento, como o tio Fugaku fez, só haveria um herdeiro necessário, que seria eu, pois sou filho registrado. Sasuke não ia entrar na partilha, pois ele não foi adotado como filho, era apenas um dependente e já recebia seguro de vida da morte dos pais dele. Entende?

_ Dá pra parar de menosprezar minha capacidade cognitiva? – Itachi indignou-se, mostrando os olhos avermelhados mais uma vez.

_ Calma, calma... Eu hein! – o mais novo mordeu a parte interna das bochechas, tentando impedir um sorriso de se formar em seus lábios. Ah... Isso era ótimo! – Como já disse, meu pai fez um testamento e quando se faz um, apenas cinquenta por cento dos bens podem ser abrangidos nele, porque os outros cinquenta por centro ficam indiscutivelmente para os herdeiros necessários. Sendo assim, desses cinquenta por centro, meu pai dividiu metade pra mim e metade pro Teme. Ao todo, eu fiquei com 75%, o Teme com 25%.

_ Ok. – Itachi acalmou-se um pouco, por quanto tempo era difícil de saber.

_ Mas, ao contrário do normal, ele colocou o carro na parte testamentária, e não nos 50% que já era meu por direito. Por isso, o nosso carro ficou parado durante quatro anos, porque eu ainda não podia ter acesso a minha parcela testamentária e Kakashi não podia vendê-lo como administrador do meu dinheiro. Como o carro ficou parado e sem manutenção, desvalorizou muito e eu sai no prejuízo.

Naruto ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, como se aguardasse uma posição de Itachi a respeito de seu problema financeiro. O outro estalou a língua nos dentes, compreendendo que o assunto não era exatamente a falta de dinheiro do Uzumaki e isso fez com que Naruto sorrisse em aprovação.

_ Seu pai não fez isso atoa.

_ Óbvio que não! – Naruto parecia orgulhoso, mas Itachi não sabia se era por ele ter compreendido o dilema, ou se era por se lembrar de seu pai. – Meu pai era advogado especializado em planejamento sucessório(4)! Ele sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo e jamais faria algo que financeiramente fosse gerar prejuízo pra mim ou pro Sasuke. Esse era o terceiro sinal dele.

_ O que te fez concluir que...?

_ Que a resposta estava no carro!

Itachi sentou-se ainda mais aprumado, seus ombros estavam tensos e, ele precisava admitir, estava empolgado com o rumo daquela conversa. Havia um brilho de reconhecimento em seu olhar, também pudera: o Uzumaki se mostrou muito mais inteligente do que um dia ele imaginaria. Isso era bom, muito bom! Para ter alguma possibilidade de escapar de Madara, ele precisava de pessoas com senso crítico ao seu lado.

_ Certo... E?

_ E... – Naruto continuou a falar, sorrindo abertamente. – Eu o vendi!

Itachi piscou e quase caiu para trás ao ouvir isso. “ _Mas... Que... Porra!”_ pensou ele com irritação, sentindo uma vontade imensa de acertar um soco naquele sorriso imbecil do outro. Esqueça o reconhecimento momentâneo: Naruto era um idiota. Simples assim.

_ Você o quê?! – ele praticamente gritou, indignado, deixando qualquer máscara fina que ainda cobria um pouco de suas emoções cair de vez. Alguém podia ser mais burro do que isso?!?

_ Relaxa! – Naruto riu com gosto, sua risada alta e escandalosa, ativando todas as células raivosas de Itachi. – Eu vendi para um amigo, o filho do ex-sócio do meu pai! A preço de banana, ele praticamente nem pagou a papelada de transferência!

Faltava muito pouco para Itachi ter outra crise de frenesi, mas então o Uzumaki exibiu o mesmo sorriso travesso de instantes atrás e Itachi percebeu que o outro só lhe mostrava esse sorriso quando sabia de algo que ele não tinha ideia do que era. Na mesma proporção que ficou irritado, Itachi também ficou curioso; Naruto parecia saber disso porque sorriu ainda mais.

_ Meu amigo, Shikamaru, ouviu a história do carro com muita atenção, provavelmente achou que estava se metendo numa fria em comprar algo tão barato. E era isso que eu queria! Digo, não meter ele numa fria, mas que ele investigasse por mim e procurasse algo no carro, coisa que eu não podia fazer, né?

Naruto sorriu ainda mais e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, apreciando a expressão desnorteada que Itachi fazia, algo bem mais tolerável que a fachada de indiferença habitual ou dos olhos de coelho enlouquecido. Demorou um longo segundo até o outro se recuperar e bombardeá-lo com perguntas; foi quase um gesto infantil.

_ Mas você confiou isso pra essa pessoa? E se ele não procurasse? E se ele não confiasse em você? E se ele encontrasse algo e não te mostrasse? E se fosse algo de valor? E se...?

O Uzumaki fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça negativamente, erguendo o indicador e negando com veemência. Itachi ficou sem entender.

_ Shikamaru confiava em mim, claro que sim porque éramos amigos. Mas ele entendeu que algo estava errado ali. Ele é um gênio e não ia deixar algo assim passar batido. – disse Naruto com seriedade. – Por ele ser meu amigo, eu confiava nele também. Afinal, o que seria de nós, se nem em nossos amigos a gente pudesse confiar?

Itachi ficou verdadeiramente pensativo desta vez e, sem querer, sua mente voou para Kisame. Ele confiava em Kisame, e vice versa; talvez Sasuke não tivesse errado tanto em seu pré-julgamento quando definira a necessidade de Itachi há alguns anos como “ter um amigo” (5). Infelizmente, ele não teve muito tempo para refletir sobre isso, pois o Uzumaki continuou a falar.

_ Dois meses depois Shikamaru apareceu em casa, reclamando de umas multas que chegaram pro carro. Na hora vi que era um álibi porque a data das multas eram do dia da transferência, e eu não usei o carro nesse dia; mas segui com o jogo. Aí ele me entregou uns papeis, fingindo estar aborrecido comigo e saiu de casa sem olhar pra trás. – Naruto abaixou o olhar, para os papeis observando-os com nostalgia. – São esses aqui.

Itachi não sabia por que o outro ficou entristecido, se porque brigou com o amigo ou se por causa do conteúdo dos papeis. De qualquer modo, o desconforto naquela conversa começava a pesar em ambos.

_ Hum... E você conseguiu ler? Não estava com medo de continuar sendo vigiado?

O Uzumaki deu um suspiro longo e fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, voltando a encará-lo. Itachi observou a claridade lentamente se esgueirar pela quadra, mas esperou quieto até o outro se manifestar.

_ Na hora apenas passei o olho e depois guardei no meio de umas revistas pornográficas. Imaginei que, seja lá quem estivesse me vigiando, não faria isso nesses momentos particulares. – Naruto fez um gesto com os ombros. – Mesmo se me vigiasse antes nessa... Ahn... Situação... Acho que depois de quatro anos devia ter enchido o saco disso.

Itachi não conseguiu evitar e acabou deixando um riso baixo soar, mesmo que tentasse ocultá-lo com uma tosse. Naruto arregalou o olhar, assombrado pelo comportamento novo, percebendo que o outro deveria saber quem é que o vigiava. Se não fosse o próprio!

_ É, ele encheu o saco disso mesmo. – complementou Itachi, dando ‘aquele’ sorriso torto que conseguia tirar o loiro do sério com facilidade.

 _Ele sabe!_ – pensou Naruto ficando imediatamente contrariado, para felicidade de Itachi, cujos olhos estreitaram-se ligeiramente em sinal de êxtase. E isso irritou ainda mais o Uzumaki que bufou alto em indignação.

_ Você  _sabe_  quem é então? – praticamente cuspiu a acusação. – Bom saber com que tipo de pessoa o Teme ‘tá se envolvendo!

_ Ora, tenha santa paciência! Eu falo pra você depois. – Itachi respondeu feliz em estar por cima naquele impasse. Até que enfim, hein? – Só que quero ouvir o fim de sua história antes de complementá-la. Continue.

Naruto o olhou desconfiado por alguns instantes, com os olhos mais estreitados que o habitual e Itachi tentou voltar à postura séria de outrora. O Uzumaki suspirou rendido e resolveu confiar nele. Na verdade, ele não tinha escolha. Independentemente do julgamento de Sasuke estiver certo ou errado, eles provavelmente iriam se ferrar de qualquer jeito mesmo, confiando em Itachi ou não.

Mas, se Itachi realmente os ajudasse, isso realmente ia favorecê-los, já que o namoradinho do Sasuke podia usar seus super poderes em benefício deles, além de ter mais informações sobre quem quer que fosse que os perseguia.

Suspirou fundo algumas vezes, e começou a ler:

 

**“Meu filho, meu sangue, meu herdeiro;**

**Se você está lendo essa carta, então significa que fiz um bom trabalho e não morri em vão. Sei que deve ter sofrido para conseguir ler esta carta e está atrás de respostas, mas infelizmente não tenho a maioria delas. O que posso lhe dizer são apenas poucos dados concretos, que talvez ajudem você e Sasuke.**

**Meu tempo é curto para escrever, pois tenho certeza neste instante que não estão me vigiando. Depois de quinze meses, finalmente encontrei a oportunidade para escrever com a completa certeza de que ninguém me observa.**

**Talvez você se recorde deste dia... Quando você ler a carta, já será um passado muito distante (muito mais do que provavelmente eu suponho que seja, dependendo do tempo que você precisou para se certificar de que não estava sendo vigiado).**

**Lembra-se do dia que sua mãe sumiu diante dos seus olhos e de Sasuke? Lembra-se que falamos que ela estava estressada e que a pessoa que veio buscá-la era um médico, contratado por mim, para que ela relaxasse? Bom... ao menos é isso que eu vou falar quando te encontrar novamente.**

**Não era verdade. Não sei ainda como será a reação de vocês, mas vocês são muito jovens e manipuláveis, provavelmente vão esquecer ou não darão devida importância para esse acontecimento agora.**

**O nome do homem que encurralou Kushina é Orochimaru. Ele a buscou e trouxe-a até mim, para negociar com nós dois. Orochimaru tinha interesse em amostras periódicas do DNA de Sasuke, em troca de informações a respeito de quem nos ameaçava. Obviamente, eu e Kushina recusamos a oferta, e se ele se revelou para nós significa que, naquele momento, nós não estávamos sendo vigiados.**

**Porque a pessoa que nos vigiava deixava vestígios de que nos éramos vigiados. Recebíamos objetos que faziam parte de nosso passado: fotografias, fitas de vídeo e som, pequenos bilhetinhos trocados, roupas... A pessoa que nos vigia não é Orochimaru, porque ele poderia pegar, a qualquer momento, amostras de fios de cabelo de Sasuke caso tivesse acesso direto na nossa casa. Quem nos vigia é outra pessoa, e Orochimaru, com toda certeza, é um rival dessa pessoa... ou pessoas.**

**Orochimaru tem um infiltrado no território inimigo, ele estava de vigília no meio de nossa conversa. Seu nome é Kabuto e, pelo grau de conversa que tiveram, ele é uma espécie de espião que está fazendo jogo duplo. Os dois mencionaram a palavra “Akatsuki” e “pesquisas laboratoriais”. Nada mais, nada menos.**

**Não houve acordo e Orochimaru ficou furioso com isso. Não sei ao certo de que maneira ele queria fazer as trocas de DNA do Sasuke sem que seu rival tomasse consciência disso, mas provavelmente utilizaria o tal Kabuto como intermediário. Eu e Kushina acreditamos que íamos morrer ao recusar o acordo, mas não podíamos colocar em risco a integridade física do Sasuke desta forma. Contudo, para nossa surpresa, sobrevivemos: Orochimaru simplesmente nos ameaçou, falou algumas palavras sem sentido e saiu pela porta da frente do escritório.**

**Apresentarei Kakashi para você quando as ameaças estiverem no auge, tenho certeza que estamos sendo torturados psicologicamente pela pessoa que nos ameaça, e ele indicará quando nossa morte estará próxima. Kakashi lhe será apresentado, mas ele é inteligente demais para achar que também não está sendo vigiado por estar envolvido com nosso problema. Confie em Kakashi, arranje alguma forma de comunicação com ele; ele sabe do caso e pode ser a salvação de todos os nossos problemas.**

**Kushina está a caminho de casa neste instante, vai resolver a situação com vocês e vai afirmar que Orochimaru era o tal especialista contratado por mim. Eu não sei por quanto tempo ainda estarei sem vigília, mas não vou abusar da sorte. Encerro meu contato por aqui, e espero que as informações mencionadas sejam úteis para alguma coisa.**

**Por fim, meu filho, quero deixar claro que eu não estou preocupado com sua vida, ou a de Sasuke. Estou em paz. Eu sei que você vai encontrar a resposta, pois eu acredito em você. Os pais sempre acreditam em seus filhos.** (6)

**Estou contando com você, Naruto.**

**Minato Namikaze.”**

Itachi estava boquiaberto, olhando para o papel nas mãos de Naruto como se visse alguma espécie de fantasma. Bom, de certa forma era uma pessoa morta, falando com o presente e trazendo informações tão atuais e relevantes que o deixaram com uma singela dor de cabeça. Em poucos segundos, ele reviu todo o seu planejamento com velocidade.

Tão logo o Uzumaki parou de falar, Itachi controlou sua expressão facial de surpresa, voltando a usar a máscara de estoicidade e em seguida trocando olhares de sapiência com o loiro.

_ Ele deixou algo útil para mim? – o garoto questionou, ansioso para saber alguma coisa sobre essa porcaria de vigília que o assombrava há  _anos_.

_ Sim. Algo útil para todos nós. Eu não sabia do jogo duplo de Orochimaru... – Itachi fitou o outro papel na mão de Naruto, como se quisesse que a leitura continuasse. – São duas cartas?

_ São... – o loiro respondeu, corando um pouco. – Mas a outra não é tão útil como essa. É mais... Sentimental.

_ Leia. Pode ter informações escondidas que apenas eu consiga identificar.

Naruto encarou Itachi por um momento, aparentando estar confuso e depois observou o papel em suas mãos, apreciando a bela caligrafia por alguns segundos; Itachi tentou ser paciente, mas era complicado lidar com a curiosidade que sentia. Ele reparou que o Uzumaki ainda debatia consigo mesmo a necessidade de ler o conteúdo da carta.

Uma carta mais sentimental, certo? Então significava que o outro provavelmente iria se expor mais de agora em diante. Todavia, se quisessem sobreviver, Naruto teria de confiar nele. Se essa prerrogativa estava correta, o inverso também teria que acontecer; ele também teria de confiar em Naruto.

E isso era decididamente complicado para ambos. Mas se um deles admitisse isso formalmente, o outro teria que corresponder a esse pensamento. O desconfortou era quase palpável agora.

_ Ok. – disse o Uzumaki em um tom de voz baixo e decidido. – Eu vou confiar em você.

Naruto lhe lançou um olhar sério e Itachi assentiu com um gesto com a cabeça; agora era um ato formal. O Uzumaki pigarreou e recomeçou a leitura em voz alta.

 

**“Meu bebê;”**

Naruto se engasgou um pouco, corando instantaneamente com a saudação utilizada por sua mãe e esperando alguma brincadeira da parte de Itachi. Havia esquecido de todo conteúdo da carta, pois só lera uma única vez pelo medo de ser pego em flagrante; e, por isso, esqueceu que mães sempre conseguiam embaraçar seus filhos... Não importa quando!

Mas Itachi nada disse, embora no íntimo refletisse porque Naruto parou abruptamente, tentando entender porque o outro ficou corado sem nenhuma razão aparente. O loiro pigarreou e continuou a leitura, se dando conta de que o outro realmente estava interessado no que foi escrito e não iria lhe interromper.

 

**“Há algum tempo estamos suspeitando de que há uma dupla vigiando nossa casa; por isso Minato optou por esperar a saída de Sasuke, assim um dos membros da dupla provavelmente o seguirá, enquanto o outro se concentrará na conversa entre você, Kakashi e Minato neste momento.**

**Esta conversa, como você já deve ter percebido, é uma fachada.**

**Neste instante eu estou no quarto e, provavelmente, sem vigias. Finalmente tenho liberdade para me comunicar contigo e transmitir minhas palavras finais!**

**Minato deixou a carta entre o edredom, bem como uma pequena nota de instruções para escondê-la no painel frontal do carro, dentre o sistema de fusíveis. Graças ao bom Deus sua mamãe aqui sempre foi uma mulher que sabe se virar, e nisso inclui saber o mínimo de mecânica básica. Vai ser moleza!**

**Não espere que desta carta saia muitas informações complementares, mamãe não sabe nada além do que seu pai já escreveu. Mas ainda sim, quero ter o prazer de escrever algo para você ler daqui algum tempo!**

**Uma vez, quando você era menininho, perguntou para mim como eu e seu pai nos apaixonamos. Eu estava transtornada naquele dia, a pessoa que nos vigia realmente abusou demais da minha mente. Eu tinha medo de que você e Sasuke morressem, eles ameaçavam vocês e seu pai constantemente. Meu amor, me perdoe. Eu não respondi sua pergunta por causa do estresse, não lhe dei a devida atenção, porque eu estava apavorada! E não sabe o quanto me arrependo disso, o quanto eu daria tudo no mundo para voltar atrás e passar mais tempo grudada em você e Sasuke, e não me desesperando...**

**Céus...! Eu não consigo imaginar um paraíso sem pensar na saudade que vou sentir de vocês dois na outra vida.”**

Naruto parou de falar, abaixando a carta e deixando duas lágrimas grossas rolarem de seus olhos até seu colo. Itachi não sabia exatamente o que fazer, nunca soube muito bem como agir quando Sasuke tinha algum rompante emocional e certamente o mesmo se aplicava para sua falta de jeito com o Uzumaki. Talvez fosse ainda pior com Naruto, porque, ao menos, com Sasuke ele tinha alguma intimidade.

Entretanto, ele sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa quando ouviu a respiração ruidosa do Uzumaki, ainda na tentativa de controlar o choro. O instinto lhe indicou que ele deveria falar algo reconfortante, embora ele não soubesse exatamente o quê até se ouvir dizendo.

_ Se você não quiser ler... Tudo bem. – murmurou Itachi desviando o olhar. – Lemos em outra ocasião.

Mas Naruto balançou negativamente a cabeça, enquanto engolia o choro e limpava os olhos com as costas da mão. Em seguida ele se recompôs e enxugou a mão nas vestes.

_ N-não. Vamos continuar e resolver tudo. Eu não quero ler isto em voz alta depois!

Ele respirou fundo, e continuou.

 

**"Mas cá estou eu, tentando me redimir nos meus momentos finais e responder a pergunta que muito provavelmente você já deve ter esquecido...**

**Eu e Minato nos conhecemos na faculdade, mas naturalmente não ficamos na mesma sala (fizemos cursos diferentes, seu pai é maluco por fazer Direito). Fugaku e seu pai já eram amigos naquela época, e eu acabei conhecendo Mikoto através de uns amigos em comum. Nós duas nos tornamos colegas e conforme a amizade aumentava, seu pai, por frequentar o mesmo círculo de amizades, tentava se aproximar mais de mim.**

**Mas eu o considerava um garoto esquisito e afeminado, e detestava sua companhia. Detestava ainda mais que Mikoto e Fugaku pareciam querer nos unir de qualquer forma, até porque eles estavam no começo de relacionamento e quando as pessoas estão apaixonadas tendem a agir como casamenteiros de todos seus amigos. Ah, se não fosse por eles...!**

**Eu me mudei de uma cidade do interior para estudar na capital, então não conhecia direito os lugares. Por isso, Mikoto costumava me levar para centros comerciais, pontos turísticos e outros lugares no fim de semana para que eu conhecesse a cidade e me sentisse em casa.**

**Numa dessas ocasiões eu estava próxima do ponto de encontro, esperando pela minha amiga, quando fui assaltada. Eu, sendo esquentada e independente do jeito que sou, reagi ao assalto e não foi uma decisão muito sábia, pois acabei rendida pelos dois assaltantes, que decidiram ‘me dar uma lição de comportamento’. Naquele dia eu percebi que não podia ser tão independente como desejava ser, e achei que ia morrer.**

**Contudo, seu pai, Fugaku e Mikoto chegaram próximos do ponto de encontro naquele instante, mas eu estava de costas, não podia gritar por eles e pedir ajuda, os assaltantes me encurralaram em um beco; eu tinha certeza que ninguém conseguiria me ver ali.**

**Mas Minato viu. Não se importando para o fato de que os dois bandidos estavam armados, seu pai partiu pra cima deles de uma forma impressionante, rendendo os dois com golpes de artes marciais que eu jamais imaginei que ele saberia. O estranho que faz Direito? Lutando? Eu realmente menosprezei o seu pai.**

**Logo em seguida Fugaku correu até nós e os dois conseguiram imobilizar os bandidos, que foram presos assim que a polícia chegou até o local, por incrível que pareça. Quando saímos da delegacia, eu perguntei para seu pai como ele percebera minha presença.**

**Ele disse que foi meu cabelo, meu adorável cabelo ruivo que refletiu o sol daquela tarde e puxou a sua atenção imediatamente. Eu não sei se você sabe, meu amor, mas eu odiava meus cabelos até então, os considerava fora do normal, chamativos e irritantes.**

**Mas depois de ouvir aquele elogio tão verdadeiro de seu pai e me dar conta do grande homem que ele era, arriscando sua vida para salvar alguém que o desprezava como eu, ele me pareceu o mais magnífico dos homens de todos os tempos. E o meu cabelo, que eu tanto odiava, guiou aquele homem até mim, me salvou, nos uniu.**

**Acredito que foi naquele instante que eu me apaixonei, e seu pai até hoje deve estar assustado por eu tê-lo beijado tão subitamente.**

**Bom meu filho... Eu e Minato vamos morrer, em breve, temos certeza disso. Todas as noites nós permanecemos horas olhando um nos olhos do outro, tentando compreender as palavras que já não podem ser ditas. Eu não sei se seu pai aprendeu a me decifrar como eu aprendi a decifrá-lo, mas eu consigo ver em seu olhar que o fim está próximo. Mamãe já não aguenta mais toda a tortura, e eu confesso que estou feliz em saber que meu tempo chegará ao fim... Não, feliz não: a palavra certa seria ‘aliviada’.**

**Naruto, só mais uma coisa antes da despedida final: ontem você conversou comigo e elogiou meus cabelos, dizendo que eram bonitos, e que você gostaria de ter cabelos ruivos como os meus, ou de seu amigo Gaara. Eu fiquei muito feliz por isso, porque você foi o segundo homem a elogiar meu cabelo. O primeiro foi seu pai, é claro. E tem uma coisinha especial que eu gosto de dizer para homens que elogiam o meu cabelo, inclusive você, Naruto: Eu te amo!**

**E como sou sua mãe, aproveitarei para agir como uma:**

**Não seja apressado para comer, coma bastante e se torne um homem bem forte!**

**Tome banho todos os dias, vá para a cama e durma bem!**

**Faça amigos, mantenha os atuais, não importa quantos! Apenas tenha certeza de que são verdadeiros amigos, pessoas em que você pode confiar. Nem que sejam poucos, é o suficiente.**

**Estude bastante. Eu nunca fui muito boa nisso, mas talvez você seja. Todos possuem habilidades em determinadas coisas e em outras não, não se sinta mal se você não puder fazer alguma coisa fora da sua vocação. Escute os professores na escola e na faculdade, se você decidir fazer uma.**

**E lembre-se: evite os três vícios de um homem!**

**Um: não pegue dinheiro emprestado se você puder evitar, guarde o que você conseguir com seu trabalho; Dois: não beba álcool até que seja maior de idade, e não exagere nisso ou vai destruir o seu corpo!; [...]”**

Naruto deixou uma risadinha tristonha escapar, interrompendo a leitura e murmurando baixinho para si mesmo.

_ Eu me esqueci dessa parte mamãe... Mas vou consertar isso. Eu prometo!

Quase que inconscientemente Itachi sorriu junto, mas Naruto não percebeu.

 

**“[...] E três: quanto ao amor, bem, eu sou uma mulher então não sei o que dizer. Mas existem homens e mulheres no mundo, e você vai querer namorar um dia. Só... Tente não escolher uma pessoa estranha, ok? Encontre alguém como eu.**

**E o quarto aviso: fique atento ao Jiraiya!**

**Naruto, você vai passar por muita dor e sofrimento, mas não se esqueça de quem você é! Encontre um objetivo, um sonho, não pare de tentar até que se torne realidade!**

**Tem tantas coisas que eu queria te dizer...! Tantas coisas que eu queria te ensinar...! Eu queria tanto ficar com você...!** (7)

**Eu te amo! Eu amo você e Sasuke!**

**Kushina Uzumaki.”**

Naruto abaixou a carta, olhando Itachi novamente com os olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas. Não queria chorar e demonstrar fraqueza, mas o moreno não parecia censurá-lo. Na verdade, ele parecia extremamente curioso e, ao mesmo tempo em que isso era um alívio, também lhe fazia questionar o porquê disso.

Qualquer um que tivesse um bom convívio com os pais entenderia suas lágrimas, ou diria qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa  _mesmo._  Mas Itachi parecia realmente não entender o seu comportamento, quiçá saber como agir. Mantinha a face calma e controlada, esperando que ele continuasse, lhe observando com olhos contemplativos. De onde é que Sasuke desenterrou aquela figura?

Paciência, agora não era o momento para pensar sobre isso. Ele respirou fundo e voltou a se focar no tema daquela ‘reunião’.

_ Bom, acho que agora chegou a hora de falar do plano. – Naruto falou baixinho, enxugando o rosto com a ponta dos dedos e suspirando fundo, parando de chorar e voltando a encarar Itachi com os olhos vermelhos, mas secos. – Jiraiya.

_ Quem é esta pessoa? – Itachi quase não percebera a relevância daquela pessoa no meio da carta emocional.  _Quase_.

Naruto fechou a cara de repente e Itachi se perguntou se disse alguma coisa errada, que faria com que o outro voltasse a falar diversas palavras sem sentido e irritá-lo novamente. Ele quase se arrependeu de ter aberto a boca, quando percebeu que Naruto não estava irritado com ele.

_ É um maldito velho pervertido! – explicou Naruto cessando qualquer choro. – Que não quis a minha guarda!

_ Ele é seu parente? – o mais velho questionou, ainda mais interessado na história.

_ É como se fosse. Ele é o tio do meu pai e o criou durante um bom tempo, até o início da faculdade pelo que me contaram. – Naruto fez um gesto com os ombros. – Meu pai parou de falar do velho safado quando Sasuke foi morar conosco, e como eu nunca cheguei a conhecer essa pessoa, eu não senti falta das conversas sobre ele. Só depois de ler a carta de minha mãe que compreendi a importância delas.

_ Resumindo, seu pai deixou de mencioná-lo propositalmente.

Naruto balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e Itachi deixou um “hum” escapar de sua garganta, aparentemente tentando desvendar o plano antes que Naruto pudesse dizê-lo. Todavia, não conseguiu e, sentindo-se perdido em meio das novas informações, requisitou que Naruto continuasse sua explicação com o olhar.

E, oh milagre, houve uma sinergia de seus pensamentos, pois Naruto começou a falar assim que fitou seus olhos em vez de irritá-lo, como de costume.

_ A princípio eu não tive certeza se a ausência do assunto “Jiraiya” era algo proposital, sabe? – Naruto comentou com displicência. – O Sasuke era uma criança complicada...

Naruto parou de falar e o encarou rapidamente, como se refletisse o que tinha dito, depois soltou a respiração pelo nariz; Itachi ficou desconfiado e arqueou a sobrancelha.

_ Ok, o Teme era um idiota completo. – disse Naruto e Itachi sorriu sem querer. Às vezes Sasuke ainda era isso. – Meus pais pareciam estar com vários problemas conjugais; hoje eu sei que era estresse por causa das ameaças, mas na época eu não compreendia. Eu achei que eles simplesmente decidiram não falar mais no passado, talvez para tentar inserir o Sasuke na nossa família ao conversar apenas sobre o futuro.

Itachi percebeu que Naruto não deveria ser uma pessoa tola desde a infância, mas essa não era a primeira impressão que ele causava. Um pouco curioso, Itachi o interrompeu para expressar sua dúvida, não percebendo que isso poderia ofender o Uzumaki.

_ Você se faz de idiota no dia-a-dia mesmo ou isso é um surto de inteligência momentânea?

Infelizmente, Naruto considerou isso uma ofensa e xingou Itachi tanto, mas tanto, que o moreno ficou abismado com a súbita mudança de comportamento. Era mais drástico do que quando Sasuke resolvia fazer alguma coisa e não conseguia, e o Uchiha podia ser bastante instável. Ele estava tentando tirar uma dúvida para meros fins acadêmicos e não isso!

__... E SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ É UM BASTARDO, MALDITO, CUZÃO VOCÊ PENSA QUE PODE AGIR COMO UM FILHO DE UMA CADELA E...! – Itachi tapou a boca do menor com as mãos, observando-o lutar para voltar a esbravejar a todo custo.

_ Pare! Não quis te ofender. – Itachi murmurou, só retirando a mão dos lábios do garoto quando percebeu que o outro não gritaria mais uma vez.

Naruto suspirou, tentando ao máximo não perder o controle novamente. Não podia perder o foco, mesmo que o maldito o interrompesse forma...  _Tsk, o que o Teme viu neste idiota?_

Novamente, o pensamento era compartilhado por Itachi, que apesar de saber como Naruto cresceu junto com Sasuke, ainda não conseguia compreender como dois pólos distantes puderam virar amigos. Naruto era exatamente tudo o que Sasuke não era, embora Itachi precisasse admitir que, da sua forma irritante, Naruto também tinha um efeito sobre ele.

_ Como eu ia dizendo, antes de ser interrompido por idiotice...! – resmungou Naruto vendo Itachi ascender as malditas lanterninhas vermelhas! O maldito era um metamorfo por um acaso? Com aqueles olhos de farol?

Ok, talvez ele estivesse vendo televisão demais, mas o que poderia fazer? Pelo menos a TV a cabo do hospital ele tinha que aproveitar!

_ Jiraiya foi procurado para ficar com a minha guarda, mas se recusou. Disse que estava muito ocupado com pesquisas e viagens e não queria um pirralho torrando o saco dele. – o loiro parecia cada vez mais enfezado, e não era para menos.

E Itachi se flagrou sentindo um pouco de pena de Naruto, se surpreendendo pelos novos sentimentos que a presença do Uzumaki o fazia adquirir, após as injeções constantes de raiva.

_ Bom, então como ele poderia ser seu plano ele...

_ Ele sabe. – Naruto respondeu a pergunta feita pela metade, dando aquele sorriso de novo. – Ele fez de propósito. Ele não aceitou minha guarda por algum motivo.

_ E como você pode ter certeza disso?

O sorriso no rosto de Naruto morreu imediatamente, sendo transformado em uma expressão de total desprezo mesclado com um pouco de raiva, o que o deixou subitamente engraçado perante os olhos de Itachi, mais uma vez o Uzumaki modificava o seu humor drasticamente. Agora já dava para compreender um pouco porque Naruto e Sasuke eram amigos.

_ Porque ele, hoje em dia, é meu professor. – Naruto respondeu com desgosto. – Ele leciona na minha faculdade, fingiu que não sabia quem eu era quando leu o meu nome na chamada, e eu também fiz o mesmo ao descobrir o nome dele. Jiraiya sabe quem eu sou, sabe que é meu tio-avô. – Naruto fez um bico, extremamente contrariado. – E eu prefiro pensar que é por isso que ele não me deixa passar nunca na matéria dele!

Havia tanta raiva e tanta infantilidade na voz de Naruto que, sem querer, o bom humor de Itachi voltou. Isso devia parar, mas como se para algo que atravessa todas as suas barreiras?

_ Ele dá aula do quê? – o outro questionou, recordando-se que Naruto fazia curso de Educação Física de acordo com suas últimas vigílias. Sem desmerecer a profissão, um professor nessa área não poderia ajudá-los com o caso de Kakashi, o que obviamente era o principal objetivo do plano de Naruto.

_ Anatomia. Eu faço Educação Física, essa é uma matéria do primeiro semestre obrigatória. Ele me dá aula teórica, e a esposa dele dá as aulas laboratoriais... E eu não passo de jeito nenhum!

_Um médico... Interessante..._

_ Ele queria manter o contato com você? Por isso não te aprovava?

_ Prefiro acreditar que sim. Aliás, tenho certeza que sim! – Naruto espreguiçou-se, cansado de tanto falar e desejando que Itachi captasse suas intenções logo. – Ele me vigia também, não como os seus amigos bizarros, mas mantém o olho em mim de alguma forma. Eu tenho certeza disso!

_ Eu acho que essa sua síndrome de perseguição afetou seu cérebro. Pode ser uma mera coincidência.

_ Não. –  _Mas que droga de Itachi-bastardo que não entende as coisas!_ – Porque quando Kakashi foi internado, ele me ligou.

_ Hun? – Itachi franziu o cenho, avaliando essa informação que mudava sua linha de raciocínio, aproximando-a, finalmente, a de Naruto. – Kisame não me informou disso, e ele vem te vigiando há algumas semanas.

_ Isso é porque o Jiraiya já ligou em alerta. Ele disse: “Aqui é Jiraiya Sannin. Não diga nada, apenas escute. Quando eu terminar de falar, aja como se fosse uma propaganda de telemarketing, desligue o celular e mantenha-se longe do contato dos outros. Eu sei sobre a Akatsuki, eu sei sobre Orochimaru, eu sei sobre a sua falta de privacidade, eu sei sobre Kakashi. Consiga uma transferência para o Hospital X (8), eu e Tsunade trabalhamos ativamente naquele hospital e podemos te ajudar. Dê entrada no processo e certifique-se de que não vão achar o seu procedimento algo fora do comum. Conto com você, pirralho.”

Itachi, novamente, estava boquiaberto. Naruto sorriu com prepotência, adorando sentir-se superior naquele instante.

_ E então ele desligou, e eu mantive a farsa, agradecendo em voz alta, mas recusando “a contratação de serviços telemarketing”. Kisame, ou qualquer outro tubarão do gênero que estivesse me vigiando, não soube que eu tive essa conversa.

_ Você é esperto, não posso mais negar isso. – Itachi o elogiou sem perceber, e Naruto sorriu radiante, dissolvendo o vestígio de prepotência dos seus lábios. Sentiu-se realizado  _de verdade_  com as palavras de Itachi. – Vamos transferir o Kakashi sim, eu quero conhecer esse Jiraiya e saber sobre o que ele tem conhecimento a respeito do Orochimaru.

_ Você vai me contar sobre a Akatsuki e Orochimaru?

Naruto parecia ansioso, Itachi compreendeu que a sede por respostas era algo que Naruto sentia com frequência e provavelmente estava cansado disso. Ele entendia...

Ele sentia o mesmo.

_ Agora não, nosso tempo está acabando. – Itachi pontuou, ganhando um manejar de cabeça afirmativo em resposta. Naruto parecia compreendê-lo de alguma forma, isso era muito bom – Mas instruirei Kisame para fazer isso em breve, enquanto você cuida da transferência. Dê entrada no processo administrativo do hospital, eu vou movimentar a papelada sem que os funcionários me vejam, vou aceitar a transferência e dentro de alguns dias vocês serão encaminhados.

_ Ok. Farei isso agora mesmo. Eu sei que já estamos na faculdade, mas ainda é cedo, minha aula é vespertina... – Naruto suspirou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado como se tivesse uma ideia nova e avaliasse a possibilidade. – Vou aproveitar pra pegar uns avisos de estágio no mural, quem sabe despiste o verdadeiro motivo da minha presença no campus caso tenha alguém nos vigiando.

_ Sossegue um pouco Naruto, é apenas Kisame que está atrás de você...

Itachi interrompeu-se, engolindo as próprias palavras ao lembrar-se da informação falsa que Madara lhe disse a respeito da reunião da madrugada. Ela não ocorreu, então ele presumia que o excesso de cautela de Naruto estava ensinando-lhe uma coisa muito importante.

_ Não... – ele recomeçou a falar, fitando os olhos cor de safira com seriedade. – Você está certo, não abaixe a guarda. Mantenha os olhos abertos, você já fez isso durante anos, é só continuar por mais um tempo.

Naruto concordou, suspirando de leve e esfregando os olhos cansados. Estava exausto, uma semana de hospital com noites mal dormidas e uma madrugada em claro não fazia bem para a saúde. Quem sabe ele conseguisse dormir um pouco depois de passar no hospital.

Levantou-se, assim como Itachi, e este fez um gesto para que ele aguardasse e ouvisse suas últimas constatações.

_ Eu vou sair primeiro, inspecionar o local. Se eu não voltar em quinze minutos, pode se retirar, pois significará que está tudo certo. – Itachi abaixou o olhar, provavelmente pensando em tudo que acabara de ouvir. Naruto estava pronto para receber mais uma instrução ou uma pergunta, mas o que o moreno disse com uma voz tão suave e melancólica o pegou de surpresa. – Sua mãe gostava mesmo de você.

Naruto não aguardava aquele comentário, mas mesmo com a afirmação inusitada não conseguiu deixar de sorrir daquele jeito radiante que era sua marca registrada.

_ Sim!! Mas isso é uma coisa óbvia, todas as mães amam seus filhos.

Itachi pareceu pensativo por longos instantes, deixando o Uzumaki curioso pelo que se passava na mente do outro.

 _Será que Itachi não possui mãe viva, assim como Sasuke e eu? –_ Assim que este pensamento brotou sua mente, Naruto se deu conta de que deixava nas mãos de um completo estranho toda a sua vida e razão de existência. –  _Ai Teme, espero que você saiba em quem está confiando... Porque eu sou obrigado a confiar em quem você confia._

_ A mãe de Sasuke também o amava? – Itachi questionou, retirando-o de seus devaneios. Sua voz estava um pouco fraca, sem observar o Uzumaki nos olhos e perceber a surpresa estampada em seu rosto pela pergunta.

_ Hum... É, sim, claro! Tia Mikoto amava o Sasuke, e vice versa. O Sasuke só não se dava muito bem com o tio Fugaku, o pai dele.

_ Hum? – isso pareceu chamar a atenção de Itachi, mas Naruto deu de ombros. Não era confortável falar sobre assuntos que não cabiam a ele contar.

_ Não cabe a mim falar sobre a vida particular do Teme. Pergunte a ele, se quiser saber mais sobre seus falecidos sogrinhos. – Naruto exibiu um sorriso pequeno de chacota. Itachi ignorou a provocação, olhando para frente com olhos distantes e desfocados.

Naruto sentiu um calafrio a se ver como receptor daquele olhar gélido e arrepiante e calou-se, desejando, mais do que nunca, sair daquele lugar de uma vez.

Sem se despedir ou dizer maiores instruções, o Itachi saiu do ginásio, pela porta da frente, com passos suaves e distraídos. Naruto, que já não estava compreendendo o comportamento do outro, achou ainda mais estranho o fato de Itachi agir como uma pessoa avoada e normal (apesar de isso não ter o menor sentido), mas aguardou os quinze minutos como pré-estabelecido. Por fim, saiu do ginásio da mesma forma que Itachi, recobrando o foco e seguindo o seu planejamento.

Quem sabe depois que tudo isso acabasse, ele poderia voltar a ser o bom e velho Naruto Uzumaki, despreocupado e bagunceiro de seis anos atrás. Porque viver em alerta definitivamente não condizia com a sua forma pacífica e simples de agir, e ele estava cansado de tanta pressão.

_ Alerta como um ninja! – ele murmurou para ninguém em particular, caminhando pelo campus com as mãos nos bolsos e aproveitando o calor do sol que agora esquentava seu corpo.

O sol quente daquele inverno demonstrava que, mesmo quando tudo dizia que o frio estava próximo, sempre algo inesperado podia acontecer e o tempo mudaria A “morte certa” não aconteceria, não senhor, pelo menos não agora! Porque o sol agora estava a postos naquele inverno tenebroso e assombrado da vida dele e Sasuke, e tudo iria mudar.

Ao se ver diante de um súbito grau de otimismo que o fez se sentir anos mais jovem, Naruto sorriu, acelerando o passo com animação.

_Nós vamos conseguir, isso é uma promessa! E eu nunca volto atrás em uma promessa! É meu jeito “ninja” de ser! Heh!_

Itachi observava o garoto Uzumaki de longe, e notou o sorriso esperançoso que o outro exibia com satisfação. Não pôde negar o quanto aquela simples visão o encheu de esperança. Naruto Uzumaki era um grande idiota, mas também era alguém especial.

 

_... Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Frenezi e Rõtschreck são termos conhecidos pra quem joga qualquer sistema do RPG World of Darknes (WOD). Caso vocês já conheçam isso, aqui em Haunted é mais ou menos a mesma coisa, só que em humanos. Caso não conheçam não tem o menor problema, não é necessário fazer uma pesquisa pra tentar compreender (ate porque quem não conhece nada de RPG não vai entender quando encontrar sites sobre isso). Eu vou explicar isso com o tempo na fanfic, aguardem as explicações picotadas! 
> 
> (2) Flash: é um herói de quadrinhos, será que o Naruto é fã da DC Comics? Huahuahuha!
> 
> (3) Royal Straight Flush: é a sequencia mais alta de um jogo de pôquer, a mão mais valiosa. Sequencia do Às até o Dez.
> 
> (4) Planejamento Sucessório: é uma especialidade de advocacia. Advogado trabalhista, penalista, etc são os mais conhecidos pra quem não é da área de direito, mas existem outras. Os advogados de planejamento sucessório ajudam o cliente a fazer o seu testamento, distribuir os bens da melhor forma correta pra gerar lucros pros herdeiros, veem se dá pra tirar fulano ou ciclano da herança... coisas do tipo.
> 
> (5) Citação do capítulo 15.
> 
> (6) Citação do Mangá 440 (adaptado pra UA).
> 
> (7) Citação do Mangá 498 e 504 (mesclados e adaptados pra UA).
> 
> (8) Hospital X: Por que esse nome? Porque eu estava completamente sem criatividade. Huahuahu!


	24. Capítulo XXIV

Itachi voltou ao quarto de Sasuke logo após se retirar dos arredores da universidade. Estava cansado, queria dormir um pouco e a fadiga nada comum que sentia lhe fez perceber que dentro de alguns dias precisaria da injeção de proteína novamente. Contudo, o efeito colateral de Sasuke era um grande empecilho: como iria deixá-lo sem sua proteção, quando seus próprios efeitos colaterais ocorressem? O sono que sentia logo após a injeção o tornava uma proteção falha para o Uchiha, e ele precisaria estar alerta para ao menos evitar uma captura em sua “hibernação”.

Ao entrar no quarto deu de cara com Kisame, que desamassava as próprias roupas e acariciava os olhos, aparentando estar igualmente exausto com a noite agitada.

_ Sasuke dormiu. – o homem de cabelos azuis falou, tendo a certeza de que Itachi preferiria saber a respeito do garoto antes de conversar sobre qualquer outra coisa. – Ele deslocou o ombro na queda, mas eu já o coloquei no lugar e imobilizei provisoriamente. Dentro de dois dias no máximo a dor deve passar, mas caso ele reclame de dor apenas o medique com paracetamol. Ele vai sobreviver.

_ E os efeitos colaterais? – Itachi questionou, um pouco mais aliviado com a informação.

_ Continuarão a existir até você treinar o pivete. – espreguiçou-se um pouco, tentando relaxar a dor muscular que sentia. Céus, como desejava uma cama! – E Naruto?

_ Ele me falou coisas... Interessantes. – o moreno respondeu, arrancando um sorriso irônico de Kisame.

_ Então o barulhento não é tão inútil quanto pensávamos? Que surpresa...

_ Kisame, – Itachi o interrompeu, as feições sérias demais indicavam que provavelmente não recebera boas informações do loiro hiperativo. – Suspeito que Madara saiba de algo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio alguns instantes, cada qual imaginando o que poderia ser do conhecimento do líder naquele instante. Kisame não era tolo, já tinha chegado a essa conclusão desde que Itachi perguntou sobre a falsa reunião, e por isso tinha medo de voltar ao QG.

Suspirou com apreensão, terminando de ajeitar as suas vestes e preparando-se para sair de lá, virando-se de costas para o outro.

_ Itachi, seja lá o que você tenha descoberto, não podemos conversar mais sobre isso agora, talvez de noite. Madara deve estar furioso a minha espera, porque ele pediu para que eu reportasse antes das seis; eu ainda preciso dormir e...

_ Não volte. – Itachi murmurou, encarando os olhos do ex-companheiro com o rosto apático, naquela tentativa de esconder suas reais emoções, o colega já conhecia muito bem essa carta coringa de Itachi.

Mas se ele estava tentando esconder emoções, então...

Kisame arregalou o olhar em surpresa.

_ O que você disse? – indagou, murmurando ainda mais baixo do que o outro.

Seria possível que Itachi realmente estivesse preocupado com ele? Itachi? O número três? O insensível que afirmava jamais corresponder sua amizade? Difícil acreditar.

_ Não volte para o refúgio da cidade ou o QG. – e, novamente, seu tom de voz não parecia o de um ordenamento e sim de um pedido, causando ainda mais estranhamento em Kisame. – Reporte ao Madara de outra forma; Pain deve estar no apartamento perto da quitinete do Sasuke, diga que precisa continuar vigiando o Naruto e...

_ Se eu fizer isso, eu estarei assinando minha confissão de culpa Itachi. Você sabe como o Madara é. – disse Kisame se virando para encarar o moreno. – Ninguém mais do que você sabe todas as incertezas e neuras que se passam na cabeça dele.

Era verdade, ele sabia muito bem. Tanto é que foi essa sua falta de confiança exacerbada que gerou toda essa missão descabida e absurda. Se Madara desconfiasse seriamente de Kisame... Bom, ele preferia não pensar nisso. Não agora.

Incapaz de manter o contato visual, Itachi virou de costas, encarando Sasuke adormecido na cama de casal. Ele estava novamente envolto por diversos cobertores, um pouco corado (provavelmente pelo calor) e sorria enquanto sonhava com algo aparentemente bom. Itachi não se deu conta, mas ele imitou o gesto do moreno mais novo e sorriu um pouco, menos que o garoto é verdade, mas ainda sim era um sorriso perceptível.

E tal gesto foi prontamente percebido pelo outro presente do quarto, e logo sua voz soou, interrompendo a contemplação inocente de Itachi.

_ Ao vê-lo, você sente que está valendo a pena tudo isso, não é?

O outro membro da Akatsuki encarou o homem mais alto, praticamente machucando o seu pescoço com a velocidade de seu girar de cabeça. Kisame também mantinha um sorriso discreto no rosto, algo ainda mais comedido do que ele ou o Sasuke adormecido. Itachi não entendia o motivo dessa reação no outro.

_ Como sabe? – sua pergunta parecia um pouco acusadora.

Mas Kisame não ficou intimidado, na verdade, ele que deu um passo à frente e colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro esquerdo de Itachi, apertando-o em uma espécie de gesto reconfortante. Algo inédito na relação dos dois. E apesar daquela ser uma movimentação que facilmente seria interpretada como hostil (pelo treinamento que recebeu, Itachi jamais deveria permitir tal tipo de contato), ele não se esquivou do gesto. Afinal, por algum motivo tinha a certeza de que Kisame jamais o feriria.

Esse pensamento tanto lhe confortou quanto lhe fez estremecer por algum motivo que ele não entendia.

_ Eu simplesmente sei. – Kisame respondeu, rindo enigmático e tirando a mão de seu ombro.

Itachi encarou Kisame por alguns segundos, esperando uma explicação que não veio. O outro Akatsuki simplesmente se virou de costas, caminhando com passos largos e silenciosos até a janela enquanto falava por cima do ombro.

– Uma semana. – disse Kisame parando em frente a janela, ainda sem lhe encarar. – Acho melhor esperarmos uma semana, quem sabe isso apaga um pouco as suspeitas de Madara. – virou-se para encará-lo, voltando a ficar sério. – Continuarei vigiando Naruto, mas não vou te procurar.

_ Acho... Acho que é uma boa opção. – Itachi respondeu, pensativo, tentando decifrar o que Kisame quis dizer com “simplesmente sei”.

Será que ele estava tão transparente assim?

Ele treinou a vida toda para que isso não acontecesse! Não podia deixar a máscara cair naquele momento! Aquela era uma falha que precisaria resolver, caso contrário todos poderiam estar mortos em no dia seguinte.

_ Então está certo. – Kisame subiu na janela aberta, e virou-se para Itachi, como se desejasse falar alguma coisa.

Contudo, permaneceu em silêncio por longos vinte segundos, contemplando o outro Akatsuki. Itachi franziu o cenho perante o comportamento peculiar, inquirindo silenciosamente uma resposta para o outro, ao erguer o queixo num indicativo para que Kisame falasse de uma vez o que hesitava em dizer.

E isso fez com que Kisame sorrisse mais uma vez.

_ Tchau Itachi. Fique bem. – ele falou e, sem aguardar uma resposta, pulou para fora da janela, deixando para trás o silêncio completo no quarto de hóspedes.

Itachi ainda ficou alguns minutos olhando para fora da janela, tentando compreender o que diabos aconteceu ali.

 

**(***)**

 

Quando Sasuke finalmente abriu os olhos, Itachi estava sentado ao seu lado na cama, acariciando seus cabelos suados pelo calor daquela montoeira de cobertores. Inicialmente abriu os olhos porque queria arrancar cada edredom e jogar do outro lado do quarto, mas ao ver o moreno mais velho, Sasuke teve certeza de que outra coisa era mais importante no momento.

_ Me desculpe. – ele falou, procurando qualquer indicativo emocional nos olhos de Itachi. Entretanto ele se mantinha indiferente, sem deixar escapar uma emoção sequer. – Eu... Eu agi sem pensar, devia ter conversado antes de ter partido pra briga. Desculpa.

Itachi abaixou sua mão, envolvendo o pescoço de Sasuke de uma forma ameaçadora. Mas o garoto não pareceu se sentir ameaçado, e isso foi mais do que o suficiente para Itachi.

Sorriu, um sorriso genuíno, e o mais novo sentiu seu coração pular por cada canto de sua caixa torácica diante da emoção surreal que sentiu ao ter o prazer de ver seu enamorado dar aquele belo sorriso. Ou melhor, a honra de ser o seu causador.

_ Eu nem estava bravo.

_ Mentiroso! – respondeu, rindo um pouco pelo alívio enquanto se sentava na cama. – Eu vi muito bem como você não estava de bom humor com o que eu fiz!

_ Ah... Acontece de vez em quando. – Itachi respondeu com um ótimo humor naquele momento.

Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que brincava com assuntos sérios e sabia Sasuke precisaria compreender como funciona o Frenesi. Mas quer saber? Estava tão contente com a nova perspectiva que Naruto mostrou e com as pazes que fizera com Sasuke que sequer queria pensar em problemas. Pelo menos, não nos próximos vinte minutos.

Inclinou-se para frente a fim de beijar o Uchiha, mas como se lesse sua mente Sasuke o impediu, segurando seu peito com a palma das duas mãos.

_ Nós precisamos conversar Itachi.

_ Eu sei... – o outro respondeu, puxando Sasuke para perto com velocidade, de modo que ele não pode se esquivar do movimento.

Agora Itachi se sentava de corpo todo na cama, suas pernas esticadas sobre o colchão sem se preocupar em sujá-lo com os sapatos, e Sasuke sentava-se ao seu colo, com as pernas entrelaçadas ao redor de sua cintura.

Provavelmente o mais novo iria protestar, mas Itachi o aproximou ainda mais de si com os dois braços, apoiando sua testa na testa dele, observando seus olhos cor de ônix com devoção.

_ Eu vou falar, mas agora... – não finalizou sua frase, abaixando o olhar e encarando os lábios rosados de Sasuke, desejando que ele realmente não o obrigasse a conversar. A última coisa que queria naquele instante era ter uma conversa séria e compenetrada sobre os problemas.

_ Tsk, agora nem eu quero saber mais Itachi. – Sasuke respondeu, sorrindo também e ganhando um beijo como recompensa pela resposta certa.

Itachi deveria estar exausto, tal como ele. Sabia que não iriam transar naquele momento, mas Sasuke não podia negar: por mais que durasse apenas um pouco, uma sessão de beijos carinhosos antes de dormir era melhor do que uma quantidade avassaladora de orgasmos...

 

**Ounnn!!!**

Mas nem fodendo! Vocês são todos lunáticos!

**Não não, seu chato. Apenas somos apaixonados!**

Lunáticos, apaixonados... Sinônimos!

**_Cale a boca!_ **

Céus, será mesmo que eu sou a única parcela mental que não parece uma garotinha hormonal?

 

**(***)**

 

_ Resposta errada, Sabaku.

Gaara não conseguia parar de olhar para aquela pessoa como se fosse o maior louco que aparecera em sua vida. Motivos não faltavam: que tipo de ser humano batia na porta de alguém que não conhecia, perguntava sobre arte e ainda fazia uma cara de maníaco como aquela ao ouvir a resposta?

Aparentemente o estranho na sua frente. A situação era tão absurda que, de certa forma, Gaara esperava que surgisse alguém de alguma emissora de televisão dizendo que era uma pegadinha imbecil, porém aquele olhar alucinado lhe dava arrepios por alguma razão.

_ O que você quer, seu bizarro? – ele ainda teve a educação de repetir a pergunta, apesar de sua vontade de esmurrar a porta no nariz do loiro.

As feições alucinadas do estranho se contorceram em uma expressão de êxtase, um prazer puro que beirava a insanidade. O desconhecido começou a rir euforicamente, sua voz e cada vez mais alta e histérica; os olhos azuis saltavam das órbitas. Gaara engoliu um seco e decidiu que já tivera o suficiente e bateu a porta com tudo, trancando a casa as pressas. Ele inspirou profundamente quando conseguiu dar a última volta na chave, acreditando que trancou o desconhecido do lado de fora.

Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Gaara ainda estava segurando a chave quando sentiu a aproximação de alguém atrás de si. Por um momento ele quis acreditar que era Sai, mas se fosse, ele teria escutado as passadas do outro. Um arrepio percorreu sua coluna quando ele sentiu uma respiração morna na sua nuca, enquanto quem quer que fosse sussurrava na sua orelha:

_ Você realmente não quer saber o que eu acho a respeito da arte?

O ruivo ouviu seu coração ficar acelerado com o pavor crescente que sentia e se virou, mas o homem já não estava atrás de si. O loiro estava displicentemente sentado no sofá, com o mesmo sorriso alucinado de instantes atrás, brincando inocentemente com um pequeno controle.

_Mas... Como?_

Da porta para o sofá havia a distância de cinco passos, era impossível chegar lá tão rápido! Pela primeira vez, Gaara queria saber quem era aquele cara e o que ele queria, mas sua voz estava presa em sua garganta. O terror que sentia só aumentou quando ele percebeu que os orbes outrora azuis de algum jeito adquiriram um sutil tom avermelhado, cintilando predatórios para ele. Era impossível! O desconhecido não era albino, então como poderia ter olhos daquela cor? (1) E o outro definitivamente não tinha olhos assim há alguns instantes!

_Oportunidade única, Sabaku.

Gaara estava assombrado demais para conseguir formular alguma resposta coerente e a única coisa que conseguia entender é que estava em perigo. Seja lá quem fosse aquele cara, não era um maluco qualquer: era alguém definitivamente perigoso. Aqueles olhos demonstravam isso sem qualquer margem de erro.

_ Agora que tenho sua atenção, vamos lá! – começou a falar, abrindo os braços como se apresentasse um show.

Sai ainda estava enxugando a louça, mas achou estranha a movimentação nada comum na sala e caminhou lentamente até a porta da cozinha em passos lentos e observou o desconhecido no sofá, de costas para ele. Ele piscou sem entender quem era aquela pessoa e olhou Gaara pedindo uma explicação, porém as expressões faciais do ruivo lhe surpreenderam.

Gaara não era o tipo de pessoa que se surpreendia com facilidade, muito menos que era pega desprevenida; mas naquele momento, o amigo estava diferente, aparentando pavor. Não era necessário ser um gênio para saber que aquela reação era causada pelo desconhecido.

O desconhecido não parecia ter notado Sai na porta da cozinha e aquela talvez fosse a chance para o outro se trancar e chamar a polícia, mas havia um “porém”. Sai era especialista em interpretar mal as situações, talvez pensasse que o cara no sofá fosse  _mesmo_  uma visita e os dois estariam em péssimos lençóis.

Gaara não era do tipo que rezava, mas naquele momento ele rezava um mantra interno, suplicando que Sai compreendesse a gravidade da situação.

Funcionou, Sai fez um gesto rápido com a cabeça e o desconhecido começou a falar.

_Meu nome é Deidara.

Sai deu passos sutis para trás, enquanto retirava de dentro das vestes o celular, porém Gaara piscou e quando abriu novamente os olhos o celular de Sai tinha uma estrela ninja cravada no visor. Ele demorou alguns segundos para entender quem foi o autor daquilo. Como é que aquele cara disparou aquilo? E o que esse tal Deidara queria com eles? Pior: o que  _faria_  com eles?

Todas essas perguntas sem resposta apenas fizeram com que Gaara se sentisse ainda mais aflito e ele percebeu que o seu horror era compartilhado com Sai, quando seus olhares se cruzaram.

O loiro se ergueu do sofá, ainda brincando com o pequeno objeto em suas mãos. Com um horror crescente, Gaara percebeu que não era um controle, na verdade, o objeto assemelhava-se a um detonador, igual aqueles dos filmes de ação.

_ Você deveria sentir-se honrado por estar diante de um dos maiores artistas superflat (2) da humanidade!

Com alguma apreensão, Sai viu o homem chamado Deidara vir até ele em passos lentos. Suas pernas pareciam chumbo, impedindo-o de se mexer e tudo o que fez foi encarar os olhos escarlates com firmeza. Pelo jeito que agia, o homem devia ter fumado umas pedras de crack e agora ficou violento, embora isso não justificasse aquela velocidade surreal e o porquê tinha aquele tipo de arma, muito menos a coloração de seus olhos.

_ E você também devia se sentir honrado! E nada de chamar amigos pra cá pelo celular. – disse Deidara sorrindo, quando ficou frente a frente com ele. Depois tirou o celular das suas mãos, jogando-o em algum canto do apartamento; Sai tentou ficar calmo para não provocar nenhuma reação violenta no outro. – É uma apresentação particular!

O Akatsuki agarrou o braço de Sai com força, tentando arrastá-lo, porém Sai resistiu e sentiu seu braço ser puxado violentamente, forçando-o a ir até a sala, onde foi arremessado de qualquer jeito no sofá, sua cabeça batendo com força no encosto do móvel. Deidara não se importou, em vez disso fez o mesmo com Gaara, que reagiu pelo medo de acontecer algo ainda mais grave, caso não cooperasse com o loiro.

Deidara riu com energia quando os dois, sentados como verdadeiros espectadores, direcionaram a ele sua completa atenção. Era tão raro conseguir platéia para seus espetáculos! Ele lembrava muito bem que quase não se conteve de felicidade quando o líder lhe deu carta branca para sua apresentação.

Pigarreou e abriu a leve cortina que fechava a janela acima da televisão. Era perfeito, perfeito! A vista não podia ser melhor! Precisaria agradecer a Madara com a própria alma quando voltasse para o QG! Essa, sem sombra de dúvidas, seria sua obra prima!

_ Vejam bem, a verdadeira arte acontece em um segundo! Uma explosão de adrenalina, um sentimento único, intenso, que dura apenas alguns momentos! – explicava com animação, como se Gaara e Sai estivessem interessado em sua futilidade. – Essa coisa de arte eterna é uma baboseira, porque a arte nada mais é do que um momento tão intenso que jamais será apagado da memória das pessoas! A verdadeira arte vira lenda!

Gaara estava quase gemendo de angústia... O que fizera para receber um louco como aquele em sua casa? Tudo bem que tinha suas manchas no passado, mas que pessoa não as tinha? Nada justificaria aquela situação, nem o sofrimento de saber o que é que poderia acontecer com ele, caso aquele maluco pirasse de vez e resolvesse descontar neles. Mas Sai, ao contrário do que ele imaginou, dava ouvidos à baboseira do loiro. Por um momento ímpar, Gaara esqueceu todo o seu pavor por sentir uma profunda admiração e irritação por Sai, como é que o outro conseguia agir tão calmamente daquele jeito? Seus miolos estavam fritando toda vez que pensava em como o maldito Deidara falava de arte ou arremessava armas neles!

Sua irritação apenas aumentou quando Sai deu aquele maldito sorriso coringa amarelo de sempre, o qual normalmente usava em discussões. Vontade de esganar alguém não faltava em Gaara naquele maldito segundo.

_ Eu discordo. – disse Sai ainda com o maldito sorriso. – A verdadeira arte é estudada, feita com calma e imortalizada depois de muito trabalho duro e talento exercitado.

_ Errado! Isso não é arte! – Deidara grunhiu, apontando o indicador de maneira acusatória para o moreno. – Isso é repetição do pop! O culto a falta de pensamento, ao “copia e cola”!

Simplesmente não dava para acreditar naquela situação. Gaara olhava para Sai sem realmente engolir que o outro pudesse  _mesmo_  estar discutindo arte com aquele louco, ainda mais aparentando tanta calma ao retrucá-lo. Ao olhar para Deidara, tudo o que o ruivo percebia era uma ira gelada naquelas íris rubras e novamente Gaara se viu rezando para que Sai não falasse mais idiotices que pudessem irritar ainda mais o loiro.

Dessa vez não funcionou.

_ Só porque há estudo não significa que seja cópia.

_ É cópia! – rugiu Deidara socando a parede com força. – O fato de você encontrar influências na obra de um “artista” já demonstra que não é algo original!

Gaara olhava de um rosto para o outro com completa descrença. Ele _realmente_ ouvia aquela discussão absurda!? Pior, Sai precisava provocar o outro daquele jeito? Não estavam lidando com qualquer agressor e eles precisavam tomar cuidado, mas o que seu amigo fazia? Cutucava a onça com vara curta!

_ Sai, para de discutir com o louco! – o ruivo murmurou, cutucando a costela do amigo com o cotovelo.

Sai grunhiu com o impacto, lançando à Gaara um olhar mal-humorado, mas se calou. Se seu ponto de vista não seria aceito pelo loiro, então ele realmente estava dando atenção a quem não merecia.

_ Eu não sou louco. – o loiro exclamou, agora com feições um pouco mais indignadas e irritadas. – Eu vou mostrar pra vocês a magnitude da minha arte!

Foi muito rápido. Gaara viu Deidara tirar algo das vestes e em seguida ele viu que a cortina foi presa com algo afiado; uma kunai. Ele reconheceu o objeto por causa de uma memória de quando era adolescente, se bem recordava, algum integrante da gangue de Sasuke utilizava kunais para o ataque.

O loiro, após se certificar que a cortina não cobriria a vista da janela, virou-se para seus apreciadores. Sorrindo em deleite, ele girou o pequeno detonador entre os dedos, observando que o garoto ruivo parecia entender bem o que ele faria a seguir, sua expressão de pânico apenas lhe deixava ainda mais empolgado para apertar o botão vermelho.

_ Apreciem a magnitude artística diante de seus olhos! Em três... Dois... Um! – ele apertou o botão, saiu de frente da janela e gritou em plenos pulmões. – A ARTE É UM ESTOURO!

Para o completo assombro dos dois, algo realmente aconteceu. Um barulho grande de explosão atingiu o ouvido de ambos, fazendo-os correr até a janela para olhar a paisagem. Ouviram gritos da população, barulho de buzinas e gritos de socorro, uma grande cortina de fumaça negra se formara em uma região da cidade, a umas sete quadras dali, e cobria quase toda a região.

Gaara sentiu seu coração disparar e um desespero alarmante começar a tomar conta do seu corpo, porque ele reconhecia a região de onde a fumaça preta saia, não era longe do seu apartamento. E algo dentro dele sabia que se a fumaça viesse mesmo daquele lugar, ele...

Com passos suaves e lentos, Deidara caminhou até a janela e segurou os ombros do ruivo, que estremeceu com o seu toque, lhe dando uma vontade enorme de sorrir. Ele se abaixou até a orelha de Gaara e sussurrou o nome da sua obra:

_ Eu chamo essa obra prima de Rua Sunagakure, número 04.

Soltou os ombros do ruivo, que escorregou de encontro ao chão, sentando-se acima de seus joelhos de qualquer jeito, enquanto olhava para frente com os olhos arregalados e assombrados.

_ Gaara! – Sai exclamou, abaixando-se para ajudar o amigo a se levantar, acreditando que Deidara havia atingindo-o com algum golpe.

Mas o ruivo não se movia. Sai tentou dar um leve empurrão no outro, mas não respondia, apenas mantinha a expressão de quem estava desnorteado e sentindo muita dor, causando-lhe uma sensação desesperadora que jamais pensou que sentiria. Ele tentou mais uma vez chamar a atenção do amigo, mas Gaara sequer respondia ao seu toque. Ele olhou furiosamente para Deidara, desta vez não conseguindo mais controlar suas expressões.

_ O que você fez com ele!? – exigiu resposta, levantando-se e empurrando o intruso com toda força.

Entretanto, Deidara mal se moveu, mas obviamente não gostou de ser tocado por Sai porque seu olhar apenas adquiriu uma tonalidade ainda mais rubra. E depois observou Gaara, ainda estático no chão, e sorriu com mais vontade.

_ Eu não fiz nada. – disse Deidara ainda sorrindo. – Eu só usei a casa dos pais dele como tela em branco pra minha arte, ele deve estar extasiado pela honra momentânea! Escute a maravilha! A cidade inteira está apreciando meu talento! – exclamou, adorando os sons de pavor que ecoavam por toda cidade. – Eu sinceramente queria usar a casa de Naruto Uzumaki e Kakashi Hatake, mas acho melhor deixar para outra ocasião.

Deidara retirou um segundo aparelho do rosto, deixando claro onde a bomba daquele dispositivo estava instalada. Mas suspirou, guardando-o novamente na roupa, como se desejasse “trabalhar naquela arte” mais tarde.

_ A vista não seria tão linda, quem sabe depois, quando eles voltarem pra casa... Un.

Com um horror que não parava de crescer, Gaara percebeu que Deidara não era um louco qualquer e era mais que um louco poderoso: ele sabia muito a respeito da vida dos dois. Ao ponto de saber da existência de Naruto, de seu desaparecimento, e o endereço de seus pais. O ruivo deixou as primeiras lágrimas de pavor escorrerem de seus rosto, não conseguindo arranjar forças para implorar por misericórdia. Se sua família... Seus pais... Morreram... Mas Naruto não! Naruto não podia morrer!

Sai observou as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto do ruivo, sentindo o seu próprio peito afundar com aquela visão e tentando, ao menos, entender quanta dor o outro parecia reunir em si naquele instante; mas era inútil, ele não conseguiria entender aquela dor. Então desviou sua atenção para Deidara e sentiu uma raiva desmedida ao ver aquele sorriso petulante nos lábios do outro.

_ Por favor... – Gaara murmurou.

Mas nenhum dos presentes ouviu, pois Sai perdeu o controle e, mesmo sabendo que combate físico não era sua especialidade, tentou desferir um soco no rosto debochado de Deidara. Contudo, ele desviou com maestria, prendendo Sai em uma chave de braço apertada.

_ Shii, shiii, escute o som do pavor! – sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto o moreno se debatia cada vez mais e mais, tentando se soltar.

Mas era impossível! O loiro era muito mais forte do que ele e o prendia com maestria, o que não lhe impedia de tentar resistir ao toque do outro. Mais do que tudo, Sai queria que Gaara reagisse, mas o ruivo ainda estava em choque.

Cansado por Sai não prestar atenção em sua arte, Deidara o soltou e deu um soco poderoso em seu estômago e o moreno caiu de joelhos no chão, abraçando sua barriga e tentando recuperar o fôlego.

_ Tsk, queria ensinar-lhes mais coisa, só que acho que não vai dar! – disse Deidara olhando-os com desprezo. – Já está na hora do meu  _grand finale_!

O Akatsuki deixou Gaara e Sai na sala e caminhou até a cozinha. Abriu o gás de todas as bocas do forno, e ali permaneceu até finalmente sentir o cheiro suave do vazamento. Satisfeito, voltou para a sala, e neste momento Sai começava a se recuperar do golpe, respirando as primeiras arfadas de oxigênio e reconhecendo prontamente o cheiro de GPL (3) no ar.

Deidara estava novamente a sua frente, e agora apontava uma arma pequena para trás, em direção à cozinha sem observar seu alvo, porque não havia um. Sai entendeu instantaneamente o que ele pretendia fazer e seu coração deu um solavanco no peito pela perspectiva horrível que se despontava. Sua respiração ficou entrecortada, mesmo que toda sua racionalidade lhe dissesse que o outro não faria aquilo.

_ Você não vai fazer isso, se fizer vai morrer também. – ele murmurou para o assassino, tremendo dos pés a cabeça, procurando a mão de Gaara ao seu lado e tomando-a com a sua. O ruivo ainda estava em choque, e sequer retribuiu o aperto de mãos.

O olhar de Deidara tornou-se ainda mais avermelhado, cintilando na penumbra como se fossem dois rubis; para o completo pavor de Sai, Deidara começou a gargalhar como um lunático.

_ Não, eu não vou morrer. Mas é isso que eu quero sentir, idiota! O medo, o pavor, o Rötschreck!! (4)

Ele apertou o gatilho, e antes que as chamas consumissem completamente o seu arredor, Sai observou os olhos de Deidara se tornarem mais vermelhos do que o fogo furioso que invadia sua casa. E um rugido furioso e assustador escapou da garganta daquele que o olhava com uma promessa de morte dolorosa no olhar, mas isso era o menor dos problemas de Sai no momento.

Instintivamente, Sai puxou o corpo de Gaara, envolvendo-o em um meio abraço, tentando protegê-lo. Logo em seguida, ele recebeu uma batida forte em sua cabeça, provavelmente de algum objeto que voou com a explosão. Ou talvez fosse um ataque do Deidara animalesco que substituíra o “artístico”, era difícil saber.

Não que ele ainda conseguisse pensar... Pois quando se perde a consciência, isso se torna impossível de se fazer.

 

**(***)**

 

**(Uma semana depois)**

 

Sua cabeça doía muito, mas ele se recusava a reclamar em voz alta. Com muita calma, abriu lentamente os olhos, sem conseguir enxergar exatamente quem o observava. As memórias voltavam ao poucos para sua mente, gerando um turbilhão de emoções.

 

_[...]_

__ Por favor... Acorda e volta pra mim...! – a voz de Naruto soava em um sussurro fraco, Kakashi sentia as duas mãos envolverem seu rosto, transmitindo calor para a sua pele. – Por favor...! Kakashi!_

_[...]_

__ Sabe, eu sinceramente acho que você tem que cortar seu cabelo, já está começando a dar nó. – o garoto falava com falsa animação, e o grisalho sentia o pente em seu couro cabeludo, ajeitando as madeixas que deveriam estar bagunçadas desde que deitou naquela cama._

_[...]_

__ Hoje eu cruzei com o Teme aqui no hospital, ele estava saindo quando eu cheguei. Ele continua o bastardo hipócrita de sempre, estou com muita vontade de socá-lo até a morte! – ele falava casualmente, passando os polegares nas costas da mão direita nele. – Às vezes eu só gostaria de voltar alguns meses no tempo... E voltar na minha rotina de bater no Teme, tomar café com você, reclamar do professor Jiraiya... – Kakashi ouviu um soluço penoso, e depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, a voz de Naruto alterou-se completamente, demonstrando que cansou de manter a calma aquele dia. – Por favor! Por favor, levanta! Que droga, três dias já é demais!_

_[...]_

__ Kakashi, não faz isso comigo. Eu preciso de você! – ele gritava, abraçando seu corpo inerte com tanta força que ele quase acordou de verdade para reclamar. Tsk... Se conseguisse abrir aqueles malditos olhos..._

_[...]_

__ Você é um preguiçoso né, Kakashi? Só ‘tá dormindo ainda pra faltar o trabalho, tenho certeza disso! – A voz soava divertida, mas as lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto desmentiam cada palavra._

_[...]_

__ Eu... Eu preciso… – o loiro suspirou fundo, como se pensasse nas palavras corretas. – Kakashi, eu não sei se você consegue me ouvir, ou se vai se lembrar disso quando você acordar, mas eu preciso dizer. No fundo eu sei que não fará a mínima diferença, mas eu preciso desabafar._

_Ele tomou sua mão direita nas dele, irradiando o calor para sua pele gelada. Kakashi gostaria muito de poder segurá-la com força, mas não conseguiu. Naruto levou cada um de seus dedos aos seus lábios, beijando-os com ternura enquanto iniciava seu discurso._

__ Gaara está hospitalizado também. – ele murmurou docemente, mas com uma dor tão grande em seu tom de voz que Kakashi sentiu no seu próprio coração. – A situação é um pouco diferente que a sua... E ele precisa de mim; mais que você, nesse momento. Ocorreu um acidente, apesar da polícia ainda não descartar uma tentativa de suicídio, e a casa de Gaara pegou fogo logo depois de uma explosão na casa dos pais dele. Me perguntaram se Gaara podia ter tentado se matar, porque da janela dele era possível ver o que aconteceu na casa de sua família, mas conhecendo o meu amigo eu duvido. E eu sei que, no fim das contas, a polícia acha que Gaara tentou matar sua família e em seguida tentou se suicidar, porque o pai de Gaara morreu e eles nunca tiveram uma boa relação..._

_O loiro largou sua mão, pegando a negligenciada até então e repetindo o mesmo processo._

__ Ele está em um manicômio, precisa muito de mim pra superar o trauma que passou pra poder testemunhar e “colaborar com a justiça”. – continuou a falar, com certa melancolia e ironia, mas mantendo a calma em sua explicação. – Ele está em outra cidade, onde o restante da família dele mora. Eu vou pra lá, Kakashi... Espero que você entenda._

Lógico que entendo! _– ele queria gritar, ordenar para que Naruto fosse logo atrás de seu colega de infância. De que adianta perder tempo falando com alguém que não poderia sequer responder suas preces e limpar suas lágrimas?_  


__ Eu... eu sinto que tenho um pouco de culpa nisso. Eu não sei o que aconteceu Kakashi, mas... Bom, acredito que você saiba o que se passa em minha cabeça agora._

Eu sei, não fale! Não em voz alta, podemos ser vigiados agora! _– Kakashi suplicou mentalmente, sabendo muito bem que a suspeita de Naruto não era absurda. O caso dos Uchiha e de seus pais podia muito bem ter uma ligação com esses acontecimentos. E se isso ainda os atormentava, com toda certeza havia vigília no seu encalço._  


__ Mas eu vou voltar, toda madrugada. São apenas três horas de viagem de ônibus, então posso intercalar as visitas se faltar as aulas... Venho ver você e Sasuke, mesmo que ele seja um maldito idiota. Kisame disse que a dose que deu pra você aquela noite foi um pouco forte, mas você deve acordar em no máximo uma semana._

Naruto, você é um idiota. _– Kakashi queria censurá-lo por se sacrificar assim por causa de nada e por citar Kisame sem pensar._  


_Kakashi recordava-se muito bem das visitas de Itachi e Kisame antes da transferência hospitalar, a qual, inclusive, só foi possível com a ajuda do primogênito Uchiha. Pelo conteúdo das conversas, descobrira que ambos faziam parte da equipe do inimigo, mas que se rebelaram contra sua tirania e agora estavam do lado deles. Isso era bom, o jogo duplo ajudaria muito!_

_O grisalho também sabia que Itachi e Sasuke estavam em uma espécie de relação, o que não era muito... Cristão. Apesar de todos esses dias de reflexão, não conseguiu chegar a um consenso a respeito do que fazer. Como diria a verdade para Sasuke quando chegasse a hora?_

_Independente disso, Naruto não podia citar o nome dessas pessoas tão abertamente. Claro, provavelmente Kisame o vigiava nesse instante e eles estavam seguros para um monólogo com aquele conteúdo, mas ainda sim era arriscado!_

_Sobre Naruto voltar para checar Sasuke e ele... Bom, decerto não sabia o que pensar do Uchiha primogênito e de sua relação com Sasuke, mas sabia que ele protegia os dois garotos mais importantes de sua vida, então não havia porque Naruto voltar para verificar a segurança de Sasuke._

_E ele? Ah, ele era um completo inútil naquele momento. Não havia qualquer motivo para se preocupar com ele._

_Os pensamentos de Kakashi foram interrompidos ao sentir sua mão ser colocada acima de seu colo e a respiração de Naruto aproximar-se consideravelmente de si._

__ Eu te amo. – sussurrou, abaixando-se um pouco e beijando-o num singelo selinho, um pouco mais demorado que o normal, mas tão doce quanto um beijo infantil. Quando Naruto desprendeu os lábios dos dele, acariciou suavemente seu lábio inferior com o polegar. – Então esteja acordado pra me receber qualquer dia desses, ok?_

_Naruto se foi logo em seguida, Kakashi ouviu o som suave da porta sendo fechada._

_Kakashi despertou dez horas depois. Naruto não voltou nos dias que se seguiram._

_[...]_

 

_ Finalmente parou de vadiagem e resolveu acordar, é, Kakashi!?

Grunhindo pela iluminação descomunal, o grisalho piscou algumas vezes e moveu os dedos com calma, sentindo um formigamento surreal espalhar por todo seu corpo. Quando conseguiu focalizar quem o observava, se deu conta de que era Jiraiya com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

_ Pronto pra conversar assuntos sérios pra caralho ou quer comer primeiro?

A preguiça que lhe atingiu ao pensar em voltar a lidar com todos aqueles problemas foi tão grande que Kakashi  _quase_  desejou voltar a dormir.

Só que já tinha passado da hora de encarar a realidade.

 

**(***)**

 

Naruto suspirou profundamente ao alcançar a maçaneta do quarto de Kakashi.

Teve uma semana terrível ao lado de Gaara. Não que uma semana ao lado de um amigo que necessitava de ajuda fosse algo ruim, mas era péssimo ver Gaara naquelas condições: tremendo, dos pés a cabeça, se recusando a comer ou tomar os remédios, se recusando a viver; apenas existindo.

Céus, o que diabos aconteceu com seu amigo?

Tentou diversas vezes conversar, mas ele fingia não perceber sua presença naquele lugar (ou talvez realmente não percebesse, Gaara realmente parecia ter enlouquecido). Perguntou sobre Sai em tantos momentos que perdeu a conta, mas era impossível arrancar qualquer tipo de informação do ruivo. Naruto não conseguia decidir o que o preocupava mais: o estado deplorável de Gaara, ou o sumiço de Sai.

Contudo, ele realmente pretendia manter a promessa que fez ao Kakashi adormecido e voltar para fazê-lo companhia todas as noites, apesar de, no fundo, saber que não passava de um capricho besta, pois Kakashi jamais perceberia sua presença ou ausência por causa de sua inconsciência.

Mas ele não conseguiu. Não era do feitio de Naruto quebrar uma promessa, mas no momento ele sequer se sentia o mesmo Naruto de sempre. Sentia-se... Incompleto, impotente, incapaz.

Duas pessoas extremamente importantes para si estavam hospitalizadas, Sasuke corria um risco de vida que sequer o próprio se dava conta disso, Sai havia desaparecido no mundo. O que sobrava? O que existiria em sua vida se tudo que era importante para si acabava destruído ou ameaçado?

_ Eu estou... Cansado... – ele murmurou, abrindo a porta com um ruído sombrio e adentrando no quarto.

Abaixou o olhar enquanto caminhava, pois não queria ver Kakashi deitado naquela cama de hospital do mesmo jeito que ele o deixara há uma semana. Sentou-se na cadeira próxima à cama de leito, ela já era seu lugar marcado. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e segurou a cabeça, tampando os olhos com os dedos e sentindo a umidade crescer e escorrer por seu braço.

_ Eu não vou aguentar... – ele suspirou, engolindo um soluço sentido.

Estava prestes a ceder e chorar como se não houvesse amanhã, mas sentiu um dedo tentar erguer seu queixo subitamente. Assustado, levantou o rosto e observou quem acabara de encostar-se a si.

_ K-kakashi...!

E era Kakashi, e um Kakashi muito lúcido. Ele sorria, um sorriso verdadeiro, sem se preocupar com a exposição de seu rosto, algo que sempre o incomodou. Era um sorriso tão intenso que se assemelhava aos que o próprio Naruto dava, tão raros atualmente.

_ Viu só? Estou acordado pra te receber! – Kakashi exclamou, sentando-se na cama e abrindo os braços, deixando bem claro para Naruto que ele não acabara de despertar; a julgar pela movimentação energética, Kakashi já lhe esperava há alguns dias.

Naruto não aguentou a emoção e se jogou nos braços do grisalho, agarrando-o com força e sem se dar conta de que poderia machucá-lo ao agir assim, mas o outro apenas riu e acariciou sua cabeça; já estava praticamente restabelecido.

A quantidade de emoções controversas sentidas por Naruto foram demais para que ele aguentasse.

_ Kakashi!!! – ele gritou com a voz esganiçada, soluçando a cada sílaba, chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo. Não tinha certeza de que sobreviveria àquela quantidade de sentimentos avassaladores que se multiplicavam dentro dele.

Em poucos instantes o sentimento de tristeza foi completamente destruído pela alegria. Ahh... Há quanto tempo ele não sentia uma alegria genuína como aquela!?

_ Por que você ‘tá chorando Naruto? – Kakashi questionou dentre o riso, beijando os cabelos loiros do topo da cabeça do garoto em seus braços e sentindo-se extremamente realizado por, finalmente, poder retribuir os gestos de carinho.

_ Eu... E-eu... Eu não s-sei! – Naruto respondeu no mesmo grau de desespero. Kakashi riu novamente, abraçando-o ainda mais.

_ Pare de chorar. – ele pediu com docilidade, afastando-se um pouco para olhar o mais novo nos olhos. – Por mais que eu adore a maneira como suas íris brilham quando você chora, eu detesto te ver assim.

_ N-não consigo! – o Uzumaki respondeu, enquanto o grisalho limpava com os polegares as lágrimas que não paravam de escorrer de seus olhos.

Ele sorriu da mesma maneira que fizera ao cumprimentar Naruto e inclinou-se para frente, ficando há milímetros de distância do outro. Diante da súbita movimentação, o loiro parou de soluçar e respirar, surpreso e esperançoso.

_ Então eu vou te fazer parar. – Kakashi sussurrou, tomando os lábios de Naruto com os seus, e aceitando de muito bom grado os braços que entrelaçaram ao redor de seu pescoço.

Desta vez, não havia desculpas para o beijo. Não, não havia uma explicação lógica, psicológica ou de qualquer outra vertente racional. Kakashi não se permitiu usar o cérebro enquanto mapeava cada pedacinho dos lábios de Naruto com suaves selinhos.

Foi Naruto quem aprofundou o beijo, enterrando os dedos nas madeixas prateadas como se receasse que o corpo tão próximo a si desaparecesse de sua frente. De fato, para o loiro tudo estava muito confuso, mas ele também não queria pensar. Se Kakashi queria beijá-lo, ele iria beijá-lo! Não havia outra opção, não havia como recusar esse pedido silencioso. Seus anseios amorosos não abriam brechas para conversas naquele instante.

Mas Hatake parecia pensar diferente.

_ Me perdoe. – ele arfou quando o mais novo interrompeu o beijo doce com uma mordida suave no lábio inferior, provavelmente pela necessidade de respirar. – Naruto, me perdoe! – repetiu com um pouco mais de fôlego, abrindo os olhos e encarando os olhos cor de topázio, recheados de confusão.

_ Você está me pedindo desculpas pelo beijo? – Naruto questionou, juntando as sobrancelhas num gesto de evidente decepção.

_ Não! – o outro respondeu, tomando as mãos geladas do outro com as suas e beijando seus dedos, tal qual ele fizera consigo em outra ocasião. – Peço perdão por não ter acreditado em você.

Naruto ficou quieto, observando o tratamento carinhoso de Kakashi como se estivesse diante de uma das sete maravilhas do mundo. Sorria, sua boca ligeiramente entreaberta de surpresa, seu olhar amaciando consideravelmente a cada selinho depositado na ponta de seus dedos e na palma de sua mão.

_ Não era sublimação. – Kakashi constatou o óbvio, beijando o mindinho direito do Uzumaki antes de ajeitar a postura e encará-lo com falsa seriedade.

_ Não. Não era… – respondeu sem fôlego, puxando Kakashi pela gola e subindo acima de seu corpo sem medo de ser rejeitado, muito menos se preocupando com a integridade da cama de hospital. Tch, ela era forte! Aguentaria o peso dos dois.

Não que isso fosse uma preocupação de Naruto no momento. Aliás, depois de anos, finalmente podia dizer que não se preocupava com nada nem ninguém. Nem que fosse por meros minutos de paz. Se a cama não aguentasse... Foda-se, ele não dava a mínima!

Todos merecem um pouco de folga, não é? E Naruto já tinha passado da hora de tirar suas férias.

Os beijos se multiplicavam em quantidade e intensidade, gradativamente. Mais ardentes, mais intensos, mais sublimes. Cada vez mais e mais.

_ É claro que eu perdoo. – Naruto respondeu a pergunta feita há muitos minutos atrás, antes do início da sessão de beijos intensa entre os dois. Kakashi piscou algumas vezes até conseguir recorda-se a respeito do que o outro falava, o coração batendo forte demais para que pudesse se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse os sentimentos compartilhados entre os dois.

Naruto encostou a ponta do nariz ao de Kakashi, acariciando-o com ternura e afeição, fugindo quando o mais velho tentou, mais uma vez, beijá-lo. Riu do som de frustração que o outro deixou escapar de sua garganta, e começou a acariciar os cabelos de Kakashi com ternura.

Jamais imaginou que um contato físico mais sentimental fosse tão melhor do que algo estritamente carnal... Era até covardia comparar as experiências passadas com o que sentia junto do seu amor.

_ E por que você está me beijando Kakashi? – questionou, ignorando o grito de protesto de cada célula de seu corpo. Seu organismo não queria conversa, queria ação!

Mas ele sabia que com Kakashi as coisas não podiam ser desse jeito; precisavam por em pratos limpos antes de tentar qualquer coisa. Ele era importante demais para ser um simples parceiro de uma noite só. Agora finalmente entendia o que seu ex-tutor queria dizer naquela outra ocasião. Podiam até deixar para conversar sobre os problemas depois, mas agora tinham que, ao menos, colocar a relação em pratos limpos.

Compreendendo as atitudes de Naruto, Kakashi relaxou um pouco. Suspirou profundamente, como se também tivesse dificuldade de lidar com seus desejos físicos. Em seguida, girou Naruto na cama, colocando-o deitado ao seu lado com o rosto virado para si, abraçando sua cintura para que nenhum dos dois caísse da cama.

_ Digamos que algumas semanas em coma são o suficiente para você pensar, e pensar muito. Não é como dormir, sonhar. Não. Pelo menos não foi assim pra mim, eu me sentia consciente todo esse tempo. Tudo que você dizia me fez pensar; pensar em você, em mim, Sasuke, nessa confusão com os criminosos, em Iruka... E eu finalmente compreendi meus sentimentos. (5)

_ Você se lembra? – Naruto questionou, incrédulo, arregalando o olhar e ganhando um peteleco brincalhão em seu nariz.

_ Me lembro de cada palavra que você disse. – sorriu novamente, agora apertando a ponta do nariz do loiro assustado que corava cada vez mais. – Inclusive as últimas.

_ Oh... – foi tudo que Naruto conseguiu responder, girando na cama novamente e presenteando Kakashi com suas costas.

Na verdade pretendia esconder seu rosto corado pela vergonha, mas o outro considerou tal movimentação um convite, puxando-o pela cintura e encaixando-se em seu corpo por trás, beijando sua nuca com delicadeza.

E o Uzumaki precisava admitir: era impressionante como deitar dessa forma com Kakashi era extremamente confortável e pacífico. E olha que Naruto não era do tipo de pessoa que gostava de se enroscar na cama dessa forma com seus companheiros.

_ Naruto, eu também te amo.

Ok, esquece tudo antes dito a respeito de conforto e paz. O Uzumaki agora tinha certeza que seu coração explodiu dentro de sua caixa torácica e dentro de segundos sua alma ia se mudar para o mundo dos mortos.

_ Que... Diabos? – sussurrou, mas sua voz saiu tão fraca e incrédula que sequer ele próprio conseguiu compreender suas palavras.

_ Calma, eu vou explicar. – aproximou-se ainda mais, acariciando a cintura de Naruto por cima da roupa e deixando-o ainda mais corado. – Eu não sei se te amo da mesma forma que você me ama, mas eu definitivamente te amo. Eu moro com você há anos, me preocupo com você e com o que você faz, não gostaria que nada de ruim acontecesse contigo e faria o possível e impossível para não te ver sofrer. Acho que isso define o amor, não é?

_ Kakashi, eu...

_ Escute, seu bocudo. – o grisalho censurou, interrompendo o outro da mesma forma que foi interrompido e ganhou um grunhido irritado em retorno; este foi respondido com um sorrisinho lúdico que o loiro não apreciou por estar de costas. – Eu achei que esse amor que eu sentia por você fosse algum sentimento de amizade, ou talvez até mesmo algo paternal, pois eu praticamente te criei da metade da adolescência até o final.

_Era só o que faltava! Esperei anos pra que Kakashi falasse algo do gênero para, em seguida, levar um balde de água fria e ser chamado de “filho” por tabela? Puta merda!_

_ Me solte Kakashi! – rosnou baixinho, a raiva invadindo seu corpo gradativamente.

_ Eu não falei pra você ouvir calado? – Kakashi ainda mantinha o maldito tom divertido em sua voz.

_Canalha!_

_ Eu não quero ouvir! Porra!

Perdendo o restante de paciência que tinha, Naruto tentou sair da cama e sumir daquele quarto por algum tempo, ao menos até colocar as ideias no lugar. Arrependera-se de voltar para visitar Kakashi, devia ter ficado ao lado de Gaara!

_ Mas que coisa! Pare quieto! – Kakashi o segurou, impedindo-o de sair dali com uma imobilização corporal. Era de se esperar que a essa altura do campeonato Naruto já tivesse aprendido que ele não era páreo para combate corpo a corpo com um policial.

_ Que saco! Me solte! – ele gritou, tentando desprender suas pernas. Contudo, Kakashi novamente o girou com facilidade naquele colchão, e agora o Uzumaki estava de costas para os lençóis, com o corpo do mais velho acima de si, prendendo-o com eficiência.

_ Não vou soltar.

_ Por quê!? Porra! Se você me vê como filho, por que fica fazendo essas coisas? – ele indagou rispidamente, ainda se debatendo.

Kakashi o beijou mais uma vez, ignorando as mordidas que recebera em protesto até que o loiro se perdeu dentre a carícia, retribuindo avidamente, inclusive dominando o beijo, talvez para extravasar a própria raiva (e Kakashi não tinha o que reclamar, Naruto beijava maravilhosamente bem).

Quando se sentiu seguro de que ele não tentaria fugir novamente, Kakashi depositou diversos selinhos no rosto de Naruto, descendo até seu pescoço e sugando carinhosamente sua pele bronzeada. O loiro gemeu, e o grisalho riu brevemente pelo nariz.

_ O que eu quero dizer é que te amo, que faria qualquer coisa por você.

Ele murmurava próximo ao ouvido do garoto ofegante, mordendo o lóbulo sem machucá-lo. O loiro sabia que deveria empurrar o corpo de Kakashi para longe, estava irritado pelas palavras idiotas do outro, mas não conseguia mais ir contra os seus próprios desejos.

_ E que inicialmente eu pensei que pudesse ser um sentimento de amizade ou familiar, mas por causa disso... – Kakashi levou a mão de Naruto até sua virilha, colocando-a acima de sua ereção nada comedida. O loiro inspirou com força e prendeu a respiração; Kakashi precisou se concentrar para não rir – ... Eu percebi que não era nenhum dos dois sentimentos.

Empurrou o grisalho um pouco, para que pudesse encará-lo novamente nos olhos. E os orbes negros de Kakashi exibiam uma imensa luxúria, tão grande que Naruto sequer sabia como alguém era capaz de sobreviver depois de se ver vítima daquele olhar intensamente sexual. Engoliu seco algumas vezes, tentando lembrar o que diabos queria questionar.

_Ah... Sim..._

_ Você tem certeza? – ok, isso soou estúpido até para si. Como uma pessoa seria capaz de ter alguma incerteza sobre suas vontades sexuais quando olhava para outra daquela forma?

Kakashi sorriu de canto de boca, e Naruto considerou isso a cena mais sexy que viu na vida.

_ Posso não ter certeza de muitas coisas na vida, mas a natureza não mente... – Kakashi se aproximou mais uma vez, roçando de leve seus lábios nos rosados e úmidos de Naruto, quase sentindo mais uma vez o seu gosto adocicado. – Eu te quero, muito. E dessa vez não vou parar. Isto é, se você permitir.

_ Mas e se... E se você não me amar como eu te amo?

_ Bom, nós nunca vamos saber se não tentarmos, né? – Kakashi roçou os lábios aos de Naruto, mas não o beijou, sorrindo desafiadoramente antes de murmurar baixinho. – O “grande Naruto Uzumaki” está com medo?

Dessa vez foi Naruto quem pegou o outro de surpresa, girando-o na cama com eficiência e prendendo os braços de Kakashi acima de sua cabeça e sentando em sua virilha, arrancando um gemido de prazer e surpresa do grisalho.

_ Você não me conhece nesse aspecto Kakashi... – Naruto murmurou em seu ouvido, mordendo o pescoço a mostra de Kakashi no instante em que ele segurou a barra de sua camiseta, implorando para que ela fosse retirada o quanto antes.

_ Você vai me apresentar o seu lado “Kyuubi” agora?

Naruto riu e Kakashi acompanhou sua risada, escapando da imobilização de Naruto, mas não saindo debaixo de seu corpo. Puxou a cabeça do outro, unindo ambas as testas e se perdendo nos olhos azuis e brilhantes.

_ Não... Se você me quiser, o Kyuubi já era. – Naruto respondeu com um sorriso tímido nos lábios, só se dando conta da intensidade daquele pedido depois que já o proferira.

Kakashi compreendeu as entrelinhas, percorrendo suas mãos pelo corpo de Naruto até chegar a suas nádegas, espalmando-as com vontade e puxando-o para friccionar ainda mais contra a sua virilha. Foi a vez do loiro gemer com vontade e fechar os olhos, perdido na sensação.

_ É óbvio que eu te quero Naruto, mas você pode ser “o Kyuubi” apenas comigo, não pode?

Naruto entreabriu os olhos, mostrando o olhar de pura excitação para Kakashi, mais escurecido pela luxúria, com as pupilas extremamente dilatadas. Sorriu de maneira maliciosa, aparentemente concordando com o trato.

E então Kakashi arrependeu-se de ter desafiado o garoto, porque... Céus, o apelido era realmente apropriado! Naruto era um  _demônio_  na cama!

Quando Kakashi achava que tinha algum domínio sobre o outro, ele sabia exatamente o que fazer para que ele se visse anuviado pelo prazer e perdesse qualquer linha de raciocínio. Kakashi sequer percebera como Naruto arrancou sua camisola hospitalar ridícula, constando apenas quando sentiu as unhas do outro na lateral de seu corpo, arranhando-o com força. Hatake estava tão perdido dentre ao beijo que só com a dor acordou para a realidade e mordeu o lábio inferior do outro, procurando dominar o ósculo.

Depois de muito esforço ele conseguiu... Mas no fundo achava que foi o próprio Naruto quem permitiu aquela vitória.

Sentou-se na cama, mas Naruto continuou acima de seu colo, começou a rebolar e... Bom, difícil dizer o que aconteceu exatamente, Kakashi só sabia afirmar com toda certeza que conseguiu arrancar a camiseta do menor antes de sentir os dedos ágeis na barra de sua cueca. O resto era uma grande incógnita, pois seu cérebro foi massacrado pela volúpia.

_ D-deus... – gemeu, arrancando uma risadinha de Naruto.

Ele, agora, estava de quatro em cima do corpo de Kakashi, dando beijos em seu peitoral nu enquanto engatinhava para trás, abaixando-se cada vez mais na cama, até ficar mais próximo de sua virilha.

_ Não, amor, não é Deus. Sou só eu. – ironizou, mordendo o elástico da roupa intima de Kakashi e puxando-a com os dentes, até que ela chegasse ao meio das coxas magníficas do outro.

_ Nem de longe você seria Deus Naruto. – o outro respondeu, levantando um pouco o quadril para ajudar Naruto a terminar de despi-lo. – Você é quase um demônio.

_ É o que costumam me dizer. – o Uzumaki respondeu sem cerimônia alguma, jogando a peça de roupa para longe e beijando a lateral das coxas de Kakashi, deixando uma marca roxa de sucção bastante possessiva naquela região.

Antes mesmo de prestar atenção na masculinidade de Kakashi, Naruto instintivamente já levou uma de suas mãos até ela, acariciando-a enquanto mordia suas pernas. Não se importou com os xingamentos dissolutos que o grisalho deixou escapar de sua garganta, muito menos com os dedos um pouco violentos que seguraram seus cabelos com força.

Naruto afastou-se um pouco e apreciou o rosto corado de prazer, os olhos fechados e a boca aberta de Kakashi, respirando cada vez mais rápido. Satisfeito, abaixou o olhar e visualizou pela primeira vez o membro excitado de seu amante, realizando-se demais com a visão que tivera. Não esperava menos da sua maior fantasia sexual, não é mesmo?

O Uzumaki lambeu toda a extensão do pênis de Kakashi, da base até a cabeça, mas não o abocanhou, sussurrando o nome de Kakashi numa tentativa de chamar sua atenção. Todavia, o mais velho estava perdido na luxúria de tal forma que o loiro precisou chamá-lo novamente.

_ Kakashi... – ele falou um pouco mais alto, e o outro finalmente abriu um pouco os olhos, abaixando o olhar e finalmente registrando a cena absurdamente lasciva que era ter aquela pessoa maravilhosa entre suas pernas.

Só a visão fez com que Kakashi se sentisse ainda mais excitado, isso era comprovado pelas gotículas de liquido pré-seminal que escolheram justamente àquele momento para darem o ar da graça. Naruto sorriu e lambeu mais uma vez o falo de Kakashi, que enterrou as duas mãos ainda mais em seus cabelos, mas não o forçou para baixo.

_ Você nunca fez isso com um homem, né? – o loiro questionou, ignorando os dedos que puxavam cada vez mais suas madeixas.

Kakashi respirou diversas vezes, ofegante, antes de se pronunciar.

_ Não. – respondeu sem fôlego, ganhando um sorriso satisfeito de Naruto. – Mas...

_ Shii, não é o que você tá pensando. Se você nunca fez com um homem, significa que vai ser uma primeira vez pra você também.

_ Não vem dar uma de virgem pra cima de mim Naruto, eu sei que você já fez isso com outros. – ele realmente sabia, mas não conseguiu impedir sua voz de soar um pouco indignada.

Droga de possessividade masculina...

_ Eu fiz sim com outros, mas não do jeito que quero fazer com você. – Naruto respondeu com seriedade e Kakashi finalmente compreendeu o que ele queria dizer, arregalando o olhar.

Naruto ficou apenas de joelhos na cama, abrindo a fivela do cinto sem desgrudar o olhar do rosto de Kakashi, adorando consideravelmente o ar de surpresa que o outro exibia.

_ V-você fala sério?

_ Sim. – Naruto agora se sentia um pouco envergonhado. Mas bem pouco.  _Bem_ pouco! – Eu nunca cogitei fazer desse jeito com alguém que não fosse você.

_ Wow. – o grisalho abaixou o olhar, sorrindo dando um sorriso retorcido para a boxer laranja de Naruto, adorando o toque de personalidade na roupa intima do outro. Os jeans escorregavam para baixo, e Naruto retirou primeiro uma perna, sendo seguida pela outra, lentamente, sem deixar de encará-lo. – Me sinto um cavalheiro por ser o único digno de ganhar a sua virgindade.

Naruto juntou a sobrancelha com irritação e levou a mão direita até a nádega de Kakashi, beliscando-o e arrancando um ruído de surpresa do outro.

_ Não fale esse tipo de coisa, fica parecendo que eu sou uma garota. – Naruto abaixou sua boxer, retirando-a com rapidez e voltando a mesma posição, ainda de joelhos. Colocou as mãos na cintura, sorrindo de canto de boca quando Kakashi observou sua virilha descoberta sem pudor algum. – E eu não sou uma garota.

_ Não mesmo. – ele respondeu, novamente sem fôlego.

Naruto riu e desceu novamente, capturando os lábios de Kakashi para um beijo ardente, enquanto envolvia as duas masculinidades com sua mão, iniciando uma masturbação dupla e de velocidade considerável. Kakashi rosnou e agarrou com as unhas o traseiro de Naruto, deliciando-se com o quão farta a carne do outro era naquela região.

Podia parecer um pensamento digno de um filho da puta, mas ele não conseguia evitar:  _Tirei a sorte grande._

_ Unnmm... – Naruto gemeu despudoradamente, interrompendo o beijo e recebendo uma mordida precedida de um chupão particularmente doloroso em seu pescoço.

Kakashi, adorando a respiração que acelerava cada vez mais em seu ouvido, tomou coragem o suficiente para passar, levemente, um de seus dedos médios na entrada de Naruto, que suspirou alto. Isso fez com que seu pênis pulsasse por antecipação, enlouquecido para saber quais outros sons aquele homem faria quando atingisse seu ponto G.

Naruto levou a mão livre até os lábios de Kakashi e afastou-se um pouco para encará-lo nos olhos. O grisalho parecia extremamente perdido, e o mais novo entendia o porquê.

_ Confia em mim. – ele pediu, e o outro concordou prontamente com um aceno de cabeça, tomando seus dedos, um a um, eu seus lábios.

O mais novo excitava-se consideravelmente assistindo a cena, lambendo o lábio inferior de maneira lenta, seus olhos jamais deixando os de Kakashi, e este se sentia até um pouco envergonhado pelo que fazia. O loiro acelerou ainda mais a masturbação, grunhindo um pouco pelo próprio prazer e ganhando um suspiro em deleite do outro.

Quando achou que já era o suficiente, retirou seus dedos da boca de Kakashi e engatinhou para trás novamente, voltando a passar seus lábios por toda a extensão do corpo de seu amado, até atingir novamente sua região intima. Desta vez capturou o pênis com a boca, sentindo um extremo prazer em ter o controle, envolvendo-o cada vez mais e mais, lentamente, saboreando o gosto particular de seu parceiro.

_ Ahh! Naruto! – Kakashi exclamou, agarrando novamente as madeixas loiras e empurrando-o para receber ainda mais de si. Naruto nem engasgou, bendita experiência! – Ah... Tão bom...!

_ Hmmm... – o outro gemeu, chupando-o, massageando-o com sua língua, deliciando-se por finalmente sentir Kakashi daquela forma.

Sem nem perceber o que fazia, Naruto levou a mão até sua ereção, realizando um movimento de vai e vem breve, mas logo em seguida guiou os dedos previamente lubrificados até sua própria entrada, inserindo o dedo médio com certa dificuldade. Tentou se concentrar nos sons satisfatórios que Kakashi liberava, acreditando que assim não prestaria atenção na dor.

Foi paciente consigo mesmo, percebendo que gradualmente o desconforto diminuía e a adrenalina enchia sua corrente sanguínea. Iria dar prazer para Kakashi, um prazer que jamais dera a ninguém, que apenas ele poderia proporcionar ao outro porque ninguém,  _ninguém_  conseguiria amar Kakashi na cama (ou em qualquer outro lugar) mais do que ele. Tal pensamento o fez gemer tão alto que Kakashi sentou-se na cama, olhando para Naruto com curiosidade, tentando ver o que ele fazia.

_ Você quer me matar Naruto? – a voz de Kakashi soou grave, um pouco animalesca, e o loiro suspirou dengosamente em resposta.

Kakashi o empurrou, obrigando-o a desprender os lábios de sua masculinidade, tremendo de prazer ao olhar para os lábios inchados e úmidos do amante.

_ Responda!

_ Depende. – Naruto respondeu, colocando a língua para fora e saboreando novamente a cabeça da ereção de Kakashi. – Quero te matar de prazer.

O ex-tutor não pensou duas vezes: girou o outro na cama, colocando-o de barriga para cima e aproveitando para prender seus pulsos sobre sua barriga com sua mão esquerda. A direita ele guiou até os lábios de Naruto, que não hesitou em chupar cada um dos dedos com devoção.

_ Você realmente vai me matar se continuar agindo sexy desse jeito. – elogiou sinceramente, e Naruto riu, corando um pouco, mas continuando a acariciar os dedos de Kakashi com sua língua. Fechou os olhos, saboreando-os, fingindo que estes eram a ereção que o proporcionara tanto prazer há poucos segundos.

Cacete, justo ele estava fantasiando esse tipo de coisa! Ele jamais gostou de fazer sexo oral, apenas de receber. Isso só mostra que não há coisa ruim quando se trata de sexo; apenas existe a pessoa certa, e existem as erradas...

Decidindo que já vira o suficiente (e que chegaria ao orgasmo se continuasse a assistir Naruto chupar seus dedos com aquela expressão despudorada no olhar), Kakashi retirou os dedos de boca do Uzumaki. Em seguida passou a acariciar o lábio inferior do outro brevemente, antes abaixar sua mão até a entrada de Naruto, colocando o primeiro dedo com cuidado.

_ Siiiiiiimm... – o loiro suspirou, rebolando um pouco. O dedo de Kakashi era mais longo que o seu, então causava uma sensação ainda melhor, quase atingindo aquela região que ele sabia que deixava qualquer um louco de tesão.

Kakashi abocanhou um de seus mamilos, iniciando um vai e vem veloz com seu dedo médio, acrescentando o indicador logo em seguida. Naruto não pareceu se importar, muito pelo contrário: grunhia, gemia, implorava por mais.

_ Anda Kakashi, anda! Esperei demais por isso, mais rápido! Mais fort...

Kakashi o beijou na boca quando inseriu o terceiro dedo, interrompendo seus pedidos necessitados. Não porque não gostasse de ouvi-los, mas porque não tinha certeza se conseguiria evitar o orgasmo enquanto ouvia aquela tentação falar sem parar.

_ Esqueça, você não é um simples demônio. – murmurou ao interromper o ósculo.

Naruto instantaneamente mordeu o lábio inferior, mantendo os olhos fechados e rebolando com afobação em seus dedos, demonstrando que não doía mais nada. Kakashi rosnou baixo, e isso fez com que o mais novo sorrisse com prepotência.

_ Sou o que? Um anjo? – o filho da puta teve a ousadia de perguntar com a maior cara de pau do mundo; Kakashi gargalhou ferozmente.

_ Só na aparência, porque agora não caio mais nessa. Não, não... Você é um  _incubus_ (6).

_ Um o que... Ahhh!!

 _Achei!_ – Kakashi não pode deixar de sorrir, satisfeito por ter encontrado a próstata de Naruto. Foi como apertar um botão de ligar, porque o loiro simplesmente enlouqueceu abaixo de si. Arranhou suas costas, rosnou palavras tão obscenas que até ele sentiu vergonha, enquanto rebolava cada vez mais e mais.

_ N-naruto, não aguento mais. – Kakashi falou em alto e bom som depois de um minuto de espetáculo, retraindo seus dedos e se posicionando entre as pernas do parceiro.

_ Então vem Kakashi. – ele sussurrou, puxando-o sensualmente para si ao circundar sua cintura com as pernas. – Vem, porque meu corpo está há anos implorando por ser fodido por você.

Kakashi levou uma de suas mãos para a barriga de Naruto, pressionando-o contra o colchão para que parasse de se movimentar. Olhou sério para o outro, e este retribuiu seu olhar com preocupação, perguntando-se o que havia feito de errado.

Droga, provavelmente Kakashi iria reprimi-lo por falar muita besteira... Ele e sua boca grande.

_ Eu não vou te “foder” Naruto. – Kakashi respondeu, e o loiro inspirou com força, indignado, provavelmente iria gritar tão alto que até as pessoas dos outros quartos iriam escutar. Kakashi o silenciou com um beijo, adentrando um pouco o seu corpo e arrancando um pequeno choramingar de dor. – Eu vou fazer amor com você. – murmurou sobre seus lábios, mordendo seu queixo para tentar extravasar o prazer que sentia.

O Uzumaki jogou a cabeça para trás, soltando um murmúrio de dor e prazer. Esses dois sentimentos se misturavam de forma tão intensa que era difícil decidir qual sobressaia. Quando Kakashi finalmente conseguiu penetrá-lo completamente, ele respirou profundamente diversas vezes, tentando acalmar seus sentidos mais primitivos.

Transar com Naruto era muito, mas  _muito_  mais intenso do que com qualquer mulher que um dia se deitou. E ele nem estava se referindo ao sexo anal, porque já fizera isso com algumas namoradas. Não. Era intenso porque era  _o_  Naruto, o  _seu_  Naruto, e porque ele o amava tão intensamente que ele conseguia até mesmo sentir.

E era tão... Tão... Tão... Singular!

_ N-naruto... E-eu... – e foi o loiro que o calou dessa vez, beijando-o avidamente; Kakashi se sentiu no céu.

Quando se deu conta de suas ações novamente, ele já se movimentava um pouco, arrancando suspiros de prazer de seu amante. O Uzumaki agora correspondia o beijo que, de alguma forma, foi dominado por Kakashi em meio a troca de carícias sexuais. Movimentava-se abaixo de si, mais rápido do que suas próprias investidas, exigindo uma penetração mais intensa. E foi aí que o mais velho percebeu algo que não havia se deu conta até então...

O girou novamente, e desta vez o loiro sentava acima de seu colo, ainda com o membro do mais velho dentro de seu corpo.

Naruto piscou, atordoado pela movimentação súbita e inesperada.

_ Você gosta de estar no controle, não é Naruto? – Kakashi perguntou, aguardando uma resposta do outro.

E ele sorriu. A visão de um deus grego suado daquela forma, corado pelo prazer, com as pupilas dilatadas, com os olhos entreabertos devido ao êxtase... Kakashi quase gozou, e precisou suspirar com muita calma para se controlar.

_ Você me entende tão bem na cama... – o loiro respondeu, rindo baixinho. – Podia ser assim sempre, brigaríamos menos.

_ Nah, brigar com você é  _quase_  um passatempo divertido. – respondeu, ainda respirando com calma e mantendo os olhos fechados.

_ Idiota. – Mas apesar das palavras ele ria, sentindo-se feliz, realizado,  _completo_.

Aceitando a proposta implícita, Naruto adquiriu seu próprio ritmo, prendendo o quadril de Kakashi contra a cama, e subindo e descendo em seu falo, conhecendo o corpo abaixo de si com os dedos demandantes, acariciando cada parte exposta de seu corpo.

_ Você é maravilhoso. – ele disse, realmente hipnotizado por cada detalhe na pele de Kakashi: pelo sorriso branco e brilhante; pelos músculos salientes, sem serem exagerados; pelo cheiro delicioso de sua colônia que impregnava o ambiente.

_ Não mais que você. – o outro respondeu, pegando uma das mãos de Naruto e entrelaçando seus dedos.

O mais novo, pela primeira vez desde que começaram a transar, chorou. Não de dor, ou de tristeza, como antes. Chorou de felicidade, silenciosamente, molhando o rosto de Kakashi com as lágrimas salgadas quando se abaixou para beijá-lo.

_ Eu te amo. – sussurrou em seus lábios, tomando-os para si, apreciando-os com devoção.

E a partir dali, era difícil dizer se toda a noite foi um sonho celestial, ou uma realidade perfeita. Kakashi preferia acreditar que foi, simplesmente, a melhor note de sua vida. Já Naruto?

Bem... Naruto tinha certeza disso.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Itachi.

_ Quieto Sasuke!

_ Mas Itachi, você não devia...

O moreno lhe lançou um uma reprimenda com o olhar rubro, demonstrando seu péssimo humor para discussões. Tirou a agulha do braço de Sasuke e o pressionou com o algodão seco, colocando a outra mão do garoto acima do machucado para que o sangue estancasse.

_ Itachi, você não pode ver o Madara assim! – Sasuke insistiu teimosamente, saindo da cama e correndo até a pequena cômoda, onde Itachi colocou a centrífuga portátil.

Ela veio com a mudança das coisas de seu apartamento, e Karin não questionou muito sobre o objeto. Sasuke o manteve escondido, mas assim que ele e Itachi se reencontraram e conversaram sobre os acontecimentos, eles decidiram colocá-la ali para eventual uso.

Itachi não tocou no assunto desde aquele dia e Sasuke supôs que o namorado utilizou a proteína feita com o sangue de Madara. Só que depois de uma semana desde que Kisame e Naruto invadiram seu quarto, Itachi apareceu naquela tarde, aparentando estar nervoso com algo e lhe deixando preocupado.

Madara mandou um recado por meio de outro Akatsuki (alguém chamado Paint ou algo assim), dizendo que Itachi teria uma reunião de emergência dentro de duas horas. É lógico que Sasuke não caiu nisso, muito menos Itachi. Desse modo, seu namorado ligava a centrífuga com pressa.

_ Sasuke, eu te disse, preciso da proteína! Estava evitando injetar por sua causa, pra não te deixar sozinho caso você tivesse outro acesso de efeitos colaterais. – disse Itachi tentando reunir os vestígios de sua paciência.

Mas era difícil com Sasuke sendo tão cabeça-dura. Ele sabia que o outro estava preocupado por ele e o que aconteceria caso Madara fizesse algo, entretanto, ele não tinha muita escolha. Respirando fundo para acalmar-se e tentar recobrar sua compostura, Itachi continuou:

_ Se eu estivesse dormindo, você poderia ter até morrido por hipotermia. Você sabe disso!

_ É claro que eu sei disso! – exclamou Sasuke contrariado, revirando os olhos em frustração. Estava indignado pela falta de confiança de Itachi. – Eu já te disse pra parar de me tratar feito criança! Eu sei me virar, porra!

_ Ah, ‘tá estou vendo! – comentou Itachi com falsa displicência. – Quem é que está perdendo o controle direto? E não no bom sentido.

Sasuke corou e se enfezou com o comentário, juntando as sobrancelhas em irritação. Itachi fez um barulho de impaciência com a garganta e voltou sua atenção para a centrífuga, apertando os botões pertinentes e observando o aparelho funcionar.

Era verdade, Sasuke estava com grandes problemas para aprender a controlar esses malditos efeitos colaterais. No dia seguinte a todos aqueles acontecimentos, Itachi propôs uma nova rotina de treinamento, mais puxada que a anterior, e Sasuke sentia cada pedaço do seu corpo protestar quando voltava para casa pela madrugada.

O treino consistia basicamente em duas coisas: Itachi o irritava até que seus olhos ficassem violetas, algo que só descobriu ter depois de horas de explicações de Itachi, ou melhor, horas de bate boca porque Itachi tinha dito que as malditas pílulas não modificariam seu organismo; e depois de ativar os olhos, ele precisava lutar naquelas condições e treinar seus novos sentidos.

Era um desastre.

Sentidos aguçados são ótimos, quando você sabe utilizá-los. Caso contrário, podem ser usados contra você. Itachi era um profissional nessa área.

 

Eu que o diga! Quando Itachi começou o treinamento de audição e não parava de gritar no nosso ouvido, eu achei que nosso cérebro iria explodir.

**E o dia que ele nos fez cócegas? Eu achei que o Sasuke ia mijar nas calças!**

Tsk, isso não é nada! E aquele dia que ele apareceu com uma lanterna, e a ascendia toda vez que o Sasuke fazia algo errado? Porra, ficávamos quase quinze minutos sem ver!

_Eu não vi nenhum de vocês me ajudando! Parem de reclamar caralho!_

É, o treinamento era vergonhoso dessa forma. E ainda tinha o combate corpo-a-corpo, que estava bem mais puxado que o anterior. Mas isso não significava que Itachi podia jogar isso na cara dele! Ele estava se esforçando oras, o que ele esperava atingir com apenas uma semana de treinamento? Itachi só queria que ele vencesse a São Silvestre sem nenhum preparo!

_ Desculpa se eu não sou um “gênio” como você Itachi, mas eu faço o que posso! – Sasuke retrucou com irritação.

_ Então não está fazendo o suficiente! – a voz de Itachi soou gélida e acusatória.

O Uchiha, sem perceber, ativou novamente os olhos peculiares e sentiu o ambiente diferente. Irritação era uma das causas para aquele tipo de comportamento, e ele já devia ter aprendido a controlar isso. Porém não era assim tão simples.

No mesmo instante, Itachi olhou para trás e o pegou no flagra; mais uma vez ele se descontrolara, e já era a segunda vez naquele dia!

_ Ah ótimo! Agora você vai ter efeito colateral de novo e eu não vou estar aqui! Mandou bem Sasuke! – o grau de ironia de suas palavras feria Sasuke gradativamente, mas ele não queria dar um braço a torcer.

Estava prestes a retrucar (e a um passo de levar a discussão para algo físico) quando ouviu uma batida suave na porta.

_ Sasuke? Posso entrar? – era Karin.

E dessa vez o truque da calcinha rosa não ia funcionar.

_ Karin, não, espera! – ele correu em direção a porta no mesmo instante que ela abriu uma fresta, empurrando-a e trancando-a em seguida. – Eu... E-eu...

Sasuke suplicou que Itachi o ajudasse com o olhar, mas o outro moreno estava ocupado demais olhando para a porta com os olhos brilhantes a postos, como se no corredor houvesse um verdadeiro rival.

 

**Ele tem ciúme da Karin.**

_Tsk, claro que não._

Olha Sasuke, vou ter que concordar. Ele tem muito ciúmes da Karin.

 

_ Você está se trocando? – Karin questionou, e Sasuke se estapeou mentalmente por não ter pensado nessa desculpa.

_ É! É! Isso, me trocando!

_ Bom, então deixa o Naruto entrar pelo menos. Ele veio te visitar. – ela falou, de novo forçando a maçaneta, mas não conseguiu abri-la.

_ Abre Teme! Hoje posso te ver pelado sem problemas! – Naruto falou com energia.

Sem que se desse conta, Sasuke acabou rindo baixinho e seus olhos voltaram ao estado natural. Itachi chamou sua atenção com um estralar de dedos, gesticulou sinais positivos para indicar que suas íris voltaram ao normal, e se escondeu no banheiro da suíte.

_ Eu não estou pelado Naruto, estou de calças, seu idiota. – Entendendo a mensagem, Sasuke arrancou a camisa e abriu uma pequena fresta, olhando para fora e dando de cara com o loiro sorridente do outro lado.

_ Oi Teme! – Naruto o cumprimentou com energia, empurrando a porta e entrando de vez no cômodo.

_ Que história é essa de “hoje posso te ver pelado sem problemas”? – Karin questionou com malícia.

Inicialmente, Sasuke não entendeu o tom malicioso até que uma voz do além lhe sussurrou que a garota diante de si estava imaginando coisas impróprias, que envolviam ele pelado tentando  _alguma coisa_ com Naruto.

Esse pensamento lhe deu calafrios e Sasuke novamente encostou a porta, dessa vez com um pouco mais de brutalidade, deixando o mínimo de fissura para se livrar logo de Karin.

_ Idiotices do Usuratonkachi, não dê ouvidos.

_ Aham, sei... – sussurrou a ruiva dando-lhe uma piscadela.

Sasuke revirou os olhos em irritação.

_ Ei! Eu ‘tô bem aqui sabia?

Mas a ruiva e o moreno ignoraram a indignação do Uzumaki, que agora se sentava na cama como se estivesse em sua própria casa, arrancando os tênis com um movimento de pés. Sasuke girou os olhos com impaciência. Ele estava cercado de idiotas: tinha um namorado idiota, um melhor amigo idiota, e uma anfitriã idiota. Ele voltou sua atenção para Karin, se dando conta que ela o observava sem camisa com nenhum pudor no olhar.

Pigarreou, tentando deixar claro que não estava ali para servir de paisagem para garota. Ela sorriu, erguendo o olhar e encarando-o nos olhos.

_ Vou fazer um café pra nós. – sugeriu com energia, mas não aguardou uma resposta de Sasuke, caminhando novamente pelo corredor.

_ Você quer dizer “mandar fazer um café”, não é? – Sasuke perguntou.

Ele sabia muito bem que a garota era incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa na cozinha; talvez não conseguisse sequer ferver água. Isso provavelmente advinha de uma vida de luxo, onde criados faziam tudo por ela desde o berço.

Mesmo assim, Karin era uma boa companhia. Não conversava muito com a garota, mas ela decidiu ajudá-lo e, por mais que levasse no mínimo três foras diários, jamais se irritava com Sasuke ou deixava de oferecer sua hospitalidade. Itachi detestava quando Sasuke precisava sair do quarto para “fazer social”, e Karin obviamente amava esses momentos. Ao que parece, Naruto iria juntar-se aos dois naquele fim de tarde.

_ É! – ela respondeu por cima do ombro quando chegou à escadaria, descendo com animação.

Sasuke fechou a porta e direcionou sua atenção para Naruto e Itachi, que pelo jeito não optou por tomar banho como na outra ocasião e voltou ao quarto assim que ouviu o barulho da porta. Seu namorado o observava com os braços cruzados e um olhar ainda mais furioso (seria possível?), e até Naruto se mantinha quieto diante do ar hostil que o mais velho emanava. Todavia, era óbvio que o loiro estava se divertindo com a reação de Itachi, pois mordia o interior das bochechas como se tentasse conter uma gargalhada; Sasuke às vezes se questionava se Naruto tinha ou não senso de perigo - Noutros momentos, ele tinha certeza que o amigo tinha uma alma suicida.

_ O que eu fiz agora? – o Uchiha perguntou, sentindo-se perdido pelo comportamento estranho.

_ Nada. – Itachi resmungou, tentando aparentar indiferença.

Depois ele andou rapidamente até a centrífuga para preparar a sua seringa, dando as costas para Sasuke. Apesar de estar de costas, ele tinha plena ciência que o moreno mais novo estava vestindo novamente a camisa e que Naruto miraculosamente  _ainda_  não tinha feito um comentário impertinente.

– Só não entendi porque você precisou tirar a roupa.

E aquele último comentário foi demais para Naruto que não aguentou e gargalhou com vontade, esparramando-se na cama, segurando a barriga. Itachi encarou o loiro com um olhar assassino, mas, para variar, não teve o efeito desejado. Provavelmente Naruto estava rindo demais as suas custas para notá-lo; e, naquele momento, Itachi esqueceu que se encontraria com Madara dali a alguns instantes e se concentrou em imaginar-se cortando a jugular do loiro sorridente. Isso teve um efeito demasiadamente relaxante nele.

Sasuke viu o olhar do namorado escurecer gradualmente, mesmo que lançasse um olhar mal humorado ao Uzumaki. Sasuke também sorriu, dessa vez com um ar de superioridade bem perceptível.

_ Eu tirei a camisa só pra parecer que eu estava me trocando mesmo. – justificou-se Sasuke, aumentando o sorriso em seus lábios. – Você ‘tá com ciúmes Itachi?

_ Não. – Itachi respondeu rápido demais, dando um peteleco na seringa para verificar se a agulha estava presa com firmeza, tentando ao máximo não transparecer seu ódio pela garota ruiva.

E falhando miseravelmente.

_ Ah, Itachi-bastardo, mas tem que ter! Todo mundo quer um pedaço do Sasuke! – Naruto se intrometeu na conversa, arrancando olhares de irritação para si dos dois morenos presentes. E não se importando nem um pouco por isso.

Para ser franco, Naruto estava acostumado a domar aquelas feras. Teve um longo e árduo treinamento com Sasuke, e Itachi, por mais mortal que fosse, ainda era menos temperamental que o Uchiha.

_ Não ‘tá ajudando Dobe! – Sasuke murmurou irritado pelo canto da boca.

Itachi ignorou Sasuke, calmamente se virando para encarar o Uzumaki e usando uma voz suave, na mera tentativa de responder Naruto sem demonstrar seus reais sentimentos e conter seu instinto assassino.

_ Inclusive você, não é Uzumaki?

Porém sua pergunta teve uma reação diversa da que pretendera e Itachi precisou piscar para entender o que de errado ele disse. Naruto e Sasuke lhe encararam com as mesmas expressões faciais mortificadas, ambos com uma careta de desagrado, examinando-o como se ele fosse de outra espécie. Era quase... Cômico.

E olha que Sasuke não gostava de fazer cara de idiota! O Uchiha suspirou pesaroso, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, aparentando estar extremamente frustrado, enquanto Naruto pegava um travesseiro de Sasuke e batia a cabeça nele, também demonstrando grande frustração.

Itachi apenas olhava de um para outro, sem compreender nada. Instintivamente ele olhou para Sasuke, pedindo por uma explicação, mas o outro apenas fez um gesto com a mão, aparentando estar cansado e indo em direção ao Uzumaki. Sem escolha, e se sentindo novamente irritado, Itachi procurou ajuda nos olhos doe Naruto.

_ Cara, eu ‘tô tão cansado de explicar isso toda hora... – o loiro murmurou, e Sasuke concordou com um breve aceno de cabeça. – Por que raios é que todo mundo vê a gente como um casal?

_Não me pergunte. Isso é... – disse Sasuke ao lado da cama.

Os dois se encararam e ao mesmo tempo disseram “Urg”, seguido de uma careta. Sasuke tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes lhe inquiriam se ele e Naruto estavam saindo juntos. Na escola, na faculdade e até mesmo no trabalho, sempre havia um imbecil para perguntar!

 

_ O que diabos têm de errado com o mundo todo? _

**Ah... Acho que se Naruto não fosse um Dobe idiota e vocês não tivessem sido criados juntos, fariam um casal interessante.**

Até tu Brutus!? Você está oficialmente banido desse cérebro.

**Você não pode fazer isso! Eu só expressei minha opinião!**

_ Não precisava expressar esse ponto! _

**Não se estressem! Eu não quero ter cabelos brancos antes do tempo!**

 

Contudo, a voz de Naruto interrompeu os pensamentos absurdos, e Sasuke quase agradeceu aos céus por isso.

_ Sasuke é como se fosse o meu irmão Itachi, eu não tenho nenhum tipo de tara por ele. E o que eu disse sobre “ver pelado” aquela vez é porque... Bem... – Naruto parecia hesitante e corou um pouco. Automaticamente Sasuke se virou para encarar Itachi, vendo o olhar do namorado ficar cada vez mais avermelhado. – Eu estava numa seca fodida e o Sasuke não é um cara feio, vamos combinar.

Naruto gostaria muito de cavar um buraco na terra e se enfiar lá dentro, não pelo constrangimento de falar disso para Itachi e Sasuke, mas porque se sentia um completo idiota ao ter que falar de hormônios para alguém visivelmente mal humorado e com instintos assassinos direcionados para ele. O buraco na terra seria quentinho e seguro, sem assassinos de olhos vermelhos e psicóticos!

_ Minha cabeça pode não sentir nada pelo Sasuke, só que eu... hum... Eu não queria passar por um constrangimento aquele dia. – concluiu Naruto arriscando olhar para Itachi e vendo uma promessa de morte lenta e dolorosa estampada naquele olhar rubro. – E outra, relaxe: já tenho alguém.

Itachi ainda manteve o olhar escarlate sobre si durante alguns segundos, mas eventualmente os olhos do outro foram ficando negros, inclusive a leve veia que pulsava na sua tez, ligeiramente encoberta pela franja, minimizou. Isso só poderia significar uma coisa: pelo menos por enquanto, Itachi não lhe mataria.

Por sua vez, Itachi decidiu acreditar no Uzumaki por duas razões: primeiro porque Naruto realmente soava sincero; segundo ele não poderia perder tempo brigando com os garotos. Realmente precisava ir pra tal reunião o quanto antes, assim abaixou a seringa e inseriu a agulha, injetando o líquido em sua veia.

Indiferente perante toda a interação entre Itachi e Naruto, Sasuke apenas se concentrou em uma informação dada por Naruto: “já tenho alguém”. Todo o discurso do Uzumaki e até mesmo o feito miraculoso do Uzumaki em acalmar Itachi era irrelevante para o Uchiha naquele momento.

_ Do que você ‘tá falando? Voltou com a Hinata? – Observou Itachi enquanto falava, chamando sua atenção quando viu o liquido desaparecer na seringa – Itachi...

Naruto, que agora parecia curioso com o que Itachi fazia, não respondeu a pergunta de Sasuke.

_ É só um pouco Sasuke, os efeitos colaterais não serão tão avassaladores. Mas vou precisar disso de novo daqui uns dias. – o reconfortou, mantendo a opção de não discutir mais com eles.

_ Mas e se... E se o Madara tiver descoberto?

Antes de iniciar o treinamento, Itachi contou tudo a respeito da conversa com Naruto, Kisame e de seus receios. Sasuke não era um completo ignorante, ele sabia que a situação se complicava cada vez mais. Ambos estavam preocupados, com medo de que ele adormecesse próximo de Madara e fosse assassinado se a “traição” fosse descoberta.

Mas para não preocupar mais o Uchiha, Itachi deixou de fora a informação de que Kisame, apesar de ter prometido apenas uma semana de separação, não voltou naquele dia... Sasuke acreditava que o prazo prometido por Kisame era de duas semanas, e não uma.

Itachi não tinha um bom pressentimento sobre isso. Precisava ir para se certificar do que acontecia ao redor de Madara, independente de qualquer reunião solicitada. Estava cansado de agir no escuro, isso lhe dava uma horrível sensação de falta de controle.

E, quem sabe, também estivesse um pouco preocupado com Kisame. Apenas um pouco...

_ É por isso que estou consumindo um pouco de proteína às pressas, mas nada vai acontecer. Madara tem capacidade para vir até aqui e matar todos nós, não tem? Se ele tivesse descoberto, já estaríamos mortos.

Era mentira. Uma completa mentira. Não era assim que funcionava a mente de Madara... Mas Sasuke não precisava saber disso.

_ Tem razão. – o garoto respondeu, mais aliviado, expirando com força. – Apenas volte logo, ok?

Itachi abaixou a manga de seu casaco, colocou a seringa em cima da cômoda, andou até Sasuke e acariciou seu rosto antes de depositar um selinho estalado em seus lábios. Naruto virou o rosto, odiando se sentir como “vela do casal” naquele momento.

_ Ok. Cuide-se.

Dito isso, como de costume, Itachi “evaporou” no ar, deixando para trás uma leve corrente de ar que arrepiou Sasuke dos pés a cabeça.

Mentalmente esgotado, o Uchiha sentou-se ao lado de Naruto na cama e quando virou a cabeça para olhar ao seu amigo, notou a marca roxa em seu pescoço. Independente de seu cansaço, a curiosidade era maior; e algo no fundo de sua mente dizia que Hinata jamais marcaria seu amigo dessa forma, e como Kakashi acordou há uma semana aguardando o retorno de Naruto, então... Será que...?

_ Quem é Dobe? – ele perguntou com curiosidade, fazendo com que o loiro voltasse a encará-lo.

_ Advinha! – Naruto respondeu animadamente, exibindo o maior sorriso que Sasuke já o vira dar até então e ajeitando sua postura, pulando de leve na cama enquanto o fazia.

Não precisava ser um gênio para compreender quem era a única pessoa que faria Naruto sorrir dessa forma, bem como agir igual a uma criança que acabou de receber o melhor presente do mundo. Sasuke não pôde impedir um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios.

_ Heh. Antes tarde do que nunca!

O Uzumaki, surpreendendo seu melhor amigo, se jogou em seus braços, abraçando-o fraternalmente, e rindo baixinho diante do ruído surpreso que Sasuke emitira. Que bom que Itachi não estava ali, com certeza o outro iria interpretar tudo errado. Alguns segundos depois, Naruto parou de rir, respirando fundo para murmurar pensativamente.

_ Sasuke...

_ Hum? – o moreno respondeu, incomodado demais com aquele contato físico (ainda mantinha-se estático, sem retribuir o abraço).

_ Está acontecendo um monte de coisa horrível com você, comigo, com aqueles próximos a nós... Só que eu estou tão feliz hoje, pelo Kakashi ter acordado e... Você sabe. Eu... – mordeu o lábio, pensando na melhor forma de expressar em palavras a suas próprias incertezas. – Eu estou errado em ficar feliz?

Aquela pergunta pegou Sasuke de surpresa, mas ele logo se recuperou e sorriu um pouco. De certa forma, ele conseguia compreender exatamente a necessidade de apoio que o Uzumaki precisava e o abraçou em retorno, relaxando um pouco mais.

_ Não Naruto. – respondeu Sasuke com suavidade. – Você não é egoísta por ver uma luz no fim do túnel. Ninguém nasce apenas pra sofrer, então aproveita seu momento de felicidade!

E foi o que ele fez; Naruto interrompeu o abraço, colocou-se de pé com energia e começou a narrar com animação tudo que Kakashi havia dito e feito (por mais aterrorizante que fosse para Sasuke saber dos mínimos detalhes).

Apesar de toda preocupação com Itachi, Sasuke sorria perante o humor contagiante de Naruto, se perguntando mentalmente há quantos anos não o via dessa forma.

Era tão bom ter o verdadeiro Usuratonkachi de volta!

 

**Senti tanta falta dele!**

_Eu também._

...

**Vamos, parcela mental insuportável, admita!**

Ok, eu também.

**Melhor assim!**

Hunf.

 

...  _Continua_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Alguns casos de albinismo (os mais crônicos) as pessoas perdem a melanina nos olhos e eles se tornam vermelhos. Na verdade é porque as células da íris ficam transparente, sem cor, então a luz reflete diretamente nos vasos sanguíneos capilares dos olhos, e assim ele acaba refletindo a cor do sangue, o vermelho. Ainda sim, é muito raro um albino ser tão desprovido de melanina ao ponto de ter a coloração rubra nos olhos, então talvez vocês só conheçam albinos com olhos normais. 
> 
> (2) Superflat é um movimento artístico pós-modernista, que se contrapõe ao movimento pop, no Japão. Eu lembro vagamente do Deidara falando sobre isso no anime, de ele ser um artista superflat (e lembro que a legenda ignorou completamente isso =P Eu só capturei na fala dele essa palavra porque fui ninja-auditiva auhauhaua). Dei uma pesquisada sobre o personagem e minha suposição estava certa, ele realmente falou isso. Depois que você percebe a ligação das explosões do Deidara com esse movimento você entende um pouco melhor o que ele quer dizer como arte, porque o movimento superflat é contrário ao vazio intelectual do movimento pop. Ou seja, ele é cultua a destruição do pop. Bem, isso só está aqui a título de curiosidade. 
> 
> (3) GPL: Gás Liquefeito de Petróleo. É o que tem dentro do botijão de gás (ou do encanamento de gás, caso você não tenha esse tipo de coisa dentro da cozinha). Não vou dar aula de química aqui, se tiverem curiosidade pra saber o que tem dentro do botijão procurem no google! o/
> 
> (4) Rõtschreck: Calma, eu ainda não expliquei hahaha! Eu quis dar um exemplo de Frenesi e outro de Rõtschreck antes de explicar, e essa explicação vem no capítulo que vem. Mas vocês podem chutar!
> 
> * Ainda a titulo de curiosidade: eu não coloquei o Sai e o Gaara como vítimas do Deidara por acaso. Eu coloquei o Gaara porque foi Deidara quem o capturou no mangá, assim que ele se tornou Kazekage, e coloquei o Sai porque teve um atrito grande entre o Deidara e o Sai depois do Edo Tensei. Deidara envolveu até o Shin (irmão do Sai), o comparou com o Sasuke e ridicularizou sua arte. Sem dar maiores spoilers pra quem não está em dia com a trama original, tanto Gaara quanto Sai tem uma ligação com o Deidara sob forma de vítimas, e foi por isso que ele foi o escolhido para tal investida. 
> 
> (5) Isso não tem comprovação cientifica, mas muitas pessoas que passaram por um coma dizem que se recordam das conversas no ambiente, dos toques, dentre muitas outras coisas. A ciência até hoje tenta descobrir se isso é verdade, ou se são meras coincidências. Como eu sou uma pessoa espiritualizada, eu acredito que esse tipo de coisa não acontece por acaso... Mas esta é apenas a minha opinião sobre o assunto!
> 
> (6) Hahahha é uma nota, não o emoticon do msn (apesar de combinar). Incubus é um demônio sexual com aparência masculina. Bom, existem vários tipos de demônio pra quem acredita neles e estuda mais a fundo, e esse é um deles. Ele suga a energia dos humanos através do sexo... Dizem que sonhos pervertidos são atos de incubus (quando a pessoa do sonho é um homem, mesmo que seja algum conhecido nosso) ou uma succubus (quando é uma mulher). Isso também é uma curiosidade, e apesar de eu conhecer não faz parte da minha crença particular.
> 
>  
> 
> N/A: Ok folks, espero que tenham gostado do pseudo-fluffy. Não é minha especialidade, mas eu me esforcei porque a cena pediu... tanto me esforcei que uma hora desandei e deixou de ser fluffy hahaha mas ok, faz parte, não consigo fugir tanto do meu estilo.  
> Isso foi um presente. Eu não pretendia fazer Naruto e Kakashi transarem agora, mas quis dar esse presente a vocês antes da última etapa da fanfic (não sei se perceberam, mas a fanfic está dividida em três etapas, e iniciaremos a terceira agora).  
> O próximo capítulo será pesado, MUITO pesado... Certifiquem-se de que possuem estomago forte antes de iniciar a leitura. Os warnings da fanfic não estão ai só pra fazer charme, eu espero que todos vocês tenham prestado atenção neles antes de iniciarem a leitura da fanfic.  
> De qualquer forma, obrigada pelo suporte leitores lindos! Até a próxima e um grande beijo a todos!


	25. Capítulo XXV

Sasuke imaginou que finalmente estivesse conseguindo progresso com o controle dos efeitos colaterais, pois ao que tudo indicava não iria sofrer a fadiga e o frio descomunal que sempre o atingia logo após o desaparecimento dos olhos violetas. Contudo, isso não passava de uma comemoração impertinente e antes do tempo.

Depois de descer para a sala e se sentir vitorioso pelo suposto feito, ele aceitou uma xícara de café e caminhou até uma das poltronas. Mas no meio do caminho, todos os efeitos colaterais reapareceram: estava tremendo muito de frio e mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Derrubou sua xícara de café sem conseguir dar o primeiro gole, trazendo para si a atenção dos outros dois presentes.

_ Sasuke? – Karin indagou, aproximando-se rapidamente do moreno.

_ Ei ei, Teme, calma! – Naruto exclamou, correndo mais rápido do que a garota e agarrando os ombros de Sasuke, numa tentativa de mantê-lo de pé, segurando-o a tempo.

_ Eu... Eu achei... Achei que não ia acontecer... Já passou... Quinze minutos... – o Uchiha murmurava com muita fraqueza em seu tom de voz. Sentiu as penas cederem abaixo de si e envolvendo os braços ao redor de Naruto para conseguir algum tipo de apoio.

O Uzumaki foi ágil o suficiente, o segurando de forma desajeitada no colo, levando-o até a cadeira mais próxima a fim de inspecionar sua pulsação.

_ De novo Teme? – apesar do tom de voz irritado, a preocupação que sentia era palpável. Será que Sasuke teria esses efeitos colaterais terríveis a todo o momento?

Ademais, não estavam na companhia de Itachi agora, e apesar de Naruto suspeitar que Kisame os assistisse de longe, não era nem um pouco reconfortante e tranquilizador ter de cuidar de um Uchiha doente sozinho. Ele não era uma pessoa qualificada para isso!

_ O que ele tem? – Karin indagou, seu tom de voz repleto de preocupação.

Sasuke agora fechava os olhos se aproximando cada vez mais de Naruto e depositando a cabeça no ombro do amigo, que ainda tentava medir sua fraca pulsação. O Dobe estava quente, e ele estava com frio; era desta maneira simples que seu cérebro trabalhava no momento.

_ Ele está com... Anemia.

Essa foi à primeira resposta deslavada que Naruto conseguiu pensar, e Karin pareceu engolir, pois ficou quieta e não atrapalhou mais.

Naruto não tinha nenhuma especialidade em medicina, mas como estudante de educação física sabia identificar algumas doenças relacionadas com a fadiga muscular e, apesar de não ser exatamente o caso em questão, sabia os primeiros socorros. Sendo assim, era de praxe medir a pulsação de seus alunos em momentos de crise, logo conseguiu averiguar que a pressão sanguínea do Uchiha caia bem rapidamente.

_ Teme, vou te levar pro quarto. – urgentemente, segurou o outro com firmeza em seu colo, gemendo pelo peso de Sasuke ( _Droga, ele parecia bem mais magro!_ ).

_ Não me carregue assim Dobe...! – ele respondeu, ainda lúcido o suficiente para sentir vergonha e humilhação pela posição; era quase como se ele fosse uma mocinha precisando de resgate.

Mas Naruto o ignorou prontamente, subindo as escadas com grande esforço, ainda o mantendo em seus braços.

Quando finalmente tocou os lençóis, Sasuke se deu conta do quão furioso estava consigo mesmo. Novamente falhara! Porra! Itachi ficaria furioso mais uma vez. Céus, ele mesmo estava completamente lívido com sua incapacidade.

 

**Sasuke, não seja tão duro consigo mesmo.**

E outra, não se importe tanto com a opinião do Itachi. Você tem que fazer isso por você, não por ele.

**É Sasuke. Seja razoável... ‘Tá certo, Itachi é tudo de bom, mas você tem que pensar primeiro nas suas necessidades.**

 

Ele não teve tempo de responder mentalmente a sua opinião sobre o assunto, pois segundos após ser colocado deitado contra a cama, entrara em um sono profundo e sem sonhos.

Naruto o observou por algum tempo, cobrindo-o da mesma maneira que Kisame instruíra na outra ocasião. Quando se certificou de que não havia frestas no edredom para o escape de calor, o mais novo pegou o copo vazio da cabeceira do amigo, lembrando-se que ele sentiria muita sede ao acordar. Virou-se para voltar a cozinha e buscar uma jarra d’água e trocar o copo por um limpo, mas seus planos foram interrompidos ao dar de cara com Karin, parada na porta do quarto.

_ Nós precisamos conversar. – a ruiva falou, empurrando os óculos que haviam escorregado para a ponta do nariz, caminhando dois passos para dentro do quarto e entregando um pequeno cartão para o loiro.

O loiro leu, releu, leu mais uma vez, e finalmente pareceu compreender a profundidade das informações contidas ali. Abobalhado, encarou a ruiva com perplexidade, e não lutou contra a mão da garota, que agarrou o seu braço e o puxou em direção à saída.

Afinal de contas, precisavam de privacidade para conversar e ela sabia que aquele quarto podia ser muita coisa, mas definitivamente não era privativo...

Naruto e Karin já estavam bem longe dos aposentos de hóspede quando alguém adentrou pela janela e apreciou o Uchiha como se, enfim, tirasse a sorte grande.

_ Finalmente, Sasuke. – o intruso murmurou, deixando uma risada baixa e rouca escapar entre os seus lábios, preparando-se para fazer o que já devia ter feito há muito tempo.

A alguns metros daquele lugar, Naruto ouviu os passos, sem saber o que acontecia dentro do quarto. Eram suaves e nem mesmo identificou o ruído como sendo passos, acreditando que pareciam mais um suave ranger do piso de madeira do que passadas propriamente ditas.

Ainda sim, isso o deixou com uma “pulga atrás da orelha” e ele parou de caminhar subitamente, segurando a mão de Karin com força para que ela também parasse de andar.

_ Naruto! – ela protestou, massageando o ombro que quase deslocara com o puxão inesperado.

_ Você ouviu algo? – Naruto questionou, virando-se para trás e encarando a porta fechada no fundo do corredor.

A ruiva, impaciente, continuou a puxá-lo para longe do quarto.

_ Não é nada, para de paranóia e venha! – ordenou com urgência, conseguindo a atenção do Uzumaki novamente para sim.

 _Pelo menos não é nada que poderíamos ter evitado, Naruto... –_ Pensou com amargura, sabendo que muito provavelmente Sasuke Uchiha já não se encontrava mais sobre o seu teto.

 

**(***)**

 

As paredes brancas, o teto gelado, a cama dura... Nada disso o incomodava mais. Alias, Gaara tinha uma suspeita de que nada mais poderia incomodá-lo naquele local. O mundo exterior, os problemas, as dificuldades... Tudo havia desaparecido, se perdido em um passado próximo, que inconscientemente parecia cada vez mais distante.

Quando o colocaram no manicômio e o levaram para o seu (estupidamente branco) quarto, Gaara suspirou com letargia. Ali podia não ser o melhor destino do mundo, mas certamente era melhor do que ele esperava; ao menos naquela solidão estaria em paz.

Ele não conseguia deixar de pensar em castigo divino.

É tolo pensar assim, mas muito provavelmente essas coisas aconteceram por culpa do seu passado, da pessoa que um dia fora. O ruivo judiou de tanta gente, ameaçou tantas vidas... Suspeitava que provavelmente algumas de suas vítimas se tivessem se suicidado, simplesmente pelo medo de suas ameaças ou por não desejarem sofrer mais.

Indiretamente, ele não era um simples delinquente juvenil: ele era um terrorista, um torturador, possivelmente um assassino. E não adianta o quanto ele se esforçasse para melhorar, o passado estaria sempre ali, atormentando-o, lembrando-o da pessoa asquerosa que um dia foi.

O Uchiha também não tinha a ficha limpa nisso tudo, mas Gaara achava que ele pagou mais do que o necessário pelos seus erros. Sempre soube que o maldito era órfão e talvez não fosse absurdo demais em pensar no castigo divino antecipado. Além disso, Sabaku teve certeza que o castigo de Sasuke foi ainda mais intensificado com a morte dos pais de Naruto, pois ele sofreu muito com essa perda também.

Naruto... Pobre Naruto, sempre acabava prejudicado pelos problemas dos dois. Ele não queria, de maneira alguma, que o seu castigo particular recaísse em Naruto tal como o de Sasuke o atingira. Já basta o que acontecera no passado! Independente de seu sentimento de amor pelo loiro, o Uzumaki era alguém que não merecia sofrer.

Mas o louco do Deidara deixou bem claro que poderia acabar com Naruto facilmente. E foi por isso que ele optou por se calar. Mesmo com a presença do amigo em seu quadro de visitas diariamente, ele não queria falar.

Não  _podia_  falar.

Deidara saberia, e o maldito não era uma pessoa normal... Ele era um monstro, e muito provavelmente tinha o apoio de outras pessoas como ele. Afinal de contas, Gaara sabia muito bem que por pior que uma pessoa seja, ela geralmente tende a se concentrar em gangues – agir sozinho é quase desafiar o próprio Deus. A união na criminalidade dá força, dá o sentimento de proteção e poder... Heh, metade das coisas que ele fez em sua juventude não teria feito se não tivesse o apoio de sua gangue.

Sentia-se extremamente estranho por não estar desejando se vingar do loiro excêntrico. Algumas coisas realmente mudam nessa vida sem que você sequer se desse conta disso.

Nas visitas diárias, enquanto Naruto tentava arrancar qualquer informação dele, Gaara pensava bastante. Será que o loiro o acharia completamente lunático caso ele dissesse que aquilo que aconteceu foi um castigo divino? Porque ele sabia que jamais deu indícios de ser uma pessoa religiosa... Será que seu amado iria argumentar e dizer que “Deus jamais faria algo assim”?

Será que iria, realmente, acreditar que ele estava louco?

Podia até ser, ele se sentia maluco por, de uma hora para a outra, acreditar em Deus, e ainda mais em um Deus tão rancoroso. Ele era ateu até alguns dias atrás, mas é aquilo que dizem: o ateu deixava de ser cético quando passava por uma experiência de quase morte. E, sinceramente? Gaara não encontrava outra explicação! Só podia ser castigo, o que aconteceu com Sasuke comprovava sua teoria!

Na primeira noite naquele lugar, ninguém veio visitá-lo. O medicaram com calmantes fortes, mas mesmo assim ele não dormiu. Não. Não. Não podia dormir. Tinha que por as ideias no lugar.

Se ficasse ali, como um louco, seriam poupados. Muito provavelmente a polícia suspeitava que ele fosse o causador de todo esse absurdo, principalmente porque ele e seu pai nunca tiveram um relacionamento bom. Inclusive na última vez que trocaram palavras ofensivas, Gaara declarou publicamente que o mataria assim que tivesse a oportunidade. Tinha sido no meio de uma conferência internacional da empresa, havia muitas testemunhas no local; e dificilmente a polícia não se atentaria para essa ameaça.

Apesar da ameaça ter sido proferida há mais de três anos, e de Gaara já ter seguido sua vida particular sem ter movido um único pauzinho para realizar sua vingança, provavelmente ela ainda estava viva na cabeça de todos os envolvidos.

Às vezes, quando Naruto falava sobre o passado dos dois (talvez por acreditar que ele estivesse em um quadro de amnésia, vai saber), Gaara se via obrigado a lembrar de sua família. Ele nunca teve uma família perfeita, mas também não era aquele “caos familiar” que ele acreditava ser na época de sua juventude.

Seu pai (1) tinha um gênio difícil. Era um viúvo rancoroso, mas criara três filhos com sucesso, visto que apesar dos pesares os três deram relativamente certo na vida.

Kankuro, o filho mais velho, cursou ciências contábeis e agora acompanhava o pai nos assuntos do empreendimento familiar, e provavelmente seria quem levaria o negócio familiar adiante depois da morte do patriarca. Gaara dava graças a Deus por isso, pois odiaria ser obrigado a passar tanto tempo ao lado do pai, aprendendo como conduzir aquele hospício que ele chama de “empresa”.

Temari, a filha do meio, se tornara militar, contrariando todas as tendências estereotipadas da família Sabaku. Inicialmente o pai torceu o nariz para isso, mas ao ver que sua menina realmente tinha muita vocação para a profissão e que ela lhe daria certa estabilidade, apoiou sua escolha. Afinal de contas, Temari sempre foi a favorita.

Já Gaara... Bom... Gaara era a ovelha negra, por assim dizer. Foi por causa de seu nascimento que sua mãe, Karura, morreu no parto. Ele nasceu prematuro, com muitas complicações hospitalares, causando estresse para o pai desde que abriu os olhos pela primeira vez. Apesar de Kankuro e Temari afirmarem que sua mãe ansiava o seu nascimento com muito amor, o pai preferiu colocar a culpa da morte de sua amada na pequena criança problemática e fraca. E esse comportamento hostil com o filho caçula perdurou durante os próximos anos.

Inicialmente, seu pai era extremamente rígido consigo, e Gaara tentava suprir suas expectativas, acreditando que aquela era sua forma de demonstração de amor. Mas depois dos cinco anos de idade, Gaara compreendeu que seu pai o odiava, o desprezava, assim como uma pessoa odeia o assassino de um familiar próximo.

Como criança, agiu de maneira infantil, provocando-o, fazendo arte, clamando atenção e desejando despertar no pai qualquer sentimento que não fosse o ódio; foi assim que seu pai perdeu a pouca paciência que restou, passando a ignorá-lo por completo.

Para que a vida do imprestável caçula não prejudicasse o rendimento escolar de seus irmãos, o patriarca precisou chamar alguém para cuidar do garoto. Foi naquela época que Yashamaru (2) surgiu em sua vida.

Yashamaru era seu tio por parte de mãe, tão semelhante fisicamente com as fotos que vira da sua progenitora que Gaara ficou completamente sem reação quando o conheceu. O amor que sentiu por aquela pessoa foi instantâneo, como se sua mãe houvesse ressurgido do mundo dos mortos e estava ali, naquela forma, para cuidar dele. Yashamaru o tratava muito bem, era bastante carinhoso e procurava entender seus traumas, ensinando sempre sobre o amor e a vida.

O fato é que, por algum motivo que ele não recordava muito bem, Yashamaru e seu pai brigaram e seu tio parou de frequentar sua casa. Ele ainda o procurava sempre que podia, mas como não o tinha tão próximo no seu dia-a-dia, sua influência diminuíra consideravelmente. E quando os amigos delinquentes apareceram, obviamente que a influência para o mal se tornou mais poderosa.

A última vez que falou com Yashamaru foi há dois meses, e Gaara se perguntava se o tio foi informado do que aconteceu. Se, talvez, acreditasse em sua inocência.

Difícil... Difícil...

De qualquer maneira, quando a porta de seu quarto se abriu e o enfermeiro anunciou uma visita, Gaara podia jurar que seria Yashamaru que entraria em seus aposentos. Em segunda opção, poderia ser Naruto (caso ele tivesse desistido de viajar), ou seus irmãos. Mas jamais pensou que seria aquela pessoa.

Shikamaru Nara.

Sem perceber, Gaara deixou emoções escaparem de seu controle ao observar o colega de tanto tempo atrás adentrar o seu quarto. A porta foi fechada em seguida, e Shikamaru caminhou lentamente até o lado oposto do quarto, sentando-se despojadamente na cadeira de sua pequena (e inutilizada) escrivaninha.

Shikamaru mantinha a mesma aparência de sempre: a não ser pela ausência de brincos e pelo corte de cabelo extremamente curto. Gaara franziu o cenho... Onde estava aquele espalhafatoso rabo de cavalo que ele costumava usar na adolescência? Mesmo assim, o restante de sua aparência ainda condizia com sua personalidade preguiçosa e desmotivada.

Trocaram olhares analíticos por alguns instantes, até Shikamaru sorrir com sapiência, empurrando a cadeira para trás e equilibrando-se apenas nas pernas traseiras, esticando os pés acima da mesa.

_ Sabia que era balela sua. Você ‘tá bem lúcido, se não, não estaria me olhando dessa forma.

 _Droga!_  – Gaara não pode deixar de pensar. Pela surpresa, deixara a máscara cair, e agora Shikamaru já sabia suas reais intenções naquele lugar. Porque não havia como isso deixar de acontecer: afinal, com uma analise rápida, Shikamaru parece compreender tudo ao seu redor.

_ O que você quer? – o ruivo questionou com a voz rouca pela falta de uso, ainda irritado consigo mesmo pela sua falha colossal.

_ Eu quero o que todo mundo que vem aqui quer: respostas.

_ Não quero falar sobre o que aconteceu. – retrucou, mantendo as feições sérias, demonstrando que não cederia a um capricho tolo como aquele.

_ Que problemático... – ele respondeu, suspirando profundamente, mas levantando-se com um pulo. Caminhou lentamente até Gaara, mantendo as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans durante todo o processo. – Terei de ser um pouco mais persuasivo então.

_ Vai me bater Sherlock?! – rosnou ameaçadoramente, mas nem por isso o moreno se intimidou.

Gaara estava lívido! Como aquela pessoa com quem nunca teve tanta intimidade podia ter a audácia de visitá-lo num local como aquele e, ainda sim, ordenar por respostas? Mas era muita petulância da parte dele!

Não achava que o ex-colega iria realmente lhe dar um soco ou persuadi-lo através da força física, afinal, Shikamaru era um pacifista. Mas jamais imaginou que a “persuasão” seria uma simples fotografia jogada em seu colo.

Era uma foto de Temari. Mas não uma foto qualquer da sua irmã, daquelas que geralmente apareciam nas colunas sociais dos maiores jornais do país por causa da empresa do seu pai, não.

Temari estava de branco, vestindo... Pelo amor de Deus... Um vestido de noiva!

_ O que significa isso? – o ruivo questionou com afobação, esticando a fotografia para Shikamaru grosseiramente. – De quando é a porra dessa foto?

Este, por sua vez, pegou-a com cuidado entre os dedos, olhando-a com carinho por alguns instantes antes de guardá-la novamente no bolso de sua calça.

_ Esta é uma fotografia do dia vinte e sete de janeiro do ano passado. Temari fez uma viagem à Austrália durante as férias do quartel, não fez? Então, é de lá... Veja a praia ao fundo. – Shikamaru respondeu despreocupadamente, sentando-se ao lado de Gaara naquela cama.

_ Como sabe disso? – o outro não pôde deixar de questionar, um pouco temeroso.

Será que todo o planeta estava vigiando sua vida e a de seus familiares? E que porra de vestido branco era aquele!? Só podia ser uma piada!

_ Porque eu fui junto. Afinal, eu não podia faltar o meu próprio casamento.

Se possível, os olhos verdes de Gaara se arregalaram ainda mais.

Como  _diabos_  Temari podia ter se casado sem avisar a família!? Sem avisar o seu pai! E com Shikamaru por cima das contas, céus! Ele sequer tinha consciência de que os dois se conheciam!

_ V-você não estava noivo daquela garota Ino na época da escola? – era uma pergunta tola, ele sabia bem que mesmo se fosse verdade, provavelmente o casamento não tivera acontecido. Mas ele queria entender como Temari entrou na vida de Shikamaru, e provavelmente isso só seria possível ouvindo toda a história.

_ Na verdade estávamos namorando, Ino que gosta de colocar a carruagem na frente dos cavalos. Mas não deu certo, percebemos que nosso namoro se tornou uma grande amizade com o tempo, e que deixamos de agir como namorados. – Shikamaru explicou com um pouco de paciência, sentindo pena de Gaara por não saber de nada.

Apesar de ser problemático demais, Shikamaru sabia que precisaria contar toda a história. Isso tudo era culpa da Temari, seria bem mais fácil se ela tivesse aberto o jogo logo no início.

_ Então quando chegamos no terceiro colegial eu decidi terminar nosso namoro, e até que ela aceitou numa boa. Eu ainda não sabia o que fazer da vida, acho que no fundo eu pretendia ficar olhando as nuvens para sempre, mas meu pai me persuadiu a fazer vários testes de vestibular, concursos e exames seletivos.

_ E você passou. – não foi uma pergunta, foi uma afirmação.

_ Em todos. O que foi um saco.

Gaara não pode deixar de pensar na ironia de Deus: dar tanta inteligência a alguém tão preguiçoso como Shikamaru só podia ser uma piada. Esse Deus que ele começava a conhecer agora tinha imperfeição demais para ser chamado de “Deus”.

_ Quando chegou a hora de escolher, eu tinha certeza apenas de uma coisa: jamais iria para uma escola militar, ou para uma academia de polícia. Ainda faltavam os testes físicos, e eu sei que sou muito preguiçoso pra trabalhar nesses tipos de profissão... – Shikamaru exibia uma careta, provavelmente pensando no tempo de sono que perdera fazendo todas aquelas provas. – Mas pro meu pai não ficar falando no meu ouvido, eu fui pro primeiro teste físico, que foi na Escola Y de Oficiais do Exército (3), e eu pretendia agir como um babaca pra ser reprovado. Só que foi lá que eu conheci a sua irmã.

_ Temari não frequentou essa Escola, ela frequentou a feminina. – Gaara não se lembrava do nome da academia de oficial de Temari, mas sabia que não era esta.

_ Sim, mas ela estava lá, no time de avaliação, acompanhando um Terceiro Tenente.

Gaara aparentou ainda mais irritação, direcionando-a para Shikamaru no seu tom de voz.

_ Temari é mulher, o que diabos ela estava fazendo lá?

Neste instante, o moreno compreendeu o que sua esposa sempre dizia com: “meu pai e irmãos são superprotetores, jamais aceitariam a notícia de um casamento, porque seriam obrigados a admitir que eu cresci”. Ele sorriu ironicamente, se dando conta da briga familiar que geraria dentro de alguns minutos.

_ Sabe como é, Temari é sutil como um rinoceronte... Ela é mais assustadora do que a minha mãe, e olha que isso é dizer algo! (4) Acho que os oficiais queriam ver como nos sairíamos ao receber ordens de uma mulher.

_ E você vai me dizer que “foi paixão a primeira vista” e que “decidiu dar o melhor de si pra ter uma chance com Temari”? Não sabia que você gostava de clichês.

Shikamaru riu, balançando a cabeça em negação.

_ Lógico que não, né? Eu odiei sua irmã e ela queria arrancar minha cabeça fora com as próprias unhas. – Shikamaru respondeu, sorrindo um pouco ao se recordar da memória. – Ela queria comer meu fígado na ponta da faca, tenho certeza disso. Até porque eu aceitei de muito bom grado a rivalidade, passei no teste e fui pra escola.

Finalmente, Gaara estava conseguindo visualizar sua irmã naquela descrição. Era reconfortante saber que ela reagiu dessa forma e não foi completamente enganada por um casanova qualquer.

_ Mas ainda sim, vocês estudavam em escolas diferentes. – o ruivo pontuou, desconfiado.

_ Sim, mas era na mesma cidade, então no fim de semana a turma feminina sempre encontrava a masculina nos bares. Lá nos conversávamos bastante, participávamos de desafios, éramos o centro das atenções. Acho que todos os colegas diziam que nós acabaríamos juntos, e a gente tinha um pavor só de pensar nessa perspectiva.

Shikamaru sorria tanto que Gaara se perguntava se o vira sorrir daquela forma quando ele esteve com Ino; ele não se recordava disso, ao menos.

_ Ela era a melhor da turma dela e um pouco a frente da minha, mas eu consegui recuperar o tempo perdido e no mesmo ano saímos oficiais. Daí veio a nossa competição por divisas. Sua irmã subiu de Aspirante à Segundo-Tenente mais rápido do que eu, só que ao que tudo indica minha promoção por mérito vai sair daqui dois meses.

_ Por que diabos você ‘tá me dando tantos detalhes? Achei que quem queria respostas era você! E, só pra deixar bem claro, não vou falar nada.

Não é que Shikamaru estivesse tentando distraí-lo para arrancar essa informação, ele simplesmente estava com certo receio de contar o fim da história. Oh, bem, não dá para adiar ainda mais o que já foi adiado por tanto tempo, uma hora eles saberiam de qualquer jeito.

_ Porque é aí que eu quero chegar: Na noite de comemoração da promoção dela, nós cedemos aos comentários dos nossos amigos e decidimos ficar juntos. Não lembro ao certo como foi, tínhamos bebido muito, mas no dia seguinte começamos a namorar. Dois meses depois nos casamos, porque já conhecíamos muito bem um ao outro e tínhamos certeza do que queríamos e porque quando os dois militares são casados, o exército os transfere para a mesma cidade.

_ Claro, e, além disso, você tinha certeza de que queria morrer nas minhas mãos, não é Nara? – Gaara ameaçou, cruzando os braços e aguardando o fim da história.

Precisava da confissão total de Shikamaru antes de declarar sua pena de morte.

_ Uhn... Bem, na verdade eu queria comprar uma casa pra nós aqui na cidade, mas como fomos transferidos pro interior tivemos direito a uma casa na vila militar e aceitamos. Ela optou por manter tudo isso em segredo até agora, voltando pra casa do seu pai nas férias como fazia antigamente... Só que... Hum...

O moreno retirou outra coisa de dentro do bolso, e entregou para Gaara. Desta vez, era uma foto dele e Temari, juntos e abraçados, parecendo mais felizes do que em qualquer momento de suas vidas.

_ Essa é a minha menina. – ele murmurou, um pouco apreensivo, fitando os olhos de Gaara com certa esperança.

_ Eu entendi que a minha irmã casou com um idiota como você, da pra mudar o disco?

_ Não Gaara. Essa daqui é a minha  _menina_. – Shikamaru se repetiu, apontando para a foto, especificadamente para o abdômen de sua irmã.

Finalmente o ruivo atentou melhor para os detalhes da foto, e viu que ambos seguravam a barriga de Temari como se ela fosse um troféu. Somando dois mais dois, Gaara levantou o olhar, não se preocupando nem um pouco em esconder a hostilidade em sua expressão facial.

_ Entenda, você vai ter que me falar o que aconteceu. – Shikamaru explicou calmamente – Porque eu não vou deixar um capricho seu colocar em risco a vida da minha mulher grávida de três meses e da minha filha que ainda nem nasceu. Ela tinha acabado de sair da casa quando a explosão aconteceu, e nunca mais,  _nunca mais_ , vou deixar que ela sofra esse tipo de risco novamente.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Gaara pulou para cima de Shikamaru, mal dando atenção aos enfermeiros que invadiram o quarto no mesmo instante, a fim de salvar o visitante.

_ EU VOU TE MATAR!! – ele grunhiu, tentando se soltar dos enfermeiros, que o imobilizavam com agilidade. – EU VOU TE MATAR NARA! VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER DE TER ENGRAVIDADO A MINHA IRMÃ, SEU FOLGADO DE UMA FIGA!

Shikamaru saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Suspirou cansado, apoiando-se na parede e ainda ouvindo os intermináveis gritos e juras de morte do ruivo.

_ Bom... Ao menos consegui arrancar uma reação dele. – murmurou baixinho, apenas para si, dando um impulso com a perna para que saísse logo dali. – Só falta fazer com que ele reavalie as prioridades, nós precisamos matar outras pessoas antes que ele decida me matar.

 _Que problemático._  – Shikamaru não pode deixar de pensar, mas ainda sim, sabia, no fundo no fundo, que era questão de tempo para que conseguisse arrancar as informações certas de Gaara.

E era bom se apressar! Temari o esperava no carro, e se ele demorasse demais provavelmente teria de lidar com a ira de mais um Sabaku naquele dia.

 

**(***)**

 

Itachi abriu a porta do quarto de Madara com cautela, como se aguardasse um ataque assim que colocasse os pés naquele local. Mas o moreno mais velho parecia distraído, lendo algum livro enquanto permanecia deitado lateralmente na cama, de costas para a porta.

Era uma cena estranha diante de seus olhos: Madara simplesmente não costumava ler, ao menos não em sua companhia. Se ele lia alguma coisa, o fazia em suas missões. Itachi franziu o cenho perante o comportamento fora do comum.

_ Nii-san. – Itachi se fez anunciar, não sabendo ao certo se deveria agir desta forma ou caminhar para dentro do quarto.

Como é mesmo que ele costumava agir com Madara? Ele nem lembrava direito, seu cérebro e coração estava repleto de “Sasuke” para que ele conseguisse agir sem um sentimento de estranheza com Madara.

Isso não era um bom sinal... Se Madara o chamou para uma “reunião” (que, ao que parecia, era apenas uma noite em conjunto), ele certamente tentaria algo sexual. Itachi não podia parecer desconfortável com o sexo, afinal de contas, ele sempre mostrou amar dividir a cama com o outro. Mudar esse comportamento agora seria o mesmo que assinar sua confissão de culpa.

_ Otouto, por que ainda não entrou? – seu irmão questionou, virando-se na cama e o encarando com um olhar inocente.

Inocente até demais...

Será que Itachi estava se precipitando? Será que Madara ainda não sabia do que estava acontecendo? Ou será que ele planejava algo minuciosamente e ainda não queria revelar o que já descobrira?

Decidindo que de nada adiantava ficar estático na porta de entrada, Itachi caminhou lentamente até a cama. Ao chegar próximo desta, foi surpreendido por Madara, que puxou seu braço, trazendo seu corpo para baixo, indicando que ele deveria se sentar ao seu lado. Logo que Itachi compeliu a ordem silenciosa, Madara o abraçou imediatamente sua cintura, o puxando para que ele se deitasse ao seu lado.

Itachi prendeu a respiração, deixando seu corpo ser conduzindo e esperando pelo pior, mas Madara simplesmente o colocou deitado ao seu lado, passando um braço ao redor de sua cintura, puxando-o para mais perto e encaixando o quadril em suas nádegas.

Ele mordeu delicadamente o lóbulo da orelha de Itachi, e este fechou os olhos com força, sentindo desconforto intenso em estar naquela posição. Era completamente surreal como as coisas mudaram em tão pouco tempo; há apenas algumas semanas atrás, ele estaria possuído pela imensa vontade de ter Madara unindo seu corpo ao dele.

Agora, tudo que ele queria era que acabasse logo.

_ “Nós não pertencemos a nós mesmos, assim como não nos pertence aquilo que possuímos. Não fomos nós que nos fizemos, não podemos ter a jurisdição suprema sobre nós mesmos. Não somos nossos próprios senhores.”

As palavras de Madara, nada convencionais, fizeram com que Itachi parasse de pensar nos desconfortáveis beijos que recebia em seu pescoço e nas mordidas suaves no lóbulo de sua orelha, e percebesse que, realmente, algo não estava dentro do normal.

Não o interrompeu, no entanto, e Madara continuou a sussurrar em seu ouvido.

_ “Somos a propriedade de Deus. Não é para nós uma felicidade encararmos as coisas desse modo? Será a qualquer título uma felicidade, um conforto, considerarmos que pertencemos a nós mesmos? Os que são jovens e prósperos podem acreditar nisso.”

As palavras não eram estranhas, Itachi sabia que era uma citação. Havia escutado ou lido em algum lugar... Mas onde? Onde ouvira exatamente as mesmas palavras? Seria em algum lugar que ele e Madara compareceram juntos? Seria um discurso do treinamento? Palavras escritas em algum cartaz espalhados pelas cidades dos raríssimos encontros que tiveram?

_ Madara, de onde você tirou... – mas ele não pode terminar sua indagação. Foi girado bruscamente: suas costas agora estavam presas contra os lençóis negros, seus dois braços imobilizados pelas mãos ágeis e fortes de seu irmão.

E ele mantinha os olhos fechados e o rosto bem próximo do seu, como se desejasse beijá-lo. Itachi, ainda completamente desconfortável, também fechou os olhos, aguardando o beijo que tinha certeza que viria.

Só que ele não veio.

_ “Mas, com o correr do tempo, acabam percebendo, como todos, que a independência não foi feita para o homem - que é um estado antinatural - que pode satisfazer por algum tempo, mas não nos leva com segurança até o fim...” – ele murmurou, abrindo os olhos conjuntamente com Itachi olhando-o com extrema seriedade e não deixando escapar o detalhe de pavor crescente no olhar do mais novo. – Você precisa de Deus, Itachi. Quem é seu Deus?

_ É você. – Itachi respondeu com a voz firme, apesar do medo que começava a sentir cada vez mais intensamente. – Você é tudo pra mim Madara.

Assim que ouvira a resposta, Madara gargalhou com vontade, uma risada repleta de veneno, que deixou Itachi ainda mais apavorado.

O mais velho agarrou algo que deixou propositalmente em cima da cama, e, ainda mantendo os braços de Itachi presos só que agora com apenas uma das mãos, trouxe o objeto para perto do campo de visão do outro, mostrando-o a capa do livro surrado que estava lendo há instantes atrás.

Itachi empalideceu visivelmente, compreendendo o porquê daquele discurso surreal.

O livro era “Admirável Mundo Novo”, um dos livros que ele lera no apartamento de Sasuke, e um dos que mais marcara naquele mês, devido à pequena analogia que seu atual namorado fizera entre Itachi e um dos personagens principais. Apesar de reconhecer o livro surrado como sendo de Sasuke (e não uma versão recém-comprada na livraria), não foi isso que o apavorou.

Itachi possuía uma memória fotográfica sensacional. Recordava-se de ver o livro por cima da estante do quarto de hóspedes de Sasuke um dia antes da invasão de Kisame e Naruto, mas não conseguia lembrar onde ele estava logo no dia seguinte.

Madara foi visitá-los sem que se dessem conta... Justamente naquele dia...

_E... E agora?_

_ Madara... – ele tentou conversar, explicar o seu lado na história, mesmo sem ter conhecimento do que, exatamente, o outro sabia.

Não interessava, não importava! Qualquer coisa que Madara pudesse ter presenciado ou escutado naquele dia o incriminava! E ele precisava tentar se explicar antes do castigo vir, pois temia que não conseguisse mais falar, se recebesse sua punição.

Talvez não conseguisse sequer respirar!

Contudo, o mais velho atirou o livro longe e cobriu os seus lábios com a outra mão, impedindo-o de falar desculpas absurdas para justificar sua traição. Revelou os olhos violetas aterrorizantes para Itachi, e ao mesmo tempo exibiu um sorriso maléfico, cruel, o qual prometia uma vingança terrível e inesquecível.

O outro ainda tentou se mover e escapar, mas como Madara portava força intensa naquelas condições, e como a sua própria força estava diminuta pelos efeitos colaterais da injeção precária de proteína que tomara há uma hora, Itachi sequer conseguia se mover.

E a máscara do moreno mais novo caiu por completo, revelando os olhos mais assustados que Madara tivera o prazer de ver.

_Ah... Isso vai ser muito interessante...!_

_ E como seu Deus, vou te mandar para o inferno, seu pecador ingrato!

 

**(***)**

 

_“Deixai toda esperança, ó vós que entrais!”*_

 

Não era exatamente confortável, mas Itachi esperava mais.

Estupro? Sério mesmo? Com ele? Tenha a santa paciência!

Ele sentia até vontade de rir a cada soco e mordida que recebia, a cada gota de sangue e esperma que escorria entre suas coxas, a cada nova mancha formada nos lençóis, praticamente invisível perante a cor escura do cetim.

De que adiantava que Madara estivesse imobilizando-o para realizar o ato? Não era como se ele fosse fugir, ou implorar para que parasse. Não... Estupro não tinha nenhum efeito contra si, castigo físico não o atingia; ele passou por coisas muito piores do que isso nas sessões. Madara estava realmente perdendo o tato de maquiavélico se queria se vingar dessa forma.

Mas Itachi não era idiota. Se seu irmão acreditava que aquilo seria o seu castigo particular, quem era ele para afirmar o contrário? Estava de bom tamanho... Mesmo se ele o matasse depois de tudo, ainda assim não se arrependia do que fazia. Não era doloroso o suficiente em sua alma para implorar por misericórdia.

_ Você nem sente dor, não é, seu bosta? – Madara murmurava em sua orelha, machucando-a em seguida, mordendo com força. – Talvez até você goste, seu depravado de quinta categoria!

Itachi sorriu melancolicamente, abaixando a cabeça no travesseiro encharcado de sangue, optando por não responder.

Dizer que ele estava gostando era forçar um pouco a barra. Que tipo de pessoa gostaria desse tipo de coisa? Dor consensual, um masoquismo de vez em quando, isso era interessante... Mas aquele tipo de coisa não era algo que pudesse agradá-lo. A prova disso estava entre suas próprias pernas: seu sexo, que facilmente excitava-se com o mínimo contato físico, parecia sem vida.

Itachi sentia o seu corpo inteiro sem vida, diga-se de passagem. E quem não vive, não pode sentir dor.

Recordava-se daquela ocasião que Madara foi um pouco mais violento no sexo, movido por um sentimento de voyeurismo para com Sasuke; um ciúme possessivo e desmedido. Lembrava-se de como o garoto exibia um olhar aterrorizado, um pavor diante a cena que via. Provavelmente Sasuke achou que aquilo foi um estupro.

Mas comparado a isso, não passava de um sexo um pouco mais violento do que o convencional.

Antes de começar a relação sexual em si (se é que dava para nomear dessa forma), Madara o castigou fisicamente por quase uma hora, e em nenhum momento antes ou durante o sexo o beijou. Itachi não sabia se seu rosto ainda era reconhecível, visto que sequer conseguia abrir o olho direito por causa do inchaço. O gosto de sangue não saia mais de sua boca, sua língua foi cortada em vários pontos em virtude dos socos violentos que recebeu.

Madara, inclusive, tinha dois socos-ingleses (5) de aço, um em cada mão, sendo que o da mão direita possuía uma espécie de adaga, o qual ele utilizava para feri-lo e cortá-lo em regiões não vitais de seu abdômen. Ele também levou um corte tão profundo no lado do seu rosto que acreditava que perfurara totalmente sua bochecha esquerda.

Alias, nem se quisesse conseguiria responder Madara. Ele o forçou um sexo oral tão violento que Itachi podia adivinhar que a maioria do sangue em sua boca não advinha do corte, mas sim de sua garganta. Talvez não conseguisse mais falar... De qualquer forma, ele não queria falar.

Falar o que? Pedir perdão? Até parece. Se Madara se sentia bem fazendo isso, que continuasse... Ele não dava mais a mínima. Que pelo menos um deles saísse feliz de toda essa história.

E nem valia a pena mencionar os demais ferimentos do corpo, até mesmo em sua região íntima. Madara lhe ameaçou de castrá-lo tantas vezes que em algumas ele realmente quase acreditou nisso, pois foi machucado ali. Não castrado completamente, mas talvez por isso seu corpo não tentava, de maneira alguma, criar uma ereção: provavelmente resultaria em uma hemorragia intensa, caso seu sangue decidisse se acumular naquele lugar.

Falando em hemorragia, ela acontecia em diversas partes de seu corpo. Se Madara não o matasse depois de tudo isso, ele morreria por perda de sangue... Era fato, ele ia morrer. Sua visão já estava duplicada, os sons do ambiente pareciam cada vez mais distantes, o cheiro de sangue nem o incomodava mais. Era bom, porque ao menos sobressaia, cobrindo o cheiro de sexo. De um sexo que ele não desejava. Assim, ao menos parecia uma mentira.

E com seu sangue, as proteínas recém-injetadas em seu corpo saiam de sua corrente sanguínea, não fazendo efeito algum no seu organismo. Tanto trabalho para nada...

Enquanto Itachi observava a poça gigante de sangue que se formava ao lado da cama, escura e crescente, no chão de pedra, ele se perguntava mentalmente se Kisame estaria bem. Será que ele ajudaria Sasuke em sua ausência? Será que Naruto chegaria a algum tipo de resposta com as informações que seus pais o deram? Será que Sasuke o perdoaria, caso um dia soubesse a verdade sobre a ligação familiar que possuíam?

Sentia vontade de voltar no tempo e ter deixado uma mensagem para Sasuke, algo que ele pudesse ler após sua morte. Talvez algum tipo de jura de amor eterno.

Porque ele amava Sasuke. Agora ele entendia perfeitamente isso. Ele amava Sasuke muito antes de começarem a relação que possuíam, muito antes de se conhecerem para valer. Ele amava Sasuke de uma forma tão instintiva que sequer conseguiu feri-lo quando Madara o designou para a missão de eliminá-lo. Ele amara Sasuke ao ponto de optar por deixá-lo viver, mesmo que isso resultasse em três longos anos de silêncio absoluto em uma cama de hospital.

Seria devido ao parentesco? Ao sangue? Ao destino? Ao instinto?

Não importava, não interessava. O importante é que pensar em Sasuke fazia toda aquela dor valer a pena... Valia a pena estar ali se, de alguma forma, o garoto continuasse vivo. Valia a pena cada corte, cada gota de sangue derramado, cada humilhação corporal desmedida.

Ele também amava Madara e jamais conseguiria matá-lo por causa de Sasuke (ou vice versa), então talvez fosse natural aceitar que a sua incompetência de escolher um lado para apoiar resultasse em sua morte. E ele o perdoava, mesmo que Madara nunca se arrependesse de nada que fazia... Ele o perdoava de todo coração, porque Madara era seu Nii-san, seu primeiro amor e sua família.

Itachi até sorriu um pouco, sentindo a ironia da situação ao pensar tão carinhosamente em Madara enquanto ele fazia isso.Talvez não fosse só Sasuke quem o mantinha humano. De certa forma, Madara também fazia isso, por mais paradoxal que fosse pensar assim.

_Ou talvez seja apenas os sentimentos do parasita..._

De qualquer fora ele gostava se ser otimista. Quem sabe nenhum de seus dois amados morreriam. Quem sabe a sua morte os poupasse da guerra...

Os livros de romance bestas que encontrara no quarto de Sasuke o fizeram pensar que talvez o amor fosse a solução de todos os problemas.

Hipocrisia pura.

Se isso fosse verdade, por que agora estava ali, sofrendo um castigo não muito terrível para os seus padrões, mas ainda sim algo que resultaria em sua morte? Por amar demais? Por amar duas pessoas mais do que amava a si mesmo?

Não fazia sentido.

E... Não importava mais.

Amor não precisa de sentido mesmo.

 

**(***)**

 

_Ladies and gentleman!_

_Boys and ghouls!_

_Step right up!_

_._

_Senhoras e senhores!_

_Meninos e fantasmas!_

_Aproximem-se!_

 

Itachi abriu os olhos. Correção, um olho, porque o outro parecia estar coberto por alguma coisa. Tentou esticar a mão para sentir o que impedia sua visão, mas não conseguiu se mover. Sentiu um cheiro sutil e extremamente reconhecível de desinfetante hospitalar, e soube que provavelmente alguém cuidou de suas feridas.

Isso não era um bom sinal.

_ Acordou, bela adormecida? – ouviu a voz ríspida de Madara murmurar próximo de si, e ele não conseguiu se virar para ver seu irmão, limitando-se a observá-lo de canto de olho. – Agora que já usufruiu de toda a dor do primeiro círculo do inferno, o Limbo*, pelo seu paganismo em duvidar do que o seu Deus o ensinou e instruiu... Está pronto para o resto do tour?

Itachi tentou responder, mas de sua garganta não saiu nem um som. Seria possível que foi ferido de tal forma que mesmo depois de se recuperar um pouco, ainda sim, não conseguia falar? Há quanto tempo estaria descordado?

_ Vamos lá princesa! Agora, se me permite, entraremos no Vale dos Ventos*. Afinal, um dos seus pecados mais recorrentes certamente foi a luxúria.

 

_Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction of delight!_

_Horror! Fantasy and terror!_

.

_Por trás dessa cortina encontra-se uma mistura de prazer medonho!_

_Horror! Fantasia e terror!_

 

Só naquele instante Itachi percebeu que havia uma cortina negra ao redor de sua cama hospitalar. Madara a retirou do meio do caminho, ao mesmo tempo em que acionava um dispositivo na cama fazia o colchão assumir uma posição de quase noventa graus, obrigando-o a se sentar. Ele gemeu pela dor, sentia que algum tipo de infecção se instalara em seu abdômen, mas não ousou protestar de outra forma, ou chorar.

Como sempre, a dor física não lhe fazia sofrer, mas o pavor que se instalava em seu coração sim. A vingança de Madara não havia terminado. Pior: estava prestes a começar. E isso não era nada animador.

Estava em um dos salões de treinamento, o maior de todos. A parede de pedra e o chão de concreto úmido pelo subterrâneo não mentiam; Itachi reconheceu facilmente a sua sina, já sofreu muito naquele lugar. E a prova real de que não errou o local estava nos seus colegas da Akatsuki, menos Kisame, dispostos lado a lado, em posição de sentido, formando um semicírculo espaçoso a sua frente. Alguns membros da equipe de apoio estavam presentes também... Mas o que mais o surpreendeu foi Orochimaru, segurando uma corrente grossa de metal que envolvia o pescoço de uma pessoa.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Não havia outra pessoa naquele mundo que possuísse aquele corte de cabelo. Itachi tentou gritar dessa vez, mas Madara segurou com força o seu pescoço, e mesmo se ele conseguisse formular qualquer tipo de som, aquele estrangulamento o impediria de exteriorizá-lo.

_ Sasuke, dê boa noite à Itachi. – Ele falou calmamente, sua voz ecoando pelo aposento de pedra.

Sasuke estava de joelhos, vestido com uma camisa branca imunda e uma calça de moletom rasgado, sem sapatos nos pés. Provavelmente era sua roupa caseira, na qual estava quando foi sequestrado por um dos comparsas de Madara. Itachi sentiu lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos.

_ Boa noite Itachi. – Sasuke respondeu com uma voz mecânica, suave e fria, mas que ainda sim soou nitidamente pelo aposento altamente acústico.

Sasuke não olhava Itachi nos olhos. Ele olhava para baixo, para os próprios joelhos. Suas mãos encontravam-se atrás de suas costas, provavelmente amarradas ou algemadas.

Itachi deixou a primeira lágrima escapar de seu olho bom. Madara sorriu com satisfação.

_ Como todos sabem, a luxúria é um dos pecados mais palpáveis que o nosso querido Itachi cometeu. Vamos ver como ele fazia isso? – seu Aniki exclamou para os demais presentes, apertando um botão em um controle remoto que Itachi não visualizou até então, que sem sombra de dúvidas estivera entre seus dedos até aquele momento.

Um telão desceu do teto, próximo à Sasuke, mas ainda sim o garoto não levantou a cabeça. Os demais direcionaram sua atenção para lá e, com um segundo comando de Madara, a intensidade das luzes da câmara diminuíram e um filme começou a passar na tela branca, de um projetor próximo a Itachi.

_ Aproveite a consequência de seus desejos, Itachi.

 

_Your every wish is our command!_

_Your every whimsical desire brought to life._

_But I'm warning you...There's always a price…_

_._

_Todos os seus anseios são os nossos comandos!_

_Todos os desejos absurdos que você trouxe a vida._

_Mas estou avisando ... Há sempre um preço..._

O filme... O filme...

Era ele e Sasuke no telão, e as cenas... As cenas consistiam na primeira noite dos dois, na segunda, na terceira...! Desde a primeira noite! Desde a primeira... Flashs, intercalando os momentos, dando closes nas expressões de prazer de Sasuke, nos rosnados de luxúria e leve dominação de Itachi.

Eles  _nunca_  tiveram privacidade.

Itachi chegou a falar brincando uma vez que não se importariam se eles filmassem, assim teria um vídeo para ver depois. Mas era uma brincadeira! Ele não conseguia olhar para isso, não  _queria_!

_Sasuke... Oh Deus..._

Desviou seu olhar pra Sasuke, e percebeu que o garoto reconheceu os sons do vídeo mesmo sem levantar o olhar para conferir o conteúdo que passava na tela, provavelmente sua própria voz gritando por prazer, e as palavras sacanas e um pouco humilhantes de Itachi.

O herdeiro Uchiha corava consideravelmente, abaixando cada vez mais a cabeça, colocando sua testa acima dos joelhos, sacudindo o corpo em um choro silencioso. Ele se sentia humilhado. Completamente exposto, destruído, inferiorizado.

E isso fez o coração de Itachi apertar-se de tal forma que ele sequer sabia como ele não parou de bater ali, subitamente. Seus olhos (tanto o encoberto por algum curativo, quanto o exposto) provavelmente já exibiam a coloração rubra, mesmo que ele não oferecesse perigo para nenhum dos presentes.

Todos assistiam a cena, fazendo comentários desagradáveis, rindo um pouco pela humilhação de Itachi e Sasuke. Apreciando o show educativo de “Jamais traia Madara, ou você acabará assim”.

Orochimaru subitamente puxou a corrente que envolvia o pescoço de Sasuke, obrigando-o a virar para o telão e encarar o vídeo caseiro, filmado de longe, mas com áudio extremamente alto, indicando que havia alguém ainda mais próximo, gravando apenas a voz dos dois “atores”.

_ Aprecie o espetáculo, Sasuke. – a cobra ordenou, e Sasuke soltou seu primeiro soluço da noite.

 

_Welcome to the greatest show unearthed!_

_._

_Bem-vindo ao maior espetáculo desenterrado!_

 

Quando o vídeo aterrorizante acabou, Itachi não tinha nem forças para protestar. Madara amaciou consideravelmente a pegada em seu pescoço, mas ele não tentava falar. Seus olhos não desgrudaram de Sasuke durante todo o momento, enquanto o seu namorado se debatia para fugir, chorando, descontrolando.

Seu orgulho ferido de tal forma que Itachi nem podia sonhar o quanto doía no ego do rapaz.

Mas quando tudo acabou, Sasuke parou de se mover. Entretanto, não permaneceu estático por muito tempo, pois foi puxado mais uma vez para que se virasse à Itachi. E ele finalmente viu os seus olhos.

Estavam com a coloração violeta, e não era para menos. Depois de toda essa humilhação, com certeza Sasuke sentia-se ameaçado e furioso ao ponto de ativar aquele olhar. Mas por que ele não escapava? Por que aquela singela corrente no pescoço o impedia de usar toda a sua força física? Sasuke era mais forte do que todos naquele lugar menos Madara! Bom, talvez um pouco desprovido de técnica, mas ainda sim forte e com treinamento de escapismo de primeira linha!

_ Isso Sasuke, mantenha o controle! – Orochimaru falou, afrouxando um pouco a corrente. – Por que vai valer a pena aguentar até o fim...

E então a Itachi compreendeu: eles fizeram um  _trato_  com Sasuke!

_ E agora, senhoras e senhores, o terceiro círculo, a gula, o Lago de Lama*!

Madara apertou novamente outro botão, e mais um filme passou para os expectadores. Dessa vez, mostrava Itachi cozinhando, ou lendo os livros de culinária que pedira para Sasuke trazer para si, bem como as refeições que os dois faziam.

Os membros da Akatsuki riam, todos eles exceto Konan, que parecia extremamente séria perante aquele comportamento de seus colegas. Chamavam Itachi de mulherzinha, insinuaram que ele “prendera Sasuke pela barriga”, o humilhavam com xingamentos sobre sua falta masculinidade e força de alfa.

Mas Sasuke e Itachi estavam alheios a tudo isso, presos em uma troca de olhar intensa, acusadora. Itachi deixou a segunda lágrima se derramar, e Sasuke apertou o olhar, desafiando-o.

Eles fizeram realmente um trato com Sasuke.

 

_The dark carnival is in town, you better be ready._

_Just follow the parade of dancing skeletons._

_Full of ghoulish delights around every corner._

_Don't tell your parents you're here._

_They will soon be mourners!_

_._

_O carnaval sombrio está na cidade, é melhor você estar pronto._

_Basta seguir o desfile de esqueletos dançantes._

_Cheio de delícias fantasmagóricas em cada esquina._

_Não diga aos seus pais que você está aqui._

_Eles vão em breve sofrerão a perda!_

_ Aniki... – Itachi conseguiu murmurar, quase sem voz, trazendo a atenção de Madara para si, que o olhou com certa curiosidade, provavelmente surpreso por ele conseguir falar algo.

Itachi fitou os olhos violetas com lágrimas de ira no seu de cor-carmesim. Madara sorriu ironicamente, encorajando-o a falar com um movimentar de cabeça.

_ Eu fiz tudo que fiz por amor. – disse, por fim, ganhando uma gargalhada intensa de Madara como resposta.

O mais velho se contorcia, agarrando sua barriga, dobrando-se para tentar controlar seu momento de descontrole por ouvir um absurdo sem tamanho como aquele.

Como Itachi era audacioso! Era até  _cômico_!

_ Não, não, chega disso! – Madara exclamou, desligando o vídeo humilhante que ainda passava, dando pause bem na cena onde Itachi aparecia vestido com o maldito avental de Sasuke. – Chega, o Itachi está sendo comediante demais meus súditos! Sabe o que ele disse?

Madara falava para todos, sua voz ecoando com força pelo ambiente, deixando claro quem mandava naquela alcateia de hienas. Todos, sem exceção, olhavam para Madara e Itachi, aguardando o restante da humilhação em silêncio. Alguns, como Sasori, exibiam sorrisos sádicos nos lábios.

_Maldito filho da puta._

_ Ele disse que fez o que fez por AMOR! Que gracinha! Meigo demais! – Madara gritou, voltando a rir e incitando aos demais a gargalharem da mesma forma.

Apenas Konan manteve-se quieta, e naquele momento olhava para Pain com certa indignação, cutucando-o com o cotovelo em sua barriga, arrancando um olhar indignado do ruivo. Mas todos os ocupantes do local estavam presos à sua própria sensação para prestar atenção na interação entre número um e dois.

Sasuke amaciou um pouco o olhar, voltando a encarar Itachi com certa surpresa nos olhos lilases, que perderam um pouquinho de sua coloração, mas ainda estavam lá.

_ Amor por quem Itachi? Me diz, estou interessado! Sasuke? – Madara questionou, puxando seu queixo para que ele o encarasse nos olhos. E a movimentação arrancou um sibilo de dor do mais novo, mas nem por isso o outro o soltou.

Ele piscou, tentando raciocinar. Não havia nada que pudesse falar para que Madara parasse com aquele absurdo... Mas ele não queria manter aquilo engasgado. Sasuke estava presente, seu Nii-san estava presente, e mesmo que Sasuke tivesse optado por aliar-se com Orochimaru em troca de informações e seu irmão o humilhasse daquela forma, ele os perdoava.

Ele não conseguia sentir raiva deles.

_ Os dois. Sasuke e você. – ele respondeu na inocência, ganhando um tapa extremamente forte em seu rosto, forçando-o a virar a cabeça com tudo para o outro lado.

O moreno mais velho, logo em seguida, o agarrou pela parte de trás do pescoço, jogando-o para o centro do círculo sem cerimônia alguma. Itachi caiu e bateu a boca no chão, machucando-se fisicamente mais uma vez, tossindo sangue que ardia demais ao escorrer para dentro de sua garganta.

E mais uma vez não se importando nem um pouco.

_ ITACHI!! – Sasuke gritou, mas Orochimaru se ajoelhou ao seu lado, cobrindo sua boca com uma das mãos e murmurando instruções bem baixinho em seu ouvido, de modo que Itachi não conseguia ouvir quais eram.

_ Como ousa insinuar que isso é amor! Isso é  _ganância_ , seu filho da puta! – Madara rosnou como um animal, gritando com selvageria, agora longe de si, há alguns metros, para ser mais preciso.

Ele realmente o jogara com força...

_ Isso é ganância! A Colina das Rochas*! O seu quarto círculo do inferno! Seu castigo por querer mais do que podia ter! – ele exclamou com uma raiva descomunal, fazendo todas as risadas se silenciarem subitamente perante o medo de virarem alvo de sua fúria. – Sasori!

Itachi, pego de surpresa pela exclamação do nome do “colega” que ele menos suportava naquele local, conseguiu forças para erguer um pouco a cabeça. Ele observou o ruivo com feições infantis sair do círculo e caminhar até chegar próximo dele, carregando uma pequena caixa que provavelmente estava escondida atrás de seu corpo durante todo o show até o presente momento.

Sasori se ajoelhou à sua frente, colocando a caixa em seu campo de visão e abrindo-a em seguida, revelando o seu conteúdo.

 

 __ Obrigado, número três. – Sasori falou em um tom de voz monótono, encarando o garoto praticamente paralisado com um olhar gélido. – Obrigado por me mostrar que existe alguém mais incompleto do que eu. Eles estão te destruindo, pouco a pouco, não é mesmo?_ (6)

 

_ Realmente, te destruíram aos poucos... – Sasori murmurou, apreciando o olhar de Itachi arregalar pela surpresa.

Dentro da caixa estava a cabeça de Kisame.

 

_Welcome to the lower birth,_

_The greatest show unearthed!_

_We appear without a sound,_

_The darkest show around!_

_We will leave you in a daze_

_Madness, murder, dismay!_

_We will disappear at night_

_With blood on the concrete!_

_._

_Bem-vindo ao nascimento inferior,_

_O maior show desenterrado!_

_Nós aparecemos sem fazer barulho,_

_O mais sombrio espetáculo!_

_Vamos deixá-lo em transe_

_Loucura, assassinato, desânimo!_

_Vamos desaparecer à noite_

_Deixando apenas o sangue no concreto!_

 

_ Quem deseja demais acaba sem nada, número três. – Sasori murmurou, fechando a caixa e voltando a sua posição no semicírculo, levando-a consigo e colocando-a no chão, aos seus pés.

Itachi simplesmente não conseguia captar o que acabara de ver.

Kisame... Kisame estava morto!

Não desaparecido, não perdido, não se escondendo em algum lugar, morto!  _Morto!_ Por causa dele! Por ser fiel aos seus ideais! Se Itachi o conhecia bem, Madara havia dado a prerrogativa de se redimir e contar quais eram os planos de dele em troca de um (falso) perdão, mas o seu ex-companheiro optou por calar-se e aceitar a morte.

Uma morte em nome da amizade. Em nome da liberdade que os dois buscavam...

_Em nome de nada!_

_ Não... – Itachi murmurou, recebendo uma onda descomunal de sentimentos, cada vez mais fortes: culpa, raiva, medo, ira... Frenesi.

E então ele cedeu, cedeu ao frenesi da forma como nunca cedeu até então. Colocou-se de pé em um pulo, como se não houvesse nenhum ferimento em seu corpo.

 _Matar! Matar! Matar!_ – Seu inconsciente gritava em seus ouvidos –  _Vingança, vingança, VINGANÇA!_ – Era tudo que ele conseguia pensar.

Se é que isso poderia ser chamado de “pensamento”; era puro instinto assassino.

Ignorando os ferimentos, Itachi atirou-se para a primeira pessoa que viu em seu campo de visão, sendo esta Madara. Ele estava forte, o frenesi movido pela sede de sangue costumavam deixar todos os Akatsukis muito mais velozes e fortes do que de costume, mas Madara ainda superava a força quando ativava os seus olhos especiais.

O frenesi era uma das coisas mais interessantes que tinha o prazer de estudar com todo aquele projeto científico. Uma sede de sangue e destruição que assolava todas as cobaias quando atingiam níveis inimagináveis de raiva; este era o frenesi. Quando crianças, eles tinham inveja e raiva com frequência, e por isso precisavam aprender a controlar isso, sendo colocados em salas específicas de treinamento toda vez que cediam a uma crise. Talvez por isso nenhum Akatsuki temesse a dor física, pois desde meninos estavam acostumados a mutilar uns aos outros em nome do autocontrole; só uma surra muito bem dada cortava o efeito do frenesi.

Com o tempo, as crises de frenesi diminuíam e o autocontrole era adquirido. Alguns mais controlados do que outros, mas evidentemente mais calmos do que quando meninos. Pain, Konan e Itachi eram os mais controlados entre eles, e por isso foram designados, respectivamente, de número um, dois e três. Era um status tremendo conseguir controlar parcialmente a besta interior.

_ Bem vindo ao quinto círculo, Rio Estinge*, pecado Ira... Outoto! – Madara exclamou com ironia, desvencilhando-se com agilidade de um golpe sem técnica de Itachi. Uma das coisas mais engraçadas dos altos números de hierarquia era que eles não conseguiam manter o mínimo de consciência nos momentos de frenesi, esquecendo tudo que aprenderam nos treinamentos e agindo como leões ferozes e selvagens (ou moscas imprestáveis e irritantes, perante àqueles que possuíam técnica de combate).

Sasuke observava a cena tremendo da cabeça aos pés, não ousando piscar sequer uma vez, derramando lágrimas de pavor ao ver Itachi daquela forma. Os demais, ao presenciarem o ilustre número três perder o controle diante a raiva, sorriram com prepotência.

_ Não tão perfeito, não é Itachi? – Deidara falou em voz alta, trazendo a atenção do Itachi possuído pela besta para si.

Diante do instante de baixa da guarda, Madara o imobilizou com eficiência, arrancando risadas do loiro sorridente, o grande usuário de Rötshereck.

Rötshereck era um pouco diferente de frenesi no que tange a ativação, apesar dos efeitos serem iguais: a liberação da besta interior. Mas o rötshereck era ativado com o medo, e não com a raiva, como acontecia com o frenesi. Por isso, as cobaias também aprendiam a lidar com o medo, e também entravam na “câmara de tortura” em casos de descontrole.

Alguns, como Deidara, desenvolveram uma técnica interessante: percebendo que não conseguiam controlar tão bem assim estes instintos primitivos de seu ser, o utilizaram como aliados, rendendo-se a sua malícia por vontade própria. Deidara frequentemente ativava seu rötshereck com explosões, porque não havia nada mais mortal neste universo do que o fogo gerado por aquelas bombas. Outros, como, Kakuzu, trabalhavam muito bem com o frenesi.

O que isso significava? Significava que eles se induziam ao rötshereck ou frenesi, e que conseguiam guardar um pouco da consciência para atingir os inimigos certos, apesar de não medirem a força de seus atos, ou o quão chamativo eles seriam em seus ataques bestiais.

Era uma fraqueza grande que eles possuíam, mas que conseguiam contornar com certa dignidade. Já números altos, como Itachi e Pain, não conseguiam se controlar muito bem nos casos de frenesi e rötshereck, apesar de raramente cederem a esse lado inferior de sua personalidade assassina.

_ Atacando seu próprio Deus, Itachi? – Madara murmurou no ouvido do imobilizado, o qual o respondeu com grunhidos e rosnados ferozes, se debatendo, tentando fugir e continuar a destruir seus arredores.

Madara sorriu sadicamente mais uma vez naquela noite, deliciando-se com o show espetacular que promovia. Poderia trabalhar em Las Vegas, não?? Hah!

_ Isso, Itachi, é heresia... Atacar o seu Deus particular? Aquele que te deu a vida? Que uniu seus fragmentos? Tsk, tsk, tsk... Digno de Cidade de Dite*, meu caro.

Ele soltou o corpo descontrolado de Itachi, apenas para ter mais um pouco de diversão. Fugia de seus golpes com maestria, os atingia com força sem que o moreno machucado conseguisse ver de que forma foi nocauteado, e em toda vez que recebia o golpe Itachi choramingava como um cachorrinho ferido.

A besta era sensacional. Engraçada demais – Madara não podia deixar de notar, pensando que Itachi se sentiria ainda mais envergonhado ao se lembrar dos sons de dor que deixou escapar em um momento de descontrole. O Itachi real, o controlado, sem os efeitos do rötshereck e do frenesi, jamais deixaria tais ruídos escaparem de sua garganta.

Em um determinado momento ele acertou um golpe, arranhando Madara no rosto com uma onça descontrolada, arrancando sangue da pele impecável do mais velho. Ele o imobilizou mais uma vez, utilizando a outra mão para averiguar o estrago, passando acima do corte e olhando a palma ensanguentada com surpresa.

_ Oh... – Madara murmurou, o sorriso irônico jamais escapando de seus lábios, um olhar sombrio, de deleite, talvez até revestido de certo orgulho pelo feito de Itachi. – Que violência irmãozinho... Quer mesmo adentrar ao Vale do Flegetonte*, sétimo círculo? É? Perfeito.

Mais uma vez, Madara o liberou, mas desta vez o atacou para valer. Os demais presentes escancararam a boca em surpresa, pois nunca tiveram o prazer de observar seu mestre guerrear daquela forma. Sasuke voltou a gritar em desespero, sua voz completamente abafada pela mão de Orochimaru.

Itachi foi simplesmente  _obliterado._  Era até covardia os golpes que ele levava de Madara, arrancando sangue e mais sangue em cada impacto, sujando o concreto branco com seus fluídos. Madara arrancava seus cabelos com força a cada puxada, jogando-o de um lado para o outro sem o mínimo de pena, destruindo-o, por dentro e por fora.

O barulho dos ossos sendo quebrados e das risadas dos expectadores ecoavam sombriamente, como uma melodia maléfica, assombrando Sasuke ainda mais.

Ele chorava, apavorado, desesperado, tanto de medo, quanto de desespero por ver Itachi sofrer daquela forma. Nenhum ser humano merecia aquilo!

_Nenhum!!!_

_I will be your ticket taker_

_Come inside it's a dream!_

_Enter the fun house of mirror,_

_Where no one can hear you scream!_

_We can supply anything_

_That your heart desires,_

_But the consequences_

_Will surely be dire!_

_._

_Eu serei o seu bilheteiro_

_Vamos, entre, é um sonho!_

_Adentre a divertida casa de espelhos,_

_Onde ninguém pode ouvir seus gritos!_

_Nós podemos fornecer qualquer coisa_

_Que o seu coração anseie._

_Mas as consequências_

_Certamente serão terríveis!_

Itachi sucumbiu, caindo com tudo no chão, retomando a sua consciência depois de uma surra descomunal como aquela. Não conseguia se mover, mas na posição em que caíra ainda conseguia ver Sasuke, bem no centro do seu foco de visão.

Mas não conseguia falar. Não conseguia mover sequer um músculo. Seus olhos estavam entreabertos, tão sem vida que os demais presentes perguntavam se ele não havia acabado de morrer.

Nesse instante, Sasuke mordeu a mão de Orochimaru, que pego de surpresa a retraiu com um soluço de surpresa.

_ ITACHI!!!!!!!!! – ele gritou a plenos pulmões, ganhando um puxão forte na corrente envolta em seu pescoço, que o estrangulou e o fez se calar.

_ Cala a boca pirralho. Aguarde o final! – Orochimaru ordenou, soltando a corrente e permitindo que o garoto tossisse e voltasse a normalidade. Ele não podia ser morto ainda.

Itachi piscou ao ouvir o grito desesperado do Uchiha, mas ninguém sabia dizer se ele estava consciente de seus atos ou não.

Subitamente, alguém riu espalhafatosamente, atraindo a atenção dos demais presentes para si.

_ O grande final! A obra-prima! – Deidara exclamou, abrindo os braços e girando em seu lugar, batendo palmas em seguida. – Mestre Madara, não sabia que era também um artista!

_ Eu sou melhor que vocês em qualquer coisa, número cinco. – Madara respondeu, satisfeito com o elogio do outro. Sasori também parecia emocionado, concordando positivamente com a cabeça. Para os dois, ele era o artista supremo dali.

Era bom saber que ainda tinha um controle sobre eles, através da admiração ainda por cima! O que podia dizer? Ele tem o controle do poder, afinal de contas!

_ Sasuke, pivete barulhento, você realmente acha que tem que ter pena dessa cobaia? – Madara falava docemente, caminhando lentamente em direção ao garoto.

Quando chegou próximo o suficiente, ajoelhou-se na sua frente para ficar da mesma altura. Estalou os dedos, e Orochimaru obedeceu ao comando e puxou os cabelos de Sasuke, forçando-o a erguer a cabeça e encarar Madara de frente.

Ele o olhava com raiva.

_Que gracinha!_

Madara segurou seu rosto, acariciando as lágrimas de raiva e limpando-as da pele branquinha do menino. Ele realmente era bonitinho, jamais se enganara no seu julgamento. Quase sentia tristeza por não ter conseguido fazer Itachi colaborar com um sexo a três com aquele Uchiha.

Levou os polegares molhados até os lábios, sugando as lágrimas de Sasuke com se apreciasse o mais refinado dos vinhos.

Ahh... Como adorava lágrimas de raiva. Eram as mais doces! E o melhor de tudo isso é que podiam ficar ainda MAIS doces!

_ Você realmente sente pena da pessoa que matou os seus pais, Sasuke Uchiha?

 

_Welcome to the lower birth,_

_The greatest show unearthed!_

_We appear without a sound,_

_The darkest show around!_

_We will leave you in a daze_

_Madness, murder, dismay!_

_We will disappear at night_

_With blood on the concrete!_

_._

_Bem-vindo ao nascimento inferior,_

_O maior show desenterrado!_

_Nós aparecemos sem fazer barulho,_

_O mais sombrio espetáculo!_

_Vamos deixá-lo em transe_

_Loucura, assassinato, desânimo!_

_Vamos desaparecer à noite_

_Deixando apenas o sangue no concreto!_

 

A reação dos presentes naquela câmara foi inesquecível: todos, exceto Madara, pararam de respirar. Alguns pela surpresa que a informação causou, outros por não acreditar como o mais velho conseguia dizer aquilo para Sasuke tão calmamente; estavam curiosos para saber qual seria a reação do Uchiha.

Itachi fechou o seu olho entreaberto, desejando de todo coração que morresse.

Queria morrer.  _Muito!_  Não queria ouvir o resto, não queria presenciar a raiva que Sasuke sentiria dele, não queria ser julgado sem sequer ter a chance de se defender. Não iria suportar...

_ O que vo-você está dizendo?! – Sasuke murmurou, tremendo tanto que seus dentes chegavam a bater ruidosamente.

 

_Do que diabos aquele maldito sádico psicopata está falando!?_

**Sasuke, seja razoável! Olha o que esse cara acabou de fazer com Itachi!**

Não confie nele.

**Isso! Não confie!**

 

Mas por mais que suas mentes auxiliares implorassem para que ele não desse ouvidos aquele absurdo, já era tarde demais. Madara tocou na sua maior ferida. E ele precisava saber! Precisava saber para julgar, para ter certeza de que era um blefe, para não manter mais um fantasma da dúvida na cabeça.

_ Veja bem Sasuke, – o filho de uma biscate falava suavemente, como se estivesse conversando com uma criança pequena. Sasuke sentia vontade de cuspir em seu rosto, mas não faria isso. Não até ele terminar de se explicar. – Itachi cometeu todos os pecados possíveis, ele é um monstro. Fraude, o Meleboge*, oitavo círculo do inferno... Itachi é uma farsa.

O Uchiha ficou quieto por algum tempo, simplesmente tentando compreender como Itachi poderia ser uma pessoa tão ruim assim. Simplesmente não fazia sentido! Pelo menos não em sua cabecinha apaixonada. Mas, ainda sim, ele questionou (porque nem fodendo ele ia deixar aquele assunto morrer!):

_ Que história é essa de que ele matou meus mais!? Hein? Que provas você tem disso! – seu tom de voz era exigente, um pouco falho pela tremedeira de ansiedade e medo pelo que poderia ouvir, mas ainda sim autoritário.

Madara gostou disso. Sasuke daria um brinquedo interessante, se tudo saísse de acordo com o planejado.

_ Você confia nele, Sasuke? – questionou Madara, verdadeiramente interessado em saber a resposta do garoto. – Você confia em alguém sem passado normal, ou pelo menos um passado que não pareça uma história de ficção; sem digitais; que só diz meias verdades e o esconde do que realmente acontece ao seu redor?

_ Eu... – Sasuke queria responder, queria gritar “Sim! Eu confio!”, mas agora que Madara colocava as coisas dessa maneira... Talvez não fosse tão desmedido assim ter desconfiança. E, dessa vez, suas mentes não tinham nada para complementar.

Itachi abriu o olho ao perceber a incerteza no tom de voz de Sasuke. Ele se deu conta que seu coração doía mais do que qualquer outra parte de seu corpo completamente mutilado.

Madara o destruiu, mas Sasuke, com um simples tom de voz, parecia ter feito algo mil vezes pior.

_ Um dia eu temia que talvez Itachi fosse idiota o suficiente para me virar as costas. Sabe como é, as pessoas tem uma tendência natural de cuspir no prato onde comem. – Madara falou despreocupadamente, estalando os dedos e aguardando a realização do comando implícito por um de seus comparsas.

Uma daquelas pessoas estranhas que Sasuke não conhecia saiu do semicírculo, levando uma pasta parda até Madara, entregando-a e voltando a posição anterior como um soldadinho obediente. O aparente líder a abriu, folheando alguns papeis em seu interior, sorrindo com satisfação pelo conteúdo, e estendendo-a para Sasuke logo em seguida.

Madara percebeu que o pivete agora mantinha os olhos grudados em Itachi, implorando por um auxílio, qualquer indicação de que aquilo não era real. Ao mesmo tempo, parecia desejar com aquele olhar de pena que o estado deplorável de Itachi fosse uma mentira. Provavelmente queria explicações daquela boca de boqueteira imprestável do Itachi.

Um pouco irritado, ele foi obrigado a chamar a atenção do moleque para si com um pigarro, e Orochimaru, automaticamente, cortou as cordas que prendiam os punhos de Sasuke unidos atrás de suas costas.

Logo que viu suas mãos livres, Sasuke olhou para cima, encarando o homem mais velho e avaliando suas possibilidades momentâneas: ele podia fugir.  _Mesmo._  Itachi lhe ensinou a arte do escapismo, e por mais habilidoso que todos ali fossem, Sasuke provavelmente ainda era melhor nisso do que eles. Afinal, aquelas pessoas foram treinadas para perseguir e não para escapar.

Mas mesmo sabendo que conseguiria sair dali em segurança, Sasuke se rendeu a curiosidade, pegando a pasta parda em com os dedos trêmulos e examinando o seu conteúdo de maneira afobada.

Madara andou de volta até o corpo de Itachi, sentando-se ao seu lado no chão e pegando a cabeça do mais novo com delicadeza, fazendo-o abrir o olho descoberto.

_ Escute Itachi... – ele murmurou baixinho, fazendo um “shii” que ecoou pelo aposento.

Apesar de quase fora daquela realidade, Itachi ouviu.

_ Mas... Mas... O q-q-que!? – Sasuke aumentava o tom de voz cada vez mais, e barulhos de papeis sendo bruscamente jogados para os lados eram evidentes. Itachi constatou que, decerto, Madara tinha provas para demonstrar que foi a culpa dele a morte dos pais de Sasuke. – O QUE DIABOS É ISSO!?

O mais velho sorriu, provavelmente Sasuke chegou ao documento mais importante daquele dossiê. Não deixou de olhar para Itachi enquanto respondia a pergunta de Sasuke, porque não queria perder as expressões faciais daquele filho da puta quando ouvisse a sua sentença final.

_ Esse é o DNA que Kakashi Hatake havia encomendado da amostra adquirida de Itachi. Esse é o motivo pelo qual seu amigo foi mandado para o hospital, porque ele não queria que o policial despertasse. Afinal, ele iria revelar a mais incrível realidade de sua vida caso acordasse, Sasuke! Ele mentiu para você!

 _Não!_  – Itachi pensava, desesperado –  _Isso não é verdade! Sasuke! Acredite em mim!_

Só que Sasuke, infelizmente, não tinha a capacidade de ler pensamentos.

_ Itachi... Itachi... UCHIHA!

Sasuke gritou, colocando-se de pé de uma vez só. Os olhos violetas de volta na maior intensidade possível, seu rosto contorcido pela raiva e fúria iminente. E Madara nem precisava olhar para o garoto para constatar tudo isso.

_ É! Seu irmão mais velho Sasuke! Venha dar as boas vindas ao sangue do seu sangue! – Madara respondeu, gargalhando, adorando o pavor no olhar de Itachi;  _amando_  a maneira como ele abria e fechava os lábios ensanguentados como se desejasse se explicar;  _venerando_  a sua dor.

_Patético! Ele parece realmente patético! Que visão bela!_

_ Esse é o destino dos traidores, Otouto. Lago Cocite*, nono círculo. – ele sorriu o sorriso mais sombrio que Itachi já viu na vida, Itachi teve certeza que seu coração parou de bater naquele instante. Tudo,  _tudo_ , estava perdido! – Espero que tenha gostado do  _tour_ , otário!

Mal Madara acabara de dirigir a palavra para si e Itachi sentiu seus cabelos serem puxados mais uma vez, dessa vez visualizando o rosto praticamente irreconhecível pelo instinto assassino do caçula Uchiha.

_ S... – ele tentou falar, juntou todas as suas forças para tal, mas Sasuke cobriu sua boca com um indicador trêmulo, impedindo-o de falar.

Ele respirava pesadamente, ruidosamente, como se fosse ceder a um estado de frenesi. Só que isso era impossível! Apenas as cobaias desprovidas de proteína sofriam com esses efeitos colaterais!

Então... Aquilo que via era... A mais pura ira. Sasuke o odiava. A verdade é que até os humanos carregam o verdadeiro diabo dentro de si, em um momento de dor passional mostram sua verdadeira natureza. Agora era a vez de Sasuke lhe mostrar o seu lado mais sombrio; e isso doía mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Itachi fechou o olho mais uma vez, preferindo guardar a imagem bela que Sasuke tinha em sua memória, e não aquele monstro terrível. Aquele não era seu Sasuke... Então ele relembrou o seu passado, quando o viu pela primeira vez. O belo e inocente Sasuke, pequenininho, conversando com Naruto do balanço, logo após o massacre da família Uchiha, e como ele parecia desolado, sozinho e entristecido.

Itachi compreendeu que seu amor nasceu com aquela visão.

E... Era gostoso recordar de algo tão bom nos seus últimos momentos de vida, talvez aquilo fosse seu único consolo. Todavia, Sasuke não deu tempo para que ele apreciasse a memória carinhosa por muito tempo, batendo sua cabeça com toda força contra o chão. Itachi perdia o restante de consciência que ainda possuía.

 

_Come inside for the ride of your deepest darkest fears!_

_The best night of your life, you're never leaving here!_

_The unknown, the unseen, is what you're gonna find!_

_Witness this, witness that, until you lose your mind!_

_._

_Venha para o passeio de seus maiores e mais sombrios pesadelos!_

_A melhor noite da sua vida, você nunca sairá daqui!_

_O desconhecido, o nunca visto, é o que você encontrará!_

_Veja isso, veja aquilo, até você perder sua cabeça!_

 

Mas antes de perder totalmente a sua consciência, ele ouviu nitidamente a voz rouca e animalesca que nada parecia com a melodiosa e bela de Sasuke exclamar a plenos pulmões:

_ EU VOU TE MATAR!!!!!

E então, tudo se tornou trevas.

 

_... Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Como vocês devem saber, o pai de Gaara não tem nome na serie original. Sempre se referem a ele como Yondaime Kazekage. Haverá algumas cenas em que, mais uma vez, vou me referir a essa pessoa, então eu gostaria de sugestões em como devo chamá-lo. Pensei em chamá-lo apenas de Kazekage, mas sei lá, penso no Gaara quando uso esse nome, assim como ao dizer Yondaime penso no Minato. Claro, posso continuar a não citar o nome dele, mais vai ser meio estranho dependendo do diálogo. Peço ajuda de vocês, me dêem opiniões... Claro, se você não achar que isso é pedir demais da minha parte, né?
> 
> (2) Yashamaru é homem nessa fanfic. Por quê? Porque ele É homem, Jesus amado! Maru é uma terminologia dada comumente a nomes masculinos e ele é dublado por um seiyu homem na versão japonesa. Alguns de vocês devem estranhar isso, porque na versão portuguesa e brasileira ele é dublado por uma mulher. Até mesmo nas legendas de animes eles se referem a ele no feminino. Mas, oficialmente, ele é homem, e eu me recuso a mudar o sexo do personagem porque não houve comprometimento por parte dos estúdios de dublagem. Está no databook de Naruto o seu sexo, então vou seguir a informação oficial.
> 
> (3) Escola Y de Oficiais do Exército: Como o Hospital X, esse nome reflete minha falta de criatividade para criar nomes de lugares.
> 
> (4) O Shikamaru falou mesmo isso no mangá, só não lembro em qual capítulo.
> 
> (5) Eu não gosto muito de colocar links pra imagens de objetos da fanfic, mas tendo em vista que muitos de vocês não conhecem essa arma, achei melhor complementar a descrição.  
> https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQMWM4O9GXy5omPUY5m_Py4CsS1In5RYmpaI2TXH2Wq7PbDn1Y_-w  
> O soco inglês normal seria sem a faca, apenas com o objeto de metal entre os dedos.
> 
> (6) Citação do Capítulo 20.
> 
>  
> 
> * - Todas as nomenclaturas e características dos círculos do inferno criado por Madara advém do livro poético A Divina Comédia de Dante Alighieri. A equivalência dos pecados citados com os locais de castigo também é a mesma. A frase solta com o asterisco é uma citação da mesma obra.
> 
> A Música citada na última cena é The Greatest Show Unearth, Banda Creature Feature.


	26. Capítulo XXVI

Itachi abriu os olhos e enxergou um cenário branco, totalmente desfocado. Piscou algumas vezes e, percebendo que de nada melhorava sua visão, optou por fechá-los de vez.

Ele não tardou a se lembrar dos acontecimentos terríveis que o fizeram sucumbir de uma maneira humilhante. Itachi raramente chorava, mas daquela vez ele chorou na frente de todos os seus “companheiros” da Akatsuki, de Orochimaru, de Madara...

E na frente Sasuke.

Ódio, raiva, pavor, rancor, medo. Os sentimentos ressurgiam em seu peito, e a dor aumentava cada vez mais. Sua cabeça retomava os acontecimentos como um flashback lento e doloroso, acima de tudo: interminável. Itachi apertava cada vez mais os olhos, como se o simples gesto pudesse impedir que aquelas memórias horríveis retornassem à sua mente.

Ou, ao menos, evitassem as lágrimas.

Contudo, Itachi não sentia nada, nem a umidade das lágrimas, apesar de saber que elas estavam ali, embaçando sua visão que já estava péssima. Onde estava a dor física? Itachi tinha a completa certeza de que deveria estar com o corpo todo latejando, e não apenas o seu coração repleto de dor.

Se bem que, mesmo se sentisse a dor física, ela jamais conseguiria ser maior que a dor emocional que sentia. O que sentia era uma dor opressora, muito mais intensa do que qualquer outra coisa que já tivesse experimentado antes: se sentia quebrado, como se jamais pudesse ter algum conserto. E isso importava? Porque se ele sequer sentia a dor física, então significava...

...Que ele estava morto.

E ainda assim a única coisa que realmente importava não estava ali.

_Sasuke..._

Era tudo em que conseguia pensar. A todo instante, sem cessar e não havia como não pensar nele. Onde estaria? O que fazia? Será que... Estaria ao menos aliviado por tê-lo matado? Será que ele se juntaria ao inferno com ele no futuro por ter cometido um ato tão hediondo e condenado pela maioria das religiões como o incesto e assassinato?

Provavelmente não.

Essas heresias não foram culpa do garoto, afinal de contas. Foi de Itachi, e da sua incapacidade de escolha e falta de sinceridade. Se Sasuke fosse condenado ao inferno, não iria por ter agido da maneira que agiu ao ser enganado, primeiro por Itachi e depois Madara; a culpa era deles, e não de Sasuke.

Sasuke deixou bem claro seu desejo imenso de destruir a sua vida. Não lhe deu a mínima chance de se explicar, de comprovar como Madara manipulou as informações para fazê-lo pensar a pior coisa ao seu respeito e... Bom... Pouco importava o que Sasuke pensava de si agora.

Itachi, o prodígio, estava morto e ponto final.

A verdade é que ele não era completamente santo nessa história, mas Madara dissera coisas irreais para Sasuke. Muito provavelmente o garoto agiria da mesma forma caso soubesse a verdade, mas ao menos saberia a verdade real, e não a verdade que seu Nii-san criara em sua mente possessiva e destrutiva.

_ Itachi, onde está Sasuke? – ouviu a voz estranhamente séria de Naruto soar ao seu redor, bem como vários passos apressados, que emitiam ruídos de aproximação.

_Então existem demônios com a voz do Naruto no inferno? Bom, isso é bem apropriado... Meu inferno particular só seria pior se tivesse o Sasori aqui._

Itachi, contudo, não abriu os olhos. Retomava aos poucos a racionalidade, se dando conta que mesmo que houvesse clones do Naruto no inferno para atormentá-lo, eles provavelmente não perguntariam sobre Sasuke. Ele devia, de alguma forma, ter sobrevivido à vingança de Madara e estava com Naruto.

Por mais surreal e impossível que isso pudesse parecer.

_ Naruto, acalme-se, ele ainda está acordando. – escutou a voz de Kakashi Hatake soar com urgência.

Itachi sentiu um misto de surpresa e esperança ao ouvir aquele timbre de voz. Kakashi acordara! Kakashi poderia ajudar, ele...

Ok... Quem ele queria enganar? O que Kakashi poderia fazer? Expedir um mandado de busca e apreensão para que a polícia investigasse o QG da Akatsuki, um lugar que ele sequer sabia onde ficava no mapa?

_Quando foi que eu fiquei tão otimista e idiota?_

_ Mas já faz três dias Kakashi! Pode ter acontecido qualquer coisa com o Sasuke em três dias! – a voz estridente do loiro soou novamente, e ao ouvir tais palavras Itachi teve a força necessária para abrir os olhos mais uma vez.

Tinha que se esforçar para ajudar Sasuke, não importava como!

Desta vez não enxergou claridade alguma. Lembrou-se prontamente da época em que ficou em estado vegetativo pelo castigo de Madara, e tentou inutilmente mexer os dedos e sentir sua própria pele para comprovar sua suspeita. Estava certo, não sentia o tato em sua mão, sequer se dava conta se realmente conseguira movê-la. Ao que tudo indicava, apenas a audição permanecia intacta. Por quanto tempo? Seria difícil dizer...

_ Eu não consigo ver. – murmurou com a voz rouca e áspera, diferente de como costumava soar; talvez pela falta de uso em alguns dias, ou talvez pelo castigo de Madara... Difícil saber. Com certeza já devia se sentir sortudo por conseguir falar.

Os presentes ficaram em silêncio assim que ele se pronunciou. Itachi piscou por instinto, mas mesmo assim a escuridão que o envolvia não cedeu. Precisava se comunicar com eles e explicar o que aconteceu com Sasuke.

Ele sabia que estava daquela forma pela perda de sangue. Se sobreviveu, alguém lhe deu cuidados médicos e, com eles, transplante de sangue. Quando precisou de transplante há meses atrás, assim que conheceu Sasuke, Itachi ficou da mesma forma. Contudo, Madara apareceu na calada da noite e injetou a proteína em seu braço, e logo que o herdeiro Uchiha apareceu para visita, Itachi já estava bom o suficiente para se comunicar. O descaso dos médicos foi tão grande que só perceberam que Itachi tinha acordado quando Sasuke informou a uma plantonista, em um ímpeto de raiva. (1)

Mas agora, sem Sasuke ou Madara por perto, Itachi iria padecer rapidamente. Por isso, precisava repassar o máximo de informações antes de perder a audição completamente, já que era o único sentido que restava.

_ Eu vou entrar em um aparente coma daqui algum tempo, talvez algumas horas. – ele tossiu, sentindo o gosto de sangue em seguida. Bom, ao menos o paladar ainda se manteve; que inutilidade! – Prestem atenção no que eu tenho pra dizer.

_ Que babaquice é essa Itachi? Como assim entrar em coma? Você bateu tão forte com a cabeça que endoidou...?

_ Naruto, quieto. – uma voz mais grave ordenou, e não era a de Kakashi. – Itachi, eu sou Jiraiya e estou aqui pra te ajudar.

Jiraiya já havia conquistado alguns pontos com ele por ter mandado Naruto calar a boca. Itachi sorriu tristemente, ainda piscando em uma tentativa de fazer o ambiente escuro reascender sua luz, mas foi inútil.

_ Agradeço sua propositura de ajuda, mas não há nada que vocês possam fazer no momento. A única forma de evitar que isso aconteça seria...

_ Proteína, não é? – Jiraiya falou, surpreendendo Itachi.

Não era um grande segredo entre ele e Sasuke a questão das proteínas, mas pela quantidade de informações que tinham que compartilhar com Naruto diariamente nunca chegaram a explicar como isso funcionava. Como essa informação chegou nos ouvidos de Jiraiya se não por Naruto?

Interpretando seu silêncio como uma questão, o médico voltou a falar.

_ Você foi trazido por uma garota de cabelos azuis, bem bonita, sensual, enigmática e...

_ ERO SENNIN! – Naruto gritou, e Itachi contorceu seu rosto em uma careta pela voz estridente do loiro. Sua audição não estava muito boa, mas quando você se concentra para ouvir uma informação e recebe um grito deste, ele percorre direto para o seu cérebro e é capaz de fritar alguns neurônios no processo.

Como Naruto conseguia falar tão alto?

Era um fato que alguns dos seus neurônios foram danificados com aquela voz espalhafatosa e alta, sendo que ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de ficar ainda pior, não quando Sasuke estivesse em lugar incerto e não sabido, podendo estar em uma situação de risco.

_ ‘Tá vendo Naruto? Você assustou o Itachi! – Kakashi censurou o garoto, e Itachi relaxou consideravelmente ao presenciar o loiro recebendo bronca.

De alguma forma isso era revigorante, mesmo no seu estado decrépito ele precisava admitir esse fato para consigo mesmo. Não era como deixar Sasuke rosado, mas ainda havia um estranho sentimento de divertimento ao provocar o Uzumaki.

_ Ele não me assustou não. – respondeu. – Eu só sofro com a poluição sonora que sai das cordas vocais do Uzumaki.

_ VOCÊ É UM BASTARDO! – o loiro gritou, e Kakashi passou a murmurar coisas em voz baixa, decerto para acalmar Naruto.

Itachi não conseguia entender, sua audição não estava muito boa, mas percebeu que o tom de voz utilizado por Hatake era suave e acalmou Naruto consideravelmente, que respondeu com indignação algumas coisas, mas depois de um tempo pareceu ceder. Um estalido de beijo soou no ambiente e Itachi não forçou muito a mente para entender o que acabara de acontecer. Ele desconfiava que cedo ou tarde Kakashi e Naruto ficariam juntos; até ele sabia que havia um sentimento entre os dois.

Sorriu de canto de boca, e antes que o casal pudesse aproveitar mais algum momento de intimidade, um pigarro desconfortável de Jiraiya trouxe a atenção de todos de volta para si.

_ Uhn... Como eu ia dizendo, a moça te trouxe pra cá e trouxe uma amostra da tal proteína. – disse Jiraya.

Nada melhor para cortar o clima de um casal do que falar sobre os problemas de vida ou morte, não é mesmo? O efeito foi imediato. Naruto e Kakashi pararam com os ruídos de beijo e um silêncio de preocupação pairou no ar.

Itachi esperava ouvir qualquer tipo de coisa e não se surpreendera tanto por Konan tê-lo salvado: ela provavelmente fizera isso a mando de Madara. Desse modo, era fácil acreditar que o seu Nii-san optou por salvá-lo apenas para judiar mais um pouco de si. Mas havia uma inconsistência nessa sua lógica.

Em nenhuma hipótese ele achou que Konan traria consigo um frasco de proteína sintetizada.

_ O que você disse? – Itachi indagou, surpreso demais pelo que ouviu; sem aguardar uma resposta, emendou outra pergunta: – O quê ela disse?

_ Ela trouxe você, nós o recebemos com urgência na UTI porque você estava... – houve uma pausa e Itachi tentou erguer a sobrancelha, em vão. – Bem, está um lixo. – Jiraiya falou, deixando bem claro que sinceridade era uma das suas maiores virtudes. – Aí ela entregou o frasco pro Kakashi, e disse para mantê-lo em temperatura ambiente pra conservação. Quando questionamos o que era, ela apenas disse que era uma proteína e você saberia nos dizer do que se tratava quando acordasse. Logo em seguida, ela desapareceu bem diante dos nossos olhos... Nem deu tempo de pegar o telefone dela...

_ VOCÊ É CASADO! – Naruto gritou novamente.

Um suspiro de impaciência vindo da direção de Kakashi foi muito audível para todos os presentes; ele provavelmente sentia que toda a argumentação melosa com Naruto não funcionara de maneira alguma.

Itachi ficou até com pena do outro.

_ Mas não estou morto! – Jiraya respondeu, pronto para uma discussão com o pivete barulhento.

Se pudesse, Itachi teria revirado os olhos e em seguida mudaria o foco da conversa, porém a única opção era ignorar a discussão estúpida e entrar em alfa por alguns instantes, avaliando as últimas informações com calma.

Madara podia muito bem ter ordenado a Konan que o trouxesse para esse hospital a fim de manter o seu sofrimento por mais algum tempo, até que viesse finalmente dar a cartada final na sua tortura. Os transplantes, com toda certeza, foram feitos no QG. – Itachi não sobreviveria uma viagem até o hospital com a quase ausência total de sangue em que se encontrava.

Desta forma, se Madara, em razão de um surto de benevolência, decidisse injetar a proteína em seu novo sangue, ele teria feito isso nas dependências do QG antes de ordenar Konan para levá-lo. Ele jamais daria um frasco extra para Konan e instruiria para deixá-lo com Kakashi.

Até porque seria uma forma de dar acesso ao laboratório daquele hospital de uma das maiores descobertas de Madara dos últimos anos! Claro que não, isso não fazia sentido. Madara não mandaria o frasco, nem mesmo decidiria injetar o seu conteúdo antes da viagem de Itachi. Não, ele queria que Itachi ficasse em coma... Então...

_ Konan agiu por conta própria. – murmurou, encerrando a discussão dos outros presentes e trazendo a atenção de volta para si.

_ Hum??? – Naruto e Jiraiya perguntaram e uníssono, mas Itachi não respondeu, ainda tentando juntar todas as peças do quebra-cabeça.

Todos os membros da Akatsuki recebiam uma amostra semanal de Madara. Desde que deixaram a infância, não precisavam mais que alguém injetasse o conteúdo no corpo de cada um deles. Portanto, Konan poderia muito bem ter entregado uma amostra própria para ele.

Mas a troco de quê?

Como ela ficaria sem a amostra essa semana? Como ela conseguiria esconder de Madara que seus sentidos estavam piorando? Por que ela fez isso?

Havia uma ínfima possibilidade do conteúdo do frasco não ser a proteína e ser uma espécie de veneno, mas Madara não teria todo esse trabalho para matá-lo desta forma estúpida – mesmo que seu modo de matar variasse com o seu humor fúnebre. Então a premissa de que o conteúdo trazido por Konan era realmente a proteína se mostrava algo bem mais palpável do que qualquer outra opção.

_ Não faz sentido. – Itachi murmurou novamente, e dessa vez Jiraiya resolveu intervir em seu pensamento.

_ Olha, eu não sei porque ela fez o que fez. O fato é que ela trouxe essa amostra e disse que você nos orientaria no que devia ser feito. Então, agiliza aí moleque.

O moreno ficou irritado com o tom de voz do outro e com a insolência da palavra “moleque”, mas não perdeu tempo verbalizando sua insatisfação; não tinham muito tempo para isso. Dessa vez, Jiraiya estava certo: ele precisava instruí-los logo, antes que perdesse a audição.

_ Não tem muito segredo, apenas injete o conteúdo no meu corpo, com uma seringa normal.

_ Queeeeeee?????? – o loiro barulhento, mais uma vez, deixou bem claro que estava presente no recinto.

E, mais uma vez, tinha que ser da pior forma. Itachi  _quase_  estava reconsiderando a possibilidade de ele estar mesmo morto e o seu inferno particular ser escutar aquela voz alta o tempo inteiro. Porém não fazia sentido e tudo o que fez foi cerrar os dentes.

_ Quieto Naruto. – o mais velho ordenou. – Injeção intravenosa, subcutânea ou intramuscular?

_ Intravenosa.

_ Certo.

Alguns barulhos de objetos metálicos foram ouvidos, e passos apressados pelo quarto contribuíram para uma quantidade exacerbada de ruídos. Itachi aguardou pacientemente.

_ Você tem certeza que isso não é perigoso pra você Itachi? – Kakashi perguntou, aproximando-se da cama.

_ Achei que você não iria se preocupar com o meu bem estar depois do que aconteceu naquele beco perto da quitinete do Sasuke. – Itachi respondeu, com a voz cada vez mais fraca. Precisava da proteína, e logo!

A cada instante que passava, sua audição ficava ainda mais deteriorada e agora ele já não conseguia nem sentir o gosto de sangue na sua boca. Ele não achava que Hatake fosse lhe responder, mas contrariando suas suspeitas, ouviu uma risadinha debochada e um pequeno estalar de língua nos dentes.

_ Não sou uma pessoa de guardar ressentimentos Itachi, mas ainda vou fazer você pagar por ter enganado o Sasuke. Só que não vou judiar de um homem no fundo do poço, tenho meus princípios.

_ Do que você ‘tá falando Kakashi? – Naruto questionou, com o tom de voz baixo e levemente preocupado. – O que o Itachi-bastardo fez?

_ Agora não é a hora pra DRs crianças. – Jiraiya interrompeu a conversa, segurando o braço de Itachi em seguida. Apesar do moreno não conseguir sentir o tato, ele ouviu a movimentação contra o colchão da cama de hospital. – Quero todos pra fora, já.

_ Quê?? – Naruto protestou. – Por que Ero Sennin?

_ Porque eu preciso falar com o paciente a sós pra fazer um exame de check-up antes que vocês comecem com o interrogatório.

_ Mas...!

_ Não, Naruto, Jiraiya está certo. – Kakashi parecia compreender a intenção do médico, que muito provavelmente não era essa desculpinha esfarrapada que havia dado. – Vamos aguardar no corredor, ok?

_ Mas... o Sasuke....!!

_ Se o Sasuke ainda está vivo depois de três dias, pode aguardar mais alguns minutos. – Kakashi respondeu, com uma racionalidade que chegou a machucar Itachi.

Ele estava certo. Se Sasuke estivesse vivo até agora, Madara não pretenderia matá-lo nos próximos dias. Mas a chance do pior ter acontecido era muito... desnorteante e incrivelmente dolorosa. Era até mesmo surreal que ele conseguisse sentir ainda mais dor psicológica, não bastasse tudo o que viveu há poucos dias.

Ouviu alguns passos duplos, indicando que o casal se retirava do quarto. Mas assim que o ruído da porta sendo aberta soou, a voz de Naruto se fez presente novamente, ressonando nos ouvidos de Itachi.

_ Bastardo, só te digo uma coisinha, uma coisinha ínfima. – ele falou em alto e bom som, tomando a atenção de Itachi para si. – Se algo aconteceu com o Sasuke e você escondeu isso de mim, eu vou acabar com você de um jeito que essa surra daí vai parecer brincadeira de criança!

De alguma forma que ele não conseguia entender muito bem, aquelas palavras do Uzumaki conseguiram amenizar um pouco a dor emocional que sentia. Itachi não entendia muito como é que funcionava muitas coisas na realidade onde Sasuke vivia e, inicialmente, até pensou que Naruto e Sasuke pudessem ser algo bem mais do que simples amigos, como se os dois fossem amantes.

E a verdade é que realmente eram algo mais do que isso, mas não era algo com o que ele deveria se preocupar: não era carnal. E não era só pelas caretas que os dois fizeram quando lhe explicaram pela primeira vez ou porque Naruto estava com Kakashi. Não era apenas por isso; havia alguma coisa a mais. E esse algo a mais o tranquilizava porque, de alguma forma, havia alguém que estava tão preocupado com Sasuke quanto ele.

Além disso, fosse o que fosse, esse “algo a mais” também estava dentro dele, se espalhando, envolvendo-o...Talvez ele estivesse mudando.

Essas constatações e as palavras ditas pelo loiro lhe fizeram sorrir, duvidando totalmente do que ouviu: Naruto era bonzinho demais para se vingar dessa forma.

_ Eu não vou esconder nada de você Naruto. – Itachi respondeu, não se incomodando com a ameaça e deixando claro a sinceridade no seu tom de voz.

A partir daquele momento em diante ele demonstraria mais as pequenas mudanças que estavam ocorrendo com ele. Essa era a sua escolha e, talvez, houvesse algum modo de dar certo.

Chega de mentiras. Chega de meias-verdades. Tentar poupar os envolvidos escondendo os acontecimentos ruins não ajudou em nada e todos sofreram. Dessa vez seria diferente porque  _ele_  estava diferente. Ele iria tentar ser franco dessa vez, e quem sabe agindo de outra maneira tivessem alguma chance nessa guerra?

Porque estava começando realmente a parecer uma guerra.

_ Acho bom. – Naruto respondeu, e ele e Kakashi saíram juntos do quarto de hospital.

A porta foi fechada, e Jiraiya injetou o conteúdo da seringa em Itachi. Segundos depois, a visão retornava, um pouco turva, mas funcionando – o que era sempre uma boa notícia. Poucas coisas no mundo conseguiam ser mais frustrantes do que não conseguir se comunicar com o mundo exterior, nisso Itachi tinha uma longa experiência e, se pudesse, gostaria de evitar.

O moreno piscou, encarando seu médico pela primeira vez. Jiraiya parecia tudo menos um médico: longos cabelos bagunçados e brancos, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Olhar rígido, mas com ares de infantilidade que impregnavam sua íris, marcas de expressão de riso excessivo e idade no rosto e roupas inapropriadas para o exercício da medicina, encobertas por um guarda pó desabotoado.

Itachi gostou de Jiraiya instantaneamente e nem conseguia dizer o porquê disso. Ele o observava com calma, injetando o plasma de Madara em sua corrente sanguínea com paciência e lentidão.

_ Itachi... – falou com suavidade; o moreno até já sabia o que teria de ouvir. – Os ferimentos do seu corpo não são normais.

_ Eu sei. – ele respondeu, piscando e constatando que a visão voltava pouco a pouco.

_ Pelo meu dever como médico, eu não informei a Naruto e Kakashi exatamente o que aconteceu com você. Apenas disse que você levou uma surra e que ouviríamos sua versão.

_ Humm...

Bom, Itachi no momento em que percebeu que estava vivo e em tratamento médico também constatou que a pessoa que cuidava dele deveria ter notado o estupro. Mas não imaginou que Jiraiya esconderia isso de Naruto e Kakashi.

Decerto estava acostumado com médicos de quinta categoria, como Orochimaru, e esquecera que alguns realmente seguem o código de ética.

_ Obrigado. – ele agradeceu. Apesar de não ter vergonha do que aconteceu (sentia muito mais vergonha do que fizera com Sasuke do que pela suposta humilhação de um estupro), sabia que o gesto do mais velho deveria ser reconhecido e agradecido.

Jiraiya sorriu um pouco, contente com a palavra de agradecimento.

_ Se você precisar de tratamento psicológico, posso encaminhá-lo pra uma das alas do hospital. E você precisará fazer exames de DST daqui três meses.

Itachi estava começando a achar peculiar o comportamento de Jiraiya, o que o fazia se perguntar se aquele tipo de situação era capaz de causar tantos traumas para uma pessoa normal. Imediatamente todo o ânimo que sentiu instantes atrás se dissipou: ele se sentia como um monstro por não sofrer com o que acontecera consigo. Talvez ele realmente não fosse gente e tudo que Sasuke tentara lhe provar não passava de uma besteira sem tamanho.

_ Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. – ele respondeu, um pouco desanimado. – Eu só preciso sarar pra ir buscar o Sasuke, nem que seja a força.

_ Nem que seja a caveira do Uchiha, não é mesmo? – o medico falou, abaixando o olhar e cobrindo o pequeno furo na pele de Itachi com um curativo. – Eu não estou tão por dentro do que anda acontecendo com o Uchiha, mas sei mais ou menos o tamanho do estrago. E sei que Orochimaru está metido no meio, então não espero boa coisa.

Ouvir o nome de Orochimaru fez Itachi sair de sua áurea de tristeza, voltando a prestar atenção nas palavras de Jiraiya.

_ Você sabe sobre Orochimaru e a Akatsuki, Naruto mencionou isso pra mim (2). O que você sabe?

O homem mais velho sorriu, colocando a seringa usada em cima de uma bandeja de aço. Espreguiçou-se, estalando o pescoço demoradamente, antes de voltar sua atenção para Itachi e sorrir com animação.

_ Ah moleque, a gente tem muito o quê conversar!

Itachi correspondeu o sorriso, sentindo que acabou de ver uma luz no fim do túnel. A situação não estava melhor, mas ter alguma direção ou qualquer informação nova que fosse lhe dava uma nova perspectiva para trabalhar. Talvez não estivesse tudo tão perdido como ele imaginava.

_ Mas ainda tem muita gente pra te visitar hoje. – comentou Jiraya com displicência, lhe dando um enorme sorriso. – Acho que depois que você desembuchar pra galera, nós podíamos ter uma reunião particular.

_ Muita gente pra me visitar? – Itachi questionou, franzindo o cenho – Quem mais quer falar comigo fora Kakashi e Naruto?

Jiraiya riu com vontade, levando uma das mãos até o ombro enfaixado de Itachi.

_ Ah jovem, você nem faz ideia de quanta gente envolveu nessa bagunça...

Evidentemente surpreso, Itachi se moveu de maneira desconfortável na cama, tentando arranjar alguma forma de se deitar que não doesse tanto; foi inútil. Até aí, nada que o deixasse realmente incomodado, porém a perspectiva de sabe-se lá quem vir lhe visitar lhe deixava apreensivo, não por medo e sim por não compreender as razões daquilo. Só que a falta de conforto podia ser ignorada, a curiosidade também, mas o sono aparecia para atormentá-lo sem dó nem piedade.

_ Um dos efeitos colaterais da injeção de proteína é ficar sonolento. – ele comentou para o médico, sabendo que não aguentaria ficar acordado por muito tempo. – Então se você tiver algum energético pra me dar eu agradeceria.

_ Não seja ridículo! Durma! – o outro respondeu, censurando o pedido do mais novo com uma careta. – Kakashi está certo, se Sasuke ainda está vivo depois de três dias não é alguns minutos que farão a diferença. Durma e quando acordar prepare-se pra ser mais assediado do que jogador de futebol em dia de final da copa do mundo.

Itachi não tinha ideia do que era futebol e nem copa do mundo, mas mesmo assim ainda ficou surpreso. Por mais que reavaliasse tudo o que ocorreu até ele estar naquele hospital, ele não conseguia ver como pôde ter reunido tantas pessoas.

_ É tanta gente assim?

_Eu sinceramente não me lembro de ter envolvido tantas pessoas!_

_ Digamos que eu acho que você conseguiu formar um pequeno exército, Uchiha.

A utilização do sobrenome não passou despercebida por Itachi, mas antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca para perguntar qualquer coisa a respeito, Jiraiya deu-lhe uma pequena piscadela com o olho esquerdo, andando até a porta enquanto falava com animação.

_ Então durma e sonhe com mulheres bonitas! Ou... Hum... Homens bonitos, sei lá. – ele falou enquanto se despedia com um breve aceno de mão. – Te acordo em uma hora porque provavelmente não conseguirei segurar o Naruto mais do que isso. Aproveite a soneca!

Isso dito, Jiraiya se retirou do quarto, deixando Itachi completamente sozinho e com um humor um pouquinho melhor do que quando despertara há poucos minutos.

 _Quando foi mesmo que eu fiquei tão otimista?_ – se perguntou, deixando um sorriso emoldurar seus lábios antes de perder a guerra contra o sono.

 

 

**(***)**

__ Transtorno Dissociativo de Identidade? – Sasuke repetiu, piscando rapidamente e se movendo de forma desconfortável no divã. – O que isso significa?_

_Kakashi não respondeu prontamente, ainda anotando algumas coisas em sua caderneta. Sasuke optou por aguardar, brincando com os dedos de suas mãos, agora dispostos tranquilamente sobre seu abdômen. Odiava o maldito divã, mas tinha que concordar que depois de dez minutos ele até que ficava confortável._

_De qualquer maneira, ele estava recebendo uma espécie de diagnóstico de Kakashi, e isso o deixava curioso o suficiente para aguardar com paciência o resultado de sua análise. Não queria que o grisalho lhe acusasse de mais um ímpeto de irritação e deixasse para falar o resultado das incontáveis “enchessões de saco” quando Sasuke estivesse “mais calmo e complacente”._

_Cacete. Queria respostas já!_

****

**_Kakashi quer nos separar Sasuke, não acredite nele!_ **

_ Ele é um cuzão, ele não nos entende! Você está feliz conosco, não está? _

Eu...

 

_Porém, antes que ele pudesse argumentar com as estranhas vozes em sua mente, Kakashi se manifestou, falando com clareza e trazendo a atenção do garoto de volta para si._

__ Pra falar bem a verdade, tenho apenas 95% de certeza deste diagnóstico. – comentou o Hatake, escrevendo alguma coisa na caderneta. – Você tem sintomas típicos, como uma personalidade mais agressiva e uma mais passiva, e reiteradas alucinações auditivas, já que você diz que elas se comunicam com você..._

_Kakashi parou de falar, continuando a rabiscar freneticamente no maldito caderninho. Sasuke sinceramente não compreendia porque Kakashi insistia em fazer mistério com a situação e, pelo menos quanto aquele ponto, seus “inquilinos” também concordavam. Além disso, ele tinha o pressentimento de que não gostaria nada do que o mais velho iria falar. Ele se virou para Kakashi, observando-o atentamente e aguardando o veredicto._

__ Mas faltam alguns sintomas: como o controle dessas personalidades sobre o seu corpo, bem como a ausência de amnésia, seja retrógrada ou temporária, algo que é muito frequentemente associado com essa... Hn... Condição mental._

_O adolescente sentou-se de forma abrupta e, inconscientemente, começou a bater o pé direito no chão, aparentando impaciência. Estava cada vez mais desconfiado do seu psicoterapeuta, mas isso não impediu Kakashi de continuar a falar, como se sua reação e “nada” fossem a mesma coisa._

__ Você apresenta todo um quadro traumático propício para TDI, possivelmente a morte dos pais de Naruto apenas foi a gota d’água que fez toda essa condição se iniciar. – Kakashi respondeu, calmamente, como se estivesse falando do tempo chuvoso daquela manhã. – Contudo, posso estar errado. Por isso eu recomendaria que você consultasse um psiquiatra, vou encaminhar uma orientação pra você levar pra diretora do orfanato; o Estado pagará essas consultas certamente._

_O olhar do adolescente tornou-se rígido e ele uniu as sobrancelhas em irritação. Kakashi já esperava que iria enfrentar esse tipo de comportamento ao dizer o seu diagnóstico, mas, mesmo assim, suspirou pesadamente. Afinal, a esperança é a última que morre!_

__ Sasuke, não comece..._

__ Você é um idiota ou o quê?! – o garoto indagou, lívido pelo que acabara de ouvir. Kakashi realmente lhe tirava do sério às vezes! – Se eu precisar de tratamento pra esquizofrenia eu..._

__ TDI não é esquizofrenia, escute o que eu tenho a dizer!_

_Mas, infelizmente, o Uchiha não queria ouvir. Na verdade, Sasuke estava esbravejando desenfreadamente sem lhe dar qualquer chance de explicar a diferença de esquizofrenia para TDI. Kakashi desistiu de tentar explicar, apenas ouvindo o mais novo expor seu desespero. Para ser muito franco, Kakashi não sabia se tinha pena do adolescente ou se achava engraçado, já que Sasuke não era do tipo que falava, e menos ainda tinha um “piti”._

__ ... vão me designar um curador, um tutor! Kakashi, por favor, por favor, não diga isso pra assistente social!_

_Foi a vez do grisalho se sentir surpreso; não era todo dia que via o garoto Uchiha implorar daquela forma. O menino estava corado, com feições irritadas que, transmitindo um grande pavor de ter sua vida nas mãos de um simples diagnóstico como esse. Ele estava colocando toda a sua irritação de lado pelo medo descomunal que sentia com a perspectiva de enquadrar-se novamente em uma família._

__ Você faz muito drama em cima de pouca coisa Sasuke. – Kakashi respondeu, suspirando pesadamente. – Eu poderia muito bem cuidar de você, já estou até cadastrado como um dos interessados em ser seu tutor e consegui a guarda do Naruto, semana que vem ele se muda pra minha casa. Qual o problema?_

__ Você sabe qual é! – ele respondeu rápido demais, mordendo o lábio e tentando controlar suas lágrimas. Odiava, odiava, odiava esses momentos de fraqueza que tinha nas consultas de Kakashi, mas era extremamente grato pelo grisalho fingir que isso não estava acontecendo._

_Apesar de ter uma caixa de lenços de papel ao seu lado, Kakashi não oferecia a Sasuke quando ele chorava nas consultas; ambos agiam como se as lágrimas fossem meras ilusões. E talvez fossem mesmo, pelo menos Sasuke acreditava que sim; ele não conseguia admitir para si mesmo que era capaz de chorar._

_ Uchihas não choram. _

**_Não mesmo._ **

**_ Nem pensar. _ **

 

_Além de Kakashi, apenas outras duas... hum... “pessoas” conheciam seu momento de fraqueza. Essas eram suas mais novas mentes, ou era assim que ele preferia chamar._

_Sasuke particularmente gostava da nova companhia. Sentia-se menos sozinho por ter com quem conversar e elas pareciam completamente inofensivas. Eventualmente elas pediam para assumir o “controle”, mas Sasuke se negava e um simples “não” bastava. Ele não entendia porque Kakashi viu tanto problema nisso._

_Deixou escapar a informação em um momento de descontrole, quando uma de suas mentes o irritava consideravelmente e Kakashi o bombardeava com perguntas vergonhosas. Falou em voz alta com uma das mentes e o grisalho, que não é bobo nem nada, entendeu que havia algo de diferente com ele. Desde então, não deixou mais esse assunto morrer._

_E agora essa coisa de Transtorno Dissociativo de Identidade... Tsk._

_Ele comentou algumas vezes que essas mentes poderiam ter nascido em decorrência de seu sentimento de impotência e solidão gerada pelas sucessivas mortes de pessoas queridas por si, mas era a primeira vez que dava um nome para essa “doença”._

_Independente disso, Sasuke era grato pela companhia que tinha em sua cabeça. Podia compartilhar qualquer coisa sem ser julgado, poderia manter a feição de Uchiha inabalável enquanto sofria e chorava em seu interior, e ninguém precisaria saber disso!_

_Bom, isso se aqueles malditos momentos de fraqueza parassem! E Kakashi fechasse o bico, óbvio._

__ Ninguém aqui está morrendo por sua causa. – o grisalho retomou o ponto depois de um longo silêncio. – Você precisa parar de achar que uma nova família significará uma nova tragédia._

_Apesar de não gostar do sentimento, Kakashi não conseguia evitar sentir muita pena do garoto, porém sabia que a situação só pioraria se o consolasse; Sasuke se recusava a receber ajuda. O adolescente não era como Naruto e queria ser tratado como uma pessoa forte e inabalável._

_Só que na verdade Sasuke era um garoto muito traumatizado e frágil..._

_Apesar de toda choradeira desde a morte dos Namikaze-Uzumaki, Naruto lidava melhor com o problema do que Sasuke, e Kakashi sabia disso. O loiro estava vivendo cada etapa da superação da maneira esperada, enquanto Sasuke não. Definitivamente o Uchiha não estava aceitando tudo muito bem._

_Os mecanismos de defesa, isolamento e negação, eram tão frequentes na vida de Sasuke que Kakashi acreditava não precisar ser especialista em Freud para identificá-lo; até Naruto já havia comentado sobre essa condição de seu amigo com ele._

_Kakashi precisou frear seus pensamentos ao perceber que o herdeiro Uchiha finalmente se pronunciava._

__ As sepulturas de meus pais e padrinhos provam o contrário. – ele murmurou em resposta, abaixando o olhar. – Eu já tenho que lidar com muita culpa Kakashi, me poupe de mais uma aflição._

_Kakashi suspirou pesadamente, jogando a cabeça para trás com um ar nada profissional. Por mais que tivesse boa intenção em ajudar o adolescente cabeça-dura, era realmente maçante apontar a solução mil vezes e ver que essa era escutada por um ouvido, mas saia logo pelo outro. E lá vinha mais uma vez a “Síndrome de Assombrado”, como ele nomeava o distúrbio do Uchiha._

_Era frustrante trabalhar com um caso como o de Sasuke. Não era seu primeiro caso na profissão de psicoterapeuta, mas desde que assumira sua última promoção na hierarquia policial, Kakashi estava afastado dos pacientes e não procurava voltar à ativa. Contudo, os acontecimentos com Kushina e Minato fizeram com que ele se afeiçoasse a Sasuke e Naruto antes mesmo de conhecê-los mais a fundo, e ele possuía uma ligação extremamente peculiar com Sasuke._

_Por isso, ele quis ajudá-los, e se Sasuke não aceitava sua ajuda de outra forma, ao menos a ajuda profissional ele desejava proporcionar._

_Ele queria muito que Sasuke viesse morar com ele porque queria protegê-lo. Queria dizer o que sabia de toda aquela história, porém havia uma diferença crucial entre “querer” e “poder”. Ele sabia que havia “olhos demais” e “ouvidos demais” vigiando Sasuke, como se já não bastasse o temperamento peculiar do adolescente!_

_Tudo isso lhe impedia agir da maneira como gostaria._

_Além disso, Sasuke já era bastante “assombrado” do jeito que estava, se o garoto soubesse de, ao menos, metade do que estava por detrás de todo aquele mistério! Isso lhe deixaria mais consciente da situação, mas também faria, com toda a certeza, que o adolescente sentisse uma síndrome de perseguição ainda maior._

_Ainda sim, desejava fazer o possível e impossível pelo adolescente explosivo, só que havia coisas que estavam além de sua capacidade. E isso era extremamente frustrante!_

__ Você não devia sentir culpa pela morte deles. – Kakashi explicou calmamente pela décima vez, reiniciando um discurso já decorado por ele. – Já conversamos sobre isso, mas podemos tocar nesse assunto novamente. Me diga o que..._

__ Não quero falar sobre isso de novo, caralho! – Sasuke gritou em resposta, demonstrando mais uma vez sua falta de maturidade para lidar com algo tão simples como “conversar”._

_Kakashi acreditava que ainda estava para nascer um menino com temperamento mais difícil do que este na face da Terra! Ele normalmente não era impaciente, mas Sasuke possuía “o dom” de tirá-lo do sério às vezes. O pior? Parecia fazer isso de propósito!_

__ O que você quer que eu fale então? Hum? Que deixe pra lá o meu compromisso como profissional porque você está estressadinho e não quer ajuda? – Kakashi aumentava consideravelmente o tom de voz, sua paciência praticamente esgotada. – Caso não saiba, você é de menor! Quem toma as decisões aqui são os adultos. Eu sou um adulto!_

__ Você realmente quer me prejudicar, não é? – Sasuke o acusou com um tom de birra indisfarçável. Havia até mesmo um bico nos lábios do Uchiha. Um bico!_

_Isso fez Kakashi lembrar porque nunca gostaria de ter filhos: adolescência!_

__ Não diga isso. – suspirou pesadamente, cansado daquele argumento de sempre. Sasuke parecia andar em círculos a cada sessão._

__ É O QUE PARECE! – gritou Sasuke, respirando profundamente e lhe lançando um olhar repleto de dor. O garoto ficou quieto alguns instantes e continuou: – Como você acha que eu me sinto, hein?_

_Kakashi se preparou para responder, mas Sasuke não esperou uma resposta, voltando a ficar com raiva, embora também houvesse dor em sua voz._

__ Eu sei que, de alguma forma, a causa de tudo isso sou eu! – rugiu o Uchiha, embora a sua voz tremesse levemente. – Eu mal consigo olhar pro Naruto...!_

_Os dois se encararam por breves instantes enquanto travavam uma batalha visual. Sasuke foi o primeiro a ceder. O adolescente abaixou a cabeça, fitando suas mãos sobre o colo; o Uchiha parecia uma criancinha envergonhada pela maneira como acabara de agir. E Kakashi conseguia enxergar com clareza aquele menininho assustado que contornou toda uma frota de policiais para ver os pais retalhados sobre o leito.(3)_

__ Você deveria. – Kakashi murmurou com sapiência, cortando o silêncio incômodo que se instaurou entre eles. – Porque tudo que ele mais precisa é de você!_

_Sasuke arregalou o olhar, parando de respirar instantaneamente e voltando a encarar o outro por alguns segundos, porém logo desviou o olhar e fitou seus sapatos por longos cinco minutos de silêncio. Ele sabia como funcionava as sessões de psicoterapia: agora era a vez dele falar e Kakashi permaneceria quieto até que isso acontecesse._

__ Eu quero ajudar o Dobe. – pediu com a voz falha, tentando não chorar mais uma vez naquela manhã. Ele reuniu toda a sua coragem para encarar o outro e proferir o que era imprescindível ser dito. – Preciso de ajuda para fazer isso._

_Kakashi ficou tão surpreso com aquelas palavras que quase pulou de sua cadeira em comemoração. Até que enfim algum progresso! Porém ele conseguiu recobrar a postura profissional antes de fazer algo absurdamente ridículo._

__ Eu tenho uma proposta. – falou com animação. – Uma proposta de tratamento._

__ Sem psicanálise?_

_Sasuke parecia tão motivado com a perspectiva de não ter de visitar um psiquiatra que Kakashi não pode evitar o sorriso que emoldurou os seus lábios._

__ Sim... Sem psicanálise. Só eu e você. Está bom assim pra você?_

__ Ok... O que propõe?_

__ Sasuke Uchiha, – o menino ergueu o olhar, curioso pelo tom de voz animado adotado por Kakashi. – você já ouviu falar em hipnoterapia?_

 

**(***)**

 

Sasuke acordou, sem sequer se lembrar em que momento tinha se deitado. Encontrava-se em uma cama confortável e desconhecida, e precisou fazer uma força física surreal para conseguir se sentar no colchão macio; seu corpo desejava muito voltar a dormir, mas sua mente sabia que não era nem um pouco seguro voltar a adormecer em um lugar estranho como aquele.

Olhou os arredores, tentando lembrar como acabou naquele lugar. Era um ambiente escuro, com paredes de pedra e chão de alvenaria, o que nada combinava com os móveis elegantes da década de 30. Uma penteadeira, estante, armário e chapeleira estavam dispostos cada qual encostado em uma das paredes que não possuíam sequer uma janela. A cama onde estava deitado até possuía um dossel, algo que combinaria bem mais com o quarto da realeza do que com aquele ambiente com ares de masmorras.

Independente da surpresa que teve com o ambiente, Sasuke precisava recordar-se de como acabou naquele lugar. A última lembrança que lhe veio à mente foi o momento em que Naruto e Karin iam tomar café com ele e...

Subitamente, todos os acontecimentos dos dias anteriores voltaram a sua mente, fazendo-o gritar pela intensidade de informações que o atingiram certeiramente. O sequestro, a apresentação de Orochimaru, os dois dias de prisão comendo apenas pão e água, sem respostas às suas perguntas e sem companhia e, por fim, a vingança de Madara.

_ Itachi... – Sasuke murmurou sem fôlego, levando as duas mãos até os cabelos e agarrando as madeixas com força, tentando pensar.

Sua respiração ficou acelerada conforme o sentimento de desespero voltava a lhe invadir com uma velocidade surreal, sem que ele pudesse controlar suas emoções. Queria pensar, queria entender todos aqueles sentimentos! Mas não conseguia, muita coisa passava na sua mente ao mesmo tempo e era impossível se concentrar em apenas um fato.

A tortura física e psicológica, a maneira como chorara ao ver Itachi sofrer, a dor que ambos sentiram e a certeza de Sasuke de que deveria assistir àquele show de horrores até o fim. Orochimaru prometera que, no encerramento, ele receberia respostas sobre a morte de seus pais.

Não era como se ele conseguisse tirar Itachi daquela situação deplorável, mesmo se tentasse! Pelo menos, essa era a desculpa que ele dava para si mesmo toda vez que se controlava para não botar tudo a perder e tentar salvar Itachi: se reconfortava pensando que jamais conseguiria. Porém naquele instante ele pensava que talvez, apenas talvez, ele tivesse alguma chance...

Ainda assim, não queria admitir que aquilo se tratou de um acordo com o demônio, mas não havia outra forma de nomear o que aconteceu. Mas do que adiantava pensar nisso agora? O que estava feito, estava feito. Ele optou por assistir apenas para saber o que Orochimaru quis dizer ao propor o trato, e quando teve acesso à pasta de documentos seu mundo caiu.

Fotos. Várias fotos de Itachi estraçalhando o corpo de seus pais. Fotos dos olhos surpresos de Mikoto e, céus, fotos em que ela até sorrira à beira da morte! Todas as fotos tinham negativos (4) grampeados e eles comprovavam a veracidade da prova, não que Sasuke conseguisse pensar em uma possível armação com a quantidade de sensações naquele momento.

Além disso, tivera acesso a uma cópia autenticada da Certidão de Nascimento de Itachi, registrada em cartório, com o nome “Itachi Uchiha” e a mesma filiação que ele. Também percorrera o olhar trêmulo sobre mais fotos, essas um pouco mais antigas, de antes de seu nascimento: Fugaku carregava um bebê nos braços, e Sasuke sabia muito bem que aquele menino não era ele; isso sem contar o DNA, que retirou qualquer outra dúvida que poderia pairar no ar.

Fugaku jamais, jamais  _mesmo_ , o carregara nos braços, então não havia como aquela criança ser ele! E os olhos da criança não geravam dúvidas: era Itachi, seu irmão mais velho. O filho da puta do Fugaku até sorria na foto! Isso só serviu para aumentar ainda mais a raiva que sentira diante daquelas evidências. A ira o cegara de tal forma que tudo que ele conseguiu pensar era em vingança. Morte. Destruição.

Itachi tinha que morrer! O desgraçado tinha que morrer!

Mas ele conseguira matá-lo, não conseguira? Ele bateu sua cabeça no chão com toda a força que conseguiu juntar antes do mundo virar trevas e ele perder a consciência. Não sabia muito bem o que acontecera logo depois disso, mas sabia que em algum ponto apagou, provavelmente pelos sintomas idiotas que o perseguiam desde a primeira aparição dos olhos violetas.

O maldito estava morto.

O desgraçado tinha que estar morto! Ele merecia a morte depois de tudo que fez! Ele arruinou sua vida! O condenou ao inferno pela prática de um tabu imperdoável e acabou com a vida de sua mãe sem nenhum motivo aparente! Ele...!

Itachi  _Uchiha_  era um monstro!

Só que... Ao mesmo tempo em que pensava isso, Sasuke sentiu uma dor no peito tão grande que não conseguia dizer se ela estaria ligada a raiva ou ao rancor. Itachi estava morto não estava? E se o assassino estava morto, então a justiça foi feita. Assim não havia porque ele sentir dor, certo? Era para ele estar feliz porque finalmente,  _finalmente_ , o assassino da sua mãe pagou pelo seu crime. Ele não deveria se sentir assim.

Sasuke respirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar e compreender aquela tristeza que o invadia de forma sorrateira e gradual. Estranhamente, desta vez ela não parecia ligada com a morte de sua mãe. Parecia... Parecia que ele estava triste pelo que fizera com Itachi.

_Isso não é possível! Eu estou enlouquecendo, não estou? Que tipo de sentimento absurdo é esse!?_

Mas ninguém respondeu.

E só então Sasuke reparou em como sua mente estava silenciosa desde que tinha acordado. Nenhuma das suas mentes barulhentas e irritantes resolveram dar o ar de sua graça. Mas... Como?

_ O que está acontecendo comigo? – rosnou entre os dentes.

Ele apertou os olhos com força em uma tentativa de conter as lágrimas de raiva, mas isso foi inútil porque elas escaparam por entre seus cílios e deslizavam pelas suas bochechas, caindo no lençol. Ele pôs as mãos no coração, agarrando sua camisa suja com violência, como se assim conseguisse impedir a dor emocional e a solidão que o atingia sem um aparente por que.

Por que elas sumiram? Por que elas lhe deixaram sozinho de novo? Por que as coisas que lhe davam algum conforto sempre eram arrancadas de si?

_ Você acordou. – ouviu uma voz grave falar atrás de si, assustando-o e o fazendo parar de respirar.

O Uchiha se virou com agilidade, encarando Madara que estava parado próximo à porta, com as costas escoradas em uma das paredes e com os braços cruzados. Portava um olhar superior irritante, bem como um sorriso de prepotência em seus lábios; isso lhe lembrou que Itachi costumava agir assim quando o conheceu.

_ Já era tempo! – ele continuou a falar, vindo em sua direção. – Faz três dias que você apagou.

Sem nem pensar no que estava fazendo, Sasuke não se conteve: pulou da cama e correu para cima de Madara, a fim de destruí-lo da mesma maneira que fizera com Itachi. Depois tentaria entender esses sentimentos dolorosos em seu peito, porque no momento ele possuía uma oportunidade de ouro a sua frente!

Ainda não sabia ao certo qual era a participação de Madara em tudo isso, mas sabia que não era mínima e que era tão condenável quanto Itachi. Por isso, Sasuke se sentia na obrigação de encurtar seu período de vida e proporcionar a Madara e Itachi um reencontro no inferno.

Obviamente ele não conseguiu sequer encostar em um fio de cabelo do homem mais velho, que o imobilizou com muita facilidade, envolvendo seus pulsos com algemas de aço que muito provavelmente já tinha em mãos, prendendo-os às suas costas. Sasuke sabia que faltava técnica para lutar com pessoas como Madara, mas se sentia estranhamente... Fraco.

Não era daquela forma que se sentia quando ativava os olhos violetas. A sensação era outra, os sentidos ficavam mais apurados e uma série de outros efeitos, mas naquele momento ele não sentia nada disso, só a raiva avassaladora direcionada à Madara.

E é lógico que a ira que sentia no momento os havia ativado! Não é mesmo?

_Eu não pareço, em aspecto algum, a pessoa que era antes..._

_ O que você fez comigo! – ele exigiu saber, e Madara simplesmente sorriu de maneira sádica, pegando-o no colo como se ele fosse um bebê ou uma noiva (mal se importando com a maneira como Sasuke se debateu em desespero) e colocando-o na cama novamente.

O mais novo sentia tanta raiva no momento que até mesmo sua visão parecia enxergar uma cor rubra de sangue em todo o ambiente. Se Deus quisesse era uma premonição: o vermelho simbolizaria o sangue derramado de Madara. Sim... Sim!

Estava tão irritado que nem sequer passou pela sua mente a ironia daquela situação: o Sasuke de antes tinha fobia de sangue... E o atual, bom, este desejava muito ver poças de sangue da pessoa a sua frente.

_ Nada. Você só está há quase cinco dias sem tomar a pílula e, sendo assim, voltou a ser o humano normal e fraco de sempre. Não tenho culpa se você é incompetente o suficiente para controlar os efeitos colaterais e dormir por três dias, Uchiha.

Sasuke parou de tentar se libertar, se dando conta de que certamente isso seria inútil. Se jamais conseguira fugir de Itachi antes de tomar aqueles malditos comprimidos, não tinha chance alguma contra Madara.

_ Bom menino... – Madara murmurou, sentando-se do seu lado, ainda com aquele maldito sorriso nos lábios. Levou uma das mãos em seus cabelos, pretendendo bagunçá-los ainda mais e tratá-lo como um menininho levado, subestimando mais uma vez sua pessoa.

_Que audácia!_

Furioso, Sasuke conseguiu ser ágil o suficiente para morder a mão de Madara; já que não conseguiria fugir, iria ao menos fazer o estrago que fosse capaz de fazer.

Madara riu sonoramente ao sentir os dentes afiados em seu polegar e, sem se importar em romper a pele, puxou a mão, agarrando o queixo de Sasuke e forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos. O seu sangue escorria nos lábios do garoto, e Madara apreciou a particularidade da cena com atenção.

Se havia uma cor que destacava um Uchiha, esta certamente era o vermelho; de preferência, o vermelho sangue.

_ Gosto de garotos revoltados como você Sasuke, são os mais interessantes de “quebrar”. – rosnou ferozmente, piscando e mostrando os olhos violetas para Sasuke, que engoliu em seco – Você clama ser forte, mas o que é isso, hum?

Madara levou a mão boa até o rosto de Sasuke, passando o dedo em suas bochechas e, logo em seguida, mostrando os dedos sujos de lágrimas espessas que escorreram em decorrência dos sentimentos contraditórios que Sasuke sentia naquele momento. Madara levou-as até os lábios, sugando-as com um gemido impudico; o garoto sentiu seu corpo arrepiar por completo.

_ Te juro pivete, suas lágrimas ficam mais doces a cada vez que eu tenho o prazer de prová-las. – ele sussurrou em um tom de voz levemente sensual, deixando Sasuke ainda mais apavorado com aquele comportamento estranho.

_ Você é doente. – o Uchiha respondeu, tentando se controlar para não demonstrar fraqueza diante do psicopata maldito.

Ele se recordava, naquele momento, que Madara já havia tentado algo sexual com ele, antes mesmo de assumir seu relacionamento com Itachi (ou a atração que sentia pelo outro àquela época). Durante muito tempo a memória ficou apagada, mas com a hipnose de Kakashi ele conseguiu recobrar a consciência daquele dia; o desespero para por tudo em pratos limpos com Itachi foi tão grande que Sasuke não se prendeu tanto às insinuações de Madara.

Só que agora a preocupação voltava, e em dobro; aliás, o fato de que Madara já aparecer naquele quarto sem camisa não era um bom sinal. E ainda tinha aquele tom de voz e aquela aproximação: havia muitos fatores preocupantes ali. O pior deles era que Madara era mil vezes mais forte que ele, assim, se Madara realmente quisesse ter sexo com ele, poderia muito bem forçá-lo a isso.

_ Eu só gosto de apreciar as coisas boas da vida. – ele respondeu, lambendo seu dedo mais uma vez, como se tentasse saborear o final de uma sobremesa. – Lágrimas de Uchiha são um dos maiores afrodisíacos, na minha singela opinião.

 _Você é doido, isso sim. –_ Pensou o Uchiha em questão se movendo na cama e conseguindo o máximo de distância de Madara o quê, infelizmente, não era muita.

_ Relaxe, vai ser melhor pra você se cooperar.

_ O que você quer de mim? – Sasuke questionou, se dando conta de que não conseguiria atingir Madara. E se era incapaz de fazer isso, ao menos gostaria de receber algumas respostas antes de ser descartado. – Eu já participei da sua vingança contra o Itachi, por que me mantém aqui?

_ Você preferiria conhecer o meu tanque de ácido, Uchiha? – Madara respondeu, mostrando os dentes em um sorriso que beirava ao de um maníaco psicopata.

O mais novo não respondeu, controlando-se bastante para não se envergonhar ainda mais e emitir um som de desespero. Porém aquele olhar definitivamente ameaçador e aquele sorriso apavorante confirmavam a periculosidade da situação. Somente naquele instante ele finalmente se deu conta do quão ferrado estava.

Itachi mencionou que Madara desejava utilizá-lo para experiências e assim que sua utilidade como uma possível cobaia fosse encerrada, ele provavelmente iria se desfazer do corpo. No momento de raiva, Sasuke se esqueceu daquele detalhe, porém a informação acabou de retornar à sua cabeça.

E dessa vez não havia Itachi para salvá-lo das garras de Madara.

_ Não aja como se fosse o fim do mundo Sasuke.

Claro que não era o fim do mundo. Ele apenas estava em um quarto estranho, com uma pessoa extremamente perigosa que queria literalmente fodê-lo e ainda lhe fazia uma ameaça singela de jogar-lhe vivo em um tanque de ácido! Muito bom rever as a situação para se acalmar, não?

_ Se eu quisesse te matar, você não teria acordado do seu efeito colateral. Há muitas maneiras de deixar uma cobaia inerte enquanto os experimentos são feitos. – Madara o analisou por poucos instantes e cruzou os braços em seguida. – E isso não parece muito novo para você, não é? Itachi te contou minhas intenções.

_ Eu não sei mais o que pensar sobre as palavras de Itachi. – Sasuke respondeu com sinceridade, arrependendo-se pelo momento de franqueza.

Madara era o inimigo! Por que diachos ele estava conversando com o inimigo? Será que ele simplesmente não poderia controlar a sua boca? Se bem que, se continuasse conversando com o outro, talvez pudesse obter alguma resposta ou, pelo menos, manter Madara ocupado o bastante para não forçá-lo a ter sexo. E talvez ele encontrasse um meio de fugir dali.

_ Bom, acredito que você tenha muito que pensar então. – Madara parou de sorrir, exibindo feições sérias de negociação e surpreendendo Sasuke profundamente. – Mas acredito que eu possa te ajudar.

Sasuke piscou algumas vezes, surpreso pelo que acabou de ouvir, mas recobrou a compostura rapidamente. Ele deixou sua expressão neutra e ponderou sobre as palavras do outro, chegando a conclusão de que não conseguia se ver colaborando com Madara em nenhuma circunstância.

_ Não estou interessado em informações suas, não tenho motivos pra confiar em você. – o mais novo respondeu, num ímpeto de audácia que até o surpreendeu. – Eu só acreditei nas provas que me mostrou antes porque eram inequívocas. Sua palavra não vale tanto quanto um negativo de fotografia.

Madara deixou um ruído de descrença escapar de sua garganta, balançando a cabeça negativamente antes de voltar a falar. O moleque era uma figura! Não havia nenhuma obediência à hierarquia! Era óbvio que o garoto não tinha nenhuma trava para impedi-lo de falar o que pensava e essa impulsividade desmedida era uma tolice infindável. Mas também não era nada que lhe preocupasse; tinha meios satisfatórios de acabar com aquele gênio.

Tudo apenas contribuiria para a sua diversão.

_ Eu não pretendo te dizer a verdade. É como dizem: em uma discussão, existe sempre a verdade de um, a verdade do outro e a verdade dos fatos. Cabe a você optar o que deve escolher como a realidade, e não a mim entregá-la de mão beijada. – soltou os braços ao redor do corpo, olhando profundamente o Uchiha com seus olhos violetas e arrancando um arrepio intenso do menor. – Afinal de contas, o que você vai falar pro Itachi quando o encontrá-lo da próxima vez, se não sabe nada sobre coisa alguma?

O impacto de suas palavras no moleque foi delicioso. O mais novo arregalou os olhos e cerrou os punhos, contraindo minimamente os lábios, fazendo-o rir daquela reação. E assim todo o “amor” que Sasuke tinha depositado em número três foi convertido em ódio! Realmente, ele sabia como conduzir um ótimo espetáculo!

 _Eu só posso estar ouvindo coisas! Cadê vocês numa hora tão importante como essa!!??_  – mas ninguém respondeu os seus pensamentos desesperados.

_ Acho que eu falei algo interessante, né?

Madara mantinha o tom de voz divertido, e Sasuke imaginou-se cortando o outro, membro por membro, primeiro cortando a maldita língua ferina de Madara, e depois lhe despedaçando. Essa imagem mental o acalmou um pouco; bem pouco.

_ Itachi está morto. – Sasuke murmurou – Nós o matamos!

_ Corrigindo a sua suposição estúpida: se Itachi estivesse morto, seria você quem o teria matado, e não eu. – o outro respondeu casualmente, como se toda a surra que deu em seu “irmão mais novo” não passasse de uma fantasia da mente de Sasuke. – Mas não, Itachi não morreu.

_ O que quer dizer com isso!? Ele estava com a vida por um fio!

_ Ah, estava mesmo... Foi bastante interessante não é?

Sasuke piscou algumas trocentas vezes, tentando acompanhar a mente sádica de Madara e falhando miseravelmente. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava horrorizado com o pensamento do outro, havia uma pequenina parte dele que estava quase... Feliz. Mas a raiva que sentia, por Madara, por tudo aquilo e por Itachi era grande demais para que ele se concentrasse naquele minúsculo fato.

_ Pare de falar absurdos!

Desta vez Madara não foi tão complacente: ergueu a mão até o pescoço de Sasuke, cravando as unhas na pele alva, e apertando-o com força e agilidade. O Uchiha ofegou, incapaz de respirar e tentando inutilmente fazer com que o aperto cessasse; Madara apenas encarava as tentativas patéticas de sobrevivência do outro com fúria.

_ Não se esqueça de quem manda nessa merda, pirralho. – rosnou em um tom de voz grave o suficiente para ser considerado gutural, soltando o pescoço de Sasuke em seguida.

O Uchiha, por sua vez, respirou o ar profundamente em grandes arfadas, segurando o pescoço até se acalmar, evitando ao máximo encarar o outro. Ele engoliu em seco, não ousando falar uma única palavra para ativar a ira de Madara mais uma vez. Estava irritado, sim, mas ainda tinha instinto de sobrevivência o suficiente para manter a boca calada, pelo menos naquele instante.

_ Itachi viveu sim. – Madara continuou sua explicação, mantendo o olhar sério de antes – Eu o permiti que vivesse.

_ Por quê?

_ Eu tenho os meus motivos Sasuke Uchiha. E eu jamais disse que responderia a todas as suas perguntas.

Sasuke sentiu vontade de morrer ali mesmo, naquele instante. O que tinha com todas essas pessoas que nunca diziam porra alguma sobre o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor?! Primeiro Itachi, agora Madara! Tenha a santa paciência! Ele não era a porra de uma criança! Era um adulto agora e tinha o direito de saber em que merda ele estava metido!

_ Mas digamos que eu tenha deixado Itachi viver para que você tivesse o prazer de se vingar da maneira que desejar, e não com um simples golpe de misericórdia. – ele continuou a falar, com uma cara-de-pau de dar inveja ao maior mentiroso do mundo.

_Ah tá bom! Conta outra!_

_ Isso é mentira.

Madara gargalhou com vontade, recebendo um olhar furioso de Sasuke, mas não se importando nem um pouco com a hostilidade.

_ É lógico que é! – respondeu com aquele ar de prepotência e falsa animação. – Apesar da motivação ser mentira, o resultado não deixa de ser real: caberá a você acabar com a vida de Itachi, ou mantê-lo em cárcere para sempre... Não me importo com o que você decida fazer, desde que ele não atrapalhe mais os meus planos.

_ Onde está Itachi agora?

Sasuke não sabia ao certo se queria ser informado do paradeiro de Itachi. Ainda estava confuso sobre os sentimentos que o assombravam no momento e sabia que teria de pensar antes de agir, apesar de não garantir nada, quando Sasuke perdia a paciência era difícil se lembrar desses pormenores para “avaliar os fatos pra tomar a decisão correta”. Mas sua curiosidade falava mais alto, e se Itachi estivesse no mesmo lugar que ele...

_Bom... Uh... Melhor ouvir o que Madara tem a dizer antes de tomar uma decisão._

_ Com Naruto Uzumaki. – ele respondeu, sem maiores delongas. – Número dois o levou para lá depois de um cuidado emergencial de Orochimaru.

_Com... Com Naruto?_

Sasuke conhecia bem Naruto. Se alguém trouxesse qualquer pessoa do mundo mutilado como Itachi estava, ele não pensaria duas vezes em pagar hospitais e auxílio para ajudá-lo, mesmo que Itachi fosse um procurado da polícia. O Dobe com certeza se meteria em encrenca como cúmplice! Era só o que faltava! E isso fez com que sua raiva por Itachi aumentasse mais e mais! O maldito era o responsável pela morte da sua mãe, desgraçar a sua vida e ainda iria colocar Naruto na cadeia!

Ao observar o olhar irritado de Sasuke, Madara continuou a se pronunciar, adivinhando perfeitamente o que o garoto pensava.

_ Não se preocupe com o que ocorrerá com o seu “irmãozinho”.

_ Itachi não é meu irmão! – Sasuke interrompeu, e Madara manteve-se em silêncio por uns segundos. – Ele não merece essa honraria.

Demorou algum tempo até Madara se pronunciar, Sasuke tampouco acrescentou qualquer comentário, sequer encarando o outro.

_ Eu estava falando de Naruto, Uchiha. Sei que a relação de vocês se assemelha a irmandade. – Madara respondeu, sorrindo um pouco ao ouvir aquele tom de voz de Sasuke. – Mas gostei disso, quer dizer que sua raiva pelo meu Otouto não diminuiu, não é?

Era difícil saber. Agora que soube que Itachi ainda estava vivo, e estando um pouco mais calmo, Sasuke percebeu que o peso em sua consciência cessou e a raiva voltava gradativamente. Sasuke tentou pensar a respeito disso, mas Madara continuou a falar, interrompendo sua linha de raciocínio:

_ Kakashi Hatake foi transferido para outro hospital, que tem como Diretor um amigo de Naruto. – Madara comentou casualmente, deixando bem claro que sabia cada passo dado por Naruto e Kakashi. Droga! – Com certeza vão encobertar uma possível internação de Itachi sem denunciá-lo para as autoridades.

A informação, apesar de um pouco reconfortante, irritou Sasuke. Como é que Madara sabia de tudo isso e ele não sabia de nada que acontecia? Claro, ele sabia que Kakashi foi transferido e, pelo jeito, Madara ainda não sabia que o grisalho havia despertado. Mas pensou que isso decorresse de um procedimento padrão para o tratamento do seu amigo mais velho, não pensou que houvesse jogo de influência para essa transferência.

_ Que amigo?

Ainda escondiam muitas coisas dele. Que amigos Naruto teria que pudessem trabalhar em um hospital? Sasuke conhecia todos os amigos de Naruto (por mais que sentisse grande desafeto pela maioria), e nenhum deles era médico ou ligado à área da saúde!

Madara adorou o tom de voz em seu questionamento, aproveitando a oportunidade para por mais caraminholas na cabeça do Uchiha.

_ Existem coisas que até o pivete Naruto esconde de você, Sasuke. Acho que ninguém confia na sua capacidade de lidar com os problemas, não é? – ele riu brevemente pelo nariz. – É realmente um fracote e todos reconhecem isso.

Sasuke tentou se desprender das algemas mais uma vez, olhando furiosamente para Madara e arrancando mais risadas de deboche do outro. Ele não precisava que dissessem isso na sua cara! E ele não era fracote, mas... A sensação de ser o único perdido naquele jogo de intrigas era demasiadamente frustrante para ser ignorada. Até mesmo Naruto, o Dobe, talvez soubesse de mais coisas do que ele.

_Calma. Não posso acreditar em tudo o que Madara diz. Ele mesmo disse que nem tudo o que ele diria seria verdade! E quem é mais confiável? Naruto? Ou Madara?_

O Uchiha tentou se acalmar mais uma vez, porém não deu muito certo porque a raiva que sentia parecia que se acumulava mais e mais, dificultando sua linha de pensamentos.

_ Desembucha de uma vez e diz o que você quer porra! – praticamente gritou, respirando ofegante pelo esforço em vão.

Ele realmente se sentia mais fraco que o convencional, mas não queria demonstrar sua fraqueza e dar esse prazer para o ego de Madara!

_ Vou ignorar sua audácia momentaneamente, até porque acho que você fica especialmente sexy quando está irritado.

 _E você não é o único que acha isso._ – Sasuke não conseguiu evitar pensar, sentido vontade de se jogar do topo de um prédio assim que tal pensamento cruzou sua mente.

Porra! Era pra ele esquecer tudo relacionado ao “namoro” dele com Itachi! Que babaquice era essa de pensar nesses absurdos? Grunhiu um pouco, irritado com seus pensamentos e com a ausência das outras mentes para colocá-lo de volta nos trilhos. Seria difícil se acostumar com aquela solidão novamente.

_ O negócio é o seguinte Sasuke, preste atenção porque não gosto de me repetir: É uma troca de favores, você faz o que eu quero e eu faço o que você quer.

_ E o que possivelmente eu ia querer de alguém como você?

Havia muitas coisas que Madara poderia fornecer para ele e Sasuke sabia disso. Mantê-lo vivo seria a melhor delas!

_ Treinamento? Respostas? – o mais velho respondeu, franzindo o cenho diante da pergunta estúpida. – Não me diga que você é tão incompetente que sequer consegue pensar nisso?

_Como ele é irritante!_

Mas Sasuke teve um momento de lucidez, suspirando profundamente e avaliando a proposta antes de explodir. Não era algo tão descartável assim, treinamento e respostas eram coisas bastante úteis, mais do que ele esperava receber de Madara na condição inferior que ele se encontrava agora.

_ Que garantia eu posso ter de que esses treinamentos serão efetivos? – mordeu o lábio em seguida, já detestando o que iria dizer. – Eu não sou nenhum prodígio como Itachi.

Madara se divertia consideravelmente com a posição de inferioridade de Sasuke, especialmente porque este corou um pouco. Por outro lado o Uchiha sentia seu ego ser estilhaçado mais uma vez naquela semana.

_ E nem os demais membros da Akatsuki, mas veja que eles conseguem se dar relativamente bem com o treinamento que EU proporcionei. – ele respondeu, com um ar de superioridade tão intenso que Sasuke sentiu-se enojado. – Você achou que Itachi era um bom professor? Tsk, você não me conhece Uchiha...

Sasuke analisou bem a oportunidade, percebendo que provavelmente seria um treinamento bem mais efetivo com Madara do que com Itachi; estaria recebendo “aulas” diretamente da fonte. Itachi podia ser um ótimo combatente, mas não era um professor. Não tinha uma ótima didática para ensinar.

A não ser quando oferecia seu corpo como recompensa caso os exercícios fossem bem feitos e...

_PUTA QUE PARIU! NÃO PENSE NISSO!_

_ E as respostas? – Sasuke achou que seria imensamente mais seguro mudar o foco daquela conversa, antes que ele odiasse a sua consciência remanescente cada vez mais.

_ As respostas dependerão do seu papel no trato. Se você fizer seu dever direitinho, receberá a quantidade de respostas pertinentes.

Papel no trato... Isso não cheirava muito bem. Mas Sasuke preferiu deixar isso de lado por hora.

_ Sobre o que exatamente?

Madara deu de ombros, indiferente as infinitas possibilidades de respostas.

_ Qualquer coisa. – respondeu brevemente, surpreendendo Sasuke.

O Uchiha podia jurar que Madara não estaria disposto a tratar de todos os assuntos. Itachi, ao menos, colocava alguns limites e não respondia tudo que Sasuke questionava. Isso era bem peculiar!

_ E a garantia sobre a veracidade do que você vai me falar? – ele se sentia cada vez mais e mais ansioso. Sentia-se perto das respostas, e era o que buscava avidamente há muito tempo!

_ Ah Uchiha... Você terá que aprender a confiar em mim, ou vai morrer na dúvida. Entenda garoto, não é como se você realmente tivesse escolha nesse trato. Ou aceita, ou sofre as consequências. Eu apenas estou tentando poupar um pouco do seu maldito ego Uchiha e fazer parecer que você tem uma escolha aqui. – Madara fechou a cara, mostrando mais uma vez o quão ameaçador pode ria ser. – Mas não se esqueça de que quem manda aqui sou eu.

Sasuke virou o rosto, não conseguindo aguentar mais a pressão daquele olhar cor de lavanda sobre sua retina. Madara exalava poder e isso ele não poderia negar; estava muito aquém do outro. Não fazia muito sentido aquele trato, se pensasse dessa forma.

_ O que você quer de mim em retorno? – indagou, verdadeiramente perdido. O que ele, um ninguém, teria para oferecer à Madara?

_ Nada que Itachi já não tenha conseguido.

O Uchiha parou de respirar, erguendo novamente o olhar com total descrença no que acabou de ouvir. Entendeu  _perfeitamente_  o que aquela afirmação significava, mas não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir.

_ Você pretende fazer tudo isso por...  _Sexo_? – Sasuke perguntou, indignado. – Olha a quantidade de subordinados que você tem! Eles te veneram tanto que não iriam pensar duas vezes em te proporcionar isso!

Madara colocou de novo o sorriso superior a postos, parecendo extremamente entretido com o rumo daquela conversa. E lá estava novamente o sutil rosado tingindo as bochechas alvas do garoto e essa visão também era excitante.

_ Não é como se eu não soubesse disso, Sasuke. E não é como se eles não ganhassem o que querem...

E então Sasuke, pela primeira vez daquela noite, perdeu completamente a compostura, deixando a boca se abrir em surpresa e o olhar arregalar-se diante daquela revelação. Há cada segundo que passava, ele se dava conta do quanto enojava Madara.

Quase mais do que enojava Itachi por tudo que ele fez consigo.

_ Você... Eu não acredito... Então por que todo aquele drama de traição do Itachi!? – estava surpreso e indignado de tal forma que sequer conseguia esconder em seu tom de voz.

Madara não parecia dar a mínima para isso.

_ Seria impossível, para mim, manter todos esses homens sobre meu domínio se eu não os suprisse de todas as formas possíveis. Eu dava entretenimento, diversão e trabalho; tudo na medida certa. – Madara explicou, sentindo-se extremamente generoso no momento. Iria dar uma prévia para Sasuke de como ele estava disposto a responder suas perguntas... Isso não iria eximi-lo de cumprir sua parte do trato, por óbvio. – Com a puberdade, obviamente eles adquiriram também a necessidade de sexo, e eu os mostrei como devia ser feito.

_ Eles eram crianças...!

_ E daí?

Sasuke fechou a boca, agora encarando Madara com total repulsa. Obviamente odiava todos da Akatsuki pelo pouco contato que tive com eles, mas era impossível não considerar o homem a sua frente ainda mais monstruoso do que imaginou. Madara realmente parecia não medir as consequências de seus atos, ou era cruel demais e pouco se importava com elas!

_ Quando se propõe a ter poder Sasuke, tudo é válido. E não é como se eu os forçasse a alguma coisa... Eu nem sequer gostava. Eu apenas cumpri o meu papel para evitar os surtos de adolescência, o índice de rendição ao frenesi foi recorrente naquela época. Mas logo eles se entenderam com seus parceiros e minhas visitas diminuíram.

_ Parceiros?

Madara já estava ficando irritado com tantas perguntas, mas resolveu ser bonzinho por mais alguns minutos.

_ Sim, todos eles foram divididos em duplas justamente por isso. Eu sabia que quando a puberdade chegasse, seria bem conveniente que eles estivessem em duplas.

_ Mas Itachi não tinha uma dupla.

O mais velho pareceu pensativo, recordando-se de Itachi pequenino e na sua decisão de não designar uma dupla para o prodígio. Não havia nem o que pensar nesse aspecto, Itachi era seu desde criança e ele não iria dividi-lo com uma dupla quando a puberdade chegasse.

_ É verdade. Itachi era diferente dos demais.

_ Em que sentido? – o garoto questionou rapidamente, satisfeito demais por receber respostas para todas as suas perguntas.

Madara considerou que já tinha dado uma boa prévia de como funcionaria o trato dos dois.

_ Ora ora Sasuke, você está perguntando cosias demais. Não está na hora de fazer a sua parte do combinado também? – Madara respondeu, aproximando-se do garoto até ficar a milímetros de seus lábios, sorrindo em seguida por arrancar uma reação bem assustada do outro.

Não conseguia se decidir, o que seria mais excitante? Um Sasuke nervoso ou um Sasuke assustado? Difícil de responder.

Retraiu seu corpo, levantando-se da cama e se espreguiçando despojadamente, sempre com um ar irônico impressionante. Sasuke não conseguiu deixar suspirar em alívio por conseguir seu espaço pessoal novamente. Madara o causava arrepios!

Alheio a essa sensação de desconforto do outro, o mais velho circundou a cama e voltou para cima do colchão e puxou Sasuke pelo ombro, girando-o na cama e forçando-o a ficar de barriga para baixo, com a cabeça enfiada em um dos travesseiros.

_ Não! Madara! – Sasuke pretendia protestar mais, com medo do que aconteceria a seguir, mas ouviu um leve “click” metálico e logo em seguida seus braços foram liberados, deixando-o surpreso pelo gesto que não esperava.

Novamente ele se afastou de Sasuke, e este pode sentar-se livremente. No mesmo momento que o fez, Madara puxou uma de suas mãos e colocou um pequeno frasco pardo na sua palma, muito semelhante ao frasco das pílulas roxas.

_ Você está me devolvendo as pílulas? – ele questionou, não percebendo a leve diferença no rótulo escrito em manuscrito.

_ Uchiha, você precisa treinar um pouco sem os efeitos colaterais, depois de algum tempo de treinamento eu devolverei as roxas. Essas pílulas são diferentes.

Madara indicou com o olhar que Sasuke abrisse a tampa do vidro. Obedecendo ao comando, Sasuke abriu o compartimento, encontrando cápsulas vermelhas em seu interior, um pouco menores do que as arroxeadas que costumava tomar. Ergueu a cabeça mais uma vez, questionando o mais velho com um olhar pouco paciente. Quando a resposta da pergunta implícita não veio, Sasuke fechou o frasco e o colocou em cima da cama.

_ Eu não vou tomar isso. Eu não sei o que isso faz, isso pode me matar!

Madara riu pelo nariz, erguendo o queixo em um gesto inconsciente de superioridade. O garoto era mesmo bem burro. Será que não estava evidente que se ele realmente quisesse matar Sasuke, o Uchiha já não estaria morto?

_ Acredite Sasuke, se eu quisesse te matar você já estava há dez palmos debaixo da terra, ou boiando em um esgoto qualquer... Dependeria do meu humor fúnebre.

Sasuke estremeceu de leve, recordando-se mais uma vez que Madara estava falando bem sério naquele momento e que essas ameaças não eram tão inusitadas assim.

_ O que são essas pílulas?

Apesar do tom desconfiado, Madara não fez rodeios para responder com sinceridade a pergunta de Sasuke, sabendo que muito provavelmente ele não iria aceitar tomar por conta própria.

_ São drogas. Uma droga especial que eu e Orochimaru desenvolvemos depois de muitos anos de pesquisas.

Novamente, a informação lhe pegou de surpresa. A cara-de-pau de Madara era impressionante! Sasuke jamais imaginou que, na sua vida, ouviria esse tipo de absurdo com tanta naturalidade!

_ Você está querendo me drogar?! Você é idiota?! Eu não vou ficar dependente de você por causa dessa porcaria! Não é uma ideia muito inteligente tentar me prender dessa forma, eu estou limpo!

Sasuke nunca foi santo. No início de sua adolescência chegou a experimentar algumas coisas e provavelmente teria perdido o controle da situação se não houvesse ocorrido a tragédia com os seus padrinhos. Desde que tomou a decisão de ajudar Naruto, Sasuke não teve mais tempo (nem cabeça) para procurar esse tipo de fuga. Kakashi provavelmente sabia que ele era usuário antes de tudo isso acontecer, era difícil esconder qualquer coisa do Hatake. Além disso, Kakashi sabia que Sasuke conseguiu sair dessa sozinho e nunca tocou nesse assunto nas consultas, muito menos nos anos que se seguiram.

_ Mais uma vez, você não esta entendendo sua posição nesse jogo Uchiha. Se eu te quisesse dependente de drogas, acredite que altas doses de heroína já teriam sido injetadas em seu corpo nesses três dias de bela adormecida. – Madara murmurou, perdendo um pouco a paciência com a língua afiada do garoto. – E eu sei que seu corpo detonado por outras drogas iria aguentar numa boa.

Sasuke estremeceu, se dando conta que não seria nem um pouco simples conseguir se livrar de uma dependência de heroína. Ademais, acabou de constatar que Madara já tinha comparsas vigiando sua vida desde muito tempo atrás, e isso causou em si uma repentina onda de medo.

_ Essas são drogas especiais, elas não produzem dependência, nem efeitos colaterais. – Madara continuou sua explicação, sentindo-se levemente tolo por perder tempo explicando algo ao Uchiha. Ele não merecia esse tipo de esforço, mas Sasuke se assemelhava tanto com  _ele_  que Madara não podia deixar de agir assim. – Dependência física não, pelo menos; psicológica depende do usuário. Seres humanos dependem psicologicamente de muitas coisas, não é preciso ser uma droga pra causar esse tipo de reação. Há alguns que possuem até dependência psicológica emocional por certas pessoas.

_ Esse seria você, não é? O Showzinho deixou bem claro. – Sasuke murmurou sem pensar, deixando de lado o medo em nome de uma provocação contra o ego de Madara. O idiota merecia!

Madara perdeu a paciência, acertando o garoto com toda força em um tapa violento que ecoou pelo ambiente. Sasuke virou o rosto com força devido ao impacto, batendo a cabeça na cabeceira da cama de madeira maciça e sentindo o sangue escorrer entre seus lábios.

_ Ponha-se no seu lugar, seu bosta! – Madara rosnou, pegando o frasco de comprimidos da cama e enfiando novamente nas mãos do Uchiha, que parecia extremamente tonto pelo golpe e tossia um pouco de sangue, tentando retomar a consciência perdida momentaneamente com o forte impacto. – Se você não tomar essa merda, tenha certeza que eu vou enfiar ela na sua goela abaixo! Eu não sou gentil como o Itachi, então não espere que eu tenha paciência até você se decidir!

Sasuke engoliu o sangue que se acumulava em sua boca. Ainda lhe restava orgulho o suficiente para não deixar o líquido rubro escorrer ainda mais e mostrar o tamanho do ferimento que recebeu.

_ Eu vou tomar. – respondeu com a voz rouca. – Mas preciso de água e comida. Estou há três dias sem isso.

Quis esmurrar-se pela desculpa ridícula que nada mais passaria do que um breve adiamento do inevitável. Pela primeira vez se deu conta de que não estava com sede nem com fome, o que era muito estranho, mas Madara não precisava saber disso.

_ Você está alimentado, retirei os aparelhos que o mantiveram vivo há uma hora, porque sabia que estava na hora de você acordar. Talvez você sinta seu estômago vazio, mas fome e sede você não está sentindo. – ele ainda mantinha o tom de voz irritado, provavelmente furioso pela desculpinha deslavada de Sasuke. – Você realmente acha que conseguiria sobreviver três dias sem qualquer tipo de hidratação? Não seja ridículo!

Madara agarrou o queixo ensanguentado de Sasuke e, ao mesmo tempo, prendeu ambas as mãos agitadas do garoto que tentava se libertar com a sua esquerda. Nem precisou se esforçar, sem as pílulas roxas Sasuke nada mais era do que um inseto incômodo. Uma mosca: inofensiva e irritante.

_ Não tente me enganar Uchiha! Eu não usei nem cinco por cento da minha força nesse tapinha de nada e estou bem tentado em treinar novos golpes...! – sussurrou ferozmente, soltando-o assim que deixou bem claro que não estava ali para brincadeiras. Dessa vez Sasuke não tentou fugir, abaixando o olhar e escondendo seu rosto abatido com a sombra de sua franja. – Agora tome a porcaria, porque eu não vou pedir novamente!

Mecanicamente, Sasuke alcançou o frasco que acabara de derrubar ao lado da cama, destampou e pegou uma das cápsulas com o seu indicador e polegar. Observou a coloração rubra por alguns segundos, mas assim que sentiu a aproximação de Madara recomeçar levou a capsula até os lábios, usando o sangue que se acumulara em sua boca para engolir a droga mais facilmente.

Aguardou, esperando alguma reação de seu organismo. Se fosse para morrer, odiaria ter de morrer deixando Naruto a mercê de Itachi, murmurando mentiras absurdas e controlando o seu melhor amigo como bem entendesse. Mas, no fundo, tinha a certeza de que Madara não mentiu: se ele o quisesse morto, não teria permitido que ele acordasse antes de acabar com sua vida. E se fosse apenas uma droga... Bom, ele já conseguiu parar uma vez, não seria tão complicado realizar o mesmo feito de novo, independentemente que fosse uma droga produzida pelo monstro ao seu lado.

Todavia, antes de seu corpo ter qualquer tipo de reação, Madara tomou o vidro de suas mãos e pegou uma pílula com agilidade, engolindo-a da mesma forma que Sasuke fez, rapidamente e sem pestanejar.

_ O que... Por que você tomou também? – ele balbuciou, tentando entender o que acabou de acontecer.

_ Sasuke. – Madara murmurou, agora aparentando estar bem mais feliz do que antes. – Na porta a sua direita há um banheiro. Tome um banho, você está há cinco dias sem um e está fedido.

_O quê? Que... Que tipo de ordem é essa?_

_ Banho? Como assim! Você me fez tomar a porcaria do comprimido e...

_ Isso não é um pedido. – Madara o interrompeu, novamente utilizando o tom de voz ríspido e ordenador.

Não desejando receber mais um tapa naquele dia, Sasuke levantou-se da cama, ainda um pouco tonto pela surra, e caminhou até a porta indicada. Com alguma sorte poderia haver escapatória no banheiro... Ele precisava manter o otimismo!

Por mais que fosse difícil.

Madara se viu sozinho por poucos instantes, deitando na cama levemente bagunçada e suja pelo suor do Uchiha, agarrando um dos travesseiros e inalando o odor de Sasuke misturado ao do dono daquele quarto. Desativou o olhar arroxeado instantaneamente, sentindo-se relaxado como nunca antes, cochilando por poucos minutos antes de ter seu sono interrompido por leves batidas na porta do quarto.

_ Madara? – ouviu alguém chamá-lo na porta da frente, e mais do que rapidamente ele retomou a compostura.

_ Entre. – ordenou, colocando-se de pé em um pulo.

Orochimaru adentrou no quarto, andando imediatamente até Madara sem aguardar por instruções. Estava com um estetoscópio nos ouvidos, e sem pedir por qualquer permissão levou o diafragma do aparelho até o peito nu de Madara, medindo seus batimentos cardíacos. Logo em seguida, retirou uma pequena lanterna dentro do guarda pó branco que utilizava e direcionou a luz para as pupilas de Madara, que soltou um grunhido de irritação com a luz.

_ Você tomou há quanto tempo? – perguntou profissionalmente, direcionando a luz para o outro olho enquanto falava.

_ No máximo dez minutos. – Madara respondeu, aguentando a dor da iluminação com bravura. Apesar de já ter desativado os olhos violetas, seu sentidos ainda estavam bastante aguçados e a luz latejava em sua retina.

_ Fará efeito em cinco minutos então. – Orochimaru respondeu, desligando a lanterna e encarando o seu “chefe” nos olhos, exibindo um sorriso satisfatório nos lábios. – Sabe que como cobaia deverá relatar todo o experimento quando o efeito passar, não sabe?

_ Sei. – respondeu rispidamente, sibilando entre os dentes e se controlando para não dar à Orochimaru o mesmo tratamento que Sasuke recebeu há poucos minutos. – E você sabe que como subordinado não pode me ordenar a nada, não é mesmo?

_ Alto lá Madara, trato é trato. Não se esqueça que quando tudo isso acabar, Sasuke Uchiha será meu. – Orochimaru estava agindo com tanta audácia que Madara sentia vontade de rir. – Fui eu quem o tirou da mansão de Karin, então tenho o direito de usufruir do meu prêmio.

Madara sorriu de canto de boca, resolvendo entrar no jogo por enquanto. Seria bom ter Orochimaru por perto por mais algum tempo, suas habilidades em química e medicina eram bastante úteis, ao menos por enquanto.

_ E você sabe que a palavra de um Uchiha vale mais do que ouro, não sabe?

_ A sua palavra não vale nem dez centavos, mas o meu detector de mentira particular vale bastante. – Orochimaru respondeu enigmaticamente, deixando claro que tinha uma grande quantidade de experimentos debaixo da manga, os quais Madara provavelmente só podia sonhar com sua existência.

Ele odiava constatar, mas Orochimaru era o seu subordinado mais audacioso e um dos mais importantes. Ele não podia descartá-lo com tanta facilidade, mas também não tinha o completo controle sobre os seus atos. Era... Frustrante!

_ E a não ser que tenha mudado de opinião, a veracidade de suas palavras ainda são as mesmas. – a cobra, como Madara o apelidou, terminou de falar, aguardando pacientemente por uma resposta do seu líder.

Madara não discordou, ele realmente não tinha a intenção de impedir Orochimaru de ficar com o moleque Uchiha ao fim de toda aquela situação... Agora, não podia dizer nada a respeito da integridade física da cobra maldita, não é mesmo?

Um sorriso curvou seus lábios, após seus últimos pensamentos e respondeu sem pestanejar:

_ Você terá Sasuke Uchiha em suas mãos em breve.

Isso não era uma mentira... Orochimaru nunca questionou sobre o depois, não é?

_ Ótimo! – o outro respondeu, parecendo evidentemente satisfeito com o que ouviu, seja lá como conseguia saber a verdade em suas palavras. – Então vá atrás de Sasuke. Os efeitos duram dez horas, devo mandar serviço de quarto?

_ Não. Eu peço se for necessário. – Madara respondeu, virando-se de costas para Orochimaru e caminhando até a porta do banheiro.

_ Aproveite! Mas contenha-se, porque eu serei o próximo!

Madara mostrou o dedo do meio para Orochimaru enquanto caminhava, arrancando uma risadinha sinistra do outro, que se mesclou ao barulho de porta sendo aberta e fechada em seguida.

_ Tudo de acordo com o plano. – Orochimaru murmurou, lambendo os lábios em deleite e olhando brevemente para os comprimidos soltos acima da cama.

Sorriu, com um evidente bom humor, e saiu do quarto muito antes da volta dos dois outros presentes daquela suíte. Que demorassem o tempo que quisesse... Afinal, a verdadeira vingança se come em um prato frio.

Paciência é algo que ele tinha de sobra.

 

 

_... Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Acontecimentos do Capítulo 3.  
> (2) Acontecimentos do Capítulo 23.  
> (3) Acontecimentos do Capítulo 1.  
> (4) Eu jurava que não precisaria fazer uma nota sobre isso, mas questionei minha irmã (que tem a idade de alguns leitores de Haunted) e perguntei se ela sabia o que era um negativo de foto. Ela não sabia. Nem preciso dizer que me senti uma velha caquética né... Então vamos lá.  
> Eu nem sei como explicar direito o que é isso porque é algo tão normal pra mim que nem sei definir. O que posso dizer é que é o filme de fotografia e que nele pode ser visto a foto antes de sua revelação, com as cores invertidas (exemplo: o que é branco, fica preto no negativo). Em uma câmera fotográfica (que não é digital), nós precisamos colocar um rolo de filme fotográfico e lá ficam registradas as imagens com as cores invertidas (por isso o nome negativo) e de tamanho pequeno. Quando revelamos, a foto fica com as cores trocadas e maior. Atualmente é raro encontrar negativo de fotos (ou filmes) porque faz anos que essa tecnologia está ultrapassada, mas na época que as fotos foram tiradas na fanfic esse tipo de fotografia estava em alta.  
> Ah, outra coisa: diferente de fotografia digital, um negativo não pode ser editado. Se isso for feito, ele estraga. Então a maioria das pessoas que ainda usa fotografia com filme são os detetives... Viu que chique? Huhauhau!  
> Uh... Acho que minha explicação ficou confusa -_- quem não souber o que é pergunte pros pais aihauhauhua! E como o Sasuke é só um pouco mais novo do que eu nessa fanfic, optei por considerar que ele soubesse o que é um negativo.
> 
> Próximo capítulo:  
> Karin? Sai? Gaara? Shikamaru? Sakura? eu sei eu sei, muita coisa esperada ficou de fora nesse capítulo. Mas eu precisava fazer uma escolha, ou trabalhava com Sasuke e Itachi, ou focava nos personagens secundários. E acho que depois do final do capítulo anterior vocês estavam mais preocupados em saber o que aconteceu com Itachi e Sasuke, não é mesmo?  
> De qualquer forma... o próximo capítulo terá muitas respostas! Será o maior capítulo da fanfic, com toda certeza, com uma grande explicação de plot e um pouco de romance pra manter o sangue vivo hahaha. Então esperem aparição de quase todos os personagens! Se alguém tá boiando na trama, agora seria uma boa hora de passar o olho nos capítulos passados pra não boiar demais no próximo.


	27. Capítulo XXVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Ok, a leitura da cena de sexo aqui vai exigir um pouco de atenção. Será narrada em primeira pessoa, com alternância de narrador-personagem. Eu geralmente não gosto desse tipo de narrativa, prefiro que a fanfic toda seja escrita sob o ponto de vista de um só personagem quando ela é em primeira pessoa, só que essa cena praticamente implorou pra ser escrita assim hahaha. Vocês vão entender o por que disso quando chegarem na cena.  
> Tenham paciência comigo com o foco em primeira pessoa... Não é o meu estilo narrativo habitual e sinto muita dificuldade.  
> ._.  
> Para os curiosos, a música citada se chama "Love, Hate, Love" da banda "Alice in Chains". Até enjoei da música depois de tanto ouvir pra escrever essa cena hahaha!  
> Prestem atenção na explicação do Madara! Não vão se afobar por causa de lemon, porque se não vocês não vão compreender a vibe.  
> Leiam as notas finais depois ok? Espero que gostem!  
> Um beijoooo!!!

Konan não estava dormindo direito há alguns dias. Revirar-se de um lado para o outro na cama já se tornou uma rotina e ela tentava desesperadamente entender porque seu organismo resolveu protestar daquela forma, em especial levando o seu estado emocional naqueles dias que se sucederam o espetáculo patrocinado por Madara. Aquele episódio mexeu profundamente com a sua visão de mundo e ela precisava ser sincera consigo mesmo para admitir que se sentia abalada por isso.

_ Konan, mas que saco! Para de se mexer! – Pain exclamou, também se virando na cama e puxando as cobertas para cima de si novamente. Konan se moveu tanto que arrastou as cobertas totalmente para o outro lado da cama. – Você sabe que nós somos treinados pra acordar a qualquer mínimo movimento, você não está me deixando dormir todos esses dias porque não para quieta!

_ Desculpe. – ela respondeu, aquietando-se no seu lugar e olhando para o teto escuro, fracamente iluminado pela chama da vela pequena na mesinha de cabeceira, deixando-se levar pelos seus pensamentos.

Desde que viu o que Madara fez com Itachi, ela estava refletindo muito sobre as questões da vida. Não tinha atingindo muitas certezas ainda, apenas uma: aquilo que ela presenciou destruiu todas as certezas que ela possuía.

Em virtude de seu treinamento, Konan pôde ver a ira de Madara escancarada em suas atitudes e pequenas variações de suas micro-expressões faciais. E, é claro, estava bem evidente os sentimentos que Itachi e o menino Sasuke sentiam, visto que estavam tão apavorados com a situação que sequer tentavam esconder suas emoções.

Aquele pequeno ensinamento que Madara proporcionou da câmara de treinamento foi muito interessante para avaliar suas habilidades e Konan não se arrependia de ter visto o que viu. Por que se arrependeria de receber conhecimento? Tolice.

Porém, ver que Itachi podia sentir sensações tão intensas quanto Sasuke lhe deixou impressionada. Konan sempre achou que aqueles criados dentro dos muros da Akatsuki não conseguiriam sentir esse tipo de sentimento destrutivo como a paixão ou amor, até porque não havia histórico algum que provasse a contrariedade de sua teoria, assim ela a tomou como uma verdade absoluta. E era algo reconfortante saber que jamais seria vítima de sentimentos tão... Complexos.

Na realidade, ela se sentia aliviada em pensar que jamais passaria por isso, pois se até Madara, que sentia mil sensações humanas por dia, muitas vezes tomava decisões erradas por causa desses sentimentos, imagina as demais pessoas do mundo? Imagina  _ela_  passando por isso? Seria o caos!

Konan não era boba de tomar Madara como o seu Deus, alguém que nunca erra, mas ela tinha uma experiência de vida considerável para saber que Madara tinha um grande conhecimento para tomar as melhores decisões da vida. Em suma, ela não o considerava perfeito, mas achava que ele errava menos que as outras pessoas; errando em virtude de seus sentimentos, não pela falta de genialidade.

Deidara e Sasori, por sua vez, tratavam Madara como um Deus encarnado na Terra, enquanto ela apenas o considerava seu chefe. Por sinal, Konan estava levemente chateada com seu líder no momento, porque ele sequer reconheceu seus esforços na última missão. Apesar das câmeras filmando todos os momentos carnais de Sasuke e Itachi, Madara não conseguiria ler com tanta precisão as expressões de Itachi como ela e provavelmente poderia ser enganado, acreditando que aquilo não passava de uma farsa do ex-número três para tentar convencer Sasuke de sua ‘farsa’, um teatro. Mas não era: era paixão genuína e se ela tinha alguma dúvida disso, as solucionou no momento em que Itachi foi castigado e agiu daquela forma.

Em suma, se não fosse por ela, aquele showzinho não teria acontecido. E, pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, Konan soube que estava arrependida.

De fato, inicialmente ela achou que Itachi merecia uma punição ao trair Madara por um moleque que nada lhe ofereceria, mas depois, ao visualizar as reações de Itachi durante aquela humilhação colossal, ela começou a sentir coisas que jamais pensou ser capaz de sentir. No início não soube determinar esse sentimento, mas depois de muito refletir ela conseguiu decifrar esse mistério: pena, ela sentiu pena.

Pena! Quem diria, justo ela! Se Madara soubesse disso, ela estaria em maus lençóis!

Interrompendo seus pensamentos, Pain se virou para Konan, abraçando-a lateralmente e deitando sua cabeça em seu peito com delicadeza. Konan instintivamente o acolheu em seus braços, em silêncio por hora. Depois de um longo período de contemplação, o ruivo resolveu se pronunciar:

_ Eu perdi o sono. – ele murmurou, puxando-a mais para si e fazendo com que ela também o envolvesse ainda mais forte com os braços. – Você ‘tá afim?

Ela sabia o que ele estava perguntando, apesar da pergunta vaga: só havia uma coisa que faziam quando Pain fazia aquela pergunta.

_ Não muito. – ela respondeu, levando uma das mãos a cabeça dele e acariciando seus cabelos rebeldes. Se ele desejasse sexo ela iria ceder, mas como ele perguntou, Konan disse apenas a verdade. Não estava no clima para isso.

_ Hum... O que mais a gente pode fazer...? – ele sussurrou, pensativo. Provavelmente também não estava no clima para sexo aquela noite, mas a rotina lhe fez tomar aquela opção como primeira possibilidade.

_ Pain, o que você acha do Madara? – ela questionou, se perguntando se poderia conversar esse tipo de coisa com o seu parceiro.

Konan e Pain se davam muito bem, praticamente não brigavam. Ao contrário de outras duplas, não tiveram dificuldade para aprender a lidar com a convivência: Pain era pacífico, tinha alguns hábitos estranhos, mas nada que fosse insuportável, e, em suma, seus passatempos se complementavam. Como por exemplo: Konan gostava de montar flores de origami enquanto Pain gostava de assistir. Os dois não conversavam muito por falta se assunto, mas quando conversavam tinham momentos muito tranquilos um ao lado do outro.

Quando atingiram a adolescência e começaram a ter aulas de educação sexual, Konan não pensou em ninguém mais para tentar “experimentar” o que eles ensinavam, e Pain nem sequer questionou porque ela recorreu a ele, então ela acreditava que ele também não pensou em outra pessoa para usar como teste. Quando Madara os visitou para tentar “uni-los”, os dois já estavam em uma relação sexual de algumas semanas.

Madara pareceu bastante satisfeito com isso, mas ainda sim resolveu assistir para ver se eles “faziam corretamente” e participou minimamente do ato. Pain ficou calado durante toda a demonstração e, ao contrário de outros casais, nunca mais chamou Madara para juntar-se a eles nas demais noites. Madara nunca os questionou sobre isso, mas ela sabia que ele tinha um pouco de preocupação pelo casal não tê-lo chamado para participar novamente; os outros casais faziam isso com certa frequência e esse era o comportamento natural esperado por Madara.

No início da adolescência, consequentemente o início do seu treinamento com micro-expressões, Konan não soube identificar o comportamento de Pain diante da intervenção de seu líder, mas atualmente ela sabia definir o que o ruivo sentiu com perfeição.

Pain sentiu ciúmes.

O porquê, exatamente, ela não sabia dizer; talvez jamais descobrisse o verdadeiro motivo.

_ Eu acho Madara um bom líder. – depois de muito refletir, Pain finalmente disse sua opinião da maneira mais neutra que conseguiu responder. Enfiou a mão por dentro da camisola de Konan e retribuiu carícia ao passar o polegar em círculos sobre o umbigo da companheira. – Por que a pergunta?

Konan, como sempre, não reclamou de seu toque e suspirou relaxada com a carícia. Ainda sim, continuou a conversa que se iniciou, ainda um pouco apreensiva.

_ Eu estou pensando em algumas coisas. – ela respondeu, ainda incerta se deveria contar suas dúvidas para Pain. Será que ele entenderia sua linha de raciocínio ou iria censurá-la por não seguir cegamente os ordenamentos de Madara?

_ Sobre o que aconteceu com o número três?

 _Também. –_ ela não pôde deixar de pensar, porque apesar de Itachi ter desencadeado todo aquele questionamento, quase tudo em sua vida se tornara motivo para ser refletido e analisado com calma, e não apenas o que aconteceu com o ex-colega.

_ O quê você pensa dos outros aqui na Akatsuki? – ela perguntou, por fim, percebendo que aquela seria a melhor maneira de averiguar o terreno. – Incluindo Madara e Itachi.

_ Número três não é mais da Akatsuki. – Pain respondeu mecanicamente, lembrando-se das instruções de Madara para não tratarem Itachi como igual depois de tudo que aconteceu. O assunto até se tornara um tabu entre os demais colegas do QG, apesar de Konan e ele ainda possuírem alguma liberdade para conversar entre si sobre o assunto.

_ Por isso eu o chamei pelo nome. Ele não é mais o número três.

Pain ficou pensativo por um tempo, mas no fim concordou com um pequeno aceno de cabeça. Itachi não fazia mais jus ao título, não havia porque tratá-lo com desta forma. Mas isso não tornava menos estranho tratá-lo pelo nome de batismo.

Ele e Konan se tratavam pelo nome entre quatro paredes e sabiam que as duplas geralmente se tratavam assim; com a intimidade, a ideia de utilizar o nome real se tornava mais atrativa. Sendo assim, Madara foi o único que chamava número três de Itachi durante muito tempo. E após a traição à Akatsuki, talvez Kisame também tivesse adquirido o hábito, mas parava por aí.

_ Você está certa. – ele respondeu, sentando-se na cama com as pernas cruzadas e a encarando nos olhos.

A chama da vela da mesinha de cabeceira refletia nos olhos de Pain sombriamente. Ele percebeu que a conversa seria séria, por isso resolveu se portar no mesmo grau de seriedade exigido. Konan se controlou para não mostrar apreensão e morder seu lábio, mas estava com medo do que Pain iria dizer.

_ Eu acho Madara um bom líder, mas acho que algumas vezes ele perde o controle por conta dos seus problemas particulares. – ele fez uma pausa e ela esperou pacientemente. – Só que eu não sei até que ponto são problemas particulares ou são problemas da organização

Ao fim da explicação sobre Madara feita pelo ruivo, Konan se sentiu incrivelmente mais calma: Pain estava dividindo a mesma opinião que ela! Ele parou para refletir de novo, provavelmente analisando os demais membros da Akatsuki pela primeira vez. Konan compreendia bem, até então ela também não tinha feito essa reflexão.

_ Eu... Eu ainda não sei o que dizer sobre todos da Akatsuki, mas posso falar sobre Itachi. – declarou, finalmente, trocando olhares com a mulher de cabelos roxos pela primeira vez desde o início do assunto.

_ Prossiga. – ela respondeu, mantendo o olhar firme e as feições tão sérias quanto as de Pain.

_ Eu acho Itachi corajoso.

_ Corajoso? – ela questionou, um pouco surpresa pela resposta. Essa, definitivamente, não era a imagem que Madara queria passar para os seus subalternos.

_ Não que eu concorde com o que ele fez, mas ele sabe que comprar briga com Madara não é uma boa escolha. Ele foi corajoso em tentar, ao menos. – Pain parecia um pouco confuso com suas próprias palavras, como se estivesse com dificuldade para se expressar. Konan, por sua vez, parecia encorajá-lo com o olhar, porque queria ouvir sua opinião custe o que custar. – Independente da atitude dele ter sido algo bom ou ruim, ele teve a coragem de ir contra o Madara,o que eu não imaginava que ele fosse capaz de fazer.

_ Isso é bom ou ruim?

Novamente ele se calou, refletindo com calma sobre a pergunta da companheira. Konan estava muito curiosa hoje!

_ Bom... Eu... Hum... Sinceramente não sei.

_ Diga-me o que você está pensando, eu acho que estamos pensando em coisas parecidas. Por favor... – ela pediu com delicadeza, acariciando o rosto do companheiro e ganhando um suspiro em retorno.

_ Acho que a coragem do Itachi pode ser interpretada como algo bom ou ruim, dependendo do que você considera bom ou ruim. – ele explicou, retirando a mão de Konan do seu rosto e tomando-a as suas. – Para Madara, foi algo ruim, pois o prejudicou. Mas você se lembra do que o Kisame disse quando nós o capturamos, não lembra?

A mulher de cabelos roxos concordou com a cabeça, abaixando um pouco o olhar e sentindo, novamente, o terrível sentimento de culpa.

_ Ele não lutou contra nós e não respondeu nossas perguntas. Ele só disse que aceitaria morrer sem arrependimentos, porque valeu à pena ajudar Itachi. Ele até disse que valeu mais a pena aquelas semanas de rebeldia do que a vida inteira no QG.

_ Pois então, é aí que eu quero chegar. Pra Madara, a coragem de Itachi foi ruim; só que pro Kisame, foi algo bom.

Agora, ela se sentia um pouco confusa. Não havia pensado na possibilidade de haver várias interpretações sobre esse assunto; até então buscava uma resposta absoluta paras suas perguntas.

_ E pra você? – ela repetiu a pergunta feita anteriormente com outras palavras, talvez agora Pain conseguisse responder.

_ Eu já disse, eu não sei. –  _Hum, talvez não conseguisse..._ – O que aconteceu com Itachi está nos fazendo refletir, mas se isso vai resultar em algo bom ou ruim eu não sei dizer. Mas eu preferia a simplicidade que nossa vida tinha antes disso acontecer.

Konan, não aguentando mais a pressão da troca de olhares, fitou seu colo, sentindo um aperto grande se formar em seu peito. Mas que porcaria de emoções imbecis! Como as pessoas conseguiam viver com aquilo o tempo todo?

_ O que houve? – Pain questionou, tentando erguer o rosto dela e voltar a observar seus olhos. Konan não o obedeceu.

_ Eu fui encarregada de levar Itachi para o hospital dirigido pelo Jiraya Sannin e...

_ Eu sei. – ele interrompeu. – Eu estava junto quando o Madara te deu essa missão.

_ E... Eu deixei o meu frasco de proteína para o Itachi. – sua voz soou tão fraca e incerta que pigarreou, em uma tentativa de voltar a falar com certa dignidade. – E Madara não me ordenou a fazer isso.

Pain, desta vez, lhe forçou a olhar para cima, fitando-a com um completo pavor estampado em seu rosto. Konan se sentiu confusa, esperava algum olhar de julgamento ou uma briga, mas não aqueles traços apavorados no rosto do seu companheiro. O que estava acontecendo? Aquela reação não era o que ela esperava!

_ Você ‘tá brincando comigo, não tá? – a voz dele soou trêmula, confundindo-a ainda mais. Por que Pain estava tão preocupado?

_ Não estou entendendo sua preocupação. Se você acha que eu fiz algo de errado, diga ao Madara e limpe seu nome nessa confusão. Ele vai te condecorar como o novo braço direito. – Konan respondeu com sinceridade, mesmo que, no fundo de seu coração, não desejasse que Pain tomasse essa atitude.

_ Você ‘tá louca? – ele ergueu consideravelmente o tom de voz, um pouco mais afobado do que antes. – Eu não vou contar pro Madara!

Ela piscou incrédula, deixando um silêncio estranho ecoar no quarto. E isso a deixou ainda mais surpresa com tudo, além de mais confusa. Não havia lógica no comportamento do parceiro, assim como não havia algo que a motivasse a ter deixado seu frasco de proteína com Itachi. Esses últimos dias foram absurdamente confusos especialmente por causa das emoções que eventualmente sentia e agora essas mesmas emoções mudavam o modo de agir de Pain; tudo era extremamente confuso.

_ Por quê? – A cabeça dela começava a latejar de dor, em uma tentativa de entender o que acontecia – Por que teme que o Madara possa não acreditar na sua palavra? Ou tem medo que ele te coloque como cúmplice dessa história? Ou talvez...

_ Não, Konan! Apenas não! – ele gritou, agarrando-a pelos ombros e a sacudindo, tentando fazê-la compreender a realidade – Porque eu ia perder você!

Ele fechou a boca abruptamente, um pouco surpreso pelo que acabou de dizer. Konan também arregalou o olhar, soltando-se do ruivo rapidamente e afastando-se dele naquela cama, observando-o como se acabasse de ver um fantasma naquele lugar. Pain não fez nada para impedi-la de se distanciar.

 _O que está acontecendo?_  – ela não parava de se perguntar, agora também apavorada, encarando seu parceiro com o coração cada vez mais acelerado. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, nem com ela e nem com ele, e isso a deixava com um medo absurdo do desconhecido.

O que diabos aconteceu com a sua tão querida e quentinha zona de conforto?

_ Eu não conseguiria viver aqui sem você Konan. – ele respondeu, sua voz agora muito mais fraca e baixa do que antes, apesar da manutenção firme da troca de olhares. – Eu estou com medo do chefe descobrir o que você fez e te tirar daqui.

_ Não está com medo de isso acontecer com você? – ela perguntou observando bem o companheiro. – De ele te considerar um cúmplice?

_ Não. – Pain respondeu, tentando se aproximar um pouco dela e se sentindo reconfortado ao perceber que ela não mais fugia da sua presença. – Mas por que você me disse? Até parece que você quer que eu te entregue pro Madara.

Parece mesmo, não parece? Konan não havia questionado seus motivos, só sabia que desejava compartilhar aquela informação com Pain. Contudo, depois de refletir um pouco sobre o que acabara de acontecer, percebeu suas reais intenções; e isso não a reconfortou nem um pouco.

_ Eu queria que você saísse ileso desse acontecimento, se me entregasse para o líder e permanecesse intacto nessa confusão, pra mim já seria o suficiente. – ela respondeu. – Eu estou sentindo umas coisas estranhas, como alegria por você decidir não me entregar...! E... Medo do que pode vir a acontecer com você. Por sentir tantas coisas, eu... Estou me sentindo fraca...!

_ Em suma, você está se sentindo como eles, os do mundo de lá... Não é?

O ruivo agora já estava próximo dela mais uma vez, tão próximo seus narizes quase se encostavam. Ele não entendia o seu anseio de ficar tão próximo dela naquele momento, mas algo dentro dele gritava para abraçá-la, beijá-la e fazer todas aquelas coisas que eles só faziam quando transavam.

Seu corpo estava agindo como um idiota, já que Konan deixou claro que não queria um contato carnal! Só que ele tampouco conseguia se refrear, mesmo que ele também não quisesse sexo naquele momento. Era estranho! Se ele não queria sexo, então por que queria ficar tão próximo de sua companheira? Não fazia sentido. E ainda assim, a vontade ainda estava ali.

_ Eu estou assustada. – ela murmurou, lacrimejando um pouco ao pensar na possibilidade sentir o que os outros, do mundo exterior, sentiam.

_Isso não devia estar acontecendo! Nós éramos superiores a isso!_

_ Eu também. – ele respondeu, sem fôlego, levando seus braços até cintura dela com delicadeza, temendo que ela fugisse novamente de seu toque. – Por que você entregou a proteína pra ele?

_ Eu não sei! Eu não sei de mais nada!

Foi nesse dia que Pain viu Konan chorar pela primeira vez.

Também foi a primeira vez que ele a abraçou apenas por abraçar e não porque queria sexo. Foi a primeira vez que ela molhou seu ombro com lágrimas quentes, assim como foi a primeira vez que ele sentiu seus olhos arderem em vontade de chorar, apesar de não ter se permitido fazer isso.

Pain compreendeu rapidamente que em momentos como aquele um deles teria que ser o forte, pois se os dois sentissem um momento de fraqueza juntos, não teria como um puxar o outro de volta à superfície. Ele adotou a posição de força naquela noite, permitindo que Konan exteriorizasse seus sentimentos com as lágrimas e os soluços de medo, aguardando pacientemente e acariciando suas costas em um gesto de conforto.

Depois de alguns minutos de choro, ela se controlou novamente e se soltou dos braços do ruivo, que a assistiu limpar os olhos com as mãos. Konan suspirou fundo, tentando regularizar sua respiração. Quando finalmente se sentiu pronta, tirou os dedos de suas pálpebras e encarou Pain, que a observava com um olhar extremamente brilhante e enigmático.

Pela primeira vez, ela não conseguiu interpretar as emoções dele... Ou talvez ela não  _quis_ interpretar; era difícil saber ao certo. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele teve certeza que faria o possível e o impossível para não ver mais traços de lágrimas no rosto tão belo de Konan pela primeira vez.

E essa foi à primeira certeza que ele teve depois de tanto questionamento, talvez uma das verdades mais fortes e imutáveis para ele: Konan não podia e não merecia chorar, e ele não permitiria que isso acontecesse mais uma vez.

_ Posso te beijar? – sem compreender o porquê de seus próprios anseios e acreditando que suas cordas vocais agiram por conta própria, Pain aguardou ansiosamente por uma resposta.

Konan não conseguia mais refletir, sua cabeça latejava tanto que ela só queria voltar a dormir e nunca mais precisar questionar tudo aquilo novamente. Contudo ela sabia que aquele inverno tenebroso estava longe do fim, assim como sabia que, estranhamente, também desejava a mesma coisa que Pain, mesmo que não estivessem em um momento íntimo.

Ainda que ela se aproximasse cada vez mais de Pain, não evitou perguntar, fechando os olhos calmamente enquanto seus lábios roçavam contra os dele em cada sílaba proferida:

_ Por que você quer me beijar?

E ele, pela primeira vez da noite, sorriu.

_ Pelo mesmo motivo que você quer me beijar Konan. E qual seria? – ele questionou, levando uma de suas mãos até os cabelos soltos e curtos da companheira e a outra segurando a cintura dela com delicadeza. Ele também fechou os olhos, respirando o cheiro do xampu dela que invadia suas narinas e apreciando aquele perfume suave.

_ Porque... – ela tentou responder, mas ele não deixou, finalmente unindo seus lábios contra os dela e iniciando um beijo extremamente passional, diferente dos demais que trocaram até aquele instante.

 _Porque quando eu estou com você, “sentir” faz muito mais sentido do que “pensar”._ – os dois responderam a mesma coisa em suas mentes, se rendendo ao beijo e a troca de carinhos, deixando todas as demais preocupações guardadas e longe de suas cabeças. Sentiam-se leves e despreocupados, presos apenas nas sensações de prazer e na velocidade dos batimentos cardíacos que aceleravam consideravelmente, criando uma melodia suave em seus ouvidos pela intensidade forte de circulação sanguínea em seus corpos. Os estalidos de beijo intensificavam-se cada vez mais, bem como a velocidade de busca pelo tato, cada vez mais insaciado, e a intensidade da respiração descompassada do casal.

E, ao menos até o dia seguinte, nenhum dos dois pensou em outra coisa que não fosse o seu parceiro ali, diante dos seus olhos e em todas as coisas que poderiam fazer para agradá-lo ainda mais. As preocupações e incertezas nada mais pareciam do que um longo e tenebroso pesadelo, do qual já haviam despertado, mas eles sabiam que não era isso. Aquele momento é que era um sonho, um sonho bom, e a realidade não era um mero pesadelo, era palpável e preocupante.

Pelo menos até o dia seguinte teriam paz. Com o nascer do Sol, todas as incertezas e os medos voltariam a atormentá-los com força total. Mas bastava pensar um no outro, e assim um pouco de certeza voltaria às mentes atormentada do casal. A certeza de que, independente do que significasse toda aquela confusão emocional, sempre encontrariam um pouco de paz e calmaria na companhia um do outro.

 

 

**(***)**

 

Quando acordou novamente, Itachi estava se sentindo muito, muito,  _muito_...

Pior.

Sabia que isso aconteceria com a volta dos sentidos, mas nem por isso seu desconforto foi menor. Seu abdômen doía de um jeito inacreditável e cada músculo do seu corpo parecia gritar em protesto. Até suas pálpebras ardiam como se estivessem submetidas a um tratamento de colírio com ácido, sua pele parecia ter sido arrancada com uma faca de cozinha não amolada, apesar de ainda estar ali, lhe incomodando demais!

_ Como se sente? – Jiraiya questionou, aparecendo no campo de visão de Itachi por breves segundos e tomando a atenção dos olhos negro-avermelhados para si.

Sim, apenas segundos, porque instantes depois o moreno se apoiava para fora da cama e vomitava toda a (ausência) de conteúdo do seu estômago.

_ Acho que isso responde minha pergunta. – Jiraiya comentou brevemente, cruzando os braços e erguendo a comadre hospitalar que Itachi usou para vomitar, colocando no colo do doente, que parecia mais pálido do que um fantasma. Ele sabia que isso podia acontecer, então já tratou de deixar o objeto em um local estratégico. – Bom, é uma reação natural à anestesia... Talvez você não se sentiu enjoado antes porque estava sem a proteína.

Itachi nem tentou responder, agarrando o objeto com todas as forças e, mais uma vez, sentindo um enjoo grande e colocando seus líquidos estomacais para fora. Nem havia o que vomitar, seu corpo estava vazio, mas seu organismo parecia simplesmente não entender esse pequeno detalhe.

Mas ele sabia o que era aquele comportamento. Ele já sentiu antes, mais vezes do que se recordava... Jiraiya não estava entendendo perfeitamente a situação, e por isso ele se esforçou a falar.

_ Morfina. – ele murmurou, quando Jiraiya entregou uma toalha de papel em sua mão direita, para ser utilizada quando ele parasse de vomitar.

_ Sim. Eu já te dei uma boa dose de morfina, você estaria gritando de dor se...

_ Não! – Itachi interrompeu, mais uma vez lutando contra os espasmos de seu corpo e aquela vontade terrível de por para fora algo que não existe. Quando se controlou novamente, limpou a boca na toalha de papel e ergueu o olhar para o mais velho, sabendo que agora a situação ficaria ainda pior. – Não me dê mais morfina!

_ Mas...! Itachi, sem a morfina...! – Jiraiya tentou explicar.

Morfina era algo assustador para muitos pacientes e só era empregado nos momentos de dor extremamente intensa. As pessoas, em geral, não gostam muito de se submeter a uma droga tão forte, só que no caso de Itachi aquilo era inevitável; ele provavelmente desmaiaria de dor sem uma pequena dose da droga.

Mas Itachi, pelo jeito, não queria saber dos seus argumentos, interrompendo sua fala com veemência.

_ Não me dê! – ele exclamou, um pouco alterado. – Eu aguento a dor, eu sou programado pra aguentar a dor! Mas eu não sou programado pra aguentar opiáceos(1)!

Por óbvio, o termo utilizado por Itachi não passou despercebido pelos ouvidos do médico. Como ele era capaz de saber aquela terminologia? Ele não era um profissional da área, ao que parecia. Contudo, naquele momento a forma como ele utilizara a palavra “programado” para referir a si mesmo lhe chamou mais atenção, e Jiraiya não pode deixar de sentir pena do garoto. Que tipo de pessoa utiliza uma palavra tão robótica para definir o seu organismo ou um comportamento?

_ Você fala de si mesmo como se falasse de um robô, Itachi... – o mais velho murmurou, sentindo um pouco de pena pelas reações que o corpo de Itachi demonstrava.

O suor, a ereção dos pelos do braço, a elevação da temperatura, o rubor crescente, a constrição da pupila; até parece que ele estava em um processo de overdose de morfina, ou heroína! Mas ele sabia muito bem que isso era impossível, porque não dera tanto sedativo assim para Itachi. Nem se ele fosse alérgico teria essa reação! Não fazia sentido!

Talvez Itachi soubesse explicar melhor o que acontecia, ele parecia já ter algum tipo de experiência com a droga.

_ Como sabe o que é opiáceos? Você estuda medicina?

Itachi balançou a cabeça negativamente, ainda agarrando o objeto em seu colo como se aguardasse uma nova reação desconfortável. Ainda estava enjoado, mas no fundo sabia que não iria vomitar mais; agora viriam outros sintomas.

_ Madara e Orochimaru têm meios particulares de tortura, sendo que Orochimaru era o encarregado delas. A primeira vez que Madara me torturou pra valer foi esta, as outras ocasiões foram com Orochimaru. – ele explicou brevemente, não sabendo ao certo como colocar sua experiência com a morfina em palavras. – Ele gosta de drogas opiáceos, porque todos nós da Akatsuki temos uma rejeição a esse tipo de droga! É um efeito colateral da nossa proteína, Kisame me... me... contava.

Sua voz estava fraca e ele se sentia cada vez mais quente. Céus, torcia com todas as forças para que não sentisse as alucinações. Não agora!

_ Orochimaru... – Jiraiya murmurou, refletindo um pouco sobre a informação que acabara de adquirir. Muitas dúvidas se formavam em sua cabeça, mas não podia perder tempo: Itachi estava praticamente morrendo diante dos seus olhos, ele precisava agir! E logo!

Aproximou-se mais do paciente e retirou o objeto de suas mãos, colocando longe. O moreno estava a um passo de desmaiar,e Jiraiya precisava colocá-lo em aparelhos respiratórios com urgência; ele já apresentava arritmia cardíaca e respiração instável.

_ Ok garoto, escute! Você vai sair dessa, mas vamos ter que lutar um pouco aqui, ok? Eu não sabia que você teria toda essa reação, e vou te tratar como se fosse uma overdose.

Itachi nem entendia o que o outro queria dizer, mas concordou apenas para transparecer um pouco de calma. Jiraiya parecia nervoso.

_ Ok. Ok. – ele respondeu sem fôlego.

Permitiu que Jiraiya fizesse suas ministrações médicas sem reclamar. Não estava com medo, mas já fazia um bom tempo que não tinha a infelicidade de passar por algo como isso com Orochimaru. E, digamos, que ele não tinha boas lembranças e duvidava que qualquer outro Akatsuki tivesse recordações maravilhosas envolvendo morfina.

_ Naloxona (2)... Naloxona... Cadê porra!? – Jiraiya murmurava, correndo de um lado para o outro e procurando algo nos armários. Itachi se lembrava desse nome, era outro tipo de droga que Orochimaru ministrava, mas somente quando os sintomas estavam em um estágio crítico.

Surpreendentemente, os primeiros procedimentos pareciam muito com os procedimentos aos quais ele era submetido no QG naquelas situações. Mas ele não pôde fazer uma grande análise da habilidade profissional de Jiraiya.

Afinal, um minuto depois, Itachi já estava inconsciente.

**(***)**

Desta vez, quando despertou, Itachi sentia seu corpo latejar em uma dor excruciante que provavelmente faria qualquer pessoa gritar em plenos pulmões.

Ótimo. Bem melhor do que os efeitos colaterais de morfina!

_ Sente-se melhor? – Jiraiya questionou, um pouco apreensivo.

_ Me sinto um lixo... – o mais novo respondeu, tossindo um pouco e sujando os lençóis de sangue. – Isso é bem melhor.

Havia algo positivo em tossir, por mais que fizesse toda sua caixa torácica latejar em pontadas que lhe davam muita agonia: o efeito da morfina com certeza já passou. Apesar do sangue não ser um bom indício. Nunca era, mas dos males o menor.

Contudo, Jiraiya não parecia nada feliz. O médico olhava para a mancha de sangue com certa melancolia, provavelmente considerando aquilo sua culpa, não que Itachi entendesse o porquê disso. Aguardou alguns instantes até voltar a falar, e quando ele o fez sua voz soou fraca.

_ Você teve delírios no sono, febre e alucinações. – ele falou baixinho, passando uma toalha molhada e fria na pele de Itachi, que só agora ele percebeu estar coberta de suor. – Pivete, eu me caguei de medo, você não pode morrer agora ainda mais devido à um erro meu.

Itachi não era idiota, ele sabia que a preocupação do médico pela sua integridade física estava nas possíveis informações que ele podia dar sobre o paradeiro do herdeiro Uchiha, mas ainda sim as palavras de Jiraiya deixaram no ar aquele sentimento de acolhimento; mesmo que fosse com segundas intenções, era bom ter alguém preocupado consigo além de Sasuke.

_ Eu vou sobreviver pelo tempo necessário pra salvá-lo, não se preocupe.

Jiraiya, sem mais delongas, apenas concordou minimamente com um aceno de cabeça e voltou sua atenção para o corpo moreno. Itachi estava encharcado de suor, tanto que molhou todos os curativos e sua roupa hospitalar. Os curativos precisavam ser trocados com urgência, pois poderiam piorar os pontos de infecções e diminuir a cicatrização.

_ Eu preciso cuidar novamente dos seus machucados. Vou ter que te despir.

Itachi não sentiu vergonha como Jiraiya imaginou que poderia acontecer. Quando tratou de suas feridas na primeira ocasião, o Uchiha estava desacordado e por óbvio não teve como protestar, mas aquele comportamento dócil pegou o médico de surpresa. Em todos os anos como médico, Jiraya percebeu um padrão entre os pacientes e vergonha era um deles, seja em mínima ou grande escala.

De qualquer forma, procurou agir rapidamente: retirou a camisola e cobriu a parte íntima de Itachi com o lençol, apenas para não constrangê-lo ainda mais (não que o Uchiha primogênito parecesse constrangido, mas Jiraiya não queria arriscar), e começou a retirar as ataduras e esparadrapos de sua pele.

_ E a sua dor? O que você pode tomar de analgésico? – ele questionou, depois de um pequeno e quase imperceptível suspiro de dor.

_ Não se preocupe com isso. Como eu disse, a dor pra mim não é um problema.

_ Você já sentiu uma dor dessa magnitude?

Quanto mais Itachi tratava toda aquela situação como algo corriqueiro, mais preocupado Jiraiya ficava. Que tipo de absurdos estaria Orochimaru envolvido?

A pele de Itachi estava arranhada e cortada em diversos pontos, coberta de equimoses roxas, quase negras. Em muitos pontos via-se claramente o rompimento da pele em uma fratura exposta de seus ossos que não puderam ser engessados por conta de todo machucado da superfície. Itachi tinha talas na perna, em uma tentativa de imobilizá-lo, e seu quadril também estava enfaixado em virtude de um enxerto. Foi preciso retirar um pedaço do osso da bacia para aplicar em suas pernas, pois em alguns pontos suas feridas foram tão intensas que os ossos foram triturados, e não simplesmente quebrados.

_ Não. Mas isso não importa. Dói bem mais saber que Sasuke está lá do que a minha condição física atual. Eu não vou desmaiar de dor. – ele respondeu com a voz ríspida, regendo os dentes quando a cada leve toque de Jiraiya em seu corpo.

Doía muito, ele não podia negar. Doía mais do que receber a surra, porque parecia uma dor crônica, e sem a adrenalina no corpo era mais difícil de aguentar aquela situação. Nada que fosse impossível, é claro, mas ainda sim não era o tipo de dor que um humano normal fosse capaz de suportar. Nem o mais forte deles conseguiria se manter consciente diante àquela sensação ardente e latejante.

Algo, contudo, lhe fez se esquecer da dor momentaneamente.

 

 

**(***)**

 

Sasuke não sabia ao certo há quanto tempo estava sentado no chão gelado do boxe do chuveiro. Tinha uma vaga consciência de que estava limpo e sentia o cheiro do sabonete tão forte ao seu redor que estava com uma vontade de espirrar. A água escorria por suas costas, fazendo cócegas em seu corpo e arrancando pequenas risadinhas.

Estava se divertindo com algo tão imbecil e simplório que sequer parecia se reconhecer. Desde quanto tomar banho o causava tanta alegria? Ele sabia que na merda em que se encontrava no momento, não deveria estar se divertindo com algo assim.

Mas, para falar a verdade, ele não conseguia se lembrar direito o que de tão ruim havia acontecido... Por que ele estava com raiva mesmo?

_ Hahaha... Que porcaria! – ele riu, erguendo a mão de qualquer jeito para fechar a torneira e parar de sentir cócegas. Não estava com vontade de se levantar, por isso permaneceu sentado, agarrando seus joelhos e ainda se divertindo com nada em particular.

Sua mente estava pura agora, completamente límpida. Se antes sabia que havia algo de errado acontecendo consigo e que há poucos minutos estava ardendo em raiva por algum motivo, agora essa contestação sequer passava novamente em sua cabeça.

 

Se você não está com raiva mais, não interessa o motivo.

**É Sasuke, desencana. Está tudo tão bem agora!**

 

Sasuke sorriu, levando as mãos até os cabelos que estavam diante de seus olhos, molhados e grudando em sua tez, acariciando-os, como se retirasse os embaraçados produzidos no banho.

_Estou feliz que vocês voltaram... Não me deixem mais!_

Ele pensou, não entendendo porque pensara isso. As mentes não sumiram, não é mesmo? Não... Tudo parecia tão vago, tão irreal... Devia ser algum sonho, é, com certeza era isso!

Tudo estava perfeito demais! Com certeza aquele vago sentimento de tristeza que ainda o assombrava um pouquinho não passava de um pesadelo besta. Ele acordou, e agora estava tudo bem! E esse pensamento ridículo parecia muito válido naquele instante.

 

**Oun Sasuke! Há quantos anos eu quero que você nos valorize e falasse algo assim! Senti sua falta também!**

Sem viadagem Sasuke, me poupe.

 

Enquanto Sasuke ria mais uma vez da conversa engraçada que se acontecia em sua cabeça, ouviu o barulho da porta do banheiro se abrindo. Ainda com o sorriso a postos, deitou a cabeça em seus joelhos e observou a porta, prestando a extrema atenção no homem que acabava de entrar.

Seu sorriso se tornou ainda mais radiante. Será que era possível ficar mais satisfeito do que ele estava naquele momento? Ele daria tudo, absolutamente  _tudo_ , pra conseguir congelar o tempo e viver naquela situação para sempre.

_ Vem aqui... – ele pediu, com a voz dengosa, ainda na mesma posição e aguardando o outro terminar de fazer seja lá o que diabos fazia.

Assim que entrou, Madara observou Sasuke com aquela expressão besta no olhar, rindo de algo que ele não sabia do que se tratava. A droga parecia ter efeito total mais rapidamente no corpo do garoto no que no dele, mas isso não era fora do normal; afinal, Madara era maior, tanto em altura quanto em massa muscular, e com certeza tinha uma imunidade maior há ação de medicamentos. Como Orochimaru disse, ele ainda tinha cinco minutos de sobriedade.

Por isso, usou o momento de lucidez para criar um ambiente melhor para os acontecimentos que se seguiriam. Caminhou até a banheira redonda de hidromassagem que se encontrava no canto do grande banheiro da suíte e ligou as torneiras, torcendo para que não demorasse muito a encher. Derrubou dentro da banheira alguns sais de banho que há muito tempo estavam inutilizados, isso desde que Itachi começara a evitar momentos assim com ele, e observou as pequenas espumas com cheiro de jasmim surgirem na superfície da água.

Teria alguns minutos até que a banheira enchesse completamente.

Olhou novamente para Sasuke, que estava com uma expressão de dengo surreal, parecendo um garotinho contrariado desejando algo proibido. Madara até deixou um sorriso brotar em seus lábios: apesar de não estar sob os efeitos alucinógenos ainda, não podia deixar de constatar o quanto o pivete parecia extremamente apetitoso daquela forma.

Perguntava-se quem Sasuke estaria vendo agora em seu momento de alucinação. Apesar de que, no fundo, acreditava saber quem seria essa pessoa.

O herdeiro Uchiha era muito previsível, ao menos para ele.

_ Você não vem aqui? – Sasuke resmungou, um pouco envergonhado, escondendo o rosto no joelho por sentir medo de uma possível rejeição.

_ Já vou, Sasuke. – Madara respondeu, endireitando a postura e caminhando até a pia do banheiro. Ao observar-se no espelho, se deu conta do quão abatido parecia.

 

 

**(***)**

 

_ Itachi... – desde este novo despertar, Itachi ainda não ouvira a voz de Naruto, mas não havia dúvidas de que ele acabara de se pronunciar. Ele estava no quarto, em algum ponto, e seu tom de voz era ainda mais deprimido do que o de Jiraiya, talvez até um pouco espantado.

 _Ah... Era só o que faltava!_  – Itachi pensou, detestando a perspectiva de encontrar Naruto naquele estado deplorável.

_ Pirralho, o que você ‘tá fazendo aqui de novo? – o mais velho ralhou, olhando para a porta com irritação. Itachi não tentou virar o pescoço para encarar o loiro barulhento, temendo passar mal novamente caso assim fizesse. – Eu falei pra você esperar!

_ Eu não sabia... – ele falou, o horror agora evidente em seu timbre de voz, e aproximou-se da cama com passos lentos. – Eu não sabia que ele estava tão mal assim...!

Itachi ainda não tinha acesso a um espelho, mas sabia que deveria ter hematomas no rosto. Todavia, Naruto não devia saber dos cortes em sua pele e dos machucados mais profundos. Jiraiya parecia só dividir o essencial com Naruto e Kakashi sobre sua condição, o que era um comportamento natural da ética medicinal; os dois não eram sua família e, pelo que Itachi sabia, essas informações só deveriam ser repassada aos familiares.

_ Bom, agora você sabe. – Itachi respondeu, se sentindo bem desconfortável com o tom de voz do mais novo. Nunca viu o garoto usar aquele tom e não sabia direito como deveria agir. – Parabéns pra você, Uzumaki.

Irritado, Itachi percebeu que preferia um Naruto barulhento e furacão-humano, do que um benevolente e filantropo. Tsk... Detestava ser alvo da pena alheia, principalmente nas condições em que se encontrava no momento. Ainda mais pena advinda do loiro em questão!

_ Naruto, saia do quarto, eu preciso cuidar do Itachi. – Jiraiya comandou, ainda olhando para o garoto que se aproximava com ares de censura.

_ Eu quero ajudar. – ele respondeu, agora finalmente no campo de visão de Itachi, observando Jiraiya com seriedade.

Ainda era muito estranho para Itachi ver o loiro agir daquela forma; a primeira vista, jamais considerou que o garoto pudesse se portar daquela maneira, mas a conversa que os dois tiveram há alguns dias atrás provou o contrário. Naruto era muito capaz de tratar sobre assuntos sérios e, pelo jeito, considerava a situação do moreno algo muito relevante naquele instante.

Por mais estranho e surreal que fosse, Naruto parecia até mesmo preocupado com ele, o que não fazia o menor sentido possível.

_ Naruto, isso daqui não é igual “ajudar a limpar a casa”. – o médico respondeu, não parando os seus afazeres por conta da interrupção do loiro. – É sério, não há o que você possa ajudar.

_ Mas...

 _Como é teimoso!_ – Itachi não pôde deixar de constatar; mesmo assim, suspirou pesadamente e interrompeu a discussão. Decerto, não queria o Uzumaki ali, mas não era como se o mais novo fosse arredar o pé, então que ficasse, se era mesmo o jeito. Naruto lhe dava uma canseira mental surpreendente, falando ou não.

_ Deixe Jiraiya, eu não me importo.

Naruto se aproximou da cama e olhou diretamente para ele, tentando transmitir alguma coisa que Itachi não pôde captar perfeitamente, ou talvez não quisesse. Os olhos azuis cintilavam em sua direção, mas não era um olhar de pena, como Itachi previu: era um olhar estranhamente compreensivo. E, por mais que Itachi odiasse usar essa palavra, também era acolhedor.

Ele não conseguia entender porque recebia esse tipo de olhar do Uzumaki, justo dele. Os dois se odiavam, não era? De onde veio toda essa compreensão?

Como nenhum dos dois se pronunciou novamente, e como Jiraiya percebeu que era voto vencido naquela discussão, voltou a cuidar dos ferimentos de Itachi. Alguns pontos estavam infeccionados e ele precisava limpar com frequência para curar a infecção, não podendo deixar os curativos úmidos pois piorariam muito aquele quadro infeccioso. Isso era um trabalho de enfermeiro, mas ele não podia se dar ao luxo de mostrar a um colega de trabalho o real estado de Itachi; isso poderia causar problemas sérios tanto para ele, quanto para o jovem.

Toda limpeza durou pouco mais de quarenta minutos. Durante todo esse tempo, o Uzumaki permaneceu ao lado do Uchiha, sem falar nada, se portando estranhamente sério e Itachi quase desejava o Naruto barulhento de antes; aquele comportamento não combinava com o loiro e conseguia fazê-lo ainda mais irritante que o normal, o que era quase uma proeza.

Porém Naruto apenas continuava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, com o olhar vago e distante; ele também estava ligeiramente enjoado com o cheiro de desinfetante hospitalar e sangue. Ainda assim, ele queria permanecer ao lado de Itachi, não só para entender toda aquela confusão, mas porque o outro precisava de apoio naquela hora difícil, mesmo que fosse um idiota.

Itachi estava curioso sobre o que se passava na cabeça do loiro, mas seu espírito de competitividade com Naruto lhe impedia de perguntar. Ele estranhamente via esse ato como uma demonstração de fraqueza, e não queria parecer fraco na frente do garoto.

Quando Jiraiya colocou a última atadura no corpo do paciente, olhou para os dois presentes com certa expectativa, questionando-os sobre o que seria feito a seguir de maneira silenciosa.

_ Eu quero falar com o Itachi.

_ Naruto, o Itachi acabou de passar por...

Foi por apenas um segundo e o olhar de Naruto entrou no seu campo de visão, mas bastou para Itachi compreender que não poderiam perder mais nenhum segundo: em algum lugar, Sasuke precisava dele. O Uzumaki sabia disso e ele também.

_ Eu quero falar com o Naruto. – Itachi interrompeu mais uma vez, ainda preso naquela estranha ligação de olhar com os olhos azuis do mais novo.

Jiraiya balançou a cabeça negativamente, pegando a bandeja de aço repleta de ataduras usadas, sujas de vermelho-sangue, e se afastou dos dois presentes gradativamente, caminhando em direção à porta.

_ Eu nunca vou entender a nova geração... – ele murmurava, irritado com o comportamento dos dois mais novos. Será que ninguém se preocupava com a saúde de Itachi além dele? – Estarei esperando do lado de fora, e você, pivete. – Jiraiya se dirigiu à Naruto, apontando de forma acusatória para o seu rosto. – Se você der showzinho, eu entro aqui e não deixo você se aproximar do Itachi pelos próximos 15 dias!

_ ‘Tá bom, ‘tá bom, Ero Sennin! – ele respondeu, cruzando os braços, contrariado e exibindo um beicinho de protesto nos lábios.

Essa reação tão “Naruto” tranquilizou Itachi mais do que ele queria: até arrancou uma singela risada dele! Mas ele precisou parar subitamente de rir pela intensa dor que sentiu em suas costelas e o ataque de tosse que se seguiu. Céus, ele  _realmente_  estava um lixo!

Jiraiya saiu do quarto e Naruto observou o ataque de tosse de Itachi com curiosidade. Dessa vez o outro felizmente já não estava mais tossindo sangue, embora era visível pelas caretas de dor que todo seu corpo reclamava pelo esforço. Quando ele conseguiu se controlar, o loiro abriu a boca mais uma vez:

_ Quem mandou fumar? – ele falou em um tom descontraído, aproximando-se de Itachi um pouco mais e puxando uma das cadeiras para próximo da cama do paciente. Ao fazer isso, lembrou-se das diversas vezes que fizera isso enquanto Kakashi estava hospitalizado e fungou com melancolia, detestando as lembranças terríveis daquele período de espera.

_ Você não é idiota o suficiente de achar que o cigarro fez isso comigo, né? – Itachi sabia a resposta, mas ainda sim não pôde deixar de provocar o garoto, chamando-o de tolo e ingênuo por tabela.

Isso fazia bem ao seu humor e ele certamente precisava de alguma melhora. Talvez fosse a única vantagem em ter Naruto por perto, porque ele realmente não gostava de ficar próximo do Uzumaki irritante, não mesmo.

_ Bastardo! Eu só estou tentando quebrar o gelo. – Naruto respondeu, girando os olhos em suas órbitas e se controlando para não ser mais enfático em sua argumentação. Sabia que Jiraiya falou bem sério naquela ameaça antes de sair, e não queria ser tirado de perto de Itachi antes de receber algumas respostas. – Eu sei que você ainda não tem idade pra ter um problema tão sério com o cigarro, mas daqui uns dez anos você vai ver!

Itachi abaixou o olhar, encarando seus dedos machucados por alguns segundos. Naruto não sabia nem metade de tudo que acontecia, mas ele prometeu a si mesmo que não iria mais esconder aquelas informações. Precisava de ajuda, precisava de pessoas que se importavam com Sasuke para que tivessem algum sucesso na investida contra Madara.

Em suma: ele precisava de Naruto.

Ele odiava profundamente admitir isso para si mesmo, pois, para ele, isso era igual a uma demonstração de fraqueza. Só que ser fraco ou não, isso já não importava mais: Sasuke era a única coisa que pensava no momento.

_ Eu nunca vou ter problema com cigarro. – ele respondeu, com a voz baixa, pigarreando e sabendo que teria um longo caminho para percorrer naquela explicação. – Eu sou um pouco mais diferente do que você imagina.

_ Eu sabia que os poderes de Flash não eram a única anomalia em você. – Naruto constatou, achando graça das palavras escolhidas pelo maldito. ‘Tá certo que ele tinha todos aqueles superpoderes, mas isso não significava que ele fosse imune a morte.

A situação deplorável em que ele se encontrava deixava bem claro isso.

_ E você estava certo.

O loiro ergueu a sobrancelha, curioso por Itachi não ter respondido a provocação e, pior, ter concordado com suas palavras: isso quase poderia significar que o apocalipse a caminho. Ele se aprumou um pouco mais na cadeira.

_ Você ‘tá levando muito a sério o que eu ‘tou falando! – respondeu Naruto um pouco apreensivo. – Eu não te acho uma anomalia, Itachi-bastardo!

Quando Itachi ergueu o olhar para o outro viu que o Uzumaki exibia um daqueles animados e verdadeiros sorrisos. Isso o surpreendeu para valer porque pelo menos por alguns milésimos de segundo ele quase acreditou que não era mesmo uma anomalia. Quase...

Itachi suspirou pesadamente e essa atitude arrancou o sorriso dos lábios do Uzumaki. O mais velho balançou a cabeça em negação, se perguntando se Naruto ainda seria capaz de sorrir daquela forma para ele depois de saber toda verdade. Mas no íntimo, ele previa a resposta.

É lógico que não.

O loiro, por sua vez, não compreendeu a melancolia de Itachi, mas optou por ficar em silêncio, se dando conta que, finalmente, seria o momento de receber alguma informação. Itachi parecia pensar na melhor forma em começar a falar, e ele ansiava demais por esse momento.

_ Eu vou... Eu vou te contar algumas coisas. – Itachi não abaixou o olhar novamente, mostrando firmeza em sua decisão – E, por mais que você deseje me interromper, espere eu terminar de falar.

Não soou como uma ordem e sim como um pedido. Naruto não tinha um bom pressentimento sobre o discurso que se iniciaria, mas ainda sim concordou com um aceno de cabeça, descansando as mãos no seu colo e concentrando-se apenas em ouvir Itachi falar.

Naruto nunca esteve tão certo em seus pressentimentos como nesta ocasião; Itachi não explicava os fatos, ele simplesmente lançava uma bomba atômica em várias certezas e convicções do Uzumaki. Mas, ainda sim, ele ouviu tudo calado.

Por mais surpreendente que fosse, Naruto realmente o ouviu sem dar um pio, o que era reconfortante. Primeiramente, ele precisou contar tudo àquilo que Sasuke sabia, sendo que a maior parte já tinha sido repassada ao Uzumaki, o qual ficou profundamente entediado nessa parte (para variar). Todavia, Itachi sabia que era melhor começar falando sobre as coisas mais “leves” da sua história, sendo recompensado pela relativa surpresa que Naruto demonstrou sobre as informações referentes ao QG, as duplas e a sua relação com Madara.

Itachi mencionou, da mesma maneira que fizera com Sasuke, que algo desencadeou sua curiosidade pelo mundo exterior, mas não disse com todas as letras qual foi esse fato. Comentou sobre cada um dos membros da Akatsuki e o pouco que sabia sobre suas habilidades, também perdeu um grandessíssimo tempo explicando como a mente do Madara funcionava e toda a caça ao tesouro que se instalara para a captura de Sasuke.

Quando Naruto parecia que iria perder a calma e gritar, Itachi acreditou que seria à hora de lançar informações mais pessoais sobre o assunto; não queria brincar com a sorte e ter que ouvir um Naruto estressado e barulhento naquela altura.

_ Eu não queria mais ajudar Madara a capturar Sasuke.

Naruto, que havia se posto de pé em um pulo, sentou-se novamente, observando o mais velho com um pouco de surpresa.

_ Então você também se apaixonou pelo Sasuke... Né? – inquiriu Naruto com afobação, deixando evidente o quanto se preocupava com Sasuke estar sendo enganado por ele. – Diga que sim, por favor, se não eu vou ser obrigado a bater num moribundo e nem vou me sentir culpado por isso!

Itachi sorriu, ignorando a dor que aquele simples movimento trazia.

_ É um pouco mais complexo do que isso, mas eu estou sim apaixonado pelo Sasuke. – ele respondeu, um pouco envergonhado por falar sobre isso com outra pessoa que não fosse o Uchiha, mas entendendo a necessidade crucial dessa conversa. – Sasuke me mostrou um mundo que eu não conhecia e me encantou de um jeito um pouco assustador. Eu pretendia apenas seduzir o Sasuke para corroborar com o plano de Madara, mas tudo mudou quando houve um envolvimento emocional.

Em seguida, Itachi contou o que aconteceu no seu castigo nos mínimos detalhes, por mais que sua voz tivesse vacilado quando contou sobre a morte de Kisame. Quando falou isso, Naruto emitiu um ruído de surpresa, mas nada disse para lhe interromper. Entretanto, Itachi via as expressões no olhar do Uzumaki se transformarem, oscilando entre a raiva e a tristeza em uma rapidez surpreendente. Era estranho ver como alguém de fora parecia sofrer tanto por algo que não vivenciou, mas, ao mesmo tempo, também lhe dava algum conforto porque parecia que Naruto estava mesmo entendendo a situação e, pelo menos, até aquele ponto, não lhe julgou.

Pelo contrário, Naruto parecia que não estava lhe tratando como um monstro, e escutava o seu relato em silêncio. Itachi deixou de lado a revelação de Madara e o golpe final de Sasuke e quando terminou um silêncio opressor se instalou entre eles. Naruto desviou o olhar do Uchiha e ficou quieto por um tempo, analisando todas as informações dadas e tendo a certeza de que algo estava faltando ali. Itachi parecia ter dito mesmo a verdade, mas ainda estava faltando informações.

_ Você vai continuar essa história e encaixar esse quebra-cabeça, não vai? – o loiro perguntou, um pouco duvidoso se seria capaz de ouvir mais revelações de Itachi, mas sabendo que deveria forçá-lo a falar tudo naquele momento.

Afinal, se ele já estava escondendo alguns pontos naquele momento de coragem, imagina depois de algum tempo? Era óbvio que Itachi vacilaria depois e Naruto não seria capaz de repreender o outro por isso. Devia ser muito difícil falar sobre tudo que ele falou, e Naruto certamente já achava Itachi demais por não ter chorado em meio ao seu relato. Um bastardo, mas realmente naquele aspecto, ele precisava admirar o outro. Afinal, ele próprio perdeu a compostura apenas lendo uma carta de sua mãe na frente do outro!

 _Vergonhoso._ – era o pensamento que os dois tinham naquele momento, cada qual pensando no seu próprio momento de fraqueza: Naruto se lembrando das cartas, Itachi pensando no que deixara de contar a Naruto, mas que inevitavelmente  _teria_  que dizer.

O mais velho suspirou e levou a mão direita até o seu rosto, cobrindo os olhos e agradecendo aos céus por ainda ter um membro de seu corpo que não foi quebrado. Sua movimentação nada mais era do que uma vontade inconsciente de fugir, mais uma vez, daquela revelação.

_ Vamos Itachi, eu não vou te matar. Eu juro! Conte o que você fez, por pior que seja. – Naruto pediu com delicadeza, tremendo um pouco pela ansiedade e pelo medo do conteúdo que poderia surgir com o fim daquela história.

_ Sasuke me quer morto. – Itachi murmurou, ainda sem coragem de observar Naruto nos olhos, e odiando profundamente seu momento de covardia.

Queria poder encarar o mais novo e usar o habitual tom de indiferença, mas era impossível! Porque ele inevitavelmente se lembrava da feição transtornada de Sasuke ao remexer nos papéis que Madara cuidadosamente arquivou, todas as provas dos crimes que ele fez. Acima de tudo, seu peito doía ao se lembrar ao olhar de profunda ira que o Uchiha mais novo lhe lançou naquela ocasião. Ele praticamente conseguia enxergar Sasuke gritando para ele que queria matá-lo e isso conseguia ser mais doloroso do que qualquer ferida atual.

_ Por quê? – Naruto soava surpreso e descrente, achando que era exagero de Itachi tirar aquela conclusão.

_ Porque eu matei Fugaku e Mikoto Uchiha, e porque Sasuke é... É meu irmão mais novo.

Sem nem entender o porquê, Itachi apertou ainda mais os olhos, mantendo-os ainda mais fechados, mesmo que suas pálpebras reclamassem do esforço. Ele aguardou qualquer tipo de xingamento, qualquer palavra ofensiva vinda da boca de Naruto, mas o outro permaneceu quieto por sabe-se lá quanto tempo em silêncio. Itachi se viu obrigado a tirar a mão do rosto e olhar para Naruto, enquanto este o observava com uma calma tão inesperada que chegava a ser assustadora.

_ Eu estava esperando pra ver se você ia me contar. – o Uzumaki respondeu, cruzando os braços e mantendo o olhar firme no rosto assustado de Itachi. – Eu já sabia.

_Quê? Como assim?_

_ Isso é impossível! – Itachi murmurou, tendo uma crise de tosse pouco apropriada logo depois.

Como assim Naruto já sabia disso? Por que ele nunca disse ao Sasuke? Como diabos ele conseguiu aquela informação? Seria Kakashi quem o informou do parentesco? Mas Kakashi não sabia que ele era o assassino de Mikoto e Fugaku! E por que ele não estava furioso e fora de si? Por que não estava lhe xingando? Ou lhe batendo? Ou fazendo qualquer coisa irritante e idiota como de costume? Por que Naruto parecia ainda acreditar nele? Em suma, Naruto não parecia julgá-lo; isso o deixava verdadeiramente confuso e assustado. Não fazia sentido algum!

Itachi sequer conseguia se concentrar em fazer seu acesso de tosse diminuir, por mais que todo o seu corpo estivesse latejando ainda mais por causa do esforço que fazia.

_ Não é impossível. – Naruto respondeu, procurando a jarra de água que geralmente ficava próximo da cama dos pacientes de hospital. Estava tão acostumado com hospitais agora, que já sabia que isso era algo de praxe nos quartos.

Ao encontrar, encheu o copo de vidro que estava do lado da jarra e ajudou Itachi a beber todo o conteúdo. A tosse melhorou consideravelmente depois disso e Itachi percebeu pela primeira vez como estava faminto e com sede.

Mas tinha assuntos mais urgentes para resolver no momento.

_ Como? – ele questionou com a voz fraca, ainda tossindo um pouco.

_ Karin me contou, no dia que Sasuke foi capturado e, pelo jeito, você também. – ele respondeu, ainda calmo. – Ainda bem que já faz uns dias que eu descobri, se não provavelmente eu iria te matar Uchiha-bastardo.

Ok, a situação estava cada vez mais confusa...

_ Karin? A noiva do Sasuke? Como ela sabia disso?

_ Vocês realmente não acharam nada estranho uma garota, do nada, oferecer abrigo pra alguém que se diz procurado por criminosos, em troca de um suposto casamento sem sentimento? – Naruto parecia tirar sarro da situação, balançando a mão direita como se ridicularizasse o julgamento que Itachi e Sasuke tiveram de Karin. – Ou, pior, uma garota que mora numa mansão imensa, diz que seus pais estão viajando, mas eles nunca ligam!

Itachi, honestamente, nunca sentira tanta vergonha na vida como ao ouvir os fatos colocados dessa forma. Naruto estava certo, era muito óbvio! Karin era uma cilada e fora por isso que Sasuke acabou sequestrado!

Naruto sequer conseguia acreditar no ligeiro rubor que tingia as bochechas pálidas e machucadas de Itachi. A vontade de gargalhar era imensa, mas ele não fez isso. Apenas se permitiu um ligeiro riso de contentamento, levando uma das mãos até a nuca, que coçou um pouquinho encabulado.

_ Diz que não, vai? – disse Naruto encabulado e Itachi se virou para encarar o outro. – Se não só eu vou ficar me achando o único idiota desse hospital!

Itachi quis bater no idiota do Uzumaki! O pirralho lhe fez pensar que ele agiu como um idiota de marca maior, sendo que ele também não havia cogitado essa possibilidade!

_Palhaço!_

O mais novo riu um pouco, divertindo-se com as feições de incredulidade que Itachi deixara passar de sua tentativa de estoicidade. Por algum motivo, sabia que com ele Itachi parecia perder a habilidade de esconder as emoções. Foi o próprio Kakashi quem pontuou isso há alguns dias, e Naruto não pôde deixar de concordar.

Ele realmente sabia domar Uchihas! Era um talento nato!

_ Desembucha de uma vez! – Itachi ordenou, agora um pouco mais calmo com a situação em si. Se o loiro já estava a par daqueles acontecimentos, então não havia nada de muito mais grave que ele poderia falar.

_ Você não manda em mim! – o outro rebateu, detestando ser ordenado por Itachi. – Quem precisa de quem aqui!? Hein?

_ Sasuke! – Itachi respondeu, elevando o tom de voz e ascendendo os olhos rubros pela primeira vez naquele dia. – Sasuke precisa de nós! Se você não cooperar, vai ser difícil!

_ Eu estou tentando cooperar aqui, senhor olhos-do-capeta! – Naruto respondeu; Itachi girou os olhos pelo apelidinho infame. – Só que você ‘tá perdendo a paciência toda hora.

_ Então fale e para de me alugar! – ele rebateu, sentindo-se estranhamente infantil em dizer isso, mas não conseguindo se controlar.

O Uzumaki lhe dava nos nervos! Simplesmente era impossível ignorá-lo e ele tentava com afinco isso, mas não dava! Isso era incrivelmente revoltante!

Naruto fez um ruído de impaciência com a garganta, mas decidiu que não deveria continuar discutindo, não queria ser mandado para fora do hospital e Jiraiya era conhecido por cumprir suas promessas. Ficou de pé a fim de alcançar algo no bolso traseiro de sua calça, retirando de lá o cartão que Karin lhe entregou no dia do sequestro de Sasuke.

Estendeu-o para Itachi, que o agarrou sem o mínimo de delicadeza e leu o seu conteúdo.

_ Karin  _Uzumaki_?

Itachi olhava para o pedaço de papel em suas mãos, incrédulo. Como Karin tinha o mesmo sobrenome que Naruto? Bom, claro, aquilo não era um documento oficial, era um mero cartão de visita, mas ainda sim...

_ Itachi, entenda: você não foi o único que foi tirado do berço e se tornou uma experiência científica.

A voz que soara não foi a de Naruto e sim a de uma nova pessoa que entrou no quarto sem que os dois presentes se dessem conta. Itachi, esquecendo-se completamente de sua condição e não dando a mínima para a dor que sentiria, virou a cabeça e encarou a porta. Karin estava lá, sorrindo com certa confiança.

Ela se aproximou da cama, caminhando até ficar ao lado de Naruto e o beijando no rosto logo em seguida, abraçando-o por trás enquanto ambos olhavam com curiosidade para o Uchiha, aguardando uma reação.

_ Quem... Quem é você?

Itachi não era tolo. Naquele momento já estava bem claro que Karin não era quem dizia ser, e que tinha uma grande participação em tudo isso. Esse, muito provavelmente, era o real motivo por ela ter permitido a entrada de Sasuke em sua casa (apesar de que ele não desconfiava, em nenhum momento, do interesse passional que a ruiva tinha em  _seu_ Sasuke).

Se Karin fosse mesmo uma Uzumaki, Itachi acabara de formular uma teoria: Todos os Uzumakis o irritam e querem o seu Sasuke.  _Malditos!_

_ A família Uzumaki também teve uma criança que foi retirada do seu convívio, assim como você foi tirado da família Uchiha. – ela falou, retirando os óculos e observando Itachi pela primeira vez sem as lentes.

Ele parou de respirar momentaneamente, não acreditando no que via: apesar de só ter visualizado a garota à distância, ele já percebera que ela tinha uma coloração um pouco avermelhada em seus olhos, mas como a cor não mudava de intensidade, e como seria extremamente absurdo pensar nessa possibilidade, Itachi nunca suspeitou que ela pudesse ter algum tipo de ligação com toda aquela bagunça!

Mas os óculos... Os óculos escondiam a realidade dos seus olhos. Eles eram muito mais avermelhados do que o de Itachi, ainda mais luminosos, talvez pela cor natural que Karin tinha antes do início dos efeitos colaterais. Isso demonstrava que ela teria olhos claros se não fosse pela maldita proteína em seu organismo.

_ Mas como? – Itachi inquiriu à garota. Ela ainda abraçava Naruto, o qual não parecia perturbado com aquela aproximação. – Eu nunca te vi no QG!

_ Claro que não, Madara não sabe da minha existência.

Itachi sentia seu coração bater mais forte e Naruto parecia se divertir ainda mais com sua confusão mental e emocional. Raposa perversa!

_Céus, cadê o sentido nisso tudo?_

_ Karin é minha irmã, Itachi-bastardo. – Naruto complementou a informação, ganhando mais um olhar assustado de Itachi. – Nós fizemos os testes pra comprovar, ela é mesmo minha irmã de sangue. Ela é a nossa infiltrada na base do Orochimaru.

Depois de vários segundos de um silêncio mortal, Itachi não se aguentou e gargalhou alto, parando alguns instantes depois em virtude da dor fenomenal em seu abdômen. Naruto e Karin riram em conjunto, os dois se aproximaram um pouco mais de Itachi, que agora regularizava sua respiração e nem tentava esconder o sorriso de seus lábios.

Eles tinham um trunfo. E um trunfo dos grandes!

Itachi arriscou mais um olhar para o Uzumaki e viu o sorriso radiante que ornamentava os lábios do outro. Ao que parecia, sim, Naruto ainda era mesmo capaz de sorrir daquele jeito mesmo após descobrir toda a verdade. Alguma parte dele dizia que era melhor deixar o assunto terminar por ali, mas a maior parte dele precisava de uma certeza.

Ele precisava saber de uma última coisa.

O Uchiha parou de rir e Naruto ergueu a sobrancelha, ainda mantendo um sutil sorriso em seu rosto, que aparentava muita calma. Acima de tudo: o olhar que Naruto lhe dava não era como se estivesse vendo algum parasita ou qualquer coisa do tipo. O olhar do Uzumaki não mudou em nenhum momento.

_Você não está bravo comigo pela morte dos Uchiha ou pela minha relação incestuosa? – ele não pôde deixar de questionar, sabendo que não era muito seguro tocar naquele assunto novamente.

Entretanto, ele precisava saber. Inevitavelmente as lembranças ameaçaram vir a tona novamente, mas Itachi as bloqueou como pôde. Ele já bancou o fraco na frente de um Uzumaki naquele dia, não precisava passar por aquilo na frente de outro! Especialmente um que desejava o  _seu_ Sasuke, se é que algum dia Sasuke voltaria para ele.

_ Porque o Sasuke... – ele odiou em como seu tom de voz pareceu oscilante. – ... pareceu furioso.

Naruto sequer vacilou.

_ Sasuke não é seu irmão, é  _meu_ irmão.

_ Tecnicamente...

_ Não me importa a ciência aqui, Sasuke é o meu irmão e eu sei disso, então cale a boca e seja um bom cunhado. – Naruto lhe interrompeu, um pouco irritado com a tentativa de Itachi de tirar o seu título de “irmão”. Pff, existiam laços muito mais fortes do que sangue, Itachi um dia se daria conta disso. – E sobre a morte dos tios Fugaku e Mikoto... Bom, eu ainda quero falar sobre isso com você, mas eu sei que não é de toda culpa sua nisso. Eu sei perfeitamente tudo que você passou na Akatsuki e sei que você não sabia do parentesco e não sabia como era errado matar outras pessoas.

Itachi ficou quieto, trocando olhares intensos com Naruto e não acreditando em como o loiro o compreendera tão facilmente. Ele sequer precisou explicar tudo! Observou Karin, que soltara Naruto e estava bem próximo de si, analisando seus olhos com profissionalismo ao colocar seus óculos novamente, parecendo entender a particularidade da coloração de sua íris de uma maneira que apenas Orochimaru entendia.

_ Eu sei o que eles faziam com você, Itachi. – ela disse e, satisfeita com o brilho do olhar de Itachi (e, consequentemente, com a quantidade de proteína em seu corpo) se afastou um pouco, sorrindo com compaixão. – Eu faço parte das pesquisas do Orochimaru, sei sua ficha médica de cabeça e sei dos experimentos de Madara com você.

_ Você é leal a Orochimaru? – ele não pôde deixar de questionar, agora um pouco apreensivo com essa possibilidade. O inimigo direto não era Orochimaru, mas ainda sim não adiantava nada derrotar Madara e deixar Sasuke ficar na posse de outro criminoso.

_ Eu era, Orochimaru me criou como filha. – ela respondeu com sinceridade, e Naruto deixou uma expressão de repulsa contornar as suas feições. – Mas quando ele envolveu Sasuke... Eu não pude...

_ Ela é leal ao Teme, Itachi. – Naruto complementou. – E ela também não quer que eu me ferre nessa história. Ela até me explicou que me demitiu do supermercado quando descobriu que éramos irmãos porque não queria que eu me envolvesse nessa confusão.

 _Certo, eu não estava tão louco de sentir ciúmes dessa garota então._  – foi o pensamento imediato do Uchiha.

_ Eu também demorei um pouco pra descobrir a ligação de sangue que eu tinha com Naruto, não sabia nada sobre a minha família de berço, apenas que eu fui separada dela. – a ruiva complementou as palavras de Naruto, agradecendo o auxílio no discurso com um aceno de cabeça – Como você, eu também estava encarregada de vigiar Sasuke, mas com outros propósitos. Contudo, isso não é história para o momento, porque eu quero te perguntar uma coisa importante.

Itachi queria saber detalhes sobre todo o plano de Orochimaru, mas sabia que teria que cooperar também para que recebesse essas informações. Por isso, encorajou a garota a prosseguir em seus questionamentos, sabendo que em breve também adquiria informações sobre a cobra duas-caras chamada Orochimaru.

_ Madara estava te submetendo a experimentos que Orochimaru intitulava como “lavagem cerebral”. – ela tomou novamente a postura de profissionalismo, empurrando os óculos para mais próximos dos olhos, pois esses escorregaram para a ponta de seu nariz. Itachi e Naruto ouviam tudo com atenção, curiosos com o rumo da conversa. – Eu era muito pequena, mas me lembro vagamente de algum deles e tive acesso aos resultados da época. Entendi que ele estava tentando condicionar o seu comportamento de alguma forma, a agir como alguém que ele um dia conheceu, para tal utilizando-se de memórias falsas e sintéticas, que eram inseridas em sua mente durante horas e horas de sessões científicas extremamente dolorosas e traumatizantes.

_ Como você pode confiar tanto tempo num homem que fazia essas coisas!? – Naruto inquiriu, olhando para os dois à sua frente sem saber ao certo para quem questionar essa dúvida.

 _Ah, vale pros dois!_  – refletiu Naruto por fim.

Karin e Itachi, dessa vez, trocaram olhares breves e entenderam o que se passava na mente do outro. Itachi finalmente sentiu que alguém compreendera a sua união com Madara, porque muito provavelmente Karin sentira o mesmo por Orochimaru.

Mas mesmo desejando conversar com a garota e sanar essa dúvida, ela voltou a assumir a postura profissional e ignorou sumariamente a acusação implícita que Naruto fizera contra Orochimaru, sabendo que se desejava salvar Sasuke precisaria de mais informações que só Itachi Uchiha poderia fornecer.

_ A pergunta é a seguinte: Quem era a pessoa que Madara queria que você se tornasse?

O moreno abaixou o olhar, detestando se lembrar que Madara apenas amou o seu parasita e jamais ele, o hospedeiro. Decidido que não fazia mais o menor sentido esconder isso de seus novos aliados, Itachi, mais uma vez, respirou fundo e começou a falar.

 

 

**(***)**

 

_I tried to love you, I thought I could_

_I tried to own you, I thought I would_

_I want to peel the skin from your face_

_Before the real you lays to waste_

_< >_

_Tentei te amar, achei que podia_

_Tentei te possuir, achei que conseguiria_

_Eu quero arrancar a pele do seu rosto_

_Antes que a verdadeira face seja desperdiçada_

 

Por mais que recusasse admitir isso, tudo que ocorreu entre ele e Itachi o decepcionou demais. Durante muito tempo, anos, Madara teve a completa certeza de que Itachi seria um bom substituto; ele tinha o perfil, além de uma aparência semelhante. Madara sabia que em algum ponto da vida em conjunto dos dois, ele quase se esqueceu de seu amor anterior por causa de Itachi. Ele passou a gostar dos momentos em que o mais novo agia como uma criança, como verdadeiramente era, e não como era condicionado a agir por causa  _dele_.

Na verdade, naquela época Madara até mesmo cogitou deixar tudo o que sentia por seu amor anterior de lado e viver somente com Itachi e com o que o garoto poderia lhe oferecer, sem tentar forçá-lo a ser quem não era. E o motivo disso era muito simples: ele estava... feliz.

Ele amava as pequenas birras do Itachi, ou a maneira como ele era sedento por sexo (bem mais do que seu antigo amor, se é que isso era humanamente possível), tal como amava os momentos em que  _ele_  vinha à tona. Ele estava aprendendo a amar o filho mais velho de Fugaku. Ou talvez se acomodando, era difícil dizer.

Mas quando Itachi se rebelou por causa da missão envolvendo o assassinado de Fugaku e Mikoto, Madara se deu conta de que jamais poderia ter algo exclusivamente com Itachi. Ele não concordava com seus ideais, ele ainda agia como um adolescente rebelde e insensato, ao ponto de levantar a voz para ele e desafiá-lo com a maior audácia que já havia visto na vida. Nem Orochimaru o enfrentou daquele jeito.

Naquele momento, Madara soube que se estava sentido algum sentimento por Itachi, deveria parar ali mesmo. Não podia, Itachi teria que se eliminado daquele corpo; ele era uma ameaça. Todo o condicionamento comportamental já estava feito, e em noventa por centro do tempo Itachi tomava as decisões que  _ele_  tomaria. Itachi era o renascimento  _dele_ , era uma experiência muito bem sucedida!

Ele achou que conseguiria controlá-lo novamente, por tudo de volta no lugar. Os anos em que permitiu que a personalidade de Itachi fosse exteriorizada nada mais seriam que um tenebroso inverno, e Madara conseguiria contornar. Ele tinha certeza disso.

O seu irmãozinho pareceu cooperar no início, talvez um pouco a contragosto, era verdade, mas era o suficiente para Madara. Ele estava feliz novamente, até confiou à missão de Sasuke para Itachi.

E seu Otouto o decepcionou, mais uma vez. As sessões de nada adiantaram: Itachi amou Sasuke, o traiu, o enganou, mentiu descaradamente para ele, sem nenhuma vergonha do que fazia. Era bem filho do pai mesmo, nem tinha como negar o maldito sangue de Fugaku correndo em suas veias.

 

_You told me I'm the only one_

_Sweet little angel, you should have run_

_Lying, crying, dying to leave_

_Innocence creates my hell_

_< >_

_Você me disse que eu era o único_

_Pequeno doce anjo, você deveria ter fugido_

_Mentindo, chorando, ansiando por partir_

_A inocência criou meu inferno_

Ele tinha como começar todo o experimento do zero com outra cobaia, mas teria que ser uma criança para que a chance de dar certo fosse grande. Fora que com o fracasso da primeira tentativa, ele não tinha tanta certeza de que conseguiria condicionar bem o suficiente para fazer o novo experimento agir 100% como  _ele_ , isso sem levar em conta o fato de que quando a criança já tivesse a idade certa Madara já estaria com uma idade avançada.

Ele não podia mais perder tanto tempo de sua vida com isso. Por isso, iria usar a segunda alternativa com Sasuke. Não era o que ele queria, mas era uma boa fuga. Um momento de alegria no meio de um mar de sofrimento.

Era o bastante.

_ Itachi... Vem logo! – Sasuke choramingou, arrancando uma risadinha baixa de Madara.

 

 

_Cheating myself, still you know more_

_It would be so easy with a whore_

_Try to understand me, little girl_

_My twisted passion to be your world_

_< >_

_Enganando a mim mesmo, você sabia mais que eu_

_Isso seria bem mais fácil com uma prostituta_

_Tente me entender, garotinha_

_Minha paixão doentia será o seu mundo_

 

Então o garoto via Itachi, que ironia.

A droga funcionava da seguinte forma: a alucinação fazia memórias relacionadas a dor e ao sofrimento ficaram apagadas na mente do usuário, enquanto as boas memórias eram trazidas à tona. Sasuke muito provavelmente esqueceu toda a situação degradante que acabara de acontecer entre ele e Itachi, mas se lembrava dos momentos felizes que os dois tiveram.

Se Sasuke via Itachi no seu lugar, provavelmente significava duas coisas: ou ele estivera realmente apaixonado por Itachi antes de tudo isso acontecer e agora retomava aquele sentimento passado e superado, ou ele jamais deixara de sentir o que estava sentido agora, mas a mágoa abafava a paixão.

Madara não se importava com o que se passava na cabeça do Uchiha. Na verdade ele sabia que a probabilidade de Sasuke ver Itachi nele quando a droga fizesse efeito era grande, e isso podia ser usado em seu favor. Era até mesmo algo bom!

Decidindo que de nada adiantava ficar apreciando seu rosto abatido no espelho do banheiro, Madara arrancou o elástico que prendia de qualquer jeito o seu cabelo rebelde e jogou na pia. Abriu o botão e o zíper de sua calça, retirando-a com velocidade e um pouco de impaciência, arrancando sua roupa íntima no processo.

Sentia que seu coração batia mais forte e a sensação de leveza o atingia certeiramente, o que indicava que dentro de pouco tempo estaria completamente rendido à droga; precisava ser rápido. Abriu a porta do boxe do banheiro e ajoelhou-se no chão, próximo de Sasuke, olhando em seus olhos. O garoto parecia radiante, extremamente feliz e satisfeito.

A droga “Tsuki no Me” era um sucesso! Seu peito se encheu de orgulho de sua mais nova criação. E dentro de instantes ele também estaria sentido toda aquela alegria, mal podia esperar!

_ Itachi... Eu... – Sasuke não conseguiu finalizar sua fala, pois Madara colocou um de seus dedos nos seus lábios, o impedindo de formular mais uma palavra.

_ Sasuke, me chame de Nii-san e eu vou te chamar de Otouto... Ok? – murmurou com carinho, acariciando os cabelos molhados do rapaz.

Sasuke piscou algumas vezes, pendendo a cabeça na lateral, tentando encontrar algum sentido no pedido que acabou de receber.

_ Por quê? – ele questionou, um pouco perdido. Madara constatou que se lembrar do significado da terminologia “Nii-san” e “Otouto” era algo ruim na memória de Sasuke, e ele havia esquecido, assim como esquecera que Itachi era seu irmão.

Isso era bom, poupava explicações.

_ Porque eu quero. – respondeu, abaixando os joelhos de Sasuke e fazendo-o esticar as pernas para frente no chão gelado de azulejo.

Madara sentou do lado de Sasuke e antes que o garoto pudesse reclamar de qualquer coisa, o pegou no colo, colocando-se de pé sem esforço algum ainda com ele em seus braços. Chutou de qualquer jeito a porta do boxe, e o levou para a banheira que já estava com água pela metade.

Sasuke não reclamava, muito pelo contrário: circundava os braços em seu pescoço, deixando suspiros satisfeitos escaparem enquanto se agarrava cada vez mais nele, sentindo-se seguro e satisfeito.

O mais velho, por sua vez, entrou na banheira junto com o garoto, sentando-se no fundo e quase gemendo com a sensação deliciosa da água quente em sua pele. Ela já estava quase em seu umbigo e já o esquentava consideravelmente. Sasuke, por sua vez, não prendeu os ruídos de sensação, gemendo dengosamente quando foi depositado com cuidado na água aquecida de tal forma que até saia uma leve fumaça de sua superfície.

_ Isso é tão bom... Onde estamos? – ele perguntou um pouco grogue, olhando para “Itachi” à sua frente e apreciando o sorriso sacana em seus lábios.

Uma ereção começava a se formar em seu baixo ventre, mas não era sua culpa! Aquela situação favorecia demais a sua libido. Seu corpo sentia falta de Itachi de um jeito completamente surreal e não havia nada Sasuke pudesse fazer para impedir que agisse daquela forma. Ele queria, e o outro também parecia querer.

_ Isso importa? – Madara respondeu, puxando Sasuke para próximo de si e beijando seus lábios sem qualquer resistência. É, estava na cara que não importava. Ainda mais quando Sasuke retribuiu o beijo com fervor, subindo acima de seu colo e unindo ambas as ereções em formação.

Madara gostou do beijo de Sasuke. Era diferente do de Itachi, mais suave, mas ainda sim viciante; Sasuke mordia menos, mas gemia bem mais. Aproveitou os poucos segundos que ainda tinha de consciência beijando o garoto, pensando que talvez pudessem experimentar aquilo sem drogas algumas vezes. Porque ele sabia que tudo iria mudar em breve.

Em breve, não seria mais Sasuke quem estaria em seu colo. Em breve, tudo aquilo não passaria de um sonho absurdo, e uma nova realidade o invadiria sem deixar vestígios. Em breve, tudo estaria perfeito.

 

*

_[Madara]_

 

E, de fato, tudo mudou.

Em meio ao beijo, eu senti uma nova técnica. Muito provavelmente Sasuke não havia mudado a forma de beijar, mas o meu corpo sentia o que queria sentir. Eu sentia o beijo  _dele_.

Porque eu nunca esqueci a forma como ele beijava...

Dessa vez não consegui me controlar e gemi satisfatoriamente enquanto enterrava minhas mãos no cabelo daquele que me beijava tão fervorosamente. O cheiro dele invadia minhas narinas, o gosto de seus lábios agora era perceptível, até mesmo o timbre de  _sua_ voz era captado em meio aos suspiros e pequenos múrmuros que ele deixava escapar.

Interrompi a união de lábios depois de quase um minuto, estava ofegante e precisava respirar. Ainda de olhos fechados, agarrei com possessividade a cintura da pessoa que sentava sem pudor algum em meu colo, ele era meu! Estava com tantas saudades, tanta vontade, tanto desejo... Os anos haviam se passado, mas eles não ajudaram em nada para que eu esquecesse aquela paixão intensa. Minha ansiedade por vê-lo não diminuía nem um pouco, e o fato de que tudo aquilo não passava de uma alucinação nem me perturbava mais. Eu esquecia, segundo a segundo, desse pequeno detalhe sórdido – e isso era um bendito efeito da droga no meu organismo.

Foda-se, se precisasse tomaria “Tsuki No Me” todo santo dia. Só para tê-lo novamente em meus braços.

Abri os olhos finalmente, encarando agora a íris negra e sapeca que há tantos anos não via. Fiquei totalmente sem fôlego, porque meu peito inflava com tanta alegria que eu não sabia se caberia oxigênio dentro de meus pulmões. Há quantos anos eu não me sentia assim?

Notei vagamente que minha visão embaçava e pisquei rapidamente para que continuasse a apreciar aqueles traços tão belos que eu nunca esquecera. Os olhos  _dele_ eram um pouco maiores que os meus, apesar de tão negros quanto; sua pele era levemente mais clara, agora com as bochechas coradas pelo calor; os lábios um pouco mais carnudos que os dos demais Uchiha, mais convidativos, mais pecaminosos; seus cabelos eram menos rebeldes; seu cheiro mais suave, adocicado; sua pele mais macia... Tudo  _nele_  era perfeito. Tudo!

_ Por que está chorando Nii-san? –  _ele_  perguntou, levando a mão gentil até a minha face e limpando as lágrimas que escorriam de minhas pálpebras; e olha que eu não sabia que ainda era capaz de chorar.

Peguei sua mão macia e a beijei brevemente antes de puxar todo seu braço, para que ele viesse para mais perto de mim, e ele não protestou em nenhum momento. Quando meus lábios já estavam próximos o suficiente de seu pescoço, não me contive e passei a desferir beijos estalados em toda sua pele que estivesse em meu alcance.

Céus, não havia nada mais delicioso do que isso.

 _Ele_  riu, e eu tive a certeza de que esse foi o som mais perfeito que ouvira na última década.

_ Isso faz cócegas! – protestou entre o riso, tentando puxar o corpo para longe.

Por óbvio o impedi antes que ele conseguisse fugir de meus braços. Afinal, tinha certeza que não desgrudaria dele nos próximos dias nem para ir ao banheiro. Era impossível pra mim, o medo de que ele sumisse novamente era grande demais.

_ Eu senti tanto a sua falta...! – murmurei, ainda com os lábios sobre o pescoço do meu amor, beijando-o em seguida e sugando a pele já bastante judiada pela minha boca, completamente perdido na mais pura fantasia. – Tanto...!

Será que era tão possível entrar num grau de felicidade tão grande que seu peito chegaria a doer? Eu me sentia na beira da morte, apesar de saber que aquela pessoa era a minha vida particular.

E como eu aguentei tantos anos sem  _ele_?

 

_*_

_[Sasuke]_

 

Itachi chorava enquanto me beijava, eu sentia as lágrimas escorrendo de meu ombro, misturando-se as gotículas de água do chuveiro que ainda se encontravam em minha pele. Ele parecia feliz apesar disso, murmurando elogios e suspirando satisfatoriamente.

Pra mim era o paraíso! Nunca me senti dessa forma com Itachi, pois em nenhuma das outras ocasiões em que namoramos ele parecia se soltar dessa forma e liberar tantos sentimentos. Nesse instante, ele era um poço de sentimentos, e apesar de eu não entender o que desencadeou tudo isso, não seria eu o louco de reclamar!

O abracei, arranhando um pouco de suas costas sem querer ao puxá-lo para mim. Eu o desejava mais próximo de mim, além do que a própria física permitia, e ele parecia compartilhar do meu pensamento, também me abraçando mais forte. O seu cheiro de cigarro de canela se sobressaía àquele cheiro enjoativo de jasmim, e eu dava graças a Deus por isso; o outro cheiro era brochante.

Ele era especial para mim, tinha que ser apreciado com exclusividade!

Percebendo que a água já estava quase na superfície da banheira, eu o vi se mover rapidamente, alcançando a torneira e fechando-a em seguida, antes de apertar um botão que ligou a hidromassagem. Os sais de banho agora formavam uma espuma que crescia na água, enquanto eu ria um pouco mais por causa da massagem causada pelos jatos de água.

Assim como eu gostava de vê-lo transbordando emoções, ele parecia gostar de me ver rir.

_ Eu te amo. – Itachi falou, agora mordendo com um pouco de possessividade a minha clavícula, me fazendo suspirar de dor e satisfação pelas palavras que acabei de ouvir. Será que podia ficar melhor do que isso? – Não me deixe mais!

O pedido soou estranho. Quando foi que eu deixei Itachi? Na verdade, eu sequer conseguia me recordar quando a gente começou a ficar junto! Mas isso não importava agora, quem sabe eu estivesse embriagado demais pelo seu cheiro e seus beijos pra conseguir pensar em algo como aquilo, né?

_ É claro que não! – respondi, para reconfortá-lo um pouco. Agarrei os seus cabelos e o puxei para mais próximo de mim, iniciando um contato visual intenso enquanto me movia um pouco sobe seu colo, friccionando ainda mais as ereções agora completamente excitadas. – Eu também te amo, nunca vou te deixar!

_ Otouto… – ele murmurou o apelido estranho em meu ouvido, e o tom de voz utilizado pra falar aquela palavra me sentir borboletas de ansiedade no estômago. Ele podia me chamar do que quisesse, desde que continuasse a utilizar aquele tom de voz.

Para mim, ouvir Itachi falar comigo com tanta paixão e devoção era um completo afrodisíaco. Já tivemos algumas noites de sexo e paixão, mas amor? Amor parecia ser a primeira vez, pelo menos daquela forma tão escancarada. Eu queria muito me sentir desejado desta forma, porque era desta forma que eu o desejava.

 

_Sentir seu sentimento retribuído dessa forma não tem preço. Eu estou tão feliz!_

**Eu também Sasuke, eu também! Nem vou pedir comando hoje, prefiro só apreciar.**

Hum... É, até que não é de todo ruim. Também vou ficar na minha.

**Significa que você também está feliz, parcela mental chata?**

Não pense asneiras, veadinho.

 

_*_

_[Madara]_

 

Agora que o choque inicial parecia passar, eu enxergava bem o que estava acontecendo.

Ele estava ali comigo, no meu colo, se movendo de maneira impudica, me desejando como eu o desejava. Ele não ia sumir mais, ia ficar comigo para sempre! E não era apenas as risadinhas singelas que demonstravam sua aparente “animação”.

_ Nii-san... – ele murmurou, sua boca bem próxima a minha, mordiscando meu lábio inferior e fugindo do beijo que eu tentei dar nele. – Eu estou com saudades de outras coisas também.

Eu sorri, soltando as mãos de sua cintura por uns instantes e buscando algumas espumas na superfície da água, colocando-as na cabeça dele e deixando-o com uma expressão ainda mais adorável. Pervertido e adorável, era possível essa combinação?

Era sim... Ah... Muito possível!

Ele me mostrou a língua, provavelmente lendo minha mente e sabendo que eu estava considerando-o fofo em minha mente. Ele sempre detestou que eu o chamasse de qualidades que, na sua opinião, não eram nada masculinas. Mas não importava quantos anos passassem, pra mim ele sempre seria o mais doce dos garotos que já tive o prazer de conhecer. Talvez sua doçura que me fizera me apaixonar por ele...

Mas eu preferia pensar que era o tipo de paixão destinada do útero, literalmente.

_ Eu vejo que você está com muitas saudades mesmo. – respondi, levando minha mão direita até sua ereção e agarrando-a com delicadeza, mas iniciando uma carícia cada vez mais rápida. A água estava repleta de sais de banho, deixando-a mais escorregadia, fazendo nossos corpos deslizarem um contra o outro com facilidade e pouco atrito.

Se estivéssemos sem isto na água, provavelmente ele estaria reclamando de dor pela velocidade da masturbação que eu fazia em seu membro, mas graças aquela água calibrada com tantos afrodisíacos ele gemia sem pudor algum. Buscou meus lábios, me beijando de maneira dominante enquanto eu acelerava cada vez mais a carícia.

_ Humm... Estou... – ele respondeu ofegante, tentando segurar meu braço e me fazer parar. Eu sentia que ele estava próximo do ápice, e sabia que isso decorria da afobação que ele sentia.

Ele não era o único que se sentia assim.

_ Ah... Droga… Assim não! – ele implorava para que eu parasse, e em um determinado momento eu acatei sua súplica. Afinal, eu queria fazer isso tanto quanto ele desejava, então não havia porque nos poupar do prazer.

 

 

*

_[Sasuke]_

 

Itachi parou de me masturbar, e eu expirei com alívio. Seria completamente humilhante ejacular minutos após o começo da brincadeira, até ia parecer que eu tenho treze anos! ‘Tá certo que todo o ambiente favorecia demais, e Itachi também estava muito atencioso aquela noite, mas ainda sim...

 

_Tenho uma reputação a zelar, não é mesmo?_

Sua reputação já foi pro saco quando você assumiu a posição de passivo nessa relação.

**Não seja ridículo! Sasuke, nem escute esse idiota. E você, babaca, disse que não ia interferir!**

Eu não ia! Mas porra, ele ‘tá quase gozando com alguns minutinhos de punheta? Quantos anos ele tem, hum?

_Ah, nem sei por que eu fiquei feliz com a volta de vocês..._

Enquanto eu me perdia momentaneamente naquela discussão sem propósito algum, Itachi me levantou da banheira e eu senti o azulejo frio nas minhas nádegas e coxas, causando um arrepio em todo o meu corpo. Ele me colocou sentado na borda da banheira, e eu sentia um frio imenso ao ficar tão exposto na superfície daquela forma.

_ Ah não, aqui ‘tá frio! – protestei, tentando voltar para água.

Contudo, Itachi segurou meus joelhos, abrindo-os e se enfiando no meio de minhas pernas. Nesse momento eu tive a completa certeza do que ele pretendia fazer.

_ Não seja tonto Outoto, sei que você aguenta bem mais que um simples frio. – ele respondeu, sorrindo aquele sorriso extremamente sexy que deveria ser totalmente proibido no mundo inteiro. Era um crime, hediondo ainda por cima! Eu podia morrer só em observá-lo sorrir daquela maneira... E eu sabia disso desde a primeira vez que tivemos aquele tipo de contato físico.

Isso só mostra que, até hoje, nada mudou. Bom, talvez tenha mudado sim: pra melhor.

_ Ni... Ahh!!

Inicialmente ele apenas me torturou, me provocou: lambeu a glande do meu membro com uma lentidão excruciante, prendendo minhas coxas contra a superfície onde eu estava sentado com força, de modo que eu não conseguiria me mover para forçá-lo a receber mais de mim dentro de sua boca.

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu odiava aquela tortura, eu não conseguia deixar de olhá-lo: era totalmente excitante o que ele fazia, sem sequer piscar. Ele me devorava com o olhar enquanto apenas me lambia, mas depois de muita tortura me devorou com sua boca. No momento em que seus lábios se fecharam contra a cabeça de meus pênis, eu achei que iria desmaiar. O sentimento que tinha toda vez que ele me sugava com força era absurdo; ele não estava sendo gentil!

Mas quem disse que eu queria gentilezas?

_ Ita... – me refreei, engasgando ao perceber que quase acabara de dizer seu nome. Por algum motivo ele não queria ser chamado daquela forma naquela noite, e eu iria realizar o seu pedido.

Ele acelerou mais o sexo oral, me recebendo cada vez mais fundo em sua garganta, fazendo um movimento de sucção que liberava sons lascivos pelo ambiente.

Pra variar, ele agia como um pervertido completo e sem conserto e estava me transformando em um pior ainda. Enquanto a estimulação continuava, eu fantasiava. Sonhava acordado com o que faríamos daqui alguns minutos, imaginava as posições mais absurdamente prazerosas que eu poderia compartilhar com Itachi e tudo que eu poderia fazer para deixá-lo louco.

Eu queria fazer com que ele perdesse o controle, assim como ele fazia comigo naquele momento!

_ Nii-san... Eu...

Eu choramingava enquanto ele gemia, e a vibração de seus gemidos faziam meu pênis pulsar e minha cabeça latejar. Algo que eu fazia o deixava excitado, talvez fosse a forma que eu cravava minhas unhas em seus ombros, era difícil dizer. Mas agora ele rosnava de prazer, se movendo para frente e para trás; em um dado momento me tirou de dentro de sua boca apenas para sorrir de maneira sarcástica.

Tenho certeza que eu corei pra valer naquele momento. Maldito e delicioso Itachi... Urgh.

_ Não se segure, quero ouvir suas palavras. Quero que você não tenha vergonha de dizer que é meu. – logo em seguida, voltou a me envolver por completo sem me dar qualquer chance de responder.

Gemi alto, agarrando seus cabelos e o forçando para receber mais de mim, e ele não pareceu ligar. Pelo contrário, suas pupilas dilataram ainda mais pelo êxtase, e ele não parava de me encarar.

Isso... Isso era... Absurdamente  _quente_.

_ Ahh... D-deus... Eu, e-eu... – eu tentei avisá-lo, porque apesar de ele nunca ter reclamado quando eu... hum... chegava no meu limite sem avisar, eu não queria estragar o clima com algum inconveniente.

Mas é lógico que ele não me deixou avisar, porque ele simplesmente ama me contrariar, e por isso levou uma das mãos até a minha boca, me impedindo de falar. Tsk, nem sei se eu ia conseguir formular alguma frase mesmo.

De qualquer forma, eu não sabia se ele entendeu ou não o meu recado, mas o filho da puta definitivamente não me deu chances de defesa! Sem que eu percebesse, ele moveu a outra mão até a minha virilha, descendo mais e mais. Puxou minhas pernas para dentro da banheira, me obrigando a me apoiar na borda com as mãos, e assim conseguiu um acesso para poder tocar “naquele” lugar. Ainda continuou o boquete sensacional, mas eu senti um de seus dedos encontrar minha entrada e acariciar com força, arrancando qualquer vestígio de sanidade que eu ainda tinha.

Sem conseguir respirar, eu cheguei ao ápice. Minha visão se tornou turva, seu nome ameaçou escapar de meus lábios, mas a falta de fôlego me impediu de falar. E ele engoliu tudo, sem reclamar, deixando um som de apreciação escapar de sua garganta.

Em momentos como esses, eu não sabia quem era o mais pervertido: ele, por parecer gostar de me saborear daquela forma; ou eu, por simplesmente venerar quando ele fazia esse tipo de coisa... Itachi iria me levar pro inferno depois da morte, eu já tinha certeza disso.

 

**Isso não é um problema Sasuke, tenho certeza que no inferno ainda dá pra ter sexo.**

Uhum. E não consigo ver a população do céu fazendo isso. Talvez seja uma boa pedida.

_Hereges!_

** Quem ‘tá aí de perna aberta e sem fôlego é você, não a gente! **

 

O forcei a parar de me sugar, e uma pequena gota de esperma escapou entre seus lábios. Rapidamente a recolhi com o meu polegar, mas ele não deixou que eu limpasse minha mão na água. Ele agarrou meu dedo e o levou à boca, chupando-o e fazendo aquele maldito gemido de quem ‘tava gostando muito, enquanto ainda me olhava nos olhos de maneira totalmente libidinosa.

_ Pervertido! – Eu disse, mas apesar de ser um xingamento soou como um elogio. Sorri da maneira mais sacana que consegui, e ele pareceu satisfeito com isso. Parou de chupar meu polegar e correspondeu o sorriso, subindo acima de mim e aproximando-se dos meus lábios, lambendo-os com delicadeza.

_ Delicioso. – Itachi me elogiou e eu percebi naquele momento que não seria nem um pouco difícil de ficar excitado novamente. Isso se eu tivesse perdido a excitação no pós-orgasmo, porque do jeito que a situação estava não parecia que eu amoleci sequer por um seguindo.

Culpa dele. Totalmente dele!

Itachi me puxou para dentro da banheira e colocou mais uma leva de malditas espumas brancas no meu cabelo (e eu nem havia percebido que as outras já tinham desaparecido), dessa vez deixando algumas na ponta do meu nariz. Mas que idiotice era aquela naquele momento?

Me enfezei um pouco, e quando abri os olhos encará-lo e protestar, ele riu com alegria.

_ Você parece um menininho assim. – o maldito disse. – Nem parece que acabou de fazer o que fez.

_ Você ‘tá estranho hoje. – eu respondi, tirando a espuma do meu rosto. – ‘Tá com alguma fantasia estranha, é?

Ele sorriu, cruzando os braços e se aproximando um pouco de mim.

_ Não é uma fantasia, é um fato. Você é um safado, mas ao mesmo tempo completamente adorável e inocente. É uma contradição que mais ninguém tem, só você...

 

**Sasuke, ei, Sasuke!**

_O que foi?_

**Me deixe assumir!**

Você não disse que ia ficar na sua?

**Ahhh pare de ser chato! Eu sei o que fazer agora pra deixar o Itachi de boca aberta, eu sei que você não ia conseguir fazer.**

_Do que você está falando?_

**Me deixa assumir, você pode assumir de volta a qualquer momento não é? Então, o que custa tentar?**

ISSO NÃO É JUSTO!

**É sim! Você já teve a sua oportunidade aquela vez e fez merda, agora é a minha vez de brilhar, baby.**

... Eu estou tão enojado que nem consigo retrucar.

**Quem cala consente. Ok Sasuke, o que me diz?**

 

Eu pensei bem nessa proposta, e me decidi que não faria mal tentar. Eu nem conseguia pensar num possível problema que pudesse acontecer... Pra mim, só coisas boas poderiam acontecer! O mundo era totalmente perfeito! O que podia dar de errado?

Pisquei, e agora quem estava no comando de meu corpo não era mais eu.

*

 

**_[Sasuke]_ **

 

Eu estou no comando! Eu, euzinho!

Existe algo mais espetacular do que isso? Ah existe sim, o Itachi de braços cruzados, me olhando com aquela cara de safado que só ele consegue fazer e aqueles olhos cor de sangue, totalmente animalescos. Me olhando, me olhando! Não o Sasuke! Eu, eu, eu!

Bom, na verdade é o Sasuke, eu sou o Sasuke, mas... Ah... Não quero pensar!

Sem grandes cerimônias, me joguei em seus braços e o beijei, agarrando seus cabelos e praticamente escalando seu corpo numa tentativa de ficar ainda mais próximo dele. Sabe como é, por mais que eu esteja presente nesses momentos e sinta tudo que o Sasuke sente, é diferente estar no comando. É...

Ah. É tudo! É magia pura!

 

Estou ficando com dor de cabeça, para de se alvoroçar!

**Invejoso recalcado!**

Inveja de dar a bunda? ‘Tá louco?

**Nhe nhe nhe, vai lá chorar no cantinho vai. Tenho coisa melhor pra fazer. Beijo no recalque! FUI!**

 

_*_

_[Madara]_

 

Ele mudou de comportamento repentinamente, ficando mais afobado por um contato físico do que antes. Me pegou desprevenido inicialmente, mordendo cada pedaço na minha pele que podia alcançar, beijando cada marca que deixava em meu corpo, me arranhando com força para manter minha pele sempre colada a dele.

_ Otouto? Mas... O que houve? – Eu questionei, segurando seus ombros e olhando em seus olhos brilhantes. Já o sorriso em seus lábios era tão radiante que eu acreditava que jamais o vira sorrir daquela forma.

_ Eu te amo! – ele falou claramente, levando as mãos até meus cabelos e me puxando para um beijo rápido, voltando a me encarar nos olhos depois que nossos lábios se desprenderam – Te amo tanto que não consigo me controlar!

Achei isso a coisa mais adorável que ele disse até o momento e o deixei agir por conta própria, curioso pela mudança de comportamento abrupta; definitivamente não me arrependi da escolha.

Depois de me deixar completamente arranhado e cheio de marcas, ele pareceu satisfeito, olhando meu corpo rapidamente como se apreciasse alguma obra prima. Riu, mergulhou na banheira e voltou a superfície com os cabelos totalmente molhados e cobertos de espuma, agarrando meu pescoço e lambendo os lábios enquanto me encarava com um olhar recheado de prazer.

Acho que eu jamais o observei tão devorável como nessa ocasião e senti meu próprio pênis pulsar em concordância.

_ Nii-san... – ele falou baixinho, bem dengoso, praticamente cantarolando. – Fica de pé pra mim?

_ Hum? – perguntei sem entender. Onde ele queria chegar com isso?

Ele sorriu, beijando de leve os meus lábios e pedindo mais uma vez, murmurando baixinho e docemente, fazendo uma cara de súplica completamente adorável... Parecia uma criança pedindo um brinquedo novo!

Honestamente, eu cheguei a me sentir num pedófilo naquele momento, mesmo sabendo que ele não era, não era mesmo, uma criança.

_ Por favoooor!!! – ele pediu, fazendo um beicinho de birra.

Ahhh... Tem gente que não sabe que quando se brinca com o fogo pode se queimar, né?

_ Se você continuar agindo assim eu vou desistir dessa banheira, te levar pra cama e te comer de um jeito que você jamais vai esquecer. – Declarei, com pouco fôlego, arrancando um leve rubor dele em resposta.

Puta merda, ele ficou ainda mais adorável. Que caralho!

_ Essa é a intenção, sabe? – ele respondeu, sorrindo de canto de boca e deixando bem claro que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira pra me tirar do sério. O maldito me conhece bem! – Mas primeiro, fique de pé! Vamos!

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha em questionamento, mas quando ele lambeu os lábios obscenamente, piscando com lentidão, entendi o que ele queria. Como entendi!

E eu não seria louco de negar uma coisa dessas, não é?

 

 

*

**_[Sasuke]_ **

 

Ele me obedeceu e ficou de pé, aleluia!

E, wow! Nessa perspectiva de visão, Itachi era ainda mais perfeito do que parecia quando eu não estava no comando. Dá pra entender porque o Sasuke nunca quer dividir! Acho que se eu fosse ele, ficaria com ciúmes também.

_ Você está me olhando como se nunca tivesse me visto assim antes. – ele interrompeu meus pensamentos, rindo um pouco da minha provável surpresa.

_ Ah, o que é bonito é pra se ver, né? – eu respondi, sorrindo brevemente antes de voltar aos meus... afazeres!

Agi por completo instinto: agarrei o membro de Itachi com as minhas duas mãos, como se minha vida dependesse disso, e não perdi tempo em iniciar um boquete que tenho a completa certeza de que seria i-nes-que-cí-vel para ele.

Porque o Sasuke pode até gostar de fazer  _isso_ , mas ele nunca admite! Quando a gente admite que isso é uma das sete maravilhas do mundo, o trabalho é feito com muito mais  _gosto_! E um beijo pro puritanismo! Porque isso é algo que definitivamente não é a minha praia!

Deslizei uma de minhas mãos em seu pênis, mantendo a outra na base, até chegar bem na ponta. Encostei minha língua na cabeça, ganhando um suspiro do meu amor, mas não ia fazer ainda o que ele desejava, nananinanão! Deixei minha mão interferir em nossa união e tomei o meu dedo médio entre os meus lábios, sugando-o sem pudor algum enquanto ainda o observava nos olhos.

Seu olhar avermelhou ainda mais. Me senti extremamente capaz por arrancar esse tipo de reação dele.

_ O que você vai fazer? – ele me perguntou com a voz rouca, levando uma das mãos até sua ereção e passando-a despreocupadamente sobre os meus lábios, deixando bem claro o que desejava. Mas eu estava ocupado com outros planos, pelo menos por enquanto.

Quando considerei que meu dedo já estava lubrificado o suficiente, fiquei de quatro na banheira, apoiando-me no fundo com a outra mão e arrebitando meu traseiro da melhor maneira que conseguia, deixando-o totalmente fora da água. Itachi riu de uma maneira tão grave que quase pareceu um rosnado.

_ Me diz o que você vai fazer, safado. – ele ordenou e eu amei seu tom de voz.

A-m-e-i! Caramba, eu quase gozei só de ouvir!

_ Bom, eu não quero te deixar entediado Nii-san, então vou te dar duas opções para assistir. – respondi um pouco sem fôlego, desejando tirá-lo do sério o quanto antes. Detestava ser o único aqui quase gozando!

Ele ainda me observava com aquele olhar completamente excitante, e quando inseri meu dedo no meu próprio ânus e envolvi sua masculinidade com os meus lábios, ele não conseguiu se segurar e deixou um grande gemido escapar.

Logicamente isso ocorreu porque eu o acomodei até o fim, sem aquele maldito reflexo faríngeo que todo mundo possui. Sasuke possui, ele demora até conseguir acomodar Itachi totalmente sem desconforto.

Eu não, porque apesar de nosso corpo ser o mesmo, garganta profunda é uma arte para poucos.

 

_... _

_Velho, você é pior do que eu pensava._

Você é quem vai levar a gente pro inferno, não o Itachi.

**Quietos, porque o palco agora é meu!**

 

_ AH! PORRA! – Ele gritou, agarrando meus cabelos quando eu, literalmente, o engoli. É, também não é todo mundo que consegue fazer isso, garanto que foi a primeira vez que ele sentiu esse prazer. – Ahhhh!!! Iz... Putz, você é foda...!

Eu ri ainda com ele em minha garganta, e acho que o sentimento foi demais para Itachi; no segundo seguinte, ele já agarrou meus cabelos e me forçou a continuar o boquete, agora era ele quem dominava o movimento, acelerando consideravelmente e enfiando cada vez mais fundo.

_ Puta merda! – ele gritou quando eu gemi e o chupei com força, eu pude sentir claramente o gosto de liquido pré-seminal. Acho que eu estava fazendo alguma coisa certa ali, não é mesmo?

 

Ah sim, você ‘tá me matando de vergonha! É só isso que você sabe fazer certo, sua borboleta purpurinada.

**Nhe nhe, recalque, recalque, recalque!**

 

Eu ergui o olhar, encarando-o com desejo enquanto deixava ele me usar como bem entendesse, nada me traria mais prazer do que isso naquele momento. Eu sabia que Sasuke seria idiota...

_Hey!_

... e teria ciúmes do Itachi depois que tudo acabasse, e não me deixaria mais participar tão ativamente. Talvez aquela fosse a minha única experiência com o meu amado, então o quanto mais intenso fosse pra ele, melhor.

Ele estava sentindo muito prazer, isso era fato. Me observava com os dentes cerrados, os olhos entreabertos, respirando com força e, eventualmente, deixando a cabeça cair para trás enquanto murmurava algum palavrão seguido de um elogio. E eu me sentia tão excitado com isso que nem sentia dor com a preparação que fazia.

Mesmo só tendo lubrificado um dedo, eu já havia inserido o segundo dentro de mim, e como aquela água estava totalmente repleta de sabão não foi nem um pouco difícil. Itachi às vezes olhava para o meu ânus, às vezes para minha boca, não parecia se decidir o que trazia mais prazer para si. Vê-lo perdido daquela forma fez valer a pena todos aqueles anos de prisão na mente de Sasuke.

_ Pare, pare!! Pare agora! – ele tentou me impedir de continuar, mas ahhhh... ahhh ‘tá bom que eu ia parar né? Heh!

Eu também gosto de um banquete de vez em quando, ou um bukkake (3), mesmo que de uma fonte só.

 

_ EU VOU TE MATAR SÓ POR PENSAR NISSO! _

**VOCÊS NÃO PODEEEEM! NANANANANA!!!**

 

Itachi, sabendo que acabaria arrancando meus cabelos se continuasse a me forçar a parar, se rendeu e permitiu que eu o estimulasse até o fim e provasse o delicioso gosto do seu esperma poucos segundos depois. E se alguém ainda chamava o hidromel de néctar dos deuses, estava totalmente equivocado.

Bom, aí ele fez aquela coisinha que eu a-d-o-r-o! Me pegou no colo rapidamente, de forma que eu nem consegui ver como diabos ele fez isso, e pulou para fora da banheira, mal se importando que estávamos cheios de espuma e lisos pelos sais de banho.

_ Nem um tempinho pra se recuperar? – eu murmurei em seu ouvido, agarrando seu pescoço enquanto ele atravessava o banheiro velozmente.

_ Vou me recuperar comendo você até o nascer do sol. Se eu for bonzinho você só vai deixar de andar por uma quinzena e não um mês!

_ Bom super-homem, eu estou esperando por isso há séculos! Até agora só foram promessas, porque no dia seguinte eu fico de pé numa boa. – respondi, e ele chutou a porta com tanta força que dessa vez ele definitivamente conseguiu quebrar. Ouvi de longe o fecho da maçaneta caindo no chão em algum lugar e a porta batendo com tudo na parede, derrubando algum objeto que estava atrás dela.

Itachi não pareceu ligar com a bagunça que fizera, e me jogou com força naquela cama de “Barbie princesa medieval” que eu adorei! Era até um pecado sujar aqueles lençóis com espuma...

 

Velho, até numa hora como essa você consegue ser veado desse jeito?

_Você precisa de terapia._

**Nós três precisamos, né?**

 

_*_

_[Madara]_

 

Ele estava me testando. Tenho certeza disso... Me testando! E por isso eu o faria se arrepender disso!

Assim que ele caiu de bruços naquela cama, eu me posicionei acima dele e, sem perder um segundo para deixá-lo respirar, o penetrei com força.

_ SIM!! – ele gritou em plenos pulmões, enterrando rosto no travesseiro e rebolando com vontade em meu membro.

Era tão singular estar dentro dele novamente... Nós éramos feitos um para o outro, tinha certeza disso! Encaixávamos como um quebra-cabeça, uma luva. Não doía, tampouco era menos prazeroso. Era perfeito, uma perfeição que eu nunca achei com outra pessoa.

E a forma como ele rebolava... Putz, acho que eu chegava a salivar só em ver ele agir daquela forma! Meu plano inicial de fazê-lo pagar por sua boca grande fora por água abaixo quando ele fez isso; eu precisei segurar seu quadril para me controlar e não atingir o orgasmo naquele momento. Seria um absurdo gozar logo após a primeira penetração!

Ele olhou para trás, procurando o meu olhar com ares de dúvida estampados em seu rosto. Me observou por alguns instantes e, em seguida, pareceu entender o que acontecia comigo.

_ Mas já? – ele me censurou, sorrindo com prepotência e superioridade, provavelmente se achando especial por causar aquele efeito em mim.

O que posso dizer? Ele é especial! Mas eu também tenho uma grande parcela de orgulho Uchiha dentro de mim, não é mesmo?

Naturalmente, eu o calei com um tapa bem dado em sua nádega esquerda, o fazendo choramingar mais pelo susto do que pela dor – eu não fui tão violento como costumava ser com as outras pessoas. Aquele era o meu amante, afinal de contas.

Mas, por ser o meu amante, ele sempre estava disposto a brincar. Por isso, eu puxei seus cabelos, o forçando a arquear na cama enquanto me jogava acima de seu corpo, mordendo sua orelha e sussurrando a minha resposta logo em seguida.

_ Nem nos seus sonhos!

_ Ótimo! – ele respondeu, contraindo seu rosto em um novo sorriso prepotente. – Achei que eu ia ter que comprar um vibrador!

Engraçadinho!

Eu optei por responder fisicamente, talvez porque imaginar ele com um vibrador me deixou intensamente excitado, mas completamente  _possuído_ de ciúmes. Nada, nem ninguém, pode chegar perto da minha propriedade!

_ Nem pensar safado, seu cu é meu. – ele corou um pouco mais com a minha resposta; sem moralismo, eu só estava deixando os fatos bem claros aqui!

Iniciei o movimento de vai e vem o mais rápido que consegui e ele delirou de luxúria, levando as duas mãos até os lençóis ensopados e agarrando com força o tecido, rompendo em alguns pontos.

_ Isso, isso! Annnnhh... Isso!! Nii-san!! – ele exclamava em deleite, movimentando-se conjuntamente comigo e arrancando alguns palavrões do fundo da minha alma. Sinceramente, eu não fazia a menor ideia do que falava pra ele, eu estava tão hipnotizado pelo corpo dele que parecia agir em piloto automático.

Não era eu quem estava fodendo aquele Uchiha maravilhoso, era  _ele_ quem me fazia ficar assim. Era um feitiço, uma maldição, não sei! Só sei que eu não tinha nenhum controle sobre os meus atos.

Sinceramente? Nem queria ter.

 

 

*

**_[Sasuke]_ **

 

Há! Hahaha! Ele perdeu o controle! Ele perdeu o controle!

Eu sou sensacional, palmas para mim!

 

_Grande merda, já fiz isso com o Itachi também._

**Bom, mas eu quero ver se ele consegue me deixar sem andar mesmo. Isso nunca aconteceu com você.**

_Você é doente? Por que diabos ia desejar algo assim?_

**Ah, pra me lembrar do quanto foi foda!**

_Se isso acontecer, é você quem vai ter que aturar toda dor do corpo. Eu me retiro de cena amanhã._

**Se você fizer isso, eu vou repetir a dose.**

_..._

Sua puta.

**Frígido!**

 

Deixando os  _losers_  de lado, me concentrei novamente no meu deus grego. Itachi realmente sabia o que fazer pra me deixar excitado e o fato de deixar bem claro que havia perdido a cabeça me deixava particularmente satisfeito.

_ Você gosta, não gosta? – ele me perguntou depois de me xingar de mais de meia dúzia de palavrões.

_ Aham... Eu amo! – eu respondi dengosamente. – Eu gosto de te sentir beeeeem fundo...! – eu disse e contraí meu traseiro ouvindo-o grunhir alto enquanto ele investia. – Dentro de mim!

Eu não consegui segurar o riso quando ele me girou na cama com extrema brutalidade; no segundo seguinte eu fiquei cara a cara com o seu olhar predatório e levemente irritado.

_ Você ‘tá fazendo isso comigo de propósito! – ele me acusou, com um tom ultrajado, como se fosse algo totalmente condenável querer vê-lo sem controle.

Achei uma gracinha! Ele ainda pensava que podia comigo, ounti!

_ Você é bem espertinho quando quer ser, né? – aiaiai, não dá! É mais forte do que eu! Eu sou um Uchiha oras, é da minha natureza falar essas coisas e tentar sair por cima nas discussões; por mais que eu desejasse parar de falar e continuar aquela foda excelente.

_ Então se prepare, seu puto, porque eu não ia judiar tanto de você, mas você ‘tá implorando por uma surra de pica!

Ele entrou no clima, gostei! E... Entrou em outras partes também... D-deus!

Não tinha levado tão a sério a ameaça, mas ele parecia querer me quebrar! Sua penetração estava tão forte que o barulho de nossa pele úmida se chocando ecoava no quarto como tapas, e ele segurava meus joelhos contra os meus ombros, me deixando completamente a mostra e a mercê dos seus caprichos.

E que caprichos!

_ Tão bom!! – eu suspirei em deleite quando ele atingiu minha próstata com uma precisão de fazer inveja, arranhei seus braços enquanto ele me empurrava ainda mais contra o colchão, me deixando sem ar. – Ahh!! Por favor Nii-san! Pelo amor de Deus!

_ Você pediu por isso! – ele respondeu guturalmente, mordendo meu pescoço e, se possível, acelerando ainda mais a sua investida.

Todo meu corpo doía, principalmente minhas pernas. Agora eu já não tinha mais dúvidas de que não andaria direito pela manhã: ele realmente era capaz de fazer tudo o que se propunha a fazer!

Lógico, né? Ele é o  _meu_  super-homem!

 

_Sou eu quem chama ele assim! Ponha-se no seu lugar!_

**‘Tá com ciúmes baby? Eu sou você, lembra?**

_Não interessa!_

 

Haha. Coitado.

Bloqueando novamente os pensamentos inconvenientes, me concentrei apenas no ato. Itachi lambia meus lábios enquanto continuava a me comer de um jeito surreal e eu precisei retribuir o beijo francês, entrelaçando nossas línguas e me rendendo ao prazer. Eu estava quase lá, não tinha como negar.

E eu não queria mais adiar o que certamente seria o melhor orgasmo da minha vida.

_ Mais forte amor! – eu comandei, murmurando sem fôlego em seus lábios e recebendo uma mordida intensa em meu pescoço como resposta.

Itachi me deu o que eu desejava, bem mais forte do que eu imaginava, e agora quem perdeu o controle fui eu! Comecei a falar absurdos que provavelmente estavam deixando a parcela mental chata de cabelo em pé! E definitivamente fui eu quem chegou ao orgasmo primeiro, gritando de prazer e arranhando as costas inteiras dele numa tentativa de me controlar.

Em vão, por óbvio.

_ ITACHIIIIIIIIIII!!! – eu gritei em plenos pulmões, antes de ser teleportado para um mundo de prazer durante longos cinco segundos.

_Aproveita filho da puta. Você nunca mais vai chegar perto do meu Itachi de novo._

Amém!

 

_Lost inside my sick head_

_I live for you, but I'm not alive_

_Take my hands before I kill_

_I still love you, I still burn_

_< >_

_Perdido dentro da minha cabeça doentia_

_Vivo por você, mas não estou vivo_

_Pegue minha mão antes que eu te mate_

_Ainda te amo, eu ainda queimo._

_*_

_[Madara]_

 

Ao mesmo tempo em que ele gozou, ele disse um nome. Não era o meu nome, mas eu não me importei. Não conseguia pensar, ainda não! Eu precisava, eu... necessitava!

E pouco depois, eu atingi o nirvana também, despejando o sêmen dentro do canal abusado e completamente estimulante do meu amor. E, agora, quem não aguentou mais e gritou em plenos pulmões, fui eu.

_ IZUNA!!!!

Céus, esse foi o melhor sexo da minha vida!

Mas... Mas porque ele me olhava agora com aquela expressão de completo pavor?

 

 

_Yeah... Love, hate, love!_

_< >_

_Sim... Amor, ódio, amor!_

 

_... Continua ..._

_  
_

(1) Opiáceos: são drogas derivadas do ópio. Morfina e heroína são produtos extraídos do ópio, e a única diferença de efeito entre a morfina e a heroína é que a morfina é uma droga lícita e a heroína não... Os efeitos da overdose e abstinência são os mesmos, e ambas causam dependência física e psicológica. Os efeitos iniciais da overdose de morfina foram descritos no texto, eu optei por pular a parte mais trash, porque não era o foco e esse capítulo já estava muito grande quando eu escrevi a cena. E chega de ver o Itachi sofrer né gente?

  
(2) Naloxona: Também é uma droga (conhecida também como Narcan em sua forma comercializada), e ela é usada pra reverter os efeitos dos opiáceos. Eu preciso fazer uma pequena nota aqui, porque quando eu fui escrever a cena eu lembrei do filme Pulp Fiction, e é lógico que acreditava que overdose de opiáceos era resolvida com injeção de adrenalina diretamente no coração. Isso é um MITO! E um mito muito bem perpetuado pelo filme, ainda bem que eu fui pesquisar e arrumei a cena a tempo. Adrenalina não é usada, de maneira alguma, pra resolver casos de overdose de heroína ou morfina.<br />

(3) Bukkake: Me recuso a traduzir isso, porque não foi só o Sasuke sublinhado que o Sasuke negrito envergonhou auhauahuahua! Tirem suas conclusões, usem sua experiência (real ou com vídeos pornô), ou google it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Preciso fazer uma pequena (pequena?) consideração da fanfic nesse ponto pra quem tá em dia com o mangá. Se você não abre o mangá desde 2012, não precisa ler.  
> Leitores, alguns de vocês sabem (outros não sabem) que eu planejo toda a fanfic antes de começar a escrever: do primeiro capítulo ao último, cada personagem e cada cenário. Observem que comecei a fanfic em maio de 2012, então tudo já estava planejado naquela data.  
> Portanto, quando eu comecei a escrever Haunted eu me baseei no que o Kishimoto tinha feito no mangá até maio de 2012. Eu sei que nos capítulos mais recentes houve, FINALMENTE, uma participação um pouco maior do Izuna, mas as lembranças do Madara a respeito da personalidade do Izuna já estavam planejadas para Haunted. Pode ser que vocês considerem isso um pouco ooc, mas não tenho culpa. Eu até tentei alterar um pouco pra evitar isso, mas não pude fazer grandes milagres sem desmembrar a fanfic toda. Se eu trabalhar com esse personagem em fanfics futuras, eu vou atentar para o psicológico dele que agora foi revelado, mas quando eu planejei Haunted, o Izuna e o Hashirama eram personagens em branco, sem uma personalidade descrita pelo Kishimoto. Sendo um personagem em branco, eu dei ao Izuna a personalidade que achei melhor pra fanfic.  
> Até o Shisui, que faz parte do meu casal favorito (ShisuixItachi) só começou a ter uma definição de sua personalidade bem sutilmente, quando o Itachi Edo-Tensei fala dele pro Naruto em um capítulo do mangá. É engraçado porque antes de definirem a personalidade, o Shisui era descrito das mais diferentes formas em fanfics. Izuna e Hashirama seguiam essa ordem também. Até o Itachi tem dois momentos no fandom, o Tachinho malvadeza (antes da revelação da verdade, apelido dado pelo Desciclopédia haha) e o Itachi Nii-san-te-ama-Sasu.  
> E o que foi a revelação da personalidade do Hashirama? Surpreendeu muita gente e deixou MUITO autor de fanfic apavorado hahahaha! (eu estou rindo, mas é foda quando o mangaka faz essas coisas. Quebra nossas pernas... Tenho até pena de quem escrevia longfic com o Itachi na época da transição do Tachinho Malvadeza pro Nii-san-te-ama-Sasu *estremece*).  
> Acho que essas reviravoltas de personalidade do Kishimoto só não superam a J. K. Rowling com o Snape, mas tudo bem. *estremece de novo*  
> Outra coisa, HashiMada tá em alta agora no fandom de Naruto, não é? Pois é, antigamente HashiMada até que tinha seus seguidores, mas MadaIzu tinha mais seguidores por conta do Madara ter pirado o cabeção com a morte do Izuna e porque o Hashirama era casado com a Mito Uzumaki, teve filhos e netos. Não que eu tenha preferências nesse sentido, confesso que estou AMANDO a parcela HashiMada do mangá, e tenho muitos ataques de fangirl e shippo loucamente hehehe. Em suma, eu gosto dos dois casais na mesma intensidade.  
> Mas negócios são negócios e, sendo assim, se alguém vier com essa de Ahhhh nem pensar! MadaIzu não! Madara é do Hashirama! nos comentários, eu serei obrigada a ignorar essa afirmação sumariamente. Até porque não teria esse tipo de reclamação tão veemente há cinco meses e eu me recuso a ouvir esse tipo de argumento só porque o casal tá na moda. Detesto isso, assim como detesto quando usam esse argumento pra defender que o único casal yaoi de Naruto tolerável é SasuNaru. Se você é meu leitor, tenha em mente que eu não vou seguir este ou aquele casal só porque o fandom tá no cio por ele. Eu não faço fanservice, pois eu planejo tudo antes de escrever o primeiro capítulo, então a pira atual do fandom não importa porque eu não vou destruir o plot por conta disso.  
> Para vocês que brocharam com o MadaIzu e queriam HashiMada e pretendiam reclamar, leiam a seguir: 
> 
> Pergunta: O Hashirama vai aparecer na fanfic?  
> R: Não sei! Ok, eu sei (hahaha), mas não vou responder.  
> A questão é que o termo Uchihacest é bem genérico na sinopse da fanfic, e por enquanto apareceram os seguintes casais de Uchihacest: FugaMiko, ItaSasu, SasuIta, MadaIta, MadaSasu e MadaIzu (viram quantos casais eu consigo englobar com uma palavrinha? Hehe). Eu só coloquei Uchihacest na sinopse pra deixar bem claro que não seria apenas ItaSasu, mas como vocês podem ver com o KakaNaru, MinaKushi e ShikaTema, os casais Uchihacest não são os únicos da fanfic. Mas pouca gente percebeu isso, achando que o Uchihacest era um sinônimo de ItaSasu.  
> Enfim, o Hashirama pode aparecer, o que não significa que vá. 
> 
> E eu amo vocês viu? Não se sintam intimidados pelo tom da nota, eu só estou fazendo uma defesa prévia porque não sei como vocês vão reagir auhauhauhau!  
> Um beijo lindões! Até a próxima!


	28. Capítulo XXVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Olá gente, vamos lá!  
> Sem grandes ponderações, apenas se lembrem de que quem estava no controle do Sasuke no fim do capítulo passado era o Sasuke-em-negrito (o qual já tem milhares de apelidinhos dados por vocês uahauhau), e que ele continua no controle nessa primeira cena. Lembre-se também que Madara e Sasuke ainda estão sobre o efeito da droga.  
> E... acho que é só. Espero que gostem da atualização!

_ O... o que você disse? – Sasuke murmurou, com a voz não passando de um mero sussurro, tão fraco que ele próprio mal conseguia ouvir suas palavras. Observava “Itachi” com completo pavor, não acreditando que ele acabou de gritar o nome de outra pessoa em meio ao sexo.

Não era verdade! Não podia estar acontecendo algo assim!

 

**Sasuke! Assuma, por favor! Eu te imploro!**

_Eu não quero...! Eu...! Não faça isso comigo, resolva você!_

Nem pense em mim, também não quero... Se vira colega!

**Eu não sei o que fazer!**

_Eu também não sei! Só sei que é melhor você ficar no comando, se não eu vou matar o Itachi. E eu falo sério!_

 

_ O que houve? – Madara perguntou, obviamente não compreendendo porque “Izuna” parecia tão indignado daquela forma. Ele fez algo de errado?

_ Seu filho da puta! – Sasuke gritou, tentando sair debaixo do corpo do outro, empurrando-o com os braços e as pernas.

Contudo, completamente alheio ao porque daquele desespero de seu parceiro, Madara tentava acalmar o mais novo, segurando seus pulsos e ouvindo mais e mais gritos de irritação e agonia do outro. O que havia acontecido? Independente da resposta, ele sabia que a situação pioraria se o outro conseguisse fugir dali.

_ Me solta! Me larga seu idiota! – Sasuke gritava, repetidamente, cada vez mais alto e tentando se debater para se soltar dos braços de “Itachi”.

Lágrimas se formavam nos olhos do mais jovem enquanto ele tentava fugir, Madara realmente não sabia o que fazer, pois não conseguia entender o que tinha feito para que “Izuna” ficasse tão magoado assim.

_ O que diabos aconteceu Izuna? – questionou, preocupação evidente em seu tom de voz, bem como uma grande quantidade de desespero.

Sasuke estava tão emerso em seus próprios sentimentos que sequer prestou atenção no tom de voz utilizado, apenas no nome que, mais uma vez, saiu dos lábios daquele que dizia lhe amar! Sem que pudesse conter, ele gargalhou, envolvido por um delírio repleto de horror e raiva. Piscou as lágrimas, deixando que elas escorressem em um choro furioso, misturado com aquela gargalhada enlouquecida e repleta de dor que lhe deixava quase sem fôlego. Tudo doía tanto!

_ Eu não acredito nisso! EU NÃO ACREDITO! – ele falava, dentre o riso descomunal e enlouquecido, se debatendo e tentando, ao máximo, fugir dos braços do outro. Como aquele idiota podia ter a ousadia de chamá-lo mais uma vez de um nome que não era o seu!? COMO!?!

 

_Saia daí! Pelo amor de Deus saia daí! Eu estou a um passo de dominar o corpo e estrangular o Itachi! SAIA JÁ DAÍ!_

E por que você não faz isso? Ele merece!

_PORQUE EU O AMO E VOU ME ARREPENDER! VAMOS, SAIA DE PERTO DELE AGORA!_

 

Madara, ao se dar conta de que tentar imobilizar o outro não estava ajudando em nada, resolveu soltá-lo. Imediatamente foi empurrado com força para o lado e caiu de qualquer jeito sobre os lençóis úmidos de água e espuma. O mais novo pulou para fora da cama, quase escorregando no piso molhado enquanto corria de volta para o banheiro.

_ Izuna! – Madara gritou, tentando acompanhá-lo e impedir que se trancasse no banheiro.

Mas Sasuke foi rápido o suficiente, entrando no cômodo ainda quente pelo vapor d’água e batendo a porta nas fuças do mais velho. Ele girou a chave duas vezes e encostou-se a porta com suas costas, escorregando até o chão, caindo de joelhos no piso de azulejo. Seu corpo tremia dos pés a cabeça intensamente, até mesmo seus dentes tremiam de um jeito bem audível, mas não era como se conseguisse se controlar; e não era de frio.

 

**E-ele... Ele está brincando. N-não está?**

_... _

_Não volte pro quarto, haja o que houver!_

Não volte! Eu vou fatiá-lo se você voltar!

 

Sasuke se sentou com as costas apoiadas na porta de madeira e agarrou as pernas, puxando-as para próximo de seu peito, escondendo os olhos em seus joelhos. Não se importava com o frio que sentia sentado daquela maneira no chão gelado do banheiro. Sequer conseguia se preocupar com o fato de estar nu naquela posição, chorando por um idiota que ainda chamava por outra pessoa enquanto gritava do outro lado da porta, esmurrando-a e ameaçando derrubá-la.

_ Eu estou avisando Izuna! Se você não abrir essa porta agora, eu vou arrombar! – Madara esbravejava.

O mais velho socava a porta com tanta força que Sasuke sentia a sentia estremecer e quase ceder atrás de si, mas ele estava zangado, triste e decepcionado demais para poder se importar com isso no momento.

_ Se você fizer isso vai me machucar! – Sasuke gritou em meio a mais uma gargalhada, cobrindo os próprios ouvidos em uma tentativa de não escutar mais os gritos desesperados daquele idiota!

Estava na cara que ele não iria arrombar a porta coisíssima nenhuma! O outro sabia que ele estava sentado no chão atrás dela, e que isso iria machucá-lo com toda certeza. Sasuke se dava conta de que, de alguma forma, “Itachi” não queria feri-lo, mas certamente não era a si mesmo que ele enxergava. Ele estava não apenas fantasiando com outra pessoa, mas vendo, literalmente, outra pessoa! Era a única resposta possível!

_ Eu não acredito que ele fez isso comigo... – Sasuke murmurou entristecido, sentindo o lábio inferior tremer em meio ao recomeço de um choro, agora silencioso, embora ele estivesse soluçando um pouco. – Eu... Eu sou... quem mais o a-ama! Is-so não é... Não... Não é ju-justo!

 

Olha, até eu estou com pena de você, florzinha...

 

Tinha sido tudo tão perfeito! Tão excepcional, tão amoroso...! Mas era por isso que Itachi estava diferente, era sim! Ele pensava em outra pessoa e não nele, por isso agiu daquela maneira apaixonada! Nada disso era direcionado a ele, nada!

Enquanto Itachi era o seu completo mundo! Todas as três mentes amavam Itachi, mas para ele... Para ele em particular... Para ele...! Putz, isso doía mais do que ser apunhalado diretamente no coração! Instintivamente, ele levou uma das mãos até o seu peito, tentando cobrir o buraco doloroso que parecia se formar sob sua carne; como algo psicológico podia doer tanto? Essa dor era impossível de suportar!

_ Por favor...! – Sasuke falava consigo mesmo, perdendo um pouco o controle de suas ações enquanto tremia cada vez mais forte, sua voz falhando enquanto ele obviamente agia feito um louco, murmurando atrocidades para si mesmo, como se fosse necessário falar em voz alta para que os outros dois o compreendessem. – Troque comigo!

 

_Eu..._

Calma cara, você...

 

_ POR FAVOR! – gritou em plenos pulmões, chorando tanto que mal era possível identificar a palavra que acabou de esbravejar. Até o mais velho se calou do outro lado da porta, tentando entender o que acontecia naquele banheiro trancado. – DÓI DEMAIS!

 

 _Ok._  – ele cedeu, não mais aguentando o sentimento de dor que o seu outro eu espalhava para os outros dois presentes naquela cabeça. –  _Vamos trocar. É a minha sina mesmo._

**Obrigado Sasuke... Eu não... Eu não ia aguentar mais nenhum minuto...**

Isso não ‘tá me cheirando bem...

 

Sasuke piscou. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, sua faceta de completa dor emocional mudou para total lividez. Seu corpo ainda tremia, mas por motivos diferentes agora. Com certa dificuldade se colocou de pé, alcançou uma toalha próxima e amarrou ao redor da cintura, observando seu reflexo por alguns instantes.

Seu corpo estava totalmente marcado por chupões, mordidas e arranhões. Nada muito grave, marcas normais de uma noite de amor mais intensa. Marcas que ele odiava observar naquele momento. Itachi... Ele não conseguia perdoá-lo! De maneira alguma!

A raiva intensa que sentia, de alguma forma, fez com que todas as memórias ruins relacionadas à Itachi voltassem a sua mente. A traição, o assassinato, a mentira, o parentesco. Tudo voltou a sua mente com uma avalanche de sentimentos surreal! Como ele podia ter se esquecido de tudo aquilo durante o sexo?! Não fazia o menor sentido!

_ Não...! – ele sussurrou, encarando a sua própria expressão de pavor completo naquele reflexo. – N-não!

Desesperado, Sasuke tentou recorrer às demais mentes, temendo que, como da outra vez, elas desaparecessem.

_Me respondam! Agora! Me digam que vocês estão aí! SE MANIFESTEM!_

Mas, mais uma vez, ele estava só. Mais uma vez estava sozinho, enquanto a raiva era grande demais para apenas uma pessoa suportar.

Preso em um sentimento de fúria intensa e uma vontade assassina que jamais sentira, nem mesmo quando descobrira toda a verdade, Sasuke deu um soco com toda sua força no espelho do banheiro, quebrando-o em pedaços grandes que se espatifaram na pia de porcelana. Agarrou o maior deles com a mão direita, já completamente ensanguentada e não se importando, nem um pouco, em cortá-la ainda mais.

O cheiro de sangue que se espalhava pelo ambiente era até reconfortante!

No mesmo instante, a porta do banheiro foi, de fato, arrombada. Madara adentrou ao banheiro, observando a cena com total pavor. Sasuke reconheceu Madara, não via mais Itachi, e não se perguntou por que não foi Itachi quem destruiu a porta do banheiro. Não! A culpa também era de Madara! Ele podia pagar antes de Itachi, não tinha problema! A ordem dos fatores não alterava o produto! E o “produto” é a vingança!

O moreno mais velho piscou rapidamente e a grande onda de adrenalina despejada em seu corpo diante daquela cena desnorteante quebrou prontamente o efeito da droga. Era um dos efeitos de resgate das ilusões que a droga produzia. Madara se lembrou de deixá-lo a postos, obviamente quando se sentia adrenalina com grande intensidade, isso representava que a sua vida ou a vida de alguém estava em perigo, assim não era interessante estar sob efeito da “Tsuki No Me”.

Apesar de ser reconfortante saber que este dispositivo de quebra funcionava, ver Sasuke diante de si lhe deixou um pouco desnorteado, ainda mais com aquela expressão de completo ódio e desprezo nos olhos; a mesma expressão que foi direcionara a Itachi no dia do grande espetáculo que ele patrocinou. O que diabos Sasuke fazia ali? Onde estava Izuna?

_ Sasuke?

_ Eu odeio o Itachi...! – ele murmurou, aproximando-se um passo depois do outro, ainda com o pedaço de vidro em mãos, não se importando com o sangue que escorria por seu antebraço; era quente e aconchegante, promissor de um reconforto iminente. Sangue, precisava de mais sangue! – MAS NEM POR ISSO EU ODEIO MENOS VOCÊ!

Sasuke não precisou de porcaria de pílula roxa alguma para conseguir ser o mais rápido que podia. A intensa carga de adrenalina e a memória do treinamento intacta (1) em sua cabeça foi o suficiente.

Ele acertou o seu golpe!

Isso era pouco se comparado a um combate de igual para igual, mas muito se comparado a o combate de uma presa contra o seu predador. Madara, instantaneamente, ativou os olhos violetas. Sasuke, por sua vez, desmaiou por um golpe bem dado em sua nuca, décimos de segundos depois de condenar a pele intacta de Madara a possuir, dentro de algum tempo, sua primeira cicatriz permanente.

 

**(***)**

 

Itachi desejava muito um período sozinho, mas ao que tudo indicava não teria esse presente tão cedo em sua vida.

No momento, Kakashi estava ao seu lado, oferecendo ajuda em sua alimentação e destruindo totalmente o seu ego no processo. Não era como se seu braço direito não funcionasse, oras! O problema é que ele precisava manter o braço parado, pois recebia soro e algum tipo de medicação na veia e dessa forma não conseguiria comer sem a ajuda de alguém...

Por mais que não admitisse isso em voz alta, em nenhuma hipótese!

_ Não faça essa cara, estou tentando te ajudar. – o grisalho o censurou, depois do terceiro olhar mortal que recebera àquela manhã.

Antes que o moreno pudesse falar qualquer absurdo regado de orgulho ferido, Kakashi enfiou mais uma colherada na boca do paciente, mantendo-o calado por alguns instantes. Enquanto era forçado a mastigar a comida hospitalar, Itachi exibia a corriqueira feição de irritação e homicídio iminente, mas o grisalho aprendeu a ignorar as ameaças visuais com maestria. Afinal, Itachi estava agindo como um “Sasuke mais velho”, e quando se tratava de “sasukices”, Kakashi tirava de letra.

Ele era o encarregado da vez de cuidar do Uchiha, visto que Jiraiya não poderia simplesmente abandonar seus demais pacientes e dar atenção à apenas um deles. Em virtude de toda peculiaridade da internação de Itachi, da ausência de digitais e demais documentações, o moreno não pôde ser acompanhado de perto pela equipe de enfermagem do hospital ou receber uma ficha ativa na administração hospitalar. Por conta disso, seus “amigos” o ajudavam nos momentos de necessidade, porque certamente a polícia seria envolvida caso descobrissem a real identidade do paciente moreno internado na ala de fraturas, corredor 3, quarto 401.

O problema é que esses “momentos de necessidade” ocorriam a todo instante! Itachi já não conseguia fazer mais nada sem a ajuda de alguém, e isso estava lhe tirando do sério! E ele nem queria comentar as “idas ao banheiro”, já que essa era uma das causas da sua maior irritação – e pelo menos, até agora, conseguiu se segurar o suficiente para não precisar da ajuda de Kakashi ou Naruto, esperando por Jiraiya até o último minuto.

Por óbvio, o maldito Uzumaki já aproveitou a sua situação para insinuar que ele estaria com câncer de próstata (2) e que Sasuke não ia gostar nada disso... Idiota! Itachi até sonhava com sua recuperação e no quanto iria esmurrar o Naruto quando isso acontecesse!

Mas o que mais o irritava nem era tanto o loiro idiota. Não, por incrível que pareça o que mais o deixava completamente estressado era o sentimento de inutilidade que o assolava sem dó nem piedade.

Depois da conversa que tivera com Naruto e Karin, e consequentemente da revelação sobre Izuna, os dois o deixaram sozinho por algum tempo. Karin disse que precisava pesquisar algumas coisas com a nova informação, equanto Naruto foi expulso por Jiraiya do quarto por se exaltar em virtude desta informação e xingar Madara com veemência. Por óbvio, tal afronta resultou em uma briga entre os dois e Jiraiya não pensou duas vezes em arrastar o garoto dali, puxando-o pela orelha. Itachi achou reconfortante aquela visão, rindo internamente do momento de vergonha do loiro abusado.

Naruto ainda retornou algumas vezes, mas procurava evitar o assunto. O loiro até podia ter compreendido bem sua situação no QG e também toda o problema com os progenitores Uchiha, bem como o que sentia por seu irmão, Sasuke, mas verdadeiramente não entendia o que Itachi sentia por Madara; e toda a santa vez que tocavam no assunto, os dois brigavam como gato e rato.

Karin, contudo, parecia entender. Mas ela ficava mais tempo no esconderijo de Orochimaru do que em sua companhia – não que Itachi estivesse reclamando, pois lidar com um Uzumaki só já era de bom tamanho. Todavia, quando ela o visitava e tocavam no assunto, ela entendia e não o recriminava.

Apesar de jamais mencionar sua relação com Orochimaru, Itachi sabia que esse sentimento de cumplicidade advinha dali. E isso o deixava preocupado: Karin estaria ao lado deles se precisassem, de alguma forma, prejudicar Orochimaru também?

Itachi tinha certeza que não era o único que se perguntava isso.

Kakashi e Jiraiya também estavam presentes em seu quarto com frequência, e ouviam atentamente tudo que Itachi podia contar sobre o QG, tentando identificar sua localização com relatos geográficos da região. Apesar de tais esforços, estava bem difícil de chegar sequer próximo da resposta para a principal pergunta deles: onde seria o QG?

Itachi sabia que Kisame era o único da Akatsuki que conseguiria dizer, mais ou menos, onde ficava o local. Os demais membros, inclusive ele, eram transportados de uma localidade para outra em sobre o efeito de sedativos, de modo que não conseguiriam sequer afirmar em qual país o esconderijo principal se localizava. Às vezes Itachi demorava três dias para chegar ao QG, às vezes apenas um... E certamente mapas e medidores de distância eram objetos proibidos dentro das instalações de seu antigo lar.

Os pontos de encontro para transporte aconteciam na sede central do local de missão. Madara sempre tinha um imóvel ou algum furgão para fazer o papel de sede regional e o Akatsuki que fosse para alguma cidade em nome de uma missão levava consigo o endereço daquele lugar. Era para lá que se dirigiam quando a missão acabava, e aí um dos cientistas entregava os medicamentos tarja-preta e o Akatsuki amanhecia em seu quarto, horas ou dias depois.

Era tudo muito simples e indolor, por isso nenhum deles reclamava de tal procedimento, inclusive Itachi, pois costumava acordar nos braços de Madara e isso era o suficiente para fazer qualquer preocupação sumir de sua cabeça. Pelo menos era assim na época em que fazia esse tipo de missão, pois desde que se envolvera com Sasuke costumava gostar cada vez menos dos retornos ao QG, seja na presença de Madara ou não.

De qualquer forma, na cidade onde Sasuke e Naruto viviam o ponto de encontro costumava ser o laboratório do Kisame, e isso Itachi sabia dizer onde ficava. Informou para Kakashi assim que conversara com Karin e Naruto, e aguardou as providências que seriam tomadas. O grisalho, por sua vez, utilizou-se de sua influência policial e conseguiu um mandato de busca do local, e quatro horas depois conseguiu revistar o lugar.

Todavia, o local já estava completamente vazio e sem qualquer vestígio de ocupação humana. Madara não deixaria algo tão estúpido delatar sua localização, e provavelmente já fizera a limpa no mesmo dia que capturou Kisame.

Sua frustração por confiar tão cegamente em Madara não tinha tamanho. Itachi sentia-se irritado consigo mesmo por não tentar, nem mesmo uma única vez, descobrir onde diabos ficava o QG, geralmente porque Madara o distraia com sexo até que ele esquecesse de fazer tal pergunta.

Pensar nisso lhe fez recordar de uma conversa em particular que teve com Karin:

 

__ Alimentos sintetizados e de paladar genérico, ausência total de arte e entretenimento, repúdio ao contato social fora do realizado entre as duplas, contato social nulo ou próximo do inexistente quando fora dos quartos particulares... – Karin repetia suas informações, como se fizesse uma lista mental daqueles dados que Itachi acabara de proferir, calmamente. – Madara sabe bem como controlar todos vocês._

_Itachi não entendeu muito bem o que a garota quis dizer com isso, mas como sua curiosidade parecia não ter limites agora que ele convivia abertamente com aquelas pessoas, ele não se absteve de questionar:_

__ Por quê? – sua voz soara fraca e cansada, mas recheada de uma curiosidade quase que infantil. Karin falava bastante nos poucos momentos em que se encontravam e ele gostava de ouvir suas informações. Karin e Naruto gostavam de falar; Itachi ficava cada vez mais curioso._

_Eram o completo oposto de Kakashi, que preferia ouvir bem mais do que falar, irritando Itachi e afrontando sua curiosidade quando agia desta forma._

__ Porque ele retirou de vocês todas as coisas que fazem o ser humano se tornar crítico: a interação humana, a arte e o conhecimento. Bem como também tirou todas as formas de prazer, como uma alimentação diferenciada, atividades recreativas e até mesmo prazeres simples, como passear dentro do QG nas horas vagas. Mas Madara tinha que controlar a tensão de todos vocês de alguma forma e ele resolveu o problema da maneira mais fácil possível._

_Ah, essa Itachi sabia responder._

__ Sexo. – ele respondeu e ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça._

_Karin parecia enojada por algum motivo. Itachi não entendia muito bem._

__ Exato. Sexo. – ela murmurou, abaixando o tom de voz e corando um pouco. – Vocês faziam sexo com regularidade, não é?_

_Itachi não tinha a mínima vergonha de falar sobre o assunto, ao contrário de Sasuke, então respondeu francamente._

__ Todos os dias, às vezes mais de uma vez. Algumas duplas faziam com uma regularidade ainda maior. – ele respondeu num tom de voz um pouco mais alto do que o da garota, demonstrando não estar nem um pouco envergonhado pelo que falava, e Karin ficou um pouco mais rosada pela franqueza._

__ A maneira como você trata o sexo de forma tão aberta demonstra que isso não era nenhuma espécie de tabu entre vocês._

_Itachi pareceu curioso ao ouvir tais palavras, mas aguardou em silêncio por maiores explicações. Mas Karin sorriu, encorajando-o a falar com tal gesto._

__ Não... Mas era proibido trocar as duplas. – Itachi comentou. – Nós podíamos até ouvir ou ver eventualmente alguma dupla em meio a um contato sexual, mas não podíamos tocar em outro alguém que não fosse o nosso parceiro. A não ser Madara._

_Essa informação chamou a atenção de Kakashi, que lia seu livro erótico no sofá de visitas do quarto. Ele ficou atento, mas não fechou o livro, agora apenas fingindo ler as páginas surradas de seu romance e se concentrando no diálogo._

_Karin, não percebendo a atenção do namorado de seu irmão naquela conversa, continuou a falar sem grandes delongas. Afinal, estava curiosa demais em saber o que Itachi achava do comportamento do líder Madara._

__ E você nunca se importou com isso? Madara se envolvia sexualmente com outras pessoas, mas era o seu parceiro, não era?_

_Itachi precisou pensar um pouco sobre os seus sentimentos, talvez pela primeira vez tentando analisar as coisas naquela perspectiva. Era verdade, jamais sentiu ciúmes de Madara quando ele visitava as duplas, mas sabia que seu aniki ficaria completamente furioso se o contrário acontecesse._

_Apesar de Madara aceitar mais ou menos a relação carnal que Itachi e Sasuke tinham, ele deixou sempre bem claro que não gostava daquilo. Inclusive, no seu aniversário de quinze anos, quando Madara e ele tiveram sua primeira noite juntos, seu Nii-san esclareceu que iria retirá-lo de todas as missões sexuais e que ele não deveria ter aquele tipo de contato com outra pessoa, abrindo uma exceção somente depois que Itachi o convenceu de que seria melhor aproximar-se de Sasuke através do sexo._

_Madara se importava, muito, apesar de Itachi não se importar. Por que isso acontecia? Ele não sabia responder._

__ Eu não me importava. Ele sim._

__ E você nunca se perguntou por que ele se importava e você não? – a ruiva questionou, um pouco empolgada com o rumo da conversa, sentindo que estava entendendo um pouco mais Itachi._

_Kakashi também parecia ainda mais curioso e levantou os olhos do livro que lia, prestando atenção na interação dos dois. Itachi, por sua vez, sentia que a cada conversa que tinha com todas aquelas pessoas, ele apenas afirmava cada vez mais sua ignorância perante o mundo._

_isso o deixava desnorteado._

__ Eu..._

__ Itachi, Madara não é como você, como os demais Akatsukis. – Karin começou a explicar, calmamente, como se falasse com uma criança inocente, por mais contraditório que fosse agir assim com o Uchiha mais velho. – Ele foi criado no mundo exterior e por isso tem os nossos padrões de comportamento._

__ Eu não entendo... – ele murmurou, odiando os sentimentos confusos que o invadiam._

_Sentira tantas coisas nos últimos dias que sequer se reconhecia. O Itachi de antes, que parecia tão certo de si e de suas convicções, não se preocuparia com nada além de si mesmo e de Madara, parecia uma sombra distante. Parecia que ele nunca foi àquela pessoa. Isso, apesar de ser algo bom, – ou pelo menos ele_   _achava_   _que era algo bom – o deixava completamente perdido._

 __ Ele sente ciúmes porque nós, do “mundo externo”, como você de vez em quando nos intitula, sentimos ciúmes e tendemos a ser monogâmicos, apesar de isso ser uma utopia social. Porque nosso lado animal tende a desejar que procuremos mais de um parceiro, mas o nosso lado racional geralmente nos impede de fazê-lo. –_  “Nada disso faz sentido”,  _Itachi não pôde deixar de constatar enquanto ouvia o discurso de Karin. – Como Madara sabia que você não ligaria pra isso, ele nunca tratou de esconder as suas escapadas sexuais. Mas ele ficaria frustrado caso você fizesse a mesma coisa, por causa do sentimento de posse que ele tem por você. E você não sente ciúmes porque nem sabe que isso existe, por conta da maneira como você foi criado naquele lugar._

_Itachi ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, e quando falou novamente, destruiu todas as certezas da garota Uzumaki._

__ Mas eu sinto ciúmes._

_Ela piscou algumas vezes, perdida._

__ Mas você disse que não sentia ciúmes do Madara!_

__ Por causa do Madara, não; mas por causa do Sasuke, sim. – Itachi falou, lembrando-se prontamente do sentimento de ciúmes que a própria garota causava em si naquelas aproximações com Sasuke. Seus olhos se avermelharam um pouco, e Karin franziu o cenho. – Principalmente quando você tentava algo com ele._

_Neste momento, Kakashi se levantou da cadeira e se aproximou ainda mais, colocando uma mão no ombro da garota confusa e fazendo-a olhar para ele. Não queria que os dois continuassem aquela conversa, até porque provavelmente iriam brigar._

_E Itachi já tinha Naruto Uzumaki para ser seu grande rival de brigas desproporcionais, irracionais e completamente idiotas._

__ Não confunda mais a cabeça dele. – o grisalho falou para a garota, com gentileza. – Já está bem difícil compreendê-lo como um profissional... Teorias leigas não vão ajudar em nada, apenas confundi-lo._

_Karin olhou para Itachi novamente, e quando tornou a fitar o grisalho, suspirou com apatia._

__ Mas Kakashi, como ele pode..._

_Hatake sabia o que ela iria perguntar. Sabia muito bem. Mas não era a hora de Itachi ouvir isso, e por isso ele a interrompeu._

__ Eu não sei Karin. Nós não precisamos saber. – ele olhou para Itachi naquele instante, de uma maneira gélida que conseguiu. – Nós só precisamos dele pra achar Sasuke. Nada mais, nada menos._

_Karin pareceu um pouco assustada com a frieza de Kakashi, mas concordou minimamente com um aceno de cabeça. Mesmo sem ver os olhos da garota, o mais velho tinha certeza que ela tentava pedir desculpas ao moreno através do olhar._

_Itachi conseguiu interpretar o pedido silencioso da Uzumaki, mas para ele pouco importava: Kakashi estava certo, tudo que interessava era ter Sasuke de volta em segurança. Ponto final._

_A dor que ele sentia ao ouvir palavras duras como aquela não fazia a mínima diferença. Ou ao menos não devia fazer._

 

Seus pensamentos fizeram Itachi suspirar pesadamente, virando o rosto para a janela enquanto engolia o alimento. Kakashi tentou levar uma nova colherada em sua boca, mas Itachi se recusou a comer.

_ Perdi a fome. – o moreno murmurou, virando o rosto para o outro lado, fechando os olhos em seguida e tentando transparecer que desejava dormir. Não era verdade, estava sem sono, mas queria que Kakashi saísse logo dali.

Receber ajuda de Kakashi era o que Itachi menos suportava (e olha que isso era um feito, pois significava que Naruto era mais suportável!), Provavelmente por causa de tudo que fizera o grisalho passar ou por achar que havia algo de errado naquela situação...

O Hatake deveria tentar surrá-lo, e não ajudá-lo daquele jeito. Apesar dele saber, com toda certeza, que não havia qualquer tipo de vontade nas condutas do mais velho. A presença de Kakashi lhe deixava envergonhado e furioso ao mesmo tempo.

_ Olha Uchiha, eu sei que você deve estar frustrado com a situação do Sasuke, mas você precisa sair desse humor péssimo pra se recuperar o mais rápido possível.

 _Aquele papo de novo..._  – Itachi não pôde deixar de pensar, girando os olhos com impaciência antes de fechá-los com força.

_ Me recuperar não vai fazer uma informação que eu não tenho brotar na minha cabeça. – Itachi murmurou, abrindo os olhos e encarando o grisalho com firmeza. – Vou repetir mais uma vez: eu não sei onde fica o QG.

_ Eu sei que você não sabe, mas talvez você pense em alguma maneira pra...

_ Cale a boca! – Itachi gritou, perdendo a calma e a compostura e sabendo que se arrependeria de agir assim em breve, mas não dando a devida importância para isso. – Não venha dar uma de psicólogo pra cima de mim!

Quando foi que começara a agir dessa forma? Itachi não costumava perder a calma, explodir ou demonstrar os seus sentimentos daquela forma, mas atualmente tudo que ele fazia parecia ser gritar, se estressar ou sentir melancolia. Céus, ele nunca agiu assim! Qual era seu problema?

Ele mal se reconhecia!

_ Itachi... – Kakashi recomeçou a falar, ainda com o tom de voz suave e comedido. – Eu não estou te tratando como um paciente, até porque eu estremeço só de imaginar em pegar um caso como o seu pra tratar. Mas é natural, num momento de calma, uma pessoa lembrar algo que não conseguia se lembrar no momento de fúria. Por isso seria melhor se você se mantivesse calmo. E isso ajudaria na sua recuperação física também.

Itachi expirou com força, quase grunhindo de irritação. Tal demonstração de ferocidade e a maneira como os seus olhos se tornaram rubros calaram Hatake de prontidão.

_ Não comece...! – ele ordenou, seu tom de voz extremamente mais grave.

Kakashi optou por ficar em silêncio por alguns instantes. Quando Itachi pareceu relaxar ele tentou novamente alimentá-lo e dessa vez o moreno limitou-se a girar os olhos, mas aceitou a comida, talvez para não brigar mais uma vez.

Itachi perdia a paciência com facilidade atualmente, talvez fosse um dos resultados da constante convivência com Naruto, era difícil dizer. Contudo, ele sempre se arrependia em seguida, sabendo que não era a intenção de Kakashi irritá-lo ao falar sobre aqueles assuntos. Afinal de contas, todos eles tinham um objetivo em comum: salvar Sasuke.

_E o Sasuke pode nem estar vivo..._

_ Eu nunca disse isso pra ninguém, apesar de saber que Naruto e Sasuke já perceberam isso. – Kakashi voltou a falar, aparentando mudar de assunto e deixando Itachi bem grato por isso. – Mesmo sem querer, eu adquiri uma relação um pouco mais peculiar com Sasuke do que com Naruto.

Essa informação pegou Itachi de surpresa e ele recusou a nova colherada de comida, encarando Kakashi como se ele tivesse acabado de revelar que era um alienígena.

_ O que foi? – o mais velho questionou, verdadeiramente perdido diante do olhar do Uchiha.

_ Mais um pra lista dos apaixonados pelo Sasuke?

O ciúme era tão evidente no tom de voz de Itachi que Kakashi não conseguiu deixar de gargalhar, pousando a colher sobre a bandeja hospitalar e empurrando para longe na mesinha, temendo que fosse derrubar o seu conteúdo caso continuasse a segurar enquanto ria.

_ Não! – Kakashi respondeu, entre o riso, balançando a cabeça freneticamente enquanto tentava se controlar. – Eu não sou apaixonado pelo Sasuke!

Kakashi conseguiu parar de rir depois de alguns segundos, suspirando e recompondo-se instantaneamente. Seus olhos demonstraram tanta seriedade que Itachi não compreendeu como o outro conseguira mudar de espírito tão abruptamente.

_ Sasuke é como um filho pra mim. – o grisalho terminou sua explicação, encarando Itachi da maneira que apenas um pai consegue encarar um possível genro problemático. Não que Itachi percebesse essa peculiaridade, é claro. Ele provavelmente nem sabia o que significava a palavra “genro”, mas ainda sim sentiu um frio na espinha ao observar o olhar do grisalho a sua frente, mesmo sabendo que ele não lhe oferecia qualquer tipo de perigo.

_ Como você pode sentir que ele é seu filho, se ele é filho de Fugaku Uchiha? – o moreno inquiriu, um pouco curioso, deixando o medo irracional de lado. Kakashi não oferecia perigo, não tinha porque temer sua presença.

_ Da mesma forma que você considera Madara seu irmão, mesmo ele não passando de... – Kakashi engoliu em seco, refreando os xingamentos que queriam escapulir de seus lábios a tempo. –... Alguém sem parentesco sanguíneo com você.

Itachi franziu o cenho, sabendo que não era exatamente isso que Kakashi queria dizer, mas não queria brigar por causa disso. Já não bastava as discussões com o maldito Uzumaki.

_ Por que você está me falando isso? – foi o que Itachi resolveu perguntar, sentindo-se curioso pelo rumo da conversa.

_ Pra explicar que, como pai de Sasuke, eu sou completamente contra a união de vocês dois.

Itachi não era burro. Não era preciso Kakashi falar isso com todas as letras, ele já percebera que o grisalho era contra a união dos dois desde que espionara aquela sessão de hipnose, ainda na época que Sasuke vivia na quitinete.

_ Isso não faz diferença alguma pra mim. – ele respondeu, e se pudesse se mover direito daria de ombros. Não se importava mesmo com o que os outros pensavam da relação que ele e Sasuke tinham.

Bom, talvez se importasse um pouco com a opinião de Naruto. Por quê? Ele não fazia ideia. Mas o que importa é que Naruto deixou claro que não tinha nada contra, então agora Itachi não dava a mínima mesmo. Não era como se eles ainda estivessem juntos, afinal.

_ Pra você não, pra Sasuke provavelmente sim. Ele não admite, mas o nosso laço é recíproco. – Kakashi respondeu calmamente, escondendo bem o verdadeiro asco que sentiu do tom de voz teimoso de Itachi. – Até porque ele nunca chegou a ter uma relação paternal de verdade com Fugaku e Minato era mais o seu ídolo, até mesmo uma espécie de paixão platônica e infantil, do que seu pai adotivo. Eu sou a verdadeira figura paterna na vida do Sasuke e não preciso ser um psicanalista pra perceber isso.

Itachi fechou os olhos, relaxando um pouco na cama, mas sem a intenção de ignorar Kakashi, pois respondeu logo em seguida.

_ Não faz a mínima diferença se você apoia ou não. Eu e Sasuke jamais ficaremos juntos novamente.

_ Como pode ter certeza disso?

Kakashi sabia qual era a resposta, mas ainda sim gostaria de ouvi-la da boca do Uchiha. Ele nunca havia lhe admitido a verdade cara-a-cara, e Kakashi ainda esperava por esse momento para confrontá-lo de uma vez.

_ Porque ele me odeia. Tenho certeza que Naruto te contou tudo que nos conversamos, não se faça de desentendido.

Itachi ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, provavelmente em uma fuga inconsciente daquele assunto. Estava claro que ele não gostava de falar do que aconteceu, principalmente com Kakashi. Mas este não ia deixar o assunto morrer tão facilmente, agora que finalmente conseguiu fazê-lo admitir algumas coisas.

_ Sim, eu sei de tudo. Eu e Naruto já tivemos muitos problemas por conta de “segredinhos” e agora isso não existe mais entre nós. – E era verdade, uma das coisas que combinaram antes de assumirem uma relação verdadeira foi que jamais, jamais mesmo, voltariam a esconder algo um do outro. – Só que você não conhece Sasuke como eu e Naruto conhecemos.

Nesse momento Itachi abriu os olhos, encarando o grisalho que ainda exibia a postura séria e os braços cruzados em seu peito.

_ O que quer dizer? – a confusão era tão evidente em seu tom de voz que Itachi sentiu vontade de nunca mais abrir a boca novamente. Essas pessoas estavam acabando com seu orgulho, deixando-o curioso e perdido a todo o momento!

Kakashi deu de ombros, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava e sorrindo um pouco por detrás da gola alta que sempre usava, Itachi conseguia identificar quando o grisalho sorria pela maneira como ele fechava os olhos levemente. Contudo, não aparentava ser um sorriso sincero ou benevolente; ele ainda exibia aquele olhar desafiador.

_ Esqueça o que eu quero dizer. – ele respondeu. – Você está certo, você e Sasuke não têm chances de ficar juntos.

Bom, era também o que Itachi pensava, mas ouvir isso com tanta franqueza fez seu coração pular uma batida.

_ Mas você disse...

_ Eu sei o que disse. – Hatake o interrompeu, estreitando ainda mais o olhar enquanto sorria. – Só que eu me esqueci de um pequenininho detalhe, Uchiha.

Kakashi se debruçou na cama, encarando Itachi de perto e parando de sorrir, agora apenas exibindo um olhar desafiador e cruel, dedicado apenas a genros não desejados. Apesar disso, o Uchiha não se alterou. Não havia nenhuma expressão de tristeza, não havia medo ou qualquer coisa, se não desmotivação. Sem desfazer sua postura, Kakashi se viu obrigado a explicar o que queria dizer.

_ Você vai apodrecer na cadeia depois que encontrarmos Sasuke. Tenha certeza disso.

Desta vez, a expressão do Uchiha mudou: Itachi sorriu de canto de boca e riu de maneira prepotente, o que fez com que Kakashi estreitasse ainda mais o olhar perigoso.

_ Acho engraçado como vocês policiais conseguem se iludir com tanta facilidade. – Itachi comentou, provocando sem dó nem piedade o ego de Kakashi. – Como se você pudesse me capturar depois que eu me recuperar!

Contudo, antes que a discussão tomasse proporções maiores, a porta do quarto foi aberta.

_ Você precisa que eu te puxe pra fora da sala pela orelha também Kakashi? – Jiraiya anunciou sua presença em voz alta.

Hatake parou de se debruçar sobre a cama de Itachi, endireitando a postura e olhando para a porta em seguida.

_ Você tem um radar, só pode. – ele comentou em um tom de voz entediado, apesar de acabar de ser repreendido pelo outro.

_ E você parece que tem dez anos. – o mais velho respondeu, entrando no quarto e deixando mais três pessoas o acompanharem, o Uchiha conseguia identificar pelas passadas. – Não brigue com o moleque, já basta o seu namoradinho fazer isso todo santo minuto.

_ “Namoradinho” uma ova, Ero Sennin! – Itachi ouviu a inconfundível voz de Naruto soar em alto e bom tom. – Detesto quando você não dá a verdadeira importância pra nossa relação!

Itachi, com muita dificuldade, conseguiu girar a cabeça e um pouco do corpo, e olhou para a porta. Naruto estava lá, com a mesma expressão emburrada que sempre exibia ao discutir com Jiraiya. Itachi sorriu sadicamente, porque adorava toda vez que Naruto se metia em uma discussão que não fosse com ele, e o loiro percebeu seu gesto, mostrando-lhe a língua e o dedo do meio.

Itachi sentiu vontade de rir e só não o fez porque finalmente prestou atenção nos demais recém-chegados. Se deu conta de que não conhecia os novos ocupantes do quarto, mas devido sua visão especial capturou cada detalhe na aparência destes no segundo em que pousou sua íris na fisionomia dos desconhecidos.

Era um casal. O homem era jovem e possuía cabelos castanhos, curtos e arrepiados, um olhar analítico e uma postura extremamente relaxada, o que não condizia muito com o ar de sapiência que o emoldurava. Estava de mãos dadas com uma mulher, também nova, de cabelos loiros e olhar severo, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto e impecável e maquiagem leve. Ambos possuíam alianças de ouro na mão esquerda; pelo que Itachi recordava de suas aulas no QG isso significava que eram casados.

Mas o que mais chamou atenção no casal peculiar era a barriga da mulher loira: um pouco saliente, apesar do restante do corpo parecer em forma, em uma primeira vista. Isso só podia significar uma coisa: ela estava grávida.

_ Você é um moleque e apesar de Kakashi agir como se tivesse dez anos ele ainda é bem mais velho que você. E isso te transforma em “namoradinho”. – Jiraiya provocou pelo simples prazer de provocar.

Talvez fosse por isso que Itachi gostava tanto de Jiraiya, ele parecia ter um passatempo em comum com ele: provocar Naruto.

_ VOCÊ...!

_ Shii Naruto. – Kakashi censurou o garoto e interrompeu qualquer argumentação barulhenta que o Uzumaki pretendia fazer.

Aproximou-se de Naruto rapidamente e o abraçou, curvando um pouco a postura para ficar da sua altura e fitar em seus olhos, encostando nariz com nariz enquanto cumprimentava o namorado a sua maneira.

Itachi se perguntou mentalmente se parecia tão patético como Kakashi quando ficava algum tempo sem ver Sasuke e, finalmente, tinha o prazer de ficar próximo do mais novo. Provavelmente sim.

_Que vergonha!_

_ Naruto é meu companheiro Jiraiya. – Kakashi falou em voz alta, sem desfazer o contato carinhoso com o loiro, que sorria abertamente e levava os braços ao redor do pescoço do grisalho, circundando-o e puxando-o para mais próximo de si. – Nós, inclusive, moramos juntos. Então, apesar de te respeitar muito profissionalmente, exijo respeito quando se referir ao meu companheiro. Ele pode ser um moleque, mas é o  _meu_  moleque.

Naruto exibiu um beicinho, sentindo-se contrariado e soltando os braços na lateral do seu corpo, agora olhando para Kakashi com irritação.

_ Achei que você seria menos idiota, faz três dias que não te vejo e você me chama de moleque. Grande “companheiro” que eu consegui...! – ele respondeu baixinho, fungando ressentido e tentando girar o corpo para se soltar do abraço.

Kakashi girou os olhos em suas órbitas, sabendo muito bem o que Naruto pretendia fazer. Desde que transaram pela primeira vez e, imediatamente, iniciaram um romance, o mais novo fazia uma birra tremenda toda vez que queria algo e não conseguia. Naruto gritava e esperneava com a maioria das pessoas, mas com Kakashi ele passara a fazer charme, draminha, e no fim sempre conseguia o que desejava. Ele tinha a completa certeza que era tudo caso pensado e que Naruto devia se sentir muito satisfeito e cheio de si por conseguir dominá-lo tão facilmente.

Afinal de contas, ele ainda era um psicanalista, então compreendia que essa era uma situação comum em alguns casais: um dos dois se considerava dominante, mas o outro conseguia tudo que queria com drama e jogo de palavras. O falso-dominante acabava cedendo, mas por causa da delicadeza de aproximação do parceiro ele ainda mantinha seu ego intacto.

Kakashi sabia muito bem como isso funcionava, mas não significava que ele queria modificar qualquer coisa na relação deles. Ele gostava da relação que tinha com o loiro, exatamente desse jeito, sem tirar nem por.

Kakashi puxou Naruto para mais próximo de si, abaixou a gola que cobria seus lábios e beijou Naruto antes que este pudesse protestar. Nem se importava que estivessem na companhia de muitas pessoas, apesar de que os expectadores pareciam extremamente incomodados com o beijo, tossindo e tentando chamar a atenção do casal para si. Mas Kakashi não se importava, até porque Naruto retribuiu o beijo sem reclamar e ainda levou as mãos para os seus cabelos, parecendo feliz e rendido sob o seu toque.

Isso, claramente, só alimentava o ego do “falso-dominante”. E Kakashi não dava a mínima, estava feliz e era o que importava.

_ Vou ter que jogar água fria pra desgrudar? – o casal ouviu a voz de Jiraiya censurá-los e risadinhas abafadas do novo casal que ainda estava parado na porta do quarto.

Interromperam o beijo e Kakashi ainda depositou um pequeno selinho nos lábios vermelhos de Naruto, murmurando um “bem vindo de volta” antes de se afastar e encarar os outros recém-chegados pela primeira vez.

Naruto, agora sorrindo de orelha a orelha, aproximou-se de Itachi, debruçando-se sobre a cama do paciente e beliscando a bochecha esquerda do Uchiha. Até sentiu uma espécie de reconforto ao ver os olhos de Itachi exibirem o brilho avermelhado de raiva pelo beliscão, porque isso significava que ele ainda tinha proteína suficiente em seu organismo. Por quanto tempo, seria difícil dizer.

_ Olá demônio das trevas, sentiu minha falta? – ele questionou ao Uchiha, adorando a maneira como ele se irritava com cada novo apelido, em especial aqueles em que associava a coloração vermelha dos olhos de Itachi com os monstros mais sinistros do mundo. O que não deixava de ter algum fundo de verdade, para ser bem franco.

Era até irônico chamá-lo assim, já que ele próprio deixou claro para Itachi que não o considerava um monstro. Mas, ah, no fim só queria irritar mesmo, Itachi sabia disso e não levava os comentários para o lado pessoal, apesar de detestá-los de qualquer forma.

_ Nem um pouco, você tinha que aparecer e estragar meu dia? – Itachi respondeu com a voz seca, mas Naruto sabia que não era verdade: Itachi se sentia entediado sem a sua presença e se ficasse sozinho ia pensar na morte da bezerra. Não era preciso ser um psicanalista como Kakashi para saber disso. – Quem são eles?

O moreno olhou para a porta novamentoo e Naruto sorriu ainda mais, imitando o movimento do outro e chamando os convidados com um aceno de mão. O casal se aproximou da cama e o homem se debruçou sobre Itachi, aparentemente curioso com as características peculiares de sua íris.

_ Você não pareceu surpreso pelo Kakashi estar comigo, Shikamaru. – Naruto comentou, ignorando a pergunta de Itachi e irritando-o ainda mais. O brilho do seu olhar se intensificou um pouco e o tal Shikamaru soltou um murmúrio de contemplação.

Itachi conhecia o nome de algum lugar, só não se recordava de onde.

_ É porque eu sempre soube. – ele respondeu, ainda prestando atenção em Itachi, demonstrando que era capaz de fazer muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. – Estava bem claro que você gostava do Kakashi.

_ Só você e Sai sabiam... – Naruto comentou, tristeza evidente em seu tom de voz. Trocou olhares com Kakashi e o grisalho percebeu que a preocupação do loiro em pensar a respeito do paradeiro de Sai não diminuiu nenhum pouco.

_ Eu tenho a leve impressão de que quando encontrarmos Sasuke, Sai também será encontrado. – Kakashi respondeu, aproximando-se do namorado e envolvendo-o os braços ao redor de seus ombros.

_ É provável. Ainda mais provável depois de tudo que Naruto nos contou. – a mulher loira respondeu.

Itachi estava a um passo de gritar com todos naquele quarto.

_ Alguém pode me explicar o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – Itachi grunhiu, um pouco irritado em ser tratado como um objeto interessante pelo homem recém chegado.

Todos voltaram sua atenção para o paciente, menos Jiraiya, que suspirou cansado e caminhou até a porta de saída do quarto. Provavelmente seria melhor alguém vigiar a entrada, não seria bom ter ouvidos enxeridos naquele momento. Retirou-se, sem chamar a atenção dos demais presentes.

_ Você é Itachi Uchiha, certo? – o homem, Shikamaru, questionou. – É meio idiota da minha parte perguntar isso, porque você é igual ao Sasuke, mas temos que passar por esse procedimento problemático de qualquer forma.

_ Sou Itachi sim, Uchiha apenas pelo sangue. – Itachi respondeu.

_ E registro de nascimento. – Kakashi complementou.

_ E temperamento. – Naruto não se controlou e teve que comentar, arrancando uma risadinha dos demais presentes, até mesmo a mulher loira com a face severa sorriu. Itachi apenas o censurou com o olhar, mesmo que não tivesse gostado nenhum pouco da afirmação do imbecil. – O que? É verdade! Os olhos de demônio enfurecido não mentem! Se Sasuke tivesse essa porcaria dentro dele, certeza que exibiria os mesmos olhos!

_ Eu sou Shikamaru Nara. – o moreno mais novo resolveu se pronunciar, antes que Naruto e Itachi começassem uma briga. – E esta é minha esposa, Temari Sabaku. Nós viemos te ajudar.

A mulher grávida o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça suave, e Itachi franziu o cenho diante da informação. Sabaku? Seria ela parente de Gaara, o amigo de Naruto que Sasuke tanto odiava?

_ Shikamaru e Temari podem ajudar porque são do exército. – Naruto explicou para Itachi, agora exibindo as feições sérias que sempre exibia quando tratava desses assuntos importantes. Naruto realmente era a personificação de uma dualidade extremamente peculiar...

_ Vocês são o meu “pequeno exército”? – Itachi se viu obrigado a questionar, lembrando-se das palavras de Jiraiya na primeira vez que despertara naquele quarto de hospital.

_ Eu não sei exatamente do que você está falando, mas se você estiver interessado na nossa ajuda posso começar a explicar como viermos parar aqui. É de seu interesse? – Shikamaru questionou, bocejando em seguida e demonstrando que tinha um grande interesse em falar tudo que precisava ser dito o mais rápido possível.

_ Óbvio. – ele respondeu brevemente, e Shikamaru suspirou para começar o seu discurso.

_ Gaara é o irmão mais novo de Temari, então quando houve todo aquele alvoroço por conta da explosão da casa dos Sabaku eu acabei fazendo uma visita ao irmãozinho dela lá no manicômio. – Shikamaru explicava calmamente enquanto Temari parecia incomodada com aquele assunto. – Eu não acreditava que Gaara fosse o autor daquele atentado, até porque eu convivia de perto com a família Sabaku e sabia que apesar de todas as desavenças que Gaara tinha com o pai, também sabia o quanto Naruto mudou a forma de pensar do meu cunhado. Nós estudamos juntos, afinal.

Naquele instante Itachi se lembrou quem era Shikamaru Nara: era o amigo de Naruto, que o ajudou a encontrar as cartas no carro da herança de Minato. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido, porque pelo que Naruto disse e pelo que aconteceu nessa situação particular, Shikamaru era uma pessoa muito inteligente e um grande estrategista, provavelmente não estava ali a toa!

E isso era ótimo!

_ Quando eu fui visitá-lo, me dei conta de que ele estava muito lúcido. Depois de algumas horas refletindo sobre o assunto, eu procurei Naruto.

_ E como sabia que Naruto teria alguma relação com essa história? – ele questionou, realmente não visualizando uma maneira de Shikamaru chegar a esta conclusão.

_ Eu disse para Gaara que Temari quase foi atingida por esse incidente e que ela estava grávida. Gaara podia ter uma relação ruim com o pai, mas ele amava seus irmãos e jamais iria desejar que algo ruim acontecesse a eles. Ele abriria o jogo pra mim para ajudar a sua família, tenho certeza disso. E apenas uma coisa o faria esconder esse segredo a sete chaves: Naruto. – Shikamaru respondeu, olhando rapidamente para Naruto e logo voltando sua atenção para Itachi. – Seja lá quem fez o que fez, deve ter ameaçado Naruto, porque ele é a única pessoa tão importante pra Gaara quanto sua família.

Naruto pareceu envergonhado com as palavras de Shikamaru, e Kakashi parecia levemente enciumado. Itachi sabia o porquê dessa reação, visto que não era nenhum segredo que Gaara e Naruto tiveram uma espécie de romance quando mais novos. O próprio Naruto já havia lhe contado isso, no dia que narrou todo o caso da morte de seus pais e do conteúdo das cartas.

_ Naruto também pareceu relutante em me falar, nós conversamos por telefone. Eu passei o meu e-mail para ele, caso ele tivesse alguma informação pra me dizer. No mesmo dia recebi uma mensagem curta de e-mail, digitada no celular. Naruto dizia que era constantemente vigiado e por isso não poderia falar em voz alta, mas que entraria em contato novamente.

_ Nesses dias Kisame já não havia entrado em contato. Eu suspeitava que tinham colocado outro Akatsuki na nossa cola... – Naruto se explicou e Itachi compreendeu o que aconteceu. O contato de Shikamaru com Naruto ocorreu na mesma época do seu sumiço, há alguns dias.

_ Enfim, o fato é que Naruto me ligou há dois dias e nós marcamos um encontro. Eu estava em outra cidade, ele foi até lá com a Karin.

Itachi piscou, compreendendo algumas coisas que antes se perguntava: como Naruto, que tinha tanto medo de ser vigiado, conseguiu combinar com Shikamaru aquele encontro no hospital? O oficial parecia a par da situação e por isso eles provavelmente conversaram muito, bem mais do que simples mensagem de e-mail poderiam dizer. Eles se encontraram pessoalmente e Naruto não falava assuntos sérios pessoalmente quando achava que era vigiado.

Mas agora havia a escolta de Karin.

Itachi não mediu muito bem os poderes que a ruiva adquiriu em virtude da proteína, mas ela havia mencionado que usava uma versão mais límpida do que a dele, e por isso adquiria os sentidos um pouco mais fortes. Karin era o escudo contra a Akatsuki, pois se Itachi era capaz de identificar passos há uma distância razoável quando estava no auge da proteína em sua corrente sanguínea, Karin era capaz de ouvir um objeto em funcionamento. Ela até encontrou câmeras de espionagem apenas com a audição, antes mesmo de Itachi despertar! Karin tinha sentidos impressionantes, era uma pena que alguém como ela não tivesse o treinamento físico que ele teve.

De qualquer forma, Karin vigiava o local com regularidade e, surpreendentemente, nenhum Akatsuki se aproximara do hospital nos últimos dias. Eles provavelmente já sabiam que a câmera fora desativada, mas ainda sim não vieram fazer uma visita. Itachi não tinha do que reclamar, pois isso o deixava mais aliviado para falar sem ter o medo de ser descoberto por Madara. Afinal, se algum Akatsuki começasse a vigiá-los ele teria que fingir que ainda estava em coma, sem os efeitos da proteína e com a ausência total de seus sentidos.

E isso seria impossível se Naruto ficasse gritando no seu ouvido a todo o momento!

_ Então Karin vigiou o ambiente e te deu carta branca pra falar? – Itachi questionou Naruto, que sorriu com orgulho.

_ Karin não é só uma irmã legal, como também é muito útil. Ela está fazendo guarda fora do hospital, no momento.

Itachi sentia-se cada vez mais curioso sobre a história particular de Karin, mas ela optou por não contar a mais ninguém além de Naruto (e Kakashi, que com certeza soube das informações logo depois). Mas um dia ele ainda faria a ruiva falar!

_ Naruto me contou tudo. E quando digo tudo, quero dizer tudo mesmo. – Shikamaru complementou, olhando Itachi com certa seriedade. – Mas eu não estou aqui para te julgar, muito menos para salvar o Sasuke. Detesto aquele idiota.

_ Como disse? – Itachi não acreditou no que ouviu. O que diabos Shikamaru estaria fazendo ali se não fosse para ajudá-los a encontrar Sasuke?

_ Nós não vamos ajudá-los por conta do bem estar de Sasuke, e sim por Gaara e por nós mesmos. – Temari respondeu, decidindo não ficar de fora da conversa. – Nós temos uma ligação com Naruto e se essa tal da Akatsuki está prejudicando as pessoas próximas de Naruto numa tentativa de atingi-lo, nós também somos alvos fáceis, assim como meu irmão foi.

E então Itachi entendeu o que seu aniki planejou: para prejudicar Sasuke, Madara tentaria quebrar Naruto através dos amigos do loiro. Tudo fazia mais sentido agora, o porquê de Gaara estar no hospício e o sumiço de Sai, mas o quê Madara pretendia fazer com esse garoto, Itachi não tinha ideia. Ele arriscou um olhar para o Uzumaki, percebendo como este estava preocupado com aquelas implicações. Naruto o encarou com olhos tomados pela tristeza, ainda assim desafiando-o a dizer alguma coisa; Itachi ficou calado.

_ E para isso, eu preciso saber o perfil de todas as pessoas nesse tal de QG. – Shikamaru respondeu e Itachi concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Você está ciente do que aconteceu com Gaara?

_ Sim, a explosão. Eu sei quem foi.

_ Quem foi!? – Temari questionou com a voz alta, mas Shikamaru a segurou, fazendo-a relaxar.

_ Calma, não prejudica a bebê. Teremos tempo pra conversar sobre isso com calma. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, envolvendo sua cintura em um abraço e voltando a atenção para Itachi.

O Uchiha, por sua vez, percebeu que o casal se amava à sua maneira e que estavam preocupados um com o outro. Contudo, ao contrário de Kakashi e Naruto, eles não exibiam a mesma abertura emocional em público; eram mais comedidos. Foi a primeira vez que Itachi constatou o quão diferente os casais poderiam ser naquela sociedade em que jamais viveu e que acabou de cair de paraquedas.

_ Temari está aqui contra a minha vontade. – o moreno comentou, ainda abraçando sua mulher e acariciando de leve o ventre dela. – Eu tenho certeza que encontraria uma maneira de descobrir a localização do QG sem a ajuda dela, mas...

_ Quieto Nara, respeite a minha ordem! – ela disse em voz alta por cima do ombro, censurando o marido.

_ Nós não estamos aqui a trabalho. – ele respondeu, um pouco encabulado pela forma como a esposa se dirigiu a ele em público.

_ E? Desde quando você desrespeita uma ordem minha, independente de ser no pelotão ou não? Quieto! – ela arrancou os braços de Shikamaru de sua cintura, enquanto ele murmurava “mulher problemática” e se afastava da cama de hospital.

Naruto riu baixinho e Shikamaru se aproximou de Kakashi, que o observou com olhos complacentes.

_ Eu te entendo. – o grisalho falou; seu namorado fazia a mesma coisa que Temari, só que de maneiras diferentes.

Claro que o moreno sabia que Kakashi entendia, afinal, ele viu o drama de Naruto! Shikamaru fez uma careta, erguendo os ombros e deixou-os cair em seguida e Kakashi deu uma risadinha baixa, antes de Naruto lhe lançar um olhar irritado.

Itachi arregalou o olhar, impressionado pelo comportamento da mulher. Nunca viu Konan ou Karin agirem daquela forma autoritária, não que ele tivesse conhecido muitas mulheres em sua vida... Mas mesmo assim: era algo inédito e o pegou de surpresa.

_ Itachi, – ela falou, ainda com o ar autoritário que o deixava desnorteado. – Karin mencionou na explicação como funcionam os sentidos aguçados que vocês possuem. Ela disse que até a mínima mudança de temperatura é captada por vocês. Isso é verdade?

_ Sim, é verdade. No momento eu estou com menos proteína do que a Karin, talvez ela seja mais útil do que eu nesse instante. – ele respondeu, um pouco contrariado por admitir isso.

Os níveis de proteína estavam caindo rapidamente, porque ele ainda sangrava em alguns ferimentos e isso diluía ainda mais a quantidade em seu sangue. Resumindo, provavelmente ela cairia a zero mais rapidamente do que quando estava saudável, e Naruto, Karin, Kakashi e Jiraiya estavam preocupados com essa perspectiva. Karin recebia suas doses diretamente de Orochimaru e não conseguiria pegar uma amostra para Itachi e ele duvidava muito que Konan reaparecesse para trazer mais de sua própria droga, pois ela provavelmente estava sentindo dificuldade por não ter tomado a sua dose do mês. Isso sem entrar no mérito de que, muito provavelmente, ela se arrependeu do que fez durante um impulso sentimental.

Afinal, era essa a única conclusão que Itachi conseguiu tirar das ações de Konan.

_ Eu não preciso de você nesse momento, quero retomar ao seu passado! – Temari comentou com simplicidade.

Itachi suspirou irritado. Não acreditava que aquela mulher fez todo aquele drama pra andar em círculos!

_ Eu já disse pra todo mundo aqui, mais de uma vez, que eu não sei onde fica o QG. Não tenho isso na minha memória!

_ Quieto você também. Nem terminei de falar e você já vai bancar o estressado? – ela o censurou e Naruto gargalhou ao vê-lo receber uma bronca da loira.

Itachi ficou tão surpreso que sequer soube o que responder e nem pensou em retrucar o idiota loiro ao seu lado, que, comprovando ser realmente a pessoa mais retardada do universo, só riu ainda mais.

Indiferente a dupla, Temari continuou:

_ Eu quero saber se há uma possibilidade de você lembrar as máximas e mínimas de temperatura de alguns dias do ano passado, ou do começo desse ano, em que você esteve nesse tal QG. Uns quatro dias serão o suficiente. – Itachi a observou com uma sobrancelha erguida em questionamento, e ela respondeu rapidamente a pergunta implícita. – Eu trabalho no Centro Meteorológico do Comando das Forças Armadas, nós controlamos a mudança meteorológica de todo o mundo, por conta de possíveis guerras. Para lançar um simples míssil, precisaríamos saber a velocidade do vento em todos os pontos de percurso, e isso é apenas um exemplo de como o tempo é importante pras Forças Armadas... Digamos que as coisas lá são um pouco mais precisas do que a “moça do tempo” diz na televisão. E temos todos os dados dos últimos trinta anos registrados, cada santo dia.

Ok, essa era uma estratégia nova e extremamente encorajadora. Itachi conseguia medir temperatura com precisão, principalmente a ambiente, mas não era algo que se atentasse ao ponto de guardar em algum lugar acessível na sua memória, afinal, jamais achou que isso pudesse ser útil para alguma coisa.

_ Eu não saberia dizer agora, mas eu consigo determinar a mínima e a máxima todos os dias. É inevitável... Karin deve ter dito pra você que por causa dos sentidos aguçados recebemos muitas informações por segundo, e por isso precisamos selecionar as informações certas para guardar na memória, mas isso não significa que não percebamos as supérfluas.

_ Sendo assim, eu consigo fazer o Itachi se lembrar. – Kakashi falou, interrompendo o diálogo dos dois.

_ Como? – Temari questionou, franzindo o cenho e cruzando os braços em descrença.

_ Eu sou psicanalista. Eu posso hipnotizar o Itachi e fazê-lo se recordar de coisas que presenciou, mas não guardou em sua memória facilmente acessível. Em sessões de hipnose os pacientes podem declarar o tempo, se chuvoso ou ensolarado, no caso de uma regressão simples, mesmo que não se lembrem desses detalhes quando vão contar a história antes da hipnose. – Hatake explicou, intercalando seu olhar com todos os presentes, segundo a segundo.

Naruto sorria com orgulho, provavelmente feliz demais em saber que finalmente as habilidades que cada um possuía se encaixavam para que iniciassem uma nova estratégia.

_ Se Itachi percebe mais coisas do que uma pessoa normal, provavelmente consigo extrair essa informação de uma sessão de hipnoterapia.

Itachi abriu a boca para intervir naquela decisão, não queria de jeito nenhum Kakashi destruindo sua mente! Já não bastava Madara? Ele precisava deixar bem claro suas condições. Mas a esposa de Shikamaru foi mais rápida e se pronunciou:

_ Perfeito. Pode fazer já?

_ Temari, o Itachi ainda não concordou. – Shikamaru a censurou, um pouco apreensivo em pensar como os presentes no quarto de hospital lidariam com o jeito autoritário de Temari.

_ Eu concordei, é o que interessa! – ela respondeu, virando-se para Itachi e finalmente percebendo que ele parecia um pouco assustado com essa perspectiva.

O Uchiha se deu conta que, mais uma vez, estava deixando os sentimentos à mostra nas suas expressões faciais e voltou a usar a máscara da estoicidade. Céus, o que estava acontecendo com ele?!

_ Não adianta disfarçar, eu vi que você ‘tá com medo. Medo do quê? – a mulher perguntou.

_ Amor, o Itachi passou por um monte de coisa, você lembra o que Naruto disse, não lembra? – Shikamaru falou, aproximando-se da esposa e tentando por um pouco de senso na mulher. Às vezes Shikamaru se perguntava como Temari criaria uma criança, pois geralmente agira tão rispidamente que ele não conseguia visualizá-la cuidando de um bebê. Ainda mais agora, afetada por todos os hormônios da gravidez.

_ E daí Shikamaru? – ela olhou para o marido, e depois observou o olhar levemente censurado de Naruto. – Não me diga que todos vocês acham isso certo?

_ Acontece que... – o loiro tentou defender Itachi, mas Kakashi colocou a mão em seu ombro, fazendo-o parar de falar.

Temari aproveitou a deixa.

_ Vocês estão pensando que isso daqui é brincadeira? – ela censurou todos ao seu redor. – Vocês ainda não perceberam com que tipo de inimigo estão lidando? Isso daqui é uma guerra! Olha o nível de perigo que alguém como Madara oferece!

Ela ficou em um silêncio reprovador e os demais presentes abaixaram o rosto, envergonhados.

Até mesmo Itachi agiu dessa forma, embora também estivesse irritado consigo mesmo. Não conseguia entender porque não conseguia ser como antes, quando tudo parecia ser tão mais... Simples.

Irritada, virou-se novamente para Itachi e voltou a falar apenas com ele.

_ Numa guerra, Itachi, nós temos que fazer sacrifícios. Tenho certeza que você sabe disso, visto a forma militarizada como foi criado durante toda sua infância e adolescência. Nós temos que fazer sacrifícios em nome de um bem comum. – ela mantinha o olhar firme e Itachi era incapaz de desviar o contato visual. – No caso, você terá que se sacrificar por Sasuke.

_ Eu sei. – ele respondeu, imediatamente. – Eu sei disso. Eu não estou negando a minha participação... Não é algo que me agrada, ser hipnotizado por Kakashi, mas se isso vai ajudar a encontrar o QG, não me importo. Façam o que quiser, mas tirem Sasuke de lá!

Ela sorriu e pela primeira vez demonstrou outro lado de sua personalidade para Itachi, pegando-o de surpresa mais uma vez: acariciou seus cabelos de uma forma suave e carinhosa, gesto este que apenas Sasuke e Madara fizeram nele até aquele momento.

_ Vai dar tudo certo, ok? – ela murmurou. – Nós temos que agir como uma equipe aqui, então confie nos seus colegas.

Temari exibia um sorriso singelo nos lábios e parecia extremamente carinhosa com o Uchiha. E naquele instante, Shikamaru soube que independente de toda brutalidade de Temari para com os demais, ainda havia algo de maternal dentro de sua esposa. Relaxou visivelmente, pensando em quão problemático era entender as mulheres, mas percebendo que era exatamente isso que o fazia gostar tanto da sua esposa.

Itachi, por sua vez, suspirou de leve e fechou os olhos, aceitando a carícia de bom grado.

_ Ok. – ele respondeu, não se importando em parecer fraco diante dos demais. Sentir o carinho de Temari em seus cabelos lhe fez recordar da parte de Madara e Sasuke que sentia falta, do lado suave e amoroso.

E ele precisava se lembrar de algo bom para continuar firme no meio de toda aquela tortura; muito provavelmente esse tipo de envolvimento nunca mais se repetiria com os outros dois Uchihas. Às vezes a retomada de uma pequena lembrança é o suficiente para dar um novo gás para a completude de seus objetivos.

Temari, apesar de todos os pesares, foi a única que percebeu essa peculiaridade em Itachi Uchiha.

 

**(***)**

**(Algumas semanas depois)**

 

Sasuke treinava incansavelmente. Treinava da aurora ao crepúsculo, parando apenas para se hidratar e comer algo, evitando assim o desmaio pela exaustão corporal. Sua evolução física e de combate era simplesmente inacreditável e insuperável.

Madara coordenava Pain e Konan para treinarem Sasuke, enquanto ele supervisionava de perto. O garoto não lhe dirigia a palavra, agia como se ele não estivesse presente em nenhum momento daqueles treinamentos, e por isso de nada adiantava tentar treiná-lo sozinho.

Desde que o pivete despertou depois daquela cena estúpida, imobilizado e amordaçado por conta do seu surto psicótico dentro do banheiro, Madara explicou, com muita calma, o funcionamento da droga que ele tinham tomado e o que, de fato, aconteceu e como ambos acabaram sofrendo um problema de comunicação ao esbravejar o nome de outra pessoa durante o sexo.

Sasuke ouviu quieto, sem sequer levantar o olhar, focando toda sua visão em um ponto especifico da parede e parecendo tão indiferente que transformou todas as tentativas de Itachi de mascarar suas reais emoções uma grande piada.

Obviamente, Madara ainda estava furioso com ele. Sasuke, se aproveitando do seu momento de surpresa e incerteza, lhe machucou bastante e seu rosto agora tinha mais de oito pontos na parte esquerda de sua mandíbula. Falar era um incômodo leve e ele sabia que não deveria falar muito para que a cicatriz não ficasse ainda pior, mas ele mal se importava com isso.

A fúria que sentiu do pivete naquele instante lhe anestesiou e lhe fez esquecer de todo o resto! Ele só não arrancou a pele do moleque com uma lâmina superaquecida porque, infelizmente, precisava do maldito! Então optou por canalizar toda sua raiva naquela explicação ríspida sobre o que tinha acontecido. Se Sasuke compreendeu ou não todas as suas palavras o líder era incapaz de saber, mas uma coisa era certa: ao menos a forma como “Tsuki no Me” funcionava ele captou.

Porque ele pediu por mais. Muito mais...

Madara permitiu que Sasuke continuasse hospedado no quarto que um dia foi de Izuna, sendo que esse tinha uma porta direta para o quarto que antigamente dividia com Itachi, onde agora dormia sozinho. Contudo, toda noite Sasuke tomava uma pílula e Madara o esperava, deixando a porta que unia os dois cômodos destrancada.

Quase toda a noite Sasuke o visitava. Sempre lhe tratava como se ele fosse Itachi e ele aprendeu a entrar na brincadeira, até porque sempre recebia um sexo muito bom como recompensa. Como uma tentativa de também tirar o máximo proveito da situação, Madara tomou algumas vezes a droga “Tsuki no Me”, em uma dose menor, é claro, e em virtude dessa diminuição do medicamento pôde refrear o absurdo da situação anterior. Ainda tentava encontrar uma maneira de reverter esse quadro, talvez fosse possível fazer Sasuke esquecer seu próprio nome e o nome de Itachi por meio de hipnopédia (3). Mas isso ainda era uma tese, sem experimentos práticos por ora.

Tudo que ele sabia era que, até então, Sasuke treinava incansavelmente e com uma raiva indescritível direcionada tanto à ele quanto à Itachi. Ele não era tolo de achar que o garoto Uchiha não pretendia tentar matá-lo ao fim de todo aquele treinamento. Contudo, sua posição sobre o que um dia disse à Itachi não se alterou: ele não dava poder para alguém que eu não pudesse controlar. Tudo estaria sobre controle quando a hora chegasse.

Até aquele momento, Madara apenas desfrutava o prazer de coordenar o treinamento de Sasuke, mesmo que a distância, e aproveitar as maravilhosas noites ao lado da versão mais dócil, feliz e libidinosa de Sasuke - completamente anestesiado de seus traumas e infelicidades no período que ia do pôr-do-sol até o nascer do dia.

Hn. O garoto mal parecia se importar em acordar todas as manhãs e se lembrar do que fez. Porque quando o efeito da droga passava, Sasuke se recordava da sua explicação sobre a droga e compreendia o que aconteceu no seu momento de fuga. E, assim, ele não necessitava pensar muito para compreender a quem pertencia os vestígios de esperma e marcas de desejo em seu corpo a cada novo despertar.

Se nem Sasuke não se importava, Madara definitivamente não dava a mínima.

De resto, estava tudo as mil maravilhas! Madara até fingia não perceber os olhares analíticos que Pain e Konan davam ao moleque Uchiha; eles provavelmente se questionavam de onde vinha tanta raiva. Essa curiosidade era normal, afinal, nem mesmo Itachi era capaz de aprender as técnicas tão rapidamente; portanto Sasuke definitivamente usava o ódio como um combustível muito eficiente.

Era natural que número um e dois se sentissem curiosos sobre o que motivava o garoto a agir daquela forma. Enquanto isso fosse apenas uma mera curiosidade, Madara não estaria diante de um problema. Mas se isso evoluísse para algo além... Ah... Cabeças iriam rolar mais uma vez!

 

**(***)**

 

Tsunade era uma médica extremamente diferente de Jiraiya e Orochimaru, os únicos médicos que Itachi conhecia. Aliás, vale a pena dizer que ele estava bem surpreso com essa diversidade interpessoal que existia no mundo: quando que imaginou que as pessoas que exerciam as mesmas profissões podiam ser tão diferentes umas das outras?

Ela era loira, bonita, com um olhar tão severo quanto o de Temari, e aparentemente muito mais nova do que Jiraiya, apesar de ser sua esposa e de afirmarem estar na mesma faixa etária. Era especializada em ortopedia (4) e passou a visitá-lo depois de alguns dias de internação. Inicialmente, Itachi achou que Tsunade não tinha a mínima vontade de tratá-lo, pois ela se irritava facilmente, era brusca e um pouco estressada. Mas, com o tempo, ele percebeu exatamente porque ela era considerada uma das melhores ortopedistas do país: sua paixão pela profissão era incrível.

Desde que você não falasse com ela durante os procedimentos, Tsunade desprendia toda sua atenção para tentar tratar seus músculos e ossos machucados. Logo em sua segunda visita, Tsunade teve que submetê-lo a uma cirurgia de emergência, pois aparentemente seus ossos estavam cicatrizando da maneira errada, e muito mais rápido do que o esperado para um humano normal. A cirurgia consistia em quebrá-los novamente e imobilizá-los da maneira correta.

A dor foi, mais uma vez, excruciante, mas Itachi conseguiu suportá-la. Tsunade passou a respeitá-lo de alguma forma ao vê-lo enfrentar a dor bravamente; Itachi aprendia, aos poucos, que enfrentar a dor da melhor forma possível era uma qualidade imensa perante esta sociedade, enquanto para o povo do QG nada mais era do que uma simples obrigação.

O Uchiha não sabia ao certo se gostava da médica ou não, principalmente porque ela normalmente ficava ao lado de Naruto nas discussões, entretanto ela o tratava profissionalmente e estava guardando segredo de sua internação e isso por si só já bastava.

_ Sua perna esquerda está cicatrizando melhor dessa vez. – ela falou em voz alta, sabendo que a audição de Itachi não estava muito boa. Afinal, o procedimento cirúrgico de três dias atrás lhe fez perder muito sangue e, com isso, uma boa quantidade da proteína.

_ Quando a acha que podemos voltar a fazer as sessões? – Kakashi inquiriu do outro lado do quarto, alto o suficiente para Itachi ouvir.

Ah... As sessões...

Bom, as sessões não eram tão torturantes quanto as “sessões” do QG, mas certamente não era algo que ele gostava. Nos últimos trinta dias, Kakashi tentava hipnotizá-lo a todo custo, mas faltava algo básico: confiança. Era algo essencial para que a hipnose fosse possível. Depois de treze tentativas frustrantes, Kakashi transformou as sessões em um “bate-papo”, uma maneira de forçá-lo a gostar de seu psicanalista por meio de conversas falsamente amigáveis.

Todavia, era bem claro que o psicanalista não queria qualquer tipo de amizade com ele (e era um sentimento recíproco), mas ainda assim o outro se forçava a esse tipo de interação, já que sem isso era impossível conseguir o grau de relaxamento necessário para a hipnose.

Por sua vez, Itachi mal conseguia relaxar sozinho por conta das dores que sentia, que dirá ao lado do maldito Kakashi? Era impossível! O pior? Ele não tinha ideia de como conseguiriam algum tipo de sucesso. O que ele viu enquanto espionava a interação de Kakashi e Sasuke parecia tão mais simples! Jamais imaginou que fosse complicado desse jeito ser hipnotizado. (5)

_ Não agora. Itachi ainda precisa de repouso. – a médica respondeu, certificando-se de que os curativos estavam presos com firmeza contra a pele de Itachi e não dando a devida atenção a pergunta de Kakashi.

_ Não é como se a gente corresse maratonas nas sessões, Tsunade. – o grisalho respondeu, girando os olhos.

Esses médicos tratavam Itachi como se ele fosse de porcelana! ‘Tá certo que ele estava meio quebrado, mas seu cérebro estava bem. Qual era o grande problema nisso? Até porque Itachi não era como qualquer um deles, era diferente e estavam perdendo tempo na busca de Sasuke.

_ Não desrespeite minhas orientações Kakashi. – ela respondeu, um pouco irritada, apontando o dedo indicador para o grisalho do outro lado do quarto. – Quando ele estiver pronto, estará pronto! Quem sabe você não devesse usar esse tempo pra tentar, ao menos, ganhar a confiança dele. Ou você ainda está achando que vai acontecer um milagre aqui?

Dito isso, ela anotou algumas coisas na prancheta que sempre carregava consigo e voltou sua atenção para o paciente.

_ Amanhã venho te visitar mais cedo. – ela falou em alto e bom som, abaixando-se para tentar fazer com que Itachi conseguisse enxergá-la. Sua vista parecia desfocada, e ela tinha certeza que apesar de ele não estar reclamando, muito provavelmente ele não conseguia ver nem 50% dos seus arredores naquelas condições. – Tente sobreviver ao Naruto e Kakashi, ok?

_ Ok. – ele murmurou em resposta, fechando os olhos e sentindo uma terrível dor de cabeça em forçar a vista daquela forma.

Precisava de proteína. Precisava logo de proteína. O que ia fazer? Como iria conseguir relaxar sabendo que logo poderia se tornar um mero fardo para os demais no hospital? Como conseguiria dizer a informação que Kakashi precisava repassar a Temari se mal conseguia ouvir o que o outro falava?

Itachi não sabia ao certo se adormeceu, mas quando abriu os olhos novamente conseguiu enxergar um pouco melhor o ambiente, e percebeu que já era noite. Não havia mais acompanhantes no seu quarto, apenas o pequeno botão de emergência que deixavam próximo de sua mão direita todos os poucos minutos em que ele ficava sozinho. Provavelmente aquele que fosse dormir em sua companhia naquela noite deveria ter descido à bombonière ou estava no banheiro.

Fechou os olhos mais uma vez, planejando apreciar um pouco o momento de solidão. Pensou em Sasuke e no que ele deveria estar fazendo nas últimas semanas na companhia de Madara. Boa coisa provavelmente não era, mas o que será que Sasuke achava de tudo aquilo? Estaria ele ao lado de Madara, acreditando em suas “verdades” e contribuindo para as suas pesquisas? Ou estaria ele sendo forçado a se submeter aos mais diversos tipos de experimentos?

Será que ao menos ele... estava vivo?

Antes que seus questionamentos pudessem ir mais além e o arrepio em sua pele pudesse se intensificar, Itachi sentiu alguém puxar o seu braço direito e penetrar algo cortante em seu corpo. Abriu os olhos, a adrenalina invadindo sua corrente sanguínea e melhorando, momentaneamente, os seus sentidos.

Konan estava ao seu lado, injetando algo sem seu braço através de uma seringa... _Proteína!_

Sua retina, instantaneamente, começou a captar melhor a pouca luz do ambiente. Os detalhes do rosto de Konan pareciam mais nítidos, mas Itachi não conseguia decifrar suas feições. Ela olhava para a seringa e agora já a retirava de seu braço, tampando o pequeno furo em sua pele com um algodão seco e pressionando por alguns instantes. Ela não o fitava nos olhos, em nenhum momento.

_ Por quê? – ele questionou, lutando contra o sono que o invadia sem dó nem piedade. Tinha tantas coisas que queria perguntar a ex-colega de Akatsuki, _tantas_  coisas, mas sabia que era inútil lutar contra aquele efeito colateral terrível.

Ela o ignorou, evitando até mesmo virar o rosto em sua direção. Konan soltou o algodão de seu braço e em movimentos fluídos, caminhou com passos lentos até a janela sem lhe responder.

_ Espere! – ele pediu, mas novamente ela não parecia ouvi-lo, subindo no parapeito da janela e se preparando para pular. – Só me diga se ele está vivo!

Konan parou de se mover, provavelmente assimilando o questionamento de Itachi e decidindo se deveria, ou não, responder o que ele pedia. Todavia, ela não se virou para encarar o doente. Itachi não oferecia nenhum risco físico para ela, ainda sim ele era o motivo de todas as suas dúvidas mais recentes; ele era o causador da sua angústia emocional.

_ Por favor... Konan. – Itachi murmurou, ainda lutando contra o sono, piscando tão pesadamente que não sabia se conseguiria aguentar mais de dois minutos acordados.

_ Você me pediu “por favor”? – ela questionou, surpresa ao extremo, virando-se abruptamente e encarando-o pela primeira vez.

O ex-colega parecia mal, muito mal, mas era o olhar de misericórdia em seus olhos que a deixou sem reação; era algo espantosamente autêntico! Diferente de tudo que aprenderam no QG e isso não fazia sentido algum. Itachi, o prodígio, o preferido de Madara, estava implorando para ela! Isso era algo impossível de se imaginar a uns seis meses atrás! Diversas perguntas surgiram em sua mente e nenhuma delas podia ser respondida e isso lhe deixava apreensiva. Mas uma coisa ela aprendeu naquele instante: as situações mudavam e nenhuma certeza era imutável.

_ Só me responde isso: me diga se Sasuke está bem. É tudo que eu preciso saber! – Ele implorou, mais uma vez, sua voz soando ainda mais sonolenta.

Konan avaliou as possibilidades: estava ali injetando proteína no corpo de Itachi e pronta para um mês de situações deploráveis em virtude da pouca proteína que conseguiria ao dividir com Pain. Estava ali, mais uma vez, arriscando tudo em nome de algo que nem ela sabia definir. O que era responder uma pergunta como aquela, perto de tanta coisa imensamente mais absurda que ela acabou de fazer?

_ Sasuke está vivo e em uma rotina puxada de treinamento. – foi tudo que ela disse, antes de voltar a atenção para a abertura da janela e dar um impulso para a noite.

Instantes depois que Konan saiu de lá, Karin escancarou a porta e entrou correndo no quarto escuro, seguida de perto por Kakashi. A ruiva foi até a janela, tentando ver se quem invadiu o local ainda estava por perto, apenas vendo a paisagem noturna habitual.

_ ITACHI! – a garota chamou, tentando chamar a atenção do moreno. Ela ouviu a voz de outra pessoa no quarto, sabia que um Akatsuki acabara de adentrar ali.

Mas Itachi agora dormia, em um sono tão profundo que só conseguiriam acordá-lo dali dez horas. Ele mantinha um sorriso singelo nos lábios, provavelmente sonhava coisas boas e esperançosas. Karin olhou para o criado-mudo e identificou a seringa de proteína, e não foi preciso pensar muito para entender o que aconteceu ali.

_ O que você ouviu Karin? – Kakashi questionou com agilidade, correndo pelo quarto e olhando pela janela também, a procura de algum intruso.

_ Relaxe. – ela respondeu, com um suspiro. – Itachi vai dormir por algumas horas... Mas vai amanhecer melhor.

A ruiva caminhou até próximo da cama do paciente, fitando a face adormecida do moreno e tentando compreender as palavras que acabara de ouvir. Não era tão difícil assim de entender, mas a maneira surpresa como a voz feminina dissera: “Você está me pedindo ‘por favor’?” deixara bem claro que não era apenas ela quem percebeu a mudança de Itachi.

Itachi já não era mais quem foi um dia.

_ Você tem certeza disso? – Kakashi soou um pouco preocupado, provavelmente com medo de perder a única pessoa que poderia levá-los até a localização de Sasuke.

_ Sim...

Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes e então o grisalho compreendeu o que aconteceu, também se dando conta da seringa vazia na mesinha de criado mudo do quarto.

_ Esperemos que a proteína faça algum milagre então.

_ Não pela proteína, olhe pro Itachi!

Kakashi observou o sorriso nos lábios do moreno; durante todos esses dias Kakashi nunca viu Itachi sorrir dessa forma, nem lúcido, nem adormecido.

_ Ele acabou de receber uma ótima informação. – constatou, virando-se para a ruiva logo em seguida. – E você ouviu também Karin?

_ Sim... – ela imitou o pequeno sorriso nos lábios do Uchiha, demonstrando à Kakashi que a informação era realmente boa. – Ao menos agora sei que estamos lutando por alguém que ainda vive! Ele está vivo, Kakashi!

O mais velho finalmente compreendeu a felicidade dos demais. Sasuke estava vivo! Itachi acabou de ter essa confirmação. E, desta vez, o grisalho também não pôde evitar sorrir, sentindo que ao menos uma coisa ele e Itachi tinham em comum.

Talvez, com a certeza de que Sasuke estava vivo, os dois pudessem colocar um pouco as desavenças e estresses de lado e se concentrar na primeira certeza que tinham desde o início desta guerra: podiam não ter a certeza da vitória, mas ele sabia que se fizessem tudo certo ao menos não seriam vítimas de uma luta em vão.

Sasuke estava vivo e isso era motivação o suficiente para lutar contra todo o mundo, apenas por ele.

 

_... Continua ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) A memória do treinamento que Sasuke teve com Itachi é um tipo de Memória de procedimentos. É uma técnica, algo que não pode ser verbalizado, mas sim aprendido com a prática e a repetição. Esse tipo de memória é muito estável se comparada a outras memórias, inclusive a de longo prazo. Como exemplo, cito a capacidade de andar de bicicleta (por isso dizemos quem aprende a andar de bicicleta nunca esquece). De fato, a coisa mais difícil de esquecer é a memória de procedimento, por isso mesmo nos maiores desesperos conseguimos fazer certas coisas mecânicas, como dirigir ou andar de bicicleta. Técnicas de luta e combate também entram nessa categoria, e, portanto, Sasuke será capaz de se lembrar dos seus ensinamentos de luta nas condições mais hostis sejam elas criadas pela sua mente, ou pelo ambiente em si.  
> Afinal, de que adiantaria a prender a lutar se você esquecesse tudo no momento que precisasse lutar por conta do desespero?  
> (2) Um dos sintomas de câncer de próstata é dificuldade de urinar.  
> (3) Hipnopédia: é uma técnica de condicionamento/aprendizado durante o sono, e geralmente consiste em uma gravação de um assunto específico que o paciente escuta durante todo seu sono. Foi estudada veementemente na década de 40/50 do século passado, mas os resultados não foram muito eficientes e não foram levados a sério pelo governo dos Estados Unidos, que parou de investir na pesquisa. Só que se você pesquisar no google vai encontrar, inclusive, vendas de material para isso e um monte de gente falando que funciona.  
> Eu ouvi dizer na década de noventa que o resultado desse tipo de aprendizado era moderado, mas não dava pra aprender coisas complexas, o que tornava o processo um pouco inútil porque necessitaria de muitas horas de repetição para aprender algo dormindo que poderia ser aprendido em poucos minutos acordado. Não sei se essa informação procede, o material cientifico que achei na internet sobre isso é muito duvidoso e não encontrei nada sobre isso nas minhas pesquisas em livros. Então não vou dar maiores informações sobre essa técnica.  
> O termo Hipnopédia foi criado pelo Aldous Huxley, o autor de Admirável Mundo Novo, na década de 30 (livro que, de vez em quando, cito nessa fanfic) e é utilizado até hoje, inclusive na comunidade cientifica. Hipnopédia também é conhecida como Sleep-Learning.  
> (4) A Tsunade do mangá Naruto está mais pra uma médica de todas áreas da medicina, mas temos que lembrar que no nosso mundinho há as especializações e eu não pude fugir disso no mundo de Haunted. Por isso, Tsunade ficou como ortopedista... Acho que isso aconteceu porque eu estava reassistindo o clássico na época que fiz o roteiro de Haunted, e a Tsunade agiu como uma ortopedista ao cuidar do Lee depois da briga com o Gaara.  
> (5) Eu expliquei lá no capítulo da hipnose que é necessário essa relação de confiança. Não lembro se foi em nota ou se foi no corpo do texto. De qualquer forma, por conta disso Kakashi passará por alguns problemas pra conseguir hipnotizar o Itachi, pois a confiança que o Itachi tem na sua pessoa não chega nem a 1% da confiança que Sasuke tinha nele.
> 
> N/A: Bom gente, mais um capítulo chegou ao fim. Esse foi um capítulo de mudança de tempo, transição de momentos da fanfic. Prometo um capítulo mais animadinho na próxima atualização, ok? Espero que tenham gostado!


	29. Capítulo XXIX

_ Porraaa!!!!

Sasuke não conseguiu impedir o grito visceral de escapar da sua garganta ao sentir o orgasmo de Madara tão intensamente dentro do seu corpo; com toda certeza a puxada forte que recebeu em seus cabelos não ajudou nenhum pouco na tentativa de manutenção da estoicidade. As mãos do mais velho, por sua vez, apertavam seu quadril com tanta força que ele sabia que ficaria com marcas por semanas.

Em contrapartida, suas unhas arranhavam o corpo do mais velho com tanta violência que ele sentia gotas quentes de sangue pingarem sobre a sua barriga – muito provavelmente fora isso que fizera Madara perder o controle e chegar ao ápice. Sasuke já sentia o cheiro de seu próprio sangue há alguns minutos, apesar de não fazer ideia onde Madara o machucou naquela noite. Tudo doía, era difícil saber.

Madara, de olhos fechados, respirou ofegante por alguns instantes, provavelmente saboreando o fim de seu prazer enquanto Sasuke aguardou em silêncio, olhando-o com repulsa. Depois de algum tempo o mais velho abriu os olhos e sorriu com prepotência, adorando as manchas avermelhadas de sangue e esperma no corpo de Sasuke e no lençol branco.

 _Hum, Sasuke gozou em algum momento da nossa brincadeira._ – Madara constatou, deslizando o indicador sobre a pequena poça vermelho-claro, uma mistura do perolado do esperma e vermelho escuro do sangue ao se acumular no umbigo do Uchiha.

_ Eu já te falei que vermelho combina com você? – ele murmurou com a voz fraca, ainda sim repleta de superioridade.

_ Posso dizer o mesmo de você. – Sasuke respondeu com os dentes cerrados, apreciando os rastros de sangue que escorriam das costas de Madara e pingavam em seu corpo. Apesar da repulsa que sentia em pensar nos fluídos corporais nojentos daquela pessoa caindo sobre o seu tórax, ainda era reconfortante saber que ele machucava o outro de alguma maneira.

Este lado sadomasoquista que despertava nele era algo novo, mas Sasuke já estava se adaptando muito bem com essa nova natureza. Afinal, quando nenhum dos dois usava Tsuki no Me, o sexo era daquela forma: doentio, doloroso, absurdo e sádico. Como se os dois tentassem adquirir prazer em uma tentativa de matar um ao outro, o que gerava muita satisfação física, Sasuke tinha que confessar. Sair machucado nessas noites de sexo animalesco o reconfortava: era como uma punição por recorrer a tais métodos para aliviar sua frustração.

Além disso, havia outro ponto positivo em tudo isso, já que machucar Madara lhe trazia ainda mais satisfação. Era puro sadismo e masoquismo, na mesma medida.

Talvez isso decorresse de sua solidão, pois inicialmente foi difícil para ele lidar com isso. Suas mentes, as únicas companhias remanescentes que ainda tinha, só apareciam quando ele estava sobre o efeito da droga. Mas apesar da ausência de efeitos colaterais, se drogar trazia um empecilho muito grande para si: ele via Itachi e, pior ainda, ele desejava, imensamente, estar com Itachi.

Sasuke não conseguia compreender como isso acontecia. Claro, ele sabia que desejava Itachi intensamente antes de saber toda a verdade, mas mesmo quando se esquecia das mazelas por causa do efeito de Tsuki no Me, Sasuke não deveria voltar a desejá-lo. Afinal de contas, aquela paixão estava morta e enterrada... Não estava?

Como era possível para ele sentir algo que não existia mais?

Isso o irritava profundamente, mas servia como combustível para seu avanço físico. Em suma, ele revertia a fúria em treinamento e isso gerava frutos. Seu desempenho, nas palavras de Pain, estava impressionante. Madara nunca o elogiava, até porque Sasuke não costumava lhe dar ouvidos.

Sasuke ainda usava Tsuki no Me com uma grande frequência, mas havia noites, como aquela em especifico, que ele queria sofrer e não fugir da realidade. Noites em que ele queria que doesse, queria que latejasse, queria que um machucado em seu corpo ardesse mais que a solidão e a decepção que parecia crescer cada vez mais em seu peito.

De imediato, tinha efeito. Em longo prazo, essas noites apenas pioravam ainda mais os sentimentos de Sasuke: a raiva crescia, o ódio se intensificava, a dor ficava cada vez mais insuportável. Era uma bola de neve, ele sabia muito bem disso. Mas chegou a um estágio de sua vida que não conseguia mais evitar que isso ocorresse.

Sasuke perdeu completamente o pouco controle que ainda tinha sobre si - não que ele fosse admitir isso em voz alta, mas no fundo sabia que a situação chegou a um ponto crítico. Estar coberto de sangue e esperma, com o corpo de Madara ainda dentro do seu (e o pior: com seu consentimento!), só demonstrava que, de fato, algo deu extremamente errado na sua vida.

Madara girou o corpo e caiu de costas no lençol ensanguentado, suspirando de leve e fechando os olhos com sonolência. Sentiu o leve movimentar na cama e soube que Sasuke se preparava para sair de seu quarto.

_ Sasuke. – Madara o chamou, mas o mais novo não respondeu, continuando a vestir as roupas rasgadas que estavam jogadas de qualquer jeito no chão. No entanto, o mais velho não alterou sua postura, falando com tranquilidade o que tinha para dizer, apesar da grosseria do Uchiha menor. – Eu pedi para Orochimaru deixar o vidro de pílulas roxas na sua cama.

Sasuke derrubou a camisa que segurava, olhando para a cama e esperando Madara abrir os olhos para encará-lo de uma vez. Madara estava devolvendo as pílulas? Isso significava que...

_ Seu treinamento está indo bem. Você está com uma base em artes marciais extremamente satisfatória. Vamos exercitar o restante das suas habilidades sobre o efeito da pílula, assim como o desempenho com as armas brancas e as de fogo. Se seu desempenho não decair, dentro de mais seis ou sete meses, você estará pronto.

Sasuke, pela primeira vez, pareceu prestar atenção no que Madara falava. Concordou com um aceno de cabeça breve e buscou a camisa rasgada do chão, vestindo-a de qualquer forma e caminhando para a porta, a fim de sair logo de lá e tomar o bendito comprimido que tanto ansiava.

_ Sasuke. – Madara o chamou mais uma vez e Sasuke ficou imóvel, com a mão sobre a maçaneta, mas sem forçar a porta; iria escutar o que o outro diria. Todavia, ele não se virou para encarar Madara, simplesmente ia contra sua natureza dar esse gostinho àquele desgraçado. – Se você desejar ficar ao meu lado depois que tudo isso acabar, eu aceitarei de bom grado. Você sabe que não precisa necessariamente morrer quando tudo isso terminar... Certo?

O mais novo apertou a maçaneta com força, odiando o tom persuasivo e jocoso na voz do mais velho, enquanto se lembrava do acordo tácito entre eles: no fim de tudo, após a vingança contra o maldito do Itachi, se Sasuke aceitasse ser a cobaia de Madara, Kakashi e Naruto estariam fora de qualquer perigo. Se acaso Sasuke tentasse fugir... Era um fato que todos estariam em maus lençóis.

 _Ele, sem sombra de dúvidas, é o maior cara de pau que eu conheci!_  – Sasuke estava tão indignado com o que acabara de ouvir, que sequer percebeu que Madara alcançou um pequeno controle-remoto debaixo do travesseiro e apertou um de seus botões, dando o comando para alguma coisa naquele quarto ligar ou desligar.

_ Eu prefiro morrer a me tornar seu brinquedinho, seu filho da puta! – Sasuke sibilou, abrindo a porta e marchando para fora do quarto com determinação, deixando a porta pesada bater com força atrás de si, e o barulho do impacto ecoar pelo ambiente.

O mais velho apenas deixou um riso sarcástico escapar de sua garganta, saindo da cama em um pulo e caminhando rapidamente até o outro lado do quarto para alcançar o roupão negro que deixava pendurado em um cabide. Cobriu-se e alongou o corpo, despreocupado, caminhando até o outro lado do quarto e retirando a câmera de seu esconderijo.

Ficou contente em constatar que conseguira parar a filmagem antes de Sasuke xingá-lo, assim não precisaria perder tempo editando o vídeo. Deu play e assistiu o filme no pequeno visor da câmera, acelerando aos poucos para que pudesse conferir todo o conteúdo que tinha ali. Toda a cena de sexo estava gravada, em um ângulo muito bom, diga-se de passagem.

 _Claro! Eu sou um artista!_ – pensou Madara se sentindo muito satisfeito, em especial após se recordar dos elogios que recebeu de Deidara e Sasori naquela noite épica, onde inaugurou a sessão de horrores prevista para Itachi; tudo em grande estilo por sinal. Naquele singelo vídeo pornô que assistia, ele percebeu que conseguiu registrar cada expressão de prazer do rosto e no corpo do Uchiha mais novo, não havia dúvidas de que a reação que causaria em seu alvo seria uma verdadeira obra prima.

Certamente, Itachi ficará maravilhado!

Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era mandar um pouco de proteína para que Itachi pudesse readquirir a visão por alguns minutos e apreciar essa cena!

_ Aah, Sasuke... – ele murmurou para ninguém em específico, dando um sorrisinho malicioso ao visualizar suas jogadas iminentes e deliciando-se com o desespero que imaginava que Itachi sentiria. – O que você não sabe é que já é o meu brinquedinho...

Madara fechou a câmera após ver como Sasuke apertou com força os olhos em êxtase, mordendo o lábio inferior ao ponto de sair um pequeno fio de sangue. Ainda com um sorriso satisfeito, ele passou a procurar o celular entre suas roupas jogadas de qualquer jeito no chão do quarto.

Ao encontrar o aparelho, Madara ainda demorou alguns instantes olhando sua lista de contatos para decidir a quem iria instruir a próxima missão. Seria bom que fosse alguém de sua extrema confiança e que de quebra já tivesse algum problema de convivência com Itachi. Alguém que o odiasse e que fosse odiado em retorno... Só para tornar as coisas ainda mais interessantes.

Discou um dos números, sorrindo satisfeito pela escolha feita. Não precisou aguardar muito até que sua ligação fosse atendida.

_ Número quatro, tenho um trabalho fora de hora pra você e... – ele respondeu assim que percebeu que foi entendido. – ... tenho certeza que você vai adorar essa missão.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Você vai hoje pro hospital que horas? – grisalho perguntou em voz alta, ainda retirando os vestígios de creme de barbear do rosto, enxaguando-o na água corrente e fechando a torneira em seguida para que conseguisse ouvir a resposta enquanto enxugava o rosto de qualquer jeito na toalha próxima a pia.

Estava atrasado e tinha que correr.

_ Vou só de noite. – ouviu a voz de Naruto responder de outro cômodo, um pouco mais divertida do que ele imaginava que responderia. – E... Kakashi, tente não discutir muito com o Lulu até eu chegar.

Kakashi passou o pós-barba de qualquer jeito e saiu do banheiro, apagando a luz atrás de si e dando de cara com Naruto “casualmente” com o traseiro ligeiramente empinado enquanto varria o chão imundo do apartamento dos dois.

_Tsk... Quem não te conhece que compre a sua inocência Kyuubi!_

_ Lulu? – Kakashi questionou, erguendo a sobrancelha para a posição sugestiva e aguardando a resposta de Naruto, que ainda fingia se concentrar no chão sujo, mas o grisalho podia ver muito bem o leve repuxar nos lábios do seu namorado, uma indicativa de que estava tentando não rir.

_ É o apelido do Itachi essa semana, demorei meia hora pra pensar nele! – respondeu Naruto com uma risadinha marota de quem se diverte muito com uma piadinha própria.

Kakashi riu pelo nariz, balançou a cabeça em descrença e cruzando os braços enquanto apreciava o exercício doméstico de Naruto. Apesar de saber que era mais uma desculpa para tentar seduzi-lo do que realmente trabalhar na limpeza da casa, era reconfortante perceber que o Uzumaki finalmente criara vergonha da casa e decidira ajudar com a faxina. Afinal, já fazia três semanas que Kakashi tinha que limpar tudo sozinho.

_ E Lulu vem de...? – Kakashi questionou, verdadeiramente curioso de onde aquele apelido tão meigo teria vindo.

Naruto geralmente não era tão generoso com os apelidos que dava à Itachi. Normalmente o loiro chamava o Uchiha de “demônio”, “capeta” e derivados do mesmo nível. “Lulu”, com certeza irritaria Itachi, mas não estava no padrão do Uzumaki que, naquele instante, lhe dava um sorriso curvado divertido e malandro.

_ Lúcifer, é obvio!

Se Kakashi imaginou por algum momento que ele fosse não rir daquele jeito na companhia de Naruto ele estava redondamente enganado! Ele conseguiu visualizar bem a expressão que o Uchiha mais velho faria ao ouvir o “doce” e “meigo” apelido: olhos vermelhos arregalados cintilando um brilho mortal, lábios franzidos em um bico contrariado e um bufar, como um touro irritado, totalmente infantil e absolutamente inconsciente. Fato, aliais, que apenas Naruto conseguia fazer, diga-se de passagem. O apelido e essa visão fizeram com que o grisalho quase se engasgasse de tanto rir, divertindo-se de tal forma que o loiro virou de frente para ele e começou a rir junto. O som da gargalhada de Naruto era tão reconfortante e tão vívido que Kakashi só conseguia rir mais e mais, ao ponto de sentir sua barriga doer pela contração natural que se faz ao gargalhar e a respiração ficar difícil, mesmo assim ele ainda continuava rindo um pouco.

Naruto largou a vassoura apoiando-a na parede e deu dois passos em direção à Kakashi, abraçando-o e recebendo um afago nos cabelos instantaneamente; se havia algo que o mais velho adorava fazer era brincar com os cabelos de Naruto e este, por sua vez, adorava quando fazia Kakashi rir. Os dois estavam tão preocupados com Sasuke nos últimos tempos que toda vez que concretizavam aquela façanha era algo grande o suficiente para fazer Naruto comemorar internamente.

_ Quando Itachi sarar pra valer, ele vai te matar por causa de todos esses apelidos Naruto. – Kakashi constatou entre o riso, conseguindo finalmente controlar a gargalhada e se limitar a uma mera risadinha esporádica.

_ Vai nada! – Naruto respondeu com total certeza, pois ele sabia que Itachi era do tipo que ladra, mas não morde, pelo menos com ele. Com qualquer outra pessoa além dele e Sasuke, Naruto tinha certeza que as ameaças seriam cumpridas, afinal, nunca se deve irritar um Uchiha (ou mulher em TPM, o que dá quase no mesmo).

Olhou para cima e recebeu um beijo estalado nos lábios. Suspirou, entrelaçando os braços ao redor de Kakashi e perdendo-se no cheiro de colônia pós-barba que seu namorado costumava usar. Ele usava a mesma há anos, e desde menino Naruto sabia muito bem como apreciar o aroma particular daquela fragrância.

Bem que Kakashi podia não ir atrás de Itachi essa manhã. Seria tão bom se eles pudessem almoçar juntos uma vez na vida, só pra variar... Ou namorar... Ou transar... Fazia semanas que não dormiam juntos e...

_ Ok, chega. – o grisalho respondeu, empurrando o loiro de leve para trás e interrompendo o beijo. – Preciso ir, e de preferência sem uma ereção pra me constranger.

Naruto sentiu-se tão contrariado que não conseguiu deixar de exibir um beicinho de insatisfação. Kakashi instintivamente tocou os lábios de Naruto com o seu indicador, algo que já acostumou a fazer toda vez que o garoto agia daquela forma. Seis meses de relacionamento servem para acostumar com os joguinhos um do outro, não é mesmo?

_ Pare. – ele disse, dando pequenos petelecos no lábio de Naruto até que ele desistisse da birra e começasse a rir de leve. – Quinta-feira está chegando, nós vamos viajar para a audiência de Gaara e teremos uma noite muito bem paga no hotel da cidade... Certo Kyuubi?

Naruto revirou os olhos, se afastando de Kakashi apenas um pouquinho, para cruzar os braços, aumentar ainda mais o beiço enquanto fitava os olhos do namorado, para demonstrar sua indignação.

_ Você fala como se eu fosse um pervertido como o Ero Sennin!

Kakashi deixou um sorrisinho sarcástico surgir em seus lábios enquanto o namorado bufava infantilmente. Em sua opinião, Naruto se tornou ainda mais adorável, mesmo que estivesse tentando arrebatá-lo em mais algum joguinho que, se ele não tomasse cuidado, acabaria na cama.

_ Se a carapuça serviu não tenho culpa. – o mais velho respondeu, puxando o loiro para perto de si mais uma vez e iniciando um beijo menos inocente que o anterior, que dentro de segundos passou a ser acompanhado de estalidos sensuais e gemidos impudicos.

Podia tirar sarro da afobação de Naruto no quesito sexo, mas ele não podia negar que também sentia muita falta de ter o corpo do Uzumaki apenas para si em uma relação mais carnal. Estavam naquele relacionamento desde o desastre que acontecera com Sasuke há pouco mais de seis meses, mas dava para contar nos dedos das mãos o número de vezes que conseguiram privacidade (e tempo) para se relacionarem na cama. Cada experiência com Naruto o viciava mais e mais, e ele não podia negar que também estava ansioso pela pequena viagem que fariam a dois. Apesar de não ser algo romântico e sim bastante problemático para Naruto e Gaara, ele finalmente conseguiria um tempo a sós com o loiro, mesmo que ainda tivesse que manter sua identidade escondida. Afinal, Madara não podia saber que ele saíra daquela cama de hospital.

De qualquer forma, seu corpo agradecia (e muito!) a viagem a sós com o namorado, obrigado!

Em algum momento, Naruto envolveu o seu pescoço, puxando os cabelos de sua nuca com firmeza enquanto se beijavam vorazmente. O Uzumaki gemia languidamente em meio ao ósculo, fazendo questão de acariciar seu membro com o joelho, apenas para provocá-lo - Kakashi sabia disso e gostava. Os dois tentavam parar com as carícias e os beijos intensos, mas nenhum deles realmente desejava se afastar do outro. Naruto já estava praticamente enfiando as mãos dentro de sua calça jeans quando Kakashi finalmente segurou os seus pulsos e se afastou um pouco, censurando-o com o olhar.

_ Naruto, não...! – ele murmurou, mas o mais novo voltou a beijá-lo, hipnotizando-o em instantes e fazendo-o esquecer do que iria reclamar.

O menor parou de beijá-lo nos lábios e mordiscou seu pescoço de leve, dando pequenos selinhos e empurrando cuidadosamente sua mão cada vez para dentro da calça enquanto a mão direita desafivelava o cinto de Kakashi com maestria. O grisalho, aparentemente, se esquecera que deveria botar força na pegada nos pulsos de Naruto para impedi-lo de agir dessa forma; ou já não se importava mais com o atraso do compromisso.

_ Shii... Uma rapidinha...! Cinco minutos! – Naruto respondeu ao pé do ouvido do outro, baixinho, praticamente sussurrando. – Uma vez sem preparação não mata ninguém.

Dizendo isso, Naruto mordeu sua orelha para em seguida lamber o lóbulo e plantar leves sucções no seu pescoço, fazendo um arrepio de prazer percorrer o seu corpo inteiro. Hatake sentiu seus hormônios em chamas pela proposta obscena (e maravilhosa) de seu namorado, mas ainda teve forças para retrucar.

_ Mesmo sem preliminares, cinco minutos não existe entre a gente, você sabe disso...! – ele falou com a voz mais grave que o normal, efeito da excitação que sentia. – E geralmente é culpa sua!

Maldito Naruto! Kyuubi! Demônio!  _Incubus_  que o arrastaria direto para o inferno! E ele reclamava disso? Absolutamente não, só queria entrar calças adentro desse maldito e amado ser!

_ Vou me comportar... É só umazinha!

 _Olha só! Ele nem cora de vergonha!_ – Kakashi constatou, observando a faceta inocente  _demais_  de Naruto. Quem o observasse agora nem imaginaria a obscenidade das palavras que o loiro acabara de proferir!

_ Te conheço! – Kakashi suspeitou que sua voz parecia mais um grunhido do que uma resposta, mas Naruto compreendeu mesmo assim, sorrindo inocente demais antes de responder.

_ Eu prometo! – Ele respondeu, mas a mentira estava exposta em seu tom de voz. Se não tivesse com as mãos tão ocupadas, Naruto provavelmente teria cruzado os próprios dedos.

Mas quando Naruto estava quase conseguindo atingir o seu objetivo, praticamente afastando a cueca de Kakashi para baixo com os dedos, o celular do mais velho tocou. Irritado, o loiro arrancou a mão de dentro da calça do dono do celular barulhento e olhou para Kakashi com indignação. O grisalho, com as mãos trêmulas, pegou o aparelho celular e fez uma careta ao ver o visor.

_ É o empata-foda do Itachi, não é? – Naruto perguntou, mas Kakashi não respondeu, deslizando o dedo na tela do celular e atendendo-o imediatamente.

_ Oi Itachi. – Kakashi respondeu ao celular, um pouco arrependido de ter deixado um aparelho com o paciente.

Quando começaram o tratamento de hipnoterapia, Itachi não ligava com frequência; ainda não fazia isso, visto que os dois não se davam lá tão bem. Contudo, o Uchiha parecia ter um sexto sentido, pois quando ligava  _sempre_  interrompia algum momento a dois com Naruto e o mais novo já estava extremamente irritado com essas interrupções.

Como se comprovasse os seus pensamentos, Naruto praticamente rosnou a sua frente; Kakashi sabia que teria que lidar com um namorado muito irritado pela frustração sexual quando desligasse o aparelho. Ele próprio não gostava das ligações de Itachi, mas sabia que poderiam ser importantes então não podia deixar de atendê-las. Afinal, o Uchiha era a única chave que tinham para descobrir onde diabos estava Sasuke.

 **_ Você não vem pra sessão de terapia hoje?**  – Itachi questionou do outro lado da linha. – **Tsunade pediu para eu te perguntar, porque ela não vai poder atrasar a fisioterapia.**

Bom, desta vez o assunto não era tão importante e revelador assim.

_ Eu já estou indo, aconteceram uns imprevistos e...

_ Ah, quer saber? Que se foda!

Surpreso, Kakashi abaixou o olhar para Naruto no mesmo instante que o garoto roubava o aparelho celular de sua mão, pegando-o desprevenido e sem qualquer chance de tirá-lo do alcance.

_ Naruto! – ele gritou, ainda observando o loiro perplexo demais para fazer qualquer coisa. – Me devolve já isso!

_ Itachi-bastardo-empata-foda-do-caralho, como vai seu dia? – o loiro falou irritado ao telefone, não se importando nenhum pouco com o olhar mortificado que Kakashi lhe direcionava.

 **_ “Empata foda”, é?**  – Itachi perguntou do outro lado da linha, Naruto praticamente conseguia ver o sorrisinho cínico e desafiador a sua frente. Seu sangue ferveu! –  **Não se incomode com as minhas ligações... Continue fazendo o que está fazendo.**

_ O quê? – não que isso fosse admitir, mas o desafio da vez  _quase_  o fez corar... Itachi realmente estava desafiando-o a fazer  _isso_?

 **_ Sasuke já atendeu Kakashi enquanto a gente estava na cama e nem por isso foi menos divertido.**  – a voz de Itachi soou de uma forma tão casual que Naruto corou imaginando a cena.

Como diabos o Teme envergonhado teria feito aquilo? Itachi realmente exercia um poder sobrenatural em Sasuke no quesito “sexo”, porque o Sasuke que ele conhecia jamais faria algo assim. Ele mal conseguia  _falar_  sobre sexo sem agir como se o mundo estivesse acabando!

_ É mentira sua, o Teme nunca faria isso!

**_ Pergunte ao Kakashi.**

Naruto olhou para Kakashi, que conseguia ouvir a conversa devido a proximidade e percebeu que ele também estava corado... Mas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. A boca de Naruto abriu com o choque: Sasuke, aquele que agia como uma menina virgem para falar sobre sexo, tinha feito  _mesmo_ aquilo? Itachi era mesmo um bastardo deflorador de Sasukes indefesos!

_ Ele até tentou disfarçar, mas fez. Agora chega de besteira com o Itachi no telefone, me devolva! – Kakashi tentou novamente tirar o aparelho de Naruto, mas este conseguiu se esquivar a tempo.

 **_ Viu o que eu disse?**  – Itachi falou no outro lado da linha, provavelmente também ouvira a resposta de Kakashi. –  **Até o Sasuke conseguiu e você não consegue!**

Naruto estava começando a se sentir irritado; apenas começando. Itachi parecia sentir isso do outro lado da linha. Kakashi pressentia que algo não tão bom ia acontecer.

_ Você está tentando me deixar envergonhado? – ele questionou e ouviu Itachi rir brevemente do outro lado da linha.

_Bastardo maldito! Lúcifer dos infernos!_

**_ Lógico, conselho sexual é que não é. Você não teria coragem o suficiente pra fazer isso.**

_ Vá à merda Itachi! Você não me conhece! – Naruto gritou indignado, mexendo no celular rapidamente e colocando a ligação no viva-voz. Jogou o aparelho perto na mesinha do corredor e agarrou Kakashi, desta vez sendo bem ágil com o maldito cinto e a abotoadura da calça.

_Desafio aceito! Itachi vai engolir as palavras dele!_

_ Naruto, pare! – Kakashi tentava se esquivar das mãos do Uzumaki, mal acreditando que a competitividade do seu namorado com Itachi podia chegar a esse extremo, mas Naruto foi ágil demais. Assim que seu membro, ainda excitado, foi agarrado pela mão experiente de Naruto, ele teve a certeza que não conseguiria mais fugir do toque tão ansiado, por isso partiu para a segunda opção. – Itachi, desliga o celular!

O Uchiha riu do outro lado da linha e sua voz reverberou pelo ambiente, mas não desligou o aparelho. Kakashi se sentiu mortificado quando Naruto ficou de joelhos a sua frente e, sem cerimônia alguma, lambeu toda a extensão de seu falo antes de colocá-lo por completo dentro de sua boca.

Kakashi grunhiu, sentindo-se incapaz de permanecer em silêncio depois de três semanas sem esse tipo de contato com Naruto, esquecendo-se instantaneamente do maldito Itachi naquela ligação de celular sem propósito algum. Agarrou os cabelos de Naruto com firmeza, sem machucá-lo, e o forçou a receber mais de si. Naruto, como de costume, não reclamou nenhum pouco, pelo contrário! Suspirou satisfatoriamente enquanto levava suas mãos para abaixar sua calça de moletom e dar algum alívio a sua própria ereção.

Mesmo com as poucas experiências sexuais que os dois tiveram, Kakashi já havia percebido que nada excitava mais Naruto do que fazer um boquete; nem mesmo quando recebia ele agia daquela forma. Gemeu alto, olhando para cima e tentando não prestar atenção à visão excitante que Naruto proporcionava ao fazer aquilo, sempre olhando em seus olhos.

 **_ Vocês têm vídeo-chamada?** – a voz de Itachi soou no ambiente, quebrando o encanto do casal em mil pedacinhos. Kakashi pode até ouvir a musiquinha sensual que tocava em sua mente falhar...

Agora estava na cara que Itachi fazia questão de ser mesmo um “empata-foda-do-caralho”!

_ Você é pior que o Ero Sennin! Morra na seca! – Naruto exclamou, levantando-se em um pulo e agarrando o celular com as mãos.

Itachi ria, divertido, provavelmente imaginando o rosto indignado de Naruto e essa constatação fez o Uzumaki grunhir de raiva, enquanto o Uchiha do outro lado da linha riu um pouco mais, obviamente extasiado pela vitória.

**_ Você perdeu!**

_ MORRA, MORRA, MORRA!!! – Naruto quase quebrou o aparelho, mas conseguiu desligar a ligação antes que maiores estragos ocorressem e o colocou de volta à mesinha. Fitou Kakashi e percebeu o olhar feroz que o outro direcionava à si. – Itachi me desafiou Kakashi, não foi minha culpa! E eu ainda perdi essa...

_Que merda! Esse bastardo ainda me paga!_

_ Naruto... – Kakashi suspirou, andando até o parceiro e o puxando para si. – Eu sinceramente não sei quem é pior, você ou o Itachi. Mas continua o que você estava fazendo, deixamos essa briga pra depois!

Isso fez com que o Uzumaki desse “o sorriso”, aquele do tipo sacana e sensual dado apenas estava extremamente excitado; o tipo de sorriso que prometia muito prazer para os dois.

_ Depois quer dizer que você vai me castigar por ser um mau menino?

Kakashi sabia exatamente o que a mente pervertida do seu namorado estava pensando: cordas para amarrar na cama, tapas na bunda e todo esse tipo de perversão que, só de imaginar, já lhe deixava tão excitado que isso era quase insano. Ele ainda não sabia como uma pessoa com a aparência de anjo que seu namorado tinha podia ser tão, tão,  _tão_  pervertida! Deus realmente gostava de pregar peças!

_ Naruto! – ele censurou simplesmente para não perder o hábito, pois sabia que Naruto jamais iria deixar de se portar com aquele comportamento absurdamente excitante quando sexo estava em jogo.

E assim o casal não se preocupou mais com o horário, Itachi já estava “informado” que por causa de “situações adversas” Kakashi se atrasaria um pouco mais para o compromisso. Não havia problema, pois não é como se Itachi pudesse sair do hospital: ele estaria lá quando Kakashi chegasse.

Estavam em meio a mais uma brincadeira sexual quando o celular de Naruto tocou, mas dessa vez Kakashi nem pensou em buscar o aparelho, nem tampouco o próprio dono do objeto. Ele soava alto, do quarto do casal (que ainda estava no corredor e não parecia tentado a sair dali tão cedo): Uma, duas, três vezes.

Quando soou a quarta ligação, Kakashi estava sentado no chão com Naruto entre suas pernas, saboreando-o sem pudor algum (e, de quebra, realizando um show de masturbação para o grisalho, arrebitando o traseiro e enfiando lentamente dois de seus dedos previamente lubrificados em sua entrada), mas ainda sim conseguiu ser racional o suficiente para falar.

_ Pode ser importante. Pode ser o Sasuke. – como resposta, Kakashi recebeu uma sucção forte em seu membro, fazendo-o gemer de prazer.

Satisfeito, Naruto deu mais uma pequena lambida na virilha de Kakashi e engatinhou até a altura dos lábios de seu amado, beijando-os obscenamente enquanto sentava-se de vagar sobre aquela parte do seu parceiro que o dava tanto prazer.

Quem diria que Naruto iria gostar tanto de ser o passivo? Bom, com Kakashi qualquer coisa era boa, ele não tinha do que reclamar.

_ Não é o Teme, você sabe disso, ele tentaria o seu celular também. É o Ero Sennin ou o Itachi atrapalhando de novo. Depois eu retorno a ligação. – Naruto murmurou, tentando não vocalizar seu desconforto. Ainda não estava devidamente preparado, ele estava tentando manter sua palavra e fazer um sexo rápido com Kakashi, apenas para livrar os dois de suas frustrações.

Mas tudo valeu a pena e ele suspirou fundo ao receber uma mordida particularmente forte em seu pescoço. Kakashi estava se deixando conduzir e se entregando ao prazer... Quem sabe poderiam estender um pouco além aquela “rapidinha”?

_ Que ligação? – Kakashi perguntou, empurrando Naruto para baixo para que recebesse ainda mais de si.

Naruto sentia um pouco de dor, afinal foram três semanas na seca! Mas ainda sim riu, sabendo que aquelas palavras demonstravam que, finalmente, Kakashi estava parando de pensar e deixando os problemas de lado por hora.

E como era difícil para os dois pararem de pensar nos problemas e se entregarem daquela forma! Difícil, muito difícil! Eles tinham que aproveitar esse momento raro na rotina de seis meses dos dois, apesar de Naruto saber que só conseguiriam transar com tranquilidade quando Sasuke finalmente fosse encontrado... Parece que todos os Uchiha, diretamente ou indiretamente, são empata-foda!

Mas enquanto os dois saboreavam o momento e se divertiam em meio a um sexo tão intenso (e necessitado), o visor do celular de Naruto exibia o nome “Hinata”, sem parar, a cada nova ligação. E, pelo número de tentativas e horário das chamadas, não era uma simples ligação cordial entre ex-namorados.

Algo realmente importante tinha acabado de acontecer.

 

**(***)**

 

Itachi colocou as muletas de lado e se deitou na maca desconfortável que colocaram no consultório improvisado de Kakashi, aguardando a vinda do seu psicanalista que acabara de ligar informando que “já estava chegando”, após um “leve” atraso de “somente” três horas e meia. Cortesia de Naruto, é claro. Mas, ainda assim, Itachi não conseguiu impedir um sorrisinho sarcástico de brotar em seus os lábios, porque pensar que ganhou mais um desafio contra Naruto era divertido demais!

Ele tinha plena consciência da gravidade do problema que enfrentavam e do quão ruim tudo poderia ficar, mas de certa forma, e não era fácil para ele admitir isso, Naruto e seu jeito particular de ser conseguia amenizar um pouco a situação. Todos que estavam naquela bagunça conseguiam um ou outro momento de paz na companhia do Uzumaki, nem que fosse por alguns minutos ou horas, e mesmo ele era contemplado por isso – não que ele fosse falar isso em voz alta algum dia.

Ainda tinha algum orgulho a zelar, afinal.

Veja bem, Itachi ainda detestava o Uzumaki, não o levem a mal, bastava vê-lo e uma enorme vontade de esfregar aquela cara de raposa deslavada no chão vinha em sua mente, ou mesmo esquartejá-lo em pedacinhos pequenos com uma faquinha de manteiga. Só que sem Naruto ali eles jamais fariam os progressos que faziam porque jamais conseguiriam trabalhar em equipe.

Itachi compreendia que naquela “guerra” cada um tinha o seu próprio papel a desempenhar. Naruto era o elo que interligava cada um naquela pequena teia de aranha e o que mantinha todos centrados e dispostos a colaborar, mesmo que todos estivessem estressados por conta de toda aquela loucura.

Temari e Shikamaru continuavam a buscar informações no exército e, eventualmente, no governo. Itachi deu-lhes o nome de todas as pessoas relacionadas a Izuna, porém nenhum dos dois encontrou muitos dados sobre estas. Itachi até mesmo estava incerto sobre a veracidade dessas lembranças, embora se recordasse de Madara, Izuna e Tajima (1), vagamente se lembrava de algumas crianças, talvez os irmãos de Izuna e Madara. Mas... Tudo era muito incerto em sua mente porque Izuna... parecia viver por Madara.

E isso era tão intenso que mal havia lembranças sobre outras pessoas: tudo era Madara.

Engraçado, se Itachi fosse tentar acessar as suas memórias até pouco mais de um ano atrás certamente teria o mesmo cenário: muita memória envolvendo Madara e pouquíssimas envolvendo as demais pessoas.

Patético. Tanto ele quanto Izuna.

Por outro lado, tudo isso serviu para uma coisa: fazer Itachi perceber que ele  _não_  era Izuna. Kakashi trabalhou muito com essa ideia nos últimos meses, e agora ele conseguia compreender um pouco melhor a diferença entre as duas pessoas que habitavam sua mente: Izuna era a criação de Madara.

Izuna era o que Madara queria que ele se tornasse, a pessoa que ele era obrigado a ser. Quando Itachi era menino, ele sentia ciúmes de Izuna até que Madara lhe convenceu de que não havia como sentir ciúmes de si mesmo, já que ele era Izuna e Izuna era ele. Mas era uma mentira: Izuna era Izuna; Itachi era Itachi. Ele tinha consciência da diferença agora, muito embora não conseguisse diferenciar na prática.

Os sentimentos de Izuna eram os  _seus_  sentimentos, principalmente o que sentia por Madara. Desde muito menino, Itachi amava Madara por uma memória sentimental que não pertencia ao seu corpo; um sentimento que alguém falecido sentia e que ainda assim vivia com ele, como um parasita.

Kakashi, Karin, Naruto... Todos conseguiam diferenciar “Izuna” de “Itachi”, mas para ele era muito difícil fazer essa diferenciação. Isso lhe fazia se sentir ainda mais patético e um pouco irritado consigo mesmo.

Ao menos uma coisa ele sabia: quem amava Sasuke era Itachi. E isso, por si só, o deixava reconfortado de que a sua pessoa não ia ser apagada completamente da existência de seu corpo. Itachi, ele, ainda existia. Porque ele amava Sasuke Uchiha e por Sasuke ele continuaria existindo, mesmo que o outro jamais correspondesse seus sentimentos.

De qualquer forma, Kakashi estava tentando ajudá-lo a mudar essa forma de ver e sentir o mundo. E o moreno gostava de pensar que adquirira alguma melhora nesse aspecto; quem sabe algum dia poderia deixar de confundir as duas pessoas e ser apenas Itachi?

_ Você chegou antes de mim. – Kakashi interrompeu seus pensamentos; perceber que o mais velho chegou tão sorrateiro fez com que Itachi ficasse levemente enfezado consigo mesmo.

Estava abaixando a guarda com frequência.

E isso era, sinceramente, lastimável. Seis meses atrás nem uma formiga chegava perto de si sem que ele percebesse a pequena movimentação, agora ele se perdia em pensamentos com frequência e acabava surpreendido pelas pessoas ao seu redor. Naruto, aquele imbecil, se aproveitava dessa falha para tirar uma com a sua cara quase que em tempo integral, embora ainda fosse menos ruim do que no início da sua recuperação, quando aquele idiota assoprava (e enchia de baba) cada colherada daquela canja de galinha sem gosto que serviam para ele comer no jantar, depois dizendo “olha o aviãozinho” ou “olha o trenzinho”. Se possível, Itachi se sentiu ainda mais irritado.

_ Eu não vi você entrar. – Itachi respondeu, sentando-se na cama e olhando para Kakashi com irritação.

Ele até planejou tirar um pouco de sarro do mais velho pelo que aconteceu no telefone mais cedo (apenas um pouco, ia deixar a pior parte para Naruto como vingança), mas o fato de Kakashi novamente surpreendê-lo acabou com seu bom humor. Kakashi, depois de muitas conversas em sessões de terapia, já sabia que a “surpresa” era algo que irritava Itachi imensamente, uma herança de sua própria criação no QG.

Surpresa, para Itachi, não significava coisa boa. Ainda mais se decorrente de uma baixa de guarda, indicando que estava perdendo o controle das coisas ao seu redor.

_ Você tem abaixado a guarda com certa frequência, Itachi. – comentou Kakashi brevemente, fitando o Uchiha nos olhos, percebendo que o avermelhado ascendia-se aos poucos. – É algum problema com a proteína?

Itachi balançou a cabeça negativamente, suspirando ao se lembrar do maldito mistério da proteína.

Ainda recebia as doses de proteína de Konan, com uma boa frequência, diga-se de passagem. Ela continuava a aparecer na calada da noite e injetar o conteúdo em seu corpo. Nunca respondia as suas perguntas e muitas vezes Itachi chegou a se questionar se ela realmente vinha por conta própria ou se Madara estaria ordenando que ela simulasse uma ajuda para conseguir sua confiança. O que ela estaria ganhando se fizesse aquilo sem ordens? Afinal, como ela estaria conseguindo mais proteína para si?

Não fazia sentido! Simplesmente não fazia sentido! Tudo estava tão desconexo que fazia com que sua agonia aumentasse e um desespero gigante estivesse dentro dele porque não havia nada onde se agarrar. Ele odiava não entender as coisas, acima de tudo: Itachi odiava perder o controle!

_ Eu tenho uma teoria Itachi. – Kakashi falou, arrancando-o pela segunda vez de seus devaneios naquele dia.

O grisalho fechou a porta do consultório improvisado e se sentou na cadeira posicionada perto da maca de Itachi, mas este ainda não adotara posição de paciente e se mantinha sentado de frente para o outro.

_ Diga sua teoria. – Itachi pediu, mesmo que sua voz tivesse soado um pouco mandona demais. – Quero entender por que isso está acontecendo.

_ É bem simples na verdade. – Kakashi respondeu, dando de ombros. – Você está começando a confiar em nós.

De todas as respostas possíveis e imagináveis, essa era a única que ele não esperava vindo do outro. Itachi piscou confuso, franzindo o cenho e ainda encarando Kakashi.

_ O que quer dizer?

Kakashi pensou em como iria explicar isso para Itachi de uma forma que o outro conseguisse entender, mesmo não passando por nenhuma relação de confiança na sua vida. Após refletir uns instantes, ele pensou no exemplo mais simples que lhe veio à mente, e chegou à conclusão que seria mais ou menos fácil de explicar.

_ Uma criança, quando é pequena, tem confiança total no pai e na mãe, talvez você tivesse a mesma confiança em Madara antes dos seus três anos de idade. – Kakashi começou a sua explicação e Itachi, curioso como sempre ficava com as particularidades do mundo onde não viveu, estava observando-o com atenção, o avermelhado de seu olhar diminuindo consideravelmente. – Os pais costumam fazer uma brincadeira com o bebê que mostra muito bem como funciona a confiança total de uma pessoa para alguém. Eles pegam as crianças no colo, jogam para cima e as seguram no ar, sem deixar com que elas caiam. As crianças, pequeninas e indefesas, não têm medo de serem derrubadas no chão; muito pelo contrário: ficam risonhas e felizes com aquele gesto. Mas iriam chorar se algum outro adulto fora do seu convívio pessoal, ou seja, fora da sua zona de confiança, fizesse a mesma brincadeira com elas.

Os olhos de Itachi se arregalaram minimamente, um brilho de entendimento em suas pupilas indicava perfeitamente ao grisalho que o Uchiha estava compreendendo bem aonde queria chegar. Sendo assim, Kakashi continuou:

_ Em outras palavras, você provavelmente está abaixando a guarda porque confia que não iremos te machucar e que estamos aqui para te ajudar. Confia, inclusive, na vigília de Karin, saberia que ela iria avisar caso alguém da Akatsuki chegasse aqui. Talvez por nós sermos as primeiras pessoas em quem você confiou, você esteja com dificuldade para conseguir aceitar isso. Na Akatsuki nunca prezaram por um trabalho em equipe, mas aqui você está aprendendo a como agir sobre essas circunstâncias.

Itachi piscou, assimilando as novas informações e tendo dificuldade em definir se aquilo era algo bom ou ruim. Tantas mudanças em tão pouco tempo... Ele nunca confiou em alguém antes de conhecer Sasuke. Todas as mudanças, todas as incertezas, todo esse amontoado de informações novas... Tudo. Isso tudo lhe deixava desconfortável demais por que...

_... Não gosto de não ter o controle das coisas. – ele falou, tendo a certeza de que conseguiu interpretar bem as suas atitudes. Realmente, se havia algo que ele definitivamente detestava, isso era “perder o controle”. Talvez por isso as mudanças lhe deixassem tão desconfortável.

_ Em uma vida em sociedade, você nunca terá o controle de tudo que acontece consigo. – Kakashi explicou, paciente, gostando muito da maneira como Itachi estava conseguindo interpretar a si próprio com aqueles pequenos diálogos nas sessões. Era para isso que servia a terapia, não para entregar respostas prontas ao paciente: o paciente é quem precisava se compreender. – Precisa criar seu círculo de amizade e confiança, acreditando que eles caminharão ao seu lado e te auxiliarão a atingir o sucesso. Sem isso, não haveria porque viver em sociedade.

Itachi ficou pensativo por alguns instantes e Kakashi permitiu o momento de reflexão sem interromper. Minutos se passaram em silêncio, mas o terapeuta percebeu que já estava mais do que na hora de iniciarem a sessão de hipnose: ele colocou a mão de leve sobre o ombro de Itachi, indicando com um gesto suave que o outro deveria se deitar na maca novamente.

_ Vou pedir o que peço em todas as sessões, – Kakashi murmurou baixinho, apagando algumas luzes do ambiente para torná-lo mais sereno. – e espero que essa conversa prévia te ajude a rever as coisas e faça com que você siga o meu pedido: confie em mim.

_ Eu vou tentar. – foi a resposta imediata e mecânica de Itachi, mas não era isso que o outro queria ouvir.

_ Não pense “vou tentar”. – Kakashi disse, com a voz tão suave quanto antes. – Pense “vou conseguir”.

Itachi suspirou fundo, fechando os olhos e se esforçando para relaxar o corpo. Queria que Kakashi conseguisse realizar a hipnose e descobrir de uma vez a localização de Sasuke, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que algo na sua própria natureza o impedia de dar acesso a sua mente para outra pessoa. Talvez seja porque já bagunçaram tanto a sua cabeça desde criança que a perspectiva de se expor a isso mais uma vez fosse algo aterrorizante para o seu subconsciente.

Bom, ao menos era isso que Kakashi falava.

Todavia, se ele realmente queria salvar Sasuke e para isso precisasse viver em sociedade, então ele teria que aprender a lidar com ela. Ele se sentiu levemente sonolento, ouvindo as palavras suaves de Kakashi e tentando prestar atenção nelas, mas desta vez o sono veio de verdade. Itachi não precisou ficar vários minutos em silêncio e se irritando consigo mesmo por não conseguir se deixar hipnotizar. Depois de seis meses de tentativa, Kakashi finalmente conseguiu.

Desta vez, eles obtiveram sucesso.

 

**(***)**

__ Madara-nii-san! – ele gritava, extremamente entusiasmado, observando seu irmão mais velho adentrar na casa logo atrás do seu pai, que tirava o casaco pesado coberto de neve e o colocava na chapeleira. Estava frio, mas devido ao aquecimento da casa não havia necessidade de se usar roupas tão quentes em seu interior._

_Ele estava com tantas saudades de Madara! Tanta vontade de brincar com ele até ficar muito tarde da noite... Não! Estava com vontade de brincar até o dia clarear de novo! Caso se esforçasse talvez conseguisse ficar acordado todo esse tempo, ele era um menino grande já!_

__ Oi Izuna-chan! – seu ídolo respondeu, abrindo os braços para receber o cumprimento característico._

_Izuna correu em sua direção com velocidade, praticamente se jogando nos braços de Madara e o apertando com força. Mas sua cabeça ainda batia na barriga de Madara... Ele precisava crescer logo e ficar grande como o seu irmão!_

__ Madara-nii! Você vai dormir no meu quarto hoje, né? Né?_

__ Izuna, controle-se! – seu pai falou atrás de si – Você não deve mudar sua rotina de estudos só porque o Madara veio te visitar!_

_Izuna olhou para o seu, pai não entendendo o porquê do tom de voz ríspido, mas não conseguiu observar seus olhos; o mais velho já tinha entrado na casa, exibindo as costas para os irmãos e desaparecendo em direção à cozinha._

__ Por que o papai está bravo? – Izuna questionou a si mesmo, baixinho, tentando compreender o acabara de acontecer ali. Seu pai não estava com aquele ar irritado antes de sair de casa para buscar seu aniki..._

_Quando ergueu o olhar para perguntar o que estava acontecendo ao seu irmão (afinal, Madara já era um menino super-hiper-mega-grande e já sabia de tudo!) se surpreendeu ao perceber que seu pai não era o único de mau-humor daquela casa._

_Madara estava irritado também, olhava para as costas do pai deles como se visse alguém mal. Seu irmão estava com os olhos apertados e havia tanta raiva em seu rosto que lhe deixava com medo. Izuna sentia uma vontade enorme de chorar porque não conseguia entender o que se passava e ele tinha medo que alguma coisa ruim acontecesse com a sua família._

_Mas não ia chorar! Já estava com quatro anos, não era mais uma criancinha!_

_Só que era tão difícil evitar..._

__ Madara-nii... – ele choramingou, irritando-se como a sua voz soou fraca. Fungou, afastou-se de Madara e cobriu os olhos, tentando ao máximo não passar vergonha na frente do seu irmão. – Você e papai brigaram?_

__ Não, Izuna. – Madara amaciou as feições duras e mudou a postura raivosa, olhando para Izuna com carinho e bagunçando os cabelos do mais novo com as duas mãos. – Não chore, bebezão!_

__ Não estou chorando! – ele respondeu, indignado, ainda esfregando os olhos com força. – Não sou bebê!_

_Madara era o filho mais velho de Tajima e herdou muitos traços do pai: era alto para a sua idade (agora com dez anos, aparentava ter, no mínimo, doze); tinha a mesma cor dos olhos e dos cabelos, e até mesmo os mesmos traços do rosto do pai. Já Izuna era pequeno, delicado e apesar de ter todas as características marcantes de um Uchiha, possuía uma beleza andrógena que sempre hipnotizou Madara, apesar de ele ainda ser pequeno demais para compreender o que isso significava._

_Izuna ainda não tinha consciência disso e nem mesmo Madara compreendia porque gostava tanto de apreciar os traços diferentes de seu irmão. O achava meigo, bonito, delicado... único. Amava os lábios mais grossos do que os seus e o beicinho adorável que o garotinho fazia quando queria alguma coisa, venerava os olhos cheios de vida e brilhantes de Izuna – tão diferente dos negros opacos e misteriosos dele e de seu pai – e, acima de tudo, adorava saber que ele era o irmão mais velho, o protetor de Izuna. Este vínculo que ele possuía com seu irmão menor não conseguia sentir com os trigêmeos, apesar de também amar muito seus outros irmãos. Mas algo em Izuna, algo que apenas ele possuía, o cegava completamente do mundo exterior._

_Alheio a tudo isso, Izuna ainda choramingava. O garoto mais velho riu baixinho, achando engraçado e adorável a maneira como o outro parecia ainda mais novo do que realmente era._

__ É sim, é sim! – Madara exclamou, aproveitando que o menor estava vulnerável cobrindo o rosto; ele fez cócegas na barriga de Izuna, que riu instantaneamente e tentou escapar do ataque, mas Madara não deixava, segurando-o e aumentando ainda mais a intensidade da brincadeira._

__ ANIKIIIIIIII!!! – Izuna gargalhava e depois de muita luta Madara teve pena do garoto e o deixou se soltar._

_No mesmo instante Izuna correu para o seu quarto no segundo andar e conhecendo bem o caminho Madara o seguiu. No corredor, ambos deram de cara com o pai, que os olhava rigidamente, censurando a conduta de correr dentro de casa._

__ Madara, isso são modos?! – ele indagou ao mais velho, colocando a culpa de tudo mais uma vez no maior. E não era de hoje que Tajima agia desta forma._

__ Pai a gente só estava indo pro... – Madara tentou se explicar, mas seu pai interrompeu qualquer tentativa sua de se safar da bronca._

__ Eu não te ensinei assim! – ele exclamou, perdendo ainda mais o pouco de calma que ainda restava e se exaltando, apontando o dedo num gesto de ameaça para o rosto do filho primogênito. – Aquela vagabunda da sua mãe está corrompendo o seu caráter!_

_Izuna cobriu a boca com as mãos, assustado com o palavreado de seu pai. Ele sabia que Madara tinha uma mãe diferente da sua (apesar de não conhecê-la) e achava estranho isso, mas sabia que por terem o mesmo pai eram considerados meios-irmãos e isso bastava para adorar seu aniki como adorava os seus outros irmãos de mesmo pai e mãe. Não entendia, porém, o que justificaria aquele palavrão. Palavrão é algo muito feio, seu próprio pai tinha lhe ensinado isso!_

__Não fale assim da minha mãe. – Madara respondeu, a voz baixa e ameaçadora, apesar de não conseguir intimidar nenhum pouco o pai. Muito pelo contrário, pareceu piorar ainda mais a situação._

__ Falo apenas a verdade! – o tom de voz do mais velho aumentou consideravelmente, ele estava a um passo de perder o controle. – E se você acha que aqui vai ser como viver no prostíbulo que sua mãe chamava de casa, está muito enganado!_

_Madara nem sequer pensou duas vezes antes de respirar fundo e gritar com todas as forças:_

__ NÃO FALA ASSIM DA MINHA MÃE!_

_Um barulho alto ecoou no corredor, Madara levou um tapa certeiro em sua face esquerda, a intensidade do impacto o forçando a girar cabeça para a direita. Seus olhos estavam abertos, assustados, e Izuna os encarou com completo pavor estampado em cada traço delicado de seu rosto infantil._

__ NII-SAN! – o caçula gritou, sentindo-se temeroso pelo que acabara de ver. Seu pai nunca, nunca mesmo, batera nele ou nos gêmeos._

_Por que...?_

__ Izuna quieto! – Tajima rosnou, fitando o mais novo nos olhos e tentando ensinar-lhe uma lição com o que acabara de ver. Seria bom, quem sabe Izuna não se tornasse um rebelde inconsequente ao ver o exemplo diante de seus olhos. – Madara fez algo errado e agora está sofrendo as consequências!_

_Mas Izuna não entendia. Ele não sabia o que era “consequências” e certamente não dava a mínima para isso. Tudo que ele compreendia era que Madara estava machucado e o avermelhado forte na face de seu irmão demonstrava que o tapa doera para valer, como aqueles que ele via na televisão._

__ Papai, por favor, não faz isso!_

_Antes que Tajima pudesse responder Izuna, Madara se pronunciou._

__ Otouto. Não se preocupe. ‘Tá tudo bem. – sua voz soou fraca, ele sentia o gosto de sangue na boca, mas não queria dar um braço a torcer. Sabia que isso iria acontecer cedo ou tarde, só não esperava que fosse ocorrer logo na frente de seu irmãozinho. Precisava acalmá-lo._

__ Mas Madara-nii!! – Izuna sentia as lágrimas se acumularem de volta em seus olhos. Seu pai ficaria ainda mais furioso se ele chorasse, mas não estava conseguindo se controlar._

_Madara observava as lágrimas voltarem para os olhos de Izuna, e isso fez seu sangue ferver ainda mais do que ouvir a ofensa direcionada a sua mãe. Não era apenas Tajima quem estava quase perdendo o controle ali._

__ Deixa ele sentir prazer em bater nas pessoas menores do que ele Izuna. – disse Madara em um tom calmo e tranquilizador, dando um leve sorriso – Nosso maldito pai é assim mesmo._

_Izuna piscou uma vez, sem entender enquanto mais um ruído forte de tapa foi ouvido, e desta vez Madara chegou a cuspir sangue no assoalho de madeira do corredor. Inconscientemente, Izuna não conseguia respirar direito e seus olhos estavam arregalados diante da cena, suas mãos tremiam levemente; seu corpo não se movia e isso conseguia lhe deixar ainda mais assustado. O pai gritou alguma coisa e Izuna conseguiu gritar alto, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto sem que ele se importasse mais._

_Sentia tanto, tanto medo! E a única coisa que ele conseguia fazer era chorar, como um bebê!_

__ Seu pivete! – Tajima praticamente grunhiu, puxando Madara pelos cabelos com a intenção de levá-lo para longe do garoto menor. O bastardo receberia o pior castigo de sua vida, isso era certo! – Como ousa falar isso pra mim! Eu dei esse maldito sobrenome pra você, coisa que você nunca mereceu!!_

__ Você fala coisa pior da minha mãe e eu não aguento mais isso! – Madara retrucou, se debatendo, mas seguindo seu pai, temendo que seus cabelos fossem arrancados com a intensidade do puxão que recebia._

_Izuna soluçava de tanto chorar, correndo atrás dos dois e tentando ao máximo implorar para que o seu pai que soltasse Madara. Mas ninguém lhe dava ouvidos! Era por que ele era muito pequeno? Por que eles precisavam se machucar? Por que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo? Por que não viam que estava doendo? Por quê?_

_Isso não pode ser de verdade!_

 

_“_ Itachi, acalme-se, isso não é real.”_

 

_Quem diabos era Itachi!? Que voz era aquela que soou em sua mente?! Ele estava com medo, muito medo! Madara ria e provocava a fúria de seu pai cada vez mais, ganhando mais e mais tapas! Enquanto Izuna tentava, a todo custo, cobrir as orelhas para não ouvir aquele estalar medonho! Desistira de tentar fazer com que o mais velho soltasse seu irmão, ele sequer parecia reconhecer sua presença. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa! Mas seu corpo tremia, e sua cabeça latejava, ele não conseguia pensar em nada._

Por favor, por favor! Isso tem que ser um pesadelo.

 

_“_ Ok, isso é o bastante. Itachi, quando eu contar até três, você vai despertar.”_

 

__ É um sonho ruim... É só um sonho ruim...! – ele murmurava, fechando seus olhos com força e tentando se acalmar. A voz em sua cabeça não estava ajudando as coisas, muito pelo contrário. Ele estava cada vez mais assustado._

_Madara não parava de falar, provocando ainda mais Tajima e desafiando-o. Ele tinha que parar... Ele tinha que se calar! Seu Nii-san estava piorando tudo!_

 

_“_ Um...”_

 

__ Madara-ni!!! Para de falar! Por favor!!! – ele suplicou entre as lágrimas, soluçando a cada sílaba._

_Desta vez alguém pareceu lhe dar atenção, pois Madara direcionou sua próxima frase para ele, apesar de ainda continuar irritando seu pai._

__ Esse idiota tem que saber que eu não tenho medo dele Izuna!_

__ IDIOTA É VOCÊ POR FALAR ISSO NA CARA DO SEU PRÓPRIO PAI!_

 

_“_ Dois...”_

 

_Izuna sabia que ainda era muito pequeno, sabia que havia muitas coisas que desconhecia e que por isso não sabia como agir ou interpretar algumas coisas, mas... Aquele olhar que seu pai dava ao seu irmão... Aquilo o fez ter certeza de que não era apenas uma simples briga. Ele sabia que seu pai não estava para brincadeira! E isso lhe dava medo porque seu pai... Seu pai estava com muita raiva! Muita, muita, muita! Ele estava com medo!_

_Alguma coisa aconteceu antes de seu pai e do seu irmão chegarem. Alguma coisa fez seu pai ficar com aquela raiva e isso envolvia Madara. Só que isso não importava! Não mesmo! Porque ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa para salvar seu irmão! Qualquer coisa! Porque seu pai...!_

_Seu pai iria matá-lo! Ele precisava fazer algo! Já!!_

_Sem medir as consequências de seus atos, Izuna pulou em seu pai e agarrou suas pernas, puxando-o para trás, arranhando-o, tentando fazer com que ele soltasse Madara de uma vez para que ele pudesse fugir dali._

_Tajima virou-se para o seu filho menor, odiando a maneira como ele defendia Madara e abusava de sua autoridade tão inconsequentemente. Sua raiva foi redirecionada e nem quando o garoto levantou os olhos cheios de lágrimas para si conseguiu por a cabeça no lugar e medir a intensidade dos seus atos. Não importava se iria se arrepender disso quando a raiva passasse. Nada importava naquele momento!_

_O tapa que Izuna recebeu no rosto ecoou mil vezes mais que todos os que Madara sofrera até então._

 

_“_ Três.”_

**(***)**

 

Itachi abriu os olhos e sentou-se abruptamente na maca onde estava deitado, com tanta afobação que quase caiu. Kakashi estava ao seu lado, segurando-o e tentando reconfortá-lo de alguma forma. Seu coração batia forte, ele sentia a fina camada de suor frio sobre sua pele, seus olhos ainda não conseguiam focalizar nada a sua frente.

O que diabos acabara de acontecer?

_ Fique calmo, essa confusão é algo normal. Nós conseguimos fazer a hipnose, você está de volta ao presente. – Kakashi murmurava palavras suaves em voz alta, fazendo com que Itachi parasse de tremer aos poucos.

Começou a compreender o que aconteceu. Entendia que foi hipnotizado e se recordou do passado de Izuna, vivenciando tudo como se fosse o próprio Izuna. Isso não era anormal, nas sessões aconteciam coisas assim com muita frequência. Só que havia um grande problema...

Aquela memória nunca, nunca  _mesmo_ , passou pela sua cabeça! Era a primeira vez que vivenciava algum momento ruim com o Madara da infância de Izuna e isso foi uma surpresa tão grande que ele nem tinha palavras para definir o que estava sentindo agora.

_ Você realmente é irmão de Sasuke, também tem esse hábito de narrar em voz alta quando é hipnotizado. – Kakashi comentou e aguardou alguns momentos para que Itachi se pronunciasse a respeito disso, mas o mais novo nada disse.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, quando percebeu que a respiração de Itachi já havia se estabilizado, Kakashi optou por uma nova abordagem para fazê-lo falar.

– Por que você não me disse que Izuna e Madara possuíam mães diferentes?

Itachi apesar de mais calmo ainda se sentia sem chão. Sentou-se na maca e levou as mãos à cabeça, segurando-a e tentando pensar. Kakashi tinha que se calar para que ele pudesse pensar!

As informações eram diferentes daquelas que ele recebeu no QG da Akatsuki. Nenhuma memória de Izuna, até então, indicava que os dois irmãos possuíssem qualquer tipo de problema familiar. Isso não batia com o que acabara de presenciar, de  _sentir_. Isso era muito, muito,  _muito_  estranho.

Como se vivenciar as memórias particulares de outra pessoa já não fossem estranho o suficiente!

_ Kakashi... – Itachi falou em voz baixa, soando estranhamente indefeso perante os ouvidos do mais velho. O grisalho se aproximou ainda mais, curioso com o que o outro diria a seguir. – Eu acho que há alguma falha nas memórias de Izuna que eu narrei pra vocês.

_ Por quê?

_ Porque o que eu vi hoje eu nunca tinha visto antes. Eu acho que... Elas foram manipuladas.

Kakashi pareceu pensativo por alguns momentos, criando mil perguntas em sua mente. Todavia, decidiu que por mais bizarro que fosse essa informação, Itachi já havia sofrido o suficiente para uma primeira sessão satisfatória de hipnose e qualquer pergunta sobre o assunto poderia esperar alguns minutos. Alcançou o copo d’água que costumava beber em meio às sessões fracassadas de Itachi, o qual havia ficado no esquecimento até então, e o entregou para o moreno, que o recebeu de bom grado e bebeu, sem se preocupar com a procedência do líquido em questão.

Itachi confiava totalmente em Kakashi, apesar de não se dar conta disso até agora. Um gesto tão simples como beber a água de procedência desconhecida indicava que Itachi confiava totalmente em sua pessoa. E isso era um avanço tão grande no tratamento do mais velho que ele sequer conseguiria colocar em palavras a satisfação que sentia naquele momento.

_ Descanse um pouco, depois falamos sobre isso. – Kakashi falou com gentileza enquanto Itachi tomava longos goles d’água. – Sasuke não vai ficar muito feliz se eu abusar da integridade física do namorado dele.

Itachi parou de beber e encarou os olhos de Kakashi, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. Se surpreendeu ao perceber que ele sorria tão intensamente, pois mesmo com a gola alta da camisa de Kakashi o Uchiha pôde visualizar a maneira como ele fechava levemente os olhos por sorrir daquela forma tão compreensiva e satisfatória.

Agora não era mais apenas Itachi quem confiava em Kakashi; a recíproca, finalmente, era verdadeira.

 

**(***)**

 

Sasuke entrou em seu quarto e bateu a porta com tudo, escorando-se na madeira em seguida e escorregando até o chão, sentando-se no piso gelado de pedra. Agarrou suas pernas e as trouxe para perto de seu corpo, descansando a testa em seus joelhos e sentindo o sangue quente ainda deslizar lentamente de seu ombro até suas costas. Pelo menos agora sabia onde estava o ferimento profundo daquela noite.

Sentia-se inútil, exausto e principalmente desprezível. Era inegável que estava arrependido pelo que acabou de fazer, mas isso não era a pior parte. O pior era a certeza de que faria novamente na próxima oportunidade que tivesse e que na próxima vez tudo seria ainda mais intenso e doloroso.

Por mais que sua mente soubesse exatamente que aquele sexo animalesco e sádico com Madara apenas piorava a sua situação degradante, seu corpo simplesmente se recusava a obedecer a sua mente. E tudo isso, todas essas malditas mudanças e tudo o que o cercava era tão intenso, doíam tanto que o deixavam sem saber o que fazer. Ele estava tão confuso! Ele só queria um pouco de luz.

Queria Naruto para brigar com ele até que a vida fizesse sentido de novo ou que ao menos ficasse por perto, portando aquele sorriso idiota, dizendo que no fim todos ficariam bem de novo; Naruto sempre acreditou diretamente no futuro. Ele queria que Kakashi estivesse ali, sendo seu terapeuta e lhe dando alguns conselhos, orientando-o sobre que caminhos ele poderia seguir; Kakashi era sempre o guia. Sasuke queria muito ver os dois, acima de tudo: queria voltar ao tempo. E nunca, nunca  _mesmo_  ter entrado naquele maldito banheiro interditado!

Doía, ainda com bastante intensidade, mas nenhuma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto; Sasuke apenas suspirou fundo. Não era como nas primeiras noites daquela tortura, onde inevitavelmente acabava chorando. Já estava cansado e acostumado com aquilo, afinal já fazia seis meses que vivia no QG da Akatsuki. Seis meses... Sasuke sentiu-se inesperadamente vazio ao constatar o lapso de tempo.

Bem, dizia-se que o ser humano conseguia se acostumar com tudo em sua vida, Sasuke percebia a terrível verdade desse dito na pele. Passou as mãos despreocupadamente pelos cabelos, ainda úmidos pelo suor das “atividades físicas” de poucos minutos atrás e decidiu que precisava, indiscutivelmente, de um banho.

Colocou-se de pé e decidiu tomar o maldito comprimido antes de entrar no chuveiro. Ao menos saberia que no dia seguinte estaria mais forte para machucar Madara ainda mais e isso era um pensamento reconfortante em meio a tanta desgraça. Caminhou até a cama e se surpreendeu ao avistar um pequeno bilhete escondido abaixo do frasco de comprimido.

Sasuke não era estúpido: ele imaginava que Madara teria alguma câmera de vigilância em seu quarto, ele compreendera em todas as conversas que tivera com Itachi que Madara era do tipo paranóico – e ele tinha razões para ser assim, tendo em vista o tanto de atrocidades que fazia por debaixo daquela fachada. Ele sabia que provavelmente Madara não filmava o seu próprio quarto, e por isso preferia ter as relações sexuais lá ao invés dos seus aposentos, onde de certo havia várias câmeras de vigilância instaladas.

A pessoa que deixou o bilhete sabia disso, pois escondeu de tal forma que uma câmera seria incapaz de filmá-lo. Orochimaru provavelmente não delegou essa função a ninguém no QG, então o bilhete deveria ser dele, e se ele não veio falar algo na sua própria cara como costumava fazer, certamente não era algo que pudesse chegar aos ouvidos (ou olhos) de Madara.

E agora? Como Sasuke conseguiria ler?

Optou por tomar banho primeiro, adentrando a sua suíte para pensar em uma maneira de ler o maldito bilhete do Orochimaru sem que as câmeras o pegassem no flagra.

Depois de um banho (propositalmente) longo, Sasuke conseguiu pensar em uma opção: teria que ler o bilhete no dia seguinte, em outro local no QG; em seu quarto seria impossível de ler. Saiu do banheiro, se vestiu e, agora no escuro, agarrou os comprimidos e o bilhete minuciosamente dobrado de cima da cama. Adentrou os lençóis e escondeu o papelzinho casualmente entre o elástico de sua roupa íntima e a pele, rezando para que não se movesse muito durante o sono.

Olhou para o vidro de comprimido levemente iluminado pela luz da lua cheia e se perguntou se deveria tomar ou não tomar o medicamento. Madara certamente acharia estranho caso ele não tomasse a maldita pílula, mas e se o bilhete envolvesse alguma explicação sobre a medicação?

Se dando conta que Orochimaru provavelmente sabia que ele não conseguiria ler o bilhete naquele dia (e que Madara sabia que Sasuke desejava muito tomar o comprimido roxo mais uma vez e esperava um comportamento condizente nas filmagens) enfiou uma das tão conhecidas cápsulas na boca, engoliu com facilidade, tampou o vidro e o colocou no criado mudo.

Deitou e suspirou pesadamente, sabendo que era muito provável que não iria adormecer pela preocupação naquela noite, mas desejando que Deus tivesse piedade de si e permitisse um sono, se possível, sem sonhos.

_ Só espero ter feito a coisa certa... – Sasuke murmurou para si mesmo, fechando os olhos e tentando relaxar.

É, ele desejava ter feito a escolha certa. Tinha que ter feito a escolha certa! E isso não se referia apenas ao fato de tomar o maldito comprimido ou não, porque as dúvidas, os malditos questionamentos sobre a certeza de suas ações... Tudo...

Tudo sempre voltava a sua mente durante a noite.

E as noites regada de pesadelos com sua mãe e incertezas de suas condutas, eram o pior momento de sua asquerosa rotina atual.

 

_... Continua ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Para quem não está em dia com o mangá ou não se lembra, Tajima é o nome do pai de Madara e Izuna.


	30. Capítulo XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Música (cena 2): Imaginary (versão demo #2) Evanescence.  
> (a letra e o som são diferentes da versão do CD, pra quem já conhece a música)

Naruto gemia baixinho, rolando de um lado para o outro na cama e protestando com uma voz imaginária de Kushina Uzumaki, que gritava em sua cabeça sem parar: “ _Vá pra aula Naruto!_ ”, cada vez mais alto e demandante.

_ Só mais três minutinhos... – ele murmurou para ninguém em particular, se perdendo novamente naquele estágio entre o sono e o despertar.

Claro, o loiro estava consciente o suficiente para saber que sua mãe não estava viva, nem tampouco lhe mandando levantar, mas não o suficiente para perceber que não havia necessidade de responder seus pensamentos em voz alta. Sua consciência assumia a voz de Kushina quando o ordenava a fazer algo que ele estava protelando, e Naruto às vezes se perguntava se Kakashi o acharia interessante para estudos psicológicos caso soubesse desse pequeno detalhe sobre si.

 _Bom... Mas se os estudos envolvessem recompensas físicas, eu não me importaria nenhum pouco em contribuir para seus estudos._ – dessa vez foi sua própria voz mental que ele ouviu e não a de Kushina. Graças a Deus, já que ouvir a mãe dizendo algo assim seria estranho. –  _Ok, chega de pensar besteira._

Naruto suspirou fundo e girou na cama, espreguiçando-se manhosamente enquanto criava coragem para levantar. Seu corpo ainda doía por causa das “atividades físicas de combate no solo” que realizou com Kakashi, mas ele não tinha nenhum motivo para reclamar deste pequeno desconforto. Sorriu e abriu os olhos, sentou-se na borda da cama e deixou a cabeça cair preguiçosamente sobre o seu ombro, inspirando fundo e sentindo o cheiro de Kakashi que estava impregnado em sua pele.

Ele sabia que isso não era muito normal dentre a maioria das pessoas da Terra, mas se havia algo que detestava fazer depois do sexo era tomar banho. Por quê? Porque por mais que se sentisse sujo o suficiente para ansiar pela limpeza que somente água corrente podia proporcionar, o banho pós-sexo lavava o perfume de Kakashi de seu corpo, o que para Naruto não era algo bom.

Aliás, Kakashi muito provavelmente achava estranho como Naruto acabava buscando algum acessório no guarda-roupa do mais velho sempre que colocava roupas novas após um banho, seja um cachecol no inverno um uma camiseta no verão. O grisalho algumas vezes até chegou a comprar peças de roupas semelhantes para o Uzumaki, achando que ele emprestava as suas por gostar do estilo. Mas o real motivo dos empréstimos era que o loiro não conseguia mais viver sem a presença do outro em sua vida particular, e não havia nada mais íntimo do que sentir o cheiro de seu companheiro em sua pele.

Até mesmo quando era dia de Kakashi dormir no hospital com Itachi, Naruto só conseguia agarrado no travesseiro do outro, justamente por causa do cheiro. E quando era o próprio Uzumaki quem tinha que dormir no hospital com Itachi, ele sempre se embrulhava em algum casaco quente de Kakashi.

Apesar de aceitar esse pequeno vício como uma necessidade, ele reconhecia que era estranho agir assim, principalmente para alguém como ele. Antes, quando Naruto ainda não namorava com Kakashi e tinha todos aqueles problemas de aceitação sexual, ele repudiava esse tipo de coisa. Não gostava de muito contato físico no sexo, justamente para não sentir o cheiro da pessoa em si no retorno para casa – e caso fosse bem sincero consigo mesmo, as únicas pessoas com quem fizera sexo e não chegou a se importar tanto com esse detalhe foram Gaara e Sai (o que não quer dizer que ele gostava, mas apenas que não odiava). Todavia, talvez ele apenas suportasse esse tipo de coisa com os dois porque ambos eram mais do que sexo: os dois eram seus amigos.

O sorriso suave que estava estampado nos lábios de Naruto enquanto pensava em Kakashi desapareceu instantaneamente ao pensar em Gaara e Sai. Ele suspirou fundo, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos, apertando-os enquanto refletia, pela enésima vez naquela semana, sobre os problemas que enfrentavam seus amigos. Onde estaria Sai? Onde estaria Sasuke? Como diabos iam conseguir livrar Gaara daquele inferno? Naruto não era inconsequente ao ponto de sair em uma busca sem um norte atrás de Sai e Sasuke, mas precisava confessar que a vontade de procurá-los pelo mundo era grande. Ele estava muito preocupado! Fazia seis meses que não via os dois! E isso tirava o seu sono com mais frequência do que ele gostaria de admitir.

Mas ele sabia muito bem que não ajudaria em nada correr a esmo, então precisava se concentrar no que podia fazer: primeiro, tentar ser uma boa testemunha e um bom amigo para Gaara, ajudando-o naquele momento difícil de julgamento e depois disso dar o devido apoio para que, quem sabe, o ruivo abrisse o bico e contasse o que diabos aconteceu naquele dia do desastre da família Sabaku. E, com alguma sorte, contaria algo que pudesse ajudá-los a encontrar Sai e Sasuke.

A outra coisa que estava em seu alcance no momento era “lidar com Itachi”. E a respeito de Itachi... bom, era um caso a parte. Naruto adquiriu uma competitividade intensa com o maldito Bezelbu (1) das trevas, mas conseguia admitir que gostava um pouco da companhia dele. Claro, jamais admitiria isso para outra pessoa, nem mesmo pra Kakashi, só que era um fato que ele não podia negar: Itachi também se tornou seu amigo.

No início ele apenas aturava a presença de Itachi em prol das investigações sobre o paradeiro de Sasuke, mas hoje em dia... Resumindo bem tudo que Naruto sentia: ele desejava, do fundo de seu coração, que Itachi pudesse continuar ao lado deles quando tudo isso acabasse; mas morando há uns 30 quilômetros de distância de sua casa, e sem um celular para interromper suas noites de sexo com Kakashi. Óbvio!

Naruto se levantou da cama e bocejou. Sabia que tinha que tomar banho ( _droga, banho não!_ ) e ir para faculdade. Talvez conseguisse arranjar uma desculpa convincente para o atraso e conseguiria a presença na matéria de Bioestatística, mas a preguiça estava grande demais.

No fundo Naruto sabia que ia pegar dependência em várias matérias deste semestre, e quem podia censurá-lo? Foi um semestre do cão; não, fora um ano  _inteiro_  do cão, tanto no que tange às disciplinas quanto na sua vida particular. Muita coisa ruim aconteceu e ele nem sequer sabia como ainda tinha forças para ir para as aulas, pois se desconcentrava tanto naquele lugar que passava praticamente o tempo todo pensando no que estaria acontecendo com Sasuke e Sai naquele momento!

Principalmente Sasuke, porque ainda havia uma pequena esperança de que Sai não estivesse em uma situação tão complexa quanto à de Sasuke.

Claro, ele estava sendo pessimista e isso não condizia com sua natureza. É lógico que tudo que aconteceu com Sasuke o deixou completamente arrasado, mas também surgiram coisas boas naquele ano e a maioria desencadeadas desse problema com Sasuke. Shikamaru se reaproximou, ele descobriu que Karin era sua irmã, conheceu Itachi (e ganhou um novo passatempo: irritar Itachi!), iniciou seu namoro com Kakashi, dentre muitos outros acontecimentos bons na sua vida.

Mas mesmo assim, sem todos os seus amigos ao seu lado, Naruto não se sentia completo. Ainda mais no que diz respeito à Sasuke, que era muito mais do que um amigo para si: o Teme imbecil, mal humorado, ranzinza e temperamental era seu irmão!

Naruto suspirou fundo, mas não deixou os pensamentos tristes interromperem seus planos.

_ Chega de se lamentar! A vida segue! – ele murmurou baixinho, estalando os ombros ao se espreguiçar e debruçando-se sobre a mesinha de cabeceira para pegar o celular e conferir as horas. Pelos seus cálculos, deviam ser duas da tarde, ou talvez três. Com sorte, conseguiria chegar a tempo de salvar ao menos uma presença na matéria de aula-dupla.

Ao olhar o visor do celular, Naruto se deu conta que algo fora do normal aconteceu com seu aparelho celular.

_ Dezessete chamadas não atendidas? – ele balbuciou, tendo certa dificuldade para teclar a senha de desbloqueio e verificar quem ligara tantas vezes naquele dia. Claro, Naruto se lembrava que alguém ligou sem parar para o seu telefone enquanto estava transando com Kakashi, mas não havia reparado que foram tantas ligações assim.

Ele imaginou que se fosse algo correlacionado a Sasuke ou Sai, ou seja, algo importante, acabariam ligando no celular de Kakashi caso ele não atendesse as ligações; afinal, todos os envolvidos nas investigações tinham o celular de Kakashi. Quem diabos ligaria dezessete vezes para ele numa única manhã?

_ Hinata? – ele exclamou quando leu o nome do contato das chamadas perdidas, e sua voz soando bem menos sonolenta do que antes.

Naruto sentiu um mal pressentimento intenso, um frio na espinha que não lhe deixou nenhum pouco confortável ao ver a foto de Hinata e o nome do contato escrito logo abaixo. Não que ele não gostasse de Hinata, não era essa a questão – ele definitivamente considerava a garota uma grande amiga, apesar de todos os pesares. O problema era que se Hinata o ligou, boa coisa não estava acontecendo.

Agindo de modo automático, tentou retornar a ligação e ouviu, com certa impaciência, o toque de chamada se repetir muitas vezes, sem que ninguém atendesse o celular da outra linha.

A relação de Hinata e Naruto no pós-término do namoro nunca foi das melhores, mas não era completamente inexistente. O garoto, sentindo-se culpado por tudo que fizera a Hyuuga passar, tentou pedir desculpas mais enfaticamente: mandou alguns e-mails, mensagens e ligou algumas vezes para ela, que não atendia suas chamadas nem tampouco respondia seus recados.

Algum tempo depois, quando Naruto e Kakashi já estavam em um relacionamento sério, Hinata o contatou. Agradeceu a paciência e por ter deixado que ela tivesse um tempo para refletir, disse que agora estava melhor, conseguia compreender o término com mais naturalidade e propôs a retomada da amizade. Em nenhum momento ela transpareceu ter deixado de lado a paixão que nutria por Naruto, mas queria que os dois tivessem um contato de amizade verdadeira e sincera. Disse, inclusive, que não queria perdê-lo de sua vida, e se não podia tê-lo como namorado, apenas como amigo já era o suficiente.

Naruto, acreditando totalmente no coração incrível que sua ex-namorada tinha, aceitou a proposta de muito bom grado. Kakashi ficou sabendo da reaproximação dos dois e acabou aceitando; até porque Naruto aceitava a reaproximação de Kakashi e Iruka... mas isso é outra história.

Pois bem. Naruto e Hinata reataram uma amizade, um pouco estranha, mas ainda assim uma amizade. Viam-se todos os meses para conversar sobre amenidades, e em uma das ocasiões Naruto revelou estar em um relacionamento com Kakashi. A surpresa de Hinata foi grande e o loiro se arrependeu instantaneamente do que acabara de dizer, mas ela tentou agir com certa naturalidade no restante do encontro de amigos. Só que depois daquele dia, Hinata não tentou mais marcar encontros com Naruto, arranjando desculpas para manter-se longe, apesar de ainda aceitar conversar por telefone ou e-mail sem problema algum.

Ela estava com o coração ferido e Naruto sentia-se um idiota por ter deixado isso acontecer novamente. A única solução que ele encontrou para esse problema foi dar mais um tempo para a garota se acostumar com a ideia e, para que isso fosse possível, sumiu por algumas semanas.

Até receber essa avalanche de ligações, algo que não era do perfil de Hinata de forma alguma – nem como namorada, muito menos como amiga.

_ Atende Hinata-chan! – ele murmurava, colocando o celular para repetir as tentativas de ligações automaticamente e deixando-o no viva-voz. Correu pelo quarto enquanto ouvia o barulho irritante da nota lá maior emitida pelo aparelho, catando roupas limpas e vestindo-se no desespero.

Estava preocupado e todos os seus planos anteriores foram por água abaixo. Não iria nem sequer se preocupar com banho e em vestir uma camisa de Kakashi, não iria para a faculdade tentar não levar falta. Iria para a casa de Hinata, independente de ela estar evitando sua presença ou não, e descobrir o que acabara de acontecer. Isso não era normal!

Quando pegou o celular e deu o comando para que parasse o redial, Naruto já estava completamente vestido e pronto para sair dali. Sem pensar duas vezes, correu para fora de casa e tomou o primeiro táxi que encontrou na rua, sabendo que demoraria demais caso fosse de ônibus - estava impaciente e preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido com Hinata para se dar ao luxo de economizar no transporte mais lento.

Estava tão preocupado que nem tentou ser gentil com o taxista e iniciar uma conversa amena sobre o tempo, provavelmente agia tão antipático quando o Teme maldito, mas não conseguia se preocupar com isso no momento. Quando chegou ao seu destino, entregou uma nota de vinte para o taxista (que não estava nem um pouco feliz em ter sido ignorado em todo o trajeto) e pulou para fora do carro, correndo até os grandes portões de ferro da mansão Hyuuga.

_ Ooooi! Tem alguém ai!? – ele acenava para a guarita do segurança do outro lado do portão, visto que era difícil saber se havia alguma pessoa do outro lado com aquele vidro fumê à prova de balas.

A família de Hinata tinha muito dinheiro, muito mais do que Naruto sonhava um dia em ter, e talvez por isso seus familiares nunca apoiaram o namoro de Hinata com Naruto. Claro, Naruto sabia que não era um bom partido digno de ter a herdeira Hyuuga como namorada, mas reconhecia fazer o possível para agradar a garota e torná-la feliz enquanto namoravam. Aliás, eles já eram amigos de longa data, e mesmo na época em que não namoravam nenhum dos criados parecia feliz em vê-lo tentando entrar na casa da garota. Havia um preconceito descarado pela diferença de classe social entre os dois, mas ele já estava acostumado com esse tipo de comparação para se enfezar com isto.

Naruto, inclusive, só adentrou a casa da família propriamente dita em duas ocasiões: no dia em que conheceu os pais de Hinata e no dia que terminou com a garota. Todas as outras vezes ele não passava dos jardins ou das casas recreativas, nunca ficava muito tempo na casa principal. O namoro de Naruto e Hinata ocorria, em grande parte, no apartamento de Naruto ou em cinemas e lanchonetes.

A mansão Hyuuga era uma espécie de condomínio fechado e extremamente rico. Naruto sabia, inclusive, que outros Hyuugas moravam ali, assim como Neji. Mas suas passagens naqueles jardins eram breves demais para que ele encontrasse algum outro membro da família Hyuuga para importuná-lo; algo que ele era muito grato por nunca ter acontecido.

Só que ele não conseguiria chegar perto da casa de Hinata se o porteiro não abrisse os malditos portões!

_  ** _Monsieur_.**  – uma voz séria soou do dispositivo de interfone ao lado de Naruto, o qual, até então, ele nunca havia necessitado usar; geralmente Hinata avisava a portaria que receberia visitas e eles abriam automaticamente o portão.

Ser chamado de monsieur quase lhe fez rir, ele provavelmente estaria gargalhando se não fosse pelo nível de preocupação que sentia naquele momento. Olhou para o aparelho de interfone com indagação, mas compreendeu seu funcionamento rapidamente e apertou o botão para falar com o porteiro.

_ Oi. Eu vim encontrar Hinata Hyuuga. Ela está? – ele respondeu em voz alta, soltando o botão e aguardando uma resposta.

_  ** _Mademoiselle_  não informou a respeito de visitas.**

_ Mad... O que? – Naruto murmurou, mas sabia que o porteiro não conseguiria ouvir caso ele falasse sem apertar o botão, o que o fez logo em seguida. – Olha cara, eu sei que ela não informou nada aí na portaria, mas é um assunto sério e eu preciso falar com ela agora. Será que pode chamar a Hinata-chan pra mim? Eu o sou amigo dela, Naruto.

Soltou o botão e aguardou com impaciência. Já estava quase apertando o botão novamente para xingar o porteiro quando, finalmente, recebeu uma resposta.

_  **Naruto Uzumaki, sua entrada no complexo Hyuuga foi negada. Tenha uma boa tarde.**

_ Mas que...!? – ele acionou o botão novamente. – Ow! Que parte do “eu preciso falar com Hinata” você não entendeu? Transfere a minha chamada pra ela pelo interfone! – aguardou, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta. – Seu filho da puta!

Emburrado, Naruto soltou o botão de speaker e chutou o portão de ferro, machucando seu pé inutilmente pelo momento de descontrole. Bufou com raiva, mas decidiu desprender sua energia em atividades menos dolorosas, como caminhar de um lado para o outro enquanto refletia a respeito do que poderia fazer para entrar em contato com Hinata. Nunca teve o telefone de casa da garota, justamente porque não queria ter o azar de ser atendido pelos criados formais; estava proibido de entrar em sua casa por algum motivo e ela não atendia o celular. Que outra opção restava?

_ Que se foda. – ele xingou baixinho, buscando seu celular no bolso da calça e procurando o contato que ele menos gostaria de telefonar, mas o único que poderia ajudá-lo em alguma coisa naquele momento.

O telefone tocou uma, duas, três vezes. Na quarta vez, contudo, a ligação foi atendida.

_ **Não acredito que o otário finalmente ligou pra mim. Sentiu minha falta?**

_ Neji, sem idiotice, por favor. – Naruto falou, trincando os dentes de raiva. Sabia que se arrependeria de ter ligado para o babaca do Neji, mas não tinha muita escolha no momento. – A Hinata está com você?

_  **Hinata-sama viajou com os pais dela, não que eu deva qualquer tipo de informação pra um infeliz como você, mas só estou contando porque quero ouvir seu desespero. Chore para mim, Uzumaki.**

Naruto quase atirou o seu celular no asfalto depois dessa. E o idiota ainda teve a ousadia de falar com um tom jocoso!

_ Olha aqui Neji! – Naruto rosnou para o celular, apontando o dedo para ninguém em particular, como se estivesse com o próprio Hyuuga a sua frente, pronto para levar um esporro. – Você não ‘tá entendendo a seriedade do problema aqui! Se aconteceu com a Hinata o que está acontecendo com os meus outros amigos, ela pode...

_  **O chororô ‘tá ficando interessante. Está achando que a Hinata foi pra mesma pindaíba que o Sai?**

Depois de ouvir isso, Naruto se calou. Não é como se Sai fosse do círculo de amizade dos seus colegas de colégio, Neji não devia saber a existência de Sai. O que estava acontecendo?

_ Você sabe de alguma coisa. – isso não foi uma pergunta, foi uma afirmação. Naruto parou de andar e segurou o aparelho com força, um pouco surpreso pela informação indireta que acabou de receber.

_  **É, eu sei de muita coisa.**  – o moreno respondeu, transmitindo uma sensação de poder na voz. Naruto respirou fundo para não interromper o outro e estragar qualquer pequena conversa que poderia chegar a algum lugar. –  **Mas não posso falar sobre isso por telefone. Precisamos nos encontrar.**

Apesar da proposta grandiosa, Naruto não pôde deixar seu lado competitivo falar menos do que a curiosidade.

_ Eu não tenho interesse em te ver, babaca. – exclamou com irritação, recebendo uma risadinha sarcástica em retorno.

_  **Como preferir então, otário.**

_ Não, não! Espera!!! – o Uzumaki gritou para o telefone, percebendo que estaria perdendo uma oportunidade única por causa de orgulho. – Ok, ok, você venceu. Satisfeito?

_  **Eu só vou ficar satisfeito quando você sentir na pele tudo que fez os outros sentirem, mas isso já é um começo.**

Naruto, pela enésima vez, suspirou fundo e realizou o exercício mental de contar até dez que Kakashi o ensinou. Um pouco mais calmo, falou novamente com Neji, mudando o foco daquela conversa para o que verdadeiramente importava.

_ Quero saber o que você tem pra dizer, o que aconteceu com a Hinata e como sabe do Sai.

Desta vez Neji pareceu entrar no clima e não rebateu seu pedido com alguma idiotice do gênero, respondendo com a voz séria:

_  **Podemos nos ver antes da audiência do Gaara?**

Ok, foi a vez de Naruto ficar surpreso mais uma vez naquele dia. Como Neji estava sabendo dessa audiência? Claro, os dois foram colegas de turma quando adolescentes, mas ainda sim...

_ Você foi chamado?

_  **Eu tenho uma espécie de função de ouvir os lamentos de todo mundo que teve o coração partido por você Naruto, caso não tenha percebido.** – o moreno respondeu secamente, e Naruto sentiu-se culpado pelas palavras que ouvira, apesar de não admitir em voz alta tal sentimento. –  **Além disso, eu estudei com ele e a polícia sabia que nós mantínhamos um contato mesmo depois da formatura. Fui chamado sim e tenho certeza que você foi também, já que você era o...**

_ Ok, entendi, ok ok, pare de falar.

Naruto mordeu o lábio, sentindo vergonha da memória passada que invadiu sua mente naquele instante. Sim, Neji sabia do caso de anos que ele e Gaara tiveram, o que não era algo muito reconfortante; e pior ainda era tocar naquele assunto justamente agora.

Ele e Neji nunca se deram muito bem, o Hyuuga era um bastardo arrogante! Pior do que Sasuke e indiscutivelmente mais intransigente com Naruto por considerá-lo inferior a ele em todos os sentidos. Por mais que Naruto se esforçasse para melhorar na escola, Neji sempre tinha um discurso desmotivador do tipo “não há como mudar o seu destino fracassado”. Céus, como Naruto detestava a presença de Neji!

De qualquer forma, eles estudaram durante muito tempo na mesma sala e, por mais que Naruto não suportasse o Hyuuga, ele precisava aceitar sua presença no círculo de amizade, já que, infelizmente, Neji era muito amigo de Lee, que era outro grande amigo de Naruto.

Em uma ocasião em específico, quando Naruto e Gaara já tinham chegado até os “finalmentes” e estavam com os hormônios à flor da pele, Neji os flagrou no vestiário masculino em um intervalo da aula de educação física. Foi um pesadelo! Gaara só puxou as calças para cima antes de cair em cima de Neji e os dois rolarem no chão aos murros, enquanto ele não sabia o que fazer, se parava para impedir aqueles dois, se começava a se vestir ou se cometia suicídio pela vergonha. Ninguém sabia do seu lance com Gaara, ele até mesmo estava flertando com uma garota chamada Tenten que, para o seu azar, ainda era amiga do infeliz do Neji.

Depois do que parecia ter sido o inferno, o desgraçado do Neji exigiu que Naruto parasse de flertar com Tenten antes que as coisas ficassem sérias. Bem, o Uzumaki cedeu e terminou com Tenten (o que foi um verdadeiro pesadelo, até hoje o loiro não entendia porque tinha inventado de sair com aquela garota possessiva), mas nem por isso conseguiu ficar em paz com Neji. Na verdade, o relacionamento entre Neji e Naruto ficou ainda pior.

Quando começou a namorar com Hinata a situação ficou ainda mais complicada. Hinata era prima de primeiro grau de Neji e foi criada na mesma casa, quase como irmã. Óbvio que o Hyuuga ficou furioso com esse romance, até porque sabia que Hinata nutria expectativas com relação à Naruto desde o ensino fundamental.

No primeiro mês de namoro, Neji e Naruto brigaram muito, mas nunca na frente de Hinata. As discussões eram recorrentes, já que Neji não aprovava o namoro e queria que ele terminasse, mas dessa vez Naruto não estava disposto a fazer como fizera com Tenten. Ele já não estava mais com Gaara e, pelo menos a princípio, não tinha planos de trair Hinata. Estava disposto a se apaixonar, amar e casar – ele queria sossegar e Hinata era a melhor garota que ele conhecera em toda sua vida.

Como não conseguiu o que queria, Neji passou a seguir Naruto a fim de conseguir alguma prova de que ele não tinha “mudado” coisa nenhuma e ainda era o mesmo “gay cachorro enrustido” de sempre. Foi por isso que os dois tiveram aquele “singelo e amigável” encontro na boate gls, Neji estava na sua cola naquela época. Mas desde que terminou com Hinata, Neji sumiu do mapa e não veio incomodá-lo novamente.

Só que parece que havia mais coisa nessa história, coisas que ele sequer sabia que existiam.

_  **Vá sozinho.** – Neji pediu, ainda com aquele tom de voz sério, interrompendo os pensamentos de Naruto sobre o passado dos dois.

_ Mas meu namorado vai viajar comigo pra audiência! – sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem ao admitir aquilo, quase conseguia ver o sorriso sarcástico que Neji o lançava do outro lado da linha. – Ele vai querer me acompanhar se eu sair do hotel.

_  **Seu namorado, é? Parou de ser enrustido?**

_ Não era isso que você queria com tanto gosto? Que eu deixasse de ser enrustido?

Argh! Neji exercitava mais sua paciência do que mil Itachis e mil Sasukes juntos! E isso era um feito e tanto!

_  **Pouco me importa com quem você transa Uzumaki. Eu só queria que você parasse de destruir o coração das pessoas importantes ao meu redor.**  – ouvir essas palavras fizeram com que Naruto se sentisse realmente culpado pela pessoa que era antigamente. Neji podia ser um babaca e tudo mais, mas ele estava certo nesse sentido. Não que Naruto fosse admitir isso em voz alta, é claro! –  **Mas não quero que seu namorado vá. O que temos que conversar não interessa a terceiros; essa é minha oferta final.**

O loiro apertou o telefone e mordeu o lábio inferior, se perguntando de que maneira conseguiria desmarcar a viagem com Kakashi. Era realmente necessário se encontrar em outra cidade? Se bem que sabendo o que sabia da Akatsuki, talvez fosse melhor que eles não se encontrassem naquele território. Vai ver Neji sabia algo a respeito disso e por isso queria realizar um encontro tão longe. Com alguma sorte, o Hyuuga poderia fornecer-lhe informações inéditas sobre o paradeiro de seus amigos.

Ainda sim, esse súbito conhecimento era de se duvidar. Como Neji podia saber de todos esses acontecimentos?

_ Você tem certeza que a Hinata está bem?

Naruto, nem sequer por um minuto, pensou que Neji estivesse escondendo informações para prejudicar Hinata. Não, isso não condizia com a sua natureza. O Hyuuga podia ser prepotente, estúpido e chantageador, mas não havia ninguém mais importante para a vida dele do que Hinata e ele jamais faria algo para prejudicar a garota. Por mais que Naruto não quisesse admitir, ele sabia que o outro tinha um bom coração; só tinha uma maneira diferente de lidar com as coisas. Uma maneira meio “bastarda” de ser.

_  **Sim, Hinata-sama está bem. Eu não posso dar maiores detalhes por telefone, mas ela está bem. Confirme o encontro e lá eu te digo mais informações.**

Bom, isso era o suficiente. Naruto tomou sua decisão, balançando a cabeça de leve enquanto falava no aparelho; tinha aquele hábito de se comportar como se a pessoa da outra linha estivesse à sua frente quando conversava através de telefones.

_ Certo então, eu vou sozinho, cinco horas antes da audiência em um lugar a sua escolha.

_  **Vou te mandar o endereço por sms. Até mais, perdedor.**

Naruto, mais uma vez, sentiu um impulso desmedido de jogar o celular no chão e pular no aparelho até que todos os pedaços do objeto tivessem tamanhos de átomos, mas se conteve. Precisava do aparelho intacto para receber a bendita sms de Neji e encontrar com ele, para que pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

O Uzumaki tinha a impressão que tudo na sua vida estava se encontrando de alguma forma com a Akatsuki. Jiraiya, alguém que ele jamais imaginava que faria parte em uma confusão como aquela, era ex-colega de Orochimaru, um dos principais negociadores de Madara. Shikamaru, seu grande colega de escola, agora estava envolvido até o pescoço com a Akatsuki pela segurança de sua família. Karin, sua irmã perdida, também tinha negócios mal resolvidos com Orochimaru... E como se não bastasse seu inimigo, Neji, parecia saber bem mais coisa do que ele previa inicialmente.

De certa forma isso lhe fazia se sentir desconfortável e indefeso. Naruto sempre tentou ao máximo imaginar que conseguiria viver sua vida da melhor forma possível, apesar de temer que os assassinos de seus pais voltassem a atormentá-lo, ainda mais depois que finalmente conseguiu ler o conteúdo das cartas. Mas agora, de certo modo, ele se perguntava se ainda havia alguma parte de sua vida onde a Akatsuki não tivesse colocado um empecilho sequer.

E, devido a isso, a síndrome de perseguição voltava com todas as forças. Sasuke e Naruto sempre souberam que o passado voltaria a atormentá-los, apesar de encararem essa perspectiva de maneira diferente.

_ É Teme... E depois nós que somos loucos, né? – ele falou para um Sasuke imaginário, suspirando e virando os calcanhares para sair daquele bairro nobre da cidade. Tinha que ir para cara e pensar em uma desculpa para Kakashi não viajar consigo. Pelo jeito, teria uma noite bem complicada ao lado do seu namorado.

Itachi teria que se contentar em dormir desacompanhado.

 

**(***)**

 

_ E que horas você acha que o Uchiha vem?

_ Acredito que logo, talvez antes das sete; isso se ele conseguir acordar.

Pain estava sentado na cama, observando Konan dobrar as flores de origami que tanto gostava de fazer, atividade a qual ele amava assistir. Sua parceira tinha uma graciosidade incomparável e inimaginável, talvez por isso ele gostasse tanto de assistir essas atividades de passatempo. As mesmas mãos que arrancavam a vida de qualquer vítima com apenas um golpe eram capazes de dobrar com delicadeza cada pedacinho de papel, gerando inúmeras flores de modelos e cores diferentes, que se espalhavam pelo quarto nas madrugadas de quarta-feira, o único dia que não tinham treinamento pela manhã.

 

_Oh, paper flowers_

_*_

_Oh, flores de papel_

Madara achava este passatempo inútil e completamente desnecessário, e quando amanhecia Konan era designada a jogar fora todas as pequenas e delicadas flores que montou com aquela quantidade imensurável de papeis coloridos. Pain gostaria de poder guardar todas as flores no quarto dos dois, mas a inspeção de Madara nunca deixava esse tipo de coisa passar e eles eram forçados a limpar aquela “bagunça”. Contudo, Konan nunca reclamava e geralmente limpava tudo sozinha sem qualquer tipo de ressentimento.

Apesar dos trabalhos com origamis, Madara não colocava Konan no “grupo dos artistas” do QG, sendo que os únicos membros da Akatsuki que faziam obras-primas (ao menos no julgamento de Madara, pois Pain achava os trabalhos de Konan mais bonitos do que aquelas supostas “amostras de arte”) eram Sasori e Deidara, e a dupla tinha um depósito justamente para guardar seus trabalhos.

Em uma ocasião em específico, Pain perguntou para a dupla de artistas se poderia deixar os origamis de Konan no dito depósito, para evitar jogá-los fora. Ambos torceram o nariz pra sua pergunta, insinuando (sem dizer diretamente, é claro, eles ainda respeitavam a hierarquia) que o que Konan fazia era repetição de técnica e não arte. Deidara até disse qualquer coisa de “cultura do pop” e sabe-se lá mais o que.

Obviamente sua companheira nunca soube dessa sua tentativa frustrada de guardar suas preciosas flores, porque provavelmente os dois teriam brigado sério caso ela soubesse disso. Konan não gostava de desrespeitar as ordens de Madara, muito menos de envolver outros colegas da Akatsuki em seus problemas particulares, até porque tanto ela quanto Pain tinham o ranking mais alto na hierarquia e tinham uma reputação de superioridade a zelar.

Justamente por conta do comportamento natural de Konan, ele não compreendia como ela podia estar agindo daquela forma ao se sacrificar tanto para ajudar Itachi. Isso o deixava enciumado (já que ele não compreendia o que isso poderia significar) e extremamente irritado com os irmãos Uchiha de um modo geral – não apenas Itachi.

Pain estava descontando sua raiva no treinamento de Sasuke e sabia disso. Muitas vezes pegava pesado demais e, apesar de Madara sempre gargalhar à distância e encorajá-lo a continuar, Konan acabava segurando-o e impedindo de maltratar mais o moleque Uchiha. Ele sabia que era irracional descontar suas inseguranças no jovem, mas ainda sim Sasuke era tão petulante que praticamente implorava para apanhar!

Não que Sasuke não estivesse recebendo benefícios com aquele comportamento, muito pelo contrario: o garoto estava dez vezes mais apto para um combate corpo a corpo com a maioria dos membros da Akatsuki, demonstrando uma genialidade surreal no aproveitamento dos treinos e desenvolvimento de técnicas próprias.

Mas Konan o defendia e não gostava quando Pain passava do limite “tolerável”. Aliás, Konan recentemente tinha inventado de negar sexo quando os dois discutiam por causa de Sasuke, e esse comportamento era ainda mais suspeito do que entregar a proteína para Itachi. Ela estava agindo tão... Diferente.

Pain suspirou fundo, sentando-se na cama com calma e cruzando as pernas, ainda apreciando as flores de papel se acumularem no chão do quarto por mais alguns minutos antes de respirar fundo e tentar recobrar a atenção da parceira para si.

_ Konan... – ele chamou em voz baixa, um pouco menos enfático do que gostaria. Estava com medo de tocar no assunto; sentia medo de qual seria a resposta dela.

_ Hum? – foi o que ela limitou a responder, não parando de desferir sua atenção a flor azul que fazia com muito esmero, dobrando cada pontinha do papel no local exato para fazer uma dobradura o mais simétrica possível.

_ Você está apaixonada?

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming and monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_

_*_

_Eu permaneço em frente à porta_

_Ouço o despertador soar e monstros chamarem meu nome_

_Deixe-me ficar onde o vento irá sussurrar pra mim_

_Onde as gotas de chuva, enquanto caem, contam uma história_

Konan foi pega de surpresa. Nem em um milhão de anos ela esperava uma pergunta como aquela! Sem querer ela rasgou um pedaço da flor azul que criava e lançou um olhou assombrado para Pain, sequer se incomodando em mascarar suas emoções: o que diabos foi isso que ouviu?

_ De onde você tirou uma pergunta absurda como essa? – ela questionou com a voz fraca, depositando com delicadeza os pedaços de papeis rasgados na mesinha e se levantando de sua cadeira, caminhando lentamente para a cama onde Pain estava sentado, sem saber o que falar naquele momento.

Pain estava cabisbaixo, olhando para todas as flores que ela fizera nas últimas duas horas com tristeza.

 _Por que ele direciona esse olhar aos pedaços de papeis estúpidos? –_ Konan se questionava, cada vez mais perdida diante do comportamento do parceiro.

_ Você está fazendo flores cada vez mais bonitas. – ele constatou, ainda evitando olhar Konan depois da pergunta que fizera.

Ela sentou-se a sua frente, forçando o queixo de Pain para cima, observando-o com atenção. Sim, ele estava praticamente implorando para uma análise profissional! Que arcasse com as consequências!

_ Isso se chama prática, não paixão. – ela respondeu sem ousar piscar, analisando as expressões do companheiro minuciosamente, procurando uma resposta para sua principal dúvida no momento: o que Pain estava sentindo?

Ele, por saber muito bem o que Konan estava fazendo, concentrou-se ao máximo para manter uma expressão indecifrável ao responder.

_ Dizem que os artistas se sentem mais inspirados quando estão apaixonados. – ele respondeu, pressionando os lábios com força para que não exibisse nenhuma expressão inconsciente. Detestava sentir-se completamente transparente quando Konan o tratava daquela forma.

_ Isso não é “arte”, isso é só um passatempo Pain! – ela soltou seu queixo ao perceber que Pain encontrou uma maneira de driblar sua análise, e instantaneamente o ruivo focou seu olhar a parede oposta da cama de casal. – Que história é essa de paixão? Por quem eu estaria apaixonada? Eu vivo com todo mundo no QG desde pequena!

Pain olhou para Konan mais uma vez, se dando conta de que ela realmente não queria que ele ficasse com essa imagem mental dela. Era tão importante para ela pensar que ele não a via como uma mulher apaixonada? Por que ela se importava tanto com o seu juízo de valor? Não é como se Itachi e Madara não tivessem uma relação de casal apaixonado antes de tudo terminar, e apesar de ninguém mais da Akatsuki parecer viver em um romance fantasioso com seu parceiro, nunca foi algo proibido entre eles. Alias, Madara nunca falou efetivamente sobre paixão com eles, e esse foi um termo que eles conheceram nas experiências passadas fora do QG – algo que o mundo ensinou, e não o chefe.

Em missões sexuais, muitas vezes precisavam fingir estarem apaixonados para que chegassem ao objetivo principal, ainda havia pessoas no mundo que só desejavam sexo caso sentissem uma ligação mais forte com o parceiro, portanto uma boa interpretação de “estar apaixonado” era necessária nessas ocasiões. Por sua vez, as vítimas constantemente se apaixonavam de verdade pelos seus assassinos antes de cada um dos Akatsukis realizar a missão designada, então não era como se Pain nunca tivesse presenciado uma mulher ou homem apaixonado em sua vida. Mais mulheres, para a sua sorte – Pain definitivamente não gostava de se envolver dessa forma com homens.

Sim, ele era acostumado com a “paixão”. Ele só não estava acostumado em ver alguém apaixonado  _de verdade_  tão próximo de si. E Konan parecia, de fato, apaixonada: andava mais distraída, sorridente, um pouco mais carinhosa; também parecia mais emotiva, brigando com ele com mais frequência do que antes e exigindo coisas que antes não exigia, como atenção e conversas depois do sexo. Pain só não sabia por quem Konan estava apaixonada, mas tinha seus chutes.

_ Bom, mas temos um novo morador no QG agora, não temos? – ele respondeu.

Pain sentiu seu coração se contrair dolorosamente em seu peito e suas mãos suarem de nervosismo. Detestava esse seu palpite de que Konan estaria apaixonada pelo garoto Uchiha, mas as evidências estavam bem claras!

Konan demorou alguns segundos para responder, estupefata diante da insinuação de Pain.

_ Você realmente está achando que eu me apaixonei por Sasuke? – ela estava surpresa com aquela informação que nem sabia como expressar em voz alta sua indignação. De onde  _diabos_ Pain tirou uma idiotice como aquela? – Ele é quase uma criança!

_ Itachi se apaixonou por Sasuke e ele tem a mesma idade que nós! – ele disse quase apressadamente demais, e isso o fez virar o rosto para a parede oposta. – Madara também não deve ver Sasuke como uma criança qualquer para designar  _aquela_  função para ele.

Pain levantou da cama, mantendo as costas para Konan ao andar até o outro lado do quarto e catar os pequenos pedaços de papel do chão, usando isso como desculpa para que Konan não continuasse inspecionando suas microexpressões faciais. Não gostava de pensar no que Madara havia dito para Konan no telefone antes de se retirar, e não queria que ela percebesse seu momento vulnerável.

_ Ou talvez você esteja apaixonada pelo Itachi, já que está com essa coisa de se submeter a viver com meia dose de proteína só pelo bem dele, e eu sei lá o que vocês fazem quando você vai injetar a dose nele.

A essa altura do campeonato, Konan já estava completamente surpresa e suas feições não escondiam nenhum pouco seus sentimentos: olhos espantados e arregalados, queixo caído, posição ereta e mãos soltas ao lado do corpo, depositadas de qualquer jeito no colchão, suas palmas voltadas para o teto.

Ela não podia estar ouvindo um  _absurdo_  como esse!

_ Você está delirando! – ela exclamou assim que saiu do estágio inicial de surpresa, irritando-se consideravelmente– E outra, você também está se submetendo a tomar meia dose de proteína só pra me ajudar, não é? Eu estou vivendo da sua dose!

_ Pois é Konan! E por que será que eu estou fazendo isso? – Pain parou de evitar o olhar analítico da companheira, endireitou a postura e a observou nos olhos, extremamente irritado naquela altura do campeonato. – Anda Konan! Usa sua “mágica” e descubra porque eu ‘tô fazendo isso!

_ Não fale assim comigo Pain! – ela respondeu, estreitando o olhar e exibindo os olhos avermelhados, gesto esse que foi imitado pelo outro no mesmo instante.

Konan nunca teve um temperamento instável, mas as palavras de Pain fizeram-na se sentir ofendida de tal forma que estava cogitando a possibilidade de comprar uma briga física com o outro; mesmo sabendo que Pain era mais forte do que ela, no fim das contas.

_ Você sabe que não temos hierarquia nesse quarto!

Ao perceber o nível de irritação que mulher de cabelos roxos atingiu, Pain assumiu uma postura defensiva, pendendo levemente o corpo para trás e abaixando a posição de sua cabeça.

_ Eu não quero brigar com você. – ele disse, apesar de estar evidente em cada expressão corporal. Mas mesmo constatando tudo isso, Konan não conseguiu diminuir sua indignação.

_ Não é o que parece! – ela gritou, sentindo que lágrimas de raiva se formavam em seus olhos. Konan não era de chorar com frequência, mas nos últimos meses sentia-se tão emotiva que não conseguia se controlar: era um ultraje o que Pain acabara de dizer! Ela e o Itachi? Ele realmente acha que ela seria capaz de...  _argh_! – Você está com algum tipo de problema e está descontando em mim! Eu me recuso a acreditar que você pensa isso de mim!

Antes que a discussão dos dois pudesse se tornar mais intensa, ambos ouviram os passos no corredor que indicavam que não estariam sozinhos em breve. Se a nova companhia fosse um dos membros da Akatsuki, ele já teria capacidade o suficiente de ouvir qualquer conversa deles aquela distância, e mesmo se fosse um simples residente do QG era melhor evitar que estes pudessem ouvir seu desentendimento. Tinham uma reputação a zelar, afinal de contas, e por isso optaram por enterrar aquele assunto, ao menos por hora.

Pain atravessou o quarto, se jogando na cama de qualquer jeito e virando as costas para a porta. Respirava ruidosamente e tentava se acalmar, não podia receber qualquer visitante naquele descontrole. Konan, ainda de pé, limpava as lágrimas de suas pálpebras, suspirando fundo e se recompondo da melhor maneira que conseguiu.

Segundos depois, duas batidas fortes soaram no quarto escuro e Konan deu dois passos até a grande porta de madeira, destrancando-a e abrindo-a ruidosamente.

Como ela previa, Sasuke estava ali. Um pouco mais cedo do que ela imaginava, afinal ainda eram cinco da manhã, mas ainda sim presente, e com os bizarros olhos violetas a postos, algo que não via desde o castigo de Itachi na câmara de treinamento, circundados por olheiras profundas que indicavam uma péssima madrugada de sono.

_ Li o seu bilhete. – ele murmurou para ela, olhando para os lados naquele corredor, aparentando estar preocupado em ser seguido. – É seguro conversar?

Konan afastou-se da porta para permitir que o garoto Uchiha entrasse no quarto do casal; de longe, conseguiu ouvir Pain trincar seus dentes de raiva, mas não deu atenção para ele no momento, contente por ele ainda continuar deitado naquela cama e não comprar briga com Sasuke, que entrou no quarto sem grandes rodeios e permitiu que ela fechasse a porta em seguida.

Ela inspirou fundo, tentando se concentrar nos assuntos que tinha que tratar com Sasuke. Seu problema com Pain poderia esperar, apesar de ela estar se sentindo levemente sufocada por causa da prévia discussão. Fitou Sasuke nos olhos, tendo a plena certeza de que falaria bastante naquele início de manhã.

Sasuke  _precisava_  ouvir muitas coisas.

_ Sim. – ela respondeu, sem grandes rodeios. – Madara, como prova de confiança, não põe câmeras no quarto dos cinco primeiros da hierarquia. É uma das nossas recompensas, a privacidade, e isso incentiva que todos treinem cada vez mais pra subir na hierarquia, bem como faz com que nós, os com postos mais altos, lutarmos constantemente pela manutenção do posto.

Sasuke ouviu tudo em silêncio, mas fez um breve aceno de cabeça quando Konan pareceu terminar sua explicação.

_ Então é seguro conversar aqui. – ele concluiu o óbvio, arrancando uma risadinha sarcástica de Pain, o qual ainda estava na sua posição inicial: deitado de costas para os demais presentes.

Todavia, a risada foi o suficiente para desprender a atenção de Sasuke, que desferiu um olhar lívido e ainda mais brilhante para o ruivo. Konan resolveu interferir.

_ Aqui é seguro falar, mas onde leu o bilhete? – apesar de ser uma tentativa de evitar brigas, era uma curiosidade real. Konan confiava na capacidade lógica de Sasuke e sabia que ele teria cuidado ao ler o bilhete; ainda sim, precisava tirar essa preocupação da mente.

A pergunta, incrivelmente, trouxe a atenção de Sasuke de volta para si. Konan quase suspirou aliviada ao ver que conseguiria evitar uma briga, pelo menos por hora.

_ Li no quarto de Madara, ele nunca tranca a porta de comunicação com o meu quarto. – Sasuke respondeu, sua voz tão fria quanto a voz de Itachi  _(Tsk, Uchihas e suas malditas inexpressividades!)._  – Lá com certeza não tem câmeras, ele saiu cedo hoje.

_ Esperto, Uchiha, esperto. – ela respondeu, sorrindo um pouco ao elogiá-lo. Sasuke, apesar de parecer indiferente ao elogio, deixou escapar uma microexpressão que denunciou sua felicidade.

Não era como se ela estivesse apaixonada pelo menino Uchiha, Konan sentia até vertigem em pensar em um absurdo como esse! Mas o sentimento que ela nutria por Sasuke era diferente do que ela havia sentido até então por seus colegas do QG. Era algo protetivo, talvez por ele ter iniciado o treinamento tão fraco que parecia que iria quebrar no primeiro golpe forte que recebesse. Ou talvez fosse pela idade, ela o considerava muito novo em comparação aos outros naquele lugar para passar por aquele tipo de coisa, mesmo que ela própria tenha sofrido um treinamento mil vezes pior quando menina, antes mesmo da adolescência.

Era estranho.

De certa forma ela não queria que Sasuke se machucasse, queria auxiliá-lo a andar pelo caminho mais fácil e não o mais complicado. E ele parecia ter tomado o caminho difícil, afinal, depois do que vira Itachi passar, para ela estava bem claro o que acontecia com todos os brinquedinhos sexuais de Madara depois que perdiam a serventia.

A respeito das acusações absurdas de paixão que Pain fez, Konan não tinha nem o que pensar; estava certa de que aquilo definitivamente não era paixão, nem para Itachi, muito menos Sasuke.

Talvez fosse uma mistura de compaixão e curiosidade, afinal, ela queria aprender sobre o mundo exterior, e Itachi e Sasuke conheciam esse mundo. Afinal, ela compreendeu, depois de seis meses de questionamento, que vivia em um mundo criado por ela mesma.

_In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me_

_*_

_No meu campo de flores de papel e doces nuvens de canções de ninar_

_Eu repouso dentro de mim mesma por horas e assisto meu céu roxo voar sobre mim._

Nunca mais tocou nesse assunto com Pain e chegou a esta conclusão sozinha. Apesar de saber que Madara privava todos de uma vida no mundo exterior, ela compreendia agora que suas experiências e certezas criaram um mundo particular naquela prisão. Dentro dos limites do aceitável por Madara, ela podia sonhar, fantasiar e viver a realidade que lhe era imposta; mas não podia ir além, e isso limitava a sua pessoa.

Ela tinha o seu mundo, o seu próprio universo: missões, reconhecimento, uma cama quente e um parceiro sexual todas as noites. Tinha um posto hierárquico bom, era reconhecida e admirada por todos do QG e não apenas pelos membros da Akatsuki, recebia algumas regalias por causa da hierarquia. Era uma das rainhas do mundo disposto por Madara e por ela aperfeiçoado no interior de sua mente.

Mas ela finalmente decidiu que não queria mais viver naquela doce prisão. Tal qual Itachi, queria ousar, queria se desprender das amarras que a limitavam, da venda que cobria seus olhos. Queria ser tão corajosa como ele.

Não, definitivamente não era apaixonada por Sasuke e Itachi. Ela protegia Sasuke, e admirava Itachi. Apenas isso.

_ Como conseguiu por o bilhete no quarto? – Sasuke questionou depois do breve silêncio, ainda um pouco desconfiado de toda aquela situação. – Madara disse que foi Orochimaru quem trouxe as pílulas. Meu quarto com certeza têm câmeras.

Konan não pestanejou em responder, ainda sorrindo de leve para o mais novo.

_ O bilhete foi escrito por Orochimaru, apesar de ser a pedido meu. – Sasuke pareceu mais desconfiado ainda e prestes a interromper, mas ela ergueu a mão em um pedido de silêncio; Sasuke permaneceu calado. – Orochimaru tem interesse que eu passe essa informação para você, apesar de eu não saber que tipo de ganho ele pode ter com isso. Ele já sabe o que vou informá-lo em breve, mas como ele obteve essa informação eu também não tenho a menor ideia.

Sasuke pareceu um pouco confuso por aquelas palavras, mas não achou que qualquer coisa que perguntasse a Konan com relação a Orochimaru fosse respondida com certeza – aquela maldita pessoa era um enigma. Ao constatar isso, buscou o pedaço de papel em meio as suas vestes e o entregou para a mulher mais velha lesse o que estava escrito. Se não foi ela quem escreveu o conteúdo daquelas palavras, seria bom saber se havia alguma jogada de Orochimaru por detrás disso.

_ Você pediu para ele escrever isso? – ele questionou, enquanto ela lia cada palavra do pequeno bilhete com rapidez.

_  _“Sasuke Uchiha, Madara tem uma função importante para você e incumbiu a Konan a missão de lhe repassar as informações correlatas. Procure-a._ ”. Sim, foi exatamente o que eu requisitei que fosse escrito. – ela respondeu, rasgando o bilhete em vários pedacinhos e deixando-os cair no chão para queimá-los-ia mais tarde, quando Sasuke se retirasse. – Eu precisava que você viesse me procurar no quarto, porque nos nossos treinamentos somos monitorados e eu não poderia tocar no assunto que preciso chegar.

Sasuke, ainda sim, não pareceu satisfeito com aquela resposta. Cruzou os braços, e mais uma vez indagou.

_ Se Orochimaru já sabe a informação que quis me repassar, por que não escreveu no bilhete e me fez vir até aqui falar com você?

O Uchiha mais novo definitivamente não gostava de Orochimaru, não que ele gostasse de muita gente no QG, só que Orochimaru era um caso a parte. O cientista constantemente seguia Sasuke, ou o provocava, e às vezes deixava no ar uma ameaça implícita de que assim que Madara resolvesse suas pendências com o mais novo, ele seria o próximo da fila.

_Asqueroso!_

_ Orochimaru sabe a parte técnica do assunto, mas não sabe a minha versão. – ela respondeu calmamente, ouvindo Pain se remexer de maneira incômoda nos lençóis da cama; provavelmente estava se sentindo desconfortável com a presença de Sasuke e esperava um bom motivo para expulsar o garoto de lá. – Eu quero que você saiba a minha versão e temia que se eu escrevesse e entregasse um bilhete por intermédio de Orochimaru você poderia ler e ter muitas emoções em um lugar vigiado. Se fosse pego lendo apenas esse bilhete, o problema seria bem menor do que se fosse pego lendo uma grande carta de minha autoria.

Essas palavras chamaram a atenção de Pain, que agora se sentava na cama e olhava para Sasuke e Konan com grande curiosidade. O Uchiha, por sua vez, não disfarçou seu imenso interesse no assunto, assumindo uma postura igualmente curiosa, talvez até um pouco afobada, mesmo com a falha tentativa de esconder suas emoções.

Konan achou que o garoto parecia  _realmente_  um garotinho empolgado naquele momento, sentiu seu coração um pouco mais quente por dentro. De relance olhou para a cama e percebeu que Pain agora encarava as costas de Sasuke; ao sentir seu olhar a observou nos olhos por alguns instantes.

Ela sentiu uma inexplicável vontade de fazer as pazes com seu parceiro, sem sequer entender de onde vinha essa reação.

_ Então diga logo o que tem para me contar! – Sasuke interrompeu seus pensamentos abruptamente, com impaciência e rispidez palpáveis em sua voz.

Ela balançou afirmativamente a cabeça e chamou Sasuke para adentrar ainda mais seus aposentos, indicando uma das cadeiras da mesa onde costumava fazer seus origamis. Mesmo achando estranho a quantidade de flores de papel naquele lugar, Sasuke realizou o desejo de Konan e sentou-se na cadeira.

Sasuke sabia que Konan gostava dele. Apesar de saber que Pain morria de ciúmes disso (e só um completo idiota não perceberia isso), Sasuke tinha consciência de que Konan o tratava daquela forma por causa de uma “síndrome de Kakashi”. O que isso quer dizer? Que assim como Kakashi agia de maneira paternal consigo, Konan exibia um grande lado maternal com ele. Por quê? Oras, porque são dois desesperados para terem filhos! E essa era a única explicação que Sasuke conseguia criar em sua mente!

Claro, ela era mais fria que Kakashi e bem menos invasiva com seus assuntos particulares, o que era algo muito bom, já que assim ela não lhe irritava tanto. Porém, apesar de tudo, Sasuke não retribuía com a mesma intensidade o sentimento protetor de Konan. Não negava que era bastante reconfortante ter alguém preocupado com seu bem-estar naquele inferno e de certa forma até que gostava da atenção, principalmente por irritar o prepotente Pain e fazê-lo borbulhar de ciúmes (o infeliz merecia isso!), mas era só.

Konan sentou-se a sua frente e Pain saiu da cama, caminhando para próximo da companheira e depositando suas mãos nos ombros dela em um gesto carinhoso, mas ainda olhando Sasuke com irritação.

Se o mais novo não estivesse tão farto de toda aquela confusão ou mesmo tão cansado pela noite horrível de sono e aqueles malditos efeitos colaterais da pílula roxa, com certeza teria tirado sarro de Pain. Um dos poucos divertimentos que Sasuke tinha no QG era tirar o outro do sério, porém naquele momento ele optou simplesmente por sorrir prepotente para o ruivo, tendo como resposta o olhar avermelhado em instantes.

 _Tch, ele acha que eu tenho medo disso? Se tivesse medo de homem com olhos bizarros não teria virado de costas e dado pra um! Ou... Dois!_ – Sasuke pensou, assustando-se com o pensamento. Se não estivesse seis meses “sozinho”, era até possível imaginar que foi um pensamento da sua outra mente problemática e desaparecida.

De qualquer forma, isso não tornava o pensamento menos vergonhoso, e para evitar o leve rubor que atingiu suas maças de ser percebido pelos demais presentes, também tratou de ativar ainda mais seu olhar e fitar Pain da maneira mais ameaçadora possível.

Aquela noite foi complicada, mas ao menos agora conseguia controlar o frio e sono excessivo, depois de uma noite inteira de dores de cabeça. Realmente, o treinamento de Madara ajudou muito em seu autocontrole, ao ponto de que ele até conseguia ficar com os olhos ativados por mais tempo do que antes e não sofria os efeitos colaterais na mesma intensidade, apenas um pouco de frio e fadiga muscular controlável. A sede, contudo, voltava com força total depois de algum tempo.

_ Espero que você ouça, de verdade, o que eu tenho pra dizer... – Konan comentou baixinho, mais para si mesma do que para os demais presentes. Sasuke franziu o cenho diante deste comentário, não gostando da mensagem implícita nele.

_ Quer saber? Não vejo como algo que você possa saber seja tão chocante assim para me contar. Você mora nesse inferninho criado por Madara desde sempre, o que sabe sobre o mundo pra me revelar?

_ Fecha a boca se for pra falar besteira, pivete! – Pain interferiu, mas Konan levou uma das mãos até a mão direita do ruivo, acariciando-a e fazendo-o corar com o contato.

Pain optou por se calar, um pouco mais feliz por perceber que com este gesto, de alguma forma, sua companheira perdoou a discussão de poucos instantes. Não queria estragar tudo e brigar com ela por causa de Sasuke.  _De novo._

Alheia à satisfação de Pain com seu toque suave, Konan continuou direcionando sua atenção para o Uchiha.

_ Bom Sasuke, caberá a você decidir no final das contas. Mas saiba que eu precisei rever muito dos meus próprios conceitos para compreender o que precisava ser compreendido, e eu não arriscaria minha vida para dizer algo sem importância.

_ Do que você está falando Konan? – Pain perguntou, um pouco preocupado pelas palavras que acabara de ouvir.

O que ela iria dizer para Sasuke? Quando soube que o pirralho iria fazer uma visita, Pain achou que Konan simplesmente ia repassar a missão dada por Madara. Afinal, ele estava ao seu lado quando Madara disse para ela repassar a missão pra Sasuke naquela manhã; Madara havia ligado e informado a mudança de missão do Uchiha, Pain ouvira a ligação. Mas a maneira como ela falava dava a entender que iria dizer mais alguma coisa, e alguma coisa grande.

_ Uchiha. – Konan começou a falar, adotando um ar um pouco mais técnico. – Madara me mandou te informar algumas coisas e te passar uma missão, mas ela foi alterada esta madrugada.

_ Missão? – Sasuke repetiu em tom jocoso, se perguntando qual seria a ousadia de Madara em achar que poderia lhe dar uma missão.  _Ora, tenha a santa paciência!_  – Que porcaria de “missão” é essa que o déspota quer que eu faça?

Konan gostava da ousadia de Sasuke na sua escolha de palavras, e apesar de não concordar com essa definição que Sasuke dava à Madara, sorriu em divertimento: Sasuke era corajoso, tal qual Itachi, e falava o que vinha a sua mente. Apesar de se mostrar um problema, tendo em vista o número de castigos que recebeu pela sua “boca grande”, Konan via tal rebeldia como uma qualidade e não um defeito.

_ Você é, oficialmente, um membro da Akatasuki agora, herdando a posição de Itachi Uchiha, nível três na hierarquia.

Pronto, ela soltou a bomba e esperou a reação de Sasuke com certa curiosidade. Inicialmente ele pareceu chocado e muito provavelmente parou de respirar, mas depois de cinco segundo de um silêncio constrangedor, respirou tão ruidosamente que Konan achou que ele ia rugir em seguida.

_ O quê?! – tanto Pain quanto Sasuke gritaram alto, o som de suas vozes reverberando pelo ambiente.

Pain circundou a cadeira de Konan e se posicionou a sua frente, olhando-a com certo pavor e indagando-a antes mesmo de Sasuke começar a ter seu ataque emotivo.

_ Quando Madara te disse isso? – ele perguntou com a voz alterada, levemente esganiçada. Konan suspirou fundo, compreendendo a preocupação de Pain.

Pain, tal qual Konan, já suspeitava que em breve Sasuke participaria da Akatsuki; Madara já havia deixado essa informação no ar, e muito provavelmente ele acreditava que depois que o Uchiha caçula realizasse sua vingança acabaria aceitando permanecer na Akatsuki. Era difícil para eles descobrirem exatamente o que Madara queria, mas esses eram os planos mais lógicos. De qualquer forma, Madara não dava laço sem nó, e essa decisão de transformar Sasuke em número três não foi sem pensar.

Era fácil perceber que o líder não confiava em Sasuke para colocá-lo naquela posição hierárquica, entretanto a situação era no mínimo peculiar. As posições que os membros da Akatsuki possuíam eram dadas conforme o controle do Rötschreck e do Frenesi, somados com as habilidades de combate e ao grau de lealdade a Madara. O Uchiha mais novo não possuía olhos vermelhos, nem precisava da proteína. Sasuke sequer tinha quaisquer problemas com o Rötschreck ou Frenesi! De modo que a pergunta continuava sem resposta: por que Madara deu a terceira posição hierárquica para esse novato petulante?

Até porque colocá-lo na terceira posição criaria conflito com todos os inferiores de Sasuke, principalmente com o número quatro. Estaria ele tentando, mais uma vez, jogar com os seus subordinados e medir seu nível de lealdade? A traição de Itachi o deixou ainda mais desconfiado nesse aspecto?

Pain e Konan pensavam exatamente a mesma coisa no momento, e por isso Pain parecia tão preocupado. Eles não podiam se dar ao luxo de ter uma comoção contra a hierarquia no QG na situação em que se encontravam. Madara só podia estar enlouquecendo!

_ Mês passado, em um dia quando você e Sasuke estavam treinando imobilização. – ela respondeu em voz baixa, encarando Pain e pedindo silenciosamente que ele não transmitisse suas dúvidas no momento. Eles precisariam discutir a respeito disso sem a presença de Sasuke. – Pediu pra eu informar no dia que Sasuke despertasse os olhos violetas mais uma vez, e ele está aqui exibindo de bom grado o novo olhar.

_ Mas... Que palhaçada! Quem disse que eu quero fazer parte da Akatsuki!? Quem disse que eu quero uma missão? Tudo que eu quero é me vingar de Itachi, todo mundo sabe disso. Madara sabe e encoraja isso!

Sasuke falou tudo tão rápido que as palavras se embaralharam. Ele respirava ruidosamente, estava estressado, desconfiado e assustado com essa perspectiva. E, mais uma vez, estava bem claro que ele não tinha a mínima intenção de entrar na Akatsuki.

Qual seria a jogada de Madara?

_ Não pense que Madara está confiando em você Sasuke, ele tem seus motivos pra te designar esse cargo. – Konan explicou, tentando acalmar o garoto também.

Como Pain parecia preso em seus pensamentos, a mulher levantou-se e caminhou até Sasuke, fitando-o nos olhos e aguardando uma resposta.

_ Não faz sentido! – ele exclamou, também pensando mil coisas por segundo, tal qual Pain.

Todavia, o próprio Pain parecia ter desistido de achar uma resposta para aquelas perguntas e, para variar, descontou sua irritação em Sasuke para não perder o costume:

_ Algo na sua vida faz sentido Uchiha? – indagou o ruivo com desdém. O olhar avermelhado novamente em seus olhos. – Até agora eu não entendo como um bostinha como você veio parar aqui!

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Konan lançou um olhar desesperado para Pain, percebendo com horror que ele estava com os traços iniciais de Frenesi.

 _Como assim? Frenesi? Agora? Por quê!?_   _Isso não poderia acontecer! Não agora!_

No entanto, Sasuke não parecia ter percebido a situação específica de Pain naquele instante, e por isso rebateu a ofensa com o mesmo nível de lividez.

_ Olha quem fala seu merda! Vocês dois vivem nessa merda de fantasia e acham que podem apontar o dedo pra mim?

_ Já chega! – Pain exclamou, pegando impulso com seu braço direito, pronto para cair esmurrar Sasuke o máximo que conseguisse.

Contudo, Konan o segurou com força e impediu o golpe de ser desferido, segurando seu antebraço com força. Apesar de ter impedido o ataque de Pain, ela não estava nem um pouco feliz com as palavras de Sasuke.

E deixaria bem claro isso.

_ Não subestime minha capacidade de percepção, Sasuke Uchiha. – ela falou baixinho por cima do ombro, exibindo os olhos avermelhados para o garoto mais novo. – E não subestime um Akatsuki em fúria!

_Don't say I'm out of touch with this rampant chaos - your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare - I built my own world to escape_

_*_

_Não diga que sou inalcançável neste galopante caos - a sua realidade_

_Eu sei bem o que existe além do meu refúgio adormecido_

_O pesadelo - eu construí o meu próprio mundo para escapar_

Sasuke, percebendo que os dois estariam contra ele caso continuasse a explodir daquela forma, engoliu em seco. Apesar de Madara ser mais forte do que eles e ser uma ameaça física grande, Madara jamais o mataria por motivos óbvios. Pain provavelmente adoraria destruí-lo, e apenas o fato de ter Konan ao seu lado o fazia ter coragem o suficiente para provocá-lo. Irritá-la e fazê-la ficar contra si não era uma boa jogada, ainda mais naquela situação.

_ Acalme-se. – ela murmurou para Pain, olhando-o nos olhos e falando com suavidade, tentando acalmar o outro com seu tom de voz. – Você está quase entrando em processo de Frenesi e não faz seu perfil se descontrolar desse jeito por causa de um adolescente bocudo. Você é o número um! Não perca seu posto por algo assim!

Sasuke lembrava-se muito bem de como era assombroso ver um dos membros da Akatsuki naquela situação bestial; se não estava nem um pouco crente de que conseguiria enfrentar Pain no auge de seu poder, quem dirá Pain em frenesi? Mesmo com toda a força e percepção que os olhos violetas trazem, lhe faltaria técnica.

O ruivo suspirou fundo e se concentrou, sabendo que Konan tinha razão. Perder o controle daquela forma não apenas destruiria o quarto dos dois, como também poderia resultar em uma queda de patente – afinal, ele era o número um por ter o maior controle da besta interior dentre os demais Akatsukis.

Quando Pain já parecia recomposto o suficiente, Konan voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira, sem apagar o brilho rubro de seus olhos enquanto encarava Sasuke e ele, apesar de toda postura fria, demonstrava traços de apreensão visíveis em cada centímetro de seu rosto.

Pain, sabendo que agora caberia a ele as questões técnicas da Akatsuki (na ausência de Madara, era Pain que organizava os demais membros e suas atividades), caminhou ao lado de Konan. Também manteve os olhos avermelhados a postos, mas desta vez adotou uma postura profissional ao dirigir a palavra para Sasuke.

_ Numero três, espero que tenha compreendido todo o jogo de patentes e títulos desse lugar com a observação de nossas interações nos últimos seis meses. – ele falou, mostrando bem porque tinha a postura hierarquicamente superior ao não manter mais qualquer hostilidade ao Uchiha; se agora Sasuke fazia parte da Akatsuki, seria tratada por ele como tal, apesar de toda sua antipatia com o garoto cabeça-dura. – Você não é mais um mero protegido de Madara, esta no jogo ao nosso lado, e se tem alguma objeção quanto a isso fale com o líder no seu retorno.

_ Madara saiu por muito tempo? – Sasuke perguntou, recebendo um olhar raivoso de Pain em retorno por ter sido interrompido.

_ Madara está em uma viagem de sete dias, viajou essa madrugada. – Pain respondeu com os dentes cerrados de ira. – Mas ele te designou uma missão de iniciação a ser realizada agora, e você deve fazê-la independente de desejar entrar na Akatsuki ou não. Agora seja um bom subalterno e ouça o que número dois tem para te passar.

Sasuke girou os olhos após ouvir todo aquele formalismo de Pain, sabendo que se aquele bendito título não fosse passado para ele não seria tratado daquela forma no momento. Quando se deu conta de que Pain o chamara de “subalterno”, Konan já estava explicando a situação, e portanto Sasuke perdeu a oportunidade que tinha para retrucar.

_ Sua missão consistia em uma visita ao leito de Kakashi, apenas para averiguação de sua integridade física e do seu estágio de coma. – ela falou, ignorando o ar indignado de Sasuke. – Era, muito provavelmente, uma missão de lealdade; o líder observaria caso você tentasse salvar Kakashi de seu destino, demonstrando não ser leal a ele.

_ Eu não sou leal a Madara. De onde ele tirou isso?

_Essa é a pergunta que não quer calar, garoto._

_ Não questionamos as ordens do chefe, apenas as cumprimos. Ele tem seus porquês para qualquer coisa que não entendemos; se não tivesse objetivos palpáveis e uma boa tática de jogo, não seria quem é hoje.

Isso Sasuke não podia negar, mas jamais iria admitir em voz alta. Madara era um bom estrategista, e se não fosse não teria destruído Itachi da maneira que destruiu. Ele precisava continuar atento para não ser enganado pelo maldito déspota.

_ Todavia, sua missão mudou essa madrugada. – Konan falou, e aguardou por algum pronunciamento dos demais presentes. Pain nada disse, se colocando em posição de defesa por saber que, provavelmente, Sasuke teria um chilique; e o próprio garoto, por sua vez, estava curioso demais para interromper o que ela dizia. – Sua nova missão consiste em uma missão sexual contra Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke arregalou tantos os olhos que mal parecia o Uchiha de antes. Konan lembrou-se vagamente do garoto desesperado e choroso no dia do castigo de Itachi. Certamente ele não esperava por uma missão como aquela.

_ ... O quê? – ele murmurou sem fôlego, mantendo a expressão de surpresa e desespero e seu corpo tremer de leve pelas emoções contraditórias que sentia naquele momento.

_ Madara quer que você realize uma missão sexual, recobrando a confiança de Itachi para si e agindo como espião de tático, documentando o que ocorre do “outro lado”.

Todos ficaram em um silêncio desconfortável por um grande período de tempo. Apesar da situação estranha, Konan concluiu que isso era um bom presságio: se Sasuke não estava surtando, já era melhor que nada.

_ Itachi está em estado vegetativo pela ausência de proteína. – Sasuke respondeu tempos depois, sua voz soando levemente robótica, aparentando tentar se convencer daquilo que falava. Por óbvio, a essa altura do campeonato o garoto já estava questionando internamente essa informação.

_ Número quatro esteve atrás de Itachi Uchiha para realizar uma missão, mas ela foi adiada para daqui algum tempo, porque ele descobriu que Itachi está desperto e sobre cuidados. – Konan sabia que a explicação era mínima, mas ela própria não sabia detalhes sobre essa missão abortada. Madara não quis dar detalhes para ela, muito menos para Pain. – Alguém forneceu proteína para ele e Madara quer que você descubra quem, bem como quais são os planos de Itachi. Ele acredita que se aproveitando de sua condição de ex-namorado e atual paixão de Itachi, você consiga reatar um falso namoro e especular seus planos.

_ Mas eu...

_ Tendo em vista que Itachi se sente atraído sexualmente por você, ele acredita que o melhor tipo de missão no momento é uma missão sexual. – ela o interrompeu, não desejando ouvir reclamações do Uchiha antes de terminar sua explicação. – Você sabe o que é uma missão sexual?

Pain resolveu intervir naquele momento, não deixando que Sasuke respondesse a pergunta. Era óbvio que ele não sabia do que se tratava, apenas sabia que envolvia sexo na missão.

_ Missão sexual nada mais é do que uma espionagem de perto e é o nosso tipo de missão mais difícil, porque envolve teatro e maturidade emocional. – Pain respondeu, explicando ao novato como as coisas funcionavam. – A chance de traição em uma missão sexual não é zero, pois sempre há a possibilidade de um de nós se apaixonarmos pela vítima, apesar de ser muito pouco provável que isso aconteça. O que nós fazemos é seduzir a vítima e arrancar as informações necessárias. Geralmente missões do tipo acabam em morte, porque não há motivos para uma vítima viver depois de esgotada todas as informações ou todas as outras coisas que elas podiam nos oferecer. Madara exige a morte da vítima como uma prova de que não nos apaixonamos e nos mantemos leais a ele.

Sasuke parecia completamente estupefato com aquela informação, e Pain, apesar de disfarçar muito bem, estava nervoso. Ele já sabia qual seria a missão de Sasuke, estava ali quando ouviu e temia que Itachi fosse realmente delatar Konan, por isso exibia apreensão – nada que alguém não dominador de microexpressões faciais fosse perceber, mas ainda sim estava muito apreensivo.

Pain se perguntava se, caso matasse Sasuke naquele momento e botasse a culpa no Frenesi, conseguiria assim salvar Konan de um final trágico. Estava bolando um plano de fuga, algo que pudesse salvar a pele de sua colega. Era a única coisa que importava no momento.

Alheio as artimanhas do mais velho, Sasuke ainda estava completamente apavorado pela informação que recebeu. Depois de mais alguns minutos de silêncio, ele se pronunciou, ainda com a voz fraca e incerta.

_ Madara... Está louco! Eu não vou transar com o Itachi, nunca! Muito menos pra... pra...!

Mais uma vez, Konan achou que era a hora de revelar mais informações ao menino Uchiha. Seria mais fácil para ele digerir tudo de uma vez só, não?

_ Uchiha, agora vem a parte que eu quero falar pra você, não correlacionada a nada que Madara disse. – ela falou, desfazendo a postura de hierarquia e voltando a adotar o ar maternal de antes, inclusive diminuindo a intensidade do avermelhado de seus olhos.

Era agora ou nunca.

_ Você não precisa tentar descobrir quem traiu Madara e deu a proteína pra Itachi.

_ Não... Konan! – Pain tentou interromper, e como tentou! Jogou-se por cima da mesa, tentando agarrar sua companheira e tapar-lhe a boca, mas ela foi mais rápida do que ele e conseguiu desviar.

Sasuke olhou toda a movimentação sem ousar interferir, percebendo que Pain queria evitar a informação de ser dita. Mas quando o mais velho quase conseguiu agarrar Konan e impedi-la de falar, Sasuke foi rápido o suficiente para agarrar seu braço, e olhou para a mulher de cabelos roxos com urgência.

_ Diga. – ele murmurou baixo e ela engoliu em seco, e por um segundo reviu todo o seu planejamento, temendo qual seria a reação de Sasuke ao saber a verdade.

Por fim, Konan mordeu o lábio inferior uma vez e suspirou fundo, mas não hesitou em falar. Ela havia decidido ser corajosa, estava na hora de sair da barra da saia de Madara e assumir seus próprios riscos. Ela não iria amarelar agora... E que o destino tomasse conta do resto!

_ Esta pessoa sou eu. Eu entrego a proteína para Itachi todos os meses.

Sasuke e Konan trocaram olhares igualmente assustados e temerosos, estavam tão perdidos nas próprias emoções que não perceberam Pain empalidecer consideravelmente em questão de segundos.

_ Não... Konan... V-você não pode ter dito isso a ele! – ele murmurou, exibindo um leve tremor em seus braços; os demais presentes voltaram sua atenção para ele. – V-você...

_ Pain... – ela tentou acalmá-lo, mas Pain estava muito nervoso.

Ele tremia, cada vez mais e mais, e esticou as duas mãos para segurar o rosto da companheira, olhando-a com olhos lacrimejantes e cheios de emoção.

_ Eu não posso perder você. – ele murmurou; ela acariciou seu rosto, tentando reconfortá-lo.

_ Eu estou aqui Pain, mas essa foi minha decisão. Não posso voltar atrás.

_ Por que disse isso ao pivete Uchiha!? – Pain gritou alto, puxando-a para si e a abraçando, colocando os demais presentes no quarto em uma situação desconfortável.

Apesar do gesto de Pain tê-la pego de surpresa, Konan retribuiu o abraço, levando a mão direita aos cabelos ruivos dele e acariciando-os com carinho. Sorriu um pouco, achando especialmente adorável a maneira como Pain se deixou levar pela emoção daquela forma. Sabia que nenhuma outra pessoa da sua vida seria capaz de dizer algo assim para ela.

Isso era muito bom, porque Pain também era uma pessoa especial para Konan. Seis meses de reflexão fizeram-na perceber essa peculiaridade que estava bem debaixo do seu nariz.

_ Porque eu quero saber o que Sasuke vai decidir fazer com essas informações. Eu quero ver como alguém de fora age no meio dessa dúvida.

Esta foi a primeira vez que Sasuke ouviu Konan chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, e simplesmente não sabia o que pensar diante de tantas informações bombásticas e da cena que se passava em sua frente. Os dois agora desprendiam o abraço e olhavam para ele, como se aguardassem um veredito do que deveria ser feito.

Sasuke, sentindo-se mais desconfortável do que nunca, afirmou a única certeza que tinha naquele momento.

_ Eu... Eu não sou leal ao Madara. – ele falou, ao fim. Tanto Pain quanto Konan pareciam relaxar. – Eu não quero essa missão e tampouco quero dar essa informação pra ele! Mas você está traindo Madara em troca de que?

Ela suspirou fundo, tirando as mãos de Pain de seu corpo e virando-se totalmente para Sasuke, ignorando a maneira como o ruivo segurou seu pulso, aparentando temer que ela fosse sumir diante de seus olhos.

_ Itachi te ama Sasuke. – ela falou com a voz firme, mas recebeu uma risada debochada em retorno.

_ Tenha santa paciência...! – Sasuke ria, mas seu riso era totalmente rancoroso, sem a menor graça. – Itachi não ama ninguém a não ser ele mesmo!

_ Ele ama sim! – ela interrompeu, não deixando que Sasuke reclamasse de Itachi mais uma vez, já estava farta de ouvir esse tipo de reclamação, tanto Sasuke quanto Madara falavam isso a todo o momento! – Ele perdeu tudo por sua causa, tudo que tinha. Estava disposto a perder a vida por você. E sabe o que ele me fala todos os meses quando eu vou lá?

_ Eu não quero saber! – Sasuke respondeu rispidamente, mas Konan preferiu ignorar tal resposta.

_ Ele pergunta se você está bem, pergunta se está vivo e consciente, o que Madara está fazendo com você! Eu nunca respondo as perguntas dele, mas mesmo assim...! Ele falou para mim que te ama e diz que virá te buscar quando estiver bem!

_ Você fica dando mole pra conversa fiada dele Konan! – foi Sasuke quem disse isso, encarando-a com seriedade. – Se Itachi me amasse, não teria mentido pra mim ou feito o que fez!

_ Eu sou especialista em microexpressões faciais! Eu sei quando alguém mente para mim e sei que ele realmente te ama Sasuke! – sua voz soava um pouco desesperada, ela queria que Sasuke a ouvisse! Pelo menos uma vez.

_ Ele é um bom ator.

Mas, aparentemente, não era apenas um cabeça-dura... O Uchiha simplesmente não sabia pensar racionalmente!

_ Não subestime minhas habilidades Uchiha! – ela estava até um pouco ofendida pela insinuação de Sasuke. Oras! Até parece que Itachi iria conseguir enganá-la! E a troco de quê ele faria isso? – Ninguém consegue me enganar!

Estava pronta para retrucar ainda mais, mas Pain resolveu tomar a palavra para si naquele instante.

_ Do que você tem medo pivete? – foi Pain que falou, dando um passo a frente e ficando do lado de Konan, enquanto esta o olhava de canto de olho, surpresa pela sua iniciativa.

_ Olha quem fala! Você que ‘tá se cagando de medo de eu denunciar a Konan!

_ Eu não quero que a Konan seja prejudicada por acreditar nos sentimentos das pessoas! Principalmente por acreditar num pirralho de bosta como você!

_ Acreditar no “sentimento” das pessoas? E isso não vai conta tudo que é ensinado aqui? Ou agora vocês estão tendo aulinhas de “intuição” na sexta-feira? – o sarcasmo de Sasuke era tão forte as vezes que Konan se perguntava se ele e Madara não seriam parentes de algum grau, porque só isso explicaria esse comportamento!

_E esses dois, não tomam jeito mesmo! Pain parece voltar a ter 15 anos quando está com Sasuke!_

_ Isso é contra tudo que nos é ensinado aqui, mas a favor de condição humana. – Konan desprendeu a mão de Pain de seu pulso, mas tomou-lhe com a sua, entrelaçando seus dedos ao redor dos dedos de Pain e ignorando o suspirar de surpresa que o companheiro deixou escapar ao seu lado. – Eu optei por aceitar minha condição humana e sair dessa zona de conforto criada por Madara e por mim. E se eu morrer...

Ela virou a cabeça e olhou para Pain. Ele, por sua vez, sorriu de maneira comedida, esticando o indicador e acariciando a bochecha esquerda de Konan. Aparentemente aquele simples gesto significou muita coisa para o ruivo, ao ponto de deixá-lo tão sereno e feliz, mesmo na presença de Sasuke.

_ Se você morrer, eu te encontro no inferno antes da quarta feira. É dia de te ver montar origami... Espero que nosso “chefe” de lá seja menos carrasco que o Madara e nos deixe manter as dobraduras.

Konan riu intensamente, sentindo-se tão realizada com as palavras de Pain que nem se preocupou mais com a presença de Sasuke, passando os dois braços ao redor do pescoço do ruivo e puxando-o para um beijo rápido.

E o Uchiha, vendo toda a naturalidade daquela cena, não pôde deixar de sentir-se um pouco menos apreensivo e talvez até um pouco feliz pelo casal. Não que Pain merecesse um amor retribuído, mas de certa forma era sempre bom ver duas pessoas amando. Sem querer, ele pensou em Itachi, e quis se espancar com toda força no mesmo instante.

Mas optou por não fazê-lo, e sim separar o casal a sua frente com um pigarro, denominando que exigia atenção. O casal interrompeu o beijo e voltou a fitar Sasuke, que estava em uma posição desconfortável naquele lugar, desejando se retirar dali o quanto antes.

_ Eu não posso recusar a missão... – ele falou, ainda refletindo – Mas eu posso utilizá-la para meus próprios propósitos. Eu posso sim seduzir Itachi e pegar informações para destruir Madara, e quando Itachi não me for mais útil simplesmente corto sua cabeça em uma madrugada de sono.

Até mesmo falar esse tipo de coisa doía no coração de Sasuke, mas ele não iria ceder. Ele tinha uma vingança a cumprir. Ele optou por isso, e mesmo se Itachi realmente o amasse... Isso só mostrava quem era o Uchiha mais doente e inconsequente dos dois, não é mesmo?

_ Sasuke, como você optou por manter nosso segredo, nós manteremos o seu. – Konan disse, um pouco entristecida por ouvir o garoto falar essas coisas.

No fundo, ela tinha a esperança de que ele fosse ouvir a razão, ou talvez o coração. Sasuke estava tão surdo que não ouvia absolutamente nada, agindo como um animal cego e desesperado, guiado pelo condicionamento de Madara. Tal qual ela, Pain e Itachi, há pouco mais de alguns meses.

_ Mas se você quer se aproveitar do Itachi, ao menos ouça de maneira neutra o que ele tem a dizer. – ela finalizou seu discurso, tentando se convencer de que, talvez, Itachi conseguisse por algum juízo na cabeça de Sasuke em uma das conversas que tivessem na missão sexual.

_ Ele... – o mais novo estava pronto para acusar Itachi de tudo! Dizer que não ia ouvir coisa alguma, que não se importava com a versão dele e tudo mais!

Mas Pain, que estava cansado das infantilidades de Sasuke, resolveu interromper antes que aquele discurso de vingança viesse a tona mais uma vez e o fizesse perder tempo ao ouvir Konan falar com as paredes.

_ Pivete, não fique em uma convicção eterna de algo simplesmente pelo medo de mudar o caminho. – dessa vez foi o ruivo quem falou, parecendo realmente sincero, sem nenhuma intenção de prejudicar Sasuke, apenas de cortar aquela estupidez antes dela começar. – Konan está arriscando muita coisa e eu também estou arriscando. Eu podia muito bem quebrar seu pescoço aqui e agora.

_ Pain! – ela gritou, mas Pain não parou de falar.

_ Assim, o segredo de Konan estaria a salvo, enterrado contigo em sua sepultura. Mas eu optei por confiar no julgamento dela, e consequentemente confiar em você. – ele continuou seu discurso, acariciando a mão de Konan como se pedisse perdão pela ameaça que fizera a Sasuke. Não queria chateá-la, ainda mais depois do beijo singelo, mas maravilhoso, que acabou de receber. – A vida que você vivia antes disso tudo não era técnica, era regada de emoções e intuições; a sua sociedade viveu muito bem até hoje desta forma.

Apesar do discurso de Pain, Sasuke ainda pareceu confuso pelo que acabou de ouvir. Ele estava lhe ameaçando ou aconselhando? Konan, percebendo sua confusão, resolveu explicar as palavras de seu companheiro, sabendo que era natural que o mais novo não as compreendesse por completo – afinal, ele não estava acostumado em ouvir conselhos do número um da Akatsuki.

Nem ela, para ser bem sincera.

_ O que Pain quer dizer Sasuke, é que não tenha medo de confiar nos outros. – Konan murmurou, dando dois passos a frente e acariciando afetuosamente o rosto assustado do garoto; ele certamente não estava pronto para aquele tipo de demonstração de afeto. – Sempre haverá alguém que confia em você. Mas, acima de tudo, não tenha medo de confiar no seu coração.

_ Meu coração está quebrado. – ele respondeu, novamente com aquela voz mecânica que não enganava ninguém.

Konan simplesmente sorriu, acariciando-o mais uma vez; Sasuke em nenhum momento deixou de olhá-la nos olhos, evidentemente surpreso e sem jeito com a carícia.

_ Então trate de consertá-lo. Você sabe como.

_If you need to leave the world you live in,_

_lay your head down and stay a while_

_Though you may not remember dreaming,_

_something waits for you to breathe again_

_*_

_Se você sentir necessidade de sair do mundo onde vive,_

_Abaixe sua cabeça e se acalme_

_Apesar de não lembrar como sonhar,_

_Alguma coisa aguarda para que você volte a respirar_

Sasuke permaneceu estático por vários minutos, encarando o olhar sereno de Konan e tentando compreender a resposta para suas perguntas. Seria possível consertar seu coração depois de tudo que foi forçado a presenciar e sentir naquela vida?

A perspectiva lhe parecia tão inatingível...

_ É impossível. – ele respondeu por fim, suspirando fundo e abaixando o olhar. – Não há como consertar algo que foi quebrado tantas vezes. É impossível!

Konan retirou seus dedos do rosto de Sasuke e se abaixou para o chão, pegando uma das flores de papeis que estavam espalhadas ao redor de seus pés e entregou para Sasuke, colocando-a na palma da mão do garoto e forçando seus dedos a se fechar ao redor do delicado objeto.

_ Não se perca no seu rancor, na sua verdade, no seu universo. O origami é algo delicado, mas mesmo quando se erra uma figura pode reaproveitar o papel para fazer outra, muitas vezes ainda mais bonita do que a primeira. – ela disse suavemente, retomando a posição anterior ao lado de Pain e novamente tomando sua mão à dela.

Sasuke sentiu uma grande vontade de chorar ao ouvir aquelas palavras, pois tinha a certeza que por mais bela que fosse aquela comparação, seu coração estava tão desmantelado que mais nada poderia ser feito dele. Ele se controlou, todavia, e não deixou lágrima alguma escapar de seus olhos.

_ As coisas mudam, não vale a pena se fechar em uma mentira só para não aceitar a realidade que está diante de si. Faça a escolha certa, número três, e terá nosso silêncio eterno como recompensa.

Ela olhou para Pain, que lhe deu um olhar questionador em retorno. Sorriu, puxando-o pela mão para fora do quarto e deixando Sasuke para trás.

_ Espere! Eu...! – o garoto Uchiha tentou falar, mas Konan acenou de costas para ele.

_ Você tem muito o quê pensar. – ela respondeu enquanto Pain abria a porta, em dúvida do porquê de sua companheira agir com tanta ternura para Sasuke, mas ainda sim confiando plenamente em suas ações. – Então pense o tempo que precisar. Estaremos lhe aguardando no campo de treinamento às onze horas Uchiha!

Dito isso, os dois se retiraram, deixando Sasuke no cômodo repleto de flores de papel durante horas e horas de reflexão.

_ O que eu faço? – o Uchiha perguntou para si mesmo, sentando-se no chão ao redor dos origamis de Konan, apreciando-os distraidamente enquanto forçava sua mente para chegar a uma conclusão.

Mas ele sabia que, apesar de todo o esforço, não seria agora, nem mesmo ali, que ele conseguiria tomar uma decisão do que fazer da sua vida. E naquele instante, naquele ínfimo instante, Sasuke soube que estava longe de conseguir sair do seu mundo de vingança, do seu universo criado, da sua zona de conforto.

Iria ver Itachi e arrancar o máximo de informações possíveis. E que o destino tomasse conta do resto...

_In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me_

_*_

_No meu campo de flores de papel e doces nuvens de canções de ninar_

_Eu repouso dentro de mim mesmo por horas e assisto meu céu roxo voar sobre mim._

**(***)**

 

Aquela noite ele estava sozinho e, porquanto, poderia se dar ao luxo de aproveitar um momento a sós! Naruto telefonara a pouco, informando que ele deveria ficar em alerta essa noite, pois era dia de Karin comparecer a reunião com Orochimaru (algo que jamais podia faltar, para não gerar suspeitas) e ele e Kakashi estavam discutindo algo importante. Itachi até sentiu vontade de brigar um pouquinho no celular com Naruto, só pra não perder o costume, mas o tom sério do garoto não deu nenhuma abertura para tanto.

Brigas de casal... Pelo jeito não era só ele quem tinha esse problema.

Itachi tragou fundo o bendito cigarro que finalmente conseguiu contrabandear aquela tarde, praticamente gemendo ao sentir a nicotina voltar para dentro de seu organismo. Céus, como sentia falta de fumar! E precisou prometer uma semana de trégua com Naruto para que Kakashi finalmente trouxesse um mísero cigarro horrível para ele fumar naquela noite quente de verão.

A primeira tragada, contudo, lhe fez se lembrar da conversa absurda que tivera com o grisalho e de como ele teve a ousadia de trazer essa porcaria sem qualidade.

 

__ O cigarro que você descreveu é um Gudang Garam (2). É esse daqui! – Kakashi falava, apontando para a pequena cigarrilha em mãos, vendida a granel. Itachi sabia que seus olhos já deveriam estar mais avermelhados que o convencional, observando o objeto com certa repulsa. Pelo amor de Deus, o filtro nem era da mesma cor!_

__ Não é esse Kakashi! – ele exclamou mais uma vez, fitando o mais velho nos olhos. – Não tem o mesmo cheiro. Esse é de menta e a composição é diferente, só pelo cheiro consigo sentir que tem menos tabaco e mais essência. Isso cheira a camisinha!_

_Kakashi ficou em dúvida se devia perguntar como diabos aquela comparação surgiu, mas, por considerar que provavelmente tinha a ver com a vida sexual de Itachi e Sasuke, ele optou por ficar calado. Podia ter uma relação melhor com o fugitivo e tudo mais, mas toda vez que pensava em Itachi se relacionando carnalmente com Sasuke, seu lado paternal assassino de genros defloradores vinha à tona. Era melhor não arriscar!_

__ Acho que você devia fumar outra essência de Gudang, mas a composição é a mesma que esse. – Kakashi respondeu de maneira neutra, tentando manter um pouco sua paciência._

_Já foi difícil demais encontrar esse maldito cigarro e Itachi ainda estava reclamando? Só Itachi mesmo para fumar esses cigarros absurdos, por que ele não podia ser como fumantes normais e gostar de Marlboro ou um Camel? Não! Tinha que usar essas coisas de veado!_

__ Não é! – Itachi rosnou, aumentando ainda mais o brilho de seus olhos. – Eu fumo há quase vinte anos, sei diferenciar o meu cigarro dos outros, eu só não sei o nome porque o Madara riscava toda indicação de marca._

__ Pare de agir como um pirralho mimado e toma o maldito cigarro! Foi o mais próximo da sua descrição que eu consegui achar na banquinha e adivinha? Tive que pagar por fora porque é proibido! – Kakashi o censurou, evidentemente irritado por ter de agir contra a lei. – Então acho que fiz muito por você, alteza._

 

Mesmo não sendo da qualidade que ele gostava, valia a pena fumar aquele cigarro; correção, valiamuito a pena. Afinal, quando se está na abstinência até cigarro de palha faz o serviço. A segunda tragada foi mais suave, porque ele precisava fazer o cigarro durar - não podia tragar todo fumo de uma vez só.

Expirou com força, vendo a fumaça sair do quarto pela janela com velocidade, rezando internamente para que ninguém dos outros quartos sentisse o cheiro de tabaco e o denunciasse para Jiraiya na manhã seguinte. Ele sabia muito bem que era proibido fumar naquele hospital (ou em qualquer outro), caso contrário já teria fumado umas duzentas caixas nos últimos seis meses, em uma tentativa desesperada de diminuir sua ansiedade.

Ele se lembrava de quando começou a fumar: foi logo depois de uma sessão particularmente intensa que tivera no início de sua adolescência. Naquele dia, ele reviveu algumas lembranças de Izuna, onde este estava mais crescido e era um fumante compulsivo. Pelo jeito, ambos, Madara e Izuna, conheceram o vício cedo, no início da adolescência, mesmo que a primeira tragada nunca chegou a ser relembrada por Itachi.

De fato, seu vício veio de Izuna, mas ele sabia que naquela altura do campeonato já era uma compulsão própria também – o vício não era físico e sim psicológico. Não conseguiria parar nem se arrancasse o parasita (apelido particular que dera para Izuna) do seu corpo. Tsk, não era como se fizesse alguma diferença; seus pulmões estavam tão saudáveis quanto os de um morador do campo, rodeado do ar livre. Que problema o cigarro o traria em longo prazo para alguém que não podia adoecer?

Na terceira tragada, Itachi se lembrou de como Sasuke odiava seus hábitos fumantes e não pôde evitar a característica dor no coração de atingi-lo novamente. Instintivamente levou a mão ao peito e agarrou a maldita camisola hospitalar que vestia, em uma tentativa de fazer a dor diminuir. Pensar em Sasuke acabava consigo, lhe fazia se sentir impotente, fraco e entristecido. Ele sentia saudades!

Muita saudade!

Fechou os olhos e imaginou que Sasuke estaria fazendo naquele momento. Será que Madara era o responsável direto pelo seu treinamento? Será que descontava toda a raiva em Sasuke por causa da sua traição? Afinal, Itachi não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida: Madara provavelmente compreendeu muito bem que ele estava apaixonado pelo garoto.

E quem não estaria? Sasuke era... era... tudo. Era tudo para ele, basicamente isso.

_ Droga, odeio me sentir assim! – Itachi murmurou, fumando mais uma tragada e tentando interromper seus pensamentos.

De certa forma, Itachi se esforçava ao máximo para não pensar em Sasuke. Suas atividades no hospital, sessões de psicoterapia com Kakashi, fisioterapia, tentativas de homicídio (doloso) contra Naruto... Tudo ocupava sua mente e fazia um papel importante para diminuir seu estresse. No começo era mais difícil e Itachi pensava muito mais em Sasuke, mas agora uma rotina se formou.

Uma rotina agradável com a qual ele podia até dizer que se acostumou. Ele ocupava a mente, só que a dor e a saudades ainda estavam ali constantemente, de modo que era só ficar sozinho por dez minutos que voltava a pensar no Uchiha mais novo. E doía.

Tudo ao seu redor o lembrava de Sasuke: o branco do teto do hospital lembrava a pintura impecável da quitinete de Sasuke, os livros que Karin trazia para que ele lesse lembravam quando ele fazia a mesma coisa, a maneira como Naruto adorava ver televisão o lembrava de como o Uchiha odiava quando ele desligava o aparelho, simplesmente porque os programas o irritavam, muito. Tudo o fazia recordar dos momentos bons que tivera com Sasuke, mesmo que não tivesse uma relação direta com o Uchiha caçula. Kakashi dizia que isso era sintomas de paixão, que ela fazia as pessoas ficarem bestas desse jeito; Itachi ainda se perguntava se talvez as sessões de Madara não houvessem destruído seus neurônios, porque não fazia sentido uma fenda no azulejo do banheiro o lembrar de Sasuke só porque tiveram um momento sexual no banheiro uma vez.

Agora Itachi entendia como a paixão podia tornar as pessoas tão irracionais quanto os mocinhos dos livros da quitinete de Sasuke. Se Itachi se concentrasse, até conseguia sentir o cheiro do garoto, a textura de seus cabelos, a maciez de seus lábios, o gosto de sua pele, a firmeza do corpo dele contra o seu. E mesmo que a memória estivesse vívida em sua mente, ele sentia falta desta realidade.

Talvez ele não estivesse sentindo abstinência apenas de nicotina...  _Droga._

De qualquer forma, sentia falta não apenas de Sasuke, mas também de quem se tornara ao lado do mais novo. Claro, Naruto, Kakashi, Karin, Jiraiya e todos os outros o ajudavam a se descobrir como pessoa e seguir em frente, mas a primeira pessoa que perfurou a armadura protetora de Itachi, o prodígio número três da Akatsuki, foi Sasuke. Se não fosse por ele e por todos os sentimentos de admiração que causara em Itachi, este jamais conseguiria perceber que ele é alguém real, palpável, que ia além de Izuna.

_Como eu queria tê-lo aqui comigo..._

Se alguém perguntasse a Itachi o que ele mais desejaria mudar no seu passado, ele responderia que queria poder voltar no tempo e ter explicado para Sasuke a sua situação de quando vivia no QG, ou tudo que acabou fazendo com os patriarcas da família Uchiha. Itachi daria tudo para voltar e ao menos contar a sua versão dos fatos. Será que Sasuke o compreenderia caso ele tivesse explicado no passado? Alias, será que um dia iria compreender mesmo depois de toda essa confusão?

O fato é que ele precisava salvar o teimoso, o resto era detalhe: se Sasuke o deixasse se explicar, seria ótimo e Itachi se sentiria o homem mais sortudo da face da Terra, mesmo se seu irmãozinho não o aceitasse como amante novamente em virtude do laço sanguíneo. Mas se Sasuke optasse por não ouvi-lo, bom, ao menos ele estaria a salvo; pouco importava se ele optasse por matá-lo depois do resgate.

Sasuke era o único digno de matá-lo, e caso essa fosse sua decisão ele aceitaria o destino sem pestanejar. O fato é que Itachi preferiria morrer pelas mãos de Sasuke e ele havia dito isso de outra forma no dia que finalmente trocou suas primeiras palavras com ele, naquele bendito banheiro interditado. Mantinha o seu entendimento sobre o assunto intacto: a única pessoa que podia tirar sua vida era Sasuke.

Era um desejo até mesmo mórbido, mas inevitável. Era destino. Ele ia terminar sua vida ao lado de Sasuke, seja como seu irmão, companheiro, ou como sua vítima. O importante era estar ao seu lado, no seu último momento.

Nem que fosse apenas neste momento.

Céus, ele estava pensando tanto em Sasuke que realmente podia sentir seu cheiro no ambiente, como se ele estivesse lá. Mas que absurdo desmedido era essa coisa de ‘paixão’!

Suspirando fundo, Itachi jogou pela janela o filtro do cigarro finalizado e se levantou dali com um pouco de dificuldade, teimando em não utilizar as muletas naquela noite. Todavia, assim que sentiu seus pés tocarem o chão e se inclinou para frente para fechar a janela de vidro, sentiu o característico toque metálico na lateral de seu pescoço.

A sensação era familiar, porque apesar de Itachi sempre ocupar o papel oposto naquela posição, ele sabia muito bem o que acontecia. Alguém o ameaçava com uma ninja-tō.

_ Quem diria que o ilustre e genial número três iria abaixar a guarda desse jeito, não é mesmo?

Itachi esperava ouvir a voz de qualquer membro da Akatsuki, ou da equipe de apoio do QG. Não seria pego de surpresa nem se fosse Madara ali, por mais desesperador que fosse pensar em seu aniki descobrindo que ele tinha proteína em sua corrente sanguínea. Mas aquela voz, aquela em particular, o forçou a parar de respirar para não emitir um ruído de surpresa. Ele definitivamente não estava preparado, não agora!

_ Sasuke... – ele murmurou, com um nó na garganta que chegava a doer de tão intenso. Seu corpo começou a tremer, um emaranhado de emoções intensas percorria cada célula de seu corpo; ele nem sequer sabia se estava feliz ou desesperado por perceber que Sasuke estava ali!

Naquele momento, a ninja-tō em seu pescoço foi completamente esquecida. Tudo que ele conseguia pensar era:  _Sasuke está aqui, Sasuke está aqui! AQUI!_

Sasuke riu baixinho, puxando a espada para a parte frontal de seu pescoço, pressionando-o contra a parte cega da lâmina e puxando o corpo de Itachi para trás, até que o mais alto se chocou contra o abdômen do Uchiha mais novo. Essa movimentação finalmente fez Itachi relembrar a posição em que se encontrava, principalmente depois que Sasuke imobilizou suas mãos com agilidade, mostrando que certamente estava sobre um treinamento mais intensivo do que o anterior.

Itachi percebeu duas coisas naquele momento: o quanto Sasuke estava mais apto em um combate, e o quão fora de forma ele se encontrava depois de seis meses sem treinar. E, pela primeira vez na noite, sentiu medo.

_ Boa noite,  _Nii-san_. – Sasuke murmurou sarcasticamente no ouvido de Itachi, e este, por sua vez sentiu a fragrância particular do seu namorado (ou ex-namorado, ou assassino em potencial... era difícil definir aquela altura do campeonato) ainda mais forte no ambiente, invadindo seus sentidos, embriagando-o como acontecia antes de tudo desandar.

Itachi fechou os olhos, suspirando baixinho. Sentir o cheiro de Sasuke lhe fez se sentir mais calmo, pois fez com que Itachi pensasse novamente no que estava refletindo há pouco. Sasuke estava bem, estava inteiro, vivo! Existia algo mais importante do que isso?

E, além do mais, Sasuke estava ali para cumprir o seu destino e estava ao seu lado. Se optara por matá-lo, ao menos decidira fazê-lo de cara limpa, e Itachi era muito grato por isso. Sentir Sasuke próximo de si depois de tanto tempo... Valia a pena, mesmo que fosse morrer depois disso.

Mas ainda assim, esperança é a ultima coisa que morre.

_ Me deixe explicar o que aconteceu de verdade. – Itachi pediu com a voz fraca, se perguntando mentalmente como ainda estava de pé; sentia-se mais reconfortado, mas as emoções ainda o assolavam de maneira impiedosa.

Tentava a todo custo ver a figura de Sasuke refletida no vidro da janela, mas a iluminação exterior impedia a reflexão de se tornar nítida. Ele queria se virar, queria observar o seu amado no momento da morte. Ele queria tantas coisas...! Mas optou por permanecer quieto, aguardando pacientemente a resposta de Sasuke, que demorou um bom tempo para vir.

_ Não quero ouvir nenhuma explicação estúpida vinda de você, número três. – Sasuke respondeu secamente; aquele tom de voz não agradou Itachi nenhum pouco.

_ Não me chame assim Sasuke. – ele pediu, fechando os olhos mais uma vez e tentando respirar com certa dignidade. A dor ainda estava ali, sufocando-o, mas agora não era somente saudades que causava isso em seu organismo. – Você não, por favor.

Sasuke riu baixinho, parecendo se divertir com a agonia de Itachi. O quadro não era nem um pouco promissor, as esperanças do Uchiha mais velho pareciam se esvair ainda mais, por mais que essa inconstância de esperança e desistência alternasse de segundo a segundo.

O fato é que, no fundo, Itachi nem sabia mais o que esperar de Sasuke.

_ Tem razão, não há mais cabimento te chamar assim. – o Uchiha mais novo respondeu, puxando ainda mais a espada e praticamente enforcando Itachi com a parte cega da lâmina; mas ele nem se movia para tentar se soltar e respirar melhor. – Você é um desertor, um traidor, não tem mais esse título; ele foi passado a diante. Sabe quem é o número três agora, Itachi?

Sasuke soltou abruptamente a espada, que caiu no chão com um baque metálico. Itachi tossiu, tentando recobrar sua respiração e, no mesmo instante, sentiu seus pulsos serem soltos da pegada de Sasuke. Levou as mãos ao redor do pescoço e, ainda respirando com dificuldade enquanto tossia, ouviu o suave murmurar de Sasuke em seu ouvido.

_ Eu sou o número três.

Itachi sentiu lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos, e não foi por causa da pressão dolorosa que sentia em seu pescoço. Ele temia que isso fosse acontecer, e confirmar suas suspeitas não fizeram nada bem para si. Madara colocou Sasuke em seu lugar, pois ele agia como o próprio Itachi agia anteriormente, frio e calculista, maquiavélico e impiedoso. O seu Sasuke corado, envergonhado e absurdamente especial parecia não existir mais.

Agora Madara podia dizer que conseguiu destruir tudo que era importante pra Itachi, isso doía demais, mais até do que o maldito castigo que seu Nii-san o fizera sofrer naquela maldita câmara de treinamento há exatos seis meses.

Se Sasuke estava ali para matá-lo sem nem ao menos ouvir o que ele tinha para dizer, Itachi não queria mais observar o Sasuke destruído que Madara criara. Assim como câmara de treinamento quando ele achou que Sasuke iria matá-lo, ele preferia recordar-se do Sasuke que amava no seu leito de morte, e não era essa máquina que Madara criou. Manteve os olhos fechados e mesmo depois de solto não tentara se virar para encarar o mais novo.

Estava farto dessas falsas esperanças e dessa inconstância em sua esperança! Que se dane tudo!

_ Me mate logo. – ele pediu, sua voz até mesmo falha, rasgada, tentando ao máximo controlar o choro e manter um pouco de sua dignidade. – Se você algum dia foi feliz ao meu lado, me dê ao menos essa recompensa. Não me force a ver o novo robozinho que Madara criou, por favor.

_ Cale a boca! Eu não vim aqui pra ouvir suas desculpas, nem tampouco pra te matar ou falar do Madara! – Sasuke respondeu, mantendo sua voz propositalmente firme e indecifrável.

Itachi estava cansado das falsas esperanças, era verdade! Mas ele não conseguia, simplesmente não conseguia deixar de sonhar. Mais uma vez em questão de segundos suas esperanças voltaram com força total. Droga, desde quando se tornara uma pessoa tão instável assim?

Deixando de lado seus questionamentos sobre si próprio, Itachi, pela primeira vez, ousou virar-se e encarar Sasuke de frente, e não recebeu nenhuma resistência da parte do outro.

Se ele achava que seus sentimentos estavam inconstantes antes, ver Sasuke deixou bem claro que  _agora sim_  ele estava imerso em uma piscina de contradições sentimentais. Dentro de tudo que sentia, contudo, a surpresa era o que mais se destacava.

Não foi ver Sasuke que o surpreendeu, mas tinha que confessar que a mudança era visível: a pele pálida agora estava um pouquinho corada pelo sol, decerto por causa do treinamento externo no QG; os cabelos estavam um pouco mais compridos do que o convencional, alcançando seus ombros mais ainda sim mantendo o mesmo penteado de sempre; os lábios suaves, medianos e rosados, agora estavam cortados e rachados, Sasuke aparentava ter apanhado muito na boca; as sobrancelhas finas estavam intactas, se não fosse pelo pequeno corte que dividia sua sobrancelha direita, mas parecia estar cicatrizando sem grandes problemas; e os olhos negros e maravilhosos estavam substituídos pelos os olhos violetas - perigosos, ameaçadores e provavelmente não mais acompanhados pelos encargos dos efeitos colaterais.

Ele se via diante de um Sasuke um pouco menos esbelto e certamente mais feral. Apesar de tudo, o caçula continuava perfeito em sua aparência - talvez ainda mais sensual do que outrora, apesar de Itachi não estar com nenhum impulso sexual naquele momento de análise.

O Uchiha menor estava mais forte e aparentava um pouco mais alto, mas talvez isso fosse apenas uma sensação que Itachi tinha por estar, nas condições atuais, mais fraco fisicamente do que o garoto. Seus músculos, antes mais singelos (apesar de sempre presentes), marcavam a roupa negra que utilizava. Aliás, Itachi reconhecia muito bem os seus pertences no corpo de Sasuke, eram suas roupas... As roupas de Izuna. Madara estava realmente fabricando um novo brinquedinho para si.

Mas mesmo com todas as mudanças, era indiscutível que aquela pessoa era o seu amor. A pessoa que ainda mantinha Itachi vivo dentro de toda essa confusão emocional entre as duas naturezas de seu corpo; Sasuke era o amor exclusivo de Itachi, Izuna não tinha nada a ver com isso. E ele não podia desistir, por mais que tudo no visual de Sasuke exclamasse ‘perigo’.

A esperança, que pareceu perdurar por mais de cinco segundos desta vez, fez com que Itachi abrisse a boca e tentasse colocar bom senso na cabeça do garoto.

_ Peço que reconsidere Sasuke, você não pode acreditar nas manipulações do Madara como uma verdade incontestável. – Itachi pediu mais uma vez, encarando Sasuke nos olhos e exibindo feições de súplica, que pegaram o mais novo de surpresa. Quem poderia censurá-lo? Ele não estava acostumado a ver Itachi demonstrar tantos sentimentos e se rebaixar daquela forma. – Escute a minha versão.

Pelo jeito Sasuke não foi o único que mudou nesses seis meses.

 _Mas a essência sempre permanece. –_ É, ao sentir seu coração bater forte daquela forma, Sasuke não teve como contestar seu próprio pensamento. A essência nunca muda.

_ A sua versão, Itachi, não importa. – Sasuke respondeu, dando um pequeno passo para frente, encarando o outro com os olhos violetas a postos. – A verdade nunca é uma só: há a sua verdade, a verdade de Madara e a verdade dos fatos. E eu cansei de correr atrás delas.

Itachi engoliu em seco, não compreendendo o olhar que Sasuke lhe direcionava. Parecia ameaçador, mas não como antes. Não estava descontrolado pela ira tal como estivera quando soube toda a verdade.

A esperança, milagrosamente, ainda pendurava em seu coração.

_ E-eu não estou entendendo. – Itachi murmurou baixinho, sem andar para trás enquanto seu destino se aproximava aos poucos.

Sasuke quase pisou em seus pés de tão próximo de seu corpo que ficou do outro, fitando-o nos olhos e confundindo Itachi cada vez mais. O dono dos olhos de rubi, por sua vez, se perguntava se estava delirando... Será que estava sonhando com aquele encontro inusitado e impossível?

O Uchiha mais novo piscou rapidamente, desativando os olhos violetas e encarando Itachi com o olhar negro e quente que era tão conhecido pelo outro. O coração de Itachi, se possível, bateu ainda mais forte. Não era um sonho, era verdade!

 _Não crie falsas esperanças!_  – sua consciência gritava, mas ele não dava à mínima. Paixão acaba com toda razão, não é mesmo?

_ Só existe uma verdade em toda essa história, uma que nem eu, nem você, e nem Madara podemos negar. – Sasuke sussurrou, e Itachi conseguia sentir a respiração do outro; estavam próximos _demais_.

_ Que verdade? – Itachi questionou, a voz ainda mais fraca do que antes.

Nenhum dos dois ousou piscar quando Sasuke se inclinou um pouco para frente e falou de maneira ofegante:

_ Que apesar de tudo, eu ainda sou louco por você ao ponto de vir aqui só para fazer isso.

Sasuke abaixou o olhar e fitou os lábios finos a sua frente, perdendo toda a racionalidade e beijando Itachi, o Itachi real, pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo. Um simples e suave roçar de lábios, mas intenso o suficiente para fazer o tempo congelar – ou talvez fosse apenas impressão dos Uchihas apaixonados.

O mais novo se afastou de Itachi e, ainda encarando os olhos avermelhados do outro, enganou-se por alguns instantes, achando que depois de tudo, quem sabe, ia conseguir fingir que tudo isso foi encenação... Ele não ia gostar do que aconteceria a seguir, não mesmo! Era apenas uma missão!

Só que quando ele sentiu Itachi puxar sua gola e beijá-lo novamente (e desta vez com muito mais desejo do que em qualquer outra ocasião) Sasuke se permitiu pensar que talvez, apenas talvez, ele não conseguiria se enganar pela manhã novamente e dizer “esse sentimento não existe mais”. Ele queria, queria muito! E não foi nenhuma mentira o que ele acabara de dizer antes de beijar Itachi.

Céus, como o desejava! Como o amava! Como o odiava! Que dualidade terrível e cruel!

Naquele instante, nada mais importava: Madara, missão, vingança, ódio, mentira... Tudo voou para longe de sua mente no instante que Itachi envolveu seus lábios aos dele. E, pela primeira vez em seis meses, Sasuke sentiu lágrimas de felicidade banharem os olhos tão calejados pelas duras e salgadas lágrimas de ódio e dor.

Era real, tudo era real, mas nem por isso deixava de ser uma fuga. Era tão efetivo quando usar Tsuki no Me, talvez até mais; mas Sasuke não queria se preocupar com o amanhã. O presente estava ali para ser vivido, que viessem as nefastas consequências de seus atos quando o maldito sol raiasse e acabasse com aquele bendito sonho de uma noite de verão.

 

_... Continua ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Belzebu: É um dos demônios famosos. Eu não vou explicar cada nomezinho que o Naruto usar pra se referir ao Itachi, mas saibam que a maioria deles são nome de demônios famosos hahahaha! Por incrível que pareça eu conheço um bocado disso, por causa (principalmente) do RPG. Se querem saber a historia de cada demônio citado, acho que o google deve ter essas informações.  
> (2) Gudang Garam: é uma marca de cigarro, por óbvio auhauahuha! Não quis colocar nota nas outras citadas, porque são mais conhecidas. Não fumem crianças! o/  
> N/A: Não tirem conclusões precipitadas sobre o reencontro dos Uchihas, esperem a próxima cena!


	31. Capítulo XXXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: *joga a cena pra vocês* Socorro! Ficou grande demais! *sai correndo*  
> Sério gente, desculpa, mas depois das 10mil palavras a votação se mostrou despropositada. Como eu ia escrever mais cenas pra um capítulo que ficou com quase 17mil palavras em apenas UMA CENA? -_- Enfim, aproveitem.  
> Contudo, tenham em mente que esse é uma cena SENTIMENTAL. É muito diferente do primeiro lemon da fanfic, justamente porque os personagens estão extremamente diferentes e passando por grandes emoções. Leiam com calma e interpretem os personagens, não leiam apenas por causa da interação carnal, certo? Se forem ler com essa intenção, vocês vão se decepcionar com o capítulo. Essa cena não tem a mínima intenção de ser nosebleed, mas se vocês acharem sexy é lucro hahaha.
> 
> AVISO 1: Eu postei todas as músicas de Haunted no meu Tumblr. Músicas no tumblr abrem mais rápido do que no youtube, e está em ordem de postagem dos capítulos... Bom, foi só pra dar uma utilidade ao meu tumblr inútil hahaha! Talvez eu poste as das outras fanfics também, se a ideia agradar vocês. É só apertar play e esperar uns 5 segundos, daí toca. Me deem opiniões!  
> As de Haunted estão aqui: 
> 
> http://pcspuzumaki.tumblr.com/tagged/hauntedsong
> 
> (pra quem já sabe como o tumblr funciona, a tag principal é #hauntedsong)  
> E... err... Essa cena tem dois lemons, e eu escrevi cada um com uma música diferente.  
> \- A primeira música foi Hellfire, de Jorn Lande, utilizada no primeiro lemon da cena.  
> \- A segunda música foi Alleine Zu Zweit, de Lacrimosa, utilizada no segundo lemon da cena.  
> Elas estão no tumblr com suas respectivas traduções, eu optei por não colocar no corpo do texto porque são gêneros musicais que podem não agradar a todos. Hellfire é heavy metal e Allein Zu Zweit é gótico. Quem quiser ler os lemons ao som das músicas sintam-se convidado para tal. Mas eu PROÍBO vocês de escutem as músicas trocadas! Cada uma exprime as emoções específicas do lemon, que são completamente opostas. Se forem ouvir, ouçam na ordem, pelo amor de Deus!  
> Ah, e é claro: lembre-se que é a segunda música é em alemão e é gótica (ou seja, provavelmente diferente do que vocês estão acostumados a ouvir), então só escute se agradar os seus ouvidos. Eu sei que muita gente não gosta de música em outros idiomas fora o português, inglês e espanhol; e quem acha que Evanescence é gótico (hahahaha) vai estranhar pra caramba o estilo. Enfim, é apenas uma sugestão, não a leve tão a sério, eu nem citei no corpo da fanfic como as outras músicas. Eu geralmente escrevo cada cena com trocentas musicas, mas essas aí me envolveram bastante no momento da produção do capítulo por isso quis compartilhar com vocês.  
> Enfim, as traduções são minhas, eu que fiz. 
> 
> AVISO 2: Capítulo não betado. A partir desse capítulo Haunted não terá mais betagem, apenas uma revisão feita por mim antes de postar. Portanto, se encontrarem erros sintam-se a vontade pra me dizer que eu vou arrumar, ok??

No fundo de sua alma, Itachi sabia que Sasuke estava longe de ficar bem.

Ele o beijava com extremo desejo, intensa necessidade, com tanta força que chegava a machucar seus lábios. Sasuke agarrava em suas roupas hospitalares ridículas com um desespero desumano, fincando suas unhas no tecido como se a solução para todos os seus problemas fosse aquele singelo pedaço de algodão. E por mais que Itachi desejasse imensamente estar com Sasuke novamente, por mais que seu coração batesse tão forte que fizesse o ataque de overdose de morfina parecer uma piada, ele não podia alimentar as ilusões do mais novo. O presente realmente estava ali para ser vivido e ele queria se deixar levar e sentir tudo que ansiou sentir nos últimos meses, mas ele não podia mais agir como um inconsequente e fugir do que era importante. Não mais. Ele precisava fazer Sasuke entender, precisava!

Parou de corresponder ao beijo, torcendo para que seus instintos e desejos mais profundos não o fizessem ceder. Sasuke ainda o forçou a ser receptivo, mas quando viu que seus esforços seriam em vão, deu um passo para trás e observou Itachi com um olhar lívido e indignado.

_ Me beija! – ele ordenou, com o rosto coberto de lágrimas que, por sinal, ainda banhavam seus olhos. Apesar de toda a irritação estampada em seu rosto, Itachi soube identificar a extrema tristeza e necessidade de alívio; Sasuke estava tampando um problema grande com uma situação momentânea... E quantas vezes Itachi fizera  _exatamente_  a mesma coisa? – Anda!

Desistindo de aguardar alguma atitude de Itachi, Sasuke voltou a agarrá-lo pelas vestes e puxá-lo para si. Envolveu os lábios finos de Itachi com os seus lábios rachados pelas violências na cama cometidas por Madara, desejando que os novos ósculos apagassem aquelas memórias terríveis do que ele vivia naquele inferno.

Porque era o inferno. O QG era o inferno, não havia nenhuma dúvida disso!

Todavia, Itachi não o correspondia, sequer abria os lábios para que Sasuke pudesse iniciar um beijo de língua! Completamente lívido, Sasuke agarrou o rabo-de-cavalo levemente bagunçado do maior e o forçou a olhar em seus olhos, deixando bem claro o quão irritado estava na intensidade do brilho violeta de seu olhar.

_ Mas que caralho! Qual o seu problema?! – ele sibilou, aproximando-o o rosto do outro ao seu e visualizando o olhar avermelhado de Itachi se ascender por instinto.

Pff, como se ele pudesse fazer muita coisa contra ele naquelas condições físicas deploráveis em que se encontrava! Tenha dó!

_ Que universo você viu no QG da Akatsuki, Sasuke? – Itachi questionou com a voz neutra, até mesmo suave, ignorando completamente o repuxar desconfortável em seus cabelos.

Sasuke ficou tão surpreso pela pergunta que soltou Itachi, dando dois passos para trás e respirando de forma ofegante. Como ele podia... Como! Estaria ele... Não, ele não podia estar lendo sua mente!

_ Não é da sua conta o que eu acho do QG, seu bosta! – indignado, ele gritava em plenos pulmões – Não percebeu que eu não quero conversar com você? Eu só quero trepar, porra!

Mas Itachi simplesmente parecia não dar a mínima para as suas palavras ácidas.

_ Eu te avisei que espécie de lugar o QG era, mesmo assim você não ouviu meu alerta e se deixou envenenar, não é Sasuke? – Itachi respondeu com o mesmo tom de voz suave – Você sabia de tudo e ainda sim deixou Madara invadir a sua mente!

 _Ora, mas que audácia! Quem esse bosta pensa que é?_  – Sasuke pensava, sentindo seu sangue borbulhar de irritação. Itachi realmente estava tentando dar uma lição de moral nele na posição em que se encontrava? Ele era louco ou o quê?!

_ Madara não me dominou como dominou você, seu cachorrinho obediente de meia tigela!

Itachi riu baixinho, Sasuke não conseguiu mais se controlar: o atingiu com um tapa, forte o suficiente para doer, mas comedido o necessário para não quebrar nenhum osso (afinal, ainda desejava beijar Itachi quando ele percebesse que não havia nada para conversar e cedesse ao sexo. E ele ia ceder, custe o que custar!).

O primogênito sentiu dor, mas como sempre não deu a mínima; virou o rosto para a direita com o impacto e sentiu o sangue acumular-se debaixo de sua língua, mas engoliu a substância sem cuspir e sujar o chão do hospital. Naquele momento ficou feliz por estar sozinho, pois se tivesse alguém vigiando seu quarto no corredor ele provavelmente teria ouvido o estalo alto do tapa. A presença de Sasuke tinha que continuar em segredo; ele não iria denunciá-los enquanto não fizesse o garoto teimoso voltar a si.

Itachi simplesmente não conseguia viver em um mundo onde aquele Sasuke adorável e corado que ele tanto amava não existisse; por óbvio, esse Sasuke a sua frente nada o apetecia. Ele tossiu um pouco e limpou o excesso de sangue de seus lábios, recompondo-se rapidamente e voltando para a posição ereta, encarando Sasuke e se preparando caso ele tentasse acertá-lo mais uma vez – não que fosse se defender ou contra-atacar, simplesmente se preparou para apanhar.

Já apanhou muito por causa de Sasuke em outra ocasião, mais uma vez não fazia a mínima diferença. Afinal, era sua culpa que tudo isso estava acontecendo...

_ Eu falhei, eu deixei que pegassem você. – ele murmurou, entristecido e admitindo tal acontecimento em voz alta pela primeira vez.

Doía saber que falhou no seu dever de proteger Sasuke, doía saber que por causa de sua falha o seu amado irmãozinho estava tão repleto de raiva e confusão emocional. Doía fracassar. Muito. Se ele tivesse dito a verdade a situação poderia ser diferente... se ele não fosse tão covarde...

Contudo, por mais que boa parte deste desastre fosse sua culpa, não era apenas ele quem pecara.

_ Mas você sabia, sempre soube, o que lhe esperaria lá. Você soube, e mesmo assim ignorou todos os avisos.

Em poucos segundos, todo o sofrimento vivido nos últimos seis meses veio a sua mente como uma avalanche desmedida e violenta de sentimentos; Sasuke precisou parar de respirar para não soluçar de forma sentida e melancólica.

Não queria confirmar a afirmação de Itachi,  _não iria_  fazer isso, mas Itachi não estava de todo errado. Porque Sasuke sabia que estava no inferno e ainda sim abraçou o capeta. Mas isso não significava que Itachi tinha o direito de jogar isso na sua cara!

_ Cale a boca! – Sasuke exclamou, agora no auge de seu desespero, agarrando Itachi pelos cabelos mais uma vez e jogando-o na cama hospitalar sem delicadeza alguma.

Grande ato de sedução, não é? Madara ficaria  _radiante_  com a sua capacidade imensa de se portar em uma missão sexual. Tsk, foda-se, ele não estava preocupado com Madara. Ele queria era aliviar sua dor nos braços de Itachi e não pensar no amanhã! Só que o maldito estava dificultando muito as coisas...

Mas não era um problema, ele também sabe como se portar com gente difícil!

Itachi, apesar de prever o golpe do garoto antes deste acontecer, não tentou se esquivar. Mesmo se estivesse com as pernas boas o suficiente para fugir do ataque, não havia necessidade. Ele entendia os propósitos de Sasuke, mas ele não iria tapar o sol com a peneira e fingir que aquele comportamento era normal.

Pois não havia como negar: ele agiu como Sasuke durante muitos, muitos,  _muitos_ anos. Sexo era algo que o reconfortava, que o deixava mais calmo, que fazia as suas dúvidas passarem, seus medos cessarem, seu sono vir com mais facilidade. Foi uma descoberta adquirida muito cedo por causa das lembranças de Izuna; por conta disso sua sexualidade despertou antes mesmo da puberdade e ele tentou a todo custo fazer com que Madara o correspondesse sexualmente (apesar de toda a distorção do sentimento, ele amava Madara e não desejava dividir a cama com outra pessoa). Contudo, por motivos próprios (provavelmente para aguardar que Itachi fosse ainda mais condicionado a agir ainda mais como Izuna, vai saber) Madara preferiu esperar até seu décimo quinto aniversário para finalmente compelir seus desejos, mesmo tendo iniciado a educação sexual dos demais membros da Akatsuki antes disso.

Mas antes de Madara ceder aos seus “encantos” (ou hormônios, ou excesso de desespero, interprete como quiser) teve experiências com missões sexuais e lá ele percebeu quanto o sexo o reconfortava. Céus, ele nem se sentia atraído por aquelas mulheres, mas ainda sim o ato mecânico em si fazia maravilhas! Ele podia liberar seus fantasmas, suas frustrações, seu lado animal mais reprimido e simplesmente se desfalecer naquele momento. Renascer! Ser outra pessoa e se render aos instintos por alguns minutos (ou horas, dependendo do seu desespero e da estamina da vítima). Ele  _amava_ missões sexuais e ficava completamente radiante quando recebia alguma! Matar a vítima ao fim da missão nem era o suficiente para fazer com que ele não desejasse receber mais missões do tipo, porque ele sentia como se a satisfação hormonal valesse a pena qualquer sacrifício.

Só que era tudo momentâneo: tão rápido como começava acabava, fazendo com que a necessidade de procurar aquela euforia ressurgisse. Talvez por isso ele procurasse cada vez mais, mais, _mais_! E foi por isso que ele ficou do jeito que ficou.

Bom, ao menos era o que Kakashi dizia.

_ Sabe, seus planos não vão dar certo. – Itachi sussurrou e Sasuke o agarrou pelo pescoço, muito provavelmente desejando silenciá-lo, mas sem a força necessária para machucá-lo.

_ CALE. A. BOCA!! – ele sibilou; Itachi o ignorou.

_ O sexo não vai fazer as memórias ruins e os medos desaparecerem. É algo momentâneo Sasuke. Você precisa lutar contra isso de outro jeito.

Farto de ouvir tanta besteira, Sasuke subiu acima da cama hospitalar e beijou Itachi mais uma vez, prendendo seus braços e pernas para que ele não conseguisse fugir caso desejasse fugir. Mais uma vez o Uchiha mais velho não correspondeu aos seus beijos cálidos e Sasuke praticamente rosnou em frustração.

_ Eu não quero um peso morto. – reclamou com seus lábios bem próximos ao de Itachi, que desta vez o olhava nos olhos e fazia Sasuke se sentir satisfeito por ao menos ter seu olhar retribuído – Eu também não quero te estuprar.

_ Eu sei. – Itachi respondeu, liberando uma de suas mãos e erguendo-a até os cabelos de Sasuke, retirando uma mecha que estava diante de seus olhos e colocando-a atrás da orelha – Você pode estar irritado e furioso, mas você não é como  _ele_.

Sasuke mordeu o lábio, virando o rosto e olhando para um ponto qualquer no quarto de hospital.

Ele já não tinha mais a certeza de que era alguém melhor do que Madara, ainda sim não estava vulnerável o suficiente para admitir isso... Mas uma coisa era certa, ele definitivamente não conseguiria estuprar Itachi.

Todavia, isso não impediria de tentar, ao máximo, fazer com que o outro correspondesse seus anseios. Ele precisava do Itachi real! Porque se o Itachi fantasioso dos efeitos da Tsuki no Me surtiam um efeito tão reconfortante em seu corpo no momento que ele o provava, decerto o Itachi real faria milagres. _Tinha_  que fazer. Deus do céu, tinha que resolver aquele problema!

_ Me corresponda. – ele pretendia ordenar, mas sua voz soou como um pedido. Sasuke queria se autoflagelar por ser fraco daquela forma, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca para tentar falar algo ríspido à Itachi e deixar despercebido aquele momento de fraqueza, o outro o puxou para um beijo rápido, um simples tocar de lábios, ainda sim uma nova perspectiva diante de toda a frigidez anterior.

_ Se lembra do que eu sempre disse pra você? – Itachi falou baixinho, dando mais um segundo beijo rápido nos lábios semiabertos de Sasuke – Se quiser algo comigo, não faça imediatamente: peça primeiro. (1)

Sasuke lembrava perfeitamente bem daquelas palavras, escutá-las novamente trouxe uma dor tão grande em seu peito que ele sequer conseguiria explicar os sentimentos. Àquela época, quando Itachi e ele ainda estavam iniciando o romance, era tudo mais simples...

Céus, sua maior preocupação era o fato de desejar um homem, o “grande problema” era apenas isso! E olha o tamanho da confusão que se meteu dali para frente. Gostaria tanto de voltar no tempo... Mas agora não era hora de se lamentar!

_ Da pra você fazer o impossível e calar essa sua boca? – Sasuke sibilou rispidamente e puxou Itachi para um beijo mais intenso, sendo prontamente correspondido daquela vez.

_Aleluia!_

O beijo era sufocante e foi retribuído de igual forma. Sasuke sentia que o corpo de Itachi correspondia ao seu toque e seu baixo-ventre já se encontrava friccionado contra uma ereção nada comedida da parte do homem mais velho.

Isso era extremamente reconfortante, pois Sasuke queria que Itachi sentisse os mesmos anseios sexuais que ele. Queria que ele perdesse o controle e deixasse seu lado animal surgir, tal qual acontecera nas muitas vezes em que se relacionaram carnalmente. Sasuke precisava reviver aqueles momentos, precisava voltar ao passado,  _necessitava_  destruir sua dor!

_ Eu quero tanto transar com você Itachi... Tanto... – ele murmurou, ao desprender os lábios do seu parceiro beijar seu pescoço. Itachi estava com cheiro de menta àquela noite, o que era muito diferente do habitual cheiro de canela, mas talvez fosse por ter fumado um cigarro diferente. Ainda sim o seu cheiro particular era perceptível por debaixo do cheiro doce de menta, isso era mais do que o suficiente para trazer memórias boas do passado à tona, ao menos naquele momento – Você me quer também?

_ Vinte e quatro horas por dia Sasuke. – Itachi respondeu, um pouco sem fôlego, levando suas mãos ate a camisa negra do mais novo e abaixando o zíper que a mantinha fechada até a gola – Mas eu só estou concordando com isso porque quero provar meu ponto: a dor não vai passar.

O outro optou por ignorar essa resposta estúpida. O importante era que Itachi estava disposto a transar e isso por si só bastaria. Com Madara nunca bastava, mas com Itachi ia bastar. Ele sabia disso. Tinha que bastar para que ele saísse daquele inferno!

Sasuke sentia sua pele queimar de desejo, como sentiu falta do corpo de Itachi! Suas mãos já agiam de maneira mais invasiva, e os suspiros suaves que Itachi deixava escapar demonstravam que isso não era problema algum - ele também o queria. Em meio ao beijo, retirou a roupa leve que Itachi vestia com rapidez; Itachi mais do que depressa abaixou sua calça e cueca, envolvendo a mão direita em sua masculinidade mesmo sem receber uma ordem para assim agir.

Sasuke interrompeu o beijo e fechou os olhos com força, grunhindo baixo ao sentir aquela carícia tão conhecida por ele; aquela maestria que nem Madara e nem ele próprio conseguiriam imitar. Itachi tinha um jeito especial de realizar uma punheta, algo único. Na verdade tudo que Itachi fazia na cama era único e incomparável, mas Sasuke não queria pensar nisso agora.

_ Mais. – ele ordenou com um rosnado baixo.

Itachi puxou o queixo de Sasuke para a sua direção, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos enquanto não parava de realizar o movimento de vai e vem com seu punho, cada vez mais rápido.

_ Como você quer dessa vez? – ele questionou, sua voz também arrastada e rasgada pela excitação.

Suspirando baixo, Sasuke instintivamente abaixou a cueca de Itachi e também envolveu sua mão no membro do parceiro, imitando seus movimentos na mesma velocidade. Ao sentir a parte mais íntima de Itachi pulsar entre seus dedos, Sasuke engoliu em seco e tentou pensar – o que, convenhamos, era algo difícil de fazer naquele instante.

Na verdade,  _bem_  na verdade, Sasuke queria o sexo convencional entre eles. Queria sentir Itachi acima de si,  _dentro_  de si, reviver tudo que sentia quando era feliz ao lado dele e lembrar-se de como Itachi conseguia destruir todas as suas certezas de mundo quando o possuía daquela forma. Queria ser enlouquecido sexualmente pelo seu parceiro, e de certa forma queria se sentir protegido por Itachi, algo que inevitavelmente acontecia quando o mais velho era o dominante na cama. Ele desejava simplesmente ceder todos os seus medos e frustrações da maneira mais eficiente, mas para isso precisaria se submeter - não que fosse um grande sacrifício, ele gostava de como as coisas funcionavam com Itachi do jeito “convencional”.

Entretanto, não podia. Porque na noite anterior transara com Madara e não foi por pouco tempo. Se havia uma grande desvantagem em sexo homossexual, esta era a maior delas: o corpo não mentia, demorava uns dias para voltar em seu estado natural; Sasuke ainda estava dolorido e mesmo se não estivesse Itachi perceberia a diferença. Itachi teria certeza de que ele e Madara tinham uma relação carnal e não haveria nada que ele pudesse fazer para negar este fato.

Por algum motivo, isso era algo que Sasuke preferiria levar para o túmulo. Ninguém deveria saber disso, muito menos Itachi. Isso o envergonhava, o fazia se sentir inferior, mas era algo que ele não conseguia evitar. O sexo com Madara podia não solucionar seus problemas, mas resolvia momentaneamente a dor, tirando seus pensamentos do sofrimento nem que fosse por alguns minutos... Era um pequeno conforto no meio de todo aquele inferno.

Era tão ruim assim ter um, só unzinho, momento de fraqueza?

Mas uma coisa que Sasuke não suportaria, e que inevitavelmente viria se ele falasse essa verdade, eram os julgamentos que surgiriam. Por conta de tudo isso, Sasuke respondeu a única coisa que poderia responder:

_ Eu quero te comer. – ele sussurrou com um pouco de afobação, antes que Itachi tentasse qualquer coisa da maneira oposta e descobrisse seu segredo.

O mais velho fez um ruído de compreensão com a garganta e Sasuke se perguntou brevemente se Itachi estaria somando dois mais dois, até porque Sasuke nunca foi cara-de-pau o suficiente de falar isso com todas as palavras (mas dessa vez o desespero o fez agir sem pensar). Tsk, estava quase se dedurando... maldita afobação! De qualquer forma, Itachi concordou com um pequeno aceno de cabeça e, talvez para quebrar o clima estranho que se formara, voltou a beijá-lo de maneira intensa.

Em poucos minutos, Sasuke já nem pensava mais nesse incidente, completamente hipnotizado pelo corpo de Itachi e desejando consumar o sexo o mais rápido possível. Não tinha ânimo para preliminares, estava mais do que desesperado para se sentir no nirvana novamente e não era como se Itachi estivesse protestando contra as carícias mais ousadas. Na verdade, apesar de estar evidente que Itachi também se encontrava excitado, ele agia de maneira bastante mecânica, provavelmente ainda disposto a tentar “mostrar o seu ponto” a respeito de sua teoria sobre “sexo não resolver os problemas”.

Que absurdo o Itachi, aquele ninfomaníaco de uma figa, dizer algo assim para ele! O sujo falando do mal lavado!

_ Você tem lubrificante? – Itachi questionou, mordendo o lábio inferior de Sasuke no mesmo momento, fazendo-o tremer da cabeça aos pés. Ele definitivamente necessitaria de lubrificante, já que fazia mais de seis meses que não fazia... isso.

_ T-tenho... Bolso traseiro. – ele suspirou em resposta e sentiu as mãos de Itachi procurarem o objeto em seu bolso, apalpando-o bem mais do que o necessário para simplesmente pegar um tubo. Itachi aproveitou a deixa para abaixar um pouco mais as suas calças e espalmar seu traseiro por debaixo do pano da cueca.

 _Ok... Zona de perigo._  – Sasuke pensou, retirando a mão boba de Itachi daquela região e censurando-o com o olhar. Não iria ceder, não podia!

Itachi simplesmente fez cara de inocente e fez um gesto de rendição com sua mão sacana, agora mostrando o tubo transparente para Sasuke. O mais novo girou os olhos e tratou de se livrar do resto de pano que ainda cobria seu corpo, aproveitando a deixa para tirar a cueca de Itachi, que ainda estava presa na panturrilha de sua perna direita. Agora estavam, finalmente, nus.

O Uchiha caçula não pode deixar de inspecionar o corpo de Itachi, apenas para sentir mais uma pontada de dor invadir seu coração. Itachi ainda estava machucado. Já havia se passado seis meses e ainda sim muitos machucados ainda estavam visíveis, principalmente em suas pernas. Como...?

_ Você ainda não sarou? – Sasuke perguntou com a voz fraca.

Seu tom fez com que Itachi, que também analisava seu corpo (e provavelmente se perguntava como ele conseguira todos aqueles ferimentos causados na cama por Madara, sabendo que eram ferimentos incomuns para simples treinamentos de combate) olhar para cima para fitá-lo nos olhos.

Ele parecia calmo, mas um pouco melancólico. Sasuke mordeu o lábio com apreensão... Itachi não era burro, ele  _sabia_. Ele também já foi um dos parceiros de cama de Madara, óbvio que saberia identificar as marcas deixadas pelo déspota nojento. Ainda sim, nada falou a respeito, optando por responder o seu questionamento. E, por isso, Sasuke se convenceu de que talvez não passasse de paranóia da sua cabeça.

_ Precisei fazer muitas cirurgias. Minhas pernas não cicatrizaram na posição certa, tive que quebrar de novo e recolocar os ossos no lugar. Eu tirei o fixador externo (2) recentemente, ainda está cicatrizando. – Itachi respondeu rapidamente sua pergunta e voltou a olhar com tristeza os ferimentos de Sasuke. Suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos, tão entristecido que Sasuke quase perdeu parte de sua excitação ao ver Itachi agir com tanta melancolia – Vamos acabar logo com isso...

Sasuke também suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos com força, sentindo raiva de si mesmo por ter ficado triste ao receber aquela informação de Itachi a respeito de seus ferimentos. Ele até se sentira mal pelo ar depressivo que o outro expelia por  _sua causa_! O que estava acontecendo? Ele não tinha que ligar! Ele não podia dar a mínima pra integridade física de Itachi e para os seus sentimentos superficiais e ridículos! Na verdade, ele tinha que dizer um “Bem feito! Um assassino mentiroso como você merece sofrer!”, exatamente essas palavras!

Tratou de se convencer que provavelmente aquela melancolia era puro sentimento de possessividade, nada mais do que isso. Não era amor. Não era paixão. Ele não iria se preocupar com Itachi! Nunca! E chega de sofrer!

Mesmo com essa determinação ridícula e irrealizável, Sasuke sofria. E algo em sua aparência deve tê-lo denunciado a Itachi, pois este se sentou na cama e puxou o ombro de Sasuke para trazê-lo mais próximo de si.

O mais novo abriu os olhos e foi recepcionado por um olhar levemente bondoso; até o avermelhado da íris de Itachi desaparecera. A doçura evidente naqueles orbes fez Sasuke se sentir apunhalado pelas costas; ele parou de respirar, não sabendo ao certo como agir.

_ Não se preocupe. – o mais velho disse, sua voz soando suave o suficiente para fazer Sasuke se sentir enjoado pelo sentimento de culpa – Eu estou bem.

E, apenas para variar, Sasuke resolveu agir com a única defesa que conhecia: o ataque.

_ Eu não estou preocupado! Eu não dou a mínima para o que você sente! Eu só quero te comer! – foi a resposta imediata de Sasuke, desesperado por Itachi ter presenciado seu momento de insegurança. – Me dá essa merda de lubrificante de uma vez!

Suspirando fundo e com pesar, Itachi entregou o tubo de lubrificante para Sasuke que imediatamente abriu a embalagem e espremeu uma quantia generosa na palma de sua mão, levando-a para o seu membro (que já havia perdido um pouco do vigor ao ver Itachi tão machucado) e tentando reanimá-lo para o ato.

Itachi pareceu um pouco mais disposto a cooperar naquele momento, pois se aproximou de Sasuke e passou a estimulá-lo com beijos em sua clavícula e mordidas leves; até levou suas mãos para o pênis do outro, ajudando-o a espalhar a substância transparente. Sasuke recuperou o pouco que havia perdido de sua rigidez rapidamente e antes que seu cérebro pudesse pensar coisas inadequadas, ergueu uma das pernas de Itachi e o penetrou de uma vez só, ignorando prontamente o gemido de desconforto que acabou por ouvir.

O mais velho virou o rosto para a direita e fez uma careta, mas nada disse sobre o movimento abrupto de Sasuke. Claro, ele sentiu dor; Sasuke não o preparara e já fazia meses que ele estava sem sexo nesta posição (ou até mesmo na outra), mas definitivamente ele não se importou com aquele desconforto... Isso não era importante.

Sasuke, percebendo que Itachi sentia dor, soltou sua perna e levou a mão ao seu rosto, forçando-o a encará-lo. Itachi piscou algumas vezes, mas logo sorriu, levando seus braços ao redor do pescoço daquele acima de si e puxando-o para mais perto.

_ Eu estou bem. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e Sasuke estalou a língua nos dentes.

_ Não me interessa se  _você_  esta bem. Eu só quero que você olhe pra mim enquanto eu te como Itachi. – e essa afirmação soou falsa até para os seus ouvidos, mas mesmo assim ele não desistiu do argumento – E se doer, melhor ainda!

O mais velho acabou rindo ao ouvir aquelas palavras, brevemente, mas o suficiente para fazer Sasuke corar de vergonha dos pés à cabeça e se afastar um pouco, tentando censurá-lo com o olhar. Mas ao ver o avermelhar característico tingir as bochechas de Sasuke, Itachi foi incapaz de impedir sua excitação de aumentar no mesmo instante.

Sasuke sentiu seu membro ser comprimido com força, se perguntando o que fizera para o outro atingir novos níveis de prazer. Então se lembrou: Itachi tinha uma tara particular em vê-lo corado e, ao que tudo indica, gostava disso até mesmo quando invertiam os papeis.

_ Ok senhor malvadeza, faça o que tem que fazer então. – mesmo naquela situação absurdamente estranha, Itachi não pôde deixar de se lembrar de Naruto ao proferir tais palavras; ele riu baixinho, pensando que esse seria um típico apelido do Uzumaki para si. Peculiar direcionar tal tratamento à Sasuke, não?

Já Sasuke simplesmente ficou furioso, apesar de não saber se a maior parte da sua cólera vinha da ironia ou da risadinha idiota de Itachi. Ora! Itachi estava realmente tirando sarro dele? Ele realmente não sabia onde tinha se metido! Ele iria desejar nunca ter nascido! E por isso não foi nem um pouco piedoso com o corpo ainda machucado de Itachi, retirando-se completamente de dentro do corpo de Itachi e o penetrando novamente com a maior quantidade de força que conseguiu reunir.

Itachi chegou a abrir a boca em um grito silencioso – a penetração fora desajeitada, certamente não atingiu sua próstata e não trouxera um pingo de prazer para si. E mesmo acostumado em sentir dor... eram seis meses! E isso, por si só, parecia piorar consideravelmente aquela situação.

Sasuke, por sua vez, grunhiu alto pelo prazer de sentir a fricção tão fodidamente apertada do canal de Itachi e levou sua mão ate a boca do outro, tampando-a para evitar qualquer grito de dor que o outro pudesse dar. O primogênito Uchiha certamente não era alguém que reagiria à dor com escândalos, mas Sasuke não podia se arriscar daquela forma – estavam em um hospital, podiam ser pegos, não seria nada bom caso isso acontecesse. Não, definitivamente não queria audiência naquele momento.

O vai e vem continuou cada vez mais forte, ríspido, de forma violenta e dolorosa, mas com uma angulação um pouco melhor, de modo que após alguns segundos Itachi começou a sentir algum prazer de estar naquela posição. E agora, um pouco acostumado com a euforia particular de seus corpos, os dois encaravam um ao outro de maneira hipnotizante, sem sequer piscar.

Itachi viu tanta dor nos olhos de seu amado que nenhum vestígio de dor física que sentia pareceu incomodá-lo. Ele sentiu lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos – não pelo sexo mecânico, ou pela dor, pois como sempre qualquer desconforto físico não fazia a mínima para os seus sentimentos –, mas por ver Sasuke sentindo o que sentia. Estava claro que ele nunca estivera tão perdido na vida; mesmo sem se dar conta, Sasuke também formava lágrimas em suas pálpebras, deixando-as escorrer até seu queixo cada vez que piscava.

Sasuke parecia completamente quebrado, seu lábio inferior tremia rapidamente, e quando um soluço escapou dos lábios do mais novo Itachi não mais se controlou e tentou levar sua mão direita para a face do garoto, a fim de acariciá-lo e lhe dar algum conforto. Mas este, mais do que rapidamente, agarrou seu braço e o prendeu contra o colchão, não se permitindo receber um gesto de carinho.

Itachi assassinara sua mãe! Itachi mentira, escondera que era seu irmão! Itachi o transformou em um gay incestuoso! Tudo era culpa dele! Ele não tinha o  _direito_  de consolá-lo! Ele era um criminoso, devia ser tratado como o lixo de ser humano que era! Sasuke desejava ser capaz de estuprar Itachi. Queria ser capaz de destruir o corpo dele tal qual Madara havia feito. Céus, queria poder gargalhar do sofrimento dele! Queria tantas coisas!

Mas não conseguia, simplesmente não conseguia ver Itachi sofrer, ver Itachi machucado. Céus, o que diabos ele estava fazendo? Ele precisava parar, isso não era o certo! Ele precisava de ajuda, isso era... Ele não podia fazer isso com Itachi.

_Não consigo!_

Sasuke parou abruptamente de se mover, afastando-se um pouco de Itachi sem, contudo, retirar-se por completo de dentro do outro. Retirou sua mão dos lábios do mais velho, que começou a respirar ruidosamente pela boca. Instantaneamente, Sasuke procurou o membro de Itachi com o olhar e percebeu que apesar de ele também ter perdido um pouco da sua rigidez, ainda estava parcialmente excitado, demonstrando que provavelmente ele encontrara a próstata de Itachi em algum momento da penetração, mas que nem isso era o suficiente para fazer Itachi gostar efetivamente daquela sessão de sexo.

Sasuke sentiu-se a pior das criaturas da terra naquele momento.

_ Por que parou? – o mais velho questionou, ainda sem ar, novamente levando seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Sasuke e puxando-o para baixo. Sorriu de maneira provocadora, como o ator que um dia fora, e lambeu de leve o lábio inferior do parceiro, tentando seduzi-lo – Não era isso que você queria? Hum? Cadê a solução pra todos os seus problemas?

Ele estava confuso... Sasuke estava confuso... Mas ainda sim, tinha orgulho a zelar! E Itachi estava brincando com o fogo!

_ Cale a boca! – Sasuke rosnou entre os dentes – Cale a boca, se não eu não vou ser tão bonzinho!

_ Quem está pedindo bondade aqui? – Itachi respondeu, levando suas unhas as costas de Sasuke e arranhando-o, com força o suficiente para marcar, mas não tão forte ao ponto de romper sua pele – Eu já disse, eu não ligo pra dor física. Se você acha que dessa forma vai ser melhor pra você, faça o que bem entender comigo. Anda Sasuke, me prova que você está certo!

Sasuke respirava tão descompassadamente pelo desespero surreal que sentia que Itachi praticamente sentiu vontade de rir com desânimo. Mas não o fez, não agora, Sasuke estava quase cedendo! Ficara muito claro em poucos minutos tudo que ele quisera provar ao mais novo.

Sasuke estava atordoado e olhava para todos os lados, desejando um milagre, que alguém surgisse para ajudá-lo, para e tirá-lo daquela situação terrível; mas nada o ajudou. Engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e se concentrando para não perder sua ereção. A perspectiva de machucar Itachi pra valer o deixava enojado, mas ele precisava mudar esse pensamento. Era um desafio!

E se conseguisse fazer isso, talvez conseguiria lavar sua alma e fugir daquele inferno! Sim! Essa era a resposta! Era tão simples… Só precisava ser feito!

_ Então quer dizer que você está amarelando...

_ CALE A PORRA DA SUA BOCA! – ele gritou alto, não dando a mínima se alguém naquele hospital iria ouvi-lo, e arrancou as mãos de Itachi de suas costas, prendendo-as contra o colchão e recomeçando o vai e vem ainda mais violentamente do que antes.

Procurou não olhar para Itachi, se concentrando em algum ponto neutro no travesseiro e deixando sua mente fluir. Estava excitado, Itachi também (a julgar pela maneira como o ânus do outro o comprimia sem dó nem piedade alguma), mas no fundo não era assim que ele queria que fosse o sexo dos dois, e algo lhe dizia que essa excitação não duraria muito tempo; nem para ele, muito menos para Itachi.

O mais velho, por sua vez, virou a cabeça para o lado de maneira desconfortável assim que Sasuke, propositalmente, mudou a angulação de suas investidas para o ângulo desconfortável de antes.

 _Itachi não merece sentir prazer, e que assim seja._  – ele chegou a essa conclusão, mas até sua voz em sua mente soou incerta e quebrada.

Mesmo sem querer, fechou os olhos e fantasiou com a primeira vez em que eles inverteram os papeis: em como Itachi fez tudo aquilo parecer um presente, uma surpresa grandiosa. Lembrou-se de como aquela situação foi a maior prova de confiança que ele recebera do outro e de como ficou surpreso e realizado como aquela mudança. Foi muito além do que sexo, muito além do que dominar Itachi, muito mais  _profundo_  do que isso que eles faziam agora. E, mais uma vez, Sasuke sentiu falta do seu passado.

Sua imaginação foi mais longe ainda: Sasuke acabou pensando brevemente em como era feliz, apesar de todos os pesares, ao lado de Naruto e Kakashi. Lembrou-se do dia em que Naruto e Kakashi ligaram e interromperam sua segunda transa com Itachi, e como apesar de naquele momento ter odiado aquelas ligações, aquelas pessoas eram importantes para si e faziam falta. Faziam  _muita_  falta.

Sua vida... ele queria sua vida de volta!

_ Oh... Deus... – Sasuke fungou baixinho, se sentindo um inútil por pensar naquele tipo de coisa em meio ao sexo que tanto queria ter com Itachi! Puta que  _merda_  de cérebro auto-sabotador ele tinha!

Decidindo que talvez um pouco de estimulação visual favorecesse o momento e o salvasse daquele dissabor, Sasuke abriu os olhos e se moveu um pouco para trás, a fim de ver o corpo todo de Itachi e se sentir mais “à vontade” com aquilo.

Mas o que suas pupilas visualizaram acabaram com toda a sua excitação.

Itachi estava com os lábios franzidos, o rosto virado para esquerda, e as lágrimas correndo silenciosamente de seus olhos quase completamente negros – não havia qualquer vestígio rubro de excitação em seu olhar, apenas o acaju de sempre na borda de sua íris. Seu queixo tremia e ele parecia estar tentando segurar o choro. Itachi,  _o_  Itachi, estava chorando, e por causa  _dele_!

Como se não bastasse tudo isso, Sasuke desviou momentaneamente o olhar do rosto de Itachi e observou o membro do parceiro, que agora nem exibia qualquer vestígio de excitação. Para piorar ainda mais o seu quadro de pavor, Sasuke se deu conta que no meio de sua brutalidade rompera alguns pontos de um machucado na perna de Itachi, provavelmente feitos depois da cirurgia de remoção do fixador externo, e que agora o sangue escorria pela sua perna, sujando os lençóis.

Sangue...

Inundado por uma onda de completo terror, Sasuke saiu de dentro do corpo de Itachi e engatinhou para trás, caindo da cama e arrastando-se como um animal indefeso pelo chão até a parede oposta, o mais longe possível de Itachi. Por óbvio já tinha perdido toda a sua excitação; agora tremia da cabeça aos pés.

_Isso não está acontecendo! Não pode!_

_ Não... – ele murmurou baixinho, puxando os joelhos para perto de si, agarrando suas pernas, se desesperando tanto quanto se desesperara ao se trancar no banheiro quando o falso Itachi, personificado por Madara, o chamara de Izuna. Não,  _não_ , correção:  _muito_  mais apavorado do que naquela ocasião!

Isso não podia ter acontecido! Ele tinha certeza,  _certeza_ , que o corpo de Itachi seria o passaporte para a paz que ele tanto desejava encontrar, não era para isso fazê-lo se sentir tão ruim! Só podia ser um pesadelo!

_ Sasuke... – ele ouviu seu nome ser chamado, bem como alguns ruídos de movimentação da cama hospitalar.

_ FIQUE LONGE DE MIM! – o mais novo gritou em plenos pulmões, soltando um ruído de sofrimento ao deixar os primeiros soluços escaparem de seu controle. Droga, droga,  _droga_! Era muito fraco! Inútil! Ele não aguentava mais isso! – SUMA DAQUI! DESAPAREÇA!

_Eu só quero viver de novo! Por favor, Deus, por favor!_

Suspirando de leve, Itachi saiu da cama de maneira desajeitada e colocou sua roupa íntima, andando com passos lentos, levemente mancando, até a porta de seu quarto e virando a chave duas vezes. Segundos depois, enquanto ainda estava parado em frente à porta, ouviu uma batida singela e um leve forçar na maçaneta.

_ Senhor Itachi? – ouviu a enfermeira Shizune chamar seu nome, mais uma vez forçando a maçaneta da porta – Está tudo bem ai?

É claro que eles ouviram Sasuke. Ele sabia que cedo ou tarde alguém apareceria, mas sentia-se mais reconfortado em saber que Deus ouviu suas preces mentais e adiou um pouco aquela situação. Seria pior se Shizune tivesse aparecido quando sua porta estava destrancada.

_ Está tudo bem. – ele respondeu, mantendo sua voz estoica para tentar mascarar a situação, enquanto limpava as suas lágrimas que ainda teimavam em escorrer de seus olhos – Eu estava com a televisão muito alta. Já abaixei.

Televisão... Itachi não via televisão nunca! Bom, a não ser quando Naruto o forçava a assistir. Mas ainda sim era a única desculpa plausível que ele encontrou para aquela situação, e como Shizune não sabia de todos os acontecimentos envolvendo sua real identidade e a Akatsuki, talvez ela acreditasse naquela mentira. Não era comum pacientes trancarem a porta do quarto, afinal de contas.

_ Tem certeza? – ela questionou – Parecia bem real para ser televisão...

_ Eu acabei me empolgando com o programa. Desculpe.

Aguardou mais alguns segundos, e por fim ouviu o barulho característico de alguém deixando a mão escorregar da maçaneta de forma ruidosa. Mal pode conter seu alívio ao suspirar fundo; estavam a salvo.

_ Ok senhor Itachi, qualquer coisa chame. O botão acima da sua cabeceira é pra ser usado em caso de emergência, certo?

_ Certo.

O tom de voz da enfermeira não demonstrava que ela havia comprado a mentira, mas deixava claro que ela não iria interferir novamente e isso bastava. Até o dia seguinte, quando Jiraiya aparecesse para questioná-lo, Itachi inventaria alguma desculpa mais convincente. Poderia usar a figura de Konan como um mártir, dizendo que os dois tiveram uma discussão em meio a mais uma dose de proteína e... Enfim, isso seria um problema para o amanhã.

O seu problema de  _hoje_  estava chorando miseravelmente no chão frio do hospital, e ele tinha que agir. Caminhou em passos lentos até onde Sasuke se encontrava e sentou-se de maneira desajeitada ao seu lado. As costas do menor tremiam e ele escondia seu rosto nos joelhos, agarrando suas pernas como se sua vida dependesse disso, arranhando-as com a intensidade do aperto de seus dedos.

_ Fale o que está sentindo. – Itachi disse baixinho, encostando sua cabeça na parede e fechando os olhos, um pouco exausto com toda aquela situação. Não estava feliz em ter passado por aquilo, mas fora necessário para que chegassem até aquela conversa. Ele sabia, de certa forma, que agora Sasuke estaria mais dócil para ouvi-lo, e que precisava desabafar.

Era terrível pensar assim, mas precisou deixar o jovem chegar ao fundo do poço para poder esticar o braço e puxá-lo de lá. Antes, Sasuke estava tão crente que escalando as paredes do poço chegaria ao topo novamente, que não aceitou qualquer tipo de ajuda...

Itachi só esperava que agora Sasuke, além de ouvi-lo, o compreendesse.

_ Eu não quero falar com você... – Sasuke respondeu dez vezes mais baixo do que a voz utilizada por Itachi, mas graças à audição super-apurada da proteína ele conseguiu compreender.

_ Você deveria falar, já que obviamente suas tentativas não estão surtindo efeito. Por que não dá uma chance pra minha sugestão?

Itachi aguardou até que Sasuke levantasse o rosto de seus joelhos para encará-lo. Seus olhos agora estavam completamente negros, sem qualquer vestígio do brilho violeta, cintilando pelas lágrimas. Isso fez com que Itachi sorrisse de maneira gentil e apreciasse as características da essência do Sasuke por quem se apaixonou: ele sempre foi o tipo de pessoa que ficava extremamente belo ao chorar, uma beleza estonteante e ao mesmo tempo triste; Itachi se sentiu aliviado ao perceber que aquela particularidade do seu irmãozinho não havia se perdido no meio de tanta dor.

_ Agora que tenho sua atenção... Vamos, me diga o que você está sentindo. – ele falou com doçura, refreando-se para impedir seu impulso e beijar a ponta avermelhada do nariz de Sasuke. Foi algo difícil de fazer, pois estava com um desejo quase incontrolável de consolá-lo e dar carinho.

_ Eu não consigo. – Sasuke sussurrou francamente enquanto as lágrimas ainda escorriam de suas pálpebras. – Eu não consigo falar; nem com você, nem com ninguém.

Sasuke estava se sentindo destruído de tal forma que sequer conseguia se preocupar em parecer humilhado ao revelar suas lágrimas ao ex-namorado. No fundo, ele desejava que Itachi fizesse um milagre e acabasse com toda aquela maldita dor que sentia... Estava tão despedaçado que mal parecia se importar com seu orgulho.

_ Certo. – Itachi murmurou, aproximando-se de Sasuke e iniciou um contato visual analítico, não desistindo de sua aproximação nem mesmo quando o outro tentou se afastar, receoso.

Veja bem, Itachi não era o tipo de pessoa que sabia perfeitamente como interpretar os outros, na verdade ele não era nem um pouco bom em fazer esse tipo de coisa. Isso era algo que apenas a Konan sabia fazer, ou talvez um ou outro morador desse mundo novo onde vivia. Mas em se tratando de Sasuke ele conseguiu interpretar perfeitamente; afinal, os papeis dos dois estavam invertidos, por mais irônico que isso pudesse parecer.

Itachi já vira aquele mesmo olhar algumas vezes em seu espelho no quarto do QG. Ele já esteve debaixo da pele de Sasuke e por conta disso sabia interpretá-lo perfeitamente, o que não quer dizer que isso fosse uma coisa boa. Por interpretá-lo, Itachi sabia que a situação de Sasuke não era das melhores.

Ah... Se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa pra arrancar aquela dor de Sasuke,  _qualquer uma_ , ele faria.

_ Seus olhos falam por você, Sasuke. Não precisa me dizer nada.

_ Você... mudou. – Sasuke falou, se perguntando o que queria dizer com essas palavras.

Aparentemente, Itachi estava mais fraco, mais pálido e com os cabelos mais longos. Continuava bonito como sempre fora, mas parecia bem mais frágil do que outrora e com a saúde bem mais delicada. Todavia, isso se restringia apenas à aparência: Itachi estava com um olhar forte, analítico, experiente, como se... era até absurdo prensar assim, mas era como se Itachi tivesse finalmente compreendido uma série de coisas, coisas que antes apenas aceitava sem entender de verdade. Antes, Itachi tinha uma apatia no olhar que Sasuke só conseguira ver nos olhos dos demais Akatsuki. Agora, ele tinha um brilho especial, algo único, que ele só vira em uma única pessoa na sua vida.

_Naruto._

_ É. Eu mudei. – Itachi respondeu, sorrindo com uma leveza tão suave; a garganta de Sasuke se contraiu com força; um receio imenso o atingiu – Eu estou, finalmente, com os pés no chão.

Sasuke estremeceu mais forte do que antes. Itachi estava completo, parecia completo! Não estava mais perdido como antes, não era mais uma espécie de recém-desperto naquele mundo particular. Itachi havia recebido auxílio dos outros, agora não precisava mais dele. Itachi... ele...

Não havia mais lugar para ele na vida de Itachi. E apesar desse pensamento não dever atordoá-lo, Sasuke sentia uma dor no peito que mal o deixava respirar. Em milésimos de segundos pensou em Pain e Konan, naquela relação que ele invejava, e como, no fundo, ele achava que Itachi ainda teria uma relação assim com ele, mesmo que não pudessem vivê-la por motivos óbvios.

Mas agora o mais velho estava livre e não precisava mais ser guiado por alguém tão complicado como Sasuke. Decerto, Naruto mostrou a Itachi que existem pessoas com uma melhor companhia do que a dele. Itachi não precisava mais dele, o substituíra.

_ Dói...! – Sasuke gemeu de forma dolorosa, e isso fez com que Itachi percebesse que algo errado estava passando na cabeça do mais novo,  _de novo_.

_Sasuke às vezes pensa demais... E pensa só besteira._

Decidindo arriscar, se aproximou um pouco mais do caçula, como se estivesse tentando chegar perto de um gato arrisco. Ao perceber que Sasuke não fugiria, criou coragem e esticou sua mão, acariciando de leve a lateral do rosto do menor, limpando suas lágrimas com uma delicadeza incrível, ao ponto de que o outro mal conseguia sentir seu toque.

_ Mas mesmo ao conseguir finalmente recuperar o chão, tem algo que falta na minha vida.

Sasuke, que agora exibia um olhar esperançoso, fungou baixinho antes de respirar fundo para falar.

_ Itachi, você... – mas Itachi achou que ainda não era o momento certo para Sasuke começar a falar, algumas coisas precisavam ficar claras antes de qualquer novo pronunciamento.

Por isso ele o interrompeu.

_ Eu tenho um chão agora. Eu sei como o mundo funciona, tenho amigos, estou recebendo um tratamento, e até estou conseguindo viver bem entre trancos e barrancos. Mas apesar de ter todo esse chão eu ainda preciso de sonhos, preciso voar de vez em quando. E isso eu só consigo ter ao seu lado Sasuke.

Sasuke levou suas mãos aos olhos, escondendo seu rosto por detrás delas e escondendo o sorriso que brotara aos seus lábios. Não podia sorrir com uma declaração dessa, mas não conseguiu se controlar. Depois de se recuperar desse ímpeto imbecil, ele retirou as mãos do rosto e respondeu a afirmação de Itachi com um tom um pouco choroso, pois se lembrara de algo extremamente importante:

_ Nós somos irmãos... – soluçou, agindo como se acabasse de receber sua sentença de morte, abaixando o olhar com abatimento – Mesmo se nada tivesse acontecido, mesmo se você não tivesse mentido e feito o que fez, mesmo se Madara não existisse ou se eu fosse louco o suficiente para te perdoar... Nós somos irmãos!

Itachi estendeu a outra mão para o rosto de Sasuke e o forçou a fitá-lo nos olhos. Nenhum dos dois ousou piscar; Sasuke sentiu seu coração bater cada vez mais forte, sua respiração acelerar e sua ansiedade aumentar.

Era como se, no fundo, ele desejasse que Itachi o provasse o contrário. O convencesse de que não havia problema algum neles ficarem juntos, como se tudo não passasse de uma ilusão. Como se quisesse uma prova de que aquele exame de DNA era apenas uma grande mentira.

_ É verdade Sasuke, nos somos irmãos. – Itachi murmurou, despedaçando mais uma vez o pobre coração do Uchiha mais novo – Eu descobri isso na adolescência, antes disso eu achava que Madara era meu irmão de sangue. Eu descobri meu parentesco com Mikoto e Fugaku Uchiha tarde demais.

Itachi tocou em um ponto interessante na conversa e Sasuke quase questionou mais a respeito. No fim das contas, decidiu ficar calado: não importava a história que Itachi tinha a dizer, o que importava eram os fatos: Itachi era seu irmão de sangue, o assassino de sua mãe e um mentiroso por completo. Como iria confiar em alguém assim?

E, por Deus, como podia se sentir dependente de alguém assim?

Tirou o rosto do alcance do mais velho, encostando-se à parede mais uma vez e fechando os olhos. Queria dormir, pra sempre, de preferência... Queria ir para algum lugar onde nada disso tivesse importância, onde a vida fosse mais simples. Ela haveria de ser mais simples em algum lugar, não?

Itachi não estava disposto a encerrar a conversa naquele momento, e continuou a falar.

_ Mas pra mim isso não interessa. Eu sempre soube quem você era, desde que te conheci de verdade naquele banheiro interditado. Eu nunca me importei com isso.

_ Mas pra mim interessa! – Sasuke respondeu, um pouco alto demais e recebendo um “shii” de Itachi, para que abaixasse o tom de voz e não trouxesse mais atenção desnecessária para aquele quarto – Na minha sociedade isso interessa!

_ Eu entendi que isso tem importância na sua sociedade, Kakashi me explicou.

Mais uma vez, Sasuke sentiu seu peito se comprimir com a mais nova revelação.

_ Kakashi? – murmurou, mortificado – Kakashi sabe?!

_ Todos sabem. De tudo.

Sasuke ficou completamente horrorizado, de boca aberta e olhar arregalado. Como...  _como_! Como Itachi podia ter revelado isso pros outros? Deus do céu, o que seus amigos estavam pensando a respeito dele agora!?

_ Eles devem ter nojo de mim... – Sasuke falou, ainda em choque.

Itachi não pode deixar rir pelo nariz.

_ Não... – Itachi esticou o braço e acariciou as costas de Sasuke, tentando se controlar com apenas aquele gesto; na verdade queria abraçá-lo com toda força – Na verdade, Naruto sempre quer me bater quando nós tocamos nesse assunto de você ser “meu irmão”, porque ele diz que quem é seu irmão é ele. Sinceramente, ele não dá a mínima pro nosso laço sanguíneo.

Apesar de saber que Naruto sempre gritava em alto e bom som que os dois eram irmãos (e isso não era da boca pra fora como a maioria das besteiras de Naruto), o resto da informação o pegou de surpresa. Sasuke jamais imaginaria que Naruto iria agir com tanta calma diante de uma revelação como essa; principalmente por se tratar de Itachi, alguém que o loiro parecia odiar outrora.

_ Já Kakashi, a princípio, não gostou da revelação, que ele já sabia parcialmente. Mas acho que era mais por uma questão de confiança do que por causa de laços sanguíneos. Hoje ele confia em mim e não parece se importa mais.

 _Isso_  pegou Sasuke de surpresa ainda mais, fazendo-o abrir a boca em total descrença.

_ Kakashi... não se importa? – parecia até uma alucinação da sua mente. O Kakashi que ele conhecia tentaria estrangular Itachi durante a vida toda caso descobrisse a verdade!

_ Não. – Itachi respondeu, dando de ombros – O único que verdadeiramente se importa com isso é você, otouto.

O pronome de tratamento utilizado fez com que o corpo de Sasuke se arrepiasse da cabeça aos pés. Era tão errado... Ainda sim, algo na perspectiva de se sentir ainda mais unido a Itachi do que antes o deu um sentimento agridoce de curiosidade e desejo – e ele quis se matar ao constatar isso. Optando que mais sangue naquele cenário não seria algo interessante, limitou-se a exibir uma careta de nojo e limpou as lágrimas para recobrar certa compostura.

_ Não me chame assim. – ele murmurou, um pouco carrancudo.

Itachi aparentemente achou graça no seu tom de voz, pois sorriu ainda mais.

_ Prefere aniki?

Sinceramente, Itachi estava muito piadista! Isso só podia ser convivência com o Naruto!

_ Oh, cale a boca... – ele respondeu com amargura, irritado por Itachi não compreender o quão ruim tudo aquilo era.

Claro, de certa forma ele entendia porque o tabu não passava na cabeça de Itachi, principalmente depois de conviver com os demais Akatsuki. No QG, não havia tabus sexuais como existiam no resto do mundo, e provavelmente mesmo depois de informado que o incesto era algo extremamente ruim e mal visto na sociedade, Itachi nunca conseguiria compreender o porquê disso; ou simplesmente não se preocupava em entender, visto que a maneira mais simples de sua mente pensar a respeito do desejo sexual já satisfazia suas necessidades.

Mas Sasuke queria sentir raiva do que acabara de ouvir, não “compreender” o lado de Itachi!

Alheio a mais nova onda de confusão mental de Sasuke, Itachi aproximou-se um pouco mais, dessa vez acariciando os cabelos espetados do outro e se sentindo extremamente feliz quando ele não fugiu de seu toque.

Sasuke continuava perdido, mas ao menos havia um lado bom nisso tudo: ele estava dócil. Isso facilitava imensamente as coisas...

_ Sasuke, vamos encurtar o caminho. – falou calmamente, trazendo os olhos negros e curiosos de volta a si – Você está aqui em uma missão de iniciação para Madara e decerto é uma missão sexual. Não é mesmo?

O Uchiha mais novo arregalou o olhar e Itachi confirmou positivamente as suas suspeitas. Mais de duas décadas ao lado de Madara não foram em vão, afinal de contas.

_ E-eu... eu... c-como...? – Sasuke pigarreou, tentando acalmar seu tom de voz. Itachi aproveitou a oportunidade para interrompê-lo.

_ Oras, não sei se Madara está subestimando minha inteligência ou se ele queria que eu descobrisse isso, mas é lógico que eu ia perceber! – Itachi respondeu, um pouco de irritação no seu tom de voz. Sasuke constatou que, pelo jeito, o mais velho continuava detestando não estar no controle – Eu já fui o braço direito dele um dia, sei como é o estilo de missão que ele determina como “missões de iniciação”.

Isso realmente atraiu a curiosidade de Sasuke: Madara era o grande causador de todos os problemas em sua vida, mais até do que Itachi, e qualquer informação a respeito de como o cérebro do déspota funcionava era vital para uma vingança futura.

_ O que quer dizer?

Itachi, não percebendo o intento de Sasuke com aquela pergunta, respondeu com sinceridade.

_ As missões de iniciação são missões de cunho pessoal. Ele passou essa a você, pois é pessoal, vai te por em xeque e você terá que me matar ao final da missão. Ele fez a mesma coisa comigo na minha iniciação. E sabe o que isso significa Sasuke?

Itachi estava próximo de Sasuke,  _muito próximo_ , e mantinha um olhar totalmente indecifrável. O garoto se sentiu acuado com a aproximação e rapidamente procurou sua ninja-tō praticamente esquecida em seu campo de visão, encontrando-a ao alcance de seu braço direito, jogada de qualquer jeito no chão e com o cabo virado em sua direção. Pegou-a com agilidade e ameaçou Itachi, colocando a lâmina contra seu pescoço sem, contudo, romper a pele com um contato mais forte.

_ Fique longe de mim! – ele falou com a voz fraca e Itachi ficou em silêncio por algum tempo.

Observou os olhos assustados de Sasuke, a maneira como ele respirava ofegante e mordia os lábios com apreensão; ele estava tão fácil de interpretar aquela noite que até parecia uma piada.

_ Você sabe o que isso significa... – ele concluiu com sapiência, aproximando-se um pouco mais, sem qualquer receio de se machucar com a ninja-tō.

Sasuke não o machucaria, ele tinha certeza disso. Afinal, ele  _também_  sabia o que aquela missão significava.

_ Não se aproxime de mim! – Sasuke falou com a voz ainda mais fraca, mais incerto, perdendo a firmeza na pegada no cabo da espada. Itachi estava ainda mais perto agora e ele queria fugir dali, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria...

 

_Urgh, dualidade maldita!_

Deus do céu! Será que dá pra você se decidir, caralho!?

 

_ O-o quê...? – Sasuke falou sem fôlego ao ouvir o retorno de uma de suas mentes desaparecidas. Elas costumavam surgir nos momentos em que tomava a droga Tsuki no Me, mas... agora?

Itachi estava distraído em observar os lábios de Sasuke e não se preocupou em prestar atenção na indagação que acabara de ser proferida. O caçula, por sua vez, começou a observar a figura de Itachi como se um milagre houvesse acabado de acontecer. E verdadeiramente ocorreu! Itachi trouxe uma de suas mentes à tona! Itachi... ele realmente era a resposta!

 

Oh, que bom Sherlock! Você está chegando a algum lugar.

**Sasuke pare de perder tempo e o beije logo! Eu estou com muitas saudades!**

_As duas! As duas estão de volta!_

**Oun Sasuke, senti saudades de você também!**

 

Ainda alheio a tudo que se passava na complexa mente do Uchiha, Itachi continuou a falar:

_ Isso significa que Madara sabe, que eu sei, que todos sabem; só basta você admitir. – Itachi podia sentir a respiração ofegante do moreno mais novo em seu rosto, bem como o ar de desespero por ser acuado se multiplicar rapidamente – Você me ama Sasuke.

 

O que deu nas pessoas hoje pra falarem só coisas desnecessárias!? Duh, outro Sherlock!

**Isso mesmo Itachi! Nós te amamos!**

Fale por vocês.

**É impressionante que mesmo com você tendo ficado com quase toda a teimosia do Sasuke, ele ainda tenha o suficiente pra ser extremamente cabeça-dura. Quer ver que ele vai negar?**

 

_ N-não...

 

**Eu disse, não disse?**

Caso perdido...

 

_ Madara quer testar você, ver se você é forte o suficiente para colocar o seu amor de lado e me matar.

_ Não... Madara quer... ele quer... Ele quer saber quem está te entregando a proteína. Ele quer que eu... Oh D-deus... – o cérebro de Sasuke parecia ter sofrido curto-circuito e ele optou por ficar calado, visto que mal conseguia formular uma frase.

Itachi estava tão próximo agora que Sasuke já conseguia sentir de relance os lábios do outro em seu queixo, e isso gerava ondas de excitação que se espalhavam por todo o seu corpo. Tentou se convencer de que só não cortara a cabeça de Itachi porque ainda não chegara ao fim da missão, ao menos Itachi não sabia que ele já tinha a resposta para essa pergunta então esse tipo de desculpa colava... Ou era nisso que ele prendia o restante de sua sanidade.

Mas então Itachi resolveu dar sua cartada final, destruindo todos os planos de Sasuke:

_ Foi Konan e ela assumiu o risco de ser descoberta. – Itachi respondeu, beijando de leve a pele do rosto de Sasuke. Em seguida, levou os lábios ao ouvido do menor e sussurrou baixinho – Pronto, missão cumprida número três... Agora me mate.

Sasuke engoliu em seco enquanto sentia seu punho tremer tanto que mal conseguia segurar a arma branca. Itachi afastou-se um pouco de si para olhá-lo nos olhos, demonstrando não estar com nenhum medo de ser executado ali e agora.

Depois de quase um minuto de contato visual e desafio implícito, Itachi sorriu com um ar de vencedor, pegou a ninja-tō de Sasuke com delicadeza e tirou-a da mão do garoto, atirando-a para o outro lado do quarto, bem longe das mãos do mais novo membro da Akatsuki. Sasuke mal pareceu perceber tal movimentação.

_ “Quando quiser matar alguém, não ameace. Chegue matando” (3) – ele murmurou, contornando o lábio inferior de Sasuke com seu indicador, terminando o contorno na ponta do queixo e erguendo-o ao segurá-lo com seu indicador e polegar – Se lembra de mais coisas que eu te ensinei aquele dia Sasuke?

_ Sim... – o garoto murmurou, quase sem fôlego, fechando os olhos quando Itachi se aproximava lentamente. Estava rendido, nem conseguia pensar em reagir contra esse toque; Itachi o seduzira com uma facilidade invejável, nem parecia que era Sasuke quem tinha uma missão sexual ali.

Depois de soltar uma pequena risadinha pelo nariz, o mais velho encostou novamente os lábios em seu ouvido e sussurrou com um tom de voz bem mais grave do que o convencional.

_ Então esqueça tudo, porque aquilo era superficial. – ele lambeu o lóbulo de seu ouvido e Sasuke gemeu baixinho, se sentindo cada vez mais excitado com aquelas carícias suave – Hoje eu e você vamos aprender, juntos, a fazer amor.

Décimos de segundos após essa singela promessa Itachi estava de pé e com Sasuke no colo. Devido ao mais novo estar sem os olhos violetas ativados não conseguia compreender como essa movimentação abrupta ocorrera, mas não estava disposto a reativá-los mais uma vez naquela noite; a segunda ativação seguida gerava os efeitos colaterais mais intensos e ele simplesmente não podia se dar ao luxo de ter um colapso agora. Não enquanto houvesse um Itachi seminu carregando-o no colo e levando-o para a cama...

Mas esse mesmo “Itachi seminu” não podia estar fazendo isso! Ele estava machucado, não estava?

_ Você está louco? Vai se quebrar ainda mais! – ele censurou a conduta de Itachi, tentando escapar (sem muito se esforçar, era verdade) do colo do outro, que ainda caminhava novamente para a cama com passos mancos.

_ Quieto. – Itachi respondeu com a voz rouca de prazer, gostando de sentir Sasuke endurecer contra sua cintura enquanto o segurava. Devido à seriedade da conversa tinha até esquecido que o garoto ainda estava nu, mas agora essa compreensão surgiu como um presente maravilhoso.

Ao contrario do que faria caso estivessem simplesmente transando e ele estivesse naquele mesmo grau intenso de luxúria, Itachi não jogou Sasuke com tudo na cama. O colocou com delicadeza sobre os lençóis, agindo de uma maneira tão suave que até o próprio jovem se sentiu surpreso com o tratamento.

_ Itachi, o que...

_ Shii... – o mais velho sibilou, mandando-o se calar. Sasuke, incrivelmente, obedeceu. – Se você não acredita em mim e no que eu digo sentir por você, vou te mostrar até você se convencer.

Itachi sentou-se na borda da cama e tomou o pé direito de Sasuke em suas mãos, sentindo um leve ferimento em processo de cicatrização em sua planta. Conseguia até imaginar onde Sasuke teria se cortado, deveria ser na segunda clareira do treinamento externo, lá havia muitas armadilhas colocadas propositalmente para dificultarem ainda mais o treinamento. Sasuke realmente parecia estar treinando duro.

Ergueu o pé de Sasuke e beijou o machucado, docemente, recebendo um suspiro dengoso em retorno. Beijou a parte de cima de seus dedos, em seguida o tarso, o tornozelo, subindo com beijos suaves por toda sua perna, até chegar à altura dos joelhos e repetir o mesmo processo com a outra perna. Sasuke deu uma risadinha de cócegas ao receber um beijo estalado na planta do pé esquerdo e Itachi sorriu, feliz em ser o causador daquele som que há tantos meses não ouvia.

_ Sua risada é maravilhosa. É uma das coisas que mais venero em você. – ele respondeu, assim que beijou o segundo joelho de Sasuke e ergueu o olhar para fitar o rosto do seu amado.

Sasuke estava corado e Itachi fechou os olhos pesadamente numa tentativa de se controlar; às vezes ele acreditava que Sasuke agia assim de propósito, porque era impossível alguém o seduzir daquela forma!

_ Mas certamente o que mais venero em você é isso... – Itachi abriu os olhos (agora bem mais avermelhados que outrora), largou as pernas de Sasuke abruptamente.

Subiu na cama, ficando de frente com o menor e beijando a ponta de seu nariz e em seguida as maças de seu rosto. Isso deixou Sasuke ainda mais corado pela surpresa de receber um comportamento tão doce de Itachi, mesmo quando ele exibia aquele olhar vermelho de prazer intenso; Itachi estava se controlando pra manter seu ponto?

_ Esse rubor. – Itachi falou, encostando sua testa a testa de Sasuke e acariciando as bochechas do outro com seus polegares, em movimentos circulares – Se eu pudesse, faria você ficar assim o tempo todo.

_ Você está... meio besta, Itachi. – foi tudo que ele conseguiu responder, tentando se virar para esconder seu rosto corado.

Mas Itachi escolheu exatamente aquele momento para friccionar a sua ereção ainda coberta na dele, arrancando um suspiro de surpresa e prazer do mais novo.

_ Provavelmente sim. – o mais velho respondeu, sorrindo um pouco, quase gemendo de tesão ao ver Sasuke corando ainda mais e cobrindo o rosto com vergonha – Mas não é assim que a gente fica quando está apaixonado?

O menor virou o rosto e o manteve coberto, incapaz de responder a pergunta ou continuar a fitá-lo nos olhos. Contente em deixar Sasuke envergonhado daquele jeito, Itachi voltou sua atenção para a parte do pescoço amostra. Beijando-o docemente, sem marcar, saboreando o gosto salgado do suor dele em virtude das atividades corporais de antes – Itachi se recusava a chamar aquilo de sexo. Tratou de lambê-lo da clavícula até a orelha, sussurrando com paixão ao final do trajeto.

_ Eu amo seu sabor.

_ I-tachi. – Sasuke murmurou, tentando enfiar o rosto ainda mais no travesseiro – Você está me deixando com vergonha.

_ Essa é a intenção. – ele respondeu com um tom lúdico.

Sasuke retirou as mãos do rosto virou-se rapidamente para encará-lo com um olhar de censura. Itachi aproveitou para depositar um selinho no biquinho contrariado que seu amado mostrava nos lábios, aprofundando o beijo em questão de segundos.

Logo Sasuke já nem se lembrava do que o deixara irritado e retribuía o beijo com um fervor intenso, mordendo o lábio inferior e superior do companheiro, afobado, desejando sentir cada vez mais; quando achava que sua excitação tinha chegado ao auge, Itachi segurava com força alguma parte de seu corpo e o provava o contrário: ele provavelmente iria enlouquecer aquela noite.

Realmente, só aquele beijo e aquelas carícias faziam toda atividade sexual de antes parecer uma completa piada.

 

**Eu sempre disse que você deve deixar o Itachi dominar...**

A questão não é essa frutinha, o problema é que o Sasuke estava agindo como um idiota, é claro que o sexo seria idiota.

_Pera, Itachi me dominar?_

 

Sasuke interrompeu o beijo abruptamente, respirando fundo pela surpresa. Uma das mãos de Itachi já estava na sua nádega direita sem que Sasuke sequer tomasse consciência disso por estar embriagado pelo prazer. Essa maldita mão estava muito próxima do lugar onde não podia chegar perto de jeito algum!

Sasuke tentou se controlar para não transparecer o seu pavor. Respirou fundo, duas vezes, antes de pedir do jeito mais dengoso que conseguiu (Itachi sempre cedia quando ele falava com dengo):

_ I-itachi, vamos fazer do outro jeito?

Pela primeira vez Itachi pareceu completamente decepcionado com aquele pedido, franziu o cenho em questionamento e afastou-se de Sasuke. Este, por sua vez, ficou desorientado por ter perdido o contato corporal e tentava compreender o que havia acontecido, mordendo o lábio e fitando o outro com ares de indagação. Quando o silêncio ficou pesado demais para suportarem, Itachi cruzou os braços e sentou sobre seus joelhos.

_ Sabe Sasuke, não sei se você percebeu, mas você não foi muito gentil agora pouco. Eu preferiria não fazer nada desse jeito nas próximas vinte e quatro horas. – o que mais Itachi podia dizer? Tudo tem limite nessa vida, oras!

O garoto mordeu o lábio e juntou as sobrancelhas, tentando pensar em alguma contra argumentação plausível.

_ Mas... a gente usa mais lubrificante... e...

_ O que foi? Você está com medo que eu perceba que você e o Madara estão transando? – Itachi perguntou casualmente; Sasuke parou de respirar para não gritar em desespero – Tarde demais.

 

_O que eu faço agora!?_

Vou saber? Você que teve essa ideia idiota de continuar transando com o Madara! Pra mim já dói ver você se submeter ao Itachi, agora ao Madara é absurdo!

**Ah Sasuke se vira, estou com o chatolino nessa. Você que escolheu isso, arque com as consequências.**

 

_ Eu... eu...

Itachi manteve a postura enfezada por alguns segundos, como se aguardasse uma resposta de Sasuke. Mas, ao final, desfez a farsa e deixou uma breve risada escapar de seus lábios. Bateu de leve com o indicador e dedo médio na testa de Sasuke, arrancando um ruído de indignação para si.

_ Ei!

_ Eu não sou idiota, sabia? – Itachi respondeu, debruçando-se novamente sobre Sasuke e colando testa com testa, abraçando seu corpo com ternura e devoção – Eu soube no momento que você respondeu rápido demais que queria “fazer” do outro jeito. Aliás, eu convivi muitos anos com Madara e sei muito bem que ele não é o tipo de cara que deixaria alguém como você passar intacto sem nenhum contato sexual.

_ Você sabe que Madara se deitava com outras pessoas quando vocês estavam juntos?

_ Claro que sim.

Itachi o encarou como se Sasuke acabasse de falar a coisa mais obvia do mundo; bom, que culpa Sasuke tinha se isso nunca passou pela sua cabeça? Por ele não desejar mais ninguém além de Itachi, acreditava que Madara deveria sentir a mesma coisa quando estava com Itachi, oras!

_ Mas... –  _Como Itachi pode responder com tanta naturalidade!_  – Você nunca ligou?

_ Não.

Sasuke pareceu pensativo com aquelas palavras, esquecendo brevemente o rompante de pavor que acabara de sentir ao ser descoberto. Percebendo que, mais uma vez, o garoto parecia estar pensando besteira, Itachi resolveu se explicar.

_ Eu nunca tive ciúmes de Madara e isso é algo que eu estou tentando entender ainda. – Itachi respondeu com franqueza – Porque não é como se eu não tivesse ciúmes de você Sasuke... Eu ficaria furioso se você tivesse algo com a Karin, por exemplo.

 

**Ewwwww!!! Karin não!!**

A para né!? Ela não é de se jogar fora!

 

Sasuke optou por ignorar a discussão desnecessária de suas mentes, pois não havia dúvidas: Karin já foi atraente o suficiente para causar nele algum interesse meramente físico. Mas depois de se envolver com Itachi, ele simplesmente não conseguia mais olhar para qualquer outra pessoa da mesma maneira.

O sexo com Madara funcionava porque, de certa forma, Madara lembrava um pouco a aparência de Itachi e tinha um jeito semelhante na cama, talvez por conta das próprias experiências que os dois tiveram quando estavam juntos, vai saber. E mesmo quando ele não se animava nas preliminares, a mecânica corporal não o deixava na mão e ele começava a gostar do sexo quando já estava na metade dele. Isso não significa que Sasuke se sentisse atraído por Madara, apenas que seu corpo reagia aos anseios fisiológicos naturais. Ainda sim, isso não explicava o comportamento de Itachi e Sasuke indagou isso ao outro com o olhar.

Itachi compreendeu o questionamento; decerto Sasuke estava se perguntando por que ele tinha ciúmes de Karin e de Madara não. Era algo tão óbvio que ele mal sabia como responder.

_ Não é como se eu não me importasse Sasuke, eu simplesmente entendo o que está passando nessa sua cabecinha. E te perdoo, independente dos seus motivos.

Se Sasuke achou que não poderia sentir mais vergonha, ele estava redondamente enganado. Sentiu até suas orelhas esquentarem ao ouvir tais palavras; Itachi piscou duas vezes, engoliu em seco e expirou com força.

_ Primeiro, não há o que perdoar porque não estamos juntos! – foi a única resposta que Sasuke conseguiu pensar, mas Itachi sequer pareceu ouvi-la.

_ Uhum... – o outro respondeu, hipnotizado pela aparência de Sasuke, aproximando-se dele novamente e sem receber qualquer protesto em contrário.

Itachi aproveitou a deixa para levar suas mãos ao traseiro de Sasuke e apertá-lo com desejo, passando ambos os dedos médios na entrada do menor e sentindo que, realmente, estava bem claro que Sasuke fizera sexo na noite anterior. A constatação o fez sentir uma onda de ciúmes, mas ele foi racional o suficiente para controlá-la por hora. Afinal, ele não estava mentindo quando dizia entender Sasuke.

Mas isso não significava que ele queria que Madara e Sasuke continuassem indo pra cama juntos.

_ S-segundo... que... que...

Sasuke estava ofegante e incoerente. Itachi prestava tanta atenção no comportamento do mais novo que sequer tinha a consciência de qual era o seu próprio estado naquele momento. Tudo que interessava era Sasuke: a forma como ele corava, como seus lábios apartavam ao permitir que ele respirasse de forma rápida e ruidosa, como seu corpo reagia a cada singelo toque. Pra completar, o corpo do mais novo já estava coberto por uma fina camada de suor e seus cabelos negros e bagunçados grudavam em alguns pontos sua testa e pescoço; era uma tentação.

Quando Sasuke gemeu baixinho o nome de Itachi, ele perdeu totalmente o controle. Saiu de cima da cama (e sem sequer se importou com a maneira como sua perna direita latejou com a movimentação), girou o corpo de Sasuke, colocando-o de bruços, e partiu para cima dele, beijando suas costas e encaixando seu quadril ao do menor.

_ Eu tentei. – ele grunhiu no ouvido de Sasuke, enquanto abaixava sua própria roupa intima e liberava sua ereção, levando-a até a entrada de Sasuke e acariciando-a, deixando bem claro o quanto ele estava se contendo até aquele momento – Eu tentei ser carinhoso e amoroso e agir como aqueles malditos mocinhos de romance literário, mas puta merda Sasuke. Puta merda! Quem escreve aquelas porcarias não entende que não da pra se controlar quando se tem alguém como você na cama.

Sasuke sorriu com o elogio, aproveitando a posição pra esconder o rosto no travesseiro; Itachi mordeu seu ombro com um pouco mais de força do que antes e Sasuke não conseguiu conter o gemido libidinoso de escapar em seus lábios. Com tal estimulação, acabou dizendo uma frase que provavelmente o deixaria mortificado se dita em outra situação:

_ Então me come logo Itachi... – ele se apoiou em seus cotovelos, virando um pouco a cabeça para olhar o rosto de seu parceiro e adorando o olhar estupidamente excitante que recebeu como recompensa pelas suas palavras desavergonhadas – Reviva a minha memória. Quero ver se você continua tão bom como nos meus sonhos...

Itachi quase grunhiu, mas se conteve. Não queria transformar uma perspectiva de provar seu amor em um sexo animal sem qualquer racionalidade, por mais difícil que fosse evitar penetrar Sasuke ali e agora. Ele se inclinou para trás, sentou-se no colchão e fitou as nádegas do menor; elas estavam marcadas pelas unhas de Madara.

Naquele momento seu sangue ferveu pra valer e todo autocontrole caiu por terra. Ele entendia Sasuke e perdoava Sasuke, fato. Mas Madara-nii...

 _Madara-nii_   _o caralho! Como ele ousa marcar o que é meu?_

_ Itachi? – Sasuke o chamou, achando estranho as mãos de Itachi deixarem o seu corpo por mais de quinze segundos.

Itachi não respondeu, sequer pareceu ouvir. Apartou as nádegas de Sasuke, observou sua parte mais íntima por poucos instantes e antes que Sasuke pudesse reclamar da exposição, ele se abaixou e...

 

_**Oh Deus como eu senti falta disso!** _

Só um pouquinho...

 

_ Hnnnnn... Itachii... – Sasuke empinou seu traseiro, afundando o rosto no travesseiro novamente e adorando sentir os movimentos da maravilhosa língua de Itachi dentro de si; continuava a ser tão estonteante quanto antes, talvez até um pouco melhor. Era difícil decidir, Sasuke mal conseguia pensar, quem dirá comparar o passado com o presente.

Depois de pouco mais de dois minutos de estimulação, Itachi procurou as cegas o tubo de lubrificante e milagrosamente o encontrou jogado em um canto da cama. Colocou uma quantidade generosa em seus dedos e inseriu o dedo médio onde sua língua se encontrava até poucos segundos atrás, aproveitando o momento para deixar um chupão forte em uma das nádegas de Sasuke. Quem sabe Madara entendesse o recado quando chegasse perto do seu amor mais uma vez!

_ Eu quero trucidar o Madara. – ele murmurou com a voz feroz, inserindo o segundo dedo no canal de Sasuke, observando novamente aquela região que o dava tanto prazer e não se controlando ao morder com força uma das marcas de arranhão explícito na pele branca de Sasuke.

_ Eu... Ahhn... achei que você não se importava.

_ O que os olhos não veem o coração não sente. – Itachi murmurou, acelerando um vai e vem rápido e se controlando para não enfiar logo o terceiro dedo.

Estava puto demais! Queria tomar Sasuke como seu logo! Sentia algo irracional, como se ao penetrar Sasuke, Madara jamais pudesse chegar perto dele novamente; o que era um completo absurdo, mas para a mente ciumenta e excitada de Itachi parecia fazer muito sentido.

Sasuke ainda gemeu impudicamente algumas vezes, gostando daquele tipo de tratamento tanto quanto estava adorando o lado mais carinhoso de Itachi, mas percebeu que seria melhor interferir e falar algo antes que toda aquela situação saísse de controle.

_ Então não olhe, volta pra cá... – ele murmurou, esticando uma de suas mãos e pegando o braço que Itachi usava para se apoiar na cama, tentando puxá-lo para perto de si.

Sasuke olhou para trás quando Itachi não se moveu, cruzando olhares com ele e fazendo o possível para colocar a sua maior cara de pidão à postos; Itachi instantaneamente pareceu relaxar um pouco e isso fez com que Sasuke respirasse aliviado novamente.

_ Desculpe... – Itachi murmurou, deitando-se sobre o corpo de Sasuke e beijando seu pescoço, ainda mantendo os dois dedos dentro do corpo do mais novo, mas diminuindo a intensidade do vai e vem para uma cadência mais gentil – Não sei o que me deu...

_ Eu sei. Eu sentia isso quando você se deitava com o Madara, lembra?

Itachi, satisfeito pelo perdão implícito, escolheu aquele exato momento para acurvar seus dedos dentro do corpo de Sasuke, fazendo-o arquear na cama pelo prazer de sentir seu ponto G ser estimulado com precisão. Itachi riu com prepotência parando para sussurrar no ouvido de Sasuke.

_ O que você estava falando mesmo otouto?

_ Ahnn... Itachi... Para com essa coisa de “otouto” porra... – Sasuke respondeu sem muita firmeza, desprendendo a principal parte das suas energias em rebolar com os dedos de Itachi dentro de si.

De fato estava reclamando daquele comportamento, mas sinceramente? Não era algo que estivesse preocupando-o tanto assim, não quando ele conseguia se sentir tão bem com as carícias de Itachi. Se ele o chamasse de qualquer coisa ele simplesmente não daria a mínima, mas discordou pelo simples prazer de discordar. Uchihas fazem isso, não é mesmo?

Itachi não respondeu, aumentando a intensidade do vai e vem progressivamente e inserindo o terceiro dedo, preocupado em tirar qualquer desconforto que Sasuke pudesse sentir. Claro, ele evidentemente estava bastante sensível pelas atividades com Madara ( _Maldito seja!_ ), mas tudo que ele pudesse fazer para diminuir sua dor, ele faria.

Quando o mais novo já liberava os sons característicos de que estava quase no auge ( _Ah, maravilha! Há coisas que não mudam mesmo!_ ), Itachi parou o vai e vem e sussurrou baixinho no ouvido de Sasuke.

_ Vire-se, eu quero olhar pra você quando fizer amor contigo.

_ Pare com essa coisa de “amor” tamb... – Sasuke parou de falar quando se virou e olhou de relance as pernas de Itachi, visualizando algo que fez todo o seu protesto parecer desnecessário.

As pernas de Itachi estavam completamente ensanguentadas devido aos seus machucados forçados e friccionados contra a cama, sujando todo o lençol de vermelho-sangue da metade para baixo. Céus, como Sasuke não sentira o cheiro!?

Itachi, percebendo que Sasuke parecia assustado ao olhar para suas pernas, também abaixou o olhar e se deu conta de que, em meio aquela movimentação, ele devia ter aberto ainda mais os machucados. Estava com a mente tão recheada de “Sasuke” que sequer prestara atenção na dor; simplesmente e não percebeu o que acabou fazendo consigo mesmo ao se colocar de joelhos na cama, pois e moveu por instinto. Sexo pede esse tipo de posição, não é mesmo? E ele lá ia lembrar que estava há seis meses em recuperação?

Impossível. Simplesmente impossível lembrar-se desses pequenos detalhes quando você tem um Sasuke nu deitado em seus lençóis.

_ Oh droga... – Itachi murmurou brevemente, mas logo voltou a atenção ao menor, abaixando-se e abraçando-o – Não liga pra isso, não é nada. Eu quero você.

_ Mas Itachi...

_ Por favor Sasuke. Eu preciso de você. – Itachi respondeu, deixando de lado a postura possessiva de antes e parecendo completamente perdido.

Não queria forçar Sasuke a nada, é claro, mas também não queria que ele desistisse do sexo por causa de um pouquinho de sangue. Mesmo que o sangue estivesse pingando para fora da cama; isso era apenas um detalhe, não era?

Ele realmente precisava ter Sasuke aquela noite, por isso orava mentalmente para que Deus fizesse o mais novo não ter um ataque ao ver o sangue; ele se lembrava muito bem o quão apavorado Sasuke podia ficar diante daquela singela e inofensiva substância vermelha.

Sasuke inspirou fundo, agora sentindo o odor adentrar suas narinas. Olhou para Itachi por alguns instantes e decidiu que não importava todo o seu medo por sangue, ou todo o horror que era imaginar Itachi se machucando por conta dele; ele também não conseguiria parar, precisava de Itachi, independente de qualquer coisa!

Mas nem por isso iria piorar ainda mais a situação.

Sasuke se levantou da cama e Itachi quase formou lágrimas de desespero nos olhos, mas então o garoto veio ate perto de si e beijou a ponta do  _seu_  nariz, gesto carinhoso que o pegou completamente desprevenido e o deixou abobalhado.

Sasuke estava... agindo com carinho?  _Sasuke_?

_ Deita na cama Itachi. Eu vou cuidar de você.

_ Sasuke... – mesmo confuso com aquelas palavras, Itachi se deitou na cama e observou Sasuke correr para o banheiro da suíte hospitalar, ouvindo o barulho de água corrente logo em seguida.

_O que ele está fazendo?_

_ Fique deitado e quieto! – Sasuke falou em voz alta do banheiro, tomando o devido cuidado para não exagerar em seu tom de voz e falar alto demais. Lavou suas mãos com calma e precisão, utilizando bastante do sabonete anti-séptico que estava na pia.

Não sabia exatamente o que devia ser feito com o machucado de Itachi, não era especialista em fazer aquilo e certamente a sua fobia de sangue sempre ganhava dele quando se propunha a olhar para um machucado, mas estava disposto a cuidar de Itachi como nunca estivera na vida e sabia que tinha que manter as mãos limpas para evitar uma infecção.

Quando julgou que suas mãos estavam limpas o suficiente decidiu voltar para o quarto. No caminho encontrou, para seu alívio, uma grande quantidade de pacotes de gaze, micropore e água boricada na estante do pequeno corredor entre o banheiro e o quarto; ao que tudo indicava, os médicos e enfermeiros já deixavam esse tipo de coisa a mão, sabendo que Itachi iria, cedo ou tarde, precisar utilizar.

Sasuke nada disse quando entrou novamente no quarto com os objetos medicinais em mãos. Ficou levemente envergonhado por Itachi ainda estar nu e evitou fitar sua região intima (naquele momento, Sasuke se deu conta de que ele também estava nu e quis se bater por causa dessa constatação), mas ainda sim não amarelou em seu objetivo.

 

Por que você está fazendo isso? Você não o odiava e queria que ele sofresse, morresse e nhenhenhenhenhe?

_Eu não quero que Itachi se machuque por minha causa. Vou consertar a bagunça que eu fiz._

Sasuke, puta merda, por um acaso você entende a contradição das suas atitudes?

**Que jeito meigo de dizer “eu gosto do Itachi”!**

_Morram._

 

Não manteve contato visual com Itachi, mas fez tudo que queria fazer: limpou o excesso de sangue com a água boricada, enxugou delicadamente o machucado com pedaços de gaze (graças ao bom Deus não tinha nenhum ponto rompido) e, ao final, colocou uma camada generosa de gaze acima do corte e o cobriu com duas fitas de micropore. Itachi ficou quieto durante todo o procedimento, completamente extasiado ao ver Sasuke tratá-lo daquela forma.

Nunca, nem em seus sonhos mais absurdos, pensou que Sasuke conseguiria deixar de lado uma grande fobia sua para oferecer ajuda a ele de qualquer forma; muito menos cuidar de seus machucados! Isso que acabara de acontecer era muito mais surreal do que qualquer outra coisa que presenciara ao lado de Sasuke; ele sabia perfeitamente como valorar aquele gesto que para muitos não seria nada demais, mas em se tratando do Uchiha mais novo era algo grandioso.

_ Pronto. – o mais novo murmurou baixinho, soltando os objetos na mesa de cabeceira e voltando a fitar Itachi, somente para ficar completamente horrorizado ao ver que Itachi ainda mantinha a sua ereção a postos, talvez ainda mais intensa do que outrora – Porra, como que você ainda tá assim?

 

**Eu sempre soube que Itachi tinha um fetiche por enfermeiros.**

É você quem tem esses fetiches fantasiosos em toda oportunidade, não Itachi. Pervertido.

 

Itachi levantou o rosto de Sasuke para que ele parasse de olhar para sua ereção e o fitasse nos olhos. E então exibiu o sorriso mais lindo que Sasuke já vira na vida, tirando completamente o seu fôlego e o fazendo esquecer prontamente da sua indignação.

_ Isso foi a maior prova de amor que você podia dar pra mim Sasuke. – Itachi constatou, sentando-se na cama e levando seu corpo para mais perto de Sasuke.

_ Prova de amor o caral... – pretendia reclamar e negar até a morte (tudo isso enquanto tentava ignorar o gargalhar intenso das outras mentes em sua cabeça), mas não conseguiu continuar a reclamar: Itachi o puxou para baixo e o beijou, entrelaçando seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e puxando-o para mais perto de si, tentando trazê-lo de volta à cama e indicando, de uma maneira bem afobada, que gostaria que o outro subisse acima de seu corpo.

Sasuke concedeu seu pedido, também voltando a endurecer com aqueles beijos. “Itachi-doce” estava de volta e Sasuke sinceramente não sabia qual tipo de Itachi ele preferia naqueles momentos carnais, mas certamente não tinha o que reclamar ao se sentir tão... tão... adorado daquela forma. Sentou sobre a ereção do mais velho, encostando-a junto a sua e fazendo-a endurecer ainda mais rápido com aquele contato.

Começou a rebolar, devagar e com calma, se preocupando muito mais em retribuir o beijo do que estimular ambos sexualmente. De alguma forma, Sasuke sentiu que estaria completo mesmo se não houvesse o sexo em si; os beijos de Itachi, naquele momento, pareciam ser mais intensos do que qualquer orgasmo.

Itachi acariciava seus cabelos, seu rosto, seus braços, todas as partes de seu corpo que conseguia alcançar. Ambos gemiam de paixão, entorpecidos pelos corpos um do outro, pela sensação de paz e completude daquele momento. Sem brigas, sem provocações e sem qualquer estresse no momento de ternura, Itachi ergueu um pouco o quadril de Sasuke e o penetrou, lentamente, para não machucá-lo – Sasuke até podia se contentar apenas com beijos, mas Itachi precisava de mais.

_ Eu te amo... – ele sussurrou contra os lábios de Sasuke ao sentir o corpo de seu amado por dentro, algo que ansiava há muito tempo.

Sasuke suspirou fundo, satisfeito por ouvir aquela declaração e sentindo seu coração bater ainda mais forte, mas não respondeu as palavras de Itachi. Voltou a beijá-lo docemente enquanto se acostumava com a invasão, entrelaçando suas pernas ao redor do corpo de Itachi com mais firmeza, ansiando sentir o corpo com o maior contato possível contra sua pele.

Em pouco mais de um minuto, Sasuke se sentiu confortável o suficiente para se mover. Agora, os beijos já não bastavam mais: queria sentir Itachi, queria ter certeza de que aquele momento era real, queria memorizar cada segundo em sua mente; precisava fazer aquele momento de felicidade durar para sempre em sua memória. Começou a se mover de maneira experimental, sem pressa, sem afobação.

Itachi novamente envolveu os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o puxou para mais perto, colando seu peito ao de Sasuke, sem jamais desfazer a união de lábios que tornavam todo o ato algo muito diferente das outras ocasiões, mas nem por isso menos intenso. Intenso... quem conseguiria adivinhar que uma suave dança de corpos como aquela poderia gerar muito mais prazer que o sexo veloz e animalesco que geralmente faziam?

Em meio a gemidos, suspiros e sibilos de prazer, adquiriram um ritmo um pouco mais rápido, mas nem por isso forte o suficiente para chamar de selvagem. Itachi parou de beijar Sasuke e abriu os olhos, levando suas mãos aos cabelos agora completamente bagunçados do menor e impedindo-o a interrupção da troca de olhares; Sasuke nem sequer piscava.

_ Eu te amo de verdade Sasuke. – ele repetiu, sem fôlego, e Sasuke gemeu alto naquele momento, encontrando sua próstata em meio a movimentação que ele mesmo comandava. Itachi mordeu o lábio, acariciando a cintura do mais novo com uma devoção imensa, mapeando cada pedaço de seu corpo com os dedos minuciosamente – Você é maravilhoso demais...

_ I-tachi... eu... – Sasuke quase se permitiu falar, mas interrompeu sua frase antes que ela saísse de sua boca em um ímpeto de autocontrole.

_ Fala... Vai, fala que você me ama também. – Itachi respondeu, erguendo o quadril e aumentando um pouco a intensidade da penetração. Podia sentir que Sasuke estava perto do auge, ele também estava; aquela relação estava muito intensa para ele se segurar durante horas de sexo, como geralmente fazia.

_ Eu... eu... – mais uma vez ele tentou, mas suspirou em derrota quando não conseguiu; era pedir demais pro seu ego falar algo como aquilo.

_Não dá._

Itachi o puxou para um beijo rápido, um breve selinho. Ao interromper o singelo ósculo, Itachi sorriu melancolicamente e começou a acariciar mais uma vez os cabelos suados do mais novo, colocando os fios rebeldes atrás da orelha. Não receber a declaração em retorno era algo que o machucava, mas ainda sim ele compreendia a confusão que devia ter se instaurado na cabeça de Sasuke.

E, mais uma vez, ele o perdoou, pois mesmo sem ouvir aquelas palavras o momento já valia por uma vida toda. Bastava, ele amava pelos dois e sabia que no fundo, bem lá no fundo, Sasuke o amava também... Nem que fosse só um pouquinho.

_ Você não precisa falar, eu sinto que você me ama. – ao ouvir aquelas palavras, inconscientemente Sasuke apertou ainda mais o seu canal ao redor de Itachi, arrancando um gemido de ambos. Itachi foi o primeiro a voltar a si, sorrindo radiante com aquela reação – Viu só?

_ Metido arrogante. – Sasuke respondeu, também com o sorriso à postos, aumentando a velocidade de sua movimentação.

Itachi riu e apertou a ponta do nariz de Sasuke de maneira provocadora, gostando da forma como ele corou um pouco mais com esse gesto.

_ Não estou vendo você negar... – ele respondeu com uma voz melodiosa, até mesmo um pouco provocadora. Esperava que Sasuke fosse negar, fosse reclamar, qualquer outra coisa; mas não esperava ouvir o que acabaria ouvindo:

_ Pois é... Nem eu... – Sasuke respondeu com as feições sérias, um pouco preocupadas, mas tendo a certeza de que não falava nada que não fosse verdade. Era incapaz de dizer que amava Itachi, isso era demais para o seu ego ferido; mas nem por isso conseguiria negar.

Porque ele amava. Muito, muito mesmo! Só que às vezes amor não é a única coisa que importa para que um casal possa ficar junto. Ele sabia que Itachi não era tolo e também tinha a consciência disso.

Não havia futuro para os dois.

Suspirando pesadamente, Itachi forçou Sasuke a parar de se mover e o colocou deitado ao seu lado na cama, sem sair de dentro do seu corpo. Naquela posição, Itachi conseguia abraçar todo o corpo do mais novo, tanto com suas pernas quanto com seus braços, e fazia tudo isso sem machucar ainda mais o seu corpo ferido. Era bom, era intoxicante, e ele não desejava soltar Sasuke nunca mais.

_ Eu te amo tanto, tanto, mas tanto... – Itachi sussurrava baixinho, agora dominando a velocidade da penetração e aumentando-a consideravelmente. Levou uma das mãos ao membro de Sasuke e passou a estimulá-lo em conjunto, desejando que eles chegassem ao ápice junto.

_ Ahn... humm... mais forte... vai...! – as palavras de Sasuke soavam quase incoerentes, mas ainda eram minimamente inteligíveis. Sasuke guiou seu braço esquerdo para trás, segurando o quadril de com Itachi com suas unhas, o encorajando a penetrá-lo com mais velocidade; ele estava quase lá! – T-tão bom...!

_ Sasuke, me prometa uma coisa. – Itachi murmurou, sem parar sua movimentação, apertando a base do pênis de Sasuke para atrasar o orgasmo; ele parecia estar muito próximo do ápice, mas Itachi não conseguia deixar com que aquele momento acabasse sem conseguir aquela promessa.

_ Qualquer coisa. – Sasuke respondeu, entendendo o motivo da atitude de Itachi, virando-se um pouco para trás para fitá-lo nos olhos, tentando passar uma segurança e encorajando-o a falar.

Era algo importante, Sasuke podia até  _sentir_  a apreensão de Itachi em seu próprio peito, e não faria pouco caso disso. Quando Itachi retribuiu seu olhar, Sasuke parecia agir como se ambos fossem um só: Eles sentiam como se o tempo houvesse parado, nada mais interessava a não ser aquele momento, aquela união, aquela dança de corpos, aquela paixão que ninguém conseguiria medir. As pálpebras de ambos estavam repletas de lágrimas, uma fusão de muitos sentimentos em apenas duas pessoas para que pudessem enfrentar sem se sentirem afetados.

Era estranho, único, maravilhoso e assustador – mas Sasuke queria que essa fusão nunca mais acabasse.

_ Qualquer coisa. – Sasuke repetiu sem fôlego.

Itachi piscou as lágrimas de seus olhos, agarrando-o para mais perto de si para que pudesse sussurrar em seu ouvido.

_ Prometa que quando eu morrer você vai estar do meu lado, não importa em qual papel ou circunstâncias. – ele pediu, sua voz soando chorosa e quebrada, mas não se importando com aquilo no momento. Ele realmente precisava ouvir uma promessa de Sasuke, era uma necessidade primordial estar ao lado do mais novo no seu último suspiro – Por favor.

Sasuke também piscou as lágrimas de seus olhos, levando a mão que estava no quadril de Itachi para os seus cabelos, aproximando ainda mais o rosto do outro para si, beijando suas bochechas e sugando as lágrimas salgadas se acumulavam em sua pele.

_ Eu juro. – Ele respondeu baixinho, fechando os olhos, se deixando levar pelas imensas sensações contraditórias que se formavam em seu corpo: prazer, amor, paixão, tristeza, completude, solidão...

Se ao menos a história deles fosse um pouquinho mais fácil, só um  _pouquinho_!

_ Obrigado, meu amor. – Itachi sussurrou em resposta, puxando o quadril de Sasuke para si e soltando sua ereção, permitindo que dentro de mais alguns movimentos os dois chegassem ao final, juntos.

E foi o que aconteceu: em menos de um minuto chegaram ao orgasmo, cada qual gemendo alto o nome do outro, agarrando como podiam o corpo daquele que amavam com a mesma intensidade que chegaram ao prazer doloroso e melancólico. Itachi desfaleceu-se dentro de Sasuke com um suspiro esmorecido, e Sasuke choramingou baixo, apreciando o prazer intimo e a promessa triste do fim. No fundo não desejavam que aquele momento acabasse, porque significaria o fim do sonho... o fim do momento de paz e o despertar para a realidade dura e infernal.

Mas não foi o que aconteceu instantaneamente, porque Itachi não deixou de abraçar o corpo de Sasuke, mantendo-o com as costas coladas contra o seu peito, beijando o pescoço suado do garoto com o mesmo nível de paixão. Não havia dúvidas: os dois gostariam de permanecer abraçados daquela forma pelo resto de suas vidas.

Mas a vida simplesmente não era um conto de fadas.

_ Itachi... me solta... – Sasuke pediu, e não ordenou. Ele tinha algumas perguntas para fazer antes de partir, como o que Itachi quis dizer quando falou sobre “missão pessoal envolvendo morte”, dizendo que ele também recebera uma assim.

Mas, com toda sinceridade, no momento tudo que ele queria era ouvir um “não” de Itachi e dormir em seus braços aquela noite.

_ Fique comigo mais um pouco... – o outro pediu, acariciando o corpo de Sasuke, sem intencionar um contato sexual, fazendo-o simplesmente para demonstrar carinho.

_ Eu quero te perguntar umas coisas.

_ Agora não. Eu falo tudo que você quiser depois, você ainda vai voltar, não vai? – Itachi questionou, agarrando Sasuke com mais força.

Mas Sasuke não respondeu.

Itachi sentiu seu lábio inferior tremer, mas ainda conseguiu se controlar por alguns minutos. Murmurou com o mesmo tom de voz quebrado de antes, fazendo o coração de Sasuke se espremer dentro de sua caixa torácica:

_ Por favor, só fique aqui.

Ele suspirou pesadamente, mas compeliu o seu pedido; virou-se de frente para Itachi, permitindo que o outro o envolvesse em um abraço, puxando-o para perto de seu peito. Naquela posição Sasuke pôde retribuir o abraço e o fez sem hesitar, encostando o ouvido no peito de Itachi e ouvindo seu coração acelerado.

Naquele momento, Itachi não se controlou mais. As lágrimas que escaparam aquela noite voltaram a correr, mas sem o mesmo silêncio de antes. Ele chorou,  _muito_ , de uma maneira que ninguém nessa vida o vira chorar. A dor que Itachi parecia sentir contagiava ainda mais Sasuke, mesclando-se a sua própria dor e arrancando lágrimas também de seus olhos, bem como alguns soluços baixinhos.

Sasuke queria chorar como Itachi, queria se afogar em lágrimas e ver se aquela dor diminuía. Mas o orgulho não permitia, ainda era muito mais forte do que ele. Sasuke tentava se conter da melhor maneira possível, aguentando o maldito nó na sua garganta pelo medo de parecer mais fraco.

Mas um deles tinha que ser o forte naquela noite, não é mesmo?

_ Acredite em mim quando eu digo que te amo... – Itachi murmurava palavras de amor sem parar, ainda acariciando-o, chorando, recebendo o mesmo toque suave de Sasuke, acompanhado de suas lágrimas espessas e silenciosas; Sasuke nada dizia, apenas ouvia e confirmava com breves acenos de cabeça.

 

Você sabe que ele diz a verdade, não sabe?

_Sim, eu sei._

**E você o ama também Sasuke, por que não diz? É só por causa do ego? Por causa da vingança? Do parentesco?**

_Não... não é só por isso._

**Então por quê?**

_Porque se eu disser, não vai mais ter volta. Eu não vou conseguir mais matá-lo..._

E é realmente isso que você quer Sasuke?

_O passado não pode ser alterado. Nada vai mudar o fato que Itachi matou a minha mãe e mentiu pra mim todo esse tempo._

**O passado não pode mudar Sasuke, mas as pessoas mudam. Itachi claramente mudou.**

 

O mais novo não continuou a discussão com suas mentes, não havia por que, era uma discussão inútil e ele estava exausto demais para pensar. Prestou atenção nas palavras carinhosas de Itachi, retribuindo cada beijo, cada carinho, cada suspiro, até que finalmente o sono tomou conta dos dois amantes, obrigando-os a terminar aquela noite especial de uma vez por todas.

Itachi dormiu primeiro, Sasuke ainda ficou a observá-lo por vários minutos antes de se levantar da cama e colocar suas roupas. Infelizmente, não podia se dar ao luxo de dormir nos braços de Itachi, por mais que cada célula do seu corpo protestasse contra a sua partida.

Depois de se vestir, destrancou a porta do quarto do maior para que ele não precisasse caminhar com sua a perna ferida pela manhã, voltou à cama uma última vez para acariciar seus cabelos, colocar a camisola hospitalar em seus braços para se vestir ao acordar e cobri-lo com cobertores limpos que estavam dobrados no sofá.

O observou mais uma vez e se inclinou para beijar sua testa, repetindo o mesmo gesto que Itachi fizera tantas vezes aquela noite ao acariciar de leve o rosto do mais velho com seu indicador.

_ Quando eu me decidir, você vai ser o primeiro a saber, nii-san. – ele murmurou para o Itachi adormecido, gostando da forma como a palavra soou de seus lábios.

Por fim, deu-lhe as costas e buscou sua ninja-tō e limpando as lágrimas que em algum momento voltaram a correr de seus olhos. Suspirou fundo e olhou para a noite estrelada e sem nuvens pela janela, a qual ainda se encontrava aberta.

Caminhou em sua direção, com passos firmes e decididos. Sabia que se olhasse para trás mais uma vez não conseguiria sair daquele quarto tão cedo, subiu no parapeito da janela, ativou os olhos violetas e deu um impulso noite à dentro.

_Bem vindo ao inferno mais uma vez, Sasuke Uchiha._

_... Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Referência ao capítulo 11.
> 
> (2) Fixador Externo: Vocês já devem ter visto isso alguma vez na vida na perna de alguém, e talvez alguém aqui já tenha se machucado ao ponto de precisar usar isso. É usado em casos onde a perna se quebra de tal forma que o tratamento não pode ser feito com gesso, seja porque há enxerto de osso ou porque há muitas feridas na pele que não podem ser abafadas. Ai uma geringonça de metal fica por fora da perna, penetrando dentro da sua pele até se fixar no osso. Por isso, é necessária uma cirurgia para colocá-lo e para retirá-lo.
> 
> (3) Referência ao capítulo 11 também.


	32. Capítulo XXXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: capítulo não betado, sejam bonzinhos comigo! ^^

Naruto desligou o celular, suspirando pesadamente ao encarar os olhos contrariados de Kakashi, os quais prometiam uma noite longa e nada agradável pela frente.

– Já avisou o Itachi? – o grisalho questionou rispidamente, evidenciando mais uma vez que não estava com um humor muito bom naquele momento.

– Você acabou de ver que eu liguei pra ele. – Naruto respondeu baixinho, sua voz soando frustrada e envergonhada. Deixou um beicinho de birra brotar em seus lábios e parou de encarar Kakashi nos olhos, fitando a porta como se estivesse, inconscientemente, tentando fugir daquela situação.

Tentar dar a notícia em meio a uma investida sexual não foi uma boa ideia. Kakashi até estava bem receptivo, nem achou estranho Naruto tentar fazer sexo mais uma vez naquele dia (bom, na verdade não havia nada de estranho nisso mesmo), afinal ele estava feliz pelos progressos hipnóticos com Itachi (algo que contou brevemente enquanto Naruto tentava boliná-lo) e ansioso com a viagem, acreditando que poderia ficar um pouco longe daquela cidade e se dedicar ao relacionamento deles entre as pausas do julgamento. Foi quando Naruto trouxe à tona a súbita decisão de viajar sozinho.

E, como esperado, tudo desandou.

Kakashi o interrompeu e não deixou mais que o tocasse, praticamente ordenando que ligasse para Itachi e informasse que os dois conversariam aquela noite, portanto era para ele estar preparado para uma madrugada de prontidão e solidão.

Naruto pode até dominar na maioria das vezes aquela relação, mas uma coisa é certa: quando Kakashi falava sério, sério  _de verdade_ , não havia dengo que o fizesse mudar de ideia ou melhorar seu ânimo irritadiço. Todavia, essa foi a primeira vez que Naruto se sentiu acuado por não conseguir o que queria com Kakashi desde que começaram a namorar, pois como das outras vezes suas táticas de "dominação" haviam funcionado, o Uzumaki considerou que provavelmente essa característica de Kakashi tinha ficado no passado. Mas pelo jeito a essência nunca muda; ele teria que encarar a situação de frente desta vez.

– Agora fale. – o grisalho ordenou, cruzando os braços e mantendo sua postura ereta, sentado de pernas cruzadas sobre a cama. Naruto, nervosamente, voltou ao seu lado e tentou abraçá-lo, mas Kakashi se esquivou – Anda Naruto. Sem joguinhos.

– Por que você está bravo desse jeito comigo? – o Uzumaki questionou, começando a ficar verdadeiramente preocupado com a perspectiva de brigar sério com seu namorado por conta de um capricho de Neji – Você está agindo como se eu fosse trair você!

Kakashi girou os olhos e cedeu por um momento, aceitando o abraço de Naruto. O loiro o envolveu com força, enterrando o rosto em sua camiseta e soltando um leve suspiro dengoso.

– Eu não estou achando que você vai me trair. Do jeito que você transou comigo hoje de manhã seria loucura da minha parte pensar uma coisa dessas... E se a preocupação fosse algo do gênero, garanto que seria menos desesperador.

Ao ouvir tais palavras, Naruto se sentiu confuso e se afastou de Kakashi, sem soltá-lo por completo.

– O que quer dizer?

– O que eu quero dizer é que nossos problemas não se restringem a dívidas ou falta de fidelidade como acontece com a maioria dos casais. Nosso principal problema é maior que isso: tem gente na nossa cola que bagunça nossa vida há anos, o tipo de gente que não hesitara em nos eliminar quando não encontrassem mais utilidade para nós. Somos peões de um jogo que nem sequer compreendemos, e podemos ser eliminados a qualquer momento em uma jogada de Madara...

Bom, era verdade, o loiro compreendia isso perfeitamente. Se existia alguém em toda aquela confusão que se preocupava com isso, esse alguém era ele. Afinal, ele já perdera muitas pessoas na sua vida por causa dos malditos Akatsukis, e nem por um segundo esquecia completamente daquela situação (nem mesmo em meio ao melhor orgasmo do planeta). Era simplesmente uma assombração sem fim na sua vida.

De qualquer forma, Naruto resolveu que aquele seria o momento perfeito para dizer a desculpa que pensara para manter Kakashi longe; a conversa propusera o gancho, mas independente disso não era mentira o que ele pretendia dizer:

– Justamente. – ele concordou, exibindo as feições sérias e preocupadas – É perigoso, você sabe que Madara ainda acha que você está no hospital. Se alguém te reconhecer nessa viagem...

– Naruto, nós já tínhamos todo o planejamento para que eu passasse despercebido. Eu sou policial, já consegui toda a documentação, já entrei no Sistema de Assistência a Vítimas Ameaçadas sem triagem, já tenho a identidade nova e...

Naruto puxou Kakashi para perto de si subitamente e depositou um selinho em seus lábios.

– Não interessa toda essa suas baboseiras de policial. – ele disse, olhando fundo nos olhos do namorado enquanto sustentava veementemente seus argumentos – Essas pessoas não são pessoas normais, eles nos caçam como animais: na espreita, na vigília, na raça. Não vai ser um documento falso que vai impedir a Akatsuki de nos encontrar!

Kakashi sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar com aquelas palavras, mas não tinha como negar a veracidade daquela conclusão. Entretanto, ele também não queria se tornar um prisioneiro do seu próprio medo, e estava cansado de ter sua mobilidade diminuída nos últimos seis meses.

– Eu estou fazendo o que posso fazer, mas eu não posso viver o resto da minha vida trancado nesse lugar, só saindo pra ir pro hospital em um carro com vidro fumê. Eu não sou um criminoso pra ficar em prisão domiciliar!

Não era como se o Uzumaki não entendesse isso. Se para ele havia muitas limitações de locomoção e isso já o deixava totalmente incomodado, imagina a situação de Kakashi? Mas mesmo que Neji não tivesse colocado aquelas condições para o encontro, Naruto não podia negar que não estava muito confortável em tirar Kakashi de sua rotina e levá-lo para uma viagem; no fundo, o medo de que Kakashi fosse descoberto ainda existia, mesmo com toda a cautela. As condições de Neji só serviram para que ele criasse uma motivação maior para dizer "não" à Kakashi, visto que negar algo ao seu amado não era muito fácil para Naruto, ainda mais algo que ele parecia desejar tão veementemente.

– Kakashi, você sabe que...

– Naruto, falo sério, eu estou enlouquecendo. – o grisalho revelou, levando as mãos aos cachos dourados de Naruto e fitando seus olhos com firmeza – Eu não aguento mais essa espécie distorcida de cárcere privado. Eu estou chegando a um ponto que quero arriscar, porque não dá mais pra continuar assim. Se eu for descoberto e morrer, era pra acontecer.

O Uzumaki deixou o queixo cair em completa perplexidade, fitando Kakashi com um ar de descrença por longos três segundos. Em seguida, mudou sua expressão facial para algo que se assemelhava a completa fúria e, com um impulso que o outro sequer pôde prever, deferiu-lhe um soco forte que acabou errando por poucos centímetros a sua mandíbula.

Kakashi deitou bruscamente sobre o colchão para se esquivar, mas nem por isso Naruto parou de tentar golpeá-lo, subindo cima dele e tentando iniciar uma briga violenta. Por sorte, o grisalho possuía treinamento corpo a corpo, e conseguiu se esquivar dos golpes violentos de Naruto com certa facilidade agora que superara o susto inicial.

Naruto era bom de briga, mas extremamente impulsivo, o que o tornava um combatente fraco contra pessoas que possuem técnicas de defesa pessoal e mente limpa. O mais velho, em um dado momento, conseguiu imobilizar Naruto, prendendo seus braços contra as costas de Naruto, forçando-o a ficar com a barriga contra o colchão.

– Por que você tá me batendo?! – ele questionou entre os urros de fúria do loiro, tentando encará-lo, mas tendo dificuldade nisso. Naruto virava o rosto a todo momento, aproveitando a posição em que se encontrava para evitar o olhar penetrante de Kakashi.

– VOCÊ CONTINUA O MESMO IDIOTA DE SEMPRE! – o Uzumaki gritou em plenos pulmões, enfiando a cabeça nos lençóis e deixando as lágrimas de raiva rolarem – COMO PODE DIZER ISSO PRA MIM!? IDIOTA!

Com essas palavras Kakashi percebeu o grande erro que acabara de cometer. Soltou o corpo de Naruto, que milagrosamente não voltou a atacá-lo e continuou enfiando o rosto nos lençóis, deixando um soluço baixinho escapar. Tomado por um sentimento de culpa, Kakashi afagou os cabelos de seu namorado com carinho e paciência, aguardando até que o choro frustrado fosse parcialmente controlado.

Depois de alguns minutos, Naruto fungou algumas vezes e se sentou na cama, olhando para o outro com os olhos azuis brilhantes e levemente inchados, mas sem o mesmo descontrole de antes. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, e quando teve a certeza de que sua voz não soaria falhada demais, declarou:

– Se você morrer, eu não vou ter mais nada na minha vida.

– Naruto...

– Não Kakashi, não. Não comece, não me venha com discursos motivacionais, não apela pra psicologia reversa, não tem como você me convencer o contrário. – ele soluçou, mas nem por isso parou de falar, sua voz soando cada vez mais ríspida pela tentativa de conter o choro – Eu perdi minha família, perdi o Sasuke, perdi meus amigos; não venha tratar a tragédia como algo natural, porque não é!

– Eu sei, me desculpe, eu me expressei mal.

– Não me peça desculpas! – Naruto gritou alto, e nesse momento Kakashi o puxou para si mais uma vez. Mesmo contrariado, o Uzumaki aceitou o abraço – Se você morrer Kakashi, eu juro que vou te buscar no inferno só pra te matar de novo! Você não pode me deixar!

– Eu não vou deixar você.

O telefone de casa começou a tocar e Kakashi não deu a mínima importância para isso. O importante, naquele minuto, era fazer Naruto se acalmar, mas o mais novo não parecia ouvi-lo de forma alguma.

– Não comece a agir com descaso com a sua segurança só porque está cansado! Nós já fazíamos a vigilância há anos, não é agora que...

– Naruto. – Kakashi foi o brigado a usar um tom de voz mais firme para se fazer ouvir e acabou forçando o loiro a olhar para cima. Aproveitou a posição para limpar com os polegares as bochechas molhadas, que ainda derramava lágrimas silenciosas de desespero – Eu errei, falei besteira, mas se acalme. Eu vou continuar me cuidando, eu vou continuar vivo e lutando com você, e nós vamos descobrir onde está o Sasuke, resgatá-lo, ajudar seus amigos... E aí vamos ser uma família normal novamente, ok?

O Uzumaki manteve o olhar firme e agora sem lágrimas, mas logo expirou pesadamente e voltou a abraçar Kakashi, beijando seu pescoço e inalando a fragrância que tanto amava sentir.

– Você é o amor da minha vida. – ele murmurou, depositando mais um breve selinho na pele exposta de Kakashi e abraçando-o mais forte – Não esqueça disso, nunca.

O mais velho mordeu o lábio, não sabendo o que responder diante daquelas palavras; por isso limitou-se a repetir o gesto de Naruto, depositando beijinhos em sua clavícula e afagando seu corpo por cima das roupas.

O fato é que desde que confessara sua atração e o amor criado pela convivência que tinha com Naruto, Kakashi nunca chegou a declarar se o amava ou não como homem. Claro, já havia dito várias vezes estar apaixonado (e certamente fizera atitudes condizentes para que o próprio Naruto não duvidasse disso), mas declarar o amor como um verdadeiro amante faz... Isso Kakashi ainda não fizera, e não sabia quando poderia fazer.

Kakashi era o tipo de pessoa que só falaria as "três palavrinhas mágicas" uma vez na vida, tal qual Naruto. Isso não significa que era puritano ao ponto de nunca se apaixonar por outras pessoas, ou que havia se guardado apenas para o "amor da sua vida", mas para eles essas três palavras tinham um poder indiscutível, de modo que nenhum dos dois a falara para outras pessoas, a não ser no sentido fraternal ou familiar – inclusive para Naruto. E apesar do jovem já ter percebido que amava Kakashi como nunca amara outra pessoa na vida, o mais velho ainda estava naquele processo de reflexão. Naruto entendia isso, demorou anos até que ele admitisse para si mesmo que o amava, de modo que tentou inutilmente buscar um amor enquanto seu coração já estava ocupado, o que resultou em todas aquelas decepções.

Isso, todavia, não o impedia de se sentir inseguro, apesar de entender que não deveria se sentir diminuído por isso; e certamente a insistência de Iruka de permanecer na vida dos dois não o ajudava a lidar com essa insegurança.

O telefone tocava incessantemente enquanto os dois ainda se acariciavam, mas eles não se incomodavam com o barulho; Naruto já estava bem mais calmo quando seu namorado chamou sua atenção novamente, quebrando o clima romântico do momento.

– Eu sei que você está me escondendo algo. Por que não quer que eu vá com você?

Naruto resmungou baixinho, se sentindo idiota por ter imaginado que estava livre daquele assunto; aparentemente Kakashi não era do tipo que se distraia tão facilmente com contato físico como ele.

Ele havia cogitado a possibilidade de ao menos dizer para Kakashi que iria encontrar Neji, mas no fim optou por não falar nada enquanto não tivesse informações palpáveis para entregar. Kakashi já estava passando por uma grande pressão nas tentativas de hipnose de Itachi, de modo que não havia a necessidade de lhe trazer mais um tipo de preocupação por enquanto. Sim, ele iria contar a respeito do encontro depois que tivesse novas informações, mas por hora não havia necessidade de deixá-lo ainda mais ansioso sendo que sua ansiedade não mudaria a sequencia dos fatos.

E isso não era mentir, era?

– Eu só estou preocupado com sua segurança e quero um tempo para refletir sobre algumas coisas... – ok, _isso_ era mentir. Mas era por uma boa causa, não era?

– Eu sinto que você está me escondendo algo Naruto. Você se lembra da nossa promessa de não omitir mais nada?

O loiro se afastou e o olhou com irritação, preparado para iniciar uma nova briga. Sim, ele estava escondendo algo, mas era algo inofensivo e ele ia revelar depois! Não era como Kakashi, que apesar de não esconder que ainda conversava com Iruka e o ajudava em seus problemas, tentava ao máximo fingir que aquele empecilho não existia na relação dos dois, evitando até falar sobre o assunto e atendendo as ligações do amigo às escondidas! Se Kakashi queria jogar pesado e colocá-lo contra a parede, tudo bem, mas isso não ia ficar assim!

Naruto decidiu naquele momento que iria revelar a situação com Hinata e Neji, mas Kakashi teria que ouvir poucas e boas antes disso!

Só que falando em Iruka...

– **Kakashi, você está em casa?**

O casal interrompeu a guerra de olhares e redirecionou sua atenção para o corredor do apartamento, de onde vinha o som da voz de Iruka acompanhado pelo leve chiado de interferência característico da gravação da secretária eletrônica. Ambos reconheceram a identidade do dono da voz de primeira, e Naruto nem fez questão de tentar esconder a careta de desagrado que surgira em seu rosto.

– **Você não está atendendo o celular. Se tiver em casa, por favor, pegue o telefone.**

– Naruto eu vou atender o Iruka, ok? – Kakashi falou baixinho, saindo da cama e ficando de pé, massageando seu pulso direito que quase havia torcido no meio da briga com Naruto.

Ele sabia que Naruto não deveria estar com um humor muito bom no momento, tanto pela discussão quanto pelo chamado de Iruka, mas a situação com certeza era mais importante. O seu namorado iria sobreviver a um ciuminho besta como aquele.

– Nosso assunto também é importante.

A voz de Naruto soou mais grave que o convencional, em um tom de rancor que Kakashi jamais havia escutado. Ainda sim, ele não olhou para trás, continuando seu trajeto para fora do quarto a fim de chegar próximo ao telefone a tempo.

– Mas pode esperar. – ele disse, sabendo que se não respondesse nada seria pior ainda lidar com Naruto depois.

– Kakashi. – a maneira como seu nome soou fez com que o mais velho parasse de andar e prestasse atenção – Se você me ignorar pra ir atender o Iruka agora, pode ter certeza que eu vou adiantar essa viagem e dentro de cinco minutos 'tô saindo daqui sem você, independente dos meus motivos ou de qualquer discussão que teríamos a respeito disso. Você não está dando a importância para o que eu quero discutir.

Apesar das palavras centradas, Kakashi sabia que Naruto estava agindo com impulsividade mais uma vez por estar completamente furioso. A falsa calma não o enganava nem por um momento, era chantagem... _De novo!_

– Não seja infantil. – ele o censurou, pois isso era infantilidade! Onde já se viu? Cinco minutinhos não iram matar ninguém, tinham a madrugada toda para conversar!

– Não me ponha pra escanteio porque o babaca do Iruka está impaciente! – a maneira como Naruto alterou seu tom de voz só demonstrou a veracidade da teoria de Kakashi.

– **Kakashi, retorne a ligação o quanto antes...**

Naruto aguardou por dois longos segundos, mas Kakashi não se moveu. Irritado, levantou da cama e escancarou a porta de seu guarda-roupa, e nem o barulho do final da gravação o fez diminuir sua ira e vontade de sair dali o quanto antes.

– Naruto, pare com isso!

– Não Kakashi! Não! Quer saber de uma coisa? Apesar de você ficar jogando na minha cara que eu ainda tenho contato com a Hinata e afirmar que por isso você pode ter contato com Iruka, eu nunca deixei de fazer nada com você por causa dela. E você? Avinha! Você constantemente me deixa sozinho em momentos que eu preciso pra atender o Iruka!

Kakashi sabia que isso não era uma mentira, mas Naruto não estava pesando muito bem as coisas naquele julgamento. No momento, Iruka precisava da ajuda de Kakashi, pois sua vida tivera um desfecho cruel nos últimos dois meses. E apesar de não haver indícios, Kakashi não conseguia tirar da cabeça que talvez, apenas talvez, houvesse o dedo da Akatsuki no desastre da família de Iruka também, e isso o fazia se sentir um pouco culpado.

– Ele também está passando por problemas Naruto, você sabe disso! Os pais dele...

– MORRERAM! VEJA SÓ! COMO OS MEUS!

Kakashi ficou em silencio, olhando para as costas de Naruto enquanto ele se vestia rapidamente, não gostando nada da chantagem emocional que ocorria ali. Sim, os pais de Naruto morreram de uma forma trágica e traumatizante, mas já fazia muito tempo e o loiro não demonstrava os mesmos sinais de trauma que Sasuke, por exemplo. Iruka, já adulto, perdera os dois pais mês passado para mortes naturais (ou era isso que a certidão de óbito apontava: parada cardíaca) e apesar de já ser maduro e independente, ainda sim a dor o atingia. Iruka precisava de um amigo e o ciúmes de Naruto não o permitia enxergar isso.

Alem disso, Kakashi não conseguia acreditar 100% no laudo médico. Apesar de entender que mortes acontecem todos os dias no mundo, para ele a desgraça atingia a vida das suas pessoas próximas de tal forma que ele não descartava a possibilidade da intervenção da Akatsuki na morte dos pais de Iruka.

– Seus pais morreram há anos Naruto, Iruka ainda está no processo de aceitação. Tenha um pouco de paciência com ele. – ele falou, tentando manter a calma, respirando fundo para se controlar. Precisava adotar uma nova postura para ser ouvido, bater de frente não seria a solução para essa discussão.

Todavia, Naruto não parava de se vestir para olhá-lo.

– O caralho! Ele quer é usar isso como desculpa e te tirar de mim!

– Pare de ser ciumento Naruto! Você acha que alguém em luto estaria preocupado com isso!?

– Ah não se preocupe Kakashi, tenho certeza que mesmo no momento de dor Iruka não para de pensar em você! – Naruto soou irônico demais, o que fez Kakashi se lembrar prontamente de Itachi.

_Esses dois estão passando muito tempo juntos..._

Kakashi fez uma careta, detestando as palavras de Naruto que parafraseavam uma mensagem que Iruka mandara para ele há uns dias atrás, mas certamente bem mais inocente do que Naruto fazia parecer ao repeti-la.

Contudo, ele não era tolo e sabia que Iruka nutria algum sentimento por si. O que Naruto tinha que entender é que ele já havia deixado claro para o amigo de infância o tipo de relação que ele e Naruto possuíam! O que mais seu namorado queria? Que abandonasse um amigo no momento de necessidade por causa de ciúmes desmedido? Mesmo que Naruto não confiasse em Iruka, ele tinha que lhe dar um pouco mais de confiança nele, oras!

Agora vestido para a viagem, Naruto alcançou sua mala (que já estava pronta há algumas horas do lado da cama de casal), fechou-a rapidamente e decidiu sair de casa naquele instante. Sua passagem era só para o dia seguinte, mas com alguma sorte conseguiria trocar o horário do voo, ou na pior das hipóteses cochilaria na sala de embarque do aeroporto.

Kakashi segurou seu braço quando Naruto passou a sua frente e o forçou a se virar, beijando-o com frustração e até mesmo um pouco de violência. Mesmo contrariado, Naruto retribuiu o beijo feroz, e ele devia confessar que isso até o ajudou a se acalmar um pouco. Os dois continuaram trocando mordidas fortes e estalos selvagens até que necessitaram se separar para respirar e acalmar os ânimos. Naruto já estava até excitado e se perguntava porque mesmo queria ir para o aeroporto tão cedo.

Mas Kakashi logo tratou de lembrá-lo do motivo.

– Você está puto comigo agora, mas vai passar. – Kakashi murmurou, dando mais um beijo nos lábios de Naruto antes de continuar a falar – Me ligue quando sua raiva passar e me explique o que está acontecendo.

_Seria melhor pra ele ter ficado quieto!_

– Você é muito prepotente mesmo! – Naruto grunhiu entre os dentes, mas Kakashi, por algum motivo, parecia estar com um humor bem melhor depois do beijo, e riu baixinho.

– Não, eu apenas te conheço de outros carnavais. – Kakashi respondeu, apertando a ponta do nariz de Naruto e se divertindo um pouco com o olhar indignado que os olhos azuis o presentearam – Aguardo seu contato Naruto, e quem sabe você não pense bem nessa besteira e aceite minha companhia... Talvez toda essa babaquice só sirva pra você ter que voltar no aeroporto pra me buscar quando eu chegar, já pensou nisso?

– Já pensou que esse tipo de comentário seu não me acalma nem um pouco e só piora as coisas?

_Como se chamar meus sentimentos de "babaquice" fosse melhorar as coisas!_

Naruto puxou o braço e se desprendeu da pegada de Kakashi, e aproveitou para sair do quarto com passos firmes e largos.

– Até daqui a pouco, Kyuubi!

Irritado, Naruto mostrou o dedo do meio para Kakashi enquanto continuava a sair do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si com bastante força assim que puxou sua mala para o corredor.

Assim que se viu sozinho, Kakashi se jogou na cama de qualquer jeito. Se sentia emocionalmente esgotado, apesar da tentativa frustrada de parecer se divertir com tudo aquilo – ao menos achava que a tentativa poderia amenizado um pouco os ânimos. Naruto, às vezes, tornava aquele namoro muito mais difícil do que já era, e de vez em quando ele até pensava em terminar; só não o fazia porque seu coração parecia quase implodir toda vez que ele pensava nessa possibilidade.

Era uma fase, uma fase complicada, apenas isso. Decidiram iniciar um relacionamento no meio de um turbilhão de problemas, era óbvio que o relacionamento em si acabaria afetado por todas essas adversidades. Mas ele sabia que valia a pena, pois quando tudo acabasse eles finalmente poderiam ficar juntos, e em paz.

Fechou os olhos, suspirando pesadamente e passando as mãos nos seus cabelos algumas vezes para se acalmar. Quase adormeceu, mas foi despertado pelo ruído característico do vibrar de seu celular; Iruka provavelmente o ligava mais uma vez. Kakashi esticou o braço e alcançou o celular na mesinha de cabeceira, se preparando para esquecer todos os seus problemas e preocupações e dar o ombro amigo mais uma vez.

Se havia alguém que não tinha um minuto para sofrer com suas preocupações particulares, este alguém certamente era Kakashi Hatake.

 

**(***)**

 

Kakashi já estava exausto mesmo antes de começar a "trabalhar" aquela manhã, mas isso não era desculpa para fazer corpo mole; tinha sessão com Itachi e provavelmente conseguiriam algum sucesso desta vez, já que na sessão anterior recuperaram uma memória oculta de Izuna. Todavia, Kakashi estava preocupado, pois Naruto não o telefonara e ele não poderia viajar mais para ir atrás do loiro.

Muita coisa aconteceu em poucas horas... Muita coisa  _mesmo_.

Shikamaru era o encarregado de cuidar de Itachi nos próximos dois dias, enquanto Kakashi e Naruto estivessem viajando e Karin permanecesse ausente. Todavia, alguns minutos antes de sair de casa, Shikamaru o ligou aos berros e informou (ou melhor, anunciou totalmente fora de si) que Temari entrara em trabalho de parto, e isso fez com que o grisalho revisse suas prioridades e optasse por ficar com Itachi. Afinal, seria demais pedir para o pobre e desesperado Shikamaru direcionar sua atenção para Itachi naquelas circunstâncias, certo?

Portanto, Kakashi apenas passou rapidamente no aeroporto para solicitar a conversão do valor da passagem em milhagem e foi direto ao hospital, se deparando com uma correria desmedida entre todos os funcionários que sequer prestaram atenção na sua chegada.

Isso era estranho, porque o Hospital X costumava ser bastante organizado e pacato (não graças ao Diretor, é claro, pois Jiraiya certamente não era bom em organizar esse tipo de coisa), esse era um quadro muito diferente do que estava acostumado encontrar naquele local.

– Senhor Hatake! – ele escutou alguém chamá-lo e virou-se no mesmo instante, reconhecendo a enfermeira Shizune de imediato.

Ela era uma das poucas enfermeiras que eventualmente cuidava de Itachi (nas raras ocasiões que deixavam alguém fora do "circulo da confiança" botar os olhos no Uchiha). Seu contato nunca passava de uma pequena ajuda com o banho e ministrações de medicamentos, pois Jiraiya não gostava de deixar sua inocente equipe muito tempo com Itachi; preservando-os com a ignorância – poderiam entrar nessa confusão caso descobrissem a real identidade de Itachi. Kakashi considerava esta atitude do diretor particularmente sábia.

A jovem mulher, com não mais do que vinte e oito anos, parou por alguns instantes a sua frente, levemente ofegante, tentando recuperar o fôlego e lhe passar informações. Kakashi aguardou pacientemente.

– Senhor Hatake, por favor, pode checar o Itachi? Não tivemos um membro da equipe do Doutor Jiraiya disponível para fazer isso essa manhã, estamos sobrecarregados com o trabalho, e ele fez muito barulho ontem de noite, parecia frustrado.

Ela parecia realmente exausta, muito mais do que ele. Shizune não era o tipo de pessoa que pedia para alguém fazer o seu trabalho, então Kakashi só pode supor que a situação era realmente desesperadora.

– O que aconteceu?

– Um acidente. Dois ônibus de viagem colidiram em uma rodovia próxima daqui, todas as vítimas sobreviventes foram encaminhadas pra esse hospital, estamos correndo contra o tempo para salvar todos e transferir os que possuem os menores ferimentos.

Kakashi estremeceu de leve ao ouvir aquela informação, mas relaxou logo em seguida. Acidentes acontecem, pessoas morrem, isso é normal. Ele não podia esquecer que o ciclo da vida (caótica) do ser humano continuava acontecendo, independente da existência dos Akatsukis. Apesar de ser algo lamentável, não havia qualquer indício de que aquele acidente tivesse alguma ligação com os atos de Madara. Ele precisava parar de paranóia, estava quase virando um "Sasuke dois".

– Ok, deixe Itachi comigo, ele não está passando por nenhum risco de vida, eu tenho uma sessão com ele agora mesmo. – respondeu com um aceno afirmativo de cabeça.

– Obrigada, Senhor Hatake!

Depois de agradecer com um sorriso cansado, a morena correu pelo corredor em direção a sala de emergências, onde Itachi ficou durante algum tempo quando chegou todo estraçalhado por conta de Madara. Kakashi ainda se lembrava muito bem do ar particularmente pesado daquela área do hospital, mas parecia que aquela energia havia se espalhado para todo o ambiente.

Céus, estava tudo uma loucura mesmo naquele hospital, nem sequer pediram sua identificação para deixá-lo entrar nos leitos! Kakashi até sentiu pena de Temari, imaginando como deveria ser difícil para ela lidar com um trabalho de parto naquela loucura, quase desejou que ela tivesse ido para outro hospital, mas sabia que desde que assumira o caso de Itachi com Shikamaru ela estava se consultando com um obstetra do Hospital X. Kakashi decidiu que assim que checasse se o Uchiha estava bem iria passar na ala de cirurgias e dar uma força para Shikamaru, a sessão de hipnose poderia esperar alguns minutinhos.

Mas todos os seus planos de solidariedade foram por água abaixo quando Kakashi abriu a porta do quarto de Itachi e se deparou com  _aquela_ cena.

O cheiro metálico impregnava o quarto todo, e o sangue seco no chão e colchão demonstrava muito bem de onde vinha odor. Itachi estava ali, deitado de barriga pra cima na cama suja de sangue, apesar de estar com o corpo parcialmente coberto por um lençol limpo; sua camisola hospitalar estava jogada de qualquer jeito no chão e estava igualmente imunda.

– I-Itachi! – ele exclamou o nome do moreno em voz alta e quase choramingou em alivio quando Itachi reagiu e virou a cabeça em sua direção. O estrago no ambiente o fizera imaginar que talvez Itachi estivesse... bem... – O que aconteceu aqui?

O moreno fechou os olhos pesadamente e se endireitou na cama. Kakashi tentou aguentar sua afobação e aguardar, mas quando já ia abrir a boca novamente para censurar o silêncio do Uchiha recebeu um simples comando.

– Entre e feche a porta. – o ex-membro da Akatsuki falou, abrindo os olhos e encarando o teto branco com calma. Sua voz soara levemente rouca, aquele tipo de voz que indicava que alguém havia chorado a noite toda e hoje amanhecera com uma tremenda dor de garganta.

Mais do que rapidamente, Kakashi realizou o pedido de Itachi: fechou a porta e trancou-a com duas voltas na chave, não perdendo tempo em correr em direção a cama ensangüentada, encarando os olhos negros (e já com pouquíssima coloração avermelhada) do mais novo com preocupação.

– Madara veio aqui? – ele não tinha outra teoria, estava muito claro que Itachi fora violentado mais uma vez. Havia muito sangue no colchão, na roupa de cama e até no chão; seu corpo, apesar de coberto por um lençol praticamente limpo, exibia algumas manchas de mordidas e ele evidentemente estava nu por debaixo daquela fina camada de algodão. Quem mais poderia fazer algo assim com Itachi se não fosse Madara?

– Não, Madara não veio aqui. – Itachi respondeu, suas feições indecifráveis para Kakashi. Mas, de certa forma, parecia que o próprio Uchiha tinha dificuldade em compreender que tipo de sentimento deveria sentir agora.

– Então quem veio aqui? Quem fez isso com você?

Itachi, em vez de responder, apenas piscou e finalmente focalizou de verdade Kakashi em seu campo de visão pela primeira vez no dia.

Naquele momento, o grisalho conseguiu compreender um pouco a dualidade que o Uchiha sentia: seus olhos estavam frios, tristes, melancólicos, enquanto ainda sim ele abriu um sorriso, um sorriso verdadeiro, um pouco contido, mais ainda sim genuíno. Itachi estava desnudo não apenas de roupas, mas também de suas máscaras protetoras, mostrando sentir emoções muito humanas e complicadas naquele instante. Isso certamente pegou o grisalho de surpresa, porque Itachi não demonstrou aquele tipo de emoções quando efetivamente foi estuprado por Madara há pouco mais de seis meses.

Só uma pessoa era capaz de fazer o que fizera com Itachi e ainda lhe causar esse tipo de sentimento. Kakashi sabia que isso só podia significar uma coisa...

– Sasuke veio aqui?! Foi ele que fez isso com você!? – Kakashi questionou, mortificado. Não era possível que Sasuke fosse capaz de fazer aquilo com alguém! Aquilo era... desumano! Olha a quantidade de sangue que havia naquele quarto! – Anda Itachi, me diz! Sasuke estuprou você?

Itachi balançou a cabeça negativamente, ainda com o leve sorriso nos lábios e os olhos nostálgicos e entristecidos. Sentou-se na cama, deixando um leve ruído de desconforto escapar pelos seus dentes, e aproveitou a nova posição para erguer o lençol que cobria suas pernas, mostrando os curativos feitos por Sasuke para Kakashi, que visualizava tudo sem entender qual era a sua intenção.

– Ele fez esses curativos em você? – questionou, apensar de achar que seria impossível Sasuke fazer esse tipo de coisa. Afinal, ele costumava apresentar um quadro de hematofobia(1) muito grave desde a morte de seus pais.

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Itachi sorriu ainda mais, acariciando a borda do micropore com uma delicadeza estonteante, como se estivesse acariciando pétalas de rosas ou um presente igualmente romântico.

– Sasuke fez muita coisa por mim ontem, me fez a pessoa mais feliz e mais miserável da face da terra. Ainda sim, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo viveria esta noite pelo resto da minha vida.

Kakashi não parecia compreender uma única palavra que Itachi dizia. Pelo jeito teriam muito que conversar antes de qualquer tipo de sessão de hipnose. Mas ele não podia negar: mesmo que Sasuke tivesse realmente machucado Itachi, era um reconforto inimaginável ter a prova real de que o seu filho de coração estava vivo e saudável de corpo.

Ele só gostaria que o garoto também estivesse saudável de mente e alma...

 

**(***)**

 

Kakashi ouviu tudo que Itachi tinha a dizer com calma, sem interrupções, apesar do seu nível estratosférico de curiosidade. Itachi, ironicamente, parecia mais apaixonado do que nunca ao citar o nome de Sasuke, como se a visita da noite anterior houvesse reascendido uma chama que nunca deixara de queimar, mas que já estava mais platonizada pela distância. Isso era absurdo porque certamente não fora o encontro mais romântico entre os dois, mas para Itachi parecia ter sido a melhor noite de sua vida.

Seu julgamento inicial estava errado, Sasuke não havia estuprado Itachi. Ainda sim, ele não se comportara como uma pessoa normal, pois apesar de Itachi ter oferecido o seu corpo para provar o seu ponto, ele não estava nem um pouco confortável em adotar aquela situação de submissão dolorosa novamente. Sasuke percebeu isso em algum ponto e explodiu, teve uma crise de choro e quando Kakashi recebeu essa informação de Itachi, não pode deixar de suspirar com alívio. Ainda havia alguma humanidade dentro do seu garoto.

Isso foi verdadeiramente reconfortante depois de toda narração doentia do sexo dos dois – Itachi ainda continuava agindo como se sexo não fosse tabu algum e, portanto, era bem detalhista em suas narrações. Kakashi geralmente o censurava, mas nesse momento em especifico ele quis saber todos os detalhes, para interpretar indiretamente a cabecinha dos Uchihas.

Interpretar Sasuke foi mais fácil do que ele imaginou, ou talvez fosse algo que apenas Kakashi era capaz de fazer, visto que já convivera bastante com o garoto e, inclusive, fora seu terapeuta por um bom tempo.

Itachi, contudo, ainda era um pouco mais complicado de entender.

– Você acha que ele vai voltar? – Foi a primeira pergunta que fez quando Itachi parou de narrar os acontecimentos daquela noite, e o mais novo nem pareceu pensar para responder.

– Voltar para ficar comigo não, mas ele vai voltar para me matar. Ele prometeu que estaria do meu lado no momento de minha morte.

Em situações como aquela Kakashi não sabia se batia a cabeça na parede ou se batia a cabeça de  _Itachi_ na parede. Como ele era capaz de pensar uma coisa dessas quando tudo estava tão claro? Bom, talvez Sasuke ainda não houvesse compreendido seus sentimentos, mas todo mundo já sabia que Sasuke amava Itachi!

– Itachi, por Deus do céu, você realmente acha que Sasuke vai te matar? Se ele quisesse te matar, teria te matado ontem!

– Você não entende... – Itachi murmurou, virando o rosto e olhando distraidamente para as nuvens brancas, visíveis pela janela de vidro – Eu sei que Sasuke me ama, eu também o amo.

– E então? Você verdadeiramente acha que Sasuke vai amar alguém que ele ama?

– Sasuke tem uma natureza um pouco vingativa, e Madara não é a melhor influencia pra ele no momento. – Itachi respondeu, e apesar de tudo Kakashi não pode deixar de concordar; Sasuke era sim uma pessoa extremamente influenciável. – Eu sei que o Sasuke que nós conhecemos não seria capaz de fazer isso, mas ele estava muito diferente. Ele só demonstrou vestígios do seu "eu antigo" quando se sentiu acuado. Se ele me confrontar quando estiver se sentindo superior a tudo, ele vai acabar agindo dessa forma. Nem que se arrependa depois.

Kakashi suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, não sabendo ao certo se deveria rir da situação ou se sentir preocupado. Por fim, voltou a olhar para a figura completamente irreconhecível de Itachi e se deu conta de que seria tolice discutir esse tipo de coisa. O tempo encarregaria de mostrar aos dois Uchihas como eles eram completamente tapados, ele tinha certeza disso. E quem era ele para julgar? Durante muito tempo sequer percebeu os sentimentos que Naruto tinha para consigo.

– Tá bom Itachi, tá bom, como você preferir.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até o ex-Akatsuki raciocinar um pouco e se lembrar da ligação da noite anterior de Naruto.

– Onde está Naruto?

– Viajou. – Kakashi respondeu rapidamente, buscando uma nova camisola hospitalar no armário para Itachi; Itachi não estava mostrando nada "perigoso" para Kakashi, mas ainda sim saber que ele se encontrava nu debaixo do lençol não era algo muito confortável – Julgamento do Gaara, lembra?

– Mas você não ia junto?

Aí estava um assunto que o grisalho certamente gostaria de evitar.

– Vamos falar de outra coisa, que tal? – ele respondeu instantaneamente, estendendo a camisola limpa para Itachi pegar.

O moreno deu de ombros e pegou a vestimenta, colocando-a com certa agilidade. A única vantagem daquelas camisolas ridículas era que ele conseguia vestir sozinho, ao contrario de calças, que ainda necessitava de ajuda por causa dos machucados da perna.

– Você precisa tomar banho, tem sangue até no seu cabelo. – Kakashi comentou, estremecendo um pouco com as suas palavras. Era até estranho pensar que Itachi, apesar de ter perdido tanto sangue, ainda estava bem; antes desse sangramento acontecer ele tinha suas dúvidas a respeito da proporção de proteína no corpo de Itachi, e depois disso ele não podia deixar de torcer para que Konan voltasse logo com mais plasma... Fazer sessões de hipnose com alguém sem os sentidos humanos básicos seria algo totalmente inútil, não é mesmo?

– É uma boa ideia, eu...

Antes que Itachi pudesse falar seus planos, alguém começou a bater na porta do quarto com força e afobação.

– Itachi! Kakashi! Vocês estão aí? Abram a porta, rápido!

– Karin? – Kakashi murmurou, certificando-se que Itachi estava devidamente vestido antes de caminhar até a porta e destrancá-la com agilidade.

A ruiva estava ofegante, levemente corada e parecia ter se esforçado para chegar ao hospital o mais rápido possível. Seus cabelos estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo apertado e ela vestia roupas brancas; Kakashi não pode deixar de perceber como ela parecia um dos membros da equipe hospitalar vestida daquela forma. Era óbvio que ela estava ainda pouco em um laboratório, provavelmente o laboratório de Orochimaru; e pelo nível de afobação trazia notícias.

Ele só torcia para que fossem boas notícias, apesar de saber que provavelmente a sorte não estava ao seu lado naquela semana.

– O que houve com você? – ela questionou Itachi com um tom de desespero na voz, olhando para o sangue com um pavor gigantesco. Karin nunca parecia se acostumar a ver os ferimentos de Itachi, quem dirá uma cena grotesca como aquela.

– Acho que você tem coisas mais importantes pra falar agora. – Itachi respondeu secamente.

Ok, falar sobre Sasuke com Kakashi era uma coisa, mas com Karin era pedir demais. Itachi certamente não se sentia confortável para fazer isso no momento, portanto achou melhor se esquivar daquela pergunta.

A garota fez um barulho de confusão com a garganta, mas por fim deixou a curiosidade para depois. Itachi parecia bem apesar do estrago no ambiente, isso bastava no momento. Ela tinha que correr e dizer suas novas informações antes que algo ruim acontecesse.

– Eu tenho informações oficiais do Orochimaru para passar pra vocês. Precisamos agir, rápido, porque nossas situação vai piorar muito se deixarmos essa bomba explodir!

Suas palavras foram o suficiente para que Itachi e Kakashi assumissem uma postura profissional em décimos de segundos. Kakashi a puxou para dentro do quarto e olhou o corredor, vendo se alguém ouvia a conversa dos três. Por fim, fechou a porta e puxou a garota para próximo de Itachi, questionando-a com uma voz urgente, mas ainda sim num tom baixo:

– O que aconteceu?

Karin mordeu o lábio, um pouco apreensiva em dar aquelas novidades não muito boas. Gostaria que Naruto estivesse ali, ele tinha uma natureza extremamente reconfortante em situações de crise, mas pelo jeito eles teriam que se virar sem o seu irmão.

– Kakashi foi descoberto.

Ninguém ousou falou por vários minutos, o tom de pele de Kakashi adotou uma coloração tão pálida que Karin ficou até preocupada. Itachi a encorajou a falar com o olhar, e ela se deu conta de que deveria diminuir um pouco o impacto dessa informação, já que os outros não a estavam digerindo muito bem.

– Não estamos em perigo inicialmente, pelo menos não são os planos oficiais de Madara no momento. Quem está em perigo é Pain, o número um da Akatsuki.

Itachi parecia cada vez mais curioso, Karin estava falando a respeito da Akatsuki como se fosse familiarizada com seus membros. Kakashi, contudo, não captou aquela tímida nuance, provavelmente por estar preocupado com a sua própria existência no momento.

– Por quê? – o grisalho questionou, sem fôlego, desejando que ela fosse direto ao ponto; esse tipo de informação não é condizente para esse tipo de rodeios, oras! – E por que nós deveríamos nos preocupar com uma ameaça ao inimigo?

Karin respondeu a pergunta imediatamente, mas desta vez olhando para Itachi enquanto falava, aguardando a confirmação da veracidade de suas informações.

– Itachi, Madara mandou você "calar" Kakashi quando ele descobriu a real relação entre você e Sasuke, não é mesmo? – o Uchiha acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça – Não necessariamente destruí-lo, mas mantê-lo em coma para atingir Naruto e Sasuke de alguma forma.

– Depois que Kakashi foi internado, eu precisei conversar muito com Madara, mas ainda sim acho que ele já tinha isso em mente. Ele não queria matar Kakashi naquele momento, queria brincar com os sentimentos de Sasuke e Naruto.

– Esse homem é nojento, me perdoe Itachi, mas é. – Kakashi respondeu, um pouco emburrado.

Karin percebeu que aquele comportamento demonstrava certa semelhança com o jeito de Naruto. A convivência do relacionamento dos dois já estava afetando o jeito particular do grisalho agir; isso é o primeiro indicio de que o namoro estava ficando sério. E, ao constatar isso, ela deixou um sorriso de satisfação brotar em seus lábios por poucos segundos, antes de voltar a posição profissional de antes.

Não era momento para felicitações.

– Certo. Quando Madara anunciou a você que deveria dar um jeito em Kakashi, logo em seguida ele delegou uma missão a Pain. (2) A missão consistia em assegurar que Itachi não falhasse, ou seja, que Kakashi realmente saísse de circulação enquanto fosse necessário. Madara também deixou claro que se Itachi falhasse, Pain morreria.

Itachi pareceu extremamente surpreso com aquela informação, e ainda mais preocupado com a forma como Karin tinha acesso a tudo isso.

– Como você soube disso? Se Madara deu essa missão no momento que eu imagino, só havia Pain e Konan no mesmo ambiente que ele.

Karin abaixou o olhar, evidentemente desconfortável com aquele questionamento.

– Isso não interessa agora Itachi... Apenas siga o meu raciocínio. – ela respondeu, com a voz fraca, mas ainda sim tentando transparecer certa segurança – Você acha que seria impossível Madara dar uma ordem como essa? Acha que estou mentindo?

– Muito pelo contrário, acho que condiz perfeitamente com a maneira que o cérebro do Madara funciona, com toda certeza ele deve ter feito isso. Mas isso não responde minha pergunta Karin.

– Isso tudo é muito interessante, mas depois conversamos sobre a fonte de Karin. – Kakashi interrompeu o dialogo dos dois, demonstrando que ainda estava bastante preocupado – Continue a sua explicação Karin. Uma suposta morte de Pain nos prejudica no que?

Mas Itachi respondeu antes que a ruiva pudesse se pronunciar, trazendo a atenção dos dois de volta a si.

– Eu acho que entendi o problema. – ele murmurou, e ambos ficaram calados, encorajando-o a continuar a falar – Andei pensando muito de um tempo pra cá... Essa manhã cheguei a algumas conclusões sobre certos membros da Akatsuki e entendi porque Konan me dá a proteína.

Karin pareceu ainda mais afobada ao ouvir aquilo, e agarrou uma das mãos de Itachi com as suas, pegando o moreno de surpresa com o gesto afetivo.

– Diga sua teoria Itachi, quero ver se bate com os dados que Orochimaru me informou! – ela pediu, animada e entusiasmada com aquela nova perspectiva.

Itachi, desconfortável com aquele contato físico, liberou sua mão dos dedos da garota antes de começar a falar, pensando que deveria haver um pouco de "falta de bom senso" em todo Uzumaki da face da Terra.

– Eu sempre percebi que dentre as duplas, Pain e Konan eram os que trabalhavam melhor juntos. Portanto, foi inevitável que eles subissem logo para as duas posições mais altas da hierarquia. Pain e Konan se ajudavam, cresciam juntos, e a parceira era tanta que conseguiam treinar coisas difíceis como o frenesi e o rötschreck juntos. Dentro de pouco tempo estavam no topo, abaixando Sasori e Deidara, que são a segunda dupla com melhor entrosamento de lá.

Itachi falava tudo bastante rapidamente, tentando resumir ao máximo; até porque Kakashi já estava cansado de ouvi-lo falar sobre o entrosamento das duplas do QG. Mas eram informações que ele precisaria repetir para seguir a linha de raciocínio de Karin.

– Então, quando isso aconteceu, Deidara ficou irritado e desistiu de vez de treinar o rötschreck, utilizando-o como sua fonte de ataque através de sua indução com explosões. Madara achou isso muito peculiar, mas em virtude da propositura do sistema de hierarquia e por saber que não seria nada seguro incentivar os outros a agirem dessa forma, manteve as posições como antes. – ele respirou fundo e fitou Kakashi nos olhos, pedindo paciência com a intensidade do seu olhar. O grisalho suspirou, mas fez um gesto para que prosseguisse. – Todavia, jamais deixou de prestar atenção do poder e na lealdade de Sasori e Deidara; nos números, Pain e Konan são numero um e dos, mas na pratica Sasori e Deidara sempre foram comandados para as missões de caráter mais... hum... importante.

– Isso eu já tinha percebido há algum tempo quando conversávamos sobre as duplas. – Kakashi respondeu, concordando afirmativamente enquanto Itachi mais uma vez se preparava pra falar.

– Exatamente. E apesar de Madara nunca ter me explicado porque as duplas numéricas se toram as duplas carnais, eu compreendi com algumas conversas com Karin que isso foi condicionado desde que éramos crianças, o costume fez com que eles se sentissem mais confortável um com o outro ao ponto de iniciar as relações sexuais entre si. Mas aconteceu algo que nem Madara poderia prever, algo tão improvável naquele lugar que Madara nem deve ter levado essa possibilidade em consideração: Konan e Pain se apaixonaram.

Karin sorriu, murmurando um "bingo" bem baixinho, enquanto Kakashi ainda olhava para Itachi tom ares desafiadores.

– Como pode ter certeza disso?

Itachi deu de ombros, mas decidiu tentar explicar melhor sua teoria.

– Eu sempre percebi que eles interagiam diferente, mas não entendia porquê. Só que quando me apaixonei por Sasuke, eu aprendi a ver a paixão nos olhos de outras pessoas. Pain e Konan são apaixonados e eu não sei se eles sabem disso, mas certamente fazem coisas que não fariam se não fossem apaixonados.

– Como o quê?

Esta pergunta foi Konan quem respondeu:

– Dividir a proteína. – os dois voltaram a fitar a garota, e ela arrumou os óculos que escorregava no seu nariz, adotando novamente uma postura profissional – Itachi está recebendo integralmente a proteína de Konan enquanto Pain e Konan estão dividindo uma proteína; portanto, cada qual está vivendo com 50% da proteína do Pain. Os dados dos últimos exames de rotina que Orochimaru fez resultaram nisso, e Madara teve acesso a esses exames.

Kakashi fez um ruído de compreensão com a garganta, entendendo agora o caminho que Karin queria percorrer.

– Certo, então os dois estão apaixonados. – o mais velho afirmou para se certificar de que não estava se perdendo naquela conversa – E se Pain morrer, Konan fica sem a proteína e vai parar de entregá-la a Itachi, este é o maior problema?

Itachi interrompeu Karin antes mesmo de ela responder a questão de Kakashi.

– Isso seria o menor dos problemas, porque se Madara realmente cumprisse o juramento e tentasse matar Pain, Konan iria reagir e os dois morreriam. Nós temos que pensar em outra forma de adquirir a proteína.

Neste momento, Karin colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Itachi de uma maneira até mesmo penosa.

– Você está enganado Itachi, ela não vai morrer agora, nem mesmo se reagir. Konan é a cobaia mais interessante de Madara no momento, ele não vai a descartar mesmo que o traia. Não pelos próximos meses, pelo menos.

– Por quê? Madara nunca hesitou de matar alguém, ainda mais um traidor.

– Porque Konan está grávida.

Karin lançou a bomba, mas não imaginou que os dois ficassem completamente mortificados com aquela informação. Itachi arregalou o olhar, absolutamente surpreso, enquanto Kakashi teve uma crise de tosse bem inoportuna.

– C-como...? – Itachi questionou, verdadeiramente perdido. Nunca, nunca mesmo, imaginou que um Akatsuki fosse capaz de engravidar, mesmo que Konan fosse mulher, ele sempre achou que Madara já teria arrancado o útero dela ou algo assim! Konan era uma arma mortífera, como que um instrumento de guerra poderia gerar crianças?

– Oh tenha santa paciência Itachi, você não vai me dizer que não sabe de onde vêm os bebês?

– Eu sei de onde vêm os bebês! Temari está ganhando um bebê! Não subestime minha inteligência dessa forma! – ele respondeu, odiando essa mania que todo Uzumaki tinha de querer inferiorizá-lo em qualquer mínima oportunidade para tal.

Karin riu brevemente, mas Kakashi fez um ruído de impaciência com a garganta e ela logo adotou a mesma postura séria de antes e voltou a explicar. Certamente não queria testar a paciência do cunhado (que já não parecia muito grande aquele dia).

– A proteína dada a Konan possui efeitos contraceptivos e, portanto, é diferente da proteína dada a todos os demais Akatsukis, pois ela é a única mulher. Madara nunca quis tirar a capacidade de Konan ter bebês, pois provavelmente faria um experimento com ela quando ela ficasse mais velha, mas ela engravidou antes do previsto. Porque como agora ela esta tomando a proteína de Pain, ou seja, sem os contraceptivos, ela voltou a entrar no período fértil como toda mulher e recentemente engravidou. Ela sequer sabe que está grávida, muito menos ele, apesar de que muito provavelmente Pain é o pai da criança.

– Mas, espera... Isso significa que eu estou tomando essa proteína com anticoncepcional?

Uma risada alta soou no quarto, e os três presentes olharam para a porta, se deparando com um Jiraiya sorrindo de orelha a orelha enquanto segurava uma pilha de papeis e andava em direção a cama do leito, mal parecendo preocupado com a quantidade de sangue do local. Jiraiya parecia observar a conversa de longe já há algum tempo, e Kakashi quase bateu sua cabeça na parede ao constatar que não havia trancado a porta assim que Karin entrou.

– Sim, você realmente está, eu vi nos exames. E dê graças a Deus que você é todo "combado" Uchiha, porque se você fosse um homem normal que pode adoecer e certamente já estaria com mil efeitos colaterais. Seria engraçado.

Naquele momento Kakashi não pode deixar de rir, e até pensou em Naruto. Seu namorado ia ficar furioso quando soubesse que não estivera presente para zoar Itachi naquele momento, porque aquela informação era um prato cheio para a mente movida à chacota alheia do loiro.

Portanto, ele precisava fazer uma pequena homenagem, mesmo que não fosse digna das brincadeiras épicas de Naruto:

– Acredito que o humor sensível de agora decorra disso, não? – Kakashi aproveitou o momento para tirar sarro de leve, e logo pegou o grande calhamaço de papeis da mão de Jiraiya, analisando rapidamente os exames de Itachi.

Itachi corou, um pouco envergonhado com a situação, mas antes que pudesse rebater com uma ofensa maior, Jiraiya veio em sua defesa.

– Itachi está sensível porque está em processo de mudança emocional, e porque é um Uchiha e Uchihas são umas flores. – que espécie de defesa era aquela? Itachi tinha certeza que seus olhos até ascenderam o avermelhado depois daquelas palavras – De qualquer forma, o corpo de Itachi destrói naturalmente esses hormônios contraceptivos assim que entram no seu organismo, justamente porque não é algo natural no organismo dele; devido ao experimento de Madara, Itachi elimina todo e qualquer objeto estranho para não adoecer. É por isso que ele consegue fumar sem prejudicar seus pulmões, ou transar sem proteção e não apodrecer de sífilis.

– Certo, deixando a feminilidade alienígena do Itachi de lado, – _Qual o maldito problema de todas essas pessoas?!_ Itachi direcionou seu olhar raivoso para Karin, mas ela não deu a mínima para a ameaça – Konan esta grávida, Madara não vai matá-la, pois deseja saber como o bebê irá nascer e vai tirá-la de circulação, talvez antes mesmo de atacar Pain. Ele não quer que Konan sofra qualquer ameaça física, não quer que sua cobaia perca o bebê.

O ar de seriedade voltou a atingir todos os ocupantes do quarto, e Jiraiya foi o primeiro a falar o grande problema que tudo aquilo geraria:

– Se Konan sair de circulação Itachi fica sem proteína... E já está na hora de ele tomar mais uma dose.

– Não apenas isso. – Kakashi se pronunciou, olhando para todos com nervosismo palpável – Por Madara saber que Konan e Pain estão apenas com metade da proteína em seu organismo e que os anticoncepcionais não estão presentes no corpo de nenhum dos dois, é obvio para ele deduzir que a proteína de Konan tem sido entregue à outra pessoa. Por isso, ele já sabe que Itachi está desperto, com toda certeza.

Entristecido, Itachi acrescentou mais uma informação ao quadro desesperador:

– Ele sabe. Sasuke veio me visitar a mando de Madara. Ele está jogando...

Karin ficou estupefata diante desta informação, finalmente compreendendo a quantidade de sangue derramado naquele leito. Fora a visita de Sasuke que causara tudo aquilo?

– Itachi, você está bem? – ela questionou, verdadeiramente preocupada com o moreno.

Antes que o Uchiha pudesse responder, Kakashi interviu. Não deixaria que todas aquelas pessoas perdessem de foco o que era importante: precisavam, de uma vez por todas, descobrir a posição do QG. Agora, ou nunca.

– Precisamos hipnotizar Itachi, agora. Eu gostaria da presença de Shikamaru para a criação de um plano B, mas eu sei que é pedir demais para que ele pense nisso no presente momento.

– Talvez não, Shikamaru com toda certeza vai entender a seriedade deste problema e pode contribuir com algo. – Karin respondeu, girando os calcanhares e caminhando para fora do quarto – Eu vou tentar falar com ele.

– Eu vou junto! – Jiraiya anunciou, despedindo-se com um aceno de mão – Trate de fazer o Uchiha lembrar de tudo Kakashi, eu confio na capacidade de vocês dois.

Com um clique suave de porta sendo fechada, Kakashi voltou a atenção exclusiva para o Uchiha, sentindo verdadeira pena das feições decepcionadas e preocupantes que ele exibia.

– Nós vamos conseguir ok? Não se preocupe com isso... Tome um banho e aí vamos pro consultório e...

– Sem banho. – o mais novo se pronunciou, ficando de pé com certa dificuldade, enquanto Kakashi o ajudava a permanecer de pé – Não temos tempo. Vamos logo pra sua sala.

Kakashi até pensou em discutir, mas Itachi estava certo. Banho era um supérfluo imenso na falta de tempo que possuíam naquele momento.

– Ok. Vamos.

E, assim, os dois iniciaram a briga contra o relógio.

 

**(***)**

 

Sasuke estava há mais de vinte minutos observando o pôr-do-sol na beira do mar, apreciando com melancolia a beleza daquele ambiente. Sasuke não sabia onde ficava o QG, como os demais membros da Akatsuki, mas sabia que estava em uma ilha do hemisfério sul, pela posição das constelações e coisas básicas como a direção em que a água gira no ralo. (3) Isso, contudo, não o ajudava a tomar conhecimento de mais nada a respeito daquele lugar.

Itachi nunca demonstrou ter uma grande curiosidade para saber onde o QG ficava, de forma que nem disse que era em uma ilha, provavelmente nunca saíra das instalações do QG e visualizara o mar. Sasuke, todavia, fez este reconhecimento logo que voltou do seu encontro com Itachi, tentando entender um pouco mais os mistérios que o rodeavam (ou, talvez, na ânsia de conseguir fugir das suas dúvidas e problemas em longas caminhadas na selva).

Não, ainda não decidira o que fazer, e certamente não descobrira sua posição. Mas ele gostaria de saber, pois se fosse se rebelar seria melhor saber onde ficava esse maldito lugar, a fim de denunciá-lo para a polícia internacional ou, então, para conseguir voltar e explodir todo mundo... Seria absurdo da parte dele querer destruir Madara sem qualquer informação a seu respeito, certo?

Pensar nisso o fez se recordar das palavras de Itachi, quando ele afirmou que não poderia terminar com Madara porque precisavam descobrir mais dados antes de tomar qualquer atitude. Apesar de Sasuke ter entendido, em partes, os planos de Itachi, apenas agora ele compreendia perfeitamente o que seu irmão (e como ele odiava essa palavra no momento) pretendia fazer. Afinal, ele sabia que assim que Madara voltasse da sua viagem, teria que agir como se a visita de Itachi não tivesse balançado seu coração, deveria continuar dormindo com ele e aceitando suas missões e o cargo imposto. Sasuke tentaria ganhar tempo, e quem sabe se decidir nesse meio tempo tendo informações relevantes para por seus planos em prática.

Seja lá quais fossem seus planos.

– Você tem permissão para sair dos muros do QG, Uchiha?

Sasuke reconheceu a voz de primeira e não se moveu, não estava em perigo. Sentiu que sua companhia logo se sentou ao seu lado na areia, e durante algum tempo os dois permaneceram quietos, apreciando as ondas do mar revolto e o reflexo alaranjado do sol na praia. O cenário fez Sasuke se lembrar de Naruto por algum motivo, e então ele optou por iniciar uma conversa, talvez por não se sentir ainda mais melancólico ainda por causa da saudade.

– Nunca me falaram que é proibido sair do QG.

– É, não é proibido. O muro está lá como uma pressão psicológica na verdade... Madara foi genial em não fazer uma regra proibitiva, pois o ser humano tem uma grande vontade de quebrá-las. O simples fato de nunca ter mencionado que era proibido sair do QG já foi o suficiente para ninguém tentar sair, porque no momento da revolta isso não parecia uma proibição. A maioria dos membros da Akatsuki está feliz lá dentro e nem desejam sair, mas se por ventura alguém saísse perceberia que estamos em uma ilha e que não temos como escapar daqui sem um barco ou helicóptero.

Às vezes a maneira como ela falava fazia Sasuke se lembrar um pouco de Itachi, talvez porque os dois passaram pelo mesmo processo de libertação e tiveram uma criação semelhante, vai saber. E talvez fosse por isso que ele gostasse um pouco dela.

Mas ele jamais admitiria sua afeição em voz alta.

– A cada dia que passa você parece mais e mais com o Itachi. – ele comentou baixinho, mais para si próprio do que para ela, sabendo que ela ouviria de qualquer forma.

Sasuke finalmente olhou para a sua companhia e ficou surpreso com o sorriso radiante que Konan exibia em seus lábios. Para ele era um pouco surreal imaginar que alguém estava feliz enquanto ele sofria daquela forma, mas ele não era estúpido ao ponto de ver isso como uma afronta. Pelo menos não agora, quando ele estava pensando mais nas suas atitudes ao invés de agir impulsivamente diante de um problema.

Ele também se sentia um pouco diferente do que era há alguns meses... até que ponto ele não saberia dizer.

– Eu vou tomar isso como um elogio. – ela respondeu, fitando o sol com um brilho emocionado nos olhos – Já que agora você conhece o mar também, poderíamos marcar as conversas ligadas a Itachi aqui, pois mesmo se Madara tiver instalado câmeras na selva, na região da praia não teria como.

Sasuke não respondeu, não desejando falar sobre Madara naquele momento, muito menos sobre Itachi. Bem verdade que sua raiva pelo mais velho parecia ter dado espaço a uma parcela ainda maior do que antes de dor, mas ele não conseguia dizer com todas as letras que o havia perdoado, ou que poderia ter uma relação de qualquer natureza com ele.

Ao mesmo tempo em que desejava sua vingança, sofria em imaginar o corpo inerte de Itachi aos seus pés. E essa dualidade o estava deixando louco... Sentia falta de suas mentes e da forma como elas o indicariam o caminho certo (ou não) a seguir. Não seria conversando com Konan que ele iria suprir essa necessidade, não é mesmo?

Mas mesmo não desejando conversar, isso não impediu a mulher de continuar a falar.

– Se você decidir ficar ao lado de Itachi, eu vou te ajudar. – ela declarou subitamente, e Sasuke praticamente parou de respirar com aquela confissão.

– O... o quê? – ele questionou estupefato, tentando entender de onde surgira aquela afirmação.

Konan tinha um coração bom, Sasuke sempre percebeu a diferença dela entre os demais moradores do QG. Todavia, ele não imaginava que ela chegaria ao ponto de efetivamente fazer algo contra todos os planos de Madara. Claro, ela compartilhava a proteína com Itachi e porquanto já fazia algo que Madara não aprovaria de forma alguma, mas ainda sim era algo inofensivo para os planos do déspota...

Afinal, que perigo Itachi ofereceria a Madara naquelas condições, com os sentidos a postos ou sem os sentidos? Foi um ato curioso de Konan, até mesmo inofensivo; algo relacionado apenas a sua nova perspectiva perante uma demonstração de paixão e revolta. Mas sua proposta de agora significaria em bater de frente contra os ideais de Madara, e isso ia contra todas as certezas que Sasuke tinha a respeito dos moradores do QG.

 _Konan estava decidida a ir contra a maré. Por quê?_ – E mais uma vez não foi necessário expor sua dúvida, Konan parecia ter aprendido a lê-lo como um livro aberto.

Malditas microexpressões faciais.

– Eu e Pain conversamos. – ela explicou calmamente, observando-o nos olhos e analisando as expressões que ele fazia ao ouvi-la – E decidimos que poderíamos negociar com você, Sasuke.

– Como assim? Negociar comigo?

Ela sorriu ainda mais, deixando Sasuke cada vez mais confuso. Konan parecia muito feliz, como se estivesse prestes a fazer alguma traquinagem. Bom, de certa forma era isso que ela pretendia fazer.

– Pain e eu nunca pensamos muito a respeito disso, mas agora que essa nova perspectiva de mundo surgiu para nós, decidimos que gostaríamos de viver no novo mundo. Mas não conseguiríamos sobreviver mais do que quatro semanas sem a proteína e, portanto, precisaríamos de uma fonte. – Ela apontou para Sasuke, quase encostando o indicador em seu peito – Você seria essa fonte.

Ele já imaginava isso. Na verdade Sasuke sempre achou que no momento que os membros da Akatsuki descobrissem que ele era capaz de sintetizar a proteína também, de certo tentariam fugir com ele para mantê-lo em cativeiro pelo resto da vida – se ele fosse um Akatsuki de berço, certamente pensaria nisso. Mas não, surpreendendo todas as suas expectativas ninguém pareceu alterar seu comportamento conforme o rumor se espalhou entre os membros; todos pareciam leais a Madara, muito satisfeitos em adquirir a proteína através dele.

Até agora.

– E quem garante que eu iria fazer isso por vocês? – Sasuke provavelmente ajudaria Konan (Pain... precisaria pensar), mas ainda sim queria compreender os planos da colega, e por isso a questionou.

Ela parecia esperar aquele tipo de resposta, pois continuou sua explanação sem qualquer demonstração de surpresa.

– Bom, se você decidisse ficar ao lado do Itachi, vocês teriam que dar um jeito de pegar droga o suficiente, seja lá qual fosse os planos de vocês. Eu e Pain podíamos usufruir dos benefícios, como pagamento pela nossa ajuda, seriam apenas mais duas ampolas de sangue e você continuaria a tomar a mesma quantidade de pílula, não iria alterar em nada o seu organismo. Não vejo porque você negaria isso.

– Você está me propondo poder físico contra Madara em troca de um estoque de proteína vitalício. – Não era uma pergunta e não soou como uma, mas ainda sim Konan optou por confirmar sua afirmação.

– Sim, supondo que você sobrevivesse. – ela graciosamente começou a pentear seus cabelos com a ponta dos dedos, demonstrando estar completamente a vontade do lado de Sasuke – Nós seriamos os encarregados de assegurar sua vida, porque se você morrer nós inevitavelmente morreríamos sem a droga, portanto realmente daríamos todo nosso suor pra te manter vivo. Acho que você tem a ganhar com esse acordo, não acha Uchiha?

Sasuke fez um barulho de ironia com a garganta, esticando os braços para frente e colocando-o atrás da cabeça, deitando na areia e olhando o céu alaranjado, procurando a lua nova que provavelmente já estava visível naquele fim de pôr-do-sol. Sasuke não sabia, mas Konan percebera: ao exibir aquela posição relaxada, ele demonstrava que também não a via mais como alguém perigoso e de certa maneira até confiava nela.

– Achei que você não tivesse nada contra Madara... O que mudou?

– As circunstâncias mudaram. Não é como se eu odiasse Madara e quisesse ele morto, longe de mim. Mas, eventualmente, ele vai descobrir meu ato de rebeldia e vai tentar me matar; Pain vai interferir e ser morto também. Quero evitar isso, quero continuar vivendo ao lado de Pain longe daqui. – ela fez uma pequena pausa, respirou fundo e criou coragem para admitir em voz alta – Eu o amo demais pra imaginar que ele morreria por causa de um ato impensado meu.

Sasuke se sentou abruptamente, virando o rosto para encarar a número dois da Akatsuki. Konan evitava seu olhar, ainda observando o mar revolto com uma falsa concentração.

– Você está admitindo que o ama? Você nunca fez isso.

Sasuke sabia, sempre soube que Pain e Konan eram apaixonados um pelo outro. Ainda sim, ouvir a confissão de alguém que há pouquíssimo tempo sequer saberia diferenciar os seus próprios sentimentos era algo incrível para um Akatsuki criado desde bebê naquele ambiente.

Konan respirou fundo e tentou explicar o que sentia para o novato.

– Eu achava que não seria capaz de amar por ter sido criada aqui no QG. Achava que era um sentimento que enfraquecia as pessoas, e que eu era superior a isso; achava que mesmo se desejasse eu não conseguiria amar. – ela narrava tudo aquilo calmamente, como se já tivesse pensado naquela questão muitas vezes – Não é algo tão simples... e em um dado momento eu comecei a me questionar se o que sentia por ele era amor, e fiquei durante algum tempo nesta dúvida. Mas então eu entendi que existe uma prova real, algo que podemos nos perguntar para ter certeza de que o que sentimos é amor.

– E qual seria essa prova real?

– "Seria eu capaz de dar minha vida para manter a vida daquela pessoa?" Se a resposta for "sim", é amor. É por isso que Madara nos faz matar as vítimas das missões sexuais, porque nessas circunstancias as respostas seriam "não". – ela encarou Sasuke com um olhar sereno, apesar de estar falando de situações extremamente trágicas e saber que a chance de vitória naquela guerra não seria muito grande. Provavelmente ela acabaria morrendo por Pain... – Mesmo se eu morresse por Pain, eu morreria muito mais feliz do que morrer de braços cruzados, sem tentar lutar pela nossa vida juntos. E se um dia Madara tentasse matar Pain na minha frente, eu seria capaz de me sacrificar minha vida para salvar a dele.

 

–  _As missões de iniciação são missões de cunho pessoal. Ele passou essa a você, pois é pessoal, vai te por em xeque e você terá que me matar ao final da missão. Ele fez a mesma coisa comigo na minha iniciação. E sabe o que isso significa Sasuke? [...] Você sabe o que isso significa... [...] Isso significa que Madara sabe, que eu sei, que todos sabem; só basta você admitir. Você me ama Sasuke. [..] Madara quer testar você, ver se você é forte o suficiente para colocar o seu amor de lado e me matar. (4)_

Sasuke fechou os olhos com força e engoliu um grito de frustração. Se lembrar das palavras de Itachi naquele momento só podia ser brincadeira... Seu cérebro realmente era defeituoso e traiçoeiro.

– Você acha que conseguiria mesmo matar Itachi, ou preferiria morrer para mantê-lo vivo? Responda essa pergunta e todos os seus problemas de indecisão serão resolvidos.

 

**_E você o ama também Sasuke, por que não diz? É só por causa do ego? Por causa da vingança? Do parentesco?_ **

_Não... não é só por isso._

**_Então por quê?_ **

_Porque se eu disser, não vai mais ter volta. Eu não vou conseguir mais matá-lo... (5)_

Não era só uma questão de falar em voz alta ou guardar no seu interior. Ele sabia que amava Itachi, mas achava que enquanto escondesse esse sentimento de si e dos outros conseguiria matá-lo e realizar sua vingança. Achava, inutilmente, que tudo seria uma questão de interpretação, que esconder uma coisa a tornaria menos real.

Uma mentira dita mil vezes não deveria se tornar uma verdade? Aparentemente, quando o assunto era amor, esse ditado popular não fazia o mínimo sentido...

Konan estava certa. Ele jamais conseguiria matar Itachi. Jamais. Nem se se tornasse o homem mais forte do mundo, não conseguiria. E isso era frustrante, porque apesar de Konan não ver mais o amor como uma fraqueza, ele ainda o via como um ponto fraco.

Perder as pessoas que se ama em sua vida dói. Dói muito. E ele não queria mais sentir essa dor, queria eliminar o amor do seu coração e se sentir protegidos desta fraqueza humana. O que diabos ele poderia fazer para deixar de amar Itachi?

Essa era a única coisa que ele queria responder...

– Eu vou voltar, estou um pouco enjoada. – Konan anunciou, se pondo de pé em um pulo e mantendo o olhar baixo para fitar Sasuke – Meu tempo é curto, você tem um dia para decidir a respeito da minha proposta, me encontre aqui neste mesmo lugar e neste mesmo horário amanhã. Madara está fora, então será bom fazer um planejamento em sua ausência.

– Você fala como se já soubesse que resposta eu vou dar amanhã.

– É porque eu sei, Uchiha. – ela respondeu, virando de costas e caminhando para dentro da mata mais uma vez, não permitindo que o garoto visualizasse o pequeno sorriso de vitoria que brotava em seus lábios.

Era uma questão de tempo, a humanidade estava muito enraizada no coração de Sasuke. Amanhã ele iria ceder e deixar de tentar agir como alguém que não era, como alguém que nunca seria. Ele não é um Akatsuki, ele não é um rato de laboratório. Ele é um humano normal, que amou e foi amado, e por mais traumatizante que suas experiências foram para a sua vida, ele sabia o quão quente e inexplicavelmente grande o amor podia ser, ao ponto de tornar todo o sofrimento anterior algo inofensivo. Ela sabia, pois ela sentia o mesmo. E já havia passado do tempo de ela conseguir viver seu amor na plenitude, nem que fosse para morrer tentando.

E, perdida em sua felicidade momentânea, Konan não percebeu os olhos amarelados de Orochimaru espionando a conversa dos dois, de longe, com um sorriso malicioso.

_ Agora é a minha vez, Madara. – ele murmurou para si próprio, caminhando lentamente até o local onde Sasuke se encontrava, e preparando o discurso que faria a seguir.

_Vai ser moleza!_

_... Continua ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Hematofobia: medo de sangue.  
> (2) Referencia ao capítulo 18.  
> (3) Não sei se vocês sabem, mas água gira no sentido horário se estivermos no hemisfério sul, e no sentido anti-horário se estivermos no hemisfério norte. Eu comprovei essa lenda isso quando conheci o hemisfério norte, enchi uma pia com o ralo tampado, destampei e aguardei o efeito. Minha mãe achou que eu era louca, então como o Sasuke tem um pouquinho de mim aqui ele fez a mesma coisa lá no QG, já que ele é meio doidinho mesmo hihihi!  
> (4) Citação de algumas falas do Itachi do capítulo 31.   
> (5) Citação de uma conversa mental do Sasuke, também do capítulo 31.


	33. Capítulo XXXIII

Itachi adentrou no consultório improvisado de Kakashi sem nem olhar para trás, automaticamente caminhando para a maca e deitando-se, sem qualquer necessidade de maiores instruções. Ouviu vagamente o seu psicanalista fechar a porta, tomar dois goles do seu copo d’água sempre cheio e se sentar na cadeira principal. Aguardou alguns instantes, mas Kakashi nada fez.

– Vamos Kakashi, – ele exclamou, um pouco mais afobado do que de costume – estamos perdendo tempo aqui!

– Você está muito ansioso Itachi, nem se eu fosse um mágico conseguiria te hipnotizar nessas condições. – o moreno, surpreso pelas palavras, se sentou na maca subitamente, fitando Kakashi no processo – Acho válido uma conversa rápida antes de tentarmos um relaxamento.

Hatake parecia mais calmo agora, até mesmo sereno, apesar de ter praticamente recebido uma pena de morte diante das informações passadas poucos minutos atrás por Karin. Geralmente ele adquiria uma postura mais profissional quando adentravam aquele consultório, mas o Uchiha jamais imaginou que mesmo nessas circunstâncias ele fosse capaz de agir dessa maneira.

– Não temos tempo! – ele o censurou, evidentemente transtornado ao ver em Kakashi a calma que não compartilhava.

Itachi não era o tipo de pessoa que se exaltava com frequência, mas de certo a convivência com Naruto também trazia alguns contras, e ele imaginou que por estar sempre perto do Uzumaki o grisalho também estaria um pouco fora de controle. Contudo, Kakashi se limitou a suspirar pesadamente e levantar de sua cadeira, caminhando até a maca e se pondo frente a frente com seu paciente.

– Eu realmente achava que você precisava tomar um banho pra relaxar e facilitar nossa sessão, mas você preferiu vir pra cá fazendo fantasiado de Carrie (1). Escute o que eu tenho a dizer, não vou perder nem dez minutos explicando isso pra você, são informações novas que adquiri ontem de noite e podem nos ajudar.

Itachi fez uma careta pelo comentário de Kakashi, pois ele sabia muito bem quem era “Carrie”, afinal, ele lera todos os livros que existiam na quitinete de Sasuke. Mas optou por fazer um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, permitindo que Kakashi revelasse as novas informações. Não era como se ele não estivesse curioso.

Ao receber a afirmativa de que poderia continuar, o grisalho relaxou visivelmente e começou seu discurso:

– Como eu havia informado depois que você me revelou toda essa situação de transferência de memórias do Izuna, os estudos científicos de “back ups cerebrais” ocorrem em vários lugares do mundo, sem sucesso, e não são levados muito a sério pela sociedade cientifica. – Ele escolheu aquele momento para alcançar um envelope pardo que trouxera consigo ao hospital naquele dia, tirando de lá um calhamaço de papeis – Até evidenciar a veracidade das suas informações através da hipnose de ontem, eu sinceramente duvidava que a equipe de Madara tivesse conseguido sucesso nessa pesquisa, já que ainda é um grande sonho de toda comunidade científica.

Kakashi folheava os documentos, procurando um particular que trouxera para mostrar à Itachi. Eram impressões novas, pesquisas recentes, que fizera na noite de insônia logo após discutir com Naruto, conversar com Iruka e desistir de contatar o seu loiro fujão pelo celular; dizem que todos os males trazem ao menos um bem, e certamente Kakashi não teria esses dados pesquisados se não tivesse brigado com Naruto.

Finalmente, encontrou o que procurava e entregou o artigo de pouco mais de 20 páginas ao Uchiha. Itachi o agarrou com curiosidade e passou os olhos pelo título.

– As pesquisas sobre “back ups” não atingiram nenhum nível satisfatório de experimentos até então, mas as de “bloqueio de lembranças” sim. É isso que eu acredito que fizeram com determinadas lembranças de Izuna, após serem colocadas, de alguma forma que eu ainda não compreendo, em sua mente.

Ele parou de falar, aguardando que Itachi lesse as informações contidas no artigo. Kakashi sabia que provavelmente o Uchiha não compreenderia a maioria dos termos utilizados ali, mas gostaria de ver se algum nome mencionado na pesquisa traria qualquer tipo de emoção à expressão estóica de Itachi – seria bom saber se, de alguma forma, Madara ou a Akatsuki tiveram contato com algum daqueles cientistas.

– Eu não consigo entender os termos deste documento, mas Sasori eliminou o cientista mencionado na página três há uns três anos. – Itachi folheou um pouco mais o documento – E o cientista mencionado na página sete eu eliminei no ano retrasado.

Kakashi fez um barulho de compreensão no fundo de sua garganta, concluindo que, ao menos parcialmente, sua tese estava correta.

– Ok Itachi, largue esses papeis e olhe pra mim. – o moreno obedeceu e fez o que lhe fora instruído; Hatake parecia bem mais sério do que antes – O que esse artigo faz é um compilado das principais linhas de pesquisas sobre o assunto, dos testes feitos e das drogas utilizadas. Na verdade, os cientistas acreditam que no máximo em três décadas será possível selecionar, com precisão, que memórias gostaríamos de esconder de nossa mente, ou apagar completamente. Eles apostam no uso diferenciado de uma droga que já existe no mercado, o propranolol*.

– Mas Madara-nii... – Kakashi interrompeu qualquer coisa que Itachi fosse falar com uma tosse forçada.

– Só Madara, Itachi. – ele censurou, como se educasse uma criança para não falar palavrões – Controle os impulsos de Izuna.

Itachi não gostava de ser ordenado daquela forma, mas entendia o propósito daquela censura; ele tinha que se esforçar pra conseguir diferenciar de uma vez por todas as duas “pessoas”. Respirou fundo, mordeu a língua como se estivesse se castigando, e voltou a falar:

– Madara conseguiu fazer esse tal “back up de memória” há muito tempo.

– Esse é o X da questão: Sim, ele conseguiu e não apenas isso, também conseguiu inserir a memória de outra pessoa em você. – Kakashi concluiu, afirmando positivamente com a cabeça – O que isso significa Itachi?

O Uchiha parou para refletir, tentando compreender a questão ao passar os olhos sobre as informações contidas no artigo e se irritando por não conseguir compreendê-lo como gostaria, tanto pela sua ignorância com relação aos termos científicos, quanto pela piora considerável em sua visão depois da perda da proteína com o sangue derramado naquela madrugada.

– É por isso que Madara não descarta Orochimaru... – comentou despreocupadamente, sabendo que não era aquilo que o outro queria que ele concluísse; era lógico demais.

Kakashi pareceu surpreso e franziu o cenho em questionamento.

– Hum? Que informação é essa Itachi?

Itachi deu de ombros, não achando que fosse dizer algo tão importante assim, mas respondendo a pergunta de qualquer forma.

– Quem realizou minhas sessões foi Orochimaru, a mando de Madara. E acho que se era um experimento tão importante pra ele, ele não deixaria na mão de outra pessoa caso soubesse como realizá-lo. Madara não sabe fazer isso, quem sabe é Orochimaru. É por isso que ele aguenta as audácias frequentes de Orochimaru.

 _Itachi simplesmente parece não fazer ideia de como essas informações são relevantes._  – Kakashi não pode deixar de pensar, sentindo-se ainda mais curioso ao ver as peças se encaixarem aos poucos.

– Orochimaru está na equipe de Madara desde quando? – ele perguntou, um pouco mais afobado do que antes.

– Não me lembro, desde sempre, acredito eu. Nas minhas memórias, ao menos, Orochimaru sempre fez parte da equipe de Madara, desde quando eu era criança.

– Eu acho que Madara sabe extrair a memória, fazer o “back up”, mas Orochimaru é quem sabe inseri-la novamente. Eu andei pesquisando tudo que pude sobre Orochimaru, mas não achei nada, provavelmente quando ele começou a trabalhar para Madara eles trataram de limpar todo o histórico da sua vida na internet e dos dados particulares do governo; assim como Madara excluiu tudo sobre sua família e sua pessoa, e demais Akatsukis. – Kakashi recolheu os papeis das mãos de Itachi e os guardou novamente no envelope pardo – Nós precisamos saber se Orochimaru já conhecia Madara enquanto Izuna ainda era vivo nas próximas sessões de hipnose.

Itachi não parecia muito contente com a perspectiva de novamente vivenciar a vida escondida de Izuna, mas Kakashi preferiu ignorar seu desconforto por hora.

– Por quê? – ele perguntou com o tom de voz frio e indecifrável.

– Porque se Izuna morreu sem Madara conhecer Orochimaru, está claro que foi o próprio Madara quem extraiu a memória, e não o Orochimaru. Os dois podem ser gênios em grandes aspectos, mas não conseguem driblar a morte. Com a morte cerebral de Izuna, as memórias estariam perdidas, portanto o processo aconteceu antes disso.

– E que tipo de ajuda isso vai nos dar para encontrarmos o QG?

– Isso não nos dá uma localização do QG, mas nos dá uma dica: as informações científicas que Madara e Orochimaru possuem valem ouro, muito mais do que você pode imaginar. Quem nesse mundo não sofreu dores sentimentais e quer apagar uma recordação ruim? Quem nesse mudo não quer um “atalho” para aprender conhecimentos científicos com mais facilidade, implantando a memória de outra pessoa em si? Alias, indo ainda mais além: quem não quer o poder de ficar imune a doenças, mesmo que tenha que tomar uma droga para não perder seus sentidos?

Itachi sempre soube que seu irmão era um gênio, mas nunca imaginou que suas descobertas fossem tão surreais até começar as missões fora do QG. Ao entrar em contato com a humanidade e ter contato com as enfermidades que assombram a vida de todos os seres humanos, ele compreendeu que a descoberta de Madara era única. Mas apenas recentemente começou a refletir a fundo sobre isso, e agora com a nova demonstração de Kakashi de que as descobertas correlacionadas às memórias também eram igualmente valiosas, Itachi tinha um pouco mais de noção do tamanho da genialidade de seu irmão e ex-amante.

Talvez por causa do parasita ou talvez por saudosismo à época boa do passado, Itachi sentiu uma pontinha de orgulho no meio de todas as demais emoções conflitantes que o assolavam desde aquela madrugada.

Alheio a tudo isso, Kakashi continuava a explicar suas conclusões:

– Madara e Orochimaru poderiam vender essas informações e se tornarem os homens mais ricos do universo, mas continuam trabalhando em um laboratório não muito avançado, pelo que você me diz, e criando cobaias para propósitos de milícias.

Itachi entendeu, finalmente, onde Kakashi queria chegar.

– Você está querendo dizer que há um interessado por trás disso? – ele sabia que não necessitava indagar para ter a certeza disso, mas ainda sim quis compreender se estava tirando as conclusões certas. O grisalho respondeu com um aceno afirmativo de cabeça – Alguém que está bancando para que Madara e Orochimaru não vendam seus conhecimentos científicos?

– Eu temo que há outro alguém por trás disso. Eu não sei se é um governo, ou uma pessoa extremamente rica, mas alguém está financiando Madara e Orochimaru para que eles continuem esse empreendimento. E digo mais: – o mais velho ergueu o envelope pardo, colocando-o no campo de visão de Itachi novamente – Isso daqui prova que boa parte dos trabalhos da Akatsuki se resume em impedir que outras pessoas cheguem ao mesmo conhecimento científico que os dois possuem. Afinal, se mais pessoas souberem a resposta, a descoberta deles não terá valor.

Kakashi jogou os envelopes na mesa e cruzou os braços, exibindo um olhar de quem acabara de resolver um mistério indecifrável. Apesar de estar longe de ter conseguido a solução para todos os problemas, Itachi não podia negar que aquilo era melhor do que tatear no escuro, como estavam fazendo anteriormente.

 _Faz sentido_. – Itachi concluiu, observando o mundo de um jeito diferente. Era como se, finalmente, conseguisse entender um pouco do porquê de todas aquelas missões.

– Você acha que a morte dos pais de Sasuke pode ter uma ligação com isso?

Kakashi ainda achava particularmente gozado como Itachi tratava Mikoto e Fugaku com uma distância tão grande, ao ponto de nunca mencionar que eram também seus pais, ou que fora ele o ceifador de suas almas. Todavia, ele sabia que não seria nada bom intervir no caminhar lento do processo de aceitação de Itachi, e resolveu não entrar no mérito por hora.

– Eu não sei, mas é uma hipótese a se considerar. Talvez os Uchihas tivessem algum envolvimento com as pesquisas... – Itachi abaixou o olhar, mostrando estar incomodado ao falar dos pais. Kakashi decidiu que era o momento certo de dar fim aquele assunto – Tudo que podemos concluir com precisão é que temos um inimigo maior do que Madara e Orochimaru, aquele que comprou o silêncio dos dois. E isso não é muito reconfortante, porque se Madara e Orochimaru já causam esse nível de dor de cabeça, imagine a dificuldade que será lidar com quem detém mais poder do que eles...

Itachi suspirou fundo e passou as mãos sobre os olhos, provavelmente tentando relaxar um pouco a mente. Depois, ficou novamente estático. Encarava Kakashi com um olhar entediado, ou talvez contrariado, era difícil saber.

– Essa era a sua tentativa frustrada de me deixar mais calmo pra hipnose?

Kakashi riu de maneira divertida empurrando o ombro de Itachi para que ele se deitasse novamente na maca. Itachi grunhiu baixinho, mas acabou obedecendo.

– Bom, Naruto costuma dizer que eu não sou uma pessoa muito boa para lidar com situações de crises emocionais alheias, por incrível que pareça.

O Uchiha girou os olhos, cruzando os braços sobre seu peito, tentando se sentir a vontade naquela maca dura e desconfortável.

– Oh, Naruto fala algo que presta de vez em quando, não fazia ideia disso. Agora entendo porque você não seguiu a profissão de psicanalista profissional.

Kakashi riu mais uma vez e não se sentiu ofendido (Itachi estava certo, afinal de contas). Caminhou até o interruptor de luz e diminuiu a intensidade das lâmpadas.

– Apenas relaxe Itachi. Eu sei que dei novas informações e seu cérebro deve estar fervendo, mas acredito que você é capaz de relaxar com facilidade. As respostas de muitas questões estão na sua cabeça... – o psicanalista voltou para perto de Itachi e descruzou seus braços; manter uma postura defensiva não ajudaria em nada o processo de hipnose – Hoje vamos tentar acessar suas memórias, não as de Izuna, para que possamos encontrar logo as temperaturas do QG e informar ao Shikamaru para fazer a parte dele no trato. Assim que tivemos sucesso nisso, vamos nos concentrar em explorar as memórias de Izuna e descobrir um pouco mais sobre a relação de Orochimaru e Madara.

Itachi não respondeu, apenas fechou os olhos e se concentrou em diminuir a velocidade de sua própria respiração, tentando ouvir as palavras suaves de Kakashi na indução à hipnose. Estava mais relaxado do que na sessão passada, tanto por confiar em Hatake quanto por saber que, de certa forma, tiveram sucesso no dia anterior. Era reconfortante tentar algo que ele sabia ser capaz de fazer.

Devido a isso, dentro de poucos minutos Itachi estava hipnotizado.

 

**(***)**

_Os primeiros raios solares daquela manhã adentraram as frestas das cortinas e incomodavam um adormecido Izuna. Inconscientemente, ele grunhiu baixinho, desejando se esconder da luminosidade que o atingia certeiramente. Virou-se, agarrou um dos travesseiros e voltou a adormecer por alguns instantes._

_Acordou novamente com pequenos barulhos e sussurros. Com contragosto, desistiu de vez do mundo dos sonhos. Abriu os olhos e bocejou enquanto se sentava, tentando focalizar quem invadira seu quarto tão cedo aquela manhã; apesar de que, no fundo, Izuna nem precisava abrir os olhos pra saber quais pessoas estariam ali._

_Yoshiro, Hideki e Naoki estavam de pé, próximos a sua cama. Os três exibiam as idênticas feições travessas. Izuna não precisou pensar muito para compreender quais eram as intenções de seus irmãos._

_– Da próxima vez sejam mais silenciosos. – ele disse, irritado com os seus irmãos e suas manias de pegarem no seu pé a todo o momento. Será que não conseguiria dormir em paz nunca mais em sua vida?_

_Izuna já estava com quase doze anos e os trigêmeos com dezesseis. Ele achou que a maturidade chegaria mais cedo para os seus irmãos; eles eram os mais velhos, afinal de contas! Mas estava enganando, e pelo andar da carruagem estava fadado lidar com esse tipo de situação até ter idade suficiente para sair de casa e morar com Madara._

_Aliás, sentia uma falta de Madara que chegava a doer em seu peito. Já fazia praticamente quatro semanas que não se viam. Se seu pai fosse mais compreensível, ele não teria que esperar tanto tempo pra poder ter um momento com seu irmão mais velho..._

_Suspirou pesadamente e fechou os olhos cobrindo-os com as mãos e se sentindo extremamente irritado naquela manhã. Maldita sina, três irmãos patetas que pegavam no seu pé todo santo dia, o pai e o irmão mais velho em guerra constante e uma saudade imensurável que o assombrava todos os dias._

_– Hein Izuna-chan, – um de seus irmãos falou, o caçula não conseguiu identificar qual pelo tom de voz – Hoje nós vamos ao parque!_

_O mais novo balançou a cabeça negativamente, abaixando as mãos de seus olhos e encarando seus irmãos de frente, como um adulto, na tentativa de por bom senso na cabeça travessa dos três._

_– Não, vocês estavam pensando em rabiscar meu rosto com o marca texto que o Naoki está segurando na mão direita. E eu não acho que isso seja um tipo de convite interessante pra sair com vocês._

_Yoshiro e Naoki riam sonoramente; Hideki balançou a mão em um gesto despreocupado e divertido._

_– Claro, claro, depois disso né! Temos nossas prioridades: sacanear Izu-chan primeiro, depois vamos para os deveres. Mas pelo jeito falhamos com a primeira missão dessa vez. – Hideki respondeu beliscando seus irmãos para que eles parassem de rir e apreciassem as feições de Izuna._

_O caçula sabia que os irmãos faziam travessuras com ele por causa de suas reações, e quanto mais que se controlasse para não se irritar ou agir com indiferença, mais parecia atiçar o lado lúdico dos três. Sendo assim, desistiu de tentar manter a compostura e revelou que estava completamente irritado, cruzando os braços e encarando os irmãos, especialmente Hideki, de forma desafiadora._

_– Que espécie de dever é “ir ao parque”? Se bem conheço vocês, só vão pregar peça nas pobres famílias que imaginaram, na sua nobre inocência, que iam ter um momento de paz num domingo pela manhã._

_Os três gargalharam sonoramente, aproximando-se do menor e começando a fazer cócegas suaves em sua barriga._

_– Ai, eu adoro quando o Izuna-chan fala como se fosse adulto! – Yoshiro exclamou, apertando as bochechas do caçula enquanto este gritava e esperneava para fugir da tortura de seus irmãos – Izuna-chan! Izuna-chan! Izuna-chan!_

_– Me larga!!! – Izuna grunhiu, conseguindo se desvencilhar dos seus irmãos e escapar por debaixo das pernas de Hideki, intencionando correr para fora do quarto e se esconder na sala, onde rezava para seu pai estar. Na frente de Tajima, os trigêmeos costumavam se comportar como gente._

_– Shi, não foge! – um dos irmãos o chamou, de costas Izuna não conseguia saber qual deles era (visto que suas vozes eram praticamente idênticas)._

_Izuna sentiu seu pijama ser agarrado pela barra da calça e soube que se desse mais um passo a frente iria cair... ou rasgar a peça de roupa. As duas opções seriam bem constrangedoras, por isso cruzou novamente os braços, expirou pelo nariz, e aguardou._

_– Eu odeio vocês. – ele murmurou baixinho, enquanto os trigêmeos os circundavam e voltavam ao seu campo de visão. Nesse meio tempo, Hideki foi até a porta de seu quarto e a trancou, guardando a chave em seu bolso._

_Logo voltou ao lado dos outros irmãos, e os três olharam para Izuna com aquela maldita expressão sapeca: eles eram idênticos, diferenciando apenas no corte de cabelo (depois de cansarem da confusão frequente que causavam em todas as pessoas em sua vida, decidiram que seria uma boa ajudarem um pouco na diferenciação). Todos possuíam um olhar infantil e bagunceiro que condizia totalmente com a personalidade que possuíam. Tinham o nariz fino e longo, pele branca, levemente rosada, e sorrisos largos; eram um pouco mais altos do que Izuna, pouca coisa, mas o suficiente para que o tratassem como um bebê. Hideki usava os cabelos negros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo firme e alto, enquanto Yoshiro optara por um corte militar e Naoki deixava as madeixas soltas, à altura dos ombros, levemente desfiadas. Apesar de a convivência ter obrigado Izuna a aprender a diferenciar os irmãos, ele não podia negar que a diferença no corte de cabelo facilitava muito as coisas – Izuna podia jurar que os três possuíam o mesmo timbre de voz, o que era praticamente impossível, mesmo sendo gêmeos._

_Claro, ele amava seus irmãos, muito... Mas tinha que confessar: não via a hora que os três arranjassem namoradas e sumissem de casa de tempos em tempos._

_– Que isso Otouto, não era você que queria desesperadamente uma chance de encontrar Madara-nii? A gente ta aqui te dando um presente e você nos agradece desse jeito? – Naoki fez uma expressão de ofendido, limpando falsas lágrimas invisíveis – Isso parte meu coração..._

_– Madara? – Izuna nem se preocupou em tentar esconder o tom de voz empolgado, abrindo um sorriso radiante no mesmo instante e encarando seus irmãos com olhos brilhantes de emoção – Madara-nii? Ele vai estar lá!?_

_– E alguma vez na vida a gente mentiu pra você maninho? Não responda. – Yoshiro levou sua mão novamente para a barra da calça do pijama do mais novo, puxando o elástico e soltando-o com força contra a pele branca do caçula, fazendo-o gemer de irritação e causando risadinhas baixas nos outros irmãos – Vai se vestir!_

_Izuna queria brigar com os três por o tratarem dessa forma, ele não entendia como eles podiam ser tão idiotas! Mas concluíra em conversas com seus colegas na escola que isso era um comportamento natural entre os irmãos mais velhos e mais novos. Contudo, isso não acontecia com Madara, não senhor._

_Madara o tratava como igual, um adulto! Ele era o único que compreendia o quão... diferente... do resto do mundo ele era._

_Optando por deixar a briga pra mais tarde, Izuna rapidamente arrancou suas roupas e se trocou, ignorando a presença dos irmãos durante todo o processo. Enquanto escolhia que calça jeans vestir, os trigêmeos vasculhavam seu quarto atrás de algo interessante para fazer. Izuna ouviu, sem muito prestar atenção, a empolgação dos três ao acharem seu mais novo quadrinho, e teve a certeza de que nunca mais veria aquela revistinha novamente._

_Tsk, não era como se fosse o fim do mundo, já fazia tempo que não se importava mais com aquelas histórias manjadas e repetitivas de super-heróis. Ainda sim, a prova de sua ausência total de propriedade sobre os seus objetos só o fazia concluir uma coisa: era um saco ter irmãos mais velhos... uma verdadeira porcaria!_

_Agora vestido e praticamente pronto pra sair, chegou próximo dos irmãos e pegou a chave no bolso de Hideki sem que ele percebesse (aposte na DC Comics para manter um garoto de 16 anos totalmente concentrado). Izuna abriu a porta, foi até o banheiro, escovou os dentes o mais rápido que conseguiu e, logo em seguida, já voltava para o quarto e puxava a gola do moletom de seus irmãos._

_– Vamos logoooo...! – ele implorava com impaciência, tentando trazer a atenção dos três de volta para si. Naoki foi o primeiro a lhe dar ouvidos, e depois de muita insistência, chacotas e maldade fraternal, os quatro saíram juntos da casa onde moravam, se despedindo do pai (a figura estoica e controladora, sempre sentada na cadeira de balanço da sala com o seu jornal matinal aberto no caderno esportivo) com um aceno comedido de cabeça._

_Izuna estava radiante, caminhando a frente dos irmãos com uma empolgação praticamente palpável. Tajima não costumava deixar que ele saísse sem companhia, pois tinha um receio grande de que Madara pudesse levá-lo para longe de si. Na verdade não era uma preocupação desmedida, visto que Madara e Izuna planejavam esse dia com ansiedade, mas o primogênito não seria besta de tentar tirar Izuna do convívio com o pai antes de ele atingir a maioridade._

_Não era como se Izuna não amasse seu pai, muito pelo contrário, ele gostava de Tajima e o admirava como progenitor. Mas os dois constantemente discutiam por causa de Madara, e apesar de Tajima nunca mais ter levantado a mão para os dois filhos como fizera quando Izuna ainda tinha quatro anos, aquele assunto se tornou um verdadeiro carma e tabu na relação dos três._

_Apesar dos problemas emocionais com o pai, Madara se mostrou um verdadeiro gênio estudantil e, com dezessete anos, já era formado em química pela principal universidade do país. Com sua colação de grau, Madara adquiriu o status de “emancipado” e pode gozar da maioria dos direitos da vida civil antes mesmo de completar dezoito anos. Sendo assim, Tajima perdeu a grande voz de comando que tinha para com Madara, e ele logo conseguiu dinheiro o suficiente para se manter, apesar de ter sofrido dificuldades financeiras e emocionais com a morte de sua mãe e ter precisado morar alguns meses de favor na casa de tios maternos. Aliás, a família materna de Madara parecia ser um mistério eterno para Izuna e os trigêmeos..._

_De qualquer forma, Izuna nunca teve dúvidas que Madara teria uma carreira de sucesso. Desde o primeiro ano na faculdade, a maioria das empresas desejava o serviço do jovem gênio, de modo que Madara recebeu a educação de vários cursos pagos por essas empresas durante toda a vida acadêmica. Era impressionante o conhecimento cientifico e técnico que um garoto, agora com dezoito anos, tinha: superava, de longe, a grande maioria do mercado de trabalho de sua área no mundo – e Izuna não estava exagerando por conta de sua admiração._

_Ainda sim, Tajima agia como se seu filho primogênito estivesse escolhido o pior curso, não compreendendo porque um adolescente com aquele intelecto não optara por cursar medicina. Eles tiveram muitas brigas na época da escolha do curso, mas Madara foi irredutível em sua escolha (afina, não era como se precisasse pagar sua faculdade). Tajima afirmava para quem quisesse ouvir que a profissão escolhida pelo filho não traria sucesso financeiro nem tampouco estabilidade profissional, acreditando que o interesse particular do seu filho mais velho fosse viver às custas do pai pelo resto da vida._

_Durante o curso, Tajima continuou a ignorar o sucesso do filho; o pai ainda o tratava como um irresponsável, um “bastardo que só se interessava pela herança e não em trabalhar duro; ele deixou de fazer medicina por preguiça!”. Izuna nem tinha mais certeza se seu pai acreditava nos absurdos que falava, ou apenas continuava falando por causa do seu jeito ranzinza e teimoso de ser._

_Foram anos difíceis, Izuna se recordava bem. Pelo menos, assim como na escola, Madara se formou logo: em dois anos já havia completado todas as disciplinas do curso, se transformando no jovem mais novo a se formar em sua universidade. Atualmente, Madara estava empregado em uma multinacional famosa no ramo farmacêutico e vivia com uma boa estabilidade financeira._

_Mesmo assim, Tajima nunca dera o braço a torcer, mas ao menos as brigas com o seu primogênito não eram mais frequentes como antigamente, o que não quer dizer que a relação entre eles estivesse boa – apenas aceitável. Os irmãos Uchiha ainda precisavam esconder do pai quando iam se encontrar com Madara para não ouvirem muito desaforos, e era exatamente isso que faziam naquele momento._

_Izuna foi o primeiro a visualizar Madara, e não pode deixar de sentir seu coração bater mais forte e acelerado quando seu Nii-san abriu um sorriso radiante. Madara estava vestido com roupas leves, o cabelo preso de maneira despojada em suas costas, e um sorriso radiante e jovial nos lábios. Ele parecia feliz, muito feliz, e Izuna se sentiu triplamente satisfeito ao constatar isso._

_Ainda sim, tinha uma reputação a zelar perante os trigêmeos e não queria dar motivos para ser chamado de “bebezinho da família” mais uma vez: enquanto Yoshiro, Hideki e Naoki corriam em direção a Madara e o abraçavam com entusiasmo, Izuna se aproximou de maneira comedida, segurando suas mãos à frente do corpo e aguardando que a atenção fosse direcionada a ele no momento oportuno._

_– E ai Nii-san! Como está essa vida de adulto? – Hideki questionou, dando um soquinho de brincadeira no ombro de Madara e ganhando um afago nos cabelos em retorno._

_– Ah que pergunta idiota, deve estar perfeita como tudo que Madara faz, não é? – Yoshiro respondeu o questionamento que não fora direcionado a ele, mas antes que Hideki ou Madara pudessem falar qualquer coisa, Naoki se jogou entre os irmãos, apoiando-se em seus ombros e quase derrubando Yoshiro._

_– Madara-nii! Trouxe presentes, não trouxe? Hein, hein? – Naoki falava com entusiasmo, iniciando uma briga de brincadeira com o irmão mais velho, até que Madara se deu por vencido e, se desvencilhando das “garras” dos trigêmeos, conseguiu espaço o suficiente para tirar de seu bolso uma sacola de papelão de tamanho mediano; pelo barulho, aparentemente recheada de alguma coisa que se assemelhava a moedas._

_– Credo, vocês nem me deixam dar “oi” e já estão pedindo coisas. – Madara censurou os mais novos com um ar divertido, admirando as feições empolgadas que os três fizeram ao ver o conteúdo do presente. Não era como se ele não esperasse aquele tipo de recepção; os seus irmãos do meio costumavam agir daquela forma sempre que o viam._

_Ele os mimava com esses presentinhos... Mas fazer o quê? Alguém tinha que mimar aquelas crianças, oras!_

_– De verdade!? Mesmo?? – Os três perguntaram em conjunto, ganhando um aceno afirmativo de Madara._

_Entusiasmados, os três correram em direção ao caminho de onde vieram, gritando elogios e palavras de “você é o melhor irmão do mundo” enquanto aceleravam cada vez mais a velocidade da corrida._

_Izuna, pego de surpresa pela reação dos irmãos, sentiu seu rosto corar quando Madara direcionou a atenção exclusiva para ele; como de costume, Madara sorriu e esticou a mão para cumprimentá-lo._

_Madara não costumava dar presentes a Izuna, porque coisas materiais não agradavam o irmão caçula. Mas Izuna, no auge de sua admiração platônica, considerava que ele sempre recebia o melhor presente do seu irmão mais velho: a sua presença._

_Ainda envergonhado, Izuna estendeu tomou a mão do irmão mais velho à sua e, assim que Madara a agarrou ele foi puxado de encontro ao seu peito, sendo abraçado com força e ternura. Inevitavelmente deixou seus olhos fecharem e se perdeu em meio à sensação de prazer que era ter o calor da pessoa que mais amava ao seu redor._

_Sentia tanta falta de Madara, que ficar assim com ele era como voltar a respirar depois de vários minutos debaixo d’água. Um dia ele morreria de saudades, se essa coisa de demorar semanas para ver o irmão se tornasse um hábito._

_Como queria fazer dezoito anos logo, morar com Madara e vê-lo todos os dias..._

_– Bom dia Izuna. – Madara murmurou baixinho, deixando de lado o “chan” que os outros irmãos geralmente usavam para se dirigir a ele. Era esse um dos motivos de Izuna gostar tanto de Madara: ele o tratava com maturidade, sem apelidinhos infantis e bobeirinhas do gênero._

_– Bom dia Nii-san. – Izuna respondeu, ganhando um beijo na testa de cumprimento e sentindo o mais velho se afastar dele para olhar em seus olhos – O que você deu pra eles?_

_– Fichas de fliperama, umas cem delas, eles ficarão entretidos por pelo menos duas horas. Depois eu vou ao Arcade na esquina de baixo pegá-los pra almoçarmos juntos. – Madara se explicou, começando a caminhar na ciclovia do parque enquanto chamava Izuna com um aceno breve. Mais do que rapidamente, Izuna acelerou o passo para segui-lo – Você quer ir brincar com eles? Se quiser, eu tenho mais fichas._

_– Até parece né Aniki... – Izuna respondeu, fazendo um biquinho contrariado e arrancando uma risada de Madara._

_– Bom, vai que um milagre aconteceu na minha ausência._

_Madara não falou nada além disso, mas Izuna sabia o que ele queria dizer. De certa forma, seu Aniki amado sabia que ele possuía um intelecto diferenciado, e muito provavelmente teria a mesma evolução escolar e maturidade que o mais velho um dia tivera. Os irmãos Yoshiro, Hideki e Naoki não eram anormais, se portavam como crianças da sua idade, apenas isso, enquanto Madara e Izuna sempre tiveram uma maturidade muito maior do que o esperado para a sua idade._

_Mas o mais velho achava que isso não era uma coisa boa. Acreditava ser um fardo, e por isso desejava, de todo coração, que Izuna tivesse um intelecto normal. Implorava aos céus (o que era apenas uma expressão, visto que Madara era um ateu convicto) que Izuna jamais precisasse se sentir tão afastado do restante do mundo, como ele se sentia. Desejava, por mais egoísta que essa afirmação pudesse soar, que ele fosse o único gênio Uchiha. Ele sabia, no entanto, que seus desejos eram quase impossíveis de se realizar._

_Era por isso que denominava uma suposta vontade de Izuna de brincar como um “Milagre”. Seria um milagre, Madara até se converteria caso isso ocorresse. Se isso ocorresse, Izuna seria poupado de muita dor; Madara tinha certeza disso._

_Izuna entendia a forma de pensar do irmão; no fundo, ele também gostaria de ser uma criança normal... Mas como não era, gostaria de ser tratado como a pessoa diferenciada que era, e não como um “bebê grande”._

_Caminharam em silêncio até chegarem á um banco de madeira recém-pintado que ficava logo abaixo da sombra de um grande carvalho, um pouco isolado das demais pessoas presentes no parque. Madara se sentou e Izuna repetiu seu gesto, se aconchegando ao seu lado sem jamais desgrudar os olhos de seu eterno ídolo._

_Um pouco distraído, Madara tirou do bolso de sua camisa um maço de cigarros, levou um até os lábios, ascendendo-o rapidamente com um isqueiro bic. Izuna apreciou a cena com fascinação, verdadeiramente intrigado pelo que via. Ele não sabia, nem desconfiava que Madara fosse fumante. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que a revelação o deixou preocupado, ele não pode deixar de se sentir levemente curioso e admirado ao ver a fumaça cinza sair da ponta da cigarrilha._

_– Desde quando você fuma?_

_Madara, percebendo pela primeira vez que estava fumando na frente de Izuna (aparentemente toda a movimentação de antes parecia um impulso rotineiro), tragou fundo o seu cigarro e deu de ombros, expelindo a fumaça de uma vez só antes de voltar a encarar o seu irmãozinho._

_– Faz uns três anos. Ajuda a aliviar o estresse._

_– Eu ouvi algumas pessoas dizerem que isso faz mal a saúde. – Izuna comentou, mordendo o lábio ao ver a forma como Madara segurava o cigarro apenas entre o seu lábio superior e inferior, tragando distraidamente enquanto dava aquele sorriso torto que era sua marca registrada, apreciando a vista como se não fizesse nada além do natural._

_Izuna podia não entender muito sobre coisas artísticas ou sentimentos, mas achava que se alguém pintasse Madara naquela posição, naquele momento, sentado daquela forma e fumando com aquela peculiaridade, teria em mãos uma das mais belas obras-de-arte do universo. E, talvez por egoísmo, ele não desejou mais que seu irmão deixasse de fumar._

_– Não há comprovação cientifica, Otouto. – Madara o espiou pelo canto do olho, se sentindo reconfortado por Izuna se preocupar com sua saúde, apesar de não achar que estivesse prejudicando-a de qualquer forma (3) – Eu prometo que se provarem que faz mal, eu paro._

_Izuna girou os olhos._

_– Você e a sua “ciência”... – ele resmungou, se aproximando de Madara e sentindo o cheiro de canela que o cigarro expelia. Realmente, não parecia tão ruim assim – Se não faz mal, posso provar?_

_– Não. Você é criança. Isso é coisa de adulto._

_– Agora me trata como criança é? – Izuna apertou os olhos, demonstrando não estar gostando nada do comportamento de Madara – Eu não sou uma criança ‘aqui’ Nii-san – ele apontou para a própria cabeça._

_– Não se engane, conhecimento não é sinônimo de experiência de vida. Você ainda é uma criança, Otouto. – Madara respondeu com simplicidade, levando os dedos até o cigarro preso em seus lábios e colocando-o ao lado do corpo, dando um tapinha de leve no filtro para desprender as cinzas da ponta._

_Por fim, Madara olhou para Izuna, identificando a maneira como ele estava irritado (ao ponto de até fechar os olhos com braveza) e decidindo que não necessitaria fumar mais hoje para aliviar o seu estresse: jogou o cigarro na grama, pisou na ponta para apagar a brasa, e virou-se novamente para seu irmãozinho._

_– ANIKI! Pare com isso! Eu não...!_

_Mas então Izuna teve seu protesto subitamente interrompido por uma sensação suave e desconhecida em seus lábios. Sentiu duas mãos agarrarem seus ombros com firmeza e a sensação nos seus lábios se tornou mais forte. Izuna abriu os olhos apenas para confirmar suas suspeitas, porque não acreditava que aquilo podia estar acontecendo. Mas não havia mais dúvidas: Madara o beijava, de verdade, na boca!_

_A confusão de sentimentos no menino mais novo foi tão grande que, por um instante, ele agarrou a gola da camisa de Madara e o puxou para mais próximo de seu corpo. Mas assim que o outro interpretou aquele gesto como um convite para algo mais intenso e apertou levemente os lábios para aprofundar o beijo, Izuna se deu conta da loucura que fazia. Instintivamente, empurrou seu irmão o mais longe de si que conseguiu, praticamente caindo do banco com a força que utilizara._

_E depois de alguns segundos de choque, se deu conta de que respirava ofegante, e tentou entender o que diabos acontecera ali..._

_– Ma-madara-nii, por que fez isso? – ele questionou com a voz baixa, levando as mãos nos lábios na esperança de, agindo assim, dar algum sentido para o beijo que ocorrera. Ainda sentia o leve gosto de canela e tabaco em seus lábios mesmo sem o aprofundamento do beijo, e sua boca inteira formigava, ansiando por sentir aquela maciez novamente._

Será que ele descobriu? _– Izuna pensava, aos poucos entrando em desespero. Será que Madara descobriu um de seus maiores segredos e o estava testando?_

_Claro, Izuna ainda tinha doze anos, mas não era estúpido de achar que o que sentia pelo seu irmão mais velho era apenas uma atração fraternal. Izuna sonhava com Madara desde que começara a atingir a puberdade; sentia falta de seu cheiro, de seu toque, e agora tinha certeza que morreria de saudades de seu gosto. Ele sabia que era errado, imoral, tanto pelos dois terem o mesmo sexo quanto por serem irmãos; mas enquanto esses sentimentos estivessem escondidos, não teria problema algum, não é mesmo?_

_Só que ele nunca, nunca mesmo, imaginou que um dia Madara descobriria ou que, pior ainda, fizesse algo do tipo! Só podia ser uma espécie de castigo! Por qual outro motivo seu irmão o beijaria daquela forma?!_

_– Eu só estou te provando como você não é um “adulto” ainda, muito menos um adolescente, como afirma ser. – Madara respondeu despreocupadamente, puxando Izuna para próximo de si mais uma vez e, desta vez, o colocando-o sentado em seu colo, de frente para si e com as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, fitando seus olhos de maneira penetrante._

_Izuna estava tão petrificado em ser manuseado daquela forma que só conseguia tremer da cabeça aos pés. Olhava para Madara como se visse um fantasma, temendo pelo pior. Madara iria castigá-lo, iria dizer que esse tipo de comportamento não era admissível, que era uma paixonite infantil ridícula e incestuosa, e romperia os planos de morarem juntos. Madara iria deixá-lo!_

_– A-aniki... por favor... – ele tentou implorar, mas sua voz soou tão fraca que ele mal conseguiu escutar a si próprio._

_Entretanto, Madara não pareceu lhe dar ouvidos. Ainda o mantendo firmemente em seu colo, ele se aproximou de seu rosto mais uma vez, quase encostando em seu nariz. Izuna começou a ficar preocupado com possíveis expectadores, mas o mais velho não parecia dar a mínima para isso._

_– Se você fosse um adulto Izuna, você não iria interromper o beijo._

_O mais velho levou as mãos para as costas do caçula, puxando-o para mais perto, o fazendo se sentar em sua virilidade desperta. Izuna prendeu a respiração e arregalou ainda mais o olhar, tremendo tanto que seus dentes chegavam a bater de leve. Seu coração batia forte demais e ele sentia muitas emoções que não sabia definir, mas uma coisa era certa: ele não queria, de jeito nenhum, sair do colo de Madara._

_Podia ser alucinação sua, mas Madara parecia gostar daquilo... Seria possível que a sorte estivesse do seu lado?_

_De qualquer forma, Izuna definitivamente estava gostando. Ele nunca vira o rosto de seu irmão tão de perto, e não pode deixar de se sentir mesmerizado com os detalhes. Naquela posição, conseguiria contar cada cílio, cada sarda, cada marquinha de expressão. Izuna estava tão apaixonado que tinha dificuldade até para respirar, mas ainda sim o instinto falou mais forte: antes que compreendesse o que seu corpo fazia, Izuna se moveu timidamente sobre a ereção recém-desperta de Madara, e observou com admiração a maneira como este mordeu o lábio inferior em deleite e fechou os olhos com força._

_– Não Izuna... – ele sibilou, abrindo os olhos e agarrando o quadril do caçula, o impedindo de se mover – Não faça isso. Não agora._

_Izuna estava confuso. Seu irmão parecia querer aquele tipo de contato, mas ao mesmo tempo o impedia. Era porque estavam em público? Ou realmente estava tentando castigá-lo e ele acabou deixando seus instintos tomarem conta da racionalidade e interpretou errado os sinais?_

_– Por que você está fazendo isso comigo Madara? – ele não usou os apelidos corriqueiros, falando o nome de seu ídolo com uma seriedade que fez o mais velho se arrepiar por completo._

_Céus, como ele queria que Izuna crescesse logo... Era tão errado ter desejos por uma criança, mesmo que o cérebro de Izuna não fosse nada infantil._

_– Se você fosse realmente adulto Izuna, entenderia o que eu estou sentindo. – dito isso, Madara ergueu o mais novo com facilidade, colocando-o de pé no chão e se levantou. Olhou rapidamente os arredores, constatando que ninguém vira seu momento de descontrole com certo alívio._

_Precisava dar um jeito nos seus hormônios. Izuna ainda nem tinha doze anos! Ele sabia que o garoto eventualmente seria seu amante, ele sempre soube. Izuna e ele eram iguais, e os iguais acabam juntos, não acabam? Na mente incestuosa e distorcida de Madara, não havia um meio termo, nem outra possibilidade. Izuna seria seu, já era seu; só precisava amadurecer um pouquinho mais para ele tomá-lo para si._

_– Vamos tomar um sorvete enquanto Hideki, Naoki e Yoshiro brincam nas máquinas. – ele anunciou, iniciando uma conversa despreocupada._

_Izuna ficou para trás, olhando as costas do seu irmão enquanto ele se afastava lentamente de si, tentando colocar seus neurônios no lugar. Depois de dez segundos, compreendeu que não podia deixar as coisas daquela forma. Estava ocorrendo um mal entendido! Madara não entendia que ele também ansiava seu toque, da mesma maneira!_

_Madara tinha que ouvi-lo!_

_Por isso, Izuna correu em sua direção, agarrando sua mão com força, puxando-o para olhar para baixo. Madara não parou de caminhar nem de fitar o horizonte._

_– Nii-san, eu entendo você! Eu também... eu..._

**(***)**

 

Itachi foi trazido de volta à realidade por um barulho, acordando sobressaltado. Quase caiu da maca, mas Kakashi o segurou e tampou seus olhos, sussurrando baixinho para que ele respirasse fundo e se acalmasse, explicando que estava despertando de um transe.

Ele ainda conseguia sentir o gosto de Madara em seus lábios e todos os demais sentimentos conflitantes de Izuna, e precisou respirar profundamente algumas vezes para recobrar sua compostura e entender que acabava de despertar de uma hipnose. Sentia lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos, saudades de Madara, ódio de seja lá quem o despertara daquele sonho maravilhoso.

Mas aos poucos as coisas foram clareando em sua mente: ele se lembrou de quem realmente era, de Sasuke, da verdade sobre Madara. A saudade ainda permanecia ardendo como chama em seu peito, mas a racionalidade o fazia voltar a criar coesão em seus pensamentos. Decidindo que de nada adiantaria pensar como Izuna naquele instante, Itachi voltou a prestar atenção nos ruídos do ambiente real, percebendo pelo tom de voz de Kakashi que ele não estava muito feliz com alguma coisa.

– Você sabe a quantidade de problemas que uma interrupção dessa natureza pode gerar ao paciente!? – ele falava em voz alta para alguém. Itachi levou sua mão esquerda ao braço de Kakashi, puxando-o para que deixasse de cobrir seus olhos.

– Eu não sei, não sou da área, não interessa! Eu tenho boas informações!

Ainda um pouco tonto, Itachi sentou-se na cama e finalmente se deu conta da nova companhia do ambiente. Se tratava de um Shikamaru extremamente... empolgado? O que diabos acontecera durante sua hipnose pra Shikamaru agir dessa forma? Ele geralmente era a personificação do tédio!

– Itachi, o que houve com você? – Shikamaru questionou, provavelmente se referindo a quantidade de sangue que ainda estava evidente sobre o corpo do Uchiha e as lágrimas em seus olhos.

Itachi piscou algumas vezes na tentativa de limpar seus olhos das lágrimas e conseguir focalizar melhor o ambiente; chegou a perceber que Shikamaru trouxera uma mochila consigo e a depositara no chão ao lado de seus pés, mas antes que pudesse tomar mais detalhes do local, Kakashi apareceu em seu campo de visão, fitando-o com cuidado.

– Você está bem? – ele perguntou, um pouco preocupado. Itachi balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e levou a mãos aos olhos – Dessa vez você não narrou... Consegue se lembrar do que vivenciou na hipnose?

– Sim. – ele respondeu com a voz rouca, pigarreando e tentando recobrar a compostura o mais rápido possível – Nada de útil pra nossa investigação. Me recordei de momentos afetivos entre Izuna e Madara... Não é importante agora, veja o que Shikamaru tem a dizer.

Itachi sabia que deveria conversar sobre as lembranças de Izuna com Kakashi, apesar de se sentir um completo inútil por ter recordado daquilo ao invés de se lembrar das temperaturas do QG. Qual era o problema dele? Por que não conseguia acessar suas memórias passadas, apenas as de Izuna?

De qualquer forma, ele compreendia que naquele instante isso não era importante. Se Shikamaru estava ali naquele momento, deveria ter um bom motivo para sua interrupção – não era como se ele não pudesse discutir a respeito disso daqui um tempo. Por isso, permaneceu quieto e, tal qual Kakashi, aguardou as palavras de Shikamaru com ansiedade.

O militar sorriu tão radiante que Itachi chegou a se perguntar se não estava delirando devido a efeitos pós-hipnóticos. Shikamaru até o fazia se lembrar de Naruto ao sorrir daquela forma.

– Miya nasceu! E ela é linda, graças a Deus puxou a mãe! – ele anunciou com um orgulho tão palpável que Kakashi desistiu de censurá-lo por atrapalhar a sessão. Shikamaru sorriu para Itachi, ainda mais largamente do que antes – Temari quer que você vá conhecê-la.

Itachi corou um pouco, não acreditando que Temari realmente pedira isso a Shikamaru. Era bem verdade que os dois se aproximaram um pouco nos últimos meses, e talvez pela sua curiosidade sobre a gestação feminina, Temari acabava achando engraçadas suas perguntas, ou considerando que ele estava interessado com seu bem estar – o que não era, de fato, uma mentira. Mas ela requisitar sua presença para ver a recém-nascida era algo que ele acreditava ir além da relação que os dois possuíam.

– Hum... ok... – ele não negou o pedido, colocando o pé para fora da cama e intencionando ir até o berçário. Itachi podia não admitir em voz alta, mas esperava ansioso para o nascimento da pequena Miya; ele nunca vira um bebê de perto, afinal de contas.

– Não, não agora. Temari dormiu depois de tanto esforço e Miya foi levada pelos médicos pros cuidados iniciais. Você acha que eu estaria aqui se estivesse com minhas garotas acordadas? – ainda empolgado, Shikamaru buscou a cadeira de Kakashi e se sentou, sem cerimônia alguma, ignorando o censurar do olhar do grisalho – Acho que ver Miya me inspirou de tal forma que eu consegui chegar a uma conclusão útil pra o nosso problema de localização do QG. Eu, sinceramente, estou decepcionado por não termos pensado nisso antes.

– O que quer dizer? Ainda não temos as temperaturas, como você solucionou esse problema? – Kakashi questionou de maneira duvidosa, não acreditando que Shikamaru pudesse ter pensado em uma solução milagrosa de uma hora pra outra.

– Não é isso. O que quero dizer é que agora eu imagino mais ou menos onde está o QG, baseado em informações que você, Hatake, me disse ontem de tarde.

– ... Eu?

Shikamaru se colocou de pé em um pulo, caminhando até Itachi e agarrando seus ombros, fazendo com que o Uchiha ascendesse o avermelhar de seus olhos por instinto. O moreno, todavia, não se sentiu acuado com a ameaça.

– Você fuma, não fuma, Bloody Mary (2)?

– Bloody Mary é como vai ficar a sua cara se não me soltar nesse instante. – Itachi ameaçou. Não é que tivesse algum tipo de desavença com Shikamaru, mas não gostava muito do fato de ele não se dar muito bem com Sasuke, e certamente não tinha intimidade o suficiente para aquele tipo de contato. Shikamaru, apesar de não parecer desanimado com a animosidade, o soltou – Sim, eu fumo. O que tem?

– E você dizia que era um cigarro de canela e que Madara riscava o nome do cigarro, não é mesmo?

– Mas que diabos Shikamaru... é, é isso, é um cigarro de canela que Madara riscava o... – Itachi se calou, parecendo entender o porquê daquelas perguntas - ... Oh.

– Não estou entendendo o que está acontecendo aqui. – Kakashi comentou perdido, olhando ora para Itachi, ora para Shikamaru; os quais agora trocavam olhares de compreensão e esperança.

– É simples Kakashi, mais simples do que a gente imaginava. – ele girou a cabeça para olhar Hatake de frente enquanto se explicava – Madara escondia a marca de cigarro que dava a Itachi, e que provavelmente era a marca favorita de Izuna e até mesmo dele. Não teria problema em mostrar a marca do cigarro se fosse algo comercializado mundialmente, pois isso não poderia ser usado como pista. Mas ele riscou, ele escondeu, ele deu ração à vida toda para os Akatsukis para não dar comida regional e indicar indícios da localização do local onde se encontravam.

Shikamaru levou a mão ao bolso de sua jaqueta, procurando por algo enquanto continuava sua explicação.

– Madara fez de tudo pra esconder a localização do QG, se preocupando com coisas simples que poderiam nos levar até lá... Só que seu desespero para esconder essas coisas pode trazer o interesse de alguns curiosos. No caso, meu interesse.

Kakashi fez um barulho de contemplação com a garganta.

– Então você acha que se descobrirmos a marca de cigarro que o Itachi fumava, nós vamos descobrir em que país o QG está? – Kakashi suspirou pesadamente, sentindo-se um pouco entristecido por Shikamaru ter pensado num plano falho – Isso não significaria nada, Madara pode importar.

– Sim, ele pode, mas vamos resolver um problema de cada vez. – Shikamaru tirou um pequeno maço vermelho do bolso, retirando de lá um cigarro e entregando para Itachi, que automaticamente levou aos lábios, reconhecendo o cheiro por ele tão conhecido e almejado. Shikamaru pegou seu isqueiro zippo do bolso, o ascendeu e levou a chama à ponta do cigarro de Itachi, que tragou fundo assim que a brasa se firmou – E aí Uchiha, qual seu veredito?

Itachi gemeu de um jeito que Kakashi sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Ele realmente devia estar sentindo falta daquele cigarro...

– É esse. – ele respondeu, antes de expirar rapidamente e tragar mais uma vez como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Kakashi, dando um momento de privacidade para Itachi e seu cigarro (ele jamais pensou que alguém fosse capaz de fumar tão obscenamente!), virou-se para Shikamaru com mil perguntas na ponta da língua; mas o mais novo parecia ler sua mente.

– É um Gudang Garam... – Shikamaru respondeu simplesmente, dando de ombros.

– Não pode ser, eu dei um Gudang Garam e ele jurou que não era! – Kakashi respondeu com irritação – Com certeza não fumou aquela droga como uma atriz pornô!

– ... da Indonésia. – o mais novo completou sua afirmação, ignorando a interrupção de Kakashi por completo.

Itachi até parou de tragar naquele instante, voltando à atenção para Shikamaru com olhares curiosos, ignorando completamente as palavras de Kakashi em nome da sua curiosidade.

– Como...?

– O Gudang Garam fabricado no nosso país tem uma composição menos invasiva que o original da Indonésia, e ainda sim foi proibido. – Kakashi e Itachi prestavam atenção nas palavras de Shikamaru, e este, por sua vez, parecia ainda mais encorajado a se explicar – Eu era fumante antes de me casar com Temari, parei por causa dela. No dia da nossa cerimônia, no entanto, nós estávamos na Austrália, e eu me lembrei das palavras do meu comandante, o Capitão Asuma, pouco antes do seu casamento.

Shikamaru estava pensativo, olhando para cima ao tentar recordar das palavras exatas de seu comandante.

– Ele disse: “Compre uma carteira de cigarros e só fume nos momentos importantes do casamento, independente de serem bons ou ruins. Se a carteira de cigarros chegar ao fim antes de um divórcio, significa que, mesmo com os momentos ruins, foi um casamento cheio de emoções, digno de ser vivido e, provavelmente, digno de uma nova carteira. Se a carteira não chegar ao fim antes do final do casamento, significa que não houveram emoções o suficiente para transformarem aquela relação em algo digno de ser vivido; peça divórcio e encontre alguém digno de uma nova carteira.”

– Que filosofia de vida minimalista e simplista. Como se um casamento pudesse ser comparado a isso. Pra mim parece uma desculpa besta pra fumar. – Kakashi respondeu, sorrindo um pouco com a filosofia infantil que acabara de ouvir. Jamais achou que Shikamaru fosse alguém que seguisse essas tradições bestas.

– Ouvi dizer uma vez que as pessoas mais simples são as que não complicam tanto a arte de viver. – Itachi complementou, dando mais um trago no seu cigarro e, em seguida, olhando para o objeto com devoção – E desculpa pra fumar nunca é algo ruim.

Shikamaru deu de ombros e bocejou; Itachi finalmente se sentiu familiar com Shikamaru ao vê-lo agir daquela forma, e continuou a fumar seu cigarro despreocupadamente.

– Como podem imaginar, eu comprei a carteira de Gundang da Indonésia na Austrália, visto que são países vizinhos e a importação é fácil lá. Eu trouxe a carteira hoje, acredito que o nascimento da minha filha seja algo significativo o suficiente pra ascender um dos meus “cigarros matrimoniais”. Fui para fora dar um trago enquanto Temari descansava, e então tive um  _insight_. Eu confesso que não tinha absoluta certeza, mas não custava testar.

– Indonésia... – Kakashi murmurou pensativo, enquanto Shikamaru não parava de falar.

– Não é atoa que Itachi não sente a mesma satisfação com outros cigarros, esse cigarro tem uma composição de tabaco bem maior que os outros, disfarçado com a essência. No dia que fumei o primeiro cigarro, no dia do casamento, eu tive um acesso de tosse terrível, mesmo sendo um ex-fumante compulsivo.

O grisalho interrompeu o falatório, certamente não estava nem um pouco interessado naquele papo nojento de cigarros.

– Então agora nos sabemos que o cigarro de Itachi é de lá, mas não podemos ter certeza que o QG fica na indonésia Shikamaru. Madara pode importar, mesmo que ilegalmente.

– Se não fosse na indonésia, Madara não se preocuparia em esconder tanto a marca do cigarro, poderia até utilizá-la como pista falsa.

Kakashi ficou quieto por alguns instantes, avaliando as novas informações. Certamente fazia sentido o que Shikamaru dizia, mas eles não podiam ter a completa certeza de como a mente distorcida de Madara funcionava.

– É de lá Kakashi. – Itachi respondeu, deixando bem claro que concordava com a teoria de Shikamaru – Madara certamente não tentaria esconder a marca se fosse uma pista falsa, Shikamaru está certo. E mesmo se não for da Indonésia, é um bom chute. É um começo.

Shikamaru pareceu feliz com o aval de Itachi, mas logo exibiu feições sérias aos demais presentes. Provavelmente chegara ao momento que falariam sobre os “contras”.

– Mas agora temos um pequeno problema.

– Qual? – Itachi e Kakashi questionaram em uníssono.

– A Indonésia é um arquipélago da Oceania com mais de dezessete mil ilhas, sendo que nem todas possuem o acompanhamento meteorológico, pois não são habitadas... Nosso plano de usar as temperaturas da memória de Itachi não vai funcionar.

Kakashi estava prestes a jogar a mesa em Shikamaru, Itachi não parecia nem um pouco feliz também. Isso significava que eles estavam fazendo todo o esforço de hipnose por nada?

– Você está de brincadeira comigo... – o Uchiha grunhiu, ascendendo ainda mais o olhar. Sabia que não era culpa de Shikamaru, mas alguém tinha que receber a fúria de sua ira, e Naruto estava longe!

Shikamaru finalmente pareceu amedrontado com a expressão furiosa de Itachi, e por isso resolveu que seria melhor mostrar dados concretos do que piorar as coisas ao tentar se explicar. Alcançou sua mochila esquecida no chão e retirou de lá o notebook companheiro de guerra. Levantou a tela e aguardou que o aparelho saísse do modo de hibernação, e assim que o sistema operacional se estabilizou, mostrou um programa que nem Kakashi, muito menos Itachi, poderiam conhecer.

– O que é isso? – Kakashi olhava para a tela com curiosidade, identificando o mapa mundial e as milhares de linhas de rotas terrestres e oceânicas.

– Faz parte do meu trabalho, mas essas rotas não interessam – Shikamaru tirou um microchip do bolso e o encaixou em um adaptador. Enfiou na entrada de cartão de memória do computador e aguardou o processador da máquina trabalhar. – Vocês ficariam surpresos com o que se consegue fazer com tecnologia de ponta acoplada na armação de um par de óculos de grau.

Itachi sorriu e deu sua última tragada antes de apagar o cigarro, entendendo o que Shikamaru fizera antes de Kakashi ligar os pontos e compreender o que acontecia. Mas logo Kakashi arriscou o primeiro chute.

– Óculos de Karin?

– Ela troca de roupas com frequência, mas ela nunca troca de óculos, apesar de tirá-los do rosto às vezes e largá-los por aí... Acho que têm um modelo só, não é? Acabei de pegar o microchip num momento de descuido dela.

Kakashi sorri fez uma expressão de completa euforia, se debruçando sobre a tela do aparelho quando uma nova rota começava a aparecer no mapa.

– Ela vai ficar furiosa com você. – o grisalho comentou brevemente. Shikamaru respondeu com um gesto despreocupado de ombros.

– Não... A gente vai salvar o precioso Sasuke dela com isso, ela vai me perdoar.

– Sasuke não é dela. – Itachi quase rosnou ao falar aquelas palavras, e Shikamaru optou por ficar quieto para não cutucar ainda mais o Uchiha ciumento.

O computador congelou a tela, exibindo uma rota gigantesca. Aparentemente, em pouquíssimo tempo Karin percorreu uma grande extensão de lugares no mundo, de modo que Kakashi se perguntou como era possível alguém viajar daquela forma em tão pouco tempo.

Shikamaru fez um barulho de contemplação por alguns instantes, Kakashi e Itachi aguardaram pacientemente que o estrategista formulasse sua teoria.

– A reunião de Karin com Orochimaru, com toda certeza, foi aérea. – ele apontou para a tela em alguns pontos, e logo depois deu zoom em alguns pontos da rota – Observe que eles fazem paradas em grandes centros urbanos, mas logo voltam a circular. Deve ser os momentos de abastecimento. Pelo jeito, Orochimaru cogitou a possibilidade de Karin ter um microchip rastreador em suas roupas.

– Então isso foi inútil... – Itachi suspirou pesadamente, mas Shikamaru não pareceu nem um pouco menos empolgado.

– Não, porque aí está: o excesso de zelo de Madara o prejudicou. Observe essa rota, e essa, e essa. – o mais novo apontou para três pontos onde haviam falhas na rota – São grandes centros militares, países de primeiro mundo, eles bloquearam o sinal no GPS, eu já imaginava essas falhas... Mas olhe essa daqui – ele apontou para um ponto em especifico do arquipélago da Indonésia, mostrando uma quase imperceptível falha na rota; deu um zoom ainda maior – Esta pequena falha de pouco mais de oitenta quilômetros de distância comportam cinco ilhas do arquipélago da indonésia.

– A Indonésia não é o tipo de país que instalaria bloqueadores de sinal de GPS. Não possui uma renda financeira para esse tipo de coisa, mal tem um exército formado. – Kakashi complementou a informação, mostrando que não tinha um conhecimento de geografia tão mundano quanto Shikamaru esperava.

Shikamaru concordou enfaticamente com um aceno de cabeça, sorrindo cada vez mais.

– E como se não bastasse – ele continuou a falar – A parada mais demorada do vôo de Karin e Orochimaru se deu na cidade de Jacata, na ilha de Java, capital do país. Orochimaru com certeza foi até uma das ilhas, enquanto ela esperou no avião, que deve ser um laboratório improvisado. Talvez o avião seja o esconderijo principal de Orochimaru.

Itachi não aguentou sua empolgação naquele momento, deixando um sorriso satisfeito brotar-lhe os lábios. Os oficiais, no entanto, estavam perdidos demais em sua teoria para dar atenção á sua mudança de comportamento.

– Cinco ilhas... Nossa busca que há poucas horas se resumia no mundo inteiro acabou de se reduzir para cinco ilhas... – Kakashi olhou para Shikamaru com total descrença – Por que você não trabalha nas forças especiais do governo?

– Pode ser que eu trabalhe, já pensou nisso Kakashi?

Kakashi ficou sem palavras por alguns segundos, mas quando seu cérebro conseguiu formular mais mil indagações e chegou a abrir a boca para questioná-las em voz alta, Itachi o interrompeu, se levantando da maca com certa dificuldade.

– Shikamaru, meus sinceros comprimentos a sua genialidade. – Itachi se pôs de pé rapidamente e agradeceu, curvando-se em um cumprimento semelhante a saudações de artes marciais. – Eu jamais imaginaria que você conseguiria resolver isso com um plano ainda melhor que o anterior.

Era a primeira vez que Kakashi e Shikamaru viam Itachi agradecer alguém daquela forma, com total admiração e respeito. Os dois pareceram surpresos inicialmente, mas logo Kakashi tossiu baixinho para indicar que Shikamaru deveria fazer algo.

– Humm... Valeu cara. – Shikamaru respondeu, totalmente sem jeito, dando um tapinha no ombro de Itachi e fazendo-o voltar a posição ereta. Kakashi mordeu o lábio para não rir do comportamento estranho de seu paciente.

– Aprecie o momento Nara. – o grisalho comentou, com o tom de voz bem mais divertido e aliviado do que antes – Não é todo dia que um assassino profissional se curva diante de um militar.

– Não é todo dia que um psicanalista de meia tigela tira sarro de um assassino e vive pra contar história. – Itachi murmurou, com ares rabugentos, virando o rosto para o lado e cruzando os braços.

– Eu diria que está acontecendo com certa frequência. – Kakashi comentou, sorrindo ainda mais e adorando o retorno de seu bom humor.

Shikamaru riu sonoramente, e Itachi se sentiu levemente envergonhado. Ainda sim, estava feliz demais para brigar ou reclamar daqueles assuntos. Estavam a um passo de encontrar Sasuke, próximos demais, e agora tudo parecia mais claro do que antes!

A felicidade que Kakashi e Itachi estavam sentindo naquele minuto só não podia ultrapassar a de Shikamaru: o sentimento de utilidade, conjuntamente com a esperança de finalmente ter sua família em paz logo depois de se tornar pai, não tinha preço.

Finalmente, estavam chegando a algum lugar.

 

**(***)**

 

Naruto estava exausto, com dor nas costas e enxaqueca. Quem diria que uma madrugada no aeroporto pudesse quebrá-lo daquela forma? Céus se soubesse que seria tão complicado conseguir uma mudança de vôo teria passado a noite no hospital com Itachi, como era previsto inicialmente.

Depois de horas acordado no aeroporto, um vôo completamente instável e repleto de turbulência e um atraso de quarenta minutos do taxi, Naruto finalmente chegou ao hotel e jogou suas bagagens de qualquer jeito acima da cama de casal que obviamente não seria mais o palco de nenhum tipo de diversão naquela noite. Tomou uma ducha rápida e logo saiu do hotel, pois já estava em cima da hora marcada com Neji.

Por nada nesse mundo ele deixaria de encontrar o bastardo maldito... Nem que fosse só pra dar um soco bem dado em suas fuças. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que era por causa do maldito Neji que ele deixara Kakashi em casa, próximo das garras de Iruka, e sem a sua supervisão.

_Que ódio!_

Mas ele não daria o braço a torcer para o seu namorado, não dessa vez. Kakashi tinha que entender que ferira seus sentimentos ao colocá-lo para escanteio daquela forma. Naruto podia ser completamente louco pelo Hatake, mas jamais deixaria sua honra ser denegrida daquela forma. Ele podia não ser um Uchiha, mas nem por isso o “orgulho Uzumaki” pode ser menosprezado dessa forma.

Seguindo as instruções passadas por sms, Naruto chegou a um estabelecimento pequeno, um café local. Duvidando um pouco da escolha do lugar, ele abriu a porta e ouviu o soar de um pequeno sininho anunciando sua chegada.

O estabelecimento possuía apenas três mesas de quatro lugares cada, alguns anúncios de cafés diferentes, um balcão de pedidos, uma porta para a cozinha, e nada mais. O local estava vazio, o que o deixava ainda mais desconfiado; Neji não costumava se atrasar em seus encontros e não era comum um comerciante de pequeno estabelecimento deixar sua loja desprotegida dessa forma.

– Oi! – ele falou em voz alta, caminhando até o balcão e se debruçando para olhar atrás dele – Tem alguém aqui!?

Ninguém respondeu, ele realmente estava só. Não soube ao certo se deveria gritar ou rir diante daquela situação: é lógico que Neji errou o endereço... ou fez isso de propósito para sacaneá-lo.

Enfezado por ser vítima de tantas dificuldades de a noite do dia anterior, o loiro se sentou em uma das cadeiras e buscou seu celular, procurando nos contatos o telefone de Neji com impaciência.

– Aquele bastardo... – ele murmurava, tentando digitar e errando as teclas devido ao sono – Egocêntrico filho da puta, deve ter feito isso de propósito pra tirar uma com a minha cara...

Subitamente um barulho tirou Naruto de sua guerra contra a agenda do celular; ele rapidamente virou a cabeça em direção ao ruído, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte e seu corpo todo se arrepiar.

Havia alguém de costas para si, virado pra porta e, pelo ruído, trancando-a com um girar de chaves. Esse mesmo alguém puxou uma cortininha e cobriu a pequena e única janela do recinto, deixando o ambiente bem mais escuro pela fraca iluminação do estabelecimento.

– Mas que bosta...? – Naruto colocou-se de pé mais do que rapidamente, sentindo a adrenalina acabar com todo o sono e cansaço do momento.

Estava com medo, completamente apavorado. Será que ele acabou caindo em uma cilada da Akatsuki? Justo ele, que sempre tentava se prevenir, acabou caindo só porque achava que podia confiar em Neji? Isso era um absurdo! Naruto se recusava a creditar que deixara sua guarda baixar daquele jeito!

– Quem é você!? – ele gritou para o estranho que ainda estava de costas para si, encoberto por um moletom de capuz bastante suspeito – O que você quer de mim, seu bosta!?

O Uzumaki abriu e fechou as mãos com força, estralando os dedos no processo. Se fosse mesmo um Akatsuki, ele sabia que não teria muitas chances, mas ainda sim não iria se dar por vencido sem lutar. E se fosse um ladrãozinho qualquer... Naruto esperava que ele tivesse vivido uma boa vida.

Quando já estava perdendo a paciência e se preparava para correr e dar o primeiro golpe, o estranho se virou e Naruto parou de correr em meio ao processo, deixando seus braços caírem pesadamente ao lado de seu corpo. Seu corpo perdeu as forças diante da cena, e ele caiu sentado de qualquer jeito em uma cadeira de madeira; suas penas tremiam e ele temia que não conseguisse se por de pé novamente tão cedo.

Apesar de não se tratar de nenhum estranho, ainda sim a surpresa fora imensa. Ele piscou algumas vezes, tentando se certificar de que não estava delirando. Mas não era imaginação, era realidade: e ele reconhecia aquele sorriso amarelo em qualquer lugar do mundo.

– Sai?

 

_... Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Carrie é o primeiro livro de Stephen King, adaptado para o cinema em 1976 (e ouvi falar que teve uma regravação pra agora em 2013, se duvidar até já está em cartaz, visto que outubro é o mês que estréia a maioria dos filmes de terror). Eu citei que o livro de cabeceira do Sasuke era de autoria de Stephen King no terceiro capítulo de Haunted, apesar de não ter entrado mais a fundo no gosto literário dele nessa fanfic. Eu nunca disse qual livro do King seria o livro de cabeceira de Sasuke, mas por conta de todas as nuances do personagem de vingança, problemas com sangue, traumas e outras coisinhas mais, eu sempre considerei que Sasuke tinha um exemplar de Carrie em sua gaveta...  
> Mas vamos abstrair Sasuke agora. Kakashi está fazendo essa comparação com Itachi por causa da famosa cena da Carrie coberta de sangue na coroação do baile da escola, mas logicamente ele está exagerando, pois Itachi não está tão coberto de sangue assim. 
> 
> (2) Também uma piadinha ligado ao fato de Itachi estar coberto de sangue. Todo mundo aqui sabe quem é Bloody Mary, não sabem? Não estou falando do coquetel haha.
> 
> (3) Eu não entrei nos méritos do país onde Madara e Izuna moravam, mas vocês podem considerar que é um país mais avançado do que o nosso Brasil varonil, ao menos naquela época. Por isso, há fliperama mesmo em uma época onde ainda não se tinha certeza dos males do cigarro. Interpretem a reação dos personagens de acordo com a época em que eles viveram eu não quero, em NENHUM aspecto, fazer apologia ao fumo com essa fanfic. Cigarro faz mal, se vocês leitores fumam eu espero sinceramente que um dia parem, e Madara e Izuna só estavam interessados nisso porque eles não tinham comprovações cientificas de que isso fazia mal. Hoje em dia nós sabemos a verdade, certo?
> 
> * As informações citadas por Kakashi tem um grande quê de realidade. Sim, pasmem. Inicialmente comecei minha pesquisa sobre bloqueio de memórias por um artigo em português, não vou citar o nome da doutora que produziu esse estudo aqui porque se não o google vai vincular o nome dela a essa fanfic, o que eu acho que não é bom pra ela profissionalmente. Se alguém tiver curiosidade de ler, me mande uma review que eu mando o link pro artigo por mensagem.  
> A partir daí, li alguns artigos de autores por ela citados, a maioria em inglês, e não convém citar todas as minhas fontes aqui, justamente para não prejudicar qualquer credibilidade cientifica do estudo desses profissionais. Eu me senti verdadeiramente inspirada ao ler esses estudos, e foi daí que toda a trama de Haunted surgiu. Sim gente, artigos científicos me inspiram também hahaha.
> 
> Eu tenho problemas, como podem ver. -_-  
> Nota: Ok, nós temos OCs (original characters personagens originais) agora. Quem me conhece sabe que eu não gosto muito de OC em fanfic, apesar de abrir algumas exceções pra determinados OCs bem desenvolvidos que li em algumas fanfics.  
> Yoshiro, Hideki e Naoki são pseudo-OCs, porque Madara e Izuna tiveram sim mais três irmãos na trama original do Ksihimoto, mas já tinham morrido quando Madara conheceu Hashirama, portanto não apareceram no mangá. Eles PODEM aparecer ainda em algum flashback que o Kishimoto fizer, mas como por enquanto não temos nenhum dado a respeito da família do Madara, fora o nome de seu pai e seu irmão (e que ele tinha outros irmãos que acabaram morrendo), eu tomei a liberdade de nomeá-los e dar suas características físicas e mentais. De qualquer forma, não é como se esses OCs fossem aparecer muito nessa fanfic... Portanto, se você é como eu e não gosta de OC em fanfic, me perdoe, mas eu tive que preencher as lacunas do Kishi pra continuar a fic. Eu sinceramente torci pra ele revelar como eram os irmãos de Madara antes de eu chegar nesse capítulo, mas o Kishi tá lá brincando de Pokémon e não fez isso auhauhauau.  
> Miya era um OC previsto, desde que eu anunciei a gravidez da Temari vocês sabiam que em breve haveria um OC bebê. Ainda sim, ela é um bebê, não fará um graaaaande papel na trama. Portanto... aguentem a Miya e seu cheirinho de talco. ^^


	34. Capítulo XXXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Capítulo não betado, perdoem erros.

— Sai? — ele repetiu o nome do seu amigo reaparecido, sua voz soando ainda mais fraca do que outrora.

— Oi Naruto, tudo bem? — foi o que o moreno respondeu, abrindo um sorriso ainda maior, e o sangue do Uzumaki ferveu completamente ao presenciar aquele simples gesto.

Apesar de não ter o costume de entrar em brigas físicas com as pessoas (tirando Sasuke e suas frustradas tentativas de golpear Kakashi), Naruto foi incapaz de se conter e voou para cima do pescoço de Sai. Como que o maldito tinha a ousadia de aparecer como se nada houvesse acontecido depois de seis meses desaparecido!? Como que ele podia surgir com aquela cara mais deslavada do mundo depois de todos os dias de preocupação que obrigou Naruto a suportar? Não, se Sai estava vivo e bem, ao menos um soco bem dado ele merecia! E isso não queria dizer que Naruto não estivesse feliz em ver Sai, só que ao mesmo tempo em que sentia isso também estava indignado com aquela aparição depois de tanto sumiço e preocupação.

Todavia, quando chegou perto para desferir o golpe, Sai se moveu com uma graciosidade que Naruto não conhecia. Rapidamente se esquivou e utilizou uma técnica profissional para, mais do que rapidamente, imobilizá-lo em um contra-ataque. Ou ao menos era isso que Naruto imaginara, porque de alguma forma Sai compreendeu sua movimentação de maneira equivocada, visto que antes que o Uzumaki captasse com exatidão o que acontecera, sentiu os lábios do amigo contra o seu.

Por um momento, Naruto ficou sem reação.

— Eu senti sua falta! — Sai murmurou contra seus lábios, tentando capturá-los para mais um beijo. Mas como Naruto voltou a si com aquelas palavras, virou o rosto e tentou escapar da pegada do outro, conseguindo se desvencilhar depois de algum esforço (ou da piedade de Sai, vai saber).

— Mas que caralho Sai! — o loiro rosnou, se afastando um pouco e limpando a boca com a manga da sua camisa. Não era como se sentisse nojo de Sai, mas as circunstancias mudaram muito de seis meses até agora. Ele não podia nem pensar em beijar outra pessoa senão Kakashi, se sentia mal com isso. — Como você me aparece depois de todo esse tempo desaparecido e tem a ousadia de me beijar!?

O moreno fez uma expressão de incompreensão, pendendo a cabeça para o lado e fitando Naruto com olhos analíticos.

— Bom... — ele falou, com calma, pretendendo escolher as palavras certas — Nós já ficamos mais tempo que isso sem nos ver e eu cheguei fazendo isso e você não disse nada.

— As coisas mudaram! — Naruto exclamou um pouco alterado, mas se controlou balançou a cabeça numa tentativa de recobrar o foco. Aquilo não era importante, Sai era sem noção mesmo, grande novidade! O que era importante mesmo era entender como ele estava  _ali_! — Você me deve explicações, não beijos!

Sai, surpreendentemente, pareceu satisfeito com a resposta e concordou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Naruto franziu o cenho diante do comportamento, mas deu de ombros, sabendo que não devia esperar algo menos “estranho” vindo de uma pessoa como Sai.

O moreno agarrou a mão do Uzumaki e o levou para uma das mesas do estabelecimento, sentando-se em uma cadeira e apontando pra que ele se sentasse na outra. Os dois ficaram quietos por uns segundos , mas foi Naruto quem quebrou o clima pesado, descansando a testa na mesa e expirando com força. Ele sentiu seu corpo relaxar visivelmente e uma nova onda de emoções o invadiu; agora sem a raiva e indignação de antes.

— Eu estou tão feliz e aliviado por você estar vivo... — Naruto soltou um soluço baixinho, e cruzou os braços ao redor da cabeça, ainda encostada na mesa — Eu realmente estou!

Naruto ouviu passos e logo sentiu que Sai o abraçava por trás. Incapaz de se conter mais, deixou as lágrimas de alívio rolarem, apesar de ainda manter a dignidade ao esconder o rosto ao chorar silenciosamente. A ficha caia finalmente, e depois do sentimento de revolta inicial vinha a alegria de saber que Sai estava bem, vivo, e excêntrico como sempre. Ele não morrera com o ataque da Akatsuki, ele não morrera por sua causa! Ele estava bem, e essa singela constatação parecia tirar o mundo das costas dele — ou ao menos boa parte de suas preocupações.

— Desculpe Naruto. — Sai murmurou em seu ouvido, ainda abraçando-o — Eu não podia entrar em contato com você pra te relaxar, mas não imaginei que ficaria tão preocupado.

O loiro endireitou sua postura, limpando as gotículas salgadas de seus olhos antes de virar o tronco para trás e encarar Sai, seu olhar indignado e levemente ofendido.

— Achou que eu não fosse ficar preocupado?

— Eu não sabia que me considerava algo digno da sua preocupação. — Sai respondeu no ato, dando de ombros.

Naruto balançou a cabeça em descrença; existem coisas que nunca mudam mesmo, e a “panaquice” do Sai é uma delas, pelo jeito.

— Você realmente não sabe interpretar o sentimento de ninguém Sai. — ele constatou enquanto o moreno despreocupadamente voltava para a sua cadeira — Você acha que é o que pra mim?

— Um amigo colorido?

— Ai Sai, como você é idiota... Você é um amigo, um amigo  _mesmo_. Independente da troca de favores que a gente tinha, você vai ser meu amigo sempre. E mesmo se não fosse, como que eu ia ficar calmo sabendo que alguém podia ser ferido por minha causa? — Naruto engoliu em seco naquele instante, tremendo de leve ao recorda-se do seu pavor ao imaginar que seria a  _causa mortis_ de Sai — Supondo que você saiba do perigo que eu ofereço, é claro.

— Eu sei. Sei mais do que você imagina.

Naruto sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, resultado da euforia que aquelas simples palavras causaram. Sai sabia, ele reaparecera com informações, com novidades, quem sabe com um  _norte_. Porque ele estava cansado de tatear no escuro, e com certeza novas informações iriam ajudar. Naruto rezou mentalmente para que Sai não estivesse falando sobre outro assunto, implorou aos céus para que não fosse um alarme falso.

— Então desembucha. — ele murmurou euforicamente, sua voz soando um pouco ordenadora, mas estava ansioso demais para se importar.

O moreno sorriu animado ao ver que Naruto recobrava sua compostura e estava com um tom de voz firme, pronto para discutir assuntos complicados. Entretanto, ele gostaria de manter o espírito de camaradagem por mais algum tempo, com medo que Naruto não gostasse muito do que teria que propor ao fim da conversa.

— É bastante coisa, então que tal uma bebida? — ele ofereceu casualmente — O estabelecimento é uma fachada pro nosso encontro, mas acho que tem álcool nesse café em algum lugar. Posso fazer um drink, como nos velhos tempos.

— Eu parei de beber.

Sai arregalou o olhar, e demorou alguns instantes para recobrar a voz e exclamar com animação:

—  _Isso_ sim é o que eu chamo de milagre!

Naruto girou os olhos, mas permitiu que uma singela risadinha escapasse de sua garganta; céus, sentia-se tão bem naquele momento que acreditava que qualquer coisa que antes o fazia perder a paciência e surtar, seria o suficiente para fazê-lo rir. Essa é diferença que o sentimento de alívio faz na vida de uma pessoa.

Por um momento, Naruto se lembrou de Kakashi e sentiu um pequeno peso na consciência. É verdade, ele o amava (e a maneira como impediu o contato físico com Sai só deixara ainda mais claro isso), mas ainda sim ele não estava se portando como o melhor namorado do mundo. Naruto percebia agora que descontava todo o seu estresse em Kakashi, enquanto Itachi e os outros membros do “time” só recebiam seus comentários humorísticos e brincadeirinhas. Kakashi era quem recebia a carga pesada, e agindo assim Naruto estava desgastando a relação. Não havia sexo que consertasse os problemas do convívio ruim de um casal.

Ele teria que deixar claro para Hatake sua constatação quando voltasse para casa. Quem sabe não seria valido ligar o celular novamente e trocar umas palavrinhas com ele depois da conversa com Sai, não é mesmo? Ele poderia ligar daqui a pouco, e dizer para Kakashi que o amava, e...

— Você parece sonhador e pensativo. — Sai murmurou, analisando corretamente as expressões de Naruto pela primeira vez no dia — Eu perdi alguma coisa?

O loiro voltou a si e se endireitou na cadeira, tirando seus pensamentos de Kakashi e retomando o foco. Qualquer conversa que deveria ter com o namorado podia esperar, agora era Sai quem interessava.

— Eu te conto tudo depois. — ele respondeu com sinceridade, já que mais cedo ou mais tarde Sai precisava saber que não haveria mais “troca de favores” entre eles — Mas agora quero ouvir você me contar as coisas, Sai.

— Certo... — o moreno respondeu, cruzando os dedos das mãos acima da mesa e adotando uma postura séria e compenetrada que nada combinava com sua personalidade. Independente disso, negócios são negócios. — Fiquei sabendo que Gaara não contou detalhes do que aconteceu naquele incidente, mas vocês já devem saber mais ou menos o que aconteceu.

— Eu quero saber sua versão.

— Ok...

E então Sai contou minuciosamente tudo a respeito daquele dia: a invasão de Deidara, sua ameaça, a conversa sobre arte, a explosão na casa dos pais de Gaara e, por fim, a explosão do próprio apartamento. Sai achou peculiar a forma como Naruto parecia concentrado em sua explicação e não o interrompeu em nenhum momento. Não era algo que ele esperava de Naruto, pois ele sempre achou que o amigo fosse incapaz de ficar quieto ao discutir assuntos como esse. Pelo visto, estava muito enganado.

Quando terminou sua história, Naruto finalmente fez a primeira pergunta:

— Não que eu não esteja feliz com isso, mas...  _Como_  vocês sobreviveram?

Sai sorriu, já que sabia que cedo ou tarde chegariam nesse assunto.

— Minha especialidade principal é escapismo. — ele explicou calmamente — Eu não sou muito bom em confrontos físicos, mas consigo escapar com certa facilidade de qualquer situação de vida ou morte. Minhas missões exigem esse tipo de coisa.

Naruto piscou duas vezes, tentando assimilar aquela conversa. Sai estava soando estranhamente como Itachi, e isso o assustava.

— Quem é você? — ele questionou, agora verdadeiramente se sentindo ameaçado.

Afinal, estava óbvio que Sai não era quem dizia ser.

— Eu não sou nada além de uma ferramenta. — ele respondeu com a voz neutra — Sai é um papel que eu interpretei pra você, Gaara, e demais envolvidos...

Naruto se colocou de pé em um pulo, mas o moreno não se moveu um milímetro diante daquele gesto de afronta.

— Você é um Akatsuki! — ele gritou, apavorado, respirando de forma ofegante e olhando para todos os lados, procurando uma forma de escapar dali e livrar sua pele.

Todavia, Sai o fitou com um sorriso sincero nos lábios, achando graça do comportamento de Naruto, apesar de compreender seu medo momentâneo.

— Não Naruto, não. — ele tentou se explicar, pois por mais engraçado e peculiar que fosse ver o amigo agir dessa forma, tinha que seguir adiante com sua missão — Eu não sou um Akatsuki, mas sei o que é isso.

— Você...

— Acalme-se, eu estou do seu lado. — ele apontou para a cadeira agora vazia, indicando silenciosamente que seria melhor que Naruto se sentasse.

Mesmo um pouco relutante, o loiro obedeceu o pedido.

— Se você me falasse que vive uma identidade falsa há seis meses eu iria duvidar, brigar com você, surtar e te moer na porrada. — o Uzumaki murmurou, cruzando os braços e suspirando pesadamente — Mas agora já estou acostumado com esse tipo de coisa, então... uh... apenas me diga como devo te chamar.

— Me chame de Sai. — o moreno falou, ainda sorrindo — Eu não tenho um nome próprio, e dentre os diversos codinomes que adotei na minha vida esse é o que mais me trás boas lembranças. — Sai apoiou o queixo nas mãos e os cotovelos na mesa, e fitou Naruto de maneira penetrante — Eu sou um espião.

— Eu percebi isso agora, obrigado por subestimar minha inteligência.

Naruto parecia irritado, e Sai não conseguia compreender a mudança de comportamento.

— Só estou deixando as coisas claras Naruto, não era o que você queria? — ele questionou com evidente confusão: se havia algo que detestava nessa vida era a sua dificuldade de interpretar os outros, uma falha comportamental decorrida de anos de isolamento para treinamento.

— Queria que você não tivesse mentido pra mim. — Naruto respondeu, fazendo uma careta de desagrado — Eu achava que você era um garçom, achava que te conhecia.

— Eu não menti, eu omiti. Você nunca me perguntou com todas as letras de eu era mesmo um garçom...

Naruto se sentiu estúpido naquele instante, mas o que poderia fazer? Não era como se fosse normal suspeitar da identidade de pessoas com trabalhos do dia a dia! Era surreal imaginar esse tipo de suspeita, até de alguém tão paranóico como ele. Ainda sim, Sai não estava de todo errado... Naruto não se lembrava de alguma vez perguntar detalhes da vida de Sai.

Como a maioria das amizades entre garçons e clientes, Sai e Naruto se conheceram no bar em uma noite do tipo “afogar as mágoas até as seis da manhã” e, por óbvio, Naruto começou a reclamar da vida e falar com quem quisesse ouvir seu papo de bêbado. Sai lhe deu bola, e depois de mais alguns dias repetindo esse procedimento, decidiram sair para conversar fora do bar e, trocando em miúdos, acabaram na cama. Quando não estavam transando, era sempre Naruto quem falava da vida, nunca Sai.

Ele se sentiu culpado e extremamente estúpido naquele momento, mas preferiu mudar de assunto para se preservar.

— Pra quem você trabalha?

— Você foi perguntar justo o que não posso responder.

Naruto grunhiu e levou as mãos ao cabelo, agarrando os cachos com força e se sentindo evidentemente frustrado. Ele não conseguia deixar de confiar em Sai, criara um laço de amizade forte com ele após todos esses anos, mas receber esse tipo de resposta não era nada reconfortante.

— Tudo que posso te responder é que se trata de alguém que não deseja seu mal, e vocês possuem um inimigo em comum: Madara.

— Certo... ok... — Naruto respondeu, respirando fundo algumas vezes para se acalmar — Qual é a ligação de Neji nessa história?

— Neji e eu somos subordinados da mesma pessoa. — o moreno respondeu calmamente, ignorando a afobação de Naruto — Neji é um novato, eu sou um sênior.

— Sênior? — o loiro repetiu, evidentemente surpreso — Quantos anos você tem Sai?

— Tinta e cinco.

Naruto arregalou os olhos e deixou seu queixo cair. Depois dessa informação, ele demorou algum tempo para recobrar a compostura e voltar a falar.

— Você tá brincando comigo! — indignado, o Uzumaki exclamou depois da longa pausa — Você tem cara de vinte!

Sai deu de ombros e soltou uma risadinha.

— O que é uma vantagem muito grande pra maioria das missões... — o moreno respondeu, evidentemente satisfeito com a surpresa de Naruto — E antes que você brigue comigo, você também nunca perguntou minha idade, nem a data do meu aniversario; o que eu, sinceramente, não sei responder.

Como se não bastasse todo o sentimento de culpa pela amizade unilateral, Naruto se sentiu um verdadeiro lixo com aquela informação. Era verdade, ele conseguia deixar seus problemas ocuparem sua mente de tal forma que se esquecera de fazer perguntas óbvias como essas aos seus amigos. Naruto Uzumaki, o grande egoísta; quem diria... ele sempre achou que essa característica combinava mais com Sasuke do que com ele.

— Me desculpe por isso. — murmurou suas desculpas com sinceridade e vergonha, abaixando o olhar sem conseguir continuar a encarar Sai.

— Não se preocupe, eu sei que você tinha muita coisa na cabeça. Eu sempre soube de tudo que se passou na sua vida, Naruto. — o moreno esticou o braço naquele momento, agarrando a mão do loiro e apertando-a com um gesto de apoio — Eu me afeiçoei de verdade a você e aos seus problemas, então era difícil não falar sobre eles.

— Itachi, o trevoso endiabrado, sempre diz que em missões não há a possibilidade de se afeiçoar a um... — Naruto se calou, percebendo que não sabia se Sai tinha conhecimento da existência de Itachi.

Contudo, logo o moreno tirou sua dúvida.

— O que Itachi te disse se aplica à Akatsuki, e a política de Madara é diferente da que nós temos. Nós temos um pouco mais de liberdade nas missões, de modo que quando somos colocados em uma missão muito importante é natural esperar que assumamos aquele papel por muitos anos e, para isso, devemos criar laços com as pessoas relacionadas à vida do personagem. — Sai abaixou um pouco o tom de voz, parecendo entristecido ao tocar naquele assunto — Eu não queria ter que desfazer da minha vida como Sai... Mas com a aparição de Deidara foi complicado.

Naruto, um pouco desconfortável com toda essa ideia de Sai ser um mero personagem, resolveu mudar de assunto.

— O que você sabe sobre a Akatsuki e Madara?

O moreno soltou a mão de Naruto e abriu o zíper do seu moletom, procurando algo dentro de um bolso interno da roupa. Tirou de lá algumas folhas de papeis dobradas em pedaços pequenos e entregou-as ao Uzumaki, mas fez um gesto para que ele não abrisse ainda os documentos.

Naruto, apesar de curioso, guardou os papeis no bolso e voltou a prestar atenção nas instruções de Sai.

— Leia no hotel, ok? — ele aconselhou, ganhando um aceno afirmativo em resposta — O que eu sei não deve ir muito além do que vocês sabem agora que o Akatsuki Itachi passou pro lado de vocês, mas pode ser que tenha alguma novidade esclarecedora.

Naruto sentiu seu peito esquentar pela esperança, colocando a mão sobre o bolso de maneira protetiva. Suspirou fundo e fez a pergunta que evitava até então:

— O que você deseja Sai? Porque deve ter uma razão pra você se revelar justo agora.

— Uma parceria. — Sai respondeu, tirando mais um objeto do bolso e entregando a Naruto. Era um celular da década de noventa, gigantesco e ultrapassado — Este aparelho não é rastreado, e é um contato direto com o meu superior. Ele quer que você ligue para ele caso optem por aceitar a parceria. Os telefones estão na agenda.

Naruto ficou admirado com a relíquia em suas mãos, mas logo recobrou o foco. Sai, afinal de contas, não dissera exatamente a intenção do seu “chefe”.

— Uma parceria para...?

— Derrotar Madara. — Sai respondeu, sem fazer mais rodeios — Eu entrei na sua vida quando descobrimos que havia vítimas da Akatsuki com um propósito maior para Madara, diferente das anteriores. Descobrimos que Sasuke era essencial para as pesquisas de Madara e Orochimaru, e então eu o conheci para ficar mais perto de vocês. Com todas as informações que consegui com a convivência e, porque não, com a espionagem, eu percebi que a derrota de Madara é essencial para que a vida de vocês volte a ter paz.

Bom, isso era extremamente interessante. Mas havia um problema...

— E o Teme?

Sai sorriu, feliz por perceber que Naruto ainda se preocupava com o Uchiha rebelde. O laço que os dois possuíam sempre o interessou muito, de modo que era reconfortante perceber que ele ainda existia dentre tantas adversidades.

— Sasuke não nos causa interesse imediato. Nós só queremos que Madara seja capturado com vida para propósito de interrogatório. Sasuke pode ir com vocês ao final da captura se cooperar em dividir todas as informações que adquiriu no QG.

Naruto voltou a analisar o aparelho celular, pensativamente. Tudo parecia bom demais para ser verdade, tinha que haver alguma armadilha nesse acordo.

— E o que vocês estão oferecendo? — ele questionou, ainda suspeito das reais intenções de Sai e seu misterioso chefe.

— O que vocês obviamente não possuem: dinheiro e habilidades. Tem um bônus também: se vocês concordarem com isso, nós vamos comprar a liberdade de Gaara na justiça.

_Não... Tem que existir alguma falha nesse acordo. Não é possível! É bom demais pra ser verdade!_

— Por que precisam de nós se vocês são tão poderosos? — era sua última pergunta, e pelo brilho no olhar de Sai, ali estava o grande impasse.

— Temos poderes, temos habilidade, temos treinamento. Mas somos humanos comuns, enquanto os Akatsukis são extremamente poderosos.

— Isso eu sei. — Naruto comentou, desejando que Sai parasse de fazer rodeios — Itachi conversa muito a respeito disso.

Sai confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e se deu conta de que não havia mais escapatória. Precisaria chegar logo no cerne da questão.

— Sim, mas agora é pior do que isso. Sasuke também está extremamente poderoso, seu poder chega próximo ao de Madara.

— O Teme... o quê??

— Me escute: Apesar disso, eu sei, e você sabe, que Sasuke jamais atacaria você e Kakashi. — Naruto nada declarou, Sai optou por prosseguir — Nós precisamos de aliados para diminuir a dificuldade do combate, e vocês seriam uma carta na manga contra Sasuke. Ele não nos atacaria se estivéssemos com vocês presentes, só que ainda sim vocês dois correriam perigo de vida nessa investida porque os demais membros da Akatsuki poderiam atacar... Por isso, a escolha não é tão fácil como pode parecer inicialmente, vocês tem que pensar antes de nos dar uma resposta.

— Deixa eu ver se entendi... — o Uzumaki murmurou, tentando compreender as informações — Vocês realmente acham que o Teme vai ficar do lado do déspota quando alguém aparecer para derrubar o maldito? Por que ele teria interesse nisso? Ele não teria! Não há necessidade alguma de eu e Kakashi estarmos presentes, Sasuke vai ser o primeiro a aderir uma rebelião. De onde surgiu essa afirmação?

Estava claro pelo tom de voz de Naruto que ele não desejava fugir do confronto, e sim compreender porque Sai acreditava que Sasuke estava do lado de Madara. O moreno escolheu as palavras a seguir minuciosamente:

— Naruto... — ele suspirou, detestando ser aquele que traria esse tipo de notícia — Você não sabe o tipo de coisa que Madara e Orochimaru podem fazer para convencer uma pessoa. Não creia fielmente que Sasuke é incorruptível, porque ninguém é na mão desses dois; nem você seria. Devemos estar sempre preparados para o pior, e Madara consegue trazer o pior de uma pessoa com uma facilidade que você não é capaz de imaginar.

O loiro abaixou o olhar, detestando o que Sai acabara de dizer. Ele já havia cogitado essa possibilidade, até porque entendera com todas as conversas com Itachi o quão desprezível Madara podia ser. Ainda sim, ela muito difícil imaginar que Sasuke poderia se aliar a uma pessoa tão desprezível como aquela. Independente de qualquer motivo, Sasuke tinha um coração bom e Naruto não gostava de deixar de confiar no seu irmão.

E ele não queria mais pensar sobre isso. Não agora. E ainda faltava uma pergunta:

— Eu vou ler as informações passadas, mas antes preciso perguntar algo... Hinata?

Novamente, Sai se sentiu orgulhoso ao ver Naruto preocupado com seus amigos.

— Hinata não sabe de nada que está acontecendo, apesar da família de Neji saber que estavam correndo perigo se ficassem em casa. — ele respondeu sinceramente, com um sorriso suave de satisfação nos lábios — Hinata viajou com a família, Neji ficou.

Entretanto, Naruto não pareceu satisfeito com a resposta e rapidamente fez mais perguntas.

— Por que a família de Hinata está em perigo? Só porque ela é minha ex-namorada?

Sai, mesmo com toda sua falta de sensibilidade, se deu conta da grande parcela de culpa no tom de voz do Uzumaki. Precisava relaxá-lo, ele já estava carregando o mundo todo nas costas...

— Não. — ele respondeu, suas feições estóicas e indecifráveis — É porque descobriram que Neji vai depor, e por isso ficaram de olho nele. Eu não vou depor, até porque a intenção é fazer com que a Akatsuki pense que eu morri no incêndio, e apesar do nome do Neji não ter sido revelado como testemunha ainda, Madara tem seus métodos de descobrir as coisas.

— E Neji não vai vir pra essa reunião, não é?

— Não. Ele combinou com você à mando do nosso superior, para que você conversasse comigo. Se eu entrasse em contato direto com você poderia ser pior, pois não tínhamos como prever sua reação. E do jeito que você reagiu, acho que a escolha de colocar o Neji foi sábia.

Ainda sim, Naruto não pareceu muito convencido com aquela desculpa, e por isso esmiuçou um pouco mais as suas dúvidas.

— Então não foi Hinata quem me ligou diversas vezes?

— Não. Fomos nós. Nos temos a capacidade de assumir qualquer número de celular em ligações para outros celulares.

— Com essa tecnologia de ponta? — Naruto questionou ironicamente, mostrando o celular de quase duas décadas.

— O celular que te entregamos é antigo porque celulares antigos não podem ser rastreados. — Sai explicou brevemente, e Naruto se sentiu um besta por não ter chegado a essa conclusão sozinho — Mas nós temos sim aparelhos de ponta e colocamos o número de Hinata estrategicamente. Sabíamos que você iria atrás logo que percebesse, e inevitavelmente entraria em contato com Neji; o que causaria menos suspeitas para a Akatsuki se fosse o contrário. Caso você atendesse as ligações falsas, nós desligaríamos imediatamente.

 _Eles são espertos_  — Naruto não pode deixar de constatar. Era bom ter uma equipe tão esperta quanto Shikamaru para o seu apoio, ao menos até então. Faltava uma pergunta para concluir o interrogatório:

— Gaara sabe de algo?

Isso era algo que verdadeiramente intrigava Naruto, porque devido ao voto de silêncio do ruivo, ele não fazia ideia do quanto ele sabia sobre essa confusão. Naruto desejava que Gaara não soubesse muita coisa, pois estava preocupado com sua ignorância. E no que tange à comprar briga com Madara, ignorância é uma dádiva.

— Não.

Naruto suspirou aliviado, mas Sai ainda não havia terminado sua explicação.

— Gaara está preocupado com você Naruto, e é por isso que ele não abre a boca. Ele tem medo de Deidara fazer algo contra você se você souber a respeito da existência dele. — Sai recebeu um olhar duvidoso do Uzumaki, por isso optou por responder antecipadamente a pergunta que logo viria — Eu sei o que ele está sentindo porque eu conheço o Gaara, compreendo o que ele sente por você, e estava presente no momento da ameaça de Deidara.

Naruto ficou calado por vários minutos tentando processar tudo aquilo que ouvira. Estava sentindo dúvidas, mas sua cabeça doía e ele não conseguia mais pensar. Queria ler os papeis, mas ao mesmo tempo queria dormir, descansar, fugir desse mundo e ter paz. Sai, percebendo seu desconforto, o permitiu um período de silêncio para botar as ideias no lugar, mas logo chamou sua atenção novamente com um pigarro.

— Eu sei que são muitas informações... Apenas...

— Eu estou acostumado com esse tipo de coisa Sai, não se sinta mal. — Naruto o interrompeu, deixando o moreno sem palavras e reiniciando mais um período de quietude.

— Você mudou. — Sai concluiu.

Naruto o respondeu com um sorriso irônico.

— Você também. — ele constatou, mas o mais velho balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Eu nunca mudei, eu só estou revelando quem realmente sou pra você. — Sai corou um pouco ao dizer aquelas palavras, se sentindo subitamente exposto demais — E espero que você não se decepcione.

Naruto sorriu de verdade e, agora, foi ele quem esticou a mão para dar conforto ao outro.

— Não se preocupe. — ele disse, adotando a postura calorosa que era sua marca registrada — Não é como se eu esperasse que coisas convencionais viessem do excêntrico Sai!

Sai sorriu em retorno, apertando a mão de Naruto e sentindo felicidade por conta do gesto.

— Acho que se tem algo que eu realmente sou em qualquer personagem é excêntrico, talvez seja uma característica própria. — ele constatou com um humor evidentemente melhor.

Naruto gargalhou, e Sai sentiu como se seu mundo fosse muito mais brilhante que outrora.

— Viu só Sai? Itachi existe, você existe, e eu não entendo qual é essa síndrome de “eu sou apenas um robô” que vocês parecem ter. Confie um pouco na sua autenticidade!!

Sai teve certeza que Naruto não tinha a menor ideia de que aquelas foram as palavras mais especiais que ele ouvira em toda a sua vida. Não confiando na firmeza da sua voz naquele momento, o moreno apenas retribuiu o sorriso.

E Naruto, apesar de ainda ter mil perguntas na cabeça sobre os mais diversos assuntos, inclusive sobre questionamentos passados (o que diabos ele falara pra irritar tanto Gaara no dia que os três resolveram transar?), optou por apenas continuar a sorrir e transmitir seu apoio. Porque independente de qualquer coisa, eles eram amigos, e tinham toda uma eternidade de amizade para conversar sobre qualquer assunto.

 

**(***)**

 

— Para um homem que já derramou o sangue de milhares e passou por situações de vida ou morte, você está bem apreensivo para conhecer um bebê, hein?

Itachi olhou para Kakashi com indignação, mas se controlou ao máximo para não se irritar com as provocações (o maldito realmente estava agindo como Naruto!). Shikamaru o orientou para que tentasse manter o olhar o mais neutro possível, com a menor concentração de carmesim, para que não assustasse a recém nascida Miya, só que Kakashi estava dificultando muito as coisas!

Itachi e Kakashi estavam no corredor, sentados nos bancos de espera do hospital, logo ao lado do quarto onde Temari estava internada. Shikamaru havia entrado para passar um momento a sós com sua família, enquanto Karin já havia visitado o bebê há poucos minutos e agora voltava para a mansão de Orochimaru (ou de seus “pais”, como ela declarava perante a sociedade) para descansar depois da longa viagem. Kakashi e Itachi, agora de banho tomado e sem qualquer vestígio de sangue em seu corpo, aguardavam sua vez de conhecer o bebê e parabenizar a mais nova mãe daquela maternidade.

Só que Kakashi parecia muito falante nesse período de espera...

— Uma curiosidade Itachi: no QG vocês aprendem sobre bebês? — ele questionou, e Itachi se controlou para não suspirar. Kakashi estava falando demais, aparentando felicidade por terem descoberto pistas da localização do QG.

Por outro lado, Kakashi sabia que ainda teria que conversar com Itachi sobre a última sessão de hipnose e que teria que tentar ligar pra Naruto de outro número (porque o seu namorado teimoso estava dificultando demais as coisas em não atendê-lo). Shikamaru, todavia, insistiu que fossem conhecer o bebê naquele momento, e as demais preocupações tiveram que esperar. Sendo bem sincero, o grisalho se sentia feliz sim por estarem perto de encontrar o QG e um pouco aliviado em saber que o perigo que corria não era eminente, mas estava preocupado com Naruto e tentava disfarçar sua preocupação com conversas triviais com Itachi.

— Sim. — Itachi respondeu brevemente, mas ao perceber que a curiosidade continuava no olhar de Kakashi, resolveu entender sua resposta — Eles ensinam que um bebê é gerado com a relação sexual de um homem e uma mulher quando a mulher está no período fértil.

— Wow, até que eles ensinam razoavelmente bem. — Kakashi se admirou — O que é muito peculiar, visto que eles deixam de ensinar outras coisas mais relevantes para uma vida em sociedade.

— Eles ensinam pra explicar o porquê de algumas mulheres requisitarem o uso de preservativo nas missões sexuais. — Itachi deu de ombros — Acho que é apenas para não agirmos de maneira estranha.

Kakashi se desencostou do banco de espera e fitou Itachi de frente, erguendo uma sobrancelha de leve.

— Você fez muitas missões sexuais Itachi?

Isso era algo que Kakashi queria perguntar há tempos, mas pelo medo que tinha de Itachi começara a detalhar tudo e ele ficar morrendo de vergonha (e raiva) evitava essa pergunta. Até porque não era muito pudente que ele revirasse o passado de Itachi dessa forma, seria mais ético esperar que o próprio ex-Akatsuki optasse por contar. Mas, dessa vez, a curiosidade falou mais alto.

Itachi não pareceu ofendido com a pergunta e logo respondeu com sinceridade.

— Fiz missões prolongadas, mas não foram com muitas pessoas. A missão com Sasuke tornou-se uma missão sexual também a partir de um determinado momento.

Foi uma resposta vaga, e Kakashi não estava acostumado a ver Itachi agir dessa forma, visto que ele geralmente era tão explícito em suas respostas que podia envergonhar o menos puritano dos seres humanos.

— Quantas pessoas? — Kakashi perguntou mais uma vez, curioso para ver a reação de Itachi. O moreno não respondeu prontamente, e ele resolveu reformular — Você está se sentindo envergonhado de tocar no assunto por algum motivo?

Itachi ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, mas logo balançou a cabeça em negação.

— Na verdade não, só que eu achei que responder com mais detalhes poderia te ofender, já que você vê Sasuke como seu filho.

 _Isso... Que surpresa!_  — Kakashi pensou, arregalando o olhar e deixando o queixo cair, estupefato.

Itachi provavelmente não tinha ideia do passo que dera, e talvez várias outras pessoas que presenciassem essa cena pudessem compreender a mudança estonteante. Itachi não sabia controlar o discurso para evitar atrito com as demais pessoas, algo que só se aprende na prática. Não significa que deva mentir, mas sim aprender a dosar as palavras, a cuidar com a entonação de voz, e a se preocupar em transformar o discurso no mais gentil possível, principalmente em meio a uma crítica, para não ofender o outro.

Itachi, na verdade, sempre se comportava como alguém sem papas na língua, aquele tipo de pessoa “doa a quem doer”, e que depois se arrependia das coisas que poderia ter deixado de falar. Faltava compreender o jogo de cintura para se viver pacificamente em sociedade, e essa pequena demonstração de “não quis entrar em detalhes para não te ofender” deixou claro para Kakashi que o Uchiha finalmente estava pegando as regras do jogo.

Isso era uma avanço fenomenal pra quem estava vivendo em uma nova sociedade em tão pouco tempo. Kakashi sentiu orgulho da evolução imensa que Itachi dava a cada novo dia.

— Bom... — Itachi acreditou que Kakashi estava em silêncio por ainda aguardar uma resposta, e por isso resolveu continuar a explicar — Foram três mulheres, e eu era bem novo. As missões ocorreram antes dos meus quinze anos, missões escaladas por Orochimaru e não designadas diretamente por Madara. Aliás, Madara não queria que eu fizesse missões sexuais e não gostou nada quando eu contei.

Voltando ao foco da conversa novamente, Kakashi se sentiu surpreso ao pensar em Itachi com alguma mulher. De qualquer forma, não era como se ele pudesse falar muito nesse aspecto, não é mesmo? Já que Naruto foi o primeiro e único homem com quem se deitara.

— Oh... E você se apaixonou por alguma delas?

— Não. Eu era apaixonado por Madara. — e ele nem precisou pensar para responder. Kakashi sentiu pena das pobres mulheres.

— E elas se apaixonaram por você?

— Lógico que sim. — Itachi suspirou, parecendo um pouco enojado com o que ia responder — No meu treinamento, eu fui educado para agir do jeito certo para atrair a atenção de qualquer pessoa. Todo os Akatsuki sabem como seduzir alguém, seja esse alguém homem ou mulher, e eu não era diferente. Sem querer me gabar, mas mesmo eu sendo tão novo e inexperiente à época, elas não tiveram chances. Funciona quase como uma lavagem cerebral.

Kakashi não duvidava que Itachi fosse capaz de fazer algo assim. Tinha que confessar, ele tinha boa aparência e provavelmente aprendeu técnicas de profissionais, de modo que mesmo com a sua dificuldade de viver em sociedade, ele conseguiria atrair a atenção de uma pessoa apenas em especifico. Afinal, Hatake se lembrava bem como Sasuke se sentia curioso com relação a Itachi logo no começo de toda essa confusão, antes de se apaixonar ou sentir atração. E, por isso, ele não conseguiu evitar sua pergunta:

— Você usou suas técnicas com Sasuke também?

Itachi sorriu tristemente, provavelmente se lembrando do início de seu relacionamento com Sasuke.

— Não... — respondeu tristemente — Confesso que no começo era uma missão, mas como não era sexual, não fiz nada com a intenção de seduzir. Ele se sentiu curioso, assim como eu, e as coisas aconteceram com naturalidade. Quando eu convenci Madara a trocar a natureza da missão, eu e Sasuke já estávamos nos primeiros passos para nos apaixonarmos. Já era tarde.

— Entendo... — Kakashi suspirou, abaixando o olhar e decidindo que seria melhor não forçar Itachi a falar mais nada sobre o assunto, pois parecia desconfortável ao conversar sobre aquilo.

Todavia, foi pego de surpresa quando Itachi não deixou o silêncio se estender e fez uma pergunta um tanto peculiar para o policial:

— Será que eu iria ter um bebê também?

Kakashi ficou estático por alguns instantes, perplexo diante do questionamento e tentando captar algum sentido naquelas palavras. Por fim, interpretou a pergunta da maneira mais cômica possível e seguida caiu na gargalhada, ofendendo o moreno consideravelmente.

— Cale a boca idiota, não é o que você está pensando. — Itachi resmungou, cruzando os braços antes que qualquer piadinha envolvendo o anticoncepcional e Sasuke visse a tona.

— Eu não disse nada!

Itachi fez um barulho de impaciência com a garganta e Kakashi, controlando um pouco o riso, o fitou com atenção, se dando conta que ele estava genuinamente confuso para fazer aquela pergunta, e parecia até mesmo amedrontado. Ele tentou compreender o que Itachi estava tentando entender com aquela pergunta, mas alguma coisa não fazia sentido nela. Como assim Itachi “iria ter um bebê”?

Quando abriu a boca para responder a pergunta com outra pergunta (algo que, sinceramente, odiava fazer), Kakashi se deu conta do que Itachi insinuara; e seu sangue inteiro gelou.

— Você... Não usou proteção com elas?

Itachi respondeu com um aceno de cabeça negativo, levando as mãos à lateral da cabeça e fechando os olhos. Parecia cada vez mais e mais desconfortável em pensar no assunto.

— Nunca pediram, sempre indicaram pra gente só se preocupar com isso se pedissem já que não ficamos doentes, e as missões sexuais não costumavam demorar muito tempo, a mais longa que eu tive foi com o Sasuke e...

Itachi estava tagarelando, habito adquirido com a convivência com Naruto quando estava nervoso demais. Apesar de achar um pouco engraçado o comportamento, Kakashi não fez comparações em voz alta, e manteve a seriedade da conversa.

— Itachi, acalme-se. — ele pediu, interrompendo o discurso do Uchiha que já não fazia sentido algum — Do que você está com medo? De ter algum filho perdido no mundo?

— Não Kakashi. Eu  _preferiria_  ter algum filho perdido no mundo. — ele respondeu, emocionalmente destruído e abaixando a cabeça para os seus joelhos, deslizando seus dedos nos cabelos e puxando o couro cabeludo com força. Ok, Itachi não estava mais levemente frustrado; ele estava realmente desesperado — Missões sexuais terminam em morte Kakashi, eu já te falei isso.

O grisalho suspeitava que essa fosse a razão da pergunta, mas ainda sim precisava tirar a prova real, pois seria um assunto bem delicado de se iniciar. Subitamente um sentimento de pena invadiu seu coração, bem como uma raiva desmedida, porque, no fundo, mesmo se Itachi tivesse matado alguma vítima grávida, Itachi teria agido apenas como uma ferramenta; Madara e Orochimaru eram os reais assassinos.

A maneira como os dedos de Itachi tremiam enquanto ele enfiava as mãos com força em seus cabelos só demonstrava que, ao menos aparentemente, ele nunca havia cogitado a possibilidade de uma das vítimas estar grávida até a presente data. E Kakashi tinha que ser franco, não era algo impossível de acontecer...

Ele realmente não queria estar na pele do Uchiha agora, pois a culpa que ele estava sentindo certamente não tinha como ser mensurada. Ainda sim, conseguiu pensar em algo que, talvez, pudesse resolver o problema da dúvida.

— Itachi, é importante pra você saber disso?

Ele era um policial, afinal de contas. Conseguir descobrir as condições da morte e o estado da vítima de crimes brutais não era difícil, difícil mesmo era descobrir o autor deles. Se Itachi compartilhasse o nome das garotas e o local, ele conseguiria descobrir se alguma delas estava grávida no momento da morte. Não que Kakashi realmente achasse que isso seria uma descoberta boa para Itachi, mas viver o resto da vida na dúvida certamente não era muito melhor do que ter a certeza. Havia ainda a possibilidade de nenhuma delas estar grávida, o que seria reconfortante.

— Eu não... eu não sei se quero saber. — Itachi respondeu, levantando a cabeça e fitando Kakashi com olhos entristecidos.

O grisalho deu um tapinha em seus ombros de forma afetuosa.

— Se quiser, eu posso descobrir. — Kakashi ouviu Shikamaru abrir a porta, e por isso colocou logo a mão no ombro do Uchiha, na intenção de transmitir conforto e melhorar os ânimos — Não precisa me dar uma resposta agora, ok? Tente parecer mais feliz ao encontrar Temari, ela deve estar com os hormônios bagunçados e pode se ofender com qualquer coisinha.

— Ok. — o moreno respondeu baixinho e depois desviou sua atenção para Shikamaru, que olhava para a cena dos dois com curiosidade.

— Vocês estão com cara de enterro. — o militar constatou, cruzando os braços — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não, só estamos tão cansados de esperar que quase dormimos aqui. Você e Temari parecem duas noivas, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru franziu o cenho enquanto Itachi se concentrava para tentar melhorar suas feições. Por fim, mesmo não acreditando na desculpa de Kakashi, o mais novo pai deu de ombros, não se importando muito com a conversa que acontecia ali. Chamou Kakashi e Itachi para dentro do quarto com um gesto de mão, e os dois, agora mais recompostos, obedeceram ao pedido.

Temari estava na cama, com as costas na cabeceira levemente inclinada. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, o que era uma visão rara de se ver (Itachi percebeu pela primeira vez que os seus cabelos eram maiores do que aparentavam no penteado característico que sempre usava). Ela parecia cansada, com os olhos levemente inchados e um vestígio sutil de olheiras, mas ainda sim sorria radiante, olhando para os novos visitantes com um brilho no olhar tão intenso que Itachi deixou de pensar nas suas preocupações prontamente.

— Oi Itachi, oi Kakashi. — ela os cumprimentou, sorrindo ainda mais enquanto eles se aproximavam lentamente da cama.

— Sinceramente Temari, e com todo respeito do mundo Shikamaru, você parece ainda mais bonita agora que virou mãe. Meus parabéns pelo bebê.

Kakashi a elogiou e congratulou com sinceridade, e Itachi teve que concordar mentalmente. Talvez fosse o momento de felicidade que a deixara imensamente mais bela do que antes, mas a diferença era absurda. Itachi não sabia se isso era comum entre as mães, mas ao mesmo tempo em que admirava inocentemente a beleza de Temari, se viu surpreso ao ver que o mais velho debruçava-se sobre o colo da mulher, olhando um pequeno embrulho que ela segurava nos braços.

O bebê.

Estava coberto por uma manta branca, de modo que o Uchiha não havia percebido a presença de uma criança tão pequena até Kakashi se movimentar. O grisalho ergueu a ponta da manta e, pelo sorriso que exibiu em seus lábios logo em seguida, conseguiu ver o rosto da criança. Itachi estava curioso, mas desconfortável por não saber como se portar naquele momento. Não era como se visitasse recém-nascidos com frequência, por assim dizer.

— Ela tem seus olhos. — Kakashi comentou, enquanto Shikamaru caminhava até o outro lado da cama e olhava para a pequena Miya com os mesmo olhar sonhador de Temari.

— Espero que puxe somente o intelecto do Shikamaru — Temari comentou, e seu marido fez uma careta de falso ofendido, acariciando o cabelo da esposa com carinho.

— Oras, achei que queria que ela tivesse alguma característica física minha! Por que ela foi ficar igualzinha a você?

— Sabe o que dizem, não sabem? — ela tentou se justificar, sorrindo para o esposo enquanto ele mantinha as falsas feições de ofendido — Quando o filho puxa muito o físico da mãe, ele puxa a personalidade do pai. E vice versa.

— Isso não faz sentido. — ele resmungou, e ela deu uma risadinha.

— Nem a sua palhaçada dos cigarros matrimoniais Shika. — dando o assunto por encerrado, Temari voltou sua atenção para o presente mais silencioso até o dado momento — Venha ver a Miya, Itachi.

Temari entendia a dificuldade de Itachi de lidar com todas as situações comuns da vida humana, e por isso achou melhor chamá-lo e não esperar uma reação da parte dele. Itachi concordou com um aceno de cabeça e se aproximou devagarzinho, inclinando-se como Kakashi fizera e olhando para dentro do embrulho.

Ele nunca tinha visto um bebê de perto. Claro, em suas missões ele chegou a ver de relances algumas crianças, mas não uma tão pequena como esta. Talvez os pais só levassem os bebês para fora de casa quando eles ficassem maiores, e ver uma criança tão pequena pegou Itachi de surpresa.

Miya estava acordada, observando seus arredores com atenção e choramingando delicadamente quando via uma nova movimentação no ambiente, na mais ingênua curiosidade de recém-nascido, sem, contudo, chorar. Isso foi outro ponto que pegou Itachi desprevenido, pois ele imaginava que bebês recém-nascidos só faziam chorar e dormir.

— Miya é muito quietinha. — Temari comentou, parecendo perceber sua curiosidade perante o comportamento da sua criança — Ela só chorou duas vezes até agora, e eu sinceramente estou preocupada com isso.

— Vai ver ela já sabe que chorar é problemático. — Shikamaru respondeu, e Kakashi riu diante do comentário tão característico do militar.

O casal continuou esse dialogo sem sentido algum, enquanto Itachi não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da pequena figura no colo de Temari. Miya tinha grandes e brilhantes olhos verdes, mais claros que o da mãe, e cabelos negros, curtinhos e bagunçados pela manta. Ela chupava sua minúscula mãozinha enquanto olhava para Itachi com os mesmos olhos curiosos, piscando devagar ora ou outra.

Itachi decidiu que Miya certamente era uma das coisas mais graciosas que já vira na vida e imaginou que seria educado dizer isso para Temari, mas não conseguia fazer esse tipo de elogio enquanto sua cabeça fervilhava com tantas perguntas.

— Bebês não deviam nascer sem cabelo? — Itachi ergueu a cabeça, encarando Temari com tanto questionamento no olhar que ela não sobe como reagir.

As primeiras palavras do Uchiha desde que viera visitá-la causaram um silêncio prolongado no ambiente, mas Temari foi a primeira a rir em voz alta. Logo Kakashi e Shikamaru acompanharam sua risada divertidamente, achando graça do comportamento de Itachi.

E o Uchiha, por sua vez, se controlou para não se irritar e ascender o olhar carmesim, pois não queria assustar a criança. Odiava quando tiravam sarro de sua curiosidade, e ele não tinha culpa se não sabia de tudo sobre o mundo, oras!

— Itachi não sabe muito sobre bebês, não é?

Ela segurou o braço de Itachi e o puxou para mais perto, demonstrando com um gesto que queria colocar Miya nos braços dele. Itachi tentou dar um passo para trás, apreensivo, mas Kakashi o manteve na mesma posição, segurando seu outro braço.

— Não tenha medo de segurar o bebê, apenas seja gentil. Eles são bem molinhos quando são recém-nascidos, os ossos não calcificaram totalmente.

— E vocês esperam que eu segure uma criança de um dia de vida? Vocês estão malucos?

— Itachi, você consegue ser doce quando quer, tenho certeza que vai conseguir. — Temari falou com gentileza, conseguindo espaço o suficiente para colocar Miya nos braços dele. Ela choramingou um pouco mais alto, mas não chegou a chorar; devia estar somente um pouco assustada com a movimentação.

Totalmente sem jeito, Itachi segurou a criança. Shikamaru logo apareceu para ajudá-lo, auxiliando como deveria segurar a cabeça para não machucar o pescoço de Miya. Itachi olhou para Temari como se desejasse uma avaliação do seu comportamento, e ela esticou os braços ao lado do corpo, provavelmente para descansá-los, e lhe ofereceu um sorriso de “muito bem Itachi”.

Ele se sentiu mais confiante para segurar a criança depois do aval da mãe, e voltou a fitar os olhos verdes da menina.

— Bebês podem nascer com cabelo, mas vai cair daqui um tempo e nascer de novo, a cor pode mudar. — Kakashi respondeu a pergunta de Itachi olhando por cima de seu ombro e apreciando as feições curiosas de Miya novamente — Os olhos podem mudar também.

— Geralmente escurecem um pouco. — Shikamaru declarou, olhando a criança por cima do outro ombro de Itachi, complementando as informações de Itachi — O que é previsto, já que Temari tem os olhos um pouco mais escuros.

Miya parecia estar com o olhar pesado agora, e logo fechou os olhos, adormecendo instantaneamente. Itachi sentiu seu peito ficar mais quente, era um sentimento que não soube definir muito bem; só sabia dizer que achou o comportamento da criança muito... interessante.

— Ela dormiu? Assim? De uma hora pra outra? — ele questionou baixinho, com medo de acordar Miya.

— Ela se sente segura no seu colo. — Shikamaru comentou, sua voz soando um pouco irritada — E comigo ela só chora. Malditos Uchihas e os efeitos que causam nas mulheres.

— Se serve de consolo, eu prefiro você Shika. — Temari falou, e Shikamaru voltou sua atenção pra esposa, caminhando até ela, pegando uma de suas mãos e beijando-a com ternura.

Isso não era algo comum, pois Shikamaru e Temari não realizavam muitas demonstrações públicas de afeto, e por isso Kakashi desviou o olhar, sentindo como se estivesse invadindo a privacidade daquelas pessoas.

Voltou a observar Itachi, que ainda parecia completamente hipnotizado pelo comportamento do bebê em seus braços. Ele estava agindo de uma maneira peculiar, até mesmo bonitinha. Se Naruto tivesse ali, não ia dar folga alguma para Itachi depois que Miya voltasse ao colo de Temari.

Mas Kakashi não era Naruto, e por isso resolveu sair de fininho do quarto, deixando o casal sorridente, a recém-nascida e o Itachi curioso para trás. Porque algo lhe dizia que deveria entrar em contato com Naruto naquele momento.

E era isso que ele iria fazer.

 

**(***)**

 

Já fazia quarenta minutos que Pain estava sozinho no quarto, procurando alguma coisa para mantê-lo entretido. Não gostava quando Konan e Sasuke saiam para conversar; não apenas por detestar o pirralho, apesar de achar que Konan não deveria passar sequer um segundo ao lado de outra pessoa que não fosse ele, mas também por ficar completamente entediado sem a presença de sua companheira de longa data.

Pain e Konan foram criados juntos, aprenderam tudo juntos, de modo que não se viam mais como figuras separadas; independente de qualquer análise romântica, eles eram um único ser. Quando eram separados para missões, eles não se sentiam tanta falta da sua “outra metade” justamente porque estavam ocupados, mas ficar sozinho no quarto aguardando a chegada de Konan era extremamente tedioso.

Pain analisava suas mãos, se dando conta que sua pele não estava mais tão saudável como outrora. Isso era decorrente da falta de proteína, e cada vez mais estava difícil ficar sem a outra metade da dose. Quando tomava a injeção, tudo ficava bem por algum tempo, mas quinze dias depois ele já estava péssimo novamente: sentia sono, dores de cabeça, falta de ar, enfim, varias coisas que não estava nem um pouco acostumado a sentir, visto que Akatsukis que recebiam a dose completa jamais ficam doentes. Isso sem levar em consideração o pior efeito colateral de todos: a ineficiência crescente dos seus cinco sentidos básicos.

Konan também não andava nada bem, apesar de parecer que sofria mais efeitos do que ele. Além dos mesmos efeitos colaterais que ele sentia, ela andava vomitando com certa frequência (Pain nunca havia visto alguém vomitar até o primeiro surto de Konan) e reclamava muito de fadiga muscular e dores, principalmente nos seios. Por conta disso, Konan andava mais frígida com relação a sexo e mais enfezada, e pra ser bem sincero, o número um da Akatsuki também não se sentia muito disposto a fazer sexo ultimamente.

Às vezes ele tentava convencer Konan a parar de levar proteína a Itachi, ou ao menos guardar uns 30% para si, mas ela sempre argumentava algo que o fazia mudar de ideia. A nova desculpa da vez era o tal plano envolvendo Sasuke, para que conseguissem sair logo do QG; Sasuke não faria nada por eles se Itachi não fosse o premio final, e para isso Itachi precisaria manter-se saudável.

Mas na verdade ele não dava a mínima pra Itachi ou Sasuke, tudo que ele queria era o fim do desconforto. Não era como se eles pudessem recorrer a equipe científica e pedir remédios ou (o que seria melhor ainda) uma dose extra de proteína, pois afirmar que estavam “doentes” seria o mesmo que assinar uma confissão de culpa.

Pain estava prestes a se levantar e caminhar pelo campo de treinamento quando a porta do quarto foi escancarada e Konan correu em direção ao banheiro, provavelmente passando mal mais uma vez. Ele se sentou, um pouco surpreso por não ter ouvido seus passos antes dela chegar; realmente, seus sentidos estavam péssimos demais naquela semana...

Ouviu o barulho característico de vômito e a tosse engasgada e constante de Konan, e isso o fez se levantar para ajudá-la. Adentrou o banheiro da suíte (um privilégio que as primeiras posições da hierarquia possuíam) e a encontrou agarrada na privada.

— Não vem aqui. — ela pediu baixinho, antes de passar mal mais uma vez e choramingar baixinho.

Pain não lhe deu ouvidos e se sentou ao seu lado, acariciando suas costas enquanto ela tentava controlar sua ânsia. Ele nada disse, mas todas as vezes que ela levantava o olhar conseguia perceber a preocupação evidente nas expressões faciais dele.

Depois de se sentir um pouco menos enjoada, Konan limpou a boca na manga de sua blusa, tocou a descarga e se colocou de pé, apoiando-se com a ajuda de Pain na pia e abrindo a torneira para lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes.

— Você não esta levando nada bem a ausência de proteína. — ele comentou, acariciando os cabelos curtos da companheira enquanto ela escovava os dentes com pressa e ignorava seus comentários — Vamos parar de ser radicais?

Ela cuspiu a pasta de dente e enxaguou a boca rapidamente antes de virar-se para o ruivo com o olhar extremamente cansado.

— Pain, eu não vou tirar nada da dose de Itachi, nós já conversamos sobre isso! Ele ainda perde sangue com frequência, ele precisa de mais proteína do que a gente e...

— Eu vou ficar com 40% na próxima dose. — ele a interrompeu, mas ela não pareceu entender prontamente a sua insinuação — Geralmente você fica com 50% e eu com 50%, mas você visivelmente está sofrendo mais com a ausência da proteína, então vamos fazer 60% e 40% na próxima.

— Nem pensar! Isso está fora de cogitação! — ela respondeu, enxugando rapidamente o rosto e caminhando com certa dificuldade até o quarto, jogando-se de qualquer jeito na cama e dando aquela discussão por encerrada.

Mas o ruivo não parecia nem um pouco disposto a deixar aquele assunto morrer, e por isso caminhou lentamente até a cama e se sentou ao lado dela, acariciando suas costas por poucos minutos antes de retomar o assunto.

— Isso não foi um pedido Konan. — ele murmurou baixinho, inclinando-se para beijar a parte visível do rosto dela e se sentindo reconfortado por ela não ter fugido da carícia — Eu vou ficar com 40% e você com 60%, está decidido.

— Pain... — ela suspirou, fazendo força para se virar de barriga pra cima e olhá-lo nos olhos — Eu não quero que você saia ainda mais prejudicado nessa confusão que eu arranjei. Isso tudo é culpa minha, claro que quem deve sofrer mais sou eu.

Pain balançou a cabeça em negação, levando o indicador aos lábios da companheira e silenciando-os com um toque suave.

— Eu resolvi comprar essa briga também Konan, e quando fiz, sabia que sacrifícios viriam. A próxima leva chega amanhã, então vamos tentar. Se você não se sentir melhor ou eu me sentir muito pior, a gente volta pra divisão igual no mês que vem.

Ela não respondeu, mas retirou o dedo de Pain de seus lábios e fechou os olhos pesadamente, cobrindo-os com o braço direito, como se fugisse da claridade.

Pain, apesar de não ser especialista em microexpressões como Konan, sabia que quando a companheira agia dessa forma estava se esforçando para segurar o choro. Por isso, resolveu que seria melhor mudar de assunto antes que ela desabasse mais uma vez. Konan não chorava com frequência, certamente ele só presenciara isso duas vezes em sua vida, mas ainda sim toda vez que via Konan chorar, o ruivo se sentia quebrado por dentro.

— Conversou com Sasuke? — ele questionou da maneira mais doce que conseguiu, retirando o braço de Konan de seu rosto e fingindo não ver a maneira desesperada que ela piscava para conter as lágrimas — Ou o palerma não apareceu e teve a audácia de te deixar esperando enquanto podíamos ficar juntos nesse meio tempo?

Apesar de xingar Sasuke, ele colocou um sorriso nos lábios, e isso fez com que Konan sorrisse também e conseguisse controlar o choro com um pequeno soluço. Ela esticou os braços e Pain a abraçou, tomando o devido cuidado para não machucar o corpo dolorido dela.

— Ele não apareceu... — ela respondeu com a voz um pouco mais firme — Mas eu ouvi que Madara ia voltar de viagem uns dias antes do esperado, a movimentação no QG está grande hoje. Sasuke está tomando cautela, até porque ele pode me dizer a resposta em outra ocasião. Talvez bata aqui no quarto dentro de algumas horas.

Konan sentia-se mais segura nos braços de Pain, mas ainda sim não conseguia se livrar do sentimento de medo a assombrava desde madrugada. Era um pressentimento, algo que não conseguia evitar nem controlar, e parecia ter se intensificado ainda mais aquela tarde. Talvez não apenas pelo pressentimento ruim em si, mas também por ela estar se sentindo especialmente mal naquele dia.

— Tem certeza que não quer que eu de uma volta e procure por ele? — o ruivo questionou, afastando-se de Konan e fitando-a nos olhos — Ele sabe que eu estou no trato, e eu prometo me comportar.

— Não... Apenas fique aqui comigo. — ela murmurou um pouco dengosa, parecendo mais pálida do que antes.

Pain piscou, agora evidentemente preocupado com a saúde de Konan.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa diferente hoje? — ele perguntou passando as mãos em seus ombros e cintura para acalmá-la, levemente e com delicadeza. Pain descobrira com a convivência que quando Konan estava emocionalmente frustrada ou chateada, a melhor maneira de contornar isso era agindo com gentileza; algo que, sinceramente, ele gostava de fazer.

Konan mordeu o lábio e pensou se deveria ou não abrir o jogo para Pain. Constatando que ele poderia ficar mais preocupado do que devia e agir com imprudência caso ela não explicasse o que estava acontecendo, ela decidiu falar.

— Eu voltei pro quarto não apenas por causa do enjôo.

— E por quê?

— Eu sangrei ainda pouco Pain.

Pain pareceu confuso, mas ela sabia que não era por deixar de entender a mensagem implícita.

— O que tem de errado nisso? Acontece todo mês, não é?

Pain e Konan, apesar de todas as adversidades, não eram totalmente ignorantes no quesito “diferenças entre corpo feminino e masculino”. Na verdade, por causa da convivência, Pain era o Akatsuki que mais entendia toda aquela diferença. Ele sabia que Konan ficava menstruada todo mês (apesar de eles não utilizarem esse termo), geralmente próximo à época de tomar novamente a dose de proteína. Apesar de não entender exatamente o porquê disto acontecer, sabia que era algo normal do organismo feminino e não se preocupava quando acontecia.

Então porque Konan parecia preocupada dessa vez?

— Sim, acontece, mas tinha parado desde que começamos a ter os efeitos mais drásticos.

— Parado?

Ele se afastou um pouco dela, olhando-a com mais preocupação do que antes. Konan suspirou fundo e confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

— E por que você não me falou? — ele já estava começando a ficar irritado com isso,detestava quando Konan escondia as coisas dele! — Isso não é normal de acontecer, é? Achei que tínhamos combinado que você não ia esconder uma piora drástica na sua saúde!

— Já aconteceu outras vezes, não é algo tão regular assim, quando eu era mais nova não acontecia todo mês, lembra?

Bom, era verdade. Quando os dois atingiram a puberdade e esse tipo de coisa começou a acontecer com Konan, não era comum que acontecesse todo mês. Demorou uns dois anos até que regularizasse, e Orochimaru costumava dizer que isso era normal com algumas garotas. Mas, ainda sim, já fazia muito tempo que isso não acontecia.

— Mas...

— Pain, pare de se preocupar, eu acho que é só mais um dos efeitos colaterais, nada que vai deixar de voltar ao normal quando voltarmos a tomar a dose completa. — ela falou com firmeza, pois era realmente o que achava. Pain estava se preocupando atoa, provavelmente era apenas mais um efeito colateral (e um que nem era tão chato assim).

Ele a analisou por algum tempo, mas ao fim relaxou, retirando a franja de Konan dos seus olhos e colocando-a atrás da orelha.

— Ok, ok, mas por que você esta preocupada que sangrou hoje então?

 _Isso_  ela realmente não conseguiria explicar.

— Porque... droga, não sei como por em palavras. — ela murmurou com sinceridade, levando sua mão ao ventre e sentindo-se um pouco mais confortável com o gesto — Foi diferente.

O seu companheiro, no entanto, parecia cada vez mais confuso com aquilo.

— Diferente como? — ele teve que perguntar depois de um longo período de silêncio. Konan o estava deixando cada vez mais preocupado.

— Ah, esquece, eu não devia estar falando sobre isso com você.

Ela se esforçou para retirar Pain de seu caminho e se levantar, mas ele a segurou pelos ombros e manteve-a estática contra o colchão.

— Konan, não ouse levantar dessa cama. — ele a observava com apreensão, ainda mais quando ela não argumentou e apenas fechou os olhos, aparentando exaustão — Você tem certeza que não quer que eu fale com alguém da equipe científica? Eu tenho certeza que posso oferecer algo pelo silêncio deles.

 _É esse tipo de ideia estúpida que Pain tem quando está preocupado comigo._  — ela pensou, um pouco arrependida por ter tocado naquele assunto.

— Não. — respondeu com convicção — Mesmo que não falem nada pro Madara, Orochimaru vai ficar sabendo e você sabe que com ele a situação é mais preocupada. Orochimaru sabe de tudo que se passa na equipe científica.

— Konan...

— Eu vou ficar bem, acredite em mim. Foi só um pouco, o que é bom porque se não vou perder mais proteína. — ela murmurou, sentindo a dor diminuir um pouco e o sono aumentar consideravelmente — Fique despreocupado.

Pain não respondeu, pois não queria mentir. Não havia como ele não se preocupar com a saúde dela enquanto ela parecia sofrer daquela forma, mas concedeu seu pedido e a abraçou com cuidado. Dentro de alguns minutos ela estava adormecida, ressonando de leve e gemendo de dor de tempos em tempos.

E ele, mesmo sabendo que deveria sair para treinar por algumas horas para não levantar suspeitas, optou por ficar ao seu lado a tarde toda. *

 

**(***)**

 

Orochimaru bebia seu chá despreocupadamente, saboreando o gosto particular do alecrim e não perdendo a compostura nem ao ouvir a gritaria do lado de fora de seus aposentos. Madara estava chegando, e ele trazia a fúria Uchiha consigo, como esperado.

— Isso será interessante... — Orochimaru comentou em voz baixa para ninguém em particular, com o humor visivelmente melhor a cada nova gritaria e barulho de objetos espatifando no chão. Se havia uma coisa que amava fazer nessa vida, era ver o estóico Madara Uchiha perder a sua sólida, mas não impenetrável, compostura.

Orochimaru estava contando os segundos para o início do divertimento, mas antes de chegar até “trinta”, a porta de seu quarto foi escancarada e um furioso Madara marchou em sua direção.

— OROCHIMARU! — ele rosnou em um tom de voz bastante alto. Orochimaru nem se moveu, apenas levantou um pouco a cabeça para enxergar o “visitante”.

Madara estava lívido e com os olhos violetas brilhando ferozmente; Orochimaru precisou se controlar para não gargalhar. Ele ainda usava a roupa de viagem, o terno que geralmente vestia nos momentos de negociação, e os cabelos presos de uma forma que geralmente não usaria quando estava à vontade no QG. De certo ele já tinha conhecimento das “boas novas”, e isso o impedira de ir direto para o seu quarto descansar da viagem. O Uchiha respirava de forma descompassada e, se fosse um Akatsuki, Orochimaru diria que ele estava prestes a sofrer um ataque de Frenesi.

Mas, graças ao bom Deus, não era o caso.

— A que devo a honra de sua visita, chefe? — ele questionou em um tom de voz sarcástico, preparando-se para mais um gole. Madara, todavia, agarrou sua xícara antes que ele pudesse encostá-la novamente em seus lábios e atirou o objeto longe; o barulho de porcelana se espatifando em mil pedacinhos deixou claro que não havia mais conserto, não que Orochimaru ligasse para isso.

Ele não pareceu amedrontado com o comportamento, e simplesmente cruzou os braços enquanto aguardava mais uma reação do “troglodita”. Fazia tempo que não via Madara perder a compostura daquela forma; Orochimaru achava isso curioso, divertido, e extremamente patético.

— Chega de palhaçadas! Cadê o Sasuke? — sem nem pestanejar, o mais novo (e mais forte) agarrou o outro pela gola de sua camisa, forçando-o a ficar de pé e encará-lo nos olhos. Orochimaru continuou calmo diante do tratamento, mas agora exibia um sorriso desafiador nos lábios — Sem joguinhos, sua cobra maldita! Onde está o Sasuke? Me responda!

— Se você fosse até seu quarto antes de dar chilique, descobriria que Sasuke está dormindo pacificamente nos seus lençóis e aguardando seu retorno.

Madara procurou algum sinal de mentira no olhar de Orochimaru, mas como sempre não conseguiu interpretar o que se passava na cabeça daquele maldito filho da puta. Como odiava estar preso até o fim de seus dias ao lado dessa pessoa desprezível!

Olhou para trás e constatou que ainda havia expectadores na porta do quarto. Encarou um dos cientistas, aquele que ainda há pouco havia tentado acalmá-lo e impedi-lo de invadir o quarto de Orochimaru. Não foi preciso dar ordens em voz alta, apenas um olhar bastou: mais do que rapidamente, o homem franzino correu pelos corredores, entendendo o recado sem precisar de maiores instruções.

— Se for um truque seu... — Madara ia começar uma leva de ameaças, mas Orochimaru suspirou de maneira tediosa e girou os olhos.

— Acalme-se, você ainda vai me agradecer. — ele comentou displicentemente, balançando uma das mãos demonstrando total descaso com a fúria Uchiha.

Madara ainda ficou alguns segundos segurando seu “colega” pela gola, tentando escolher qual local daquela cara de cobra ele acertaria com um belo soco caso ele estivesse mentindo. Mas antes que tomasse uma decisão sobre o impasse, o cientista retornou.

— Sasuke está em seus aposentos, chefe. — ele respondeu ofegante; Madara soltou Orochimaru, que pareceu um pouco mais confortável quando sentiu seus pés de volta ao chão.

— Nos deixem a sós. — Madara ordenou aos demais presentes, e logo ouviu o clique suave de porta sendo fechada, bem como os passos acelerados da equipe científica. Eles não seriam loucos de tentar espionar, não quando sabiam o poder perceptivo que Madara tinha quando ativava os olhos violetas.

Orochimaru sentou-se novamente em sua poltrona, e Madara relaxou os ombros, visivelmente mais calmo. Ainda sim, possuía aquela desconfiança de sempre direcionada ao outro, e não desativou os olhos violetas.

O médico não se importava, pois não era como se Madara fosse realmente matá-lo. Não era uma questão de incapacidade e sim de necessidade, afinal, o Uchiha _precisava_  de seus serviços como um usuário necessitava de drogas; mesmo que repudiasse, não poderia ficar longe por muito tempo.

— O que você fez? — Madara questionou, sua voz soando assustadoramente como um rosnado, enquanto erguia o punho ameaçadoramente; qualquer pessoa teria medo ao ouvir aquele timbre e ser presenteado com aquela visão, menos em Orochimaru.

— Apenas um agrado pra você Uchiha. — o mais velho quase sentiu o soco que receberia do Uchiha, mas logo complementou a informação para poupar algumas semanas de olho roxo. Não havia porque chegar a tanto em nome de uma mera diversão — Uma indução, simplesmente isso.

Madara abaixou o punho que havia erguido por instinto, cruzou os braços e aguardou mais informações. Orochimaru, sentindo-se mais poderoso e evidentemente mais confiante diante do comportamento de seu suposto “superior”, sorriu despreocupadamente e levantou-se da cadeira.

— Sasuke foi induzido a agir diferente com você Madara, talvez devesse tentar conversar com ele pra conferir as mudanças. — ele anunciou, caminhando ate o outro lado de seu quarto e abrindo uma gaveta do criado mudo.

Retirou de lá as pílulas vermelhas, a mais nova leva de Tsuki no Me. Apesar de que ele acreditava que o uso da droga seria menos frequente a partir de agora, queria aproveitar a deixa e entregar para Madara naquele momento. Afinal, ele precisaria fazer a entrega de qualquer jeito não desejava encontrar Madara mais tarde naquele dia, vê-lo uma vez ao dia era mais do que suficiente.

— Aqui está. — Orochimaru colocou o vidro diante do rosto de Madara, que o agarrou com rapidez e enfiou no bolso, ainda fitando-o de maneira duvidosa.

— Como assim Sasuke vai agir diferente?

Orochimaru riu baixinho, e isto fez Madara se enfezar e bater com força na parede de pedra, causando uma rachadura digna de um golpe de super-herói.

— Ria mais uma vez e vai ser sua cara, não a parede, quem vai receber esse singelo tratamento!

O mais velho levantou o olhar para o cientista, resolvendo que já tinha se divertido o suficiente. Chega de brincadeiras, iria dizer logo o que o esquentadinho queria ouvir.

_Uchihas e seus temperamentos complicados regados por uma grande dose de impaciência..._

— Sabe Madara, acho que se não fosse por mim, seus planos ridículos já teriam caído por terra. — ele anunciou calmamente, analisando despreocupadamente suas unhas enquanto falava — Sasuke e Konan estavam de conluio, e se eu não entrevisse os dois criariam um plano bem eficiente pra passar a perna em você. Mas não se preocupe, eu não forcei Sasuke a nada. Ele escolheu.

— Ele escolheu? — o Uchiha franziu o cenho em descrença, pois era um pouco difícil acreditar que Sasuke, sendo o grande cabeça dura que era, escolheria se submeter à uma “indução”.

Madara sabia que apesar de Orochimaru utilizar o termo “indução”, não era bem isso que ele havia feito. Ele não compreendia muito bem qual era a técnica de seu colega, mas sabia que se tratava de algo mais complexo do que uma mera indução hipnótica. Uma indução hipnótica se tratava de um procedimento mais sutil, para ajudar a superação de traumas ou problemas, e não agiria tão enfaticamente na personalidade do paciente. Orochimaru ia mais além nos seus experimentos, e se havia uma coisa que Madara detestava admitir era que ele não compreendia como fazer isso.

Ele daria muita coisa para compreender o funcionamento dessa técnica...

— Sasuke estava confuso, eu me aproveitei de seu momento de confusão, não nego. — Orochimaru comentava de uma forma tão casual que quem observasse a cena de longe acreditaria que ele estava falando sobre o tempo. — Ele parecia perdido, sofrendo de amor por Itachi, e eu sei que você queria judiar dos dois com aquela missão, mas de certo não esperava que Konan colocasse as garrinhas pra fora justo agora.

— O que ela fez? — a voz de Madara soou mais grave.

Sim, ele já sabia que Konan e Pain estavam planejando coisas em suas costas. Desde que ficou claro que Pain deixou de fiscalizar Kakashi e Konan era quem entregava a proteína para Itachi, Madara deixou de confiar no casal. Ainda sim, estava tentando evitar maiores confrontos por causa da nova perspectiva de experiência; queria ver como o bebê de Konan iria nascer depois de todas as mutações e demais experimentos realizados em sua mãe. Mas a maldita parecia estar implorando por um aborto forçado, e Madara tinha que se controlar para não por tudo a perder por causa de sua raiva.

_Em breve eu dou um jeito nessa vadia._

— Ela propôs uma parceria, é claro. Sasuke iria aceitar, tenho certeza disso. Ele, Pain e Konan contra você... Seria uma briga interessante de se assistir.

Os olhos de Madara brilharam com mais intensidade, Orochimaru alargou seu sorriso de canto de boca. Ah... estava realmente interessante ver o ego Uchiha sofrer daquela forma!

— Seriam obliterados! — o mais novo sibilou, repetindo o gesto de outrora e batendo mais uma vez com o punho na parede — Eu não sou prepotente de achar que conseguiria acabar com os três ao mesmo tempo, mas os demais Akatsuki estariam do meu lado! Com a ajuda de Deidara e Sasori, não sobraria um fio de cabelo desses três!

— Tem certeza disso, colega?

Madara ficou em silêncio, completamente sem reação diante do ultraje da insinuação de Orochimaru. Não, não iria cair nessa, ele estava querendo por mais dúvidas em sua mente para obrigá-lo a colocar os pés pelas mãos e perder todos seus aliados. Ele conhecia o jogo da cobra, e não iria cair nessa! Deidara e Sasori estavam além de qualquer suspeita.

— De qualquer maneira, eu ofereci o que ele queria... — ele continuou a falar, dando de ombros e se contentando em apenas plantar a sementinha da dúvida na mente do Uchiha — O esquecimento, o auxílio ao fim da dor.

Madara respirou fundo para se acalmar, levando o indicador e polegar da mão direita à ponte do nariz numa tentativa de recobrar a compostura. Tinha que manter a calma e entender o que aconteceu com Sasuke.

— Você manipulou suas lembranças? Ele sequer se lembra que Itachi matou os pais dele? — questionou, agora com seus nervos sobre controle, mas, ainda sim, mantendo as feições de pouquíssimos amigos — Porque se ele não lembrar, quero que desfaça isso agora.

— Na verdade não foi isso que eu fiz, apenas redirecionei seus sentimentos. Sasuke se lembra que ele e Itachi foram amantes, se lembra do parentesco com ele e da revelação de que o antigo número três foi o assassino de sua amada mamãezinha. Sasuke também se lembra que você é o ogro petulante que é, do castigo de Itachi e tudo mais. Nada foi esquecido de seu passado.

Madara não se aguentou mais, e dentro de instantes segurava a mandíbula de Orochimaru com sua mão direita de maneira ameaçadora, fazendo questão de encará-lo sem piscar ou demonstrar qualquer sinal de inferioridade.

— Não brinque com a sorte Orochimaru, ou vai perder sua língua. Você sabe escrever, e eu não me importaria de me comunicar com você apenas com papel e caneta. Seria menos estressante, para ser sincero.

Orochimaru agarrou o braço de Madara e tentou se soltar, em vão.

— Se você me enforcar vai perder seu grande aliado. — Orochimaru falou baixinho, entre os dentes.

Madara o soltou, e ele tossiu.

 _Dessa vez acho que passei dos limites..._  — Orochimaru contestou, sentindo o gosto de sangue no fundo da sua garganta. Tomaria cuidado pelo resto do dia.

— Em suma, Sasuke se lembra de tudo, mas eu redirecionei os sentimentos. — ele respondeu com a voz rouca, pigarreando para tentar diminuir o desconforto em sua garganta — Agora ele está sentindo paixão por você, e não por Itachi; por quem apenas ódio.

— Como fez isso?

 _Ah mas essa oportunidade infelizmente não vou deixar passar!_ — ele pensou, e o sorriso prepotente voltou aos seus lábios instantaneamente.

— Mágica! — Orochimaru exclamou de maneira divertida, estalando os dedos. Madara nem pareceu tão irritado dessa vez, apenas suspirou em cansaço. — Não é como se eu fosse dar a você minha galinha dos ovos de ouro, não é? Eu fiz, está feito, não precisa agradecer. Tudo que precisa saber é que eu propus a ele tornar a maneira dele lidar com Itachi e sua vingança mais palpável, mais fácil, só não disse que métodos usaria. Ele concordou, então não fiz nada além do combinado. A única coisa que ele esqueceu foi que fez o acordo comigo, já que seria um absurdo ele se lembrar disso.

Madara ainda encarou Orochimaru por alguns instantes, mas depois de um tempo a curiosidade falou mais alto. Virou-se e, sem dizer uma única palavra, saiu do quarto, ignorando a risadinha debochada de Orochimaru às suas costas. Poderia lidar com o humor ácido de seu querido “colega” (ou carma, tanto faz) mais tarde; agora estava realmente curioso e queria conferir de perto as possíveis mudanças do Uchiha.

— Se você não gostar, posso desfazer. Mas garanto: ele está louquinho pra te ver. — Foram as últimas palavras que ele ouviu Orochimaru dizer antes de adquirir uma distância segura daquela pessoa desprezível.

Dentro de alguns instantes chegou a frente da porta de seu quarto, que encontrava-se entre aberta, provavelmente pela pressa do cientista o qual ele requisitara que verificasse seus aposentos. Empurrou-a com cuidado e constatou que não havia sequer um abajur acesso, mas Madara não se incomodou de ascender a luz. Afinal, enxergava perfeitamente bem com os olhos violetas a postos, e não intencionava desfazê-los até ter certeza que Orochimaru falara a verdade.

Sasuke estava dormindo, enrolado em seus lençóis, ressonando de leve enquanto abraçava um travesseiro. Ele estava coberto até a cintura, mas Madara conseguia perceber que o garoto encontrava-se nu debaixo da fina camada de seda escura. Com aquela visão particular, ele não pode deixar de recordar de Izuna e Itachi, pois ambos, cada qual a sua maneira, costumavam esperá-lo em sua cama nas mesmas condições.

Seu coração doeu um pouco, mas ele aproximou-se de Sasuke, deixando as lembranças no passado, ao menos por hora. Caminhou com passos silenciosos, mas mesmo assim fez algum ruído que despertou Sasuke.

O garoto se sentou na cama, mas parecia grogue de sono e um pouco desatento, tentando entender onde estava. Ainda exibia os olhos negros e, por conta disso, os sentidos no seu estado natural de humano. Ele sabia que havia alguém ali, mas não conseguia visualizar quem naquela escuridão.

— Madara? — ele questionou com a voz suave, um tom ouvido por Madara apenas nas noites recheadas de Tsuki no Me. Logo observou o brilho violeta tomar posse da íris de Sasuke, e soube que ele estava utilizando do mesmíssimo truque pra enxergar no escuro.

Ele não falou mais nada, e aguardou em silêncio a aproximação do dono do quarto. Madara chegou bem perto, sentou-se ao lado do garoto e fitou seus olhos, mantendo as feições estóicas à postos, indicando que aguardava algum tipo de explicação.

Afinal, não era nem um pouco normal no relacionamento dos dois Sasuke o esperar daquela forma num retorno de viagem, como se oferecesse um convite para uma noite de sexo. Geralmente ele o visitava depois de tomar Tsuki no Me, mas definitivamente não era o caso; se fosse, ele o chamaria pelo nome de Itachi.

— O que está fazendo aqui Sasuke? — o mais velho questionou com a voz neutra depois de se cansar do silêncio nada esclarecedor.

Sasuke olhou nervosamente para os pontos escuros do quarto, tentando criar coragem e escolher as palavras certas para responder. Depois de poucos segundos, voltou sua atenção para Madara, encarando-o de frente numa provável tentativa de transparecer seriedade.

— Eu... Eu estive pensando a madrugada toda de ontem pra hoje. — Ele respondeu, um pouco envergonhado — Eu cheguei a conclusão que estava encarando as coisas do jeito errado.

O mais velho procurou qualquer sinal de mentira na expressão de Sasuke, mas não encontrou nada além da mais genuína sinceridade.

— Prossiga. — ordenou com a voz rouca e ansiosa.

— Eu não sei Madara, eu não sei explicar, mas parece que tudo fez sentido de uma hora pra outra. — Sasuke falou com seriedade, levando as mãos ate o rosto do mais velho com um pouco de receio de ser rejeitado. Madara, no entanto, cobriu as mãos de Sasuke com as suas e acariciou-as de leve, encorajando-o a continuar a falar — Como que eu passei todos esses meses me martirizando por achar que amava aquele assassino? Tudo parece tão claro agora... Você estava certo Madara, ele não passa de um mentiroso, egocêntrico, egoísta. Não há como amar uma pessoa como aquela. Eu consigo entender o que sinto agora.

 _Orochimaru... Você só pode ser um mago mesmo..._ — ele pensou, não conseguindo conter o sorriso de satisfação que brotava vagarosamente em seus lábios.

— Então você abriu os olhos finalmente. — Madara respondeu, e antes que pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, Sasuke o puxou para um beijo.

Beijar não era algo que faziam costumeiramente; beijar era algo totalmente surreal quando se encontravam no seu estado natural. Eles até transavam sem o efeito da droga (e Madara tinha que confessar, sem Tsuki no Me o sexo com Sasuke era o mais violento e impúdico que ele poderia fazer com alguém), só que nunca chegavam a trocar beijos, talvez por considerá-los íntimos demais, ou associá-los com sentimentos.

Beijos entre os dois, de qualquer natureza, só aconteciam quando eles estavam sob os efeitos de suas fantasias geradas pelo Tsuki no Me ou no período de transição entre a realidade e o sonho, e ainda sim Madara imaginava o beijo de Izuna quando Sasuke o beijava naquelas circunstâncias. Por conta disso, ele sentiu como se fosse a primeira vez, ao menos de forma totalmente consciente, que beijava Sasuke.

Sim, era diferente, não pode negar. Era reconfortante, era saboroso, Sasuke conseguiria suprir, ao menos superficialmente, o buraco em seu peito. E por um momento ele teve que agradecer Orochimaru ao menos em sua consciência, porque era um verdadeiro presente ter um conforto como aquele em seus braços.

Madara abraçou Sasuke e aprofundou o beijo, mas logo o Uchiha mais novo o interrompeu.

Para Sasuke, beijar Madara não foi o que ele imaginava. Bom, de qualquer forma, não era como se ele gostasse de beijar as outras pessoas. Sempre tivera problemas com esse tipo de contato, a não ser com Itachi, mas pensar em beijar Itachi novamente o dava ânsia de vômito naquele momento. E daí que ele e Madara não combinavam no beijo? Não era nada que não pudessem resolver com o tempo. Ele entendia Madara, os dois queriam a ruína de Itachi e, de certo modo, ele desejava Madara para si, fisicamente e emocionalmente.

Ele não queria se questionar como os sentimentos mudaram daquela forma. Era reconfortante sentir o que sentia, era muito melhor do que aquela paixão cega e dolorosa que tinha anteriormente por Itachi, não havia necessidade de maiores especulações. A sua nova maneira de enxergar o mundo se mostrou mais apropriada e reconfortante; Sasuke não achava prudente brigar contra algo que era bem mais simples de se vivenciar.

— Eu repensei sua proposta. — o jovem murmurou, depositando um pequeno selinho nos lábios de Madara, antes de se afastar o suficiente para encará-lo de perto mais uma vez — Sobre ficar com você depois que tudo acabar.

— É? — o mais velho perguntou de maneira retórica, descendo seus lábios ao pescoço de Sasuke e chupando sua pele com devoção. Ao mesmo tempo, puxou o corpo do outro para o seu colo, e logo que se sentiu as pernas de Sasuke ao redor de sua cintura, tratou de levar uma de suas mãos a ereção recém desperta de Sasuke, enquanto a outra tentava abrir de forma desajeitada suas próprias calças.

— Uhum... — o Uchiha mais novo suspirou dengosamente, descansando o rosto no ombro de Madara enquanto se deliciava com a masturbação firme e dolorosamente lenta.

— E a que conclusão chegou? — Madara sussurrou docemente ao ouvido do garoto, se animando cada vez mais com essa nova perspectiva.

Claro, não seria irônico de dizer que não gostava da transa animalesca que geralmente tinha com Sasuke, mas já fazia muito tempo que ele desejava um sexo mais emotivo em sua vida. Ele tinha isso com Itachi, mas desde que o relacionamento dos dois começou a desandar, esse tipo de intimidade foi se tornando cada vez mais fria, de modo que transar com Itachi ou com um prostituto não faria diferença alguma – não havia envolvimento passional.

Se Sasuke estava disposto a lhe conceder paixão, sem drogas, apenas paixão e nada mais, como ele conseguiria negar? Madara era humano, afinal de contas, e como todo humano sentia-se carente não apenas de contato físico. Ele necessitava de mais, e essa noite, depois de muito tempo de abstinência, sentira-se desejado de verdade.

Porra, ele merecia uma folga também, não é?

— Vamos Sasuke, me diz: o que decidiu? — mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do jovem enquanto sussurrava.

Sasuke gemeu dengosamente, de fato se sentindo envolvido pelas carícias de Madara, mas ainda conseguiu forças para se afastar por breves segundos. Queria deixar seu ponto bem claro, para que pudessem começar da maneira certa de uma vez por todas.

— Vamos tentar Madara. — ele disse com seriedade, gemendo baixinho depois de uma pequena pressão que Madara fizera com o dedo na cabeça de seu pênis, provocando-o — E-eu me sinto atraído por você e disposto a continuar do seu lado mesmo depois que tudo acabar, desde que você poupe a vida das pessoas que são importantes pra mim. Deixe Naruto e Kakashi fora disso, e eu serei somente seu.

Madara sorriu um sorriso sincero, um dos raros sorrisos que dava desde a morte de Izuna. Estava extremamente satisfeito com isso. Sasuke não era Itachi, consequentemente não era Izuna, mas Sasuke bastava. Ele faria bastar.

E só uma coisa era necessária pra tornar tudo ainda melhor...

— E Itachi? — Madara questionou, segurando a respiração ao aguardar uma resposta.

Sasuke não respondeu com palavras inicialmente: estalou a língua nos dentes demonstrando impaciência. Madara deixou uma pequena risadinha escapar, agarrando o outro para mais perto de si e unindo suas testas enquanto fitava com cuidado cada detalhe na íris de Sasuke, tão igual a sua com aquela cor arroxeada.

Eles finalmente se tornaram semelhantes. Em quesito de força, poder, e motivação.

— Itachi pode jazer trinta palmos abaixo da terra, ou boiar no seu tanque de acido, eu não ligo. — Sasuke respondeu, imitando seu sorriso satisfeito e sarcástico. — Desde que seja eu quem presencie seu último suspiro. O idiota me fez prometer isso, e eu estou mais do que a fim de realizar essa promessa.

O peito de Madara se inflou de orgulho e tudo que ele mais desejava nesse momento era arrancar suas roupas e possuir Sasuke para si como jamais Itachi conseguiria possuí-lo novamente. O agarrou pelos cabelos e lambeu seu pescoço de uma forma obscena, até seus lábios chegarem próximos ao ouvido de Sasuke mais uma vez.

— Esse é meu garoto. — Madara sussurrou sensualmente e Sasuke suspirou, levando suas próprias mãos ao zíper de Madara para acelerar as coisas; céus, como queria sentir o outro naquele momento e selar de uma vez por todas esse acordo!

Sasuke e Madara só deixaram de sorrir quando seus lábios se encontraram mais uma vez e, desta vez com o mesmo objetivo final, dividiram prazeres carnais durante horas a fio, sem qualquer arrependimento posterior.

 

_... Continua ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Só pra deixarem vocês um pouco mais relaxados: não, Konan não teve um aborto. Sangrar durante a gravidez acontece em alguns casos, o que indica que a gravidez não será fácil. Eu sei a causa do sangramento da Konan, porque eu sou a autora da fanfic e andei pesquisando um pouco sobre gravidez complicada, mas tudo que vocês devem saber agora é que ela continua grávida, mas não está muito bem. Ok?
> 
> N/A: E aí?? Tem algum leitor meu que não quer me matar nesse momento? Hahahaha! Paciência leitores, paciência... Não tem a mesma graça sem as reviravoltas. xD


	35. Capítulo XXXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Olá gente.  
> Eu preciso fazer um pequeno esclarecimento pra entenderem um pouco a forma como vão lidar com todo o empasse na fanfic: quando Madara tem 18 anos e seus irmãos estão vivos, o período em que a história se passa é entre 1985/1986 aproximadamente. Eu cuidei com a timeline dos personagens, a diferença de idade e tudo mais porque eu queria que o Izuna e Madara tivessem seu romance na década de 80, por motivos históricos. Fará mais sentido ao lerem o capítulo. Ah, e pra quem nunca se perguntou... O presente de “Haunted” se passa em 2013! =D  
> Hun... que mais... Não tenham pressa pra ler o capítulo, está grande e com uma carga emocional pesada. Por favor, leiam o capítulo em casa, não na rua, ok??  
> Ah! E leiam as notas finais do capítulo, são grandes, mas necessárias.  
> Enfim, chega de lenga-lenga. Boa leitura!   
> Beijinhos!

.

**_x-x-x_ **

_Did you ever wonder why the wind blows cold?_

_Did you ever realize your face is painted on my soul?_

_._

_Já se perguntou por que o vento sopra frio?_

_Já percebeu que seu rosto está pintado na minha alma?_

**_x-x-x_ **

_._

_— ISSO É TUDO SUA CULPA!_

_— MINHA CULPA?! MINHA CULPA!? VOCÊ SABIA QUE ELES PODIAM FICAR DOENTES E NUNCA OS LEVOU AO MÉDICO!_

_— SUA CULPA SIM! VOCÊ NÃO QUIS FAZER MEDICINA! POR CAUSA DA SUA FALTA DE ESFORÇO ESTAMOS PASSANDO POR PROBLEMAS QUE NÃO PRECISARIAMOS PASSAR!_

_— VOCÊ É LOUCO TAJIMA!_

_A discussão entre Madara e Tajima continuava em plenos pulmões no primeiro andar, mas os quatro Uchihas mais novos não estavam dispostos a descer para separar o irmão mais velho e o pai; pelo menos não enquanto não chegassem a brigar fisicamente._

_Izuna, confuso e preocupado, encarava os irmãos com cara de enterro. Yoshiro, Hideki e Naoki tentavam bravamente segurar o choro durante algum tempo, mas quando Yoshiro deixou escorrer a primeira lágrima, os outros dois desistiram de lutar contra o desespero. Izuna assistiu o momento de descontrole sem saber o que fazer, como proceder ao ver seus três irmãos mais velhos chorarem como bebês na sua frente?_

_Mas agora eles pararam de chorar e pareciam atingir o mesmo estado de confusão que Izuna. Estavam todos perdidos diante do motivo da briga, e de certa forma os trigêmeos se sentiam culpados por ela, apesar de não entenderem sobre o que se tratava. Izuna, de todo modo, não acreditava que alguém fosse o culpado de uma fatalidade como aquela._

_— VOCE É O GÊNIO! — Tajima bradava com convicção, seus passos pesados ecoando pela casa toda — O GÊNIO DA FAMÍLIA! VOCÊ TINHA QUE DESCOBRIR COMO RESOLVER ISSO, MADARA!_

_— COMO QUE EU IA ADIVINHAR PORRA!?_

Papai não pode estar falando sério _— Izuna pensou, levando as mãos ao rosto e tentando se acalmar. Sim, Izuna estava arrasado, melancólico, depressivo (e, por Deus do céu, nem sabia porquê!), mas ainda sim tinha a racionalidade necessária para perceber que em uma situação como aquela não havia culpados. Se Yoshiro estava doente, era uma fatalidade! Madara não era culpado por isso, oras!_

_Madara e Izuna, após o pequeno deslize no parque, realmente foram tomar sorvete. Izuna tentou tocar no assunto de sua atração por Madara, mas o mais velho mudava o rumo da conversa e o interrompia em todas as tentativas, agindo como se nada houvesse acontecido entre eles. O caçula se sentiu extremamente ofendido, mas logo o perdoou; porque Madara é seu Nii-san preferido e ele simplesmente não conseguia ficar de mal por muito tempo._

_Assim, Izuna tomou sorvete com o irmão, que começou a puxar assuntos mundanos sobre a vida escolar do mais novo e contar histórias do trabalho, e apesar de todo sentimento de rejeição, o caçula ainda se sentia feliz ao lado de Madara. De certa forma, era reconfortante saber que o comportamento do mais velho para consigo não havia mudado, já que os dois passaram duas horas juntos com muita satisfação._

_Quando o mais velho decidiu que era hora de buscarem os irmãos para almoçarem juntos, encontraram Hideki e Naoki extremamente assustados, ajudando um Yoshiro pálido, febril e praticamente sem forças. Madara anunciou que o levaria ao hospital, mas Hideki e Naoki argumentaram que era algo passageiro, que os dois já sentiram isso antes e que logo melhoravam. Madara percebeu que isso não era comum e que algo de errado acontecia com os trigêmeos, portanto chamou um taxi e levou todos os garotos para uma visita hospitalar._

_Madara não conseguiu uma consulta para os três, portanto Yoshiro levou a preferência. Durante horas os quatro irmãos aguardaram por notícias do gêmeo adoecido, até que Madara conseguiu fazer com que a informação de que ele também era da área da saúde chegasse aos ouvidos do médico responsável e, provando ser uma grande celebridade na sua área profissional, foi chamado para integrar a equipe de apoio provisoriamente._

_Hideki e Naoki, estranhamente quietos, continuaram ao lado de Izuna durante vários minutos, sem nenhum dos três ousar dizer algo. Mas em determinado momento, talvez movido por um sentimento de exaustão, Naoki se pronunciou:_

_"Eu tinha esperanças que Yoshiro não passasse por isso... Ele foi o último."_

_Apesar das palavras levemente confusas, Izuna compreendeu depois de algum momento de reflexão. Estava na cara que Hideki e Naoki tinham crises como aquela e escondiam da família, só que agora Yoshiro foi surpreendido com um mal estar semelhante. Izuna não sabia o que os irmãos tinham, mas ficou um pouco aliviado ao pensar que Madara estava com a equipe do médico: afinal, o caçula confiava na capacidade de Madara apesar de ele não ser médico, pois ele participava de estudos na área da saúde como químico. Ele resolveria o problema, com toda certeza! E depois os trigêmeos ficariam de castigos por esconder que estavam doentes, Izuna iria rir dos três!_

_Mas não foi o que aconteceu..._

_Uma hora depois, Madara voltou com o braço ao redor do ombro de Yoshiro (que agora aparentava estar um pouco melhor, mas ainda sim precisava de ajuda), chamou os outros irmãos no corredor e se retirou do hospital sem dizer mais palavras. O médico que atendeu Yoshiro assistiu a partida em silêncio, mas Izuna não gostou nem um pouco das feições penosas que ele exibia._

_O mais novo tentou fazer perguntas a Madara, mas este o ignorou completamente, enquanto os trigêmeos permaneciam quietos, olhando para baixo em todo o trajeto de casa. Em outras circunstâncias Izuna se sentiria ofendido, mas com o presente comportamento do primogênito só conseguiu se ficar ainda mais preocupado. O que de tão grave Yoshiro poderia ter? Se Madara não conseguiu resolver o problema, quem resolveria?_

_Quando chegaram em casa já tarde da noite. Izuna podia jurar que Madara os deixaria em casa e seguiria carona com o taxista até sua própria moradia. Contudo, para a surpresa de todos, o mais velho resolveu entrar, afirmando que precisava conversar com Tajima._

_O pai, ao ver a expressão extremamente decepcionada no olhar de Madara, ordenou aos demais filhos que fossem para o quarto, e foi obedecido prontamente. A discussão dos dois começou em tom de voz baixo, de modo que nenhum deles compreendeu ao certo sobre o que os dois falavam na sala; mas depois de alguns minutos os gritos foram se elevando, e agora os dois berravam para a vizinhança toda ouvir._

_— VOCE NÃO QUERIA QUE EU SIMPLESMENTE FALASSE EM VOZ ALTA ISSO NÃO É?_

_— LÓGICO QUE EU QUERIA! EU NÃO SOU VIDENTE CARALHO!_

_— Chega. — Izuna murmurou, levantando-se da sua cama e caminhando até a porta, fechando-a e abafando o grito dos dois presentes na sala. Virou-se para os trigêmeos, cruzou os braços, e falou com o tom mais autoritário que pôde — O que vocês fizeram?_

_— Como assim? — Naoki questionou, deixando de lado todo o tom lúdico de sempre, percebendo que o assunto não comportava brincadeiras._

_— Vocês fizeram alguma coisa e ficaram doentes, os três. O que vocês fizeram?_

_— Auto lá Izuna, a gente não fez nada. Pessoas ficam doentes sem terem feito nada, sabia? — Naoki respondeu no mesmo instante, não gostando nem um pouco da bronca implícita feita pelo caçula; quem era ele para agir com esta autoridade?_

_Izuna não deu muita importância para o tom ofendido de Naoki, e se concentrou mais no conteúdo de sua resposta. É claro que ele sabia que "pessoas ficam doentes", mas então porque Madara e seu pai estavam tentando achar culpados para o que aconteceu?_

_Hideki, que observava a breve discussão dos irmãos com interesse, captou as feições perdidas do caçula e resolveu se intrometer._

_— Izu-chan... — ele disse, se levantando e caminhando até o irmãozinho, colocando uma mão atrás de seu pescoço num gesto de apoio — Não fique tão preocupado, a gente só se descontrolou porque odiamos ver os dois idiotas lá de baixo brigando. Mas tudo vai ficar bem, Yoshiro vai melhorar. A gente sempre melhora._

_— Então por que eles estão brigando? — o mais novo perguntou, ganhando um pequeno afago do polegar de Hideki, ainda posicionado em sua nuca, como resposta._

_— Porque é o que eles sempre fazem, Izu-chan. — Yoshiro respondeu do outro lado do quarto, sua voz ainda soando fraca devido ao problema de saúde._

_Mesmo com toda a tensão do momento, Izuna teve que rir com o comentário do irmão. Era verdade, Madara e Tajima não mediam esforços quando o assunto era discutir. Essa situação não era tão fora do normal como parecia inicialmente._

_Mais satisfeitos em verem o irmão mais novo rir, os trigêmeos abriram três sorrisos idênticos. Hideki virou-se para os dois irmãos que ainda se sentavam na cama de Izuna, e eles entenderam o comando: Naoki ajudou Yoshiro a se levantar, e os três ficaram na frente do caçula, cada qual aproveitando o momento de baixa de guarda do menor para cutucá-lo ou fazer cócegas em algum ponto sensível de seu corpo. Izuna continuou a rir e se debateu para fugir dos irmãos, e eles logo o soltaram._

_Recuperando o folego, o menor voltou pra sua cama e se sentou, um pouco mais relaxado ao ver que os irmãos ainda tinham forças para agirem como idiotas, não deviam estar tão doentes assim._

_— Nós vamos para os nossos quartos, Izuna. — Naoki anunciou, e o menor concordou com um aceno de cabeça._

_— Você avisa se ficar pior Yoshiro? — ele pediu, procurando o irmão adoecido com o olhar._

_Yoshiro sorriu em agradecimento pela preocupação, mas logo acompanhou os irmãos pra fora enquanto respondia._

_— Aviso, mas eu estou bem. E se eu tivesse tão ruim assim os médicos não tinham me mandado pra casa, né? Então relaxe..._

_Os três se despediram cada qual a sua maneira, e logo Izuna se viu sozinho em seu quarto. Suspirou pesadamente e se jogou de qualquer jeito na cama, prestando nova atenção aos sons do ambiente: Madara e Tajima não pareciam discutir mais, não havia barulhos maiores do que os múrmuros dos irmãos no fim do corredor. E o silêncio da noite, em conjunto com o cansaço emocional, fizeram com que o Uchiha caçula dormisse em um sono pesado e sem sonhos que, infelizmente, não durou a noite toda._

_._

**_x-x-x_ **

_In between your whispers so sincere_

_(I'll catch you when you fall)_

_._

_Dentre teus suspiros tão sinceros_

_(Eu te segurarei quando tu caíres)_

**_x-x-x_ **

_._

_Izuna acordou sentindo um carinho suave em seus cabelos, um gesto bem reconfortante que o impediu de abrir os olhos por alguns momentos; ele queria aproveitar aquele toque. Mas instantes depois se deu conta de que precisava saber quem o acariciava, e seus olhos cansados e ardidos pelo sono cruzaram com o olhar levemente inchado de Madara._

_Se não o conhecesse bem, diria que seu Nii-san havia chorando, o que era totalmente impossível._

_— Oi Aniki. — Izuna cumprimentou sonolento, Madara sorriu e retirou uma mexa de sua franja dos seus olhos, ajeitando seus cabelos bagunçados pelo travesseiro. Izuna piscou algumas vezes tentando se livrar do sono, e agora com a mente mais lúcida questionou enquanto bocejava — Que horas são? Você ainda está aqui?_

_— Eu vou ficar aqui por uns tempos, Otouto. — Madara respondeu docemente, agora acariciando os braços descobertos do irmão com as duas mãos, tentando aquecê-lo — Eu e Tajima chegamos num consenso._

_— Isso é ótimo Nii-san! — Izuna falou com entusiasmo, se sentando com tudo na cama e sentindo uma rápida tontura pela movimentação brusca, deitando novamente na cama para não se sentir ainda pior — Urgh, sentei rápido demais..._

_Madara nada disse, analisando o comportamento do irmão em silêncio. Ele parecia pensativo e preocupado._

_— O que houve? — o garoto se sentiu compelido a perguntar, não entendendo porque Madara o olhava daquela forma._

_— Izuna... — ele murmurou baixinho. Parecia aflito e mordia o lábio inferior, mas não desviou o olhar penetrante de Izuna em nenhum momento — Você está se sentindo bem ou tem os mesmos sintomas que Yoshiro?_

_O caçula piscou, evidentemente pego de surpresa com a pergunta._

_— Eu estou bem Aniki. — respondeu com sinceridade e um aceno de cabeça. Madara expirou aliviado — Mas por quê?_

_Madara novamente ficou quieto por tempo demais, deixando Izuna impaciente, mas ainda sim ele se controlou e aguardou pacientemente por uma resposta. Aquele dia andava estranho demais, Izuna queria dormir e acordar imaginando que fora tudo um sonho ruim, mas sabia que fugir da realidade não ajudaria em nada. Ele era maduro o suficiente para perceber isso, bem como perceber que Madara estava com dificuldades em escolher as palavras certas para iniciar uma conversa séria._

_Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, quando o caçula estava quase adormecendo novamente, Madara agarrou o corpo do caçula e o manuseou: levantou seus lençóis e rapidamente puxou o menor para perto, levando-o para cima de seu colo e deixando-o envergonhado com aquele tipo de contato mais uma vez. Só que dessa vez não parecia ser um gesto sexual como outrora, pois Madara o apertava demais, respirava rápido demais, não parecia nada bem._

_— O que houve Aniki...? — o menor questionou com doçura, acariciando os ombros de Madara enquanto este escondia seu rosto na dobra do seu ombro delicado._

_Madara respirava a fragrância suave da pele de Izuna e deixava suspiros profundos e melancólicos escaparem. Quando se sentiu recomposto o suficiente, o afastou para observá-lo nos olhos._

_Pela primeira vez o mais novo se deu conta: sim, Madara estava chorando e provavelmente havia chorado antes de ir pro seu quarto. Isso fez com que fosse invadido por um medo imenso, arregalando o olhar em pânico e surpresa. Abriu a boca para questionar o mais velho, mas ele o silenciou, colocando o indicador nos seus lábios._

_— Izuna, agora é a hora que você vai poder me provar que não é mais uma criança. — Madara sussurrou e, mesmo sem entender o significado daquela afirmação, o caçula confirmou com um aceno de cabeça — Se você agir com maturidade diante dessa informação, estará me provando que realmente só possui um corpo de criança, mas não uma mente infantil._

_Izuna engoliu em seco, apreensivo, mas sentindo curiosidade para enfrentar o teste._

_— Você está de acordo?_

_— Sim. — ele respondeu com convicção, saindo do colo de Madara e se sentando ao seu lado, tentando transparecer ao máximo um comportamento maduro e sério._

_Madara aprovou sua movimentação com um aceno leve de cabeça, limpando as lágrimas e pegando o maço de cigarros do seu bolso. Ascendeu um, tragou profundamente e se recompôs ao máximo antes de começar a falar._

_— Yoshiro está doente, muito doente. — sua voz soara rouca, e apesar da informação fazer Izuna se arrepiar dos pés a cabeça e seu coração acelerar consideravelmente, ele se manteve forte e tentou ao máximo não demonstrar seu desespero em suas feições — A probabilidade de Naoki e Hideki estarem com a mesma doença é grande._

_— Mas ele parece bem, Madara-nii. — Izuna disse— Ele só parece estar gripado, não é?_

_Madara sorriu com melancolia, abaixando o rosto e cobrindo os olhos com a mão livre. Depois de dois segundos, voltou à posição ereta de outrora, ainda mantendo a mesma seriedade no olhar._

_— Só que não é gripe Izuna. É uma doença muito, muito... complicada._

_— Que doença é essa? Por favor, me fale! Eu prometo que não vou me desesperar._

_Izuna não sabia se estava falando a verdade, mas iria tentar ao máximo cumprir sua promessa. Madara, apesar de ter percebido a dúvida na afirmação do mais novo, resolveu que deveria sim ser franco com Izuna; ele iria saber cedo ou tarde, de qualquer jeito._

_— Ainda falta confirmar o resultado do exame, mas pelo que Tajima disse a chances de ser isso são... grandes. — Madara prendeu o cigarro entre os lábios e novamente levou as mãos aos braços de Izuna, o acariciando por cima da camiseta de manga comprida — Já ouviu falar de uma doença chamada AIDS?_

_— Não. — ele respondeu com sinceridade, duvidoso, pendendo a cabeça um pouco para a direita e mantendo confusão em seu olhar._

_Madara emitiu um tom de compreensão com a garganta e tentou arranjar uma forma fácil de fazer Izuna associar o nome à doença. Ele achava que esse termo já haveria se disseminado nas escolas, mas pelo visto estava errado. Soltou Izuna mais uma vez, para retirar o cigarro dos lábios e falar mais livremente._

_— Eu acho que já ouviu, apesar de não reconhecer o nome. Até pouco tempo atrás chamavam de peste-gay, ou doença dos 5H (1)._

_Izuna piscou uma vez, duas, três vezes. Encarava Madara com firmeza, se perguntando porque seu irmão estava lhe pregando uma pegadinha numa situação como aquela. Depois de perceber que o outro ficaria em silêncio até que se pronunciasse, ele fez um beicinho de irritação e desviou o olhar._

_— Isso é uma piada sem graça. — ele o censurou, estupefato. Esse seria o tipo de brincadeira que esperaria dos trigêmeos, não de Madara!_

_Sim, Izuna sabia mais ou menos o que era a peste-gay, todo mundo comentava por aí, aparecia no jornal toda hora. Ele sabia que era uma doença fatal que atingia em alguns tipos de pessoas, mas Yoshiro não se enquadrava em nenhum dos cinco grupos "H". Aliás, Izuna tinha certeza que esse tipo de doença não acontecia no seu país, ao menos nunca tinha visto nada a respeito no noticiário. Isso era um problema dos estrangeiros._

_— Não é brincadeira Otouto... — Madara respondeu, franzindo o cenho diante da descrença de Izuna. Não estava esperando por esse tipo de resposta — Pelo que Tajima disse, a mãe de vocês morreu disso._

Ok, agora essa brincadeira já passou dos limites!  _— Izuna pensou, se sentindo ofendido pela afirmação do irmão mais velho._

_— Mamãe morreu de tuberculose! Não fale esse tipo de coisa dela! — esbravejou, se sentindo totalmente irritado, e com razão!_

_Dizer isso que Madara dizia era o mesmo que afirmar que sua mãe era uma prostituta, e ele logicamente se sentiu ofendido por isso, já que os poucos casos da doença em mulheres que ele vira no noticiário estavam sempre associados a mulheres da noite._

_Madara podia ser seu herói em todos os aspectos, mas jamais teria permissão para ofender sua mãe!_

_— Não fique irritado com o que eu disse. — o mais velho pediu, deixando o tom de voz tão suave quanto pôde para acalmar Izuna — Escute o que eu tenho a dizer... Por favor, me prove que você é um adulto e sabe ouvir sem tirar conclusões precipitadas._

_Izuna suspirou fundo e se acalmou, passando as mãos no rosto e contando até dez mentalmente._

_— Ok Madara-nii, fale... — ele disse por fim, preparado para ouvir sem julgamentos o que seu irmão iria lhe revelar._

_E então Madara explicou tudo que sabia sobre a síndrome, em uma linguagem leiga o suficiente para Izuna compreender. Explicou os detalhes que os meios de comunicação não explicitavam, explicou como o governo tentava abafar a verdade sobre a doença para que não gerasse pânico popular. Informou Izuna de que já havia casos de mulheres comuns que contraíram a doença de seus esposos, bem como crianças sem vida sexual, histórico de transfusão ou uso de drogas com diagnostico de infecção. O olhar de Izuna se arregalava a cada nova informação, até que em um determinado momento ele não teve mais dúvida alguma de que Madara estava falando a verdade._

_— Como você sabe de todos esses detalhes? — ele perguntou, com a voz trêmula, ao final da explicação._

_— Eu estou trabalhando com medicações, não especificadamente pra AIDS, mas o assunto percorre todo o laboratório. É o assunto quente do momento, qualquer oportunidade que temos é motivo para troca de informações, porque ao que tudo indica nosso laboratório vai começar pesquisas para uma nova medicação, e alguns farmacêuticos e químicos vão trabalhar nisso._

_Era uma resposta plausível, mas Izuna estava tão assustado com todas as informações que havia esquecido a maneira como Madara estava diretamente envolvido com pesquisas médicas inovadoras. Ele olhou para baixo, para seu próprio colo, fitando suas mãos e dobrando os dedos de leve. Sentiu um pouco de dor, mas agora já não tinha mais certeza se estava doendo porque Madara disse que um dos sintomas era dor nas articulações e ele estava somatizando os sintomas, ou se realmente estava com uma dor física real._

_Ele se sentia muito preocupado naquele instante, mas ainda havia perguntas a serem feitas._

_— Mas como... como eles poderiam se infectar? — ele perguntou, um pouco sem ar, mas ainda lutando para não exibir o seu desespero no tom de voz — Você disse que tem que transmitir com relações sexuais, e eu duvido que qualquer um deles tenha..._

_Madara o interrompeu antes que Izuna continuasse seu questionamento. Não era como se estivesse confortável para falar sobre sexo com o outro naquele momento, ainda mais naquelas circunstâncias._

_— Na verdade esse tipo de transmissão é a única que nos temos certeza, mas há outras. Supõe-se que assim como a transmissão por contato de sangue com sangue em transfusão pode ocorrer, há transmissão com o contato do sangue da mãe. — Izuna não se conteve e cobriu a boca com as mãos, arregalando o olhar e compreendendo o que Madara havia afirmado antes de explicar os detalhes da doença — Essa tese é nova, ainda estão tentando confirmar, mas as pesquisas estão apontando pro fato que isso não é tão impossível assim, já que crianças muito pequenas estão desenvolvendo os sintomas e elas possuem mães portadoras._

_— Mas... — sua voz soou fraca, Izuna pigarreou antes de continuar — Esso significaria que... que você..._

_Madara ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento, cruzando os braços na defensiva._

_— Eu?_

_Izuna pensou rapidamente na melhor forma de explicar sua preocupação, e dentro de instantes se pronunciou:_

_— Se mamãe tinha isso, ela deve ter pego do papai. E papai pode ter passado pra sua mãe também, e você..._

_— Não. — Madara respondeu antes que Izuna se preocupasse ainda mais — Eu não tenho. Fiz exames há alguns meses pra poder trabalhar no laboratório, eles exigiram uma bateria de exames. Além disso, minha mãe e Tajima se relacionaram antes da sua mãe virar namorada do nosso pai, e ele pode ter pegado o vírus depois que eles terminaram._

_— Mas Madara-nii..._

_— Dane-se o Tajima, minha preocupação é com vocês. — Madara respondeu firmemente, apesar de saber que não estava falando a verdade. Sua relação com o pai podia não ser das melhores, mas no fundo ele estava sim um pouco preocupado com a saúde dele. Ainda sim, os irmãos vinham em primeiro lugar, em especial Izuna — E você não desenvolveu nenhum sintoma, mas você é filho da mesma mãe que os trigêmeos. Se o contágio aconteceu da forma que eu estou imaginando, você possui riscos também._

_Izuna ficou sem palavras diante da afirmação de Madara. Não sabia o que pensar, não sabia como começar a agir perante aquela situação. Há poucas horas atrás tudo era extremamente simples e sua preocupação era apenas crescer e ir morar com Madara o mais rápido possível, e subitamente seu mundo virara de ponta cabeça! AIDS? Peste-gay? Na família dele? Nele? Isso era tão surreal, mas tão surreal, que ele nem conseguia medir o seu nível de descrença. Só podia ser um pesadelo cruel, já que era mais fácil ter um bicho papão debaixo de sua cama do que esse tipo de coisa ser verdade._

_Mas ao mesmo tempo em que ele pensava assim, Madara exibia as feições mais sérias e compenetradas do mundo, dando a certeza de que não brincaria com esse tipo de problema. Seus olhos ainda estavam cheios de lágrimas, ele parecia nervoso e preocupado com a resposta de Izuna; de fato, não era uma pegadinha. Céus, Madara nem costumava ter esse tipo de humor lúdico, como ele pôde imaginar que o seu Nii-san brincaria com um assunto dessa magnitude?_

_Então era verdade, e havia uma possibilidade real de ser o diagnostico correto, pois Madara não iria preocupá-lo dessa forma se não tivesse quase certeza de sua tese. Apesar de afirmar que ainda faltava sair o resultado dos exames, alguma coisa que o médico e Tajima disseram para seu irmão deram a completa certeza de que os trigêmeos realmente estavam infectados._

_Izuna pensou durante alguns segundos, sabendo que o que decidisse responder agora seria o teste a ser avaliado por Madara. Se ele agisse como uma criança mimada, Madara não ia mais dividir as informações com ele e passaria a tratá-lo como um pré-adolescente, algo que seria pior do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Portanto, ele se acalmou, pensou um pouco, e falou com a maior quantidade de calma que conseguiu reunir:_

_— E se for? — apesar de sua voz soar um pouco rouca, pareceu firme; ele ficou satisfeito com o tom — E se nós todos tivermos isso? O que vai acontecer?_

_Doeu fazer essa pergunta, bem como cogitar essa possibilidade. Mas ele seria firme, seria um adulto. E se fosse pra morrer, morreria deixando claro para Madara que era digno de ser tratado como um igual... Ele não queria ser lembrado como uma mera criança doente qualquer._

_Madara sorriu, parecia satisfeito com a resposta do irmão. Retirou do maço um novo cigarro, ascendeu, e o entregou para Izuna, que pegou o objeto sem compreender._

_— Se vocês tiverem doentes, eu vou curar vocês. — Madara respondeu sem nem pestanejar, deixando Izuna um pouco atordoado com a resposta._

_— Mas Madara... Não existe uma..._

_— Eu vou curar vocês Izuna. — o primogênito afirmou com uma certeza inabalável — Não duvide da minha capacidade! Se essa sina for real, eu vou largar tudo, absolutamente tudo, e integrar a equipe de pesquisa da síndrome; eu fui convidado, mas não queria me distanciar de vocês e me recusei. Então, se for o caso, eu vou descobrir a cura... ou não me chamo Madara Uchiha._

_Izuna relaxou visivelmente, deixando todos os medos e dúvidas saírem de seu coração. Era verdade, seu irmão era Madara Uchiha! Como ele podia deixar o desespero fazê-lo esquecer de que nada, absolutamente nada, era impossível para aquela pessoa?_

_Madara deu o cigarro para ele como uma prova de que não o via mais como uma criança, de que estava satisfeito com o seu comportamento. Por isso, o garoto levou o fumo aos lábios, inalando-o pela primeira vez e sentindo o gosto da canela. Tossiu um pouco e ouviu a risada de deboche de Madara, mas isso não o fez desistir de tentar: tragou uma segunda vez, e dessa vez pareceu fazer a coisa do jeito certo, pois não tossiu como antes. Madara ainda o observava com cautela, o humor um pouco melhor do que antes, e por isso Izuna sorriu com alegria._

_— Então eu vou aguardar até você me dar a cura, Nii-san! — ele respondeu, totalmente confiante, continuando a fumar o cigarro e se perguntando como Madara podia gostar daquela porcaria._

_Mas se o seu Aniki gostava, algo de bom devia ter ali, né?_

_Apesar das palavras enfáticas, Madara não pode deixar de sentir um leve calafrio. Seria a primeira vez que um desafio do gênero envolveria a vida de pessoas próximas de si. Ou melhor, tudo que ele tinha em sua vida: a sua família e o seu amor. Apesar de nunca ter falhado nas outras ocasiões, a constatação da importância daquela pesquisa o fez sentir uma cobrança particular acima do normal, pois ele sabia que desta vez seria uma questão de vida ou morte._

_Literalmente._

_._

**_x-x-x_ **

_Through the eyes of broken innocence_

_(I'd sell my heart for stones)_

_._

_Através dos olhos da inocência corrompida_

_(Eu venderia meu coração em troca de pedras)_

**_x-x-x_ **

_._

_Izuna tragou fundo e choramingou ao ouvir o telefone tocar, soltando a fumaça de seus pulmões ao voltar sua atenção para a mesinha do telefone._

_Já era mais de meia noite quando Madara ligou, mas Izuna não queria atender a ligação. Ele olhava para o aparelho telefônico com melancolia, sem a vontade suficiente para retirá-lo do gancho de uma vez ou atender o seu irmão e conversar; e olha que já era a terceira tentativa do mais velho. Apesar de saber que poderia ser outra ligação, achava improvável, já que Madara era o único que ligava para aquela casa desde que a crise estourou._

_No fim, era verdade, estavam todos doentes: tanto os trigêmeos, quanto Izuna, apesar dele ainda não desenvolver os sintomas. Tajima também parecia mal e Izuna não tinha dúvidas de que ele também era portador, mas ele se recusava a fazer exames. Na verdade, seu pai se recusava até em tocar no assunto, de modo que foi criado um grande teatro em sua casa, para que todos fingissem que não havia nada de errado acontecendo ali. Izuna costumava pensar que a maior doença daquela família não era o que enfrentavam, e sim aquele silêncio assustador e a falta total de apoio familiar._

_De todo modo, Madara, cumprindo sua promessa, mudou para o departamento de pesquisas do laboratório onde trabalhava assim que o resultado dos exames se mostrou positivo, mas em menos de uma semana recebeu a oportunidade de integrar as pesquisas feitas diretamente pelo Centro de Controle e Prevenção de Doenças (2), nos Estados Unidos. Depois de uma conversa longa com Izuna, ambos concordaram que as pesquisas chegariam a resultados mais satisfatórios lá. Madara aceitou a nova proposta de trabalho e pegou o primeiro vôo na semana seguinte, se mudando de país apenas com uma mala mediana de roupas brancas e guarda-pós; não era como se ele fosse precisar de outra coisa além deste tipo de vestimenta._

_Sim, Madara se foi para longe, mas em sua despedida deixou uma grande dúvida na cabeça de Izuna. Porque, mais uma vez, ele o beijou, e não tão inocente como na outra ocasião._

_Eles não falaram mais sobre essa distorcida relação de irmãos que possuíam, e Izuna tinha medo de tocar no assunto e ouvir algo que não queria ouvir. Sabia que era errado por serem irmãos e serem do mesmo sexo, além de ele ser muito novo para Madara. Sabia que era praticamente uma criança fisicamente, que estava apenas começando a atingir a puberdade e que agora era portador de uma doença terrível, de modo que ele e Madara não poderiam consumar qualquer tipo de relação sem riscos até que a tal cura fosse descoberta. Ele era um "namorado" (ao menos ele gostava de pensar nesse termo) incompleto em todos os sentidos para o primogênito, mas Izuna não pode deixar de criar esperanças._

_Seu Nii-san o ligava todos os dias e, apesar de eventualmente conversar com os trigêmeos, passava ao menos uma hora todas as noites conversando com Izuna. Sempre tocava no assunto das pesquisas e falava mil coisas que o caçula não seria capaz de entender sem formação na área; mas cedo ou tarde mudava de assunto, falando sobre os costumes norte-americanos, sobe as notícias mundiais, sobre como amava Izuna e sentia sua falta. Eles não oficializaram um namoro, eles nem sequer tocavam no assunto, mas Madara agia como se tivessem namorado a distância, principalmente por declarar seu amor há todo momento, algo que não costumava fazer quando eram apenas irmãos._

_Izuna, mesmo sabendo de toda improbabilidade de isto dar certo, agia da mesma forma: se declarava, chorava ao telefone pelas saudades, reclamava da dificuldade que era viver no silêncio fúnebre daquela casa, implorava para que Madara voltasse (e logo dizia para ele não ouvi-lo, pois Madara tinha que continuar as pesquisas)... Mas apesar de todo sofrimento, ele ainda se divertia conversando com o primogênito, ria de suas besteiras, de assuntos que apenas Madara parecia entender, assim como sentia seu coração ficar cada vez mais aquecido com os planos futuros que faziam de morar juntos. Afinal, mesmo depois do balde de água fria, Madara agia como se Izuna fosse sim se curar, e que poderia morar com ele aos 18 anos, e isso lhe causava um irracional sentimento de esperança._

_A esperança, contudo, se mostrou tão inútil quanto aqueles remédios que todos tomavam dia após dia: nada parecia fazê-los se sentir melhor. Não importava que drogas Madara receitasse, nada resolvia a dor nas juntas, a falta de ar, a moleza muscular. Os trigêmeos pioravam mais rapidamente que Izuna, que ainda não exibia sintomas maiores do que resfriados eventuais, talvez por já serem um pouco mais velhos. E apesar do caçula assistir de camarote o definhamento de seus irmãos, ele não tinha a coragem de dizer com todas as letras ao primogênito que isso estava acontecendo._

_Madara não sabia da piora dos irmãos... Izuna não tinha coragem de dizer, muito menos os trigêmeos ou Tajima — que nem admitia o que estava acontecendo. Mas ele devia criar coragem, e ele sabia que não havia mais como fugir._

_O telefone tocava sem parar e o barulho irritava seus ouvidos. Suas mãos tremiam, seu corpo parecia enjoar cada vez mais. As lágrimas? Ele já nem sentia mais, poderia estar chorando, poderia estar totalmente apático; há três dias não se olhava no espelho pra constatar isso. Izuna apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro que carregava consigo pra cima e pra baixo nos últimos tempos; estava nervoso demais até pra fumar._

_Mas ele era um adulto, ou ao menos afirmava ser um adulto. Ele tinha que enfrentar._

_Esticou o braço, ignorando o arrepio que percorreu todo seu corpo, e agarrou o telefone com força. O tirou do gancho, levando ate seu ouvido direito e enrolando o fio do telefone com os dedos da mão esquerda, ouvindo a respiração acelerada de Madara do outro lado da linha, sem anunciar sua presença._

_— Seja sincero comigo. — foi o que Madara disse ao outro lado da linha, sua voz ecoando com a péssima ligação internacional._

_Ele já sabia. Deixar de atender ao telefone foi o suficiente para Madara somar dois mais dois e chegar ao resultado. Izuna suspirou fundo, engolindo um soluço antes de responder com a voz fraca e suave._

_— Sim, Aniki. — ele murmurou, retirando os dedos do fio enrolado do telefone e levando a mão esquerda aos olhos, cobrindo-os. Como desejava não precisar fazer isso, como queria que essas palavras jamais fossem ditas... — Ele está querendo sua presença, Madara-nii._

_Madara ficou quieto por um longo período de tempo, até o ruído de sua respiração cessou. Izuna sabia que, mesmo ele não sendo claro, seu irmão mais velho havia compreendido o significado daquelas palavras._

_— Ele quem?_

_— Hideki._

_— Quanto tempo?_

_— Três dias, no máximo uma semana... — Izuna aguardou um pouco, mas Madara nada disse — Nii-san?_

_O seu irmão mais velho desligou o telefone, e Izuna ouviu a repetitiva nota "lá" soar do aparelho, indicando que não havia mais ninguém na linha. Ele se permitiu deixar um soluço escapar enquanto depositava o aparelho de volta no gancho._

_Madara nunca desligava na sua cara, então ele só podia imaginar o quão devastado seu irmão se encontrava agora. Porque apesar de Izuna estar sofrendo tanto quanto ele com a perda eminente de um de seus irmãos, o primogênito se sentia (erroneamente) responsável por isso, já que até agora não conseguira descobrir a cura. E, de certa forma, as palavras de Izuna no dia que ele recebeu a notícia da provável doença fizeram com que Madara se sentisse responsável por isso._

_— Eu não devia ter dito aquilo... — Izuna murmurou para si mesmo, sentando no chão e agarrando suas pernas, puxando-os para junto de seu peito e descansando o rosto nos joelhos — Eu não devia ter feito ele achar que era o responsável por encontrar essa cura._

_Mas não era sua culpa. Como ele podia imaginar que Madara não conseguiria resolver esse impasse? Céus, Madara nunca falhara! Nunca!_

_E então Izuna percebeu que por mais perfeito que Madara fosse, ele não era Deus. E talvez, apenas talvez, eles realmente estivessem passando por um castigo divino. Ciência nenhuma era mais forte que a justiça divina, não é? Ele era gay afinal de contas, ele gostava do Madara... Deus não devia estar muito feliz._

_Izuna conseguia ouvir os gritos de discussões que provavelmente se transformariam em choros em breves, as vozes de Naoki e Yoshiro soando no quarto ao final do corredor. Notou que seus joelhos estavam cada vez mais e mais úmidos pelas suas próprias lágrimas, ele não conseguia levantar daquele chão e separar a briga dos irmãos._

_Porque a esperança e a força, ao menos naquela noite, pareciam ter desaparecido por completo. E, com ela, toda a sua vontade de existir havia o abandonado._

Talvez seja melhor que eu morra logo e livre Madara desse fardo de uma vez. _— Foi a última coisa que ele pensou antes de se render ao esgotamento mental e adormecer naquele frio gelado, sem se importar nem um pouco com seu próprio bem estar ou saúde._

_Pra que se preocupar com algo que não parecia existir mais?_

_._

**x-x-x**

_Leave it all behind and fade away_

_(To feel your purest blue)_

_._

_Deixe tudo pra trás e aos poucos suma_

_(Para sentir tua tristeza mais pura)_

**x-x-x**

_._

_— Madara-nii, mas o qu... — Izuna não conseguiu terminar sua pergunta, pois Madara cobriu sua boca com a mão, encarando-o de uma maneira que beirava a insanidade._

_— Eu não ligo mais Izuna, que se foda, que se dane! Não me importo que você tem doze anos, não me importo que você tinha que estar descansando e não fazendo essas coisas, pra mim chega! — ele retirou as mãos dos lábios de Izuna, mas continuou silenciando-o com beijos intensos e cálidos, correspondidos com louvor._

_Madara parecia um pouco fora de si (um pouco?), mas Izuna não estava reclamando. Ele só queria entender de onde surgiu aquele comportamento tão... peculiar. Ele o beijava, não daquela maneira suave de antes, mas com possessividade, até mesmo uma carga considerável de desespero, e apesar de não tentar interromper o beijo, o mais novo foi pego totalmente de surpresa pela sensação indescritível que era ter os lábios do seu amado contra o seu daquela forma._

_Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Madara retraiu os lábios poucos segundos para permitir que Izuna respirasse, mas aproveitou o momento de pausa para morder um pouco de força o pescoço do garoto._

_Todo esse comportamento era muito diferente do Madara doce e carinhoso que Izuna conhecia, e apesar de não ser contra a mudança, ele gostaria de receber respostas. Por isso, aproveitou que não estava sendo beijado e respirou para questionar._

_— Não que eu esteja reclamando mas... uh... por quê? — perguntar com a respiração ofegante, enquanto Madara se apressava para tirar sua blusa._

_Izuna tinha a leve impressão de que agiam rápido demais com aquelas... uh... ministrações. Ainda sim, não tinha a mínima intenção de parar. Madara sabia o que fazia, e ele estava curioso para aquele tipo de interação há bastante tempo. Como o próprio primogênito disse: foda-se a idade e limitações físicas, foda-se o momento inoportuno, foda-se tudo!_

_Menos a curiosidade._

_— Eu simplesmente preciso de você agora Izuna, não aguento mais esperar. — ele respondeu, se afastando um pouco para encarar as pupilas dilatadas de prazer do seu irmãozinho, enquanto a aparência de Madara não estava muito diferente — Você tem algo contra? Se você tiver, eu paro._

_— Se você parar eu te mato, Nii-san! — ele respondeu, aproveitando a posição em que se encontrava e levando suas mãos ao traseiro de Madara, puxando-o para baixo e friccionando ambas as virilidades com força. Gemeu alto e adorou a forma como o mais velho suspirou envolto pela luxúria, mordendo sua clavícula com ainda mais força, mas cuidado o suficiente para não fazê-lo sangrar._

_Sangue. É, eles tinham um problema bem grande com essa porcaria de substância. Izuna adoraria não precisar se preocupar com isso e ter um sexo sem qualquer tipo de dor de cabeça com Madara, mas do jeito que sua saúde se encontrava, ele não podia esquecer de certos detalhes essenciais._

_— Você tem camisinha? — perguntou, deixando escapar um gemido suave de sua garganta ao sentir os dentes de Madara percorrerem toda extensão de seu pescoço até seu queixo, finalizando o rastro de mordidas com um beijo suave._

_Apesar de toda excitação, Madara compreendeu a pergunta e esticou a mão para trás de seu corpo, agarrando o pulso de Izuna e forçando-o a mão do garoto a entrar no seu bolso traseiro. Izuna sentiu que havia um pacote dentro do bolso de Madara e o agarrou, trazendo-o para seu campo de visão, se esforçando para conseguir inspecionar o objeto enquanto o mais velho não lhe dava um minuto de folga._

_Com certa dificuldade compreendeu que se tratava de dois pacotes de camisinhas, cada um com seis preservativos; Izuna sentiu seu rosto esquentar de vergonha, mas seu sangue ferveu pelo desejo. Madara certamente estava preparado praquela noite._

_O mais velho, percebendo a maneira como o rosto de Izuna corava, se afastou um pouco riu baixinho, mordendo a ponta do nariz do garoto._

_— A intenção é não te deixar sair dessa cama esse fim de semana. — Madara respondeu com um sussurro, mantendo um sorriso sacana no canto da boca — Se é pra abusar de uma vez, vou fazer isso o máximo de vezes que que você permitir, Otouto._

_O caçula imitou seu sorriso impúdico, se sentindo verdadeiramente feliz depois de tanto tempo de miséria. Iria dormir com Madara, com o seu amor, e ele não tinha a mínima intenção de tratá-lo como uma boneca de porcelana: estava abstraindo sua idade física e as suas limitações, tratando-o como o adulto que ele gostaria de ser tratado. Izuna era um garoto de doze anos, e apesar de ter uma mente mais avançada para aquela idade, os hormônios e a curiosidade o atingiam como para qualquer garoto na puberdade._

_Ah... como ele queria não levantar daquela cama, nunca mais!_

_Nada, absolutamente nada, poderia destruir o seu humor naquele dia; ou ao menos era isso que ele imaginava ao deixar de lado todas as preocupações e permitir que o instinto e paixão tomassem conta de seu corpo e sua alma pelas horas que se seguiram._

_._

**_x-x-x_ **

_I can feel your purest blue, for you I must be strong_

_(For I don't know right from wrong)_

_._

_Eu posso sentir tua tristeza mais pura, por ti eu devo ser forte_

_(Por eu não saber diferenciar o certo do errado)_

**_x-x-x_ **

_._

_Mas, infelizmente, suas perspectivas estavam erradas._

_Izuna realmente tivera as horas mais felizes de sua vida naquela cama. Madara o tratou como ele gostaria de ser tratado, não julgou seus desejos, não faltou com respeito em nenhum momento. Eles consumaram uma relação que há muito tempo implorava pra ser consumada, e Izuna não tinha uma reclamação sequer a fazer. Mas, assim que a euforia do sexo (e, céus, como é bom essa coisa de sexo!) passou, Izuna pode refletir um pouco mais._

_Madara dormiu rápido, pois realmente se esforçara naquela noite para que pudessem transar tantas vezes numa deitada só, mas o caçula ainda tinha um pouco de fôlego e muita preocupação para dormir com calma._

_Ele se levantou e revistou uma a uma as camisinhas utilizadas, para ver se encontrava algum furo. Estava preocupado com Madara, e no meio do desespero para finalmente fazer amor com ele esqueceu-se de que o risco não era zero, aquela porcaria ainda podia furar. Mas apesar de toda a afobação da primeira rodada de sexo, não havia nenhum furo no preservativo — nem nos outros, utilizados nas rodadas mais... suaves e românticas (até Izuna se enfezar com isso e exigir algo mais intenso). Izuna conteve um sorriso, quem diria que logo na primeira vez iriam conseguir fazer tantas vezes? (3)_

_Relaxou um pouco, aproveitando que estava com todos os preservativos usados em mãos caminhou ate o banheiro da quitinete do irmão para jogá-los fora. Lavou as mãos, o rosto, e decidiu voltar logo pra cama. De que adiantava um dia inteiro de sexo sem aproveitar pra dormir juntinho com Madara depois de tanto tempo sonhando com isso?_

_No meio do caminho, no entanto, Izuna encontrou uma caderneta de trabalho de Madara, jogada de qualquer jeito no balcão da entrada. Um pouco relutante e com sentimentos contraditórios, abriu e leu as primeiras páginas, tentando ver se descobria algo sobre as pesquisas que Madara andava fazendo (e evitando ao máximo conversar com Izuna sobre o assunto, por algum motivo). Não entendeu absolutamente nada do que estava escrito e por isso desistiu de bisbilhotar, colocando-a de volta na superfície._

_Todavia, por causa da sua afobação, errou o balcão e deixou a caderneta cair com tudo no chão, e alguns papeis escaparam de seu interior. Xingando baixinho, Izuna se ajoelhou no chão para arrumar a bagunça, mas em meio a este processo algo chamou sua atenção. Um bilhete simples, sem muitas palavras, mas o suficiente pra fazê-lo compreender o comportamento afobado de Madara._

**"Dr. Uchiha,**

**O resultado das amostras não foi satisfatório. Não tivemos sucesso com a última biopsia de Izuna Uchiha, muito menos com a de Yoshiro Uchiha. Devido aos resultados negativos, estamos encerrando as pesquisas envolvendo tais amostras. A equipe médica recomenda encarecidamente que o senhor deixe suas incitações particulares de lado e retome o foco da pesquisa. Não podemos deixar que seus problemas particulares influenciem na efetividade dos nossos estudos."**

_O bilhete estava assinado, mas Izuna deixou-o cair de suas mãos antes de conferir quem o enviara. Ele não dava a mínima pra quem mandou aquele bilhete, e sim para o seu conteúdo: era praticamente o atestado de óbito, tanto de Yoshiro, quanto dele._

_Tremendo violentamente, Izuna permaneceu no chão por alguns minutos, chorando baixinho e se esquecendo de tudo ao seu redor. O restinho de esperança, aquela sombra de positividade que às vezes aparecia quando Madara lhe falava palavras reconfortantes foi arrancada de uma vez por todas do seu coração. Ele não achava que fosse sobreviver, não depois de perder o apoio das pesquisas; se estavam descartando suas amostras, significava que todo o seu corpo já estava comprometido, procurariam cobaias mais saudáveis para as novas tentativas de cura._

_Por quanto tempo ele ficou sentado naquele chão era difícil saber, mas foi trazido de volta a si ao ser carregado no colo subitamente, colocado de volta na cama e envolto pelos lençóis já aquecidos pelo corpo de Madara. Seu irmão nada disse, provavelmente chegou a perceber o bilhete quando tirou Izuna do chão, compreendendo o motivo do choro. Deitou-se ao seu lado e virou o corpo de Izuna para que ficasse cara a cara consigo, e iniciou uma carícia em sua silhueta, afetuosa e delicada._

_— Vamos voltar pra casa. — Izuna pediu a Madara com a voz rouca pelo choro compulsivo; Madara respondeu com um aceno negativo de cabeça — Madara, por favor... Nosso pai precisa da gente, seria burrice continuar aqui sem poder participar das pesquisas._

_Pois era por isso que Izuna havia visitado Madara nos Estados Unidos._

_A estadia deles foi divertida, Izuna estava feliz ali, apesar de se sentir um pouco egoísta por saber que boa parte desta felicidade advinha não apenas do carinho de Madara, mas também por ter se distanciado do clima pesado de casa por algumas semanas. Era tudo maravilhoso, tirando a tensão sexual que ocorreu durante todos esses dias até aquela noite. De certo, Madara já estava percebendo que talvez ele morresse antes de adquirir a idade legal para que pudessem manter relações sexuais; por isso sucumbiu._

_Mas agora, ao saber que já era praticamente um garoto morto, ele queria voltar para casa e dar certo conforto aos seus familiares — dar uma utilidade na sua existência rápida e praticamente inútil de vida._

_O primogênito, todavia, não parecia pensar como ele._

_— Eu já consegui um lugar novo pra continuar os estudos, é um laboratório sem fiscalização, clandestino, mas pagam bem e possuem interesse em investir na minha pesquisa. Eles prometeram que vão deixar usar as amostras de quem eu quiser e..._

_— Madara, meu amor. — Izuna o chamou de amor, algo que nunca fizera até então. Madara se calou abruptamente, tomando a mão de Izuna com a sua e levando-a para os lábios, beijando com devoção enquanto mantinha a troca de olhar penetrante. Izuna suspirou fundo, limpou as lágrimas com a outra mão e voltou a falar — Você não é Deus, então aceite a naturalidade das coisas... Nós podemos ter os meses finais mais felizes se você vir pra casa comigo e ficar do meu lado até eu morrer._

_— E você acha que é isso que Deus quer Izuna? — ele perguntou, exibindo feições um pouco irritadas agora — Deus não existe! Se existe alguém próximo de Deus somos nós, os cientistas, que mudamos o curso da história da humanidade. Eu sou Deus! Eu sou aquele que vai descobrir a cura pra essa porcaria._

_— Madara, por favor!_

_— Chega Izuna. Chega! É por isso que eu não estou mais contando as coisas pra você. — ele o censurou, soltando o corpo de Izuna por completo e virando para o outro lado da cama, dando-lhe as costas — Eu gostaria que você tivesse mais fé em mim!_

_— Eu tenho fé em você Nii-san! — o garoto respondeu, também virando de costas para o outro, emocionalmente esgotado para tentar fazer as pazes com Madara naquele momento — Mas você não é Deus, e só Deus faz milagres. Eu não exijo um milagre de você, queria que você não exigisse de si também. Eu só quero ser feliz contigo enquanto posso!_

_Madara ainda ficou enfezado por alguns minutos, mas depois de um tempo cedeu, virando-se na cama e abraçando Izuna lateralmente. Beijou seus cabelos e seu pescoço, gostando de sentir o cheiro dele misturado ao seu por causa das "atividades" de algum tempo atrás. Não tinha porque brigar com Izuna por isso, ele decidiu. Principalmente não depois das horas maravilhosas que passaram juntos._

_Quase quarenta minutos depois, quando Madara pensava que Izuna já havia adormecido, ele falou baixinho em seu ouvido:_

_— Se ser Deus pra você é driblar a morte, vou fazer você me chamar de Deus daqui um tempo... (4)_

_Mas Izuna não estava dormindo e ouviu a afirmação. Riu baixinho, deixando Madara um pouco surpreso por ele ainda estar acordado._

_— Nem se você conseguir isso Madara-nii... — ele sussurrou em resposta — Eu nunca vou te chamar de Deus. Você é meu amor, não Deus..._

_— Vai me chamar do que então?_

_— De meu herói... — Izuna respondeu com sonolência, praticamente se rendendo ao mundo dos sonhos. Madara ficou satisfeito com a resposta, beijou seu ombro e o puxou para mais perto._

_O garoto já estava ficando grogue de sono e a preocupação e medo da morte esvaiam da sua mente. O corpo nu de Madara contra as suas costas lhe dava uma sensação indescritível de proteção, de modo que ele conseguia relaxar. Todavia, segundos antes de adormecer, ele conseguiu ouvir a resposta suave e levemente lúdica de seu irmão:_

_— Veremos._

_E, depois disso, os dois se permitiram algumas horas de descanso longe da realidade, desesperos, e picuinhas._

_._

**_x-x-x_ **

_Did you ever wonder why they all have gone away?_

_Did you ever realize that nothing changes, everything stays the same?_

_._

_Já se perguntou por que todos eles se foram?_

_Já percebeu que nada muda,tudo fica igual?_

**_x-x-x_ **

_._

_— Meu amor..._

_Izuna levantou o rosto, respirando profundamente na tentativa de conter o choro enquanto enxugava as lágrimas na manga de seu moletom pesado de inverno e apagava seu oitavo cigarro daquele dia. Mal conseguia enxergar Madara, apesar de saber que ele estava esperando calmamente que seu autocontrole retomasse._

_Se existiu um momento totalmente difícil em sua vida, com certeza foram os últimos dias. A perda de Hideki há uns meses atrás foi difícil, dolorosa, horrível; Izuna achou que nunca mais se sentiria dessa forma em sua vida, ele praticamente desejou morrer antes dos seus demais familiares._

_Mas apesar das constantes pioras e melhoras de Naoki, a última piora foi muito intensa, de modo que ele ficou ainda mais doente do que Yoshiro estava (e Yoshiro era sempre o gêmeo que mais adoecia). Naoki faleceu há uma semana e toda dor da perda de Hideki voltou em dobro._

_A situação por si só já era difícil, mas pra Yoshiro foi totalmente insuportável. Há pouco mais de três dias, ele havia tirado a própria vida, desistindo de lutar e desejando se encontrar com seus irmãos. Foi uma morte planejada, uma overdose de medicamento; foi cruel contra os seus familiares que ainda viviam lutando contra o fim, foi uma covardia. Izuna sentiu mais raiva do que tristeza inicialmente, e não quis nem ler a carta de despedida que Yoshiro o deixou._

_Madara sofreu mais do que todos, ou ao menos era isso que Izuna acreditava até se dar conta da piora considerável do estado de saúde do pai. Aparentemente, perder dois filhos em uma semana não fez nada bem para a mente de Tajima, e aos poucos uma simples gripe foi progredindo de um jeito tão surreal que Izuna sentia vontade de gargalhar se não fosse trágico. Seu pai estava no leito da morte também, sem forças pra continuar._

_Ninguém parecia pensar no quanto Madara estava se esforçando pra descobrir a cura, ninguém conseguia sair um minuto de seu egoísmo pra perceber o quão sozinho estavam deixando-os ao desistirem de viver dessa forma! Ninguém estava pensando nele e em Madara, o que demonstrava que no fim das contas eles só tinham um ao outro mesmo! Estavam cercados de ingratos, foram tarde!_

_E apesar da raiva crescer progressivamente, Izuna ainda tinha inconstantes estados emocionais, que beiravam a uma depressão profunda ou uma euforia desmedida._

_Izuna chorava muito nos últimos dias: de raiva, de ódio, de medo, de tristeza, de rancor. Em outros momentos, ficava totalmente sexual, procurando Madara apenas para liberar suas tensões, não perdendo tempo sequer para conversar um pouco com o irmão. Em outros, comia sem parar para diminuir a tristeza, e só não havia ganhado peso nesses dias por causa do HIV, ou por causa dos rompantes de vômito que tinha depois de descontrolar-se dessa forma._

_Às vezes Izuna queria amaldiçoar Yoshiro e Tajima, em outros momentos rezava pela alma de todos os irmãos falecidos, de seu pai, e de sua mãe (que apesar de ter morrido há tanto tempo parecia que as novas mortes tinham ajudado o renascer a dor da perda de sua progenitora). Madara não censurava suas condutas, apesar de não gostar dessa devoção que Izuna tinha para Deus, nem brigava com ele pela escala de ódio e instabilidade crescente._

_Se Madara entendia ou não o seu comportamento, era difícil saber. Mas o mais velho ainda trazia comida para ele e fazia os exames de rotina, e Izuna estava tão cansado de tudo que nem discutia. Não trocavam palavras, mas agora o mais velho o chamava, e Izuna sabia que algo sério havia acontecido para ele se anunciar depois de tanto tempo em silêncio._

_O seu único irmão vivo caminhou até o caçula, ajudando-o com as lágrimas ao beijar seu rosto, sugando cada gota com os lábios rachados pelo descuido com a saúde (Madara estava tão preocupado em cuidar dos outros, que mal preocupava consigo mesmo). Izuna considerou o gesto reconfortante, pois seu Nii-san não agia desta forma desde o mês passado e só naquele momento Izuna percebeu o quanto sentia falta dele para algo além do sexo. O abraçou e puxou para si, dando um beijinho suave em seus lábios._

_— Bem vindo de volta. — Madara sussurrou baixinho, acariciando o rosto do irmão. Izuna não sorriu, nem riu, mas reagiu com um aceno de cabeça, e o mais velho teve a certeza de que isso já era uma evolução — Tajima quer falar com você._

_— Comigo? — Izuna questionou com a voz fanha de tanto chorar, e Madara não tinha humor para tirar sarro disso no momento._

_— Sim. Nós acabamos de conversar, assuntos importantes. Agora ele quer falar com você._

_— Ele... está..._

_— Não. — Madara murmurou, temendo que Izuna pensasse no pior e tivesse mais uma crise emocional — Mas ele quer conversar alguns assuntos enquanto está com lucidez e saúde o suficiente pra ficar do seu lado. Você sabe que se ele ficar doente demais, eu vou ter que proibir você de entrar no quarto pra não pegar nada dele... não sabe?_

_Izuna detestava essa parte da síndrome, mas compreendia a preocupação de Madara. Ele estava tentando mantê-lo vivo, e se ele pegasse alguma enfermidade forte de Tajima dificilmente conseguiria sarar nas condições em que estava._

_— Você sabe sobre o que ele quer conversar?_

_— Eu imagino Izuna, você não tem sido muito discreto nos últimos dias, não é?_

_O caçula abaixou o olhar, se sentindo um pouco envergonhado. Era verdade, ele não estava mais fazendo questão alguma de esconder a relação que tinha com Madara, e o mais velho preferia não censurá-lo, talvez pelo medo de piorar seus rompantes. Tajima podia estar doente e delirando de febre na maior parte dos seus dias, mas ele ainda não estava morto. Seria impossível não compreender o tipo de relação que seus dois filhos possuíam em uma moradia com paredes tão finas..._

_— Apenas escute o que ele tem a dizer e tente reconfortá-lo. — Madara falou baixinho, puxando o irmão pela mão para que se levantasse da cama — Nós sabemos o que sentimos um pelo outro, mas ele nunca vai entender. Perdoe a ignorância dele e o dê algum conforto._

_— Como o que?_

_— Negue. — Madara instruiu com seriedade._

_— Ele não vai acreditar, Nii-san..._

_— Mas ele vai morrer na dúvida, o que é melhor do que morrer no desgosto eterno._

_Izuna concordou com um aceno de cabeça, entendendo a mentalidade de seu irmão. Calçou as pantufas que estavam perto da cama, deu um beijo suave nos lábios de Madara e saiu do quarto. Iria enfrentar esta sina de uma vez, já estavam a meses escondendo tudo e, pelo jeito, seria demais esperar que o segredo nunca fosse revelado._

_Os aposentos de Tajima pareciam mais uma enfermaria do que o seu quarto de outrora. Madara havia retirado até o armário para abrir espaço para os aparelhos hospitalares, apesar de estar bem evidente que a disposição do quarto não continuaria assim por muito tempo..._

_— Oi papai. — Izuna se pronunciou, aproximando-se da cama._

_A enfermeira contratada desde a morte de Hideki, que agora cuidava durante boa parte do dia de Tajima (revesando com Madara), aproximou-se de Izuna e estendeu para ele uma máscara descartável. Girando os olhos por aquela precaução ridícula (duvidava que aquela porcaria o deixaria a salvo das doenças que seu pai tinha), ele pegou a máscara e a colocou em seu rosto, enquanto a enfermeira o oferecia um sorriso suave, antes de se retirar do quarto e dar privacidade para a conversa de pai e filho._

_Tajima estava ainda pior do que no dia anterior, mas conseguiu juntar forças para chamar Izuna para que se aproximasse da cama com um gesto suave de cabeça. Ele realizou o pedido e se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama, segurando a mão de seu pai e aguardando as palavras que logo viriam._

_O mais velho tossiu algumas vezes, mas conseguiu recuperar o fôlego para falar em um tom de voz quase mediano:_

_— Izuna, meu caçula, eu quero te pedir perdão._

_Ok, isso era um pouco diferente do que as palavras de sabedoria sobre os malefícios do incesto que ele estava esperando. Perdão? Tajima Uchiha, o homem mais orgulhoso da face da terra estava lhe pedindo perdão?_

_— Papai, você não prec..._

_— Eu preciso. — ele o interrompeu, tendo mais uma crise de tosse em seguida. Izuna aguardou pacientemente — Eu agi com muito rigor com você, com os trigêmeos, e principalmente com Madara. Eu transmiti erros meus a vocês, os castiguei porque os culpei pelos erros que eu mesmo cometi._

_— O que quer dizer?_

_— Madara está ciente do local onde o testamento está, e lá tem muitas respostas para várias perguntas que eu agora não teria forças para responder. — Tajima olhou para Izuna com melancolia, conseguindo apertar a mão de seu filho de leve, e este retribuiu o toque com força — Eu só quero o seu perdão, meu filho. Eu não consegui ficar forte pra te acompanhar até o fim, eu fugi do problema mais uma vez. Eu fui um covarde, e como um covarde eu tenho medo de morrer sem o seu perdão._

_— É lógico, é lógico que te perdôo pai! — Izuna respondeu, sentindo que as lágrimas de antes voltavam a embaçar sua visão. Droga, seu pai o pegou desprevenido com toda essa conversa!_

_O mais velho fechou os olhos por longos minutos, respirando ruidosamente, aparentando bem mais relaxado do que antes. Parecia estar tentando dormir, e Izuna se debateu durante este tempo se deveria sair do quarto ou não, conseguindo se controlar o suficiente para piscar as lágrimas sem derramá-las. Quando optou por se retirar, ouviu o pai chamá-lo mais uma vez._

_— Izuna, eu quero aproveitar esse momento pra te dar um conselho, um conselho que vai ser útil pro seu restante de vida. Não é um conselho como antes eu dava, porque agora nós sabemos que você não vai mais poder ser o filho genial nos estudos que eu sempre quis... não por muito tempo._

_— Não fale isso. Madara vai achar a cura e..._

_— Nem você acredita mais nisso Izuna. — Tajima falou baixinho, abrindo os olhos e encarando-o com seriedade — Madara não está aqui pra você adotar esse discurso otimista. Madara não é Deus, e você sabe disso._

_Izuna sabia, e sentiu seu coração se contrair com aquelas palavras. Era verdade, Madara não era Deus, isso era uma certeza que ele tinha, ele só não sabia que seu pai havia percebido a mesma coisa. O caso de sua família era do tipo que apenas um milagre daria conta, e Madara não podia realizar um milagre. Tajima entendia algo que Madara parecia jamais entender._

_— O que eu faço pai? — Izuna questionou, verdadeiramente apavorado naquela altura do campeonato, deixando seu maior medo evidente do seu tom de voz — Madara não aceita que eu vou morrer, ele vai definhar quando isso acontecer, ele..._

_— Shii, escute Izuna. — Tajima murmurou, chamando-o para perto novamente com um aceno de mão comedido — Madara está doente também._

_— Doente? Mas..._

_— Não como nós. Ele está doente por você, e está te deixando doente por ele também._

_Izuna fez uma careta naquele momento, compreendendo as palavras do pai. Era cedo demais para comemorar a ausência do discurso sobre incesto, não era? O que deveria fazer? Negar, como Madara havia instruído? Não parecia uma conduta efetiva, Tajima não parecia ter dúvidas do que falava..._

_— Eu o amo. — ele decidiu admitir, porque negar não ajudaria em nada — Mais que tudo. E nada que o senhor falar agora vai mudar os meus sentimentos._

_Tajima suspirou baixinho, deixando um sorriso brotar seus lábios mesmo com toda dor que sentia. Talvez, para ele, ainda fosse difícil compreender que o comportado Izuna tinha seus breves momentos de rebeldia._

_— Eu sei. — ele respondeu, fracamente, não parecendo irritado com a confissão do pecado de Izuna — Eu vejo no olhar de vocês, desde que eram criancinhas. Isso talvez seja culpa minha, talvez toda a minha distorção como figura paterna tenha causado esse vício que vocês criaram um pelo outro. Amar, Izuna, não significa que sempre trará algo bom._

_— Mas..._

_— Por amor, eu cometi muitos erros na minha vida. Por amor, Madara e você estão cometendo pecados imensuráveis. — Izuna ia interromper o pai para se defender, mas Tajima o calou com um novo ataque de tosse, o qual durou pouco desta vez — Mas eu não estou aqui pra julgá-los. Eu só quero te dizer uma coisa._

_Sem julgamentos? Isso era uma surpresa._

_— Diga. — o garoto falou, curioso em ouvir palavras do pai._

_— Dizem que o amor puro nunca acaba, apenas se transforma. Se Madara te amar desta maneira pura, ele vai compreender sua morte depois do período de luto necessário para ele. Se ele não compreender e o amor não se transformar, significa que não era um amor puro e eu estava certo: é uma obsessão._

_Izuna nunca havia encarado o que Madara sentia por ele, ou vice versa, como uma obsessão. A palavra soava ruim em seus ouvidos e ele não gostava de aceitar essa possibilidade; mas para o bem do pai, ele daria corda para aquela conversa._

_—E se for a segunda opção?_

_— Se for a segunda, meu filho, é problema do Madara. Não se martirize por algo que você não poderá mudar, apenas por aquilo que está no seu alcance. Tente assegurar Madara de que você aceita a morte como algo natural, e que você gostaria que ele aceite isso também._

_Izuna assentiu, se sentindo mais leve com as palavras de seu pai. Era algo a se pensar, talvez fosse bom começar a convencer o Madara de que isso iria acontecer cedo ou tarde._

_— Eu... eu não quero morrer. Mas eu aceito, sim, eu aceito a natureza. — ele respondeu seu progenitor, sentindo que ele ansiava por uma resposta sobre o assunto._

_Tajima fechou os olhos, aparentemente muito mais calmo, suspirando fundo antes de falar suas palavras finais e dar aquela conversa por encerrada._

_— Então, se você quer fazer algo pelo seu irmão em vida, apenas faça com que ele aceite também. Se ele não aceitar, apenas tenha a paz de que você fez tudo que podia ser feito. E depois, no outro mundo, Deus julgará o pecado incestuoso de vocês dois. De qualquer forma, assim como você me perdoa, eu perdôo vocês... Vocês sempre serão meus filhos, por pior pai que eu tenha sido em vida._

_Izuna, apesar de amar muito seu pai, não sabia exatamente o que devia dizer diante daquela declaração. Optou, portanto, para ficar ao seu lado até que ele adormecesse, refletindo sobre os assuntos que acabaram de discutir._

_._

**_x-x-x_ **

_I will lay the gentle hands in your controlling gaze_

_I will be your servant through your darkest days_

_I will make the sacrifice and change just for you_

_I will dive into the essence of your purest blue_

_._

_Eu pousarei mãos gentis no teu olhar controlador_

_Serei teu servo através de teus dias mais escuros_

_Farei o sacrifício e mudarei só por ti_

_Mergulharei na essência de tua tristeza mais pura_

**_x-x-x_ **

_._

_Izuna despertou com um ruído suave de click da maçaneta, mas estava com preguiça demais para abrir os olhos no momento e queria voltar a dormir. Provavelmente Madara estava saindo do seu quarto pra falar com algum médico, portanto não havia motivos para despertar. Humm... talvez fosse uma boa ideia pedir pra Madara buscar um cigarro quando retornasse, mas a preguiça de chamá-lo era maior._

_Estava com uma crise de saúde, princípio de pneumonia. Não era nada do nível que os irmãos costumavam ter, mas Madara andava superprotetor demais, obrigando-o a ficar internado até melhorar o suficiente e não deixando que ele fumasse com a mesma frequência que antes. Apesar de ele detestar ficar no hospital, entendia a preocupação de Madara e aceitava sem discutir as condições, aguentando até o seu limite antes de requisitar o tabaco._

_Izuna estava triste e desmotivado desde a morte de Tajima há poucas semanas, mas ao menos conseguiu se despedir do pai com certa dignidade depois da última conversa, o que lhe deu um conforto. Madara, inclusive, parecia ter feito as pazes em definitivo com o pai antes do fim, o que também deixou o mais novo satisfeito. Ainda sim, estava mais uma vez em luto (luto este que parecia eterno) e o único conforto que tinha disso tudo é que ele seria o próximo. Não precisaria mais presenciar a morte de seus parentes, sua hora estava chegando; ele podia sentir._

_Izuna pensava bastante a respeito de sua última conversa séria com seu pai, e nas orientações que ele lhe dera pros últimos meses de sua vida. Estava se perguntando se tentar convencer Madara do inevitável seria o correto a se fazer, ainda mais depois que os dois abriram o testamento e se deram conta de um fato inédito e inovador: eles possuíam um irmão mais velho, irmão jamais mencionado para Izuna. Já para Madara... bom, ele não tinha certeza se Madara sabia a respeito da identidade do irmão; Madara parecia tão cheio de mistérios ultimamente._

_Ele se chamava Fugaku Uchiha, e era um pouco mais velho do que Madara. A informação, apesar de chocar Izuna (ele jamais esperou que seu pai tivesse outro filho, ou que escondesse a existência dele), lhe deu um pouco de esperança. Se Madara se entendesse com esse tal de Fugaku, ele não ficaria sozinho após sua morte. Seria ótimo! Ele ainda teria uma família, teria um irmão, um conforto neste mundo cruel._

_Mas Madara não queria tocar muito no assunto, esquivando-se dele toda vez que Izuna mencionava Fugaku. Por causa disso, o garoto não sabia direito se Madara realmente desconhecia a existência deste irmão perdido, mas sabia que cedo ou tarde a partilha do testamento se iniciaria e os dois teriam que se encontrar para a divisão de bens; Izuna torcia para estar um pouco saudável para poder ir nesta reunião._

_De todo modo, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ouvir uma voz soar em alto e bom som na entrada do quarto, o que surpreendeu Izuna, pois acreditava estar sozinho no momento._

_— Madara Uchiha? — era uma voz desconhecida, que questionou num tom suave, fazendo com que Izuna se sentisse bem mais acordado. Um estranho estava em seu quarto e chamava pelo seu irmão, que parecia ainda estar presente. Ele compreendeu: o barulho de porta se abrindo e o click da maçaneta não eram um indicativo de que Madara se retirara; era a evidência de que eles tinham companhia._

_Certo, Izuna ainda gostaria de morrer com certa dignidade e manter longe o comportamento infantil, mas Madara andava dificultando muito as coisas desde que ele começou a ter crises: não dizia mais como estava as pesquisas, não falava sobre tratamentos, nem qualquer assunto relacionado à AIDS. Ele estava lhe dando o silêncio que sua família realizava quando vivos, e isso estava acabando com sua paciência._

_Izuna se sentia injustiçado. Afinal, ele lutou tanto para ser digno de ouvir a verdade de Madara e agora o seu irmão simplesmente estava escondendo tudo dele de novo! Isso não era justo! E se Madara queria brincar de injustiças, ele podia muito bem participar desse joguinho._

_Por isso ele tomou a decisão de não anunciar seu despertar. Não havia outro jeito de lidar com o silêncio de Madara, ele simplesmente estava buscando o que era justo; não era bisbilhotar, era? De qualquer forma, ele manteve os olhos fechados e os ouvidos atentos, prestando atenção em cada palavrinha proferida._

_— Sim, eu sou Madara Uchiha. — ouviu seu irmão responder, bem como o ruído de alguém caminhando até a porta; decerto Madara se levantara para cumprimentar o visitante._

_Izuna aproveitou que os dois estavam longe e espiou pelos olhos semicerrados. Percebeu, para a sua alegria, que se encontrava em uma posição muitíssimo privilegiada: seu rosto estava virado para a janela, e ao lado dela havia um armário de vidro que refletia os dois presentes de uma maneira bastante nítida, Izuna conseguiria espiar!_

_O visitante era, definitivamente, muito parecido com Tajima, e essa simples constatação fez seu coração bater mais forte. Possuía o mesmo olhar, o mesmo formato do rosto, apesar do cabelo ser um pouco diferente. Izuna quase pôs tudo a perder e fez um ruído de surpresa, mas conseguiu se refrear a tempo, entendendo quem era o estranho visitante antes mesmo de ele se apresentar._

_— Olá, eu sou..._

_— Fugaku Uchiha. Eu estava te esperando. — Madara falou, confirmando as suspeitas de Izuna._

_Sim, o homem, que aparentava ser apenas alguns anos mais velho do que Madara, só podia ser Fugaku Uchiha. Mas porque Fugaku estaria ali, no seu quarto de hospital? Izuna acreditava que Madara e Fugaku só conversariam pra discutir a partilha da herança, que nem era tão grande assim. Mas ali estava ele, sem advogados, e aparentemente em um encontro combinado._

_O que estava acontecendo?_

_— Este é o garoto Izuna? — Fugaku perguntou, virando o rosto em direção do caçula. Izuna não se incomodou em fechar os olhos, pois do ângulo que eles estavam não conseguiriam ver que estava acordado, nem mesmo pelo reflexo._

_— Sim, ele é o filho mais novo do Tajima, do último "casamento"._

_— Vejo que você também não tinha uma relação muito boa com Tajima. — Fugaku comentou com apatia, Madara deu de ombros._

_— Tínhamos uma relação complicada... — Madara respondeu com sinceridade, talvez um pouco tristonho — Mas acho que nos entendemos um pouco melhor no fim da vida dele._

_— Compreendo. — Fugaku respondeu, sua voz soando um pouco ressentida. De certo, mesmo com toda relação complicada que Madara e Tajima tinham, a relação que Fugaku tinha com o pai não devia ser muito melhor, se não pior. Ele sequer foi ao velório... — Você mencionou que queria falar a sós, o menino pode acordar._

_— Ele não vai acordar. Ele está sobre o efeito de medicamentos fortes, vai dormir por algumas horas. Podemos conversar sem problemas._

Oh, então era isso. _— Izuna finalmente constatou pra que servia o comprimido que ele deixou de tomar depois de sua última refeição: era um sedativo. Maldito Nii-san! Só esperava que Madara não inventasse de olhar pra bandeja depositada na mesinha do canto do quarto, porque se ele visse o comprimido saberia que Izuna não estava dopado coisíssima nenhuma._

_— Então diga sobre quais negócios pretende tratar. — Fugaku falou com impaciência, cruzando os braços e deixando claro que não estava confortável naquele lugar._

_— Eu acho que se discutirmos nossos assuntos com calma, chegaremos a um acordo que pode beneficiar tanto a mim quanto a você. — Madara respondeu com educação, mas por algum motivo Fugaku pareceu interpretar aquelas palavras como uma afronta._

_— Amigo, olha, eu sei que não nos conhecemos e tudo mais, mas eu não pretendo abrir mão da minha parte da herança. É justo, é de sangue, e eu estou precisando de dinheiro. Eu sei os meus direitos, sei que um pouco do que era de Tajima é meu, apesar de ele ter deixado mais para o Izuna no testamento e..._

_— Eu não tenho a mínima intenção de tirar esse dinheiro de você, muito pelo contrário: eu abro mão da minha parte da herança, se você me ajudar. E eu tenho mais dinheiro para oferecer a você, caso coopere._

_Izuna se sentia curioso com aquelas palavras, não entendendo onde Madara queria chegar com aquele acordo. Concentrou-se bastante para manter sua presença despercebida, e seus ouvidos atentos._

_— Isso me interessa. — Fugaku respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, apesar de manter o olhar desconfiado a postos — Mas o que você iria ganhar perdendo esse dinheiro?_

_— Eu não ligo pra dinheiro. — Madara respondeu com sinceridade. Izuna sabia muito bem que Madara nunca foi do tipo materialista, ao contrario de Tajima e os trigêmeos — Eu quero curar meu Otouto... Izuna ainda tem chances._

_Izuna sentiu seu coração doer diante da eterna esperança do irmão. Ele já estava conformado com a eminência de sua morte, mas seu Nii-san se recusava em pensar nessa possibilidade. Sentiu os olhos acumularem lágrimas, pois não acreditava que Madara abriria mão da sua parte da herança para tentar curá-lo, isso era muito alem do que ele esperava!_

_Afinal, o que Fugaku poderia oferecer? Não fazia sentido!_

_Fugaku relaxou as expressões faciais, descruzando os braços e parecendo compadecido com a dor de Madara._

_— O que ele tem? — Fugaku questionou, evidentemente se dando conta de que deveria ter feito essa pergunta antes._

_— Izuna tem uma doença rara e de nascença, mas não é transmissível, então não se preocupe. — Madara respondeu mais do que rapidamente, o que não era uma mentira propriamente dita, apesar de aos poucos essa "doença" estar se tornando uma epidemia no mundo._

_Decerto ele evitou dizer a real condição da saúde de seu irmãozinho para protegê-lo do preconceito, Izuna sabia disso; porque ele também fazia a mesma coisa, já que o comportamento de todo mundo ao seu redor mudava quando ele revelava exatamente o que tinha. E, ao esconder, ele não estava colocando ninguém em perigo, pois eles não iriam se infectar apenas por ficar no mesmo ambiente que ele._

_— Oh... Eu lamento por vocês._

_Apesar de Fugaku não ter nenhum vínculo emocional com eles, Izuna pode perceber que seu tom de voz parecia compadecido. Ele aparentava ser um bom homem, alguém de bom coração. Izuna se sentia triste por morrer sem conhecer seu irmão mais velho..._

_— Não lamente, eu acho que você tem algo que pode me ajudar. — Madara respondeu com energia, aparentemente empolgado com o rumo da conversa por algum motivo, surpreendendo os demais presentes no quarto — Você e sua namorada estão esperando um bebê, não estão?_

_Fugaku endireitou a postura, evidentemente se sentindo ameaçado com aquela pergunta. Ele devia ter cogitado a possibilidade de Tajima ter dado esta informação no leito de morte para Madara, mas ainda sim não gostou deste assunto ser trazido a tona naquele momento. Izuna conseguia perceber que Fugaku já tinha um grande protecionismo pelo seu filho que ainda não nasceu._

_— Sim, Mikoto está grávida. Por quê? — ele questionou rispidamente._

_Izuna viu pelo reflexo o sorriso enigmático de Madara, e nem mesmo ele conseguiu determinar o que o irmão pensava no momento._

_— Eu sou um cientista, Fugaku. — ele falou calmamente, aparentando explicar algo óbvio para uma criança — Um químico, de renome. Talvez você não tenha ouvido falar de mim, pois trabalhamos em áreas diferentes, mas se você fosse da mesma área que a minha certamente me reconheceria. Há um tempo faço algumas pesquisas que podem ajudar Izuna a sarar dessa condição, mas para isso eu precisaria de um recém-nascido com o mesmo sangue de Izuna._

_— Eu não estou entendendo._

_Izuna já tinha entendido e sabia que Fugaku também entendera, só que não compreendia a audácia da tentativa de acordo de Madara. Ainda sim, o Uchiha cientista conseguiu ser ainda mais direto na sua proposta:_

_— Eu te dou todo o dinheiro, se você me der o bebê quando ele nascer._

_Fugaku ficou em silêncio por bastante tempo, pensando em como responder uma audácia como aquela. Até mesmo Izuna estava mortificado diante da proposta, jamais imaginou que Madara tivesse a coragem de tentar um acordo como esse._

_É claro que Fugaku não aceitaria! Estava na cara!_

_— Você está louco? — o mais velho respondeu, erguendo consideravelmente o tom de voz e perdendo um pouco a postura educada de antes — Como imaginou que eu fosse vender meu filho desta forma!?_

_— Te garanto que eu tenho um grande incentivo pra fazer você mudar de ideia._

_Madara pegou uma pasta parda que estava há algum tempo acima da cômoda e que o caçula nunca havia dado atenção, e entregou para Fugaku. Fulminando, o mais velho aceitou o objeto e examinou o seu conteúdo, retirando de lá alguns documentos. Suas expressões faciais mudaram constantemente durante vários minutos, até que ele jogou os documentos em Madara, que conseguiu segurá-los antes que caíssem no chão._

_— QUE MERDA É ESSA?_

_— São os exames da sua querida namorada, não foi tão difícil assim conseguir. Sabia que médicos em cidades pequenas são facilmente corruptíveis com um pouquinho de dinheiro e medicamentos sem patente como troca de câmbio?_

_— Mas... o que...? Mikoto está bem! Isso só pode ser uma farsa!_

_Fugaku parecia desesperado pelo que acabara de ler. Izuna teve certeza que Madara estava jogando pesado demais, apesar de não saber o que havia nos tais documentos._

_— De acordo com esses exames, Mikoto está condenada a morte. — Madara explicava com um tom profissional, guardando os documentos cuidadosamente na pasta — A doença que ela possui é, atualmente, incurável e adquirida por uma mutação genética, ela morrerá em alguns anos. E é por isso que ela engravidou, Fugaku, na esperança de ao menos ser mãe antes de morrer._

_— Ela não me disse nada...!_

_A voz de Fugaku soava fraca, Izuna conseguia observar o olhar apavorado do outro, bem como a expressão de vitoria no olhar de Madara. E, naquele momento, o pequeno começou a sentir raiva do irmão por estar tratando outra pessoa daquela forma, independente de suas motivações._

_Não era justo._

_— E por que ela diria? — Madara perguntou, ironicamente — Provavelmente está com medo de você deixá-la, de você não aguentar a doença. Você deve ter comentado em algum momento que ser pai para criar sua própria família, ela gostou da ideia, vocês estão apaixonados, e ela ao menos quer viver os últimos anos de vida bem ao seu lado._

_— Como... como você parece conhecer tanto a respeito de nós?_

_Madara agora exibia um sorriso perigoso, gesto que fez Izuna se arrepiar dos pés a cabeça._

_— Ah... A gente joga com as armas que pode, não é mesmo? — ele respondeu, gesticulando despreocupadamente — E eu não seria louco de revelar meu informante a você! A questão é o seguinte: você me dá o bebê e eu curo sua namorada, uma vida por outra. Eu te garanto que sua criança ficará a salvo e crescerá com saúde, assim como sua namorada continuará saudável e linda durante muitas e muitas décadas. Com o dinheiro que receberá de brinde, vocês até poderão se casar em breve._

_— Você acabou de dizer que a doença não tem cura._

_— Não tinha, mas agora tem. Eu descobri. — Madara respondeu, sorrindo de orelha a ponta — Mas sabe como é o processo burocrático do governo: a medicação só ficará disponível no mercado depois de toda papelada ser revista, o que geralmente dura mais de cinco anos, isso quando começarem a negociação, já que tenho informações de que o tratamento será engavetado até as próximas eleições e..._

_— Eu entendi seu jogo. — Fugaku respondeu rispidamente, forçando o outro a se calar. Mas Madara ainda sorria de maneira vitoriosa mesmo depois da interrupção, aparentando ter certeza de que seria uma questão de tempo até o outro ceder._

_E ele estava certo, pois logo Fugaku abaixou o olhar, pensativo._

_Izuna engoliu em seco, simplesmente não acreditando no absurdo que ouvia. Madara estava chantageando o pobre homem pra conseguir o filho dele! E mesmo se isso o ajudasse, como ele poderia...? Talvez por isso Madara tivesse tentado dopá-lo para ter essa conversa com Fugaku. Ele sabia que Izuna nunca, nunca mesmo, iria condizer com aquilo. Ele pretendia fazer aquela negociação nas suas costas!_

_Izuna estava furioso, mas ainda tentava se controlar para não tremer de raiva. Tinha que ouvir o fim da conversa._

_— O bebê crescerá saudável, você disse. — Fugaku pontuou, ainda pensativo._

_— Naturalmente. O criarei como se fosse meu irmãozinho, ou irmãzinha. — Madara respondeu, dando um sorriso torto de canto de boca que sempre deixou Izuna completamente apaixonado, mas no momento só causou repulsa._

_Ele não conseguia reconhecer aquele homem no seu quarto de hospital..._

_— É um menino. — ele respondeu, olhando para seus sapatos — Nós descobrimos no ultrassom, semana passada. Itachi será o nome dele, Mikoto escolheu e eu gostei._

_— Certo... Itachi, bebê Itachi, meu Otouto. Combina, não?_

_Madara parecia cada vez mais irônico, mas Fugaku estava tão perdido no momento que não o censurava mais, ou sequer percebia._

_— Você realmente vai salvá-la? — ele perguntou, ainda incerto do que deveria fazer._

_— Sim, a cura é certeira, sua namorada viverá mais que você, tenha certeza disso. Eu posso te explicar o procedimento passo a passo, se você concordar com a proposta._

_Fugaku não respondeu durante um longo período de tempo, olhando para os seus pés. Todavia, subitamente virou sua cabeça em direção à Izuna, e o garoto suspirou baixinho para relaxar e não dar indícios de que estava acordado; fechou os olhos, mais por precaução do que por medo de ser descoberto, e assim que o fez ouviu a voz de Madara soar mais uma vez._

_— Se você aceitar, um médico de minha confiança fará o parto de seu filho; Dr. Orochimaru, grande amigo e colega meu. Ele conseguira curar sua esposa com a técnica que eu descobri no próprio parto, na sala de cirurgia, e ela nem precisará ficar sabendo do procedimento cirúrgico. Vocês podem fingir que aconteceu um milagre. — Madara explicou o plano simples, enquanto Fugaku ouvia em silêncio — O bebê fica com Orochimaru e você dirá para Mikoto que a criança faleceu. Mikoto precisara ficar em coma induzido por alguns dias até seu organismo se estabilizar, e quando ela despertar você terá a sua disposição um túmulo falso com o nome de Itachi, bem como varias documentações falsas de registro de óbito, e de diagnostico de parto com complicações. Ela acreditará em você, com toda certeza._

_— E se você realmente pretende criar Itachi como seu irmão, o que fará com Izuna e todos os trâmites legais?_

_— Eu tenho como comprar documentação pra Itachi, simularei uma adoção. Izuna... bom, com Izuna eu me entendo depois, não se preocupe. Ele vai gostar de Itachi, tenho certeza disso, e nós podemos dizer que o nome foi uma homenagem ao seu filho falecido._

_Mas um grande período de silêncio se sucedeu, e Izuna se sentiu confiante o suficiente para abrir os olhos. Fugaku, agora, aparentava ter acabado de receber uma notícia de morte: estava apático, pensativo, observando o horizonte sem prestar qualquer atenção no que via. Madara parecia até um pouco compadecido com a dor do mais velho, e depois de algum tempo se pronunciou novamente._

_— Vocês poderão ter outros filhos. — Madara o consolou, e Fugaku prestou atenção em suas palavras, retribuindo o olhar — Não é como se ela tivesse mesmo uma complicação no parto. E, curada de sua doença, Mikoto será tão fértil como qualquer outra mulher._

_— Eu não acredito que você não entende que esse não é o problema. — Fugaku respondeu, entristecido demais para ficar irritado — Eu amo Mikoto mas eu também já amo Itachi, você está me obrigando a escolher entre eles._

_— Não é como se eu fosse matar o bebê. Eu só vou precisar de alguns transplantes, a criança ficará bem e vai crescer com saúde, mas eu não posso devolvê-la pra você quando eu tiver certeza que Izuna se curou, pois Mikoto iria surtar e nós teríamos complicações._

_— Eu sei disso! Mas..._

_— Mas isso não significa que vocês não possam conviver com Itachi, só não poderão conviver como pai e mãe. — Madara girou os olhos, explicando com impaciência — Se quiser, eu coloco vocês como padrinhos do Itachi, desde que a gente tenha alguma convivência no futuro._

_O caçula tinha certeza que apesar de Fugaku aparentar aquela indecisão, ele iria recusar. Nada garantia que Madara iria manter sua palavra, e do jeito que as coisas iam o garoto sequer sabia se podia confiar no que Madara falava. Não parecia ter muito sentido, parecia estar faltando uma informação ali. De certo Madara estava escondendo algo, alguma jogada que somente ele, e talvez Orochimaru, soubessem._

_Mas quando Fugaku respondeu, Izuna foi surpreendido. Porque a resposta, apesar de não ser uma afirmação nem uma negação, só demonstrava que em pouco tempo Madara conseguiria o que desejava._

_— Eu preciso pensar._

_Izuna perdeu metade da sua fé na humanidade nesta ocasião._

_._

**_x-x-x_ **

_In between your whispers so sincere_

_(I'll catch you when you fall)_

_._

_Dentre teus suspiros tão sinceros_

_(Eu te segurarei quando tu caíres)_

**_x-x-x_ **

_._

_Era Natal, mas aquela data não era muito boa pra família Uchiha._

_Madara estava de folga durante as festividades de fim de ano, apesar de toda briga que teve no laboratório onde trabalhava no momento. Ele não queria folga, queria continuar suas pesquisas mesmo que não fosse remunerado por isso ou não dispusesse de uma equipe pra tal. Mas, ainda sim, ele não conseguiu permissão para adentrar o centro de pesquisas nesse período; afirmavam que ele precisava de uma folga, e o caçula achava que os superiores de Madara tinham razão dessa vez._

_Por isso, ele estava na sala, olhando algumas anotações de seus cadernos de pesquisa, tentando trabalhar da maneira que podia em casa. Izuna, com o organismo um pouco mais forte depois do fim de sua última crise, atravessava a antessala do quarto de hotel onde moravam nas últimas semanas, para se sentar ao lado de Madara._

_No fundo, ele tinha saudades de casa, até mesmo da quitinete de Madara. Aquele hotel, apesar de confortável, não era nem um pouco aconchegante, não se parecia com um lar. Passar o Natal em um lugar como aquele era extremamente triste, mas Madara estava trabalhando no laboratório daquela cidade agora, e achava que não havia necessidade de alugar um novo apartamento — ele ainda afirmava que conseguiria a transferência para os Estados Unidos novamente._

_Izuna sabia que esse era um delírio do irmão, visto que os chefes de Madara só o transferiram praquele fim de mundo para dar "tempo ao tempo": não queriam demitir a mente brilhante de Madara, mas sabiam que no momento ele não era capaz de fazer um bom trabalho com todos os problemas familiares que o assolaram. Em suma, o "engavetaram" pra mais tarde, acreditando que depois do luto Madara retornaria como um bom profissional. O que era algo completamente desprezível, na opinião de Izuna. Tratar pessoas como robôs dessa forma não era algo que ele admirava._

_Havia quem admirasse essa conduta: Orochimaru, o maldito colega de equipe de Madara, costumava afirmar que para sociedade ganhar sempre deve estar disposto a fazer perdas, e que tratar os humanos como uma ferramenta para a melhoria da sociedade era indispensável._

_Izuna não sabia se era por falta de maturidade, mas ele discordava desse pensamento. No fundo, não sabia se valia tanto a pena viver num mundo onde a sociedade pensa dessa forma... Os fins realmente justificam os meios em todas as ocasiões?_

_Essa sua reflexão sobre o mundo sempre acabava fazendo-o se lembrar das palavras finais de seu pai, que faziam ainda mais sentido depois do que ouvira no hospital na sua última internação. Não sabia ao certo os planos de Madara com o tal bebê de Fugaku Uchiha, e apesar de não acreditar que seu irmão fosse matar uma criança inocente, ele não tinha um bom pressentimento com relação a isso._

_Se a criança ajudaria Madara a encontrar a cura de alguma forma, valeria a pena sacrificar o convívio de um bebê com a família por causa disso? Seu irmão estaria avaliado todas as nuances ao fazer essa escolha, ou só estava agindo com o seu egoísmo próprio, sua necessidade desmedida de manter quem amava perto de si? E o amor de Madara valeria mais que o amor de Fugaku e Mikoto pela criança? Havia sequer como comparar esses dois sentimentos? Será que Tajima estava certo e não passava de uma obsessão?_

_Talvez fosse melhor começar a seguir o conselho de Tajima e fazer com que seu irmão aceitasse a sua morte eminente de uma vez por todas. É Natal, e talvez todo o ar esperançoso que essa data trazia pudesse contagiar um pouco o seu irmão para que ele acreditasse mais no plano de Deus. Sim, parecia um bom momento para começar essa manobra._

_Izuna respirou fundo e pigarreou baixinho, trazendo a atenção do irmão para si._

_— No ano que vem, quando for Natal de novo, o que você pretende fazer, Nii-san?_

_Madara, apesar de ter parado de ler para ouvir a pergunta, não levantou o olhar da caderneta para encarar Izuna ao responder._

_— Ano que vem você provavelmente vai estar em processo de recuperação, então nós teremos que ser cuidadosos. Mas podemos viajar pra um lugar quente, se for de seu interesse, desde que você não abuse do sol._

_— Não Nii-san, o que você pretende fazer se eu não tiver mais aqui?_

_Talvez essa abordagem não fosse muito boa, porque Madara pareceu se dar conta de onde Izuna queria chegar com aquela conversa. Deixou o caderno cair no chão e olhou para o garoto com incredulidade._

_— Você esta duvidando que eu vou te curar?_

Oh, de novo esse papo...  _— o caçula não pode deixar de pensar, girando os olhos com impaciência._

_— Eu apenas estou cogitando a possibilidade Aniki, isso não é anormal de acontecer. É o ciclo da vida. — tentou, em vão, se explicar._

_Madara não pareceu nada feliz com sua resposta e rispidamente pegou o queixo de Izuna, forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos, que exibiam um ultraje palpável._

_— Izuna, não comece! — ele sibilou, demonstrando não estar com um humor muito bom naquele momento._

_E, ao invés de se calar e tentar esta abordagem novamente em outra ocasião, Izuna continuou cutucando o leão com vara curta._

_— Mas Nii-san, você tem que estar preparado para um plano B se..._

_— EU TENHO UM PLANO B! — Madara gritou em plenos pulmões, Izuna se encolheu para longe, finalmente percebendo que não era o momento certo pra abordar aquele assunto — VOCÊ ACHA QUE O PIRRALHO DO FUGAKU É O QUE?_

_— Nii-san, não fale assim..._

_— ELE É O PLANO B! — o mais velho continuou a gritar, sem se importar com a reação apavorada do outro, parecendo finalmente perder o autocontrole — CLARO, EU TERIA QUE ESPERAR ALGUNS ANOS, MAS QUE SE FODA! ELE SERIA A SUA RENASCENÇA IZUNA, ENTAO NÃO DIGA QUE EU NÃO TENHO UM PLANO B!_

_As palavras de Madara não fizeram sentido algum para Izuna, mas ele não contestou o irmão no momento de fúria. Nunca vira o irmão falar assim com alguém que não fosse Tajima nas piores discussões dos dois, e agora toda aquela gritaria estava direcionada pra ele. Arrependeu-se totalmente da forma como tocou no assunto, se perguntando o que poderia fazer para acalmar o irmão._

_Ele acabou revelando para Madara que ouviu a conversa no hospital, e por conta disso os ânimos entre os dois não estavam muito bem. Madara se sentiu ofendido pelo menor ter agido com tamanha dissimulação, só que não chegou a brigar com Izuna — apenas estava ofendido desde então, apesar de se esforçar para o sentimento de traição se esvair._

_E todo esse comportamento de Madara fez com que Izuna se sentisse culpado. Talvez, se Izuna fosse um pouco mais experiente, ele pudesse perceber que a técnica de seu irmão era de manipulação emocional para "inverter o jogo", causando na vitima o sentimento de culpa; mas Izuna, apesar de ser uma criança especial, não tinha experiência amorosa o suficiente para perceber isso._

_De todo modo, Madara pareceu relaxar um pouco depois da explosão. Respirou de uma forma mais calma e se aproximou de Izuna no sofá, fazendo com que o menor se deitasse sobre o encosto. Ele se aproximou o suficiente para abraçar o pequeno, que relaxou visivelmente com o toque._

_— Desculpe por gritar com você. — ele pediu baixinho, ajeitando os cabelos do outro que cobriam seus olhos. Estavam ficando grandes, precisavam de um corte em breve._

_— Desculpas aceitas. — Izuna respondeu, dando um selinho nos lábios do irmão, que novamente o abraçou forte, enfiando o rosto na dobra de seu pescoço. Ufa, Madara não estava mais irritado com ele! Ele não havia posto tudo a perder, afinal!_

_— Eu entendo que você perca as esperanças de vez em quando, acho que é normal. — ele respondeu, dando uma mordida suave no pescoço de Izuna, surpreendendo-o com a mudança repentina de comportamento — Talvez eu devesse te dar uma prova maior da minha determinação._

_Izuna não gostou de toda aquela mudança de comportamento para algo mais sexual. Claro, ele gostava de sexo, Madara realmente o fazia se sentir muito bem quando os dois namoravam daquele jeito, mas aquele não era o momento pra isso, era Natal!_

_— Madara... eu não acho que seja falta de..._

_Mas antes que ele pudesse argumentar qualquer coisa, Madara o interrompeu ao friccionar sua virilha com a mão e fazendo-o se engasgar com a surpresa e desconforto._

_— A gente podia fazer sem camisinha hoje._

_Essa afirmação definitivamente fez o mundo de Izuna parar de girar, e ele até esqueceu-se do seu desconforto sob o toque de Madara._

_— O... o quê? — ele questionou, rezando internamente para que tivesse ouvido errado. Como Madara podia propor algo assim? Pra alguém como ele?_

_— Aí eu me infectaria e assim você ia acreditar que eu não tenho dúvidas de que vou achar a cura, porque eu não me infectaria se não tivesse certeza que iria me curar, né? — Madara se afastou um pouco de Izuna, mas ainda não diminuiu a intensidade da massagem no baixo ventre do garoto — O que acha?_

_Seu Nii-san o observava como se estivesse aguardando uma resposta para algo corriqueiro e normal, como "o que acha de comermos uma torta hoje de tarde?". Entretanto, Izuna estava com olhar arregalado diante daquele discurso louco, fazendo estrema força cognitiva pra compreender aquele absurdo de uma forma plausível._

_— O que acha? — Madara repetiu ao não receber uma resposta, se inclinando para beijar o pescoço do caçula — Eu também estou curioso pra saber como é fazer sem._

_Izuna, num ímpeto de lucidez, conseguiu voltar à realidade e empurrar Madara para longe de si. O continuava a fitá-lo com surpresa e indignação, levando as mãos à boca num gesto de desespero, contendo assim suas emoções._

_O mais velho, por sua vez, o observava completamente perdido, não entendendo o que fizera para que seu irmão agisse daquela forma. Quando respirou fundo para perguntar o que o afligia, o som do telefone interrompeu a tensão do ambiente. Aproveitando o momento de fuga, Madara foi atender o aparelho, permitindo a entrada de alguma visita no quarto; mesmo depois de desligar o telefone ele não voltou para o sofá, abrindo a porta e aguardando os visitantes no corredor._

_Izuna aproveitou os minutos que se seguiram para se acalmar, e decidiu que teria que conversar sobre aquilo com Madara mais tarde (_ que espécie de ideia imbecil era aquela!?), _já que agora teriam visitantes. Devia ser Orochimaru, o maldito colega de Madara que vivia importunando sua vida. Apesar do homem nunca ter feito nada contra ele nem o tratado mal, o Uchiha caçula simplesmente não gostava da presença dele. E não entendia porque ele sempre vinha visitá-lo, afinal Madara não parecia gostar muito de ver Orochimaru perto dele também..._

_Mas Izuna estava equivocado: logo um casal novo adentrou o quarto, cumprimentando Madara casualmente com votos de feliz Natal. Izuna perdeu o fôlego mais uma vez naquela noite ao reconhecer o homem do casal: Fugaku Uchiha._

_Fugaku era, tal qual Izuna conseguira perceber através do reflexo na outra ocasião, muito parecido com Tajima, e a comparação de aparência fez aquele característico aperto no coração voltar: fazia apenas um mês que seu pai havia falecido, e apesar da dor de perder seus irmãos ainda latejar em seu peito, com toda certeza o que mais doía e o deixava desolado era a perda de seu genitor, algo que ele nunca imaginou que fosse doer tanto._

_Mas agora não era momento para permitir a volta da tristeza, e por isso Izuna redirecionou sua atenção: a mulher ao lado de Fugaku era extremamente bela, e poderia ser considerada uma parente se Izuna não soubesse que, muito provavelmente, ela era a namorada de Fugaku. Tinha os cabelos pretos e longos, olhos igualmente cor de ônix como toda a família dos homens presentes. Ela não era uma Uchiha, não de sangue, mas se parecia muito com uma. Talvez fossem parentes distantes, talvez tivessem a mesma descendência, vai saber._

_Mikoto (ele ainda se recordava do nome que Fugaku mencionara no hospital) percebeu que ele prestava atenção nela e retribuiu seu olhar, abrindo um sorriso radiante, como se tentasse reconfortá-lo com aquele gesto. Izuna instintivamente olhou para a barriga da jovem adulta, percebendo a pequena saliência que indicava que ela deveria estar mais ou menos no quarto mês de gravidez._

_Sentiu-se péssimo vendo Mikoto adentrar sua casa com tanta despeocupação, mal imaginando os planos que Madara tinha pra ela. Izuna decidiu que, naquela noite, iria fazer Madara esquecer aquela besteira toda de uma vez por todas!_

_Independente disso, por que Fugaku e Mikoto estavam ali?_

_Fugaku parecia extremamente desconfortável por estar naquele lugar; olhava para Madara intensamente e o seu Nii-san retribuía o olhar, como se os dois tentasse negociar um acordo agindo daquela forma. Todavia, Mikoto não parecia dar atenção para eles, ainda se concentrando em Izuna e caminhando em sua direção para cumprimentá-lo._

_— Você deve ser o Izuna-chan! — a namorada falou, esticando a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Apesar de torcer o nariz para o apelido (não que ele se incomodasse mais em ser chamado de 'chan' por causa de sua altura, mas ele considerava que tal apelido não podia ser usado por estranhos, em memória a sua família que costumava chamá-lo assim) Izuna aceitou o gesto e apertou de leve a mão dela — Eu sou Mikoto, e este é Fugaku Uchiha, o irmão mais velho e desnaturado de vocês._

_Ao ouvir a voz de sua namorada, Fugaku desviou o olhar para Izuna, e o garoto soube que apesar de tê-lo visto deitado naquela cama ele ainda devia ter curiosidade para conhecê-lo quando estivesse desperto._

_— Muito prazer. — Izuna disse de maneira genérica, tanto para Mikoto quanto para Fugaku, se demorando na troca de olhar com o irmão mais velho._

_De certa forma, apesar da melancolia pela semelhança absurda com o pai, Izuna não pode dizer que não gostou de Fugaku à primeira vista. Muito pelo contrário, ele o considerou alguém que transmitia confiança e integridade, e naquele momento Izuna odiou Madara por fazer o que estava fazendo com aquele casal (apesar de saber que, movido pela paixão, acabaria perdoando o irmão e arranjando desculpas para o seu comportamento dentro de minutos). Mas, naquele momento, Izuna só conseguia se lembrar de todas as revelações que descobrira depois da morte de Tajima e em conversas com Madara; e não foi nem um pouco fácil fazer Madara revelar a verdade..._

_Depois e muitas noites ao lado de Madara, seu Aniki confessou algumas coisas:_

_Tajima nunca foi um homem muito integro quando o assunto era casamento, e teve um relacionamento com três mulheres ao mesmo tempo durante grande parte de sua vida: a mãe dele e dos trigêmeos, a mãe de Madara e a mãe de Fugaku. Apesar de ter dado seu sobrenome a todos os filhos, ele escondia as famílias umas das outras, de modo que durante muitos anos elas não sabiam que estavam em uma união estável com um homem poligâmico; se consideravam as legítimas esposas de um "casamento juntado"._

_Quando Madara nasceu, Tajima e a mãe dele já haviam brigado e terminado a relação de uma vez, justamente por ela ter descoberto toda a farsa (nessa altura do campeonato, Tajima tinha duas concubinas: a mãe de Fugaku e a de Madara). Quando Tajima começou a namorar com a mulher que seria a futura mãe dos trigêmeos e Izuna, a mãe de Madara e ele começaram a ter um relacionamento de ex-conjugues infinitamente pior do que na época do término, talvez pelo orgulho ferido e pelo sentimento de ter sido "trocada". Izuna mal entendia o que aquelas três mulheres tinham na cabeça pra dar chance a alguém com o temperamento tão complicado como Tajima, quem dirá compreender seus rancores._

_As brigas eram constantes e isso afetava muito a vida de Madara. Na maioria das brigas, sua mãe ameaçava contar a verdade pra a outra mulher ou impedir as visitas de Tajima, e foi toda essa confusão que tinham dentro de casa que fez Madara e Tajima se desentenderem constantemente na sua relação de pai e filho, pois Madara acabava tomando as dores da mãe._

_Quando Tajima resolveu abusar ainda mais da sorte e começou uma relação conjugal a futura mãe dos trigêmeos, a ex-primeira esposa não aceitou de maneira alguma. Acabou fazendo uma visita à "segunda esposa" de Tajima, que ficou extremamente revoltada ao saber das traições e proibiu Fugaku de manter contato com o pai. Orgulhoso do jeito que era, logo Tajima desistiu do filho mais velho, e agora cansado de tanta confusão, continuou com a última conjugue, que logo se tornou sua esposa e lhe deu quatro filhos; a mãe de Izuna morreu sem saber a verdade sobre seu marido, e talvez fosse melhor assim... Ela ao menos teve um casamento mais feliz que as outras duas._

_De qualquer forma, era difícil saber quem estava doente e passou o vírus pra quem neste relacionamento complicado que Tajima tinha com as três mulheres; poderia até ser alguém de fora desta confusão amorosa, em uma noite casual (Izuna já havia considerado todas as probabilidades e não botava sua mão no fogo pelo pai, ele provavelmente teve outras namoradas e mulheres da vida). A única certeza era que todas as mulheres morreram de uma hora pra outra por causa de doenças que inicialmente não eram tão ofensivas assim, demonstrando que provavelmente não tinham seu sistema imunológico em perfeito estado. Elas deviam estar infectadas, mas não se conhecia a existência desta doença na época em que elas morreram, de modo que a causa da morte foi atribuída a outras doenças intermitentes. Izuna também acreditava que as mães de Fugaku e Madara se infectaram depois do nascimento de seus filhos, já que eles não eram portadores da síndrome._

_Izuna suspeitava que Tajima morrera totalmente arrependido pelo seu passado, se sentindo culpado pela morte de seus filhos e das mulheres que um dia amou (do seu jeito egoísta e possessivo). De certa forma, Izuna tinha um chute de quem trouxera essa doença pra vida deles, e esse alguém certamente era o próprio Tajima e sua ausência total de fidelidade conjugal. Ele, todavia, não culpava o pai — Tajima podia não ser perfeito, mas se pudesse escolher certamente não queria um fim como aquele para todos. Ele tinha seus defeitos, mas não tinha um mau coração. E quem iria imaginar que algo terrível assim apareceria para assombrar a humanidade?_

_Era uma fatalidade... Não havia culpados._

_Madara e Fugaku eram, aparentemente, os únicos saudáveis naquela família. Izuna sentia-se um pouco reconfortado por saber que o sangue Uchiha ainda poderia seguir a diante no futuro, e quem sabe esse "extermínio" fosse deixado no passado, sem memórias sobre o assunto, como deveria ser. Ele preferiria ser esquecido do que ser lembrado como uma mácula numa família de renome como esta._

_Izuna não pode seguir seus devaneios sobre o futuro dos Uchihas, pois logo Madara chamou a atenção de todos no quarto._

_— O que vocês fazem aqui?_

_— A mãe de Mikoto mora na cidade, me avisaram no seu laboratório que você estava hospedado aqui. Resolvi passar pra dizer feliz Natal, e conversar sobre assuntos testamentários._

_Era mentira, Izuna conseguia perceber a mentira no tom de voz de Fugaku. Provavelmente o homem viera conversar sobre a condição de sua namorada, talvez fazer Madara rever o trato. Mas parecia que apenas Izuna e Madara perceberam a mentira no tom de voz do Uchiha mais velho._

_— Bom, vamos conversar no mezanino então, para não incomodar Mikoto e Izuna com esse assunto chato. — Madara propôs, ganhando um olhar furioso do caçula em retorno._

_Fugaku aceitou com um aceno de cabeça e logo os dois estavam longe dali, rediscutindo seus problemas de negociação. Mikoto, todavia, não pareceu ligar em ser deixada a só com o menino; pelo contrario, ela parecia muito feliz em estar na presença de Izuna, por algum motivo que ele não compreendia._

_— Você é muito bonitinho sabia? — ela disse, esticando a mão e pegando nos cabelos de Izuna; ele tentou se esquivar, sem sucesso — Você é bem magrinho, mas acho que é normal pra idade de crescimento._

Mulher louca. — _Izuna não pode deixar de pensar, mas não interrompeu o toque dela._

_Apesar de reclamar internamente deste tipo de comportamento, Izuna sentia falta de um carinho mais... maternal? Feminino? Não sabia definir, o fato é que Mikoto possuía no olhar o mesmo brilho que sua mãe tinha quando o avistava, e até a forma como acariciava seus cabelos era semelhante._

Vai ver é porque ela será mãe em breve. É instintivo. — _ele imaginou, sentindo pena de Mikoto ao pensar que Madara iria tirar sua criança. E naquele minuto, apenas naquele ínfimo segundo, ele pensou em revelar para a mulher a verdade sobre a reunião dos "amados irmãos Uchiha"._

_Contudo, no fim das contas sua lealdade por Madara era maior, e ele não queria que o irmão sofresse qualquer tipo de represália por fazer algo para ajudá-lo, mesmo que fosse um crime._

_— Fugaku mencionou que você anda doentinho, é por isso que está magro assim? — ela perguntou com doçura, colocando as mãos no colo e sorrindo de leve para ele._

_Izuna sentiu suas bochechas se esquentarem pela vergonha._

_— É por isso sim. — ele respondeu baixinho, se contentando em dizer uma meia-verdade e torcendo para que ela não desejasse entrar em detalhes._

_Mikoto pareceu ter uma súbita ideia, deixando um "ahá!" escapar de seus lábios. Pegou sua bolsa que estava casualmente depositada no sofá, abriu-a e retirou de lá uma grande barra de chocolates, entregando-a para Izuna, que a olhou sem entender o movimento._

_— Eu sempre gostei de chocolate e Fugaku pensa que comprando chocolates pra mim eu vou ficar feliz. Ele está tentando me agradar, pobrezinho, mas na verdade desde o terceiro mês de gravidez eu não aguento mais olhar pra chocolate... então feliz Natal Izuna. — ela abaixou consideravelmente o tom de voz, sussurrando em seu ouvido — Pela cara do Madara, ele não é do tipo que traz doces pra casa, né?_

_Izuna riu com vontade nesse ponto da conversa, gostando um pouquinho mais de Mikoto. Abriu o embrulho do chocolate e pegou um pedaço, saboreando o cacau com devoção. Realmente, fazia meses que ele não via um chocolate... Madara certamente não gostava que ele comesse coisas "não saudáveis", afirmando que poderia piorar seu quadro de saúde._

_Ele não deu a mínima pra isso nesse momento._

_— Obrigado. — ele agradeceu, comendo mais um quadradinho da barra. Mikoto pareceu contente, observando-o se deliciar com o doce._

_— Eu vou ter um menino sabe, descobrimos assim que deu pra ver o sexo. — ela anunciou, com orgulho. Novamente a pontada de culpa voltou ao coração de Izuna, mas ele continuou mastigando o doce sem responder — Vamos chamá-lo de Itachi, e talvez vocês possam ser amigos um dia. Eu gostaria que Fugaku se aproximasse a família viva dele, mantivesse contato contigo e com Madara... se isso acontecer, eu farei questão que você conviva com seu sobrinho!_

_Sobrinho... ele nunca havia parado pra pensar, mas Itachi seria sim seu sobrinho... Não era apenas o filho de Fugaku, era sobrinho dele e de Madara._

_Isso tornava as coisas imensamente piores._

_— É... Quem sabe... — ele comentou, deixando seu olhar ficar cada vez mais distante, enquanto a mulher continuava a tagarelar sobre sua família, sua gestação, e contar histórias engraçadas sobre Fugaku._

_Izuna, em um determinado momento, se permitiu participar da conversa e se divertir com Mikoto. De certa forma, ele realmente gostou dela. E foi naquele momento que ele teve a total certeza de uma coisa na sua vida: Ele não iria permitir que Madara tirasse Itachi do casal. Não mesmo. Ele deixaria de aceitar tudo com passividade, porque a inocência já estava corrompida demais. E, por Madara e por aquele casal, ele criaria bom senso na cabeça de todo mundo._

_Estava decidido: ele resolveria esse impasse, ou não se chamava Izuna Uchiha._

_._

**_x-x-x_ **

_Through the eyes of broken innocence_

_(I'd sell my heart for stones)_

_._

_Através dos olhos da inocência corrompida_

_(Eu venderia meu coração em troca de pedras)_

**_x-x-x_ **

_._

_— Madara, eu quero que você pare de importunar o Fugaku.— Izuna falou firmemente assim que seu Aniki se despediu do casal e trancou a porta — Eu não quero que você pegue o Itachi pra morar conosco, e eu não vou te perdoar se você fizer isso._

_Izuna pensou em deixar essa conversa pra outro dia, mas não se controlou. Cada minuto que passou ao lado de Mikoto o deixou ainda mais empenhado para mudar o pensamento de Madara o quanto antes, de modo que ele não teve paciência o suficiente para tocar no assunto na manhã seguinte e acabou falando naquela mesma noite._

_Madara deixou a mão escorregar pesadamente da maçaneta, batendo-a contra o seu corpo ao ouvir as palavras duras de Izuna. Depois de algum tempo sem mover sequer um músculo para alterar sua posição e ainda dando as costas para Izuna, o mais velho o questionou com a voz suave._

_— Você não quer se curar Izuna?_

_Izuna esperava alguma pergunta assim, e já havia planejado uma resposta._

_— Eu não tenho medo da morte Madara. Eu não quero morrer, mas eu estou preparado pra morrer. — ele parecia decidido, e de fato estava. Não tinha mais dúvidas a respeito dos seus sentimentos — Será que não entende? Eu vou morrer feliz sabendo que você está vivo, saudável, sem se meter em confusão. Isso pode gerar problemas pra você Nii-san! Você pode ser preso!_

_Essa também era uma das preocupações de Izuna, apesar de também estar se esforçando com aquela conversa em benefício do casal e da criança ainda em formação. Não queria envolver pessoas inocentes em seu problema, não queria atingir mais ninguém. Será que não dava para o Madara deixar isso no passado e seguir em frente?_

_— Então você não se importa com nada, contanto que eu esteja bem, é? — Madara parecia se simplesmente se certificar do que ouvia, sua voz estava neutra, sem traços de irritação. Ao menos por hora._

_O caçula interpretou isso como um bom presságio, e tocou em pontos que inicialmente preferia evitar. Quem sabe, agora, Madara compreendesse..._

_— Pra mim, é mais do que o suficiente saber que você vai viver com saúde Madara-nii... Você não vê como Deus abençoou você? Até sua mãe pode ter morrido disso, seu pai provavelmente morreu disso, quase todos os seus irmãos morreram disso. Mas Deus te deixando saudável, colocando um novo irmão na sua vida, um irmão com uma família pra te acolher, além de um talento que sempre vai te dar empregos sensacionais. Ele foi benevolente..._

_Mas então a máscara de Madara caiu e ele parou de fingir e ele gargalhou em alto e bom som, de forma que Izuna se viu obrigado a calar-se diante de tal risada lunática._

_— Benevolente...? — Madara sussurrou com raiva, girando o corpo e olhando para Izuna com ira estampada em seu olhar — BENEVOLENTE!?_

_Ainda sim, o mais novo não se deu por vencido._

_— Madara, por favor, ouça a voz da razão. — ele disse, ainda mantendo certa dignidade no tom de voz._

_— É O QUE EU FAÇO! ENQUANTO VOCÊ FICA RECITANDO CONTO DE FADAS, EU FICO OUVINDO A RAZÃO E TENTANDO RESOLVER TUDO ISSO! — ele apertou os punhos com força, ficando as unhas em sua carne, quase rompendo a pele com a força empregada._

_— MADARA PARE COM ISSO! — Izuna implorou, se levantando do sofá e correndo na direção do mais velho, agarrando uma de suas mãos e tentando puxar seus dedos para impedi-lo de se machucar ainda mais._

_Depois de muito esforço, Madara relaxou o aperto, mas só depois de mantê-lo até romper a pele das duas palmas e sentir o sangue quente escorrer pelos pulsos. Seu Otouto desesperou-se naquele momento, afastando-se dele com medo de contaminá-lo através da ferida exposta de alguma forma; apesar de saber que era improvável, o risco não era zero agora que Madara estava com exposição na corrente sanguínea._

_— Madara vai fazer um curativo, agora. — ele disse com a voz fraca, falhando tragicamente na sua tentativa de parecer forte. Seu desespero aumentava a cada segundo de silêncio, enquanto o outro apenas parecia contemplar as palmas de suas mãos de uma maneira totalmente curiosa — Madara, por favor!_

_Ao ser chamado num tom mais alto, Madara pareceu voltar a si. Levantou o olhar, encarou seu irmão analiticamente. Apesar do olhar atual do mais velho ser mais calmo que a fúria estampada em suas íris anteriormente, Izuna não conseguia deixar de ficar apreensivo._

_— Você diz que não se importa com nada desde que eu esteja saudável, né?_

_— Pare de distorcer minhas palavras! Você está me assustando! — Izuna sibilou com um misto de irritação e medo, tremendo da cabeça aos pés._

_Ele não sabia se era paranóia da sua cabeça, e até gostaria que fosse. Tinha que ser! Mas depois do que Madara falara mais cedo, sobre se infectar... Não, ele não estava pensando nisso, Izuna só estava contaminado pelo desespero, Madara não seria tão inconsequente. Né?_

_Mas interrompendo a tentativa de autoconforto, Madara o puxou pelos braços, brutalmente e sem medir forças, e iniciou um beijo intenso e brusco. Izuna sentia o sangue quente de Madara sujar o seu moletom, enquanto este mordia seu lábio inferior com muita, muita pressão._

_Quando Izuna se deu conta do que Madara iria fazer, já era tarde demais; ele já sentia o gosto metálico em sua boca. Gosto do seu sangue, do seu sangue podre e incurável, que Madara bebia sem o mínimo nojo enquanto o forçava a ficar naquela posição, quase quebrando seus antebraços com a força empregada._

_De onde Izuna tirou capacidade para se esquivar do agarrão de Madara ele não saberia dizer. Há quem afirme que nos momentos de total pavor o seu corpo é capaz de fazer coisas incríveis, e ele certamente estava em completo pânico naquele momento. Conseguiu escapar e se preparou para correr dali, se esconder, se trancar no banheiro, qualquer coisa! Mas Madara o segurou novamente antes que ele conseguisse dar mais de quatro passos, jogando-o por cima do ombro e levando-o até a cama tão rapidamente que o mais novo mal compreendia o que estava acontecendo._

_— ME SOLTA MADARA! ME LARGA! ME LARGAAAA! — Izuna gritava, sentindo o seu próprio sangue escorrer pelo seu queixo e sujar o ombro de seu irmão. Ao sentir o liquido quente escorrer por sua face, Izuna se desesperou ainda mais; soluçou, tentando engolir o próprio sangue e não deixar mais nem uma gota à disposição de Madara._

_Não, ao contrario do que pode parecer inicialmente, Izuna não estava preocupado com a sua integridade física. De jeito algum, ele pouco se importava com o que Madara iria fazer com ele. Porque ele sabia muito bem a intenção de Madara: ele queria se infectar, ele queria arranjar um motivo surreal pra Izuna voltar a lutar pela vida; ele achava que, agindo desta forma completamente lunática, o obrigaria a deixar de aceitar a própria morte em nome de outra pessoa que amava, incentivando Madara a encontrar a cura o quanto antes._

_Ele queria fugir, ele queria se esconder, ele não queria que seu Nii-san se infectasse. Por quem ele amava (e não simplesmente para se proteger), ele tinha que sair dali naquele instante!_

_— Shii! Izuna, quieto! — Madara o censurava enquanto ele se debatia, numa tentativa vã de se livrar do seu colo._

_O mais velho o jogou na cama, da melhor forma que conseguiu para que não machucasse o menor com o impacto, e logo subiu acima de seu corpo, prendendo-o com o peso de suas pernas e a força de seus braços. Não se importava em sujar os lençóis brancos de sangue._

_Na verdade, Madara achava que o carmesim combinava bastante com toda aquela cena..._

_Izuna chupava seus próprios lábios, tentando selá-los de qualquer investida de madara, escondendo assim o ferimento que poderia ser uma chave para a infecção desejada pelo mais velho. Não queria que ele o beijasse, não queria que ele entrasse em contato com seu sangue. Não queria nada daquilo!_

_— Izuna, amor. — Madara sussurrou, tentando acalmá-lo enquanto ele ainda se debatia. Ah... Se seu Otouto decidisse parar de lutar seria tudo mais fácil; afinal o primogênito era muito mais forte e mais velho, saudável, com estrutura óssea maior. Não havia a mínima chance de escapatória — Me escute Izuna! Pare de se mexer e me escute!_

_Ele pediu várias vezes, repetindo o ordenado como um mantra e ignorando as lágrimas do outro que teimavam em escorrer de seus olhos. Izuna tremia e chorava, mas Madara não parecia compadecido. Pois ele estava decidido, ele teria que fazer isso; na sua mente distorcida, não havia outra solução para aquele problema. Doa a quem doer, era sua última chance de fazer Izuna compreender a necessidade real de encontrar aquela cura._

_Num determinado momento, Izuna não tinha mais forças para se debater. Continuou tremendo, com tanta intensidade que seus dentes chegavam a bater de forma ruidosa, machucando ainda mais o corte no lábio. Ainda sim, ele mantinha a boca fechada e engolia o próprio sangue, rezando para que os anticoagulantes não fizessem mais efeito e ele parasse de sangrar o quanto antes._

_Madara beijava seu pescoço, como se aquele gesto fosse acalmá-lo. Ao perceber que o irmão não estava mais tentando fugir de seu toque, se distanciou o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos ao se pronunciar. Afinal, apesar de tudo aquilo, Madara exibia um olhar carinhoso, até mesmo sereno._

_Na mente de Madara, aquele seria um mal necessário e inevitável._

_— Não vou te machucar, meu amor. — ele falou docemente, beijando os olhos de Izuna e sugando suas lágrimas, enquanto este apenas aumentava a intensidade de seu choro — Eu prometo que vou fazer isso com carinho, como sempre fizemos. Mas dessa vez eu não vou ouvir seu pedido pra parar. E não vamos usar aquela porcaria._

_— Madara... — Izuna murmurou, e o mais velho aproveitou a deixa para beijar sua boca repleta de sangue. Izuna virou o rosto, tentando arranjar um meio de se comunicar sem que Madara tirasse vantagem disso. — Eu não quero! É Natal Madara, por favor, POR FAVOR! Outro dia!_

_Por ele, nunca havia um "dia" para isso, mas ele queria ganhar tempo, o máximo de tempo possível para pensar em uma solução, uma forma de fazer Madara entender o quão distorcido tudo aquilo era. Izuna mordeu os lábios novamente, selando sua boca, e o seu Aniki parou de tentar beijá-lo para encarar o seu desespero com interesse._

_Por fim, Madara balançou a cabeça negativamente, juntando os pulsos de Izuna para imobilizá-lo com apenas uma mão, enquanto com a outra ele acariciava o corpo abaixo de si, descendo seu toque cada vez mais para baixo._

_— É Natal, é verdade. — Madara murmurou baixinho, dando um pequeno selinho no queixo de Izuna, como se implorasse para ele liberar seus lábios — Me dê esse presente então._

_— Isso é uma maldição, não um presente! — Izuna murmurou, não tentando esconder o corte de Madara, quando ele novamente voltou a beijá-lo com devoção, satisfeito pela liberação dos lábios._

_Izuna estava, novamente, perdendo as esperanças de salvar Madara. Não era muito fácil para alguém que passava por tantos problemas como ele se manter forte nessas situações de crise. Ainda mais quando ele sabia que não teria voz de escolha nessa vez._

_— Se você viver, eu também vou viver. Se você morrer, eu também vou morrer... Como pode dizer que isso não é um presente?_

_Izuna não respondeu, fechando os olhos e desistindo de uma vez. Não os abriu novamente em nenhum momento daquela noite, tampouco parou de sentir as lágrimas quentes escorrerem em sua face durante várias horas a fio._

_Madara falou bastante: declarações de amor, agradecimento, elogios, carinhos, carícias. Teria sido perfeito, se não fosse naquelas condições impositivas, se não resultasse numa pena de morte para o seu Nii-san. Ele realmente não o machucou em nenhum momento, mas Izuna não conseguiu sentir prazer._

_Afinal, ele só conseguia sentir que, por causa dele, Madara também estaria condenado à morte. Por mais distorcido que fosse esse pensamento, por mais que o que seu irmão fazia pudesse ser considerado um estupro (já que era contra a sua vontade), Izuna se sentia sujo, nojento, doentio, culpado. Não conseguia sentir repulsa de Madara, apenas de si._

Eu sou um assassino... Eu vou matar Madara...

_E, sem sombra de dúvidas, aquele foi o pior Natal de toda a sua vida._

_._

**_x-x-x_ **

_Leave it all behind and fade away_

_(To feel your purest blue)_

_._

_Deixe tudo pra trás e aos poucos apague_

_(Para sentir tua tristeza mais pura)_

**_x-x-x_ **

_._

_— Ah Nii-san..._ _Vamos... Pare de chorar…_

_Mas Madara não parava de chorar nem sequer por um segundo. Chegava a soluçar de raiva e tristeza enquanto agarrava os lençóis da cama hospitalar de Izuna, mantendo-se ajoelhado no chão e segurando o maldito exame de sangue; amassava o papel com raiva, frustração e agonia, mas nada disso parecia diminuir sua dor._

_—POR QUÊ!? — ele gritou num determinado momento, entre soluços, reagindo de uma forma completamente oposta a como geralmente agia ao lado de Izuna. Madara geralmente se esforçava para não deixar o desespero se sobressair daquela forma quando estava ao lado de seu amante, mas naquele momento não pôde se controlar._

_Izuna, por sua vez, parecia calmo, sereno, tranquilo. A inversão de papeis era evidente, seu Nii-san estava completamente fora de si, desesperançoso, derrotado, enfraquecido. Ele, de outro modo, estava contente, relaxado e feliz. Porque apesar do contido no papel ter deixado Madara daquele jeito, Izuna considerava a informação algo muito bom._

_Madara era imune ao HIV. No fim, a maior ironia de todas aconteceu... ele simplesmente não podia se infectar, por mais que tentasse! E isso era o grande motivo para a alegria de Izuna._

_No fim, ele não mataria Madara... Madara estava a salvo!_

_— Madara-nii você não consegue compreender isso como uma coisa boa? — Izuna sussurrou, sentindo sua garganta doer com o esforço da fala; sua saúde realmente parecia piorar dia após dia desde o Natal — Se você é imune, a cura está em você!_

_— Não há mais tempo! — Madara disse, com a voz trêmula, erguendo a cabeça e olhando para o moreno mais novo com os olhos repletos de lágrimas — A resposta esteve aqui o tempo todo, e eu não sabia! Se eu tivesse tentado isso mais tarde, se eu tivesse experimentado meu sangue nas amostras, se..._

_— Shii Madara, as coisas acontecem por um motivo que às vezes a gente não entende, mas acontecem porque é assim que elas precisam acontecer._

_Ele realmente acreditava no que dizia. Claro, teria sido melhor se Madara descobrisse sua imunidade antes, poderia assim encontrar a cura ou ao menos um tratamento eficaz. Mas, apesar de ser tarde para ele, muitas pessoas ainda poderiam se beneficiar disso se Madara não desistisse de seus esforços. Haveria, sim, um ganho geral pra toda essa história de sofrimento dos dois._

_— Izuna... eu não tenho tempo mais pra descobrir. Você... você..._

_— Talvez nunca fosse necessário que você descobrisse isso pra mim Aniki. Já pensou nisso?_

_Madara balançou a cabeça veementemente, como se ouvisse o maior absurdo da terra._

_— Não Izuna... era pra você... sempre foi pra você... — ele murmurou entre soluços, sentindo vergonha de quebrar daquela forma na frente de seu irmão._

_Mas na frente de quem ele poderia quebrar senão na frente de Izuna? Quem mais ele tinha na sua vida?_

_— Meu amor, pare de chorar, fique feliz! — o garoto pediu, sentindo pena da reação do irmão mas nem por isso deixando de ver o lado bom da descoberta — Você tem em suas próprias veias a solução pra uma doença terrível. Você vai ficar rico e, de certa forma, salvar muita gente com isso!_

_— Não... não dá mais... Eu não aguento mais._

_— Esse não é o Madara que eu conheço... — Izuna falou de um jeito lúdico, tossindo fortemente em seguida, mas ainda sim dando uma leve risadinha. Madara levantou o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas, encarando-o com surpresa — Não era você que sempre tinha um objetivo à vista, independente dos problemas?_

_— Izuna... Por que até quando eu estou na mais completa merda você age como se já tivesse a maturidade de trinta anos?_

_Izuna considerou isso um dos maiores elogios que Madara fez para ele em sua vida, e abriu um sorriso largo por debaixo da máscara respiratória. Madara enxugou as lágrimas com a roupa e subiu para mais perto de seu otouto, colocando seu rosto na dobra do pescoço do menor, ainda se ajoelhando no chão em meio ao processo. Naquela posição, Madara conseguia ouvir o coração do pequeno bater, batendo de maneira fraca, mas ainda sim funcionando, mantendo-o vivo por mais algum tempo._

_Izuna tentou levar uma de suas mãos aos cabelos do mais velho para acariciá-lo, mas estava fraco demais para assim fazê-lo. Por isso, limitou-se apenas em sentir o afeto dele para consigo, mesmo que o seu peso dificultasse ainda mais usa respiração._

_— O plano B..._

_— Hum? — Izuna questionou com a voz rouca, sentindo uma dor surreal no peito, mas nem por isso conseguindo pedir para Madara se afastar._

_— Ainda temos o plano B! — Madara respondeu, erguendo a cabeça e encarando o irmão com um novo brilho de determinação nos olhos cor de ônix — Itachi está quase pra nascer, não é? Mikoto não falou com você sobre isso na semana passada quando veio te visitar?_

_— Pare com isso... — Izuna pediu com um suspiro de pesar; estava tão cansado de discutir aquele assunto, e desde que Madara achava ter se infectado, ele parecia ter deixado de lado essa coisa de "adoção do Itachi" — Concentre sua mente genial, no que interessa... Eu só tenho alguns dias de vida, amor. Deixe o bebê viver a vida dele._

_— Cale a boca Otouto... — Madara murmurou sem se dar conta das palavras hostis, colocando-se de pé em um pulo e se concentrando para retomada do plano, andando de um lado para o outro enquanto refletia — Orochimaru pode viajar pra cá amanhã mesmo, chegará a tempo... Fugaku... Fugaku vai ter que me ouvir. Vamos fazer uma cesárea, talvez no dia nove de junho, é... vai dar tempo, vai dar tempo!_

_— Ai Nii-san... — Izuna suspirou, cansado, fechando os olhos que ardiam consideravelmente._

_Sua garganta doía tanto que ele nem tentava pigarrear mais para diminuir o desconforto. Seus pulmões, por sua vez, latejavam a cada nova arfada de ar. Ele sabia que dessa vez não seria uma simples crise, ele não iria sair vivo desse hospital. E Madara também sabia, por isso estava desesperado._

_— Izuna. — Madara falou, voltando ao lado de Izuna e retirando sua máscara de oxigênio, dando um breve selinho em seus lábios e recolocando-a. Izuna sorriu, feliz, pois Madara se recusava a beijá-lo durante dias, com medo de passar alguma doença simples e piorar ainda mais o quadro — Você vai esperar._

_— Não Nii-san._

_— Vai sim!_

_— Eu não quero prejudicar a vida deles, e mesmo se quisesse, como posso esperar uma coisa dessa?_

_Madara nem pareceu lhe dar ouvidos, fingindo ouvir uma resposta afirmativa._

_— Você vai esperar. Eu vou resolver, o plano B vai dar certo. — Madara disse num tom meio autoritário, como se proibisse Izuna de morrer..._

_Como se isso fosse possível de ser feito._

_Izuna até riu do comportamento infantil do irmão enquanto este acariciava seus cabelos numa forma de despedida, e este simples riso causou mais uma crise de tosse. Madara não questionou o porquê da risada, apenas murmurando baixinho para que não falasse mais nada enquanto procurava um pano para limpar o aparelho respiratório e a boca de Izuna; ele estava tossindo sangue, o que indicava que havia falado demais naquele dia. E, pela primeira vez desde muito tempo, Izuna não teve receio em permitir que Madara tocasse no seu sangue._

_Depois de mais algumas palavras de carinho e despedidas, Madara se retirou brevemente para fazer algumas ligações._

_Izuna não se sentiu preocupado. Talvez fosse até uma coisa boa: Madara iria mandar Orochimaru curar a saúde de Mikoto, Itachi iria nascer bem, e dentro de alguns dias ele próprio morreria. Madara perceberia que a criança não teria utilidade algum apara as suas pesquisas, já que a resposta estava em seu próprio sangue e a devolveria para os pais antes de Mikoto despertar do coma. Não tinha nem porque Izuna tentar impedir essa besteira toda, já que Mikoto e Fugaku sairiam ganhando nessa história de qualquer maneira._

_E Madara... bom... Deus queira que Tajima estivesse errado e Madara não tivesse uma obsessão, pois se não fosse isso ele teria seu período de luto, iria sofrer, mas eventualmente superaria. Indo ainda mais além: com a cura tão próxima de si, poderia descobri-la, patenteá-la, ficar milionário, ter uma vida de luxo e ser alguém grande pra humanidade._

_Izuna sorriu, contente. Se tudo desse certo, a sua família toda ficaria feliz. Todos os Uchihas remanescentes sairiam bem dessa história. Ele não sabia em que ponto de sua vida passou a considerar Fugaku, Mikoto e o bebê Itachi (que ainda nem era nascido!) seus parentes, mas estava feliz por eles também. E principalmente, estava radiante por Madara._

_Quem diria... Imune… ele, imune àquela porcaria. Só podia ser um sonho, e dos bons!_

_— Obrigado Deus. — Izuna sussurrou para ninguém em particular, sorrindo debaixo da máscara respiratória e tossindo novamente pelo esforço. Não conseguia se pronunciar, não tinha forças, mas ainda conseguia pensar. E então, ele o fez:_

Eu sabia, meu Deus, que você não me abandonaria. Obrigado por dar uma segunda chance pro Madara. Ele é minha vida... Minha vida está salva!

.

**_x-x-x_ **

_I can feel your purest blue, for you I must be strong_

_(For I do know right from wrong)_

_._

_Eu posso sentir tua tristeza mais pura, por ti eu devo ser forte_

_(Por eu saber diferenciar o certo do errado)_

**_x-x-x_ **

_._

_A sensação não era tão ruim quanto ele acreditou ser. Sempre que pensava no momento da morte, acreditava que seria algo doloroso, intenso e desnorteante, mas era incrível... Suave, quente, aconchegante. Por um breve momento Izuna desejou sobreviver, apenas para contar às demais pessoas do mundo como era completamente delicioso morrer. Apesar de que, se de fato isso acontecesse, não seria uma morte completa._

_No entanto, ao que tudo indicava, a situação de sobreviver à beira da morte é a mesma que sexo sem orgasmo: é bom, mas não tão bom quando se chega até o final. E por isso ele desejava mesmo morrer._

_— É bom... — o caçula murmurou à Madara, sentindo-o apertar ainda mais a sua mão, mostrando seus olhos negros envoltos em completo desespero e pânico ao ver sua vida esvair-se de seu corpo inútil._

_Pois, por mais que Madara desejasse a vida de Izuna, ele sabia que agora o menor iria morrer._

_E ahh... Izuna considerava tudo tão libertador que era isso mesmo que ele desejava; ele precisava! Morrer e aguardar Madara no outro mundo. Só queria que essa paz fosse ainda mais intensa quando eles se encontrassem mais uma vez na outra vida._

_— Eu não vou te deixar morrer. — Madara sussurrou com a voz falha e fraca, o que não condizia nada com sua personalidade. Izuna se esforçou para sorrir, mas não tinha muita certeza se foi um movimento eficiente de seus músculos faciais ou se eu simplesmente exibia uma careta. — Aguente mais um pouco, só mais um pouquinho! Falta tão pouco!_

_— Nii-san, você sabe que sou contra... Aceite o ciclo natural da vida... Eu amo você._

_— NÃO! — ele gritou, ainda mais desesperado, chegando a machucar os dedos frágeis do pequeno com a intensidade do aperto de mão — Não fale asneiras! Não faça nada! Apenas aguente!_

_O caçula riu baixinho, tossindo intensamente pela dor que tal gesto tão simplório. Fechou os olhos, apreciando as carícias insistentes de seu Nii-san, sua fala em tom de urgência, seu cheiro tão especial e agradável, mesmo sem realmente prestar atenção em tudo que isso significava._

_Porque era tão bom... Mas tão bom... Que era inevitável._

_Madara continuava a gritar. Contudo, o som da sua voz parecia melodioso, embalando os últimos momentos de lucidez de Izuna como uma canção de ninar; enviando-o para o mundo perfeito dos sonhos, o paraíso astral, o lugar para o qual todos um dia retornarão._

_E antes de se ausentar para sempre, ele pôde ter o prazer de receber os lábios de seu amado contra os seus: talvez Madara estivesse tentando o reanimar, utilizando-se de seus conhecimentos científicos para tal, mas ele preferia pensar que aquilo fosse um beijo._

_Não... Realmente era um beijo. Era sim, ele o beijou tantas vezes, seria impossível confundir o beijo deles com um gesto mecânico de reanimação._

_Com tal despedida doce e maravilhosa, Izuna se teleportou para o universo da paz, onde aguardaria pacientemente pelo reencontro._

Mas Madara-nii, espero que você não venha me visitar tão cedo, o mundo ainda precisa de sua genialidade por mais alguns anos. E se tem algo que eu realmente tenho é paciência. (5)

 

**(***)**

 

Izuna despertou, sentindo seu corpo totalmente dolorido. Tentava entender onde se encontrava quando ouviu a voz de alguém, meio abafada, murmurante, mas ainda sim nítida. Ele não dizia seu nome...

— Itachi! Itachi Uchiha! Você está acordado ou não?

Ele piscou, tentando focalizar algo em seu campo de visão. Uma, duas, três vezes, com força e aflição, começando aos poucos a definir o contorno dos objetos naquele quarto escuro. Onde estava? Havia morrido? Onde estava Madara? Quem era aquele homem grisalho à sua frente, olhando-o de cima? Ele estava deitado?

E então, alguma coisa na sua cabeça fez sentido, de modo que ele conseguiu lembrar o nome daquela pessoa, apesar de não conhecê-lo.

— Kakashi...? — sussurrou com a voz rouca, uma voz que não era a sua.

Sua mente ardia, de uma forma totalmente surreal. Ele quase gritou de dor, mas se controlou até que ela começou a diminuir de intensidade, apesar de continuar a latejar. Se Kakashi lhe direcionou a palavra naquele momento, ele não saberia dizer. Ao menos as coisas começaram a fazer mais sentido:

Não, ele não era Izuna; Izuna morreu pouco antes dele nascer.

Aquelas memórias acessadas não eram suas; ele era Itachi Uchiha.

Ele não era Izuna... mas Izuna viu seus pais, Izuna conheceu seus pais...! Ele... Izuna... e Itachi... eles conheceram Mikoto e Fugaku... eles... na memória... ele conheceu seus pais, e eles eram pessoas incríveis. E ele matou essas pessoas incríveis...

_Meu Deus, minha cabeça dói demais!_

— Kakashi. — Itachi repetiu com a voz um pouco chorosa, fazendo Kakashi se arrepiar da cabeça aos pés — Faz isso parar!

E, pela primeira vez em muito, muito tempo, Kakashi não sabia o que responder. Não ao ver Itachi Uchiha chorar daquela forma, bem diante de seus olhos, por algum motivo que ele simplesmente não conseguia entender.

Itachi, por sua vez, não sabia o que doía mais: sua cabeça ou o seu coração.

— O Sasuke... — ele choramingou, implorando mentalmente para que Kakashi resolvesse todo seu problema com a dor e trouxesse milagrosamente o seu amado para perto de si.

Mas mal Itachi percebeu que aquela simples palavra fizera Kakashi abrir um dos maiores sorrisos daquela semana. Pois apesar de Itachi não compreender em meio toda aquela confusão emocional, essa foi a primeira vez que ele não acordara da hipnose confundindo a paixão de Izuna por Madara com a sua. Ele pensava em Sasuke, ele queria Sasuke, mesmo em meio à confusão de identidade do despertar, Itachi não pedia por Madara, como Izuna faria. E isso não era pouca coisa.

Itachi, finalmente, estava se diferenciando de Izuna por completo.

 _Ah... Quem sabe essa teoria da Anko de "choque de realidade" não seja tão ineficiente assim._ (6)

 

_... Continua..._

* * *

_(1) Peste-gay e doença dos 5H (Homossexuais, Hemofílicos, Haitianos, Heroinômanos, Hookers – prostitutas em inglês) foram os primeiros nomes populares dados à AIDS no começo dos anos 80. Por serem termos pejorativos e incitarem a discriminação, o uso desses nomes foi abandonado com o tempo e substituído pelo nome oficial da síndrome. Mas se vocês procurarem documentos antigos, vão ver esse tipo de denominação sensacionalista até em manchetes de jornais e estudos científicos._

_  
(2) Centro de Controle e Prevenção de Doenças é um órgão dos Estados Unidos que cuida da saúde pública da população. Ele é um órgão real e muito importante. Inclusive, não sei se vocês sabem, mas é nesse lugar que os EUA mantêm uma das únicas amostras do vírus da varíola do mundo (a Rússia tem uma também), de modo que essa é uma das maiores armas biológicas do país. A doença foi erradicada depois de muito sofrimento, mas o humano não tem imunidade. A ONU quer que esse vírus seja destruído, mas o EUA e a Rússia não são bobos nem nada e ficam de conversinha, não destruíram e não vão destruir. E quem vai obrigar? De qualquer forma, se isso é lançado num país em meio de uma guerra, fará muito mais estrago que qualquer bomba atômica e pode gerar uma nova epidemia mundial, já que o vírus da varíola foi um dos mais terríveis da história da humanidade. E vocês ainda têm medo do T-virus e infecção zumbi... Hahaha!_

_  
(3) Pra quem viu a minha mensagem no facebook há um tempo, essa era a coisa que eu “estava fazendo e não podia fazer”: escrever e divulgar relações carnais com menores de 14 anos é crime, eu não vou poder dar esse lemon pra vocês. Sorry..._

_Eu realmente estava escrevendo isso, e só depois me liguei que apesar do Izuna não ser muito normal pra idade dele, isso não podia ser postado de forma alguma, não sobre os padrões legais brasileiros. No caso, mesmo com o consentimento do Izuna o Madara estaria cometendo um crime, o de “estupro de vulnerável” (art. 217-A do Código Penal). Pela lei, menores de 14 anos não podem decidir se querem transar ou não, é proibido, e quem faz isso com alguém menor de 14 anos é considerado estuprador e vai em cana SIM se a polícia pegar, independente do consentimento da criança ou dos pais da criança. Se eu escrevesse a cena em questão, eu poderia ser mal interpretada por vocês porque o Izuna está apaixonado, e poderia parecer que eu estou incitando esse tipo de comportamento com a forma que o narrador narraria esta cena, o que não é verdade. Não tem problema escrever um crime numa fanfic, o problema é incitá-lo, deixar no inconsciente de vocês que é algo bom ou prazeroso. Por exemplo: não é crime escrever sobre os acontecimentos do holocausto, mas é crime escrever sobre o holocausto como algo supostamente bom pra humanidade – é incitação ao crime de preconceito/racismo (pro STF um ato anti-semita é racismo, mas outros juízes consideram que é preconceito)._

_Aproveitando esse espaço pra deixar claro: eu, PCSP, sou contra a relação do Madara e do Izuna. É pedofilia sim, é doentia, é ruim para ambos os personagens – basta ver como o Madara está agora, totalmente quebrado. Não vou dizer que eles não se amem, mas amor não basta pra uma relação ser saudável. Sendo assim, eu até poderia dizer que posso mandar o lemon pra quem tiver interesse por e-mail, como fiz com o estupro de Pride and Joy (pra quem leu), mas sinceramente? Não vou fazer isso, porque eu tenho medo de vocês interpretarem a coisa como algo bom por conta da narração no ponto de vista do Izuna. Então essa cena vai ficar pra mim e apenas pra mim, porque o estupro de Pride and Joy tinha uma conotação totalmente ruim por conta do foco narrativo (do Itachi, que foi forçado ao sexo contra sua vontade), enquanto aqui o Izuna estaria agindo como se o sexo com o Madara fosse a solução pra todos os problemas. Lá em Pride and Joy não havia a mínima possibilidade do estupro ser interpretado como uma incitação (e ainda sim eu tive leitores que afirmaram absurdos como “ai como eu queria ser estuprada” – gente que na minha opinião precisa de psicólogo com urgência), enquanto aqui a coisa ficaria dúbia._  
Alias, aproveitando mais uma vez o espaço, eu quero deixar BEM CLARO pra vocês que eu escrevo, apesar de estar na terceira pessoa, sobre o ponto de vista dos personagens, e esse ponto de vista vai mudando conforme a narração segue (as vezes a cena é voltada pro Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Madara, Konan, assim vai). Muita coisa do que está escrito no texto do narrador é totalmente contra o que eu penso do mundo, o que eu quero pro mundo, e o que eu acredito como sendo moral e correto. Nunca esqueçam disso. Se vocês quiserem minha opinião sobre determinado assunto da fanfic, perguntem por review e eu ficarei feliz em tirar a curiosidade de vocês. ^^  
Para os curiosos, se eu tivesse publicado essa cena eu estaria cometendo o crime de “incitação ao crime”, previsto no art. 286 do Código Penal. E se vocês vêem algum texto com esse tipo de conduta, saibam que é proibido. Liberdade de expressão tem limite, e essa é uma das limitações.  
Ufa, me senti tia chata agora, mas isso precisava ser dito. Prossigamos...

_  
(4) Essa é uma referencia há algumas cenas passadas do Madara com o Itachi. O Madara, como vocês sabem, tem esse “complexo de Deus”. E ele fez em várias ocasiões o Itachi chamá-lo de Deus, aceitá-lo como Deus, de modo que vocês podem concluir que todas essas ocasiões foram o ego ferido do Madara se recordando daquele momento com Izuna, e do desafio que ele impusera pra si próprio._

_  
(5) Cena do Capítulo 11 reescrita na terceira pessoa._

_  
(6) Referência ao capítulo 8. Ah, e sobre a descrição do despertar do Itachi, talvez esteja um pouco mais confuso... Mas é que eu finalmente fiz uma “pesquisa de campo”. Eu fui hipnotizada semana passada, eu até reescrevi essa cena por causa dessa experiência, e tentei transparecer a mesma confusão que eu tive ao despertar. Olha que no meu caso nem foi tão complicado como o do Itachi haha!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Ok. Eu acho que não tem nenhum leitor mais velho que eu, mas se tiver vocês sabem do que eu vou falar agora. Eu nasci no final da década de 80. Quando eu estava na escola (década de 90) eu presenciei todo o preconceito com relação a AIDS... dos mais diversos: toda essa coisa de que era um castigo de deus contra os pecadores era realmente disseminada, e quando eu era menina eu cheguei a acreditar nisso por conta do que ensinavam na escola (sim, professores falavam esses absurdos). Estou mencionando isso porque quero que vocês entendam como era diferente a maneira que esse tipo de coisa era tratado antigamente. Os quatro filhos mais novos de Tajima pegaram HIV no parto, da mãe portanto, e desenvolveram a doença em da década de 80. Isso era surreal de se imaginar na época, visto que o HIV estava associado a drogados e homossexuais naquele período, os casos com crianças e mulheres de família eram abafados. Tajima, por vergonha, orgulho, medo, e outros diversos motivos, preferiu tapar o sol com a peneira e rezar pros filhos não terem a mesma doença que a esposa teve, só que ele não deu sorte. Mesmo SE ele tivesse tentado tratar as crianças naquela época, seria difícil que elas sobrevivessem com a ineficiência dos medicamentos, visto que a doença foi descoberta apenas em 1981 e o tratamento em 85 era super precário. Se hoje em dia ainda é um tabu complicadíssimo, imaginem antigamente. Portanto, não odeiem o Tajima, ok? Ao menos não por isso... na pele dele e na época que ele viveu, talvez vocês fizessem a mesma coisa.
> 
> N/A2: Existem sim algumas pessoas imunes ao HIV. Volta e meia surge uma notícia do tipo, mas é logo abafada pela mídia e a gente nunca mais ouve falar da pessoa. Não sei se elas viram cobaias, se preferem se afastar da mídia para manter sua privacidade, se a mídia para de tocar no assunto pras outras pessoas não perderem a seriedade na doença – crie aqui a teoria da conspiração que preferir. O fato é que elas existem, mas é um caso em milhões, e provavelmente tem algo a ver com o código genético deles. Na fanfic, Madara é imune.  
> Há muita gente que acredita que a cura da AIDS já existe, que algum cientista deve ter descoberto utilizando-se de estudo com essas pessoas imunes, mas que por conta do dinheiro que a produção de medicamentos gera pra economia, eles estão mantendo a cura há sete chaves. Mas isso não passa de uma teoria da conspiração...  
> Mas há um caso de cura real e noticiada nos jornais. Foi feita por transplante de medula óssea de uma pessoa imune ao HIV para um paciente infectado – aos curiosos, procurem o caso de Timothy Ray Brown na internet.  
> E agora, depois de eu falar tuuuudo isso, somem dois mais dois... ;)


	36. Capítulo XXXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Hello babies! Saudades de vocês!  
> O capítulo não está betado, mas espero que gostem mesmo se tiver errinhos. ^^  
> Um beijão a todos e boa leitura!

  
  


_— Você sabe que eu posso resolver isso num piscar de olhos. — Orochimaru falava baixinho, se sentindo até um pouco sensibilizado com a situação. Bem pouco, pois é claro que seu maior interesse estaria nos ganhos que essa proposta acarretaria — Posso te fazer esquecer toda essa dor e seguir em frente no nosso projeto._

_Madara não respondeu, levando garrafa de whisky à boca e solvendo três grandes goles, sem sequer direcionar seu olhar para a cobra idiota._

_Ele sabia que não devia beber desse jeito, mas não havia outra coisa que pudesse fazer para aliviar sua dor, seu luto. Claro, a cada dia que acordava de ressaca com o choro de Itachi ecoando em seus ouvidos ele se arrependia amargamente das noites de bebedeira, mas naquele momento ele não conseguia mais olhar para o futuro da mesma forma e entender que não deveria agir assim toda noite, já que pagaria caro ao amanhecer. Ele não conseguia mais planejar como planejava antigamente, ele agia de forma inconsequente e imatura... Se Tajima o visse hoje em dia, com certeza teriam uma briga de proporções épicas._

_Orochimaru, apesar de não ser verdadeiramente um amigo, ficou ao seu lado. Talvez temesse que Madara deixasse Itachi morrer de fome, sede, afogado no próprio vomito ou algo trágico do gênero, vai saber o que se passava na cabeça da cobra. De certa forma, Itachi era tanto a cobaia de Madara quanto de Orochimaru e, portanto, era importante para os dois._

_Madara não censurou o receio de Orochimaru, pois duas vezes ele teve a completa certeza que se ele não estivesse ali, Itachi já teria morrido: uma, quando Madara adormeceu enquanto dava banho em Itachi, e outra quando ele perdeu a cabeça ao não compreender porque o neném chorava e quase o estrangulou de raiva. Lógico que havia álcool envolvido em ambos os acontecimentos._

_Mas não era como se Madara odiasse Itachi (só a sua versão bêbada parecia odiá-lo). Ele queria criá-lo, pois Itachi era o plano B, era o possível renascimento do seu amor. Todavia, ele sabia que demoraria muito para ele e Orochimaru se certificarem se a transfusão de memórias foi eficiente, custaria para ver os primeiros traços do Izuna, passariam anos até ele ter, de fato, o seu otouto de volta._

_Ele estava com medo de toda a espera ser em vão, com receio de não conseguir aguentar todos esses anos sozinho, com verdadeiro pavor do desconhecido. Madara definitivamente não tinha condições psicológicas pra criar uma criança com apenas três meses de vida, e era por isso que Orochimaru lhe oferecia, na maior cara de pau, um atalho._

_— Considere a proposta... Se você esquecer o Izuna, nós..._

Como ele é insistente nesse assunto _. – Madara pensou com amargura, tomando mais um longo gole, que desceu queimando sua garganta._

_— Orochimaru, desista. — Madara falou com a voz embriagada pela maldita bebida cor-de-mel — Eu nunca vou permitir que você bagunce a minha cabeça desse jeito._

_Orochimaru exibiu um olhar ofendido; Madara girou os olhos, impaciente._

_— Mas eu não tenho a mínima intenção de ir além do nosso combinado! — ele respondeu com um tom ultrajado._

_Madara quase riu diante do teatrinho barato._

_— Vamos fingir que eu acredito nesse seu trato ridículo e seja idiota ao ponto de achar que você não vai roubar meus conhecimentos científicos e me descartar em seguida: perder a memória da existência de Izuna é uma traição; eu não quero me esquecer da pessoa que mais me fez feliz._

_— E da pessoa que mais te deixa infeliz Uchiha. Olhe pra você!_

_— Como se estivesse preocupado! Você só quer voltar para as pesquisas!_

_— Eu não disse em nenhum momento que estou preocupado com as suas lágrimas ridículas ou o seu fígado que com certeza está sendo destruído aos poucos com toda essa bebida, mas eu estou sim preocupado com a sua mente. Você é meu parceiro nisso, você querendo ou não, e eu preciso que você pare de destruir seu cérebro com entorpecentes e volte a pesquisar!_

_Cansado da discussão enfadonha, Madara aborreceu-se de tal maneira que jogou a garrafa longe, atirando-a do outro lado da sala e causando um estrondo descomunal no ambiente. E assim que a barulheira de cacos de vidros batendo contra o chão cessou, o choro de Itachi começou a soar alto._

_— Eu vou matar esse fedelho. — Madara falou entre os dentes cerrados, erguendo-se da cadeira e cambaleando para trás._

_Orochimaru foi rápido o suficiente para ampará-lo antes que ele caísse no chão, colocando-o sentado mais uma vez._

_— Você quis esse bebê, Uchiha... — ele murmurou, com o humor evidentemente ruim. Orochimaru geralmente se divertia com a desgraça de Madara, mas a desgraça de Madara estava trazendo muito serviço de babá pra ele, e ele não aguentava mais isso! — Pare de ser irresponsável e comece a cuidar dele!_

_O mais novo não respondeu, agarrando seus cabelos e deixando a testa encostar-se à superfície da mesa de mogno, tentando ignorar o choro assustado do bebê Itachi. Como queria que o garoto ganhasse uns bons dez anos da noite para o dia, facilitaria tanto as coisas..._

_Além disso, as demais cobaias estavam a caminho. Algumas eram mais velhas que Itachi, outras tinham a mesma idade. O bebê loirinho, Deidara, só tinha alguns dias de vida! Madara sabia que do jeito que as coisas se encontravam agora, ele precisaria resolver logo sua situação com Orochimaru, porque não daria conta de cuidar de tantas crianças de uma só vez._

_— Ok... — ele falou com a voz rouca, se colocando de pé de maneira mais firme dessa vez, respirando fundo e tentando manter a compostura. Acreditou que não estava tão bêbado assim e poderia, ao menos, calar a boca de Itachi e botá-lo pra dormir de novo — Esqueça essa proposta, eu não vou aceitar. O que mais você quer discutir?_

_Ele falou por cima do ombro para Orochimaru, caminhando com passos largos em direção ao quarto, enquanto ele o seguia de perto, mais preocupado em cuidar da integridade de sua cobaia do que conversar com Madara. Ainda sim, davam prosseguimento ao assunto._

_— As crianças chegam daqui uma semana, eu já paguei o intermediário e recebi as garantias e a confirmação com as fotos. Eu preciso saber se você conseguiu negociar uma equipe pra cuidar delas._

_— Conseguiu uma menina? — Madara perguntou, não se incomodando em responder o questionamento de Orochimaru._

_— Sim, Konan é menina. — Orochimaru falou, erguendo a sobrancelha em dúvida — Você pretende fazer experimentos em crias?_

_— Óbvio._

_Madara chegou perto do berço de madeira cerejeira e observou Itachi: o bebê parecia-se tanto com Mikoto que ele se perguntou se algum dia ela poderia cruzar com Itachi sem reconhecê-lo como filho. Claro, não havia problema propriamente dito, já que ele certamente não tinha o mínimo interesse em deixar Fugaku e Mikoto participarem da vida de Itachi, apesar de toda insistência de Fugaku e da promessa furada que ele havia feito._

_Mikoto e Fugaku se mostraram inconvenientes maiores do que ele imaginou inicialmente. Ao acordar do coma, Mikoto logo recebeu a noticia da “morte” de seu filho, entrou em desespero profundo, e teve seu quadro de depressão agravado ao saber do falecimento de Izuna; ela parecia gostar muito de seu irmãozinho. Naturalmente, para não gerar suspeitas, Madara tinha que visitar a mulher e seu irmão Fugaku de tempos em tempos, mas não permitia que ela soubesse que havia uma criança, com o mesmo nome de seu filho, sobre o seu teto. Seria loucura dar essa informação a Mikoto naquele momento (não que ele desejasse informá-la em qualquer outra circunstância)._

_Fugaku, por saber a verdade, queria ver Itachi e irritava Madara a todo o momento por conta disso. Semana passada ganhou pelo cansaço e Fugaku ficou duas horas com o bebê, com um maldito sorriso satisfeito nos lábios durante todo o tempo. Até tirou foto! Ainda bem que Madara conseguiu confiscar o negativo antes do seu irmão ser expulso, porque Fugaku não queria largar Itachi de jeito nenhum (e o maldito bebê traidor parecia ter gostado muito do colo de seu pai biológico). Madara teve que chegar a consequências drásticas para ter um pouco de paz._

_Mas Itachi também gostava de Madara, o que facilitava muito toda essa situação. Ao ver que Madara o olhava, ele parou de chorar, soluçando baixinho enquanto piscava os olhos grandes com cílios longos e cheios de gotículas de lágrimas e fez um biquinho de quem queria a chupeta de volta em seus lábios – Itachi provavelmente a derrubou quando começou a chorar. Apesar de estar levemente bêbado e sem paciência, Madara sorriu para a criança, feliz por ele ter se calado, e alcançou a chupeta largada no canto do berço, trocando-a por uma esterilizada que estava sempre em fácil alcance._

_— Bem que o Itachi podia não chorar, eu gosto tanto quando ele fica quieto. — o mais velho disse, pegando o bebê do berço e ganhando um suspiro de satisfação do menino ao colocar a chupeta em sua boca._

_Ele se aconchegou em seu colo sem cerimônia alguma, agarrando sua camiseta com as mãozinhas pequenas e fechando os olhos, claramente mostrando se sentir protegido com a presença de Madara._

_Orochimaru girou os olhos com impaciência._

_— Ele chorou porque você foi um ogro idiota e fez barulho na sala._

_— Não testa a sorte, Orochimaru. — o jovem respondeu, olhando para o mais velho com impaciência — E retomando sua pergunta sobre as cobaias: sim, eu consegui uma equipe. Estão chegando daqui quarenta e duas horas, porque nem a pau eu vou cuidar de outro bebê._

_— Ótimo. — o médico respondeu, cruzando os braços — Você pretende levar Itachi pro QG ou vai deixar ele mais algum tempo aqui no hotel?_

_— Eu preciso dar um jeito em Fugaku... Ele quer visitar o bebê toda hora. — Madara respondeu, passando o indicador em cima do nariz de Itachi, e o bebê automaticamente agarrou seu dedo com a mãozinha direita._

_Madara poderia estar enlouquecendo, mas Izuna costumava fazer a mesma coisa quando era criança, e isso o fazia imaginar... coisas. Itachi lembrava Izuna muito mais do que ele anteviu, mas o menino ainda não tinha nenhuma memória implantada, então aquilo só podia ser uma coincidência; todavia, para a mente desesperada de Madara, com certeza era um bom agouro._

_— Oh tenha santa paciência Uchiha. A gente vai sumir da existência desse planeta amanhã, nossos nomes serão apagados de todos os registros do mundo e você está preocupado com o que Fugaku vai pensar? Ele nunca mais vai ver a sua cara! — Orochimaru argumentou em voz baixa para não assustar a criança, apesar do seu tom ríspido e impaciente._

_O Uchiha refletiu brevemente e concluiu que Orochimaru estava certo. Ele não tinha a mínima intenção de manter sua palavra e deixar que Itachi convivesse com o casal, nem se adotasse a figura de afilhado. Não era por mal, mas como que ele iria explicar algo assim pra Itachi quando ele começasse a despertar a personalidade de Izuna? O que ele faria com Mikoto e Fugaku? Eles certamente notariam a mudança. Simplesmente não iria funcionar se os três convivessem juntos._

_Além do mais, se suas pesquisas sobre imunidade dessem certo nos testes com as cobaias, ele tinha a intenção de aplicar o produto em Itachi também. Não queria ter a infelicidade de perder Izuna de novo por causa de alguma doença que poderia ser evitada com essa experiência científica, e ele certamente não conseguiria esconder os efeitos colaterais do casal Uchiha._

_E quer saber? Dane-se esses dois. Ele nem gostava tanto deles assim, apenas convivia com eles por causa de Izuna, que gostava muito dos dois, principalmente de Mikoto. E, bem, essa época já era. O “novo Izuna” não precisaria saber da existência de Fugaku e Mikoto, Orochimaru disse que poderia suprimir algumas memórias, o que era muito conveniente, pois Izuna sofreu demais e Madara não queria que ele se lembrasse desses momentos ruins._

_Mas agora não era o momento de conversar sobre esses assuntos, pois havia outros mais urgentes para se discutir._

_— Você está pesquisando o sintetizador da proteína?_

_— Sim, e tá difícil. — Orochimaru respondeu com um suspiro cansado — Eu estou começando a achar que não vai ter como desligar isso do seu sangue. Talvez a gente deva tentar sintetizar a proteína no seu corpo._

_— Hm... eu havia cogitando essa possibilidade. Se nós tivermos a proteína sintetizada, as cobaias já podem receber a primeira leva logo na outra semana, principalmente os mais velhos. Aquele tal de Kisame já está com quase cinco anos, não? Precisamos agir rápido._

_— Então deixe Itachi no QG amanhã e vamos fazer essa pesquisa. — o outro respondeu, recebendo um aceno afirmativo de Madara em retorno — E, tirando isso, eu continuo pesquisando o projeto Tsuki no Me._

_Esse assunto muito interessava Madara, que transferiu toda a sua atenção para Orochimaru._

_— Algum avanço? — questionou, esperançoso. Queria logo que Tsuki no Me ficasse pronto, pois seria imensamente melhor trocar o álcool por isso para adquirir seu conforto._

_— Não. — o mais velho respondeu; Madara abaixou o olhar, decepcionado — Ainda há efeitos colaterais. Nós precisamos de uma droga perfeita, porque fazer uma “heroína dois” não tem sentido algum. A chave está em criar algo sem efeito colateral._

_O Uchiha mais velho ficou pensativo, olhando para Itachi durante vários segundos, antes de tomar uma decisão e se pronunciar mais uma vez._

_— Não mencione as pesquisas de Tsuki no Me para o financiador. Mantenha essa carta na manga, pode ser útil como moeda de troca no futuro, se o projeto der certo._

_Orochimaru sorriu de canto de boca, satisfeito com a resposta de seu comparsa._

_— Vai dar. Eu sei que vai. Você só precisa sair logo desse luto e me ajudar, porque o químico genioso que faz milagres aqui é você._

_Madara não se importou em responder, porque no mesmo momento olhou novamente para Itachi, que havia aberto os olhos novamente e o encarava com bastante curiosidade, e prestou bastante atenção no menino._

_Ele chupava a chupeta silenciosamente, e ela se movia para cima e para baixo bem rapidamente, enquanto a criança parecia uma estátua sem mexer mais nenhum músculo de seu rosto. Era algo adorável, Madara não podia negar; de certa forma ele gostava de cuidar de Itachi, porque Itachi exalava inocência, e Izuna também era assim antes de toda a merda estourar. Seu peito ardeu tanto, mas tanto, que quando Itachi sorriu ainda chupando a chupeta ao se sentir feliz por receber a atenção de Madara, ele não aguentou e deixou as lágrimas voltarem em seus olhos._

_Droga, é tão confuso lidar com todos esses sentimentos, e era humilhante ter esses momentos de fraqueza na frente de Orochimaru. E ele sabia que Johnny Walker (1) tinha sua parcela de culpa ao deixar que suas emoções aflorassem daquela maneira._

_— Madara — Orochimaru o chamou pelo primeiro nome, algo que muito raramente fazia; o Uchiha ergueu o olhar, encarando o colega com vergonha e irritação — A proposta continuara por tempo indefinido: se você quiser esquecer e viver em paz, me procure._

_Madara suspirou cansado e optou por não responder mais uma vez, voltando a sua atenção para Itachi e decidindo que talvez fosse um bom negocio esquentar uma mamadeira para fazer a criança dormir. Quanto mais cedo Itachi dormisse, mais cedo ele poderia voltar a beber e tentar esquecer que naquele mundo cruel não haveria mais a figura de Izuna aguardando-o em sua cama para mais uma noite de sono._

_Seriam longos anos até Itachi completar quinze anos e ter todas as memórias de Izuna. Longos quinze anos até ele se tornar cem por cento o seu amor... E Madara não sabia como iria sobreviver todo esse tempo._

**(***)**

 

Madara abriu os olhos de maneira abrupta, despertando de seu sonho/memória de uma vez só e dando de cara com os olhos negros de Sasuke, que o observavam com cuidado. Deus do céu, se Itachi se parecia de certa forma com Izuna, Sasuke era tão semelhante que por poucos segundos Madara se sentiu enganado diante daquele olhar. O moleque Uchiha era tão igual à Izuna fisicamente que nem parecia filho de Fugaku, parecia uma versão mais velha do adolescente que fora o amor da sua vida; maldita genética Uchiha!

— Você está chorando? — Sasuke perguntou baixinho, levando os dedos ao rosto de Madara e limpando uma lágrima solitária que ali se encontrava — Eu nunca te vi chorar.

— Eu... — Madara se sentou na cama, afastando Sasuke com delicadeza para se mover — Eu só tive um pesadelo, é uma reação puramente fisiológica.

— Ok... — Sasuke respondeu sem muito se preocupar, observando Madara em alguns segundos em silêncio.

O Uchiha mais velho se controlou rapidamente e retribuiu seu olhar, se dando conta do chupão nada comedido no pescoço de Sasuke. Sorriu internamente, lembrando-se da noite anterior e de como fora reconfortante passá-la ao lado de seu sobrinho. Aproximou-se dele, acariciando tal ponto negro em sua pele com o polegar, suavemente.

Sasuke mudou muito depois da intervenção de Orochimaru. Ele parecia especialmente sexual, bem menos envergonhado e bem mais feliz por estar com Madara. Em outros momentos, especialmente quando o assunto era “Itachi”, Sasuke parecia duplamente vingativo, cruel e calculista. De qualquer maneira, a noite foi recheada de risadas e o sexo certamente não foi apenas um ato mecânico; Madara ficou satisfeito como não ficava há anos, e ele verdadeiramente estava disposto a tentar fazer as coisas funcionarem com Sasuke.

Claro, ele ainda queria sua vingança. Itachi foi um filho da puta sem tamanho ao traí-lo daquele jeito e não sairia livre dessa, fora que Itachi certamente era um mau exemplo para os demais Akatsukis e tinha que ser eliminado o quanto antes. Ele e Sasuke conversaram a respeito disso naquela noite, e o Uchiha caçula, agora induzido, compartilhava de seus ideais. Ambos queriam a ruína do primogênito de Fugaku.

Madara só não havia decidido o que fazer com Orochimaru. Afinal, eles tinham um trato de que Sasuke ficaria em sua posse com o fim de toda essa confusão, mas agora Madara não queria mais se livrar de Sasuke. Quando ele propôs a Sasuke que ficasse do seu lado, lá no dia fatídico que decidiu filmar os dois fazendo sexo, Madara não falava sério. Mas agora as coisas mudaram, e ele tinha que pensar muito bem no que fazer com o acordo de Orochimaru.

Independente desse pequeno problema, a noite fora bastante produtiva. Discutiram planos e táticas: Sasuke falou sobre Konan e Pain, sobre os sentimentos de Itachi, sobre os seus sentimentos por Naruto e Kakashi e suas condições. Eles conversaram durante horas e transaram o dobro do tempo.

Madara estava feliz, ao menos até ter aquele maldito pesadelo com Itachi e seus sentimentos por Izuna e acordar se sentindo mal daquela forma... Mas não importava, essas coisas iriam passar. E se não passasse, bem, talvez não fosse uma ideia tão ruim assim ceder e aceitar a proposta de Orochimaru. Ele certamente fez milagres com Sasuke, e não parecia ter feito além do que havia combinado com o garoto. Talvez ele pudesse confiar isso à Orochimaru, não é mesmo?

_Mas isso não seria justo com Izuna..._

De qualquer maneira, Sasuke logo recobrou a sua atenção, sorrindo de maneira convidativa e suspirando seu nome baixinho.

— Hum? — ele respondeu, aproximando-se do garoto e dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios de bom dia; bem breve, já que Sasuke não parecia gostar muito de beijar de maneira prolongada.

— Eu encontrei o seu vídeo. — Sasuke respondeu, alargando mais o sorriso sacana nos lábios, tirando a câmera de trás de seu corpo e mostrando-a para Madara.

Era a filmagem que ele havia feito dos dois fazendo sexo há algum tempo, vídeo esse que pretendia mandar para Itachi a fim de provocá-lo e deixá-lo mais para baixo ainda. Por conta de todos os acontecimentos que se seguiram, o vídeo nunca foi entregue e Madara não pensou mais no assunto. Ao menos até o presente momento.

— Eu gravei isso quando as circunstâncias eram outras Sasuke. — respondeu com sinceridade, porque se ele tentaria fazer as coisas funcionarem com Sasuke, não podia mais expô-lo dessa forma — Pode deletar, não tenho cópias.

Sasuke fechou a câmera, ainda mantendo o sorriso sacana nos lábios.

— Ia fazer o que com isso? Assistir sem parar? Mostrar pros Akatsukis como que se faz uma boa trepada?

Madara riu, sendo pego de surpresa com a franqueza e falta de vergonha de tais palavras. O garoto sempre foi extremamente envergonhado, até mesmo com Itachi, Orochimaru devia ter feito alguma coisa para ele liberar mais as papas na língua daquela forma; Madara gostava bastante dessa nova personalidade de Sasuke, era divertida.

— Não, eu ia mostrar pro Itachi o que ele estava perdendo, mas é passado.

— Eu amei a ideia! — o mais novo exclamou, evidentemente empolgado.

— Uhn?

Sasuke energicamente pegou a câmera mais uma vez, inspecionando-a rapidamente para ver como iniciava uma gravação nela. Quando começou a gravar, estendeu-a a sua frente, focalizando o seu próprio rosto, e falou:

— Oi Itachi- _nii-san_! Como vai? Eu vou bem. Na verdade, eu estou tão bem que quero dividir com você a minha felicidade. — virou a câmera para Madara, filmando seu rosto — Dê um ‘oizinho’ Madara.

— O que você está fazendo? — o Uchiha mais velho questionou, enquanto Sasuke engatinhava para cima de seu colo, ainda mantendo-o no foco da câmera.

— Estou fazendo uma versão melhor daquele vídeo, porque achei interessante a sua ideia. _Genial_ , como sempre, Madara.

Madara se animou consideravelmente com essa proposta, estendendo a mão para Sasuke, que continuava a filmá-lo sem compreender.

— Me de a câmera. Eu sou um cineasta quase profissional, vou filmar melhor.

— Como que o seu ego cabe dentro de você, hein? — Sasuke provocou, mas ainda sim entregou o objeto para Madara, que focalizou mais do que rapidamente o rosto sapeca do outro. — E eu também sei de outras partes suas que desafiam a física ao caber dentro de coisas bem menores.

Madara riu sonoramente, se sentindo até um pouco envergonhado com a insinuação de Sasuke. Não estava preparado pra lidar com aquela nova personalidade, mas não estava reclamando.

— Otouto, observe agora o que você perdeu. — Madara falou baixinho próximo da câmera, e Sasuke entendeu que aquelas palavras eram pra Itachi. Sorriu mais largamente ainda, abaixando o rosto e pegando a barra da calça de Madara com os dentes, puxando-a para baixo.

Madara gemeu, observando toda a movimentação do Uchiha mais novo por detrás da câmera, se sentindo especialmente ansioso com a perspectiva de compartilhar a versão “2.0” com Itachi.

A vingança não era apenas um prato que se come frio; era o bendito néctar dos deuses.

 

**(***)**

 

— Kakashi!!!

Hatake nem teve tempo de se virar para ver quem o chamava (como se já não houvesse identificado pelo tom de voz), pois antes mesmo de conseguir mover um centímetro de seu pescoço para o lado, sentiu Naruto pular com tudo em suas costas e entrelaçar as pernas em suas coxas, agarrando-o de uma maneira bastante inapropriada para um ambiente hospitalar e fazendo-o cambalear pelo peso extra.

Quem foi que disse que Naruto se importava com etiquetas sociais mesmo?

— Naruto! Tenha modos! — Kakashi censurou por cima do ombro, mas não conseguiu esconder o sorriso de satisfação por saber que Naruto finalmente chegou.

O loiro o soltou por breves segundos, nem se importando em responder a bronca, aparecendo no campo de visão do grisalho e puxando-o para um beijo sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Modos... Outra coisa que Naruto não se importava muito. E se quer a opinião de Kakashi, ele também não estava tão preocupado assim com isso. Fazer as pazes com Naruto era sempre mais importante que qualquer outra coisa. Então Kakashi fez a única coisa que era capaz de fazer e retribuiu o beijo. Óbvio, pois quando se tem um Naruto beijando-o daquela forma, é uma heresia não retribuir!

Kakashi agarrou Naruto enquanto o beijava e o ergueu um pouco do chão para deixá-lo à sua altura, sentindo-se extasiado por finalmente receber um gesto apaixonado como aquele sem tantas brigas. Apesar de já estarem namorando há seis meses, parecia que essa separação de pouco mais de três dias resultara em coisas boas para o relacionamento – os dois puderam refletir sobre o seu papel naquele namoro e tentar entender um pouco o lado do outro.

É claro, tiveram saudade, mas Kakashi jamais iria admitir que não conseguia mais dormir sem a companhia de Naruto em sua cama.Não que as olheiras debaixo de seus olhos já não entregassem em pratos cheios o seu segredo.

Foi Naruto quem interrompeu o beijo longo e bastante explicito, provavelmente por necessitar respirar. Ele parecia ter corrido para chegar ali, pois estava ofegante demais. Kakashi sorriu e encarou o loiro com paixão, aproveitando o momento para colocá-lo de volta ao chão.

— Eu senti tanto sua falta! — Naruto exclamou, acariciando os cabelos do mais velho e as maçãs de seu rosto — Eu nunca mais vou brigar com você.

— Quem não te conhece que te compre Naruto...

Naruto agarrou seu rosto naquele momento, forçando-o a retribuir seu olhar de frente.

— Não, eu falo sério. Eu não atendi nenhuma das suas ligações até agora porque queria falar isso pessoalmente: Eu percebi que estou errado, e que estou te culpando por coisas que fogem do seu controle, que estou ajudando todo mundo enquanto só jogo problema pro seu lado, e que apesar do Iruka dar em cima descaradamente você nunca vai me trocar por ele porque... Duh!! Eu sou muito melhor. — Kakashi riu sonoramente nesse momento, mas Naruto não parou de falar — E quer saber? Quando a gente for pra casa hoje de noite, eu vou dar tanto pra você que se tiver alguma parte de você, mesmo que ínfima, que esteja pensando em me trocar por ele, ela vai morrer de cansaço, ou ser arrancada a força pelo meu poder de sedução. Porque ninguém sabe o que eu sei sobre você, as coisas que eu sei que você gosta, porque eu fui feito  _pra você_  Kakashi. E você também foi feito pra mim, não apenas na cama, mas romanticamente também. Apesar de que ninguém trepa como você nesse mundo e... Oi Shika!!

Kakashi arrancou as mãos de Naruto de seu rosto e virou-se rapidamente para trás, cruzando olhares com Shikamaru, que estava levemente corado ao observar o casal. Em seguida, virou-se para Naruto, totalmente enfezado.

— Você não estava falando de sexo comigo na frente do Shikamaru, estava?

Naruto deu de ombros, coçando a nuca com nervosismo.

— Bom, ele apareceu no meio do meu discurso de impacto e...

— Naruto, você precisa treinar sua retórica. — Shikamaru comentou casualmente, tentando amenizar o clima antes que os dois brigassem,  _de novo_  — E você Kakashi tem que parar de fazer tempestade em copo d’água. Todos nós estamos acostumados com o Itachi falando mil absurdos sem saber que são tabus. Isso que o Naruto falou é de menos.

Kakashi até ia responder e censurar Shikamaru por dar corda ao comportamento inapropriado de Naruto, porque fazer isso só alimentava o lado Kyuubi do seu namorado, e no fim do dia era ele quem teria que arcar com as conseqüências. Todavia, o próprio Uzumaki fora mais rápido e respondeu Shikamaru primeiro.

— Como está o tinhoso? — seu tom de voz parecia animado, até mesmo um pouco ansioso para encontrar Itachi e provocá-lo um pouco, só pra não perder o costume.

Kakashi, desistindo de qualquer discussão, trocou olhares preocupados com Shikamaru, como se eles decidissem naquele momento quem deveria dar as notícias ruins para o loiro. Foi Kakashi quem se pronunciou primeiro, perdendo pelo cansaço.

— Naruto... Itachi está um pouco... uh... sensibilizado.

— Normal, todos os Uchihas são sensíveis. — o loiro respondeu, ainda não captando a seriedade daquele assunto.

— Não Naruto, você não entendeu. — Shikamaru interveio, com feições entristecidas — Itachi está depressivo... Não sei nem se esse é o termo certo, é o termo certo Kakashi?

— Não acho que seja uma depressão, elas não acontecem de forma abrupta. Mas Itachi certamente está deprimido, com níveis altos de tristeza.

O mais novo finalmente se deu conta de que o assunto era sério e desfez o sorriso animado de seus lábios.

— O que aconteceu?

— Nós temos tanto o que conversar. — Kakashi falou com doçura, segurando a mão do namorado com carinho e ignorando o pigarrear de Shikamaru — Mas antes, diga como foi o júri.

Naruto suspirou pesadamente, passando os indicadores nas têmporas para diminuir uma dor de cabeça de preocupação que começava a se formar.

— Também é algo que vai demorar certo tempinho pra conversarmos...

— Então eu vou te dizer algo bom, pra gente não ficar nesse clima de tragédia. — Shikamaru anunciou, novamente com aquele ar de empolgação que só surgia quando ele ia falar de uma única coisa: — Miya nasceu!

Naruto demorou um pouco para registrar a informação, mas quando entendeu abraçou Shikamaru amigavelmente, feliz pelo momento de alegria na vida do seu amigo de longa data.

— Meus parabéns!!! — Naruto falou com energia, bagunçando os cabelos curtos de Shikamaru — Por favor, me diga que ela puxou a Temari.

— Qual é o problema com o mundo? — Shikamaru girou os olhos demonstrando falsa impaciência, mas por fim sorriu em alegria — Lógico que puxou a mãe, outra princesa linda na minha vida.

Naruto riu, só Shikamaru era preguiçoso o suficiente pra não rebater uma tirada de sarro como aquela.

— E onde elas estão? Já receberam alta?

— Sim... Mas Temari disse que quando você chegasse era pra eu avisar, pois ela ia trazer a Miya pra cá.

Kakashi ficou um pouco admirado com aquela afirmação; Naruto pareceu totalmente confuso.

— Não seria melhor eu visitar as duas? Não é perigoso trazer uma criança recém-nascida para o hospital sem necessidade?

Shikamaru deixou um pouco da sua energia momentânea esvair, não sabendo exatamente como responder a pergunta de Naruto. Lógico que era perigoso, ele alertou Temari disso, mas...

— Temari está arranjando desculpas pro Itachi ver a Miya. — Kakashi interrompeu o diálogo dos dois. Shikamaru não negou, nem rebateu — Itachi parece um pouco menos triste quando a menina está com ele. Ele gosta bastante da Miya.

Naruto piscou duas vezes tentando assimilar a informação.

— Itachi, o Mefistófeles em pessoa, gosta de um bebê?

— Naruto, já te disse pra parar com isso. Onde você aprendeu todos esses nomes de demônios? Você é satanista e eu não sei? — grisalho perguntou indignado, se sentindo um pouco irritado por não entender metade das referências do namorado.

— Pfff, não. Videogame é cultura Kakashi!

Kakashi girou os olhos.

— Mas agora eu estou falando sério. Itachi está depressivo ao ponto de só interagir com uma criancinha? — Shikamaru e Kakashi concordaram com um aceno de cabeça. Naruto estreitou o olhar, decidindo que certas conversas não podiam mais adiar — Gente... Acho que está na hora de conversarmos sobre o que aconteceu nesses últimos dias.

 

**(***)**

 

Quando Naruto abriu a porta do quarto de Itachi (depois de bater três vezes e não receber resposta), ele teve a certeza de que Kakashi e Shikamaru não estavam exagerando quando disseram que Itachi estava depressivo...

O quarto estava arrumado e esse era um dos indícios, porque o Uchiha louco por limpeza era o Sasuke, Itachi costumava bagunçar tudo; se ele arrumou o quarto, não devia estar em seu juízo perfeito. A luz estava apagada e a janela estava aberta, o vento entrava com força, dando um ar sombrio e frio no ambiente; Itachi não costumava deixar a janela aberta, apenas entreaberta, aguardando qualquer possível visita de Konan com proteína.

Deixando de lado a aparência do quarto, Naruto passou a buscar seu dono com o olhar. O dito Uchiha estava sentado em sua cama, olhando para a parede sem foco algum, provavelmente perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

— Itachi? — Naruto não quis arriscar e chamá-lo pelos apelidinhos corriqueiros, a situação era deveras delicada pra ele confiar apenas no bom humor (quase inexistente) de um Uchiha. Ele precisava animá-lo, e provocando não conseguiria isso nesta ocasião.

O moreno ergueu a cabeça e encarou o visitante, e este se deu conta de que seus olhos estavam negros, sem vestígios do avermelhado-sangue de sempre. Itachi devia estar na época de tomar a proteína novamente, mas ainda sim ele não deveria estar com o olhar tão escuro daquela forma; ele só ficava assim quando estava muito calmo, ou muito deprimido.

Naruto aguardou que o Uchiha o cumprimentasse, mas isso não aconteceu. Depois de alguns segundos Itachi simplesmente abaixou de novo a cabeça e o loiro mordeu os lábios, se perguntando o que deveria fazer em uma situação como aquela.

Kakashi contou tudo que aconteceu e certamente os eventos mais traumáticos foram a visita de Sasuke (o que, por algum motivo, Itachi adorou — então não era o motivo de sua tristeza) e a hipnose. Itachi vivenciou as lembranças ocultas de Izuna, e Naruto compreendeu sem muitos problemas a gravidade de tudo aquilo a cada novo detalhe que seu namorado revelava.

Apesar de Kakashi supor que Itachi estava se diferenciando de Izuna depois daquela experiência de choque, não havia dúvidas de que o Uchiha estava sofrendo por causa de lembranças do parasita, até porque Izuna teve uma vida extremamente traumatizante (e Naruto precisou de uns vinte minutos pra assimilar sua história completamente), mas ninguém sabia dizer o que, exatamente, estava deixando Itachi assim.

Era difícil chutar, era muito complicado entender o que uma pessoa pensa numa situação complexa e surreal como aquela. Até mesmo em casos de hipnose com regressão a vida passadas, supondo que seja algo real e não uma mera indução do hipnotizador, ninguém costumava acordar daquela forma. E o caso de Itachi não era uma regressão a vidas passada, pois essa vida ao mesmo tempo cruzava com a sua vida e...

 _Porra. É complexo. Muito complexo._ — Naruto pensou, colocando um ponto final naquele questionamento e fechando a porta atrás de si. Tentaria fazer algo para fazer Itachi reagir, só não sabia o que. Caminhou em direção à cama de Itachi, agradecendo por ser noite de lua cheia e conseguir enxergar particularmente bem mesmo sem as luzes acesas. Sentou-se ao seu lado e Itachi nem sequer se moveu, parecendo ainda mais apático.

— Itachi, como você está? — o Uzumaki questionou, torcendo profundamente para o mais velho lhe dar espaço para uma conversa. Mas, como esperado, ele nada respondeu.

E então Naruto fez a única coisa que podia fazer: pensou. E pensou muito,  _muito mesmo_ , durante vários minutos, quase meia hora. E chegou a conclusão que só existia uma pessoa capaz de fazer o Itachi reagir entre todos os presentes naquele hospital, e essa pessoa era ele, estava tudo em suas mãos...

Por quê? Porque ele era o único que conheceu Fugaku e Mikoto Uchiha entre os presentes daquele hospital, e evidentemente a tristeza de Itachi tinha a ver com eles.

— Itachi, nós dois tivemos a nossa primeira conversa séria naquela vez que você quase entrou em frenesi e me levou para o ginásio da faculdade, aquela vez que eu te mostrei as cartas. Se lembra desse dia? — Naruto questionou, Itachi manteve-se quieto, mas mesmo assim o loiro resolveu continuar — Pois bem, naquele dia você me perguntou sobre a tia Mikoto.

Mencionar Mikoto arrancou uma reação de Itachi, que pareceu um pouco mais tenso.

— Naruto... — Itachi sussurrou seu nome com a voz rouca, como se pedisse para ele não entrar naquele assunto.

Naruto sentiu seu coração bater mais forte: arrancou uma reação de Itachi, isso já era um avanço! E ele não iria desistir sem explorar aquele ponto ao máximo.

— Você me perguntou se a tia Mikoto amava o Sasuke, e eu disse que sim, mas que tio Fugaku e Sasuke não se davam muito bem. Você pareceu curioso, mas como eu não sabia quem você era naquela época, achei que era apenas uma curiosidade de namorado, e como era Sasuke quem tinha o direito de decidir se iria contar ou não pra você a relação que tinha com os pais, eu disse pra você perguntar pra ele. — Naruto explicou-se, e Itachi virou o rosto naquele momento para observá-lo — Mas agora eu sei quem você é, e eu acho que está na hora da gente falar sobre isso.

— Naruto, o que você...

— Fique quieto Itachi, eu estou tentando contar a história dos seus pais pra você.

E então Itachi se calou, mas não como antes: seu olhar estava arregalado, ele interrompia a respiração de tempos em tempos e parecia bastante atento, aguardando as informações que Naruto podia lhe oferecer com um interesse impressionante.

O mais novo, por sua vez, estava nervoso, com medo de falar algo errado, com receio de piorar ainda mais a situação. Ainda sim, ele nunca descumpria sua palavra e não ia se acovardar agora.

— Antes de mais nada, quero que você entenda que há muitas lacunas nessa história, porque eu era criança na época e não entendia muitas coisas, e também porque eles escondiam todos os problemas de mim. Mas eu vou te revelar tudo que sei sobre os dois e que tipo de pessoas eles eram, sem erros. Eu era criança, mas existe uma maneira de se analisar um adulto em essência sem grandes problemas, algo que até uma criança percebe: a maneira como um adulto trata uma criança mostra a sua verdadeira natureza. — Naruto falou tudo isso olhando nos olhos de Itachi com seriedade, mas por fim sorriu — E é por isso que a gente sabe que você tem um interior bastante gentil apesar desse seu jeito Akatsuki turrão: o jeito que você trata a Miya, pelo que Shikamaru me contou, destrói essa sua fachada.

Itachi corou e Naruto até pensou em tirar um sarro de sua reação se não estivesse tão preocupado em consertar a cabeça dele o quanto antes. Deixaria pra tocar no assunto quando chegasse o momento de tirar sarro da “proteína com anticoncepcional” – e é lógico que ele não ia deixar essa piada passar tão cedo!

O loiro pigarreou e respirou fundo, sabendo que falaria bastante a partir de agora:

— Na carta da minha mãe, como você deve ter percebido, ela conta que ela e meu pai eram bem próximos dos seus pais; eles conheceram por causa dos Uchihas e eles sempre acharam que meus pais formariam um bom casal. Bom, em algum ponto dessa história eles se casaram e eu não sei muito sobre isso porque ainda não tinha nascido, mas é aí que algumas lacunas são preenchidas com as suas memórias Itachi.

Itachi piscou, um pouco perdido. Naruto manteve-se firme em seu discurso.

— Nós, e quando digo “nós” me refiro a mim e a Sasuke, não sabíamos que Mikoto engravidou antes do casamento. Mas se Mikoto engravidou antes do casamento, minha mãe e meu pai souberam desses acontecimentos.

Itachi entendeu o que Naruto dizia, mas ainda sim precisava se certificar:

— Você quer dizer que seus pais sabiam da minha existência?

— Eu acho que sim Itachi. Eu só não sei se eles sabiam a versão do tio Fugaku, ou a da tia Mikoto... Quero dizer, a versão ‘inicial’ dela.

— Como assim ‘inicial’?

O Uzumaki levou a mão direita ao queixo, acariciando-o enquanto refletia um pouco, com medo de falar besteira.

— Com as informações que você nos deu, eu acho que ficou muito claro que tia Mikoto descobriu a verdade em algum ponto da história. Porque o casamento deles desandou quando Sasuke e eu ainda éramos pequenos, e apesar de nós não entendermos porque aquelas brigas aconteciam na época, sabíamos que não era normal um casal brigar daquela forma. — Naruto explicava com calma, recordando-se de todas as brigas dos tios e da desolação de Sasuke. Foram tempos bastante difíceis — Sasuke, sem pensar muito nos motivos e agindo impulsivamente como sempre, ficou do lado da tia Mikoto e botou toda a culpa das brigas no tio Fugaku. Eu não tomei partido, eu era uma criança e só me preocupava com coisas de criança, mas via que os meus pais estavam preocupados com meus tios.

Naruto ficou um tempo em silêncio, tempo o suficiente para Itachi criar mais uma pergunta na sua cabeça:

— Preocupados com o fim do casamento de Mikoto e Fugaku? — ele questionou, cada vez mais entretido na história e com o olhar mais atento do que melancólico.

— Não Itachi... preocupados com o tio e a tia, independente do casamento.

— Por quê?

— Isso é um chute Itachi... Não é uma certeza, mas bate com as informações que você teve com a regressão e com a personalidade de Madara. Eu acho que meus pais estavam preocupados porque tio Fugaku foi atrás de você e deixou todo mundo apavorado.

Essa informação pegou Itachi totalmente de surpresa, e ele sentiu seu coração apertar com essa nova perspectiva. Será que Fugaku realmente foi atrás dele e o queria de volta? Será que Naruto não estava exagerando?

— Por que pensa isso? — ele falou com a voz fraca, tentando controlar suas emoções na frente do Uzumaki. Não queria dar mais motivos para chacotas futuras.

— Pense comigo: meus tios tiveram o segundo filho esperando que o Teme preenchesse o buraco que a sua ausência causou. Não é como se eles não o desejassem, o problema é que Sasuke nasceu com muitas expectativas em cima dele, porque ele seria a solução para o problema emocional de tia Mikoto. E ao ver que não teria jeito de ter felicidade sem o primogênito naquela família, tio Fugaku contou a verdade pra tia Mikoto e decidiu ir atrás de você. Isso são apenas suposições, preenchimentos de lacunas do que eu sei com o que você sabe, mas eu acho que faz sentido.

E fazia sentido, o moreno não podia negar. Tentou digerir aquela nova informação, pois nunca passou pela sua cabeça que seus pais biológicos pudessem ter decidido procurá-lo em algum ponto da vida. E ele não sabia se isso era algo bom ou ruim, porque certamente o fazia se sentir mais culpado ainda por tê-los assassinado...

_Maldita missão._

Talvez por curiosidade, ou talvez pra fugir do assunto que o deixava inquieto, Itachi resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa:

— É mais ou menos isso que aconteceu com você e Karin?

Inicialmente o loiro se sentiu surpreso com a pergunta, mas logo a respondeu com um aceno negativo de cabeça.

— Itachi... Eu nem sei se meus pais  _souberam_  da existência de Karin, apesar de eu achar que no final da vida deles, eles descobriram.

Itachi ficou evidentemente surpreso com aquela resposta, e precisou de alguns segundos para assimilá-la antes de indagar com veemência:

— Como assim? Como eles não saberiam? Karin é filha deles não é? Você mesmo me disse.

— Sim ela é, mas... Olha Itachi, meus pais não são do tipo que agüentariam a perda de um filho calmamente, minha mãe era bastante esquentadinha e causaria o apocalipse na Terra se isso acontecesse. — Naruto falava com um sorriso nos lábios, parecendo feliz em recordar-se um pouco do jeito da mãe — Se ela tivesse engravidado alguma outra vez e o bebê supostamente nascesse morto ou qualquer coisa assim, ela teria ficado pior que a tia Mikoto; e se eles tivessem um filho seqüestrado, minha mãe teria atravessado o mundo atrás da Karin.

— Mas como...?

— Existem outras maneiras de se ter filhos, não apenas da maneira natural você nasceu.

Naruto corou um pouco e esfregou as mãos, se sentindo desconfortável em mencionar esse assunto, mas sabendo que para Itachi compreender a diferença entre as duas situações, deveria receber essa explicação.

— Olha... o Teme sempre pensou que nossas mães combinaram a época do nosso nascimento para passarem a gravidez juntas, porque nos nascemos com pouco tempo de diferença e elas eram bastante próximas. — explicou, com o olhar baixo, um pouco envergonhado — Mas depois certa idade eu descobri que minha mãe queria muito um filho, mas tinha dificuldade de engravidar, e ela e meu pai tentaram muitos tratamentos. É por isso que eu demorei tantos anos depois do casamento pra nascer, e é apenas uma coincidência a tia Mikoto ter engravidado ao mesmo tempo. Eu sou bebê de proveta Itachi.

 _Ok, pelo olhar dele, não significou nada eu ter explicado isso. Maldito Madara que não ensina nada no QG! —_ Naruto pensou, massageando as têmporas pela segunda vez aquele dia; Itachi estava com expressão facial de alguém perdido, era tão engraçado que em outras circunstâncias Naruto não deixaria esse momento passar sem uma piadinha, mas agora essa reação só lhe dava dor de cabeça.

— O...?

— Eu não vou dar detalhes sobre isso agora porque não é o ponto, mas funciona mais ou menos assim: Minha mãe não conseguia engravidar fazendo sexo com meu pai, então eles doaram óvulos e espermatozóides pra um laboratório especializado, e depois de algumas tentativas os cientistas conseguiram fazer um embrião saudável e implantaram no útero da minha mãe e... tcham, o mundo conheceu Naruto Uzumaki e se tornou um lugar melhor.

Itachi girou os olhos, impaciente.

— Eu entendi agora, eu só não conhecia o termo. Madara me disse que alguns membros da equipe de apoio também foram feitos assim pelo Orochimaru.

Foi a vez de Naruto ficar surpreso com a nova informação.

— Sério? Isso bate ainda mais com a minha teoria então!

— Continue sua explicação.

— Bom... — ele tentou diminuir sua empolgação e recobrar o foco. — Eu nunca contei isso pro Teme, porque quando ele foi morar conosco a gente brigou muito, eu o chamava de “bastardo” porque ele não era filho de sangue dos meus pais e eu não queria dar munição pra ele usar contra mim, e o Sasuke era malvadinho o suficiente pra me importunar por eu ser filho de gravidez  _in vitro_. Até mesmo pro Kakashi, eu só contei quando nós descobrimos a Karin.

— Eu ainda não entendi a relação da Karin com isso tudo.

Itachi cruzou os braços, demonstrando que queria que Naruto chegasse logo ao ponto daquela conversa e estava perdendo a paciência. Preocupado em Itachi ativar novamente o seu lado “Uchiha emo”, Naruto parou de dar voltas sobre o assunto.

— A questão é que meus pais doaram muito material até fazer o zigoto vingar e implantarem na minha mãe para eu nascer... E você sabe que algo que o Madara e Orochimaru têm em comum, além de serem cientistas malucos, é a facilidade em convencer e corromper todo mundo; eles nunca tiraram os olhos de Fugaku e Mikoto, consequentemente de meus pais, porque eles sabiam da sua história Itachi. Então eles sabiam que meus pais estavam tentando engravidar, e eu não acho que tenha sido muito difícil para o Orochimaru conseguir uma dessas varias amostras dos meus pais e contratar uma barriga de aluguel.

Novamente Itachi pareceu completamente perdido.

— Barriga de...?!

— Ai juro por Deus que eu devia ter trazido o Ero Sennin pra explicar essas coisas pra você! — Naruto exclamou em frustração. Poxa, era muito estranho ter que conversar esse tipo de coisa com um homem crescido como Itachi. — É... uhn... É tipo o bebê de proveta, mas o zigoto é implantado numa segunda mulher, que só tem a gestação. O filho é dos doadores, não dela.

Itachi compreendeu mais rápido do que Naruto antevia, o que era um bom sinal, e resolveu tentar contribuir naquela história.

— No caso, vocês suspeitam que a Karin seja filha dos seus pais, mas numa gestação de barriga de aluguel, o que não seria impossível de se fazer porque seus pais doaram óvulos e espermatozóides em grande quantidade na época do tratamento. Orochimaru já conseguiu informações e medicações muito mais complexas no meio médico, ele certamente tinha meios de conseguir isso por debaixo do pano. — Itachi se calou aguardando o aval de Naruto, que acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça — Mas a troco de quê?

— Chantagem. — Naruto respondeu, dando de ombros — Se lembra que nas cartas eles afirmaram que Orochimaru chegou pedindo amostras do DNA do Sasuke em troca de informações sobre quem ameaçava meus pais?

— Sim, lembro.

— Eu acho que é mentira, mentira do meu pai na carta, e ele me deu os elementos pra descobrir isso também Itachi, porque ele me disse que eu era bebê de proveta na mesma época que escreveu aquela carta. Certeza que Orochimaru queria trocar essas amostras pela Karin. Minha mãe enlouqueceu depois daquela visita Itachi... Enlouqueceu. Orochimaru falou algo a mais pra minha mãe ficar daquele jeito, algo que eles não revelaram nas cartas. E eu acho que ele falou de Karin.

Às vezes Itachi realmente se perguntava como Naruto era capaz de ser tão besta no seu dia-a-dia, e ter essas análises inteligentes sobre os problemas postos de tempos em tempos. Claro, Naruto não era Shikamaru, mas ele não era burro como aparentava ser a primeira vista... Itachi sentiu um pouco de orgulho do mais novo, apesar de não entender porque sentia aquilo.

Todavia, nem tudo encaixava perfeitamente ainda:

— Então por que eles não escreveram sobre Karin na carta?

— Pra se as cartas caírem em mãos erradas, Madara não descobrir a existência de Karin. Eles tentaram protegê-la.

 _Faz sentido, porque se Madara descobrisse ele ia aproveitar a Karin pra usar contra Naruto com toda certeza._  — Itachi refletiu, vendo mais um novo elo de informação se fechar. A história do Uzumaki fazia sentido, e poderia ser verdadeira; era um bom chute.

— Sério, sua família tem um jeito bem estranho de se comunicar. Depois eu que sou o bizarro, né?

— Oh, cale a boca. — Naruto sorriu apesar das palavras: se Itachi estava falando esse tipo de coisa, por óbvio seu humor estava melhor, e essa era uma ótima notícia.

Mas ainda havia uma série de questões que exigiam respostas na cabeça de Itachi.

— E porque eles não trocaram o DNA de Sasuke pela Karin? Não era filha deles?

— Ai é que tá Itachi, ai é que tá um detalhe muito importante que você tem que entender e que o idiota do Teme precisa compreender também: sangue não é tudo nessa vida. — Naruto falou, com os olhos brilhando com uma sapiência que deixou Itachi surpreso — Kakashi ama Sasuke como se fosse filho dele, e Sasuke não é filho biológico do Kakashi. Meus pais viram Sasuke nascer, cuidaram dele como filho sempre que os tios estavam em crise, eles o consideravam filho deles também, assim como eu o considero meu irmão. É lógico que a minha mãe queria a Karin, mas ela jamais iria colocar o Teme em risco, porque ela o amava como se fosse seu filho. Se ela tivesse que escolher, ela escolheria o Sasuke. E foi o que ela fez, apesar de ter sofrido o tanto que sofreu até o fim. E meu pai, da maneira dele, também sofreu muito.

Itachi abaixou o olhar, refletindo sobre o assunto. Isso explicava um pouco porque Kakashi e Naruto não censuravam mais a paixão incestuosa que ele possuía por Sasuke. Afinal, os dois consideravam que laços afetivos criados com a convivência valiam mais que o sangue, o que de certa forma era verdade. Itachi não considerava Sasuke seu irmão, e sim seu amante...

— Você já falou sobre isso com a Karin? — decidiu perguntar, porque ele não sabia se Karin tinha a mesma facilidade pra diferenciar essas coisas que Kakashi e Naruto.

— Não. Só conversei sobre isso com o Ero Sennin e Kakashi. Nos três chegamos juntos a essa conclusão. — Naruto explicou, pedindo segredo com o olhar — Eu não vou contar por enquanto, porque a Karin, como você, não vê tanta diferença entre o sangue e a criação. Ela não iria entender, iria se sentir rejeitada. É capaz até de ela ficar raiva, e não é o que a gente quer agora... Se tudo der certo, se superarmos essa confusão, eu prometo contar isso pra ela no final. Até porque nossa suposição é apenas uma suposição, pode estar errada.

Itachi ficou em silêncio por um tempo, até retomar o foco da conversa que foi perdido por causa de Karin. Esse elo estava fechado, e ele ainda precisava entender algumas coisas sobre a sua família de sangue.

— Você disse que Fugaku pode ter ido atrás de mim... e aí?

— Bom, Fugaku deu umas sumidas enquanto eu e o bastardo tínhamos uns quatro anos. Eu lembro vagamente daquela época, mas lembro que Sasuke estava muito chorão e vivia lá em casa, tia Mikoto ficava a tarde toda com a minha mãe na sala, conversando, enquanto meu pai brincava com a gente pro Sasuke parar de chorar. Foi nessa época que o Sasuke começou a sentir a ligação pelo meu pai... Eu não sei se você sabe, mas ele gostava muito do meu pai.

Itachi não sabia, e disse isso para Naruto. Para ele, era estranho pensar em Sasuke declarando abertamente gostar de alguém, mas a verdade era que ele não sabia como a personalidade do seu amado era antes de toda essa tragédia. E, neste momento, ele se sentiu particularmente mal por não ter sido criado ao lado de seu irmão, sabendo que se estivesse lá todos esses problemas na família não teriam acontecido.

Naruto percebeu que Itachi ficava melancólico novamente e continuou a falar, tentando evitar essa regressão:

— De acordo com Kakashi, Sasuke se sentiu rejeitado pelo próprio pai e procurou outra figura paterna, e a encontrou em meu pai, mas isso não é importante agora. —  _Não é importante Itachi, pare de ficar deprê!_  — Então, Fugaku sumiu pra ir atrás de você, e é lógico que se fodeu. Madara já tinha poder naquela época, algumas cobaias já deviam ser bem mais velhas, você devia estar começando suas missões externas. Eu acho que ele só não acabou com tia Mikoto e tio Fugaku antes porque queria brincar um pouco com eles, deixá-los apavorados...

 _Típico de Madara-nii._  – Itachi pensou, vendo como Naruto já tinha conhecimento o suficiente a respeito da personalidade do seu irmão para preencher lacunas como aquela.

Isso era bom, pois saber como a cabeça do Uchiha mais velho funciona nunca é algo inútil. Itachi não queria que o loiro e Madara se encontrassem, mas se isso acontecesse algum dia, Naruto já estava alertado quanto à personalidade difícil do seu inimigo.

— Eles pensaram em fugir, Madara deve ter deixado os dois doentes de preocupação, principalmente por causa de Sasuke. — Naruto continuou sua explicação, pausadamente — Talvez Madara também quisesse esperar o tempo pra você ter idade o suficiente pra fazer o trabalho, só por maldade.

— Mikoto me chamou pelo nome, no dia em que eu fui atrás deles. — Itachi falou com a voz seca — Ela me reconheceu.

— Essa foi a única vez que ela te viu Itachi... Vocês são muito parecidos, ela soube se identificar em você.

Itachi abaixou o olhar, lacrimejando de leve e se irritando por toda aquela sensibilidade. Diabos, qual era o problema que ele tinha? Ele nunca foi de chorar desse jeito! Ele nunca foi de chorar em qualquer situação, e desde que ele começou a viver naquele hospital isso vem acontecendo com certa frequência e...

— Às vezes eu acho que antes, quando eu não sabia de nada, era tudo muito mais fácil. — Itachi murmurou para ninguém em particular, piscando com força as lágrimas para impedi-las de se formarem.

Naruto virou-se para Itachi, percebendo a luta interna que ele travava. Um pouco sem jeito, e repensando mil vezes esse movimento, ele decidiu alcançar uma das mãos do Uchiha, e se sentiu aliviado quando o mais velho não fugiu de seu toque. Tinha medo que a sua tentativa de conforto fosse mal interpretada, mas pelo jeito Itachi estava começando a aprender a diferenciar as relações interpessoais.

— Eu poderia dizer que sinto muito, que entendo a sua dor, que deve ser difícil ter vivenciado de novo tudo que o Izuna viveu, reencontrado com Sasuke naquelas condições, pensado nos seus pais depois de tanto tempo... Mas eu não vou dizer isso, porque eu não acho que você tenha que se sentir miserável por ter passado por isso.

Itachi respirou fundo e conseguiu acalmar seu fôlego, abrindo os olhos, agora quase sem lágrimas, e olhando para Naruto com curiosidade: ele falava algo diferente do que todos os outros haviam dito, e por isso conquistara a sua atenção.

— Você tem que se sentir feliz por ter conseguido sair da dominação de Madara. — Naruto explicou, exibindo um sorriso reconfortante para Itachi, aquele sorriso que iluminava o ambiente todo e apenas o Uzumaki era capaz de dar.

Ainda sim, apenas um sorriso não faria milagres naquela noite.

— Inicialmente eu me sentia assim, eu cheguei a conversar com Sasuke sobre isso, mas...

— Itachi, quando você rompe uma dominação de qualquer natureza, nem tudo é legal, nem tudo é perfeito. A vida não é perfeita, a  _sua_  vida certamente não é perfeita, nem a minha, nem a de Kakashi, muito menos a de Sasuke. — o Uzumaki falou com veemência, acreditando firmemente em cada palavra que dizia — Eu e Sasuke já tivemos momentos bem depressivos na nossa vida; o Sasuke já foi um drogadinho reclamão filhinho de papai e eu já fui um idiota cachaceiro quase tão idiota quanto ele, e nem faz tanto tempo assim. Todo mundo tem suas fases negras.

— Mas você parece tão feliz...

— Eu sou feliz! — o Uzumaki respondeu, abrindo um sorriso — E eu não sou feliz apenas porque consegui que o Kakashi retribuísse a paixão que eu sinto por ele, e essa é a única coisa boa que vem acontecendo comigo atualmente né... Mas eu sou feliz porque eu percebi que mesmo quando só parece que a vida é de toda ruim, sempre acontece uma coisa boa. Eu percebi que ser feliz é uma questão de como encarar os problemas e a vida; eu sei que eu e Sasuke temos uma história de vida um pouco complicada e que gente com bem menos problema do que a gente acaba desistindo de viver, mas eu percebi que isso nada mais é do que um desafio, e que tudo se resolve cedo ou tarde. Ser uma pessoa feliz não significa só ter momentos felizes em sua vida, isso é impossível.

Naruto falava algo que para muitos parecia ser óbvio, mas que para Itachi era uma informação completamente nova. Ele imaginava que as pessoas felizes eram felizes a todo o momento, nunca pensou que eles tivessem problemas ou momentos de infelicidade, e que na verdade a felicidade era uma questão de como encarar as nuances da vida.

Itachi não entendia muito sobre a vida, mas ele compreendia um pouco sobre essa coisa de “ser feliz mesmo com problemas”. Porque era assim que ele se sentia ao lado de Sasuke, e é assim que ele se sente, de tempos em tempos, com os seus amigos do hospital.

Ainda sim, o Uchiha queria testar o vigor do discurso do Uzumaki, e por isso indagou:

— Seus pais não vão voltar à vida Naruto, como pode ser feliz sabendo disso?

— Eu nem gostaria, porque eu ia apanhar de cinta da minha mãe se ela voltasse à vida e visse o chorão idiota que eu era até o ano passado. — ele respondeu, dando uma risada e arrancando um sorriso leve de Itachi — Existem coisas que não voltam mesmo, foram etapas da vida, mas a memória fica pra sempre. Não adianta se fechar Itachi, porque é isso que o Madara fez vocês acreditarem: ele ensinou pra vocês que o amor dói, e geralmente dói mesmo. Nem sempre você é retribuído, ou pode viver o amor que sente, ou um monte de outros problemas que podem acontecer. Mas se fechar pro amor, para a vida, é o mesmo que não viver... Você realmente acha que seria melhor voltar a ser o robozinho do Madara só porque você está sofrendo agora? Você não acha que os bons momentos que teve com Sasuke, conosco, com o... como você chama? “Mundo exterior”, né? Enfim, os bons momentos no mundo exterior não valeram a pena mesmo com todo esse sofrimento?

Itachi olhou para frente, deixando com que as palavras de Naruto fossem assimiladas pela sua mente. Aos poucos ele parecia compreender, parecia retomar ao pensamento de antes, já que antigamente ele também pensava assim, que valia a pena. O problema é que Itachi não sabia como lidar com um machucado emocional desse calibre e se deixou cair no fundo do poço, mas Naruto parecia enfiar o bom senso de volta com as suas palavras.

E, de repente, o quarto até pareceu menos frio do que antes... Ou a vida pareceu menos fria, vai saber.

— Você parece melhor. — o Uzumaki comentou, soltando a mão de Itachi e se colocando de pé em sua frente — Vamos pra salinha de reunião falar com os outros? Eu trouxe informações boas e eles estão discutindo estratégias.

— Vamos, mas eu quero dizer uma coisa pra você antes Naruto, uma coisa que eu acho que você não entendeu com toda essa história.

O loiro endireitou sua postura e Itachi se colocou de pé a sua frente, nem parecendo que estava com as pernas em recuperação. Estranhamente, o Uchiha parecia um pouco mais com sua versão anterior àquela tragédia: mais forte, mais centrado, mas muito mais determinado. Seus olhos ascenderam o vermelho rubro novamente, e Naruto sorriu de canto de boca.

_Isso sim é um bom sinal!_

— Eu quero, muito mais do que antes, salvar o Sasuke. — Itachi se pronunciou, fechando os punhos ao lado do seu corpo.

Naruto, todavia, pareceu confuso com aquela declaração.

— Não entendi a ligação...

E, dessa vez, Itachi não teve dificuldade de explicar seus sentimentos:

— Em memória aos meus pais, que eram pessoas incríveis que tiveram a infelicidade de cruzar o caminho do Madara, mas tentaram de tudo pra salvar seus dois filhos; em memória aos  _seus_  pais, que também eram pessoas incríveis que se arriscaram pra proteger o Sasuke; por você, por Kakashi, por tantas outras pessoas... Eu quero salvar o Sasuke. Não apenas por mim, porque antes eu queria salvá-lo somente por minha causa, pelo meu sentimento de amor, mas agora eu sinto como se eu estivesse desejando lutar por mais pessoas. Até mesmo por Izuna.

— Izuna? — Naruto inclinou a cabeça para direito, surpreso por Itachi tocar no nome de Izuna (algo que não fazia com frequência) ainda mais numa conversa como aquela.

— Izuna gostava de Mikoto, de Fugaku, gostava até de mim, mesmo antes de eu nascer. Izuna jamais iria querer que Madara tivesse feito tudo isso que fez, e ele certamente gostaria que eu consertasse as coisas.

Naruto deixou o queixo cair, não acreditando no que acabava de ouvir.

— I-Itachi, você nunca fala de Izuna desse jeito.

— Porque eu também não o entendia até agora. Eu sabia que o Izuna amava o Madara, mas nada além disso. Eu...

— Não Itachi, não me refiro a isso. — o Uzumaki o interrompeu, com o cérebro pensando a mil por hora — Você esta tratando Izuna como alguém alheio a você. Você entende o que isso significa?

— Não...?

— Isso significa que você se diferenciou Itachi. Mesmo com toda essa carga emocional que foi despejada em você, você agora consegue diferenciar o Izuna de você. Você... você.... — Naruto estava bastante empolgado, e precisou respirar fundo para conseguir falar algo coerente — Ok, vamos pra prova real: você consegue afirmar agora que ama Madara?

Um longo período de quietude se estendeu, mas Naruto deu tempo ao tempo. Provavelmente Itachi ainda não tinha pensado a respeito disso desde que acordara daquele pesadelo, mas logo ele iria afirmar que não amava Madara e...

— Eu amo Madara, Naruto. — ele respondeu com a voz firme, não aparentando ter dúvidas de sua afirmação.

— Puta que pariu!! Seu demônio idiota!! — Naruto estava a um passo de brigar com Itachi (só pra variar, estava demorando), quando ele o interrompeu, tapando sua boca.

— Mas agora eu diferencio algumas coisas: eu sei que quem amava Madara como irmão e namorado era Izuna, não eu. Eu amo Madara de um jeito diferente.

Isso fez Naruto parecer um pouco menos enfezado, abaixando a mão de Itachi de sua boca e cruzando os braços com impaciência. Deu-lhe um sinal com a cabeça para que se explicasse, sem desfazer as feições irritadas e o olhar julgador.

— Madara me criou desde pequeno. — Itachi começou a se explicar, olhando fundo nos olhos azuis e tentando manter seu ponto claro — Madara me ensinou a falar, a andar, a ser independente, a ler, a lutar... Madara foi toda a minha família, nunca houve diferenciação pra mim de outras figuras familiares, como pai, mãe, irmão, irmã. Ele foi tudo isso pra mim, e ao mesmo tempo, mesmo que não tenha sido o melhor do mundo, foi a  _única_  figura familiar que eu tive. E por mais que eu saiba que ele fez muita coisa errada e que eu queira que ele pague pelos erros dele, eu não vou deixar de amá-lo. Não romanticamente, como eu amo Sasuke, mas de um jeito semelhante à maneira como você ama os seus pais, Naruto. Ou melhor, como Sasuke ama você e Kakashi: vocês são a família dele, mesmo sem o laço de sangue. Madara é a minha família por conta da criação.

Naruto compreendeu o ponto do Uchiha, mas ainda sim mordeu o lábio de apreensão. Claro, essa coisa de “convivência cria laços” era algo real, mas Madara era alguém mau! Alguém que queria só coisas ruins para todos eles. Ainda sim, ele finalmente se deu conta de que entendia Itachi, porque, como Sai havia dito, Sasuke também não estava batendo muito bem das ideias. E nem por isso deixaria de ser seu irmão... Nem se Sasuke fizesse algo muito ruim, muito ruim  _mesmo_ , ele deixaria de amá-lo. Iria querer a redenção de Sasuke, iria querer que ele pagasse pelos seus erros e virasse uma pessoa melhor, mas não ia deixar de amá-lo.

Então quem era ele pra criticar o amor de Itachi por Madara?

— Eu só espero que isso não prejudique sua investida no QG, quando formos pra lá. — ele falou com sinceridade.

Itachi engoliu em seco antes de responder com firmeza:

— Naruto, eu amo o Madara, mas isso não significa que eu concordo com suas atitudes. Eu quero que ele caia, quero que a gente o capture, quero libertar Sasuke e acabar com o QG.

 _Então ele pensa como eu._ – o mais novo constatou, vendo que ele realmente entendia os sentimentos de Itachi agora. Isso era bom,  _muito bom_ , mas havia um grande porém aí...

— Mas e se for preciso matá-lo Itachi? — questionou, fingindo não perceber a maneira como o olhar do Uchiha se arregalou com essa pergunta — Você sabe que essa é uma opção que pode surgir. Se você tiver que matar o Madara para salvar o Sasuke? Se você tiver que escolher entre um, ou o outro?

Itachi não respondeu. Ele não conseguia responder. Ele não sabia o que responder. Naruto entendia o que se passava na cabeça dele, porque seria o mesmo que perguntarem pra ele “E se você tiver que salvar Kakashi ou Minato? Tiver que escolher um, enquanto o outro irá perecer?”.

Naruto nem pretendia receber uma resposta naquele momento, ele só fez a pergunta para fazer Itachi refletir. Entretanto, quando dava de costas para se virar e sair do quarto em direção à reunião, Itachi resolveu responder.

— Você não entendeu quando eu disse que o que mais quero é salvar o Sasuke? — o Uzumaki se virou, encarando os olhos ainda mais rubros de Itachi — Eu vou salvar o Sasuke e vou fazer tudo para conseguir isso!

E essa resposta foi mais do que o bastante para Naruto compreender que Itachi não iria vacilar. Ele só esperava que essa determinação continuasse se chegasse, de fato, a ter uma situação de escolha como essa.

Algo que, sinceramente, ele não queria que acontecesse...

 

**(***)**

 

Ela sabia que estava jogando um jogo complicado, que poderia ter consequências nefastas se não fosse muito bem sucedido. Ela sabia que havia riscos, e que a chance de dar tudo certo era ínfima. Ela sabia todas essas regras quando se comprometeu a trair Madara para se redimir com Itachi e conhecer o sentimento de amor (que, na inocência, ela achava ser uma mera curiosidade exploratória).

Ela só não sabia que seria Sasuke quem a iria trair colocaria tudo a perder.

Konan e Pain estavam amarrados por cordas normais, nem de longe tão reforçadas como as cordas que geralmente seriam usadas para amarrar um Akatsuki, já que estavam bastante fracos pelos meses de proteína incompleta em seu sangue. Sasuke estava de pé, segurando firme em sua ninja-tō e olhando para os dois com a cabeça erguida em um ar de superioridade que deixava Konan mais nauseada do que nas circunstâncias normais.

Foi tudo muito rápido, ela nem conseguiu lutar contra Sasuke, Pain foi nocauteado minutos depois; e agora ambos eram seus prisioneiros.

Durante sua briga (lamentável) com Sasuke, Konan se deu conta que mesmo se ela e Pain estivessem com a saúde perfeita o Uchiha não ofereceria um combate fácil, e haveria chances de mesmo os dois saudáveis e juntos perderem num confronto contra o mais novo. Não por falta de força ou técnica, mas por um detalhe que ela não tinha se dado conta até agora:

Madara fez Pain e Konan treinarem Sasuke. Madara não lutava contra Sasuke, porque ele sabia que Sasuke aprenderia os pontos fracos de seus adversários, mesmo em um treino. Pain e Konan não eram encarregados de treinar Sasuke por serem os mais fortes da Akatsuki, e sim porque Madara desconfiava dos dois e queria que o número três aprendesse seus pontos fracos na prática.

Madara fazia absolutamente  _tudo_ de caso pensado. Ela era uma tola de achar, mesmo que por um breve momento, o contrário.

Ela só não entendia como Sasuke, que há poucos dias parecia completamente perdido em seus desejos e sofredor pelo amor por Itachi, conseguia olhá-los daquele jeito tão superior como agora. Sasuke estava do lado de Madara, mas antes não parecia estar.

Konan não podia acreditar que ele estava interpretando todo esse tempo, era impossível pra ela acreditar nisso. Porque ela nunca errou no seu julgamento de microexpressoes faciais, nunca! Como ela havia errado agora? Não tinha a mínima possibilidade! Mas não havia outra explicação. Infelizmente não tinha outra: Ela estava errada. Sasuke estava enganando-a todo esse tempo, ele era um aliado de Madara e jogou com ela e Pain.

 _Esse_ era o verdadeiro Sasuke Uchiha...

— Você não sabe quantas vezes eu quis ver você desse jeito, número um. — Sasuke falou com a voz divertida, observando Pain, que tentava a todo custo não encará-lo, olhando para baixo. O Uchiha não se deu por satisfeito e resolveu forçar Pain a observá-lo, enfiando a ninja-tō abaixo de seu queixo e forçando-o para cima; ele sorriu, satisfeito e egocêntrico com a visão dos olhos avermelhados e irritados de Pain — Visão perfeita.

— Você se acha tão superior Uchiha, mas você vai cair em breve também. Madara está só te usando! — Konan gritou com toda sua fúria interior, sentindo as lágrimas de raiva se formarem em seus olhos e o corpo tremer cada vez mais e mais pelas ondas de emoções difíceis de compreender.

Sua fúria atraiu a atenção de Sasuke para si, e ele retirou a espada do queixo de Pain. Este, por sua vez, virou o rosto para encará-la com uma suplica de “por favor não fale besteiras, ele pode nos matar!”. Mas ela estava se sentindo traída demais para se importar com isso agora.

Inexplicavelmente, era Konan quem estava a um passo de entrar em frenesi, e não Pain.

— Como você  _ousa_  erguer a voz pra mim numa situação deplorável como essa, número dois? — Sasuke sibilou, ascendendo os olhos violetas e se ajoelhando na frente da prisioneira, aparentando um falso ultraje, já que na verdade estava se divertindo muito com aquilo.

— Como você  _ousa_  me trair! — ela sibilou entre os dentes cerrados, afinal, ela era a verdadeira ultrajada naquela história — Eu era sua  _amiga_!!

Sasuke se colocou de pé em um pulo naquele momento, gargalhando de um modo frenético e achando tudo muito divertido. Riu tanto que sentia sua barriga doer, e quando conseguiu se controlar para abrir os olhos novamente, ainda exibia o olhar arroxeado e um ar de superioridade ainda maior.

Pain fez um ruído no fundo de sua garganta muito semelhante a um rosnado; Sasuke soube que ele também estava próximo ao frenesi por causa de seu comportamento, e resolveu pressioná-los ainda mais.

— Vocês são muito divertidos e tudo mais, então vou dizer umas coisinhas pra vocês aprenderem e, quem sabe, usarem na próxima vida: É muito fácil enganar quem nunca sentiu nada. — ele falou despreocupadamente, gesticulando e olhando para cima, um comportamento que beirava a petulância — Foi muito fácil te enganar Konan, Pain foi um pouco mais difícil, mas eventualmente cedeu e confiou em mim. Vocês da Akatsuki são todos patéticos, trogloditas que nem sabem se comportar em sociedade, que acham que são os grandes enganadores, mas podem muito bem ser trapaceados com facilidade. Eu não sei como nenhum de vocês foi enganado por alguém antes.

— Vai ver só é fácil pra você porque você não ter um coração Uchiha! Não é sempre que a gente cruza com psicopatas por ai!

Sasuke só poderia ser um psicopata, afinal, não há outra maneira de enganar um usuário de microexpressões faciais a não ser que você não sinta as emoções.

— Agora eu sou “o psicopata”? — ele gargalhou mais uma vez, e dessa vez se afastou das cobaias — Ah, faz me rir “experimento científico”! O que você sabe sobre as pessoas pra dizer o que eu sou ou deixo de ser? Eu sou um sobrevivente! E eu vou ter a minha vingança! Enquanto vocês... bom...

Ele parou de falar novamente para deixar um risinho escapar de seus lábios, caminhando até a porta do quarto e abrindo-a, atravessando-a e virando para os dois Akatsukis imobilizados para uma palavrinha final.

— Vocês vão ficar aqui, lutando contra o frenesi enquanto eu vou buscar o Madara. E sabe por que vocês não vão se render? Porque se vocês se renderem, vocês vão se matar... E vocês se amam demaaaais pra submeterem o outro a esse risco, não é?

Mais uma vez Sasuke riu de maneira gélida e Pain estreitou o olhar, sentindo-se cada vez mais irritado com todo aquele show de babaquice do pivete.

— Nem um Akatsuki chuta uma vítima antes da morte do jeito que você está fazendo... — ele rosnou baixinho, mordendo os lábios em seguida expirando de forma ruidosamente; a cada segundo parecia mais difícil se controlar, pois tudo que ele queria era se render ao frenesi e arrancar a garganta de Sasuke com os dentes.

— Pois deveriam. É revigorante! — o Uchiha respondeu, alcançando a chave da porta e enfiando-a para o lado de fora — Garanto que esse é o segredo pro Madara parecer tão mais jovem do que realmente é. Vocês deveriam imitar o sucesso de seu mestre, sabia?

— Você é desprezível! — Pain gritou, a um passo de perder o controle; Konan estremeceu de leve, se encolhendo no chão, com medo do pior.

Sasuke achou que aquele era o momento certo para comentar sobre isso.

— Nananinanão número um, controle-se! Porque se você aceitar o frenesi, não vai ser só a vida de Konan que você vai tirar... — ele disse, olhando para as feições perdidas de Pain e Konan com admiração e quase fechando a porta, abrindo uma fresta só pra falar uma última coisa antes de sair — Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça: parabéns pelo bebê!!

Dito isso, Sasuke fechou a porta, trancou com duas voltas da chave, e logo suas passadas rápidas foram os únicos sons que se ouvia no quarto dos dois maiores membros na hierarquia Akatsuki. Konan e Pain, atônitos e sem fôlego, estavam completamente extasiados, surpresos e arrasados, encarando um ao outro na escuridão da câmara sem saber o que dizer depois de receberem aquela notícia que tornou tudo dez mil vezes mais difícil.

Perder Pain, para Konan, já era sinônimo do inferno. Perder um filho... Bem, ela simplesmente achava que não existia analogias a altura pra definir o tamanho da dor que iria sentir. E ela sabia, pelo olhar desesperado de Pain, que ele sentia a mesma coisa que ela.

_Isso só pode ser mentira do Uchihia... Mas se não for, o que nós vamos fazer!?_

 

**(***)**

 

Itachi e Naruto foram para a reunião improvisada, e para a surpresa dos dois todos os interessados conseguiram comparecer, inclusive Temari e Miya (que foi automaticamente para o colo de Itachi, para o espanto de Naruto). Karin, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi e Shikamaru estavam presentes, olhando o papel que Sai havia entregado para Naruto e o celular antigo com certa curiosidade.

— Nós temos coordenadas aqui. — Shikamaru declarou, apontando para o canto da folha. Correu para pegar o seu notebook e abrir o programa de rotas, sentando-se na mesa e escrevendo as coordenadas inseridas para verificar onde era — Bingo, é uma das ilhas que a gente suspeitava. Sai passou pra você a localização do QG Naruto.

O Uzumaki ficou feliz pela informação de Sai ser quente, apesar de já terem descoberto (parcialmente) a localização do QG em sua ausência.

— A gente ia chegar lá de qualquer jeito. — Itachi respondeu num tom de voz suave, enquanto Miya agarrava uma mecha de seu cabelo e Karin apreciava toda a movimentação da pequena com adoração — Mas isso facilitou muito, porque assim sabemos que eles não passaram informações frias pra gente.

— E o que mais tem aí? — Tsunade perguntou, gesticulando para o papel.

Shikamaru voltou a analisar a folha, apertando o olho para pegar todas as informações escritas na letra pequeníssima de Sai.

— Um mapa da ilha, mas não de dentro do QG, os pontos da selva e da praia que têm câmeras... Basicamente temos informações o suficiente pra chegarmos lá sem sermos notados, ao menos até nos aproximarmos às muralhas do QG. Isso é muito útil, porque Itachi não conhece a ilha.

— E então? Vocês vão aceitar a proposta do Sai? — Karin questionou, evidentemente interessada nessa mudança de perspectiva.

Todos olharam para o celular novamente e em seguida para Naruto, que ergueu as mãos na frente do corpo em maneira defensiva.

— Eu trouxe a informação pra vocês, mas é vocês que escolhem.

Kakashi balançou a cabeça negativamente, não acreditando que agora o Naruto tinha entrado na defensiva depois de tanto chilique.

— Naruto você quase chorou pra gente aceitar por causa do Gaara. — o grisalho falou, arrancando uma risadinha de Jiraiya.

— Típico do pirralho...

— Quieto Ero Sennin!! — o Uzumaki censurou o médico, um pouco enfezado — É que o julgamento não tá sendo muito bom sabe. O júri foi suspenso porque faltou uma testemunha chave e sei lá o que, não entendo dessas coisas, mas o Gaara está bem mal na fita e o Sai prometeu que iam tirar ele de lá se a gente aceitar e...

— Eu também quero que o meu irmão seja liberado. Eu voto em aceitarmos a parceira — Temari falou enfaticamente, e Shikamaru a censurou com o olhar.

— Não pode só pensar nos seus desejos egoístas Temari, temos que refletir se essa parceira não vai ser uma furada. Naruto, — o loiro voltou sua atenção para o moreno, olhando-o nos olhos — você tem certeza que ele não disse maiores detalhes? Ele não disse o que iria nos oferecer?

Antes de responder, ele pensou em cada pedaço da conversa com Sai, apesar de já tê-la repetido mais de três vezes aquela noite.

— Ele deixou implícito que ofereceria homens treinados pra esse tipo de coisa, mas que eu e Kakashi teríamos que ir. E só.

Itachi, que estava em silêncio até o presente momento, resolveu se pronunciar para deixar um ponto importante bem claro:

— Eu vou também.

Todos concordaram com um aceno de cabeça, menos Tsunade, que ficou bastante enfezada com aquela declaração.

— Você quer destruir de vez as suas pernas Uchiha? Você ao vai ser nada útil naquele lugar, se for do jeito que vocês falam, na condição de saúde que se encontra!

Naruto automaticamente pediu ajuda para Jiraiya com o olhar, pois só ele conseguia abaixar um pouco o ar autoritário da loira numa situação como aquela. E uma briguinha de Tsunade com todo mundo não era algo pertinente para o momento.

— Tsunade, minha princesa, nada que você falar pro Itachi vai fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Ele tá com os olhos de Drácula ali. Ele está determinado, ele é um Uchiha hormonal chatolino, é claro que vai fazer o que ele quer fazer. — Jiraiya falou, tentando segurar a esposa e ganhando uma cotovelada forte em retorno.

— Ainda sim! É loucura! É pedir pra dar confusão levar um Itachi debilitado desse jeito!

— Mas a gente precisa do Itachi, porque ele tem que ser nosso guia. Não da pra simplesmente não levá-lo, mesmo se ele optasse por não ir. — Shikamaru disse, dando de ombros — Fora que o Itachi sabe quem é quem lá dentro, quais são os pontos fortes e fracos de cada membro do QG. É totalmente impossível invadir sem ele.

— Itachi-bastardo vai. — Naruto declarou, pondo um ponto final na questão e ignorando o ruído de irritação de Tsunade e o rosto preocupado de Temari — Independente de qualquer coisa, ele quer ir, e a gente tem que respeitar a vontade dele.

Itachi olhou para o Uzumaki naquele momento, abrindo um sorriso de satisfação e gratidão por levar a sua opinião em conta. Devolveu Miya para a mãe, e ela choramingou baixinho, um pouco infeliz por perder o seu colo favorito. Mas agora Itachi estava no jogo, e não podia mais dar atenção à bebê.

Ele deu um passo à frente, aproximando-se de Naruto e Kakashi e observando os demais interessados.

— Certo. Eu, Naruto e Itachi vamos... — Kakashi falou, pegando o celular antigo nas mãos e colocando-o do lado de seu rosto — E eles...?

Todos ficaram pensativos por um tempo, nenhum desejando ser o primeiro a votar. Cada qual sabia o quão perigoso seria aquela investida, e que aquela decisão seria fundamental. Mas depois de cinco minutos, alguém tinha que se decidir.

— Liga. — Itachi falou, exercendo sua voz de voto. — Só nós três não podemos fazer nada, precisamos de mais gente. Liga para o Sai e aceite a proposta.

Assim que Itachi teve a coragem de dizer a sua opinião, os demais começaram a opinar. Por fim, a decisão de contratar o mercenário Sai ganhou por seis votos contra dois, decisão democrática e definitiva.

— Espero que vocês estejam fazendo a coisa certa. — Shikamaru respondeu, sendo ele um dos poucos que voltou contra a investida.

Na verdade, Shikamaru sabia que não tinham outra escolha. O tempo estava passando, Madara já descobrira que Itachi estava com os sentidos e que Kakashi estava desperto. Era uma questão de tempo para ele mesmo vir atrás dos dois no hospital, ou mandar um de seus capangas para finalizar o que Pain deixou incompleto. Ficarem naquele lugar estava colocando em risco não apenas eles, mas todos os demais presentes do hospital. Não podiam esperar mais!

Ainda sim, ele gostaria de conseguir métodos mais garantidos para uma ajuda. Pensou em requisitar uma equipe de apoio do Exército, ao menos um esquadrão de reconhecimento, porque sabia que o caso era grande e eles teriam interesse, mas não era possível requisitar isso sem provas; portanto, ajuda das forças armadas estava fora de questão, independente da patente que ele ou Temari possuíam.

Kakashi, que voltou a favor com certa relutância, também pensava como Shikamaru e preferiria ter pedido ajuda a polícia, mesmo que sua divisão policial não fosse muito grande. Ainda sim, tinha o mesmo problema que o militar: falta de provas, ou ao menos falta de provas  _apresentáveis._

Não era como se eles não tivessem provas, pois eles tinham uma: Itachi, a melhor prova que poderiam ter. Bastava uma examinada rápida para perceber que Itachi não era um humano comum, e que as informações de que havia um centro de pesquisa em seres humanos numa ilha da Indonésia talvez fosse uma informação quente. Mas como que Shikamaru e Kakashi entregariam Itachi como prova para o governo? Sem condições, se apegaram ao rapaz, e sabiam que muito certamente Itachi não veria a luz do dia se alguém do governo colocasse as mãos nele. Sua ficha de procurado seria utilizada como um bom álibi para sumir com o Uchiha para experimentos, e eles não eram burros o suficiente de acreditar em tudo que sua pátria, ou seus superiores, falavam.

O jeito era apelar para as milícias. Não era algo garantido, mas  _era_  algo, porque se os três fossem para lá sem apoio não conseguiriam nem entrar no QG, quem dirá sair de lá vivos, com Madara capturado e Sasuke a salvo. Não, não havia escolha, mesmo indo contra os princípios do militar e policial, eles tiveram que aceitar a única opção que tinham em mãos; a única chance de ter algum sucesso naquela investida.

Kakashi procurou o nome de Sai na agenda do telefone antigo, se perguntando se aquele modelo, ao menos, teria um viva-voz. Ficou satisfeito em constatar que sim, era recente o suficiente pra ter aquela opção. Clicou em “discar”, acionou o viva-voz, e colocou o aparelho de volta à mesa, e aguardou.

 _Agora é rezar pra tudo dar certo..._  – Ele pensou, sabendo que muito provavelmente naquele mesmo horário do dia seguinte, já não estariam mais naquele hospital, local onde viveram aos trancos e barrancos nos últimos seis meses. A rotina de todos iria mudar, e ele esperava que fosse uma boa mudança. Um mudança sem tragédias, uma mudança definitiva.

Naruto, percebendo seu ar de preocupação enquanto aguardavam o toque de chamada, agarrou sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos e oferecendo um sorriso de “tudo vai ficar bem, e eu ainda vou cumprir a promessa de transar com você até o nascer do sol quando a gente voltar”. Kakashi sorriu em retorno, apertando mais fortemente a mão do namorado e logo direcionando um olhar rápido para Itachi, que os cumprimentou com um olhar sombrio de quem estava evidentemente preocupado com o futuro, mas determinado a dar seu sangue por ele.

Finalmente eles iriam buscar Sasuke e se tornariam uma família completa, por mais diferenciado que esse núcleo familiar fosse. E Itachi mal podia esperar por esse momento.

 

_... Continua ...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Johnny Walker: Eu não tinha posto nota nenhuma mas resolvi colocar essa daqui, pois alguns leitores acharam que Johnny Walker seria um personagem. Não não meus amores, Johnny Walker é uma marca de whisky, a mais conhecida de todas. 
> 
> N/A: Sasuke está diferente, né?? Por que será? =D Quero chutes!!! Chutem!!


	37. Capítulo XXXVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Oie leitores!!! Cheguei!  
> E de capa nova! Yay! Ah, vocês sabem que eu odeio ficar muito tempo com a mesma capa, e a capa anterior estava muito feliz pro momento atual da fanfic. Espero que tenham gostado!  
> Eu pulei a atualização da minha outra fanfic pra atualizar Haunted, então se sintam honrados por isso! Deve ter bastante gente brava comigo, mas o que posso fazer? Eu estava inspirada pra Haunted, e resolvi utilizar essa inspiração!  
> Como de costume, capítulo não betado, perdoem erros! E podem pontuá-los em review sem nenhum problema.  
> Um beijão, boa leitura a todos! :3

— Lar doce lar! — Naruto exclamou, atirando a chave em cima da mesinha de centro e se jogando com tudo no sofá, suspirando fundo e apreciando a sensação maravilhosa de voltar para casa depois de uma viagem.

Kakashi entrou logo atrás do loiro, mantendo a porta aberta para que Itachi adentrasse o recinto. Examinando o ambiente com um olhar crítico, o Uchiha acompanhou os passos dos amigos, entrando na sala e dando espaço para que Kakashi trancasse a porta.

Itachi conhecia o apartamento de Naruto e Kakashi. Durante sua época de espionagem, algumas vezes ele chegou a seguir Sasuke até esse apartamento, e portanto ele não era um ambiente desconhecido. Ainda sim, Itachi só havia visualizado alguns pontos da casa pela janela e sacada, não tinha entrado no interior dos quartos. Essa nova perspectiva era curiosa e inovadora.

O apartamento tinha traços de Naruto, Kakashi, e até mesmo Sasuke. Alguns móveis mais extravagantes, como o abajur laranja com detalhes em vermelho que estava na mesinha do telefone, com toda certeza era algo que Naruto havia comprado; já a cadeira de balanço com um criado mudo abarrotado de cadernetas era, sem sombra de dúvidas, o ponto principal da personalidade de Kakashi naquele cômodo; Sasuke, que tinha uma personalidade mais comedida se comparada à dos outros dois, também poderia se ver presente em detalhes simples, como na organização em ordem alfabética dos DVDs da estante de televisão e a maneira como os quadros estavam perfeitamente encaixados na parede, com a mesma distância um do outro e o mesmo estilo de moldura.

Não havia como negar: a casa em questão era dos três, não era apenas de Kakashi e Naruto, por mais que Sasuke se negasse a considerar isso. Na verdade, Itachi via mais traços de seu amor ali naquele apartamento do que via na própria quitinete onde ele costumava morar.

— Bonito apartamento. — Itachi elogiou em voz alta, e Kakashi soube que seu elogio não tinha nada a ver com a decoração bagunçada e de estilos misturados: Itachi agora era sensível o suficiente para compreender que aquilo sim era um verdadeiro lar, mostrando a personalidade de todos os moradores em sua decoração nada convencional.

— Obrigado. — Kakashi respondeu, enquanto Naruto enfiava os braços entre as frestas das almofadas do sofá em busca do controle-remoto — Me siga Itachi, vou te mostrar os quartos.

O grisalho o guiou até o corredor onde havia quatro portas dispostas: duas à direita, duas à esquerda. Virou-se para o Uchiha e explicou a composição da área de dormitórios.

— A primeira porta da esquerda é o banheiro social, já que apenas um dos quartos é uma suíte; o meu, é claro. Este daqui — Kakashi apontou para a última porta à direita — é o meu quarto, e ultimamente eu e Naruto estamos dormindo juntos ali, apesar de ele manter as coisas dele no seu quarto de costume, que é aquele ao final. — apontou para a última porta a esquerda.

Kakashi abriu a primeira porta à direta, quarto que ele não tinha apresentado até então, acendeu à luz e puxou Itachi para dentro.

— Esse é o quarto de hospedes.

 _Quarto de hóspedes o escambau_... — Itachi não pode deixar de pensar, sentindo o cheiro de Sasuke (“cheiro do moleque”, como Madara costumava denominar) no ambiente de forma ainda bastante marcante, apesar do garoto não botar os pés ali há mais de seis meses.

— Esse é o quarto do Sasuke. — ele murmurou, dando um passo à frente e colocando suas mãos na cama de solteiro, sentindo a textura da colcha azul e percebendo que curiosamente era feita de tecidos de patchwork.

Sasuke gostar de algo assim era algo que ele jamais iria atribuir como uma característica do Uchiha mais novo; não condizia muito com a maneira séria da sua personalidade.

— É, é sim, mas ele odeia que eu diga isso. Ele não gosta de pensar que essa casa é a casa dele também, por causa de todos os traumas que ele possui. Mas é claro que ninguém mais dorme aqui se não ele, portanto é o quarto dele. — Kakashi falou tranquilamente, observando a curiosidade de Itachi com olhares analíticos — Essa colcha foi sua mãe que fez pra ele quando ele era menino... É por isso que Sasuke ainda usa.

 _Está explicado._  — ele concluiu, observando os detalhes minuciosos na costura. Sua mãe deveria ter sido uma mulher muito prendada e Sasuke obviamente tinha orgulho de seu talento.

Tentando evitar a dor súbita que atingiu seu coração ao pensar em Mikoto, Itachi analisou cada detalhe da mobília, tendo a impressão de que todos os objetos exibiam o nome “Sasuke” estampado em tinta transparente. O estilo clássico dos móveis, a predominância do azul e preto, a maneira como tudo estava impecavelmente arrumado, a ausência de espelhos...

_Sim, definitivamente esse é o quarto de Sasuke._

— Mas é claro que esse é o quarto do Teme. — Naruto declarou ao entrar no cômodo junto com os demais, provavelmente havia desistido de procurar o controle-remoto — Todos os produtos de menininha que ele usa estão em cima da estante, olhe lá!

Itachi riu baixinho e aproximou-se da estante, encontrando os “produtos de menininha”. Naruto se referia ao gel de cabelo que Sasuke constantemente utilizava, um shampoo e condicionador (que provavelmente deveriam ser caros, e por isso ele não deixava no banheiro de uso conjunto), seus perfumes preferidos e um desodorante. Não era nada além do normal para um homem, já que Sasuke não era vaidoso o suficiente para usar cremes, filtro solar e outras coisas geralmente consideradas “produtos de menininha”, mas Itachi sabia que Naruto encontraria qualquer motivo para tirar sarro do Uchiha.

Ele abriu os vidros e sentiu o cheiro, se dando conta de que algumas vezes chegou a sentir aquelas fragrâncias em Sasuke; todavia, o cheiro que sempre associou ao seu amor não era nenhum deles. Itachi gostava e se lembrava principalmente do cheiro natural do Uchiha caçula, e era esse mesmo perfume que predominava no ambiente e o deixava tão nostálgico.

— Itachi. — Kakashi o chamou, o Uchiha virou o pescoço para encará-lo — Você não precisa dormir aqui se não se sentir confortável.

— É Lulu, você pode dormir no meu quarto. — Naruto entreviu, passando o braço ao redor de Kakashi e olhando para o visitante com ares amigáveis — Eu acho meu quarto muito mais agradável do que esse mini dormitório de quartel que o Sasuke chama de quarto.

— Naruto, seu quarto é uma zona. — Kakashi respondeu, arrancando um olhar indignado do loiro.

— Não é não! Ele é aconchegante!

— Obrigado pela oferta, mas não vou arriscar dormir na sua cama Naruto. — Itachi respondeu, cruzando os braços e sorrindo desafiadoramente — Vai que esse seu jeito besta é contagioso e a cama é um foco de proliferação do vírus da burrice.

— Oh, que bom pra mim! — Naruto respondeu, um pouco irritado, sentindo as orelhas esquentarem — Assim não tenho risco de encontrar manchas de menstruação no meu lençol amanhã! Já tomou sua pílula anticoncepcional hoje, demônio Uchiha?

Itachi girou os olhos enquanto Kakashi tentava disfarçar a risada com uma crise de tosse.

_Definitivamente esses dois babacas se merecem._

— Mas falando sério Itachi, — o mais velho se pronunciou assim que teve o controle sobre a sua risada impertinente — se quiser dormir na sala, ou até mesmo no quarto do Naruto, sinta-se a vontade. Você não precisa se martirizar dormindo no quarto de Sasuke, o mais importante é que você descanse bem, porque precisa estar relaxado pra amanhã. A viagem vai ser longa.

— Não se preocupe comigo. — o Uchiha respondeu, colocando sua sacola de roupas em cima da cama — Eu sinto falta de dormir junto com Sasuke, esse ambiente vai me fazer bem. Eu quero dormir aqui.

— Ok, se você prefere assim... — Kakashi respondeu, olhando para Naruto um pouco incerto.

O loiro retribuiu seu olhar receoso, também estava preocupado que Itachi tivesse uma recaída de ânimo ao ficar no quarto de Sasuke. De qualquer forma, o Uchiha não estava mais direcionando sua atenção ao casal e abria sua mochila à procura de algo.

— Naruto e eu vamos fazer o jantar. — Kakashi anunciou, pegando a mão do loiro e puxando-o em direção à porta — Sinta-se a vontade pra cochilar ou tomar um banho, nós vamos te chamar quando ficar pronto.

— Ok... — Itachi respondeu, ainda entretido com suas próprias roupas, provavelmente ansioso para ficar sozinho por alguns instantes.

Assim que Naruto e Kakashi fecharam a porta, Itachi sentou-se na cama, se dando conta de uma das maiores desvantagens desse apartamento: as paredes finas. Talvez nem fosse preciso ter super sentidos para ouvir conversas alheias no cômodo ao lado.

— Não seria melhor se a gente tivesse o chamado pra cozinhar também? — Naruto falou para Kakashi, seu tom de voz baixo, mas ainda sim perfeitamente compreensível para o Uchiha — Talvez seja melhor socializar com ele.

— Não Naruto, Itachi já está há muito tempo com companhias a todo instante, ele mal ficava sozinho na hora de dormir. Na única noite que passou sozinho o Sasuke foi “visitá-lo”, se é que dá pra chamar o que aconteceu de uma visita. — o psicanalista respondeu suavemente entre um barulho de beijo estalado, os dois provavelmente já estavam namorando enquanto andavam para a cozinha — Eu acho que Itachi precisa de um tempo pra por as ideias no lugar, então vamos dar um tempo pra ele.

Intimamente, o Uchiha sorriu, satisfeito com a conclusão de Kakashi. Ele realmente queria um tempo a sós, não por desgostar da companhia daquelas pessoas, mas porque ele tinha coisas para fazer, coisas que só podia fazer  _sozinho_. Não era algo simples como pensar em Sasuke, ou nos seus objetivos e desejos, muito menos em Izuna e sua diferenciação de personalidade. Ele precisava  _agir_.

Retirou finalmente as roupas que procurava: seu conjunto negro, um pouco surrado e ainda levemente sujo de lama na barra da calça. Vestiu-se com um pouco de dificuldade, decidido a ignorar a dor de suas pernas — muito provavelmente iria se quebrar ainda mais nos próximos dias, então aceitar aquela dor e não deixar que ela o impedisse de agir era algo primordial.

Dentro de cinco minutos, estava perfeitamente vestido com as suas roupas escuras para camuflagem em missões noturnas. Caminhou até a porta do quarto e trancou-a com duas voltas na chave, guardando-a com segurança em seu bolso de zíper. Retirou o seu prendedor dos cabelos, soltando-os e penteando com os dedos, usando o leve reflexo da janela como espelho. Amarrou um novo rabo de cavalo, alto e firme; ele não podia deixar o cabelo preso de qualquer jeito, atrapalharia sua desenvoltura daquela noite.

Havia algo que ele precisava pegar, algo que há muito tempo havia escondido, e agora era a hora de retomá-lo. E, se tudo corresse bem, estaria de volta antes do jantar com Naruto e Kakashi.

Suspirou fundo, passou as mãos tremulas no rosto, e se dirigiu ao parapeito da janela. Fazia tanto tempo que não agia daquela forma, estava até incerto de sua capacidade física para enfrentar à noite, despercebido. Todavia, não era nada altamente complexo de se fazer, e ele daria conta. Tinha que dar conta, já que ele fez muita coisa mais complexa na sua época de glória.

Decidindo que duvidar de si próprio não era uma opção, Itachi se jogou da janela do apartamento em um impulso firme, adentrando a noite da maneira que apenas um Akatsuki era capaz de fazer.

 

**(***)**

 

Quando Itachi chegou ao seu destino final, sentiu suas pernas cederem e caiu no chão da mata, contendo um murmuro de dor e um sibilar de irritação pela sua fraqueza. Manteve a desenvoltura física da melhor forma que pode, mas estava destreinado, estava machucado, e estava apavorado em enfrentar uma investida contra o QG naquelas condições. Contudo, ele não tinha tempo para se preocupar com isso, estava próximo demais de seu objetivo: era hora de descobrir se o acordo foi cumprido ou não.

Itachi conferiu a marca feita no tronco da árvore, se certificando de que ali era o local correto. Em seguida, passou a cavar com as próprias mãos um buraco na terra, logo à frente da marca, procurando o objeto escondido.¹

Depois de uns cinco minutos, Itachi conseguiu sentir algo sólido na ponta de seus dedos, e soube que havia encontrado o que procurava. Retirou a terra do entorno, o suficiente para que conseguisse agarrá-lo com as mãos e puxá-lo para superfície. Minutos depois, estava com o bendito cofre de metal em seu colo.

Respirava fundo, de maneira trêmula. Será que havia dado certo? Será que o acordo ainda estava de pé? Eles nunca mais se falaram a sós, desde... muito tempo. Eles até se encontraram depois disso, mas tiveram que manter a fachada, de tal forma que Itachi nem sabia dizer se era uma fachada mesmo ou uma mentira. Seu último encontro com ele o deixou cheio de dúvidas e, definitivamente, com mais raiva do que o habitual.

Curioso demais para aguardar, Itachi retirou a chave do cofre do bolso e abriu sem mais delongas, utilizando a luz da lua cheia como iluminação. Soltou um leve sibilo de surpresa, pois infelizmente uma maldita armadilha acionada com o girar da chave o acertou e cortou sua mão; ele já devia esperar algo assim  _dele_ , mas a ansiedade o fez esquecer-se dessa pequena característica.

Contudo, não se importou nem um pouco com o machucado, nem quando sentiu suas luvas de couro esquentarem com o sangue que escorrida da palma da sua mão. Porque o cofre estava cheio! Cheio de papeis, de informações, de chaves! Repleto de muitas coisas úteis, de tudo que eles precisavam!

— Graças a Deus... — Itachi murmurou ao soltar a respiração, guardando as informações dentro do cofre novamente e trancando-o com cuidado. Guardou a chave em seu bolso e agarrou o cofre com as duas mãos, se permitindo dois segundos de satisfação e soltando um suspiro suave de tranquilidade.

Mas podia acreditar que tinha essa esplêndida carta na manga!! A sorte finalmente parecia estar do seu lado! Agora era uma questão de tempo, agora ele tinha mais certeza de que conseguiria cumprir seu objetivo e salvar seu irmão mais novo!

_Sasuke, aguarde só mais um pouquinho. Eu vou te tirar do inferno, meu amor._

**(***)**

 

— Naruto, pára!

— Mas Kakashi, vai ser bem rápido!

Hatake suspirou em impaciência, tentando mais uma vez arrancar as mãos de Naruto do seu corpo. Só seu namorado mesmo para tentar uma investida sexual na cozinha, enquanto tinham visitas e estavam cozinhando. Deus do céu, Kakashi ainda estava (tentando) lavar a louça, se continuasse assim ele iria quebrar tudo ou se cortar com as facas!

— Não Naruto, mas que coisa! — o grisalho exclamou, frustrado, arrancando a mão de Naruto da sua cintura, sentindo o elástico de sua calça bater contra sua pele com a movimentação — Itachi está há menos de dez metros daqui!

— Ele tá super quieto, ele tá dormindo. Vamos Kakashi, só um pouco! Você não sente minha falta?

— Eu to cozinhando, espera a gente ir pra cama, aqui não é lugar pra fazer isso.

— Poxa Kakashi... Mas eu quero tanto você... — o loiro murmurou no seu ouvido, abraçando-o por trás e deixando bem claro o quanto desejava o grisalho naquele momento. Naruto já estava duro como pedra, e eles ainda nem tinham feito nada!

_Esses hormônios de incubus do Naruto estão acabando comigo._

— Não. — ele respondeu, tirando a espuma das mãos e agarrando os braços do mais novo que novamente o prendiam, forçando-os a soltá-lo — Aguarde mais um pouco, depois do jantar a gente vai pra cama, eu prometo.

O loiro não se incomodou em protestar novamente, decidindo que seria melhor convencê-lo de outro jeito: esticou o braço, fechou a torneira, e logo em seguida agarrou os ombros de Kakashi, forçando-o a se virar e beijando seus lábios sem cerimônia alguma.

— Na-... — ele até tentou protestar brevemente, mas o Uzumaki não deu abertura alguma para que reclamações fossem feitas.

Ele beijou com fervor, empurrando-o contra o móvel de granito da pia e esfregando sua virilha de uma maneira nada comedida contra a dele. Kakashi nem teve chances de lutar, e dentro de quarenta segundos já estava rendido contra as investidas de Naruto, retribuindo o beijo, agarrando seu corpo cada vez mais e puxando-o para perto de si, quase sentando no balcão.

Percebendo que havia vencido o argumento, Naruto se afastou um pouco, sem interromper o beijo, puxando o corpo de Kakashi para que ele o seguisse. Às cegas, guiou o mais velho para a sala (que já conhecia muito bem, depois de anos morando no mesmo lugar), e o jogou no sofá enquanto subia acima de seu corpo, exibindo a todo momento o maldito sorriso desafiador.

— Na sala, Kyuubi? — o grisalho protestou, erguendo a sobrancelha e encarando o olhar desafiador do mais novo — Está ousado hein.

— Na verdade não é isso que você está pensando. — Naruto se defendeu, atrapalhando-se um pouco na sua tentativa de abrir o fecho da sua própria calça jeans — Se a gente for pro quarto, Itachi pode acordar. Acredite, eu conheço a leveza do sono do maldito, é mais seguro aqui.

— Sei... — o grisalho respondeu, ainda mantendo o cenho franzido e dando a entender que não acreditou, nem por um momento, nessa desculpa esfarrapada. Contudo, não se negou a corresponder o toque de Naruto, e logo o puxava pela gola para mais um beijo.

Os dois tinham a pretensão de serem rápidos, porque estavam arriscando namorar na sala enquanto não estavam sozinhos em casa. Com os dedos trêmulos de desejo e as bocas coladas em um beijo intenso, se esforçavam para retirar apenas as peças de roupas necessárias para um contato de pele um pouco mais íntimo.

Não era como se Kakashi não gostasse de rapidinhas, só que geralmente quem iniciava esse tipo de investida era Naruto. Hatake costumava gostar de um sexo prolongado, que pudesse ser repetido varias vezes na noite, enquanto Naruto adorava essas rapidinhas em lugares inusitados e tentadores. Talvez fosse resultado da diferença de idade, talvez o Uzumaki pensasse mais em sexo do que ele por conta da idade — ou talvez só fosse naturalmente mais pervertido, vai saber. O fato era que o mais velho perdeu a conta de quantas vezes seu namorado o colocou contra parede em situações constrangedoras, talvez apenas pela adrenalina de fazer sexo com o perigo de serem pegos.

E o pior de tudo isso é que Kakashi estava  _começando_ a pegar gosto pela adrenalina.

— Não enrola... — ele murmurou contra os lábios do mais novo, lambendo-os e mordendo enquanto Naruto desajeitadamente abaixava um pouco as próprias calças — Você trouxe o lubrificante?

— Não precisa.

— Mas Naruto...

— Não precisa! — ele interrompeu Kakashi, colocando a mão em seu rosto e olhando-o nos olhos — Eu não quero mais perder tempo amor, quero sentir você...

— Se você fizer isso, vai me  _sentir_  durante  _dias_. Não seja estúpido. — Kakashi girou os olhos e levou dois de seus dedos à boca do mais novo — Serei breve, prometo.

Naruto olhou com certa relutância para os dedos, mas ao final cedeu, lambendo-os de qualquer jeito e olhando para o mais velho com urgência. Kakashi cumpriu sua promessa e foi rápido: nem apreciou a visão de Naruto lambendo de maneira obscena seus dedos (algo que, sinceramente, ele gostava muito de fazer) e dois segundos depois já estava abaixando a mão, enfiando-a por trás dentro da roupa de Naruto...

... e foi quando Itachi apareceu em seu campo de visão, debruçando-se sobre o encosto do sofá e olhando para o casal deitado com uma expressão sapeca e curiosa.

Kakashi retraiu sua mão antes mesmo de sentir a pele de Naruto entre seus dedos. Suspirou pesadamente encarou o mais novo com um olhar extremamente irritado, apesar de sua indignação não ser direcionada à ele.

— O que foi? — o Uzumaki questionou, novamente tomando o rosto de Kakashi com as mãos e intencionando beijá-lo, imaginando que ele novamente estava pensando no risco de tentar fazer sexo naquelas condições.

— Olhe para trás, Naruto. — foi Itachi quem respondeu, se divertindo consideravelmente com a situação.

Naruto olhou para trás, visualizou Itachi, estreitou o olhar, e pulou por cima do encosto do sofá, intencionando agarrar o moreno e partir pra briga. Nem se preocupou que acabaria machucando Kakashi com o impulso, e mesmo depois de pisar na barriga do namorado, arrancando-lhe um xingamento de dor, não parou em sua investida contra o Uchiha.

— SEU FILHO DA PUTA! — Naruto gritava, quase fazendo o sofá virar com a movimentação brusca. Itachi simplesmente deu um passo para o lado e conseguiu desviar de seu ataque infrutífero; Naruto caiu de barriga para baixo no chão — SEU EMPATA FODA MALDITO!

— Naruto, não! — rapidamente recuperado, Kakashi se ergueu em um pulo, dando a volta no sofá para segurar o loiro furioso — Sem escândalos! Os vizinhos...

— FODA-SE OS VIZINHOS! — o loiro respondeu, evidentemente furioso com Itachi, ainda encarando-o furiosamente — VOCÊ NÃO PODIA ESPERAR QUINZE MINUTOS UCHIHA BASTARDO? QUINZE!?

Itachi olhava para Naruto e Kakashi sem entender o nível de irritação do mais novo, pois Naruto parecia muito furioso dessa vez. Ele até exibia lagrimas de frustração nos olhos e estava realmente disposto a brigar fisicamente com ele — o que não era algo muito ruim vindo de Naruto, pois Itachi já havia se dado conta de que Naruto agia com impulsividade apenas contra Kakashi e Sasuke, pessoas com quem tinha um vínculo estreito. Se Naruto estava querendo cair no tapa com ele, de certa forma ele se sentia honrado por isso, já que demonstrava que estavam ficando íntimos.

Mas Itachi não pretendia deixar Naruto tão irritado, ele só estava de bom humor e queria provocá-lo um pouco. Lógico que ele iria se retirar para o quarto e deixar os dois a sós logo depois, ele sinceramente não estava esperando esse tipo de reação.

— Desculpe. — ele murmurou, decidindo que o melhor seria se retirar agora e deixar para conversar depois, andando até o quarto e fechando a porta do corredor ao atravessá-la.

Kakashi liberou o corpo de Naruto assim que se certificou que Itachi estava longe, e ele instantaneamente se botou de pé com a intenção de ir atrás do Uchiha e quebrar sua cara. Mas o grisalho o impediu, segurando seu pulso com força.

— Naruto, você tem que parar de ser impulsivo desse jeito.

— ELE-...!

— Ele não devia ter atrapalhado, eu também fiquei irritado, mas nada justifica esse comportamento. — Kakashi o censurou, puxando o braço de Naruto e forçando-o a encará-lo — Que ideia é essa de querer brigar com o Itachi? Você tá louco? O Itachi pode até estar em recuperação, mas ele é mais forte do que nós dois juntos, você sabe disso!

— Não me interessa! Ele esta pedindo por isso!

O Uzumaki rangia os dentes, bastante nervoso com toda a situação. Seria demais pedir um momento de paz com Kakashi? Porra! Ele queria fazer as pazes pra valer! Queria tanto ter Kakashi junto a si mais uma vez, porque...

_... porque pode ser a última vez que nós vamos fazer isso nas nossas vidas._

Ignorando a linha de raciocínio do loiro e se preocupando mais com a aparição do Uchiha, Kakashi acariciou o rosto de Naruto, tentando acalmá-lo um pouco.

— Naruto, você não percebeu nada de diferente no Itachi?

— Uhn?

Naruto piscou e olhou para o canto superior esquerdo, tentando se lembrar se havia algo diferente no Itachi, além da sua evidente cara de pau.

_Mas isso não é algo diferente..._

— As roupas. — Kakashi concluiu — Ele estava com roupas diferentes.

— As roupas negras... — Naruto murmurou, acalmando-se um pouco. Kakashi sentiu segurança em soltar o braço do namorado, que parecia pensativo — Ele saiu sem a gente ver?

— Provavelmente.

— Ele... ele queria falar sobre o que foi fazer?

— Acredito que sim.

— Eu sou um idiota.

Kakashi sorriu e deixou uma risadinha escapar pelo nariz, se abaixando um pouco para dar um selinho em Naruto. Breve, porque ele não iria perder a chance de falar:

— Não podia concordar mais.

Naruto olhou para baixo, um pouco envergonhado, mas logo conseguiu coragem o suficiente para ir atrás de Itachi e pedir desculpas. Retribuiu o beijo de Kakashi brevemente e pediu licença com o olhar. Kakashi concordou com um aceno de cabeça e voltou para a cozinha, enquanto ele caminhou até o quarto de Sasuke, batendo na porta duas vezes antes de abri-la com cautela.

— Posso entrar?

— Não. — foi a resposta imediata de Itachi; seu tom de voz estava evidentemente irritado.

— Estou entrando. — Naruto falou displicentemente, adentrando o cômodo e encontrando o Uchiha sentado na cama com as pernas esticadas, amarrando uma faixa do seu kit de curativo ao redor de sua mão — Você se machucou?

— O que você quer agora, Naruto? — o Uchiha questionou, erguendo a cabeça e mostrando o olhar rubro — Eu dei o tempo que você queria com o Kakashi.

— Eu e o Kakashi podemos esperar. Desculpa pela explosão. Eu acho que estou com medo de morrer nessa ida pro QG e não poder ter um momento com Kakashi antes disso... — o loiro confessou, se sentando ao pé da cama ao ver a expressão de Itachi amaciar um pouco — Mas nós dois teremos a madrugada toda pra ficar juntos.

— Tch. — Itachi fez um barulho e impaciência com a língua, desviando o olhar e permitindo que a coloração escura voltasse a predominar em seu olhar, um pouco mais calmo ao entender o motivo da explosão de Naruto — Não confia em mim mesmo né? Eu não vou deixar vocês morrerem.

Era verdade. Itachi não estava apenas disposto a salvar Sasuke, ele faria de tudo para assegurar a integridade física de Kakashi e Naruto também. Afinal, ele se preocupava com os dois, os considerava seus amigos, e não queria que suas vidas estivessem em risco. Bem verdade, Itachi preferiria adentrar ao QG sozinho e arrancar Sasuke de lá com suas próprias mãos, mas sabia que na prática ele precisaria de ajuda.

Afinal, não é tão simples assim driblar Madara.

— Eu confio em você. Alias, se não confiasse, eu até iria contigo pra lá, mas não deixaria Kakashi ir comigo; eu não o colocaria em risco. — ele respondeu mais do que rapidamente — Acontece que eu sei o quão perigoso aquele lugar pode ser, então é normal sentir um pouco de receio.

Itachi concluiu que o Uzumaki falava a verdade e que era perfeitamente natural se sentir daquela forma. Ele acabara de se sentir pessimismo antes de sair para reaver o cofre, então certamente para pessoas como Kakashi e Naruto invadir uma base com assassinos profissionais não era algo fácil de se fazer. Eles deveriam estar bem preocupados.

Naruto percebeu a mudança de humor de Itachi e logo abriu um sorriso desafiador e tentou dissipar o desconforto do ambiente com piadinhas que apenas ele conseguia fazer.

— Por que você está vestido de metaleiro trevoso, bastardo? — Naruto indagou, cantarolando, do jeito que ele fazia quando ia provocar alguém; mais precisamente, Itachi. — Já sei, foi num festival de Satanic Black Metal adorar todas as suas amigas entidades das trevas, né?

— Não pense que eu não sei que Kakashi te chama de demônio também. — o Uchiha respondeu, cruzando os braços — Não está colando mais esse tipo de piadinha.

Naruto fez um biquinho de frustração e Itachi se sentiu vitorioso por breves instantes, até o loiro ter uma ideia de contra-ataque.

— Acontece que pro Kakashi eu sou um  _incubus_ , demônio sexual, não faço mal, muuuuuito pelo contrário! Enquanto você é um demônio malvadeza, da dor, da destruição! Então não estamos no mesmo patamar, Uchiha malvado. — O Uzumaki respondeu, piscando o olho para Itachi e arrancando um sorriso do outro, antes que ele se esforçasse para escondê-lo.

Itachi não ficava mais tão irritado com esse tipo de brincadeira, ele havia se dado conta de que era uma maneira de Naruto e ele se aproximarem como amigos. Mas, ainda sim, ele tinha que rebater, provocar ao ser provocado, até porque ele tinha um orgulho a zelar: jamais confessaria que  _gostava_ de brincar assim com Naruto.

— Me diz, o que foi fazer com essas roupas? — o mais novo questionou, adotando o clima sério agora que já havia “feito as pazes” com o Uchiha, à maneira deles — Nós não te vimos sair. Você não pode sair Itachi, e se alguém informar ao Madara e...

— Essas são minhas roupas de missão. — o Uchiha interrompeu, gesticulando para o seu próprio corpo — Elas são negras para se camuflar durante a noite. Eu sei bem como me comportar para não ser visto durante a noite, tenha mais confiança em mim nesse aspecto, eu treinei uma vida toda para agir assim.

Naruto se sentiu um pouco envergonhado por ter se esquecido do que Itachi era capaz de fazer. Para ele, conviver durante tanto tempo com um Itachi em recuperação hospitalar fez com que ele se acostumasse com uma ideia falsa de que o Uchiha em questão era frágil; o que não era verdade. Mesmo não estando forte e saudável como antes, Itachi detinha técnica e era capaz de fazer coisas que Naruto mal poderia sonhar.

— Ok, ok, perdão, eu não estava diminuindo suas habilidades. — o loiro respondeu, entrando um pouco na defensiva — Mas então me diga o que foi fazer.

Itachi abaixou o olhar e Naruto acompanhou seu gesto, reparando pela primeira vez que havia um cofre negro de metal no colo do Uchiha. Não parecia pesado, parecia mais uma caixa fina do que um cofre pois não tinha senha, mas tinha uma abertura para tetrachave, o que o tornava bastante seguro.

— O que tem aí?

Naruto parecia curioso ao analisar o objeto, mas Itachi optou por mostrar ao invés de responder a pergunta com palavras. Retirou a chave de seu bolso, tomando cuidado dessa vez em abrir o cofre com cautela, não deixando sua mão próxima da lâmina que com certeza seria acionada mais uma vez, o que de fato aconteceu: Naruto parou de respirar ao ver a lâmina circundar toda a borda do cofre com o girar da chave, e pareceu compreender o motivo do machucado do Uchiha.

— Kakashi, vem aqui! — Ele gritou enquanto apreciava atentamente o objeto se abrir, revelando muitos papéis e chaves em seu interior.

Em menos de um minuto, Kakashi se juntou aos dois, parando ao lado de Naruto e inspecionando o conteúdo do cofre com cautela, enquanto Itachi agarrava todo o seu conteúdo com a mão não-machucada — não poderia se arriscar a sujar os papéis de sangue.

— O que é isso?? — Kakashi perguntou, observando Naruto agarrar um dos papeis e desdobrá-lo de maneira totalmente afobada.

— Itachi... isso é...!

— Escutem o que eu tenho a dizer com relação a isso, porque eu só vou dizer uma vez.

Itachi colocou as pernas para fora da cama e se botou de pé, levando consigo o conteúdo do cofre e espalhando-o sobre a cama; abriu cada papel com cuidado, percebendo que todos tinham um número escrito, formando um quebra-cabeça. Os organizou, seguido a ordem numérica crescente, formando um mapa grande em cima da colcha; ao total, eles deveriam ter utilizado, no mínimo, dez folhas de papel A4 para desenharem aquele mapa. Colocou o molho de chaves no canto e prestou atenção apenas no mapa, por hora.

— Isso — ele disse, apontado para os papéis — É o mapa interno do QG, com todas as suas saídas, passagens restritas, áreas de estudo, laboratórios, e setores que eu jamais sonhei em entrar. E isso — complementou, apontando para as chaves — são as chaves para abrirmos algumas das portas dessas salas.

— Wow... Itachi... Como...? — Naruto iria questionar mil coisas, mas Kakashi o interrompeu antes que ele formulasse a primeira pergunta.

— Você não conhece isso de cabeça? — ele questionou, evidentemente surpreso com tudo aquilo — Achei que você tinha morado sua vida inteira ali!!

Itachi cruzou os braços, encarando o grisalho com descrença.

_Ele está falando sério?_

— Você realmente acha que Madara deixa a gente conhecer o QG  _todo_? — disse, estupefato — Escutem, Madara só deixa a gente circular por 10% do que há no QG. Ele certamente não permite que um simples Akatsuki saiba a localização exata de vários locais do QG como, por exemplo, a central de câmeras.

Naruto e Kakashi analisaram os desenhos e localizações precisas do mapa com Itachi, sendo que esta era a primeira vez que ele via o lugar daquela forma. Passaram vários minutos em silêncio, tentando memorizar cada ponto, sabendo que de nada adiantaria ter acesso ao mapa sem decorá-lo, pois não poderiam abrir toda hora no momento que estivessem lá.

— Precisamos mostrar isso aos outros. — Naruto respondeu, procurando o celular que Sai havia lhe dado no bolso de sua calça.

Itachi subitamente segurou seu braço, se movendo bem mais rápido do que os olhos leigos de Naruto e Kakashi conseguiriam acompanhar. O grisalho tentou conter um sibilo de surpresa, sem sucesso: era a primeira vez que ele via Itachi agir com tamanha rapidez desde o dia que o atacou naquele beco e o deixou desacordado por semanas; nada mais natural do que se sentir ameaçado com aquela movimentação, apesar de as circunstâncias agora não serem as mesmas.

— Não. Não podemos. — Itachi respondeu, olhando com seriedade para os dois colegas — Não podemos confiar totalmente em mercenários.

— Mas Itachi... — Naruto ainda tentou argumentar, contudo o Uchiha parecia irredutível.

— Não sabemos se Madara tem um dedo nessa história, não podemos confiar cegamente em ninguém. Vocês dois, mais do que ninguém, deveriam saber disso!

Fazia sentido, eles não sabiam muita coisa sobre a tal organização onde Sai trabalhava. No fim, aquelas pessoas seriam meros números de combate, eles não podiam saber de tudo que os lideres da missão sabiam.

— Itachi está certo, Naruto. — Kakashi respondeu Naruto com doçura; todavia, logo direcionou um olhar duro e questionador para Itachi, deixando claro que não estava muito feliz com aquelas novas informações — Explique-se. Quem mandou isso? Pois como você mesmo disse, não podemos confiar em todos, e você certamente escondeu isso de mim... Se você foi buscar o mapa e as chaves, era óbvio que já tinha algum combinado sobre o assunto.

Itachi sorriu de canto de boca, evidentemente satisfeito com a resposta de Kakashi. O grisalho, no entanto, ainda não parecia nada contente.

— Eu estou te dando apenas uma chance Uchiha, não a desperdice. Diga a verdade!

Itachi suspirou, sentindo suas pernas voltarem a doer. Andou até a escrivaninha de Sasuke, puxou a cadeira e se sentou, esticando as pernas e gesticulando para que os demais presentes se fizessem confortáveis no quarto.

— Então se sentem, porque a história é longa...

 

**(***)**

_— Acho que o bar abriu... Como pretende chamar a atenção do Uchiha?_

_— Isso não é do seu interesse, por que diabos você ainda tá perto de mim?_

_— Porque Madara não confia mais em você como antes, babaca._

_Itachi optou por não responder, tragando fundo em seu cigarro enquanto engatilhava a Desert Eagle e a colocava de volta no bolso da calça; Itachi sempre estava precavido contra adversidades. Sabia que demoraria um pouco pra Sasuke chegar naquele lugar, o seu amigo loiro costumava atrasar muito quando tinham compromisso. Independente disso, gostaria de ficar sozinho o quanto antes, e sua “companhia” poderia muito bem entender o recado e dar o fora._

_Ainda não havia planejado exatamente o que iria fazer para atrair a atenção do garoto. Talvez fosse melhor sair assim que desse o horário planejado, comprar uma bebida, tentar chamar sua atenção com um flerte. Ele sabia que provavelmente sua aparência atrairia atenção do pivete, ser parecido fisicamente com Mikoto Uchiha tinha as suas vantagens. Entretanto, Madara não lhe havia dado carta branca para uma missão sexual, e pelo que sabiam do Uchiha poderia ser um pouco complicado esse tipo de abordagem, já que ele era heterossexual; ou pelo menos aparentava ser._

_Independente disso, Itachi sabia que a sexualidade de Sasuke não era o motivo para Madara proibi-lo de fazer uma missão sexual. Seu irmão estava desconfiado, com ciúmes, com medo de ele o trair por causa do sangue — seu irmão às vezes era desconfiado demais. Os tempos mudam, Itachi mudou! Se outrora desistiu de matar Sasuke por conta do sangue (e principalmente pelo sentimento de culpa que tinha por ter matado Fugaku e Mikoto Uchiha), hoje ele era outra pessoa. Pra que iria se preocupar com a integridade de alguém que não sabia nem da sua existência? Madara tinha que parar de besteira e voltar a confiar nele, e por isso ele faria de tudo pra essa missão correr as mil maravilhas!_

_Ou, ao menos, era disso que ele tentava desesperadamente se convencer..._

_— Você vai me ignorar? — o idiota questionou, se aproximando de Itachi e retirando o cigarro de seus lábios, apagando-o de qualquer jeito no granito da pia e jogando a bituca no ralo — Não fume, pode chamar atenção dos seguranças. A casa abriu, mas ainda não deve estar cheia._

_— Você é idiota ou o que Sasori? — Itachi questionou entre os dentes, empurrando-o com força para o lado e ativando instantaneamente os olhos avermelhados. Sasori também exibia o olhar rubro, mantendo a expressão neutra de indiferença no rosto — Dá. O. Fora! Quem tem que se envolver com o Uchiha sou eu, não você!_

_Todos tinham seus casos de “dedo na ferida”, e o de Itachi certamente era Sasori. Ele simplesmente não conseguia manter a calma quando aquele maldito estava por perto! O santo não batia, ele não conseguia nem olhar para o outro sem sentir seu sangue ferver._

_Não compreendia muito bem porque tinha essa reação ao ficar no mesmo ambiente que o ruivo, e por um tempo pensou se tratar de ciúmes carnal de Madara, visto que o seu irmão vivia ao lado do Akatsuki de hierarquia número quatro. Depois, se deu conta de que era uma relação de rivalidade: não pelo ciúmes carnal, mas sim pela confiança de Madara. Itachi não tinha ciúmes de Madara, nunca teve, nem na sua “vida anterior”, e não seria agora que iria começar a ter; não, era apenas uma competição de confiança._

_Deidara também lhe oferecia alguma rivalidade nesse aspecto, mas Itachi sabia que o número cinco não tinha tanta a confiança do líder como ele, o número três, possuía. Pain e Konan, por outro lado, estavam no cargo de fachada, pois apesar de deterem as posições mais altas, certamente não tinham a mesma confiança do chefe. Esses não lhe ofereciam riscos._

_Sasori, no entanto, era outra história: não apenas oferecia riscos, como poderia convencer Madara a ficar contra ele, e portanto Itachi tinha que ter cuidado com o número quarto. Todavia, seu espírito competitivo sempre falava mais alto, e ele acabava furioso com o ruivo, chamando-o para briga._

_Como foi dito anteriormente, Sasori era o seu “dedo na ferida”... Talvez pudesse ser considerado a sua falha comportamental — sua única falha, diga-se de passagem._

_— Se eu fosse você, não seria tão impertinente assim, número três. — o ruivo falou displicentemente, observando suas próprias unhas como se elas fossem mais importantes do que olhar para Itachi enquanto lhe dirigia a palavra._

_Itachi tinha certeza que o maldito fazia essas coisas só para provocá-lo ainda mais._

_— Sasori, some da minha frente vai. — Itachi ordenou em voz alta, erguendo o queixo do ruivo com o polegar e forçando uma troca de olhares, encarando os olhos vermelho-claros de Sasori; eram naturalmente mais claros do que os seus, talvez em virtude da cor de nascença de Sasori ser, como dizia em sua ficha, acaju. Itachi sabia que possuía olhos negros, e por isso o avermelhar sempre era vermelho-sangue — Madara te mandou me acompanhar até aqui, não ficar aqui._

_— O chefe — Sasori frisou bem a palavra “chefe”, como se insinuasse um desrespeito por parte de Itachi ao chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome — disse para eu me assegurar de que você não iria fazer nada fora do combinado._

_Itachi rangeu os dentes, agora um pouco irritado com Madara. Puta merda, quando que ele iria sair dessa quarentena infinita? Ele realmente esperava a volta da confiança depois de terminar essa missão, porque não aguentava mais Sasori o perseguindo de um lado pro outro!_

_— E o que você pretende fazer? Se apresentar ao garoto do meu lado? Até onde eu sei, sou eu quem tem que se envolver com ele._

_— Não seria uma má ideia. Tenho certeza que Madara me daria carta branca pra elevar isso à uma missão sexual. Esse moleque parece que tá precisando de um pouco de diversão na vida dele._

_Itachi perdeu a paciência e agarrou com toda a mão o queixo de Sasori, mas logo a movimentou mais uma vez, agarrando seu pescoço com força e olhando-o furiosamente. O outro, no entanto, não parecia nem um amedrontado com a ameaça, mantendo o olhar totalmente neutro._

_— Está com ciúmes de Sasuke Uchiha? Achei que ia demorar um pouco mais pra você mostrar suas garras. — ele murmurou, sua voz soando gélida e estóica — Melhor assim, detesto esperar... Melhor revelar a sua real natureza o quanto antes, perder tempo nunca é algo bom._

_— Eu nem conheço esse moleque pra ter ciúmes dele! — Itachi sibilou perigosamente, estreitando ainda mais o olhar — Ele é a minha missão, então dá o fora! Fique longe da minha missão, número quarto!_

Porque eu preciso dessa missão pra me redimir com o Madara _! — Itachi pensou, mas não vocalizou. Já era ruim o bastante ter Sasori em sua cola, seria ainda mais vergonhoso admitir que estava desesperado por ser aceito pelo chefe novamente._

_— Ou o quê? Vai chorar pro Madara? — Sasori provocou, deixando um singelo sorriso adornar seus lábios — Você sabe que, no fundo, ele preferiria que eu fizesse essa missão, Itachi._

_Nesse momento Itachi perdeu o pouco de paciência que ainda tinha e tentou golpear Sasori com o outro braço, mas foi bloqueado imediatamente; afinal, eles não estavam quase no mesmo número hierárquico atoa._

_A briga se estendeu, Itachi perdendo a cabeça a cada novo golpe, mesmo que nenhum dos dois acertassem um ponto vital. Sentia os indícios do frenesi percorrerem o seu corpo, mas estava tão furioso com o maldito que nem sequer tentou controlar a sua ira assassina. E foi apenas quando sentiu a maldita kunai perfurar o canto de suas costas que ele pareceu voltar a si, por breves instantes._

_Sasori o havia acertado; o havia ferido._

_— Você tá louco Itachi? — foi o que Sasori murmurou, retraindo a kunai e auxiliando-o a sentar no chão — Porra, se eu não fizesse isso você ia entrar em frenesi no meio da missão, você é idiota?_

_— Droga... — Itachi murmurou, passando a mão por cima do ferimento e trazendo-a de volta ao seu campo de visão._

_Sangue, sua mão estava encharcada de sangue; o ferimento não era pequeno._

_Ao constatar isso, a raiva de Itachi diminuiu. Claro, Sasori o havia ferido, e em circunstâncias diferenciadas ele estaria furioso com isso, mas ele entendia que essa era uma das formas de parar o frenesi, todos os Akatsukis eram educados a agirem assim em situações de risco. Sasori nada mais fez do que o Madara sempre os orientou a fazer._

_— Me dê o celular, vou ligar pro líder, temos que abortar a missão. — Sasori murmurou, voltando a exibir as expressões faciais de tédio e frieza._

_Itachi enfiou a mão limpa dentro do bolso da calça e retirou o celular, entregando-o para Sasori sem ter coragem o suficiente de encará-lo. Era bastante vergonhoso para um Akatsuki de alta hierarquia como ele ter perdido o controle do frenesi daquela forma, e por isso ele continuou a encarar o chão enquanto Sasori procurava o nome de Madara na agenda._

_— Sem sinal. — ele disse, fechando o aparelho depois de duas tentativas — Deve ser por causa das máquinas no fim do corredor. Essa parte do clube parece estar em reforma._

Ótimo, tudo que eu precisava _. — Itachi pensou com amargura, ainda mantendo o olhar baixo._

_— Só vamos sair daqui, Kisame deve estar por perto, ele foi informado que poderíamos precisar dos serviços dele essa noite._

_— Ah não Itachi... Tem algo muito importante que quero falar com você e, como sabe, eu não terei paciência de esperar outra oportunidade._

_Itachi finalmente pareceu perceber a ameaça implícita no tom de voz de Sasori, erguendo o olhar e se dando conta de que o maldito agora exibia um olhar extremamente surtado. Ele sorria, aparentemente se divertindo com a tragédia que ali acontecia, e logo se botou de pé, soltando de uma vez o corpo de Itachi._

_Foi nesse momento que o número três percebeu que algo de errado acontecia com seu machucado: não doía mais e isso definitivamente não era um bom sinal._

_— Você botou alguma coisa nessa kunai. — Itachi concluiu, piscando duas vezes para conseguir focalizar o seu rival; sua visão já estava turva por conta do veneno — Por quê?_

_— Porque, Itachi, o mundo não é justo, não é? — ele disse, sentando-se do outro lado do banheiro, encarando Itachi e apreciando a forma como parecia cada vez mais submisso conforme o efeito do veneno se tornava mais evidente — Eu sempre me perguntei se você era feliz, mesmo sendo o favorito de Madara. Será que isso era o suficiente? Será que ser o favorito do Madara era o sinônimo da felicidade plena?_

_— Seu idiota... — Itachi murmurou, fechando os olhos e se sentindo um pouco enjoado._

_O que diabos estava acontecendo ali? Sasori o estava traindo? Mas se fosse uma traição, ele estaria traindo Madara também! Que papo ridículo de felicidade era aquele? Ainda mais naquela altura do campeonato!_

_— E então, numero três, eu me dei conta de que não, ser o favorito de Madara não era o suficiente para ser feliz. — o outro respondeu, finalmente demonstrando um pouco mais de emoção do que a apatia de sempre. Sasori parecia levemente empolgado com o seu discurso, o que fazia Itachi se perguntar se já estaria delirando pelo envenenamento. — Eu conclui que a sua vida sem arte é tão inútil quanto a de todos nós, não há felicidade nela. Mas eu quero mudar._

_— Seu estúpido! — Itachi murmurou, fechando os olhos e demorando vários segundos para abri-los novamente — Você sabe que essa recompensa não existe, ele não vai libertar que capturar Sasuke. Você está traindo o Madara e ele vai perceber isso!_

_— Não seja ridículo, eu não pretendo te derrotar e capturar Sasuke. E você não vai morrer, Itachi, o veneno perde o efeito em alguns minutos. É minha especialidade em torturas onde temos que manter a vítima viva. — Sasori comentou displicentemente, se colocando de pé mais uma vez — Ino é o tipo de menina que irritará Sasuke rapidamente, eu paguei ao garçom para colocá-los em uma mesa próxima desse banheiro, pode ter certeza que o Uchiha vai vir aqui dar um chilique e vai te encontrar. Eu já o vigio há muito tempo pra saber como ele se comporta nesse tipo de situação._

_— Qual é seu verdadeiro ideal Sasori!? O que você quer!?_

_— O que você acha sobre a arte?_

_Itachi se sentiu até atordoado com a pergunta de Sasori. Mas que tipo de porcaria era aquela a esse momento!? Ficou tão surpreso com o questionamento que nem soube o que responder, e limitou-se apenas a observar o ruivo com total incredulidade._

_— Deidara pensa que a arte é a adrenalina de um momento, um segundo de fortes emoções, uma explosão contagiante. — o número quatro continuou a falar, como se não percebesse a descrença no olhar de Itachi, bem como a sua indignação — Ele está errado, e por mais que eu o diga isso, ele não aceita meus ideais. Mas você vai entender o sentido da arte, Itachi._

_— Eu acho que seria bem artístico esfregar sua cara numa parede de concreto e grafitar com seu sangue. — Itachi rosnou._

_Sasori o ignorou, mais uma vez._

_— A arte é eterna, não é algo momentâneo, não é o prazer de um instante. Isso é falso, e é esquecido com o tempo, quando outro prazer mais intenso acontece. Não, isso não é arte. Arte é o que Madara faz, aprimorando-nos para nos tornarmos arte._

_— Que papo de doido é esse?_

_Sasori encarou Itachi com mais foco no olhar, e sorriu abertamente. Pelo jeito, deveria estar feliz em ter conseguido a atenção de Itachi de alguma forma._

_— Nós somos especiais, Itachi. — ele concluiu, acendendo mais ainda o seu olhar, como se desejasse mostrar seu ponto daquela forma — Madara nos fez mais fortes do que as demais pessoas. Nós somos arte, nós seriamos apreciados pela humanidade toda se soubessem que nós existimos. Madara cria arte e esconde do mundo, ele cria arte para si. Ele cria armas, seus bonecos, seu exercito. Ele é um gênio._

Sasori definitivamente me dá dor de cabeça... _— Itachi concluiu, um pouco sonolento pelo efeito da droga, percebendo que seu sangue já estava começando a encharcar o chão._

_— E, ainda sim, você está tentando traí-lo. — sussurrou, irritando-se com a fraqueza evidente no seu tom fraco de voz._

_— Não é uma traição, Madara é o meu sensei, meu mentor. Nada mais natural do que o discípulo ultrapassar seu mestre. — o ruivo concluiu, se aproximando de Itachi e erguendo seu rosto, olhando fundo em seus olhos — O líder nos usa, Itachi: usa todos nós, como fantoches. Mas eu acho que eu não posso me tornar um fantoche completo, sempre serei inacabado... Eu não estou morto, nem vivo, pois ainda me bate um coração, e ao mesmo tempo eu sou obra-prima do Madara. É uma contradição, e eu sei que você sente isso._

_— Você é doido, número quatro._

_Sasori soltou o seu rosto, afastando-se um pouco._

_— Você sente Itachi, eu sei que você sente. — ele murmurou, reavaliando suas conclusões. — Me responda: quem você é?_

_Itachi suspirou fundo, exausto daquele papo, desejando dormir. Já estava com um nível de toxina no corpo que nem parecia mais preocupado com o fato de estar envenenado. Tudo que ele queria era adormecer, ali mesmo, naquela posição. Ainda sim, teve forças o suficiente para responder mecanicamente o que sempre respondia quando aquela pergunta vinha a tona, feita por alguém que não fosse Madara._

_Pois se fosse Madara... a resposta não seria aquela._

_— Eu sou o numero três da Akatsuki. — sussurrou._

_Se fosse Madara, a resposta seria: Eu sou Izuna Uchiha, seu único e verdadeiro amor._

_— É um bom nome para uma escultura; um fantoche. — Sasori rebateu, e Itachi pareceu um pouco mais desperto com aquela insinuação, erguendo um pouco o olhar e mostrando irritação._

_— Eu não sou um fantoche! — ele rosnou, levando a mão ao ferimento ao se lembrar que estava machucado e prestes a ter um colapso pela falta de sangue e excesso de toxinas — Eu sou alguém, ao contrario de você eu sou importante pro Madara, eu sou o amor da vida dele! Eu sou único, enquanto você é substituível!_

_Sasori gargalhou naquele momento, gesto que fez Itachi se arrepiar dos pés à cabeça: ele nunca havia presenciado Sasori sequer rir, imagina gargalhar daquela forma._

_— Você realmente acha isso? — ele questionou quando finalmente controlou seu fôlego — Você acha que é insubstituível?_

 

— Não se esqueça de quem você é, de quem você pode desafiar e quem deve respeitar. Sua vida começou quando você se juntou a mim e seu passado consiste naquele que eu permito que você possua, não em uma hipótese surreal que você tenha fantasiado em sua mente. Esqueça essa insanidade que passou por sua cabeça... Você é meu, eu sou sua família e seu amante e é desse jeito que as coisas continuarão a ser. Ninguém erra uma segunda vez comigo e poucos são o que mantenho vivo depois do primeiro erro. Não se esqueça disso, Otouto: Você é diferente e especial, mas ninguém é insubstituível.²

 

_A memória daquelas palavras vieram a sua mente como um golpe certeiro em seu peito. Itachi sabia o que elas significavam, sabia que Madara poderia descartá-lo com facilidade... Sabia que era substituível._

_Ele só não queria acreditar nessa ideia totalmente aterrorizante._

_— Eu sou insubstituível. — ele disse, não convencendo nem a si mesmo de sua mentira._

_Sasori balançou a cabeça negativamente._

_— Você não tem ideia alguma de quem você é, Itachi Uchiha._

_O moreno mordeu a parte interna de suas bochechas, um pouco apavorado por perceber que Sasori sabia sua real identidade. Madara nunca confirmou com todas as letras, mas deixou implícito que Mikoto e Fugaku eram seus pais biológicos, e portanto ele seria um Uchiha. Mas ele nunca imaginou que Madara tivesse falado com alguém sobre isso, muito menos para Sasori._

_Seria um blefe? Pois todos sabiam que Itachi não conseguiu matar Sasuke e por isso ficou três anos de castigo. Será que Sasori chegou àquela conclusão sozinho e estava jogando verde para tirar a prova real, ou Madara havia revelado esse segredo ao ruivo. No que Itachi poderia acreditar? Ele ainda podia confiar em Madara?_

_Mesmo que não quisesse admitir, Itachi estava repleto de dúvidas._

_— Você não vai contar a ele. — Sasori concluiu, se colocando de pé e dando dois passos para trás — Eu sei que não vai._

_— Como pode ter tanta certeza disso?_

_— Porque você não é mais um dos bonecos de Madara. — ele respondeu, dando de ombros, aparentando falar a coisa mais óbvia do mundo — Desde o castigo, você não é, só que você ainda não percebeu isso. O pivete Sasuke vai te mostrar isso, Itachi; eu o vigio desde que ele era menino, e sei o poder que ele tem._

_— Você... você está tentando me enganar, me fazer trair o Madara, me derrubar! Conheço seu jogo e não vou cair nele, Sasori!_

_Itachi estava se esforçando para ficar atento e discutir com o ruivo, mas cada vez parecia mais e mais difícil._

_— Oh... é mesmo? De certa forma, dizem que a habilidade de um usuário de fantoches é o numero de bonecos que ele consegue controlar. Será que eu estou tentando te trazer pra minha coleção?_

_Sasori sorria, aguardando uma resposta, mas Itachi não sabia o que responder, muito menos no que acreditar._

_O ruivo, recebendo o tratamento silencioso, simplesmente deu-lhe as costas e caminhou em direção à saída. Sasori agarrou a maçaneta da porta e fez força, abrindo-a e trazendo consigo a maçaneta solta, guardando-a em seu bolso._

_— Você vai entender... — ele murmurou, abrindo a porta o suficiente para a música do ambiente aumentar consideravelmente no banheiro — Acredite, hoje a sua vida vai mudar para sempre. Então se você está interessado em deixar de ser arte e se tornar um artista, aguarde o meu próximo contato._

_— Você simplesmente vai me deixar aqui?!_

_Itachi não queria parecer apavorado, mas ele estava apavorado. Sentia novamente o frenesi tomar conta de seu corpo, mas dessa vez conseguiu se controlar o suficiente e apenas tremia de leve._

_— Sasuke já virá ao seu resgate, confie em mim. Passe uma temporada com ele, conheça o moleque. Duvido que depois de olhar nos olhos do seu irmãozinho, você não vai desistir de ser o fantoche de Madara._

_— Eu vou te denunciar._

_Sasori o olhou por alguns segundos, de maneira penetrante, sem sequer piscar. Em seguida, sorriu e deixou uma risadinha breve escapar pelo nariz._

_— Não, você não vai._

_O número quatro da Akatsuki saiu, batendo a porta com força e prendendo Itachi e impossibilitando qualquer tipo de fuga._

_Sasuke entrou no banheiro cinco minutos depois._

**(***)**

— E o resto da história vocês sabem. — Itachi finalizou a narração dos fatos, ora encarando a expressão analítica de Kakashi, ora o olhar confuso de Naruto — Eu não o entreguei. Na época, me convencia de que não o entreguei porque queria ver ele mesmo por os pés pelas mãos, mas na verdade...

— Na verdade, a sombra da duvida já estava em seu coração e você queria ver o que Sasori iria fazer, e como Madara reagiria — Kakashi complementou, se espreguiçando — Depois de algumas sessões de terapia com você, nada mais natural do que compreender como a sua mente funciona, Itachi.

Naruto, a essa altura do campeonato, parecia ainda mais confuso, olhando para os dois presentes com ares analíticos. Levou a mão ao queixo, murmurando algumas coisas bem baixinho antes de aumentar consideravelmente o tom de voz e atrair a atenção para si.

— Espera, deixa eu ver se entendi. — ele disse, coçando a cabeça enquanto pensava — O Itachi pensava que amava o Madara, e apesar de hoje nós entendemos que na verdade esse era um sentimento do Izuna, na época ele não diferenciava isso. Ainda sim, ele não entregou esse lunático do Sasori? Eu não entendi, eu achei que você confiava cegamente no Madara, bastardo.

Itachi balançou a cabeça negativamente e ficou um tempo em silêncio, provavelmente tentando se entender com mais precisão e explicar seus sentimentos a Naruto. Kakashi assistia tudo de braços cruzados, interessado como o andar da carruagem, mas pronto pra intervir se fosse necessário. Ainda sim, queria ver como Itachi iria conduzir essa auto-análise.

— Eu... Bom, assim como o Madara não confiava mais em mim, eu também não confiava mais nele depois do castigo de três anos. — Itachi concluiu e olhou para o grisalho, pedindo ajuda analítica; Kakashi simplesmente o encorajou a continuar sua explicação com um gesto de cabeça — Eu não queria duvidar do Madara e tentava me convencer de que deveria confiar nele, pois ele era a única certeza que eu tinha na vida. Se eu desconfiasse de Madara, eu não teria mais nenhuma certeza; toda minha vida poderia ser uma falsidade. E eu tinha medo disso.

Naruto não pareceu convencido com a resposta do Uchiha, mas antes que pudesse questionar qualquer coisa, Kakashi se pronunciou.

— Descartes afirma que para se encontrar a verdade deve-se partir do principio de que tudo que não seja claro e distinto é falso. E assim ele chegou a primeira grande verdade, a de que ele, ao pensar, existe. Portanto, a sua existência é algo real. — Kakashi murmurou, Itachi o encarava sem sequer piscar, tentando compreender a ligação daquele discurso com o seu caso — Você passou a existir como ser humano e deixar de ser apenas uma ferramenta, um “fantoche”, como Sasori diz, só quando parou de aceitar tudo e passou a buscar a verdade por conta própria. Você só existe depois que começa a pensar.

O moreno nada disse, se perguntando se Kakashi o estaria elogiando ou tirando sarro de si. Naruto, por sua vez, olhava ora para um, ora para o outro, sem saber se deveria falar algo ou permanecer calado.

 _Às vezes Kakashi me confunde mais do que me ajuda a entender as coisas._  — ambos pensaram enquanto assimilavam a comparação do mais velho.

— Eu não sei se alguém algum dia lhe disse isso Itachi, mas eu estou orgulhoso de você. — Kakashi deu um tapinha leve no obro do moreno — É necessário muita coragem para por a prova todas as suas certezas e começar a pensar. Sempre é mais fácil acreditar na mentira entregue na bandeja de prata do que enfrentar os desafios para procurar o ouro.

— Obrigado, Kakashi. — Itachi murmurou, bastante envergonhado, não sabendo muito bem como lidar com um elogio como aquele.

Sim, Kakashi estava certo, ele não estava acostumado a receber elogios assim: o máximo que recebia eram elogios sexuais ou sobre a sua força física. Não era comum alguém elogiar a sua mente, pois no QG seria um ultraje utilizá-la. Todos eram desencorajados a pensar, orientados apenas a seguir as ordens de Madara, sem questionar seus motivos.

— Ok, certo, Itachi deu um pequeno passo para o homem e um grande passo para a Akatsuki. — Naruto concluiu, abrindo um sorriso e quebrando o nível de seriedade do ambiente — Mas e aí? Continua a história, Lulu!!

 _Pode-se sempre contar com o Naruto pra estragar um clima de satisfação..._ — o Uchiha concluiu, girando os olhos.

— “Aí” eu comecei a me envolver com o Sasuke, e comecei a ver como era a vida real, a criar a minha história como Itachi. — o moreno respondeu, parecendo surpreso consigo mesmo ao chegar a essa conclusão — Só que nessa época, Madara me falava para eu não esquecer quem eu era, e com isso ele se referia a Izuna. Eu ainda estava em dúvida, mas por ter dúvidas e não a certeza do lado de quem eu estava, eu ainda sim não denunciei Sasori.

— Madara nunca perguntou quem o feriu no banheiro? — Naruto questionou.

— Sim. — o Uchiha respondeu, fechando a cara — E eu disse a verdade: disse que foi Sasori, numa tentativa de conter o meu frenesi, e que ele me deixou sozinho no banheiro em vez de chamar reforços. Eu achei que Madara iria ao menos dar uma bronca no maldito, mas Sasori ganhou elogios até demais.

Kakashi percebeu um grande nível de melancolia na voz do Uchiha, e resolveu que seria melhor voltar ao assunto de antes.

— Ok, mas em algum momento você decidiu trair o Madara, não foi? — Hatake questionou, tirando a atenção de Itachi do seu passado rancoroso com o ex-amante.

— Sim... Mas não foi um processo rápido. Quando Kisame me perguntou se eu estava duvidando de quem eu era que eu finalmente me coloquei mesmo em dúvida: quem eu era? Eu era Izuna Uchiha, o irmão e amor de Madara, ou Itachi Uchiha, o irmão mais velho de Sasuke? Eu não podia ser duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, e eu tinha que me descobrir.

— Itachi, se me permite, uma interrupção...

O Uchiha se calou, encarando o mais velho com curiosidade.

— Madara não ama, e nem nunca amou, Izuna Uchiha.

Itachi e Naruto encararam o grisalho com total descrença, mas foi o loiro quem primeiramente abriu a boca para contestar.

— Você tá doido Kakashi? Como pode dizer que o Madara não amava o Izuna? Olha toda confusão que ele armou por causa do garoto! Claro, não era um amor saudável, mas se isso não é amor, eu não sei o que é.

Naruto se colocou de pé em meio a sua indignação, e Itachi só não imitou seu gesto porque estava com dor nas pernas.

— Você está certo Naruto. Madara sentia amor, mas não esse tipo de “amor”. Madara amava, e ama, apenas a si próprio.

O loiro se sentou novamente, ainda parecendo confuso, mas disposto a aceitar uma explicação.

— Madara nunca amou Izuna por características do menino, só o amava o considerava igual à ele: um gênio, alguém com intelecto diferenciado; ele se via no garoto, se identificava com ele. — Kakashi respondeu, e pouco a pouco Naruto passou a exibir sinais de entendimento — Madara com certeza tem o maior quadro de narcisismo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida pessoal e profissional.

O Uzumaki pareceu convencido com a explicação do namorado e olhou para Itachi, questionando no olhar se ele havia entendido.

— Fale um pouco mais sobre isso... — Itachi falou timidamente, infeliz por, mais uma vez, não compreender as particularidades do mundo exterior. O que era narcisismo?

 _Às vezes eu simplesmente esqueço que o Itachi não sabe de uma série de coisas..._ — Naruto pensou, observando o moreno.

Kakashi, todavia, parecia pronto para uma pergunta como aquela, e logo começou a responder:

— Bom Itachi, eu vou explicar de uma forma técnica. Madara tem muitos transtornos de personalidade, eu não posso detectar todos apenas com o seu relato, mas um deles é certo: ele possui um quadro grave de Transtorno de Personalidade Narcisista.

— Como pode saber disso sem nunca ter falado com ele?

— Eu nunca falei com ele, é verdade, mas esse tipo de transtorno é identificado geralmente com o relato de terceiros, pois dificilmente a pessoa que o têm acaba procurando ajuda de profissionais, justamente porque é muito difícil perceberem que há algo de errado com eles, já que eles se consideram perfeitos. — Kakashi explicou calmamente, sabendo o quão difícil é diagnosticar esse transtorno — Madara possui todos os sintomas Itachi... eu tenho anotado. Espere aí!

Kakashi se retirou rapidamente do quarto de Sasuke e logo voltou com uma caderneta, folheando-a rapidamente. Nem deu tempo para Naruto e Itachi iniciarem qualquer tipo de discussão, o que era bastante reconfortante.

— Aqui... eu estava escrevendo isso ontem. — ele comentou, entregando a caderneta para o Uchiha e apontando para a lista — Leia em voz alta, é bom Naruto saber também.

Itachi pigarreou levemente antes de seguir o ordenado.

 

**“Transtorno de Personalidade Narcisista — Madara Uchiha:**

**– Demanda por constante atenção, obsessão por fantasias de poder, genialidade, beleza ou riqueza: possui uma relação de superioridade com todos no QG, em especial com os membros da Akatsuki, exigindo elogios diretos e indiretos. Madara possui, também, um nível intermediário de ‘Complexo de Messias’.”**

 

— Bastardo, seu ex é mais zuado do que eu esperava hein... — Naruto comentou, interrompendo a leitura de Itachi.

O moreno apenas lhe direcionou um olhar irritado, e continuou a falar:

 

**“ **–**  Inveja crônica e crença de ser alvo de inveja, o que gera comportamento arrogante e centralizador: ele costuma acreditar que todos querem passar a perna e possuem inveja do seu talento. Itachi é o principal alvo desse tipo de comportamento.**

**– Dificuldade em nutrir empatia pelos outros: incapacidade total de perceber o nível de sofrimento das pessoas, principalmente aquelas diretamente atingidas por seus atos. Este comportamento poderia ser confundido com psicopatia em um primeiro momento, mas Madara não possui os demais sintomas.”**

 

— Eu já tinha chegado a pensar que Madara era um psicopata... — Naruto comentou, interrompendo Itachi mais uma vez, mas não ganhando olhares de censura. De certo, Itachi estava mais uma vez curioso ao ouvir termos como aquele.

Kakashi sorriu, talvez um pouco orgulhoso de seu feito.

— Como eu escrevi na caderneta, esse tipo de comportamento gera a tendência à imaginarmos que a pessoa sofre de Transtorno de Personalidade Dissocial, vulgarmente conhecido como psicopatia ou sociopatia. — ele lecionou, observando os olhos azuis brilharem em admiração. Naruto parecia orgulhoso, e Kakashi se sentia feliz por isso — Mas ao analisar as demais características de Madara, percebi que se tratava de um Transtorno de Personalidade Narcisista, pois ele ainda sofre demais com seus próprios medos e traumas, coisa que o psicopata não faz.

— Não? — o loiro indagou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Ele estava tão crente que Madara era um psicopata que jamais imaginou outro tipo de diagnóstico.

— Psicopatas, Naruto, possuem dificuldade não apenas de sentir empatia para os outros, como também para si mesmos, já que são extremamente racionais, calculistas, frios, perseguidos pelo tédio. — Kakashi respondeu calmamente, tentando deixar claro o seu ponto de vista ao Uzumaki — Madara pode ser muitas coisas ruins, mas ele certamente é bastante movido pelas suas emoções.

— Compreendo. Você sabe bastante sobre o que está falando, Kakashi. — Naruto comentou, um pouco corado e envergonhado por elogiar o mais velho na frente de Itachi.

— Eu não estudei todos esses anos a toa, né? — o psicanalista respondeu, pegando a mão de Naruto com a sua e depositando um beijinho em suas juntas.

Itachi pigarreou alto, girando os olhos e se preparando para continuar a listagem:

 

**“ **–**  Expectativa de reconhecimento sem atributos correspondentes e exigência de tratamento especial sem fundamento: Madara se considera um artista de acordo com o relato de Itachi, apesar de não produzir nenhuma obra de arte.**

**– Manipulação: a maneira como toda hierarquia/sistema de recompensas da Akatsuki funciona demonstra a extrema natureza manipuladora de Madara. Novamente, Itachi foi o principal alvo deste tipo de comportamento.**

**– Aparente frieza e distância emocional: é apenas uma aparência, uma técnica de manipulação. Madara possui sentimentos e rancores, mas veste a máscara da frieza com freqüência para não demonstrar fraqueza perante seus subordinados.**

**– Tendência a tomar para si metas surreais: a busca de Madara pela cura do HIV demonstra muito bem essa característica.**

**– Dificuldade em manter bons relacionamentos funcionais: a relação de Madara com Orochimaru seria um exemplo clássico desta característica.”**

 

Itachi terminou a lista, e os três ficaram quietos por quase trinta segundos, até Naruto suspirar fundo e concluir o raciocínio.

— Em outras palavras Itachi, Madara é um filho da puta tão grande que só ama a si próprio.

Kakashi riu, se divertindo consideravelmente com a expressão irritada do moreno. Era impressionante o quão enfezado o Uchiha ficava quando Naruto ofendia Madara, apesar de que de uns tempos para cá ele havia parado de rebater as ofensas, o que era um ótimo sinal.

— Naruto, isso não é necessariamente culpa apenas do Madara. — o grisalho se viu obrigado a pontuar — Pela lembrança passada de Izuna que Itachi acabou despertando, Madara teve uma infância difícil e grande problema de aceitação familiar. Em casos assim, as pessoas nascem com a propensão a desenvolver certos transtornos, mas é a maneira como eles são criados que acabam o desencadeando.

Essa afirmação pareceu deixar Itachi totalmente eufórico, mas antes que ele perguntasse qualquer coisa (e Kakashi sabia o que o Uchiha pretendia perguntar), o grisalho se adiantou:

— Eu não disse que a culpa não é do Madara, Itachi. — ele murmurou, sentindo pena ao ver o olhar de Itachi perder consideravelmente o brilho de excitação — Mas se nós conseguirmos capturar o Madara, a chance de ele ir para um hospício é muito maior do que a de ele ir para a cadeia.

Itachi ficou pensativo por uns instantes, mas logo suspirou fundo, balançando a cabeça ao afastar os pensamentos relacionados ao seu irmão.

— De qualquer forma, eu e Sasori nos cruzamos algumas vezes no QG depois disso que aconteceu, e ele sempre me lançava um olhar de “eu sabia que você não ia me denunciar”. — Itachi girou os olhos, Naruto riu baixinho por conta disso e o moreno instantaneamente o encarou com raiva — Você ia amar o Sasori, Naruto. É tão chato como você.

— Certeza que eu ia adorar! Ele te provocava até te deixar de TPM fora de época. Meu ídolo!

— Naruto, agora não é hora. — Kakashi o censurou, gesticulando para que Itachi continuasse a contar os acontecimentos.

— Pois bem... — o Uchiha prosseguiu — Num desses cruzamentos, num dia de treinamento, ele me deu um papel. O papel tinha um código que inicialmente eu não compreendi, mas logo em seguida percebi se tratar de coordenadas: latitude, longitude e altitude. Eu fui até o local indicado e lá encontrei esse cofre, inicialmente vazio.

— E ele já tinha esse dispositivo de proteção? Essa lâmina? — o loiro questionou, ainda surpreso com o que o maldito cofre fez quando Itachi girou a chave. Intimamente, o medo de Naruto sobre a perspectiva de invadir o QG aumentou consideravelmente... Será que haviam armadilhas como essa naquele lugar?

Itachi, alheio ao receio de Naruto, simplesmente sorriu sonhadoramente antes de responder.

— Tinha... eu me cortei aquela vez, me cortei de novo porque esqueci que tinha esse dispositivo. Sasuke cuidou de mim naquela noite.³

Kakashi e Naruto trocaram olhares significativos, chegando a mesma conclusão: Itachi parecia cada vez mais apaixonado ao pensar em Sasuke, se é que isso era possível.

— Você tem tara por enfermeiros, Itachi? — Naruto questionou, não aguentando sua curiosidade.

— Uhn? — o Uchiha indagou, saindo de seu estado sonhador — Por que eu teria?

— Porque você parece mais apaixonado pelo Sasuke toda vez que menciona que ele cuidou de algum ferimento seu...

Itachi piscou algumas vezes, provavelmente pensando no assunto pela primeira vez. No entanto, foi Kakashi quem respondeu a pergunta de Naruto.

— Kyuubi, qual é o maior trauma do Sasuke?

— Sangue. — Naruto respondeu mais do que rapidamente. Qualquer um que morasse ao menos um mês com Sasuke saberia disso.

— Pois então... Pro Itachi, o Sasuke deixar o trauma dele para cuidar de seus machucados é uma prova de amor. Acho que eu sentiria o mesmo se ele fizesse isso por mim.

Naruto ficou um bom tempo pensativo, e quando decidiu falar, Itachi achou que ele iria questionar algo importante. Grande engano...

— Itachi, então tenta transar com o Sasuke na frente do espelho! Se ele topar, pode casar. A segunda maior fobia dele são os espelhos!

Kakashi teve um ataque de tosse compulsivo e Itachi até deixou a expressão compenetrada para trás, dando uma bela gargalhada ao assimilar a informação de Naruto. O loiro, por sua vez, pareceu mais feliz em conseguir arrancar uma risada de Itachi, sentindo aquela deliciosa sensação de “dever cumprido”.

— Naruto, já não basta o Itachi! — Kakashi censurou, aproveitando a aproximação para dar um tapa na coxa do mais novo.

— Só falei a verdade!! — o Uzumaki se defendeu, entrelaçando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Kakashi e puxando-o para um beijo rápido — Pare de ser tão puritano, se não eu não caso com você.

— Quem disse que eu quero casar com você!?

Itachi pigarreou, atraindo a atenção dos outros dois para si. Naruto mostrou a língua para Kakashi, sussurrou um “isso vai ter volta”, soltou o pescoço do mais velho e se sentou mais uma vez.

— Ok, foco, entendi. — Naruto murmurou para Itachi, coçando a nuca em um gesto de vergonha.

— E o que tinha no cofre? — Kakashi questionou, tentando retomar o assunto principal daquela conversa.

— Instruções para o trato. Sasori aparentemente me deu um tempo para eu decidir se iria ou não estar ao seu lado, e quando percebeu que eu não iria denunciá-lo e que Madara já estava desconfiando de traição, ele soube que implicitamente eu tinha aceitado o trato. As instruções eram simples: “aguarde, em tempo hábil lhe fornecerei material de combate por aqui”. — Itachi explicou, adotando novamente a expressão estóica e o tom de voz sério e compenetrado — Eu aguardei e fui durante várias semanas atrás da caixa, mas estava sempre vazia. E no dia que Madara teve sua vingança contra mim, eu achei que Sasori tinha me traído.

O grisalho fez um som no fundo da garganta de compreensão, mas Naruto não entendeu prontamente.

— Por quê? Foi o Madara quem se vingou. — ele pontuou, e Itachi concordou com um aceno breve de cabeça.

— Sim, foi Madara quem se vingou, eles apenas assistiram. Mas Sasori me disse algo com uma interpretação bastante dúbia ao me mostrar a cabeça de Kisame. Eu achei que estava tudo perdido... — o moreno se recordou o quão furioso se sentiu ao ouvir as palavras de Sasori e ver seu colega morto. Um leve arrepio de indicio de frenesi percorreu seu corpo apenas com a lembrança, mas ele conseguiu se controlar com maestria — Eu fui hoje atrás do cofre apenas por desencargo de consciência, até pouco mais de uma hora atrás eu nunca imaginaria que Sasori pudesse ser nosso aliado ainda.

Kakashi voltou sua atenção para o mapa montado na cama, analisando-o cuidadosamente.

— Essas chaves seriam de quais portas?

— Difícil saber. Ele não enumerou. — Itachi respondeu, colocando-se de pé e olhando por cima do ombro do grisalho — No entanto, as chaves prateadas são da área de ciências e as chaves douradas dos demais aposentos. Eu sei porque seguem a cor das fechaduras.

— Você ainda tem a chave do seu quarto?

— Não... — ele olhou brevemente para o molho de chaves, tentando ver se alguma delas se assemelhava com a sua chave antiga — Mas aparentemente não temos acesso aos quartos, porque as chaves dos quartos eram diferentes... Pareciam fechos, Madara abria todos eles com apenas uma chave mestra.

— Madara certamente não dava muita privacidade para vocês. — o loiro comentou, se juntando aos demais na análise do mapa.

— Não mesmo.

Ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio, contemplando as novas evidências e pensando, cada qual, em um novo plano de investida. Kakashi, todavia, foi o primeiro a quebrar a quietude, espreguiçando-se.

— Vamos jantar. — ele murmurou — De nada adianta tentar pensar de barriga vazia. Vamos jantar e depois decidimos o que fazer com essas novas informações.

— Achei que você tinha dito que depois do jantar a gente ia pra cama pra transar até o amanhecer...

— Eu não disse “transar até o amanhecer”. — Kakashi replicou, olhando Naruto com incredulidade e se sentindo bastante envergonhado — Você não acha que agora as circunstâncias são outras, Naruto?

O loiro suspirou, bastante entristecido em não poder namorar Kakashi. Itachi se sentiu até um pouco de pena do garoto, mas o estômago de Naruto escolheu aquele exato momento para anunciar sua aprovação às palavras de Kakashi de maneira bastante audível, quebrando o clima pesado.

— Minha barriga concorda com o Kakashi. — Naruto respondeu, sorrindo, puxando Itachi pela cama — Tire a roupa de sádico-sex-machine e vamos comer, bastardo.

— Vou te mostrar o quão sádico-sex-machine eu posso ser, Naruto. — ele respondeu, ganhando um olhar enciumado de Kakashi.

— Não fique com ciúmes Kakashi, deixa o Itachi. Mal ele sabe que o sádico da relação sou eu...

Ele se jogou mais uma vez nos braços de Kakashi, puxando-o para um beijo e murmurando coisas como “não fique tão sério, é uma brincadeira”. Ao final da demonstração de afeto, o grisalho já tinha deixado sua irritação de lado e saia do quarto acompanhado pelo seu namorado, deixando Itachi sozinho para que trocasse suas roupas.

O Uchiha sentia um misto de alegria e inveja quando via Naruto e Kakashi se dando tão bem como casal. Gostaria de poder ter uma relação assim com Sasuke, mas sabia que as coisas entre os dois eram bem mais... complicadas.

Suspirando pesadamente e decidindo que não era hora de se martirizar por causa da sua terrível vida amorosa, Itachi abriu novamente sua sacola de roupas e procurou algo mais casual para vestir.

 

**(***)**

 

Sasuke abriu a porta do quarto de Madara, não se incomodando com formalidades como bater para anunciar sua presença, pois sabia que já tinham intimidade o suficiente para deixar de lado esse tipo de coisa. Pretendia anunciar que Pain e Konan já estavam devidamente capturados e que ofereceram uma briga ridiculamente fácil; pelo jeito a diminuição da quantidade de proteína no corpo de um Akatsuki era algo bastante preocupante, se os deixou fracos daquela forma. No entanto, teve que esperar, pois Madara estava ocupado.

O Uchiha mais novo se aproximou do mais velho, observando-o atentamente as suas expressões enquanto falava no celular. Estava quieto, provavelmente ouvindo o que a pessoa do outro lado da linha tinha a dizer, mas ainda sim percebeu a volta dele e o chamou com um gesto de mão. Sasuke sentou-se na cama, ao lado do mais velho, e aguardou o fim da conversa.

— Mas eu disse que... — Madara falou, provavelmente sendo interrompido em seguida, pois se calou abruptamente por alguns segundos — ... Perfeitamente, mas Orochimaru já tem a solução para isso, acontece que eu... — novamente, uma interrupção longa — ... Não dá mais, eu preciso de mais dinheiro.

Sasuke estava interessado na conversa. Era a primeira vez que ele via Madara falar com alguém fora do QG e pelo jeito aquela pessoa era alguém importante. E então ele percebeu algo que nunca havia parado para pensar: é claro que alguém financiava aquele tipo de pesquisas!

Afinal, Madara saia com frequência para reuniões e se vestia com bastante formalidade naqueles momentos, ele provavelmente se encontrava com a sua “fonte de renda”. De certo o cientista não poderia fazer dinheiro apenas com pesquisas e não parecia ter dinheiro sobrando, pois nem mesmo o seu próprio quarto tinha muito luxo. Se Sasuke fosse sincero consigo mesmo, o quarto onde dormia era o mais aconchegante do QG, por algum motivo que ele nunca pensou em questionar.

Ainda sim, essa constatação não era algo desnorteante o suficiente para que ele começasse a bancar o Sherlock com Madara. O que ele tinha que fazer com relação à Madara e seus mistérios, ele já estava fazendo.

Depois de trocar mais algumas palavras, Madara desligou o telefone, soltando um grunhido de irritação ao jogar o aparelho do outro lado da cama.

— Me traga boas notícias, Sasuke. — ele rosnou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e esfregando os olhos, demonstrando estresse evidente.

Toda afeição daquela manhã parecia um passado distante na memória dos dois. Madara era o tipo de pessoa que diferenciava muito bem os negócios dos laços afetivos; agora adotava a posição de líder da Akatsuki.

— Pain e Konan estão amarrados no quarto deles, aguardando sua visita, como você ordenou. — Sasuke respondeu, esticando a mão para tentar tocar o ombro do outro e lhe oferecer conforto. Apesar de entender que Madara estava adotando a posição de líder, Sasuke não estava disposto de maneira alguma a adotar a posição de subordinado.

O Uchiha mais velho, no entanto, estapeou seu braço para longe e se colocou de pé, ainda esfregando os olhos. Sasuke piscou, um pouco irritado com a situação, mas ainda sim se manteve quieto.

— Bom trabalho,  _número três_. — foi o que Madara disse, deixando implícito o seu desejo de manter a hierarquia naquele momento. Sasuke bufou, baixinho — Eles não ofereceram resistência?

— Tentaram fugir, lutaram, mas estão muito fracos.

— Então Konan com certeza deve estar dividindo a proteína com Pain há bastante tempo... — Madara concluiu, pensativo, sem direcionar sua atenção à Sasuke.

O mais novo, todavia, estava ficando cada vez mais irritado com aquele tipo de tratamento. Por isso, fez de tudo para chamar a atenção de Madara. Ele queria um elogio decente, oras!

— Eu contei para eles que Konan está grávida.

— Você  _o que_?!

Madara não pareceu nada feliz com aquela novidade, e essa reação pegou Sasuke de surpresa.

—  _VOCÊ O QUE!?!_ — ele repetiu, furioso, virando-se para encarar Sasuke e acendendo os olhos violetas automaticamente. O mais novo, sem sequer se dar conta do que fazia, também ativou os olhos poderosos, como um sinal de defesa instintiva — COMO VOCÊ  _OUSA_  FAZER ALGO ALÉM DO QUE EU ORDENEI!?

Sem muito pensar, Madara se jogou em direção à Sasuke, intencionando lhe dar a maior surra de sua vida. Itachi recebia esse tipo de tratamento e foi muito bem educado dessa forma, talvez estivesse na hora do pirralho aprender a ter um pouco de respeito também!

Mas Sasuke já estava forte o suficiente para um combate com Madara, e mesmo sem atacá-lo diretamente, conseguiu defender a sua seqüência de golpes com maestria, esquivando-se e bloqueando cada um deles.

— Você enlouqueceu!?! — Sasuke gritou, depois de desviar de um soco que chegou a trincar a parede atrás de si.

Mas Sasuke não conseguiu protestar por muito tempo, pois pouco mais de três minutos de combate, Madara finalmente o acertou: em cheio, com o punho fechado, bem no centro da barriga. Mesmo com todo o treinamento de flexão da musculatura abdominal como forma de proteção ao receber um golpe no abdômen, Sasuke padeceu ao sentir o impacto do soco desumano — nem se comparava a intensidade dos golpes de Pain nos seus treinamentos mais violentos!

Ele caiu no chão, cuspindo sangue e tentando recuperar o ar. Em um momento ínfimo de lucidez em meio a tanta dor, se perguntou como Itachi havia sobrevivido a todos os golpes de Madara no dia da vingança.

Quando finalmente consegui respirar ruidosamente, Madara o puxou pela gola da camiseta e o pressionou contra a parede, colocando uma kunai ameaçadoramente em seu pescoço, antes de olhar os olhos escuros de Sasuke; a intensidade do impacto fora tão forte que ele não conseguiu manter os olhos violetas à postos.

— Fraco. — ele murmurou, pressionando um pouco a arma branca contra a pele do garoto, abrindo um pequeno corte em sua pele, deixando uma gota de sangue deslizar sobre a lâmina — Fraco e audacioso: uma combinação perigosa, Uchiha.

— Ora seu...!

— QUIETO! — o mais velho rosnou, empurrando um pouco mais a kunai e aumentando um pouco o ferimento de Sasuke, que naquele momento se sentiu intimidado o suficiente para se calar — Você sabe as regras, são claras! Você faz  _o que_  eu mando,  _quando_  eu mando,  _se_  eu mando!! Quem te deu a autonomia para falar algo assim pra eles?

— Qual o problema!? — Sasuke questionou, tentando recobrar a sua dignidade ao usar um tom de voz desafiador, mesmo instintivamente sabendo que estava em desvantagem ali — Eu cumpri a missão! Eu só provoquei um pouco os dois!

— Não interessa!!! — Madara respondeu, estreitando o olhar e deixando a kunai cair no chão.

Novamente agarrou o garoto pela gola de sua camiseta e o arrastou para o outro lado do quarto, jogando-o na cama.

— Ah então agora você vai me estuprar pra me dar uma lição? — Sasuke falou calmamente, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, encarando o Uchiha nervoso enquanto limpava o sangramento com a barra de sua camiseta — Só pra te avisar: com consentimento, não é estupro.

Lá estava de novo a mudança de personalidade do “novo Sasuke” que deixava Madara completamente zonzo. Ele não conseguia compreender como o mais novo poderia alternar seu comportamento dessa forma: violento e rebelde num primeiro momento, posteriormente libidinoso ao extremo.

— Eu não vou transar com você, Uchiha. Eu sei que pra uma puta como você nenhum tipo de sexo é castigo. — ele respondeu com desdém; o mais novo exibiu expressões faciais ofendidas — Você vai ter que aprender, cedo ou tarde, que quem manda nessa porcaria aqui  _sou eu_. E o que eu mando deve ser cumprido conforme instruído! Nem mais, nem menos.

Madara subiu na cama, prendendo as pernas de Sasuke com o seu peso e o forçando a encarar seu rosto, segurando seu queixo com força. O mais novo aceitou a briga de dominação, encarando Madara por um grande período de tempo, tentando demonstrar superioridade.

Ele, contudo, perdeu a guerra de olhar; piscando e desviando sua visão para baixo. Madara riu baixinho ao constatar sua submissão.

— Acho que agora você entendeu, Uchiha.

Ele soltou o rosto do mais novo, se colocando de pé e saindo do quarto sem olhar para trás. Iria fazer uma visitinha a Konan e Pain; Sasuke só o havia deixado bastante irritado com aquela história, e de certo o casal iria ocupar a posição de mártir.

O mais novo ainda ficou estático por alguns minutos, deitado na cama e tentando estabilizar sua respiração. Retraiu a barra de sua camiseta, olhando a pequena mancha de sangue no tecido branco, encarando em seguida a porta recém fechada com olhares furiosos.

Por fim, acendeu mais uma vez os olhos violetas e deixou um sorriso de canto de boca emoldurar seus lábios, inconscientemente.

— Entendi perfeitamente,  _líder_.

 

**(***)**

 

— Quantas horas!?! Repete, por favor!?!

— Contando entre o tempo das paradas do avião, trinta horas.

— Você está me dizendo que eu vou ter que ficar trinta horas dentro de um avião?

— Perfeitamente.

Naruto arregalou o olhar soltou um ruído de desespero; Kakashi o ignorou, virando a página da revista que lia. O loiro, indignado com a informação e calma do mais velho, virou-se para Itachi, que parecia extremamente entretido com as particularidades do interior do avião, lendo o folheto de instrução de emergência e tentando fechar o seu cinto de segurança.

— Itachi-bastardo, como que você nunca voou antes de você morava nesse maldito QG do fim do mundo? — ele questionou, incrédulo — Já sei, você usava as suas passagens secreta por dentro do inferno, ser demônio tem suas vantagens, né?

Itachi já estava adquirindo certo costume com relação as piadas infames do garoto, portanto nem sequer se irritou com o comentário. Pelo contrario, Itachi estava ficando familiarizado o suficiente com isso para responder a altura, e foi o que fez:

— A melhor vantagem de ser um demônio é poder matar as pessoas sem me preocupar em ir pro inferno, já que ele é minha terra natal. — comentou casualmente, guardando o folheto de instruções — Eu devia matar você Naruto, assim teria um pouco de paz.

— Ou não, já que o Kakashi diz que eu sou um  _incubus_ , a gente ia acabar se encontrando no submundo.

— Você vai ficar nos bordéis do inferno, Naruto. Eu não freqüentaria lugares assim.

— Vocês querem parar de besteiras!? — a voz de Shikamaru se fez presente, e Naruto finalmente se deu conta que o moreno estava de pé no corredor do avião, ao lado de Kakashi — Nós temos que fazer uma reunião antes dos colegas do Sai chegarem. Nós vamos nos encontrar com eles na próxima parada, daqui cinco horas.

— Eles resolveram abrir o jogo? Pelo menos falaram sua identidade? — Kakashi questionou, evidentemente mais interessado nesse assunto do que nas picuinhas de Naruto e Itachi.

O militar, no entanto, simplesmente balançou a cabeça em negação.

— Nada além do que falaram no telefone aquele dia, que iriam nos ajudar e que deveríamos confiar. Mas eu descobri, depois de muita insistência, o numero de pessoas que receberemos. — Nara respondeu, se colocando de joelhos no assento da frente, observando-os por cima do encosto — Eu precisava saber, pra aprimorar a tática de investida, ainda mais que agora temos o mapa completo em mãos.

— Quantos são?

— Vinte. — Shikamaru respondeu, suspirando pesadamente — Espero que sejam bons, porque no QG tem mais gente do que isso.

— Sim, no QG tem bastante gente, mas só os Akatsukis oferecem perigo. — Itachi comentou, olhando para o militar com seriedade — Ainda sim, vinte não é um bom número, pois um Akatsuki vale, em média, por dez pessoas num quesito de combate.

— Bom, mas a gente vai ter que fazer funcionar. — Shikamaru constatou, dando de ombros — E vamos continuar na esperança que eles tenham um treinamento bom, não são meros civis destreinados como o Naruto.

— Hey!!

— Isso é verdade Kyuu. Eu, Shikamaru e Itachi temos um treinamento de combate, você não tem. Você nem serviu o exército.

— Eu faço artes marciais na faculdade, ta bom!?

Itachi riu consideravelmente desse grande argumento de Naruto, cruzando os braços enquanto tentava manter a compostura.

— Aham, eu já vi como você é perigooooso no combate. — comentou sarcasticamente — Fiquei apavorado com a perspectiva da sua voadora acertar meu queixo e achei a técnica interessante; um leigo até poderia dizer que você estava caindo do encosto do sofá enquanto na verdade praticava de maneira eficiente o seu kung fu.

— Cale a boca. — o loiro respondeu, deixando um bico contrariado aparecer em seus lábios, ignorando as risadas de Shikamaru e Kakashi — E vocês sabem que eu tinha que ir, foi imposição do chefe do Sai.

— Sim, nós sabemos disso. — Shikamaru respondeu assim que controlou o riso, colocando os braços em cima do apoio da cadeira e descansando seu queixo na mão — E nós vamos te proteger, não se preocupe.

— Eu não sou uma donzela em apuros, ok? Eu sei me virar.

— Você mal sabe amarrar os sapatos, Naruto.

— Cale a boca, senhor “não sei nem afivelar o cinto do avião”!

— DE QUALQUER FORMA, — Shikamaru falou em voz alta, atraindo a atenção de todos para si mais uma vez — Vamos precisar conversar, e eu consegui a liberação do comandante pra usar a área da primeira classe pra isso.

— Como assim? — o grisalho questionou, surpreso com a informação — Nós compramos passagem executiva.

— Sim, e eu subornei o piloto. Saiu mais barato do que comprar primeira classe, acredite.

— Shika, o que seus superiores diriam ao ver você se corrompendo pelo sistema dessa forma? — Naruto murmurou, numa expressão de falso horror — Temari iria te castrar!

— Eu não to me corrompendo pelo sistema, estou usando o sistema ao meu favor por propósitos nobres. — Shikamaru respondeu, bocejando e se colocando de pé preguiçosamente — Vamos logo, eu quero dormir nas horas finais desse vôo.

Os outros três concordaram com um aceno de cabeça e logo desafivelaram os cintos (Itachi sofreu um pouco, mas conseguiu). Atravessaram a cortininha que separava a área executiva da primeira classe; Kakashi ajudou Itachi a andar rapidamente mesmo com os ferimentos.

Mais uma vez, Itachi pareceu admirado com as peculiaridades do avião, e provavelmente não imaginava que a primeira classe fosse tão diferente das demais. Estava praticamente vazia, apenas um casal se encontrava no fundo do avião, entretidos demais um com o outro para prestarem atenção nos novos passageiros.

Dentro de cinco minutos, os quatro amigos discutiam técnicas e planejamento de combate, e apesar de Naruto não compreender muito da linguagem que utilizavam, todos trataram de explicar com a maior calma que conseguiam reunir. Analisavam a versão digitalizada do mapa, que agora estava no computador de Shikamaru, e decidiam cada detalhe de tudo que seria feito, bem como bolaram um plano B caso fossem traídos pelos mercenários.

E foi em meio a esse cenário que passou pela cabeça de Itachi, pela primeira vez, o quão importante era um trabalho de equipe e o quanto Madara pecava em não orientá-los a agirem daquela forma no QG.

Talvez, apenas talvez, esse fosse o principal ponto fraco da Akatsuki. E talvez isso pudesse ser usado a favor deles...

 

_... Continua ..._

* * *

 

_(1) Referência ao capítulo 7: Na cena deste capítulo que Itachi pede pro Kisame vigiar o Sasuke, o Itachi está com as unhas sujas de terra, ele até está limpando as unhas com a ponta de uma kunai. Ele e o Kisame conversam nessa mesma floresta._

O que foi gente? Vocês acharam que eu ia sujar as lindas unhas do Itachi a toa? Huheuheuheue!  
(2) Capítulo 14.  
(3) Capítulo 31.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Ok, agora Haunted foi totalmente transferida pro Spirit e AO3, o que significa dizer que ela está com o mesmo número de capítulos que no ff.net e Nyah!Fanfiction. A partir de agora todos os quatro sites estão no mesmo patamar.  
> Isso significa que se tem algum leitor que estava acompanhando no ff.net ou Nyah! mas queria acompanhar no AO3 pode voltar a acompanhar por aqui! Isso também significa que agora vocês vão esperar o mesmo tanto que os outros sites esperam pra receber atualização, mais ou menos 20 à 30 dias... A fanfic continua em andamento, faltam alguns capítulos pro fim.  
> A próxima atualização será concomitante, ou seja, nos quatro sites ao mesmo tempo. Então escolha o de sua preferência para acompanhar a fanfic.  
> Fantasmas, apareçam, por favor. Não é porque o nome da fanfic é “Haunted” que vocês podem me assombrar desse jeito. =P Dêem as caras, me deixem uma review. Eu fico feliz, atualizo mais rápido porque me sinto encorajada a continuar. Se vocês gostam da fanfic ou gostam de mim, façam isso, ninguém sai perdendo em deixar uma review, é cinco minutos pra escrever uma, nem isso! Eu prometo responder todos, SEMPRE.  
> A falta de reviews me desmotiva a continuar no fandom, então tenham em mente que se vocês gostam do que eu escrevo e não se pronunciam a respeito, pode ser que daqui uns meses eu deixe de escrever fanfics de Naruto e vá pra outros fandons (já que Naruto não é a única coisa que eu escrevo).  
> Enfim, recado dado!  
> Beijos, até a próxima atualização! ^^  
> <3


	38. Capítulo XXXVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Aqui está a atualização de Haunted!!  
> Espero que gostem do novo capítulo! Perdoem erros e divirtam-se!! ^^
> 
> Obs: Eu nunca pontuei isso porque nunca foi algo muito gritante na fanfic, mas nesse capítulo ficou bem evidente e achei melhor pontuar. Eu não escrevo com base no acordo ortográfico novo, ou seja, vocês verão “vôo”, “enjôo”, palavras com trema, regra de hífen antiga e tudo mais. Eu faço isso por uma questão de conveniência, pois o meu Word é de 2007 e ele corrige as palavras pro jeito antigo automaticamente, e como eu fui alfabetizada na regra antiga meus olhos sequer percebem isso quando vou revisar pra postar. Por favor lembrem-se disso, certo?

Não conseguiu um segundo sequer de tranqüilidade para adormecer, nem mesmo tomando aqueles remédios de enjôo que sempre o deixavam sonolento. Enquanto ele agonizava de impaciência e irritação no seu assento de avião, virando de um lado para o outro na tentativa de ficar mais confortável e adormecer, Naruto, Itachi e Shikamaru já estavam no décimo sono.

Naruto até parecia acordar de tempos em tempos, e quando isso acontecia o loiro o abraçava da maneira que conseguia com aquele maldito cinto impedindo-o de se movimentar muito, tentando deixá-lo mais a vontade para que também adormecesse; todavia, isso não era o suficiente para que seu corpo relaxasse. Por fim, ele desistiu de criar um torcicolo naquela poltrona e foi para o banheiro, pensando que se esticasse as pernas por alguns instantes talvez conseguisse adormecer quando voltasse para o seu lugar.

Agora Kakashi olhava o seu próprio reflexo no banheiro do avião com grande aflição, pois quando se viu sozinho dentro do ambiente minúsculo, sentiu-se ainda mais nervoso do que outrora.

Eles estavam loucos, só podiam estar! Mesmo com toda a discussão de estratégia, mesmo com o apoio da equipe do Sai, mesmo com Itachi, com o mapa e as chaves, era inimaginável o que estavam prestes a fazer! Não tinham chances de sair vivos de lá, a não ser que fossem muito sortudos e todos os Akatsukis estivessem ocupados em missões externas. Não havia como derrubar Madara no próprio território inimigo. Isso era... suicídio!

— O que vai ser de nós? — murmurou olhando para o próprio reflexo, falando consigo mesmo numa tentativa de fugir daquele desespero que o assolava.

Kakashi esteve muito ocupado nos últimos dias. Há semanas não usufruía de tempo livre para tentar limpar sua mente, pois na maioria do tempo que tinha em silêncio ou estava dormindo, ou tentava desvendar a cabeça de Itachi e Madara. Por isso, todo desespero o atingiu de uma vez só; a insônia contribuiu para isso, e é na mente vazia que mora o perigo. Claro, ele sabia que estavam correndo perigo antes de entrar naquele avião, mas parecia que agora a ficha havia caído de uma vez por todas.

_E Naruto... O que eu vou fazer com o Naruto lá?!_

Sua preocupação com a integridade de Naruto era maior do que a que tinha com a sua vida ou a de qualquer outro presente nessa investida. Kakashi ainda estava preocupado com os outros, mas a situação com Naruto era algo diferente.

Itachi era um gênio de combate e detinha técnica o suficiente para, ao menos, assegurar sua vida. Shikamaru estava na ativa como militar e mesmo se o corpo falhasse, sua mente com toda certeza pensaria em uma escapatória. Ele também sabia que Sasuke agora tinha capacidade suficiente pra se defender pela maneira como Itachi o descrevera, mas Naruto não tinha treinamento especifico para tanto.

Se até mesmo ele, como policial, ainda que afastado e sem treinamento pesado por seis meses e não podia garantir muita coisa sobre a sua própria integridade física, quem dirá o seu namorado que nunca precisou enfrentar uma situação de risco de vida? Naruto era estudante de educação física e, portanto, era fisicamente forte, mas não detinha técnica de verdade para enfrentar aqueles inimigos! E apesar de Itachi ter jurado que iria fazer de tudo para protegê-los (longe de Kakashi duvidar disso), essa promessa não era o suficiente para acalmar seus ânimos.

Em meio ao seu pânico particular, Kakashi escutou alguém bater urgentemente na porta do banheiro. Piscou algumas vezes e tentou recobrar a compostura, acalmando o leve tremor de suas mãos (nem percebeu que estava nervoso ao ponto de tremer daquela forma!) e destravou a maçaneta. Ele não precisava usar o banheiro, e por isso não impediria alguém de fazê-lo só porque passava por uma crise de nervos naquele cubículo.

Ao abrir a porta, no entanto, Kakashi deu de cara com alguém que julgava estar dormindo até então.

— Naruto? — ele questionou, sendo empurrado para trás e se vendo obrigado a sentar no vaso sanitário com a tampa abaixada. Naruto adentrou ao cubículo, fechando e trancando a porta assim que entrou — O que você está faz-...

Nem teve tempo de questionar, pois o mais novo foi mais rápido, aproveitando a posição em que ele se encontrava e subindo acima de seu corpo, selando seus lábios aos dele num beijo íntimo e extremamente necessitado.

Kakashi retribuiu por alguns segundos, mas logo a racionalidade tomou conta de si novamente e ele percebeu que aquele não era lugar, nem momento, para fazer algo assim com seu namorado. Agarrou os ombros do loiro, empurrando-o para trás e interrompendo o beijo com um estalo levemente obsceno.

— Você não tem limites!? — ele indagou, irritado — Estamos num avião, tem um monte de gente aqui, estamos prestes a fazer algo que nunca fizemos, temos que nos concentrar e não-...

— Kakashi. — Naruto o interrompeu, com a voz baixa e levemente fraca, pegando grisalho completamente de surpresa — Não seja tão irredutível.

Ele encarou o mais novo, finalmente percebendo nuances em sua aparência que não se deu conta até então: o Uzumaki não parecia especialmente libidinoso naquele momento, como era de se esperar quando a palavra "Naruto" e "sexo" estavam na mesma frase; na verdade, ele parecia tão preocupado quanto o próprio Kakashi, exibindo um olhar tenso, tremendo de leve acima de seu corpo.

Evidentemente, aquele tremor não era de prazer.

— Naruto, o que...

— Kakashi, tenha santa paciência! Você sabe que eu preciso disso! — ele retirou as mãos de Kakashi do seu ombro delicadamente, se curvando para ficar mais próximo, encostando sua testa à do mais velho — Não era você que dizia que essa era a minha sublimação?

— Você nunca aceitou essa minha analise... — ele respondeu baixinho, tendo um _insight_ momentâneo e finalmente compreendendo o que acontecia ali.

_É claro... Naruto está estressado também, por isso tenta transar a qualquer custo!_

Antes dos dois iniciarem o relacionamento amoroso propriamente dito, Kakashi já percebera que sexo funcionava como uma sublimação para Naruto, e por conta disso entendeu o codinome "Kyuubi" e a vida dupla que o garoto levava antes de assumir abertamente a sua sexualidade. Naruto fazia sexo quando estava nervoso e como naquela época andava estressado constantemente por conta das suas tentativas frustradas de namorar garotas, ele acabava aliviando a constante tensão através de sexo casual com aqueles que realmente lhe despertavam interesse sexual. Sendo assim, naquele momento, Naruto estava querendo fazer isso com  _ele._

— Eu não pretendia aceitar isso, mas você está certo Kakashi... — Naruto se pronunciou, um pouco preocupado e com medo do mais velho interpretar mal aquela confissão — Eu preciso relaxar, eu não vou conseguir salvar o Teme desse jeito, eu estou muito nervoso. Eu preciso de você, e não é de agora. Eu estou há  _dias_ precisando disso.

— Você precisa de sexo, não de mim. — Kakashi respondeu secamente, se sentindo um pouco ultrajado com aquela situação.

Ver Naruto sentado em seu colo naquele banheiro de avião o fez se recordar do momento que descobriu a real sexualidade do garoto, espionando-o pela ventarola do banheiro da boate e flagrando-o com Sai. O ambiente era praticamente o mesmo e a motivação para o sexo também; isso não fazia nada bem para o ego de Kakashi. Além disso, também o fazia se lembrar de quando pensava que Naruto tinha dado em cima dele porque queria sublimar, ocasião em que trocaram o primeiro beijo e quase destruíram de vez o relacionamento que possuíam.

— Não. — o loiro respondeu, agarrando o rosto de Kakashi e forçando-o a encarar nos olhos, percebendo que ele não estava entendendo perfeitamente a situação — Não de  _qualquer_  sexo, eu preciso de  _você,_  Kakashi! Apenas de você! Eu amo você e eu prometi que não faria isso com mais ninguém, se lembra?

O grisalho encarou o olhar preocupado de seu namorado por alguns instantes, mas logo o envolveu em um abraço apertado. Sim, ele estava exagerando por causa de ciúmes e orgulho ferido, ele sabia disso. Naruto não surtou com ele por aquela insinuação, o que era um grande avanço na personalidade complicada do loiro, e Kakashi não conseguia se manter decepcionado depois de vê-lo agir como um adulto naquele relacionamento.

Naruto suspirou fundo, retribuindo o gesto de bom grado, abraçando-o fortemente e inalando o perfume do pós-barba de Kakashi que tanto o agradava. Era bom a sensação de ter escolhido as palavras certas para evitar uma briga, tão melhor do que vencer uma discussão! Quem sabe devesse fazer isso mais vezes.

E, de qualquer forma, não apenas pela sublimação que ele estava nessa necessidade quase incontrolável de transar com Kakashi, o seu receio do pior acontecer sem ele ter conseguido um momento assim com quem amava também tinha um grande peso na suas ações desesperadas. Naruto sabia que não era necessário falar em voz alta cada detalhe da sua motivação, Kakashi o conhecia muito bem e compreenderia o que se passava em sua mente com uma simples troca de olhar; ele tinha  _certeza_  disso!

E foi isso que Naruto fez: fitou de maneira penetrante os olhos escuros de Kakashi, tentando deixar bem claro tudo que sentia e necessitava naquele momento. Como se respondesse uma pergunta jamais feita, o grisalho lhe concedeu permissão com um aceno de cabeça, compreendendo seu dilema.

Aliviado, Naruto inclinou o rosto para frente e roubou um beijo breve do outro, percebendo pela primeira vez a forma como ele também tremia de nervosismo.

— Você também está nervoso, não é? — o loiro murmurou em meio ao abraço, levando os braços aos ombros de Kakashi e sentindo a tensão de seus músculos — Nem consegue disfarçar.

— E tem como ficar tranquilo com tudo que está acontecendo?! — ele parecia cansado, afastando Naruto um pouco para observar seus olhos com ternura e preocupação — Eu não queria que você estivesse aqui.

O mais novo girou os olhos e suspirou fundo, entendendo perfeitamente o motivo daquela afirmação, mas nem por isso apoiando o que Kakashi dizia.

— Vai lá se juntar ao Itachi e dizer que eu sou inútil, vai! — Naruto fez um bico de birra ao se pronunciar, sentindo-se realmente ultrajado com a falta de confiança que todos depositavam nele.

Hatake, por sua vez, sentiu o instinto masculino falar mais alto e considerou adorável a maneira como os lábios de Naruto se contraíram no biquinho de irritação. Acabou depositando um beijinho em seus lábios, gesto que acabou arrancando um sorriso que Naruto tentou a todo custo esconder, sem sucesso.

— Não te acho inútil, Kyuu. — ele disse, baixinho, ao pé de seu ouvido, puxando-o para perto novamente, fazendo-o se sentasse bem no meio de seu colo — Eu só queria poder ter certeza de que você estaria a salvo, não te levar direto para o perigo. E, veja só: no fim acabei te levando pro ninho de cobras. Você entende isso, não entende? Você também quis que eu não fosse ao júri pelos mesmos motivos.

Apesar de Naruto compreender o sentimento, ele não queria dar o braço a torcer e não desfez sua expressão contrariada e indignada.

— Não sei se você se lembra, mas eu sou um adulto capacitado e consciente, que toma as próprias decisões em sua vida. — o Uzumaki estava com a voz seca, até mesmo para os seus ouvidos — Você não é meu tutor faz um bom tempo, então se eu estou aqui é porque eu quis vir.

Kakashi sorriu de canto de boca, um pouco satisfeito por Naruto ter se controlado novamente para não explodir, apesar do seu tom de voz irritado. Sentia-se até um pouco mais leve por ver o outro na defensiva, pois não sabia explicar perfeitamente o sentimento, mas aprecia que ele se tornava ainda mais interessante quando estava irritado. Beijou o pescoço bronzeado, sussurrando um "boa resposta" antes de mordê-lo de leve e deixar uma pequena marca abaixo de seu colarinho. Naruto levou as mãos aos cabelos dele, incentivando a caricia e rebolando de leve no colo do mais velho.

— Kakashi... — sussurrou baixinho, pensando em algo longe de ser agradável; o grisalho nem parou de beijar o seu pescoço, apenas deixou claro que estava ouvindo com um breve pigarrear — Se eu morrer, voc-...

Ele não conseguiu terminar sua frase, pois foi obrigado a se afastar, quase sendo derrubando em meio à movimentação súbita, tendo que ficar de pé para não cair de costas no chão, agarrando a pia como apoio enquanto recobrava a firmeza nas pernas. Pretendia se virar e ralhar com Kakashi até seus ouvidos sangrarem, mas, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, sentiu seu corpo ser novamente manuseado pelo mais velho.

Um segundo depois, Naruto sentia a pia pequena bater contra as suas cochas e, instintivamente, levou as mãos para o espelho, tentando se proteger para não dar de cara no vidro. Kakashi o encoxava sem nenhuma cerimônia, apoiando seu queixo no ombro de Naruto e encarando-o pelo reflexo sem sequer piscar; ele o prendia tão firmemente com seu corpo que o Uzumaki quase sentia dor.  _Quase._

— Nunca mais fale algo assim. — ele grunhiu baixinho, estreitando o olhar e não parecendo nada feliz com o que acabara de ouvir —  _Nunca mais_ , Naruto. Entendeu?

— É uma possibilidade. — o loiro rebateu, apesar de ter desviado o olhar se sentindo um pouco intimidado pelo tom de voz de Kakashi.

—  _Não_  é uma possibilidade, porque eu  _não_  vou deixar isso acontecer, fui claro dessa vez? — ele quase gritou ao rebater, mas talvez só se conteve para não chamar atenção da tripulação — Hipocrisia pura sua falar algo assim pra mim depois daquele chilique!

Naruto piscou, não captando a referencia de Kakashi num primeiro momento.

— Mas do que você está...? — ele se calou, acessando a memória até que fresca em sua mente e, agora, se sentindo um completo babaca por ter dito o que disse.

 

_— Naruto, falo sério, eu estou enlouquecendo. — o grisalho revelou, levando as mãos aos cachos dourados de Naruto e fitando seus olhos com firmeza — Eu não aguento mais essa espécie distorcida de cárcere privado. Eu estou chegando a um ponto que quero arriscar, porque não dá mais pra continuar assim. Se eu for descoberto e morrer, era pra acontecer._

_O Uzumaki deixou o queixo cair em completa perplexidade, fitando Kakashi com um ar de descrença por longos três segundos. Em seguida, mudou sua expressão facial para algo que se assemelhava a completa fúria e, com um impulso que o outro sequer pôde prever, deferiu-lhe um soco forte que acabou errando por poucos centímetros a sua mandíbula._

_Kakashi deitou bruscamente sobre o colchão para se esquivar, mas nem por isso Naruto parou de tentar golpeá-lo, subindo cima dele e tentando iniciar uma briga violenta. Por sorte, o grisalho possuía treinamento corpo a corpo, e conseguiu se esquivar dos golpes violentos de Naruto com certa facilidade agora que superara o susto inicial._

_Naruto era bom de briga, mas extremamente impulsivo, o que o tornava um combatente fraco contra pessoas que possuem técnicas de defesa pessoal e mente limpa. O mais velho, em um dado momento, conseguiu imobilizar Naruto, prendendo seus braços contra as costas de Naruto, forçando-o a ficar com a barriga contra o colchão._

_— Por que você tá me batendo?! — ele questionou entre os urros de fúria do loiro, tentando encará-lo, mas tendo dificuldade nisso. Naruto virava o rosto a todo momento, aproveitando a posição em que se encontrava para evitar o olhar penetrante de Kakashi._

_— VOCÊ CONTINUA O MESMO IDIOTA DE SEMPRE! — o Uzumaki gritou em plenos pulmões, enfiando a cabeça nos lençóis e deixando as lágrimas de raiva rolarem — COMO PODE DIZER ISSO PRA MIM!? IDIOTA!_

_Com essas palavras Kakashi percebeu o grande erro que acabara de cometer. (1)_

— Me desculpe. — Naruto murmurou baixinho, recobrando o foco em seu olhar e encarando o mais velho com a mais pura sinceridade estampada nos olhos cor de safira — Eu não devia ter dito isso, eu...

— Eu desculpo. — apesar do tom ríspido que utilizara para responder, Kakashi falava com sinceridade — Diferente daquela ocasião, Naruto, eu não vou deixar que algo externo nos atrapalhe. Existem coisas que a gente só parece compreender de "outro jeito".

O loiro sorriu, entendendo bem o que o mais velho queria dizer: eles brigavam _demais_ , mas conseguiam se entender sem grandes desavenças quando o assunto era sexo. Kakashi e Naruto não formavam o tipo de casal que era capaz de ter uma discussão de relacionamento pacifica e compenetrada (talvez porque Naruto não tinha um gênio muito fácil para conversar) e acabavam se irritando antes de chegarem a uma conclusão, terminando a desavença com sexo, que variava dependendo da intensidade do problema.

Naruto não tinha o que reclamar desse aspecto; Kakashi ainda parecia tentar o método das DRs, mas sempre desistia depois de perder a paciência. De qualquer forma, eles se entendiam mais cedo ou mais tarde caso extravasassem os sentimentos carnalmente. Sendo assim, o loiro percebeu que aquela briga passada jamais foi finalizada, porque eles não chegaram a fazer o sexo de reconciliação.

_Melhor resolver isso de uma vez por todas, não?_

— Não temos cama aqui... — ele respondeu num tom de voz baixo, deixando um sorriso sacana emoldurar seus lábios.

Kakashi respondeu sua afirmação empurrando o corpo de Naruto ainda mais para frente, até ele encostou o rosto no vidro, que agora embaçava pouco a pouco com a respiração cada vez mais acelerada do mais novo.

— E desde quando a gente precisa de cama?

Kakashi exibia um tom de voz dominante, algo que inicialmente pegou Naruto de surpresa. Ainda sim, não podia negar que estava afetado por aquele comportamento de uma maneira que nunca julgou ser capaz: sentia-se excitado ao ver Kakashi falar daquele jeito e o agarrar daquela forma, apesar de não estar nem um pouco acostumado com aquilo.

No relacionamento de Naruto e Kakashi, fisicamente o loiro costumava adotar a posição passiva, enquanto o mais velho era o ativo; todavia, independente da posição física do sexo, Naruto era o dominante psicologicamente falando. Não tinha como interpretar as coisas de um modo diferente, Kakashi nem seria doido de discordar dessa constatação, pois o mais novo era quem geralmente iniciava o contato sexual, era quem dominava a velocidade da penetração e escolhia a maioria das posições (e vale a pena frisar que em mais de sessenta por cento das vezes Naruto acabava "por cima").

Kakashi soube desde a primeira vez dos dois que o mais novo gostava de ter o comando e deixou que ele adotasse essa posição para si sem nunca questioná-lo — o que também não quer dizer que o policial não tivesse suas vontades ou que se submetesse totalmente aos caprichos de Naruto. Ele permitia que Naruto fizesse as escolhas e controlasse a intensidade do sexo na maioria das vezes, mas isso acontecia por causa da sua  _vontade_. Nenhum dos dois forçava o outro a fazer algo que não era o seu mais profundo desejo.

E naquele momento eles não estavam adotando a mesma posição de dominância: Sim, Naruto estava de costas para Kakashi e sentia muito bem a ereção pressionada contra o seu traseiro, o que era algo comum entre eles. Todavia, naquele dia Kakashi não parecia estar apto a abrir mão totalmente da dominação por algum motivo que o loiro não entendia, mas que o excitava consideravelmente.

Ainda sim, como costume é costume, Naruto tentou recobrar sua dominação:

— Deixa eu me virar. — o loiro ordenou, com o tom de voz que sempre utilizava quando tentava convencer Kakashi a obedecer as suas ordens sexuais — Quero te ver de frente.

— Não. — o grisalho retrucou com a voz firme, deixando bem claro que não havia conversa naquele momento: ele iria ter mais comando daquela vez e se Naruto não gostasse da ideia seria melhor que interrompessem o sexo ali mesmo, pois ele não estava disposto a ceder daquela vez.

O loiro não era nem um pouco doido de negar algo assim para Kakashi, e não apenas por sentir seu pênis endurecer mais e mais a cada segundo que mantinha a briga de olhares através do espelho; ele nem sequer piscava, por pura teimosia.

Não, não era só pelo sexo. Naruto sabia que algo motivou Kakashi a agir daquela forma, algo importante, e por isso o deixaria continuar na sua investida até o fim. Não era pela transa, era por Kakashi — e o prazer seria apenas um adendo.

— Então faz comigo o que você quiser. — Naruto disse por fim, seu tom de voz firme e decidido, fechando os olhos e aguardando a próxima movimentação de seu amor. Não iria adotar uma posição inferior naquele momento dos dois (e nem imaginava que Kakashi quisesse algo assim), mas decidiu ceder, ao menos um pouquinho, o controle.

_Era tudo que eu queria ouvir!_ — Kakashi pensou, satisfeito demais por ter conseguido o que queria. E, agora, trataria de fazer Naruto entender suas verdadeiras motivações!

Mais do que rapidamente, ele abriu o cinto, botão e zíper da calça que separava a pele que tanto desejava sentir contra a sua. Apesar de suas mãos tremerem pela carga emocional complexa que sentia, ele realizou o procedimento e dentro de quinze segundos conseguiu envolver as duas mãos fortemente ao redor da masculinidade de Naruto, estimulando-a energicamente.

O mais novo tentava, dentre gemidos impudicos e múrmuros de desejo, esticar a mão para trás e abaixar as calças do parceiro. Entretanto, Kakashi não o permitiu que fizesse isso, estapeando sua mão com força, causando um estalo alto no ambiente minúsculo.

— Porra, por que você me bateu!? — o mais novo indagou, indignado. Não que tivesse doído (fez mais barulho do que doeu), mas porque ele apenas queria retribuir a carícia, não havia porque Kakashi se comportar daquela forma!

— Você percebeu que isso que está acontecendo aqui não é uma "sessão de sexo corriqueira" entre a gente, não é mesmo?

Kakashi respondeu de maneira arrastada, sussurrando tão grave no ouvido de Naruto que ele foi incapaz de conter o estremecer resultante da lascividade que sentia ao ouvir a voz do seu amante adotar aquele timbre.

— Eu não sou burro, e você é a porra do amor da minha vida. — ele respondeu, tentando esconder o quanto afetado estava — Lógico que eu sei te decifrar, seu cuzão.

— Quem te vê falando assim nem acredita que você me ama, sabia?

Kakashi passou o seu dedo médio no lábio inferior de Naruto, levemente. Não precisou pedir para que o mais novo agisse, pois logo sentiu a língua de Naruto circundá-lo e trazê-lo para dentro de sua boca, chupando com força, lubrificando-o com maestria. Segundos depois, Kakashi o puxou pelos cabelos e o dedo foi liberado com um ruído depravado de sucção.

Agora, com a boca livre, Naruto resolveu responder:

— Pois eu te amo mais do que qualquer pessoa no mundo pode amar alguém, você sabe disso. — ele disse, virando o rosto para encarar Kakashi pela sua visão periférica — Foda-se o que os outros pensam.

O mais velho sorriu largamente, aproximando seus lábios dos úmidos e avermelhados de Naruto, murmurando e roçando de leve sua boca à dele a cada palavra.

— O enrustido, o Kyuubi, dizendo "foda-se o que os outros pensam"?

Naruto, que contornava o lábio de Kakashi com a sua língua, implorando para ganhar um beijo, sorriu de canto de boca antes de morder o lábio superior de Kakashi com desejo e, em seguida, responder de maneira provocativa:

— Algumas coisas mudaram. E eu descobri que até que gosto de mudanças.

— Não podia concordar mais com você. — ele respondeu, levando o dedo lubrificado para dentro da cueca de Naruto, enfiando-o até a metade dentro do corpo daquele que sempre o deixava louco de desejo.

A resposta de Naruto foi agarrar seus cabelos e capturar seus lábios em um beijo intenso, arqueando suas costas num indicativo de que queria mais do que um simples dedo dentro de si. Ainda sim, Kakashi retribuiu o beijo por alguns minutos e manteve o vai e vem rápido com apenas aquela pequena invasão, até o loiro fazer um ruído de frustração no fundo da garganta, arrancando uma risadinha divertida do mais velho.

Quando se sentiu impaciente para continuar provocando Naruto daquela forma, Kakashi se afastou um pouco do corpo de Naruto, fazendo-o choramingar de maneira frustrada com a separação; ele queria o corpo de Kakashi contra o seu,  _dentro_  do seu, o quanto antes! E de preferência sem aquele quantidade de tecido para atrapalhar! Mas quando ele percebeu o que seu amor iria fazer, calou prontamente a reclamação que já estava na ponta da língua.

Kakashi, sem nem dar tempo para Naruto se acostumar com a ideia, ajoelhou-se no espaço minúsculo do banheiro abaixou totalmente as calças do outro, liberando apenas uma das pernas da vestimenta (estava sem paciência para tirar toda a sua roupa). Instintivamente, Naruto se afastou um pouco da pia e arrebitou seu traseiro, aguardando ansiosamente.

O que Kakashi fez certamente era algo inédito na relação dos dois: ele separou as nádegas de Naruto com as duas mãos e chupou sem cerimônia alguma a parte mais íntima do seu corpo. Se não fosse pelas mãos de Kakashi agarrando seu traseiro e empurrando-o de maneira firme contra a pia novamente, o loiro certamente teria escorregado até cair sentado no chão, tamanha surpresa que sentiu com aquela carícia.

Kakashi  _nunca_  fez isso com Naruto e ele, por desconhecer esse tipo de prazer (não por ignorância, mas por jamais ter sido o passivo com outra pessoa antes de Kakashi e não ter recebido esse tipo de estimulação de seus amantes anteriores), jamais pediu algo assim. É o que dizem: não há como sentir falta de algo que não se conhece, e por desconhecer o prazer de uma boa anilíngua nunca pensou no assunto. Agora, depois de sentir essa estimulação tão íntima e intoxicante, estava certo de que teria vários sonhos eróticos revivendo esse momento singular. (2)

— Kakashi! — Naruto exclamou, agarrando a pia e fechando os olhos, envergonhado demais para continuar observando seu próprio reflexo — KAKASHI! — Ele exclamou ainda mais alto, ao sentir uma leve mordida bem  _ali_! — Oh meu D-deus!

Como  _diabos_ ele nunca havia implorado pra Kakashi fazer algo assim antes!? Era bom demais!

— Não, amor, não é Deus. Sou só eu. (3) — o grisalho ironizou, arrancando um resmungar que logo se converteu em um gemido languido de lascividade.

— Seja mais original. — ele respondeu, sarcasticamente, tentando manter a compostura e falhando quando Kakashi voltou a estimulá-lo com a língua; o mais velho, dessa vez, levou um dedo ao seu ânus e reiniciou o vai-e-vem mais rapidamente do que antes, intensificando ainda mais a incoerência de Naruto — Ah... droga... Ahn... Kakashiii...

— Eu acho que fazer o que estou fazendo contigo agora pode ser considerado "original" entre a gente.

— Putz, pode ser considerado o que você quiser! Só continua! Por favor!

— O "grande Naruto Uzumaki" está me pedindo por favor? — ele murmurou alto o suficiente para que o loiro ouvisse, ganhando um suspiro recheado de tesão em resposta — Ou seria o "Kyuubi, demônio incubus" quem está me pedindo por favor?

Kakashi inseriu o segundo dedo e os curvou os dois para cima, atingindo a próstata de Naruto precisamente. Eles já tinham experiência na cama o suficiente para conseguir algo assim na primeira tentativa. Não que fosse muito difícil, o corpo dos dois parecia encaixar perfeitamente em todos os aspectos: até os dedos de Kakashi tinham o tamanho exato para estimular com maestria o loiro libidinoso que, no presente instante, rebolava sem pudor algum.

— OH PUTA QUE PARIU! KAKASHI! EU TE AMO! PORRA! — seu tom de voz só não pode ser considerado um grito porque Naruto falou tudo com os dentes cerrados, tentando ao máximo se controlar para que eles não fossem descobertos.

A última coisa que queria é que o Itachi empata-foda aparecesse batendo naquela porta e perguntando "você está gritando por que Naruto?".

_Seria bem típico desse maldito fazer isso!_

No entanto, antes que o trauma em sua vida sexual (vulgarmente conhecido como "Itachi") pudesse permanecer em sua mente pelo tempo necessário para que ele brochasse, Kakashi inseriu um terceiro dedo, pegando-o desprevenido com a velocidade bem mais rápida do vai e vem e do dedo extra inserido em tempo recorde.

— AHHN! — Naruto gemeu alto, arrebitando-se um pouco mais apesar do leve desconforto; no fundo, estava adorando o descontrole de Kakashi — Eu... Nhnm... E-eu ainda não tinha me acostumado com o s-segundo d... Ah, esquece!

Naquele momento Kakashi endireitou sua postura, se colocando de pé enquanto continuava o vai e vem de seus dedos, levando as mãos aos cabelos de Naruto e forçando-o a abrir os olhos com um gesto levemente brusco. E então ele quase gemeu ao ver o desejo estampado nas íris dilatadas de seu namorado, conseguindo se controlar a tempo de manter a postura predatória que adotava naquele momento.

— Você é forte o suficiente pra aguentar. Não é, Naruto? — ele sussurrou contra o ouvido do mais novo, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha e adorando a forma o outro voltou a rebolar vividamente em seus dedos.

— Óbvio. Eu sou forte. — Naruto respondeu sem muito pensar, mais preocupado em sentir o prazer do que falar besteiras com Kakashi.

— Você é tão forte quanto eu te considero ser.

— Não Kakashi. — o garoto piscou e recobrou um pouco o seu olhar competitivo, arrancando os dedos de dentro de si e usando toda a sua maestria para liberar a ereção de Kakashi de suas roupas o mais rápido que conseguia — Eu sou  _muito mais_ forte do que você considera!

Isso dito, Naruto guiou o membro de Kakashi em sua entrada e puxou o quadril dele pelas calças abertas, forçando-o a penetrá-lo de uma vez só e aguentando firme a dor que sentiu. Não, ele ainda não estava pronto para uma penetração, ainda mais sem qualquer lubrificação além do líquido pré-seminal de Kakashi, mas ele tinha um ponto a provar. Agora, ele entendia exatamente o que o outro queria com tudo aquilo...

Hatake instintivamente forçou seu quadril para frente quando sentiu o calor de Naruto envolvê-lo, penetrando-o ainda mais e agarrando as mãos que ficavam as unhas em suas roupas. Forçou os braços do mais novo contra o espelho, segurando-o pelos pulsos enquanto o empurrava para frente com seu quadril.

Naruto, no entanto, conseguiu libertar sua mão direita e agarrou os cabelos de Kakashi, trazendo-o para perto de seu ombro e aguentando a mordida acabou recebendo naquele ponto de seu corpo sem sequer choramingar. Céus, estava tão excitado com tudo aquilo que não era nem engraçado! Se Kakashi começasse a se mover agora, ele com certeza não conseguiria impedir seu orgasmo.

— Viu como você é forte, Naruto? — o grisalho rosnou contra o seu ouvido, observando-o pelo espelho e sentindo sua pele cada vez mais quente pelo desejo. Estava se sentindo especialmente conectado com Naruto naquele momento, e mal podia conter sua luxúria ao perceber que Naruto finalmente compreendia seus motivos para agir assim — Como que alguém forte assim vai morrer nessa porra de invasão?

Naruto riu alto, rebolando forte no membro de Kakashi e ganhando um chupão no pescoço, forte o suficiente para marcá-lo de leve.

— Eu não vou morrer, e nem você vai. — ele falou, confiantemente, deixando bem claro que realmente acreditava nisso, ao menos naquele aquele momento.

Para qualquer um, aquela conversa poderia parecer desnecessária ou simplesmente "papo de cama", mas o casal se compreendia de tal forma que entendia a importância disso. Kakashi queria que Naruto tivesse um pouco mais de confiança na sua capacidade física, enquanto Naruto sabia que se pronunciar daquela forma sobre o assunto era importante pra Kakashi. Eles sabiam que aquela afirmação não era uma certeza absoluta: o pior  _poderia_  acontecer, mas se eles não tivessem ao menos confiança em si próprios, o pior certamente  _iria_  acontecer.

— Lógico que não vou morrer, meu incubus. — Kakashi falou de maneira divertida, arrancando um sorrisinho sacana de Naruto, que logo foi substituído por uma expressão de êxtase intensa quando ele começou a se mover vagarosamente — Eu não vou morrer sem te dizer as "três palavras mágicas".

Naruto sentiu todo seu corpo arrepiar com aquilo. Como queria ouvir Kakashi dizer "eu te amo" num sentido de relacionamento amoroso! Como ele ansiava por isso, como ele  _necessitava_  ouvir!

— Naruto, eu te...-

Ele queria, muito, mas não iria deixar isso acontecer. Não agora, não naquele momento. _Não!_

— Não diga! — ele o interrompeu, agarrando novamente os cabelos do Kakashi e forçando-o a encará-lo pelo espelho, sem jamais parar suas investidas precisas e lentas — Não diga, será nossa garantia. Você vai me dizer as "três palavras mágicas" quando nós voltarmos pra casa e o Itachi estiver bem longe da gente, porque quando eu ouvir você falar isso eu vou querer transar durante três dias seguidos!

Kakashi só não gargalhou com a espontaneidade das palavras de Naruto porque seu corpo estava ocupado demais tentando sobreviver ao êxtase que o assolava perante o olhar totalmente selvagem que recebia do reflexo do espelho.

— Ok. — ele respondeu, sorrindo de canto de boca — Trato feito!

— Mas eu posso dizer... — Naruto empurrou Kakashi bruscamente para trás, aproveitando o momento de movimentação para se girar e sentar na pia, agarrando-o novamente com as pernas e puxando-o para dentro de si mais uma vez — Eu te amo!

Ele o observava nos olhos, intensamente, agarrando o rosto do mais velho e o beijando sensualmente, apertando o pênis de Kakashi com seus músculos internos e recebendo arranhões fortes em suas costas. Considerando que não estava sentindo o suficiente do corpo de Naruto, Kakashi interrompeu o beijo e agarrou a barra de sua camiseta, retirando-a bruscamente, jogando-a para trás e fincando as unhas com força nas costas de Naruto, arranhando-o de cima a baixo.

— Eu te amo! — o Uzumaki repetiu, ainda mais alto, puxando Kakashi para mais um beijo e sendo correspondido na mesma intensidade.

A intensidade do sexo aumentou gradativamente, e beijos intensos foram trocados até a velocidade da penetração tornar essa tarefa impossível. Naruto respirava e gemia sem pudor algum e Kakashi já tinha desistido de manter a sua compostura de outrora, deixando ruídos de intenso prazer escaparem do fundo da sua garganta enquanto de enterrava cada vez mais fundo no corpo do menor.

— EU TE AMO! — o Uzumaki gritou ao sentir sua próstata ser novamente atingida, arqueando as costas e sentindo Kakashi praticamente esmagá-lo em um abraço, gesto resultante da excitação que o mais velho sentiu quando, involuntariamente, Naruto apertou sua ereção ainda mais.

— Putz Kyuu...! — o grisalho grunhiu, aumentando a velocidade da penetração e colando a sua testa à de Naruto, encarando as safiras com uma intensidade jamais vista em seu olhar —Cumpra a porra do trato e não ouse morrer naquele inferno!

— E quando... anh! E q-quando foi que eu faltei com a minha p-palavra?! — Naruto respondeu gaguejando, fechando os olhos e inspirando fundo pela boca, tapando-a com a própria mão para tentar conter o seu grito de prazer.

Kakashi, especialmente estimulado com a visão privilegiada que era apreciar um orgasmo de Naruto, não conseguiu se controlar e também chegou ao ápice, arrancando a mão de Naruto de sua boca e mordendo o queixo do mais novo enquanto grunhia o nome de Naruto.

Eles demoraram quase dois minutos para estabilizar sua respiração e conseguirem olhar com foco um para o outro. Naruto sorriu abertamente, passando as mãos carinhosamente sobre os cabelos bagunçados de Kakashi, enquanto o mais velho depositava um selinho suave em seu nariz e o encarava com total paixão e compreensão.

A felicidade que Naruto sentia era descomunal, mal parecia que estava tão nervoso há pouco tempo. E ele sabia que isso não era resultado apenas de sua sublimação...

Kakashi o amava! O seu amor retribuía o sentimento! E ele nem precisava dizer isso em voz alta: os olhos serenos e cheios de admiração do mais velho entregavam a verdade. E isso deu ainda mais confiança a Naruto de que eles iriam sair vivos dessa confusão.

Porque _nem fodendo_ que ele ia deixar de ouvir aquelas benditas "três palavras mágicas"!

 

**(***)**

 

Karin adentrou o estabelecimento lotado com confiança em si mesma, sabendo que tarefas como aquela nunca eram muito complicadas de se cumprir quando se tinha a ajuda da proteína dar um amparo. Seus olhos bem treinados analisaram o ambiente rapidamente, procurando a oportunidade perfeita para agir.

Encontrou um casal que aparentemente estava no começo de um relacionamento amoroso, dada a atenção que prestavam um no outro. Direcionou sua atenção especialmente para o homem do casal: ele era pouco mais velho do que a namorada, tinha um celular simples, daqueles que provavelmente não necessitariam de senha para desbloquear, e talvez por não se preocupar com furtos ao utilizar um aparelho antiquado como aquele não dava a devida atenção para o objeto, deixando-o no canto da mesa enquanto acariciava e beijava com ternura a sua companheira.

Considerando que aquela seria a oportunidade perfeita, ela se movimentou rapidamente para o corredor de mesas e depois de se certificar que ninguém prestava atenção em sua movimentação, agarrou o aparelho celular enquanto passava. Sem diminuir a passada, tomou o caminho para o banheiro do café, procurando privacidade.

Não tinha a intenção de furtar o aparelho, mas ela não era louca de usar seu próprio celular ou um telefone público para ligar para aquela pessoa. Karin sabia que havia chances do seu próprio aparelho estar grampeado naquele momento, por isso ela não iria arriscar.

Discou rapidamente, aguardando com impaciência que fosse atendida. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade ouviu o toque de chamada cessar, indicando que alguém atendeu.

**— Qual o código?**  — Orochimaru falou do outro lado da linha sem cumprimentá-la, já sabendo pelo DDI de qual país era a ligação, percebendo que só poderia ser de Karin.

A ruiva girou os olhos, se lembrando da ironia que esses "códigos" significavam. Orochimaru costumava criticar Madara por desconfiar demais, mas atitudes como essa não o deixavam muito atrás no quesito confiança.

— Hebi. — ela disse, utilizando a palavra chave que indicava estar "tudo limpo". Eles tinham vários códigos de comunicação, e se ela fosse descoberta usaria outra palavra-chave, indicando que aquela seria uma conversa assistida.

**— Por que ligou Karin?**  — Orochimaru questionou, provavelmente interessado ao perceber que ela se utilizava de outro aparelho para se comunicar.

— Naruto, Kakashi, Itachi e Shikamaru estão a caminho do QG. — ela respondeu, sem grandes delongas, trancando a porta do banheiro apenas para assegurar sua privacidade. Sua audição sobrenatural não captou passos naquela direção, mas não era demais se prevenir — Eles contrataram mercenários e devem chegar aí dentro de pouco tempo.

**— Hm... Interessante, eu achei que iriam demorar mais.** — a voz dele soou divertida e empolgada, como se estivesse realmente feliz por essa "surpresa fora de época"  **— Tenho que dar as boas notícias aos interessados!**

Novamente, Karin exibiu impaciência, observando sua própria expressão preocupada através do espelho.

— E Sasuke? Está bem?

**— Sasuke está ótimo. Não se preocupe com ele.**  — ele respondeu displicentemente. Alguns ruídos de gavetas abrindo e fechando foram ouvidos do outro lado da linha; Orochimaru, decerto, já estava se preparando para tomar as devidas providências  **— Eu preciso desligar, se eles estão chegando temos que nos preparar agora.**

— Orochimaru, você vai manter a sua palavra, não vai? — ela questionou com a voz fraca, extremamente preocupada com a integridade física de Sasuke.

**— Você está duvidando de mim Karin?**

— Não... — ela sussurrou em resposta, com total certeza de suas palavras — Eu só quero me certificar de que a situação não mudou.

Karin nunca duvidou de Orochimaru, era totalmente leal a ele e se revelou a Naruto por influência dele. Não que ela não gostasse de Naruto, conforme o conhecia se apegava ainda mais ao seu irmão de sangue, mas Orochimaru era a sua família e o seu porto seguro, e ela certamente confiava nele com todas as forças. Ela sabia cada plano de Orochimaru, cada detalhe de sua investida, cada planejamento; por isso estava agindo de acordo com o combinado.

Sendo assim, raramente requisitava que ele falasse isso em voz alta, mas naquele momento sentiu uma grande vontade de ter  _certeza absoluta_  das intenções de Orochimaru.

**— Está tudo ocorrendo como o plano e eu vou manter minha palavra.**  — Orochimaru falou com irritação e Karin confirmou a verdade pelo tom de voz utilizado. Ele desligou o telefone logo em seguida, provavelmente se sentindo ofendido pelo pequeno teste.

Karin tinha uma habilidade peculiar, um pouco parecida com a de Konan, mas mais eficiente por ser possível de se utilizar a distância. Karin conseguia verificar as emoções reais de alguém prestando atenção em uma diferença mínima de timbre da voz dessa pessoa; o que significava dizer que ela percebia se alguém estava mentindo ou falando a verdade, e essa era uma habilidade extremamente útil para Orochimaru.

Ela e Orochimaru trabalhavam em conjunto nesse aspecto: ele usava um ponto de escuta auricular, tecnologia avançada, e quando precisava verificar a veracidade das palavras de alguém (geralmente Madara), Orochimaru ligava para o celular dela e deixava no viva-voz para ela ouvir a conversa. Karin respondia se a pessoa falava verdade ou mentira e Orochimaru escutava seu veredito pelo ponto no ouvido. (4)

Concluindo que a voz de Orochimaru só exibia traços de indignação e não de mentira, Karin checou as últimas chamadas do celular e deletou a sua ligação. Em seguida saiu do banheiro, fazendo o caminho de volta e deixando o celular no mesmo ponto que o havia encontrado; o casal nem parecia ter se mexido nesse meio tempo, quem dirá ter notado falta do aparelho.

Chegando à saída do estabelecimento, Karin arrumou melhor seu casaco, suspirou fundo e encarou a noite fria com determinação. Sasuke ficaria bem, ela tinha certeza disso.

_Tudo vai continuar de acordo com o plano..._

 

**(***)**

 

Itachi tinha certeza que ouviu um grito no avião, apesar de não ter mais ninguém acordado naquele vôo. Como Kakashi e Naruto não estavam em seus assentos, isso o preocupou consideravelmente. E se houvesse alguma emboscada ali? E se a equipe do Sai fosse apenas uma fachada de Madara e eles estiverem correndo perigo? Sai sabia o vôo que eles pegaram, poderia muito bem ter um Akatsuki ali para fazer o trabalho sujo!

Mais preocupado do que era capaz de admitir, ele andava rapidamente pelos corredores, ignorando o leve formigar em suas pernas que, na verdade, deveriam estar latejando de dor, mas a adrenalina com certeza anestesiou algo que já não causava tanto impacto em Itachi devido a sua alta tolerância a dor. Tentou chegar o mais próximo possível de onde ouvira o grito, mas assim que entrou no corredor que dava aos sanitários, deu de cara com Naruto.

— Você está bem? Eu ouvi um grito! — ele sussurrou com urgência, inspecionando a aparência de Naruto e erguendo a sobrancelha pelo sorriso gigante que ele exibia.

Itachi se sentiu um tolo por ter se preocupado tanto assim com o Uzumaki, já que ele estava bem, apesar de um pouco descabelado (provavelmente por ter dormido um pouco durante a viagem). Ele só aparentava estar circulando por aí, e isso fez Itachi perceber que deveria parar de se preocupar tanto, pelo menos enquanto não estivessem no QG.

Contudo, interrompendo a auto-repressão de Itachi, Naruto o surpreendeu como nunca havia sido surpreendido: o loiro simplesmente respondeu sua pergunta com um abraço e um beijo estalado na bochecha do Uchiha.

— Naruto! Mas que porra...?!

_Como assim o Naruto me beijou?! Tá certo que foi no rosto, mas ainda sim! Ele só pode estar doente!_

— Eu gosto de você também Itachi-bastardo, então nada de morrer no QG, hein? — Naruto respondeu animadamente, bagunçando os cabelos de Itachi e recebendo um empurrão relativamente forte em seu ombro como resposta.

Itachi exibiu os olhos avermelhados que sempre ascendiam quando estava irritado, mas também sentiu seu rosto esquentar perante a declaração de Naruto, sentindo vergonha e não sabendo ao certo o que responder. O Uzumaki, no entanto, achou tudo muito engraçado e deu mais uma risadinha, ultrapassando Itachi no corredor e voltando em direção ao seu assento.

— Ah, empata-foda: — Naruto cantarolou por cima do ombro; Itachi virou o rosto para encará-lo, tentando ao máximo disfarçar seu rubor — Dessa vez você não foi rápido o suficiente!

O ex-Akatsuki, um pouco perdido diante da afirmação, recomeçou seu caminho, seguindo em direção ao banheiro da onde Naruto acabara de sair, a procura de uma resposta para o inacreditável bom humor dele. Ao adentrar o recinto, o Uchiha instantaneamente cruzou os braços e balançou a de um lado para o outro, abrindo um sorriso de canto de boca enquanto observava a pessoa que ali estava.

— Tsk Tsk... — ele fez um ruído de estalo com a língua nos dentes, encarando Kakashi com ares divertidos enquanto o mais velho tentava arrumar o seu cabelo totalmente despenteado, fingindo prestar total atenção ao seu reflexo no espelho — Depois falam de mim.

— Nem uma palavra, Itachi. — Kakashi murmurou, observando-o pelo canto do olho.

Ele acatou o pedido e nada mais disse, virando as costas e deixando o grisalho a sós enquanto voltava para o seu lugar, agora bem mais relaxado ao perceber que não acontecera tragédia alguma. Afinal, até mesmo ele, com todas as suas dificuldades de interpretação comportamental, era capaz de entender o que acabara de acontecer ali. E ele não poderia censurar, pois se os papeis fossem invertidos e Sasuke estivesse consigo naquele vôo, em um relacionamento estável com sua pessoa, com toda certeza eles passariam as cinco oras de vôo dentro daquele bendito banheiro.

Kakashi e Naruto tinham sorte demais de ter um ao outro e apesar de Isso causar um sentimento de auto-piedade em Itachi, ele não podia negar que estava feliz pelo casal. Diacho, apesar de não ter respondido de volta a Naruto, não tinha como negar: Ele também gostava dessas duas pessoas e entendia perfeitamente porque Sasuke os considerava sua família.

_Mas sem beijos no rosto, por favor._

 

**(***)**

 

Por quanto tempo os dois permaneceram em silêncio um olhando para o outro era difícil saber. Parecia uma eternidade, apesar de Konan suspeitar que se passaram apenas vinte minutos. Nem ela e nem Pain sabiam ao certo o que falar depois da declaração de Sasuke, e ela instintivamente começou a prestar mais atenção em seu baixo ventre, como se procurasse alguma sensação que declarasse se ele estava falando a verdade. Ela nada sentia além do medo, desespero e um pouco de cólica.

No QG, eles ensinam como acontece uma concepção e como a gestação funciona, justamente porque precisam explicar esse tipo de coisa para os Akatsukis tentarem se cuidar para não acontecer uma gravidez indesejada em missões sexuais com vítimas do sexo feminino. A maioria não se preocupava muito com isso, pois as missões do tipo costumavam ser rápidas e mesmo que as vítimas engravidem, não há tempo para a gestação ser diagnosticada. Era natural entre os membros da Akatsuki nunca pensar muito nesse detalhe e até mesmo ela não havia questionado a monstruosidade desses atos até agora, já que Orochimaru havia assegurado que ela não engravidaria e não precisava se preocupar com isso.

Quantas mulheres grávidas foram assassinadas a sangue frio nessas missões? Quantas dessas crianças em formação eram de Pain? Quantas foi ele mesmo quem arrancou suas vidas? Pensar que ela estaria grávida, mesmo que fosse um blefe de Sasuke, trouxe esse tipo de questionamento na sua mente. Pelo olhar de Pain, ele também estava seguindo uma linha de raciocínio semelhante. Gravidez, para um Akatasuki, é algo tão surreal que eles até esquecem a sua existência, e trazer a toda nesse questionamento trouxe consigo muitas incertezas.

Orochimaru havia mentido? Como ela teria engravidado agora se, até então, isso nunca havia acontecido? Poderia ter alguma relação com a sua falta de proteína? Pois essa foi a única coisa que mudou em sua vida de uns tempos para cá. Mas, além de todas as suas dúvidas pessoais, o que certamente a deixava preocupada era como Pain estava reagindo a essa nova informação.

— Eu sei o que você está pensando. — ela murmurou, agora sem os efeitos eminentes do frenesi, não aparentando mais raiva e sim uma grande compreensão em olhar os olhos de seu amado, apesar do medo de ele estar sofrendo pelo fim da vida de seus próprios filhos nas missões sexuais — Não pense nisso agora...

Mas apesar de esse sentimento ter sim cruzado a cabeça do número um da Akatsuki, ele estava muito mais preocupado com Konan do que com o seu passado sombrio.

Passado não se muda, o presente sim.

— Você fez missão sexual recentemente? — ele questionou com a voz trêmula, mordendo o lábio inferior assim que terminou de falar, numa tentativa de esconder suas expressões faciais de Konan.

Ela entendeu perfeitamente o conteúdo da pergunta. Não era uma demonstração de ciúmes ou algo do gênero, apesar de ela saber que Pain nunca gostou quando ela partia em missões sexuais (e, por isso, ela evitava informá-lo quando fosse o caso). Ele queria saber se, caso a gravidez fosse real, havia chances do filho  _não_  ser seu; e ele não estava pensando isso para evitar responsabilidades.

— Eu não vou em missões sexuais desde que a missão de Itachi com Sasuke começou. — ela murmurou, também abaixando a cabeça e evitando fitar os olhos de Pain; não queria encarar a expressão desesperada que ele provavelmente iria adotar.

— O que nos vamos fazer? — ele sussurrou, sua voz tremendo assim como todo o seu corpo — Se você estiver grávida mesmo, o bebê é meu, e Madara vai...

Pain estava apavorado e ela compreendia isso. Ele já estava preocupado com a vida dela e, em poucos minutos, passou a se preocupar com a vida de mais uma pessoa. Se o bebê fosse de uma pessoa normal, alguém que não é um Akatsuki, conjuntamente com ela, o interesse de Madara na criança não seria tão grande, pois haveria uma possibilidade da criança nascer normal, sem anomalias decorrentes do uso da proteína (até porque Konan estava usando bem menos proteína atualmente). Se esse fosse o caso, não haveria interesse algum para Madara.

Todavia, como ela não saiu em missão sexual, Madara imagina que a probabilidade dela ter engravidado de Pain é quase que total, podendo suspeitar de algum outro Akatsuki (mesmo sabendo que eles eram um dos poucos casais da Akatsuki que não costumavam interagir sexualmente com os outros membros); ou seja, a gravidez ofereceria um objeto de pesquisa extremamente interessante tanto para Madara quanto para Orochimaru, já que os dois pais da criança eram usuários da proteína em questão.

Isso, inicialmente, poderia parecer uma boa notícia, pois Konan teria alguns meses de vida garantidos. Eles não iriam matá-la antes de ela dar a luz e provavelmente a iriam fortalecer um pouco para que ela não perdesse o bebê, talvez ela recebesse a dose certa de proteína logo logo. Por outro lado, ela ficaria presa nesse período e seria descartada depois do nascimento de seu filho, que obviamente seria separado de seu convívio. Se não a matasse depois disso, poderia contar com Madara utilizando-a em experimentos do tipo por tempo indeterminado, o que seria imensamente pior do que ser morta a sangue frio.

Pain não podia deixar isso acontecer, ele não iria permitir isso!

— Konan, nós temos que fazer alguma coisa, nós não podemos deixar Madara pegar você, nós...

— Pain, — ela o interrompeu, erguendo novamente a cabeça e olhando-o com os olhos cheios de lágrimas — Não use nosso pouco tempo falando besteiras.

— Não é besteira! Nós precisamos-...

— Eu te amo!

Essa declaração certamente foi pronunciada de maneira enfática o suficiente para fazer Pain se calar e arregalar o olhar.

— Eu te amo! — Konan repetiu, piscando as lágrimas de uma vez e deixando um soluço do fundo da sua alma escapar — E é por isso que eu queria ajudar o Itachi e o Sasuke! Eu sempre te amei e eu vi neles o sentimento que eu tinha por você, apesar de não compreender isso exatamente naquela época. Eu queria entender, e eu entendi Pain, eu entendi! Eu sou capaz de morrer e matar por você, sou capaz de arriscar tudo pra viver ao seu lado, queria aprender como lidar com todos esses sentimentos e estar presente em todos o momentos da sua vida. Eu queria... eu poderia... Mas infelizmente eu esqueci o maior problema que acontece com alguém que ama.

O ruivo encarava Konan com total surpresa, sentindo sue coração bater ainda mais forte naquele momento. A mistura de sentimentos que a declaração causou em Pain era totalmente desconhecida por ele, mas um dos sentimentos ele conseguia definir perfeitamente.

_Como fui imbecil o suficiente para não perceber antes?_

— O que é? — ele questionou docemente; o tom de voz dele a fez erguer a cabeça e encarar os seus olhos. Pain sorriu, encorajando-a a continuar a falar.

— Eu sonhei demais. — ela disse entre um soluço, ainda chorando, mas se acalmando o suficiente para trocar olhares com Pain enquanto se declarava — Eu sonhei e por tirar os pés do chão esqueci a improbabilidade de todos os meus sonhos darem certos. Eu amei e me coloquei em um conto de fadas, esquecendo que não é nesse tipo de realidade que nós vivemos. Perdoe-me meu amor, eu não devia...

— Não ouse se arrepender de ter tentado. — ele disse, interrompendo-a antes que a declaração fosse estragada por palavras que ele não desejava ouvir — Não se arrependa agora, Konan.

— M-mas... nós...

— Não se arrependa no momento que pode ser o nosso último encontro em vida, não jogue para trás o que tentou conquistar. — a calma de Pain em pronunciar aquelas palavras era tão inacreditável que Konan subitamente parou de chorar — E daí que não deu certo? E daí que nós vamos morrer? Se pudesse voltar atrás, você realmente faria diferente? Você iria se fechar para Sasuke e Itachi e não ia desmistificar seus sentimentos?

Ela parou de respirar, deixando sua mente repensar todo o caminho percorrido até então. Ela seria capaz de fazer diferente? Mesmo se soubesse que o final seria trágico dessa forma, ela conseguiria desejar voltar a viver a vida mentirosa que vivia antigamente? Valeria a pena morrer como uma simples ferramenta de Madara, sem entender um pouco melhor a complexidade do ser humano e de seus próprios desejos e anseios?

— Eu... Eu não me arrependo. — ela respondeu, por fim — Se eu fizesse diferente, eu não teria percebido os meus sentimentos por você.

Ela abriu um sorriso e, apesar de não estar tão calma como Pain, parecia ter se convencido um pouco mais do fim que se aproximava. Uma vez ela dissera a Sasuke que preferiria morrer tentando escapar do QG do que continuar naquela fantasia, não era na beira do desastre que ela mudaria de opinião. Não, ela não se arrependia, e se Pain também não estava arrependido, não havia motivos para se martirizar.

Eles continuaram a observar um ao outro durante alguns minutos, um pouco mais calmos, mantendo o sorriso a postos. Sentiam-se levemente sonolentos, não compreendendo se aquele efeito era resultante da falta de proteína ou da calma depois de aceitar seu destino.

— Eu te amo também. — Pain disse, baixinho, quase adormecendo.

— Eu sei. — ela respondeu, tão sonolenta quanto ele, ainda com o sorriso a postos — Nem precisava falar...

— Claro que eu precisava... eu me recuso a morrer com essas palavras entaladas na minha garganta. — ele bocejou, seu corpo cada vez mais relaxado — Te espero quarta-feira para assistir você montar as dobraduras, Konan.

— Tomara que o chefe do inferno seja mais bonzinho que o Madara. — ela deixou uma risadinha escapar de seus lábios, se sentindo quase totalmente envolta pelo o sono.

— Ah Konan... com você não importa as adversidades: qualquer lugar se torna o paraíso.

Ela não respondeu mais, adormecendo com um sorriso nos lábios, sentindo-se muito mais feliz do que no começo daquele desespero. Pain ainda conseguiu forças para abrir os olhos e apreciar sua amada por alguns segundos, antes de repetir baixinho um "eu te amo", mesmo sabendo que ela já não conseguiria mais ouvir.

Ele dormiu menos de um minuto depois.

 

**(***)**

 

Madara olhou no relógio, percebendo que muito provavelmente o oxido nitroso já atingira o efeito desejado em Pain e Konan. Ele sinceramente não queria ter necessitado utilizar essa ferramenta nos dois números superiores da Akatsuki, mas agora não se arrependia da instalação do reservatório há mais ou menos um ano. Como químico experiente, Madara sabia os efeitos do gás hilariante nos Akatsukis e compreendia que os dois já deviam estar bastante sonolentos, se já não estivessem dormindo. (5)

Esse seria o momento certo para agir.

— Sasori — ele chamou a atenção do subordinado que mais confiava e o ruivo se aproximou, observando o líder procurar algo no armário de componentes químicos — Você vai anestesiar o Pain antes de tirá-lo de lá.

Isso não era algo novo para Sasori visto que, de todos os Akatsukis, o que mais sabia lidar com envenenamento e outros componentes químicos era o número quatro. Não haveria perigo de ele errar o procedimento, Madara sabia muito bem disso.

— Mesmo se ele tiver dormindo, não o retire nas condições em que ele se contra agora, porque os efeitos do gás hilariante passam em no máximo cinco minutos; ele despertará. — explicou, colocando a caixa com a seringa e o anestésico nas mãos de Sasori — Se ele acordar e perceber que está longe de Konan, muito provavelmente vai se render ao frenesi e fugir. Você sabe bem como Pain pode ser perigoso em estado de frenesi, mesmo que ele esteja levemente debilitado.

— Eu sei, chefe. Pode deixar comigo.

— Ótimo. — o Uchiha declarou, encarando Sasori nos olhos e deixando claro que não aceitaria qualquer tipo de falha — Você sabe o que fazer.

O ruivo confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, marchando em direção ao quarto da primeira dupla da Akatsuki, pronto para tirar Pain de lá.

— Número cinco.

— Sim, líder? — Deidara declarou, dando um passo a frente e aguardando as instruções.

— Vá chamar Orochimaru. — ele declarou, secamente — Precisarei dele para dar um jeito em Konan.

O loiro concordou com uma breve reverência, seguindo os passos de Madara e se retirando do laboratório. Quando o Uchiha se viu sem a companhia da dupla favorita, deixou um sorriso vitorioso emoldurar seus lábios, suspirando e leve, bem mais calmo do que outrora.

— Fim da linha, traidores.

 

**(***)**

 

Era de se imaginar que a equipe de Sai não fosse muito normal, por isso não foi surpresa alguma se deparar com vinte homens  _mascarados_  sentados nas poltronas de vôo daquele avião particular. Ainda sim, Naruto não conseguiu desfazer a cara de espanto.

Eles usavam roupas simples, negras, e máscaras de pano igualmente negras, cobrindo todo o rosto e deixando a mostra apenas os olhos enigmáticos e predatórios. Apesar de não ser uma vestimenta do tipo, era inevitável não associar o visual aos ninjas dos filmes hollywoodianos, principalmente pelo fato das máscaras serem de pano e envolverem toda a cabeça (ou, talvez, fosse exagero da criatividade grande que Naruto possuía).

Sai estava à frente deles e não usava a máscara, mas ela estava presa firmemente a sua cintura, indicando que a colocaria quando chegassem ao local. Ele provavelmente era o único que mostrava o rosto, pois já Naruto e os demais já conheciam sua identidade, enquanto os outros gostariam de permanecer no anonimato.

Era uma medida de segurança razoável para uma missão como essa, mas ainda sim tal gesto de desconfiança não agradou nem um pouco Kakashi, Itachi, Shikamaru.

— Conseguiram embarcar sem grandes problemas? — Sai perguntou, cumprimentando Naruto com um breve sorriso e erguendo o queixo dele com o indicador. O loiro engoliu em seco e voltou seu olhar para Sai, percebendo que até então encarava os homens mascarados de boca aberta.

Kakashi, observando a maneira casual que Sai se dirigia ao seu namorado, sentiu um pouco de ciúmes, sentimento que acabou mesclando com sua indignação perante as máscaras, irritando-o consideravelmente.

— Tivemos um pouco de problema com o Itachi, não pela falta de passaporte, já que conseguimos documentos falsos, mas porque ele está doente e os funcionários falaram que ele não poderia embarcar nessas condições. — ele respondeu secamente, trazendo a atenção de Sai (e dos vinte mascarados) para si — No fim, conseguimos voar até este aeroporto, e entrar nesse  _vôo privado_  foi bem  _mais fácil_. Por que será?

Naruto sabia que boa parte do tom hostil de Kakashi advinha do ciúme, mas não era apenas isso. Todos ficaram particularmente irritados quando souberam que o segundo vôo que pegariam era um vôo particular, ainda que no aeroporto da capital daquele país. Shikamaru tinha levantado essa possibilidade, mas Kakashi havia descartado-a ao afirmar que eles não seriam loucos de fazer uma manobra suspeita como essa.

No fim, eles agiram da forma prevista por Shikamaru. Agora os quatro se encontravam em um avião particular, provavelmente do misterioso chefe de Sai e, é claro, estavam duplamente mais nervosos por conta desse detalhe; Itachi, por exemplo, seria capaz de iluminar um ambiente escuro com o brilho rubro e feroz que escapava de seus olhos.

Sai, todavia, não parecia intimidado com isso.

— Acho que vocês não estão muito felizes pelo vôo ser particular... — Sai comentou casualmente, parecendo interessado em presenciar o nível de insatisfação dos companheiros; Naruto sabia o quanto Sai poderia ser curioso quando o assunto era 'comportamento humano'.

No entanto, os demais não conheciam Sai tão a fundo e acharam aquele comentário uma afronta ainda maior, considerando-o irônico. Itachi perdeu o pouco da paciência que tinha e deu um grande passo à frente, de uma maneira tão imponente que Sai acabou dando um passo para trás instintivamente. Ninguém podia negar, Itachi estava especialmente furioso naquele momento, nada lembrava o Uchiha machucado e entristecido do hospital.

— Você acha?! — Ele rosnou, estreitando o olhar e encarando Sai com jura de morte estampada em cada milímetro de seu corpo, indicando que ele deveria escolher _muito bem_  as palavras para não acabar com todos os ossos quebrados dentro de instantes.

— Vocês realmente pensaram que nós iríamos conseguir levar armamento em um avião comum? — Sai respondeu, adotando a compostura de antes e encarando Itachi em pé de igualdade — Não teria como levarmos todo o equipamento num vôo de companhia aérea.

Estava com medo, sim, mas ele já tinha se deparado com outro Akatsuki antes e sabia o quanto eram perigosos, mas naquele momento ele estava na vantagem: havia várias pessoas ali que salvariam sua pele se a situação ficasse complexa demais.

— Itachi, acalme-se. — Naruto falou, puxando o mais velho pelo antebraço — Sai é meu amigo, ele não vai nos trair.

— Naruto, você vive num conto de fadas. — Itachi respondeu secamente, dando as costas aos dois e voltando para trás, ficando ao lado de Shikamaru, que só observava toda a movimentação com olhares analíticos.

Naruto suspirou fundo. Não queria brigar com Itachi agora, já que não era o momento para isso, e por isso optou por não rebater a ofensa. Fez um sinal para Sai com o olhar, indicando que seria bom ele reconquistar a confiança de seus companheiros o quanto antes, até porque ele também já estava começando a se irritar com a situação.

No entanto, quando o moreno abriu a boca para se pronunciar, Kakashi o interrompeu:

— E cadê esse armamento? Só estou vendo um bando de gente que não é capaz nem de mostrar a cara para aqueles que dizem ser seus aliados.

— Kakashi, não confunda as coisas. — Sai respondeu, admirado em ver tamanha hostilidade no famoso "amor de Naruto"; sempre pensou que Kakashi fosse mais calmo, visto que Naruto já era bastante esquentadinho e precisava de uma personalidade diferente no relacionamento para balancear — Somos aliados temporários, não há relação de confiança, e assim como vocês estão desconfiados de entrarem em um vôo particular, eles estão desconfiados em mostrar sua real identidade para vocês. Esse tipo de argumento não é plausível... Ainda sim, vamos mostrar o armamento.

Dez homens, os que estavam sentados na cadeira do corredor, se levantaram ao mesmo tempo e abriram os compartimentos de bagagem de mão, retirando de lá vários tipos de armas de fogo, das mais comuns a outras que Naruto só havia visto em jogos de vídeo game.

O loiro se sentiu intimidado o suficiente para dar um passo para trás as armas apontadas em sua direção, mesmo que aparentemente descarregadas.

— E aqui está. — Sai disse por fim, abrindo o seu sorriso amarelo característico para Kakashi, que simplesmente olhava para as armas com o mesmo assombro que Naruto.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um período longo de tempo, até que Itachi resolveu agir. Aproximou-se dos mercenários sem ser impedido e começou a analisar as armas com curiosidade, pegando algumas para inspecionar melhor.

Sai ainda sorria, um pouco satisfeito pelo gesto de Itachi, considerando que logo estariam se entendendo melhor.

— Precisamos não apenas de armas de fogo. — ele disse, olhando para a Carl Gustav M-45 com reprovação; não tinha a intenção de usar submetralhadora naquela investida — Precisamos ser silenciosos para não nos notarem.

— Óbvio que sim, mas temos que ter arsenal suficiente para nos defender se o plano der errado. — Shikamaru se pronunciou pela primeira vez, se aproximando de Itachi e também se interessando com o armamento, pegando uma Ares Predator IV nas mãos com bastante curiosidade — Submetralhadoras com coronha dobrável, que possamos levar nos sobretudos, pistolas automáticas são uma boa pedida. Granadas não, pois explosões poderiam causar rötshereck coletivo e Itachi deixou bem claro que devemos evitar isso a todo custo. (6)

— Vocês estão falando sério? — Naruto murmurou quase sem voz ainda em choque diante de todo aquele armamento.

Naruto sempre achou que conhecesse bastante de armas de fogo: estava enganado, havia armamento ali que ele jamais tinha visto em sua vida, nem em filmes e muito menos em jogos de vídeo game. Quem ele queria enganar? Tudo aquilo o estava deixando apavorado! Claro que sabia que eventualmente eles teriam que usar armas de fogo (mesmo que ele não tivesse a mínima ideia de como manusear uma), mas... Para que  _tantas_!? Ele achou que uma pistola para cada um iria bastar!

— Fique calmo, Kyuu. — Kakashi falou baixinho, ao pé de seu ouvido — É só precaução, a intenção é entrar e sair sem sermos notados e usar apenas armas brancas. Isso é apenas um plano B.

O loiro não respondeu, observando a discussão de Itachi e Shikamaru na tentativa de mudar o foco de sua preocupação.

— Temos que evitar ao máximo as armas de fogo, a não ser que tenham silenciador muito bom para pistolas e estejamos em campo aberto. Ainda sim, os Akatsukis são capazes de ouvir o tiro a quilômetros de distância, mesmo com o silenciador. — Itachi instruiu a todos, mantendo contato visual com cada um que lhe direcionava atenção.

Por algum motivo, os mascarados pareciam bastante interessados no que Itachi tinha a falar, e isso fez os quatro perceberem que, sem sombra de dúvidas, eles sabiam exatamente o que Itachi era capaz de fazer. Por óbvio, todos ali já conheciam as particularidades da Akatsuki e estavam curiosos para observarem um ex-membro em ação.

— Não imaginei que você prezasse tanto pelo silêncio de uma arma. Não era você que foi encontrado por Sasuke com uma Desert Eagle? — Shikamaru questionou, franzindo o cenho diante as instruções de Itachi.

— Estilo nem sempre tem correlação com silêncio, Shikamaru. — alguns dos mercenários deixaram escapar uma risadinha, provavelmente concordando com a opinião de Itachi — Mas eu prefiro armas brancas orientais; eu carregava mais aquela pistola por valor sentimental, nunca cheguei a usar em missões.

Itachi pareceu um pouco entristecido ao se lembrar de sua arma de fogo (que, muito provavelmente, ainda estava retida na polícia federal). Naruto percebeu prontamente a mudança de comportamento e ficou curioso para saber a história por trás da famosa Desert Eagle de Itachi; mas aquele certamente não era o momento para conversar sobre isso com ele.

— As armas brancas estão no destino, conseguimos transportar de outras localidades. — Sai falou calmamente, atraindo a atenção de Itachi para si mais uma vez. Ele não estava mentindo quando disse que preferia armas brancas — Como elas são fabricadas no oriente e o QG de Madara está na Oceania, elas foram direto para a capital. Vamos pegar essas armas em um container, no porto.

— Quais você encomendou?

— De tudo, Itachi. — ele respondeu, dando de ombros — Hamidashi, katar, wakizashi, nunchaku, shuriken, ninja-to...

_Diacho, quanto de dinheiro esse maldito chefe do Sai possui?_ — todos pensaram naquele momento, verdadeiramente impressionados com o arsenal apresentado. Itachi, que certamente não tinha noção de como era difícil pagar por tudo aquilo, não pareceu impressionado, e sim empolgado.

— Ok, já é o suficiente pra mim. — Itachi o interrompeu, abrindo um sorriso de canto de boca que indicava estar muito feliz com a escolha das armas.

— Independente disso, temos que discutir a tática de combate. — Shikamaru se pronunciou, trazendo a atenção de todas as pessoas presentes para si.

Todos já sabiam que Shikamaru seria o cérebro da operação, e portanto ninguém se prontificou a tomar a liderança naquele momento. Isso era muito bom, pois Shikamaru já tinha um ótimo plano de invasão que precisava ser repassado a todos o quanto antes.

— Quanto tempos teremos de vôo? — ele questionou, consultando o próprio relógio enquanto falava.

— Dezenove horas, com paradas para abastecimento.

Shikamaru fez um ruído de impaciência com a garganta, levando a mão ao rosto e murmurando um "que problemático". Ninguém ali estava muito contente com a viagem longa, mas seria inevitável para chegarem o mais próximo possível da ilha do QG.

— Chegaremos cansados, não seria muito prudente invadirmos no mesmo dia que chegarmos na capital. — Kakashi comentou casualmente — Naruto também precisa de um treinamento rápido para aprender a manusear ao menos uma pistola Colt.

Naruto cruzou os braços, emburrado. Dentre tantas possibilidades surreais, eles iriam lhe dar uma simples Colt? Ele certamente esperava mais do que isso...

— Mas é claro! Não vamos pro barco assim que chegarmos na capital, precisaremos de três dias, ao menos, para arrumar todo transporte do armamento para seguirmos destino. — Itachi comentou, colocando as armas que segurava de volta ao compartimento de bagagem superior — Naruto terá tempo para treinar tiro com Kakashi enquanto eu, Shikamaru e Sai fiscalizaremos esse transporte. Levar tudo para a ilha do QG será demorado e necessitará de mais de uma viagem de barco, até por uma questão de segurança, e vamos ter que desembarcar do outro lado da ilha, pra não sermos vistos. Os demais mercenários só irão para a ilha quando tivermos uma base instalada na mata nativa.

Esse planejamento já era o combinado por Shikamaru, Kakashi e Itachi. Apesar de Naruto ter mencionado o perigo que era deixar o hospital desabitado durante tanto tempo, já que Madara certamente perceberia a ausência deles e juntaria os pontos, não havia escolha a se fazer nesse aspecto. Tinham que agir rapidamente, sim, mas não havia a mínima possibilidade de sair do avião direto para um barco assim que chegassem à terra firme.

Todo tempo era precioso, e como provavelmente não conseguiriam mais juntar todos os homens em um local só antes da invasão propriamente dita, Shikamaru considerou que aquele era o momento ideal para repassar seu plano aos mercenários.

— Então, senhores, acho bom ficarem confortáveis. — ele falou em voz alta, atraindo a atenção de todos para si — Porque nós teremos uma longa, loooonga conversa nesse vôo...

 

**(Cinco dias depois)**

.

_Into a strange new world, into the after_

_All your tears might find you've fallen too far_

_Take another look, take another ride_

_Can't we make them leave the hate behind?_

_._

_Num estranho novo mundo, dentro do depois_

_Todas as suas lágrimas poderiam descobrir que você caiu longe demais_

_Dê outra olhada, dê outra volta_

_Não podemos fazê-los deixar o ódio para trás?_

.

Sasuke já estava há uma hora sentado em umas pedras à beira da praia mais distante da base do QG, apoiado os cotovelos no joelhos e apreciando os últimos vestígios do tom de vermelho no céu do crepúsculo; totalmente distraído, sequer percebeu a lua surgir no céu e a escuridão da noite se intensificar. Para qualquer espectador da cena, ele provavelmente estaria refletindo sobre os seus problemas, ou talvez fugindo um pouco de toda confusão do QG e repensando seus últimos atos. Seria o normal de se imaginar que Sasuke, em algum momento, questionasse toda a sua mudança comportamental.

Todavia, Sasuke, o  _verdadeiro_  Sasuke, sequer estava presente naquele momento...

 

Você acha que ele se foi de vez, florzinha?

**Eu não sei. Até sinto um pouco de falta dele, está "menos cheio" aqui dentro, mas ainda sim não parecemos completos sem ele.**

 

Sasuke piscou, ajeitando sua postura despreocupadamente, adquirindo um pouco de foco no olhar e entreabrindo os olhos, suspirando melancolicamente. Era a mente mais egocêntrica e petulante que estava no comando naquele instante, mas nem por isso ele conseguia deixar de lado o esmorecimento que aquela situação causava.

De certa forma, as duas mentes remanescentes tentavam agir como se não houvesse problemas, principalmente quando estavam no QG ou próximo de Madara e, portanto, devidamente ocupadas, não interessando qual das duas estava no controle nestas situações. Ainda sim, era unânime compreender que nunca se sentiam na plenitude de seu bom humor, já que a sensação de incompletude os acompanhava desde o sumiço da mente principal.

Pelo menos costumavam acreditar que era apenas esse o motivo dos momentos de tristeza.

.

_And I still believe in nothing…_

_Will we ever see the shape of tomorrow?_

_._

_E eu continuo não acreditando em nada..._

_Será que um dia veremos a forma do amanhã?_

_._

Se ele voltar, ao menos vai ver que demos um jeito nessa confusão. Juro pra você que ele se enrola demais, por mim já tínhamos agido há eras!

**Eu também acho, até agora não consigo entender o sentido em toda essa indecisão dele! Quero dizer, poxa, nem tem o que escolher, olha o Madara ali oferecendo mil opções sensacionais pra vida do Sasuke, e ele ficou seis meses tentando decidir se matava o Itachi ou não? Tenha santa paciência!**

 

Agora que a personalidade principal desapareceu, as outras estavam dividindo o corpo de maneira organizada, cada qual adotando a dianteira quando a situação requisitasse uma ou a outra personalidade. Ainda discordavam em alguns aspectos (principalmente quando o assunto era transar com Madara, mas pelo menos a mente mais libidinosa sempre assumia nesses momentos e a outra podia se manter distante da humilhação do seu ego), mas apesar disso o objetivo final era o mesmo: conseguir a vingança e destruir Itachi.

Parecia surreal imaginar que há pouquíssimo tempo tinham tentando convencer a personalidade principal de que isso não era o certo, enquanto agora tudo que desejavam era a permissão de Madara para que fossem buscar Itachi de uma vez. Não viam a hora de botar as mãos nele e destruírem aquela mediocridade que ele chamava de vida!

Madara, no entanto, tinha outros planos. Não queria que Itachi fosse simplesmente eliminado, gostaria que ele recebesse sua punição no QG e fosse devidamente torturado antes de ter sua vida encerrada. As mentes, depois de avaliar rapidamente, chegaram a conclusão de que isso seria bem condizente com a ideia de vingança que possuíam, e por isso decidiram aguardar mais um pouco. Madara estava preparando o "circo" novamente, e logo Sasuke estaria em missão para capturar Itachi e trazê-lo de volta ao seu maior pesadelo.

Todavia, mesmo com a atração física por Madara e a sede de vingança, elas não podiam dizer com cem por cento de certeza que acreditavam totalmente nesse ideal. O faziam por ser conveniente, apesar de nem sequer admitirem para si mesmas que essa era a motivação daquela conduta; elas também não conseguiam entender porque ainda havia uma ínfima dúvida sobre o assunto, mas por ser ínfima acabavam deixando-a de lado.

.

_And I still believe in nothing…_

_Will we ever see the cure for our sorrow?_

_._

_E eu continuo não acreditando em nada..._

_Será que um dia veremos a cura para nossa tristeza?_

_._

Não fazia sentido a mudança de opinião, mas doía menos, bem menos, e isso era o suficiente para continuar a seguir por aquele caminho. Odiar Itachi era muito mais fácil do que amar Itachi. E nenhuma delas queria seguir o lado mais complicado e sofrido.

Sendo assim, a decisão estava tomada e não era rediscutida. Matariam Itachi e ficariam ao lado de Madara, por mais que Madara tivesse uma personalidade bastante complicada — nada que o tempo não o mudasse, certo?

 

**Sabe, às vezes eu penso que depois que nós matarmos o Itachi, o principal vai voltar.**

Por que pensa isso?

**Bom, acho que ele pode ter nos abandonado no momento de crise e deu carta branca para escolhermos. Como ele se ausentou, nós conseguimos ver a realidade mais claramente, sem a paixão doentia dele por Itachi, e chegamos a conclusão de que vingar nosso sofrimento seria mais razoável do que ficar ao lado do assassino de nossa mãe. Algo óbvio, mas que não conseguíamos ver quando ele estava conosco, dividindo nossas emoções.**

Faz sentido, Sasuke vivia naquele mar de confusão sentimental, podia ter nos influenciado. Isso explicaria a nossa certeza de que, agora, estamos no caminho certo.

**É... certeza.**

 

Que certeza? Elas não tinham certeza de nada! Elas estavam até convenientemente deixando de lado o fato que a mente mais complacente costumava ser a mais apaixonada por Itachi, mais até que a principal! De fato, para elas era melhor acreditar na inexistência dos fatos do que assumi-los e compreendê-los.

Balançando a cabeça para espantar essa insegurança toda (porra, a atração por Madara estava ali! O ódio pelo Itachi também! o que mais eles queriam?), Sasuke se colocou de pé e se espreguiçou, pronto para voltar ao QG. Ele e Madara se desentenderam de novo àquele dia e talvez agora a barra estivesse mais limpa para que fizessem as pazes. Além disso, ele queria rediscutir os planos para a captura de Itachi, porque já estava cansado de esperar o prazo de imposto pelo líder. Queria, ao menos, enviar o maldito filme de uma vez!

Mas quando ele estava se preparando para voltar aos muros do QG, algo no horizonte do mar chamou a sua atenção.

.

_Nothing is sacred when no one is saved_

_Nothing's forever, so count your days_

_Nothing is final and no one is real_

_Pray for tomorrow and find you're empty still_

_._

_Nada é sagrado quando ninguém é salvo_

_Nada é para sempre, então conte seus dias_

_Nada é final e ninguém é real_

_Reze pelo amanhã e descubra que você continua vazio_

_._

— Uhn? Não é possível...! — ele comentou em voz baixa, ativando os olhos violetas para tentar enxergar melhor e ter certeza de sua suspeita.

Não havia erros, era sim uma embarcação: pequena, motor à gasolina, nada muito absurdo para aquele lugar. Havia mais de uma pessoa no barco, apesar de ele não conseguir ver direito quantas eram por causa da distância e da vestimenta escura que usavam. Sasuke continuou forçando o olhar intensamente, na esperança de que visualizasse um pouco melhor conforme eles se aproximavam da praia.

Se todos não estivessem no QG atualmente, Sasuke poderia pensar que era a equipe de transporte trazendo os Akatsukis para casa, mas essa não era a ocasião nesse momento. Então quem eram aquelas pessoas? Seriam invasores? Deveria ele voltar e contar para o Madara ou aguardar e tentar decifrar a identidade daquelas pessoas?

Não foi preciso ficar nesse dilema durante muito tempo, pois logo uma pessoa em específico foi identificada. Claro, a grande maioria estava camuflada, eles usavam até mascaras para tampar a pele de seu rosto, ele não duvidaria que até os olhos estivessem pintados de negro. Ainda sim, um homem em específico não usava máscara e permitia que a luz da lua cheia refletisse a sua pele clara e feições belas, de modo que Sasuke não precisou pensar duas vezes para compreender quem era aquela pessoa.

Itachi Uchiha.

.

_How can I believe in nothing?_

_._

_Como eu posso não acreditar em nada?_

_._

— Oh... — Sasuke murmurou, abrindo um sorriso de refletia empolgação e sadismo — Bem dizem que o filho pródigo à casa retorna...

Ele gargalhou, sabendo que àquela distancia nenhum deles conseguiria ouvir sua risada. Quando conseguiu controlar sua empolgação e calou a barulheira que a outra mente fazia em sua cabeça, girou os calcanhares e correu em direção ao QG.

Era hoje que ele botaria um fim naquela confusão. Ele não via a hora de resolver tudo de uma vez por todas.

Tudo!

_...Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Citação do Capítulo 32.  
> (2) Heh, eu estava com vontade de usar o termo correto do nosso lindo português pra isso, apesar de ser desconhecido pela maioria do fandom e todo mundo optar por “beijo grego” ou sinônimos em inglês. Pois é gente, o nome disso é “anilíngua”, e eu acho mais bonitinho que “cunete” auhuahuahua!  
> (3) Capítulo 24: o Kakashi está repetindo as palavras que Naruto falou no primeiro lemon dos dois.  
> (4) Ok, essa nota vai ter várias nuances:  
> \- Ponto de escuta auricular: é aquele aparelhinho que os policiais/detetives/espiões usam em filmes de ação. Fica dentro da orelha e eles conseguem ouvir a voz de outra pessoa por meio disso. Quem quiser ver como é esse aparelho procura no Google, quanto menor for (e, portanto, mais imperceptível for), mais caro é.  
> \- Capitulo 26: nesse capítulo o Orochimaru “testa” o Madara na cena final, verificando se ele estava falando a verdade. Madara sabe que o Orochimaru tem alguma forma de detectar mentiras, só não sabe como ele faz isso. Bom, agora vocês sabem: é a Karin.  
> \- Capítulo 28: nele é revelado que a Karin recebe uma dose de proteína mais límpida, e por isso tem os sentidos mais apurados do que os membros da Akatsuki. Portanto, o pessoal do “Time Itachi” sabe que ela tem uma audição melhor, e por isso confiaram bastante na vigília dela quando o Itachi estava internado no hospital. É por conta dessa audição ainda melhor que a dos Akatsukis que a Karin conseguiu desenvolver sua técnica de detecção de mentiras ou outras emoções na fala de outra pessoa.  
> Bom, eu acho que todo mundo percebeu que eu estou fazendo um contraste entre o “detector de mentiras” da Karin em Haunted com a Karin do mangá, que consegue detectar mudanças na natureza do chakra de alguém, percebendo se essa pessoa está nervosa, feliz, etc. Ela analisou o chakra do Sasuke algumas vezes no mangá, percebendo que ele estava cada vez mais “envolto em trevas”. Acho que vocês se lembram disso né? Pois bem, essa habilidade dela é bem semelhante na fanfic, mas como não temos chakra ela faz isso através da voz alheia.  
> (5) Gás hilariante ou óxido nitroso é um anestésico utilizado para relaxar o paciente em casos de cirurgia (dentre outros usos). Ao contrario do que alguns filmes de comédia popularmente disseminaram, ninguém fica gargalhando feito um louco quando é submetido a esse gás. Alguns leitores que já fizeram procedimentos cirúrgicos com anestesia geral podem ter usado esse gás na cirurgia, pois ele é utilizado em procedimentos assim. Ele relaxa, te deixa mais calmo, levemente sonolento.  
> No entanto, não é normal que alguém caia em sono profundo apenas sobre o efeito do gás hilariante. Vocês se lembram do efeito que um Akatsuki tem com opiáceos? Pois bem, considerem que no caso do gás hilariante os Akatsukis também têm uma reação diferente, como se fosse um efeito colateral.  
> Madara, como vocês podem perceber, tem “armas químicas” para usar contra os Akatsukis no caso de uma traição, e é isso que ele acabou de fazer.  
> (6) Capítulo 25: nesse capítulo está a explicação do que é Rötshereck, para aqueles que não lembram.
> 
> N/A: A partir desse capítulo, muitas armas de fogo e armas brancas serão citadas. Como serão muitas, eu citarei o nome de todas no corpo do capítulo, mas não explicarei em notas os detalhes. Então se vocês possuírem curiosidade de saber as especificações dessas armas, apenas procurem no Google, nem que seja para ver uma imagem delas e imaginarem melhor. Todas as armas citadas são reais.  
> A música da última cena se chama “Believe in Nothing — Nevermore”. Quem quiser baixar, está disponível no dropbox, pegue o link no meu perfil! ^^  
> Beijos a todos! Amo vocês!  
> S2
> 
> [NOTA - 05/05/2014]: Leia o seguinte post. https://www.facebook.com/pcspuzumaki/photos/a.688253057906321.1073741829.463760137022282/706482702750023/?type=1&stream_ref=10


	39. Capítulo XXXIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Dois meses sem Haunted... Alguém sentiu falta do meu bebê? Espero que sim! ^^  
> Os que acompanharam as postagens de “Breaking the 4th Wall” ou me acompanham no facebook sabem o que aconteceu. Eu estou retomando a atualização depois do meu hiatus. Para os que não sabem o que aconteceu, vou explicar brevemente: eu quase saí do fandom, no sentido de parar de postar e atualizar as fanfics, mas eu preferi tirar um tempo pra pensar antes de tomar uma atitude como essa. Portanto, avisei os leitores na minha página do facebook e comecei a pausa. Fiquei quinze dias longe do fandom, refletindo sobre o assunto e resolvendo se valeria a pena continuar ou não, porque eu estava muito chateada com a falta de participação dos leitores fantasmas. Eu cheguei ao meu limite e preferi dar um tempo pra não fazer besteira e apagar todas as fanfics de uma vez.  
> Quando decidi voltar, finalizei “Breaking The 4th Wall” e escrevi uma oneshot chamada “Roda de Samsara”. Agora chegou a vez de atualizar Haunted. =D  
> Enfim, espero que façam a parte de vocês dessa vez... Eu não atualizei Haunted desde esse tempo e vou avaliar a participação de vocês agora. É a última chance que estou dando pro fandom, se eu me decepcionar novamente com a falta de participação dos leitores eu vou parar de postar. Cansei de sofrer por causa disso...  
> De qualquer forma, atualização está aqui. Espero que gostem e se divirtam com a fanfic. =)  
> Muuuuito obrigada Darkness pela recomendação à Haunted! Adoreiiii! ♥  
> Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram no capítulo passado, que participam da fanfic e dão opiniões. Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês, continuem comigo por favor! ^^  
> Beijinhos a todos!
> 
>  
> 
> Importante: O “brilho” do olhar dos usuários da proteína varia em sua coloração e intensidade dependendo da cor natural dos personagens. Isso se chama “colorimetria”. Compartilho com vocês a tabela de colorimetria dos olhos dos usuários da proteína, pra auxiliar na narração das cores: http://zip.net/bpnVK9  
> Na primeira fileira está a cor que a proteína brilha sozinha, na segunda a cor natural dos olhos dos personagens e na última o resultado de cor da mistura. Percebam que todos os resultados puxam mais pro vermelho, tirando a mistura dos olhos naturalmente verdes, o qual acaba puxando mais pro amarelo.  
> Lembre-se que quanto mais a cor dos olhos puxarem pra cor natural, menos proteína eles tem no organismo ou não estão usando tanto a proteína no momento (ou seja, não estão com aquelas emoções fortes que os fazem "acender os olhinhos"). Por isso que quando o Itachi está na época de tomar a proteína os olhos dele ficam quase negros. O mesmo vale pra todos os Akatsukis.

**HAUNTED**

**Capítulo XXXIX**

 

— OROCHIMARU!

Orochimaru ouviu o grito e o barulho de sua porta sendo aberta, batendo contra a parede e tornando a se fechar com toda força, mas mesmo assim não pareceu nem um pouco intimidado. Muito pelo contrário, o médico parecia achar toda aquela situação divertidíssima e nem sequer se moveu de sua posição, continuando a encarar os papeis da pesquisa.

— Como um déjà vu... (1) — ele sussurrou para si mesmo antes de erguer a cabeça e encarar os olhos violetas e raivosos de Sasuke.

— Sem gracinhas! Onde está o Madara? — o garoto bradou, aproximando-se do mais velho com passadas firmes — Eu sei que você sabe onde ele está!

— Eu tenho cara de “babá” por acaso? — Orochimaru perguntou ironicamente, voltando a folhear seu calhamaço de anotações experimentais sem medo algum diante à irritação do número três da Akatsuki.

Ele tinha uma carta na manga, afinal de contas.

— Se você não me responder, não garanto nem que continuará a ter uma “cara”!

 _Era isso mesmo que eu queria._  — Orochimaru pensou, abrindo um sorriso prepotente e vitorioso.

— Te desafio a me provar que você não é só conversinha, Uchiha. — ele colocou as anotações de lado, levantando-se e encarado Sasuke de cima; Orochimaru, apesar de mais fraco, ainda era mais alto que Sasuke. Mantinha ares desafiadores quando ergueu o queixo, apontando para seu rosto com o indicador — Anda, bate aqui!

Irritado com a petulância de Orochimaru (Esse maldito fica corajoso demais quando está longe do Madara!), o Uchiha fechou o punho direito e tomou impulso para dar-lhe um soco muito bem dado no meio das fuças. No entanto, seu corpo pareceu congelar antes que ele pudesse terminar o seu golpe.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos, tentando voltar a empurrar seu braço, sem sucesso. A sensação era de que havia algum cabo de aço segurando seu corpo; não importava quanta força ele fizesse, ele simplesmente não conseguia chegar perto de Orochimaru com a intenção de machucá-lo.

— Mas... o quê..?

— Você realmente acha que eu não iria assegurar minha segurança quando tive a oportunidade, moleque? — Orochimaru falou com prepotência, cruzando os braços — Tente o quanto quiser, mas você não pode me bater.

Sasuke abaixou o braço, olhando para a palma de suas mãos com extremo pavor. Era verdade, ele não conseguia bater em Orochimaru! E o maldito não estava se esquivando dos golpes, Sasuke simplesmente não conseguia tocar nele!

 

**O que está acontecendo?**

Eu não faço ideia!

 

— O que você fez!? — ele indagou rispidamente, também cruzando os braços. Isso com certeza devia ser algum truque do Orochimaru, mas Sasuke não conseguia se recordar quando abaixou a guarda para que o maldito mexesse na cabeça dele desta forma.

Sim, ele sabia do que Orochimaru era capaz e, por conta disso, ele se mantinha bem longe dele; Madara o havia instruído a tomar cuidado. Mesmo sem o alerta de Madara, ele não era louco de ficar muito tempo perto de Orochimaru, já que ele era horripilante demais e todas as parcelas mentais compartilhavam dessa opinião.

— Oh, nada que seja preocupante no momento... — ele respondeu, abanando a mão num gesto de despreocupação. Sasuke acendeu ainda mais o brilho de seu olhar; Orochimaru continuou nada afetado — Acredito que você esteja atrás de Madara por causa de algo realmente importante, não?

O médico continuou a analisar seus papeis de pesquisa como se nada houvesse acontecido e Sasuke, apesar de ultrajado com essa atitude, se deu conta de que aquele não era momento para questionar as atitudes da cobra maldita. Iria conversar sobre o assunto com Madara e Orochimaru seria obrigado a desfazer a “mandinga” dele, mas agora o problema era maior do que isso.

— Eu preciso falar com Madara. — declarou com firmeza.

— Madara saiu. — Orochimaru respondeu despreocupadamente, virando uma página e continuando a ler com falsa atenção.

— Como assim Madara saiu? Eu o vi pela manhã! Ele não me disse que ia sair da ilha hoje.

— Desde quando Madara dá satisfações pra você Sasuke? Acho que você precisa rever sua posição aqui hein... — Orochimaru provocou, deixando o Uchiha ainda mais lívido e sabendo que não seria castigado por agir assim. Ahh, como adorava brincar com Sasuke! — Madara foi chamado pra uma reunião de emergência com o fornecedor, na capital.

— Quando ele volta?

— Não sei, mas mesmo se eu soubesse, por que iria te contar? — indagou, exibindo um sorriso petulante nos lábios.

 

**Não faça nenhuma besteira. Se o Madara está fora, você precisa do apoio do Orochimaru.**

Eu sei. Eu sei. Não vem dar ordens pra mim, glitter ambulante.

**Não se esqueça que se você vacilar eu posso tomar o comando a qualquer momento. Não tem mais mediação entre a gente, você está no comando agora só porque eu deixei!**

Isso é uma ameaça?

 

A outra mentalidade não respondeu, mas Sasuke não perdeu tempo questionando esse detalhe. De certa forma, ela estava certa: precisavam do apoio de Orochimaru, pois sem Madara ali a situação era um pouco mais complicada.

— Orochimaru, eu não estou pra brincadeiras. — Sasuke rosnou entre os dentes, tentando se controlar para não gritar e chamar atenção dos cientistas da sala ao lado — Nós seremos invadidos em breve.

— Oh? — o mais velho e ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso diante da informação — Invadidos?

 _Como se eu não soubesse disso, Sasuke Uchiha._  — ele pensou, sorrindo por dentro e se controlando para não transparecer suas reais emoções. Chegou a hora!

— Itachi está na ilha, com outras pessoas. Madara  _tem_  que voltar!

— Por quê? — Orochimaru questionou, colocando os papeis de lado mais uma vez e descansando a cabeça na palma de uma mão, apoiando seu cotovelo no encosto da sua cadeira e demonstrando despreocupação — Agora é a sua hora de brilhar, não é?

Sasuke, todavia, não entendeu o que Orochimaru quis dizer e considerou que ele não tinha compreendido a gravidade da situação. Por isso, voltou a se explicar:

— Eu só quero me vingar do Itachi, nada mais. Há outras pessoas aqui, Madara tem que...

— Madara não vai voltar tão cedo, moleque. — Orochimaru falou de modo decisivo, colocando a postos toda a sua lábia — Mas pense bem: quem é o líder na ausência do Madara?

— Como assim? — Sasuke estava irritado com toda a petulância de Orochimaru, mas reconhecia que o caminho que aquela conversa tomava era, no mínimo, curioso. O que ele estaria insinuando?

— Você acha que a hierarquia existe só de enfeite?

Sasuke se calou, tentando entender o que aquilo significava. Na verdade, ele sempre imaginou que Orochimaru tomasse conta do QG na ausência de Madara, mas bem verdade que isso não fazia muito sentido. Orochimaru não tinha hierarquia alguma perante os Akatsukis, ele tinha voz de comando com os cientistas, tanto que raramente interagia com as cobaias, a não ser que estes estivessem em exames de rotina. A área de Orochimaru era outra, Madara cuidava do treinamento e das missões dos cobaias enquanto Orochimaru cuidava dos experimentos e resultado dos exames.

— Pain e Konan estão fora da Akatsuki, eles são os de maior hierarquia. — Sasuke constatou, tentando se certificar se estava seguindo o raciocínio correto.

— E você vem logo abaixo deles. — Orochimaru deu de ombros — Você é o de maior hierarquia no momento, Uchiha. Dê suas ordens aos demais.

— Eu... — Sasuke parou de falar abruptamente, pois de uma hora pra outra tudo pareceu fazer sentido.

Isso era  _muito_ melhor do que ele imaginava! Ali estava a prova que ele precisava para indicar a Madara que era digno de confiança, iria dar um jeito nos invasores, capturar Itachi com vida (Não posso prometer que ele ficará intacto, mas Madara não vai se incomodar se tiver alguns membros faltando no corpo e Itachi, né?) e aguardaria o retorno do chefe para se vingarem juntos. Madara ficará extasiado com essa surpresa!

Vai ser a melhor cartada que ele poderia ter! Seria muito mais eficiente do que a missão sexual falha que ele fez há pouco tempo atrás: a confiança estaria de volta e não apenas pela mudança de comportamento, mas também pelas atitudes. Entusiasmado com a constatação, Sasuke saiu correndo da sala de Orochimaru sem lhe direcionar uma única palavra, novamente batendo porta ao se retirar.

Orochimaru não pareceu reprovar o comportamento do mais jovem. Logo deixou uma risada sombria e curta escapar do fundo de sua garganta, encarando com animação a porta que acabara de bater.

— Tão facilmente manipulável... — ele murmurou, baixinho — É de dar pena.

 

**(***)**

 

Hidan não estava nem um pouco feliz em ser chamado para uma reunião de emergência. Quem Madara pensava que era? Ok, ok, Madara era a sua porra de “proteína ambulante”, ele entendia a importância do chefe na sua vida, mas existe limite pra tudo e essa coisa de Madara achar que é Jashin já tinha saturado a sua curta paciência.

— Finalmente alguém chegou nessa merda! — ele gritou, se colocando de pé ao ver a porta de ferro do salão de treinamento ser aberta; Sasori e Deidara entraram e fecharam a porta em seguida — Espero que vocês saibam o que tá rolando aqui!!

— Hidan, pare de fazer tanto escândalo, é por isso que a gente não sobe na hierarquia. — Kakuzu comentou com um tom de voz enfadado.

Ele estava um pouco irritado com a reunião urgente também, mas estava curioso. Poderia ser uma oportunidade para subir na hierarquia no fim das contas, e Hidan, como era sua dupla, tinha que se comportar de acordo para que isso fosse possível. Mas isso era quase como desejar um milagre...

— Quem você pensa que é pra me dar ordem, seu cuzão?! — Hidan rebateu, voltando a atenção para a sua dupla e acendendo o avermelhar de seus olhos.

Por conta da coloração natural dos olhos de Hidan, o avermelhar de seus olhos puxava para um tom mais vinho do que vermelho escarlate. Uma vez ele conseguiu espiar a ficha de Orochimaru em meio a um exame de rotina e descobriu que a cor de nascença de seus olhos era violeta, o que explicava o resultado da mistura de cores. Nada de anormal nisso, já que olhos violetas eram comuns em albinos; Hidan sabia muito bem que apesar de não sofrer das mazelas que um albino normal sofre, ele ainda mantinha a aparência de nascença.

— Acalmem-se, os dois. — Sasori pronunciou com desdém, se aproximando da dupla e separando-os com um olhar autoritário. Não que os dois tivessem medo de Sasori, mas iniciar uma briga com o queridinho do Madara não seria algo muito sensato naquele momento, ainda mais logo antes do início de uma reunião; se Madara flagrasse uma briga, eles estavam ferrados — Não sabemos muita coisa sobre o assunto, mas eu posso adiantar alguns tópicos.

— Para de enrolar e manda ver, porra.

— Mais respeito com os seus superiores, Hidan! — Deidara rebateu a ofensa direcionada a Sasori, sentindo-se irritado com aquela falta de respeito.

A relação de Deidara e Sasori não era uma relação amorosa nos níveis de Pain e Konan, mas Deidara gostava de sua dupla e detestava a petulância constante de Hidan. Ele não ficaria quieto em ver uma das pessoas que mais o irritava naquele QG desrespeitar alguém cujo convívio era por ele apreciado. Deidara não via isso como uma demonstração de parceria por não compreender exatamente como funcionava esse sentimento, mas no fim era isso que ele sentia por Sasori.

O loiro apreciava a arte de Sasori, apesar dos pontos de vistas diferentes, e os dois eram as duplas com maior quantidade de interesses em comum da Akatsuki e, por conta disso, trabalhavam imensamente bem juntos. No entanto, Kakuzu e Hidan, que formavam a dupla que mais discutia e que possuía menor afinidade entre todas as demais, formavam a dupla mais letal da Akatsuki quando atuavam em conjunto, mesmo sendo os últimos na hierarquia.

A hierarquia era escolhida por Madara levando em critérios sua capacidade de controlar o frenesi e o rötschreck, mas com a entrada de Sasuke essas nuances perderam um pouco a importância, já que o novato não era afetado por essas adversidades. Os critérios para a hierarquia, portanto, passaram a comportar não apenas esse tipo de capacidade, mas também a capacidade de cada dupla de lidar bem com as ordens de Madara e sua fidelidade para com o líder (fato este que sempre foi avaliado pelo chefe por baixo dos panos, mas agora era oficial).

Sendo assim, a alteração dos cinco primeiros da Akatsuki não teve mudanças com a chegada de Sasuke. Pain continuou sendo o primeiro, seguindo por Konan, Sasuke, Sasori e Deidara, em numeração crescente. Kisame, o qual costumava ocupar a posição de número seis da Akatsuki, estava morto, mas sua posição nunca foi remanejada. O número seis da Akatsuki permanecia sem dono, pois a progressão só poderia ocorrer em pares. Sendo assim, Tobi, Zetsu, Kakuzu e Hidan ocupavam respectivamente a posição de números sete, oito, nove e dez.

Kakuzu odiava a posição em que ele estava no momento. Para ultrapassar Tobi e Zetsu, eles necessitariam parar de utilizar o controle do frenesi em beneficio, algo que não condizia com sua forma de combate: Kakuzu lutava muito melhor com a possessão da besta e não estava disposto a tentar controlar sua arma secreta, ele perderia força de combate sem o frenesi (2). Hidan, apesar de ser um inconsequente e de não trabalhar muito bem com o frenesi, também se rendia a ele de maneira recorrente, por causa do seu temperamento complicado.

Para a dupla se erguer na hierarquia, um deles necessitaria dominar essa característica, como acontecia com Sasori e Deidara: Deidara amava utilizar o rötschreck, mas sua hierarquia era relativamente alta por conta de Sasori, que possuía um controle de rötschreck e frenesi praticamente tão bom quanto o de Pain — para ajudar, os dois eram os queridinhos do Madara, então sua posição hierárquica sempre se mantinha alta.

Entretanto, em virtude dos novos parâmetros de hierarquia, se Kakuzu convencesse Hidan a mostrar serviço e lealdade à Madara, eles poderiam ultrapassar Zetsu e Tobi dentro de poucas missões. Por óbvio, esse era esse o seu foco no momento, e permitir que sua dupla inconsequente comprasse briga com os números quatro e cinco da Akatsuki estava fora de questão!

— O que você sabe sobre a reunião, Sasori? — Kakuzu perguntou em alto e bom som, antes de Hidan pudesse abrir a boca para começar uma discussão “calorosa” com Deidara.

Apesar de seu tom impedir Hidan de gritar, não o impediu de murmurar as obscenidades de sempre.

— “Princesinha” de uma figa... Tem a ousadia de me desafiar só porque adora dar a bunda pro Madara e sabe que ele vai proteger a “vadia da Akatsuki”. — Hidan xingou Deidara em voz baixa, seria até mesmo incompreensível para uma pessoa normal, mas não para um Akatsuki.

— O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ...!?

— Quieto, Deidara. — Sasori se pronunciou, concordando implicitamente com Kakuzu na importância de evitar brigas.

Aquele não era momento para discussões do tipo, mas ele sabia muito bem que as outras duplas costumavam ter inveja do relacionamento que ele e Deidara possuíam com Madara. Não era segredo nenhum que esse tipo de xingamento corria pelas costas dos dois. Mesmo que, sendo sincero, desde que Sasuke entrou na Akatsuki as visitas de Madara nos aposentos da dupla artística ficaram cada vez mais escassas.

— Podem esquecer a existência de Pain e Konan. — Sasori declarou, trazendo a atenção de todos para si, até de Deidara, que já sabia desta informação: o loiro cruzou os braços, irritado, mas respeitando Sasori e deixando-o continuar sua explicação.

Hidan abriu a boca para falar algo. Kakuzu, perdendo totalmente a paciência, simplesmente tampou sua boca com a mão direita, mantendo toda sua atenção voltada ao ruivo. O albino até fez menção de se revoltar com o gesto, mas quando arrancou a mão ousada que tampava a sua boca, o ruivo voltou a falar e chamou novamente a sua atenção pelo conteúdo de suas palavras.

— Pain e Konan traíram Madara, estão fora, Sasuke os capturou. Eles já não estão mais entre nós há alguns dias. — todos continuaram quietos, aguardando uma conclusão de seu raciocínio — Talvez o líder nos chamou para remanejar a hierarquia.

Um período de silêncio se sucedeu enquanto a dupla de última hierarquia captava a informação. Kakuzu foi o primeiro a propor indagações:

— Kisame foi eliminado da Akatsuki por traição há mais de um ano e ninguém foi remanejado na hierarquia. O número seis continua vago.

— A hierarquia funciona em duplas, vocês sabem disso. — Sasori explicou, um pouco entediado por ter que falar sobre coisas óbvias — Kisame e Itachi eram os únicos sem duplas, por isso Sasuke pôde ocupar a posição de número três, já que ele não tem dupla também e tem a confiança do chefe. Mas agora duas posições juntas estão vagas, o número um e dois. Pode ter certeza que haverá remanejamento.

Hidan, incrivelmente, continuou quieto e refletiu sobre o assunto. Olhou brevemente para o seu parceiro o viu direcionar um olhar determinado para ninguém em particular, compreendendo o que se passava na cabeça dele: Kakuzu queria subir e essa, certamente, era uma chance de ouro. O remanejamento proporcionava uma nova expectativa para os dois e nada, nem ninguém, impediria a dupla de lutar com unhas e dentes pra uma melhora na hierarquia.

Ele compreendeu a importância de seu comportamento naquele instante. Claro, Hidan não dava a mínima pro que Kakuzu desejava, mas ele também não queria ficar de castigo como o Itachi ficou no passado e ficar três anos sem proteína! (3) E se ele podia ganhar algum beneficio com o remanejamento hierárquico (como um quarto sem câmeras de vigilância, por favor!) ele tentaria dançar conforme a música.

Não era só Kakuzu que desejava regalias, afinal de contas. A diferença era que Hidan não se importava tanto assim com essa avareza desmedida que seu parceiro tinha em querer todos os benefícios, mas certamente não os negaria se lhe fossem oferecidos.

— O que eles fizeram? — Hidan questionou calmamente, um tom verdadeiro de curiosidade permeava suas palavras. — Quero dizer, eles devem ter feito algo escroto pro Madara ter...

— Líder, Hidan, líder! — Deidara o censurou, estreitando o olhar com irritação.

O albino girou os olhos, mas corrigiu seu discurso.

— ... o  _líder_ ter mandado eles tomarem no cu. O que eles fizeram?

A porta da sala de treinamento abriu mais uma vez, interrompendo a conversa das duplas. Sasuke entrou no recinto, acompanhado de Tobi e Zetsu.

— Se você não sabe, Hidan, talvez devesse permanecer na sua ignorância ao invés de se meter onde não é chamado. — O Uchiha declarou casualmente, se aproximando das duplas e sorrindo com prepotência diante das feições indignadas de Hidan — Cara feia pra mim é fome.

— Você deve tá faminto então, seu viado! — Hidan respondeu, seus olhos brilhando ainda mais ferozmente — O que tá pegando? Não tá ganhando porra do Madara o suficiente pra beber, hein?

Sasuke riu com gosto diante da provocação, surpreendendo a todos com seu comportamento, inclusive Hidan, que ficou totalmente sem reação. Nenhum Akatsuki tinha presenciado a mudança de Sasuke até agora, e o “Sasuke antigo” muito provavelmente rebateria a ofensa, mas iria corar dos pés a cabeça. Geralmente era assim que ele reagia nas discussões com Hidan, algo que era recorrente em seus breves encontros.

Era uma regra da Akatsuki: todos, sem exceção, discutiam com Hidan; uns mais, outros menos.

— Garanto que isso certamente é um sonho seu Hidan, mas infelizmente sua boca é suja demais pro Madara te conceder esse privilégio. — o moreno rebateu assim que controlou sua risada, acendendo o olhar violeta e mostrando que o bom humor acabava naquele momento — Eu poderia rebaixar sua hierarquia agora mesmo, só pra te castigar pela petulância. Pena que você tá tão na merda que nem tem mais pra onde cair, né número dez?

— Ora seu...

— Como assim “rebaixar a hierarquia”? — Kakuzu interrompeu, agarrado Hidan pelo colarinho e o impedindo de voar pra cima de Sasuke — Você convive com o Madara, mas quem te nomeou a “primeira dama”?

Não, ele não estava tentando defender Hidan: o moleque Uchiha também conseguia tirar Kakuzu do sério com muita frequência.

— Antes que você ponha os pés pelas mãos e estenda isso a uma ofensa que pode te render um castigo complicadíssimo, eu te adianto que, apesar de não ser “primeira dama”, eu estou no comando hoje. — Sasuke respondeu com ares superiores, apesar de seu interior estar borbulhando de raiva — Fui eu quem convocou a reunião.

O Uchiha sabia que agora não era hora para perder a compostura, mesmo com os xingamentos que a outra mente gritava em sua cabeça.

 

**Até parece que essa “parada gay” aqui não dá a bunda! Que porra de provocações são essas? É só sujo falando do mal lavado! “Primeira dama” com gosto, bando de recalcado!**

Pare de chiliques, não é hora pra isso!

 

— Explique-se, Uchiha. — Sasori murmurou, totalmente alheio a briga de egos dos companheiros da Akatsuki. Sasori nunca parecia levar para o pessoal essas discussões, nem se sentia ofendido com isso (a não ser quando a briga era com Itachi) — Eu detesto esperar, você está tomando meu tempo.

— Nós estamos no meio de uma invasão. — Sasuke comunicou, sem mais delongas. Todos os Akatsukis adotaram posição de alerta, aproximando-se do mais novo e ouvindo com atenção; até mesmo Hidan deixou de lado o seu orgulho ferido — Itachi está na ilha e tem companhia.

Sasori piscou pesadamente, suspirando fundo e digerindo a informação rapidamente:  _Finalmente!_  — pensou, se controlando para não deixar um sorriso brotar em seus lábios. Sasori não era de exibir muitas emoções, mas aquela revelação obviamente causaria alguma reação nele.

Alheio aos seus sentimentos, os demais Akatsukis prestavam atenção em Sasuke, um pouco preocupados.

— Itachi está vivo?! — Tobi e Kakuzu questionaram ao mesmo tempo, mas foram interrompidos por Hidan logo em seguida:

— Por Jashin, o que teu rabo tem hein Uchiha? Por que o Itachi e Madara ficam brigando por causa de você? O que você tem de especial? Um curso de boquete profissional?

— Lamento te informar, mas isso é algo que você  _nunca_  terá o privilégio de descobrir! — Sasuke respondeu a ofensa de Hidan sem erguer o tom de voz nem lhe direcionar um olhar, parecendo mais preocupado em inspecionar suas unhas.

Deidara deixou uma risadinha baixa escapar ao ouvir aquela resposta, gostando um pouco mais do novato naquele momento; enquanto Hidan, que pensou em mil maneiras de rebater o que Sasuke disse, preferiu ficar calado, já que Kakuzu escolheu aquele momento para agarrá-lo pela nuca, demonstrando que brigaria sério com ele se ele continuasse a provocar o Uchiha e não o deixasse explicar o que estava acontecendo.

Eles tinham que pensar na possibilidade de crescer na hierarquia e, por conta disso, o albino decidiu deixar a oportunidade passar.

— Sim, Itachi está vivo, mas isso fazia parte do plano de vingança do Madara. Nós imaginávamos que ele pudesse invadir o QG algum dia. — Sasori respondeu a pergunta, já que Sasuke não parecia muito disposto a entrar nesse mérito — Ou ele invadiria, ou Madara iria buscá-lo quando achasse que era a hora de continuar a vingança.

Aqueles que ainda não sabiam a intenção de Madara não demoraram tanto tempo assim para compreender suas motivações. O fato de Itachi ainda estar vivo só demonstrava que Madara continuava sua vingança.

 _É claro... Sasuke e Madara estão juntos por causa da vingança._  — Kakuzu concluiu, vendo algum sentido maior na relação do líder com o novato —  _Itachi ficará destruído quando perceber que os dois estão juntos e contra ele._

— De qualquer forma, Madara está fora e, como Sasori acabou de anunciar pra vocês, Pain e Konan não fazem mais parte da Akatsuki. — o mais novo explicou, satisfeito em ser o centro da atenção de todos no momento — Hierarquicamente falando, eu sou o de maior posição e ocupo o lugar do líder em sua ausência.

Todos, com exceção de Zetsu, estavam surpresos. Tobi olhou para o seu parceiro com certa indicação, pois estava claro que ele já sabia da informação e não a havia compartilhado.

— Como assim Madara está fora? — Tobi questionou à todos, aparentemente irritado por ser o mais perdido daquele lugar — Madara tem que voltar, nós não temos nem um plano tático pra uma situação como essa, nós...

— Madara não vai voltar tão cedo, nós vamos nos organizar e resolver essa situação.

— Mas Uchiha...!

— Você realmente vai agir contra as minhas ordens? — o número três indagou, cruzando os braços desafiadoramente e encarando o mascarado com irritação — Na ausência do Madara, o maior de hierarquia da Akatsuki a controla. Eu sou o maior no momento, eu decido o que fazer. Você realmente quer que eu diga pro Madara que você foi contra as minhas ordens quando ele voltar?

— Nunca nos foi repassado uma informação assim. — o loiro entrou na discussão, tomando a atenção de Sasuke para si — Ninguém disse que na ausência de Madara o de maior hierarquia tomaria todas as decisões.

— E você vai me desafiar? Acha que Madara vai ficar do lado de quem?

Estava claro que o número três da Akatsuki não gostava da dificuldade em convencer aos demais membros, mas ele precisaria convencê-los de alguma forma. Acostumado à ver demonstrações de poder através do medo por parte de Madara e de presenciar como isso era eficiente com aquelas pessoas, foi assim que tentou agir diante do impasse.

Deidara picou pesadamente, pensando sobre o assunto. Se Sasuke achava que só porque Madara andava dormindo direto com ele e porque ele ocupou a posição de Itachi na hierarquia isso lhe dava a posição de “braço direito” de Madara, estava muito enganado!

— Sasori-danna. — o loiro murmurou, pedindo por uma reação de seu parceiro; já estava na hora dele resolver essa confusão.

Sasori era o verdadeiro braço direito de Madara, isso era de conhecimento geral na Akatsuki. Se havia alguém que tinha aval do chefe para guiá-los numa situação de crise, era Sasori. Sasuke teria que se por no seu lugar caso Sasori tomasse as rédeas da situação, até porque todos os Akatsukis concordariam com isso.

Obviamente o ruivo entendeu o que Deidara queria ao se dirigir à ele, mas não tomou a reação esperada por todos.

— Ouça o que o nosso subchefe tem a dizer, Deidara. — ele respondeu, dando de ombros e exibindo um olhar entediado.

Todos os Akatsukis fizeram um ruído de surpresa, não acreditando o que acabaram de ouvir. Sasori estava concedendo a liderança sem brigar por ela? Isso era inacreditável, inaceitável! Eles não desejavam o controle de um moleque que só estava ali há pouco mais de seis meses!

— Ótimo, agora parem de olhar pro número quatro e prestem atenção no que tenho a dizer. — Sasuke exibia um sorriso de vitoria nos lábios, satisfeito com sua conquista. — Vocês estão na época de tomar proteína, não podemos enfrentar Itachi despreparados, é arriscado. Estamos em seis e temos a equipe de apoio do QG, mas Zetsu já foi dar uma olhada nos invasores e sabemos que tem vinte e quatro pessoas na ilha, contando com Itachi.

Zetsu era o melhor espião da Akatsuki, constantemente ia para missões do tipo sem jamais ser visto. Pelo jeito, Madara já havia compartilhado alguma coisa sobre as características principais dos membros da Akatsuki para Sasuke, e por isso ele tinha escolhido a pessoa certa para mandar dar uma olhada ao inimigo. Provavelmente Itachi e os outros não haviam percebido que foram espionados.

— Zetsu não pode ver a identidade das outras vinte e três pessoas, eles estão todos cobertos da cabeça aos pés e se aproximar demais poderia nos entregar. No entanto, temos que ter em mente que se Itachi teve a audácia de invadir o QG, ele não traria pessoas fracas para ajudá-lo, pois ele sabe do que somos capazes. Devemos esperar combatentes à altura e, portanto, vocês precisam de proteína.

Os Akatsukis, em sua maioria, começaram a protestar que Madara saíra do QG sem deixar a dose do mês, mas Sasuke ergueu uma das mãos pedindo silêncio.

— Vocês esqueceram que meu corpo também sintetiza a proteína? — ele respondeu assim que todos se calaram, levando a mão ao bolso interno de sua roupa e retirando de lá uma caixa de metal fina.

Abriu-a e mostrou aos demais presentes as seringas já perfeitamente montadas, com o plasma recheado da tão necessária proteína.

— Uma pra cada. — ele disse; todos automaticamente pegaram uma seringa e inspecionaram o seu conteúdo com olhares curiosos.

— Como podemos ter certeza que isso é mesmo a proteína? — Tobi questionou, ainda tentando assimilar as novas informações. Não era demais duvidar de Sasuke, já que tudo que o garoto falava parecia imensamente surreal.

Se Sasori não tivesse confirmado metade dessas informações, ninguém daria ouvidos ao Uchiha.

— Se eu quisesse ir pro outro lado, eu já estaria no acampamento do Itachi. — Sasuke respondeu à insinuação, dando de ombros — Vocês escolhem: ou confiam em mim, ou corram o perigo de morrer em combate.

Apesar dos olhares desconfiados, todos acabaram guardando as seringas no bolso.

— Nós vamos agir agora? — Sasori questionou, sacudindo a seringa diante dos olhos de Sasuke antes de guardar em seu bolso — Porque não sei se você sabe, mas isso daqui deixa a gente sonolento.

— Nós ainda temos tempo. Usem e durmam, amanhã vamos atacar. Duvido que eles ataquem essa noite.

— Como Itachi está consciente? — Tobi questionou, ainda não engolindo muito bem essa informação — Mesmo se ele estiver vivo como você nos diz, ele não está sem a proteína?

— Por que você acha que Konan e Pain estão fora da Akatsuki, hein?

Ninguém pronunciou uma única palavra, captando o que aquela indagação significava. A traição de Konan e Pain certamente foi feia, Madara com toda certeza não teve misericórdia.

O Uchiha, desinteressado em sanar a curiosidade de seus inferiores, simplesmente deu as costas para todos, falando por cima do ombro enquanto se retirava.

— Seis da manhã quero todos aqui no salão de treinamento, vou passar pra vocês o plano de ataque. Injetem logo essa porcaria e vão dormir de uma vez.

Aos poucos, os presentes foram se dispersando. Ninguém comentou a ordem de Sasuke, pois não tinham opinião formada sobre o que acabara de acontecer; mas se Sasori não reivindicou seu posto, eles não tinham o que contestar. Era melhor não arriscar: se fossem contra as ordens de Sasuke e Madara desaprovasse essa conduta, eles seriam castigados (e depois de perceber o que ocorrera com os números um e dois, era melhor tomar cuidado); mas se seguissem as ordens e Madara desaprovasse, seria Sasuke o castigado. No fim, era menos perigoso seguir a “primeira dama” do que não seguir.

Kakuzu e Hidan, no entanto, ficaram mais um tempo no salão, tornando a retirar as seringas do bolso e analisando-as durante vários minutos. Aquele salão de treinamento era mais seguro que o quarto da dupla, pois por ser um lugar público do QG, não possuía câmeras que captam som, ao contrario de seus aposentos. Geralmente quando eles queriam conversar sobre algo, precisavam fazer em locais como aquele e, por isso, aguardaram a solidão para, finalmente, conversarem sobre suas impressões.

— Você vai seguir a ordem da boneca do Madara? — o menor questionou, apenas para confirmar sua teoria.

— Óbvio que não. — Kakuzu respondeu, guardando a seringa no bolso mais seguro de sua roupa e olhando para Hidan com determinação — Essa é a nossa chance de adquirir um mérito próprio e sair dessa posição horrível de número nove e dez.

— Eu pensei a mesma coisa, mas se o Madara souber que...

— Sasuke não tem experiência nenhuma em combate, você realmente acha que ele vai saber organizar isso? Não se iluda, mesmo com a proteína baixa no organismo nós dois juntos temos maior capacidade de combate do que Itachi e companhia. — o moreno disse, acreditando fielmente em suas palavras. Sasuke tinha técnica de treinamento, mas não fez muitas missões complicadas pela Akatsuki, certamente não tinha capacidade para enfrentar algo assim — Vamos resolver as coisas, eu e você, e ganhamos os méritos quando o Madara chegar. O primeiro e segundo lugar serão nossos, é uma questão de dias. Já posso até sentir isso...

A ganância de Kakuzu era evidente. Seus olhos naturalmente verdes agora brilhavam em um tom de alaranjado, quase dourado, mostrando determinação em sua capacidade. Hidan, que já vira os olhos do companheiro em momentos de crise e falta de proteína, sabia que se a coloração estava mais voltada para o amarelo, significava que o nível de proteína era pouco em seu organismo. Kakuzu se rendia ao frenesi com muita freqüência, se machucava e perdia sangue, consequentemente perdia proteína. E ele saiu pra uma missão solo há três semanas, com toda certeza era o Akatsuki com menor quantidade de proteína no momento; seu olhos já estavam quase na coloração natural.

— Bom, eu adoro sangue e você sabe disso. Se você está de acordo eu não tenho que discutir. — Hidan concluiu. Não, ele não se preocupava com Kakuzu, mas ainda sim... — E a proteína? Seus olhos estão quase verdes de novo.

— Tomamos depois. Se a gente dormir agora, vamos perder a única oportunidade que temos, porque amanhã os outros já estarão envolvidos. — o outro concluiu, mas instintivamente passou a mão por cima do bolso onde estava a seringa. Ele realmente queria tomar a proteína o quanto antes, já estava sem paladar há três dias (5) — Vai ser rápido, eles devem estar dormindo também porque acham que nos não sabemos que eles estão aqui, deve ter um de vigia e só.

— Ok. — Hidan concordou, se espreguiçando e alongando seu corpo. Fazia dias que não recebia uma missão, uma matança seria algo ótimo pra melhorar seu ânimo e apagar a memória das palavras petulantes de Sasuke da sua cabeça.

Kakuzu se dirigiu para a saída do salão, mas ao perceber que Hidan não o seguia, virou-se novamente para o companheiro e exclamou:

— Não perca tempo, temos que sair logo antes que fechem o QG. Tenho certeza que vão mandar isolar tudo.

— Já vou, antes preciso fazer minhas orações a Jashin e pedir por uma boa matança. — Hidan murmurou, enfiando a mão em sua roupa e retirando de lá o amuleto, o símbolo de sua fé. O agarrou forte, fechou os olhos, e começou a rezar mentalmente.

Kakuzu, acostumado com aquele comportamento (que na sua opinião era totalmente idiota), simplesmente girou os olhos. Em outra situação reprovaria a conduta de Hidan, mas isso se transformaria em uma discussão e eles não tinham tempo a perder. Hidan sempre fazia essa maldita oração, então era melhor que a fizesse o mais rápido possível.

Por algum motivo, o número dez da Akatsuki descobriu a religiosidade na primeira missão externa que fez, voltando para o QG na posse daquele maldito medalhão, tirando horas do dia pra rezar e chamando todos de hereges. Kakuzu nunca entendeu muito bem essa mudança, mas Hidan continuava petulante e boca-suja como sempre, portanto não ligou muito para aquelas “orações”. Não era como se acreditasse ou respeitasse essa baboseira, mas já estava cansado de discutir com o parceiro sobre isso.

E “Jashin” era o que menos importava naquele momento. Afinal, ele até conseguia sentir as graças da alta hierarquia na Akatsuki. Naquela madrugada, sua sorte iria mudar!

 

**(***)**

 

— Eu ainda não acredito que todo mundo tá com armas legais e eu fiquei com uma Colt .45...

— Você fala como se fosse uma arma ruim Naruto.

— Não é ruim, mas vocês tão aí “foderosos” com mil coisas e eu só-...

— Naruto, pára, sério.

Itachi estava no topo de uma árvore, próximo o suficiente do acampamento montado ao redor da fogueira. Iria ser o vigia da noite e, para não permitir que a exaustão levasse a melhor e o fizesse dormir, ficou na posição mais desconfortável possível, sentado num galho da árvore e tentando se equilibrar. Se estivesse perto do fogo, no chão, provavelmente teria dormido, pois não dormia direito desde que desembarcaram na capital.

Se estava ansioso? Ansiedade nem começava a descrever o que ele sentia. Itachi nunca se sentira com tamanha inquietação em sua vida, e isso o deixava com insônia e nervosismo à flor da pele.

— Itachi, você tem que tentar relaxar. — o loiro constatou depois de um período em silêncio, olhando para cima e encarando as pernas de Itachi. Ele não conseguiu subir na árvore para sentar ao seu lado, mas quem disse que isso o impediu de ficar próximo do Uchiha?

Naruto vestia as mesmas roupas negras dos mercenários, inclusive usava a máscara, mas ela estava um pouco folgada naquele momento, mostrando todo o seu rosto, apesar de esconder seus cabelos. Todos, menos Itachi, tinham um óculos de visão noturna em suas testas, para facilitar sua utilização num caso de emergência, e Naruto não era diferente, apesar de ainda não entender muito bem como usar aquele aparelho.

O Uzumaki brincava com os botões do óculos, aguardando uma resposta irritada do moreno, que não tardou a vir.

— Naruto, cale a boca! — ele rosnou, fechando os olhos com força e irritação — Como que eu vou ficar atento pra vigia com você falando no meu ouvido a noite toda? Você devia dormir!

O Uzumaki fechou a cara, cruzando os braços e encarando a fogueira do acampamento. Sim, ele gostaria de dormir, as barracas estavam convidativas. Mas ele sabia que Itachi estava exausto, queria convencer o mais velho a parar de ser teimoso e dormir por algumas horas.

A chance de alguém do QG descobrir o acampamento esta noite era mínima, Naruto sabia que Itachi estava se preocupando atoa. Até ele, que estava preocupado há dias com tudo aquilo, entendia que eles precisavam dormir um pouco pra terem alguma chance de sucesso pela manhã.

— Você é quem devia ‘tá dormindo! — ele rebateu, detestando a teimosia de Itachi  _(Malditos Uchihas que querem fazer tudo sozinhos!)_  — Um dos mercenários poderia vigiar, eu poderia vigiar!

Itachi riu sarcasticamente de cima da árvore e deu um impulso para baixo, caindo ao lado de Naruto com os pés firmemente presos ao chão da mata. Fez uma careta de dor, o impacto causara uma sensação desconfortável nos ferimentos de suas pernas; ainda sim, o impulso que dera acabou por demonstrar a sua clara superioridade física. Itachi acabara de pular do equivalente a um prédio de dois andares com as pernas ainda em recuperação; Naruto sabia que ele fez isso apenas para “aparecer”.

_Uchihas egocêntricos...._

— Você só pode tá brincando comigo. — murmurou para Naruto, exibindo os olhos avermelhados num grau bastante intenso para a pouca proteína que tinha em seu organismo.

O loiro girou os olhos, sem paciência para lidar com a TPM de Itachi naquele momento.

Estava preocupado demais com a quantidade de proteína no organismo de Itachi, e essa preocupação era recíproca. Ele até tentara requisitar à Karin para dividir um pouco de sua dose antes da invasão, mas a ruiva não pode fazer isso, pois Orochimaru (ao contrario de Madara) não dava a proteína para ela aplicar em si mesma; Orochimaru era quem aplicava em Karin. Sendo assim, ela não tinha como dividir.

Itachi, portanto, estava há mais de um mês sem tomar a proteína e já tinha reclamado de pioras nos seus sentidos. Ainda sim era mais forte, ágil e possuía sentidos melhores do que um humano comum, o que o tornava o combatente mais apto para vigiar durante a noite. Entretanto, quanto mais Itachi utilizasse seus sentidos aguçados, mais gastaria o pouco conteúdo de proteína no seu sangue, chegando cada vez mais próximo do zero e da ausência de sentidos.

Naruto abriu a boca numa tentativa de explicar sua preocupação ao moreno, mas naquele momento os escutaram um  _click_ do acender de uma lanterna e procuraram a fonte de luz. Vinha da barraca de Naruto e Kakashi, e logo o grisalho saiu de dentro de seus “aposentos”, apontando a lanterna de maneira desafiadora para Naruto.

— Naruto pare de incomodar o Itachi. — o grisalho reclamou, num tom de voz que fez o loiro se lembrar de quando era repreendido na época que Kakashi ainda era seu tutor — Venha dormi!

— Mas Kakashi...!

Hatake, que também estava totalmente vestido com as roupas táticas (por segurança, todos decidiram dormir equipados), nem perdeu tempo contestando mais uma vez seu namorado rebelde, apenas lhe lançou um olhar extremamente reprovador e voltou para dentro da barraca.

O mais novo, sentindo que eles acabariam brigando caso ele não voltasse logo para seu leito, suspirou fundo e se ergueu do chão, batendo nas roupas para retirar as folhas secas que grudaram em sua calça.

— Eu só quero que você pare de se preocupar tanto e conserve sua proteína, Lulu. — Naruto disse baixinho, evitando olhar nos olhos de Itachi.

— Pare de me subestimar! — Itachi retrucou, ainda nervoso, cruzando os braços com ares defensivos — E pare com esses apelidos idiotas!

Naruto, agora consideravelmente mais limpo, ergueu o olhar e encarou o Uchiha com um daqueles sorrisos iluminadores que eram sua marca registrada. Itachi até relaxou um pouco as suas feições.

— Eu não estou te subestimando, eu só estou tentando te lembrar que nós todos somos uma equipe e que devemos confiar um nos outros. Você não precisa fazer tudo sozinho! — o loiro declarou energicamente, apontando para as barracas montadas no acampamento — Não foi você quem constatou que o erro do Madara era não confiar no trabalho em equipe? Não cometa o erro dele!

Itachi piscou, pego de surpresa perante o discurso. Descruzou os braços e sentiu seu rosto aquecer um pouco; pelo jeito ele estava  _corando_ diante das palavras de Naruto. Céus, como as coisas mudam. Quando que ele pensou que um dia iria sentir vergonha perante algo assim?

Mas Naruto estava certo, ele estava deixando a preocupação tomar a melhor no seu temperamento. Não podia se esquecer do trabalho em equipe, não devia agir como o Akatsuki que fora criado e sim como o ser humano que se tornou naqueles meses no mundo exterior. Em suma: ele não deveria permitir que sua ansiedade o fizesse regredir.

— Naruto! — os dois ouviram a voz de Kakashi soar de dentro da barraca.

Naruto deu as costas para Itachi, decidindo que seria melhor voltar para perto de Kakashi. Antes de abaixar o zíper de segurança e entrar na abertura da barraca, deu uma olhada rápida para Itachi e disse:

— Apenas pense nisso.

Segundos depois, Itachi estava sozinho na noite, ouvindo os múrmuros de discussão de Naruto e Kakashi que logo se transformaram em alguns beijos estalados e depois se silenciaram por completo.

Agora sozinho, Itachi tentou ao máximo manter a concentração e não adormecer. Conseguiu ficar alerto durante duas horas, mas quando entrava madrugada à dentro sua mente iniciou os devaneios relacionados à Sasuke, como sempre fazia.

Sasuke estava tão perto, apenas alguns poucos quilômetros o separavam de seu irmãozinho. O que o caçula estaria fazendo naquele instante? Ele não tinha notícias do garoto desde a noite em que passaram juntos em meio a muitas lágrimas e sangue; não fazia tanto tempo assim, mas para Itachi parecia uma eternidade. Tudo relacionado à Sasuke era tão mutável e incerto que apenas alguns dias poderiam significar uma mudança completa na cabeça complicada do mais novo.

Mesmo com o receio de qual Sasuke iria encontrar por trás dos muros do QG, Itachi queria vê-lo, tocar em seu rosto e pedir desculpas pela morte de seus pais. Pretendia explicar sua versão da história, o que não iria redimir seus erros, mas , quem sabe, fizesse Sasuke compreender que ele não era mais a pessoa de antigamente, que se pudesse voltar no tempo jamais deixaria aquilo acontecer. Além disso, desejava revelar sobre a Mikoto e o Fugaku que Izuna conhecera, bem como relatar a teoria de Naruto sobre o passado dos Uchihas.

Talvez pudesse descrever as ambições de Madara e fazer o caçula compreender toda aquela confusão. Ele precisava entender que seu lugar não era ao lado de Madara, mas sim ao lado de Kakashi e Naruto, sua verdadeira família. Itachi nem se importava se Sasuke nunca falasse com ele ou se ele fosse preso depois de toda essa confusão acabar (ele nunca se esquecera da ameaça de Kakashi). Ele não ligava para o que aconteceria com ele ou com a relação que eles tinham, no momento tudo que ele desejava era salvar seu irmãozinho das trevas; depois viriam outros problemas.

Itachi suspirou sobressaltado, abrindo os olhos e se dando conta que acabara cochilando em meio aos seus devaneios. Assustado, olhou ao redor e constatou que tudo ainda estava sob controle, relaxando um pouco e passando a mão nos olhos ao tentar se acalmar o susto que acabara de sentir.

—Você deveria ir dormir na barraca. — alguém falou à sua direita, causando nele mais uma surpresa.

Itachi se colocou de pé em um pulo, automaticamente levando as mãos para a ninja-tō guardada na bainha presa as suas costas, procurando o dono da voz com afobação, encontrando-o rapidamente.

Tratava-se de um dos mercenários e estava totalmente vestido nas roupas negras, inclusive com a máscara de pano. Seus olhos eram a única parte de seu corpo à vista e exibiam olheiras profundas de quem muito provavelmente também não dormia de nervosismo desde que chegaram à ilha. Seus olhos verdes refletiam a chama fraca da fogueira que, surpreendentemente, ainda estava acesa. Provavelmente o mercenário continuou alimentando o fogo, porque se dependesse de Itachi, ele teria apagado enquanto dormia.

— Que horas são? — o Uchiha questionou, relaxando parcialmente sua posição. Não gostava da presença dos mercenários, mas precisava ao menos tentar aceitar aquelas pessoas ao seu redor, porque se não tudo estaria perdido. Os mercenários, afinal de contas, eram essenciais para que a investida desse certo.

— São três da madrugada. — o homem respondeu, ainda na mesma posição, encarando Itachi com curiosidade — Você dormiu duas horas.

— Droga... — Itachi comentou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e tentando ajeitar seu rabo de cavalo. Pelo jeito ele caiu em um sono pesado, seu cabelo até estava bagunçado, devia ter dormido escorado no tronco da árvore — Você veio vigiar agora?

— Não, eu estava vigiando do outro lado. — ele respondeu brevemente, dando de ombros — Shikamaru me colocou na vigia essa noite.

— Eu disse pro Shikamaru que...!

— Ex-Akatsuki, — os mercenários costumavam se dirigir à Itachi como “ex-Akatsuki”, como se nunca esquecessem quem um dia ele fora. Isso causava uma irritação momentânea no Uchiha, mas ele não podia dizer nada; afinal, essa informação era verdadeira, por mais que ele odiasse se lembrar disso. — Shikamaru é o nosso comandante estrategista. Quem tem que ouvir as ordens é você, não ele.

Essa constatação de fatos fez Itachi se sentir envergonhado mais uma vez. Encabulado, ele parou de encarar os olhos enigmáticos do mercenário, se lembrando das palavras de Naruto, ditas ainda pouco.

— Vocês estão certos... — ele sussurrou, se colocando de pé com um pouco de dificuldade, sentindo-se um pouco tonto. Ele realmente precisava de proteína ou de uma noite de sono (o que já seria de grande ajuda). Olhou novamente para o mercenário antes de se retirar — Você também não precisa dormir? Não seria melhor chamar outra pessoa pra ficar em seu posto?

— Não se preocupe. — ele disse, retribuindo o olhar cansado de Itachi — Eu nunca durmo.

No entanto, o clima de paz acabara de se esvair: Itachi imediatamente arrancou a sua ninja-tō da bainha e golpeou em direção ao mercenário, que viu sua vida passar diante dos seus olhos em breves segundos. Quando conseguiu respirar novamente e entender o que acontecia, percebeu que Itachi não o havia atacado, mas sim interceptado uma shuriken atirada em sua direção. Se não fosse pela lâmina da espada, a arma ninja teria acertado certeiramente a lateral de seu rosto.

— Ahhh!! Que caralho, número três!! — Itachi ouviu uma voz conhecida reclamar em alto e bom som. Estreitou o olhar e permaneceu alerta, tentando entender de onde vinha aquela voz — Era pra você tá fudido ainda, que porra!

— Hidan. — Itachi murmurou, puxando o mercenário pela roupa e fitando seus olhos com seriedade, forçando-o a sair de seu estado de choque — Você está armado?

— S-sim. — ele gaguejou.

— Acho bom saber usar. — ele disse, dando um passo para trás e fechando os olhos, tentando localizar Hidan apenas com a audição; sua visão já não estava lá essas coisas por causa da falta de proteína, mas a audição ainda estava intacta.

O mercenário, ainda sentindo uma grande carga de adrenalina invadir seu corpo, levou sua mão tremula para o botão posicionado logo abaixo da gola da camisa, falando com clareza no microfone amarrado ao redor de seu pescoço:

— Alerta vermelho, Akatsuki no acampamento! Suspeita: número dez. Câmbio!

— Não é suspeita, é certeza. Hidan no acampamento, acordem! Câmbio! — Itachi complementou, também apertando o botão do seu walkie-talkie estilizado e ajeitando rapidamente o ponto em seu ouvido.

O walkie-talkie que utilizavam era um aparelho de ponta que os mercenários trouxeram para a investida, o que deixou Shikamaru imensamente feliz, já que o militar só havia conseguido trazer walkie-talkies normais (aqueles grandes que se prendiam no cinto e precisavam ser levados a boca para falar). Os walkie-talkies dos mercenários ficavam amarrados ao redor do pescoço, como uma gargantilha, e um fio os conduzia até um ponto estrategicamente posicionado dentro da orelha esquerda. Eles podiam se comunicar apenas segurando um botão contido na gargantilha de couro, pois o microfone do walkie-talkie, apesar de pequeno, tinha grande potencial de captura sonora. Quando acionado, todos os vinte quatro dispositivos recebiam a mensagem numa freqüência idêntica, que perdurava por até dois quilômetros de raio. Como estavam todos separados por meros metros de distância, era óbvio que todos no acampamento acabaram de ouvir a “ótima” notícia.

Entretanto, todos os companheiros permaneceram quietos, o que na verdade não era um mal sinal, muito pelo contrário: Shikamaru, sabendo as especialidades de todos os Akatsukis, projetou planos para situações de emergência caso fossem invadidos por cada um deles. Os planos foram repassados varias vezes durante o período preparatório, e por isso era importante frisar na informação que o invasor da base era Hidan.

Desta forma, todos sabiam que Itachi iria se concentrar em encontrar Hidan com os ruídos do ambiente. Afinal, a maior falha de Hidan como combatente da Akatsuki era sua incapacidade de se mover sem fazer barulhos; ele era um ótimo combatente corpo a corpo, mas não era bom em espreitada, já que se entregava com facilidade, seja com ruídos de passadas ou simplesmente manuseando seu armamento.

Dez longos segundos passaram até Itachi ouvir o primeiro ruído e interceptar, mais uma vez, uma rajada de shirikens. Isso era moleza! Ele estava esperando por um ataque assim: Hidan havia se entregado.

— Ótimo. — sussurrou, correndo em direção ao local que ouvira o ruído de passada de Hidan.

Itachi se moveu com uma velocidade impressionante, deixando o mercenário boquiaberto por poucos segundos. Logo que voltou a si, gritou em voz alta:

— Itachi atacou!

O topo das barracas se abriram e os toldos caíram ao chão, um à um. Todas as barracas foram montadas com a facilidade de serem postas ao chão numa situação de ataque sem, contudo, prejudicar a saída das duplas dentro de cada tenda. Logo os mercenários, Shikamaru, Naruto e Kakashi já estavam de pé, rodeados pelo náilon das barracas sem que isso os impedissem de movimentar, cada qual já equipado com um número considerável de armas de fogo.

— Onde!? — Shikamaru questionou ao mercenário com urgência, e este que apontou para uma direção onde Itachi havia acabado de correr.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, Shikamaru abaixou os óculos de sistema infravermelho (5) e correu à direção indicada, ouvindo os ruídos metálicos da batalha que já acontecia um pouco longe dali.

Naruto fez menção em abaixar seus óculos, mas Kakashi segurou seu braço.

— Deixe com ele.

— Mas Kakashi...!

— É um combate em mata fechada Naruto, você não tem técnica alguma pra isso! — Kakashi o repreendeu, agarrando com ainda mais força o braço de Naruto — Nem eu tenho técnica o suficiente pra isso. Mas o Shikamaru é do exercito, ele sabe o que fazer. Se nós formos, vamos acabar nos entregando pro inimigo.

Naruto fechou os olhos com irritação, roçando os dentes numa tentativa de acalmar o seu coração, o qual batia forte contra seu peito.

_Merda, merda, merda! Não era pra ter acontecido um ataque agora!_

— O que nos vamos fazer, cruzar os braços e esperar? — ele perguntou em voz alta, seu tom de voz alterado e impaciente.

No entanto, não foi Kakashi quem respondeu sua pergunta.

— Vocês podiam brincar comigo, que tal? — alguém falou às costas de Naruto, que abriu os olhos e se virou bruscamente, dando de cara com uma cena grotesca: um homem, de ferozes e brilhantes olhos cor de ouro, acabava de usar um par de machados chineses para decepar a cabeça do mercenário mais próximo dali. (6)

E foi naquele momento que Naruto teve certeza de que, de fato, a estadia naquela ilha seria muito _mais_ do que o seu pior pesadelo.

 

**(***)**

 

Shikamaru se embrenhava na mata fechada com cautela, tentando não fazer muito barulho e revelar sua posição para o Akatsuki. Itachi com toda certeza já fazia o possível para levar Hidan ao local combinado; havia alguns lugares combinados para armadilhas em situações como aquela, e Shikamaru se direcionava para o mais próximo do local apontado pelo mercenário.

No entanto, ele já sabia de antemão como Hidan poderia ser complicado...

 

_— Kisame costumava chamar número nove e dez de “combo zumbi”. (7) — Itachi falou calmamente, enquanto inspecionava com curiosidade a bandeja de refeição do avião._

_— Por quê? — Shikamaru questionou, muito mais interessado nas informações que Itachi passava naquele momento do que nos alimento do vôo. Sinceramente, andava tão preocupado com essa invasão que nem fome conseguia sentir._

_— Bom... Madara-nii geralmente manda os dois pra missões de homicídio em massa, não de espionagem ou de estelionato. — o Uchiha respondeu, desistindo de comer ao perceber que Shikamaru começaria mais um questionamento longo. Bem verdade, ele também não andava com muito apetite, mesmo com Naruto devorando tudo ao seu lado e mal prestando atenção na conversa — Hidan e Kakuzu são muito fortes, mas não são bons em manter sua identidade em segredo. Eles se rendem ao frenesi com freqüência e, por isso, são enviados para missões de assassinato em massa, porque todos que estão no mesmo lugar que eles acabam morrendo._

_Shikamaru percebeu que essa seria uma informação muito relevante. Cada Akatsuki tinha características próprias e nenhum era infalível. Para vencer, eles precisariam se concentrar nas falhas de cada um deles, traçando planos específicos para ataques específicos. A maneira de se proceder no caso de um ataque de Hidan não seria a mesma caso o ataque fosse feito por Tobi, por exemplo._

_— Mas por que “combo zumbi”? — Kakashi questionou, intrometendo-se na conversa e aproveitando aquele momento para dar um cutucão forte em Naruto, forçando-o a prestar atenção no que Itachi dizia._

_O loiro gemeu contrariado, mas virou o rosto para Itachi, mastigando enquanto ouvia a contra-gosto as informações._

_— Porque eles voltam das missões acabados fisicamente, como zumbis. — Itachi deu de ombros, parecendo explicar algo que considerava óbvio — Eles usam a proteína ao extremo nas missões, se machucam muito e voltam pingando sangue, totalmente destruídos._

_— Mas você não disse que eles são muito fortes e geralmente matam todos ao seu redor? — Kakashi indagou, se sentindo perdido — Como que eles voltam tão machucados assim?_

_— Isso não acontece porque eles são atacados, mas sim porque eles geralmente acabam aliviando o frenesi um no outro. A única maneira de quebrar o frenesi é com a dor, e por isso depois de assassinar todo mundo e sobrar somente um ao outro no local da chacina, eles direcionam os ataques um ao outro, até saírem do frenesi. Como Kisame sempre fazia a “limpa” depois das missões, era ele quem buscava Kakuzu e Hidan naquele estado, e por isso o apelido surgiu._

_Shikamaru se lembrou da história relacionada à última estadia de Itachi no QG: ele entrou em frenesi no meio da vingança de Madara e só depois da surra que recebeu (se é que dá pra chamar aquele massacre de ‘surra’), o frenesi se esvaiu e ele voltou à consciência. Essa também era uma informação importante, pois precisariam saber como controlar o frenesi caso o inimigo se rendesse à besta._

_Caso contrário, estariam mortos._

_— Entendi... — Shikamaru comentou pensativamente — Kisame sabia bastante sobre os companheiros da Akatsuki, né?_

_— Sim. A função que o Kisame tinha no QG possibilitava que ele soubesse muitas coisas sobre nós. Ele me contou varias coisas, mas como poucas vezes eu dava ouvido para essas conversas, eu não tenho tanto assim pra dividir com vocês. — Itachi abaixou o olhar, aparentando melancolia — Eu me arrependo de não ter dado tanta atenção ao Kisame no passado, e não somente pelas informações perdidas. Ele não merecia sofrer por minha causa._

_Os outros três se olharam, não sabendo ao certo o que dizer para Itachi. Mas, como de costume, o loiro foi o primeiro a colocar as ideias no lugar e tomar uma atitude: engoliu o que estava mastigando e esticou sua mão, colocando-a no ombro do Uchiha e roubando sua atenção mais uma vez._

_— Kisame morreu por um ideal, pra não entregar você, não é? — o Uzumaki indagou; Itachi concordou com um aceno breve de cabeça — Ele com certeza não se arrepende da escolha que fez e acreditava que você iria conseguir se libertar da Akatsuki. Então veja essa invasão ao QG como uma maneira de honrar a memória dele._

_— Sim, eu vejo dessa forma. — Itachi comentou, desfazendo a tristeza do seu olhar — Eu me arrependo de muitas coisas que deixei de fazer naquela época, mas sofrer com o passado não vai alterar o presente. Não se preocupem comigo, eu perdi muita coisa na minha vida, mas agora não é hora de sofrer por isso, e sim de me concentrar em salvar o que ainda pode ser salvo._

_— É assim que você deve encarar a situação. — Kakashi murmurou, orgulhoso de Itachi mais uma vez naquele dia — Nós vamos salvar o Sasuke._

_Porque apesar de Itachi não ter dito com todas as letras, era isso que ele queria: Salvar Sasuke._

_— Ok, certo, prestem atenção — Shikamaru trouxe a atenção de todos de volta a si — Nós temos que criar um plano específico de reação para cada um dos inimigos. Há a possibilidade, mesmo que ínfima, deles nos atacarem no acampamento._

_Naruto fez uma careta descontente, cruzando os braços. Poxa, Shikamaru queria que ele memorizasse muitos planos!_

_— Madara não tem câmeras de vigilância na área que decidimos montar o acampamento, ele não vai perceber que estamos lá. — Naruto protestou, ganhando olhares severos de Kakashi e Shikamaru._

_— Mas nós não podemos contar com a sorte. — Kakashi respondeu, cruzando os braços._

_— Exato. Cada passo nosso poderá resultar em mil possibilidades, nós não podemos ser pegos desprevenidos. Por isso, vamos montar um plano de defesa do acampamento para o caso de invasão de cada Akatsuki, bem como no caso de invasão de duplas. — Shikamaru abriu uma nova tela no seu notebook, e começou a desenhar um mapa, utilizando o touchpad — Prestem atenção, pois agora vou explicar pra vocês cada um dos planos._

 

— Vamos Itachi... Vamos! — Shikamaru sussurrava para si próprio, girando a cabeça para todos os lados, tentando encontrar Hidan e Itachi o quanto antes — Que problemático, por favor não esqueça o plano!

Mesmo utilizando os óculos infravermelhos, ele só conseguia captar o calor de pequenos animais, os quais apareciam em tom vermelho da sua visão. A maioria do seu arredor mostrava as cores azuis, a ausência de iluminação infravermelha. Era horrível enxergar com os óculos de captura das ondas infravermelhas, mas era melhor do que tentar encontrá-los à olho nu. Aguardou durante vários minutos, se concentrando ao máximo para captar qualquer movimentação avermelhada em suas lentes, algo que só ocorreu minutos depois.

— Ali! — sussurrou, movendo-se lentamente para mais perto do ponto indicado, até conseguir uma distância necessária para visualizá-los.

Quando chegou próximo o suficiente, não foi mais preciso usar os óculos de visão noturna, pois o brilho do olhar de Itachi e Hidan já iluminava relativamente bem a selva.

 _Puta que pariu._  — Shikamaru pensou, arregalando o olhar enquanto tentava se recuperar da surpresa que sentia ao presenciar tamanha maestria de combate.

Claro, ele sempre imaginou uma luta envolvendo dois Akatsukis seria um show a parte, mas ele não imaginava que seria  _surreal_. Itachi e Hidan se moviam com tanta velocidade que seus olhos mal conseguiam captar o movimento, o tilintar de metal contra metal era violento e recorrente, bem como os gritos empolgados e recheados de sadismo de Hidan.

_Exatamente como Itachi descreveu..._

— Ahhhhh número três, como senti sua falta!! — Hidan exclamou depois de dar um golpe com sua arma que quase atingiu Itachi no rosto, mas ele conseguiu bloquear a tempo com sua ninja-tō — Sasuke não é de nada, é uma Barbie metida à Max Steel, qualquer tapinha que leva já dedura pro Madara. Lutar com você é muito mais revigorante! Jashin tem orgulho de lutas assim!!

Provocar Sasuke, e não Itachi, também era uma tentativa efetiva de tirá-lo do sério: Hidan era tido como burro por alguns membros da Akatsuki, mas quando queria conseguia interpretar muito bem a situação. Ver a maneira como Itachi reagiu quando Sasuke se sentiu humilhado em meio à vingança do líder mostrava que a índole de Sasuke mais importante pra Itachi do que sua própria índole. Provocar o caçula colocava Itachi mais próximo do frenesi do que provocar o próprio ex-número três.

Itachi não respondia as provocações, tentando se defender dos golpes de Hidan, sem atacá-lo. Ele sabia que Shikamaru estava chegando perto para que continuassem o plano, estava aguardando o sinal, ganhando tempo. Não podia perder o controle, pois era assim que Hidan trabalhava: ele tirava seu oponente do sério, fazendo seu sangue ferver. Itachi não tinha a mesma precisão de golpes quando estava envolto pelo frenesi, Hidan sabia disso e queria que ele se rendesse à besta o quanto antes.

Afinal de contas, nenhum deles tinha interesse em matar Itachi naquele momento. Os demais membros do acampamento podiam morrer, mas Itachi não. Hidan não queria se render ao seu próprio frenesi e perigar matar Itachi, para ele era melhor fazer o próprio Uchiha se render ao frenesi, capturá-lo, e em seguida exterminar os demais mercenários.

Shikamaru não precisava ser um gênio para compreender isso, qualquer um que não fosse Madara não iria matar Itachi, pois Itachi deveria ser levado vivo para que o chefe da Akatsuki finalizasse a sua vingança. Foi por isso que, apesar de ser um combatente de corpo a corpo (e não à distância), Hidan chamou a atenção de Itachi com shurikens para levá-lo o mais longe possível dos demais mercenários.

Ele queria espaço para agir.

Hidan usava uma kusarigama (8) diferenciada, aparentando uma foice de três pontas, com uma corrente de quase quatro metros presa à base. A precisão com que ele atirava a corrente em Itachi numa tentativa de captura era avassaladora, algo inimaginável para alguém em combate de mata fechada. Hidan tinha movimentos rápidos, precisos e mortais. Se seu adversário não fosse Itachi e sim uma pessoa comum, com toda certeza já estaria morto e fatiado em pedacinhos.

Itachi usava sua típica ninja-tō, aparentemente sua arma branca favorita. Ele estava empossado de um revolver escondido abaixo do sobretudo, mas Shikamaru duvidava que ele tentaria atirar naquelas condições. O combate estava muito próximo, Itachi mal tinha tempo para respirar, precisava ficar em constante alerta para que Hidan não conseguisse envolvê-lo pela corrente, se fosse atirar teria que se afastar.

A julgar pelo material com que a kusarigama brilhava, o metal utilizado em sua confecção era forte o suficiente para amarrar um Akatsuki poderoso, quem dirá Itachi, com o nível de proteína mínimo no organismo.

— Você não vai defender sua “ex-namorada”, não? — Hidan provocou mais uma vez, girando no ar e conseguindo acertar a lateral do corpo de Itachi de raspão: o moreno apenas soltou um ruído de surpresa, mas não se deixou abalar pelo golpe, tomando a distância necessária para fugir da kusarigama — Não sei o que deve ter de tão maravilhoso no cu do Sasuke pra você e o Madara brigarem tanto por causa dessa puta!

 _Não dê ouvidos a ele, Itachi..._  — Shikamaru pensou, tremendo de leve ao ver a forma como Itachi parecia cada vez mais animalesco no meio da luta: seus olhos acenderam um avermelhado puro, intenso e brilhante, e ele emitiu um rosnado feroz, atacando Hidan pela primeira vez na batalha; até o momento, só estava defendendo.

— Você fala merda demais Hidan. — Itachi rosnou, conseguindo acertar a lateral do corpo do ex-companheiro da Akatsuki e ganhando um ruído de frustração imenso.

Shikamaru decidiu que deveria anunciar sua chegada e rezar pra isso botar a cabeça de Itachi de volta ao lugar. Assim, levou os dedos ao botão do walkie-talkie, apertando-o sem nada dizer.

Itachi diminuiu um pouco o brilho no olhar, entendendo o código: ele conseguia ouvir o ruído da própria batalha na escuta presa ao seu ouvido, demonstrando que Shikamaru estava perto e ele podia dar continuidade ao plano. Recobrou um pouco mais sua consciência, saindo do estado de quase-frenesi.

Hidan aproveitou o leve momento de descontração do rival para girar a corrente ao redor do corpo dos dois, prendendo Itachi contra o seu corpo e usando a kusarigama para feri-lo como conseguia naquela posição. O Uchiha, preso e sem movimentação, não se defendeu do golpe, deixando um sibilar feroz escapar de seus lábios ao sentir seu braço ser rasgado pelo impacto de duas foices da arma branca.

O Akatsuki acabou se ferindo com o próprio golpe também, até mesmo um pouco mais do que Itachi (sua kusarigama era grande demais, a terceira ponta da foice o acertou também), mas não parecia dar a mínima com a dor, sorrindo loucamente ao ver o rosto de Itachi se manter imparcial perante a dor e o sangue quente dos dois banhar seu corpo.

— Sabe, eu sempre sonho em te ver sofrer com a dor e pedir por misericórdia. — ele sussurrou no ouvido do Uchiha, empurrando a kusarigama ainda mais para dentro do braço de Itachi, ferindo um pouco mais as suas próprias costelas e deixando uma gargalhada de divertimento escapar de sua garganta; Hidan com certeza não sofria ao sentir dor, desde que sua vítima sentisse a mesma dor que ele — Você é tão difícil, tão cuzão, nunca demonstra sofrimento nenhum, nem naquelas nossas batalhas de treinamento que duravam horas e horas. Eu queria ver você implorar pela misericórdia de Jashin antes de eu te levar pro chefe, que tal?

Itachi sorriu de canto de boca, encarando Hidan bem fundo em seus olhos.

— Digo o mesmo pra você, queria te ver implorar. — rosnou entre os dentes — Pena que isso não vai acontecer.

— Que bom que você já entendeu que tá na merda, número três! — Hidan exclamou, sorrindo sadicamente, se aproximando tanto do rosto de Itachi que quase encostava seu nariz ao dele — Foi uma grande ideia ter vindo pegar você antes dos Akatsukis atarem! A gloria é minha! E já que sabe que eu ganhei, acho bom já começar a implorar pelo perdão de Jashin!

— Só pra avisar: ninguém aqui dá a mínima pro seu deus, número dez. — Shikamaru respondeu ao ouvido de Hidan, que tentou inutilmente se virar para ver quem falava as suas costas.

— O que...!?

Mas ele estava preso, preso ao corpo de Itachi com a própria corrente de sua arma, sua movimentação estava limitada o suficiente para que Shikamaru agisse: e foi isso que ele fez, injetando uma seringa no pescoço de Hidan, numa precisão que jamais imaginava ser possível. Quem pensou que Hidan fosse facilitar tanto o plano, se envolvendo com a corrente dessa forma?

— Eu vou matar vocês! Marquem minhas palavras, eu vou destruir vocês dois nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça! — Hidan falou de maneira arrastada, perdendo a voz quando seu corpo parou de responder aos seus anseios, mas ainda tentou lutar por alguns segundos e manteve os olhos abertos.

 Itachi apreciou o avermelhar-alizarina dos olhos do número dez se intensificar cada vez mais, indicando que ele tentava, inutilmente, entrar em frenesi.

— Não vai adiantar... — Itachi sussurrou, abrindo um sorriso de vitória.

 

_— O que é isso? — Naruto e Itachi questionaram ao mesmo tempo; Itachi pegou os objetos em suas mãos._

_— Isso é um anestésico com uma grande dose de opiáceo, em outras palavras: morfina. — Jiraiya disse, entregando algumas seringas fechadas às mãos de Itachi — Morfina é uma arma poderosa contra vocês da Akatsuki, não é? Você ficou mal pra caramba quando eu tentei usar em você._

_Itachi piscou, segurando as seringas de forma cuidadosa, encarando o líquido dentro do plástico com curiosidade. Jiraiya continuou sua explicação:_

_— Existem outros anestésicos que nos poderíamos aplicar nos Akatsukis capturados, mas a julgar pela forma como seu organismo destrói qualquer elemento novo que entra no seu corpo, como os anticoncepcionais da Konan, não deve fazer muito efeito. — o médico declarou, demonstrando que ficou bastante tempo pensando em quais drogas empregar para paralisar um Akatsuki — Mas a morfina, pelo que você me disse, causa efeitos colaterais intenso, já que era aplicado como forma de tortura por Orochimaru. Essa é a única arma medicinal que temos contra a Akatsuki, as outras não vão funcionar... Sinto muito._

_— Mas é muito útil! — Itachi murmurou, erguendo o olhar e encarando Jiraiya com esperança, se sentindo verdadeiramente grato por aquela carta na manga — Muito útil mesmo!_

_O grisalho sorriu, satisfeito por ter ajudado os corajosos antes de sua viagem. Naruto, imitando seu professor, também abriu um sorriso radiante, contagiado pela felicidade e alívio de Itachi._

_— Não tem uma dose terrível o suficiente pra causar overdose como você teve, é bem pouco. Eu não tenho acesso a tanta dose de morfina e você só deve ter reagido daquela forma porque estava severamente ferido. Ainda sim, essa dose menor deve causar todos aqueles efeitos adversos que você sentiu, mas em menor escala, paralisando o Akatsuki pelo tempo suficiente para ser imobilizado por vocês._

_Itachi ainda olhava abobalhado para a seringa e para Jiraiya, sem saber exatamente como agradecer aquilo. Jamais teria imaginado utilizar algo como isso na invasão contra o QG, mas seria bastante útil! Não havia dúvidas que o médico foi útil demais para eles conseguirem as armas necessárias para invadir o QG com o máximo de chance de serem bem sucedidos!_

_— Eu... eu nem sei o que dizer. — murmurou com sinceridade, não conseguindo por em palavras a sua gratidão._

_— Diga assim: Obrigado Ero Sennin!! — Naruto se intrometeu na conversa, pulando por cima do ombro de Itachi e encarando Jiraiya com um sorriso gigante nos lábios — Shikamaru vai fazer altos planos com isso!_

_— Pivete, cale a boca! — Jiraiya respondeu, mas também sorriu e coçou o pescoço, envergonhado por ser alvo de tanta gratidão dos dois meninos._

_— Obrigado Dr. Jiraiya. — Itachi falou antes que Naruto pudesse responder, se curvando em uma reverencia breve, silenciando Naruto e o médico perante o gesto inusitado — Você nos deu uma arma secreta!_

_Jiraiya ergueu os braços, ainda mais encabulado, dando um toquinho no ombro de Itachi para que ele parasse de se curvar._

_— Q-que isso Itachi... — ele disse, super encabulado diante do comportamento — A gente ajuda como pode, né..._

 

— Você pode gostar da dor quando você está no controle, Hidan. — Itachi disse, começando a se movimentar para retirar as correntes ao redor de seu corpo — Mas nem você tem chances contra uma paralisia.

Ao se ver livre das correntes, Itachi soltou o corpo de Hidan, que caiu no chão com um baque surdo. Ferido e sangrando bastante, Itachi se sentou ao seu lado, esticando o braço e tentando se liberar do sobretudo sem rasgá-lo; ele ainda precisaria usar esse tipo de roupa para se camuflar na noite.

Shikamaru foi ágil: usou o cabo de aço que levava amarrado a sua cintura para envolver os pulsos e calcanhares de Hidan, da forma mais firme que conseguia ao fim, prendendo-o com uma braçadeira de aço feita especialmente para equipamentos de escalada. Eles não seriam loucos de tentar imobilizar os Akatsukis com cordas simples.

— Merda... — Itachi disse ao ver o tamanho de seu ferimento: precisaria de pontos, o que iria dificultar ainda mais seus movimentos quando estivessem a caminho do QG. Mas, pensando pelo lado bom, apenas o seu braço não-dominante estava ferido e Hidan fora capturado com sucesso.

Um problema a menos, não é?

— Você não devia ter deixado Hidan te ferir. — Shikamaru declarou, ignorando os gemidos e xingamentos leves que o Akatsuki ainda deixava escapar, se concentrando em prendê-lo da melhor forma que conseguia — Nós encontraríamos outra abertura pra fazer isso.

— O plano era tentar imobilizar Hidan para que ou você ou eu conseguíssemos injetar a morfina, não era? Eu segui o plano. — Itachi murmurou, rasgando um pedaço de sua camisa e envolvendo o ferimento de seu tríceps na tentativa de estancar o sangramento.

— Sim, mas eu sei que você conseguiria desviar daquele golpe, eu vi seu padrão de movimento. Não era pra ele ter te acertado.

— Mas seria um golpe que também iria imobilizar o Hidan, eu preferi arriscar. Era melhor do que continuar na defensiva. — Itachi respondeu, dando de ombros — Ele não iria me matar mesmo, e outra: ele está com mais proteína do que eu, se eu o atacasse ele com certeza iria reverter e contra-atacar, me causando um ferimento ainda pior.

Shikamaru sabia que Itachi estava certo, mas ainda sim detestava ver seu combatente principal se ferir daquela forma.

— Ainda sim, você não pode agir dessa forma Itachi, tem que tomar mais cuidado na próxima. Nós precisamos você em boas condições físicas pra essa invasão. — Shikamaru declarou, aproveitando para averiguar as roupas de Hidan em busca de algum objeto de escuta.

Não encontrou nada de interessante na vestimenta de Hidan, a não ser por um objeto praticamente igual ao que ele acabara de usar contra o Akatsuki.

— Uma seringa? — ele murmurou, observando o objeto que acabara de pegar do bolso interno de Hidan.

— Me dê isso! — Itachi ordenou; Shikamaru esticou a seringa até ele. Os olhos de Itachi ainda brilhavam fortemente, iluminando o ambiente e deixando bem evidente a coloração da seringa, algo que se assemelhava muito à... — Proteína!

— O quê?

— Isso é proteína! — Itachi disse, verdadeiramente satisfeito, erguendo o olhar com ares totalmente vitoriosos para Shikamaru — Hidan estava com pouca proteína também, mais do que eu, mas menos do que o convencional. Ele devia estar na época de tomar, mas não tomou pra atacar essa noite, porque é necessário dormir depois de usar a dose. Tenho uma dose de proteína em mãos, Shikamaru!

Itachi falou tudo de uma maneira tão rápida que Shikamaru se sentiu até surpreso diante de tanta empolgação. Não era normal o Uchiha se emocionar daquela forma. Isso o fez constatar que ficar sem a proteína devia ser algo realmente ruim.

— Você vai usar isso? — o militar questionou, franzindo o cenho — Tem certeza que é proteína? Poderia ser alguma arma, que nem a nossa morfina e...

— Não, não, não! Na Akatsuki nós não trabalhamos com armas químicas, apenas Kisame entendia um pouco disso, Hidan não tinha conhecimento do gênero. É proteína! — ele declarou animadamente, guardando a nova seringa dentro das roupas e se colocando de pé em um pulo; nem parecia que Itachi recebera um ferimento profundo minutos atrás, ele deveria estar repleto de adrenalina para ter a dor anestesiada daquela forma — Vou usar essa dose para estar com os sentidos melhores pela manhã, eu vou acabar dormindo por causa disso, mas confio que você colocará alguém bom na vigia do acampamento. Mas a chance de atacarem a gente novamente essa noite é ínfima.

— Você tem certeza? — Nara questionou, encarando Hidan numa tentativa de vê-lo entregar alguma informação com o olhar. O Akatsuki, todavia, estava passando bastante mal, não devia prestar atenção no que eles falavam no momento, gemendo de dor e suando frio.

— Absoluta. — o outro, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente — Você ouviu o que Hidan disse: ele agiu antes da Akatsuki, eles não estão planejando um ataque pra essa noite. Eles devem estar sob o efeito da proteína, adormecidos. Eu até sugeriria um ataque, mas nós temos a desvantagem do escuro: vocês não enxergam bem de noite e, mesmo sob o efeito da proteína, eles podem acordar em meio ao ataque, o que daria a dianteira para eles. Esses óculos são bons, — Itachi apontou para os óculos infravermelhos na testa de Shikamaru —mas são muito inferiores a visão noturna de um Akatsuki.

O mais novo considerou as informações de Itachi e, por fim, decidiu que ele estava certo. Realmente, não havia como invadir o QG aquela noite, e se Itachi queria arriscar usar a suposta proteína, o que ele poderia fazer? Ele tinha certeza que não conseguiria fazer o Uchiha mudar de ideia; Itachi ficou tão eufórico em encontrar uma bendita dose de proteína...

— Ok. Vamos voltar pro acampamento, você dorme e eu ponho mais três mercenários de vigia, só para garantir. — Shikamaru levou as mãos até o walkie-talkie, acionando o botão de “hold and speak” — Estamos voltando pro acampamento, está tudo sobre controle. Câmbio.

— SHIKAMARU...-! — ouviram a voz de Naruto gritar do outro lado do walkie-talkie e ser interrompida com um ruído de interferência.

Tanto Itachi quando Shikamaru se olharam com extremo desespero, percebendo naquele instante o perigo que acontecia: alguém devia ter invadido o acampamento!

— Oh não...! — os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo e agiram de maneiras opostas.

Itachi correu em direção ao acampamento com toda velocidade, não dizendo uma única palavra ao militar, preocupado ao extremo com o bem estar de Kakashi e Naruto.

Shikamaru, por outro lado, pensou muito em pouquíssimos segundos: se questionou se voltava e deixava Hidan para trás, ou o levava consigo. Apesar da seriedade da situação, precisava levar o prisioneiro, pois se o deixasse na selva alguém da Akatsuki poderia soltá-lo, e ele não podia correr esse risco. Também não podia simplesmente sacrificar o inimigo e deixar seu corpo na mata, pois o chefe de Sai queria o máximo de cobaias vivas para sabe-se lá quais propósitos (Shikamaru não era louco de ir contra as regras impostas pelo milionário desconhecido; o chefe de Sai era o tipo de homem com quem não se brinca, se obedece).

— Que problemático! Merda, merda! — Ele disse, tremendo da cabeça aos pés e tentando apoiar Hidan em seu ombro, voltando da maneira mais rapidamente que conseguia voltar com um homem do seu tamanho em seus braços. Se na primeira noite a confusão já estava assim, imagina no restante da invasão.

Isto é, se sobreviverem a primeira noite.

 

_... Continua..._

  


**Notas finais do capítulo**

(1) Orochimaru se refere à cena do Capítulo 34.  
(2) Informação revelada no Capítulo 25.  
(3) Não sei se vocês lembram, mas foi mencionado na fanfic algumas vezes que os quartos da hierarquia mais alta não têm câmeras de vigilância, enquanto os das hierarquias mais baixas possuem. Kakuzu e Hidan, portanto, não tem privacidade em seus aposentos. E privacidade é algo valioso.  
(4) A informação de que o primeiro sentido que um Akatsuki perde ao ficar com pouca proteína é o paladar foi dada no Capítulo 9.   
(5) Óculos de visão noturna: existem dois tipos de óculos de visão noturna: o com sistema de “otimização de imagens” e o com sistema “infravermelho”. O de otimização de imagens é aquele que a gente costuma ver em vídeos de câmeras de segurança noturnas, onde tudo fica esverdeado, e trabalha com a captura de fótons. Não foi esse que eu escolhi pra fazer parte do equipamento dos mercenários, e sim os de “infravermelho”, que mostram a iluminação infravermelha dos objetos, uma luz que todos os corpos emitem, mas que nós não conseguimos ver sem o equipamento. A variação de cores é do vermelho (maior emissão de infravermelho), variando para tons de laranja e amarelo, até chegar ao azul (menor emissão de infravermelho). Os dois sistemas são muito bons, mas pra mata fechada o melhor é o sistema infravermelho, que foi o escolhido pra fanfic.  
(6) Machados Chineses: eles são um pouco diferente dos machados convencionais, e são usados em pares. Os machados chineses têm fio em apenas um lado da lâmina e possuem geralmente um cabo em forma de lança, que permite ataques perfurantes souber manusear. Eles são bem mais ágeis e leves que os machados ocidentais. Uma imagem pra vocês imaginarem melhor: http://zip.net/bvnVBJ   
(7) Combo Zumbi: o Kisame realmente os chama assim no Capítulo 353 do mangá.  
(8) Kusarigama: a arma utilizada por Hidan no mangá é erroneamente denominada como “foice de três pontas”. Na verdade, o nome da arma dele é “kusarigama”, que tem sim um formato de foice e existe de verdade, só que possui uma corrente na base e um peso na ponta, usado para captura do oponente. A do Hidan é uma kusarigama especial de três pontas, e eu aproveitei o fato do personagem usar uma arma branca no próprio mangá e utilizei a mesma arma pra ele na fanfic. Uma imagem de uma kusarigama verdadeira à esquerda e a kusarigama do Hidan à direita: http://zip.net/brnVCr   


* * *

  
 **N/A:** Ok gente, vamos analisar a hierarquia da Akatsuki agora pra não gerar dúvidas. Não sei se vocês se recordam, mas são dez membros da Akatsuki em Haunted. Em ordem de hierarquia:  
  
 **1º Pain (x)**  
 **2º Konan (x)**  
 **3º Itachi (x) / Sasuke**  
 **4º Sasori**  
 **5º Deidara**  
 **6º Kisame (x)**  
 **7º Tobi**  
 **8º Zetsu**  
 **9º Kakuzu**  
 **10º Hidan**  
  
Os com (x) do lado não devem mais ser considerados dentro da Akatsuki, mas eu os coloquei na lista pra vocês visualizarem as posições hierárquicas.   
Tem alguns pontos do universo de Haunted que vocês não podem confundir com o universo do mangá. Vamos deixar bem claro:  
  
— > Orochimaru: Na história do mangá, Orochimaru foi um membro da Akatsuki, teve uma posição fixa, nunca foi ocupado o seu lugar na Akatsuki e ele ficou em aberto depois que ele saiu; o mesmo não ocorreu com o Sasori, cuja posição foi ocupada por Tobi. Enfim, aqui no universo de Haunted o Orochimaru nunca foi membro da Akatsuki. Ele é membro da equipe científica, um médico, enquanto os Akatsukis são as cobaias.   
  
—> Kabuto: ele morreu no começo da fanfic (não sei se vocês lembram, o Itachi o matou no Capítulo 10) e foi um comparsa do Orochimaru, que apesar de viver no QG nunca foi membro oficial da Akatsuki. O Kabuto também era um experimento, só que ele não foi um “sucesso” como os Akatsukis e, portanto, não tinha o status de um Akatsuki. Ele fazia jogo duplo e o Minato comentou isso na carta que deixou para o Naruto, revelada no Capítulo 23. Eu vou citar uma parte da fanfic que provavelmente vocês esqueceram, é da cena que o Itachi dá as primeiras explicações pro Sasuke sobre a Akatsuki, no Capítulo 15:  
  
“— Depois de uma quantidade considerável de baixas, desaparecimentos e mortes, nós nos tornamos apenas dez. Somos chamados de “os dez da Akatsuki”, cada qual com sua especialidade. Não sabemos muito a respeito uns dos outros, o que acredito ser uma espécie de manutenção do poder: quanto mais alheios às questões pessoais de nossos companheiros, será mais fácil de sermos dominados. Não há a possibilidade de organizar uma revolução, se não nos conhecemos de verdade.  
— Existem dez pessoas como você?  
— Os dez da Akatsuki são a elite, há outros que possuem a mesma capacidade de poder, mas não o mesmo talento e por isso são considerados inferiores. — Sasuke o olhava com um ar de confusão extremamente palpável e Itachi suspirou cansado antes de tentar tornar a abordagem um pouco mais didática. — Os Akatsuki foram os experimentos bem sucedidos, enquanto os demais são meros peões.”  
  
Então há mais pessoas cobaias dentro do QG, mas não são da elite Akatsuki. Kabuto estava entre essas pessoas. Tenham em mente esse detalhe pra diferenciar o potencial dos inimigos.   
  
—> Tobi e Zetsu: vamos desconsiderar tudo mostrado a respeito dos dois personagens atualmente no mangá. Eu fiz o plot de Haunted antes de revelarem a real identidade do Tobi, tudo que veio depois disso não foi englobado no planejamento da fanfic, porque eu construo o plot antes de começar a escrever. Às vezes dá pra encaixar uma coisa ou outra que foi revelado depois, como o número de irmãos do Madara — algo que foi revelado no mangá bem depois de eu começar a escrever Haunted — mas nem sempre isso é possível. Então não pensem em Tobi como Obito, mas também não pensem nele como o Tobi retardado daquela fase do mangá que ele fazia dupla com o Deidara. Pensem no Tobi como “o homem mascarado”, ok? A mesma coisa pro Zetsu, pensem em como ele foi apresentado até o começo da guerra ninja do mangá, não levem em consideração tudo que ocorreu depois.   
  
—> Hidan e Kakuzu: por óbvio, eu tive que fazer adaptações na relação dos dois na fanfic, e confesso que não foi nada fácil...  
Inicialmente, precisei remodelar a avareza do Kakuzu. Para um Akatsuki do universo Haunted, dinheiro não tem relevância alguma, visto que ali a premiação maior não é o cash, e sim a hierarquia. Portanto, Kakuzu tem um interesse muito grande em crescer na hierarquia e busca isso com todas as forças, pois esse é o prêmio maior que alguém criado na Akatsuki pode desejar. Avareza, o pecado, não se refere apenas ao desejo de dinheiro, mas sim ao desejo de recompensas e benefícios — usarei essa interpretação na personalidade do Kakuzu aqui. Também esqueçam a idade do Kakuzu do databook (ele tem 91 anos no mangá), pensem nele na mesma faixa etária que os demais Akatsukis.   
Hidan foi o personagem mais difícil da fanfic INTEIRA de adaptar, por motivos óbvios. Ele é bastante egocêntrico, boca suja, cheio de si e detesta ser controlado. Essas características foram preservadas, mas eu não pude deixar o Hidan imortal, porque se não o Madara ia guardar ele numa redoma para estudos (uahuahuahu).  
Outra coisa que não existe na Akatsuki é uma figura religiosa, não há ensinamentos sobre Deus, seja ele qual for. Inicialmente eu pensei em retirar a crença de Hidan em Jashin, já que ele nunca seria doutrinado a crer em um Deus, não conhecendo a existência desse tipo de crença. Mas posteriormente eu consegui pensar numa maneira de encaixar isso nas missões externas de Hidan, como se ele conhecesse o Jashin fora da Akatsuki, no mundo exterior.  
  
Enfim, espero que tenham gostado da atualização! Aguardo a opinião de vocês!  
Beijos!

 


	40. Capítulo XL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Olá Leitores!  
> Yay atualização dentro do prazo, milagre! Não vou falar muito nas notas iniciais, mas não esqueçam de ler as notas finais, ok?  
> O capítulo anterior estava escrito com muitos erros de digitação, porque eu escrevi correndo pra postar antes de viajar. Mas eu dei uma arrumada, ok? Agora ele está um pouco mais legível hahahaha!  
> Um beijo e boa leitura! <3

**Haunted**

**Capítulo XL**

 

Parecia um filme, não podia ser a sua realidade. Naruto tinha certeza que, de alguma forma, ele via o que acontecia de _fora_  de seu corpo, por mais surreal que pudesse ser afirmar algo assim. Ele viu cada movimento como se estivesse em câmera lenta: o invasor decepou a cabeça do mercenário e, em seguida, estendeu aquele mesmo golpe, utilizando-se agora do cabo em forma de lança dos machados, atingindo outro mercenário com o cabo do direito enquanto o cabo do esquerdo vinha certeiramente em direção ao  _seu_  peito.

Se não conseguisse se esquivar, Naruto sabia que iria morrer. Ele  _tinha_  que agir, no entanto, seu corpo não parecia obedecê-lo. Seu cérebro funcionava, mas seu corpo não. Entendendo que o Akatsuki em questão conseguia ser mais rápido do que uma reação fisiológica de seu corpo perante um perigo de morte, o Uzumaki simplesmente aguardou sua sina.

Felizmente isso não aconteceu, porque Kakashi o puxou pela gola e o atirou no chão, caindo por cima dele em um baque surdo, enquanto o Akatsuki, indiferente à movimentação de seu alvo, simplesmente redirecionou o ataque a outro mercenário mais distante, desta vez não acertando de forma tão certeira. Ele os considerava meros números, claro que tentaria eliminar o máximo de pessoas que conseguisse em pouco tempo. Se, diante dos olhos do Akatsuki, dois rivais já estavam no chão, ele se preocuparia com aqueles que ainda estavam de pé.

— O que você disse sobre não morrer nessa bosta de ilha? — Kakashi sussurrou no ouvido do mais novo, tremendo da cabeça aos pés, tentando fazer seu corpo acostumar com a corrente intensa de adrenalina que era despejada em seu sangue. Nem sabia como conseguira ser rápido o suficiente para salvar o loiro do ataque mortal, mas ele conseguiu e era isso que interessava.

Naruto queria dizer que não deu tempo de seu corpo reagir, mas não havia tempo pra conversa enquanto o combate ainda acontecia, mesmo que agressor estivesse ocupando tentando matar outras pessoas naquele momento: os mercenários começaram a contra-atacar, já que tinham finalmente saído do modo surpresa. Ele ouviu o barulho de tiro e vários tintilares de metal contra mental, e logo sentiu Kakashi arrastá-lo para o mais longe possível da batalha, mesmo sob seus ruídos de protestos.

— Quieto! — ele sussurrou com urgência, olhando por cima do ombro e visualizando o combate frenético que ocorria há pouco mais de sete metros dali — Você não sabe lutar!

— Eu sei lutar Kakashi, me solta, eles estão lutando sozinhos!

— Você acha que aqui vai ter as regrinhas das artes marciais que você tem na faculdade? — o policial indagou em um sibilar descrente. Decidindo que não perderia tempo discutindo bobagens, retirou um dos seus revólveres do cinto tático e colocou nas mãos de Naruto — Você deixou derrubar sua Colt, fique com a minha.

— Mas você...!

— Naruto, eu sei lutar sujo, você só sabe lutar dentro das regras esportivas. — ele constatou, olhando sério e o obrigando a segurar a arma — Defenda a si próprio: fique mirando, mas não atire, o combate que está acontecendo é corpo-a-corpo e você pode acertar outra pessoa ao invés dele. Mas se o Kakuzu vier pra cima de você, descarregue o pente nesse desgraçado.

O loiro finalmente reconheceu o Akatsuki. Sim, os cabelos castanhos levemente compridos, um pouco abaixo dos ombros, os olhos que brilhavam um tom de dourado intenso, diferente da maioria dos Akatsukis (que costumavam ter os olhos puxando para uma coloração ruba), o olhar feroz e as espessas cicatrizes em todo o seu corpo, inclusive rosto, demonstrando que ele já havia enfrentado golpes extremamente violentos, provavelmente desferidos pela sua dupla Hidan: era a perfeita descrição de Kakuzu feita por Itachi durante o vôo.

_Nós estamos fodidos..._

— Eu...

— Naruto!

O loiro observou o olhar aflito de Kakashi e a maneira como ele parecia totalmente preocupado com o seu bem estar, desejando a qualquer custo que ele o ouvisse e realizasse o ordenado. Naruto mordeu o lábio e fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, segurando a arma firmemente com as duas mãos e esticando os braços da maneira como lhe fora ensinado, mirando Kakuzu da melhor forma que conseguia em meio a toda a movimentação.

Kakashi, percebendo que seu namorado iria facilitar a situação, voltou sua atenção ao Akatsuki número nove, aproximando-se do combatente com cautela, avaliando as possibilidades: Ele não era muito bom em combate com armas brancas, nem chegava aos pés de Itachi nesse aspecto. Como um policial treinado, era melhor em perseguições, troca de tiros e combate corporal visando imobilização; nada que ajudaria naquele impasse, pois Kakuzu estava rodeado de mercenários que tentavam, da melhor forma que conseguiam, acertar o Akatsuki, sem muito sucesso.

Kakuzu se movimentava com uma graciosidade feroz, utilizando as peculiaridades de seu par de armas brancas como ataque, contra-ataque e defesa. Dez mercenários haviam se afastado do combate próximo e miravam suas as armas de fogo, mas naquela situação era impossível atirar, pois poderiam acabar acertando um de seus companheiros. Era arriscado demais, precisavam iniciar um combate físico, corpo-a-corpo, e aqueles que haviam se afastado para tentar atirar agora olhavam um para os outros sem saber o que fazer.

Naruto estava preocupado observando os mercenários. Eles se vestiam todos da mesma forma e era difícil identificar quem era quem, apesar de que Kakashi se destacava entre eles pela altura e, por isso, era facilmente identificado. Todavia, ele procurava desesperadamente por Sai, preocupado com o bem estar de seu amigo. Depois de muita busca o encontrou do lado oposto ao seu, fitando seus olhos com nervosismo enquanto também tentava mirar sua arma para o Akatsuki. Sai já havia mencionado que não era bom em combate físico, era melhor em furtividade e escapismo e, talvez por isso, estivesse na equipe de apoio à distância.

O loiro suspirou em alívio. Ok, Sai estava longe, menos uma pessoa para lhe causar preocupação. Sendo assim, voltou a prestar atenção nos mercenários e em Kakashi, que tentavam acertar Kakuzu fisicamente.

Quando o segundo mercenário morreu recebendo um golpe lateral de Kakuzu, que enfiou o cabo de seu machado na barriga do adversário o qual tentara acertá-lo por trás, os oito restantes que estavam no combate corpo-a-corpo deram um passo instintivo para trás. Até os outro dez que estavam de longe, mirando seus revolveres e aguardando uma oportunidade para atirar, pareceram recuar alguns metros.

— Covardes... — Kakashi murmurou, estreitando o olhar, irritado com a desenvoltura dos mercenários. Não que Kakuzu fosse ruim de combate, ele era muito bom, mas certamente Hatake esperava um apoio melhor por parte dos mercenários.

Em suma, eles morriam de medo e por isso não conseguiam agir corretamente. A luta estava desproporcional, não pela falta de técnica dos mercenários, mas pela sua falta de concentração e capacidade de deixar o seu medo de lado. Policiais e oficiais de forças armadas recebiam treinamento psicológico para lidar com situações como essa, mercenários não (1). Muito provavelmente nunca lidaram com um adversário tão mortífero em sua vida e, por isso, ficavam perdidos diante do que fazer naquela situação.

Um deles, no entanto, se aproximou de Kakuzu por trás, em uma maestria e calma impressionante, conseguiu atingi-lo com um soco forte nas costelas. Kakuzu se contorceu de dor e agarrou a barriga; o mercenário se afastou para tentar dar um chute em seu rosto e Kakashi pôde ver que, ao contrario dos outros mercenários, aquele utilizava-se de socos ingleses em suas mãos, não de armas cortantes.

_Um marginal. Perfeito!_

Kakashi conseguia reconhecer os movimentos do mercenário de brigas de rua. Anos e anos trabalhando como policial o fizeram compreender como os delinqüentes lutavam e, por isso, Kakashi considerou que poderia acompanhar os golpes daquele mercenário e tentar formar uma dupla de ataque com ele. Teriam mais chances atacando em conjunto do que separados, como os demais mercenários faziam.

Ele tentou chutar o rosto de Kakuzu, mas o Akatsuki se recuperou do golpe rapidamente, defendendo o chute com o cabo de um dos machados e se preparando para contra-atacar. Kakashi escolheu aquele momento para interferir e pegar Kakuzu de surpresa, aproximando-se e agarrando o braço de Kakuzu e acertando duas cotoveladas seqüenciais em seu rosto com o braço oposto: girou seu tronco e acertou a primeira cotovelada, acertando a segunda em sentido contrário. (2)

O moreno quase caiu com aquele golpe e o mercenário riu baixinho, sabendo que havia encontrado alguém com estilo de luta semelhante ao seu, aceitando o pedido implícito de parceria. Usando um golpe simples, mas eficiente perante o estado de seu oponente, chutou dentro da coxa da perna de Kakuzu esticada à frente de seu corpo, na altura de seu joelho, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio momentaneamente e quase cair no solo, estabilizando seu centro de gravidade por pura sorte. (3)

Um pouco mais corajosos por verem Kakuzu finalmente receber um golpe que prejudicasse sua defesa, os mercenários que haviam se afastado voltaram para a batalha, dificultando a desenvoltura de Kakashi e de seu parceiro, que já estavam pontos para tentar uma imobilização em solo. Com a seqüência de golpes prejudicada, Kakuzu conseguiu recuperar seu foco (muito mais rápido do que uma pessoa normal) e, quando um dos mercenários tentou chutar novamente seu corpo (acreditando que com aquele golpe derrubariam Kakuzu, o que de fato aconteceria se ele não tivesse se recuperado), ele contra-atacou soltando os machados, bloqueando o chute com o braço e agarrando a perna daquele mercenário, avançando para frente e aplicando um chute na outra perna de seu oponente, conseguindo derrubá-lo no chão. (4) Pego de surpresa, o mercenário em questão só percebeu que estava com a barriga no chão quando Kakuzu pulou acima de sua coluna com o maior impulso que conseguiu, quebrando sua espinha dorsal.

Os olhos de Kakuzu brilhavam cada vez mais furiosamente e quando conseguiu agarrar o cabo de um dos machados antes que qualquer outro oponente o roubasse, mas um dos mercenários tentou pegar o outro. Ainda sim, o Akatsuki foi mais rápido, utilizando o cabo do machado para dar uma falsa cotovelada no oponente: como a ponta afiada do cabo ficou ligeiramente à frente do cotovelo, ele acertou com tudo a mandíbula de sua vítima, perfurando sua garganta e ferindo-o mortalmente. O som de quebra de ossos soou alto: alem da perfuração o mercenário havia quebrado a mandíbula, morreria em segundos. (5)

Novamente os mercenários se assustaram e deram passos para trás, e naquele instante até Kakashi e sua dupla se acuaram, pois Kakuzu exibia sinais de frenesi. Se ele entrasse em frenesi, não haveria técnica de combate que resolveria aquela luta, e eles não podiam arriscar isso; afinal de contas, Itachi dissera que o número nove da Akatsuki era um dos poucos que manipulava o frenesi de tal forma que era capaz de continuar a lutar com técnica, mesmo sob o domínio da besta. (6)

Naruto ainda mantinha os braços esticados, tremendo enquanto via aquela briga desproporcionalmente assustadora. Tentava manter as mãos firmes e mirar com precisão, mas era difícil, muito difícil conseguir uma boa mira em meio aquela quantidade de golpes. Ele não podia negar, estava impressionado, engolindo em seco enquanto via Kakuzu fazer uma defesa de trezentos e sessenta graus com uma precisão que ele próprio nunca conseguira nas aulas de Krav Maga (7); Kakuzu tinha movimentos de pelo menos cinco tipos de artes marciais diferentes e conseguia alterná-los sem nenhum problema em meio ao combate, a sua formação em lutas certamente era impressionante.

— Não! — Kakashi gritou para o seu parceiro que, decidindo que já dera tempo o suficiente para Kakuzu sair do estado de quase-frenesi, voltou a atacá-lo.

Mesmo com seu protesto, o mercenário não parou. Melhor, ele desferiu uma seqüência impressionante: bloqueou um soco de Kakuzu, utilizando a outra mão para desferir um jab rápido contra o queixo deste e chutando-o lateralmente na altura de seu fígado, fechando a seqüência com um soco cruzado em sua têmpora. Era um desenrolar invejável e extremamente preciso, mas mesmo portando dois socos ingleses em seus punhos, o mercenário não conseguiu nocautear Kakuzu (o que _deveria_  acontecer à alguém que recebesse um golpe daquele) (8). Na verdade, isso só pareceu piorar ainda mais o seu estado de quase-frenesi.

A luta aumentou em velocidade Naruto fechou os olhos, começando a se desesperar. Assistir não ajudava em nada, ele ficava cada vez mais preocupado e ver Kakashi levar uma rasteira à sua frente não o deixava nem um pouco mais calmo (9). Por sorte, a dupla tentou iniciar mais uma série de ataques e impediu Kakuzu de finalizar o golpe em Kakashi com uma joelhada no rosto enquanto ele estava no chão.

Depois de o tempo de combate que pareceu uma eternidade, quando o Akatsuki agarrava um dos mercenários pelo pescoço, erguendo no ar e prestes a matá-lo asfixiado, o loiro abriu os olhos e, para sua surpresa, se deu conta de que finalmente achara uma abertura para atirar: todos os seus aliados estavam afastados, se recuperando de golpes fortíssimos e, por isso, Kakuzu brincava com a vítima, tentando matá-lo por falta de ar. No entanto, no momento em que ia apertar o gatilho, algo o fez hesitar:

—  **Estamos voltando pro acampamento, está tudo sobre controle. Câmbio**. — Naruto ouviu Shikamaru falar pelo walkie-talkie; alias  _todos_  ouviram a mensagem, inclusive Kakuzu.

O ponto de comunicação era mínimo, preso na orelha de cada mercenário, mas Kakuzu era um Akatsuki, e como tal podia ouvir sons que para humanos normais seriam considerados extremamente baixos. Qualquer um que observasse a expressão do número nove teria a certeza de que ele ouviu a voz de Shikamaru: ele pareceu irritado com a notícia e desistiu de matar o mercenário em questão por sufocamento.

Mas só desistiu porque decidiu ser ainda mais cruel: quebrou o pescoço do pobre mercenário com apenas uma mão, arrancando exclamações de surpresa e terror de seus adversários que acabaram de se recuperar; todos recuaram, menos Kakashi e sua dupla.

Naruto, apavorado diante do resultado de seu momento de hesitação (obviamente o loiro pensou que poderia ter evitado a morte do mercenário se tivesse atirado, independente de ouvir a voz de Shikamaru no walkie-talkie), levou a mão ao botão “hold and speak” e gritou:

— SHIKAMARU...-!

Todavia, Kakuzu, ao visualizar de canto de olho que ele iria falar, pegou uma de suas shurikens que guardava de qualquer jeito no bolso, visto que era algo que raramente usava em combates por não gostar muito de lutas à distância, atirou em direção ao garoto, mirando bem no centro de sua cabeça e, para o espanto dos expectadores, conseguindo logo depois do arremesso bloquear um golpe furioso da dupla de Kakashi.

Por pouco Naruto não morreu em sua tentativa de comunicação. Ele conseguiu desviar a tempo, mas a shuriken acabou cortando o fio que levava o ponto do walkie-talkie até a gargantilha onde se encontrava o microfone de voz. A conexão estava cortada, o walkie-talkie fora inutilizado. Qualquer forma de comunicação com Shikamaru e Itachi estava perdida.

Droga,  _droga_! Ele só não tentara falar antes porque ele se lembrava do plano, e Shikamaru iria usar o walkie-talkie no plano de captura de Hidan. Se Naruto falasse algo, Hidan ouviria o som de sua voz no walkie-talkie e podia condenar a desenvoltura da dupla na captura do número dez. Naruto estava há minutos esperando por aquele contato, indicando que o combate do outro lado havia acabado e ele podia chamar reforços. No entanto, não conseguiu fazer isso. Tomara que Shikamaru tivesse ao menos ouvido o seu desespero do outro lado do aparelho. (10)

Sai olhava para o amigo com total desespero, mas suspirou aliviado quando percebeu que ele estava intacto. De longe, parecia que a shuriken havia acertado o amigo, mas pelo jeito ele fora rápido o suficiente e conseguiu desviar. No entanto, ficou surpreso quando viu que Kakuzu arremessou outra coisa junto com a shuriken, provavelmente sem sequer se dar conta disso, e o objeto acabou fincando na terra, bem próximo de Naruto. O loiro desviou sua atenção para o pequeno objeto por poucos instantes e logo o tomou em suas mãos, guardando na sua roupa e voltando a mirar para Kakuzu, tentando encontrar uma nova abertura. Pela distância, Sai não conseguia ver o que era o objeto que Naruto acabou de furtar.

Kakuzu não deu maior atenção para Naruto, voltando a bloquear os golpes de Kakashi e seu parceiro de briga com uma maestria impressionante assim que impediu a comunicação do garoto pelo walkie-talkie. Os demais mercenários estavam surpresos ao observar a briga dos três, ainda mais estupefatos ao constatar como duas pessoas que não se conheciam conseguiam sincronizar tão bem seus golpes contra um inimigo mortal.

Já o Akatsuki demonstrava irritação evidente. Ele já estava de saco cheio de “brincar” com aqueles idiotas, só esperava o retorno de Hidan para ativar o frenesi e acabar com tudo de uma vez. Ouvir a mensagem no walkie-talkie demonstrava que o idiota do Hidan não conseguiu fazer sua parte: se “estava tudo sob controle”, Itachi estaria voltando ao acampamento, o que dificultava muito as coisas.

Não que ele achasse que Itachi seria uma ameaça, pois se ele ativasse o frenesi, Itachi seria obliterado como todos os outros. Mas esse era o problema: ele não podia matar o maldito ex-número três e, por isso, não poderia ativar o frenesi na presença dele. Maldito Hidan, era pra ele ter feito a parte dele e capturado o traidor, dando espaço para Kakuzu destruir aqueles insetos! Que parceiro inútil ele tinha!

Em um determinado momento, o mercenário especializado em briga de rua foi ágil o suficiente e conseguiu desarmar Kakuzu de um de seus machados. Mas, com uma mão livre, o Akatsuki não se sentiu acuado e conseguiu reverter a situação, agarrando o mercenário que inocentemente aguardava uma recuada, deixando-o desprevenido perante seu gesto improvisado. O puxou pela máscara de pano que envolvia toda a sua cabeça, arrancando-a por trás e tornando a agarrá-lo mais uma vez da forma que conseguia, enfiando os dedos nos cabelos ruivos e as unhas no couro da cabeça do misterioso combatente, fazendo-o pender a cabeça para trás e mostrar seu pescoço de maneira extremamente convidativa para um golpe.

Kakuzu sorriu: iria degolá-lo com o machado que ainda mantinha firme em sua outra mão.

_Esse idiota aqui eu faço questão de matar!_

— NÃO! — Kakashi ouviu Naruto gritar e, em seguida, um barulho de tiro ressonou por toda floresta.

Kakuzu recebeu um tiro no antebraço soltou os cabelos do mercenário, que caiu no chão com um baque surdo, surpreso demais para se manter de pé, mas sem nenhum ferimento aparente. O desmascarado olhou para cima, encarando Kakashi de cara limpa pela primeira vez, e então o grisalho entendeu porque Naruto se desesperou daquele jeito e atirou contra Kakuzu (acertando por um milagre divino): o mercenário era Gaara Sabaku.

Nada fazia sentido naquele momento. Como Sabaku estava ali, entre aquelas pessoas? Como diabos ele conseguia lutar daquele jeito? Mas Kakashi não tinha tempo a perder, era a hora de contra-atacar e, por isso, impulsionou seu corpo para frente e tentou, com toda a sua força, acertar o Akatsuki com o golpe de sua faca tática, sacando-a rapidamente de sua bainha.

O número nove simplesmente se defendeu com o braço ferido, não se importando com o corte fundo que acabou recebendo, mal demonstrando dor quando a lâmina lascou sua ulna (11). Muito pelo contrario, ele virou o rosto e encarou Kakashi ferozmente, o brilho dourado de seu olhar intensificando ainda mais. Apertou sua pegada no cabo do machado que estava no braço saudável e se virou para dar um golpe ágil e certeiro no centro de seu crânio.

— KAKASHI! — Naruto gritou, desesperado; Hatake não tinha como se defender, sabia que aquele era o seu fim!

Todavia, antes que se percebesse o que acontecia, seu corpo foi derrubado fortemente contra o chão e alguém estava entre ele e Kakuzu, bloqueando seu golpe com uma ninja-tō.

Itachi finalmente chegara ao acampamento.

— Recue ou vou te induzir ao frenesi. — o Uchiha ameaçou ferozmente, seu olhar brilhando o tom carmesim em uma aura assassina. Kakashi se arrastou no chão para trás, tentando sair dali como podia.

Itachi não via oportunidade de atacar, mal conseguia manter sua defesa. Kakuzu estava machucado, mas o estado quase sem fôlego do Uchiha era muito pior. Kakuzu sorriu maliciosamente, entendendo a ameaça: óbvio que Itachi já tinha captado o plano, ele sabia que sem Hidan não havia possibilidade de Kakuzu entrar em frenesi, porque se entrasse Itachi perigava morrer, e não era isso que ele queria.

— Você joga sujo Uchiha. — Kakuzu respondeu no mesmo tom ríspido, piscando e ascendendo ainda mais o olhar — O que te faz pensar que eu não estou melhor no controle de frenesi?

— Você não me viu jogar sujo. — Itachi respondeu, girando a ninja-tō e posicionando-a em seu próprio pescoço, para a surpresa de todos os presentes.

— ITACHI! — Naruto gritou esganiçado, mas antes que pudesse correr em direção ao moreno; Gaara chegou perto dele e o agarrou pelos braços, impedindo-o de se mover.

— O que está fazendo?!

— Mova um centímetro e eu  _me_  mato!

Kakuzu estava desnorteado. Claro que essa era a melhor forma que Itachi poderia colocá-lo contra a parede e, perante a determinação no olhar do Uchiha, ele não tinha nenhum pingo de dúvida que ele era capaz de se matar caso julgasse necessário. Mas Itachi não podia morrer! Ele tinha que levá-lo vivo para Sasuke! Se ele morresse, Kakuzu seria castigado, provavelmente seria morto, nem teria qualquer possibilidade de adquirir um mérito nisso, já que teria indiretamente privado Sasuke de sua vingança particular.

Ainda sim, Kakuzu não esperava que Itachi fosse ameaçar dessa forma. Em qualquer outra situação, ele não colocaria sua vida em jogo daquele jeito. Aquelas pessoas eram importantes pra o traidor se ele decidira morrer por elas, essa era a única explicação para aquela atitude.

Kakuzu observou de canto de olho garoto que gritava à alguns metros dali, enquanto o maldito mercenário ruivo que o dera tanto trabalho tentava de todas as formas fazê-lo parar de se debater e calar a boca: estava claro, Itachi também era importante para aquele pivete.

O que havia acontecido com o ex-número três em sua estadia no mundo exterior? No entanto, antes que pudesse tentar entender a situação mais a fundo, o próprio rapaz deu a resposta.

— PENSE EM SASUKE! — Naruto gritou esganiçado para Itachi, conseguindo empurrar o ruivo para longe de si e correndo em direção aos dois usuários da proteína — VOCÊ PROMETEU QUE IA SALVAR MEU IRMÃO!

— NARUTO SAIA DAQUI! — o Uchiha gritou por cima do ombro, furioso com o Uzumaki por ele ter se descontrolado daquele jeito. Ele estava entregando sua importância para o número nove agindo daquela forma!

— Irmão... — Kakuzu finalmente entendeu. Aquelas pessoas, ao menos algumas delas, eram a família de Sasuke, eles vieram tentar salvar o Uchiha (mal sabiam eles que Sasuke estava longe de querer ser salvo).

Do jeito que o tal “Naruto” havia se desesperado com o outro combatente, gritando seu nome ( _Kakashi, não era mesmo?_ ) ele também tinha alguma ligação com o menino e, decerto, com Sasuke.

_Perfeito!_

Quando Naruto chegou perto de Itachi, tentando esticar seu braço e arrancar a ninja-tō de seu pescoço, Kakuzu o agarrou e deu um golpe com a parte cega do machado sob o pescoço de Naruto, fazendo-o desmaiar pelo impacto preciso.

O Akatsuki agiu com uma movimentação impressionante, chutando Itachi na barriga antes que ele pudesse se defender do golpe, fazendo-o cair no chão. Kakashi, que ainda estava próximo dali, tentara contra-atacar de qualquer jeito para salvar Naruto, mas Kakuzu fora mais rápido, jogando o rapaz desacordado em seu ombro e fugindo dali em máxima velocidade, sem dar sequer uma espiada para trás.

Impressionante como a sorte parece vir direto pro seu colo, não é mesmo?

 

**(***)**

 

Cinto minutos depois, Naruto acordou de seu desmaio, já sem sua máscara e com os braços e pernas amarrados com cordas, ainda jogado sobre o ombro de Kakuzu, que corria à toda velocidade na mata fechada.

Independente de qualquer dor do impacto, seu corpo estava no limite: ele nunca se sentiu assim na vida, e ele sabia que provavelmente seu sangue nunca recebeu tanta adrenalina, noradrenalina e cortisol e o caralho a quatro de uma vez. Puta que pariu, ele estava pensando em fisiologia, a matéria optativa que reprovou por falta no semestre passado (por causa de toda confusão da sua vida nada normal) numa situação como _aquela_! Certamente seu corpo não estava normal, seu  _cérebro_  não estava normal, que inveja ele tinha daqueles que possuíam uma vida comum onde a única preocupação seria passar nas provas do curso de Educação Física...

Naruto queria rir e queria chorar ao mesmo tempo, tamanho seu desespero e incredulidade momentânea. Ele sempre foi considerado hiperativo, mas não imaginava que numa situação crítica como aquela seu cérebro seria tão...  _inapropriado_. Dizem que as pessoas pensam nos seus entes queridos quando estão na beira da morte, mas ele estava pensando na porra da faculdade. Era de se esperar que ele tivesse tentando ao menos entender o que diacho Gaara estava fazendo ali no acampamento e não no manicômio, não pensando em matérias da faculdade! Tenha santa paciência.

— Onde você tá me levando? — Naruto perguntou à Kakuzu, decidindo que talvez conversar com seu seqüestrador fizesse sua cabeça inútil parar de pensar em besteiras. Ele tinha que arranjar uma forma de escapar (apesar de ser bastante difícil pensar numa técnica de fuga quando se está com os punhos e calcanhares amarrados daquele jeito).

— Estou te levando pra “bonequinha”. — o moreno respondeu rispidamente, acelerando ainda mais a velocidade de sua corrida.

Naruto não sabia quem era “bonequinha”, mas suspeitava que dificilmente Kakuzu estaria se referindo à Madara. Pelo menos não era um apelido que combinasse com Madara pela descrição que Itachi fazia de seu “nii-san”, pois o bastardo sempre o narrava de uma maneira bastante sombria. Naruto era uma pessoa curiosa por natureza, e mesmo sabendo que não estava numa situação muito reconfortante, começou a se questionar quem seria “bonequinha”.

Relaxou um pouco quando conseguiu colocar as ideias no lugar. Ao menos Kakuzu não estava mais no acampamento, seus amigos e seu amor estavam a salvo, pelo menos por hora. Naruto se deu conta que, talvez, ter aberto a boca e revelado ser alguém importante pra Sasuke não houvesse sido um erro, e sim algo bom; afinal, isso fez com que todos ganhassem tempo e Kakuzu recuasse do ataque. E, sendo ainda mais otimista, se ele ainda respirava era porque o Akatsuki não tinha a intenção de matá-lo (pois, se quisesse ele, poderia muito bem tê-lo fatiado em poucos segundos).

Não teve tempo para pensar em mais coisas já que, quando se deu conta, Kakuzu já subia os muros altos de pedra; Naruto só pôde concluir que aquela era a famosa fortaleza do QG. Queria virar o rosto e olhar o bendito quartel, mas Kakuzu o mantinha firme no ombro, de modo que ele não conseguia ver nada a não ser a altura do muro ao chão.

Que estranho imaginar que eles sempre tinham que pular o muro para sair. Não, não era possível, o QG deveria estar fechado. Isso só demonstrava que Kakuzu e Hidan, muito provavelmente, atacaram sem serem ordenados para assim fazerem. Ótimo, agora o excesso de “hormônios estressores” o faziam pensar como Shikamaru; Naruto realmente pensava melhor em situações de crise.

Quando Kakuzu chegou ao topo do muro, simplesmente pulou para o outro lado, como se não fosse sacrifício algum cair de pé sem se machucar e daquela altura. Naruto engoliu em seco, sentindo o impacto da queda e um frio em sua barriga; logo Kakuzu corria mais uma vez, e dessa vez adentrando de um grande prédio escuro e gelado. Infelizmente os olhos de Naruto nada conseguiam ver naquela escuridão, que certamente superava à escuridão da noite iluminada apenas pelas estrelas e lua cheia.

Sua mente novamente divagou, se recordando quando Itachi fizera algo semelhante consigo, na ocasião em que o levou para o ginásio da faculdade em meio a um quase-frenesi. Bons tempos, a vida era mais simples naquela época, mesmo com Itachi quase se transformando em um monstro... Quer dizer, ao menos Sasuke estava onde deveria que estar: à salvo e supervisionado por Kisame. (12)

 _Espero conseguir fugir dessas amarras e encontrar o Sasuke aqui dentro..._ — Naruto pensou, sentindo certa melancolia. Estar na ilha já o fazia pensar bastante no bem estar de Sasuke, estar no QG o fazia  _ansiar_  por vê-lo. Claro, Itachi viu Sasuke há poucas semanas, mas ainda sim Naruto queria se certificar pessoalmente de que seu irmão estava bem.

Subitamente, Kakuzu parou de correr, se virou para uma porta em específico do corredor, chutou-a com toda força, invadindo o quarto sem cerimônia alguma e atirou Naruto na cama de casal. O loiro sentiu mais um déjà vu ao cair na superfície suave, mas manteve a curiosidade dominada e o olhar baixo.

— Quem dera fosse o tubarão e não esse louco assassino... — murmurou baixinho, sentindo uma saudade de Kisame que nunca julgava ser capaz de sentir. Porra, bem que ele podia voltar no tempo e dar um jeito de impedir toda essa merda de acontecer, né?

— Naruto!?

_Essa voz... Não pode ser!_

Naruto ergueu os olhos, se deparando com o olhar cor de violeta, brilhante e assustado em meio aquela escuridão já não tão escura assim. Não havia erro, eram os olhos de Sasuke que iluminavam consideravelmente o quarto!

O descendente Uchiha encontrava-se parcialmente deitado na cama, vestindo roupas escuras e confortáveis, coberto por uma colcha grossa até a cintura, e agora sentava enquanto encarava os novos “visitantes”. Naruto sentiu seu coração acelerar mais uma vez naquela noite, não sabendo ao certo o que dizer depois de tanto tempo sem ver aquela pessoa que, quando menos esperava, apareceu de novo em sua vida.

Ao fim, optou por dizer a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente:

— Devia ter imaginado que você era a bonequinha... Mas ao menos você tá vestido dessa vez. — ok, não era a coisa mais inteligente pra se dizer depois de tantos meses sem ver Sasuke, mas foi o melhor que ele conseguiu. Toda aquela confusão realmente o fazia se lembrar de quando Kisame o jogou na cama de Itachi e Sasuke, flagrando os dois nus e em estado de pós-sexo.

Sasuke, todavia, não deu ouvidos à afirmação estúpida de Naruto e pulou rapidamente por cima da cama, tentando chegar próximo deles. A movimentação foi rápida, Naruto pode apenas piscar e, quando se deu conta, a confusão já estava feita.

— Solte-o! — o Uchiha exclamou, sua voz soando muito mais feroz do que Naruto estava acostumado a ouvir.

— Mova um centímetro dessa kunai e o sangue desse fedelho vai banhar os seus lençóis, Uchiha!

A situação era crítica: Sasuke tentou acertar o peito de Kakuzu com uma kunai que, provavelmente, escondia abaixo de seu travesseiro; todavia, o Akatsuki bloqueou seu golpe com o cabo do machado, cuja lamina se voltava perigosamente ao pescoço de Naruto. O loiro nem ousou engolir em seco, com medo de sua pele encostar à lâmina afiada, a qual ainda estava suja com o sangue de seus companheiros.

Sasuke foi rápido, mas Kakuzu estava preparado para uma reação como essa: ele sabia que se o número três agisse assim ao ver o loiro, significava que o que o fedelho disse no meio do combate não era mentira. Sasuke e Naruto tinham um vínculo forte que beirava à uma relação familiar, e pelo jeito nem a entrada na Akatsuki fizera Sasuke se esquecer esse laço.

_Perdedor. Madara sempre deixou claro que aqueles que amam acabam construindo seu calcanhar de Aquiles. Encontrei sua fraqueza, Uchiha prepotente._

— Vamos negociar? — o mais velho questionou, abrindo um sorriso repuxado de canto de boca, adorando ver o pavor estampado nos rosto de Sasuke.

_Não tão valente agora, né bonequinha?_

— Seus termos. — Sasuke respondeu a contragosto, sibilando impacientemente entre os dentes já trincados de raiva.

 

Bosta, como isso foi acontecer!? O que o Naruto está fazendo aqui?

**Pelo amor de Deus não deixa aquele machado encostar nele!**

 

— Hierarquia máxima. — o número nove declarou — Com a garantia de que não haverá remanejamento depois. Eu e Hidan, número um e dois, respectivamente.

— Você está...!

— Acho que vermelho combina com você, Uchiha. — Kakuzu ameaçou, aproximando um pouco a lamina do machado à pele de Naruto e cortando de leve seu pescoço; superficialmente, mas ainda sim o fazendo sangrar algumas gotas, reforçando o cheiro metálico no ambiente.

— S-sasu-....!

— Ok, ok! Hierarquia máxima, você venceu! — o Uchiha gritou, tentando controlar seu desespero ao ver o sangue de Naruto escorrer e sujar as vestes negras que ele utilizava. Não era hora para ter ataque de hematofobia, ele tinha que socorrer seu amigo!

Kakuzu abriu ainda mais seu sorriso vitorioso e arrogante, retirando o machado do pescoço de Naruto e largando seus cabelos. O prisioneiro instantaneamente se encolheu, num gesto instintivo de auto defesa, abaixando a cabeça e enfiando-a ao cobertor da cama.

— Trato é trato. — Kakuzu disse, limpando a lamina banhada de sangue de sua arma com o polegar, cortando-se um pouco com o gesto mais não dando a mínima para isso. Lambeu o sangue de seu dedo, tanto seu quanto de seus inimigos; estava radiante, finalmente conseguira o que tanto desejava, hierarquia máxima! Estava tão feliz que a dor de seus ferimentos nem o incomodavam mais. — Saiba que o “outro” também está na ilha, e se você não cumprir o trato nem se incomode em tentar proteger o loirinho de mim. Eu vou atrás dele e faço cumprir a ameaça.

— Que outro?

— Kakashi... — Naruto sussurrou de maneira abafada.

Sasuke conseguiu ouvir, mesmo que a voz do Uzumaki estivesse tão baixa, e por isso engoliu em seco, mas ainda sim tentou de tudo para não perder a compostura perante Kakuzu.

— Uchihas cumprem o que prometem. — Sasuke rebateu, sentindo seu sangue congelar mais uma vez naquela madrugada. O que  _diabos_  Naruto e Kakashi estavam fazendo nessa porra de ilha? — Suma da minha frente!

— Ahh Uchiha... veja lá como fala com seu superior hierárquico. — o mais velho ironizou, se afastando dos dois e falando por cima do ombro enquanto se retirava — Amanhã quem vai mandar na porra da reunião sou eu! Afinal, o superior hierárquico na ausência de Madara sou eu, não é mesmo? Quero ver você anunciar em alto e bom som essa novidade pro pessoal logo cedo, está bem número três?

O novo número um da Akatsuki saiu do quarto com passos firmes porém despreocupados, deixando um Uchiha indignado apreciando sua partida. Nem se incomodou em encostar a porta destruída do quarto de Sasuke ao sair, e decidiu que iria direto para o quarto de Pain e Konan. Ou melhor,  _seu_  quarto, principalmente se Hidan não voltasse do ataque, aquele cabeça oca com certeza fora capturado... Grande bosta! Hidan não era mais preocupação sua, se ele conseguiu subir na hierarquia era isso que importava. Se Hidan sobreviveria ou não a investida, não era mais problema dele.

Quando as passadas de Kakuzu não eram mais audíveis, Naruto se endireitou na cama, sentando da forma que conseguia sentar com os braços e calcanhares amarrados. Olhou para Sasuke, que estava ajoelhado sobre o colchão e próximo o bastante para quase encostar-se em seu corpo.

— Oi Teme... — ele disse com a voz falha, encarando os olhos violetas de Sasuke com grande melancolia — Pode não parecer nessa situação deplorável e tudo mais, mas eu vim te salvar.

Sasuke sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas e soluçou antes de conseguir falar qualquer coisa para Naruto.

 

Não dá, não consigo, eu não sei lidar com esse tipo de coisa!

**Vamos trocar, ok?**

 

Sasuke piscou e seus olhos se tornaram negros novamente, apagando a única fonte de iluminação do quarto. Ele pulou por cima da cama mais uma vez, acendendo o interruptor da cabeceira e ligando a luz fraca que clareava aquela parte do quarto. Encarou os olhos azuis de Naruto com sua visão humana, agora sem as regalias do olhar violeta.

Ao contrario das outras mentalidades,  _essa_  mentalidade de Sasuke não tinha os mesmos problemas em lidar com os sentimentos e, ao apreciar as feições tristes de Naruto e o sangue em seu pescoço, se atirou em sua direção, abraçando-o com força da melhor forma que conseguia, deixando as lágrimas que temiam em se formar em suas pálpebras escorrerem sobre seu rosto e molharem o ombro da camiseta suja do amigo.

— T-teme...! — Naruto exclamou, pego de surpresa ao lidar com aquele tipo de comportamento surreal. Claro, ele sabia que Sasuke gostava muito dele, disso ele não tinha dúvidas. Todavia, Sasuke não era capaz de demonstrar os sentimentos daquela forma! O que estava acontecendo?

— Eu... — o Uchiha soluçou vergonhosamente — Eu achei que você ia morrer na minha frente! E-eu não ia suportar Dobe, eu não ia suportar passar por isso de novo!

 

Puta merda florzinha você tá manchando nossa reputação.

**Foda-se a reputação! Você conseguiria fazer melhor? Nós sentimos a mesma coisa, oras!**

 

Naruto estava sem palavras. Ouvir Sasuke chorar era algo que não ouvia desde... Ok, desde _muito_  tempo, mas ouvir Sasuke chorar por medo de perdê-lo era algo inédito para si. Naruto sabia que Sasuke também ficou abalado ao extremo quando seus pais (e padrinhos de Sasuke) morreram, mas não viu o moreno chorar; não por insensibilidade, mas por orgulho e medo de se quebrar totalmente mais uma vez.

Sasuke não faria isso. O Sasuke que ele conhecia não chorava na sua frente desde os dez anos de idade. Só podia significar uma coisa...

— Ok, eu entendi. — Naruto sussurrou, sentindo seu cérebro até mesmo doer depois do _insight_ que acabara de presenciar — Droga, eu sempre achei que isso era apenas uma hipótese...

— D-do que você tá falando, usuratonkachi?

Naruto suspirou fundo, afastando-se do corpo de Sasuke e encarando-o com calma, tentando ao máximo não estranhar ao ver os cílios longos encobertos de gotículas de lágrimas e os rastros da água salgada em suas bochechas.

— Você realmente acha que eu ia morar anos com o Kakashi, alguém que guarda anotações sobre todos os pacientes e pesquisas psicológicas nas prateleiras da sala de estar, e não bisbilhotar as anotações relacionadas ao tratamento que ele fazia contigo? — o loiro questionou com a maior cara de pau que conseguia fazer — Não subestime minha curiosidade desse jeito, Teme!

— M-as eu n-...

— Eu sei que você tem transtorno dissociativo de identidade. O Sasuke que eu conheço jamais choraria desse jeito na minha frente. — Naruto declarou, Sasuke arregalou o olhar, realmente surpreso ao constatar que seu segredo não era mais tão secreto assim.

Ele mal conseguia acreditar que Kakashi fora burro o suficiente de deixar essas anotações tão facilmente acessíveis ao Uzumaki! Bom, quem sabe indiretamente ele queria que Naruto soubesse da verdade também, sem quebrar o vínculo profissional de psicanalista e revelar o problema do seu paciente aos interessados sem sua autorização.

— Então vamos lá... — o Uzumaki inspirou profundamente, ainda fitando os olhos de Sasuke e mantendo suas feições o mais sérias que pôde — Quem é você?

 

**Fodeu.**

 

Sasuke suspirou fundo, abaixando o olhar por alguns segundos e limpando os vestígios das lágrimas que pararam de se formar depois da revelação. Estava nervoso, não tanto como antes ao ver Naruto com aquele machado no pescoço, mas preocupado em fazer o loiro interpretá-lo erroneamente. Levantou-se, da cama e deu a volta ao redor do corpo de Naruto, parando atrás dele e se aproximando para desamarrar suas cordas.

— Nós vamos ter que conversar, Dobe... — ele disse, desistindo de retirar os nós e encontrando a sua kunai largada na cama, usando-a para cortar a corda dos punhos e dos calcanhares.

Ao se ver livre, Naruto girou o corpo na cama e agarrou Sasuke, abraçando-o da mesma forma que o moreno acabara de fazer consigo. Sentia-se reconfortado ao inalar o cheiro característico de Sasuke, perfume que assombrava aquele quarto de sua casa, lembrando Kakashi e Naruto diariamente que Sasuke precisava ser encontrado e salvo o quanto antes.

Finalmente o encontrou, finalmente! E agora Naruto sabia que mesmo que a cabeça de seu irmão estivesse bagunçada daquela forma, ele estava à sua frente, mesmo que sob o domínio de sua doença, acreditando ser outra personalidade. Sasuke estava em seus braços, e isso por si só já era uma vitória: os outros problemas eles resolveriam mais tarde.

— Vamos mesmo, Teme. — ele disse, apertando ainda mais o abraço e deixando seu corpo relaxar pela primeira vez desde o começo do ataque ao acampamento.

Saber que Sasuke estava vivo foi uma notícia reconfortante, mas nada se comparava a sensação estonteante de vê-lo fisicamente saudável, retribuindo seu abraço carinhoso. E por mais que algumas coisas precisassem ser ditas, ele iria saborear aquela sensação de alívio por alguns minutos.

Porque ele merecia uns minutos de paz depois de morrer de preocupação durante seis meses.

 

**(***)**

 

— Kakashi... — o Uchiha murmurou, aproximando-se do grisalho depois de receber ajuda com seu ferimento (que agora estava enfaixado firmemente, depois de levar alguns pontos). Sentou-se ao lado dele, no chão, tentando trazer a atenção do colega para si.

Kakashi estava cabisbaixo, olhando o chão com ares letárgicos. Nem sequer levantou o olhar ao perceber que Itachi desejava conversar.

— Nós tínhamos uma promessa... Por que isso foi acontecer? — Kakashi murmurou, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e segurando seu rosto, cobrindo seus olhos e não querendo parecer fraco diante do que estava acontecendo agora. Mas, sendo sincero consigo mesmo, ele estava  _apavorado._

Kakuzu levou Naruto. Kakashi nem teve tempo de tentar impedir isso de acontecer e, quando se deu conta, Naruto já estava jogado no ombro do Akatsuki, que corria em direção ao QG sem qualquer cerimônia! Ele até tentou persegui-lo, mas foi impossível. Itachi também tentou, mas alguns minutos depois voltou ao acampamento balançando a cabeça negativamente, seu ferimento sangrando ainda mais pelo esforço; estava com muita pouca proteína e o ferimento só dificultava ainda mais à perseguição à Kakuzu, logo perdeu sua trilha.

Como isso podia ter ocorrido? Como Naruto foi tão facilmente capturado, rodeado de tantas pessoas que prometeram protegê-lo! Isso só podia ser um pesadelo, Kakashi queria acordar o quanto antes: de preferência em sua cama, abraçando Naruto depois de uma noite de sexo maravilhosa.

Ele sabia que apesar de seus desejos, aquela tragédia que acontecia era real, e isso o deixava a beira de um ataque de nervos. Até mesmo ele, o mais forte psicologicamente entre todos, podia sucumbir quando uma das pessoas mais importante para si estava em perigo daquela forma. Hatake queria ser mais forte, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

— Acalme-se, ok? — Itachi retrucou, conseguindo captar o estremecer desesperador no tom de voz de Kakashi, se dando conta de que o psicólogo estava a um passo de ter uma crise de choro; isso não era nada reconfortante. De certa forma, ele nunca vira Kakashi tão abalado desse jeito, nem quando achou que iria morrer porque Madara descobriu que ele tinha despertado do coma — Tente deixar o desespero de lado um pouco e pense comigo.

— Eu não consigo pensar Itachi, não dá!

— Então eu penso por você, apenas acompanhe. — o moreno insistiu, respirando fundo e tentando colocar sua conclusão em palavras.

Era claro que, apesar do treinamento policial, Kakashi não tinha treinamento o suficiente para deixar de lado suas emoções pessoais e ponderar sobre os fatos acontecidos; policiais são treinados pra agir em situações de crise, mas quando pessoas que amavam tinham sua vida em risco eles podiam facilmente perder o controle. Nem Shikamaru, que tinha um treinamento mais enfático pra esse tipo de situação, parecia tão calmo assim desde que voltara com Hidan ao acampamento. Entretanto, Itachi, como um ex-Akatsuki, conseguia pensar em situações críticas como aquela, mesmo que também estivesse morrendo de preocupação por Naruto.

— Kakuzu podia ter matado todos nós... — O ex-número três começou sua explicação, mas logo foi interrompido pela voz ríspida e falha do grisalho.

— Que reconfortante ouvir isso.

— Espere eu terminar o raciocínio, preste atenção em mim. — Itachi murmurou, começando a se irritar com aquela melancolia. Céus, será que ele tinha ficado tão chato assim depois da crise do flashback de Izuna? Porque a apatia de Kakashi o fazia se recordar desse momento, sem sombra de dúvidas. — Kakuzu podia nos matar, se ele tivesse ativado o frenesi eu duvido muito que nós sobreviveríamos. E eu sinceramente acho que ele conseguiria me derrotar mesmo sem o frenesi, porque o nível de proteína dele estava maior do que o meu.

Kakashi não respondeu quando Itachi parou de falar, simplesmente suspirou melancolicamente. O Uchiha girou os olhos, impaciente.

— Enfim, — Itachi falou, dando de ombros — Claro que prender Hidan dificultou um pouco a ação de Kakuzu, já que provavelmente o plano dos dois era o seguinte: Hidan me tiraria de perto do combate e me capturaria; Kakuzu esperava o retorno de Hidan pra iniciar a segunda etapa do plano, que seria ativar o frenesi e matar todos vocês.

— Nossa Itachi você conseguiu tornar tudo ainda pior...

_Eu vou acabar perdendo a paciência se o Kakashi não juntar seus pedaços logo._

— Mesmo sem o frenesi ele matou quatro mercenários. Ele tinha uma vantagem mesmo sem o apoio do Hidan e comigo ali, ele tinha grandes chances de vencer sem o frenesi. Se Kakuzu estava com a vantagem, mesmo que não tão vantajosa como ele planejou inicialmente, por que ele recuou?

Kakashi piscou, aparentemente se fazendo essa pergunta pela primeira vez desde o fim do ataque. Ele estava tão preocupado com a captura de Naruto que nem sequer pensou a respeito desses “poréns”.

— Eu... eu não sei. — confessou, erguendo um pouco o olhar, sem encarar o Uchiha, simplesmente encarando a barraca desmontada que estava dividindo com Naruto até então, jogada no chão há alguns metros dali.

— Mas eu sei: porque o Naruto falou do Sasuke. — isso atraiu a atenção do policial finalmente, que espiou o Uchiha de canto de olho — Número nove percebeu que o Naruto era alguém importante pro Sasuke, e se ele prestou atenção em tudo que o Naruto falou, também sabe que  _você_  é importante. Ele pegou o Naruto, e não você, porque ele estava mais facilmente alcançável e obviamente detinha menos técnica de escapismo.

_Fazia sentido, em partes..._

— Mas eu não entendo... — ele murmurou, pensativamente — Qual seria o objetivo dele? Trocar reféns?

— Conhecendo o Kakuzu como eu conheço, para ele foi mais vantajoso levar o Naruto do que continuar lutando conosco. Não foi uma recuada, foi uma nova estratégia, e eu não acredito que essa nova estratégia envolva troca de reféns.

Isso pegou Kakashi de surpresa, fazendo-o olhar diretamente para Itachi pela primeira vez, percebendo o quão sério o Uchiha se encontrava naquele momento.

— Hidan é o parceiro dele, ele não vai tentar salvá-lo?

— Provavelmente não, só se ele vier a ganhar algo com isso. — Itachi respondeu com sinceridade; ele conviveu com Kakuzu sua vida toda, mesmo que indiretamente, e grandes defeitos das pessoas com quem se convive nunca passam despercebidos — Kakuzu é muito egoísta e quer sempre ganhar vantagem no que faz.

— Então... o Naruto...

— Se o Kakuzu pegou o Naruto, é porque pretende usá-lo para alguma troca lá no QG. Talvez subornar o Sasuke com alguma coisa. Por isso, não fique tão apavorado assim. Naruto não vale nada morto, Kakuzu não vai matá-lo.

— Fácil pra você dizer, não é a pessoa que você ama que está presa nesse maldito QG.

Itachi cruzou os braços e ergueu a sobrancelha, Kakashi escolheu aquele momento para levantar o olhar e encarar o Uchiha, percebendo a grande besteira que acabara de falar.

— Ok, esquece o que eu disse. — Hatake murmurou, sentindo-se envergonhado pelo que dissera.

Itachi balançou a cabeça, suspirando fundo e troncando olhares compreensivos com o outro.

— Eu entendo o que quer dizer. Eu também fico desesperado pensando no Sasuke de tempos em tempos, até porque eu sei que o Madara deve estar tentando envenenar ele de todos os jeitos e é difícil ser otimista quando penso nesses detalhes. — Itachi respondeu suavemente, tentando ao máximo reconfortar o mais velho — Mas Kakashi, ficar desesperado não soluciona o problema. Nós temos que entrar lá e salvar os dois agora, ok? E você tem que ficar atento para que a gente consiga fazer isso.

Kakashi suspirou fundo, concordando intimamente com o que Itachi dissera. Não podia ficar melancólico agora, ele precisava ficar calmo para que, no dia seguinte, conseguissem algum sucesso na investida, salvando sua família.

Ao perceber que Kakashi estava mais centrado, o Uchiha resolveu ir direto ao assunto que estava ocupando sua mente.

— Eu preciso te pedir um favor. — Itachi murmurou, abaixando o tom de voz — Shikamaru encontrou proteína na roupa do Hidan, tanto ele quanto o Kakuzu estavam com níveis baixos de proteína. Pelo jeito, eles receberam dose para essa noite.

— Mas por que eles trariam a proteína pra cá? — o grisalho questionou, suspeitando que fosse algum tipo de armadilha para envenenar Itachi: a Akatsuki toda já devia imaginar que Itachi estava sedento por proteína e não pensaria muito a respeito caso encontrasse uma seringa com características semelhantes.

— Ao que eu pude concluir com as coisas que Hidan disse, eles vieram escondidos nos atacar. O restante do QG provavelmente sabe que estamos aqui, se a dupla mais baixa da hierarquia sabe, todos sabem, mas não devem ter planejado um ataque pra essa noite. Eles vieram sozinhos, pra tentar ganhar méritos. — o conteúdo de suas palavras fazia Kakashi finalmente prestar total atenção em Itachi, deixando de lado toda a melancolia de outrora — Devem ter saído correndo do QG para conseguir chegar aqui a tempo, e não existem lugares seguros para que um Akatsuki guarde a proteína senão junto de si. Proteína é algo muito valioso, não pode ser deixado por aí, outro Akatsuki poderia pegar a dose deles e eles nunca saberiam. E aí como iam pedir pro Madara mais uma dose e justificar porque não usaram naquela noite?

— Faz sentido.

— Eu vou usar a proteína. — Itachi declarou enfaticamente, deixando bem claro que não iria discutir o assunto; já tinha tomado sua decisão, mesmo que Shikamaru e Kakashi mantivessem dúvidas a respeito da integridade da proteína — E eu não estou confiando tanto assim nos mercenários, principalmente depois do que aconteceu.

Ao ver a determinação no olhar de Itachi, Kakashi nem tentou discutir o assunto. Ele não se arriscaria a toa. Além disso, a situação de Itachi estava muito crítica, com toda certeza arriscar não era uma loucura tão grande assim.

— Então você quer que eu vigie o acampamento, já que provavelmente vai dormir por causa dos efeitos colaterais da proteína?

Itachi sorriu levemente de canto de boca. Esse era o Kakashi que ele conhecia, percebendo as coisas antes mesmo de serem ditas. Que bom que de alguma forma conseguiu impedir uma crise de nervos.

— Exato. Você conseguiu dormir algumas horas antes do ataque, está relativamente descansado. Pode fazer isso por mim?

Kakashi deu de ombros.

— Não é como se eu fosse conseguir voltar a dormir depois do que aconteceu.

— Obrigado. — o moreno se colocou de pé, abaixando a cabeça para encarar Kakashi nos olhos por alguns segundos, avaliado seu estado — Eu não estou aqui só pra salvar o Sasuke, você sabe disso não sabe?

Kakashi respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, entendendo o que aquelas palavras significavam.

— Então confie em mim, porque eu vou dar um jeito de trazer o Naruto de volta pra você.

O Uchiha se sentiu envergonhado por falar aquilo e interrompeu a troca de olhares com Kakashi. Não era tão simples falar essas coisas mais sentimentais com o grisalho, e também haviam coisas que não precisavam ser ditas. Óbvio que Kakashi já sabia da importância que ele e Naruto tinham na vida do ex-Akatsuki, Itachi não teria ameaçado tirar a própria vida daquela maneira se não se preocupasse com eles.

Voltando sua atenção para o que realmente podia ser feito no momento, Itachi fitou as barracas jogadas no chão. Sabia que ainda demandaria um tempo até que todos eles conseguissem montá-las novamente, mas ele não podia esperar. Precisava usar a proteína logo, se não demoraria demais para acordar pela manhã, o que não seria nada bom. Por isso, caminhou até o mais próximo do fogo que conseguiu, sentou-se com as costas escoradas em um tronco de árvore e injetou a proteína no seu pulso, tentando chamar o mínimo de atenção para o que fazia naquele momento.

Kakashi observou do outro lado do acampamento Itachi dormir quase instantaneamente. Suspirou fundo, entendo perfeitamente a necessidade brutal que ele sentia de usar a proteína e, de certa forma, encontrar a seringa foi uma ótima notícia em meio a tanta confusão.

Inconscientemente passou os próximos minutos observando o Uchiha adormecido, pensando em Naruto e em como ele seria tratado no QG. Mas decidiu que realmente de nada ajudaria ficar pensando nessas coisas e se levantou, procurando ajudar os mercenários à montar as barracas mais uma vez. Sai foi ao seu encontro assim que ele se aproximou, tentando também reconfortá-lo a respeito do seqüestro de Naruto, dando-lhe uma segurança de que ele poderia contar com ele.

 _Ao menos um mercenário vai ficar do nosso lado..._ — Kakashi pensou com melancolia, suspirando e observando os olhar entristecido dos outros homens.

Apesar de Kakuzu ter se retirado do acampamento com quatro baixas, o clima era de total derrota. Todos estavam quietos, cuidando de seus próprios ferimentos ou recebendo auxílio de dois mercenários enfermeiros (havia dentro da equipe de mercenários alguns especialistas em áreas diversas, inclusive na área da saúde), mas os ferimentos não eram muito complexos. Tirando Itachi, ninguém mais precisou levar pontos; afinal, aqueles que tiveram o azar de levar um golpe certeiro de Kakuzu não sobreviveram para contar história.

Ainda sim, a autoconfiança de todos estava abalada. Se um único Akatsuki, de hierarquia relativamente baixa, conseguiu fazer todo esse estrago no acampamento, o que eles podiam esperar dos demais? Isso sem levar em conta que o número nove não tinha nem usado sua arma secreta, o frenesi.

Estavam todos desconfiando da capacidade de serem bem sucedidos, e quem poderia julgá-los? Se não fosse por Naruto, provavelmente Kakuzu teria destruído todos eles, um a um.

Do outro lado do acampamento, Shikamaru analisava a apatia dos seus combatentes com melancolia, observando alguns mercenários cavarem covas improvisadas para os mortos, e por mais que a maioria deles não tivessem ligações sentimentais um com os outros, nenhum deles estava feliz com as mortes. O ar de derrota era geral, mesmo que sem as lágrimas de luto; no fundo, todos sofriam por si, e não pelos mortos — o medo de morrer era maior do que a aspiração de ganhar um bom pagamento ao final dos serviços.

O problema de mercenários é justamente esses: não há uma motivação pessoal que os faça enfrentar qualquer adversidade, custe o que custar. Não, a única motivação é o pagamento, o dinheiro, mas, ao contrario de Kakashi, Itachi e Shikamaru, eles não dariam suas vidas por aquele ideal. Dinheiro poderia ser conseguido em outro trabalho e, por isso, alguns cochichos de desistência já começavam a surgir entre os sobreviventes.

Shikamaru estalou a língua nos dentes, irritado, tentando encontrar o isqueiro em sua roupa. Não costumava mais fumar, havia parado fazia tempo e agora só fumava em situações importantes de sua vida, mas no momento ele precisava relaxar. Até ele, com todo seu autocontrole invejável e treinamento militar para lidar com situações adversas como essa, estava com medo. E se os mercenários decidissem recuar? O que ele iria fazer? Droga, o estrago que Kakuzu deixou neles ia muito além das baixas e machucados, era um estrago emocional, atingindo o sentimento de equipe!

Um dos mercenários se aproximou de Shikamaru, retirando o maço de cigarros de seu bolso sem cerimônia alguma, abaixando de uma vez a máscara que tapava seu nariz e boca, colocando uma cigarrilha entre os lábios. Shikamaru girou os olhos, mas simplesmente esticou seu isqueiro e ascendeu o fumo do mercenário, não reclamando da ousadia deste.

— Eu espero que você já esteja bem ciente que seu disfarce já era. — Shikamaru declarou, observando Gaara tragar metade do cigarro de uma vez só, expirando a fumaça sem tossir uma única vez.

Pelo jeito mais alguém aqui tinha um histórico de fumante.

— Eu estava precisando disso. — ele disse, fechando os olhos e se escorando numa árvore própria — E eu sei o que você está pensando Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tinha a leve impressão de que ele não se referia ao comentário a respeito do disfarce. Gaara podia estar mostrando o rosto abertamente agora, mas de que adiantava tentar se esconder? Naruto o havia identificado, não havia mais porque negar a mentira.

— Sobre...?

— Sobre o pessoal se acovardar e desistir. — Gaara respondeu baixinho, olhando para os companheiros mercenários de canto de olho — E você está certo, pode não ser agora, mas uma hora eles vão desistir.

_Era isso que eu temia..._

— Mercenários são perigosos por conta disso. Se o outro lado oferecer uma oferta que cubra o combinado, eles viram a casaca. Se a situação aperta demais, eles abandonam o campo de batalha. — Shikamaru constatou, também observando a movimentação dos subalternos de Sai — Se ao menos você tivesse descoberto alguma coisa sobre o misterioso chefe do Sai que pudesse nos ajudar...

— Eu nem cheguei a vê-lo pessoalmente. — Gaara afirmou, tragando o cigarro mais uma vez — Sai foi o intermediário de todo o acordo. Foi muito difícil conseguir reencontrar os contatos e encontrar algo que causasse interesse no chefe do Sai para que ele me desse uma chance.

Nara sempre soube que Gaara não era flor que se cheire. Na época da escola, metade das confusões que ocorriam na região eram resultantes de vandalismo do grupo delinqüente de Gaara (e a outra metade ficava com o pessoal do Sasuke, que também dava trabalho). Ainda sim, nunca imaginou que Gaara conhecesse “peixe grande”, porque para o chefe do Sai ter dado interesse ao que ele tinha a oferecer como troca para participar daquela investida, o ruivo deveria conhecer alguém grande no mundo do crime.

— Sua ficha é tão negra assim? — Shikamaru questionou ao cunhado, um pouco preocupado com isso. Não que fosse dar moralismos pra cima dele naquele momento, mas se Gaara se envolvia com gente perigosa, colocava indiretamente em risco Temari e Miya.

— Era. — ele respondeu sem mais delongas, decidindo que de nada adiantaria esconder o passado negro de Nara — Ou é, já que pelo jeito voltei a ativa.

— Qual contato te pôs aqui, afinal de contas? — Shikamaru questionou, ganhando um olhar desconfiado de Gaara — Lógico que eu já tinha reconhecido você mesmo com o disfarce, por isso te botei de vigia, sabia que você faria das tripas coração pra proteger o Naruto; mas, mesmo assim, eu não sei como você conseguiu vir pra cá.

— Orochimaru. — Gaara respondeu simplesmente, dando uma última tragada no fumo e jogando a bituca na grama — Fazia anos que eu não falava com ele, mas o contato ainda estava quente.

Shikamaru piscou, relativamente surpreso com a informação. Gaara conhecia Orochimaru?

— Onde... De onde você conhece Orochimaru?

_Isso não está me cheirando nada bem..._

— Naruto não te contou? — o ruivo aparentava estar perdido com aquelas perguntas, como se esperava que Shikamaru soubesse daquelas informações.

— Eu não sei até que ponto você sabe das coisas que o Orochimaru e Madara tramaram, mas por que diabos você não me falou que tinha ligação com o Orochimaru quando eu fui no manicômio falar com você?

— Oras, eu nem sabia que Orochimaru tinha alguma ligação com o doido do Deidara. Alias, se não fosse pelo Sai, eu nem saberia do que está acontecendo aqui! — Sabaku rebateu, um pouco irritado com a avalanche de perguntas — E eu perdi o contato com o Orochimaru há anos, nunca mais fiz negócios com ele quando eu e Naruto começamos a ficar relativamente firmes. Ele me convenceu a parar com isso.

— E que tipo de ligação você tem com o Orochimaru?

— Eram negócios, ao menos de minha parte. Nós financiávamos com o Orochimaru os testes de drogas e ganhávamos doses de sintéticos novos por uma mixaria, desde que fornecêssemos uma vez por mês amostras de sangue pra ele.

— “Nós”?

— É, os grupos rivais. Orochimaru era bandeira branca, não se metia na nossa briga de adolescente, quem tivesse disposto de participar do negócio dele ganhava as amostras.

— Espera, você está me dizendo que Sasuke também conhecia Orochimaru?!

— Por que você acha que eu estou perguntando se Naruto não te contou? — Gaara indagou, franzindo o cenho — O filho da puta do Sasuke deve ter em algum momento contado isso pra ele.

Shikamaru abriu e fechou varias vezes a boca, tentando assimilar a informação nova que poderia mudar toda a maneira que planejaram agir para lidar com Sasuke.

_Como assim o Uchiha já conhecia o Orochimaru de outros carnavais? Isso só pode ser brincadeira!_

— Gaara, você vai ter que me contar tudo isso, com detalhes, o mais rápido que conseguir.

 

**(***)**

 

— Deixa eu ver se entendi. — o loiro murmurou, coçando a cabeça enquanto Sasuke terminava de ajustar a faixa que usara para cobrir o ferimento em seu pescoço. Surpreendentemente, mesmo com toda tremedeira e o medo de sangue, Sasuke conseguiu cuidar do seu machucado — Você é o Sasuke.

— Sim. — o moreno respondeu, se afastando e inspecionando o curativo de longe. Estava relativamente firme pra quem tremeu tanto para colar os esparadrapos...

Sasuke percebeu que, apesar de seu elevado grau de hematofobia, ele conseguia cuidar de pessoas que considerava próximo de si. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, pois ele havia cuidado dos machucados de Itachi e...

 

Pare, não é hora para memórias ruins.

**Ok ok, parei.**

 

— Vocês três são o Sasuke? — Naruto tornou a indagar, voltando a atenção do Uchiha para si novamente.

— Isso.

— Não faz sentido. — Naruto disse, parecendo cada vez mais confuso — TDI significa personalidades diferentes. Cada um de vocês deveria achar que era outra pessoa, não a mesma pessoa.

Sasuke suspirou fundo, sabendo que cedo ou tarde ele chegaria nesse impasse. Kakashi costumava dizer a mesma coisa para eles, e essa era uma das razões para não ter total certeza de seu diagnostico.

— Eu não tenho TDI Dobe, entenda isso. — Sasuke declarou, um pouco frustrado, cruzando os braços — Eu tenho três personalidades, nós sentimos as mesmas coisas e nos comunicamos mentalmente, mas reagimos diferente em cada situação.

 

**Por que é tão difícil pras pessoas entenderem isso?**

Vai ver é porque ninguém mais é assim florzinha?

 

— Mas... ok, então troque, me deixa falar com a personalidade que eu estou acostumado a falar.

— Ora Dobe não seja insensível, nós já falamos varias vezes antes! — Sasuke respondeu, com ares contrariado e fazendo biquinho.

Naruto nunca viu uma cena tão assustadora em sua frente: Sasuke não fazia biquinho assim quando era contrariado desde quando eles ainda usavam fraldas!

— Er... Como assim? — ele indagou, verdadeiramente desconfortável com aquela companhia estranha — Eu me lembraria de falar com um “Sasuke” tão... peculiar.

— Eu costumava conseguir o comando quando a gente bebia.

Naruto arregalou o olhar, percebendo a semelhança pela primeira vez na noite. Era verdade, “esse” Sasuke parecia bastante com a etapa de bebedeira que Sasuke tinha, onde ele ficava mais emotivo, o que acontecia antes ou depois de ele ficar extremamente violento e querer bater em todo mundo.

— Pensando bem... — Naruto murmurou, coçando o queixo e analisando a expressão curiosa de Sasuke.

O moreno sorriu abertamente; Naruto sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

_Que estranho..._

— Quando nós bebemos, o “principal”, como eu costumo me referir, trocava de lugar conosco de tempos em tempos. Era por isso que eu ficava mais emotivo ou nervoso dependendo do grau de bebida, porque eram personalidades diferentes no comando. — Sasuke riu pelo nariz, recordando-se desses momentos — Geralmente a gente nem se lembra disso, mas é isso que acontecia.

_Como é estranho ver o Sasuke se referindo à si próprio como “a gente”._

— Ok, então posso considerar que estou falando com um Sasuke bêbado?

O moreno girou os olhos, assoprando sua franja para longe da testa em um gesto que Naruto considerou extremamente gay. O Sasuke que ele conhecia teria um troço se ele filmasse e mostrasse pra ele como ele agia quando estava no comando daquela... ahn... personalidade?

— É um Dobe mesmo.

— Eu estou tentando entender, bastardo!

— Não tem o que entender, eu sou o Sasuke, fim de discussão!

— Mas eu quero o meu Sasuke, o que eu estou acostumado! Troca com ele!

— Não dá! — Sasuke exclamou e Naruto parou de argumentar, aguardando maiores explicações. O Uchiha suspirou fundo, massageando as têmporas com os dedos e tentando impedir uma dor de cabeça de se formar — O principal sumiu.

— Como assim “sumiu”?

— Eu não sei também, ele sumiu oras! Estamos em dois agora.

— O quê... Como...?! — Naruto balançou a cabeça, tentando mandar para longe as mil perguntas que conseguia indagar. Não adiantaria nada ficar tentando entender a mente complicada de Sasuke, ele com certeza não detinha conhecimento para isso; deixe o Sasuke e a loucura dele para os profissionais — Ok, certo, isso não é problema, você tá mais emotivo e viado, mas tudo bem, é o Teme e isso que interessa. Depois que te tirarmos daqui, o Kakashi vai dar um jeito na sua cabeça, então vê se completa o tratamento dessa vez e...

Naruto subitamente sentiu sua gola ser puxada e, surpreso, viu o olhar violeta de Sasuke acender novamente, encarando-o com ferocidade.

— “Viado” é o seu cu, Usuratonkachi! — o moreno rosnou, estreitando o olhar perigosamente.

Naruto sorriu de canto de boca, compreendendo o que acabara de acontecer.

— Suponho que você seja a outra personalidade.

— Muito prazer, idiota.

— Eu gostei mais da outra...

Sasuke suspirou e soltou a gola do Uzumaki, suspirando com irritação e cruzando os braços, um pouco contrariado e ouvindo as risadinhas mentais da outra personalidade. Ouviria provocações a respeito disso pelo resto da vida, tinha certeza disso.

— Chega de lenga-lenga, vamos ao que interessa: que merda você veio fazer nessa ilha Naruto? — Sasuke questionou com a voz irritada, deixando um ar de prepotência no ambiente — Itachi te obrigou a vir?

— Que? Claro que não! — Naruto respondeu, quase rindo diante desse absurdo — Lulu nem queria que a gente viesse. Se a gente tivesse dado ouvidos pras besteiras dele, ele estaria aqui sozinho bancando o príncipe que vai salvar a princesa da terrível fortaleza do mal, guardada pelo dragão “Madara”.

Sasuke demorou a digerir a analogia, mas quando o fez só uma coisa precisou ser questionada antes que seguisse para questões mais importantes:

— Lulu?

— Lúcifer. — Naruto respondeu, dando de ombros — Itachi detesta esse apelido.

Sasuke quase sorriu; se a outra personalidade estivesse no comando, ele com certeza teria gargalhado.

 

**Mas combina muito! Como você pode não rir?**

Não é horas pra piadinhas.

 

— Ok, Naruto, seguinte: não sei que tipo de mentiras o Itachi falou pra vocês, mas ele não é flor que se cheire.

Naruto sorriu radiante, coçando o pescoço antes de responder. Sasuke achou o comportamento muito estranho e observou a movimentação com o cenho franzido.

— Não diga! — o loiro exclamou, divertindo-se com a expressão desconfiada do outro — Eu sei que o Itachi ‘ta longe de ser uma “delicadeza em pessoa”. Como você pode gostar de um demônio como ele eu não con...

— Eu odeio o Itachi, Naruto. — o interrompeu, praticamente  _rosnando_  aquela afirmação.

O Uzumaki esperava que Sasuke seria capaz de dizer algo assim, mas não com tanta convicção. Afinal, Itachi contou pra Kakashi exatamente como fora o encontro dos dois no hospital, e Sasuke não parecia tão certo de sua vingança naquela ocasião. Ao menos, era o que parecia com o relato...

— Você tem certeza do que diz? Quero dizer, você e o Itachi transaram esses tempos atrás, mesmo depois de você saber toda a verdade, né? — o Uzumaki questionou, cuidadoso, tentando usar um tom de voz neutro para não irritar ainda mais aquele Teme estressado — Você foi atrás do Itachi, teve oportunidade de matá-lo e não o fez, e ainda dormiu com ele, cuidou de seus ferimentos e...

— Vejo que Itachi não perde tempo em contar vantagem por ai.

— Não foi contar vantagem, Kakashi o encontrou numa cama toda suja de sangue, ele tinha que contar o que aconteceu!

Sasuke piscou, parecendo um pouco afetado em pensar naquele cenário: Itachi em uma cama suja de sangue. Ainda sim, nada de sua determinação anterior se esvaiu com a revelação. E daí se Itachi contou aquilo para Naruto e Kakashi? Pouco importava, as circunstâncias eram outras naquele momento, ele ainda não via tudo tão claramente como agora via.

— Naquela noite ele disse que vocês sabiam a verdade. — Sasuke declarou, recebendo um aceno afirmativo de Naruto.

— Sim, nós sabemos quem Itachi é, e sabemos que ele matou tia Mikoto e tio Fugaku.

Sasuke pareceu completamente ultrajado naquele instante, pulando para fora da cama, colocando-se de pé e apontando para Naruto de maneira acusadora.

— E  _como_  você pode apoiar um monstro desses!? Ele matou a minha mãe! A sua madrinha!

Naruto, na defensiva, também ficou de pé e tentou segurar Sasuke no ombro, ganhando um tapa forte em sua mão e um empurrão para trás. Ao que parecia, Sasuke se sentia traído por Naruto saber da verdade e, ainda sim, não desejar vingança como o Uchiha.

— Não Sasuke, você não está entendendo, ele matou a mando do Madara! Por um acaso você sabe alguma coisa sobre o Madara e as motivações dele?

Se o Uzumaki achava que trazer Madara para aquela confusão iria ajudar em algo, ele estava muito enganado. Sasuke estreitou ainda mais o olhar, que brilhava cada vez mais no quarto fracamente iluminado.

— Não fale do Madara, você nem o conhece. — ele alertou com a voz perigosa; Naruto fez um ruído de indignação com a garganta.

— Ah tá bom! E você tá me dizendo que você conhece?! — indagou, também começando a ficar indignado com tudo aquilo — Você não faz  _ideia_ do que o Madara fez com o Itachi! Ele é o verdadeiro monstro Teme!

— Ao contrario de você, que só tem as mentiras do Itachi como parâmetro, eu conheci o Madara, e bem melhor do que você imagina! — o moreno declarou, seu tom de voz implicitamente desafiando Naruto a continuar difamando a sua paixão atual.

Quem o idiota do Naruto pensava que era? Claro, ele até podia ser uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, mas ele não tinha o direito de vir com mentiras e manipulações emocionais feitas por Itachi e tentar fazê-lo engolir esse papinho daquele jeito! Sasuke não era uma criança, ele sabia muito bem em quem podia ou não podia confiar!

O loiro ficou calado por alguns instantes, encarando os olhos desafiadores de Sasuke e tentando entender o que se passava em sua cabeça. Depois, arregalou o olhar e cobriu a boca com as duas mãos, compreendendo as ‘entrelinhas’.

_Não... Não pode ser verdade... Sasuke não fez isso, fez?_

— Sasuke, você não está  _com_  o Madara, né? — Sasuke não respondeu nem alterou suas feições. Era tudo que Naruto precisava para ter sua resposta, pois ele sabia que seu irmão era do tipo de pessoa cujo ditado “quem cala, consente” se aplicava em qualquer ocasião — Teme, esse cara é um assassino manipulador! Como você pôd...!

Mas antes que Naruto pudesse terminar de expressar em palavras toda a sua indignação ou que Sasuke pudesse interromper o chilique que provavelmente se sucederia, alguém interrompeu a discussão calorosa dos amigos, sua voz soando próxima da porta previamente destruída por Kakuzu:

— Ora, ora, ora! Que reencontro formidável temos aqui!

E, sabendo que qualquer pessoa se não Sasuke era um inimigo em potencial naquele QG, Naruto sentiu seu sangue gelar mais uma vez naquela noite repleta de surpresas nada agradáveis.

 

_... Continua..._

* * *

 

(1) Para os que não sabem, meu pai é coronel do exercito e minha mãe é policial federal. Algumas coisas que eu escrevo na fanfic sobre essas áreas estão voltadas ao que vi meus pais fazerem durante a carreira deles, e ambos afirmam que há sim uma grande treinamento psicológico pra preparar o militar ou policial a agir numa situação de crise (não vou dizer em todas as polícias porque sei que algumas tem um treinamento muuuuuito ruim, mas não quero usar esse espaço como crítica há algumas carreiras policiais brasileiras). Minha mãe e meu pai já fizeram coisas que eu não sei como conseguiram fazer no momento de crise, e eu sei que isso só é possível porque ambos foram preparados para agirem daquela forma em situações críticas, eles literalmente controlam suas emoções e agem com uma frieza e técnica impressionante. Pessoas normais correriam e temeriam por suas vidas ou iriam “travar”. Considerem, portanto, que Kakashi e Shikamaru são muito mais preparados psicologicamente para aquele tipo de situação do que Naruto ou os mercenários, que só tem um treinamento técnico, geralmente feito por conta própria em academia de tiro e artes marciais.

Eu tentei ao máximo não usar nome de golpes na narração porque eu sei que pouca gente conhece os termos técnicos, mas pra quem tiver curiosidade de saber que golpes são, seja pra saber o nome ou pra tentar por no youtube e ver o golpe (tem vários vídeos demonstrativos lá) eu vou citar o nome dos principais usados na narração e a luta correspondente. Lembrem que é como se fosse uma “luta live e suja”, portanto há misturas de técnicas marciais, mas o Kakuzu é o que detém mais técnicas diferentes entre todos. Por ser uma luta suja, eu citei mais golpes de Krav Maga (e também por ser o que eu conheço mais):

(2) Double elbow slash (Bokator)

(3) Gedan mawashi geri (Karate)

(4) sanda takedown (Kung Fu)

(5) Buttstroke (Krav Maga)

(6) Informação revelada por cima no capítulo 25.

(7) 360° defense (Krav Maga)

(8) Directe fouetté directe (Boxe francês - Savate)

(9) Leg sweep (Sambo)

(10) No capítulo 39 (passado) o Shikamaru anunciou a chegada dele à Itachi apertando o botão “hold and speak”. Por isso Naruto não podia falar no walkie-talkie antes do contato de Shikamaru, porque ele (e todo mundo do “Time Itachi”) sabia que o walkie-talkie tinha que ficar livre pro plano do Shikamaru contra o Hidan dar certo. Algumas pessoas me perguntaram nas reviews passadas porque o Naruto não pediu reforços antes, aqui está a resposta.

(11) Ulna é um dos ossos do antebraço.

(12) Naruto se recordou diversas vezes nessa cena da cena do Capítulo 23 que, em alguns pontos, faz contraponto com essa cena daqui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finais: Ok gente, eu vou precisar que vocês se lembrem de coisas antigas reveladas na fanfic a partir de agora. Como eu sei que muita gente aqui já não se lembra de todos os detalhes, porque leu a fanfic conjuntamente com sua produção (e Haunted está sendo produzida há dois anos), pode ter esquecido algumas coisas.  
> Vocês se lembram que Sasuke e Gaara tinham gangues estudantis (ou, ao menos, era isso que o Naruto pensava) e que não tem um passado tão limpo assim? Se lembram que Madara havia mencionado em outra cena que sabia que Sasuke usou drogas no passado? Se lembram que em um flashback ficou claro que Kakashi sabia disso também? Bem, eu espero que se lembrem disso, pois agora vocês podem considerar que isso tem a ver com todo o passado sombrio do Sasuke, que não foi devidamente revelado ainda.  
> Mas será, em breve.  
> Portanto, tentem forçar a memória pra não ficarem totalmente perdidos nos capítulos seguintes, ok?? Eu sinceramente espero que vocês se lembrem do período “morte dos Uchihas até morte dos Namikaze” que eu contei por meio de gaidens, porque eles foram importantes para dar embasamento no que acontecerá agora na fanfic.  
> Obrigada pela leitura, espero que tenham gostado! Aguardo a opinião de vocês! ^^


	41. Capítulo XLI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Oiiii lindos e lindas!  
> Sem notas iniciais! Milagreeeee!  
> Leiam as notas finais depois de terminarem a leitura do capítulo, ok?  
> Obrigada a todos que me deixaram reviews e favoritos, vocês são maravilhosos! Espero que gostem da leitura! ^^

**HAUNTED**

**Capítulo XLI**

 

_Um pouco assustado pelo tom de voz da mãe, Naruto se retirou da cozinha, mas não obedeceu ao comando dado. Observou da sala o que acontecia no outro cômodo, e se surpreendeu quando um homem alto, de longos cabelos negros, apareceu subitamente ao lado do balcão lateral. O loiro não conseguia observar o rosto do homem naquela posição, mas não era preciso observá-lo de frente para saber que algo não estava certo ali. (1)_

 

— Orochimaru... — Naruto murmurou, recordando-se instantaneamente da primeira vez que seu caminho cruzou ao dele, quando ainda era criança, pouco antes de sua mãe ser capturada pelo maldito e seus pais inventarem uma mentira sobre o acontecimento, a qual ele engoliu até ler a carta secreta que seu pai o deixou.

— Olá Naruto! Há quanto tempo não nos vemos? — o moreno mais velho comentou ironicamente, cruzando os braços e não parecendo nada intimidado com o olhar fuzilaste que recebia — Você cresceu bastante!

Bem verdade que a primeira vez que ele viu Orochimaru, não teve o desprazer de fitar seu rosto, mas de nada a aparência dele o surpreendeu, já que ele era tão apavorante quanto Naruto imaginava: suas feições eram relativamente bonitas e exóticas, ele parecia inclusive mais jovem do que realmente era, mas algo em todo o contexto era apavorante, não era o tipo de pessoa que transmitia qualquer tipo de bons sentimentos. Orochimaru tinha belos olhos cor de âmbar que, apesar de exóticos, exibiam um ar predatório bastante evidente, deixando claro que naquela pessoa não era muito prudente confiar.

Não que ele esperasse ter alguma confiança, claro. Orochimaru e Madara eram comparsas, tudo farinha do mesmo saco. Naruto não seria enganado tão facilmente por ele, apesar de perceber naquele momento o quão evidente era a intenção do outro de enganá-lo com conversinha.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Sasuke perguntou na defensiva, interrompendo os pensamentos de Naruto.

O Uchiha parecia mais preocupado com a presença de Orochimaru do que com a presença de Kakuzu há poucos minutos, o que era algo estranho de se constatar. Orochimaru, até onde Naruto sabia, não era um Akatsuki e, porquanto, não detinha força física para nocautear Sasuke. Qual era o motivo daquela intimidação?

Mas o que Naruto não entendia era o impedimento físico que Sasuke tinha quando se tratava de bater em Orochimaru. E se ele precisasse defender Naruto, seria muito complicado por conta dessa “trava” que nem ele entendia como funcionava. Maldito Orochimaru e suas cartas nas mangas!

— Bom eu ouvi uma barulheira, Kakuzu não é muito silencioso, e logo vim averiguar o motivo da alegria do número nove. Quero dizer, agora  _número um_ , né? Ele nem tentou esconder, anunciou exatamente o que aconteceu para mim.

Orochimaru parecia se divertir com a reviravolta da situação; Sasuke se sentiu envergonhado e humilhado, mas fez o que pôde pra manter sua compostura:

— Você mesmo disse que não tem nenhuma correlação com a hierarquia da Akatsuki, que seu controle no QG é outro. — Sasuke agarrou discretamente Naruto pelo braço e dando um passo a frente, tentando proteger o loiro de alguma forma. Curioso com o conteúdo diálogo, o Uzumaki nada disse, permitindo que Sasuke enfrentasse Orochimaru — Ponha-se no seu lugar!

— Olha lá como fala comigo, Uchiha. — Orochimaru desfez o sorriso prepotente, aparentando irritação; essa era uma expressão rara de se ver, pois o médico quase nunca deixava a ironia de lado quando o assunto era conversar com Sasuke — Você sabe muito bem o que  _eu posso_ fazer, e o que  _você não pode_  fazer.

Naruto puxou seu braço do alcance de Sasuke e deu um passo a frente, ficando cara a cara com Orochimaru. Seu irmão protestou, tentando puxá-lo novamente, mas antes que este pudesse botar tudo a perder, Naruto resolveu agir: porque _nunca_ que ele ia conseguir deixar uma oportunidade dessas passar, mesmo que se ferrasse consideravelmente depois disso.

O maldito já tinha ofendido demais sua família, e ofender Sasuke na sua frente foi o suficiente para fazê-lo perder a compostura. Ergueu o punho, tomou impulso e acertou o comparsa de Madara bem no meio das fuças, fazendo-o cambalear para trás e cair sentado no chão.

— NARUTO!! — Sasuke gritou, num misto de preocupação e euforia, não sabendo ao certo se parava o loiro, ou permitia que desse uma lição na maldita cobra.

 

**Ao menos alguém pode dar o soco bem dado que o Orochimaru merece receber!!**

Ahhh como eu queria estar na pele do Naruto agora!

 

Sasuke parou de tentar segurar Naruto, deixando ele fazer o que bem entendia fazer, apreciando o show com uma expressão que beirava ao orgulho.

— Mas... o que...? — atordoado, Orochimaru tentava entender o que acontecia. Até hoje só recebera golpes físicos de Madara (porque, infelizmente, ele ainda não conseguira o momento certo para ‘condicionar’ Madara) e receber um soco de outra pessoa, mesmo que não tão intenso quanto o do Uchiha, era desnorteante.

Naruto se ajoelhou a sua frente e o puxou pela camisa, fitando-o ferozmente com uma promessa de dor e desespero do olhar, demonstrando que Orochimaru não era o receptor de nenhum tipo de afeto de sua parte. Sim, ele era contra violência, ô se era, quantas vezes recriminou Gaara e Sasuke por brigarem sem motivo algum. Todavia, o loiro estava longe de ser perfeito: na sua cabeça, Sasuke e Gaara não mereciam a troca de socos, mas Orochimaru merecia uma surra muito bem dada.

E quem iria lhe provar o contrário?

— Isso foi pela minha família, que você e Madara conseguiram destruir!

— Você não sabe o que está falando, Uzumaki. — Orochimaru, rebateu, levando a mão ao lábio cortado pelo golpe e observando o sangue na ponta de seus dedos, parecendo impressionado — Você me acertou bonito, Sasuke deve estar te invejando mundo agora...

— Não seja por isso. — Naruto rosnou, olhando para Sasuke por canto de olho — Não nos ensinaram a brincarmos juntos, Teme? Então vem aqui dar um soco nesse filho da puta!

Sasuke não se moveu, mesmo com o convite. Isso chamou a atenção de Naruto por completo, que virou o rosto para encará-lo de frente.

— Eu não posso. — o Uchiha declarou, sua voz fraca e rouca.

— Como assim “não pode”? — Naruto parecia cada vez mais confuso na presença  _deste_ Sasuke. Seu irmão  _de verdade_  não o impedira de dar o soco bem dado que Orochimaru merecia, mostrando que também não gostava nem um pouco dele, mas porque ele se recusava de participar? Sasuke nunca foi moralista ao ponto de não se render à violência, na verdade era o próprio Naruto quem agora ia contra os seus princípios em nome da raiva.

Apesar de não admitir totalmente, Naruto só não havia moído Orochimaru na porrada até ele perder a consciência por causa de Karin. Ouvir-la falar daquela cobra maldita como se fosse alguém importante em sua vida era nojento e insuportável, mas ele respeitava os sentimentos dela, e ele tinha certeza que Karin não ficaria nada feliz em saber que ele arrancou alguns dentes dele num momento de fúria. Se não fosse pela sua irmã de sangue, Naruto não responderia por si.

— Sasuke, mostre pra ele. — Orochimaru provocou, abrindo mais ainda o seu sorriso sujo de sangue.

— Cala a boca.

Naruto, preocupado, colocou-se de pé num pulo e encarou Sasuke com indignação.

— Você não vai me dizer que tá do lado dele também!

— Lógico que não! — Sasuke respondeu, também indignado — Mas esse maldito fez alguma coisa comigo, eu não consigo bater nele. E, acredite, não foi por falta de tentar!

— Como...? — Naruto voltou a encarar o sorriso prepotente de Orochimaru, mas antes que pudesse entender o que acontecia, se rendeu a mais um momento de raiva e desferiu novos golpes no mais velho, acertando-o sem muitos problemas, percebendo que estava claro que alguém ali não tinha nenhum treinamento físico de combate.

Naruto realmente perdeu o controle ao receber toda a raiva acumulada de uma vez só. A chantagem que Orochimaru fez com seus pais para conseguir o DNA de Sasuke foi imperdoável, a maneira como os privou de um contato com Karin (se é que sua teoria estava certa, mas de fato tudo indicava que sim) o deixava nauseado, enfurecido. Mas pensar este maldito idiota bagunçou a mente de Itachi e o fez sofrer com aquelas memórias de Izuna, e agora havia, de alguma forma, mexido na cabeça de Sasuke, fez Naruto perder o pouquinho de compaixão que poderia ter.

Quando se deu por si, Sasuke o segurava com força, imobilizando-o, enquanto Orochimaru tossia e tentava respirar, com marcas vermelhas em seu pescoço. Naruto estava tão furioso que não lembrava exatamente o que tinha acabado de fazer, foi o mais puro instinto de animal que tomou conta de seu corpo, ainda sim estava evidente para quem quisesse interpretar a cena: Naruto tentou enforcá-lo.

 _Ainda bem que Sasuke me parou..._ — Naruto concluiu, estremecendo de leve. Não, Orochimaru não merecia sua compaixão, mas ele não iria se tornar como esses monstros por causa de um momento de raiva. Ele não era assim! Orochimaru seria preso junto com todos os outros bandidos desse QG e levado a julgamento, ponto final. O Uzumaki não estava ali pra bancar o justiceiro, e sim para salvar Sasuke.

— Eu não sou contra esse maldito morrer, acredite. — Sasuke sussurrou ofegante em seu ouvido, ao perceber que Naruto voltava a si — Eu até gostaria se isso acontecesse, tanto que deixei você fazer o que queria com ele até o limite. Mas Madara não pode vê-lo morto, ele é uma mente necessária nos experimentos, então eu não posso te deixar fazer isso Usuratonkashi.

— E eu aqui pensando que você estava tentando me salvar de uma possível condenação por homicídio. — Naruto comentou, chateado por ouvir Sasuke se preocupar com os objetivos de Madara. De novo.

O Uchiha sorriu de canto de boca, ainda apreciando a cena estonteante que era ver Orochimaru tossir sangue daquele jeito.

— O que acontece no QG fica no QG. Você não seria condenado de nada, tenha certeza disso.

— Pior do que uma condenação seria a minha dor de consciência.

— Você é muito mole, Naruto. — Sasuke balançou a cabeça negativamente — Eu entendo sua raiva por Orochimaru...

— Não Teme, você não entende. — Naruto sussurrou baixinho.

Sasuke não sabia nada a respeito de Karin e da chantagem emocional que Orochimaru fizera com seus pais. Sasuke só sabia dos acontecimentos superficialmente, e Naruto não queria contar naquele momento: iria piorar ainda mais a sede de vingança de Sasuke e, do jeito que ele era, era capaz de transferir toda a raiva para o Itachi, mais uma vez.

Alheio ao que se passava na cabeça do mais novo, o Uchiha continuou a explicar seus motivos:

— ... Mas não entendo como você consegue perdoar o Itachi pelo que ele fez! É ainda pior do que o Orochimaru!

— Ai bastardo, às vezes eu sinto uma vontade de bater sua cabeça no chão pra ver se ela para de ser assim! — Naruto suspirou, entristecido. Que droga, ele precisava conversar direito com Sasuke, mas os dois não conseguiam paz pra isso!

Enquanto os garotos discutiam, Orochimaru tentava se recuperar. Mesmo evidentemente machucado como nunca estivera em sua vida (Madara podia ser forte, mas nunca chegou a descontar tanto a sua raiva nele) ele não perdeu a chance de deixar uma risadinha singela escapar de seus lábios assim que recobrou o fôlego: lógico que Sasuke o protegeria, ele era cachorrinho do Madara e prezava pelos seus interesses, sabia que ele valia muito mais vivo do que morto para o Uchiha mais velho. Orochimaru não sabia como por algum momento teve medo do pior acontecer.

De qualquer forma, Naruto realmente cresceu, isso era fato. E tinha um bom soco de direita.

— Agora que parou de bancar uma de macho, me diga Naruto: o que pretende fazer? — Orochimaru questionou com a voz calma, olhando para os dois garotos e mantendo sua expressão de superioridade, mesmo que estivesse jogado no chão e machucado.

Afinal, tudo isso era um mero detalhe. Eventualmente ele iria sarar; mas não podia dizer o mesmo sobre a sanidade de certas pessoas.

— Não é da sua conta! — o loiro respondeu furiosamente; Sasuke firmou ainda mais a sua imobilização sem machucá-lo.

— Mas é da conta de Sasuke, não é? Você está no território inimigo e agora os Akatsukis sabem que você é importante pro Sasuke. Kakuzu fez chantagem, fato, mas ele não é o único daqui capaz de fazer isso. Você está em perigo, garoto.

— OLHA QUEM FALA!! EU TÔ A UM PASSO DE TE MATAR! QUEM TÁ EM PERIGO É VOCÊ!!

— Naruto! — Sasuke o censurou em voz ríspida, forçando Naruto a se acalmar e se pondo entre os outros dois, impedindo que aquela conversa continuasse — Orochimaru está certo, você está em perigo aqui, eu não posso permitir isso.

— Você vai dar ouvidos a essa cobra, Teme? — o Uzumaki questionou, seus olhos azuis brilhando em decepção e descrença — Ele está te manipulando na cara dura!

— Eu sei que ele está tentando me manipular. — Sasuke respondeu, um pouco enfezado por Naruto duvidar de sua inteligência daquela forma. Ele não nasceu ontem, oras! — Mas ele está certo, se qualquer outro Akatsuki souber que você está comigo, você estará em perigo. Kakuzu vai ficará no comando a partir de agora, mas eu ainda sou o mais próximo de Madara, e eles sabem que através de você podem conseguir coisas com chantagem.

— O Madara não tá nem ai pra você! Só você não percebe isso!

Mas Sasuke não prestava atenção nas palavras de Naruto, pois estava em um conflito interno naquele momento.

.

**Kakashi e Naruto não estão seguros aqui. Nem o Naruto, ao nosso lado, está seguro.**

Isso é verdade, mas o que podemos fazer? Nós temos que capturar o Itachi independente de qualquer coisa, e não podemos levar o Naruto conosco. É perigoso.

**Existe só um lugar que é seguro deixar o Dobe, e você sabe onde é.**

.

— Pense bem Sasuke, vale a pena arriscar a segurança de seu amado irmãozinho deixando-o solto dessa forma?

— VOCÊ CALE A B... Eiii! — Naruto tentou argumentar, mas foi interrompido antes de formular uma frase completa: Sasuke o puxou pelo braço e, sem se importar por ainda vestir roupas de dormir, o levou para fora do quarto sem olhar para trás.

Orochimaru continuou no chão, tentando se por de pé, mas Sasuke já não dava mais a mínima para o que a cobra iria fazer. O importante agora não eram as artimanhas do médico, e sim deixar Naruto em segurança.

— Teme, que diabos!? Onde você tá me levando?

— Shii Naruto, quieto, não acorde os Akatsukis!

O loiro resolveu dar um voto de confiança à Sasuke, afinal, ele era uma das pessoas em quem mais confiava a sua vida. Mesmo que o Uchiha estivesse precisando urgentemente rever seus conceitos, o mais novo sabia que ele seria incapaz de fazê-lo mal, e por isso aguardou. Assim que estivessem a sós, ele daria um jeito de convencer Sasuke que estava interpretando as coisas de um jeito bastante errôneo.

Andaram bastante, Naruto estava ficando cansado. Jamais imaginou que o QG pudesse ser tão grande e escuro: se não fosse pela iluminação dos olhos violetas de Sasuke, ele com certeza já teria tropeçado muitas vezes.

Desceram vários lances no subsolo, lugares que Naruto recordava ter visto no mapa que Itachi recebera de Sasori, mas nada pontuou a respeito. Não sabia se Sasuke tinha algum conhecimento sobre que lado Sasori realmente estava, mas do jeito que o Uchiha se encontrava, era melhor não revelar essa informação.

_Sasuke está muito instável pra saber detalhes como esse no momento..._

Chegaram à frente de uma porta diferente das demais: todas as portas do QG pareciam portas simples, de madeira, com fechadura de ferro enferrujado e provavelmente facilmente destrancadas com uma chave simples. No entanto, essa porta era de metal, reforçada, e sem fechadura. Havia um painel de senha digital, totalmente destoante do ambiente cavernoso do local. Sasuke, sem dizer uma palavra, digitou uma senha longa, de mais de quinze dígitos, que Naruto com toda certeza nunca seria capaz de decorar.

— Teme... o que é...?

A porta se abriu para fora e quando Naruto se aproximou do interior para ver o que acontecia, Sasuke o empurrou com força para frente e Naruto caiu no chão de barriga para baixo, surpreso pela movimentação brusca. As luzes se acenderam no interior claro do ambiente, provavelmente eram lâmpadas com sensor de movimentação, mas Naruto não teve tempo para analisar seus arredores.

— BASTARDO! — o loiro gritou, e dessa vez não foi com aquele tom de voz que utilizava ao falar o “apelido”. Não, Naruto realmente o xingou, indignado.

Colocou-se de pé em um pulo e, quando estava prestes a sair para esgoelar Sasuke, ele conseguiu puxar uma grade de ferro que saiu de dentro da parede, há alguns centímetros da porta de metal que acabara de se abrir.

Sasuke o havia prendido em uma cela.

— Me desculpe, Usuratonkachi, mas isso é necessário.

Os olhos de Sasuke estavam negros novamente e ele parecia extremamente emotivo. Naruto podia não compreender muito bem como a cabeça dele funcionava, mas acabara de perceber que o garoto havia trocado de personalidade mais uma vez.

— Como você ousa me prender, seu maldito! Eu vim te salvar! Vim por juízo na sua cabeça! — ele sussurrou, estupefato demais para gritar, decepcionado demais para se revoltar.

Pois no momento que Sasuke fechou a grade, ele entendeu _perfeitamente_ o que acontecia ali...

— Eu não posso arriscar sua segurança, tente entender! — o moreno exclamou, agarrando as barras de metal, tentando tocar em Naruto ao estiar o braço entre elas; o loiro deu dois passos para trás, balançando a cabeça em negação, observando-o nos olhos — Você vai estar seguro aqui, só eu e Madara temos a senha, os Akatsukis não vão te pegar pra chantagem!

O Uzumaki não falou uma palavra, olhando para Sasuke com uma sensação dolorosa em seu coração. Ele entendia o desespero do outro, entendia o medo e a tentativa de protegê-lo daquela forma, mas não acreditava que Sasuke fosse capaz de ir tão  _baixo_. Nem Kakashi o impediu de vir para a ilha, mesmo com toda a preocupação.

— Eu não reconheço você. — o loiro exclamou depois que quase um minuto; Sasuke mordeu o lábio, apreensivo — O  _meu_  Sasuke confiaria em mim, estaria do meu lado, mesmo com nossas diferenças! Ele é meu parceiro!

— Eu confio em você, mas você não tem noção do que essas pessoas são capazes!

— NÃO INTERESSA! — O Uzumaki exclamou, finalmente lívido — NÃO INTERESSA PORRA ALGUMA! VOCÊ ESTÁ ME PRENDENDO, ME PRIVANDO DE LUTAR PELO SEU BEM! DE LUTAR ATÉ POR MIM! DE TENTAR!

— Eu estou te protegendo, é diferente!

— Então ao menos ouça o que eu tenho pra dizer, ouça! Sasuke _, por favor!_  Aconteceu muitas coisas, muitas coisas que você não sabe!

— Eu... — Sasuke olhou para o corredor, e depois novamente nos olhos de Naruto — Agora não dá Dobe, está quase amanhecendo, eu preciso fazer o que tem que ser feito. Eu preciso proteger o Kakashi. Você entende isso, não entende?

Naruto balançou a cabeça em negação, se aproximando das grades e agarrando-as por cima das mãos de Sasuke.

— Itachi está protegendo o Kakashi, escute o que eu tenho a dizer. Só escute, fique aqui uma hora comigo e escute! Você pode fazer o que quiser depois de me ouvir, mas, por favor, me escute!

O loiro se sentia a beira de lágrimas. Ele nunca implorou para Sasuke daquela forma, nunca se sentiu tão impotente diante da cabeça dura do moreno. Tinha que acontecer isso justamente quando Sasuke resolveu ser a pessoa mais teimosa do mundo!

_Não é hora pra Sasuke ser teimoso desse jeito!!_

— Você não se preocupa com o que pode acontecer com o Kakashi? — o outro questionou, deixando claro que não estava cogitando conversar com o mais novo.

Naruto deu um murro nas grades, afastando-se do Uchiha e deixando as lágrimas de raiva escorrerem.

_Teme teimoso de uma figa!!_

— Eu confio no Itachi. — sua voz soou firme, ele tinha certeza que Itachi faria de tudo pra proteger Kakashi. Céus, ele  _viu_  Itachi proteger Kakashi do ataque de Kakuzu! E ele gostaria, sinceramente, que Sasuke lhe desse uma abertura para que pudesse explicar tudo isso.

Todavia, o moreno ficou quieto por vários segundos, se sentindo traído e indignado com o que acabara de ouvir da boca de Naruto.

 

Itachi envenenou todos eles!

**Não pode ser...**

Itachi conseguiu o inacreditável: eu estou ainda com mais raiva daquele maldito agora!

**Nós vamos nos vingar, nós vamos! E depois a gente conta toda a verdade pro Kakashi e Naruto. Eles vão entender. Eles vão pedir desculpas por terem acreditado tão cegamente na conversinha do Itachi!**

 

— Sasuke, escute, o Orochimaru e Madara fizeram com o Itachi uma coisa horrível, eles...

— Eu não quero ouvir! — Sasuke exclamou, furioso, ativando os olhos violetas e batendo na grade com força, amassando-a de leve pelo impacto. Naruto, temeroso, recuou — Eu não quero saber!

— Você prefere viver na mentira por pura covardia de enfrentar a verdade? É isso?

— Você não tem  _ideia_ do que está falando Naruto, só digo isso! — Sasuke exclamou, dando-lhe as costas — Eu volto em algumas horas pra saber como você está, assim que Itachi estiver capturado e Madara voltar para me dar os méritos, eu solto você e você vai pra casa com Kakashi. A sela tem um frigobar e um banheiro pequeno no final, você consegue ficar algumas horas sem mim.

— Quem te garante que o Madara não vai entrar aqui antes de você e me matar, Sasuke?

Sasuke abriu e fechou a boca, parecendo refletir sobre o assunto pela primeira vez, mas não manteve a dúvida por muito tempo, e logo tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua:

— Eu tenho um trato com ele. Nós combinamos que eu vou ficar com ele e vocês estão livres de qualquer represália. Por isso e só por isso vocês ainda estão vivos, Madara queria matar Kakashi, mas eu o convenci à...

Mas parecia que para cada resposta que Sasuke tinha, Naruto tinha uma nova pergunta, ainda mais afiada:

— Você está me dizendo que está trepando com esse bosta por causa da gente?!

A voz de Naruto soava ríspida, seu olhar era recheado de censura. Sasuke se sentiu inferiorizado naquela posição, já que Naruto nunca o recriminou quando o assunto era com quem ele dormia ou deixava de dormir. Pelo contrário, Sasuke geralmente era quem insinuava que Naruto deveria parar de trair as namoradas, mas não chegava a ser uma recriminação. Eles nunca tiveram uma conversa como essa, e isso o deixava envergonhado e perdido.

— Não. — ele respondeu, com a voz fraca, não tendo a certeza se essa era a resposta que o loiro gostaria de ouvir — Eu não estou fazendo isso por esse motivo. Eu apenas uni o útil ao agradável. Eu gosto do Madara.

Nesse momento Naruto começou a chorar pra valer, silenciosamente, sentindo seu coração se acelerar ainda mais. O nível da preocupação que sentia por Sasuke naquele instante era absolutamente imensurável.

— Você não sabe o tamanho da cagada que está fazendo com a sua vida. — ele sussurrou, levando as mãos no rosto e olhando com ares assombrados para Sasuke, como se ele acabasse de confessar que estava com uma doença incurável e prestes a morrer.

— Olha quem fala!! Você teve mais relacionamentos do que eu, se declarou apaixonado mais vezes do que...-

— Não Sasuke, você não tem ideia de  _como_  o Itachi te ama. Você não faz ideia da loucura que está fazendo jogando tudo isso pro alto, se prendendo a uma vingança e a alguém que você nem sabe se é sua paixão ou não.

— EU DISSE QUE...!

— Está na cara que você não tem certeza do que sente pelo Madara.

— Como pode dizer isso?!

— Porque eu me lembro muito bem de como é que você fica quando está apaixonado  _de verdade_ Sasuke. Ou se esqueceu que foi pra mim que você revelou pela primeira vez que estava apaixonado pelo Itachi?

Sasuke fechou os olhos, suspirando fundo e contando um mantra mental para se acalmar. Naruto realmente conseguia tocar na ferida quando essa era sua intenção.

— Era o principal, não era eu, nós reagimos diferentes e...

— MENTIRA! — Naruto gritou novamente, aproximando-se da grade e puxando o Uchiha pela gola — É TUDO UMA MENTIRA QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ TENTANDO SE CONVENCER DE QUE É VERDADE, E NO FUNDO VOCÊ SABE DISSO!

— Fique quieto!! — ele pediu com urgência, preocupado em chamar a atenção de algum Akatsuki para aquele corredor.

— A única verdade é a seguinte: você confia num merda como o Madara e não confia em mim!!

— Não diga isso! Estou fazendo isso pelo seu bem!

— Mas tudo bem Sasuke, tudo bem. Você não confia em mim, mas  _eu_  confio em _você!_ — Naruto disse, soltando sua gola e agarrando a cabeça de Sasuke com as duas mãos, fitando os olhos cor de ônix profundamente, deixando claro tudo que sentia pelo olhar — Eu sei que você vai perceber a verdade cedo ou tarde, eu só espero que não seja tarde demais quando isso acontecer.

Sasuke abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, sem saber exatamente o que falar para Naruto. Por fim, quando o outro deixou uma lágrima espessa e solitária escorrer de um de seus olhos, ele teve a certeza de que não conseguiria continuar olhando para Naruto sem quebrar em mil pedacinhos mais uma vez. Agarrando-se desesperadamente no seu próprio orgulho, retirou as mãos de Naruto de si e deu-lhe as costas, murmurando um “voltarei em breve” por cima do ombro antes de se retirar.

Com a cabeça latejando e o coração doendo de um jeito que não sentia há muito tempo, Naruto se virou para sua cela e deixou as costas escorregarem nas barras de ferro, até se sentar no chão e permitir que suas próprias lágrimas também escapassem em um choro silencioso e frustrado, enquanto escondia a cabeça em seus braços cruzados acima dos joelhos.

_Droga... Se ao menos ele fosse um pouco menos cabeça dura e me ouvisse..._

Mas agora sem a barulheira da discussão, Naruto ouviu o barulho de maquinas hospitalares que soavam no ambiente. Ergueu o olhar, curioso, e se de conta pela primeira vez que ele não era o único prisioneiro naquele lugar.

 

**(***)**

 

Naruto não tinha mais dúvidas: a identidade de sua “companhia” era o número um (ou ex-número um, vai saber) da Akatsuki, Pain. A descrição batia com a que Itachi havia revelado: os cabelos ruivos alaranjados, porte físico semelhante ao do próprio Uchiha, os piercings bastante diferentes decorando o rosto do Akatsuki. Pain estava deitado em uma maca e parecia adormecido, mas Naruto não era burro de acreditar nisso.

Ele ficou uma boa quantidade de tempo revirando a cela, inspecionando os detalhes do maquinário ali presente, e descobriu que aquele lugar era, de fato, a “salinha do castigo”. Itachi disse uma vez que ficara três anos sem proteína, vegetando, e Naruto sabia só podia ser ali. Aliás, pensando na disposição do mapa revelado por Sasori que ele (tentou) decorar, essa cela ficava relativamente perto da equipe laboratorial. Decerto durante o castigo do Itachi, Madara abria a cela quando era momento de “cuidarem” do Uchiha, mas não dividia a senha com outros.

Ou, ao menos, era o que  _Sasuke_  imaginava. O Uzumaki não botava a mão no fogo quando o assunto era qualquer mentira que o Madara pudesse ter dito para o Uchiha mais novo, mas, com toda certeza, os outros Akatsukis não tinham a senha.

De qualquer forma, o local era no mínimo bizarro: Havia uma máquina de hemodiálise, agora desligada, mas Naruto podia apostar sua vida que haviam a utilizado para que pudessem retirar a concentração de proteína do corpo de Pain. Era óbvio que ele não estava dormindo: estava _vegetando_.

Pain respirava normalmente, mas não piscava e não se movia de nenhuma outra forma. Naruto tentou tocar em sua pele de leve e posteriormente repetiu o gesto com cada vez mais força, mas o Akatsuki não reagiu aos impulsos. Claro, ele perdera todos os sentidos com a ausência de proteína, inclusive o tato, então ele não devia nem ter a consciência de que tinha companhia naquele momento. Decerto recebia alimentação intravenosa e cuidados especiais como Kakashi recebeu no período que esteve em coma, e só por isso ainda estava vivo.

Depois de concluir que sua companhia era Pain e que ele estava de castigo, o loiro tentou entender como isso aconteceu. Não foi uma tarefa muito difícil, pois pelo jeito as especulações eram corretas: Pain ficou do lado de Konan e dividiu a proteína com ela, e agora Madara descobrira a traição dos dois, retirando-os de circulação.

Naruto não era idiota de achar que aquele seria um mero castigo momentâneo como aconteceu com Itachi no seu momento de revolta; Pain só era mantido vivo para um castigo pior, ele poderia apostar sua vida nisso. Madara era do tipo de pessoa que com certeza adoraria ser um carrasco para execução em praça pública do Século XVI: ele gostava de dar exemplos, de mostrar aos outros o que acontecia com quem o traia. E era óbvio que ele só estava esperando a captura de Itachi pra fazer o “showzinho duplo”, almejando que fosse ainda mais impactante que o castigo que Itachi recebera há seis meses.

Madara era simplesmente doente, e de pessoas doentes como ele pode-se esperar qualquer coisa.

— Puta merda. — Naruto falou pra ninguém em particular, coçando os olhos e tentando pensar — O que eu faço?

Naruto tinha uma seringa de proteína em seu bolso, recolheu quando Kakuzu deixou cair no meio da briga. Ao menos ele  _achava_  que era proteína; se Kakuzu não procurou a seringa contra Itachi quando eles ficaram cara a cara, possivelmente não era algum tipo de arma química, e se não era arma química o mais provável é que fosse proteína.

Partindo do princípio que aquilo era proteína, ele poderia utilizar a dose e ajudar Pain a se recuperar. Entretanto, como ele esconderia isso na próxima visita a cela? Com toda certeza alguém vinha cuidar do Pain de tempos em tempos, poderia até ser o próprio Sasuke, já que, aparentemente, ele era o único que tinha a senha.

— Por que sou sempre eu que tenho que decidir se acordo ou não a pessoa que está vegetando? — Naruto se questionou, novamente fitando os olhos fechados de Pain, se recordando de quando se questionara mil vezes se deveria continuar induzindo o coma de Kakashi conforme as instruções de Itachi ou permitir que ele acordasse daquela situação deplorável.

Naquela ocasião Naruto resolveu deixar Kakashi acordar (mesmo Kisame atrapalhando seus planos). Mas e agora? Ele não conhecia Pain, apesar de saber que ele provavelmente faria de tudo para que eles saíssem dali e encontrasse Konan. Itachi disse que Pain era apaixonado por ela, não? Eles podiam trabalhar juntos pra sair dali, talvez com a força de um Akatsuki poderiam, ao menos, derrubar a barra de ferro e escapar quando Sasuke abrisse de novo a porta metálica...

Ou Pain podia não lhe dar um momento de chance pra falar e arrancar sua garganta com as unhas quando acordasse do sono de efeito colateral da proteína...

_Decisões... Decisões..._

— Oh, foda-se. — Naruto murmurou, retirando a seringa de proteína do bolso, agora certo do que deveria fazer — Eu não consigo ver uma pessoa sofrendo e não fazer nada.

_Só espero que essa seja a escolha certa._

**(***)**

 

— Me solte!

— Eu preciso de proteína. — Kakuzu declarou e Sasuke, mais do que rapidamente arrancou seu braço da pegada do outro, olhando-o com fúria.

Estava quase entrando na sala de reunião para declarar sua derrota, quando foi abordado pelo Akatsuki no corredor. Kakuzu parecia um pouco fraco, mas disfarçava bem: se Sasuke não percebesse que o brilho de seu olhar estava extremamente suave, possivelmente nem desconfiaria que ele não tomara a proteína na noite anterior ou havia se ferido quando foi atrás de Itachi.

— Peça para o Madara quando ele chegar. Se vira! Não é mais da minha conta o  _seu_ problema. — Sasuke declarou, dando-lhe as costas e intencionando entrar no salão o quanto antes, mas o outro se pronunciou mais uma vez antes que ele atingisse a entrada.

— Me de proteína e eu asseguro que o tal de Kakashi vai ficar bem.

Sasuke parou de andar, olhando para trás e observando os olhos verdes de Kakuzu com seriedade.

— Vamos fazer diferente. — o Uchiha disse, cruzando os braços e olhando para o outro com superioridade. Afinal, Sasuke era _sim_ mais forte que Kakuzu — Traga Kakashi até mim, e eu te dou a proteína. Não vou simplesmente confiar na sua palavra.

— Você esta brincando com a sorte me desafiando desse jeito moleque...

— Bom, é você quem sabe. Você pode muito bem deixar para tomar sua dose quando Madara voltar, né? Tomara que ele não demore semanas, que nem demorou da outra vez e...-

Kakuzu, perdendo a paciência, tentou acertar Sasuke, mas ele fez um contra ataque que permitiu uma defesa mais do que esplêndida, imobilizando com maestria.

Sasuke fora treinado muito bem por Pain, e a velocidade de sua movimentação só provava isso.

— Eu poderia te matar agora. — Sasuke declarou rispidamente, forçando um dos braços de Kakuzu num ângulo que com certeza era doloroso, mesmo que o outro não fizesse qualquer ruído de desconforto — Ninguém ia notar sua falta.

— Se você me matar, uma revolução vai acontecer dentro do QG. — o mais alto respondeu, não parecendo temer a ameaça feita — Ninguém vai ficar a mercê da sua tirania, com medo de ser eliminado. Com isso você vai declarar que a hierarquia não existe mais, e eles vão matar você Uchiha, ou pior: te botar numa redoma de vidro e sugar todo esse seu sangue que você nem deveria ter o prazer de comportar em suas veias, fazendo milhões de proteínas que poderiam ser usadas durante  _toda a nossa vida_. Acredite, há conversas do gênero no QG, só não fizeram isso ainda por causa de Madara. Mas agora ele está fora... não é?

Sasuke o soltou, recuando dois passos para trás e olhando para Kakuzu com ferocidade.

— Me de a proteína ou a conversa entre os demais Akatsukis vai mudar de conteúdo, Uchiha.

O mais velho se sentia aliviado por Sasuke acreditar em sua mentira. Não era verdade isso que ele falou, pessoas como Zetsu, Deidara e Sasori  _jamais_  iriam contra Madara e tentariam uma revolução. Mas se o Uchiha acreditou, ele tinha mais uma carta na manga.

— Eu te dou a proteína e você ordena aos demais Akatsukis que Kakashi não pode ser machucado. E tem que falar isso minha frente.

_Hn... ok. Isso não vai fazer diferença alguma mesmo._

— Sem problemas. — Kakuzu concordou. Kakashi não oferecia risco algum, era apenas um, matando os demais o que o coitado iria fazer contra todos os Akatsukis? Tsk.

— E não se esqueça que o Itachi é  _meu._  — Sasuke disse, seus olhos brilhando ainda mais com a simples menção do nome do prodígio desertor — Quando ele entrar aqui, eu irei pessoalmente cuidar de seu cárcere enquanto Madara estiver fora.

— Claro, bonequinha. — Sasuke não gostou nada de ouvir a chacota, mas Kakuzu não parou de falar ao observar o olhar do Uchiha brilhar mais intensamente; não é como se o garoto pudesse entrar em frenesi, afinal de contas — Vingança contra o Itachi é sempre bem vinda. Pode preparar seu ‘terno de gala’, você via ‘dançar’ o quanto quiser com o traidor até Madara chegar, desde que ele esteja vivo e lúcido para que o líder também tenha a sua vingança. Alias, aguardo ansiosamente por isso, faz tempo que não temos um entretenimento como esse aqui no QG.

Isso dito, Kakuzu abriu a porta do salão e adentrou na presença de Sasuke, sendo acompanhado de perto por este. Os Akatsukis, que estavam conversando e provavelmente não ouviam a conversa deles do lado de fora, pararam de falar para prestar atenção no que Sasuke teria a dizer.

 

**Vamos, acabe logo com isso.**

É o que vou fazer.

 

O Uchiha respirou fundo e falou de uma vez, sem grandes delongas:

— Kakuzu e Hidan foram promovidos à número 1 e 2, respectivamente. — Sasuke murmurou, evitando ao máximo olhar nos olhos de seus colegas da Akatsuki, fixando seu olhar em um ponto na parede oposta.

— O QUÊ!?

A exclamação foi uníssona, bem como a surpresa. Todos olhavam para Sasuke com extrema descrença, menos o maldito Kakuzu, que sorria de canto de boca.

— Vocês ouviram o Uchiha, então parem de olhar para ele como se fosse trazer a solução dos seus problemas. — Kakuzu anunciou, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes — Agora vocês se reportarão a mim na ausência de Madara.

O silêncio reinou por alguns instantes, nenhum estava preparado para aquela revelação. Sasori olhava para Kakuzu com a apatia de sempre, mas Zetsu, Tobi e Deidara observavam o ruivo com certa expectativa.

Sasuke era um novato, estúpido e inconsequente, mas não o jogaria aos leões e, por isso, eles aceitaram, torcendo um pouco o nariz é claro, a liderança. Mas Kakuzu era do tipo “ou tudo ou nada”: ele não prezaria pelo bem estar de seus companheiros. Nenhum deles sabia ao certo o que acontecera na noite anterior, mas certamente algo ruim acontecera com o ex-número dez; afinal, Hidan acabara de ser promovido e não estava ali pra jogar na cara de todo mundo, e só algo fora do comum o impediria de ter esse prazer.

Sabendo que era esse pensamento que se passava na cabeça dos companheiros, Sasori tentou fingir não perceber o olhar dos colegas, mas quando ninguém falou por um longo período e Kakuzu soltou um suspirou irritado, ele não pode mais evitar:

— Vocês ouviram o que Kakuzu disse, por que agora estão olhando pra mim? — Sasori se pronunciou, dando de ombros e não modificando nem um pouco sua expressão. Eles queriam que Sasori reivindicasse o cargo de líder substituto, isso estava mais do que claro, mas talvez se fingir de bobo tirasse essa loucura da cabeça dos demais Akatsukis!

— Mas Sasori-danna, você é...!

Nesse momento, Kakuzu bateu o pé com força no chão, deixando um ruído feroz escapar de sua garganta e os olhos brilharem em aviso de frenesi eminente. Estava muito irritado por ter perdido a proteína na briga da madrugada passada e não iria aceitar petulância dos subordinados de jeito nenhum! Entendo que Kakuzu estava de péssimo humor, Deidara se calou no mesmo segundo, não pretendendo iniciar uma briga (pois ele sabia muito bem que se os dois começassem a brigar, aquele QG iria ser demolido em minutos).

— Se não está satisfeito com a disposição da hierarquia, leve sua reclamação para o Madara. Tenho certeza que ele vai  _adorar_  ouvir o que você tem a dizer, Deidara. Mas, é claro, ele talvez não dê muita atenção para os seus argumentos quando eu jogar Itachi Uchiha amarrado aos seus pés. — Kakuzu rosnou, encarando o olhar desafiador do loiro com irritação — Se quer brincar de democracia, esteja pronto pra assumir as conseqüências de seus atos!

Deidara trincou os dentes, tentando controlar o nó na garganta que sentia por conta de sua irritação. Queria falar tantas coisas, jogar tantas verdades na fuça desse idiota do Kakuzu. Alias, só porque ele conseguiu alguma chantagem com o Sasuke não significa que Madara fosse aceitá-lo como número um da Akatsuki! Afinal, o loiro ainda detinha a confiança do líder bem mais do que esse maldito!

— Deidara, acalme-se. — Sasori falou baixinho, apenas para o parceiro, passando de leve sua mão à dele, num gesto de conforto praticamente imperceptível — Madara vai resolver a situação quando voltar, então é melhor não se meter na confusão deles.

O loiro se sentiu um pouco reconfortado pelas palavras de Sasori e o gesto suave. Piscou forte, diminuindo a intensidade vermelho-claro do seu olhar e tornando a tonalidade de seus olhos mais puxados para sua cor azul natural. Encarou os olhos apáticos de Sasori por alguns instantes e fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, deixando de lado sua irritação, confiando nas palavras de sua dupla. Sasori era o verdadeiro braço direito de Madara, e não era como Kakuzu, pois não deixaria sua dupla para trás em nome de um objetivo mesquinho. Deidara não tinha o que temer. Mesmo se Sasuke e Kakuzu caíssem nas desgraças do líder depois de toda essa zona, ele e Sasori não teriam problemas; não havia porque tomar partido nessa briga.

Kakuzu, percebendo que a dupla que sempre lhe causava problema permaneceria quieta, direcionou seu olhar à dupla mais silenciosa da Akatsuki.

— E vocês? Querem requisitar “algo” na democracia?

Zetsu, como sempre, apenas deu de ombros, não participando ativamente do problema. Ele era sempre assim: nunca tinha voz direta nas reuniões, mas todos apostavam que Zetsu era capaz de envenenar Madara por baixo dos panos; não que o objetivo deles fosse diverso, mas Zetsu era, sem sombra de dúvidas, uma das pessoas que mais conhecia a respeito dos planos de Madara naquele QG.

A “aparência de louco” do número oito da Akatsuki contribuía para que muitos do QG não o levassem a sério: ele tinha os cabelos pintados de verde musgo; os olhos âmbar, num tom semelhante aos olhos de Orochimaru (o que, naturalmente, causava certa antipatia por todos); e traços do rosto relativamente comuns. Na maioria do tempo, ele mudava de índole, alternando-a entre uma concentração grande (e, eventualmente, perversa) para uma expressão divertida. Esse seu “temperamento” peculiar causava indagações entre os colegas: Alguns achavam que ele possuía dupla personalidade, o que não era verdade; Orochimaru o havia diagnosticado como transtorno bipolar misto quando Zetsu adentrara a adolescência.

Tiveram que manter esse detalhe escondido dos fornecedores e demais companheiros de QG, pois encontrar uma falha de saúde em uma cobaia principal era um problema e tanto para Madara. O diagnostico de Zetsu demonstrava que nem tudo poderia ser curado com a proteína. Um pouco temeroso com relação ao financiamento das pesquisas, Madara tinha pensado em descartar o Akatsuki, mas Orochimaru não permitiu, pois queria continuar estudando sua mente e encontrar uma solução para o seu problema, uma cura efetiva, com seus métodos.

Afinal, um dos grandes problemas de Zetsu era que não conseguia tratar sua doença com medicação, já que toda medicação era descartada pelos anticorpos do usuário da proteína (2). Pra piorar ainda mais o problema, seu quadro era bastante instável, os ciclos de fase maníaca e depressiva, que geralmente variavam em no mínimo uma semana para pacientes normais em estado crítico, chegavam a alterar várias vezes durante um único dia, diagnostico totalmente assustador. Orochimaru sabia que essa alteração drástica do ciclo no período de vinte quatro horas podia ser um efeito colateral da proteína, e por isso estudar Zetsu era bastante importante — de que adiantava a descoberta de Madara se ela causaria problemas para o tratamento de transtornos mentais?

Orochimaru cuidava da mente, Madara cuidava do físico. Tecnicamente Madara não queria Zetsu na equipe de elite, entre os Akatsukis, mas depois que este mostrou suas habilidades espiãs, o líder se viu obrigado a aceitar sua utilidade e o manteve na equipe. O relacionamento entre os dois era relativamente bom, mas por conta do transtorno bipolar, Madara nunca pôde elevar muito a posição dele na hierarquia, e isso puxava sua dupla, Tobi, para a parte inferior da hierarquia também.

Em resumo, Zetsu era o espião, os olhos do Madara fora do QG (e talvez dentro do QG, vai saber). Foi ele quem filmou todos os encontros de Itachi e Sasuke, aqueles que Madara havia mostrado na vingança contra o ex-número três. E dentre todas as coisas que Zetsu sabia, uma se destacava: no QG, quem come quieto come duas vezes. Ele sabia que era melhor não se opor a qualquer tirania de seus colegas.

Tobi, no entanto, parecia irritado consideravelmente com aquela situação. Mas ele também não seria o único a ir contra à tirania de Kakuzu, ele não era louco de enfrentar sozinho aquele cara. Tentou olhar a reação de Sasuke que estava muito quieto desde que anunciara aquela bomba, e o Uchiha simplesmente abaixou o olhar, encarando seus pés com um sinal de derrota evidente.

Não. Definitivamente ele não seria louco de tentar enfrentar Kakuzu sozinho, já que nem Sasuke o apoiaria se ele impugnasse aquela “promoção”. Por isso, simplesmente balançou a cabeça negativamente, deixando a situação correr como deveria correr.

— Agora que estão todos de acordo, vou explicar o planejamento de captura, mas não se esqueçam de um detalhe: Itachi só entra nesse QG  _vivo,_ não o matem na ausência de Madara.

— Kakuzu, — Sasori se pronunciou, chamando a atenção do comandante para si — eu conheço alguns lugares que sei que nenhum outro Akatsuki tem acesso no QG. Eu pretendia falar isto na reunião de hoje, para Sasuke, mas como ele não está mais no comando devo repassar essa informação pra você.

Kakuzu o olhou desconfiado por alguns instantes, mas Sasori manteve a expressão calma e entediada.

— Que garantia eu tenho de que as informações que você vai me passar são reais?

— Que interesse eu teria em prejudicar o QG? — Sasori declarou, girando os olhos — Eu tenho tantos privilégios quanto você terá quando Madara voltar.

Kakuzu ainda o olhou com ares duvidosos por alguns instantes, mas por fim aceitou a oferta, permitindo que Sasori falasse.

Deidara precisou virar o rosto para que ninguém conseguisse ver seu sorriso de vitoria, entendo perfeitamente o que Sasori estava fazendo. Ele estava liderando mesmo sem ter a liderança, fazendo Kakuzu achar que liderava enquanto era ele quem propunha planos. Kakuzu iria concordar (pois os planos com certeza seriam bons) e no fim a vontade de Sasori seria feita. Perfeito! Era muito melhor do que brigar por um título que no fim não faria diferença alguma! Decerto foi por isso que nem a tirania de Sasuke ele impugnou, pois pretendia fazer o mesmo com o menino Uchiha.

Ainda sim, Deidara não sabia como seu parceiro conseguira descobrir tantas informações sobre as áreas restritas do QG, o que era uma grande surpresa.

Sasuke prestou atenção em tudo, tanto nas informações reveladas sobre o QG quanto o plano que Sasori aceitara (e Kakuzu aceitara em quase toda sua integralidade), e quando todas as tarefas estavam distribuídas. Ao final do planejamento, Kakuzu realmente frisou que Kakashi não poderia ser ferido, descrevendo seus traços e deixando claro que se alguém quisesse capturá-lo poderia, mas desde que não causasse ferimento no homem. As pessoas pareceram desconfiadas, mas ninguém questionou a ordem.

O plano foi repassado algumas vezes e, quanto todos já o haviam decorado e se retiravam, Kakuzu entregou uma seringa vazia para Sasuke, que pelo jeito ele trouxera consigo, considerando que iria ter sucesso naquela negociação com o número três.

— Me de a amostra de sangue. Eu faço a dose.

Sem se preocupar em perder um pouquinho de sangue (ele retirara um monte no dia anterior e estava bem, o que seria apenas mais uma seringa?) retirou uma amostra generosa com uma maestria de quem já bem conhecia como aplicar uma agulha em si mesmo, e entregou à Kakuzu.

— Todo seu. Se não cumprir sua palavra, a vingança destinada à Itachi será direcionada à você.

Kakuzu o olhou com irritação, mas nada disse, dando-lhe as costas e saindo da sala.

Suspirando fundo para se acalmar, Sasuke passou as mãos nos olhos e se sentiu mais leve. Kakashi ficaria bem, os Akatsukis não descumpriram ordens; Naruto estava em segurança; e, aliado a isso, Itachi estaria logo dentro do QG, à sua mercê.

 **Mal posso esperar por esse momento.** — As duas mentes pensaram, finalmente concordando em algum aspecto opinativo: a vingança seria saborosa e fenomenal, e ele mal podia esperar pelo reencontro com o maldito assassino de Mikoto Uchiha.

 

**(***)**

 

Antes dos primeiros raios de sol anunciarem que seu sono revigorante deveria chegar ao fim, Itachi sentiu alguém sacudir seus ombros e obrigá-lo a despertar.

— Acorde. — a pessoa disse simplesmente, e Itachi piscou os olhos algumas vezes para recuperar o foco e se lembrar de onde estava.

_Oh... Sim... Ilha, QG, ataque do combo zumbi, Naruto capturado. Lembrei. Droga._

Ele soltou um gemido de desconforto, sentindo uma leve pontada nas costas. Ele planejou despertar um pouco depois e dormir dentro de uma barraca quando elas já tivessem armadas novamente, mas pelo jeito apagou completamente e dormiu toda a noite escorado naquela árvore, claro que acordaria com um torcicolo. Porém, assim que se obrigou a mover seu corpo, Itachi se sentiu incrivelmente bem.

O torcicolo sumiu como num passe de mágica. Aliás, nada de seu corpo doía, e ele achou que teria ao menos uma luxação no dia seguinte. Percebendo a estranheza disso tudo, Itachi despertou de uma vez e finalmente reconheceu a identidade daquele que estava ajoelhado ao seu lado.

— Por que a cara de assombro? — Gaara perguntou, franzindo o cenho. Não era como se Itachi não tivesse percebido que ele estava ali, então não havia porque se surpreender agora.

— Eu... eu estou estranho.

— Estranho?

Itachi esticou o braço que Hidan havia machucado no combate anterior e puxou o esparadrapo que amarava a faixa que o imobilizava.

— Acho bom você não tirar... — Gaara comentou, mas Itachi ignorou o seu apelo, desamarrando mais do que rapidamente o curativo e chegando logo até o ferimento, ainda com os pontos no devido lugar, mas muito mais cicatrizado do que o esperado. O ruivo, percebendo a estranheza da situação, agarrou seu braço e também inspecionou o ferimento de perto — Você não se machucou ontem?

— Sim. — Itachi disse com a voz fraca, surpreso, olhando para o ferimento praticamente cicatrizado de seu braço.

— Então como...? — Itachi puxou seu braço do alcance de Gaara e voltou a enfaixá-lo, deixando a perplexidade de sua expressão ser substituída por uma irritação imediata.

— É proteína em dose concentrada. — Itachi rosnou, prendendo a faixa de qualquer jeito ao redor do machucado (não que ainda precisasse usar essa porcaria depois de ter sarado tão rapidamente) — Alguém deu proteína concentrada pros Akatsukis e, como eu peguei a do Hidan, eu também a recebi; Madara _nunca_  faria isso.

Ouvindo a confusão do canto do acampamento, Kakashi, Shikamaru e Sai se aproximaram dos outros dois, interessados na conversa.

— Como assim? — Gaara questionou, observando a chegada dos demais pelo canto do olho.

— A intensidade dos estudos do Madara é numa concentração especifica de proteína. — Itachi declarou, testando o olhar e acendendo seus olhos vermelhos, colocando sua mão a frente do rosto para medir a intensidade do brilho; estava tão brilhante que ouviu Kakashi engasgar de surpresa — Madara não nos dá mais do que o necessário para ficarmos bem e saudáveis, porque ele sabe que se der proteína a mais, a chance de superarmos a força dele em conjunto é grande. Madara não se arriscaria a dar uma dose tão concentrada para eles, poderia colocá-lo numa posição de vulnerabilidade se todos se unissem contra o líder. Claro que um só tomando uma grande quantidade de proteína não oferece riscos à Madara, se não eu teria pedido mais sangue do Sasuke quando estávamos juntos... Mas em conjunto o perigo é grande.

— Então por que ele resolveu dar essa dose de proteína? — Kakashi se intrometeu na conversa, questionando em voz alta o que todos se perguntavam mentalmente.

— Foi Sasuke. — Shikamaru respondeu antes que Itachi pudesse se pronunciar mais uma vez.

O Uchiha não retrucou, mantendo um olhar gélido e indecifrável e focado no horizonte, mas Kakashi deixou as emoções sobressaírem.

— Por que Sasuke daria proteína a mais pros Akatsukis? — Kakashi perguntou, apesar de no seu íntimo já saber que a resposta não seria nada boa.

Só que ele não queria acreditar nisso...

— Sasuke não sabe fazer a dose. — Itachi disse, segurando a testa e apoiando o cotovelo no joelho — Ele nunca fez, sempre fui eu quem fiz a dose quando usávamos amostra do sangue dele. Se eles usaram proteína do corpo de Sasuke pra fazer essa dose e colocaram proteína a mais, significa que foi ele quem fez essa leva; Madara não deixaria Sasuke por uma leva a mais na proteína, então com certeza Sasuke fez sem a ajuda dele.

— Tem certeza que Madara não decidiria por proteína a mais por causa da suposta invasão? — Sai questionou, entendendo a gravidade da situação, mas tentando visualizar outra opção para o que acontecia.

— Não haveria necessidade, nós não somos tão fortes pra que os Akatsukis precisem de uma maior dose de proteína. — Shikamaru constatou, fitando Itachi até ele erguer o olhar e encará-lo — Com certeza foi um erro de dosagem, erro que Madara não cometeria. Você está certo, Sasuke fez sozinho.

— Sasuke... está do lado deles? — Kakashi questionou, pedindo implicitamente para que Itachi negasse aquela pergunta.

Mas ninguém respondeu, e o silêncio perdurou por um longo período, até Itachi suspirar com letargia e Gaara soltar um ruído feroz do fundo de sua garganta.

— Típico do Uchiha, típico! — o ruivo exclamou, furioso, socando a árvore mais próxima com o soco inglês, desejando que a cabeça de Sasuke estivesse esculpida no tronco — Como sempre agindo como um idiota e botando tudo a perder!

Itachi, muito mais rápido do que qualquer um deles já o viram se mover, colocou-se de pé e puxou Gaara pela gola, pegando-o de surpresa com aquela atitude ofensiva.

— Você nem  _pense_ em ofender o Sasuke! — ele ameaçou, deixando bem claro em cada centímetro de seu rosto que não admitiria isso de forma alguma.

Já estava bastante irritado pelo que teve que ouvir sobre Sasuke de Hidan no dia anterior, e seu humor não estava bom o suficiente pra lidar com a rivalidade besta de Gaara. Eles não se conheciam direito, era verdade, mas Naruto mencionou que havia uma rivalidade ali, e isso fez com que Itachi pegasse certa aversão ao ruivo, mesmo antes de conhecê-lo.

— Se não o quê? Vai bater em um dos poucos mercenários que ficou a sua disposição e diminuir ainda mais a ajuda?

Isso fez Itachi voltar a si, soltando o ruivo e olhando ao seu redor com velocidade. O sol estava começando a nascer e a iluminação ainda era fraca, mas com a proteína em dose máxima (ou bem alem disso) Itachi não precisava se preocupar com a escuridão para poder enxergar. Quer dizer, ao ver o acampamento próximo dali totalmente vazio, Itachi até preferiria acreditar que estava com problema na visão...

Mas ele não estava.

— Onde estão os outros?

— Adivinha. — Gaara respondeu sarcasticamente, ajeitando a gola de sua camiseta e fuzilando o Uchiha com o olhar.

Itachi voltou a se sentar, adotando novamente a posição de derrotado e abaixando a cabeça.

— Tudo que precisávamos...

Kakashi se ajoelhou ao lado do Uchiha, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro e lhe lançando um olhar de compreensão, mesmo que o outro não tivesse erguido a cabeça para encará-lo.

— Não houve muita coisa que pudéssemos fazer. Eles decidiram ir, eu acabei deixando porque, se eles ficassem, poderiam acabar vendendo informações nossas para o inimigo, virando casaca no meio do combate. Seria pior, a confiança já estava destruída.

O Uchiha ergueu a cabeça, descansando-a novamente no tronco da árvore, olhando para os colegas com apatia.

— E Hidan? — questionou, dando pela falta do albino pela primeira vez no dia.

Os outros olharam para Sai, o qual pigarreou algumas vezes, como se tomasse coragem para responder a pergunta.

— Eles levaram Hidan para o chefe. — Sai respondeu; o olhar de Itachi brilhou ainda mais intensamente — Levaram como pagamento pelos serviços prestados até aqui.

—  _Como_ vocês puderam deixar isso acontecer?! — Itachi detinha tanta insatisfação no tom de voz que Kakashi não pode deixar de perceber as mudanças evidentes que aquela pessoa sofrera.

Claro, Itachi mudou muito e Kakashi sabia disso, mas nunca o viu com tantas emoções de uma vez só, pois nenhuma situação tão complexa assim tinha ocorrido até agora. De fato, o Uchiha parecia outra pessoa, parecia finalmente consertado emocionalmente.

Mas não era momento para vangloriar a evolução do mais novo, e sim tentar resolver os problemas que deixavam todos os presentes nervosos e preocupados.

— Itachi, não havia nada a se fazer. — o grisalho respondeu, apertando de leve o ombro de Itachi e conseguindo finalmente a sua atenção — Eles simplesmente apontaram armas pra nossas cabeças e disseram que estavam partindo, dentre os males esse foi o menos pior, pois eles poderiam muito bem ter virado a casaca pra não saírem no prejuízo financeiro.

— E eles deixaram um auxílio para nós. — Shikamaru declarou, abrindo o sobretudo e mostrando as armas ainda escondidas em sua vestimenta — Deixaram armamento e os walkie-talkies, mas só porque o Sai resolveu ficar conosco. Teremos que devolver depois.

O ex-Akatsuki novamente encarou Sai, parecendo finalmente perceber o significado que era ter aquela pessoa ali na ilha depois de toda a deserção dos mercenários. Sai era o líder deles na missão, não era?

— Você pode fazer o que fez? — Itachi questionou, sentindo um pouco de preocupação.

Sai balançou negativamente a cabeça.

— Eu não poderia ficar aqui se todos desistissem.

— Então por que ficou?

— Por causa de Naruto e Gaara.

Nesse momento, o ruivo, que até então olhava para Itachi enraivecido, amaciou as suas feições, observando Sai com uma curiosidade nascente.

— Os únicos vínculos que eu criei na vida foram com essas duas pessoas. — o mercenário se explicou, falando a verdade sem medo de se entregar, já que não havia mais porque escondê-la dos demais — Eu não quero deixá-los em perigo aqui. Eles são importantes pra mim.

— Mas o seu chefe não vai...? — o ruivo não terminou o seu questionamento, pois Sai o interrompeu antes que o fizesse por completo:

— Com meu chefe eu me entendo depois. — declarou firmemente, ainda deixando claro que não revelaria identidade ou segredos do seu chefe, mesmo que não tivesse voltado com os demais mercenários para casa. Se eles muito perguntassem, em algum momento o obrigariam a revelar informações, e ele não estava disposto a fazer isso.

Gaara suspirou fundo, coçando os olhos com força numa tentativa de recobrar o foco.

— Eu vou é enfiar essas armas no cu de cada um desses mercenários quando essa “missão” acabar, isso sim. — declarou, decidindo retomar o foco anterior da conversa simplesmente por não lidar muito bem com a gratidão que sentia; ele realmente não sabia o que dizer a respeito daquela declaração do seu colega de apartamento (se é que ainda podiam se considerar colegas de apartamento depois de tudo que aconteceu com os dois), então era melhor deixar uma conversa como aquela para depois — E agora? O que fazemos? Sasuke está dificultando as coisas, os mercenários partiram, Naruto foi capturado e eu me recuso a sair daqui sem libertá-lo!

— Foi por isso que não acompanhou os demais? — Itachi questionou curiosamente, mas como Gaara já não estava no melhor dos humores, ele rebateu de maneira ácida:

— Pelo seu sorriso é que não foi, otário.

— Sei lá Gaara, pelo que eu me lembre você era um louco internado na porcaria de um manicômio, ter surgido aqui do nada só corrobora com esse diagnostico.

— Então o lunático que tem “duas pessoas dentro de uma só” está com a ousadia de me chamar de louco? Interessante isso, fale-me mais a respeito.

Itachi detestou um pouquinho mais o Sabaku naquele momento, se perguntando como Naruto conseguira ficar tanto tempo dormindo na mesma cama que aquele infeliz. Se desse corda para os insultos, provavelmente acabariam brigando, e Itachi não seria puritano em negar que estava com muita vontade de fazer exatamente isso.

— Ei, controlem os ânimos, crianças. — Kakashi falou, esticando a mão para Itachi e o ajudando-o a se levantar; o Uchiha recusou a ajuda, talvez por orgulho, mas se botou de pé e não deixou seu olhar diminuir a intensidade de iluminação (suas pernas também não estavam mais doendo, o que era uma boa notícia entre tantas péssimas revelações) — Não vamos deixar o estresse prejudicar o que já está bem ruim.

Gaara e Itachi não trocaram olhares nem fizeram as pazes, mas ambos concordaram com um aceno afirmativo de cabeça.

— Não temos tempo pra conversar sobre porque Gaara está aqui ou sobre os motivos de Sai, temos que nos mover e rápido. Vamos continuar com os planos que tínhamos para a ausência dos mercenários. — Shikamaru declarou com energia, entregando folhas de papeis para todos os presentes enquanto falava — Talvez seja melhor assim, eu nunca confiei muito neles e depois do show de covardia de ontem, não sei se estávamos ganhando muita coisa com a companhia deles.

— Ao menos tínhamos números, números nunca é algo ruim. — Kakashi comentou com um suspiro, apreciando a folha que recebera com os olhos apertados: não conseguia enxergar direito com aquela luz fraca.

— Quando desejamos entrar na espreita, número alto de pessoas não é uma vantagem. — Shikamaru respondeu, acendendo uma lanterna que estava presa nos óculos infravermelho e vendo todos repetirem o seu gesto; menos Itachi, que obviamente não precisava de mais luz — Essa é uma copia simplificada do mapa e essas, — Shikamaru tirou vários molhos de chaves dos bolsos, que tilintaram de maneira ruidosa no ambiente — são as copias das chaves. Cada um vai ficar com um chaveiro.

— Você fez isso quando? — Kakashi questionou, se achando um estúpido por não ter pensado em copiar as chaves antes de Shikamaru assim fazê-lo.

_Bom, é por isso que ele é o líder aqui, né?_

— Quando estávamos na capital. — Shikamaru declarou, entregando agora os chaveiros e deixando bem claro com o olhar significativo que deu a cada um que era impensável perder as chaves — Nos não sabemos quais chaves abrem o que, mas Itachi pontuou o material das fechaduras de alguns lugares do QG que ele conhecia, então essas estão com indicadores, pra diminuir o número de tentativas.

— Nós vamos ter tempo pra testar as chaves lá dentro? — Sai questionou, recebendo seu molho de chaves — Alias, nos vamos ter tempo sequer pra entrar nesse lugar? Como nós vamos fazer isso Shikamaru? Eu e Gaara não sabemos esse plano.

— Certo, eu vou explicar novamente o plano. Itachi e Kakashi, vocês já o ouviram no nosso primeiro vôo, mas agora ele terá algumas alterações. Prestem atenção, todos vocês: estamos correndo contra o tempo aqui...

 

**(***)**

_— Eu me pergunto o que esses dois jogam tanto nesse vídeo-game..._

_— Não sei, não parece interessante._

_— Nada parece interessante pra você Danna, mas dessa vez eu concordo: não é nada artístico._

_Sasori não se incomodou a responder, voltando sua atenção para a janela fechada da casa dos Namikaze-Uzumaki. Os meninos tinham aberto as cortinas da sala, mas não conseguiam vê-los do ângulo onde se encontravam, então Deidara e Sasori poderiam vigiar a casa do galho da árvore costumeiro, sem se preocupar em serem descobertos._

_Sasuke e Naruto entraram na adolescência mais cedo do que eles esperavam, e era bastante interessante ver esses meninos crescerem: como eram importantes para os planos de Madara (e a dupla não sabia o motivo disso), os dois ficaram sob a vigia dos favoritos do líder. Sendo assim, Sasuke era vigiado por Sasori, Deidara vigiava Naruto. (3)_

_Era peculiar porque, em alguma escala, a personalidade de Deidara batia com a de Naruto e o mesmo acontecia com Sasori e Sasuke. Claro, não em todos os aspectos, mas Naruto era tão falante quanto Deidara, enquanto Sasori era mais ranzinza, assim como Sasuke. Era interessante vigiar os meninos, e a dupla gostava de voltar pro ponto de espreita, algo que faziam regularmente, mesmo que tivessem outras missões pra cumprir._

_— Naruto está bem grande já. — Deidara comentou casualmente, tentando entender o que se passava na tela da televisão enquanto os meninos jogavam o vídeo-game — Ele e o garoto Gaara estão dormindo juntos, já flagrei os dois duas vezes._

_— Hmm... — Sasori contemplou, nada acrescentando à conversa, mesmo que soubesse que a intenção da sua dupla em puxar aquele assunto era ouvir alguma novidade sobre Sasuke. Se Deidara dividia informações, esperava que Sasori fosse fazer o mesmo._

_O ruivo não gostava de Sasuke, isso era fato, mas esse não era um de seus motivos para não dividir a rotina de Sasuke com Deidara. Até porque, se fosse ser sincero consigo mesmo, quando Sasuke saia para aqueles “passeios”, a rotina dele se tornava muito diferente da que o Uzumaki possuía — e diferente no mau sentido. Esses “passeios” ocorriam na ausência de Naruto e, portanto, Deidara nunca o acompanhava na vigia e não sabia o que o Uchiha fazia — o que deixava o loiro cada vez mais curioso, e o silêncio do número quatro em nada ajudava a sua curiosidade. Mas, na opinião de Sasori, era melhor que continuasse assim: existem coisas que Deidara não precisa saber, para o seu próprio bem._

_Alheio aos seus pensamentos, e possivelmente entretido com questões pessoais, o loiro trouxe a tona uma conversa praticamente esquecida pela sua dupla:_

_— Lembra o que você falou quando nos éramos pequenos sobre “incompletude”?_

_— Não. — Sasori respondeu sem pestanejar. O assunto não era estranho, mas ele não se lembrava quando falou isso._

_— Nós estávamos questionando sobre o prodígio número três e o assunto chegou a um ponto onde você se perguntou se o Itachi era feliz. Eu te perguntei se você se achava infeliz e você me disse que não, mas levantou a hipótese de incompletude. (4)_

_Sasori parou de observar os adolescentes e virou o rosto totalmente para a sua dupla, a fim de entender por que aquele assunto, há tanto tempo mencionado, voltava a tona. Deidara parecia um pouco entristecido, Sasori franziu o cenho._

_— Nós devíamos ter oito anos quando isso aconteceu. Deidara, que conversa é essa?_

_— É que já faz um tempo que eu me pergunto se eles seriam completos. — o número cinco respondeu, dando de ombros e abaixando o olhar — Eles se divertem bastante, principalmente o Naruto._

_Pensativo, Sasori novamente usou seu direito de ficar calado. Definitivamente ele não consideraria a vida dos meninos uma “completude”, mas, eventualmente, ele chegava a pensar que talvez eles fossem mais completos do que à população do QG... Do que todos os Akatsukis..._

_Não que ele fosse admitir algo assim em voz alta, é claro._

_— Não fale asneiras Deidara, eles vão perder a família cedo ou tarde, você sabe disso. — se pronunciou depois de um longo período de quietude — Se há alguma completude na vida deles, tudo vai virar um pesadelo quando chegar a hora de Kushina e Minato._

_— É, eu sei. — o outro respondeu, girando os olhos. — Eu só estava me perguntando..._

_— Madara diz que a pior coisa que fazemos é nos questionar esse tipo de coisa._

_Apesar de evidente, Deidara não percebeu o grau de censura, ajeitando sua postura e apreciando novamente os garotos com ares empolgados._

_— Oh olha, finalmente algo artístico!!_

_Sasori voltou sua atenção para o interior da casa, apenas para girar os olhos enquanto os dois rolavam pelo chão em mais uma briga sem motivo algum. Possivelmente discutiram que um deles roubara no jogo, o outro negou e a discussão evoluiu para uma briga física. Deidara gostava muito de assistir essa parte, e o número quatro considerava esse tipo de “prazer” bastante estranho pra ser chamado de arte._

_Deidara discordava._

_— Eles lutam relativamente mal, principalmente o Naruto, mas os hematomas que ficam depois na pele deles são artísticos!! — o loiro comentou, bastante empolgado — Marcas que a mente nunca vai esquecer, mas que a natureza vai curar com o tempo. Estonteante!_

_— Arte não é isso. — a voz do mais velho soou tediosa e levemente irritada. Sabia que mais uma vez ele e Deidara teriam uma discussão sobre o que seria arte._

_A diferença era que, apesar de discutirem frequentemente, eles nunca acabavam “rolando pelo chão” em meio a uma briga física como os moleques faziam agora na sala. Quer dizer, as vezes eles “rolavam pelo chão” sim, mas não nesse sentido... Ok, talvez nem fosse tão diferente assim. Aliviava a frustração da mesma forma, não é mesmo? Seja numa briga como os objetos de sua vigia, ou no sexo, como a dupla fazia._

_— Arte é uma explosão de adrenalina momentânea, um estouro de emoções! As brigas dos moleques não são as coisas mais artísticas do mundo, mas são uma amostra do caos, são inovadoras cada vez que eles brigam. É único!_

_— Não vou perder meu tempo discutindo isso. De novo._

_— Não se preocupe, eu vou te provar que um contato físico pode ser bastante artístico. — Deidara respondeu, sorrindo de canto de boca e olhando para Sasori com uma expressão lúdica — Como eu sempre provo, né Danna?_

_Sasori girou os olhos, conseguindo impedir qualquer tipo de rubor de aparecer em seu rosto (ato esse que não foi muito bem impedido por Deidara, que corou um pouco)._

_A relação dos dois era extremamente peculiar. Sasori e Deidara, como esperado, eram parceiros sexuais também, mas Sasori era um tanto quanto “apático” nesse sentido. Deidara, talvez pela sua natureza de achar qualquer coisa temporária algo artístico, gostava muito de sexo e, pasme, achava artístico (que dúvida). Madara gostava muito dessa característica de Deidara e, por conta disso, se juntava à eles de tempos em tempos — Sasori era indiferente quanto a necessidade de fazer sexo, mas quando o ato se iniciava ele bem que gostava. Deidara considerava seu súbito interesse no sexo como uma demonstração de apreciação artística — e Sasori não podia negar que se “aquilo” fosse arte, Deidara realmente tinha talento._

_Deidara era um pouco envergonhado com Sasori, talvez pelo medo de ser rejeitado (já que era ele quem iniciava qualquer tentativa de contato físico), mas não era com Madara ou outras eventuais duplas que se juntaram a eles em algumas ocasiões. Deidara era envergonhado apenas com Sasori e, por isso, sempre corava quando insinuava algo sexual, mas ainda sim o fazia por saber que caberia a ele colocar o outro no clima._

_Aproveitando que sua missão estaria entretida nos próximos minutos (rolando pelo tapete com Naruto), e decidindo ignorar o flerte de Deidara (afinal, não era hora pra isso), Sasori pegou seu bloquinho pequeno do bolso interno da jaqueta e seu toquinho de lápis 2B, começando um esboço. Precisaria comprar mais lápis pra desenho em breve._

_— Pff... Mainsteam. — Deidara murmurou, fazendo uma expressão entediada enquanto observava seu parceiro desenhar, um pouco chateado por não ter conseguido uma reação do outro com a sua insinuação._

_— É mais um protótipo, só um rascunho de angulação. — ele disse, traçando rapidamente um desenho de Sasuke e Naruto brigando — Eu quero aprimorar novos fantoches, eu quero pegar essa essência da adolescência deles._

_— Quantos fantoches você já fez do Sasuke, hein?_

_— Uns cinco._

_— Daqui a pouco o deposito vai ficar cheio e o líder não vai gostar. (5)_

_— Madara gosta dos fantoches. — Sasori respondeu, sem desprender a atenção de seu rascunho — Eu acho que o Sasuke se parece fisicamente com alguém importante pro chefe, às vezes o vejo olhando pros fantoches com tristeza._

_— Nah, ele só esta triste em ver tanto potencial artístico desperdiçado com mainsteam, Un._

_— Como se essa besteira que você chama de superflat fosse capaz de ser levada a sério._

_— Madara-sama respeita minha arte! Ele incentiva minha expressão artística, me dá missões onde eu posso mostrar o poder da adrenalina e do caos! O líder é um artista nato, o caos que ele causa, as missões que ele delega... Ah... Madara é meu maior ídolo, ele me entende!_

Nisso podemos concordar. _— Sasori pensou, realmente aprovando as palavras de Deidara._

_Sasori e Deidara admiravam Madara como artista, mas porque viam nuances diferentes em sua “expressão artística”. Deidara via toda a articulação do caos e da destruição que Madara orquestrava e achava tudo extremamente interessante; Sasori, por sua vez, via Madara como um verdadeiro manipulador de pessoas, de fantoches, de obras vivas._

_Sasori queria, algum dia, conseguir fazer o mesmo que Madara fazia, e não apenas fantoches inanimados de madeira esculpida._

_— Um dia nós vamos superar o mestre. — Deidara comentou sonhadoramente, voltando a apreciar a briga dos meninos e deixando Sasori desenhar em paz._

_O ruivo nada respondeu, se perguntando se faltava muito tempo pra Sasuke sair de casa e ir atrás de Orochimaru. Certamente, um dia ele iria superar o mestre e, para isso, precisava continuar vigiando o moleque Uchiha, aproveitando-se das besteiras que ele fazia para articular todo o seu plano._

**(***)**

 

— Isso é ridículo. — Deidara murmurou, se sentando no chão e cruzando os braços — É obvio que eles não vão chegar até essa entrada Sasori-Danna, Kakuzu está querendo nos deixar de fora!

— Eu também acho que essa é a intenção dele. — Sasori respondeu despreocupadamente, encarando o céu claro e sem nuvens.

Quem prestasse atenção na atitude de Sasori e o conhecesse de outros encontros, saberia que ele estava levemente ansioso por alguma coisa. Mas o loiro estava irritado demais para se prender a esse tipo de interpretação.

— Que dizer, nem eu sabia que existia essa entrada, se duvidar nem Kisame devia saber quando ainda estava no QG. Itachi com certeza nem sabe chegar aqui!

Sasori nada respondeu, abrindo um singelo sorriso confiante enquanto mantinha as costas voltadas para Deidara; o loiro, não desconfiando de seus pensamentos, continuava a reclamar sem parar. Ele o deixava falar, sem interrupções, ora concordando com um breve ruído de garganta, incitando-o a continuar seu monólogo.

Havia uma confiança recíproca com sua dupla. Sasori confiava em Deidara e o loiro certamente confiava _demais_ nele; mais do que o saudável. Tanto é que a arma secreta do rötschreck que o loiro utilizava eventualmente era parada por Sasori: uma das maneiras de se acalmar a besta, seja no frenesi ou no rötschreck, era com machucados físicos de grande intensidade ou perceber que através do seu descontrole colocaria alguém importante em perigo (6). A mera presença de Sasori retirava Deidara do rötschreck, mas é claro que Madara não sabia disso, pois se soubesse desconfiaria da relação deles, já que eles encontraram uma alternativa de parar a besta que não era conhecida pela maioria dos Akatsukis: isso poderia fazer com que o líder os visse como uma ameaça, até porque Pain e Konan já deixaram bem claro o quanto um relacionamento emocional mais profundo podia retirar a confiança do líder na dupla.

Não os levem a mal, a dupla artística sentia mais um respeito mútuo do que um amor. Deidara, apesar de não admitir, amava o talento de Sasori (e vice-versa), não exatamente a ‘pessoa’ do outro. Mas como não havia como diferenciar uma coisa da outra, inevitavelmente eles prezavam um pelo bem de sua dupla, pois queriam que as obras de artes continuassem a ser realizadas. Não era, nem de longe, algo que se assemelhasse ao relacionamento de Pain e Konan, ou da devoção que Itachi parecia ter com o menino Sasuke, era mais o tipo de amor que se tem perante o trabalho de um ídolo.

Ao menos era assim que eles interpretavam os sentimentos e, como Deidara era mais falante que qualquer um da Akatsuki, eles já haviam até conversado a respeito (ok, Sasori apenas ouviu, mas se não retrucou significa que concordou).

— ... e que ideia é essa do... — subitamente, Deidara foi obrigado a se calar: Sasori cobriu sua boca com uma das mãos e, com a outra, levou o dedo indicador aos lábios, pedindo silêncio. O loiro piscou algumas vezes, mas não tornou a falar quando seus lábios foram liberados, prestando atenção nos sons do ambiente.

Estava baixinho ainda, mas eram sons de passos; a nova dose de proteína que tomaram na noite anterior ampliaram ainda mais os sentidos aguçados, de modo que Deidara podia ter certeza que apesar do som já ser perceptível, o “visitante” estava longe daquela entrada do QG.

— Não acredito! — Deidara falou, ganhando um “shiii!!” de Sasori, diminuindo consideravelmente o volume da voz na seqüência — Por que falar baixo? Ele não vai ouvir, está longe!

Os dois já tinham percebido pela quantidade de passadas que era apenas uma pessoa se aproximando dali, e não um grupo grande.

 _Um corajoso, louco e suicida, se quer minha opinião._  — Deidara pensou, sentindo-se cada vez mais empolgado.

— Pode ser Itachi. — Sasori sussurrou com urgência, puxando o loiro pelo braço e o obrigando a ficar de pé.

— E? Itachi deve estar sem proteína há semanas!

— Tsk. — o ruivo reclamou, fitando os olhos azuis com apatia — Não conte tanto com a sorte. Nunca se sabe.

Deidara deu de ombros e nem se preocupou em esconder sua expressão: estava evidentemente animado. Sorrindo da sua maneira maníaca típica de quem estava bem disposto a “mostrar sua arte” em breve, abriu o sobretudo que utilizava e inspecionou seu arsenal de explosivos, pegando uma de suas granadas na mão.

— Estamos com sorte. — comentou, alargando ainda mais o seu sorriso ao encarar a apatia do companheiro — O que foi? Madara não me manda pra campo há meses, estou com abstinência.

O número quatro nada disse, andando a frente de Deidara alguns passos e se virando quando estava longe dele, à uns cinco metros de distância.

— Ow, sai do caminho! — o loiro pediu, erguendo um pouco o tom de voz e gesticulando enfaticamente — Você sabe que você tem que ficar atrás de mim nos ataques em dupla, se não os explosivos vão machucar você.

Sasori não se moveu, mas percebeu que não podia mais adiar a conversa inevitável:

— Se lembra quando você comentou que um dia nós iríamos superar o mestre? — Sasori indagou, erguendo um pouco o tom de voz, como se quisesse que o ‘estranho’ que se aproximava soubesse de sua presença.

Se tudo havia ocorrido como ele planejara, era claro que esse estranho só podia ser Itachi.

— Shii Danna! O invasor vai te ouvir! — Deidara respondeu baixinho, mas com urgência — Isso não é um assunto pra agora!

— Eu discordo. Eu acho que agora é a melhor hora que temos pra conversar sobre isso.

— Mas o...-

E então o número cinco compreendeu o que aquilo significava. Finalmente entendeu porque Sasori havia mantinha o mesmo afastamento que utilizavam quando iam treinar. Naquele momento, Sasori o considerava seu inimigo, e não seu aliado de combate.

Sasori o  _traia!!_

— Eu não acredito que você fez isso... — Deidara murmurou, verdadeiramente assombrado com aquela constatação.

Sasori agia exatamente como Pain, Konan e Kisame. Ele sabia o fim que teria por trair Madara, mas ainda sim estava traindo todo o QG! Na cara dura! O próprio  _braço direito_ de Madara o traia! E não apenas isso, traia sua própria dupla!

— Por quê? — ele indagou, verdadeiramente irritado, ouvindo os passos acelerarem ainda mais.

— Porque eu não quero mais ser o fantoche do Madara. — Sasori respondeu simplesmente, amaciando um pouco sua expressão — Eu não quero mais ser ordenado, quero comandar também, ter meus fantoches, ter o controle ao menos de mim mesmo. Superar a arte do mestre, eu sei que sou capaz disso.

— Isso é inacreditável! — Deidara rosnou, erguendo uma das combinações químicas de explosivos que fizera na noite anterior (7), mantendo a posição ofensiva — Madara não vai perdoar isso!

— Eu não quero que ele me perdoe, apenas que reconheça minha superação.

— Você...! — suas mãos tremiam.  Ele queria atacar, queria fazer Sasori pagar pela traição! Mas ele não conseguia, ele não era capaz de atirar o explosivo. E, por isso, tentou ganhar tempo com conversa. — Por que você não está me atacando então? Por que você resolveu me contar isso antes da merda do invasor chegar? Un? Me diz!

— Porque eu quero te dar o direito de escolha. — Sasori respondeu suavemente, não aparentando, nem de longe, a mesma irritação que Deidara.

Ele já imaginava que o loiro fosse ficar furioso daquela forma, e não podia dizer que estava feliz em vê-lo assim. No fundo, Sasori não queria esconder aquilo de Deidara durante tanto tempo, mas era inevitável para que o plano desse certo. Na verdade não era nem para ele revelar a verdade antes do plano estar concluído, mas ele não foi forte o suficiente para esconder de Deidara até o fim.

Porque ele queria que, no fim, Deidara estivesse ao seu lado, e não no lado de Madara...

— _Escolha_?! — o loiro gritou, indignado, gargalhando sem alegria em seguida —  _ESCOLHA!?_

— Você escolhe se quer tentar superar Madara ao meu lado, ou se quer continuar ao lado dele. Eu só vou atacar depois que você der o primeiro golpe, não antes disso.

— Que piada! Que piada sem graça!!! — o mais novo exclamou, furioso — Você me controla como seu bonequinho até aqui, sei lá há quantos anos você planeja isso, pra no fim me dar uma _“escolha”_?

Incapaz de se conter ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Sasori cruzou os braços e abriu um sorrisinho de prepotência.

— Oh, então você reconhece que eu te fiz de fantoche? Isso eu considero uma grande crítica artística.

Deidara perdeu o controle de seu temperamento naquele momento, mas não jogou o explosivo em Sasori: pelo contrario, o atirou para trás, o mais longe que conseguiu, acertando a mata densa da ilha, deixando o barulho estrondoso de explosão ecoar no ambiente outrora silencioso e se jogou em direção a Sasori, intencionando socá-lo até um nocaute acontecer.

Estava tão irritado que nem pensou em um combate mais técnico, tudo que queria era dar uns socos bem dados no traidor!

— SEU IDIOTA!! — Ele exclamou enquanto realizava uma seqüência de golpes, todos defendidos por Sasori com maestria: apesar de ambos serem combatentes à distancia, o mais velho era melhor em combate físico do que Deidara — Eu vou fazer você engolir essa prepotência, un!!

A briga continuou por alguns minutos até que Sasori conseguiu imobilizar Deidara contra o chão; mas o loiro, mesmo praticamente sem movimentação, conseguiu liberar um de seus braços e colocar a ponta da lâmina de sua kunai no pescoço de Sasori, fitando-o com os olhos ameaçadores de cor vermelho-claro, quase magenta, demonstrando que estava a um passo de entrar em rötschreck ao sentir sua vida ameaçada.

— Por que está se segurando hein? — o ruivo sussurrou em seu ouvido, aproximando o seu pescoço à lâmina. Deidara retraiu o objeto, impedindo-o de se machucar; apesar da retração de seu braço e afastamento da kunai, esta ainda estava posicionada bem próxima da pele de Sasori e, se o loiro assim desejasse, poderia finalizá-lo com um golpe só. Sasori percebeu isso. — Vamos lá, um golpezinho seu pode me matar. Ou melhor, entre em rötschreck, você vai conseguir me destruir se fizer isso!

Era verdade. Quando Deidara estava em rötschreck, era difícil decidir quem era o mais mortal daquele QG: ele em rötschreck ou Kakuzu em frenesi?

— Eu já dei o primeiro golpe! — Deidara exclamou, verdadeiramente incomodado com aquela situação, se questionado a cada segundo porque simplesmente não interrompia a vida do número quatro de uma vez — Por que você não está usando as suas malditas kunais envenenadas?

_Será que não está obvio porque eu não quero atacar esse ‘drama queen’?_

Sasori girou os olhos, impaciente.

— Ah Deidara, cala a boca.

Sasori agarrou a kunai dos dedos do loiro e atirou-a para longe, puxando a gola deste para obrigá-lo a se sentar. O loiro o fez em meio a um gemido de surpresa, e quando se deu conta ele estava sentado abaixo de Sasori, que se sentava sobre seu colo, e ainda o segurava firmemente pela gola.

— Escolhe. — murmurou, também deixando o brilho de seu olhar se intensificar.

Não que realmente achasse que seria fácil convencer Deidara, mas ele estava fazendo um dramalhão maior do que o ruivo imaginou.

— Sasori! Seu imbecil!

— Escolhe. — Sasori repetiu, aproximando ainda mais seu rosto do rosto do mais novo — Eu ou o Madara. Escolhe agora, não temos tempo.

— O-o que te faz achar que você é uma opção aqui?! — a voz de Deidara falhara enquanto ele desviava o olhar, evidentemente desconfortável em ser colocado contra a parede daquela forma.

— Eu ainda estou vivo, então sei que sou uma opção pra você. Então escolhe, pois nós não temos muito tempo...

Foi naquele momento que Itachi chegou próximo à entrada dos fundos do QG, saindo do meio da mata fechada e conseguindo finalmente visualizar a briga que já ouvia há alguns minutos enquanto se aproximava. A posição que a dupla se encontrava era constrangedora, e Itachi não conseguiu deixar toda sua preocupação falar mais alto.

Ele  _tinha_ que provocar.

— Eu estou atrapalhando algo? — questionou com um tom de voz lúdico, quase sorrindo diante do olhar perdido de Deidara.

_Vai ver a convivência com Naruto está me fazendo meio suicida só para não perder a oportunidade de aproveitar de uma piada..._

Os dois viraram o rosto para Itachi, como se percebessem a chegada dele pela primeira vez (certamente deveriam estar muito entretidos se pararam de prestar atenção em suas passadas).

— UCHIHA! — Deidara exclamou, tentando sair de baixo do corpo de Sasori, mas ele firmou ainda mais a sua pegada e não se afastou. Deidara poderia se soltar se quisesse, mas não o fez, decidindo reclamar em vez de dar um soco em Sasori e correr para o seu alvo — Me solte!!! Me solta seu traidor!!

 _Está tão na cara que ele nem está se esforçando_. — Sasori e Itachi pensaram a mesma coisa.

— Decide Deidara. Qual o problema de decidir? — o ruivo falou, ainda não desviando o olhar para encarar Itachi, se preocupando em por bom senso na cabeça oca do seu parceiro — Se você escolher o Madara, eu te solto e você luta de igual pra igual contra eu e Itachi. É você quem decide.

O moreno suspirou em alívio: ele achava que o ruivo estava do seu lado, isso era óbvio, mas a pontinha de dúvida sempre se mantinha. Acabara de ter certeza que ele realmente podia ser considerado seu aliado.

— Argh! Como você é insuportável, Danna!

Sasori nada respondeu e não se moveu um centímetro. Deidara nada disse por algum tempo, respirando de forma descompassada, controlando seu emocional aos poucos de modo que seu olhar voltava cada vez mais à tonalidade azul.

O mais velho, sentindo-se ainda mais vitoriosos quando os orbes de Deidara demonstravam que ele não estava mais a um passo do rötschreck, relaxou. Qualquer sentimento de dúvida que assolou sua mente nos últimos minutos se esvaiu, ele não tinha o que temer. Pois se Deidara acalmou mais uma vez da iminência do rötschreck por causa dele, a suposta “traição” não havia mudado o que o loiro pensava a respeito dele.

— Acho que tem a sua resposta, número quatro. — Itachi comentou casualmente, atraindo um gesto de Deidara para si, que atirou um de seus explosivos a metros de Itachi, quase o acertando.

Com um humor extremamente peculiar, Itachi  _quase_  deixou uma risada singela escapar pelo nariz, mas conseguiu se controlar. Deidara o detestava e Itachi sempre se divertiu ao provocá-lo quando ainda morava no QG.

Talvez por isso ele e Naruto começaram essa relação de picuinha tão facilmente. Naruto e Deidara eram semelhantes em diversos aspectos (mas é claro que Itachi preferia o Naruto, só que nunca iria admitir algo assim).

— Uchihas nunca sabem quando calar a boca! Un! — o loiro exclamou, irritado, estreitando o olhar. 

_Itachi sempre me tira do sério!_

O desertor nem aparecia amedrontado, fitando o rubor de vergonha no rosto de Deidara com compreensão. Então ele percebeu que o número cinco podia ser bastante parecido com Naruto em alguns aspectos, mas havia nele uma semelhança com Sasuke em outros: a teimosia e a facilidade de corar (em vez de admitir as coisas mais do que óbvias) era uma delas.

E, pelo jeito, Sasori chegou à mesma conclusão. Pois ele puxou o queixo do loiro para si e o beijou, sendo correspondido por alguns instantes até ouvir a risada breve e debochada de Itachi trazê-lo de volta a realidade. Ao voltar à realidade, o loiro o empurrou para soltá-lo, e desta vez Sasori realizou o pedido implícito.

— Você me beijou! — Deidara exclamou, arregalando o olhar e tentando se afastar de Sasori, que o impediu ao segurar seus braços com força — Você nunca me beijou!

— Como assim? Vocês trepavam sem beijar? Que insensibilidade Sasori... — Itachi comentou sarcasticamente, ganhando uma rajada de estelas ninjas envenenadas e arremessadas em sua direção.

Pelo jeito Sasori não gostou muito do seu comentário, até direcionou sua atenção para ele.

_Que novidade..._

— Você tá precisando de um convite por escrito pra entrar no QG, número três?

— É por isso que odeio Uchihas, eles nunca sabem a hora de parar! — Deidara resmungou, permitindo que seus olhos brilhassem mais uma vez, mas numa intensidade bem mais comedida.

Itachi balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando controlar seus lábios para não abrir mais um sorriso de chacota. Tinha que ter foco e entrar no QG, procurar Sasuke e tirá-lo de lá. Estava mais do que claro que Deidara e Sasori se manteriam ocupados por bastante tempo e nada fariam para impedí-lo de realizar seu resgate. Então, sem maiores delongas, ele adentrou ao QG.

Fácil assim.

Ah... A ironia... quem imaginou que um dia o traidor Itachi Uchiha conseguiria entrar no QG com aquela facilidade? Madara tinha que rever bem seus conceitos na próxima ocasião (que se dependesse dele, nunca iria existir). Despreocupado, ao menos por hora, Itachi apertou o botão em seu pescoço enquanto andava com passos firmes na área desabitada do QG.

— Entrei. — Itachi murmurou no seu walkie-talkie, ouvindo uma resposta quase que instantaneamente de Shikamaru.

 **— Eu sabia que seja lá quem estivesse comandando a segurança do QG acabaria colocando Sasori para fiscalizar a entrada dos fundos, já que decerto ele é o único Akatsuki que a conhece.** — o moreno respondeu do outro lado da conexão, realmente aliviado. —  **Ok, essa parte do plano deu certo, é um alivio. Que bom que Sasori estava realmente do seu lado. Vamos perder o sinal daqui a pouco, você sabe que quanto mais no subsolo você adentrar, pior o sinal fica.**

— Sim.

**— Se lembra do mapa? Conseguiu decorar uma boa parte? Você sabe que não vai poder ficar consultando toda hora, né?**

— Sim.

**— Então boa sorte Uchiha, eu tenho que ajudar o Kakashi e Gaara agora. Eles poderão não ter a mesma sorte que você teve.**

Itachi ficou um pouco preocupado com aquelas palavras, mas não adiantava mais protestar sobre o plano. Ele já tentara de todas as formas convencê-los de não usarem a entrada da frente, mas quem disse que alguém deu ouvidos aos seus argumentos.

— Certo. Câmbio e desligo.

Enquanto o Uchiha adentrava a fortaleza do QG, Deidara ainda tentava entender o que acabara de acontecer com sua vida em tão poucos minutos.

— Você me beijou. — ele tornou a acusar Sasori, agarrando-o pela gola da camisa — Por que você fez isso!?

O ruivo deu de ombros, mas Deidara pareceu tão irritado que ele decidiu se pronunciar:

— Estou feliz que você decidiu se juntar a mim.

— E  _quem_ disse que eu me decidi juntar a você?!

— Bom, não estou te vendo correr atrás do Uchiha.

— Tsk. Não mude de assunto. — o rubor de Deidara aumentou ainda mais e Sasori deixou uma singela risada escapar, reação que nem de longe era algo comum de sua personalidade. Ele realmente estava feliz que o plano dava certo e Deidara optara por seguí-lo. — Você nunca me beijou em todos esses anos, porque me beijou agora?

 _Mas que teimoso...!_  — o agora desertor ex-número quatro pensou, suspirando fundo e girando os olhos pela enésima vez naquele dia.

— Ok Deidara, vamos fazer assim: Você finge que não está do meu lado...

— Eu não estou! — Deidara interrompeu de novo, mais Sasori cobriu seus lábios com a mão, silenciando-o enquanto continuava a pronunciar seu “acordo”.

— ... e eu finjo que não estou te beijando, ok?

Foi a vez de o outro girar os olhos, mas no fim ele respondeu à pergunta com um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Sasori retirou a mão de seus lábios para seus cabelos, acariciando-o e puxando-o para um beijo mais suave do que o outro, e incrivelmente surpreendente pela meiguice do gesto.

Não era mentira, Sasori nunca o beijara. As poucas vezes que chegaram a se beijar nessa vida era Deidara quem tinha iniciado a carícia. E, por isso, o loiro sentia como se seu estômago estivesse repleto de borboletas — na sua cabeça, só a estranheza da situação explicaria uma reação corporal como aquela.

Ainda teriam muito que conversar, isso era fato, mas Deidara não podia negar que estava curioso para ver como seria essa tal “vida de liberdade”. Sem proteína não chegariam longe, mas se Itachi foi buscar Sasuke, quem sabe nem tudo estivesse perdido.

 _Quem sabe a gente pode visitar o Louvre se essa liberdade for de verdade..._  — Deidara pensou, sorrindo em meio ao beijo, se perdendo ainda mais nos lábios do outro e o puxando para mais próximo de si.

E em meio aquela sensação de emoções, nem passou pela cabeça de Deidara que ele só desejava visitar o Louvre por causa de Sasori. Afinal, não havia absolutamente nada de  _superflat_ naquele museu, apenas os disseminadores do  _mainsteam,_ tudo que Sasori amaria ver e ele repugnava com veemência.

Mas sabe como é: sempre dizem que quando se gosta de alguém você eventualmente coloca os interesses daquela pessoa acima dos seus, abrindo mão de algumas coisas, pelo simples prazer de vê-la feliz.

Não que Deidara gostasse de Sasori ou vice versa. Afinal, eles só gostavam da arte um do outro. Que fique bem claro isso!

(É... Só da arte... Tá certo...)

_... Continua..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Cena Capítulo 21.  
> (2) Esse fato foi citado em alguns pontos da fanfic, mas ficou comprovado na cena que o Itachi descobre que a proteína que ele tomava da Konan tinha anticoncepcional (Capítulo 32), mas ele não tinha efeitos colaterais porque seu corpo destruía a droga. A Konan consegue manter o anticoncepcional no corpo dela sem destruí-lo porque ele é feito de drogas naturais do corpo feminino, é um anticoncepcional sem drogas sintéticas (nossa medicina atual tenta fazer isso nos nossos anticoncepcionais — o mais próximo que temos do “anticoncepcional com estrogênio natural” é o Qlaira, e ainda sim não é totalmente natural —, mas a Konan toma um que o Madara fez pra ela), mas como a maioria dos medicamentos são compostos sintéticos e não orgânicos, os usuários da proteína não são afetados pela medicação, destruindo-a quando entra em seu corpo. Não adianta, portanto, tomar antidepressivos, então se um Akatsuki tem depressão, ele não tem como curar isso. É uma das falhas da proteína, e por isso o estudo de Madara e Orochimaru não está completo ainda.  
> Por enquanto, é isso que vocês têm que saber. Ainda tem mais informações a serem dadas sobre o estudo dos dois.  
> (3) Desde o Capítulo 23 nós sabemos que alguém da Akatsuki vigiou o Naruto (e o Naruto desconfiava disso), mas eu ainda não havia revelado quem era, apesar de Itachi saber (ele mencionou que sabia na conversa); agora vocês sabem que é o Deidara.  
> No Capítulo 37 foi revelado que Sasori era quem vigiava Sasuke.  
> (4) Gaiden do Capítulo 12.  
> (5) O depósito do Deidara e Sasori foi mencionado no Capítulo 30.  
> (6) No Capítulo 23 o Itachi consegue parar o frenesi quando o Naruto menciona o Sasuke. Eu já tinha deixado indícios que algo emocional poderia parar o frenesi e rötschreck, mas na verdade os únicos que entendem bem como isso funciona são Deidara e Sasori (Kakuzu e Hidan param o descontrole com a dor, eles não usam o emocional como Deidara e Sasori).  
> (7) Eu juro por Deus que tentei entender um pouco de química de explosivos. Passei alguns dias lendo sobre tricloreto de nitrogênio, nitroglicerina, diazodinitrofenol... e ai eu lembrei porque química era a minha pior matéria na época de escola. Não dá gente, simplesmente não entendo nada que está escrito, eu sou um zero a esquerda em química desde sempre e morrerei sem entender o que é uma cadeia de carbono (pra vocês terem uma noção do nível da minha ignorância nessa matéria). Essa parte da fanfic ficou bem superficial e leiga, eu não disse exatamente o que o Deidara atirou e como o composto se funcionava pra não falar besteira. Preferi não ir para um caminho que eu sabia que ia acabar falando merda. =(
> 
> Nota final: Mais um capítulo finalizado! Eu sei que vocês estão loucos pra saber mais sobre o passado do Gaara, Sasuke e Orochimaru; sobre como o Gaara foi pro QG; sobre o chefe do Sai. Mas não dava pra falar dessas coisas porque pra chegar nesse assunto eu preciso fazer o Itachi chegar até o Sasuke antes, então alguns personagens já sabem algumas respostas pra essas perguntas, pois eles conversaram em “off”, mas eu tive que manter vocês no escuro por mais tempo.  
> Então aqui vai a bomba: Sasuke e Itachi vão se encontrar no capítulo que vem. Eu nem vou esconder isso de vocês, estou declarando que capítulo que vem eles vão se encontrar. O que vai sair desse encontro, no entanto, vocês vão ter que esperar pra ler.  
> Como encontros dos Uchihas são sempre muito emocionais, o capítulo será difícil de escrever. Então eu já de antemão peço desculpas se eu passar do prazo de 30 dias pra atualizar, porque vai ser novamente um dos capítulos mais trabalhosos da fanfic. Além disso, eu quero fazer uma oneshot de Halloween (não se preocupem, não vai ‘digievoluir’, garanto que o plot é só pra oneshot, escrevo em dois ou três dias), então talvez atrase um pouco. Ainda sim, farei o possível pra atualizar dentro do prazo!  
> Ah, e já anunciando formalmente: dia 31 de outubro eu vou postar oneshot de Halloween, estão todos convidados a ler um lemonzinho básico, para aqueles que estão com saudades dos meus lemons. ^^  
> Muito obrigada a todos pelo apoio e por terem lido o capítulo até o fim! Desculpa qualquer erro! ^^ Espero que tenham gostado, aguardo opiniões ansiosamente. *-*


	42. Capítulo XLII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Olá Leitores.  
> Sim, eu demorei mais do que o prazo proposto pra atualizar; por falta de participação dos leitores, fiquei desanimada e não conseguia escrever Haunted, e pra “ajudar” aconteceu toda aquela bomba de fim de mangá e... bom... não vamos falar disso. =P  
> Pra continuar produzindo, fui escrever outras fanfics e recebi apoio nelas (muito mais feedback do que recebo aqui, e com bem menos acompanhamento de leitores), senti mais vontade de escrever nelas do que em Haunted. Portanto, não estou com crise de escritor, estou com crise nessa fanfic porque o apoio aqui tá bem pouco, se comparado ao número de leitores.  
> Eu antevi que isso aconteceria. Quantas vezes eu deixei mil notas pra vocês pedindo pelo amor de Deus pra me ajudarem com uma review de uma linha que fosse. Eu disse que o capítulo atual seria um dos mais complicados pra escrever na fanfic toda, que eu precisava de apoio, que eu estava insegura, e a grande maioria de vocês não me levou a sério.  
> Eu possuo mais de 600 acompanhamentos juntado todos os sites que posto a fanfic, só nessa fanfic (nem to contando quem prefere acompanhar meu perfil todo em vez de marcar o acompanhamento fic por fic) e não receber apoio nem de 7% desse número de acompanhantes é realmente desmotivador. Fora quem eu sei que acompanha sem conta (e poderia comentar no AO3 e fanfictionnet como visitante, como alguns fazem).  
> De qualquer forma, eu cumpri minha promessa: eu disse em várias notas que eu agiria de acordo com a recepção que recebesse na fanfic. O capítulo 40 e 41 eu atualizei rápido pois vocês estavam participando legal, esse daqui eu demorei a atualizar por pouca participação e decorrente desmotivação. Óbvio que eu vou terminar o que comecei, mas, como eu fiquei desmotivada no capítulo anterior, esse demorou pra sair. E se eu me desmotivar com a falta de feedback nesse, não sei quando o próximo vai sair. Tudo continua dependendo da resposta de vocês.  
> Eu só gostaria de lembrar uma coisa: eu sei o final, a curiosidade em recebê-los tem que partir de vocês, e se vocês não demonstram interesse em saber o fim eu também não vou ficar semanas e semanas escrevendo um capítulo pra quem não parece desejar ler.  
> Obrigada aos que comentaram, respondi cada um de vocês com muito carinho e consideração. Vocês são uma minoria que carregam todos os outros nas costas. O que vocês fazem é admirável, eu só estou ainda nessa fanfic por causa de vocês. Se eu tentei não chegar a três meses de atraso, foi unicamente por vocês! Por favor, continuem comigo. Eu preciso de vocês, eu estou em crise com Haunted, mas não quero abandonar na beira da praia e eu realmente preciso de apoio pra não jogar tudo pro alto.  
> Perdoem eventuais erros, fanfic não betada!  
> Beijos, boa leitura a todos!

**HAUNTED**

**Capítulo XLII**

 

Qualquer pessoa que tenha o básico do treinamento de furtividade sabe que para entrar em um lugar sem ser percebido, fazer o mínimo de barulho possível é uma necessidade primordial. Mas quando o local invadido se trata do QG de Madara, a obrigação não fazer barulhos quadruplicava: pois o que não faltava naquele lugar era sensor de movimento, barulho, e câmeras de segurança; isso sem contar com os ouvidos poderosos de Akatsukis com proteína em nível concentrado correndo por suas veias.

Itachi andava praticamente na ponta dos pés, colocando seu treinamento de uma vida toda em prática. Fazia bastante tempo que ele não sentia aquela adrenalina ao executar uma missão furtiva, já que há seis meses ele vivia como um civil e estava em recuperação no hospital. Ainda sim, por mais que não gostasse de se lembrar do seu passado de missões sujas que fazia por Madara, tinha que confessar que alguma parte de si gostava de se sentir algo familiar novamente depois de passar seis meses aprendendo sobre relações sociais, amizade, amor e, porque não, sobre a sua própria mente.

Tudo isso era ótimo, e Itachi não se arrependia de nada que aprendeu durante esse tempo que passou no hospital. Mas ali, numa missão furtiva... Ah... Ali era seu território! Ali ele sabia o que fazer e como se portar para não ser descoberto. Andando na ponta dos pés rapidamente e prestando atenção em cada sensor e câmeras do ambiente, ele se sentia novamente como o “prodígio número três da Akatsuki”; apensar dos propósitos de suas condutas de agora serem outros, é claro.

Ele não sabia interpretar as pessoas, ou ser o melhor amigo delas, ou amar do jeito esperado por todos; ele não sabia se era errado ou certo estar apaixonado pelo seu irmão de sangue, se ele era um monstro ou uma vítima diante de tudo que ocorreu em sua vida, ou se algum dia ele seria capaz de aguentar a dor emocional com a mesma capacidade que aguentava a dor física. Mas Itachi sabia ser furtivo, sabia lutar, e sabia ser letal — era isso que interessava no momento.

Com maestria e familiaridade pela conduta, percorreu vários níveis no subsolo, deixando sua presença passar despercebida em cada novo cômodo (ele se certificava de que qualquer vigia das câmeras de segurança não conseguiriam nem sequer sonhar com a sua presença dentro do QG). Além disso, não havia muitos transitastes pelos corredores naquele horário da manhã: a equipe científica parecia estar longe dali e as cobaias de segunda classe, aqueles que não faziam parte da elite Akatsuki e sequer desfrutavam o mesmo treinamento, não possuíam passe livre para circular naquela região.

Shikamaru mencionara algumas coisas quando disse o seu plano e Itachi só pode concluir que suas suposições estavam corretas: possivelmente todos os Akatsukis, ou ao menos a maioria deles, já estavam do lado de fora, prontos para combate; constatar isso o deixou preocupado. Ele tentou ouvir algo no  _walkie-talkie_ , qualquer ruído que indicasse que os demais estavam bem, mas pelo jeito ou ninguém estava se comunicando pelo rádio, ou ele já perdeu o sinal de vez.

Mordeu o lábio, apreensivo: entendia e confiava no plano de Shikamaru, ainda sim a preocupação era inevitável, porque, por mais que Sasori e Deidara não fossem atacar diretamente os seus amigos, Tobi, Zetsu e Kakuzu possivelmente encontraram os outros na entrada da frente.

 _Não adianta me preocupar agora, eu preciso fazer minha parte_. — Itachi concluiu, deixando seus olhos brilharem a cor rubra ainda mais intensamente, continuando seu caminho sem grandes dificuldades.

Ele chegou ao local dos dormitórios, tomando cuidado ainda maior para não ser filmado pelas câmeras de segurança. Intencionava encontrar Orochimaru, pois se havia alguém que com certeza sabia de tudo que estava acontecendo ali dentro, este alguém seria o comparsa de Madara.

Orochimaru iria falar, porque _todos_ falam depois de uma bela surra. Itachi não tinha a mínima pretensão de ir até tão longe e bancar o moralista no fim das contas; ele iria usar a força física necessária para encontrar Sasuke, nem que tivesse que responder posteriormente pelos seus atos.

Ouviu um barulho suave do quarto que costumava ser o de Tobi e Zetsu (ele já não sabia a disposição atual da hierarquia do QG, então as duplas podiam ter mudado de quartos) e desconfiou haver alguém ali. Chegou próximo à porta, espionando o interior do cômodo com um espelho pequeno que sempre usava em seu pulso para missões de espionagem, mas suspirou aliviado ao perceber não tinha companhia humana: era apenas um rato, que logo saiu correndo do quarto e passou entre as pernas de Itachi, desaparecendo na escuridão. O local parecia ainda mais abandonado e carvenoso do que antigamente, o que indicava que Madara não dava muita atenção às instalações do QG; deveria estar com falta de verba.

Itachi se lembrou da mania de limpeza de Sasuke e se perguntou como ele estaria se sentindo ao viver num lugar como aquele. Antes que seus pensamentos fossem mais longe do que isso, ele piscou forte e balançou a cabeça, mandando para longe esses pensamentos desnecessário. Não era hora pra pensar em Sasuke, não desse jeito apaixonado que ele sempre pensava. Tinha que manter o foco e refletir para encontrar Orochimaru ou Sasuke o quanto antes!

_Mas... Só havia um quarto vago para Sasuke dormir aqui... Será que...?_

Talvez para acalmar suas dúvidas ou, quem sabe, para lhe dar certo conforto antes de qualquer batalha, Itachi correu em direção ao seu antigo quarto, adentrando-o e sentindo o perfume de Sasuke forte no ambiente.

Suas suposições eram concretas, o caçula Uchiha estava instalado no quarto que ele antes morava. Agora com a memória de Izuna totalmente desperta, sem qualquer parte reprimida, Itachi reconheceu os móveis de seu quarto como sendo os mesmos móveis que Izuna tinha em casa antes de toda tragédia em sua vida acontecer. Fez uma careta, sentindo repulsa de Madara ao constatar que até objetos ele utilizava para tentar fugir da realidade: a pessoa que ele um dia amou estava morta, mas Madara nunca aceitou isso.

Inspecionou rapidamente alguns detalhes do quarto à procura de pistas, até observar algo que o atormentou: havia sangue na cama, que estava bagunçada. Itachi se aproximou dos lençóis, puxando-os para si e sentindo o cheiro deles: se não fosse pelo sangue, estariam limpos, pois pareciam ter sido trocados na noite anterior. Sasuke continuava o mesmo maníaco de limpeza de sempre, e isso o fez sorrir internamente. Mas ele não se permitiu sentir prazer com essa constatação por muito tempo, já que não sabia de  _quem_  era o sangue; se Sasuke estava dormindo naquele quarto, poderia ser o sangue  _dele._

Milhares de coisas absurdas passaram pela cabeça de Itachi: e se os Akatsukis resolveram capturar Sasuke e tiraram o sangue dele na ausência de Madara? E se não foi Sasuke quem fez a dose, e sim cada um fez a sua? E se a anarquia realmente começou a reinar porque o líder se afastou do QG?

Tremendo dos pés a cabeça, Itachi correu para o outro lado do quarto, rezando a todos os deuses que a resposta para as suas perguntas ainda estivesse lá, escondida atrás da pedra falsa na parte. Encostou o ouvido na parede e constatou que sim, sua solução estava ali: tratava-se nada mais nada menos de uma câmera de segurança particular que Madara havia instalado ali há pouco menos de um ano.

Àquela época, Itachi começou a desconfiar que Madara colocara uma câmera clandestina no seu quarto, mesmo que tecnicamente as primeiras três duplas da hierarquia não sofressem esse tipo de vigia. Madara era desconfiado demais para deixá-lo agir livremente em seu quarto depois que começou a desconfiar de sua tração, então por óbvio colocaria câmeras. Ainda sim, Itachi sabia que ele não ligaria qualquer tipo de câmera do seu quarto ao sistema interno de vigia, pois ele tinha acesso a central de vigilância quando ia conversar com Kisame; Madara seria precavido e colocaria uma câmera amadora que apenas ele teria acesso à filmagem. [1]

Com isso em mente, algumas semanas depois de começar o namoro com Sasuke, Itachi começou a inspecionar seu quatro discretamente. Depois de nada encontrar, resolveu fazer uma dose um pouco maior de proteína para poder ouvir melhor os ruídos mínimos do ambiente e finalmente encontrou a câmera: estava atrás de uma pedra, filmava por um buraquinho minúsculo, não tinha zoom nem fazia barulho o suficiente para que ele a encontrasse sem a dose concentrada. Claro que Itachi nunca chegou  _perto_  do objeto; ele sabia que a câmera estava ali, mas continuou fingindo que ela não existia, tomando mais cuidado em parecer alguém confiável para Madara enquanto era filmado em seu quarto.

Preocupado com o bem estar de Sasuke e concluindo que a câmera teria as respostas necessárias, Itachi enfiou as unhas de qualquer jeito na pedra solta e a arrancou de lá, machucando um pouco seus dedos, mas não se importando com os ferimentos. Antes de retirar a câmera do local, percebeu que ela estava conectada a fonte de energia do quarto pela tubulação interna, mas que realmente não havia fios de conexão com o sistema de vigilância — sua teoria estava certa.

Trêmulo, abriu a mini tela da filmadora amadora, voltando o filme algumas horas para ver o que acontecera no quarto. Como a câmera não era muito boa, a gravação de áudio estava incompreensível e o filme estava escuro, mas Itachi reconhecer Kakuzu adentrando o quarto carregando Naruto em seu ombro; viu a briga de Kakuzu com Sasuke (e quase teve um colapso quando viu Kakuzu ameaçar a vida do Uzumaki); depois apreciou um pouco mais calmo os momentos de ternura entre os garotos, sentindo-se feliz por Sasuke ainda prezar pelo bem de Naruto; sentiu-se tenso ao ver a chegada de Orochimaru, a fúria de Naruto, e a saída dos garotos para fora do quarto, com Naruto quase sendo arrastado no processo.

_Pelo jeito eles estão bem. O sangue é de Kakuzu e Orochimaru..._

Itachi suspirou aliviado. Estava quase destruindo a evidência de sua estadia antes de partir, mas então algo chamou a sua atenção no vídeo: Orochimaru, que estava estatelado no chão desde a saída dos meninos, se levantou e, mesmo cambaleando e evidentemente machucado, caminhou lentamente até chegar à frente da parede onde a câmera estava instalada. Ele sorriu e mexeu os lábios, pronunciando algumas palavras compreensíveis pela sua proximidade à câmera:

**— Tst tsk tsk, oh prodígio Itachi, o que você está fazendo aqui vendo esse vídeo? Use a cabeça: Qual o lugar que Sasuke _adoraria_  usar como cenário para trazer a tona os seus maiores pesadelos, hein? É lá que ele está agora, pode ter certeza disso.**

Depois disso, Orochimaru riu baixinho, se virou e saiu do quarto com o caminhar manco, deixando o ambiente silencioso e escuro para trás.

Itachi quase derrubou a câmera ao sentir todo seu corpo se arrepiar diante do final do vídeo. Aquilo fora simplesmente filmado, não havia edições, até ele  _tocar_  na câmera não houve sequer uma interrupção do vídeo, então tratava-se de uma filmagem crua! Isso significava que Orochimaru realmente falou aquilo logo depois que Sasuke e Naruto saíram do quarto, significava que ele já imaginou que Itachi apareceria no quarto e encontraria a câmera!

 _Há coisas sobre Orochimaru que eu nunca entendi e pelo jeito nunca vou entender._  — Itachi concluiu, expirando ruidosamente e acalmando-se um pouco.

Ok, se Orochimaru sabia que ele iria até aquele quarto e assistiria o vídeo, restava apenas duas opções: aquilo era uma dica ou uma armadilha, e ele tinha menos de três minutos para decidir o que consideraria, pois não podia perder mais tempo do que isso naquele lugar.

Decidindo que a sorte já tinha lhe dado um empurrãozinho quando Sasori se uniu ao seu objetivo e o deixou entrar no QG, percebeu que precisaria usar a razão para chegar a algum lugar. Encostou as costas na parede e fitou o teto escuro do corredor, recapitulando todos os acontecimentos e utilizando a lógica:

Kakuzu retornara ao QG com Naruto, possivelmente intencionado usar o loiro como moeda de troca para conseguir alguma coisa com Sasuke; Madara não estava no QG, isso já ficara bem claro quando Itachi percebeu que acabou usando uma dose de proteína bem maior do que o convencional, mostrando que fora Sasuke quem realizou a preparação daquela vez; Sasori não havia assumido as rédeas de qualquer liderança, pois estava com Deidara em uma das saídas do QG mais desconhecidas (e Itachi certamente só descobriu aquele lugar por causa do mapa deixado por Sasori no cofre); Pain e Konan já foram descobertos e não faziam mais parte da Akatsuki, isso ele já sabia desde a revelação de Karin.

Itachi piscou forte, concluindo que Sasuke só podia ter adotado a posição de líder na ausência de Madara, pois não havia ninguém hierarquicamente superior a ele no momento, já que ele ocupava a posição de número três. Bom, pelo menos isso era uma certeza até que Kakuzu voltou ao QG na presença do Uzumaki: se o Sasuke ainda tem um pouco de juízo na cabeça, ele aceitaria qualquer coisa pra manter Naruto a salvo. E, se aceitaria qualquer condição, Kakuzu devia ter requisitado a máxima hierarquia quando confrontou Sasuke em seu quarto — Itachi já conhecia muito bem o número nove para saber qual eram os principais anseios de vida dele, e a ganância era uma características mais marcantes de sua personalidade.

Por outro lado, se Sasuke já tivera contato com Naruto, ele possivelmente sabia a real intenção dos “invasores da ilha”. Sendo assim, Sasuke sabia qual era o foco principal da investida: ele era o alvo e, sendo o alvo, se manteria longe dos invasores para não ter perigo de ser capturado. Não que Sasuke temesse uma captura, se Itachi se lembrava bem Madara com certeza deu um treinamento intenso para o seu irmãozinho, visto que ele não estava nada fora de forma quando foi “visitá-lo” no hospital. Mas, ao mesmo tempo que Sasuke estaria certo de que não seria vencido, para ele seria mais conveniente manter-se longe do combate.

 _Itachi_  era o alvo de Sasuke, e este sabia que era muito mais fácil se manter quieto esperando Itachi vir até ele do que sair para o campo de batalha; ele esperava a sua chegada. Itachi concluiu que independente da fala de Orochimaru no vídeo ser uma dica ou uma armadilha, uma informação era certa: Sasuke o esperava em algum lugar.

Retirou o cartão de memória da câmera e o partiu ao meio, colocando a filmadora de volta no lugar e tentando não deixar vestígios de que alguém estivera ali. Ele concluiu que se Sasuke realmente o esperava para capturá-lo e realizar a vingança que tanto queria fazer, com toda certeza estaria no lugar mais traumatizante para Itachi dentro do QG.

Saiu do quarto com passos firmes, decidindo seu destino: o maior salão de treinamento do QG, o local que foi o palco de seu maior pesadelo. Afinal, foi neste que ele achou que Sasuke iria matá-lo quando Madara revelou a verdade sobre os seus pais, resultando assim no momento mais sofrido de sua vida. Todos que presenciaram a cena sabiam disso e, talvez, Sasuke estivesse querendo continuar sua vingança exatamente do ponto em que parou... [2]

 

**(***)**

 

Itachi engoliu em seco diversas vezes, tentando acalmar seu corpo para abrir a porta de madeira maciça. Sentia-se trêmulo, nervoso, ansioso e preocupado.

— Tome jeito... Você nunca foi de se render assim às emoções. — sussurrou para si próprio, agora não mais preocupado em ser flagrado no QG: Sasuke já deveria saber que ele estava do lado de fora do salão, tentando adquirir coragem para entrar. Não havia necessidade de continuar agindo discretamente.

Conseguiu se controlar um pouco, não como na sua época de Akatsuki e abstenção total de emoções, mas o suficiente para reunir coragem e abrir a porta. Estava ansioso demais para melhorar seus ânimos do lado de fora: ele precisava encontrar seu irmão de uma vez por todas e, sem mais delongas, destravou a maçaneta e entrou cautelosamente.

Nada havia mudado no ambiente, já que o salão continuava o mesmo que sempre fora: úmido, com paredes de pedra e chão de concreto, fracamente iluminado e envolto por uma aura hostil. Por um momento Itachi achou que o lugar estivesse vazio, mas logo conseguiu fitar a pessoa sentada casualmente na arquibancada pouco utilizada no fundo do salão, há pelo menos 40 metros da entrada. Era uma área praticamente esquecida daquele cômodo e, por isso, não tinha as lâmpadas trocadas com a mesma freqüência que as lâmpadas mais próximas do centro; mesmo no escuro, não precisava estar com a proteína no auge, como era o seu caso, para conseguir identificar a pessoa ali presente.

Como esperado, era Sasuke. Ele estava sentado em uma das cadeiras de madeira corroídas por cupim, que ainda eram fortes o suficiente para aguentar seu peso. Mantinha os braços cruzados de forma frouxa em seu colo, bem como as pernas esticadas para frente; tinha algo em mãos, mas ao perceber a chegada de Itachi colocou o objeto que segurava na cadeira do lado, e Itachi não se preocupou em descobrir o que era aquilo. Ele preferiu analisar melhor a postura de Sasuke, percebendo o aparente ar de superioridade, mostrando um sorriso cínico e o olhar violeta bastante intenso, iluminando a parte escura e abandonada do salão.

Sasuke estava tão lindo quanto sempre fora diante do olhar apaixonado de Itachi, mas parecia mais pálido do que no último encontro dos dois (indicando que, pelo menos supostamente, ele não estava treinando muito do lado de fora do QG). Exibia olheiras profundas, provavelmente não dormira um segundo daquela noite. Tirando esses detalhes, era o mesmo Sasuke que Itachi vira no hospital: forte e ainda mais intimidador.

Itachi tentava estabilizar sua respiração e acalmar seus batimentos cardíacos; não fizera esforço físico para chegar até aquele lugar, mas ver Sasuke fez seu corpo aumentar ainda mais o estado de alerta e emoções contraditórias. Ele precisava se acalmar! Suspirando fundo, conseguiu parar de tremer e deu o primeiro passo a frente, colocando em prática seu treinamento do QG e mantendo a calma numa situação de fortes emoções.

Depois de dez passos, Itachi já estava recuperado, aparentando a apatia de sempre — mesmo que por dentro estivesse praticamente  _sangrando_. Pelo jeito, o seu Akatsuki interior ainda não tinha morrido, nem mesmo com a presença de Sasuke. Ele só esperava conseguir ser forte dessa forma durante o restante do encontro dos dois.

O mais velho parou de caminhar ao chegar bem próximo de seu alvo, no máximo há uns cinco metros de distância. Ele aguardou por uma movimentação, qualquer uma, e quando o Uchiha mais novo nada disse ou fez, ele resolveu se pronunciar:

— Eu vim te buscar para te levar pra casa.

Sasuke aumentou ainda mais o sorriso sórdido, algo que fez Itachi se arrepiar dos pés à cabeça: ele nunca o vira agir daquela forma, daquele jeito tão...  _inédito._ Nem mesmo quando foi tentar cumprir a missão de iniciação no hospital. Sasuke estava diferente, e não num bom sentido: sua expressão por si só era totalmente nova, e a forma como ele inclinava a cabeça para o lado, observando-o de maneira analítica e ousada, não era um gesto que ele vira Sasuke direcionar nem para ele, nem para outra pessoa.

— Ora traidor, o que te faz achar que eu vou sair daqui pacificamente e seguir você?

Não que Itachi estivesse esperando uma resposta dessas, mas ainda sim se sentiu surpreso. Porque, para ser sincero, ele não se preparou para encontrar um Sasuke disposto alguma forma de diálogo; achou que ele iria partir pro ataque sem permitir uma conversa. Por outro lado, Sasuke parecia estar brincando com ele, e não estar verdadeiramente disposto a ouvir de fato o que ele tinha a dizer, o que também não ajudava em nada.

Decidindo que não custava nada tentar mesmo diante das circunstâncias, Itachi engoliu em seco e pigarreou, conseguindo conter bem suas emoções antes de falar:

— Se não por mim, venha por Naruto e Kakashi. A sua família está te esperando.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, como se não houvesse escutado a resposta. Depois, se levantou e se espreguiçou languidamente, de uma maneira bastante diferente do que Itachi estava acostumado a presenciar. Ele desceu os lances da arquibancada com um caminhar bastante estranho, para não dizer inapropriado: Sasuke descia os lances rebolando de leve, um passo na frente do outro, cruzando os braços de uma forma que indicava não estar pretendendo um combate físico ainda (descruzar os braços demandaria tempo suficiente para Itachi atacar, se fosse o caso — e Sasuke, depois de morar seis meses com os Akatsukis, com certeza sabia disso). O caçula parecia tentar seduzi-lo de um jeito tão escancarado que Itachi se sentiu um pouco intimidado pela mudança abrupta de comportamento.

Quando Sasuke estava excitado, Itachi percebia algumas mudanças em seu comportamento e já tinha mencionado isso até mesmo para ele [3]: Sasuke corava, suas pupilas dilatavam, sua temperatura corporal aumentava um pouco e ele passava rebolava  _discretamente_  quando caminhava; mas esse Sasuke estava rebolando demais, corando de menos, e com um olhar tão frio que Itachi não acreditaria que qualquer tipo de excitação momentânea estivesse acontecendo ali para esquentar o seu corpo.

Por alguma razão, Itachi não mais se sentia diante do caçula que ele conheceu. Sim, era o  _corpo_ de Sasuke, mas a forma como ele se portava não condizia com a personalidade dele. Não parecia mais a pessoa que um dia ele conheceu.

E constatar isso o assustou.  _Muito._

O Uchiha mais novo se aproximou o suficiente para ficar cara a cara com Itachi, descruzando os braços graciosamente e colocando as mãos na cintura, perdendo um tempo considerável apenas para encará-lo de cima a baixo.

Quando Sasuke ameaçou se mover, Itachi tomou uma posição defensiva; todavia, o mais novo fez algo que o pegou ainda mais de surpresa: o abraçou, envolvendo os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, sussurrando baixinho em seu ouvido.

— Esse é um ponto interessante que você tocou: a família. Então quer dizer que você veio aqui anunciar pra mim que aprendeu magia negra e reviveu as pessoas que  _você_  matou, desertor?

Itachi demorou a entender que Sasuke acabara de responder o que ele disse, pois ficou tão hipnotizado pela forma como ele se movia que até esqueceu-se de sua afirmação.

Tentou se afastar, mas Sasuke conseguiu prever sua movimentação e enfiou os dedos da mão direita entre os seus cabelos, puxando sua cabeça para trás e obrigando-o a se curvar para não ter seus fios arrancados de uma forma bastante dolorosa; com o outro braço, Sasuke circundou sua cintura, impedindo-o de afastar o seu corpo e unindo a sua virilha à dele. Ainda sim, foi inevitável afastar a parte de cima de seu tronco e, na nova posição, Itachi conseguia ver o olhar cínico de Sasuke e o repuxar do sorrisinho de deboche de seus lábios.

— Me responda. — o caçula rosnou, puxando ainda mais os cabelos do outro, fazendo-o se lembrar automaticamente de Madara.

 _Não é possível que Sasuke mudou tanto em tão pouco tempo! —_ ele pensou, exasperado —  _Não faz nem um mês que ele foi ao hospital!_

— O que aconteceu com você?! — Itachi questionou entre os dentes trincados, tentando controlar a surpresa, raiva e medo que sentia.

Itachi não tinha medo de sentir dor, nunca teve. O medo que ele sentia era de Sasuke ter mudado ao ponto de perder a essência que ele sempre amou, a essência que o tornava único perante os olhos de Itachi. Madara não podia ter destruído o caçula a esse ponto!

Alheio aos seus pensamentos, Sasuke riu sonoramente, soltando a cintura de Itachi e lhe dando uma rasteira, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair. O Akatsuki o segurou pelos cabelos apenas para machucar e quando perdeu o interesse o soltou por completo; agora de joelhos no chão e sentindo seus ferimentos latejarem pela primeira vez aquele dia, Itachi deixou um ruído de insatisfação escapar de sua garganta.

O golpe não o pegou de surpresa, ele poderia tê-lo impedido, mas Itachi resolveu deixar Sasuke continuar o seu teatro, querendo ver até onde tudo isso levaria; e não é preciso pontuar que ficou bastante insatisfeito com o ocorrido.

Itachi ouviu o barulho de espada sendo desembainhada e sentiu a parte cega da lâmina fria da ninja-tō de Sasuke em seu queixo, forçando-o a erguer a cabeça para encará-lo nos olhos. Agora a expressão de Sasuke era outra: ele não parecia mais cínico e sensual como antes, e sim totalmente furioso, com o olhar severo e levemente semicerrado pela raiva.

_O que está acontecendo com ele?_

— Eu não disse pra você que quem brinca com o fogo pode se queimar, Itachi-chan? [4]

O olhar de Itachi se arregalou totalmente, tendo um déjà vu mais do que assustador com aquelas palavras. Recordava-se de Sasuke tratá-lo dessa forma e falar palavras muito semelhantes na primeira vez que os dois trocaram a posição de dominante e submisso no sexo. Naquela ocasião, ele percebeu a mudança de comportamento, mas estava tão imerso ao sentimento de prazer causado pelo sexo e tão preocupado com o despertar do olhar violeta de Sasuke que não levantou maiores questionamentos sobre isso, até que eventualmente esqueceu-se do ocorrido.

Agora ele entendia seu erro, porque claramente aquela mudança abrupta de personalidade não era normal. Não foi naquela vez durante o sexo, e certamente não era agora. Ele deveria ter indagado a respeito, ele não podia ter deixado isso cair no esquecimento.

— O que...? — Itachi piscou algumas vezes, completamente perdido, tentando encontrar sentido nas atitudes de Sasuke. Sua cabeça voou longe e, em poucos segundos, ele se recordou de pequenos momentos estranhos no comportamento do outro enquanto namoravam, com balançar a cabeça em negação sem motivo algum ou deixar abruptamente de prestar atenção em uma conversa e se perder em pensamentos; se Itachi comparasse as pessoas que posteriormente conheceu no mundo exterior, perceberia que Sasuke nunca agiu completamente  _normal_ , nem na época começaram a se conhecer — O que há de errado com você?

O atual número três riu secamente, não transparecendo nem um pouco de diversão.

Itachi aproveitou o momento para se afastar da ninja-tō, e Sasuke, talvez para estender a tortura, simplesmente permitiu sua fuga. Ele sabia que o outro pretendia brincar  _muito_ consigo antes de dar o seu golpe final, afinal, que graça teria se ele não o torturasse? E, como Madara, Sasuke sabia muito bem que tortura psicológica era muito mais efetiva contra ele do que qualquer tipo de tortura física.

Itachi já estava esperando pelo pior.

— Você se lembra de quando você vergonhosamente chorou até dormir, só pra tentar me convencer de uma mentira sua ao dizer que me amava? — Sasuke comentou com uma expressão enojada, fazendo o sangue de Itachi congelar.

Na cabeça do primogênito, o outro estava sendo muito cruel com essas palavras, pois aquela ocasião, que coincidentemente foi a última vez que viu Sasuke até agora, foi a  _primeira_ e  _única_  fez que Itachi se declarou dessa forma para alguém, e ele o fez por ter a  _certeza_ de seus sentimentos. Ouvir Sasuke humilhá-lo por sentir algo tão forte, algo único que efetivamente o diferenciava de Izuna, algo tão especial e puro que o fazia ter orgulho de sentir, foi extremamente doloroso de ouvir.

— Eu lembro. — Itachi respondeu, secamente, sentindo seu coração apertar pela decepção e tentando ignorar este sentimento. — Mas não foi mentira.

Sim, ele amava Sasuke. Amava tudo em Sasuke: amava seu sorriso, seu cheiro, seus olhos, seu corpo, a maneira como ele corava todas as vezes que Itachi se aproximava com intenções sexuais; amava até os defeitos chatos de Sasuke, como a birra constante, a teimosia, o temperamento complicado... Acima de tudo isso, amava Sasuke por tê-lo mostrado que havia um mundo além do QG, ensinando-o como viver uma vida normal, apresentando-lhe uma realidade a qual os dois poderiam desfrutar juntos. Sasuke era o seu herói, o salvador de sua vida, pois se Itachi não tivesse o conhecido, ele jamais conseguiria começar a se diferenciar de Izuna.

Em síntese, Mikoto podia até ter lhe dado a luz, Madara podia ter lhe criado e ensinado o básico sobre a existência de um ser humano, mas foi Sasuke quem deu vida de verdade para Itachi, encontrando-o dentro de um corpo tão dominado pelas mentiras de Madara e artimanhas mentais de Orochimaru.

O amor que Itachi sentia por Sasuke era maior do que qualquer paixão que as pessoas podem sentir em suas vidas, pois ele devia a sua própria existência aquela pessoa tão especial para si. Chamar sua declaração de “mentira” era um ultraje a toda a sua existência, não apenas aos seus sentimentos.

— Como você pode dizer que me ama se você nem  _me_ conhece, Itachi Uchiha? — o outro questionou estreitando o olhar perigosamente.

Ele amava Sasuke, sim, muito. Mas aquele rapaz a sua frente... Aquele não era o  _seu_  Sasuke.

— É, eu acho que  _você_ eu não conheço. — irritadiço com o comportamento estranho e a confusão, Itachi também repetiu o gesto de Sasuke, estreitando seus olhos em ira.

Passou brevemente pela cabeça do Uchiha primogênito se era assim que Sasuke se sentia quando eles conheceram, pois Itachi ainda não estava totalmente “desperto”, muito de um falso Izuna programado por Orochimaru dominava suas emoções, pensamentos e atitudes. Será que Sasuke se sentia tão confuso perante ele quanto Itachi se sentia agora?

— Claro que não conhece, seu bosta. — Sasuke respondeu ironicamente, colocando a espada de volta a bainha e piscando forte novamente. Para a surpresa de Itachi, seu comportamento novamente alterou para o ar sarcástico e sensual de outrora, deixando-o mais estupefato e irritado ao presenciar a mudança — Só porque você teve o prazer de comer o meu rabo não significa que você  _me_ conheça, desertor.

Itachi chegara ao ponto de sentir dor de cabeça ao tentar compreender o que acontecia. Não dava mais para negar, ele não conhecia aquele Sasuke a sua frente: Sasuke  _nunca_  falaria um absurdo como esse que acabou de falar, ele era envergonhado demais para dizer algo assim, ainda mais para alguém que ele desejava sentir superioridade. Essa pessoa não era Sasuke, não  _podia_ ser, mas como...-?

Antes que Itachi pudesse chegar a uma conclusão, Sasuke se moveu abruptamente e o ex-Akatsuki tentou se defender: tarde demais, se perder em pensamentos foi sua falha, ele não conseguiu realizar uma defesa boa o suficiente para impedir o golpe. Fechou os olhos, pronto para apanhar, mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Sasuke o  _beijou_. Simplesmente isso: o puxou pela nuca e trouxe sua boca até a dele, o beijando de um jeito que Itachi só poderia definir como  _horrível_. E então Itachi teve certeza de que aquele não era seu Sasuke, por mais irracional que fosse pensar assim.

O primogênito reagiu, dando um soco no estomago de Sasuke e fazendo-o recuar; o caçula se afastou com um olhar de vitória, apesar de ter acabado de apanhar, simplesmente colocando a mão sobre a barriga como se sentisse um leve desconforto e nada mais. Itachi concluiu que ele estava forte, pois se não estivesse com a musculatura abdominal tão desenvolvida, teria com certeza apagado com aquele golpe que lhe fora desferido, até porque Sasuke estava com a guarda baixa e recebeu todo o impacto.

— Quem é você? — Itachi perguntou, furioso, estreitando o olhar e tomando finalmente uma posição ofensiva de combate.

Sasuke não beijava daquele jeito, Itachi era apaixonado o suficiente para recordar-se de cada detalhe do beijo da pessoa que ele amava, e  _odiar_ o beijo de qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse seu amor. Aquele com certeza era o corpo de Sasuke, tinha o cheiro de Sasuke, os olhos dele, até o  _gosto_  dele; mas não o  _jeito_  dele.

Itachi infelizmente conhecia uma pessoa que era capaz de destruir a mente de alguém, alterando até mesmo a sua essência, porquanto ele já foi vítima durante anos dessa pessoa:

_Orochimaru!_

— Precisou de um beijo pra perceber? — Sasuke questionou, adotando também uma posição de ataque, colocando a mão no cabo da ninja-tō — Se realmente me amasse tanto como dizia amar, teria percebido  _antes!_

— Quem. É. Você!? — Itachi rosnou, dessa vez perdendo o controle e dando um impulso para frente, tentando acertar Sasuke em um golpe.

Ele não iria usar armas contra Sasuke, não podia usar: ele não podia machucá-lo, apesar de  _este_  Sasuke tirá-lo do sério, o seu irmãozinho estava dentro daquela pessoa em algum lugar. Ele não podia ferir seriamente o amor da sua vida, mas ele estava disposto a feri-lo o suficiente para poder arrastá-lo de volta pra casa, se fosse necessário.

Sasuke girou seu tronco, se escondendo atrás do próprio braço, e abaixou seu punho rapidamente, interceptando o golpe de Itachi, tirando-lhe a força e a direção do seu soco. O bloqueio foi rápido, preciso e efetivo.

Itachi se afastou, balançando o braço discretamente, tentando dissipar a dor que sentia. Sasuke o bloqueou muito rapidamente, ele se lembrava de tentar ensinar essa defesa para ele nos treinamentos no ginásio da faculdade, mas o garoto nunca conseguia aprender.

Pelo jeito Madara era muito melhor professor do que ele.

— Que resposta que você quer: a verdade ou o que você gostaria de ouvir? — Sasuke parecia se divertir com a situação, Itachi estreitou mais o olhar ao invés de responder ou atacar novamente — Aquele  _covarde_  que você conheceu mudou.

— Eu namorei seis meses com o verdadeiro Sasuke Uchiha; Naruto conviveu a vida toda com o verdadeiro Sasuke Uchiha; Kakashi terminou de criar o verdadeiro Sasuke Uchiha! — Itachi rebateu, sem qualquer controle de seu tom de voz, ouvindo seu grito ecoar pelo salão incessantemente — Ninguém muda tanto assim em tão pouco tempo! Você não é o Sasuke Uchiha de verdade, é um impostor!

— Lamento te informar, mas Kakashi foi o único a nos perceber!

— “Nos perceber”?

 _Não é apenar um, é claro que não! É no mínimo dois. Orochimaru colocou no mínimo duas pessoas na cabeça de Sasuke!_  — Itachi sentiu seu coração acelerar e sua esperança se tornar menor; se já fora difícil demais para Itachi afastar Izuna do seu emocional e parar de confundir-se com ele, imagina Sasuke, que estava com a sua cabeça ainda mais bagunçada? Não é atoa que ele estava tão confuso quando foi no hospital...

Por outro lado, se “eles” se referiam a Kakashi, significava que, de alguma forma, essas pessoas dentro de Sasuke não surgiram agora com a convivência no QG. Alias, se Itachi teve o desprazer de encontrar uma delas antes de Sasuke ser capturado, no meio a uma noite de sexo ainda por cima, então não poderia ser obra exclusiva de Orochimaru, já que Sasuke e a cobra só passaram a conviver juntos recentemente.

Mas então...  _Como?!_

De qualquer forma, o fato de Sasuke aparentar “pessoas” diferentes dentro de si contrariava com a forma como a cabeça de Itachi funcionava anteriormente: Sasuke não parecia se confundir com essas personalidades, Sasuke parecia totalmente ausente naquele momento. Itachi e Izuna, em contrapartida, sempre se confundiam na mente de Itachi, pelo menos até Kakashi resolver o seu problema.

Não era assim que Orochimaru trabalhava com a manipulação de mentes. Isso podia realmente não ser obra de Orochimaru... Podia ser...

_Um distúrbio mental? Como o de Madara?_

— É traidor, “nos” conhecer. Você acha que me conhece, mas na verdade não conhece porra alguma. Kakashi sabe direitinho como minha mente funciona, e mesmo assim ele não contou a verdade pra você, não é?

Isso fez Itachi se sentir raivoso ao ponto de necessitar suspirar fundo para não atacar Sasuke com intenções mortais. Se isso fosse verdade, se Kakashi sabia disso, porque ele não contou nada para ele a respeito? Por que diabos Kakashi não revelaria algo tão relevante assim? Será que nem depois de tudo que aconteceu ele conseguira conquistar a confiança do grisalho?

— Não importa. — o mais velho respondeu com a voz rouca, se sentindo um pouco decepcionado com o rumo de seus pensamentos, mas decidindo que naquele momento não era hora pra se questionar a respeito dos segredos de Kakashi; afinal, Hatake não lhe devia nada, se não confiava nele ainda tudo que Itachi podia fazer era lamentar — Independente de qualquer coisa, eu quero te ver seguro, com a sua família, e longe daqui.

— E como isso será possível se você matou a  _minha_  família?

— Sim, eu matei o casal Uchiha. — Itachi murmurou entristecido, evitando os olhos arroxeados do mais novo, ouvindo-o trincar os dentes pelas suas palavras — Mas eu não via as coisas do jeito que vejo hoje. Eu não sabia quem eles eram, para mim era uma missão que Madara me designou a cumprir. Se você me deixar explicar eu...

Sasuke deu um passo a frente, agarrando a mandíbula de Itachi e forçando-o a olhar nos seus olhos.

— Madara me disse que você sabia e que você escolheu essa missão pra você. — a quantidade de ódio em suas palavras era evidente; Sasuke tremia em descontrole — Foda-se o Fugaku, até te  _agradeço_  por matar aquele idiota, mas eu  _nunca_  vou te perdoar por ter matado minha mãe!

Itachi piscou, sentindo a dor de Sasuke em seu coração. Ele não imaginou que aquele sádico e sarcástico Sasuke poderia demonstrar tanta dor emocional em algum momento daquela discussão. Seu Sasuke sempre foi emotivo, ao contrario do que os impostores faziam aparentar.

_Alguma coisa da essência de Sasuke tem que sobrexistir!_

— É mentira. — Itachi respondeu, tentando acariciar a mão de Sasuke por perceber finalmente algo de seu amor ali, mas recebeu um tapa forte no rosto antes de tocar em seus dedos.

Itachi sentiu o sangue ferver e o gosto metálico da substância em sua boca, e suspirou forte para se acalmar. Não ousou tornar a virar o rosto para Sasuke, temendo perder o controle se o fitasse nos olhos. Mas, independente de sua ira, Sasuke já havia esperado tempo demais por explicações e, por isso, ele se forçou a explicar:

— Eu não sabia de nada. — respondeu com sinceridade, sentindo o sangue escorrer no canto de seus lábios, mas não se importando com isso. Era  _horrível_ falar sobre essa parte do seu passado, seu coração doía só de lembrar; mas era preciso — Eu me senti angustiado, mas não o suficiente para ir contra a missão de Madara. Eu só suspeitei que não era uma morte qualquer quando Mikoto me chamou pelo nome, mas já era tarde demais.

E então ele recebeu um soco no outro lado de seu rosto, tão forte que ele sentiu sua mandíbula quase deslocar; deu um passo para trás na tentativa de se equilibrar e não cair. Sasuke, não gostando da súbita movimentação, o agarrou pelos cabelos e o forçou a virar a cabeça em sua direção.

Itachi manteve os olhos fechados.

— Não ouse abrir essa sua boca imunda para falar o nome dela. — ele grunhiu no ouvido de Itachi, empurrando-o para trás e seguida, o que forçou o ex-Akatsuki a abrir os olhos para não cair.

Itachi sabia que ele tinha que reagir ao ataque de Sasuke o quanto antes, mas ele estava tão nervoso que tinha medo de se descontrolar e fazer algo que se arrependeria depois. Enquanto não tomava uma atitude, Sasuke continuou sua acusação com o mesmo tom de voz furioso:

— Madara disse que você  _gostava_  de matar! Ele disse que você virava um ninfomaníaco depois de uma morte, que se sentia revigorado, excitado!! E não ouse negar, porque  _eu_  vi isso! Quando você matou aquele maldito no banheiro do bar e eu flagrei o corpo, você me pressionou contra a pia, e se eu tivesse deixado você iria me comer naquele lugar mesmo! Eu vi isso nos  _seus olhos_ pelo reflexo do espelho! [5]

Itachi se calou por alguns instantes, tentando não se sentir totalmente ultrajado consigo mesmo. Fazia muito tempo que ele não sentia isso, mas o que Sasuke dizia era verdade: ele gostava sim de transar depois de uma missão de morte, ele geralmente nem tirava as roupas ensanguentadas quando voltava de uma e agarrava Madara do jeito que ele estivesse. Na época, ele não era capaz de entender esse comportamento e nem tentava arranjar algum sentido; Itachi sempre foi desencorajado a pensar sobre qualquer coisa.

Hoje ele sabia por que agia assim: porque sexo apagava os problemas da sua cabeça, porque um pequeno senso de moral, talvez de Izuna, lhe dizia que matar os outros era errado, mesmo quando Madara pedia. Mas o sexo fazia essa dúvida sumir, e ele corria atrás do sexo pelo sentimento falso de paz que ele o causava depois de um orgasmo.

Depois de todos os assassinatos que cometeu, ele voltou para o QG e transou com Madara seguidamente, buscando essa paz e conseguindo-a momentaneamente. Todavia, quando matou Fugaku e Mikoto, não buscou sexo posteriormente, mesmo Madara praticamente se oferecendo quando ele retornou. [6] Naquela ocasião ele soube que sexo algum iria compensar a sua confusão emocional e moral, porque doeu mais do que ele conseguia entender matar aquele casal — e não foi só o fato de Mikoto chamar seu nome que o fez se sentir tão inquieto.

Itachi arregalou o olhar quando as peças do quebra-cabeça finalmente pareceram se encaixar.

Não, não doeu nem foi inquietante matar o casal Uchiha por Itachi sentir que filho deles ou qualquer sentimento absurdo movido pelo sangue — a sociedade do mundo exterior podia dizer que sangue era importante, mas Itachi tinha  _certeza_ de que sangue significa absolutamente  _nada_  quando não há convivência. Apesar de ser duro chegar a essa conclusão, era inevitável: Itachi não os conhecia para amá-los e sofrer com sua morte. Não foi por isso que ele sentiu dor, lógico que não. Foi por causa de Izuna!

Agora Itachi entendia, agora  _tudo_  fazia sentido. Antes, ele era incapaz de compreender, as memórias importantes de Izuna estavam suprimidas em sua cabeça, sem qualquer acesso consciente por parte de Itachi. Mas elas estavam lá, em seu inconsciente, e por isso chegaram ao ponto de causar tais sentimentos quando Itachi viu os Uchihas.

Izuna chegou a conhecer Fugaku e Mikoto e gostava deles. Izuna gostava especialmente de Mikoto e a via como uma figura materna que nunca teve. Ele sofreu com a morte e, em decorrência disso, Itachi sofreu junto. Tudo isso, somado a confusão de ouvir seu nome na boca de sua própria mãe no momento de sua morte, foi o suficiente para fazer Itachi questionar todas as certezas de sua vida e desejar respostas.

Quando Madara mandou matar Sasuke, Itachi tentou. Ele foi para perto do menino, o observou de longe, estava disposto a cumprir a missão e readquirir a confiança do seu líder e namorado. Ele tinha toda a intenção do mundo de matar Sasuke, ele ia fazer isso! Mas novamente Izuna veio à tona em seu inconsciente, causando-lhe sofrimento mais uma vez.

No ano passado, Itachi tomou tudo como pressentimento e achou que, talvez, ele já tivesse algum tipo de amor de irmão desde sempre por Sasuke, e que vê-lo tão melancólico, indefeso e sozinho, com apenas nove anos, o fez querer protegê-lo. [7] Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, Itachi ainda não  _conhecia_ Sasuke, não dava a mínima para ele! A realidade tinha que ser dita: foi Izuna,  _de novo_.

Eram os sentimentos de Izuna pelo bebê de Mikoto, que na época que ainda estava no ventre de sua cunhada, mas que ele chegou a amar — o amor de Izuna pelo bebê de Fugaku e Mikoto prevaleceu naquele momento. Não importava para a parte de Izuna presa em seu inconsciente que a gravidez de Mikoto que ele chegou a acompanhar era a gestação de Itachi; ele via Sasuke como um bebê de Mikoto, alguém que ele queria proteger, seu sobrinho. Izuna salvou Sasuke, Izuna parou Itachi, e este, posteriormente, descobriu que Sasuke seria o amor de sua vida.

Subitamente Itachi se sentiu extremamente grato por Orochimaru ter posto a consciência de Izuna dentro de si. Porque se não fosse por ele, talvez Sasuke não estivesse vivo a sua frente agora.

_Eu nunca mais vou me referir a Izuna como um parasita. Ele, assim como Sasuke, também é o meu herói._

O primogênito estava muito mais determinado depois de finalmente compreender seus sentimentos e, por isso, criou coragem para encarar Sasuke frente a frente, com a certeza de que, desta vez, não iria deixá-lo abusar dele pelo seu mero prazer.

— Por que você acredita tão cegamente no Madara e não acredita em mim? — ele indagou com a voz firme, fazendo Sasuke parecer ainda mais irritado pela suposta ousadia.

— Porque ele me disse a verdade que  _você_ escondeu de mim! — Sasuke respondeu sem mais delongas, causando grande surpresa em Itachi.

Algo tão simples como isso era a resposta para a confiança de Sasuke por Madara? Não era possível, não fazia sentido Sasuke confiar tanto em Madara apenas devido a um jogo de palavras. Sasuke era naturalmente desconfiado, ele não confiaria em alguém apenas por causa disso.

— Ele me mandou matar seu pai e a sua mãe! — acusou, tentando fazer o garoto adquirir algum tipo de bom senso — Isso não vale nada na hora de determinar em quem deve confiar?

Sasuke parecia encurralado, um pouco menos decisivo em suas respostas. Inconscientemente deu um passo pequeno para trás, como se quisesse fugir daquele questionamento.

— A questão não é mais essa! — ele respondeu, tentando manter a compostura dominante de outrora, mas Itachi já havia captado toda a sua incerteza — Eu quero ver você morto!! Nós dois temos objetivos em comum, matar você!

— E depois? O que você vai fazer? Se vingar de Madara? Você quer matá-lo? — Itachi estava verdadeiramente curioso, pois no hospital ele teve a impressão que Sasuke pretendia se vingar de Madara também e agora...

— Eu  _amo_  o Madara! — Sasuke gritou e o cérebro de Itachi pareceu congelar, estupefato demais para responder ou compreender o que acabara de ouvir.

Por mais que Itachi conseguisse ver toda a incerteza no tom de voz das respostas de Sasuke (mesmo que o caçula tentasse desesperadamente esconder isso), ele não podia negar que doeu demais ouvir essas palavras.

Demais  _mesmo..._

— Você não pode estar falando a verdade... — ele sussurrou, quase sem voz, enquanto sua respiração ficava descompassada demais para ele pensar direito — O trabalho dele é o mais sujo de todos. Ele é o mandante, eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas ele sabia!

— Madara me salvou de  _você_ , seu monstro! — Sasuke gritou ainda mais alto, acusador, deixando seus olhos brilharem ainda mais intensamente. Dessa vez Itachi teve certeza que viu um brilho de lágrimas nos olhos dele; mas ele não chorou — Eu o perdôo! Ele mudou, ele me ama também!! Ele não era nada dos meus pais, ele não tinha a mesma obrigação que você tem de não matar os próprios pais!

— Você acha que ele te ama? E acha que ele não era nada dos Uchihas? — Itachi questionou, estupefato — Sasuke, Madara é o nosso  _tio_!

Isso fez Sasuke se calar e processar algumas alguma coisa em sua mente. E então ele piscou forte novamente, alterando os ares de desespero emocional para convicção assassina.

 _Ele troca de personalidades quando é conveniente para ele._ — Itachi finalmente constatou, matando a charada finalmente.

— Mentiroso! — Sasuke gritou, dando um impulso à frente e rapidamente envolvendo os braços ao redor do pescoço de Itachi, de uma maneira tão amadora que o Uchiha mais velho só pôde concluir que o descontrole emocional prejudicava o combate físico de Sasuke.

 _De que adianta ter força, e não ter controle._ — ele pensou, utilizando uma manobra simples de defesa, agarrando os pulsos do outro e mantendo os braços erguidos num ângulo de 180 graus, com os cotovelos para fora. Sua força era inferior a de Sasuke no momento, mas ele estava com a guarda baixa, dando abertura para Itachi finalizar o golpe com um chute no interior de sua coxa, obrigando-o a soltar seu pescoço para se equilibrar. [8]

Itachi recuperava o fôlego enquanto Sasuke voltava a si. Analisou rapidamente a situação e decidiu que, agora que resolveu falar, não havia mais porque se calar:

— Madara é irmão de Fugaku! Ele tinha um relacionamento com o irmão mais novo deles, Izuna. Madara não te ama, ele está com você porque você parece fisicamente com Izuna! — acusou, deixando Sasuke ainda mais irritado, recebendo um golpe tão mal executado que não teve problema algum em bloqueá-lo.

Sasuke estava totalmente descontrolado emocionalmente e parecia até mesmo perder a força enquanto tremia em descontrole. Se a situação continuasse assim, Sasuke perderia.

Talvez Itachi tivesse uma chance...

— CHEGA DAS SUAS MENTIRAS! — o caçula gritou, sua voz arranhou a sua garganta de tão esganiçada que soou — Você só está me falando isso pra me atingir porque descobriu que o “seu” amado Sasuke mudou, porque ele não existe mais!! Você não vai sair por cima dessa vez! Eu convivi  _anos_  com eles, eu sei que não tenho tios de sangue, nem por parte de mãe, nem por parte de pai! O meu único tio era Minato, que você o matou também!!

— Eu não matei Minato Namikaze e Kushina Uzumaki! — Itachi retrucou, surpreso pela acusação — Se Madara disse um absurdo desses pra você, o tão verdadeiro e transparente “amor da sua vida” também mentiu!

O Akatsuki, perdendo o restante de paciência que ainda tinha, tentou golpear a lateral do rosto de Itachi com um soco cruzado, mas a vítima, percebendo a vulnerabilidade gritante nas ações do outro, resolveu tentar uma seqüência de contra-ataque bastante difícil: desviou o punho de Sasuke com a mão esquerda, empurrando-o para baixo e anulando o golpe, enquanto contra-atacou com o outro punho, dando-lhe um soco no queixo de Sasuke e um chute no canto da virilha deste, fazendo-o perder totalmente o equilíbrio e a noção de espaço. [9]

Sasuke cambaleou para trás, mas Itachi não lhe permitiu tempo para a recuperação: abraçou Sasuke por baixo dos ombros, colando o seu corpo ao dele, alavancando-o até arrancar totalmente o seu ponto de equilíbrio, erguendo-o do chão e projetando seu corpo para frente. Derrubou Sasuke com certa dificuldade, caindo por cima de seu corpo e levando o combate para o chão. [10]

Itachi pretendia finalizar a luta de chão com uma imobilização, mas Sasuke parecia ter voltado a si depois da surra, e rapidamente inverteu a jogada, prendendo seus dois braços em situações diferentes ao passar as pernas ao lado do braço dominante, agarrando sua mão no processo, e imobilizando o outro com o cotovelo para cima. Empurrou o corpo de Itachi para trás e puxou seu pulso e com força, desejando inutilizar suas articulações ou, na pior das hipóteses, quebrar o braço direito de Itachi com tal jogada. [11]

— Madara quebrou suas pernas? Ótimo, eu fico com os braços! — Sasuke rosnou enquanto o puxava, sendo forte e tático o suficiente para manter o outro braço de Itachi imobilizado, de modo que Itachi ficou incapaz de escapar.

 _Pense, pense!_  — Itachi tentava encontrar uma escapatória da imobilização, mas não encontrava brechas. Seus braços estavam inutilizados, suas pernas estavam em um ângulo que dificultava sua utilização com a força suficiente para obrigar Sasuke a soltá-lo. Naquele momento, não importava mais quem detinha a melhor técnica de combate e sim quem era o mais forte; e Sasuke claramente era o mais forte, graças aos seus malditos efeitos dos olhos violeta.

Depois de alguns segundos de luta, um barulho de estalo ecoou forte, bem como um sibilo de dor.

O mais novo soltou o braço do outro, satisfeito com o resultado, saindo de perto dele com um rolamento simples e colocando-se de pé imediatamente, limpando o sangue que escorria de seu nariz e lábios com a palma da mão, observando sua “obra prima” com olhos atentos.

Itachi continuou no chão, mas para readquirir alguma dignidade logo se colocou de joelhos, agarrando o braço direito com a mão esquerda, tateando-o para inspecionar o estrago ali feito: mal conseguia mexer sua mão, suas articulações estavam dolorosas demais e ele claramente deslocou o ombro, mas não parecia ter quebrado os ossos. Independente disso, seu braço estava inutilizado, Itachi teria que lutar apenas com um braço e, se fosse qualquer pessoa normal o seu oponente, não haveria problema; mas seu oponente era Sasuke, um Akatsuki treinado, o que certamente não tornava o quadro em questão algo motivacional.

_O que eu vou fazer agora?_

— Eu esqueci como você era bom nisso. — Sasuke comentou, satisfeitíssimo em ver Itachi ajoelhado na sua frente, segurando o braço que possivelmente latejava de dor, mas que ele, por ser um ex-Akatsuki, sabia dominá-la e não a deixaria distraí-lo de seu objetivo — O que não quer dizer que agora eu não seja melhor do que você.

 _Melhor uma ova._ — Itachi pensou, analisando a arrogância de Sasuke com grande desprezo.

Sasuke venceu a sua seqüência, fato, mas venceu pela força e não pela técnica. Ele abaixou a guarda e permitiu que Itachi desferisse golpes extremamente difíceis de serem executados nele, golpes que provavelmente nenhum outro Akatsuki sofreria. Sasuke não estava tão bom quanto considerava ser, porque ele não aprendeu o básico de um combate corpo a corpo: limpar a mente, não deixar as emoções falarem mais alto para não prejudicarem seu desempenho. Se Itachi tivesse atacado para matar, o corpo de Sasuke já estaria esfriando...

Quantas vezes Itachi brigou com Sasuke quando eles treinavam pelo mais novo sempre agir dessa forma. Sasuke constantemente se irritava ao ponto de ativar os olhos violetas e sofrer os efeitos colaterais quando não devia passar por isso, por mais que Itachi argumentasse constantemente para ele não perder o controle emocional em treinamento. Céus, o caçula chegava ao extremo de até se excitar em combates de solo, em vez de prestar atenção no que ele estava tentando lhe ensinar. Ele sempre deixava todas as emoções sobressaírem, desde a raiva até a luxúria... E, pelo jeito, continuava assim.

— Você está esperando um elogio da minha parte? — Itachi questionou, erguendo a sobrancelha em desafio, deixando claro que já compreendera a intenção de Sasuke. Por mais recusasse a admitir, o caçula queria que Itachi elogiasse a sua técnica de combate e reconhecesse sua superioridade; isso não iria acontecer — Desista, porque você não vai receber. Você continua deixando as emoções te dominarem enquanto luta, como sempre, e um bom lutador jamais faria isso.

Sasuke se irritou claramente com aquelas palavras. Sem pensar duas vezes, deu um chute forte na boca de Itachi, fazendo-o cair no chão lateralmente, por cima do braço machucado. O Uchiha mais velho tossiu e sentiu o sangue escorrer em seu pescoço, mas ainda sim deixou uma risadinha escapar do fundo da sua garganta. Sasuke, que claramente aguardava ouvir um ruído de dor que nunca chegou a ouvir, se sentiu ainda mais irado.

— Agindo assim, você só comprova a minha teoria. — o primogênito murmurou com a voz falha; estava sangrando demais e se sentindo incomodado por isso, com medo de Sasuke reagir mal a exposição de sangue.

_Só eu mesmo pra me importar com o bem estar de Sasuke numa situação como essa._

— Que teoria, seu imbecil!? — o outro questionou, irritado por Itachi estar, de alguma forma, saindo por cima na situação, mesmo que estivesse claramente em desvantagem física.

Prestando maior concentração na atitude de Sasuke, Itachi percebeu que o garoto não parecia afetado ao ver o sangue, e isso não foi visto por ele como um bom sinal; afinal, o trauma de Sasuke fazia parte da essência do rapaz que ele conheceu, e era desnorteante vê-lo tão diferente agora. Havia indícios de mudança severa no seu irmão, e a ausência de fobia pelo sangue era apenas um deles.

Só que o temperamento... Ah, o temperamento era o indício que Itachi se agarrava com todas as forças. Era o que dava base à sua teoria, sendo esta bem simples:

— A teoria de que o meu Sasuke está aí dentro. — Itachi respondeu, erguendo um pouco a cabeça e se esforçando para se colocar de pé.

Os pingos de sangue escorriam de seu queixo e sujavam o chão conforme ele caminhava, mas ele não se importou com isso. Tudo que queria, no presente momento, era chegar o mais próximo possível de Sasuke.

Fisicamente e psicologicamente.

— É isso que você pensa? — Sasuke questionou num tom de voz neutro, não fugindo da aproximação de Itachi e permitindo que ele chegasse perto o suficiente para colocar a mão suja de sangue em seu rosto.

— O meu Sasuke existe e eu vou levá-lo para casa. Ele vai voltar para as pessoas que o amam. — ele respondia em um tom de voz bem mais suave do que outrora, acariciando a testa de Sasuke e a lateral de seu rosto com devoção; queria  _tanto_  que as coisas fossem mais fáceis entre eles... — Kakashi vai consertar a sua cabeça assim como conseguiu fazer com a minha, e vai ficar tudo bem.

— Isso inclui você? — o Uchiha caçula deixou a falsa apatia de lado e agora aparentava cada vez mais feroz, sentindo repulsa do toque de Itachi em sua pele. Apesar de não ter o malefício do frenesi como efeito colateral, Itachi inconscientemente começava a associar a aparência atual dele à isto — Você pensa que você está entre as pessoas que me amam?! Nunca vi desilusão maior do que essa, você está tentando me enganar o  _se_  enganar?

— Você pode não me querer em sua vida e eu respeito essa decisão, mas não duvide do meu amor. — ele respondeu seriamente, sentindo sua garganta arder ao ouvir Sasuke falar aqueles absurdos; ele queria gritar para que seu irmão entendesse seus reais sentimentos, mas ainda tentava se controlar.  _Que droga, por que Sasuke tinha que ser tão difícil?_  — E, além do mais, você já acreditou em minha declaração; não venha agir como se isso não tivesse acontecido. [12]

Sasuke gargalhou alto e retirou novamente a espada da bainha, colocando-a na lateral do pescoço de Itachi e rompendo alguns milímetros de sua pele com a lâmina. O Uchiha mais velho não alterou sua posição, nem tampouco tentou se defender ou retirar a mão do rosto de Sasuke.

— Não me faça rir! — Sasuke debochou, puxando um pouco a ninja-tō para machucar ainda mais o outro Uchiha, esperando que ele se afastasse ao temer pela própria vida. Itachi não se moveu, frustrando o caçula ainda mais — Sabe o que aconteceu com o seu querido e amado “Sasuke”, já que você insiste em botar a situação dessa forma? Ele é um covarde! Ele sumiu! Nos deixou no controle para acabar com você, já que ele queria fazer isso mas era covarde demais para tomar iniciativa. Nem ele caia na sua declaração estúpida de amor, ele sempre quis te matar! Mas ele era tão bosta, tão  _inútil,_  que é fraco demais até para matar alguém!

— Então me mate, Sasuke. — Itachi respondeu simplesmente, oferecendo ainda mais seu pescoço para a arma branca — Me mate e volte para casa com Naruto e Kakashi.

Itachi não tinha certeza, mas parecia que, por alguns segundos, Sasuke considerou a sua oferta. Todavia, a teimosia falou mais alto e ele, ao invés de finalizar a vida de Itachi, deu-lhe um soco na barriga com a mão livre.

O ex-Akatsuki, que não estava pronto para o golpe, foi atingido sem qualquer defesa, e caiu no chão agarrando a barriga, tentando respirar novamente com grande dificuldade. [13]

— Eu vou te matar. — Sasuke declarou casualmente, jogando a ninja-tō o mais longe que conseguiu naquele salão e se agachando na frente de Itachi, forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos — Mas vou fazer isso com Madara, pois agora eu e ele somos  _um_. Naruto e Kakashi vão ficar bem sem mim, não que você se importe com eles, é claro.

Itachi o encarou com completa decepção enquanto lutava contra a dor do golpe, e isso atiçou ainda mais a raiva de Sasuke, que logo teve mais um de seus conflitos internos.

 

**Nós deveríamos mostrar _aquilo_  pra ele.**

Não tínhamos combinado de mostrar pra ele junto de Madara? Ele iria amar ver essa cena.

**Ah, Madara que nos perdoe, mas está tudo tão bom! Não podemos terminar a brincadeira sem um _grand finale_. E ele vai se render ao frenesi quando vir aquilo, certeza. Vai ser divertido!**

Você tem razão. Isso vai ser ótimo.

**Vai mesmo!**

 

Sasuke endireitou sua postura e encarou Itachi com desprezo por um curto período de tempo; o Uchiha mais velho manteve a cabeça abaixada, tossindo sangue e tentando recuperar suas forças para batalhar. Sasuke quase sentia pena.

Quase.

Decidido a estender ainda mais a diversão, correu em direção à arquibancada, buscando algo que havia deixado ali ainda mais cedo (não que pretendesse utilizar isso contra Itachi, mas ele estava utilizando-o para passar tempo enquanto aguardou sua chegada). Rapidamente se aproximou novamente de sua vítima, que começava a readquirir suas forças, estando quase pronto para continuar o combate.

 

**Eu quero mostrar isso pra ele, você já teve seu momento de alegria com a surra. É minha vez!**

Nada mais justo. Todo seu, florzinha.

 

Sasuke piscou, trocando a mente no comando. Agora ele sorria abertamente, envolto por uma sensação de divertimento sádico. Se ajoelhou atrás de Itachi, encostando seu corpo ao dele e o forçando pelos cabelos a se manterem na posição. Itachi tentou se soltar, mas ainda não estava recuperado o suficiente do golpe e acabou rendido rapidamente por Sasuke, que logo começou a acariciar seu corpo por cima da roupa.

— Pare... — Itachi pediu com a voz fraca, tentando fugir do toque de Sasuke ao associar aquela carícia com algo sexual; ele certamente não queria ter com Sasuke no presente momento.

Seu pedido foi ignorado, mas logo Itachi percebeu que, apesar de gritantemente sensuais, os toques de Sasuke tinham um objetivo maior por trás deles: ele estava esvaziando seus bolsos, retirando tudo que ele possuía para um combate físico. Itachi tentou mais uma vez impedi-lo e escapar, utilizando-se do braço que não estava machucado. Todavia, Sasuke logo o imobilizou às suas costas, aproveitando para segurar a ponta do rabo de cavalo de Itachi conjuntamente com seu braço, forçando-o a manter a cabeça erguida e o corpo estático.

Itachi se sentia péssimo por ser rendido daquela forma com apenas um braço, mas Sasuke estava muito forte mesmo, e se ele relutasse ainda mais, acabaria quebrando aquele braço. Ele não podia permitir que isso acontecesse, já que seu outro braço já estava inutilizado. Por isso, parou de tentar escapar, deixando um ruído de frustração escapar de sua garganta.

Sasuke não perdeu tempo analisando o mapa e as chaves, mas colocou-os rapidamente em seus bolsos, sabendo que poderiam ser úteis no futuro. As dezenas de armas brancas também não foram descartadas, nem mesmo o  _walkie-talkie_  ao redor do pescoço de Itachi foi esquecido. Armas de fogo? Encontrou apenas uma, uma simples pistola, mas mesmo assim não a descartou. A ninja-tō totalmente esquecida na barra do cinto de Itachi foi roubada também, bem como um par de algemas de titânio (Sasuke deixou uma risada cínica escapar de sua garganta, pelo jeito Itachi claramente pretendia capturá-lo e não foi idiota de pensar em usar aço; foi esperto). Depois de alguns segundos o Uchiha nem mais tentava relutar, simplesmente deixando Sasuke fazer o que quisesse fazer.

Itachi claramente estava vestido para uma missão de espionagem, não tinha tanto armamento de fogo para combate. Isso era estranho, pois, pela descrição de Kakuzu, os mercenários estavam severamente equipados com armas de fogo quando ele invadiu o acampamento. Por outro lado, Sasuke sabia que Itachi sempre preferiu armas brancas.

Isso, no entanto, não explicava o fato de ele não ter sacado sequer uma durante o confronto dos dois.

— Pra que tantas armas se não usou nenhuma? — questionou, se arrependendo no mesmo instante da pergunta. Ele não deveria mostrar curiosidade, isso retirava toda a sua superioridade perante o inimigo!

Itachi riu baixinho e de forma melancólica, entristecido pela situação, mas satisfeito pela curiosidade súbita de Sasuke.

— Eu  _jamais_  usaria uma arma contra você. — abatido, respondeu a pergunta, e não reagiu quando Sasuke puxou ainda mais seu braço e cabelo, possivelmente enraivecido pela resposta.

O que ele poderia dizer? Essa era a verdade... Ele jamais lutaria com armas contra Sasuke, colocando a vida dele em risco. Mesmo que estivesse totalmente desarmado agora, não se sentia mais ou menos vulnerável, pois nunca pensou em usar qualquer uma daquelas armas contra ele; só as utilizou pela eventualidade de encontrar outro Akatsuki dentro do QG.

— Nossa... Quanto amor, hein?? — Sasuke debochou, retirando o último utensílio do bolso de Itachi: a seringa de morfina. — Ora ora ora, o que temos aqui?

Itachi não respondeu, calando-se e olhando par ao objeto com uma expressão neutra, tentando conter o desespero que sentiu ao ver aquele simples e aparentemente inofensivo objeto.

— Eu te fiz uma pergunta, “Nii-san _”_... — o mais novo balançava a seringa diante dos olhos de Itachi, mas ele concentrava todas as suas forças em permanecer imóvel e inabalável — Está tão ruim ainda que precisa trazer remedinhos pro QG?

Itachi quase suspirou aliviado ao ouvir aquilo, mas se conteve. Sasuke achava que o conteúdo da seringa era uma simples medicação, e era uma conclusão óbvia a se chegar. Afinal, até pouco tempo ele estava internado no Hospital, Sasuke o viu machucado e tirou suas conclusões, e Kakuzu não chegou a ver Itachi utilizando a morfina em Hidan.

Sasuke girou a seringa por mais alguns segundos, mas logo perdeu o interesse no objeto, atirando-o para longe dos dois, tal qual fizera com sua espada. 

— Queria tanto que Madara estivesse aqui, pra ver esse momento mágico. — Sasuke sussurrou em seu ouvido, se aproximando ainda mais dele, fazendo-o praticamente sentar em seu colo. Itachi, sentindo o cheio de Sasuke e o calor de seu corpo tão perto dele, fechou os olhos e tentou não prestar atenção nas palavras duras, mas era praticamente impossível — Queria que ele te visse quebrar totalmente.

— Dor física é algo que estou acostumado. — Itachi respondeu, dando de ombros e aparentando indiferença perante qualquer vingança que Sasuke tivesse em mente.

— E que tipo de “otouto querido _”_  eu seria se não soubesse disso, hm? — Sasuke murmurou com escárnio, buscando atrás de seu corpo o objeto que trouxera da arquibancada, relevando-o para sua vítima.

Era uma câmera, tal qual a câmera que o Uchiha pegara na parede do seu quarto antigo, senão ainda mais simples. Parecia um objeto inofensivo, e Itachi não compreendia porque Sasuke mostrava aquilo como se fosse a chave para a porta de seu inferno particular.

— E a hora do show, “Nii-san _”._  — Sasuke disse ironicamente, adorando a expressão de confusão no olhar de Itachi refletido pela tela LCD da câmera. Correspondeu a troca de olhar com um sorriso que prometia tudo de pior e, então, apertou o botão de play.

 

_–*-*-*-_

 

_— Oi Itachi-nii-san! Como vai? Eu vou bem. Na verdade, eu estou tão bem que quero dividir com você a minha felicidade. Dê um ‘oizinho’ Madara._

_— O que você está fazendo?_

_— Estou fazendo uma versão melhor daquele vídeo, porque achei interessante a sua ideia. Genial, como sempre, Madara._

_— Me de a câmera. Eu sou um cineasta quase profissional, vou filmar melhor._

_— Como que o seu ego cabe dentro de você, hein? E eu também sei de outras partes suas que desafiam a física ao caber dentro de coisas bem menores._

_— Otouto, observe agora o que você perdeu. [14]_

 

_–*-*-*-_

 

E então ele entendeu a animação de Sasuke, pois seu pressentimento estava certo: o seu verdadeiro pesadelo começava agora.

Itachi  _preferia_ que Sasuke tivesse optado pela morfina. Certamente seria melhor do que ver aquele vídeo horrível, pois a sensação de enjôo que ele enfrentava agora era muito maior do que qualquer reação adversa à opiáceos. Correção, “enjôo” não era sequer uma palavra que conseguia definir por cima o que Itachi sentia naquele momento. Não, ele sentia uma verdadeira  _repulsa._

A maneira como Madara estava claramente usando Sasuke, enquanto o mais novo parecia completamente imerso no sexo, se sentindo a pessoa mais especial do mundo. Sasuke estava promíscuo de um jeito que Itachi nunca vira, fazendo coisas que nunca fizera pra ele, praticamente cultuando todo o corpo de Madara como se fosse a salvação de todos os seus problemas.

Os dois trocavam palavras chulas de elogios sexuais e se comparavam com Itachi, deixando claro como um achava o outro muito melhor do que o “antigo amante”. Sasuke parecia excitado num extremo absurdo, Madara também não estava nada atrás e, pela primeira vez na vida, Itachi se sentiu imensamente mal ao ver uma cena de sexo.

Não se sentia apenas passado para trás, mas sim totalmente  _substituído_. Madara e Sasuke realmente se pareciam se completar na cama, de uma forma que ele nunca conseguiu com Madara — e apesar de ele achar que o sexo com Sasuke era especial, aquele vídeo colocava em cheque todas as suas certezas. Sasuke parecia mais satisfeito com Madara do que jamais estivera consigo. Itachi descobriu o poder da palavra ciúmes, num nível tão extravagante, tão superior a tudo que ele sentiu até hoje, que começou a exibir traços de frenesi apenas em assistir um filme caseiro.

Seu corpo tremia, sua visão ficava obtusa: alguns traços de descontrole emocional apareciam no seu corpo, Itachi estava prestes a perder a racionalidade e sabia disso, tentando ao máximo não deixar isso acontecer. Tentava parar de ver o vídeo, mas Sasuke o obrigava a assistir, mantendo a pegada firme em seus cabelos, impedindo-o de abaixar a cabeça. E mesmo que Itachi quisesse, ele era incapaz de fechar os olhos — a sua raiva estava crescente, ao ponto que ele até se esquecia que deveria evitar assistir aquilo para manter o controle.

 _Não entre em frenesi, não entre em frenesi, não entre em frenesi..._ — era tudo que ele conseguia pensar, pois no fundo da sua mente ele sabia que se entrasse em frenesi, tudo estaria perdido; ou ele seria capturado de uma vez, ou ele poderia _matar_  Sasuke, já que estava num nível muito grande de proteína e numa situação física relativamente boa. Os machucados não eram de longe tão severos quanto àqueles que sofreu ao lutar contra Madara em estado de frenesi, então Itachi teria uma chance grande de ganhar de Sasuke caso se rendesse à sua besta interior. Mas, nesse estado, ele não se lembraria da necessidade de manter Sasuke vivo e, por conta disso, ele precisava evitar isso de acontecer, custe o que custar!

Sasuke, interessado em ver a forma como Itachi parecia desesperado para controlar a raiva, aproximou-se ainda mais seus lábios ao ouvido dele, murmurando provocações para atiçar a fúria iminente.

— Me diz Itachi, Madara gemia desse jeito com você? Com certeza que não, não é mesmo? Eu mesmo nunca perdi a cabeça no sexo com você, eu só achava bom antigamente, pois não tinha comparação com alguém _mil vezes melhor do que você!_  Não dá nem pra comparar, o que eu e ele temos é além do normal, como pode ver. E só de assistir... — Sasuke puxou mais Itachi para perto de si, fazendo-o encostar a parte de trás de seu corpo em sua virilha, deixando evidente a sua excitação crescente em ver o vídeo (ou em judiar de Itachi, vai saber) — ... eu morro de saudades.

A cabeça do ex-Akatsuki voltou a funcionar o suficiente para ele fechar os olhos, incapaz de assistir mais um segundo daquela tortura, mas ainda sim ouvindo os gemidos impudicos das duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Se sentir traído em níveis inimagináveis, apesar de já esperar que Sasuke e Madara estivessem dormindo juntos, não esperava que fosse daquela forma. Isso era cruel, cruel  _demais_ , muito pior do que ele estava disposto a aguentar.

Seus dentes batiam conforme todo seu corpo tremia, como se estivesse com frio. Na verdade, ele se sentia gélido por dentro, sentia a besta acordando cada vez mais, sentia o desejo de vingança no ar. E o hálito quente de Sasuke no seu ouvido, bem como a dureza de sua virilha em suas costas, não ajudava em nada a sua cólera.

— Vamos lá “Nii-san _”_ , não era você que conseguia dominar perfeitamente as emoções em uma batalha? Cadê toda aquela austeridade de antes? Porque o que eu estou vendo agora é a chegada de um bom e belo frenesi. — Sasuke caçoava, se divertindo imensamente quando sentiu as lágrimas de raiva escorrerem na lateral do rosto de Itachi, molhando seus lábios. Ele aproveitou para lambe-as e saborear o gosto salgado em sua língua — Só porque está vendo outra pessoa me comer melhor do que você fazia antes chegou ao ponto de chorar? Você é patético! Não sei como algum dia achei que poderia sentir algo por você. Nunca foi paixão, nem amor, era só tesão por algo que eu considerava ser bom! Mas eu encontrei alguém  _melhor_  pra ocupar o seu lugar...

Itachi abriu os olhos e encarou o vídeo por mais alguns instantes. Estava lívido, sua visão começava a avermelhar, ele poderia se soltar da pegada de Sasuke facilmente com o nível de adrenalina e ferocidade que sentia, ele poderia moê-lo na porrada! Ele podia...!! Ele... ele iria!!!

E então Itachi conseguiu soltar o seu braço da pegada de Sasuke, agarrando a câmera e jogando-a de qualquer jeito para frente. Ela se espatifou e desligou instantaneamente.

Sasuke estava quase gargalhando, tendo a certeza de que enfrentaria finalmente Itachi Uchiha em seu estado de frenesi, quando, para a sua surpresa, o Uchiha se virou bruscamente e o abraçou com força, deixando as lágrimas silenciosas escorrerem conjuntamente com o sangue de seu lábio partido, sujando o ombro de Sasuke.

— Mas... o que? — Sasuke se perguntou, realmente surpreso pelo abraço que recebia. Itachi ainda tremia e respirava ruidosamente, soluçando baixinho enquanto tentava controlar o choro.

Sasuke permaneceu estático, tentando entender o que acontecia.

Enquanto Isso, Itachi conseguiu adquirir sua dignidade e distanciou seu corpo do caçula, fitando-o com seus olhos e cílios repletos de gotículas de água salgada e o rosto manchado pelo caminho das lágrimas, mas agora ele não mais chorava. Parecia assustado consigo mesmo, surpreso pelo que acabara de fazer.

— Eu te amo demais para entrar em frenesi e colocar sua vida em perigo, Sasuke. — ele declarou, com ares de assombro, pois era a segunda vez que ele controlou o frenesi na sua vida, e a outra foi na presença de Naruto, longe de Sasuke, que era o causador de sua raiva.

Da outra vez foi mais fácil, ele saiu de perto do foco de sua raiva, Naruto usou as palavras certas, ele pensou que foi uma questão de sorte, um milagre. [15] Mas, agora, foi imensamente mais difícil, pois a pessoa que lhe causava o sentimento de raiva estava ali: era o próprio Sasuke, e não parou nem por um minuto de tentar deixá-lo cada vez mais enfurecido.

Mas ele não cedeu, porque seu amor é muito maior do que qualquer raiva ou instinto monstruoso enfiado dentro dele com aquelas doses de proteína. E foi Itachi quem conseguiu impedir seu próprio corpo de ferir Sasuke — desta vez não foi Izuna; foi Itachi. Isso era uma prova de amor, quer Sasuke a aceitasse como uma ou não.

Movido pela mais pura indignação e raiva, o Uchiha mais jovem agarrou uma kunai de seus bolsos e mirou bem no centro da garganta de seu oponente. Chegou a conclusão que não conseguia mais esperar, sua raiva era incontrolável! Madara que o perdoasse depois, mas ele iria  _massacrar_ aquele maldito! Iria destruí-lo!

Como ele ousava dizer um absurdo como aquele!?  _Como!?_

 

Ele quer morrer por amor? Ótimo! Acabe, acabe com ele!

**É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer! Quem sabe aprende a não mentir desse jeito no inferno!**

 

Com o punho fechado ao redor do cabo da kunai, Sasuke pegou impulso e se preparou para atingir a jugular; colocou toda a sua força no golpe, errar não era uma opção!

 **— Pare, Sasuke Uchiha.**  — disse uma voz ríspida e alta, parecendo estar com um pouco de interferência de microfone, atrapalhando toda a concentração e golpe final de Sasuke.

Itachi instantaneamente olhou para as caixas de som do salão, que geralmente eram usadas apenas para tocar sinais ou passar avisos emergenciais de Madara, aguardando silenciosamente pela sua sina, não achando que aquela intervenção fosse fazer alguma diferença.

E qual foi sua surpresa quando percebeu que Sasuke realmente parou: a voz era conhecida pelos dois Uchihas, mas o mais estranho não foi nem ouvir aquela voz, e sim verificar que, como em um comando, Sasuke parou de se mover, encostando apenas a ponta da kunai na pele de Itachi e fazendo um furinho mínimo em sua pele, nada letal. Itachi respirava ruidosamente, olhando para Sasuke com o mesmo olhar assustado.

O caçula começou a tremer; se sentia raiva ou medo, era difícil para Itachi compreender.

— Orochimaru... — ele sussurrou em pavor, reconhecendo a voz ao não conseguir mais mover o seu corpo. Só podia ser Orochimaru por detrás daquele microfone! Mesmo com a interferência, ele reconheceu a voz, e seu corpo estava obedecendo à Orochimaru!

 

**O que está acontecendo? O que diabos está acontecendo?**

Como Orochimaru fez isso? Comando de voz? Comando de voz?!? Isso só pode ser brincadeira! Já não basta ele impedir nós dois de socarmos a cara dele. Anda, tenta de novo!

**Eu não consigo. Troque comigo!**

Não está adiantando!

**Mova-se, mova-se, mova-se!!**

 

Mas ele não se moveu, não conseguia mover um músculo. Nenhuma das mentes conseguia recobrar o controle. Sasuke estava assustado e, em contrapartida, estava deixando Itachi preocupado.

O Uchiha mais velho, percebendo que Sasuke simplesmente congelou o seu golpe, se desprendeu facilmente da pegada de Sasuke e se afastou dele, retirando a kunai de sua mão e jogando-a para trás. Girou o corpo, ficando frente a frente com Sasuke e tentando passar uma sensação de conforto em seu olhar, abaixando o braço do Uchiha mais jovem, colocando as duas mãos acima do colo dele.

Sasuke parecia simplesmente estar sentado sobre suas pernas, mas ainda sentia um nível de raiva inimaginável: tanto por Orochimaru, por atrapalhar tudo, quanto por Itachi, por ter a ousadia de movê-lo daquela forma.

— Não encoste em mim! — ele ordenou entre os dentes, fitando Itachi com o olhar mais perigoso que conseguia fazer.

— Eu vou te levar pra sua família, Sasuke. — Itachi respondeu secamente, tentando evitar os olhos dele, sabendo que provavelmente nunca mais se veriam depois que ele entregasse Sasuke para Kakashi: o caçula havia deixado claro que não desejava a sua presença em sua vida; Itachi estava tentando se acostumar com isso, e se continuasse a olhar pra Sasuke seria muito pior.

Sasuke estava imóvel, pronto para ser capturado. De alguma forma Orochimaru assistiu a cena da cabine de vigilância e deu o comando de voz, provavelmente deixou algo no fundo da mente de Sasuke para que ele obedecesse.

Itachi se sentia feliz; ele podia não ter mais nenhuma chance com Sasuke (não seria louco de imaginar depois daquele vídeo que ele ainda tinha alguma chance com ele), mas poderia levá-lo para Kakashi e Naruto. Porque e como Orochimaru parou Sasuke, ele não sabia. Jamais imaginaria que algo fosse parar o seu destino certo de morte, ele tinha até se convencido a aceitar isso! Estava até satisfeito em ver que Sasuke cumpriria o prometido, já que Itachi o fizera jurar que ele estaria presente quando chegasse a hora de sua morte — e se o caçula o matasse, indiretamente estaria cumprindo a promessa. Mas era melhor deixar essa vontade de lado.

A história dos dois acabou, e estava na hora de ele aceitar isso. Sasuke tinha uma chance de ser feliz, e era isso que importava. A felicidade de Sasuke era a sua felicidade. Nada mais, nada menos. Desejar ficar ao lado de Sasuke era algo egoísta de sua parte, ele queria (e muito) ter ao menos uma chance de ser irmão de Sasuke, nem precisava ser seu amor! Mas talvez fosse prepotência demais um ex-assassino querer algo assim. Itachi deveria contentar-se em tirar Sasuke daquele inferno, já estava de bom tamanho.

Mas então, quando estava se afastando para buscar as algemas de titânio que trouxera consigo e Sasuke havia jogado para trás no meio do desarmamento, a voz de Orochimaru novamente soou no ambiente:

**— Acorde, Sasuke Uchiha.**

Antes que Itachi pudesse compreender o significado das palavras, Sasuke começou a gritar. Gritava de uma maneira esganiçada, desesperada, como se seu corpo estivesse em chamas. Ele conseguiu novamente se mover e instantaneamente levou as mãos à cabeça e encostou sua testa ao chão gelado de concreto, aparentando sentir a pior dor de sua vida.

Preocupado, Itachi se curvou para frente e retirou a cabeça de Sasuke do chão, colocando-a em seu colo e pensando no que fazer para aquele surto acabar. Estava muito temeroso, suas mãos tremiam e ele não sabia como deveria agir; Sasuke não impediu aquela movimentação, mas nem por isso deixou de gritar conta as suas coxas. Ele não parecia sequer ter percebido a movimentação do primogênito, ou ter consciência de qualquer coisa que acontecia ao seu redor.

— Sasuke, por favor! — o outro pedia, tentando erguer a cabeça de Sasuke e olhar seus olhos, mas o Uchiha caçula colocava todo o peso de seu corpo nos ombros e não permitia maiores movimentações; não erguia a cabeça de jeito algum!

Depois de mais ou menos um minuto, assim como todo o momento caótico começou, o desespero chegou ao fim. O grito de Sasuke cessou com um ego ensurdecedor, e apenas a respiração descompassada e nervosa de Itachi se tornou audível ali. O mais velho aguardou, trêmulo, e depois de algum esforço conseguiu levantar o rosto de Sasuke de seu colo, colocando-o na posição de outrora: os dois sentados acima de seus próprios joelhos, frente a frente.

Sasuke mantinha os olhos fechados, como se estivesse dormindo. Parecia sereno e respirava com suavidade. Ninguém poderia suspeitar que ele acabara de gritar como se tivessem sugado sua alma de dentro de seu corpo.

— Sasuke... — Itachi chamou baixinho, ajeitando sua franja e acariciando o rosto angelical de Sasuke, vendo nele vestígios do garoto que ele amava naquela expressão suave e sentindo seu coração bater mais forte. Ele parecia dormir, e quantas vezes Itachi apreciou o rosto sereno de Sasuke enquanto ele dormia... — O que aconteceu?

E então Sasuke abriu os olhos lentamente, mostrando sua íris negra sem qualquer vestígio do olhar violeta; piscou algumas vezes, parecia acordar e tentar compreender onde estava. Quando finalmente recobrou foco em sua visão e fitou Itachi, o encarou por bastante tempo em silêncio, sem aparentar nervosismo ou qualquer outro sentimento além da estoicidade inerente de todo Uchiha.

Quando o silêncio ficou insustentável para o Uchiha mais velho, ele abriu a boca para perguntar como Sasuke estava, questionar o que havia acabado de acontecer, qualquer coisa! Mas antes que ele pudesse emitir qualquer som, Sasuke fez algo que o surpreendeu mais do que tudo que ele fizera naquele dia: ele sorriu, um sorriso de verdade, o sorriso que Itachi venerava receber, o sorriso que ele recebia de tempos em tempos antes de toda aquela bomba estourar.

Sasuke, se divertindo com o olhar surpreso de Itachi, levou as mãos ao rosto dele, acariciando sua mandíbula suja de sangue, e murmurou:

— Eu prefiro morrer por você do que te matar, Itachi... [16]

A voz dele soou como antigamente, Itachi sentiu seu coração acelerar bruscamente. Sasuke estava de volta? O  _seu_  Sasuke? Será que ele era louco demais em por as coisas daquele jeito e criar esperanças?

Sasuke riu baixinho e puxou o rosto de Itachi delicadamente para perto de si, resolvendo provar seu retorno através de um beijo, tal qual seu corpo havia provado sua ausência no começo daquele reencontro. Não se importou com os lábios de Itachi sujos de sangue, sabia que os seus não deveriam estar muito melhores, e iniciou um beijo suave, esperando Itachi corresponder antes de aprofundá-lo.

Dessa vez, Itachi reconheceu o beijo de Sasuke. Era sim o beijo de Sasuke, o que ele estava acostumado a receber! Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, estava muito longe de achar qualquer sentido em toda aquela confusão. Mas não se importava, porque Sasuke, o “seu” Sasuke, estava de volta, e o beijava com tanta ternura e paixão, que nem se ele quisesse conseguiria pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

 _Não importa, nada importa! O importante é que ele está aqui..._ — Itachi usou seu braço bom para puxar o corpo de Sasuke, querendo colocá-lo em seu colo. O mais novo nem reclamou, aceitando a movimentação e passando as pernas ao redor da cintura de Itachi, sentando-se cobre as coxas dele e continuando a beijá-lo com a mesma ternura de antes, rindo um pouco da afobação evidente do outro Uchiha —  _... e ele voltou pra mim!_

 

_... Continua..._

 

* * *

 

[1] No Capítulo 29 Sasuke também pensa que tem câmeras em seu quarto, porque Madara é desconfiado demais. Até o “Sasuke principal” sumir, ele tomava muito cuidado para não ser flagrado fazendo algo errado no quarto. Lembram-se que até o bilhete do Orochimaru ele acabou lendo em outro cômodo?

Enfim, se o Sasuke já percebeu isso, imagina o Itachi, é que é muito mais sagaz que Sasuke.

[2] O maior salão de treinamentos foi o lugar que o Madara fez toda aquela humilhação e castigo no Capítulo 25. Só estou pontuando pra quem não se lembrava em qual cômodo do QG isso ocorreu.

[3] Capítulo 16.

[4] Capítulo 21: Nesse capítulo, Sasuke sublinhado (ou “entre aspas”, dependendo do site de postagem da fanfic) controla o corpo de Sasuke durante o sexo SasuIta e essa fala é uma referência ao que ele falou naquela cena.

[5] Capítulo 13.

[6] Capítulo 14.

[7] Capítulo 16.

[8] Front Choke Defense (Krav Maga)

[9] Polick Haimau (Silat)

[10] Ob Klar (Bokator)

[11] Armbar (MMA)

[12] Capítulo 31.

[13] Quando uma pessoa leva um golpe na barriga, ela pode contrair os músculos antes do golpe atingir seu abdômen e conseguir lidar melhor com a dor, usando seus músculos como “escudo” de seus órgãos internos. Se ela é pega desprevenido, os músculos estão em repouso e assim se atinge os órgãos internos, fazendo o peito esvaziar e a falta de ar começar. É por isso que num combate de Boxe, por exemplo, o lutador leva golpes na barriga e não cai de quatro no chão: pois ele está esperando isso, está com o abdômen contraído. Mas se você atingir alguém despreparado, dependendo do impacto e do preparo físico, a pessoa pode até desmaiar. Itachi foi pego totalmente desprevenido nesse momento, e o golpe do Sasuke é mais forte do que de qualquer pessoa que você possa imaginar. Sendo sincera, Itachi só não “apagou” nessa cena porque ele é um Akatsuki, se fosse qualquer outro personagem ele teria desmaiado.

[14] Capítulo 36 (somente diálogos).

[15] Capítulo 23.

[16] Capítulo 32: essa é uma referência a conversa que Sasuke e Konan tiveram, em que ela disse que a resposta para os problemas de Sasuke estava na seguinte pergunta: "Seria eu capaz de dar minha vida para manter a vida daquela pessoa?". No entanto, Orochimaru interferiu e... bom... o resto vocês sabem. Essa citação não foi atoa, maiores explicações sobre isso no próximo capítulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Ok, sem pânico, sem desespero, eu estou fazendo aquilo que sempre faço: jogo a bomba e depois explico. Confiem em mim. ;)  
> Capítulo que vem resolverá 50% do plot da fanfic. É, portanto, um capítulo de “amarrar as pontas soltas”, o que não indica que será um capítulo chato. Pra ser sincera, eu estou esperando há mais de um ano pra chegar logo nesse capítulo, pois vai ser irado de escrever.  
> Espero que tenham gostado dessa atualização e que estejam ansiosos para a próxima. =)  
> Aguardo comentários, preciso saber o que acharam de tudo isso! Como eu já disse nas notas iniciais, os comentários são essenciais nessa etapa final.  
> Um beijão! Até a próxima! o/
> 
> Links úteis:  
> Facebook PCSP Uzumaki: https://www.facebook.com/pcspuzumaki  
> Acompanhamento de atualizações: http://uchihalicius.tumblr.com/tagged/atualizacaofics  
> Cheque o perfil para a lista completa de links.


	43. Capítulo XLIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Olá leitores! Feliz ano novo (bem atrasado)!  
> Eu sei que demorei bastante pra atualizar dessa vez, se não me engano atualizei Haunted a última vez no começo de dezembro. Bom, eu preciso ser sincera aqui: não foi culpa de falta de participação, alias vocês foram uns amores na última atualização, muito obrigada!  
> Eu tive problemas pessoais e profissionais desde dezembro até agora. Na verdade, alguns desses problemas eu ainda não solucionei, mas estou trabalhando nisso. Eu até voltei a fazer terapia, algo que não fazia desde a época de “Pride and Joy”, e sei que logo me “encontrarei” novamente em uma questão de tempo. Eu já estou bem melhor do que estava em janeiro, por exemplo.  
> Aliados a essas preocupações, eu sofri diretamente com o final de Naruto. Eu fiquei muito decepcionada, muito mesmo. Quem me acompanha no facebook ou tumblr sabe disso. Eu nunca chorei de decepção com o final de alguma obra que acompanhei, mas aconteceu isso com Naruto e isso me afetou diretamente na escrita de Haunted, porque querendo ou não Haunted tem muitos elementos do mangá transformados em universo alternativo. Pra ser sincera, eu também fiquei morrendo de medo de vocês me abandonarem por causa do Kishimoto (por favor, não façam isso!), e isso me travou ainda mais.  
> Pra contornar essa situação, eu comecei a escrever “Owari”, que é uma fanfic pós-serie que eu estou fazendo, universo mangá e se passa depois do capítulo 700. Com Owari, eu comecei a aceitar o final de Naruto (criando uma continuação que me agradasse) e me entender melhor com essa decepção, e voltei a produzir Haunted. Se você também está com dificuldades de aceitar o final de Naruto, recomendo acompanhar essa fanfic para também exorcizar tal fantasma junto comigo. Ela também está em reta final, farei apenas dois capítulos e a darei como encerrada.  
> “Elysium” também me ajudou muito a retomar a escrita de Haunted, porque é uma fanfic de comédia, e fanfics de comédia me animam e me deixam mais apta a escrever drama. É por isso que de tempos em tempos eu faço oneshots ou shortfics de comédia e/ou lemon, pois isso quebra o clima pesado de Haunted do meu dia a dia (apesar de eu brincar com vocês que ‘gosto de fazer os personagens sofrerem’, eu não gosto não e isso me deixa deprimida as vezes). Então nunca pensem que essas outras fanfics atrapalham Haunted, pois sem elas eu não conseguiria continuar tão facilmente.  
> Em Elysium eu faço uma proposta de próxima longfic e pergunto a vocês o interesse ou não de ler algo assim. Como Haunted está acabando, precisamos pensar nisso. Quem tiver interesse em ler nova longfic minha, dê uma olhada em Elysium e leia as notas finais, sim?  
> De qualquer forma, eu só quero deixar claro que nem Owari nem Elysium atrasaram Haunted, muito menos a participação dos leitores. O que atrasou foi o fim de Naruto e os meus problemas pessoais. Além, é claro, da dificuldade que é fazer o final de Haunted, por causa dos detalhes — eu preciso ler muita coisa da fanfic antes de escrever pra não deixar falhas de plot, ainda mais em capítulos puramente regados de enredo como os capítulos finais.  
> Mas eu estou aqui agora. =) Desculpa pela espera, eu não vou desistir de Haunted, então não desistam de mim e da fanfic! o/  
> Teremos vários Gaidens nesse capítulo. Gaidens não são flashbacks propriamente ditos, pois a cena não se passa apenas no ponto de vista do personagem que está contando a história. Por isso, Sasuke vai contar algumas coisas, mas mesmo assim teremos a descrição dos sentimentos de outros personagens nesse passado.  
> E um beijo imenso a todos que comentaram *abraça* vocês me ajudam mais que imaginam.  
> Boa leitura!

 

**HAUNTED**

**Capítulo XLIII**

Itachi não sabia ao certo quanto tempo havia se passado naquela troca de beijos, mas mesmo sabendo no seu íntimo que deveriam correr daquele lugar o quanto antes, ele não conseguia parar. Os lábios de Sasuke contra os seus lhe causaram uma sensação de euforia tão grande que as dores físicas e emocionais que sentia pareciam cessar totalmente. Ele não pensava em mais nada, não parecia recordar-se dos problemas: tudo que fazia sentido na sua cabeça era o fato de que ele encontrara seu paraíso de novo.

Foi diferente de todos os beijos que os dois trocaram até então, mil vezes mais intenso, e o ex-Akatsuki não entendia a súbita mudança. Não estava nem um pouco preocupado em entender; ele só queria sentir, nada mais interessava no momento. E se Sasuke o beijava daquela forma tão intensa, significava que o seu amor o aceitou de volta.

Isso era muito mais do que ele podia esperar!

Quando Sasuke encerrou o beijo com um estalo, Itachi logo se inclinou para frente e tentou beijá-lo novamente, mesmerizado demais para impedir que a carícia terminasse tão cedo. O caçula riu pelo nariz e permitiu um selinho breve, mas logo se afastou de vez, mantendo a boca de Itachi longe da sua com a pegada firme em sua mandíbula. Todavia, uniu sua testa à dele numa demonstração de ternura comedida, apreciando os cílios longos de Itachi, desejando que ele abrisse os olhos para fitá-lo. Mas o primogênito os mantinha fechado, suspirando fundo e aparentando sonhar.

Bem, na cabeça de Itachi, ele definitivamente estava sonhando...

— Olhe pra mim... — Sasuke pediu com doçura, e o outro Uchiha balançou a cabeça brevemente em negação, levando sua mão saudável para o rosto do mais novo e tateando-o com a ponta dos dedos.

— Eu não posso. Eu não quero acordar.

Sasuke costumava considerar Itachi como alguém superior: forte, determinado, treinado — uma arma mortífera, um homem a ser temido por qualquer pessoa. Outrora, constatou que ele próprio era quebrado demais para um dia ser mais forte do que Itachi, em qualquer sentido, não apenas no sentido físico. Mas agora, ao ver o desespero de Itachi em manter seus olhos fechados e tremer daquele jeito, Sasuke percebeu que Itachi com toda certeza sofreu muito mais do que ele em sua vida: Itachi era sim muito forte por ter sobrevivido a tanto abuso, não havia dúvidas disso, mas ele estava vulnerável, e Sasuke tinha um verdadeiro desejo de protegê-lo como Itachi sempre o protegeu.

 _Talvez seja a minha vez de fazer uma “dívida de honra”. E, desta vez, uma dívida de honra verdadeira._ — ele pensou, revivendo momentaneamente os primeiros encontros que tivera com Itachi e relembrando dessa falsa promessa que lhe fora oferecida. [1]

— Abra os olhos, não é um sonho. Eu tenho que te dizer tantas coisas... — Sasuke falou com o mesmo tom de voz doce de outrora, acariciando as maçãs do rosto de Itachi para lhe transparecer confiança.

O Uchiha mais velho respirou fundo e abriu os olhos, fitando o olhar suave de Sasuke e sentindo seu coração disparar de uma forma que chegava a ser dolorosa: o caçula não sorria abertamente, mas parecia feliz com um repuxar singelo nos lábios e um brilho estonteante no olhar. Ele estava corado, quente e satisfeito.

— Eu senti sua falta... — Itachi sussurrou, tentando se recordar da última vez que vira uma expressão como essa no rosto do outro.

Concluiu que, por mais que claramente visse felicidade no olhar de Sasuke quando os dois começaram a se envolver, nunca o vira tão confortável como naquele momento. Era uma expressão inédita, e extremamente especial: era uma  _honra_ para Itachi ter o prazer de ver Sasuke tão pacífico como naquele momento.

— Eu senti sua falta também, mais do que você imagina. — Sasuke murmurou, acariciando a ponta do nariz do outro com o seu próprio nariz, num gesto de ternura tão suave e inocente que Itachi chegava a desconhecer.

Madara nunca o fizera se sentir assim, nunca se esforçara para trocar carinhos como esse. Era a primeira vez que alguém o tratava com tamanha gentileza, e isso o fez concluir que gostava muito da mudança de comportamento de Sasuke; mesmo com as diferenças, ele sabia que a essência de seu irmãozinho estava ali, ele só parecia mais aberto para expressar seus sentimentos. Itachi ainda não sabia o porquê dessa mudança, mas estava satisfeito.

No entanto, não pôde se sentir realizado com isso por muito tempo, pois logo sentiu uma dor violenta em seu ombro e deixou um ruído de surpresa e dor escapar da sua garganta. Desesperado, quase se colocou na posição de ataque novamente, mas então ele fitou Sasuke e percebeu que ele inspecionava o seu ombro, apertando-o com cuidado.

Sasuke havia colocado seu ombro no lugar. E, mesmo com muita dor, Itachi conseguia mexer seu braço novamente. Isso era impressionante e surpreendente!

— Como... como você-...!?

— Itachi, escute com atenção, pois nós temos pouquíssimo tempo pela frente. — Sasuke falou de forma decidida, e Itachi viu um pouco de si mesmo em Sasuke naquele momento: pelo menos era mais ou menos daquela forma que sua voz soava quando ele pretendia conversar algo sério.

_É... DNA é algo bastante forte mesmo._

Havia muitas perguntas a serem feitas, sua cabeça fervilhava em questionamentos; mas Sasuke parecia decidido em falar, e ele estava pronto para ouvir. Respondeu com um aceno positivo de cabeça, e o Uchiha mais novo suspirou fundo antes de começar um monólogo extenso e extremamente relevante.

 

**(Sete anos atrás)**

**.x.x.x.**

 

_Ele a beijou. Não era seu primeiro beijo, nem era o primeiro dela, muito menos um dos primeiros que trocavam, mas ainda sim ele conseguia se surpreender cada vez que eles aconteciam. Não por serem únicos, especiais ou qualquer besteira do gênero que alguém pudesse ler numa história batida de romance: mas porque eram saborosos, e, acredite, para alguém como Sasuke, o achar alguém que o beijasse de uma forma que ele consideraria “saborosa” era muito difícil._

_Ele gostava do beijo dela, e isso era o suficiente para fazê-lo manter aquele relacionamento por um tempo relativamente longo. Não era apaixonado, tampouco tinha planos futuros para os dois, mas sua companhia o agradava no momento, bem como seus beijos e seu corpo — era muito além do que ele conseguia com outras garotas e, por ora, teria que bastar._

_Sasuke sabia que ela pensava diferente; ele via em seus olhos exóticos e avermelhados que ela estava apaixonada. Mas ele não mentia, e ela não se enganava. O que eles tinham era um passatempo, uma amizade colorida, e de lá nada sairia além de uma amizade mais intensa, se ela conseguisse deixar essa paixão de lado com o tempo._

_— Sasuke... — ela murmurou, se aninhando um pouco mais para perto dele, entrelaçando suas pernas em recebendo um abraço afetuoso em retorno — Orochimaru quer que a gente volte antes das onze._

_— Hn... — Sasuke respondeu, desistindo do contato e empurrando-a de leve, sentando-se na cama e passando a mão em seu rosto assim que sentiu sua cabeça latejar um pouco. Era bom saber que Orochimaru desejasse vê-lo tão rapidamente, pois ele estava precisando do tipo de alívio que somente essa pessoa podia lhe proporcionar — Então vamos sair agora. Eu prometi pro Naruto que deixaria o quarto aberto em meia hora, ele vai gostar de entrar antes._

_Ela deu uma risadinha breve e roubou-lhe um selinho, depois levantou da cama e se vestiu, não sentindo vergonha alguma de sua nudez._

Ela nem tem por que se sentir insegura. _— Sasuke concluiu mentalmente, apreciando a forma como ela se inclinava para baixo para vestir a calcinha e, por um instante, pensou que deixar Orochimaru esperando. Talvez não fosse uma ideia tão ruim assim prolongar um pouco aquela noite..._

_— Em pensar que da última vez Naruto quase flagrou a gente. — ela comentou, virando-se de frente para Sasuke e tirando-o de seu transe apreciativo — Vai ser bom sair antes de ele bater na porta do quarto._

_— É verdade, isso foi uma merda. — Sasuke concordou, puxando suas calças que ele nem havia se incomodado de tirar totalmente durante o sexo, e afivelando seu cinto antes de sair debaixo do cobertor e procurar sua camisa — Ele tá achando que eu ‘tô saindo com a Tayuya. [2]_

_— O quê?! — ela respondeu, indignada, cruzando os braços; ele sorriu de canto de boca, achando divertida a indignação dela — E de onde ele tirou um absurdo desse?_

_— Ele encontrou um fio de cabelo seu na minha cama aquele dia, e achou que era dela. Porque diabos ele pensou que eu fosse sair com a Tayuya, eu não faço ideia._

_Ela detestava Tayuya, não era atoa que havia se ofendido por Naruto tê-la confundido com a outra ruiva da “vida” de Sasuke._

_— E você negou, não negou? Você podia ter dito que era da Kushina, que ficou na cama quando ela arrumou._

_Sasuke ficou quieto uns instantes, surpreso pela ruiva mencionar sua tia na conversa. Afinal de contas, sua família era uma espécie de tabu entre eles, e ela nunca trazia o nome deles à tona, apesar de ele saber muito bem os motivos pra tanta dificuldade em tratar sobre o assunto._

_— Óbvio que não. — ele respondeu, tentando não entrar no mérito do assunto familiar — Quanto menos ele souber, melhor. Ele que pense que é a Tayuya, pra mim não tem problema._

_Ela fez uma expressão levemente contrariada, mas no fim estalou a língua nos dentes e vestiu seu sutiã, colocando sua blusa em seguida._

_— Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro antes da gente ir. — ela anunciou._

_Sasuke colocou a camisa rapidamente e abriu a porta do quarto com cuidado, espiando pela fresta para o corredor._

_— Pode ir, ‘tá todo mundo na sala. — ele disse bem baixinho, atraindo-a com um gesto de mão._

_— Eu já sabia disso, Sasuke. — respondeu, girando os olhos. Às vezes ela se perguntava se Sasuke fazia essas coisas para irritá-la, ou se realmente se esquecia de sua habilidade com os sentidos aguçados._

_Quando ela estava saindo do quarto, ele a segurou pelo pulso, e murmurou baixinho:_

_— Seja rápida, Karin. Nada de espiar._

_Ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça e correu para o banheiro._

_Sasuke aproveitou o tempo a sós para arrumar o quarto e se desfazer dos vestígios que entregavam suas últimas “atividades” no quarto: pegou a camisinha usada e o pacotinho e amassou uma folha de caderno ao redor dos objetos, escondendo-os no fundo do lixo do quarto. Arrumou a cama brevemente (tentando ao máximo se desfazer de todos os fios de cabelo de Karin) e, por fim, sentou-se, aguardando o retorno da ruiva._

_Quando a porta se abriu, Sasuke olhou para a porta, crente de que encontraria Karin ali. Mas seu sangue gelou quando ele viu a pessoa que menos desejava encontrar no momento naquele quarto: Kushina Uzumaki._

_Ele engoliu em seco e ela entrou no quarto, fechando a porta e olhando-o com curiosidade._

_— Achei que tinha ouvido você ir ao banheiro, Sasuke-chan._

_Ele arregalou os olhos, colocando-se de pé e tentando fazer seu cérebro funcionar rapidamente antes que ela descobrisse a verdade, mas nada que ele pensava conseguiria encobertar Karin. Sasuke estava tão apavorado com a perspectiva das duas se encontrarem que nem se incomodou com o sufixo “chan” que sua tia insistia em manter quando se dirigia a ele._

_— E-eu..._

_Mas antes que ele pudesse inventar qualquer mentira deslavada, a porta se abriu uma segunda vez e Karin entrou no quarto, só se dando conta de que Sasuke não estava sozinho quando já era tarde demais. O Uchiha a fitou com verdadeira descrença, como se questionasse “onde diabos estão seus super-sentidos mesmo?”._

_Mas Karin estava surpresa demais para perceber essa singela acusação._

_Kushina virou-se para ela, arregalando os olhos em surpresa, e Karin empalideceu instantaneamente. Sasuke achou que ela fosse desmaiar, e deu inconscientemente um passo para perto, pronto para segurá-la caso fosse necessário._

_— Uma garota! — Kushina murmurou entre uma risadinha, cobrindo a boca e puxando Karin pelo braço e apreciando seu rosto com entusiasmo, curiosa para vê-la mais de perto — Sasuke-chan, você já está trazendo garotas pra cá, você cresceu mesmo hein! Qual é seu nome, princesa?_

_Sasuke viu os olhos de Karin brilharem como se ela estivesse prestes a chorar e, em vez de responder, ela deu um soluço contido, suplicando pela ajuda do Uchiha com um olhar extremamente desesperado. Ele obedeceu ao seu pedido e se aproximou das duas, puxando o braço de Karin e tirando-a de perto de Kushina, que parecia perdida diante desta reação._

_— O nome dela é Karin, tia. — Sasuke disse, puxando a garota para perto e deixando-a se esconder parcialmente atrás de si. Sentia a maneira como ela estremecia sobre o toque de sua mão, sabendo que evidentemente era resultado do encontro inesperado com a mãe de Naruto — Ela tem pais muito conservadores e está com medo de que eles descubram que estamos juntos, pois eles não permitem encontros antes do casamento. É por isso que estamos escondidos agora. Naruto sabe que eu estou com alguém, mas não sabe que é a Karin._

_Sasuke mentiu com tanta facilidade que Karin até parou de tremer, surpresa por quase não detectar a mentira em seu tom de voz; certamente Kushina não perceberia essa pequena nuance. [3]_

_Dito e feito, Kushina caiu na mentira e relaxou a expressão de seu rosto, sorrindo para a ruiva a sua frente com doçura._

_— Oh Karin, não tem porque ter medo, eu não vou contar nada pra ninguém. Sasuke sabe que eu sei guardar segredos, não é? — ela disse, dando uma piscadinha para o garoto, que corou veementemente._

_Kushina realmente sabia guardar segredos, ela sabia de cada coisa constrangedora sobre ele que sequer admitia a existência desses acontecimentos (Kushina tinha um radar potente para encontrar seus garotos em situações constrangedoras). Mesmo estressada como andava nos últimos anos, ela ainda tinha cabeça para tirar sarro dele de tempos em tempos._

_— M-me desculpe, Sra. Uzumaki. — Karin murmurou, voltando a tremer de leve — E-eu estava de saída. Desculpe por entrar em sua casa sem seu consentimento._

_— Ora, que bobagem! — Kushina respondeu, balançando a mão em um gesto de despreocupação — Essa é a casa de Sasuke também, visitas dele são sempre bem-vindas. Eu só gostaria que você não precisasse pular a janela pra entrar aqui, pois eu não vejo nada de errado em você entrar pela porta da frente._

_— Não! — ela murmurou, assustada, e Sasuke lhe deu uma discreta cotovelada no canto da barriga para que ela continuasse a farsa — Q-quero dizer: por favor, Sra. Kushina, eu não quero que Naruto saiba. Quanto menos gente souber, melhor pra mim._

_A Uzumaki avaliou a situação, mas Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar de súplica que a fez decidir não insistir no assunto._

_— Hm... Ok, se vocês preferem assim, o segredo está guardado. — ela disse, piscando animadamente e olhando pra Sasuke com uma cara de que teria conversa sobre uso de preservativos em breve com ele — Eu vou voltar pra sala então, mas gostaria de conversar melhor contigo em outra ocasião, sim?_

_— C-claro... — Karin respondeu, forçando um sorriso amigável em seus lábios._

_Satisfeita, Kushina acenou para os dois, saindo do quarto._

_Assim que ela fechou a porta, as pernas de Karin falharam e Sasuke teve que segurá-la pelo braço para ela não cair sentada no chão. A garota chorava silenciosamente, e ele a ajudou a sentar-se na borda da cama enquanto tinha seu rompante emocional, permitindo-a desfalecer por alguns minutos._

_— E-ela... e-ela me viu Sasuke. Ela é tão linda, tão gentil... — Karin murmurava, assombrada._

_Sasuke sentiu grande pena de Karin naquele momento, mas não sabia ao certo o que deveria falar. Ele não tinha o dom de consolar pessoas, e se não conseguia fazer isso nem com Naruto, imagina com uma garota. Por isso, abraçou-a e deixou-a chorar em seu peito, tentando passar um pouco de conforto pra ela._

_Sasuke sabia a verdade. Karin até tentou esconder no começo, mas com as conversas com Orochimaru logo ele descobriu. Karin era filha biológica de seus tios, irmã de Naruto, mas eles não sabiam da existência dessa garota, pois ela foi gerada em barriga de aluguel. Orochimaru nunca escondeu esses detalhes de Sasuke, deixando bem claro que tentou usar Karin como moeda de troca para ter acesso ao seu DNA, mas que Kushina e Minato não aceitaram a troca, e era por isso que Kushina estava tão entristecida nos últimos tempos. Ela sabia que tinha um filho perdido, mas não era capaz de colocar a integridade física de Sasuke em risco para ter acesso a ele, e então o acordo não fora feito._

_Era de se esperar que Karin se sentisse ofendida por isso, mas ela considerou o ato nobre e ficou feliz por Sasuke estar em uma família que o considerava tanto. Mas agora que Sasuke já sabia da verdade, pretendia consertar essa situação e negociar com Orochimaru._

_Era por isso que ele aguentava Orochimaru; mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele conseguiria o que desejava, era só uma questão de tempo. E Sasuke faria o que fosse necessário para dar esse presente aos tios, pois essa seria só a primeira demonstração da gratidão que Sasuke sentia por eles terem o aceitado dentro de sua família._

_— Karin, se acalme, nós temos que ir. — Sasuke murmurou, ainda sem jeito, tentando se afastar do abraço._

_— Ok... — Karin fungou, limpando seus olhos por baixo dos óculos e retirando-os brevemente para limpar o vidro repleto de gotículas de lágrimas._

_Os dois saíram pela janela e Karin suspirou fundo enquanto ambos andavam na rua, tentando se acalmar ao máximo antes de encontrar Orochimaru. Ela se sentia melancólica e triste, entendendo as intenções de Sasuke ao comparecer nessas reuniões e sabendo que ele não seria bem sucedido em seus objetivos — mas ela não podia contar isso pra ele, infelizmente._

_Sasuke queria retribuir o amor da família Namikaze-Uzumaki e, por isso, oferecia seu DNA e era cobaia das pesquisas de Orochimaru, acreditando que Karin seria liberta e poderia conviver com seus tios em breve. A ruiva achava tudo muito simples pra dar certo e, como já conhecia Orochimaru desde menina, sabia que dificilmente ela teria esse final feliz._

_A luta de Sasuke era em vão, pelo menos no que tange ao bem estar dela._

_— Tem alguém nos vigiando agora? — ele perguntou depois de um longo período de silêncio; Karin negou com um aceno de cabeça._

_Sasori, membro da Akatsuki, vigiava Sasuke frequentemente, mas ele não estava no seu posto no momento. Era uma das raras noites que tinham a sós, e isso era muito conveniente, pois seria complicado se Sasori visse o desespero emocional dela ainda pouco. Com toda certeza ele perceberia que ela não era uma simples “garota comum” do universo de Sasuke._

_Karin sabia quem Sasori era, mas ele não fazia ideia de quem ela era. E, apesar de ele estar demonstrando atos que indicariam uma possível traição contra Madara, era melhor não arriscar a sorte._

_Sasuke relaxou visivelmente e, um pouco mais calmo e feliz por Karin ter parado de chorar, segurou na mão dela enquanto caminhavam, olhando sempre a frente, com a preocupação de alguém flagrar os dois juntos. A Uzumaki sabia que o gesto era de conforto e não amoroso; ainda sim, sentiu seu coração bater forte; Kushina saiu de seus pensamentos, os quais logo ficaram repleto de “Sasuke” e sonhos impossíveis._

**.x.x.x.**

_Chegaram à mansão antes do esperado. [4] Sasuke surpreendeu-se ao ver que Jiroubou, Kidoumaru, Sakon, Ukon e Tayuya já estavam presentes, cada qual cuidando de seus afazeres envolvendo os “negócios” de Orochimaru._

_Karin lançou um olhar irritado para Tayuya, que mais do que rapidamente respondeu à afronta erguendo o dedo do meio, se contendo para não xingá-la até a próxima encarnação apenas porque Kabuto já aplicava algumas doses da droga nela._

_— Sasuke, chegou cedo. — a voz arrastada de Orochimaru foi ouvida pelos demais presentes, e Sasuke se virou em direção ao sofá que o mais velho costumava sentar durante aquelas reuniões — Não achei que estivesse tão ansioso para voltar._

_O Uchiha trincou os dentes, irritado por estar, mais uma vez, na presença de Orochimaru._

_Karin, que já mantinha uma distância segura dele antes de entrarem no bairro em questão, aproximou-se do mais velho e sentou-se ao seu lado, descansando sua cabeça no ombro dele e fitando Sasuke com um pedido silencioso de “não briguem”._

_Orochimaru, apesar de compreender que Karin tinha sentimentos por Sasuke, não sabia que eles tinham um envolvimento físico. Se soubesse, provavelmente a proibiria de encontrá-lo; porque ele não queria colocar a lealdade dela em cheque, caso fosse necessário. Sasuke tinha certeza que era assim que a cabeça de Orochimaru funcionava; todavia, apesar de todos os pesares, Karin gostava de Orochimaru, e o Uchiha não entendia como isso era possível, já que ele o considerava uma das pessoas mais asquerosas que conhecera em sua vida._

_— Eu só vim para receber mais uma dose. — Sasuke murmurou, abrindo e fechando os pulsos, controlando seus nervos e se consolando ao lembrar-se de que logo estaria dopado demais pra sentir raiva de Orochimaru; ou de qualquer outra coisa._

_— Mas é claro que sim. — ele respondeu, com um sorriso torto a postos._

_Abraçou Karin com um braço apenas, brevemente, como se a cumprimentasse, mas logo se levantou, deixando-a sozinha no sofá e andando em direção ao corredor. Fez um gesto para que Sasuke o seguisse, e logo os dois caminharam lentamente entre as demais pessoas presentes, dirigindo-se para um dos quartos particulares mais distantes da sala de estar._

_— Não sei por que ele recebe tratamento VIP. — Jiroubou comentou baixinho para Kidoumaru assim que a dupla passou ao lado deles, mas falou alto o suficiente para que Sasuke ouvisse — Ele deve ser uma puta de primeira na cama pra Orochimaru escolher sempre ele._

_Sasuke sentiu seus punhos tremerem de raiva e seu rosto corar pela insinuação, mas Orochimaru o censurou com o canto de olho, deixando claro que não iria tolerar brigas naquele momento. Sabendo que deveria dançar conforme a música, seguiu seu caminho, fingindo não ter ouvido aquela audácia._

_— Se eu fosse você, não provocava o Uchiha. — Kidoumaru respondeu, descansando a cabeça na parede e sentindo o efeito da droga alastrar pelo seu corpo — Ele é o que mantém o fornecimento, então cala a boca. ‘Tô nem ai pro que ele e Orochimaru fazem, desde que a gente ainda receba o pagamento._

_Jiroubou fez um ruído irritado, mas não levou a discussão adiante, provavelmente porque já estava se perdendo nos efeitos da droga._

_A gangue do som, como era conhecida, não era nem de longe uma gangue estudantil organizada ou, em algum aspecto, unida. Sasuke liderava o movimento, mas apenas porque ele era o passaporte para as drogas de Orochimaru e, por conta disso, Jiroubou, Kidoumaru, Sakon, Ukon e Tayuya o seguiam e faziam serviços sujos, se necessário: tudo para poderem frequentar abertamente a mansão de Orochimaru e participarem do projeto de pesquisa com pagamentos em drogas._

_Dentre os “membros” da gangue, os que realmente tinham algum laço de companheirismo com Sasuke eram Juugo, Suigetsu e Karin; mas, por raramente fazerem o trabalho sujo, nem sempre eram apontados como membros efetivos da gangue do som. Bem verdade, não eram membros de gangue alguma, eram apenas amigos de Sasuke e não negaram quando essa fofoca surgiu._

_Juugo e Suigetsu estudavam numa escola do bairro onde Sasuke morava e, por conta disso, espalhou-se a ideia de que a gangue fora formada nessa escola e que recrutava pessoas de fora, ainda mais depois da liderança clara de Sasuke. Karin estudava na escola de Sasuke, mas o contato deles nas aulas era praticamente inexistente._

_Sasuke deixara a fofoca correr, pois pra ele era ótimo: Gaara teria o que temer, e isso já estava de bom tamanho. Gaara também usufruía dos serviços de Orochimaru e realizava os testes com a gangue da areia (essa sim Sasuke sabia ser real), mas era chamado em menor escala e não tinha livre acesso como Sasuke e seus “parceiros de crime” tinham._

_Mais especulações sobre o porquê de Orochimaru dar maior abertura para a gangue do som surgiu no submundo estudantil, e até mesmo dentro da suposta gangue do som ficou-se convencionado de que o motivo certamente era os dotes do Uchiha: Orochimaru obviamente tinha algum interesse em Sasuke, e por isso dava a preferência para ele — todos podiam jurar que o interesse era sexual, já que Orochimaru parecia realmente interessado no corpo do garoto, analisando-o de cima a baixo a todo o momento._

_Entretanto, essas especulações estavam erradas: Sasuke e Orochimaru não tinham envolvimento sexual algum e o mais velho nunca tentou algo assim. Se Orochimaru analisava Sasuke de cima a baixo, era simplesmente porque ele era sua principal cobaia e exibiria os efeitos colaterais mais importantes para aquela pesquisa._

_De qualquer forma, o Uchiha não ligava para o que eles falavam na sua ausência, nem dava a mínima quando ouvia os cochichos nos corredores da escola. Naruto não acreditava nisso e nem seu rival, Gaara, parecia levar a sério esses boatos infundados. Era a opinião deles que importava para o ego do Uchiha, os outros poderiam especular o quanto quisessem no inferno que ele não daria a mínima importância pra isso._

_Quando entraram no quarto, Sasuke nem fez maiores delongas, já sabendo o procedimento que deveria se iniciar. Retirou sua camisa e deitou-se na maca, aguardando o exame físico extremamente profissional que Orochimaru sempre fazia nele. Ao ser liberado, sentou em uma das cadeiras a frente da mesa de marfim do médico, que sentou do outro lado da mesa e acessou algumas planilhas de dados do computador._

_Orochimaru imprimiu as planilhas, entregando para Sasuke o resultado de seus exames semanais._

_— Você está sofrendo deficiência de cálcio com o uso da droga, e por isso precisa de reposição. — ele murmurou, apontando a porcentagem estatística — No entanto, os efeitos estão cada vez de acordo com o desejado, e sua dependência deve extinguir assim que encontrarmos a dosagem certa de Tsuki no Me para um rapaz da sua idade, tamanho e peso. No momento, você está usando demais, então vamos diminuir a dose em 15% dessa vez._

_Orochimaru abriu uma de suas gavetas, tirando de lá um frasco com pílulas vermelhas, entregando-o para Sasuke, que guardou no bolso sem prestar muita atenção no que era aquilo, um pouco afobado para tratar logo sobre os “outros assuntos” com Orochimaru._

_— Isso que eu te dei é a nova forma de ingestão de Tsuki no Me. Estamos confeccionado em forma de pílulas, pra evitar compartilhamento de seringas e selecionar precisamente a dose ministrada. — Orochimaru explicou calmamente, observando Sasuke manter a mão em seu bolso, apertando o frasco de pílulas como se sua vida dependesse disso._

Ele já deve estar com um pouco de abstinência _. — Orochimaru concluiu, cruzando os braço.._

_— Os demais continuarão usando a versão injetável, então não conte das pílulas pra ninguém._

_— E por que você não usa os outros no teste da nova versão também?_

_— Os outros testam as impurezas. — Orochimaru declarou, retirando da gaveta os suplementos que Sasuke tomaria junto com a nova dose de Tsuki no Me e entregando sem fazer maiores pontuações para o garoto; isso já era rotina — Nós não temos a intenção de fazer a droga perfeita em sua condição mais pura para o mundo todo. Quando Tsuki no Me for comercializada, haverá lugares que receberão drogas com menor concentração de pureza; o lucro tem que sair de algum lugar, e você não acredita que um usuário qualquer vai usar a mesma pureza que um político de renome, não é mesmo? Além do mais, a versão injetável é mais barata de produzir._

_Sasuke, em partes, sempre torcia para o projeto Tsuki no Me não dar certo. Orochimaru teria muito poder em suas mãos, muito mais do que já tinha, se atingisse a dosagem correta da droga e encontrasse o ponto de perfeição. Mesmo com as drogas impuras, como ele costumava chamar, os efeitos colaterais eram ínfimos, e pelo tanto que aquela mansão crescia a cada mês, Sasuke só podia chegar a conclusão de que Orochimaru já estava negociando com alguém a venda dos protótipos._

_Os efeitos da abstinência eram simples: vontade relativamente controlável de fazer o uso da droga, irritabilidade intensa depois de uma semana sem uso, falta de concentração e paciência, além da ausência de libido (o que, na opinião de Sasuke, era a pior parte). Ao total, esses efeitos físicos cessavam quarenta dias depois da última dose da droga, o que era fichinha perto dos efeitos de abstinência de outras drogas no mercado. Sasuke sabia o potencial que Tsuki no Me tinha e ele certamente não tinha interesse em parar o uso da droga antes de conseguir seu objetivo._

_Afinal, Sasuke não era nenhum santo: já havia experimentando outras drogas, nada muito pesado, mas definitivamente mais perigosas e irreversíveis do que Tsuki no Me. Ele parou de usar as outras por trocá-las por Tsuki no Me, e se parasse de receber a tal droga revolucionária... Bem, quem disse que ele poderia prometer que não voltaria aos hábitos antigos? Sasuke ainda era um adolescente inconsequente e traumatizado (por mais que não admitisse disso), drogas eram convenientes para a mente imediatista de uma pessoa como ele. Ele nunca foi do tipo que usava para festividades ou momentos alegres, e sim para afogar as mágoas e tentar inutilmente se esquecer do quanto sentia falta de Mikoto (e da cena do crime que presenciara quando ainda era menino) — drogas costumam ter um efeito bastante destrutivo em pessoas que a utilizam dessa forma, a perda do controle vinha mais facilmente nesses casos._

_Tsuki no Me vetou todo e qualquer efeito de abstinência das drogas anteriores. Parecia até... magia!_

_Sasuke tornou-se usuário de Tsuki no Me depois de uma proposta do traficante local: Kabuto oferecera uma entrevista com Orochimaru, alegando que ele procurava novas cobaias para testes gratuitos em uma droga revolucionária. Sem muito pensar a respeito, Sasuke aceitou a proposta e logo descobriram que alguma coisa no DNA dele era fundamental para o avanço das pesquisas sobre Tsuki no Me. Além disso, o Uchiha também sabia que seu DNA era usado para experimentos com uma segunda droga, diferente de Tsuki no Me, mas ele não tinha acesso à ela e não sabia detalhes sobre esse projeto._

_Karin deixou escapar algumas vezes que essa segunda droga era mais antiga que Tsuki no Me e que tinha maior sucesso e efeitos permanentes, pois havia outra pessoa com o DNA propício para a pesquisa, e o DNA de Sasuke fora utilizado apenas para complementação do projeto. Sasuke sabia que Karin tinha conhecimento dos estudos dessa “outra droga”, mas ela não dividia a informação com ele. Ele desconfiava que a super audição de Karin poderia advir dessa segunda droga mas, até então, era apenas uma suposição de sua parte._

_De qualquer forma, Sasuke só sabia que seu DNA era importante, e que por isso ele detinha algum poder de barganha com Orochimaru. E, no momento, o homem pálido e assustador o olhava com expectativa, como se esperasse que ele fosse falar alguma coisa a respeito das novas informações._

Bom, agora é a hora...

_— Orochimaru, eu estou caindo fora se você não me der uma posição a respeito do que eu pedi. — ele disse, observando a forma como o homem mais velho franzira o cenho perante sua ameaça._

_— O que você pediu? — o outro rebateu, com um sorriso prepotente a postos; Sasuke estreitou o olhar, enfezado — Me falhou a memória agora..._

Que audácia!

_Sentindo-se muito mais irritado do que se sentiria se não estivesse à dias sem Tsuki no Me, Sasuke se pôs de pé em um pulo, pegando a cadeira onde estava sentado e batendo-a com força contra a mesa, finalizando seu momento de descontrole com um chute violento, antes de puxar Orochimaru pela gola da camisa e rosnar em sua face:_

_— Não se faça de desentendido, você sabe muito bem o que eu quero! E se você não cumprir o acordo, eu estou fora. Consigo aguentar os efeitos por quarenta dias, é moleza._

_Orochimaru não pareceu intimidado, mesmo sabendo que, apesar do garoto ser evidentemente mais baixo do que ele, Sasuke era mais forte e poderia oferecer-lhe algum problema caso decidisse partir pra agressão física._

_— Se você estiver fora, eu não vou dar mais droga pra sua gangue. — ele concluiu calmamente, dando de ombros — Saiba que em menos de uma semana você vai aparecer completamente espancado na porta da minha casa, pois o efeito colateral neles será pior e eles certamente não vão dar a mínima pro seu moralismo momentâneo. Eles vão te trazer pra mim, visando conseguir mais doses._

_Sasuke se calou, finalmente entendendo porque deixava toda a gangue usar as drogas. Não era apenas no “teste de impurezas”, ia além disso: no final das contas, eles poderiam ser usados contra Sasuke caso ele pulasse fora do projeto. Orochimaru o tinha na mão, e ele sabia que isso era resultado de sua falha em ter trazido essas pessoas para o consumo da droga._

_Relutante, soltou Orochimaru, que brevemente ajeitou a gola de seu jaleco antes de sentar-se em sua cadeira como se nada demais houvesse acontecido._

_— Mas nós somos amigos, não somos? — o mais velho tornou a falar, exibindo um sorriso de falsa cortesia, acenando para outra cadeira que estava em frente a sua mesa — Então se sente que vamos ter uma conversa civilizada, com um conteúdo que com certeza é de seu interesse._

_Orochimaru retirou algo do bolso interno de seu jaleco e entregou para o garoto: tratava-se de uma fotografia simples, recentemente revelada, que exibia um homem de cabelos compridos, na faixa dos vinte anos de idade, com uma expressão de apatia. A pessoa em questão vestia um kimono e, muito provavelmente, estava em meio a um treinamento de artes marciais._

_Sasuke nunca o vira na vida._

_— Quem é esse cara? — questionou, pegando a fotografia com as mãos e inspecionando-a com maior cuidado._

_— Tem certeza que ele não é familiar?_

_Sasuke prestou mais atenção na imagem, e percebeu alguns detalhes que antes lhe passaram despercebidos: o homem possuía traços característicos de sua mãe, era como observar uma versão masculina dela. Olhos semelhantes, cabelo lisos como os dela, apesar da cor dos fios de cabelo parecerem mais com os de Fugaku. Traços singelos, como o formato da mandíbula, o desenho das sobrancelhas e o volume dos lábios também se assemelhavam e muito com os de sua mãe._

_Sasuke estremeceu involuntariamente e voltou a encarar Orochimaru, dessa vez com um grande assombro no olhar._

_— Quem é essa pessoa? — tornou a questionar, sua voz soando bem mais interessada e assustada do que outrora._

_Seu coração batia tão forte que ele podia jurar que ouvia a pulsação do seu sangue. Era loucura suspeitar de algo assim! Era totalmente absurdo, só podia ser sua mente pregando peças, com essa esperança tola de algum dia ter sua família de volta. Isso o fizera ver um estranho com características de sua mãe, com certeza ele nem deveria ser tão parecido assim! Era uma farsa!_

_— O nome dele é Itachi Uchiha._

 

**.x.x.x.**

_Sasuke olhava para o túmulo com total apatia, não por nada sentir, mas porque vivenciava tantos sentimentos contraditórios naquele momento que sequer conseguia demonstrar o que realmente se passava em sua cabeça._

Como isso é possível?

_— Este túmulo é falso. — Orochimaru afirmou, ajoelhando-se na frente da inscrição de granito e passando delicadamente os dedos sobre o nome esculpido na pedra — Foi comprado para enterrar um suposto recém-nascido. Mikoto Uchiha veio toda a semana visitar esse túmulo durante bastante tempo, alguns anos até._

_— Itachi Uchiha... — Sasuke repetiu, olhando as inscrições da lápide, que agora estavam mais visíveis depois de Orochimaru limpá-las — É óbvio que isso é falso, essa pessoa não existe._

_Sasuke parecia pouco convicto do que falava, e o mais velho se perguntava se ele tentava convencê-lo disso, ou convencer a si próprio e acalmar suas dúvidas._

_— O túmulo se mantém aqui porque eu continuei a pagar a anuidade. — o mais velho declarou simplesmente, sabendo que não precisaria se esforçar muito para convencer Sasuke; afinal, a verdade acabaria se mostrando cedo ou tarde, ele só estava acelerando o processo — Não sei se sabe como funcionam os enterros, Sasuke, mas até para uma pessoa ficar debaixo da terra existe uma espécie de “condomínio”. Caso não seja pago, os ossos do falecido serão retirados e será aberto um novo espaço à venda no cemitério. É algo comum de se acontecer quando uma família inteira morre sem deixar herdeiros para continuar pagando a taxa._

_— Você está pagando? — Sasuke questionou, totalmente perdido na história; mesmo se fosse verdade, que tipo de relação Orochimaru teria com sua família? — Por quê?_

_— Porque se abrirem esse tumulo descobrirão que não há ossos aqui. — ele afirmou simplesmente, Sasuke ainda olhava para a inscrição na pedra tentando achar sentido no que lia — Eu poderia ter alguns problemas, já que fui eu que fiz o parto de Itachi Uchiha e declarei seu óbito em certidão._

_Sasuke fitou Orochimaru com uma expressão de assombro palpável, e o Sanin até se sentiu levemente compadecido diante da confusão do garoto. Certamente não devia ser fácil descobrir tantas pontas soltas em sua história de uma vez só._

_— Sua mãe estava muito doente... — ele começou a explicar, e Sasuke uniu toda sua concentração para ouvir todos os detalhes do que lhe seria dito._

_Então ele soube a verdade, por mais dura que fosse: Mikoto estava doente e iria morrer, Fugaku recebeu uma proposta de salvar a esposa, entregando o filho recém-nascido para uma pessoa que prometeria salvar Mikoto e manter a criança viva e em contato com seus pais de maneira indireta._

_O acordo, no entanto, só foi realizado em partes._

_Madara, o nome do negociador de Fugaku, instruiu Orochimaru para realizar o parto de Mikoto, declarar o óbito de Itachi e curar sua mãe com uma cirurgia na mesa de operação, tudo debaixo dos panos. Mikoto não ficou sabendo de tal cirurgia, muito menos que a morte de Itachi era uma farsa. Ela sofreu com a perda do filho, mas manteve-se viva._

_Fugaku teve contato com a criança no começo de sua vida, mas depois de umas semanas Madara desapareceu no mundo, juntamente com os registros de Orochimaru. Fugaku ainda tentou procurá-los de forma legal, mas tudo a respeito dos dois foi apagado da face da Terra. Ele perdeu o ínfimo contato que tinha com Itachi e isso o abalou profundamente._

_— E então você surgiu, Sasuke. — Orochimaru declarou, não parando um segundo em sua avalanche de informações, nem mesmo ao perceber que o menino Uchiha estava tremendo de raiva enquanto o ouvia — Mikoto estava com depressão, num quadro bastante avançado, e Fugaku achou que um novo bebê pudesse melhorar o emocional de sua esposa. Ele realmente amou essa mulher._

_— É mentira... — Sasuke rosnou, não reconhecendo Fugaku na história mal contada de Orochimaru e tendo a certeza de que se tratava de uma farsa._

_Ele virou de costas, pronto para sair do cemitério e não voltar a ver Orochimaru tão cedo. Estava mais do que óbvio que isso era uma tentativa frustrada de fazê-lo perder o foco na sua dívida para com os Namikaze-Uzumaki e parar de insistir na liberdade de Karin._

_— Não, não é mentira. — Orochimaru declarava as suas costas, permitindo os passos firmes de Sasuke; sabia que mesmo se ele fosse embora, voltaria em breve — Mikoto não queria filhos, pois tinha medo de perder mais uma criança, mas Fugaku substituiu suas pílulas anticoncepcionais por pílulas placebo, e ela engravidou dentro de alguns meses. Inicialmente ela se desesperou, sua depressão ficou ainda pior, Mikoto sequer ficava sozinha um minuto de sua vida, pois todas as pessoas próximas dela temiam que ela fizesse uma besteira contra si mesma nesse quadro complexo._

_Sasuke sabia que era mentira, só podia ser! Todavia, sua curiosidade falou mais alto, e ele parou de andar, ainda de costas para seu interlocutor._

_— Nessa mesma época Kushina conseguiu finalmente engravidar, e tentou ao máximo dar uma nova perspectiva para Mikoto. — Orochimaru continuava suas explicações, agora exibindo um sorriso torto nos lábios, sabendo que conseguira a atenção total do Uchiha — Mikoto, aos poucos, passou pelo processo que a maioria das grávidas passam: ela começou a te amar, antes de você nascer e, mesmo morrendo de medo de te perder, ela decidiu continuar firme e não fez nada contra si mesma durante toda a gestação, se prendendo no apoio de Kushina como se fosse sua última esperança._

_— Como você sabe disso? — Sasuke indagou, girando os calcanhares e fitando Orochimaru de maneira acusatória — Como sabe o que acontecia nos assuntos pessoais deles? Mesmo se você fosse médico de uma delas, você não poderia-..._

_Orochimaru o interrompeu, não dando importância para as indagações do garoto no momento._

_— Você nasceu saudável, Naruto nasceu logo em seguida, e as duas mães pareciam felizes em criar seus filhos juntas. Por um momento, Fugaku achou que tudo ficaria bem. — declarou, cruzando os braços como se desafiasse Sasuke a interrompê-lo novamente. O Uchiha ficou quieto, novamente interessado nas informações que lhe eram passadas — Ele pensou que Mikoto iria finalmente superar a suposta morte de Itachi, depositando suas esperanças na nova criança e conseguindo seguir em frente. E ela continuou o tratamento psiquiátrico, demonstrando melhoras evidentes._

_Orochimaru deu uma pausa em sua explicação, esperando que Sasuke complementasse algo. O Uchiha, no entanto, apenas abaixou o olhar, ainda orgulhoso demais para assumir seu interesse, mas curioso demais para se retirar._

_— No entanto, por mais que Mikoto estivesse superando a morte de Itachi, Fugaku sabia da verdade e não conseguia simplesmente se esquecer do filho primogênito. Ele continuou as buscas, de maneira clandestina, e quando estava próximo de descobrir o paradeiro de Madara, Mikoto descobriu a verdade. — Orochimaru apreciou a forma como Sasuke arregalou o olhar com essa informação, e mal pôde conter o aumento do sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios — Foi num descuido de Fugaku, algo extremamente inesperado par um Uchiha: ele estava exausto, cansado de suas noites de busca e dias de trabalho, telefonemas, pagamentos de serviços e análises de informações atrás de Madara. Acabou adormecendo em cima de uma documentação comprometedora, e acordou com Mikoto já ciente de boa parte do problema. Depois de uma briga intensa, ele admitiu a verdade para a sua esposa._

_— E, supondo que essa história fosse verdade, o que minha mãe fez? — Sasuke indagou, ainda descrente._

_Orochimaru descruzou os braços e coçou o queixo com ares pensativos, apenas para enfurecer um pouco Sasuke. Dito e feito, o garoto estreitou o olhar e abaixou as sobrancelhas em irritação; Orochimaru ficou feliz com o resultado._

Provocar os Uchihas me dá um prazer indescritível!

_— Mikoto nunca perdoou Fugaku por ter vendido Itachi. — concluiu, dando de ombros — Não ocorreu nem uma nem duas brigas, foram dezenas. Fugaku continuou a buscar Itachi e Mikoto o pressionava cada vez mais para encontrar o filho perdido. O casamento praticamente não existia e isso fazia Fugaku sofrer, pois ele amava Mikoto, mesmo que ela não tivesse a mínima pretensão de perdoá-lo pelo ocorrido. Ela deixou claro mais de uma vez para Kushina e Minato que só não pedira divórcio por temer que Fugaku cessasse as buscas se ela assim o fizesse, mas que iria terminar o casamento assim que tivesse seu filho mais velho por perto._

_Sasuke forçou sua memória, tentando recordar-se do casamento de seus pais em maiores detalhes. Realmente, Fugaku parecia tentar uma aproximação diária com Mikoto, enquanto ela sempre fugia de suas investidas e usava como desculpa para isso ir cuidar do filho pequeno. Sasuke, quando menino, achava que Mikoto nunca havia amado Fugaku e casou a força, mas agora ele conseguia lembrar-se de momentos onde ela reconsiderava as aproximações de Fugaku e permitia um breve contato mais caloroso, antes de logo fugir de sua presença._

_Ele concluiu, sem muitas dúvidas, que sua mãe ainda amava seu pai mesmo depois do que aconteceu, mas que ela estava ofendida demais e tinha um orgulho muito forte para admitir isso. De certa forma, Sasuke sempre achou que seu orgulho imensurado vinha do pai; agora ele entendia melhor de quem ele puxara essa característica._

_— Num determinado momento, Mikoto começou a achar que Fugaku mentia sobre as buscas. — o mais velho explicou, depois de dar ao adolescente um momento de reflexão — Ela acreditou que Fugaku não estava mais buscando Itachi, mas dizia para ela que estava, para que ela não se divorciasse dele. Mikoto sabia que Fugaku ainda era apaixonado por ela e não queria o fim do casamento, e passou a imaginar que era tudo uma jogada para mantê-la perto._

Típico _. — Sasuke concluiu, colocando-se no lugar dela e tendo a certeza de que ele imaginaria a mesma coisa. Sasuke e, pelo jeito, Mikoto tinham essa maneira meio misantrópica de ver a humanidade, acreditando que todos os enganavam em algum momento de suas vidas._

_— “Seu filho... como você pode ter feito isso com seu filho...” ela dizia isso, dia após dia. — Sasuke murmurou, mais para si do que para Orochimaru, recordando-se das primeiras brigas intensas entre os pais._

_Antigamente, ele acreditava que seus pais estavam brigando por causa dele, pois Fugaku não dava a devida atenção ao filho e achava que Mikoto o estava por defendê-lo. Na verdade, não era bem assim que as coisas aconteciam: Mikoto estava brigando por Itachi, e ela não deixava Fugaku se aproximar de Sasuke. Agora, adulto e compreendendo racionalmente a situação, ele percebia isso._

_Nos raros momentos que Fugaku tinha com Sasuke, ele requisitava para o garoto deixar o casal a sós, pois ele queria falar com Mikoto. Sasuke, eterno defensor de sua mãe, discutia com o pai e acabava de castigo, trancado no quarto, enquanto as brigas cresciam em intensidade. Fugaku nunca chegou a bater em Sasuke ou algo assim, mas sempre o tirava de perto, e isso foi o suficiente para fazê-lo odiar o pai — até porque, na cabeça infantil de Sasuke, Mikoto também o odiava, então ele tinha motivos para ser odiado._

_— E isso era verdade? — ele questionou, tendo dúvidas a respeito de seu julgamento pelo pai e, mesmo que não fosse admitir, necessitando uma segunda opinião. — Fugaku enganou minha mãe para ela não destruir o casamento?_

_— Óbvio que não. Não sei que tipo de imagem você tem de seu pai, Sasuke, mas apesar de ter errado, ele jamais cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes. Ele estava disposto a ser franco com Mikoto desta vez, mesmo que a perdesse, e ele realmente queria seu filho de volta. Fugaku teve contato com a criança, ele também desenvolveu um sentimento forte pelo seu primeiro filho. Fugaku era tão coruja como pai que Madara sumiu com o bebê bem antes do planejado, por não suportar mais as visitas dele toda hora._

_Sasuke ficou um bom tempo encarando Orochimaru sem piscar, e quando este percebeu que não receberia qualquer acréscimo da parte do Uchiha, voltou a falar._

_— Você não conheceu Fugaku Uchiha tão bem quanto imagina. — declarou, nada afetado perante o olhar ofendido do menino — Seria melhor pra nós dois que você admitisse isso, nem que fosse pra si mesmo, pois ainda há muito a se dizer sobre essa história e nós precisamos seguir em frente._

_— E esse tal de Madara? — Sasuke questionou, tentando desesperadamente mudar de assunto; falar de Fugaku sempre foi complicado pra ele, imagina com essa nova perspectiva de análise — O que aconteceu com ele?_

_— Madara descobriu a investida de Fugaku com o tempo, e o final disso foi bastante... complicado. — Orochimaru respondeu de forma bem vaga, mas a entonação de sua voz deixou algo no ar._

_Sendo o garoto esperto que costumava ser, Sasuke captou a indireta._

_— Madara... Madara matou a minha mãe?_

_— É, pode-se dizer que sim, apesar de tecnicamente não ter sido Madara quem botou a “mão na massa”._

_Sasuke sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha: Madara era um mandante. Madara obviamente tinha poder e dinheiro para poder contratar um assassino profissional. Isso dificultava bastante seu plano de, algum dia, vingar-se do assassino de sua mãe._

_— E quem foi? Quem foi que matou!? Eu vi os dois mortos! Eu vi a forma cruel como o executaram! Eu quero saber quem foi! — Sasuke exclamou, sentindo seu coração acelerar a cada palavra — Não importa se era só um executor! Eu_    _preciso   _  _saber quem é!_

_Orochimaru novamente abriu aquele maldito sorriso prepotente de canto de boca, e Sasuke conteve um ruído de insatisfação de sua garganta._

_— Ora, Sasuke Uchiha, talvez seja melhor que a gente converse sobre esses assuntos num lugar mais reservado... Não acha?_

**_.x.x.x._ **

****

_— Teme... — Naruto murmurou, enfiando a cabeça dentro do quarto que dividia com Sasuke e encontrando-o deitado em sua cama e virado em direção à parede — Teme, meu pai ‘tá chamando a gente pro jantar._

_— Não estou com fome. — Sasuke respondeu firmemente, sequer virando seu corpo para cumprimentar o loiro._

_Naruto girou os olhos e se aproximou rapidamente, sentando na borda da cama do Uchiha, puxando-o pelo braço._

_— Seu idiota você não-... — ele pretendia xingar o moreno irritado, acreditando que ele estava meramente irritado e fazendo birra; mas quando Sasuke se virou para ele e agarrou seu braço com força, ele ficou totalmente sem reação pelo que viu._

_Naruto não via lágrimas no rosto de Sasuke desde a morte de Mikoto e Fugaku; ver os olhos repletos de lágrimas e o rastro da água salgada nas bochechas de Sasuke, além daquela expressão de fúria e vergonha de si mesmo, foi muito surpreendente para o mais novo, que não sabia o que dizer perante esse cenário._

_— S-sasuke... — Naruto murmurou, sua entonação assemelhando a um pedido de desculpas._

_O Uchiha, que certamente não estava no seu melhor humor, não se compadeceu com Naruto. Muito pelo contrário, o empurrou pra fora de sua cama com irritação, colocando-se de pé num pulo e deixando bem claro que estava no clima de briga._

_O loiro caiu da cama e não reagiu inicialmente, ainda assustado em ver Sasuke chorar, mesmo que em decorrência de um rompante de raiva. Não era normal isso acontecer, e se ele antes estava irritado com uma possível birra do moreno, agora ele estava totalmente preocupado pelo que poderia ter acontecido com ele._

_— O que houve?_

_— Cale a boca! — Sasuke exclamou, furioso, agachando-se e puxando Naruto pela gola, encarando ferozmente os olhos azuis arregalados — Você não tem o direito de vir aqui me cobrar alguma coisa, Naruto!_

_— Ei, seu bastardo! — o loiro se defendeu, forçando o outro a largar sua gola; sim, ele estava preocupado, realmente estava, mas Sasuke não podia descontar os problemas dele desse jeito! Ainda mais em quem estava tentando lhe ajudar! — Se você tá com problema a culpa não é minha!!_

_O moreno não mais retrucou com palavras, desferindo o primeiro golpe físico sério que dera no seu irmão de criação: um cruzado que atingiu certeiramente o queixo do loiro, quase deslocando sua mandíbula e cortando seus lábios com o impacto._

_Dizer que eles nunca haviam se machucado fisicamente em combates seria mentira, mas geralmente os ferimentos que exibiam ao final das lutas eram decorrentes de brigas de brincadeiras que saíram de controle. Querendo ou não, desde que Kushina interviu no relacionamento dos dois, eles não mais brigaram por espaço ou qualquer outro assunto sério. Se discutiam, era por conta de jogos de vídeo games ou por besteirinhas de convivência, e eles conseguiram resolver os conflitos em meio a brigas de brincadeira e consideravam se comunicar muito melhor dessa forma._

_Sasuke estava atravessando uma linha de paz firmada há anos e Naruto não era um adolescente que dava às costas pra uma afronta como essa. Fechando os punhos com força, o Uzumaki revidou o golpe, e logo os dois rolavam pelo chão em uma briga sem técnica, mas essencialmente violenta, que não era, nem de longe, uma simples “brincadeira de adolescente”._

_Quando Kushina e Minato entraram no quarto dos dois, atraídos pela barulheira da briga, inicialmente ficaram sem reação. Mesmo com a surpresa diante da cena, Kushina foi a primeira a recobrar o foco:_

_— PAREM! — Kushina gritou, correndo em direção aos garotos, que pareciam alheios a chegada dos adultos._

_Minato, no entanto, foi mais rápido que ela, empurrando-a acima da cama de Naruto, sabendo que os meninos já estavam fortes o suficiente para machucá-la em meio a um descontrole emocional como aquele; ela não deveria tentar intervir fisicamente. Ainda sim, o patriarca ainda era mais forte do que os dois, e conseguiu interromper a briga: agarrou Sasuke, que surpreendentemente parecia mais descontrolado que o loiro, e empurrou o garoto mais novo para a cama vazia, fitando os olhos azuis com autoridade e fazendo Naruto voltar a si._

_Sasuke se debateu, tentando escapar da imobilização de Minato, mas logo foi virado frente a frente com o tio, e o olhar gélido e decepcionado que recebeu o fizera voltar à realidade e se dar conta de que havia agido muito além do compreensível. Ouviu os passos acelerados de Kushina em direção a Naruto e os sibilos de bronca e preocupação da ruiva, provavelmente se sentindo dividida entre brigar com Naruto ou cuidar dele._

_O Uchiha desviou seu olhar do rosto de Minato, extremamente envergonhado pelo que acabara de acontecer. Sentiu o sangue de um ferimento em sua testa escorrer para dentro de um de seus olhos, causando-lhe ardência, mas não ousou piscar para aliviar a dor. Estava realmente decepcionado consigo, não deveria ter perdido a cabeça dessa forma. Naruto sequer o havia provocado!_

_Percebendo que o garoto já estava mais centrado, Minato soltou Sasuke. Suspirou, cansado, passando a mão em seus cabelos numa tentativa de se acalmar. Fitou Kushina e Naruto, observando a forma como sua esposa parecia apavorada ao olhar para os ferimentos do seu filho, e como o menino loiro parecia extremamente perdido diante do que acabara de acontecer._

_Interpretando as expressões das crianças, não foi difícil para nenhum dos adultos perceber quem detinha a maior culpa naquela briga._

_— Kushina, Naruto, eu quero conversar com o Sasuke a sós. — ele declarou em voz alta, atraindo os olhos acinzentados da esposa para si._

_— Minato, não é hora pra broncas, eles estão machucados, Sasuke-chan preci-..._

_— Sasuke não é uma criança mais, Kushina. — Minato declarou seriamente, olhando para a mulher com uma autoridade que dificilmente exibia._

_Não era segredo algum que Kushina era quem detinha o maior poder familiar na casa, mas naquele momento Minato precisava tomar as rédeas da situação. Se ela passasse a mão na cabeça dos garotos, talvez eles perderiam totalmente o controle (e de falta de controle, já bastava todo o resto de confusão na vida dos dois)._

_A ruiva fungou, mas concordou com um aceno breve de cabeça, levantando-se do chão e puxando o braço de Naruto consigo. O loiro sibilou de dor, mas ela continuou a guiá-lo para fora do quarto, murmurando frases soltas de censura._

_Minato manteve o olhar duro em direção a Sasuke durante todo o momento, não prestando atenção na saída de Naruto e Kushina._

_Quando se viram a sós, Sasuke desconfortavelmente ergueu a cabeça, arrependendo-se no mesmo instante: nunca vira um olhar tão rígido no tio, e isso o fez se lembrar dos olhares severos de Fugaku._

_Tio Minato sempre foi o seu favorito porque nunca levantava a voz, nunca brigava com ele, era sempre bastante compreensivo. Era por isso que, quando era criança, Sasuke queria tanto que o tio e sua mãe ficassem juntos. Agora, depois de tudo que ele descobriu, ele não sabia mais o que pensar de todas essas pessoas de sua vida, principalmente a respeito de Fugaku. Isso o estava enlouquecendo, e lembrar-se do pai naquele instante de nada ajudou sua sanidade._

_— Antes de mais nada, eu quero deixar uma coisa bem clara pra você: — Minato se pronunciou, segurando o queixo do menino para forçá-lo a manter o olhar erguido — Eu te amo e, independente de qualquer coisa que você venha a fazer ou pensar, eu vou continuar te amando. Você não é simplesmente “como um filho” pra mim, você é meu filho, pois eu te crio e te amo como um._

_Sasuke arregalou o olhar, não esperando esse tipo de declaração. Claro, ele sabia que seu tio o amava, mas ele não era o tipo de pessoa que declarava os sentimentos dessa forma. Kushina era a sentimental da relação, gritando a todos os ventos o que ela sentia, enquanto Minato demonstrava seus sentimentos com atitudes gentis e silenciosas. Sasuke nem sequer sabia se Naruto algum dia recebeu alguma declaração assim, e por isso ele valorizou muito essas palavras._

_— Eu estou decepcionado. — Minato continuou, e Sasuke fez uma careta de quem tentava segurar um choro eminente — Eu sempre te dei abertura pra recorrer a mim se tivesse com algum problema. Não estou acreditando que você se descontrolou com Naruto dessa forma porque ele o irritou ou algo assim. Eu te conheço e conheço o Naruto, sei que não foi uma briga qualquer, e por isso eu quero que você me diga agora o que aconteceu._

_— Eu... — a voz de Sasuke soou rasgada, e ele precisou pigarrear e respirar fundo para se recompor — Eu estou muito nervoso nos últimos dias. Me desculpe._

_— Isso não é a resposta para o que eu quero saber, Sasuke._

_O Uchiha suspirou fundo no mesmo instante que Minato soltou seu rosto. Não abaixou o olhar novamente, tentando se mostrar forte perante o tio._

_— Aconteceram algumas coisas pessoais._

_— Coisas pessoais?_

_— É... — ele respondeu, se sentindo um idiota pela resposta vaga._

_Mas o que ele poderia dizer? Ele não podia compartilhar com o tio tudo que acontecera nos últimos dias, ele não podia contar toda sua raiva e ira em descobrir que estava sendo enganado. Ele sequer sabia até que ponto Minato e Kushina sabiam dessa historia e esconderam dele a verdade!_

_— Você não quer dizer. — Minato concluiu, se afastando um pouco, sentindo-se levemente entristecido pela falta de confiança._

_— Não, eu... Desculpe. Eu prometo que não vou perder o controle desse jeito._

_O Namikaze ainda insistiu na firmeza do olhar, mas quando Sasuke não fez a mínima menção de se explicar mais além, ele resolveu se retirar e deixar o garoto se recompor. No entanto, quando deu o primeiro passo em direção à porta, Sasuke segurou seu braço._

_Sasuke parecia querer falar algo, mas estava criando coragem para tanto. Depois de quase um minuto em silêncio, enquanto Sasuke debatia mentalmente em como trazer aquele assunto à tona, ele reuniu coragem suficiente para indagar:_

_— O que Fugaku pensava sobre eu e minha mãe? — a voz de Sasuke soou fraca, ele se arrependeu da pergunta antes mesmo de finalizá-la, principalmente depois de ver Minato arregalar o olhar em surpresa — Esquece, eu não devia..._

_— Calma, você só me pegou despreparado. — Minato declarou, sentando-se em uma das camas e apontando para que Sasuke se sentasse na outra, de frente para ele — Cedo ou tarde você perguntaria mais sobre os seus pais, eu só não pensei que seria hoje._

_O garoto obedeceu ao pedido, sentando-se e cruzando os braços e as pernas, evidentemente desconfortável._

_— Fugaku e Mikoto formavam um casal perfeito. — Minato declarou, sentindo-se um pouco nostálgico ao se lembrar do início de sua vida adulta e da convivência com os dois — Eles namoraram um bom tempo, antes mesmo de eu e Kushina começarmos a namorar. Mas então Mikoto ficou doente, mentalmente instável, e mesmo assim Fugaku a pediu em casamento e ela aceitou._

_Alguma coisa no tom de voz de Minato indicava a Sasuke que ele estava escondendo informações. O Uchiha, no entanto, permitiu que a história prosseguisse, tentando encaixá-la de alguma forma na versão de Orochimaru._

_— Sua mãe estava cada vez mais e mais instável, mas seu pai queria que ela se recuperasse e jamais deixou de amá-la. Quando você nasceu, a situação se normalizou um pouco, mas logo a depressão foi ficando mais intensa, e as brigas recomeçaram. Mikoto queria divórcio, não por não amar mais seu pai, mas porque ela era orgulhosa demais._

_— Orgulhosa demais. — Sasuke repetiu, um pouco pensativo — E o que isso quer dizer?_

_— Mikoto achava que a razão dos problemas dela era algo que Fugaku fez no passado._

_— O que, exatamente?_

_Minato aparentava desconforto, Sasuke tinha a completa certeza de que ele iria se esquivar da pergunta._

_— Algo que aconteceu entre eles. Eu não sei o que era, muito menos Kushina._

Mentira. _— o Uchiha concluiu e seu coração acelerou, percebendo que talvez a versão de Orochimaru não fosse tão absurda assim. E ele entregou a Sasuke supostas provas, então o garoto poderia-..._

_— Tudo que você tem que saber sobre Fugaku é que ele te amava, Sasuke. — o loiro interrompeu os pensamentos de Sasuke, roubando-lhe a atenção mais uma vez — Fugaku tinha muitos problemas na vida dele e talvez não demonstrasse da maneira correta tudo que sentia por você, mas ele te amava. Ele falava direto de você para mim. O grande erro de Fugaku com você foi achar que ele poderia se redimir contigo no futuro, enquanto a tragédia interrompeu o convívio de vocês antes de qualquer redenção._

_Sasuke piscou, sentindo uma dor incômoda no coração. Já fazia dias que Orochimaru havia revelado aquele absurdo e ele não parava de pensar em Fugaku, recordando-se de breves momentos bons que tiveram como pai e filho, mas que sua mente orgulhosa tratara de deixar escondido em sua memória. Sempre que Sasuke forçava a mente para recordar-se do pai, momentos ruins vinham à tona; mas havia momentos bons, mesmo que ínfimos._

_Talvez Fugaku Uchiha não era tão ruim como ele imaginava. Talvez o verdadeiro vilão disso tudo fosse outra pessoa: Madara. Talvez estivesse na hora de descobrir à quem deveria direcionar toda essa raiva, orgulho e sede de vingança._

**_.x.x.x._ **

_Depois do rompante emocional com a família Namikaze-Uzumaki, Sasuke decidiu que não iria trazer mais seus dilemas para casa. Se ele tinha alguma dúvida do que fazer, ele deveria se decidir. Orochimaru compartilhara com ele muito material e ele, por medo do que veria naqueles documentos e vídeos, se impediu de analisá-los._

_Agora era a hora de parar de ter medo. Não importava o nível de ira que ele sentiria, ele precisava saber o que acontecera exatamente entre Itachi e Madara. Sasuke estava furioso com ambos, desejando uma vingança lenta e dolorosa; mas Orochimaru deixara claro que ele não podia tomar uma decisão como aquela antes de entender de fato os acontecimentos._

_Tendo isto como novo objetivo, Sasuke começou a ficar na parte da tarde no colégio, invadindo o laboratório de audiovisual sempre que tinha a oportunidade para ver os vídeos de Orochimaru. Achou mais seguro do que começar essa pesquisa em casa, até pelo fato de saber que seu “vigia” não o acompanhava no período escolar, seja lá quem fosse._

_No começo, os VHS se mostraram extremamente inúteis. Nestes vídeos, Itachi Uchiha, aparentando um pouco mais novo do que na foto que recebera de Orochimaru, aparecia dormindo em uma cama hospitalar, como se estivesse doente e em tratamento, apesar da aparência saudável que detinha. Orochimaru murmurava diagnósticos e prognósticos enquanto o filmava, narrando números e resultados positivos de exames. Sasuke, leigo sobre aquele linguajar, se entediava ao assistir esses vídeos, acelerando-os indiscriminadamente._

_Foi no quinto vídeo que ele entendeu o que acontecia: Itachi estava numa espécie de estado de coma. Ele nunca aparecia acordado nas filmagens, mas no quinto vídeo ele estava com os olhos abertos. Ainda sim, não reagia a luz ou aos sons, demonstrando que abrira os olhos apenas num impulso nervoso, e não numa vontade de assim fazê-lo. Orochimaru o forçou a fechar os olhos, e desligou a câmera._

_Isso tornou Sasuke mais curioso: Por que Itachi estava assim? Quando isso aconteceu? O que isso significava?_

_Ele começou a analisar os papeis em conjunto com os vídeos, aprendendo mais sobre “a proteína”, descobrindo que essa era a segunda pesquisa além de Tsuki no Me que Orochimaru fazia. Itachi era um usuário da tal proteína milagrosa, que precisava ser sintetizada dentro do corpo de Madara. Com essa informação, Sasuke se deu conta de que, acima de qualquer tipo de relacionamento que eles tinham, havia uma dependência de vida ali: sem o uso da proteína que apenas Madara podia oferecer, Itachi ficava da forma como estava naqueles vídeos de Orochimaru._

_Isso, no entanto, não foi o suficiente para que Sasuke direcionasse sua raiva e sede de vingança apenas à Madara. Afinal de contas, se Itachi tivesse um senso de moral forte, ele não mataria para salvar sua existência dessa forma. Sasuke se colocou brevemente no lugar de Itachi e concluiu que se ele fosse escravizado por Madara e fosse usado para fazer seu trabalho sujo em troca da tal proteína, ele preferiria acabar com sua própria vida do que sujar suas mãos com sangue alheio._

_Entretanto, o Uchiha caçula não tinha ideia do nível de dependência que havia nesse relacionamento, mas logo começou a entender quando parou de assistir as filmagens feitas por Orochimaru e iniciou sua análise sobre os vídeos mais antigos: um compilado das câmeras de segurança do QG._

_Sasuke conheceu Itachi menino, que apesar da baixa estatura e da expressão infantil já realizava deveres de adulto e já lutava de uma forma bastante intensa. Percebeu a forma como o garoto ficava radiante quando estava na presença de Madara, e como este o tratava com gentileza (se Itachi não estivesse fazendo algo de errado, é claro)._

_Foi ai que Sasuke percebeu a complexidade dos sentimentos que Itachi nutria; tratava-se de uma lealdade intensa, semelhante a um cachorro que é leal ao seu dono: não importa o quanto Madara brigasse com ele ou batesse nele, bastava um sorriso para que Itachi voltasse todo alegre e feliz para o colo de seu “dono”._

_Nesse momento, Sasuke começou a nutrir uma raiva maior por Madara do que por Itachi, mas ainda sim não perdoou totalmente o seu irmão de sangue. Afinal, pelo que Orochimaru dissera, Itachi assassinou seus pais na idade de quinze anos, não era mais uma criança inocente, não era mais tão passível de manipulação como era aquele menino de mais ou menos sete anos nos VHS antigos._

_Acelerando um pouco os anos, Sasuke entrou na adolescência de Itachi. Percebeu claras mudanças de comportamento entre Madara e Itachi: os dois agora agiam como amantes, e a lealdade de Itachi parecia ainda maior. Sasuke de cara percebeu o quão doentio era aquele relacionamento, vendo Itachi sofrer e perder o brilho toda vez que Madara desaparecia por uns tempos, indicando que estava fora do QG._

_Itachi também não interagia com outras pessoas de lá, apenas o necessário. Raramente se encontrava na companhia de outra pessoa: um adolescente um pouco mais velho, que Sasuke descobriu dentre os documentos se tratar de Kisame. Ainda sim, Kisame era o único que falava nesses encontros, Itachi apenas desfrutava de sua companhia e raramente acrescentava algo no assunto._

_Entediado, Sasuke acelerou logo para o dia da morte de seus pais. Itachi andava pelos corredores do QG sujo de sangue, e isso fez Sasuke sentir um nó na garganta de raiva e indignação._

_Logo Itachi entrou em um dos quartos e Sasuke suspirou ruidosamente: ele nunca via o que acontecia dentro dos quartos, provavelmente não havia câmeras ali dentro. Quando estava quase desistindo daqueles vídeos e pronto pra ejetar a fita, uma movimentação lhe chamou a atenção: Madara saiu do quarto que Itachi acabara de entrar alguns minutos depois, aparentando um pouco descontente, ajeitando suas roupas enquanto andava. Ele deixara a porta aberta, e da câmera de segurança era possível ver um pouco do interior do cômodo:_

_Itachi estava parcialmente nu acima dos lençóis, vestia apenas sua roupa íntima e nada mais. Assim que Madara se retirou, ele agarrou suas pernas e apoiou o queixo em seus joelhos, olhando para o horizonte com ares pensativos, preocupados e arrependidos._

_— Ele... — Sasuke murmurou, dando pause no vídeo para analisar melhor o rosto de Itachi, colocando o máximo de zoom que conseguia._

_Podia ser coisa da cabeça de Sasuke, ele não sabia ao certo, mas tinha a impressão de que Madara e Itachi tiveram algum tipo de discussão antes ou depois do sexo. Seria uma mera coincidência ou isso teria tinha correlação com a morte de seus pais?_

_Novamente interessado, Sasuke continuou a assistir os vídeos que se sucederam àquele fatídico dia. Percebeu que o número de interações entre Madara e Itachi diminuiu consideravelmente depois daquela noite, e que mesmo quando Madara se aproximava de Itachi, este parecia mais e mais distante do outro. Madara estava visivelmente irritado com isso, e Itachi vivia se isolando das demais pessoas, sempre pensativo._

_Numa semana em específico, Itachi ficou ausente nas filmagens e voltou numa madrugada, desta vez sem manchas de sangue em sua roupa. Interessado, Sasuke prestou atenção na porta do quarto onde o casal entrara, acelerando para ver quem se retiraria do quarto primeiro._

_Foi Madara. Madara estava decepcionado e irritado quando saiu de lá, e antes de ver a porta de fechar, Sasuke teve um visível vislumbre de Itachi jogado no chão, com uma expressão de desespero estampada em seu rosto._

_Curiosamente, os vídeos de Itachi nas câmeras de segurança se encerravam nesse dia._

_Sasuke pegou o VHS com os vídeos da internação de Itachi, vendo a data das filmagens escritas na capa da fita: trinta dias após a última filmagem do vídeo de segurança, nem mais, nem menos._

_Depois de uma longa noite de reflexão, ele chegou a conclusão de que Itachi obviamente foi internado depois de alguma discussão que tivera com Madara naquela noite. No relance que tivera do rosto do garoto dentro do quarto, havia machucados evidentes em seu rosto, e ele entrara no quarto intacto. Madara bateu em Itachi e o internou de propósito, possivelmente tirou suas doses de proteína. Aquilo era um castigo, e não um cuidado por conta de algum tipo de doença._

_Sasuke sentiu nojo de Madara, mas não ficou surpreso pela falta de coração do mais velho: ele era um assassino indireto, mandava os outros fazerem seu trabalho, torturar uma pessoa daquela forma não era nada demais. O problema é que, tecnicamente, Madara parecia amar Itachi; ele não esperava que algo assim fosse acontecer._

_No dia seguinte, Sasuke voltou a assistir os vídeos da internação de Itachi, se preocupando em vê-los bem detalhadamente. Demorou uma semana repleta de cafeína e horas na frente do aparelho televisivo para que Sasuke finalmente vesse alguma interação na aparência de Itachi: manchas roxas de dedos na pele do rosto do garoto, indicando que alguém apertara sua mandíbula com força; não havia qualquer indício que em algum momento Itachi havia despertado de seu estado vegetativo._

_Sasuke casualmente aumentou o som da voz de Orochimaru, enquanto este abaixava a câmera e filmava um de seus braços descobertos, que também exibia manchas arroxeadas._

_— Madara fez sua primeira visita ontem. — Orochimaru dizia, filmando os machucados evidentes no corpo de Itachi — Ao total, alguns ferimentos superficiais. Analisaremos agora o lapso de tempo que o corpo do número três levará para se recuperar sem o uso da proteína._

_— Que nojo desse cara... — Sasuke murmurou para si mesmo, sentindo pela primeira vez um pouco de compadecimento por Itachi._

_Itachi podia ser o bandido que era, mas Madara se mostrava cada vez pior. Agredir uma pessoa em estado vegetativo como Itachi não era algo tão facilmente compreensivo. Madara era um covarde, estava bem claro para Sasuke isso._

_Os vídeos continuaram por mais alguns dias, Sasuke pulou alguns vídeos que não tiveram acontecimentos relevantes. Itachi demorou semanas para ficar com o rosto e o braço sem marcas, indicando que seu corpo realmente demorava a cicatrizar sem a proteína. Ele emagrecia aos poucos, perdendo massa muscular por ficar tanto tempo parado. Seu rosto estava mais fino, dando-lhe uma impressão de fragilidade._

_Sem prévia indicação de que algo ruim aconteceria, Itachi apareceu completamente destruído em uma filmagem, e Sasuke precisou dar um pause no vídeo para se acostumar com o que vira: ele estava muito machucado, com cortes profundos em diversas partes de seu corpo e rosto, arranhões violentos e hematomas gigantescos. Sasuke só conseguia reconhecê-lo pela silhueta e pelos olhos abertos: os impulsos nervosos de Itachi resolveram agir justamente naquele dia, e mesmo que não fosse possível supor alguma emoção nos olhos sem vida de Itachi, Sasuke podia jurar que vira uma expressão clara de tristeza ali._

_Apertou o play novamente, aumentando o volume do áudio para ouvir as explicações de Orochimaru e..._

**(***)**

 

Sasuke parou abruptamente de falar, desviando um pouco o olhar do rosto de Itachi, abaixando a cabeça e respirando fundo. Ele sabia que Itachi desconfiava o que ele iria contar a seguir, e que só se mantinha quieto por estar estupefato com todas aquelas informações para acrescentar algo. Claro que Itachi sabia, ele conviveu anos com aquele monstro chamado Madara; não tinha como não desconfiar.

— E-eu não posso descrever, desculpe. — Sasuke murmurou, piscando rápido pra não se render as mesmas emoções que sentiu quando viu aquela parte da filmagem de Orochimaru — Você imagina, não imagina?

— Sasuke, — Itachi murmurou, atraindo novamente a atenção do outro, que ergueu sua cabeça e encarou seu olhar calmo com grande descrença — você concluiu muito bem até agora: realmente foi um castigo, e eu fiquei três anos daquele jeito. Lembra-se que eu cheguei a comentar isso contigo, não se lembra?

— Sim, mas...

— Eu não senti nada. — Itachi concluiu, pegando o rosto de Sasuke com suas mãos e tentando transparecer um pouco de calma — Era como se eu estivesse em um limbo, somente eu e meus pensamentos. Eu não sentia dor, não sentia fome, não sentia nada a não ser o medo de nunca despertar ou morrer. A maior tortura que ele pode ter feito comigo naquela época não era física, era eu não saber quando iria finalmente abrir os olhos e enxergar algo de verdade; foi como morar três anos numa cela solitária. Não se sinta mal em me dizer o que ele fez, pois é bom que eu saiba, mas tenha em mente que nada que você falar vai me fazer sofrer mais ou menos do que eu já sofri.

Sasuke engoliu em seco, sentindo-se um idiota por ouvir Itachi falar de seu próprio pesar enquanto ele, com muita falta de controle emocional, sequer tinha coragem de se lembrar do que vira.

— Eu não vou detalhar. — ele concluiu, umedecendo os lábios com a língua e evitando de todas as formas um contato visual com Itachi — Mas eu vou contar: ele te estuprou de uma forma bastante covarde, enquanto você sequer podia tentar se defender. Ele te machucou de todos os jeitos possíveis, seu corpo estava muito ferido.

— Eu imaginei isso... — Itachi concluiu, pensativo.

O tom despreocupado de Itachi acabou por enfezar o outro Uchiha.

— Como pode dizer isso com essa calma? — Sasuke exclamou, se afastando um pouco de Itachi, arregalando o olhar em descrença — Itachi, acho que não tinha uma região de seu corpo que não tinha pontos, eu nem sei como você não tem cicatrizes!

— É um efeito da proteína, as cicatrizes vão sumindo com os anos e-...

— Não interessa! — Sasuke gritou, agora bem mais descontrolado em seu rompante — Ele não fez uma, ou duas, ou três vezes! Quando você estava melhorando, ele voltava e fazia de novo! Quando você estava criando escaras por ficar parado naquela porcaria de cama de hospital, ele não exibia o mínimo de piedade! Em algumas filmagens até Orochimaru parecia compadecido contigo, mas o maldito Madara não estava nem aí! [5]

Sasuke respirava de forma ofegante e agora já exibia lágrimas visíveis em suas pálpebras, apesar de não tê-las deixado escorrer ainda. Ele tremia um pouco, recordando-se do seu assombro em descobrir todo aquele absurdo através dos vídeos, e de como se sentiu mal por ter cogitado a possibilidade de vingar-se de Itachi também pela morte de Mikoto.

— Eu mal consigo acreditar que você voltou com ele depois de tudo que ele te fez. — Sasuke concluiu, praticamente acusando Itachi com aquelas palavras — Mas eu entendo.

Itachi piscou, visivelmente surpreso pelo que Sasuke acabara de dizer.

_Ele... entende?_

— Ninguém nunca entendeu, Sasuke. — Itachi sussurrou — Até mesmo Kakashi e Naruto se prendem a ideia de que eu voltei com Madara por Izuna, mesmo quando eu digo que não é verdade. Você sabe de Izuna, não sabe?

— Eu sei. — o Uchiha caçula respondeu, limpando os olhos e se tornando apresentável novamente — Estava tudo descrito na documentação de Orochimaru, já que ele implantou a memória de Izuna em você. Eu não sei detalhes das memórias, mas sei o vínculo que Izuna e Madara tinham, e a forma nada saudável como Madara era apegado a ele. Sei também da repressão de algumas memórias.

— Eu já consegui acessá-las. — Itachi o interrompeu, e Sasuke franziu o cenho em questionamento — Kakashi me fez conseguir.

— Oh... — Sasuke sorriu de forma comedida, recordando-se do grisalho e das sessões de hipnose e do potencial pouco explorado de Kakashi — Enfim, eu entendo que não há correlação com Izuna. Eu vi sua vida, Itachi, e eu sei que nada mais lhe era dado como oportunidade além de ficar com Madara. E, lembrando de algumas conversas que tivemos, tudo isso faz ainda mais sentido agora.

— Eu não tinha mais oportunidades, até você aparecer. — Itachi disse, puxando Sasuke para perto e dando um beijo em sua testa; sentindo seu coração acelerar pelo outro ter permitido tal contato.

— Itachi... — Sasuke suspirou, descansando seu queixo no ombro do outro, adorando a forma como Itachi instintivamente circundou seu corpo em um abraço — Eu preciso te contar mais coisas, mas antes disso, quero saber o motivo de seu castigo.

Itachi ficou alguns segundos mesmerizado pelo contato físico com Sasuke, mas se deu conta de que ele realmente nunca revelara isso para o garoto, e o afastou um pouco, segurando em seus ombros e mantendo um contato visual firme.

— Por sua causa. — ele declarou, unindo a ponta de seu nariz ao dele, gostando particularmente da forma como Sasuke suspirou e fechou os olhos, como se tentasse prestar atenção apenas em sua voz — Madara quis testar minha lealdade, pois eu fiquei abalado depois da morte de Mikoto e Fugaku. Ele me ordenou a matar você, e eu não consegui. As memórias de Izuna me impediram de agir.

— Eu suspeitei de algo assim... — Sasuke respondeu, abrindo os olhos e fitando-o com seriedade — Vamos continuar.

 

**(***)**

_A situação melhorou consideravelmente na casa dos Namikaze-Uzumaki com o tempo: Sasuke e Naruto voltaram a conviver como antigamente, apesar de estar claro ainda existir um ressentimento entre eles. Sasuke, no entanto, era orgulhoso demais para pedir desculpas, e Naruto também não ficava muito atrás ao evitar ao máximo esse assunto._

_Ainda sim, estavam em aparente paz. Mesmo que aparente._

_Sasuke percebia que seus tios andavam cada vez mais e mais tensos e se perguntava se toda aquela ladainha que diziam sobre “questões referentes ao trabalho de Minato estarem estressando o casal” era uma verdade ou uma desculpa. O Uchiha sabia que alguém da Akatsuki ainda os vigiava, mas não sabia se a vigia era apenas uma precaução ou se pretendiam fazer algo; também não sabia até que ponto seus tios saberiam disso._

_Todavia, a preocupação de Sasuke sempre era deixada de lado quando ele pensava em uma possível vingança. Sabia que Orochimaru o ajudaria; caso contrário, não teria revelado tudo que revelou — não fez isso apenas para convencê-lo de desistir do problema de Karin, Orochimaru tinha métodos mais eficientes para calar sua boca e obrigá-lo a fazer qualquer coisa. Ainda sim, não tiveram tempo para conversar sobre isso: quando Sasuke terminou de analisar a documentação e vídeos, Orochimaru partiu numa nova viagem longa, pois sua moradia na mansão daquela cidade era uma parada meramente temporária._

_Kabuto estava no encargo das drogas e Sasuke não confiava nele o suficiente para tratar de assuntos tão pessoais. Por isso, o Uchiha continuou pegando suas doses de Tsuki no Me, ainda que não as utilizasse, e não mencionou à Kabuto nada sobre Itachi ou Madara. Karin dizia que Orochimaru iria censurá-lo quando voltasse e descobrisse através dos exames que ele deixou de usar a droga, mas o Uchiha suspeitava que essa era uma tentativa frustrada dela para que ele voltasse a “comparecer” na cama._

_Sasuke percebeu que ele teve sim os efeitos de abstinência, mas só se deu conta disso quando eles cessaram. Boa parte de seu rompante com Naruto foi por conta do temperamento péssimo que ele estava enfrentando naqueles dias. Karin também recebeu uma ausência total de sexo, coisa que não a alegrou em nada. Todavia, a libido de Sasuke não voltara nem depois do fim do período de abstinência, e ele não sabia mais se era por conta de algo que deu errado neste momento de convalescência, ou se advinha de sua mais nova obsessão vingativa._

_Ele não se importava, pra ser sincero. Se antes de tudo isso acontecer ele contava as horas pra poder dormir com Karin de novo; hoje ele só conseguia pensar em Madara, Itachi, Fugaku e Mikoto._

_Isso causou algumas discussões entre os dois: Karin não exigia que Sasuke assumisse algum compromisso com ela, mas pelo jeito ela também sentia falta de sexo e sabia que ele não poderia continuar pondo a culpa em Tsuki no Me indefinidamente. Por outro lado, Sasuke não queria conversar com ela sobre os assuntos que Orochimaru lhe mostrara, pois também se sentia um pouco ofendido por ela nunca ter contado a verdade pra ele sobre isso (apesar de entendê-la: assim como Itachi era extremamente leal a Madara, Karin era leal a Orochimaru). Sendo assim, o relacionamento dos dois estava em crise, e Sasuke não sentia a mínima vontade de passar tempo ao lado dela._

_Mas hábitos são hábitos e, em nome do velho e saudoso comodismo, os dois ainda continuavam a se encontrar._

_— Eu estou farta disso. — Sasuke ouviu Karin reclamar, enquanto ele continuou a jogar seu vídeo game despreocupadamente, nem se incomodando em apertar o pause e lhe dar atenção._

_Estavam usufruindo um dia de casal na própria casa dos Namikaze-Uzumaki: Naruto cumpria detenção na escola e Minato e Kushina saíram para trabalhar, deixando a casa liberada para os dois. Karin achou que finalmente teria alguma ação com Sasuke depois de semanas; grande engano._

_— Então pegue suas coisas e se retire. — ele respondeu secamente, conseguindo atingir um combo difícil no vilão do jogo._

_Sasuke não tratava bem as garotas, isso era de entendimento geral. Sakura vivia correndo atrás dele na escola, dizendo coisas como “temos muito em comum, me dê uma chance Sasuke-kun!”, referindo-se ao fato de ambos serem órfãos, mas nem assim o Uchiha se compadecia com ela. Se havia uma única garota em sua vida que ele dava um pouco de atenção, essa garota era Karin: não por ele desejar algo a mais com ela, mas sim por considerá-la de certa forma próxima a família, já que ela era irmã de Naruto (o sexo realmente não era algo que o faria mudar seu comportamento com ela, mas sim a suposta ligação familiar que teriam)._

_A partir do momento que ele parou de se preocupar em colocar Karin dentro da família Namikaze-Uzumaki e passou a se interessar pelos antigos problemas dos Uchiha, seu comportamento com a ruiva se modificou. Ele ainda passava tempo com ela, mas sua cabeça estava em outros problemas, de modo que ele agia desta forma bruta sem perceber o quanto a ofendia fazendo esse tipo de coisa._

_Mas Karin, que não era submissa nem nada, não iria deixar Sasuke tratá-la dessa forma. Decidida, colocou-se de pé, andou até atrás da televisão e puxou todos os cabos de eletricidade dos aparelhos da tomada, desligando o jogo de Sasuke._

_— Puta merda, eu não acredito que você fez isso Karin! — Sasuke gritou, jogando o controle para o lado e encarando a menina com olhos furiosos._

_— Olhe aqui, Sasuke Uchiha. — ela disse autoritariamente, se aproximando dele e exibindo olhos ainda mais perigosos dos que o dele; Sasuke tinha uma singela impressão que o olhar dela avermelhava ainda mais quando ela estava irritada — Não ouse me tratar como você trata as outras garotas._

_— O que te fez achar que eu deveria te tratar diferente? — ele indagou, erguendo ainda mais o tom de voz, bastante irritado por ela ter desligado o vídeo game — Eu disse pra você que nós não tínhamos nada além de uma amizade colorida!_

_— Exatamente por isso Sasuke: “amizade”! — ela respondeu, furiosa, batendo o pé e cruzando os braços — Eu sou sua amiga! Você pode estar pensando mal de mim e achando que eu só estou indignada pela falta de romance, mas não é verdade. Eu estou preocupada com você e você não se abre pra mim!_

_Sasuke realmente achava que Karin estava com ele em busca de um futuro relacionamento amoroso, mas ela deixou claro não estar chateada por conta disso, e sim pela ausência de cumplicidade na amizade que, até então, ela julgava possuir com ele._

_Pensando bem, Sasuke realmente a considerava sim sua amiga. Naruto sempre seria seu melhor amigo, ele não tinha dúvidas disso, mas havia coisas que ele não podia conversar com Naruto, e as questões sobre Tsuki no Me, Orochimaru, Madara e Itachi faziam parte desse rol de “impronunciáveis”. Mas Karin sabia bastante sobre esse lado de sua vida, e era a confidente que ele tinha para tratar desses assuntos._

_Karin estava certa: ela era, acima de qualquer coisa, sua amiga._

_Ele suspirou pesadamente, passando a mão no rosto e tentando se acalmar. Alguns segundos depois, ele encarou Karin com um pouco mais de complacência e acenou afirmativamente._

_— Ok. Eu falo._

**(***)**

 

— Eu supus que se Karin estava me questionando aquilo, nós estávamos realmente sozinhos e eu podia falar. Mas nós não estávamos. — Sasuke concluiu, suspirando fundo e sentindo um aperto forte de Itachi em seu ombro, motivando-o a continuar — Sasori estava lá, Karin estava nervosa demais para perceber, mesmo com a proteína, a presença dele.

— Karin não é treinada. — Itachi declarou, recebendo um aceno afirmativo de Sasuke em resposta — Ela consegue ser uma ótima vigia e detém os sentidos ainda mais poderosos que os dos demais Akatsukis, mas ela precisa se concentrar no que está fazendo para fazer direito. Isso é uma dificuldade que temos, por conta da quantidade de informações que recebemos do ambiente quando o uso da proteína está no auge. Karin estava se concentrando em você, e não no exterior, e isso a fez desligar-se do que se passava do lado de fora.

Sasuke achou um pouco estranho Itachi falar de Karin tão abertamente, como se a conhecesse. Mas esse seria um assunto para outra hora; se houvesse uma outra hora.

— Eu sei que ela não fez de propósito... — Sasuke murmurou, abaixando o olhar — Mas a consequência foi ruim. Sasori encobriu Orochimaru, mas disse para Madara que eu descobri algumas coisas por pesquisas inacabadas do meu pai.

Itachi estava gostando muito da maneira como Sasuke se referia a Fugaku como “pai”. Naruto declarou que Sasuke nunca agira assim antigamente, sempre utilizava o primeiro nome do progenitor ou algum xingamento para denominá-lo; isso quando se submetia a falar algo sobre.

O Uchiha caçula suspirou, e o mais velho percebeu a melancolia evidente na sua expressão facial.

— Madara ordenou que Orochimaru alterasse minha memória.

Itachi arregalou o olhar, finalmente chegando ao ponto que lhe causava a maior curiosidade dessa história.

— Então foi assim que-...

— Não, não foi. — o caçula discordou, já adivinhando o que lhe seria questionado — Eu me neguei. Eu fui contra, Orochimaru insistiu muito, mas eu...

Sasuke parou de falar, suspirando fundo e tentando engolir um soluço. Estava difícil para ele lidar com esses sentimentos misturados, fazia anos que ele não precisava lidar com a dor emocional dessa forma. A “junção” seria algo complicado de se adaptar.

Quando ficou claro que Sasuke não conseguiria continuar seu relato sem ter um rompante emocional, um ruído de microfonia foi ouvido no ambiente, e em seguida um pigarro grave atraiu a atenção do casal.

 **— Número três.**  — A voz de Orochimaru soou de forma clara e lenta; Itachi adotou uma posição visivelmente tensa, mas nada disse, ouvindo as palavras do médico com atenção —  **Meus experimentos envolvendo inserção repressão de memória alheia em uma pessoa são bastante invasivos e dolorosos, como você pode se lembrar; até hoje os corredores do QG reverberam seus gritos infantis do passado.**

Itachi trincou os dentes, lembrando-se das sessões dolorosas que tinha quando criança, para ter acesso às memórias de Izuna e conseguir a atenção de Madara. Àquela época, apesar de doer muito e ele sempre se desesperar na hora da sessão, ele retornava para a sala de Orochimaru no dia seguinte, pois via tudo como um investimento de longo prazo.

Maldito Orochimaru. Maldito Madara. Maldito sonho infantil que tanto atrasou sua vida...

**— No entanto, o caso do Sasuke é relativamente mais simples de realizar, porquanto as memórias dele serão simplesmente reprimidas; nada de novo seria inserido. Há drogas que fazem esse serviço, aliado a técnicas complexas de hipnose, o efeito é duradouro. E se você realmente fez hipnose com Kakashi Hatake, você sabe como é preciso confiar no hipnotizador para que dê certo... Não sabe?**

— Sim. — Itachi respondeu para Orochimaru, mas continuou a olhar para Sasuke.

Sasuke estava com a ponta do nariz avermelhada e piscava freneticamente, possivelmente segurava o choro. Itachi lembrou-se de como admirava a aparência de Sasuke choroso no passado, e sentiu seu peito se contrair de saudades. Ele sempre achou que seu irmãozinho era o tipo de pessoa que ficava ainda mais lindo quando chorava, mas ao mesmo tempo em que conseguia apreciar essa visão e sentia vontade de beijar Sasuke tal qual costumava fazer sempre que ele estava a um passo de se render ao choro, ele entendia que aquele não era momento para isso. Estava preocupado, se perguntando por que Sasuke estava prestes a um rompante.

— Mas qual o problema? — questionou, recebendo um soluço contido de Sasuke em resposta. Resolveu elaborar sua dúvida um pouco mais. — Você não conseguiu, Orochimaru não reprimiu sua memória, e então...?

 **— Então Madara deu o alerta: ele mandou Tobi matar Kushina e Minato.**  — Orochimaru declarou; Sasuke soltou um ruído de tristeza ao ouvir essas palavras, retirando seu rosto da visão de Itachi ao abaixar ao máximo sua cabeça, escondendo-o atrás da franja —  **Você se lembra, não lembra?**

Tobi realmente foi o assassino de Minato e Kushina, Itachi até hoje não revelara nem mesmo para Naruto essa informação, temendo que o loiro seguisse o caminho da vingança tal qual Sasuke seguira. Mas Itachi sempre soube disso, porquanto esse acontecimento causou certo rebuliço na Akatsuki à época.

Itachi estava em crise com Madara, mas recém desperto de seu castigo. Ele achou que essa seria uma forma de mostrar sua lealdade e que seria designado a tal missão. Sasori, por outro lado, acreditava que ele seria o designado a matar a família a qual vigiava, e demonstraria assim sua posição oficial de braço direito perante toda a Akatsuki. No fim, a notícia de que Tobi seria o encarregado pegou todos de surpresa, e até hoje se mantinha a dúvida do por que fora ele quem matou àquelas pessoas, e não os dois mais cotados para essa missão.

Ninguém sabia detalhes sobre isso; somente Madara e Tobi. Talvez Orochimaru, já que ele, cada vez mais, parecia saber de tudo; os Akatsukis, entretanto, não faziam ideia.

— Ele não mandou me matar, Itachi. — Sasuke murmurou, alheio a reminiscência do mais velho, tentando por em palavras o que ele sentia — Ele matou aqueles próximos de mim. De novo.

Itachi piscou, compreendendo finalmente o que se passava na cabeça de Sasuke. Às vezes ele se esquecia do quão traumatizado o caçula era, e o quão complicado deve ter sido para ele lembrar-se dos motivos da morte da sua segunda família. Afinal, o Sasuke que ele conheceu não sabia, de fato, porque Kushina e Minato morreram.

 _Seria melhor se ele nunca descobrisse..._  — Itachi pensou, amaciando suas feições e olhando com ternura para o garoto, que agora deixava a primeira lágrima escorrer.

— Madara destruiu de novo a minha família porque eu não consegui fazer a porra da minha parte e deixar o Orochimaru suprimir a memória. A culpa é minha! — Sasuke exclamou, piscando forte e desistindo de tentar conter as lágrimas, sentindo um nó forte em sua garganta que quase o fazia engasgar de tristeza — Eu não tive culpa na morte dos meus pais, mas na morte dos meus tios a culpa foi totalmente minha, se eu tivesse... S-se eu tivesse conseguido reprimir as memórias, e-ele...!

— Sasuke! — Itachi ergueu consideravelmente o tom de voz, agarrando os ombros de Sasuke com maior força e usando sua autoridade para silenciá-lo — Para de dizer asneira! A culpa de nada disso é sua!

— É sim!! É tudo minha culpa!

— Você está errado, Sasuke! — Itachi declarou mais uma vez, trazendo Sasuke para perto e forçando-o a descansar seu rosto na dobra de seu pescoço, permitindo privacidade para que ele chorasse sem vergonha do momento de fraqueza. Ele sentiu sua gola ficar cada vez mais úmida e o corpo de Sasuke se mover de tempos em tempos em soluços contidos — Ele iria matá-los mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eles sabiam demais, estavam quietos naquele momento, claro, mas você acha que Minato e Kushina aguentariam ser vigiados desse jeito por quanto tempo? Era uma missão com fim certo, Deidara e Sasori vigiavam vocês em busca de um deslize, pequeno que fosse, para a execução acontecer.

Sasuke esfregou os olhos na roupa de Itachi, para tentar diminuir a quantidade de lágrimas em sua face, e ergueu a cabeça, encarando seu irmão mais velho com um olhar melancólico, levemente inchado, repleto de gotículas nos cílios.

Itachi sentiu seu coração acelerar e o desejo de beijar Sasuke e protegê-lo do mundo aumentar ainda mais. Mas não seria se rendendo a esses impulsos que ele conseguiria terminar essa missão.

— Por que ele não me matou? — a voz de Sasuke soou quebrada, fria, extremamente desgastada. — Ele tinha que ter me matado, não meus tios. Ou me pego pra cobaia, ou dissecado meu corpo, me utilizado pros estudos científicos dele, não sei... Por que ele não fez isso?

— Madara queria você vivo para me usar naquela prova de lealdade e ver se o que tinha de Izuna dentro de mim ainda existia. — Itachi declarou, com certeza do que dizia; se havia alguém que agora entendia a complexa mente de Madara, esse alguém era ele — Ele achava que eu seria leal a ele, por ter a personalidade de Izuna implantada em mim, e mataria por ele como seus demais Akatsukis faziam. No entanto, ele parece ter esquecido que Izuna nunca faria isso, nem por ele nem por mim, ainda mais se tratando de um filho de uma pessoa que ele conheceu em vida e criou amizade.

— Izuna... conheceu em vida...?

— Izuna e Mikoto se tornaram amigos em vida, Sasuke. — Itachi declarou, acariciando o contorno do rosto do mais novo, observando seus olhos escuros encherem de lágrimas novamente — Eu tenho tanto pra te contar sobre ela, sobre Fugaku, sobre os dois...

Orochimaru novamente interrompeu a interação dos Uchiha; ele sabia que tempo era um assunto precioso no momento, e eles poderiam discutir essas curiosidades no futuro.

 **— Foco, Sasuke.**  — Orochimaru coordenou —  **Madara o deixou vivo por tempo limitado, ele pretendia dissecar você e tirar o que prestasse pras pesquisas depois que Itachi provasse a confiança. Como isso não aconteceu, ele quis utilizá-lo numa forma de vingança. Fazer com que você e ele matassem Itachi juntos, para que seu traidor sofresse em dobro. Se Madara matou os outros e não a você é tudo fruto da mente dele, não de alguma atitude que você possa ter tido.**

Sasuke não respondeu nem Itachi, nem Orochimaru, virando o rosto para o outro lado, e tentando alterar o conteúdo da conversa: eles tinham que agir em breve, mas havia um detalhe que precisava ficar claro pra Itachi antes disso.

— Após o desastre, quando eu e Naruto fomos levados para o orfanato, Orochimaru me procurou e nós fizemos um acordo... — Sasuke declarou, sua voz pouco maior que um sussurro, deixando Itachi apreensivo com o ar de pesar daquela conversa — Ele me garantiu que a supressão seria temporária, e que juntos conseguiríamos nossos interesses. Orochimaru me explicou que a sua técnica de supressão deixa “gatilhos”, e que o número de gatilhos tem como consequência a criação de personalidades autônomas, que são retiradas da própria personalidade da pessoa afetada.

Apesar de Sasuke ter simplificado em grande parte aquela resposta, Itachi não conseguia entender a complexidade desse método. Ainda sim, conhecendo Orochimaru como ele conhecia, não duvidava da sua capacidade de fazer algo assim.

— É por isso que você estava tão estranho hoje? — Itachi questionou à Sasuke, ganhando um aceno negativo em resposta.

— Não só hoje, Itachi... — ele respondeu, com pesar.

A porta do salão se abriu com um rangido alto; Itachi se pôs de pé em um pulo, a frente de Sasuke, que continuava sentado no chão.

O Uchiha mais velho acendeu seu olhar, preparado para proteger Sasuke com sua vida se fosse necessário, mas relaxou visivelmente ao ver que quem entrara era Orochimaru: ainda exibia os machucados deixados por Naruto na noite anterior, e isso fez o Uchiha repuxar um sorriso torto em seus lábios.

Orochimaru obviamente percebeu o motivo daquela expressão, mas continuou a tratar sobre os assuntos pertinentes, sabendo que em breve aquele sorriso do Uchiha se tornaria uma expressão de tristeza.

— Os gatilhos geram instabilidade nas mentes. — declarou, explicando superficialmente a sua técnica — Desde a utilização do primeiro gatilho, Sasuke teve supressão nas personalidades acessórias, detendo dificuldade para acessá-las. O segundo gatilho causou uma supressão na personalidade que ele próprio denominava como “principal”, apesar de todas serem fruto dele. Agora com o terceiro gatilho ativado, as três se tornaram uma.

Itachi olhou para baixo, encarando Sasuke, extremamente curioso com o que se passava na mente dele.

— Sasuke está, pela primeira vez desde os seus quinze anos, com a mente completa. — Orochimaru concluiu, cruzando os braços em prepotência — Sasuke está com dificuldade em lidar diretamente com o sentimento das personalidades acessórias, por isso ele parece tão frágil. Ele foi moldado por mim para lidar da melhor forma possível com seus traumas, sua sexualidade e sua personalidade instável. Agora, sem toda essa facilidade, ele se sente perdido.

Itachi novamente se ajoelhou, levantando o rosto de Sasuke e vendo como novamente ele parecia a um ponto de chorar. Sabia que toda essa instabilidade emocional estava destruindo seu ego e por isso Sasuke fazia de tudo para evitar os outros de verem suas lágrimas, mas agora entendia porque ele estava tão instável.

Deve ser difícil separar a intensidade dos sentimentos em três mentes e depois ter de lidar tudo com apenas uma...

— Por que, Sasuke? — ele questionou, limpando duas lágrimas do rosto do caçula que teimaram em escorrer com os seus polegares — Por que você fez um acordo como esse? Você tem noção do quão frágil a sua cabeça está agora? Você tem ideia do tanto de terapia que vai precisar pra poder lidar com a realidade sem as bengalas que antes você detinha?

— Eu fiz isso pela minha vingança, e faria de novo. — Sasuke declarou, mantendo o olhar firme, mesmo que ainda escorresse lágrimas de seus olhos — Orochimaru me deu um caminho, e eu acatei as condições. Eu sabia que em algum momento você viria até mim e Orochimaru deixou intacta minha curiosidade a seu respeito, de modo que eu acabei me aproximando de você.

Itachi lembrava-se o tanto que Sasuke tinha interesse nele, e o quão conveniente foi isso no começo da “missão” que fazia por Madara: Sasuke simplesmente ficou admirado por ele. Permitiu a sua entrada na quitinete como co-habitante sem muito questionar, aceitando coisas absurdamente inaceitáveis perante a maioria das pessoas na sociedade. Itachi achava que Sasuke era inocente demais e por isso abriu os braços dessa forma, mas agora ele percebia que isso advinha do intenso interesse que o garoto possuía por ele.

— Você quer dizer que o que nós tivemos foi condicionado por Orochimaru?

— Não! — Sasuke declarou, indignado, arregalando o olhar — É claro que não! O meu interesse foi o que te aceitou na minha vida, meu inconsciente ainda queria saber mais sobre você. Mas meu interesse sexual por você surgiu ali...

— Sasuke não detinha qualquer interesse sexual por você quando eu revelei a verdade. — Orochimaru declarou, novamente deixando claro que estava presente no recinto e tirando Itachi de seu transe afetivo — Mas talvez isso fosse um mero efeito da abstinência de Tsuki no Me e, posteriormente, de preocupação. Se Sasuke tivesse o conhecido em outras circunstâncias, ele possivelmente despertaria interesse sexual da mesma forma.

Isso deixou Itachi um pouco mais relaxado. Por mais preocupado que estivesse com Sasuke naquele momento, ele não reagiria nada bem ao descobrir que toda atração que sentiram não era recíproca e sim uma mentira.

— Continue. — Itachi declarou, ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo do mais novo que cobria seu rosto, colocando-a atrás da orelha.

Sasuke permitia o contato e, apesar de toda seriedade da conversa, Itachi estava cada vez mais e mais feliz por desfrutar da companhia dele.

— O primeiro gatilho veio quando Orochimaru me encontrou na mansão de Karin, que na verdade é a mansão dele que tantas vezes eu frequentei no passado, e eu me recordei da existência de um acordo entre nós, mas não do seu conteúdo. Eu confiei, deixei que ele me levasse ao QG, não houve impedimento de minha parte, mesmo se eu não estivesse debilitado como estava. Ele me encorajou durante toda a vingança de Madara a não interferir. Por me lembrar da mera existência de um acordo, e mesmo sem saber o conteúdo deste, eu aceitei te ver sofrer....

 

**.x.x.x.**

_Mas quando tudo acabou, Sasuke parou de se mover. Entretanto, não permaneceu estático por muito tempo, pois foi puxado mais uma vez para que se virasse à Itachi. E ele finalmente viu os seus olhos._

_Estavam com a coloração violeta, e não era para menos. Depois de toda essa humilhação, com certeza Sasuke sentia-se ameaçado e furioso ao ponto de ativar aquele olhar. Mas por que ele não escapava? Por que aquela singela corrente no pescoço o impedia de usar toda a sua força física? Sasuke era mais forte do que todos naquele lugar menos Madara! Bom, talvez um pouco desprovido de técnica, mas ainda sim forte e com treinamento de escapismo de primeira linha!_

_— Isso Sasuke, mantenha o controle! — Orochimaru falou, afrouxando um pouco a corrente. — Por que vai valer a pena aguentar até o fim..._

_E então a Itachi compreendeu: eles fizeram um trato com Sasuke! [6]_

**.x.x.x.**

 

Não era um simples trato.

Sasuke sabia que deveria assistir àquele castigo, passar por aquela humilhação, confiar em Orochimaru e seguir em frente. Podia não saber de tudo, mas já sabia que havia um acordo de anos atrás com aquela pessoa, e foi apenas por isso que ele não escapou daquela situação.

Itachi não sabia ao certo se deveria se sentir ofendido ou feliz por essa constatação.

— O segundo gatilho ocorreu quando eu... — Sasuke suspirou, lembrando-se do momento que aceitou para si mesmo a intensidade de seus sentimentos por Itachi, logo depois de sua última conversa civilizada com Konan, à beira da praia; apesar de aceitá-los, ele não tinha coragem para declará-los. [7] Seria pior para todos eles se ele falasse — ... Orochimaru se deu conta de que eu estava me dando muito mal com Madara, e que Madara poderia optar por me descartar antes de você. Ele lançou o segundo gatilho, que me fez criar uma falsa obsessão por Madara, para convencê-lo de que eu estava ao lado dele. Foi sob o efeito do segundo gatilho que você me encontrou hoje, Itachi.

— O terceiro gatilho você presenciou, número três. — o médico declarou, aproximando-se dos irmãos e olhando para o prodígio do alto, deixando claro em sua expressão facial o quão satisfeito estava em ter orquestrado todo aquele circo até este momento — A partir de agora, ele terá que tomar as decisões pelas próprias pernas; acabaram os gatilhos. Mas Sasuke sabe o que tem que ser feito, não sabe?

— Qual é o seu objetivo final, Orochimaru? — Itachi questionou, achando bastante estranho dirigir a palavra ao médico desta forma, também não gostando nada da forma como ainda era chamado por ele como se ainda estivesse na hierarquia da Akatsuki.

Desta vez, foi Orochimaru que abriu o sorriso prepotente nos lábios.

— Ora número três, não ficou claro até agora o que eu quero?? Eu quero tirar Madara do meu caminho. Ele está atrasando as pesquisas, há anos! Nós já descobrimos coisas que nos tornariam imortais na história, mas Madara criou um idealismo surreal com relação à Izuna e não permite que desfaçamos o QG e acionemos as autoridades mundiais para venda. Com ele fora do caminho, tudo isso será meu. Eu e Sasuke temos o mesmo objetivo, apesar do resultado nos trazer benefícios distintos.

Itachi já imaginava algo assim, estava claro desde o momento que Orochimaru despertou Sasuke. Por óbvio, ele tentaria ao máximo capturar Madara em vida, e se Orochimaru apenas queria o afastamento de seu Aniki, os objetivos entre eles eram os mesmos.

Apesar de que, sendo bem sincero, Orochimaru também não seria poupado pela polícia pelos seus crimes; mas Itachi não traria algo assim à tona naquele momento. Por enquanto os interesses convergiam a um mesmo resultado, e valia a pena a parceria.

— E você, Sasuke? — ele indagou, sua voz soando bem mais doce.

Sasuke levantou o rosto, fitando Itachi com determinação. Não mais exibia lágrimas ou traços de possível descontrole, mas a expressão severa em seu olhar assustou consideravelmente o Uchiha mais velho.

— Sasuke?

— Eu quero Madara morto, aos meus pés. — Sasuke declarou com a voz rouca — Eu quero fazê-lo sentir cada desespero que me fez sentir todos esses anos, quero vingar minha família, e vingar você. Eu quero destruí-lo de uma forma lenta e dolorosa. A morte nem soará mais como um fim para ele, e sim como uma libertação depois que ele terminar de saborear minha justiça.

A maneira ríspida como a voz de Sasuke soou vez com que o primogênito se recordasse da noite que ele exibiu pela primeira vez os efeitos do olhar violeta, bem como em alguns momentos prévios ao seu despertar. Sasuke claramente estava exibindo traços de uma das suas antigas personalidades, e Itachi já sabia muito bem de qual delas.

— Eu não posso permitir isso, Sasuke. — Itachi declarou, mas o outro Uchiha olhava para frente sem realmente enxergar, parecia alheio ao que ele dizia enquanto se perdia nas suas próprias fantasias de crueldade e vingança — Eu não posso permitir que você suje suas mãos com sangue também. Você será preso, pois nós dois juntos temos meios para capturar Madara sem necessitar a morte. Não poderá alegar uma legítima defesa, você...

— O sangue, infelizmente, significa tudo pra mim. — Sasuke disse, agora de fato observando Itachi com seriedade — Pouco me importa o que vai acontecer comigo depois da minha vingança estar completa.

— Não diga isso! Você terá sua vida do jeito que sempre quis! E nós podemos-...!

— Não existe “nós”, Itachi. — ele declarou, calando Itachi instantaneamente, vendo a forma como ele empalideceu com aquela declaração — Desculpe se, de alguma forma, eu dei esperanças a você.

O Uchiha mais velho sentiu como se acabasse de ser jogado num rio de água gélida. Não podia acreditar no que ouvia! Em outras circunstâncias ele aceitaria, mas já fazia minutos que Sasuke agia como se eles estivessem juntos, como ele podia dar uma notícia assim agora?

— Mas... Mas você me beijou! Você permitiu que eu tocasse em você, te confortasse! Você me deu abertura!

— Eu também tenho meus momentos de fraqueza. — Sasuke pegou as mãos de Itachi com as suas, retirando-as de seu rosto e colocando-as acima do colo do outro, deixando claro que o contato físico se encerraria naquele instante — Mas eles acabam agora. Eu lamento Itachi, talvez se não fossemos irmãos a situação seria diferente. Talvez eu realmente cogitasse um futuro pra nós. Mas eu não vou continuar desgraçando minha família desse jeito: eu vou trazer a eles paz em ter seu verdadeiro assassino pagando pelo crime que cometeu, e não desonra ao me meter num relacionamento incestuoso desse jeito.

— Você não pode estar falando sério! Sasuke, você  _não é_  meu irmão, nós nunca fomos criados como irmãos! Seu irmão é o Naruto! O sangue não significa nada, você sabe disso! — Itachi exclamou, tentando levar uma de suas mãos de volta ao rosto de Sasuke.

Mas o caçula escolheu aquele exato momento para se por de pé, dando um passo para trás e ficando lado a lado com Orochimaru, abaixando o olhar para encarar o ex-Akatsuki que ainda estava de joelhos, observando-o com total incredulidade.

— Eu disse e repito: o sangue significa tudo pra mim. — respondeu, amaciando as feições ao ver que quem agora detinha lágrimas nos olhos era Itachi, e não ele — Me perdoe, Nii-san...

E o pior disso tudo foi que, desta vez, Sasuke murmurou a palavra “nii-san” com total seriedade e convicção.

 

_... Continua..._

 

 

* * *

 

 

[1] Capítulo 3.

[2] Capítulo 23.

[3] Capítulo 38  revela a capacidade de Karin de detectar nuances sentimentais na voz da pessoa.

[4] A mansão de Orochimaru é sim a mesma mansão que o Sasuke morou por um tempo depois que abandonar a quitinete, junto com a Karin. Na época, por óbvio, ele não se recordava que já tinha entrado ali várias vezes no passado.

[5] Escaras são feridas que aparecem na pele daqueles que ficam muito tempo na mesma posição, são decorrência da deficiência de irrigação do sangue. Ou seja, quem não se meche acaba por ter essas feridas (eu não estou falando de pessoas sedentárias, e sim de pessoas incapazes de fazer o mínimo de movimento). É por isso que pessoas em coma ou pessoas que tenham alguma limitação em seu movimento físico precisam ser movimentadas e ter a troca de suas posições, para ajudar nessas lesões. No entanto, é bastante inevitável que elas surjam quando alguém fica muito tempo parado, mesmo com todo cuidado dos enfermeiros e fisioterapeutas (só que sem o cuidado deles com certeza seria bem pior).

As feridas podem variar desde uma lesão superficial da pele, até verdadeiras úlceras que destroem os músculos da região, deixando os ossos da pessoa a mostra. Itachi ficou apenas três anos desse jeito e, por ser jovem e saudável, provavelmente não ficou num estado tão crítico assim. Mas lembre-se que Orochimaru provavelmente não se importava muito em movimentar o Itachi pra impedir isso de acontecer...

[6] Capítulo 25.

[7] Capítulo 32.

 

* * *

**Observação:** Eu gostaria de perder uns minutinhos aqui explicando as atitudes do Sasuke, para quem não entendeu com clareza toda essa mudança. Sasuke, anteriormente, possuía as “três mentes”, sendo que podemos definir essas personalidades como: a mente vingativa e orgulhosa (o ‘machinho’), a mente apaixonada e sexual (o ‘frutinha’) e a mente ponderada e envergonhada (o ‘principal’). As mentes agora se uniram em uma só.

É por isso que Sasuke consegue agora demonstrar carinho tão abertamente no começo do capítulo, pois é um trejeitos dele que estava preso em uma de suas personalidades. Por outro lado, ele também consegue chorar e se sentir envergonhado por isso. Sasuke está ainda mais determinado na vingança. Enfim, assim vai. Vocês vão ver momentos que o Sasuke vai agir como cada uma das mentes, só que de uma forma mais sutil, velada, porque agora que ele se “misturou” as mudanças de comportamento não são tão abruptas.  

Sasuke não vai ficar OOC, você não o verá tendo um rompante de lágrimas na frente de pessoas desconhecidas, ou indo contra o seu orgulho Uchiha. Mas por conta principalmente da mescla com a personalidade mais doce que ele tinha, ele será mais amável com aqueles que ele ama. Perceba também que antes da divisão de mentes, ele conseguia ser carinhoso com a Karin, e isso decorria do fato da mente dele estar “completa” naquele momento do passado.

Por outro lado, o Sasuke não está acostumado a receber emoções de uma forma tão incisiva. Toda vez que ele sofria uma decepção ou uma forte emoção, havia aquela “discussão mental” e as mentes relaxavam umas as outras. Agora, ele está reaprendendo a lidar com os sentimentos de uma forma mais direta, e isso gerará a necessidade de readaptação dele.

No mais, o fora que o Sasuke deu no Itachi não está ligado apenas ao seu repúdio moral ao incesto consangüíneo. Ele tem problemas para aceitar os outros em sua vida, ele próprio nunca disse abertamente que Naruto e Kakashi são sua família, pois ele é traumatizado e acha que quem entra na sua família acaba morrendo. Sasuke disse o que disse para empurrar Itachi pra longe, mas a complexidade dos sentimentos dele é maior do que ele declarou. Sasuke tem verdadeiro pavor que Madara atinja Itachi para prejudicá-lo quando ele for confrontá-lo, e isso o faz tentar se manter distante o irmão.

Tenham em mente que nesse ponto da fanfic Sasuke realmente ama o Itachi; apesar de ainda não ter dito isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Pobres leitores... Vocês acharam que o Sasuke ia parar de fazer Sasukices tão cedo assim? Hehehehe. Desculpe o balde de água fria, mas seria muito fácil. Ainda há sim chances para Sasuke rever tudo isso, mas... bom... terão que ler pra descobrir se isso vai acontecer ou não!  
> Sem muito o que dizer nas notas finais, espero que tenham gostado! Aguardo reviews com a opinião sincera de vocês! =D  
> Até a próxima! Um beijão!
> 
> Links relevantes:  
> Página do Facebook: www.facebook.com/pcspuzumaki  
> Tag de atualizações do tumblr: www.uchihalicius.tumblr.com/tagged/atualizacaofics
> 
> Aviso sobre Plágio: Plágio é crime (artigo 184 do Código Penal) e quem plagiar qualquer fanfic minha, seja totalmente, parcialmente, ou seguindo os mesmos acontecimentos e apenas escrevendo com outras palavras (plágio conceitual) será denunciado e processado judicialmente. Eu sou advogada, sei meus direitos e não vou hesitar em buscá-los, pois pra mim vai ser só mais um processo pra levar a diante, enquanto para você será uma imensa dor de cabeça. Tenha em mente o que te aguardará caso você decida plagiar algo meu, e tenha certeza do seguinte: se eu ou algum leitor meu encontrar o seu plágio de fanfics de minha autoria, eu não terei piedade. Quem não teve respeito com minhas obras não merece minha consideração e meu perdão.


	44. Capítulo XLIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Olá leitores, bem vindos mais uma vez à Haunted.  
> Sim, o capítulo demorou e está bem menor que os anteriores. Lembram-se de quando eu falei que a depender da participação dos leitores eu faria o meu tempo pra atualizar, não ia ficar me sacrificando pra escrever e tudo mais? Pois é, o capítulo passado teve uma queda de 50% da participação, e foi o capítulo mais trabalhoso da fanfic inteira, além de ser o que eu mais estava animada para escrever.  
> Eu não esperava por isso, e isso demoliu minha motivação, me machucou e eu não consegui escrever antes a atualização antes. Também não me animei para escrever algo grande, já que recebi mensagem de diversos leitores falando coisas do tipo “não comento porque seus capítulos são grandes demais e dá preguiça”... E, bom, é isso.  
> Isso não é uma bronca, eu não estou mais disposta a pedir participação e tudo mais. Participa quem quer, mas mantenho o combinado de antes: se a participação for pequena, consequentemente meu ânimo pra escrever vai diminuir e a atualização vai demorar (e vai ser menor também). Eu não estou fazendo nada diferente do que já tínhamos combinado.  
> Desculpe aos maravilhosos leitores que comentaram, vocês não deveriam ter que esperar esse tempo pra receber atualizações... Mas saibam que eu só não abandonei a fanfic ainda por causa de vocês, ok? Eu já disse isso várias vezes, mas não custa repetir: vocês carregam um monte de fantasmas nas costas. 
> 
> Dúvidas que surgiram no capítulo anterior: Sobre o comportamento do Sasuke com o Itachi, por favor leiam as notas finais do capítulo anterior (de qualquer forma, eu vou tratar do assunto no corpo desse capítulo também); sobre a idade da Karin e Sasuke se relacionando como amigos coloridos, eles tinham quinze anos (meses antes da morte da Kushina e Minato).  
> Pra quem está perdido na timeline da fanfic, o Capítulo 1 da fanfic diz que os pais do Sasuke morreram quando ele tinha nove anos, e os pais do Naruto morreram quando eles tinham quinze. Teve gente achando que Sasuke e Karin tinham dez anos mais ou menos nesse flashback, que estavam muito “precoces”, e eu achei necessário pontuar isso pra vocês. Aliás, ao mesmo tempo que Sasuke e Karin tinham a amizade colorida, Naruto e Gaara também tinham — eles já são adolescentes nesse momento da fanfic, não mais crianças.  
> Independente do meu desânimo, boa leitura a todos.

**HAUNTED**

**Capítulo XLIV**

 

Itachi nunca sentiu tanta dor emocional em sua vida quando finalmente entendeu a intensidade do sentimento de um coração partido; em pensar que tantas vezes leu os livros de Sasuke, os quais ele herdara de Mikoto, sem compreender o masoquismo de um amor não correspondido. Achava exagerado, achava que o autor certamente só poderia ser uma pessoa que não passara por verdadeiras crises na sua vida para descrever com tanta intensidade aquela sensação. Grande engano, agora ele entendia bem como poderia ser mil vezes pior do que ele imaginava. A dor chegava a reverter fisicamente; seu peito parecia se comprimir, como se ele tivesse levado um soco forte demais ao ponto de quebrar seu osso esterno. Fazia sentido o porquê das pessoas utilizarem a expressão “coração partido”: era literalmente o que ele sentia.

Nada que Madara tivesse feito no passado se comparava com o imenso sentimento de perda que agora enfrentava, o que era um absurdo, visto que ele imaginava estar preparado para receber um “não” de Sasuke; ele já tinha recebido tantos “nãos”, afinal de contas. O problema é que não importa o quanto alguém tente se convencer de seu destino, sempre há aquela esperança mínima de que, ao final, tudo ocorra de um jeito diferente. Itachi, por alguns minutos, achou que sua esperança havia se concretizado; o gosto de Sasuke ainda estava em seus lábios e isso enganava seus sentidos, porque Sasuke retribuiu suas carícias e sua devoção, fazendo-o crer que estariam juntos, apenas para depois afirmar que tudo aquilo foi um simples “momento de fraqueza” era muita...

Crueldade.

Itachi abaixou o rosto, sentando-se sobre suas penas doloridas, deixando as lágrimas caírem sobre seus joelhos, permitindo o início de um choro silencioso e lamurioso. Sentia o olhar de Orochimaru e Sasuke em sua cabeça e, envergonhado, fazia de tudo para não encará-los. Não queria ser flagrado tão oprimido e emocionalmente debilitado, mas não era forte o suficiente para engolir mais uma vez suas dores e fingir que não sofria.

Não agora. Ele precisava de lágrimas, ele já as segurara durante tempo demais para conseguir manter suas emoções contidas. Ele sofreu tantas vezes em sua vida que havia considerado, mesmo que por poucos minutos, que finalmente chegara o seu momento de ser feliz; ele precisava lamentar a sua decepção, se não, não conseguiria seguir em frente e completar a missão que se propusera a fazer.

Sasuke não ouvia sequer um ruído de Itachi, mas sabia que ele estava chorando. Algumas gotas de suas lágrimas caiam no chão de concreto, e os pingos tornavam a superfície mais escura, denunciando o momento de fraqueza. Ele também sentia vontade de chorar, principalmente porque sua mente, agora una, ainda encontrava-se instável para lidar com sentimentos como aquele. Ver Itachi triste daquela forma o deixava miserável e fazia seu corpo gelar, uma intensa vontade de consolá-lo o atingiu; todavia, ele foi forte o suficiente para se refrear.

Procurando manter sua sanidade e foco, Sasuke girou os calcanhares, saindo do salão com passos rápidos e determinados. Orochimaru o seguia, ele conseguia ouvir os passos mancos que evidenciavam que o médico machucado estava atrás dele; mas ele não tentou correr, sabendo que não poderia evitar uma conversa com Orochimaru àquela altura do campeonato. 

Quando chegaram ao corredor, a primeira coisa que Sasuke fez foi encostar-se a parede e deixar seu corpo deslizar de encontro ao chão, agarrando suas pernas e olhando para a parede oposta enquanto tentava conter o choro que quase deixou escapar na frente de Itachi, tremendo da cabeça aos pés e respirando fundo para se acalmar.

Orochimaru olhava o seu comportamento com grande interesse, mas aguardou até o garoto parecer mais recomposto e colocar-se de pé novamente antes de lhe dirigir a palavra. Não demorou muitos minutos; Sasuke poderia estar emocionalmente instável, mas seu orgulho ainda se mantinha intacto para permitir que o descontrole passasse do aceitável.

— Por que mentiu? — o médico sussurrou, apenas por precaução; sabia que Itachi estava imerso demais na própria dor para prestar atenção em qualquer tipo de conversa que eles teriam do lado de fora, mas era melhor não depositar todas as suas esperanças na sorte.

— Eu não menti. — Sasuke respondeu com a voz fraca, suspirando fundo, esfregando as mãos no rosto e decidindo que seu ego não aguentaria um novo rompante na frente de Orochimaru; estava determinado a não chorar — Tudo aconteceu do jeito que eu falei e você sabe disso.

— Não me refiro à sua história. — Orochimaru contestou, estalando a língua nos dentes e não gostando da forma como Sasuke estava tentando, inutilmente, contornar o assunto — Me refiro aos seus sentimentos por Itachi: eu sei a intensidade deles, eu precisei compreendê-los para manipular seus sentimentos por Madara no segundo gatilho; você o am-...

— Não fale essa frase. — Sasuke o interrompeu, encarando-o com uma autoridade que havia perdido desde o começo de todo aquele reencontro; Orochimaru não tinha o direito de confrontá-lo daquela forma, e Sasuke trataria de colocá-lo em seu devido lugar novamente — Não ouse falar isso! O que eu sinto por Itachi ou deixo de sentir não é relevante, muito menos pra você.

Orochimaru optou por calar-se, analisando as feições de Sasuke e sua mudança abrupta de melancolia para irritação, tentando encontrar o sentido de suas atitudes. O garoto sempre foi complicado e ele, como médico estudioso da psiquiatria, detinha uma verdadeira paixão pela complexa mente do Uchiha. Os Uchihas eram interessantíssimos de se estudar, uma verdadeira mina de ouro para assuntos acadêmicos, principalmente Sasuke: algumas atitudes dele que dificilmente eram compreendidas pelas outras pessoas podiam ser facilmente desvendadas pro Orochimaru, já que ele o estudava indiretamente há mais de dez anos.

Sempre era revigorante entender alguém tão dificilmente compreendido como o menino Uchiha, era um desafio pessoal que Orochimaru amava superar.

— Eu prometi a Karin que te protegeria no QG e seguiria o seu plano. Eu jurei que não atrapalharia nos seus objetivos. — Orochimaru declarou; Sasuke já sabia disso, pois recobrou suas próprias memórias há poucos minutos, inclusive esses detalhes que não convinha mencionar à Itachi — Mas não é apenas pela Karin ou pelos meus objetivos profissionais ligados a Madara que eu te ajudei e te observei durante todos esses anos. (1)

Essa abordagem deixou Sasuke na defensiva; ele franziu o cenho, desconfiado.

— Não vai dizer que se afeiçoou por mim.

— Não seja ridículo. — Orochimaru declarou, deixando um sorriso torto brotar em seus lábios — Afeição? Por alguém como você? Nunca. Eu chamaria mais de curiosidade acadêmica.

— Curiosidade acadêmica? — Sasuke questionou, duvidoso.

— Sim. — ele respondeu, balançando a cabeça em afirmação — Sua mente é curiosa, você é um dos meus principais cobaias, suas atitudes e decisões muito interessam para as minhas pesquisas. É por isso que eu quero saber: por que você mentiu?

Sasuke ainda o encarava com extrema desconfiança, mas até cogitou a possibilidade de se explicar para o mais velho. Todavia, concluiu que de nada adiantaria perder tempo com esse tipo de conversa, simplesmente dando de ombros e optando por nada falar.

— Eu sei porque. — Orochimaru murmurou baixinho, abrindo um sorriso sarcástico.

O pior era que provavelmente Orochimaru sabia; ele sempre sabia mais do que deveria saber. Sasuke tentou sair pela tangente mais uma vez:

— Você não deveria sorrir assim quando seu rosto ainda está inchado pela surra de Naruto, fica ridículo.

Mas Orochimaru alargou ainda mais o sorriso, indicando que não estava caindo na provocação do Uchiha e que, decerto, tinha uma tese bastante forte sobre a motivação de suas ações.

— Não tente mudar de assunto, eu sei seus motivos: você está mentindo porque você está preocupado com ele.

— Não seja ridículo, eu não-...

— Eu já te vi fazer isso por Naruto algumas vezes. — o mais velho respondeu, não deixando de notar a singela palidez que se formara no rosto do Uchiha — Aliás, você não acabou de fazer isso ainda pouco? Ele está escondido atrás de uma porta de aço, se me recordo bem.

Sasuke ficou sem palavras por alguns segundos, engolindo em seco e tentando encontrar outra justificativa. Mas não havia outra forma de encarar a situação; só que ele não podia deixar alguém como Orochimaru ter a certeza de seu blefe.

Afinal de contas, Sasuke não confiava totalmente em Orochimaru, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu entre eles.

— Não haja como se você conhecesse cada objetivo e pensamento que eu tenho em minha cabeça, Orochimaru.

— Oh Sasuke, eu é que digo: não haja como se eu  _não_ conhecesse cada detalhe da sua mente. Eu a inspecionei muito bem, caso não se recorde deste detalhe. A mim você não engana.

O Uchiha sentiu-se provocado e ainda mais irritado. Todavia, antes que pudesse tomar qualquer atitude com relação a Orochimaru, Itachi abriu a porta do salão principal, encontrando-os no corredor.

Seus olhos estavam levemente inchados, mas ele parecia controlado. Estava com expressões frias e evitava olhar diretamente para o rosto de Sasuke. Carregava novamente todo o seu equipamento de combate e adotava uma áurea determinada, apesar de toda sua evidente tristeza escondida atrás de sua máscara estoica. Itachi estava determinado a tirar Sasuke do QG, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu.

Sasuke instantaneamente amaciou suas feições, detestando ver Itachi triste daquela forma. Nenhum sentimento de raiva que tinha por Orochimaru naquele momento superaria a sua fraqueza emocional ao ver Itachi sofrer. E era por isso que ele precisava, desesperadamente, proteger Itachi: para que ele não sofresse mais.

Ele não aguentaria sofrer a dor da perda mais uma vez...

— Qual o plano. — Itachi murmurou, focando seu olhar em Orochimaru, mas claramente fazendo a pergunta para os dois presentes.

Itachi evitava olhar diretamente para Sasuke; e o mais novo sabia muito bem o motivo.

— Eu desliguei as câmeras de segurança antes de vir pra cá. — Orochimaru declarou, gostando da forma como os olhos dos dois Uchihas se arregalaram em surpresa — Todos os funcionários do QG estão sobre o efeito de soníferos, eu coloquei uma grande quantidade no café da manhã: eles levantaram, foram comer e já adormeceram novamente. Não houve droga o suficiente para as cobaias de baixo escalão, mas também não houve movimentação entre os Akatsukis para recorrer a ajuda deles. Não acredito que isso será um problema. O único problema são os Akatsukis propriamente ditos.

Sasuke ouviu as informações com atenção, algumas eram novas até para ele. Orochimaru acabou se mostrado bem mais útil do que ele imaginava, e isso era esplêndido: se as cobaias de baixo calão não entrassem na briga, talvez ele tivesse alguma chance contra os Akatsukis. Tudo que ele precisava fazer era manter Itachi longe dessa briga, e conseguir eliminar os Akatsukis antes da volta de Madara.

— Sasori e Deidara estão do nosso lado. Não sei se lutarão conosco, mas contra eles não estão. Podemos descartar essa ameaça. — Itachi declarou, ainda ignorando a presença de Sasuke, direcionando sua fala à Orochimaru.

— Como assim? — Sasuke questionou, desejando que Itachi ao menos olhasse para ele antes de responder. Era informação nova, e ele precisava entender o que estava acontecendo.

Entretanto, Itachi não respondeu, dando de ombros, não fitando o rosto de Sasuke de forma alguma. Orochimaru achou melhor intervir antes que a situação entre os irmãos Uchiha ficasse pior, respondendo a pergunta que não foi feita para ele.

— Sasori é um traidor, e não é de hoje. — Orochimau declarou, atraindo a atenção de Sasuke, apesar dele ainda olhar de canto de olho para o outro Uchiha — Como você deve se recordar, ele me encobriu quando relatou os acontecimentos do seu passado para Madara. O saudoso “líder” nunca soube que eu e Sasuke tínhamos contato no passado. A traição de Sasori vem de muito tempo.

— Vocês formaram uma parceria? — Itachi indagou, um pouco surpreso por não ter percebido esse detalhe no momento da revelação.

É claro que Sasori deveria saber dos encontros de Orochimaru e Sasuke, ele vigiava seu irmão durante várias horas na semana, não havia como esses acontecimentos passarem despercebidos. O planejamento da traição de Sasori vinha de muitos anos, ao que tudo indicava.

Sabendo o que se passava na mente de Itachi, Orochimaru balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Nós nunca trocamos palavras sobre uma suposta parceria, mas sempre soubemos que estávamos jogando no mesmo time, ainda que nossos interesses não fossem os mesmos. Como você acha que Sasori conseguiu acesso às chaves e ao mapa completo do QG para te dar? Fui eu quem ofereci isso a ele, e tenho certeza que essa informação foi essencial para você chegar até aqui.

Itachi pensou em questionar diversas coisas sobre Sasori, no entanto, Sasuke foi mais rápido e fez uma pergunta de caráter diferente para Orochimaru.

— Mas e Deidara? Deidara parece idolatrar Madara, até mais do que Sasori parecia.

Orochimaru fez um barulho de contemplação com a garganta, também achando um pouco peculiar a mudança de ânimos do número cinco.

— Às vezes colocar alguém num pedestal pode ser um problema, principalmente se essa pessoa se transformar em seu objetivo de superação. — ele declarou, ainda pensativo — Sasori, e agora Deidara, querem se sentir superiores à Madara. Eles muito provavelmente sequer compreendem sua conduta como uma traição, e sim como uma forma de provar sua superioridade ao superar seu ídolo.

Sasuke tentou entender a traição observando por essa ótica, mas ainda sim faltava algum sentido em suas palavras. Deidara parecia estar disposto a manter o ideal de Madara ainda ontem, na reunião. Sasori estava bastante calado e se abstendo de maiores lideranças no planejamento; mas Deidara não.

_Não faz sentido..._

— Arte, religião e amor são três coisas que libertam ou prendem uma pessoa. — Itachi acrescentou à explicação de Orochimaru, erguendo o olhar e fitando Sasuke pela primeira vez desde que saíram do salão de treinamento; fingindo não notar a maneira como ele pareceu surpreso ao receber sua atenção — Se a pessoa não se prender nessas três características, ela pode utilizá-las ao seu favor para se libertar. Hidan teve acesso à religião no mundo exterior, mas não a utilizou da maneira correta, apenas trocando o “senhor” de sua devoção; e como os interesses de Madara condiziam com os do “Deus” de Hidan, ele permitiu a troca.

Sasuke retribuía o olhar de Itachi, de forma penetrante, ouvindo bem as palavras que ele dizia e se sentindo um pouco nostálgico, tentando se lembrar de onde vinha esse sentimento de déjà vu.

Itachi, satisfeito pela atenção recebida, recomeçou sua explicação.

— Sasori e Deidara conheceram a arte, e se apaixonaram por ela. Eles se tornaram sedentos por cultura. Chegaria um momento que viver no QG não supriria mais as suas necessidades, principalmente depois que eles começaram a fazer visitas no mundo exterior, tendo algum acesso superficial com a arte que lá existia. Eles não querem mais ficar aqui, apreciando as atitudes de Madara, as quais eles consideram erroneamente como arte.

Tanto Sasuke quanto Orochimaru aguardaram Itachi continuar seu discurso, mas ele ficou vários segundos em silêncio, não querendo entrar na terceira “forma de libertação” de sua lista.

— E o exemplo do amor, Itachi Uchiha? — Orochimaru questionou, não se importando em esconder o sorrisinho provocador.

Itachi suspirou pesadamente, ainda encarando Sasuke com extrema intensidade, fazendo os batimentos cardíacos do caçula acelerarem ainda mais.  Agora o Uchiha mais novo entendeu porque Itachi se calara, não deveria ser muito fácil usar o que ele mesmo sentia como um exemplo; ainda mais depois do que acabara de acontecer entre eles.

— Não creio que haja necessidade de dar exemplos sobre a libertação do amor, acredito eu. — ele respondeu, ainda fitando o outro Uchiha — Sasuke sabe o quanto o amor pode libertar.

 _Ou aprisiona..._  — o caçula não pôde deixar de pensar, sentindo-se fraco e derrotado perante o olhar determinado e melancólico que recebia.

— A liberdade na escolha de suas ações, a unicidade humana de poder fazer o certo ou o errado, é o que aqueles que abriram os olhos dentro do QG desejam. — Itachi complementou sua resposta, sentindo sua voz ficar cada vez mais firme e condizente com suas palavras — A capacidade de se arrepender e de se rejubilar, não por ordens superiores, e sim por seus próprios erros e acertos. Eu vejo as pessoas do mundo exterior sofrendo por amores não correspondidos, por perdas, por problemas; mas eles não sabem o quão livres são, e o quão longe nós estaríamos dispostos a ir para sofrermos o tanto que eles sofrem.

Algo na intensidade do discurso de Itachi fez Sasuke sentir uma pitada de indireta, como se Itachi estivesse chamando-o de covarde por tabela. Ele não era covarde! Não é por isso que ele se privava de certas coisas; será que era tão difícil assim entender que ele não queria cometer erros e que a única forma de não cometê-los era não permitir que a oportunidade surgisse?

— Você tem certeza que prefere trocar uma vida certa e relativamente pacífica ao lado de Madara por uma incerteza de liberdade? — Sasuke questionou, evidentemente interessado no que ouvia. — Nós podemos morrer, você sabe disso. Não seria muito mais conveniente ficar do lado de Madara em segurança do que sofrer tudo isso por mim?

Itachi levantou uma sobrancelha, a frieza em seu olhar era evidente, mas Sasuke não se deixou abater.

— Está insinuando que eu fiz isso apenas por você?

Sasuke sentiu a temperatura de seu corpo abaixar; não estava preparado por uma resposta tão fria como aquela.  O que Itachi estaria fazendo ali se não fosse para libertá-lo também?

— Eu... — ele inutilmente tentou responder, mas foi interrompido antes de formular uma frase.

— Você me mostrou a possibilidade de ser feliz ao seu lado, mas quando eu tomei minha decisão de buscar a liberdade eu aceitei os riscos de ser infeliz também. — Itachi elaborou, sua voz soando compenetrada, como se explicasse algo complexo de se entender— Eu troquei meu cargo, minha posição segura de amante de Madara, e todas as honras que eu tinha aqui no QG para ter o direito de errar e sofrer uma decepção amorosa, perdas, dores, e a morte, se for o caso. E eu não me arrependo dessa decisão, mesmo você não retribuindo o que eu sinto. Eu estou livre, e se eu morrer tentando te tirar daqui, eu vou morrer livre. É isso que interessa.

Sasuke compreendeu a intensidade do discurso de Itachi, admirando sua coragem e sentindo-se inferior por não conseguir abraçar tão facilmente a possibilidade da dor emocional como ele fazia. Afinal, ele queria ser feliz, é lógico que queria, mas não conseguia suportar a possibilidade de sofrer uma nova perda em sua vida; e para não sofrer de novo, ele preferiu se fechar totalmente.

Subitamente Sasuke lembrou-se de algo que lera em um livro que não havia prestado muita atenção quando leu pela primeira vez, mas que agora fazia bem mais sentido. E, curiosamente, parecia que esse livro ajudou mais nas escolhas de Itachi do que ele imaginaria inicialmente:

 

_“Mas eu não quero conforto. Quero Deus, quero a poesia, quero o perigo autêntico, quero a liberdade, quero a bondade. Quero o pecado!_

_— Em suma — disse Mustafá Mond — o senhor reclama o direito de ser infeliz._

_— Pois bem, que seja! — retrucou o Selvagem em tom de desafio. — Eu reclamo o direito de ser infeliz.” (2)_

 

— Você reclama o direito de ser infeliz. — Sasuke murmurou, compreendendo um pouco mais a força imensurável que Itachi possuía, e se sentindo mil vezes mais orgulhoso e admirado do que antes sentia a cada nova conquista de Itachi em sua vivência inédita no famigerado “mundo exterior”.

Itachi deixou claro com o sorriso torto que se formou seus lábios ainda levemente sujos de sangue que captara a citação de Sasuke. Todavia, optou por mudar de assunto, julgando que agora não era momento para filosofias. Muito menos para tratá-las com alguém que até podia compreendê-las, mas não parecia corajoso o suficiente para segui-las.

E falando em coragem...

— Onde está Naruto? — Itachi indagou, sabendo que antes de saírem da fortaleza do QG tinham que encontrar o loiro em alguma daquelas salas.

— Naruto... — Sasuke respondeu de maneira afobada, arregalando o olhar — Ele...

— O Uzumaki está na sala de segurança máxima. — Orochimaru declarou, sabendo que Sasuke se enrolava para responder pois estava tentando arranjar uma mentira para Itachi.

Dito e feito, o garoto Uchiha olhou para ele com raiva, como se o acusasse de traição, mas Orochimaru não deu a mínima para isso. Ele apenas induziu Sasuke para deixar Naruto naquele lugar àquela noite para que o loiro não atrapalhasse a ativação do último gatilho de Sasuke; mas agora precisavam tirar ele de lá o quanto antes, pois certamente Madara não teria o mínimo de piedade com Sasuke e seus “acordos” quando voltasse ao QG.

— Vamos buscá-lo. — Itachi disse, caminhando em direção a sala de segurança máxima, deixando para questionar como Naruto foi parar naquele lugar em outra ocasião.

Sasuke não o impediu de ir, mas não faria diferença se ele fizesse isso. Afinal de contas, Sasuke não era o único que um dia teve a confiança de Madara e a senha de acesso para esse lugar.

Isto servia apenas para ilustrar o quão volúvel poderia ser uma suposta confiança de Madara Uchiha...

 

**(***)**

 

Naruto acordou sobressaltado e sentiu seu coração bater de maneira frenética quando Pain começou a dar os primeiros sinais de que despertava: grunhia baixinho, acelerando a respiração e mantendo os olhos fechados com força enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro; ele parecia ter um pesadelo, ou estar sentindo algum tipo de dor. Muitas coisas passaram na cabeça do loiro naquele momento, mas certamente a mais preocupante era que, talvez, na seringa que ele injetara em Pain não tivesse proteína, e sim algo prejudicial a sua saúde. Se este fosse o caso, explicaria os ruídos de dor que o outro emitia.

Ficou extremamente preocupado naquele momento: já seria ruim se Madara aparecesse e o encontrasse ali; seria ainda pior se percebesse que, de alguma forma, ele matou Pain antes do tempo. Isso sem contar que, de uma forma ou de outra, Naruto  _nunca_ quis matar alguém. Era contra sua natureza, ele estava querendo ajudar! Por mais que Pain tivesse muita culpa no cartório, ele não queria de forma alguma ser o justiceiro daquela história.

— Puta merda, não é possível isso. — ele murmurou, levantando-se de onde estivera sentado nas últimas horas, mal se importando com o formigar de suas pernas por ficar tanto tempo na mesma posição, e correndo em direção a cama do Akatsuki.

Se debruçou sobre seu corpo, tentando entender o que acontecia com ele e pensar em alguma forma de ajudá-lo.

— Ah cara, por favor, não morra... — o Uzumaki murmurou, sentindo seu corpo suar frio e sua preocupação aumentar ainda mais a cada novo ruído de dor.

Foi ai que Pain parou completamente de se mexer, voltando a posição serena de antes, como se estivesse dormindo. Naruto se desesperou, pensando no pior, aproximando ainda mais seu rosto ao rosto de Pain, na intenção de ver se ele estava respirando.

Sua resposta não tardou a vir: alguém que não estivesse respirando não teria aquela força para esticar sua mão, agarrar seu pescoço e apertar sua garganta com tanta precisão e violência. Pego de surpresa pelo violento cumprimento de “bom dia”, Naruto se desesperou e não conseguiu pensar com a cabeça fria para escapar do estrangulamento.

— Onde ela está? — Pain perguntou com uma voz ríspida e ácida, voltando a consciência e abrindo os olhos avermelhados que exibiam intensa raiva que ele sentia desde que todo aquele processo vegetativo começou (mas que ele não pôde demostrar até então).

Pain era muito mais assustador do que Naruto poderia imaginar; agora ele conseguia entender porque esse Akatsuki era o número um. Nem Kakuzu parecia tão intimidador quanto ele conseguia parecer naquele momento, mesmo tendo acabado de despertar de um estado físico deplorável. Naruto só não sentiu dor com a pegada forte em seu pescoço porque recebeu uma carga de adrenalina tão grande que tudo em seu corpo parecia anestesiado.

O Uzumaki tentou falar, mas som nenhum saiu de sua boca; estava paralisado e quase sem poder respirar.

— Não vai responder? — o Akatsuki indagou, apertando mais a garganta de Naruto e fazendo-o engasgar; se ele aumentasse um pouco mais a força, iria deteriorá-la de forma definitiva.

Àquela altura do campeonato, Naruto já estava crente de que iria morrer, mas a dor intensa lhe tirou de seu estado catatônico e o fez brigar por sua vida, se debatendo na tentativa de se soltar: em vez de tentar tirar a mão de Pain de seu pescoço, tentou acertar nele um golpe sujo, mirando um soco muito na virilha de seu agressor. Ele sabia que só um golpe assim o faria sentir dor o suficiente para soltá-lo.

Todavia, o número um da Akatsuki não tinha esse título à toa, e conseguiu prever a movimentação, girando seu corpo na maca e caindo no chão com Naruto, rapidamente imobilizando-o e o impedindo de escapar. Ao menos ele soltou a garganta de Naruto, o qual tossiu com força, respirando desesperadamente e tentando recobrar o ritmo normal de seus batimentos cardíacos.

— Eu não estou com paciência aqui. Ou você me diz onde Konan está, ou meu próximo golpe será o último que você receberá. — Pain sussurrou ao ouvido de Naruto, puxando seu braço atrás de suas costas, deixando claro que estava pronto para quebrá-lo a qualquer momento.

— Eu não sei! — Naruto disse com a voz rasgada, cada sílaba dita fazia sua garganta arder ainda mais — Eu sou...

— Eu sei quem você é, Naruto Uzumaki. 

Isto fez com que Naruto ficasse ainda mais desesperado: se Pain o reconhecia e ainda sim o atacava, o que isso significava? O desertor tinha que ficar ao lado dele! Ficando ao lado dos inimigos de Madara ele teria alguma chance de encontrar Konan! Pain era um traidor, não era? Por que ele não estava do seu lado!?

Como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos, Pain explicou sua atitude, deixando claro seus ares de prepotência e superioridade.

— Eu não dou a mínima pra você, Itachi, ou o idiota do Sasuke. — ele aplicou um pouco mais de força no braço de Naruto, fazendo-o estalar; o loiro choramingou, tendo a certeza de que seu braço quebraria se fosse movido mais um centímetro para cima — Eu só quero saber onde Konan está. Se você não sabe, lamento te informar, Uzumaki: mas você não tem serventia pra mim, e não sou eu que vou carregar peso morto por aí.

Naruto sentiu a pressão em seu braço ficar mais forte, mas antes que Pain pudesse quebrá-lo de vez, ouviu um ruído de dor escapar dos lábios de seu agressor e sentiu um impacto forte as suas costas. Seu corpo foi movimentado mais do que rapidamente, e antes que ele se desse conta do que acontecia, estava frente a frente com olhos avermelhados e ferozes.

Mas, desta vez, não eram os olhos de Pain.

— Itachi?

— Seu idiota. — o Uchiha primogênito respondeu, soltando Naruto no chão de qualquer jeito e mirando sua pistola para a cabeça de alguém do outro lado do cômodo.

Naruto, tentando recobrar o foco diante da dor dilacerante em seu braço, olhou para o outro lado do quarto e viu Sasuke pressionando o pescoço de Pain contra a parede, seus olhos cor de lavanda a postos, indicando que estava a um passo de matar aquele Akatsuki. Não exibia sinais de frenesi, afinal de contas, não sofria esse tipo de efeito; mas parecia estar prestes a perder a cabeça em ira.

Isso fez Naruto reconsiderar todas as suas conclusões até então: se Pain conseguia ser mais intimador do que Itachi, Kakuzu e companhia, Sasuke certamente superava todos eles. Ele parecia a pessoa mais intimidadora que Naruto vira em sua vida. E ele sabia muito bem porque seu irmão agia assim...

— Sasuke, largue o Pain, você vai matá-lo. — Itachi gritou e, pela primeira vez, Naruto percebeu que ele apontava a arma para Sasuke, não para o ex-colega de Akatsuki.

— O que tá acontecendo? — Naruto questionou roucamente, assustado com toda aquela mudança de cenário.

Itachi não esperou resposta, atirando bem próximo de Sasuke, fazendo a bala penetrar contra a parede de aço da cela de segurança máxima. Naruto gritou e tentou agarrar Itachi, mas ele não conseguiu se mover; ainda estava com muita dor para se mexer. Sasuke, todavia, riu sonoramente, olhando por cima do ombro e encarando Itachi com os olhos violetas extremamente brilhantes e ferozes.

— Você realmente acha que eu penso que você vai me matar porque eu estou machucando o seu ‘amiguinho’?

Itachi abaixou os olhos em tom de derrota, desfazendo sua farsa. É claro que não seria capaz de atirar em Sasuke de verdade, mas tentou enganá-lo para ganhar algum tempo. Desistindo dessa forma de investida, aproximou-se de Sasuke que, por sua vez, desembainhou sua ninja-tō e pressionou contra a garganta de Pain, não dando a mínima atenção para Itachi ou se importado com sua presença.

— Pain não é meu amigo, mas ele vai nos ajudar assim que entender o que está acontecendo. Não o mate, precisamos de aliados. — Itachi explicou, sua voz soando alta e determinada — Solte-o, Sasuke. Você não é um assassino.

— Você fala com uma certeza tão besta que me dá até pena da sua inocência. — Sasuke respondeu, sua voz soando ríspida, apreciando intensamente o terror nos olhos arregalados de Pain — Eu nunca gostei dele, agora ele quase mata o meu irmão, e você quer que eu não faça  _nada_?

Itachi e Naruto notaram a forma como Sasuke chamou Naruto de “irmão”. O Uzumaki até ficaria feliz se a situação não fosse tão desesperadora; ele também não queria ver Sasuke matando uma pessoa, principalmente na sua frente. Além disso, ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde a raiva passaria e Sasuke se arrependeria do que fez. Era sempre assim...

... Só que em nenhuma das outras ocasiões a situação foi tão crítica.

— Teme, por favor, não faça isso! — Naruto implorou, sua voz rouca falhando em diversos momentos por conta do ferimento interno em sua garganta, mas conseguido ser audível para o Uchiha —  _Por mim!_

Sasuke relaxou um pouco a pegada do pescoço de Pain, fitando Naruto por cima de seus ombros, mostrando um olhar firme e avaliador, e desativando o olhar violeta na sequência, deixando o corpo de Pain cair no chão ao ser solto. O ex-Akatsuki ofegava, mas Sasuke não dava a mínima mais para a sua presença, correndo em direção à Naruto e ajoelhando-se em sua frente, sendo instantaneamente puxado para um abraço caloroso.

— Me desculpe. — ele pediu para o amigo loiro, aceitando o abraço sem, contudo, abraçá-lo em retorno. — Eu não devia ter te prendido aqui, se Madara tivesse aparecido...

Naruto sentiu-se feliz por isso, porque significava que _seu_  Sasuke, de alguma forma, estava de volta. Este Sasuke não era tão afetivo como o de outrora, ele estava agindo mais conforme ele realmente é naquele momento. Bom, a não ser pelo pedido de desculpas, isso realmente era uma afronta muito grande para o orgulho Uchiha e algo que dificilmente via Sasuke fazer.

Certamente Sasuke estava diferente, mas se parecia bem mais consigo mesmo do que antes. E isso era revigorante e animador!

— Não se preocupe: eu vou te dar umas porradas mais tarde, Teme maldito. Aí estaremos quites. — o Uzumaki respondeu, abrindo um sorriso radiante, trocando um breve olhar com Itachi no outro lado do cômodo, constatando como ele parecia feliz em vê-los juntos novamente.

Depois de quase um minuto de abraço, Naruto afastou seu corpo de Sasuke, observando-o com cuidado e passando os dedos sobre o sangue seco próximo aos lábios do moreno, vendo a semelhança com as manchas no rosto de Itachi e conseguindo somar dois mais dois. De fundo, ouvia Itachi interagir com Pain, sendo bastante ríspido com o número um e possivelmente também castigando-o um pouco. Os Uchihas estavam trabalhando juntos, ao que tudo indicava; e as manchas de sangue demonstravam que eles fizeram algo além de “trabalhar”.

Mas Naruto não seria idiota de questionar aquele tipo de coisa no momento; ainda não era hora.

— Eu espero que você tenha acordado pra vida agora, Sasuke. — Naruto falou, ainda sorrindo, recebendo um pequeno repuxar de lábios do Uchiha em retorno.

— Vamos pra casa, Dobe. — Sasuke respondeu, ganhando uma risada gostosa e animada em resposta.

Mas eles não podiam perder tanto tempo em reencontros e comemorações: precisavam buscar os outros colegas e sair de lá o quanto antes. Sasuke se levantou, dando a mão para ajudar o Uzumaki a se erguer também. O loiro, mantendo um certo grau de orgulho, não aceitou a ajuda e se colocou de pé em um pulo. Seu pescoço ainda doía, mas seu corpo estava bem; ele não precisava de ajuda.

Chegaram perto de Itachi e Pain, que pareciam iniciar uma guerra de olhar digna de fazer qualquer marmanjo estremecer de medo. Pain não parecia nada feliz com a companhia, mas Itachi não estava tão descontrolado como Sasuke, e certamente não causava tanto medo.

— Eba, Sasuke voltou pra gente continuar brincando de “tira bom e tira mau”. — Pain falou com desdém, olhando para Sasuke como se fosse superior à ele, apesar da clara desvantagem em números que ele possuía.

Se Itachi e Sasuke decidissem enfrentar Pain juntos, ele não teria chances, nem mesmo com o nível de proteína no máximo.  

— Você quer achar a Konan, não quer? — Itachi perguntou, tentando fazer Pain deixar de lado toda essa prepotência e voltar ao foco — Você tem duas escolhas: ou vem com a gente, nos ajuda e depois pegamos Konan; ou fica aqui na cela enquanto nós saímos da ilha e depois se entende com o Madara.

Pain fez um barulho de impaciência com a garganta, irritado porque parecia que ninguém entendia a situação dele. Será que era difícil para eles entenderem que não havia sequer possibilidade de escolha?

— Eu preciso encontrar o Madara. — Pain respondeu mais uma vez, olhando para o teto — Konan não está no QG.

— Como pode ter certeza? — Naruto perguntou, se intrometendo na conversa e fazendo Pain desviar um pouco sua atenção de Itachi para ele.

Por um momento, o Akatsuki pareceu se perguntar o quanto Naruto sabia sobre tudo que acontecia ali dentro do QG. Mas ele decidiu não pensar muito a respeito; nada iria melhorar sabendo a resposta para essa pergunta.

— Ela está grávida, Madara não confia em Orochimaru ao ponto de deixar ele cuidar da gravidez de um de seus maiores “experimentos”. — a voz de Pain soou rancorosa, e seus olhos piscaram em um tom avermelhado de raiva e sede de vingança; Naruto, no entanto, não exibiu medo, decerto confiante que Itachi e Sasuke o protegeriam de qualquer nova agressão — Se ele saiu, ele deve ter levado ela para exames em médico fora. E mesmo que não fosse esse o motivo da saída, ele não a deixaria aqui sem a presença dele; Madara não confia em ninguém.

— Você não conseguirá enfrentar o Madara sozinho, você sabe disso! — Itachi tornou a insistir — Enquanto a gravidez estiver em andamento, Konan vai estar a salvo. Nos ajude e eu prometo que nós voltamos pra...

— CALE A SUA BOCA! — Pain gritou, perdendo bastante de sua compostura e mostrando estar cada vez mais próximo de um frenesi; odiava aquele tipo de interrogatório, ele só queria que os malditos Uchihas e o Uzumaki saíssem dali e o deixassem em paz — Eu não posso! Eu  _preciso_  encontrar a Konan! Eu preciso dela, ela é a minha vida!

Itachi amaciou visivelmente as feições, entendendo exatamente o que Pain queria dizer. Já vira aquele olhar desesperado em seu próprio espelho, já ouvira aquele tom de voz apavorado e cheio de medo; ele já esteve naquela posição e, de certa forma, ainda se encontrava nela.

E isso causou um grande misto de compaixão em Itachi: porque outra pessoa, além dele, despertara da manipulação de Madara por conta do amor; e ele podia muito bem se correlacionar com isso.

— Eu fico com você. — Itachi anunciou.

Pain simplesmente o olhou com total descrença, sem saber bem o que responder.

— O quê!? — Sasuke e Naruto questionaram, evidentemente surpresos. Sasuke ficou em choque, não conseguindo falar nada além disso. Naruto, no entanto, continuou a expressar sua indignação — Itachi, nós temos a oportunidade de sair daqui sem cruzar com o Madara! Você não pode...!

— Se o Madara não for parado, ele vai voltar atrás de nós.

— Ô seu demônio imprestável! — Naruto exclamou, aproximando-se de Itachi e pegando-o pela gola, quase o sacudindo para colocar bom senso em sua mente — A Akatsuki está despedaçada! O que Madara vai fazer sem eles, hein!?

— Você não faz ideia do poder que o Madara tem, Naruto. — Itachi respondeu simplesmente.

Naruto o soltou, dando um passo para trás e olhando para cima como se pedisse ajuda divina.

— Todo mundo fica falando isso, mas eu não ligo! — ele exclamou, voltando a encarar Itachi com total determinação — Nós não podemos ficar aqui, ainda mais se ele é tão poderoso. Nós temos que ir embora, mudar de país se for o caso. O mundo é gigante, ele não vai nos encontrar tão cedo!

— Mas eventualmente ele vai.

Naruto se calou, agarrando os cabelos e abaixando a cabeça, desesperado. No entanto, não mais argumentou, pois Sasuke deu um passo à frente e fez com que todos prestassem atenção nele; principalmente pelo olhar suplicante que ele direcionava à Itachi.

— Eu não permito que você faça isso. — ele falou, praticamente sussurrando, como se fosse contra todos os seus ideias falar algo assim para Itachi.

Provavelmente era. Sasuke estava tentando a todo custo fingir que não se importava, mas naquele momento ficou bem claro que ele se importava bem mais do que deixava transparecer.

— Sasuke, eu sou livre...

Nenhum presente ousou falar nos segundos que se seguiram, e Sasuke sentiu seu coração gelar por completo. Se Itachi ficasse, ele tinha ínfimas chances de sobreviver. Madara era poderoso demais e, mesmo com a ajuda de Pain, a morte seria inevitável. Itachi ainda não estava cem por cento recuperado de seus ferimentos e tinha adquirido outros na briga que eles tiveram no início da manhã; o cenário não era nada favorável à uma milagrosa vitória.

Sasuke não podia deixar Itachi morrer. Não era sequer uma possibilidade deixa-lo para trás. E se a única forma de impedir o pior de acontecer fosse abrir seu coração para Itachi, ele faria isso.

— Itachi, eu...

 **— Lamento interromper a calorosa conversa, mas acho que isso não é mais pertinente de ser discutido.**  — a voz de Orochimaru novamente soou pela caixinha de som da cela, assustando Naruto e deixando Pain com ares alertas.

Sasuke suspirou, entediado, se perguntando se Orochimaru teria um acesso de voz em cada cômodo do QG. Que inapropriado!

— O que você quer agora, porra!? — Sasuke perguntou em voz alta, olhando para o teto como pudesse ver Orochimaru pintado sobre suas cabeças.

Orochimaru não deu rodeios em sua resposta; não havia tempo para brincar e tirar sarro do Uchiha.

 **— Madara voltou.** — ele respondeu, tendo a certeza que não precisaria de câmeras para ver o rosto de todos os presentes na cela empalidecerem com aquela curta, mas relevante, revelação. 

 

_... Continua...._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) No capítulo 38, há uma cena onde Karin e Orochimaru falam no telefone e nessa cena fica claro que eles possuem um combinado. Karin fez Orochimaru prometer que prezaria pelo bem de Sasuke quando ele fosse para o QG.  
> (2) Citação do livro “Admirável Mundo Novo”, de Aldous Huxley. Eu também não sei se vocês lembram, mas esse livro já foi citado diversas vezes na fanfic, e o Itachi o leu na época que morava na quitinete do Sasuke.
> 
> Links relevantes:  
> Página do Facebook:  
> www.facebook.com/pcspuzumaki 
> 
> Tag de atualizações do tumblr:  
> www.uchihalicius.tumblr.com/tagged/atualizacaofics
> 
> Aviso sobre Plágio: Plágio é crime (artigo 184 do Código Penal) e quem plagiar qualquer fanfic minha, seja totalmente, parcialmente, ou seguindo os mesmos acontecimentos e apenas escrevendo com outras palavras (plágio conceitual) será denunciado e processado judicialmente. Eu sou advogada, sei meus direitos e não vou hesitar em buscá-los, pois pra mim vai ser só mais um processo pra levar a diante, enquanto para você será uma imensa dor de cabeça. Tenha em mente o que te aguardará caso você decida plagiar algo meu, e tenha certeza do seguinte: se eu ou algum leitor meu encontrar o seu plágio de fanfics de minha autoria, eu não terei piedade. Quem não teve respeito com minhas obras não merece minha consideração e meu perdão.


	45. Capítulo XLV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Olá leitores! Saudades! *recebe tijoladas* Adianta eu me explicar a demora? Uh... bom, eu vou explicar mesmo assim, espero que vocês me entendam. ^^
> 
> Os leitores que acompanham minha página sabem que eu mudei toda minha vida: eu parei de trabalhar apenas como advogada autônoma, comecei a trabalhar com consultoria (e com carteira assinada), e eu fiz vestibular de novo. Pois é, eu vou mudar de área, percebi que Direito está longe de ser a minha área dos sonhos. Como estava fora de cogitação pagar uma nova faculdade, eu precisei estudar bastante pra passar na federal, algo difícil para alguém que ficou mais de oito anos sem estudar pra vestibular, mas eu consegui e comecei meu curso de bachalerado em Biblioteconomia dia 10 de agosto! Eeeeee!
> 
> Por conta disso, eu deixei Haunted parada por um tempo, porque eu estava estudando em todo meu tempo livre do trabalho, e escrevi apenas uma atualização em Owari (pois é mais fácil de escrever do que Haunted) e uma fanfic de BH6 curta e já finalizada para diminuir meu estresse (vão ler, tem lemon hahaha!). Assim que o vestibular passou, eu tive o auge daqueles meus problemas pessoais que eu sempre mencionava nas notas: minha irmã, a qual criei como filha, foi embora de minha casa, e agora está morando com o pai. Eu sofri bastante pela perda e não conseguia de jeito algum escrever Haunted, por causa de toda essa coisa de "irmãos" e "vínculos diferentes do vínculo de sangue". Mas agora eu me recuperei, estou bem e feliz, e pude voltar a trabalhar nesta fanfic.
> 
> Desculpe pela demora! Agora é só Haunted e Owari, e não vou começar outra fanfic antes de terminar essas duas, eu juro! Ambas estão no finalzinho, então focarei nelas. E para comemorar a canonização do amor do Itachi pelo Sasuke (quem não sabe o que estou falando, procure as fofocas sobre o Itachi Shinden), vamos a Haunted!
> 
> Boa leitura a todos, capítulo sem betagem (só pra variar), espero que não se incomodem com os errinhos!

 

**HAUNTED**

**Capítulo XLV**

 

**— Madara voltou.**

Durante pouquíssimos instantes, os quatro presentes se entreolharam alarmados, evidentemente apavorados e não parecendo assimilar de fato o que Orochimaru acabara de falar. Todavia, antes que qualquer um se recompusesse e tentasse bolar um plano de emergência, Pain praticamente voou para fora da sala, possivelmente desesperado para cruzar com Madara e, assim, ter alguma chance de encontrar Konan. Decerto ele temia que se ficasse parado por mais um segundo, Sasuke e Itachi o impediriam de sair (o que muito provavelmente seria o plano deles).

— Pain! — Itachi gritou, tentando agarrá-lo, sem sucesso: por ter agido de surpresa enquanto os outros dois ainda assimilavam a novidade, o prisioneiro conseguiu fugir pela porta do cofre que, na correria, os irmãos Uchiha deixaram aberta quando viram Pain prestes à matar Naruto.

Não podiam chorar pelo leite derramado; erros foram feitos, e agora teriam que lidar com eles. O Uchiha mais velho trocou um olhar breve com Sasuke que, totalmente pálido após receber a notícia catastrófica de que Madara retornara, limitou-se a dar um simples aceno positivo com a cabeça, espantado demais para lidar com Pain naquele momento e confiando à Itachi esse dever.

Itachi correu de forma tão veloz quanto Pain, deixando de lado a dor que sentia em suas pernas por forçá-las dessa forma. Ele era o mais rápido dos Akatsukis, e a dose concentrada de proteína anulava o desempenho inferior de seu estado físico deplorável; estava com uma relativa vantagem se contar o dia anterior, mesmo depois da luta com Sasuke. Tinha que dar certo, ele tentaria a todo custo chegar até Pain antes que ele encontrasse o inimigo. Caso Pain se descontrolasse ao cruzar com Madara e entrasse em frenesi, o resultado seria catastrófico; caso ele se controlasse e não entrasse em frenesi, a chance de ele ficar do lado de Madara para salvar Konan era grande.

Se qualquer um dos dois cenários se concretizassem, estariam todos perdidos.

Naruto só respirou depois que a porta de ferro bateu subitamente após a saída de Itachi, sentindo seu corpo formigar de medo e ansiedade. Nem três segundos haviam se passado desde o anúncio de Orochimaru, mas parecia que uma sentença de morte detalhada e dolorosa acabava de ser anunciada. Piscou algumas vezes, focalizando o rosto de Sasuke em seu campo de visão e percebendo que ele abria a boca para lhe dar uma ordem; já prevendo as espécies e absurdos que teria que ouvir, Naruto estreitou o olhar e sibilou uma ameaça raivosa antes que o Uchiha pudesse se pronunciar.

— Não  _ouse_ , Teme. — ele disse, esticando a mão pra Sasuke com a sua palma para cima, como se o convidasse a agarrá-la.

— Naruto, não começa-...

— Confie em mim, desta vez vamos juntos.

— Eu tenho um plano! Eu não tive tempo de falar, mas você tem que ficar longe do Madara e-...

— Sasuke! — o loiro o interrompeu, agarrando o braço do outro já que ele não segurava sua mão de jeito algum; o puxou para frente, olhando firme nos olhos cor de violeta que Sasuke ativara inconscientemente no seu momento de pavor — Eu confio em você, então confie em mim também! Por nós,  _confie em mim!_

Naruto puxou o seu irmão teimoso pelo braço, não o dando tempo para se explicar enquanto saia daquela cela e corria pelo o corredor, cruzando com Orochimaru pelo caminho, o qual parecia vir ao encontro dos dois (talvez ele só quisesse ver o circo pegar fogo de perto, vai saber).

— E você, cobra maldita! — Naruto exclamou, agarrando a gola de Orochimaru com a mão livre, fazendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha com ares de surpresa — Você pode até ter avisado que o filho da puta do Madara chegou, mas não pense que eu esqueci tudo que você fez, seu idiota! Me entendo com você... depois!

Isso dito, Naruto empurrou Orochimaru para trás com força, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e quase cair de encontro ao chão de uma maneira que faria Sasuke rir com gosto, se não estivesse apavorado demais temendo pelo pescoço das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida naquele momento.

— Hn... — O médico murmurou, retomando seu equilíbrio e olhando para Naruto com um verdadeiro brilho de interesse nos olhos cor de âmbar, deixando um sorriso superior emoldurar seus lábios como se ignorasse totalmente a ameaça recebida — Você consegue ser tão esquentadinho quanto o Sasuke quando quer, o parentesco é inegável.

Naruto não lhe deu ouvidos, continuando seu caminho e arrastando pelo braço um Sasuke ainda levemente catatônico.

— Só um detalhe, Naruto.  — Orochimaru sibilou, sua voz soando divertida, como se o apocalipse não estivesse prestes a acontecer.

— O que é, porra!? — Naruto gritou por cima do ombro, e isso fez Sasuke recobrar seu foco, puxando Naruto para que parasse de andar e olhando para Orochimaru como se esperasse a declaração de um milagre.

— Madara está  _aterrissando_ na ilha. — o médico explicou; Sasuke enrijeceu sua postura, enquanto Naruto parecia ter dificuldade para entender o que lhe fora dito — Por um acaso você sabe onde fica o heliporto, ou prefere ficar correndo pelos corredores do QG?

 _Heliporto? Onde ficava mesmo? —_ O loiro pensou, coçando a cabeça brevemente antes de soltar o braço de Sasuke e tatear seus bolsos.

— Mapa... mapa... Cadê o mapa...?

Sasuke soltou um ruído de frustração, desta vez ele próprio agarrando o braço do Uzumaki, e forçando-o a voltar a correr; desta vez na direção oposta.

— Acho bom você não fazer nada de absurdo, Usuratonkachi! — Sasuke exclamou por cima do ombro enquanto puxava o Uzumaki para a saída mais próxima ao heliporto do QG — E acho bom cumprir sua promessa e confiar em mim.

— Tá bom, tá bom!! — Naruto exclamou, sentindo um pouco de vontade de sorrir, apesar de tudo que acontecia. Sasuke não ofereceu o tanto de resistência que ele esperava, e confiou nele! Isso era algo a se comemorar, com toda certeza!

 _Depois que nós saímos vivos e inteiros desta maldita ilha, é claro._  — otimismo, afinal de contas, sempre foi a marca registrada de Naruto Uzumaki; seu passado negativo ficou para trás, e agora ele tinha que ter fé no plano de Sasuke e de Shikamaru. Os dois eram gênios e, mesmo não planejando suas investidas em conjunto, certamente teriam uma solução de última hora.

Naruto estava confiante.

 

**(***)**

 

Itachi estava desesperado.

Tinha vontade de gritar para que Pain parasse de correr, mas ele sabia que era inútil. Pain era tão teimoso quanto ele quando o assunto era sua pessoa mais especial: afinal, paixão fazia qualquer pessoa ter esse tipo de comportamento, e ele entendia da irracionalidade que esse sentimento causava.

Enquanto estava procurando Sasuke, Itachi provavelmente não ouviria nenhum pedido de “pare”. Ele só foi um pouco menos inconsequente em se tratando desse assunto simplesmente porque ele estava machucado demais e ainda não tinha a certeza da localização do QG; os meses de espera o fizeram acalmar os ânimos e agir com mais prudência. Todavia, se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, caso estivesse com a proteína em nível máximo, físico perfeito e certeza da localização de Sasuke, Itachi correria da mesma forma que Pain agora corria, agindo por instinto e sem muito questionar seus próprios atos.

O ex-Akatsuki sabia onde Madara estava e, pela direção que tomava, Pain também tinha uma ideia de onde era. Se Madara acabara de chegar à ilha, ele estava no heliporto, chegando de mais uma reunião de negócios: o líder não sabia navegar, mas sabia pilotar helicóptero, e não era um segredo que ele jamais confiaria sua vida nas mãos de outra pessoa: Madara fazia questão de dirigir qualquer meio de transporte que botasse os seus pés, sua desconfiança atingia essa intensidade.

A construção do heliporto foi inevitável, e ele ficava no centro do pátio de treinamento da ala sul, rodeado por mata fechada e áreas inexploradas do QG. Era uma região raramente utilizada, visto que os Akatsukis costumavam treinar em ambientes internos, apesar deste pátio estar dentro das muralhas, o treinamento em campo aberto não era muito funcional. Por isso, Madara resolveu aproveitar a área com outra instalação mais útil para as suas “missões externas” específicas.

Quando Itachi conseguiu esticar a mão e agarrar a gola da camisa de Pain, a dupla já havia percorrido alguns metros do pátio de treinamento. O helicóptero de Madara pousava, mas Itachi não tinha tempo para verificar a presença de seu aniki na cabine de comando: estava preocupado demais em empurrar Pain no chão, imobilizando-o de uma forma totalmente improvisada e desesperada.

— Pense! — ele gritou alto contra o ouvido do antigo número um, tentando se fazer ouvir em meio ao barulho ensurdecedor do motor do helicóptero — Sasuke está conosco, Orochimaru também, e com eles podemos fazer o antídoto! Você estará livre se ficar ao nosso lado! (1)

— Eu preciso de Konan! — Pain respondeu por cima do ombro, sua voz soando rasgada e tão alta quanto a de Itachi — De nada adianta se ela não estiver comigo!

— Nós a salvaremos. Fique do nosso lado!

Então todo o barulho cessou de maneira gradual, e os dois pararam de respirar enquanto levantavam a cabeça de forma desconfortável, cessando parcialmente o combate em solo e encarando o helicóptero com temor.

Madara foi o primeiro a descer, e Itachi inicialmente teve a certeza de que nada mudara nele desde a última vez que o viu: o mesmo terno de grife, o mesmo porte inabalável e cabelos ao vento, mostrando a selvageria que aquele visual aparentemente formal escondia; todavia, seu irmão agora tinha uma cicatriz na parte esquerda de sua mandíbula, longa e facilmente perceptível, aparentando não ser muito antiga. Esse detalhe, aos olhos de Itachi, quebrava a postura inabalável e invencível que o líder da Akatsuki sempre parecia possuir, mas nem por isso dava ares de que o inimigo a frente seria fácil de derrotar; mesmo sem saber detalhes, Itachi sabia que a única pessoa capaz de machucar Madara daquela forma era Sasuke. (2)

Quando Madara colocara os dois pés no chão firme de concreto, os desertores ouviram um tilintar típico de metal e perceberam que ele carregava em sua mão direita uma corrente prateada. Madara olhava para os dois com expressão indecifrável e, antes de fazer qualquer comentário, puxou a corrente e forçou uma pessoa a sair de dentro do helicóptero: Konan estava amordaçada e com os braços algemados na parte de trás do corpo e não parecia machucada; ainda sim, estava descuidada, com os cabelos embaraçados, roupas rasgadas e olheiras profundas. Ela cambaleou para fora do helicóptero e caiu de joelhos ao chão, não levantando o olhar para presenciar quem os estaria esperando no heliporto; ela parecia totalmente sem esperanças.

Itachi cruzou olhares com Madara por poucos instantes, não tendo dificuldade alguma em ver o asco e decepção nos olhos cor de lavanda. Antes que pudesse fazer ou falar qualquer coisa, Madara ergueu a outra mão e apontou uma arma para a testa do traidor, sem vacilar um único segundo.

Os olhos avermelhados de Itachi se arregalaram de surpresa. Não pelo fato de Madara o ameaçar, isso era totalmente previsível, mas sim por reconhecer muito bem que arma era aquela apontada para sua cabeça: infelizmente não era uma pistola qualquer, era a sua tão conhecida e cobiçada Desert Eagle.

— Há quanto tempo não tenho o prazer de vê-lo, Otouto. — Madara ironizou, sua voz soando rouca, mas sem qualquer vestígios de emoção; isso com certeza não era um bom sinal. Quando seu aniki agia assim, ele estava ocultando suas emoções propositalmente, suas reais emoções com certeza eram bem...  _intensas_  — Você viu? Eu fui um Nii-san exemplar e fui buscar o presentinho que você perdeu. Acho que você deveria tomar conta melhor das suas coisas, Itachi. Onde já se viu? Perder um presente que eu te dei com _tanto carinho..._

Itachi estremeceu, sentindo seu corpo todo arrepiar e uma fina camada de suor frio banhar a sua pele. Ele não achava que Madara fosse matá-lo depois de tudo que enfrentaram, pelo menos não naquele momento; ele pretenderia torturá-lo por pelo menos algumas semanas antes de sua cartada final, não havia qualquer dúvida ai. Entretanto, o fato de ele utilizar essa arma em específico, a arma que era o compromisso deles, detinha um significado maior do que qualquer outra pessoa poderia imaginar.

 

**(***)**

_— Não chega a ser customizada, mas eu consegui com contatos de Israel e é direto de fábrica, feita sob medida para os seus padrões. — Madara declarou, entregando a caixa de madeira e veludo para Itachi aos seus quinze anos de idade, logo na mesma semana que tiveram sua primeira noite juntos — Desert Eagle .50 action express: é difícil de conseguir, pesada, e um tranco que poucos atiradores são capazes de suportar. Por ser tão complicada de manusear, algumas pessoas a consideram pouco prática, mas todos sabem o poder que ela possui. Só os fracos conseguem criticá-la, e você é forte demais para se importar com essas críticas. Eu acho que ninguém mais na Akatsuki a mereça como você, pois se é destreza alta e força inabalável o necessário para manusear essa arma, isso com certeza você tem._

_Itachi abriu a caixa e se deparou com a arma mais linda já vista em sua vida: prateada, reluzente e grande, muito maior do que qualquer outra que já utilizara. Ele podia compreender muito bem como alguém poderia chamá-la de “pouco prática”: seu tamanho indicava que ela possivelmente causaria um tranco muito forte, uma pessoa normal provavelmente escolheria uma arma mais fácil por conta de sua própria incapacidade de mira e falta de preparo físico._

_— Quanto de munição? — Itachi questionou, empunhando a arma pela primeira vez e sentindo o peso e as curvas da pistola letal. Certamente mais interessante do que a Colt M1911 que utilizavam nos treinamentos e eventualmente em missões externas. Era muito mais do que uma arma, ele podia ver isso na forma simbólica como Madara o presenteava naquele momento._

_— Sete._

_— Só sete? É pouco._

_— Acredite Otouto, se um tiro desse pegar, nem vai ser preciso mais do que uma bala. — Madara respondeu, sorrindo de canto de boca da expressão de surpresa de Itachi — Essa arma é utilizada para caça de animais grandes, como ursos. Em um ser humano, faz um estrago inimaginável._

_Itachi sentiu uma onda de curiosidade e adrenalina invadir seu corpo, desejando o quanto antes testar seu novo presente. No entanto, estava tarde, e se a arma fizesse tanto barulho quanto ele imaginava que faria, os Akatsukis acordariam com os seus tiros. Por isso, colocou a arma de volta na caixa forrada de veludo, vendo-a brilhar intensamente sobre a luz da lua antes que Madara retirar a caixa de seu colo e depositá-la na mesinha de cabeceira._

_— Ela é a prova de que você é o meu favorito. — Madara afirmou, encarando-o de forma penetrante — Ela é o símbolo da minha confiança, Itachi. Nunca se esqueça disso._

_Itachi se enchera de orgulho naquele momento, sentindo uma vontade súbita de agarrar Madara mais uma vez e transar com ele todo o restante da noite (mesmo que já tivessem feito isso três vezes antes de Madara decidir lhe dar aquele presente). O número três da Akatsuki nunca se sentiu tão realizado em sua curta vida do que naquele exato momento, ouvindo palavras tão honrosas de satisfação e lealdade._

Valeu a pena. Ser ‘destruído’ valeu a pena! —  _Itachi pensou, lembrando-se de todas as dolorosas sessões com Orochimaru, de todos os momentos em que pensara em desistir de reaver em seu corpo as memórias de Izuna, de toda frustração que sentia ao estar tão dolorido e com a mente tão bagunçada depois dessas horas diárias de sofrimento. Ele se perguntava reiteradamente se valeria a pena passar por tudo isso, e finalmente a resposta estava ali: ele era o favorito, ele era o Izuna que Madara desejava ter de volta em sua vida. Ele era especial!_  (3)

_Madara adorou a forma radiante como Itachi sorria, contornando seus lábios com o indicador em um gesto de carinho, percebendo as semelhanças intensas desta expressão de felicidade de Itachi com aquela que Izuna costumava fazer no passado. Ou melhor, era Izuna: seu irmão finalmente voltou para ele! Se Itachi estava se sentindo radiante naquele momento, ele mal conseguiria imaginar o nirvana que Madara sentia._

_— Pain pode ser o número um na hierarquia, mas você é o número um em minha confiança. — Madara complementou, e o sorriso de Itachi se alargou ainda mais — A Desert Eagle brilha como uma aliança, fazendo todos perceberem a importância que você. Ninguém ousará falar algo a respeito, mas depois de ver a pistola, todos saberão que você não é apenas o prodígio: você é o mais especial. Você é meu, e eu lhe dou essa arma como um simbolismo de que você é meu braço direito, para que você me auxilie em meus objetivos, ao meu lado._

_— Hai, Onii-san! — Itachi respondeu, jogando-se nos braços de Madara e beijando a lateral de seu pescoço com ternura — Será uma honra para mim!_

**(***)**

 

— Você já ouviu falar em Seppuku, Itachi? — Madara falou casualmente, olhando para o Uchiha mais jovem com os olhos arroxeados brilhando em raiva contida, ainda mantendo a arma apontada para o centro de sua testa, sem vacilar em sua determinação vingativa — É o nome dado ao suicídio dos samurais quando o seu senhor feudal era capturado, ou quando traziam desonra ao clã. Consistia em um cerimonial bastante longo e pormenorizado onde o samurai enfiava a lâmina da própria katana em seu ventre, purificando sua alma para toda eternidade; seja por ter traído o seu senhor, ou no desejo de acompanhá-lo em caso de sua derrota.

Itachi não piscava, fitando Madara com um olhar firme, sem demonstrar qualquer vacilo em sua convicção ou um mínimo de vontade de implorar por perdão. Se era para morrer, ele morreria com a dignidade que ainda lhe restava. No entanto, Madara não gostou de toda essa firmeza na expressão de Itachi, e puxou o ferrolho da pistola, engatilhando-a com um “click” audível.

— Acho bastante pertinente que a Desert Eagle seja utilizada como uma forma moderna de seu Seppuku pessoal por conta da traição que cometeu contra seu senhor; contra seu  _líder_. Não se preocupe, quando eu tiver dó de você o suficiente, eu vou te devolvê-la para você acabar com sua própria miséria: com um tiro na barriga, é claro. Porque você merece uma morte  _lenta_!

Um disparo alto ecoou no ambiente e Itachi deixou seu corpo rolar para direita, soltando Pain no processo: Madara atirou, não dando chance alguma para que o outro Uchiha pudesse se esquivar. O tiro acertou certeiramente em seu braço anteriormente deslocado, fazendo-o gritar de dor e agarrar a ferida por impulso.

Pain, agora livre, colocou-se de pé em um pulo e correu em direção a Konan, não se importando com o ferimento e sangue do ex-companheiro da Akatsuki que agora banhava suas roupas e sujava a lateral de seu rosto: o tiro certeiro, causando um estrago muito maior do que Pain anteveria, mas ele não tinha a mínima intenção e se preocupar com outra pessoa que não fosse a sua dupla.

Para o seu desespero, agora Madara apontava a pistola para a têmpora de Konan, encostando o cano prateado em seus cabelos roxos, fazendo-a hiperventilar e tremer de medo.

— Um passo a mais e os miolos dela vão respingar na sua cara, número um. — Madara ameaçou, sua voz soando firme e brusca.

Konan ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir Madara se referir a Pain, finalmente trocando olhares com a sua dupla e se dando conta de sua presença. O ruivo, por sua vez, rosnou e estremeceu em fúria, mas parou de correr, abrindo e fechando os pulsos enquanto tentava decidir o que deveria fazer.

Itachi ainda se contorcia de dor, se perguntando como diabos era possível um tiro doer daquela forma. Chegou a se questionar se Madara poderia ter trocado a munição da Desert Eagle por balas dum dum (4), mas sabia que muito provavelmente esse não era o caso. Não era atoa que esta arma causava um estrago tão grande e era usada para caça de animais, claro que iria doer muito além da normalidade receber um tiro como aquele. Além de sentir dor, o cheiro da própria carne queimada pelo projétil não ajudava em nada a sensação de agonia diminuir.

Pain, escutando os ruídos de agonia de Itachi e percebendo sua reação anormal com relação ao tiro, temeu ainda mais pela vida de Konan. Fitou-a com extrema intensidade, implorando com o olhar para que ela ativasse de uma vez o frenesi. E ela conseguia interpretá-lo sem grande dificuldade, mas ela balançava a cabeça minimamente num gesto de “não”, olhando para ele com olhos assustados, estremecendo enquanto tentava a todo custo conter o rötschreck iminente que invadia todo o seu corpo: afinal, era impossível não temer pela própria vida enquanto Madara mirava uma arma como aquela para a sua cabeça.

Madara riu com gosto, tanto em presenciar a expressão de dor de Itachi, quanto por ver os traços de rötschreck em Konan e o desespero estampado no rosto de Pain. Parecia um circo de horrores, do tipo que ele amava presenciar. Estava tudo tão perfeito!

— Não adianta, traidor. Konan percebeu dá pior forma possível que se ela se render ao frenesi ou ao rötschreck, ela perderá a criança. — Madara olhava fundo nos olhos de Pain, deixando um sorriso de vitória emoldurar seus lábios; Konan fechou os olhos e soluçou, tentando conter suas lágrimas de desespero e desesperança — A tolinha achou que iria se livrar de mim ativando um frenesi ralo, quase sem proteína; acabou quase sofrendo um aborto. Foi engraçado de ver, até porque ela implorou pela  _minha_  ajuda! Se ela ativar frenesi com a quantidade de proteína que está em seu corpo agora, ela vai perder a criança, sem dúvida alguma. Mas não se preocupe: nós já fizemos um acordo, e quando a criança nascer eu vou ter o maior prazer do mundo de acabar com a vida desta traidora aqui. — Madara declarou, empurrando Konan no chão com um chute lateral, ainda deixando-a sobre a mira da Desert Eagle.

Pain trincou os dentes com raiva, mas controlou qualquer iminência de frenesi: precisava pensar, tinha que arranjar alguma solução. Não sabia o que poderia fazer para ajudar Konan, mas sabia que qualquer movimento em falso poderia resultar em algo letal. Ele não estava armado, Madara tinha uma pistola de grande calibre e, mesmo que não fosse matar Konan enquanto ela ainda carregava um novo “experimento científico” em seu ventre, ele poderia muito bem machucá-la ou até mesmo atirar nele se desse ele algum movimento em falso. Itachi tinha armas, ele conseguiu sentir no meio da imobilização, mas era impossível pegá-las sem chamar a atenção de Madara. Não havia o que fazer, todos estavam perdidos.

A não ser que...

— Eu te ajudo! — ele declarou, rendendo-se ao se ajoelhar no chão e abaixar a cabeça; Konan gritou algo incompreensível por detrás da mordaça e, apesar de nenhum deles compreender o que ela dizia, era possível adivinhar com a expressão de indignação que ela fazia — Eu faço o que você quiser, chefe. Eu te ajudo com os traidores, eu deixo a criança com você, mas deixe Konan livre!

Itachi fechou os olhos com força, sentindo um aperto em sua garganta que quase superava a dor dilacerante em seu braço. Apesar das circunstâncias diferentes, Pain estava tentando agir como Fugaku agira ao dá-lo à Madara para salvar a vida de Mikoto. E isso machucava Itachi mais do que ele poderia admitir: não porque isso o fazia se sentir rejeitado de alguma forma, mas porque ele sabia que era um erro e que Pain se arrependeria disso ao perceber que Konan jamais o perdoaria; Itachi sabia  _muito bem_  como uma história como aquela terminava.

Depois de um longo silêncio, Itachi abriu os olhos e movimentou sua cabeça para olhar às costas de Pain, mas seu olhar cruzou com o olhar estupefato de Konan antes de Itachi visualizar os dedos cruzados às costas do número um. Ele o dava um sinal: Pain estava mentindo, possivelmente ganhando tempo. Itachi precisou se controlar para não respirar em alívio: no fim das contas, ele não faria o mesmo erro que Fugaku.

Enquanto isso, o sorriso de Madara aumentou ainda mais, apreciando de forma escancarada o fato de Pain se ajoelhar daquela jeito à sua frente. Era como nos velhos tempos: Pain, o mais poderoso, pronto para servi-lo, não importa o fato de suas motivações serem diferentes agora. Seria maravilhoso e incrivelmente recompensador; mas Madara não era, nem de longe, alguém que dava segundas chances. A única vez que abriu uma exceção e deu uma segunda chance resultou em algo catastrófico: o fato de Itachi ainda estar vivo era a prova disso. Ele deveria tê-lo matado no primeiro indício de rebeldia, mas nunca é tarde para concertar seus erros, não é mesmo?

Itachi, ao fitar o rosto de Madara e se dar conta da real emoção que ele sentia, percebeu que o plano de Pain era falho, e suas esperanças se esvaíram por completo.

— S-seu idiota... — Itachi suspirou dentre os ruídos de agonia; apesar da voz ter soado baixa, todos foram capazes de compreender o que ele dizia — Madara nunca mais vai confiar em você...

Pain não se moveu, respirando de forma ofegante, estremecendo enquanto encarava o chão e esperava por uma resposta.

— Me dói bastante dizer isso, mas Itachi está certo. — Madara declarou, um pouco risonho, fazendo Pain erguer a cabeça em uma expressão de surpresa — Dispenso sua ajuda.

O ruivo sentiu seu corpo inteiro congelar: ele tinha certeza que Madara aceitaria sua ajuda, já que ele era o mais forte. Isso não podia estar acontecendo!

— Você está sobre uma invasão! — exclamou, estupefato —  _Outros_  estão aqui, não é só Itachi! Você não está em vantagem tão grande assim! Você  _precisa_  de mim!

Madara gargalhou alto naquele momento, deixando de apontar a arma para Konan por um segundo e balançando a mão em divertimento, como se Pain tivesse contado a maior piada da face da Terra. Os três ameaçados, no entanto, não tiveram nem tempo de temer por um disparo acidental, pois naquele momento um ruído estranho foi perceptível na mata que circundava o pátio de treinamento, e Madara se recompôs rapidamente quando as folhagens começaram a estremecer. 

— Acho que você deveria verificar melhor quem são os seus informantes. — o líder da Akatsuki declarou com prepotência, enquanto o Uchiha mais novo tentava desesperadamente se apoiar no cotovelo do braço ainda forte e olhar em direção ao barulho — Ponha uma coisa na sua cabeça, número um: ninguém é insubstituível.

Itachi teve a completa certeza que seu sangue congelou e parou de circular quando, um a um, os Akatsukis foram aparecendo dentre as folhagens, cada um com um prisioneiro em seu encalço: Zetsu foi o primeiro a aparecer, trazendo Sai firmemente amarrado e empurrando-o de encontro ao chão; Tobi foi o segundo, puxando Kakashi, o qual trocou um olhar desesperado com Itachi antes de ser jogado ao lado de Sai; Deidara e Shikamaru vieram na sequencia, e o militar sequer levantou o olhar para fita-lo, possivelmente envergonhado em demasia pela derrota. Mas o pior de tudo foi quando Sasori apareceu agarrando Gaara pelo pescoço, forçando-o a olhar para Itachi e perceber, que de todos os presentes, provavelmente Gaara tinha sido o mais difícil de capturar: os machucados vastos em seu rosto e o sangue que escorria de algum ferimento em sua cabeça e sujava seu olho direito era apenas um dos indícios do quanto ele reagira.

Todos estavam machucados, apesar de não exibirem ferimentos graves, mas de forma bastante evidente pareciam derrotados. Itachi não tinha como sonhar como foi aquela luta, e a surpresa de ver Shikamaru entre os capturados foi grande: afinal, ele iria coordenar de longe, e não se meter no meio da batalha. Se Shikamaru foi pego, muito provavelmente enquanto Itachi e Sasuke se reencontraram, ele teve que se meter na briga numa tentativa frustrada de salvar seus companheiros. E o Uchiha se sentia um lixo por isso, uma verdadeira escória. Enquanto ele estava lá, tentando fazer Sasuke aceitá-lo de volta, seus amigos foram capturados. O pior: Shikamaru, o líder dessa operação, foi capturado.

Ele imaginou que num cenário de derrota o seu vínculo com Kakashi e Naruto fosse fazê-lo temer mais pela vida dos dois, mas ainda sim seu desespero em ver Shikamaru capturado foi maior: não por ser Shikamaru de fato, mas por causa de Miya. Ela ainda era uma criança recém-nascida, e não merecia perder o pai tão cedo. De todos os presentes, o que mais precisava voltar vivo para casa era o Nara.

Naquele momento Itachi se arrependeu de tudo: de ter permitido que eles o acompanhassem  em sua investida, de ter se embrenhado no QG atrás de Sasuke e de ter se deixado levar pelas emoções. Itachi deveria ter agido com mais racionalidade; céus, ele foi treinado a vida toda para não deixar as emoções tomarem conta das suas atitudes desse jeito! Não havia tempo para conversas e, ainda sim, ele deixou Sasuke falar enquanto beijava cada pedaço da pele dele que conseguia tocar. E enquanto ele estava lá, afagando Sasuke e ouvindo o seu relato, preso em suas próprias emoções e sua devoção pelo irmão mais novo, todos os outros foram capturados.

Mas Itachi entendia que retomar a sua humanidade fazia com que todos os defeitos da conduta humana viessem de brinde: ele não era mais racional como antes, ele tinha seus momentos de egoísmo sentimental, e a perspectiva de ter Sasuke em seus braços mais uma vez o fizera deixar no fundo de sua mente todos esses detalhes. Se pudesse voltar atrás e refazer suas condutas, ele faria.

Agora era tarde demais...

 

**(***)**

Gaara estava furioso!

Todos eles desistiram, todos! Tudo bem, a batalha chegou num ponto extremamente complicado, lutar em pequeno número contra os Akatsukis (que valiam por muitos) não era uma perspectiva muito interessante, ainda mais depois que Deidara e Sasori, os quais o encontraram logo depois que Itachi entrou no QG, afirmando que estavam ao lado deles e lutariam contra os demais, subitamente mudaram de time e passaram a atacá-los. Ainda sim, quando Sai ergueu as mãos e se entregou, ele não esperava que Shikamaru e Kakashi fossem imitá-lo com tanta facilidade!

Gaara ficou sozinho naquela batalha, e o seu grau de machucados maior do que os dos demais companheiros demonstra que ele foi o que mais aguentou. Se Deidara já não era fácil de enfrentar, Sasori conseguia ser ainda pior, e ele teve a infelicidade de receber o equilíbrio daquele trabalho de equipe quando os dois o atacaram em conjunto. Por que diabos Deidara e Sasori voltaram atrás em suas intenções? Não podia ser apenas por conta da chegada de Tobi e Zetsu, já que esta segunda dupla era infinitamente menos habilidosa que a dupla de artistas. Não fazia sentido, se Deidara e Sasori realmente queriam capturá-los desde o princípio eles não necessitariam esperar por reforços!

Tudo fez sentido para Gaara quando a sua audição normal captou finalmente o barulho de helicóptero que muito provavelmente os usuários da proteína já ouviam há minutos. Não foi difícil somar dois mais dois: todos pensavam que Madara não estava no QG por conta da proteína concentrada que possivelmente Sasuke dera aos Akatsukis (já que isso não era algo que Madara aprovaria, palavras de Itachi), portanto aquele barulho de helicóptero só podia significar a chegada do líder. Até os Akatsukis que o haviam traído resolveram voltar a trás em seu planejamento.

_Covardes! Bando de covardes! Todos eles!_

Mesmo durante sua indignação, a curiosidade falava mais alto. Era surreal para Gaara ver pela primeira vez quem era Madara Uchiha: um homem, certamente que imponente e com pinta de poderoso, mas ainda sim um homem. Parecia ser um grande desafio, mas não parecia o monstro de histórias de terror que todos afirmavam que ele seria. Mas as aparências enganam, se Madara conseguia controlar pessoas totalmente bestiais como Kakuzu, por exemplo, ele certamente tinha um poder superior a todos eles.

Gaara estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava morrendo de medo. Todo o medo que ele não teve ao reencontrar Orochimaru parecia ter se acumulado para esse momento em que ficara frente a frente com o lendário Madara Uchiha.

 

**(***)**

 

_— Você parece um pouco pálido, Sabaku. — a voz arrastada que Gaara não ouvia há anos se fez soar no ambiente, e foi inevitável para ele não erguer a cabeça, surpreso ao reconhecer quem era a sua visita daquela tarde pacata no manicômio._

_Orochimaru, com uma prancheta na mão e um nome falso bordado no guarda-pó, aproximava-se dele em passos lentos. Não parecia ter envelhecido um único ano, apesar de ser totalmente impossível algo assim. Já fazia bastante tempo que eles não se viam, e Orochimaru não era o tipo de pessoa que ele associaria com jalecos brancos e pinta de doutor. Orochimaru era um traficante, e se as suas lembranças de ex-usuário não lhe falhavam, ele estava sempre rodeado de gente da laia mais suja do mercado e não entre pessoas que, ao menos na teoria, existiam para salvar vidas._

_— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Gaara perguntou, ainda surpreso, enquanto Orochimaru chegou ao pé de sua cama e começou a analisar os papeis de sua prancheta como se não estivesse fazendo nada de anormal num lugar como aquele._

_— Seus exames estão normais, vejo que você está limpo há bastante tempo. Parabéns Sabaku, mesmo usando as doses mais impuras você conseguiu se livrar do vício. Qual o nome do tratamento que você fez? Chuto que talvez se chame “Naruto Uzumaki”. Devíamos patentear!_

_Gaara sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso e estreitou sua vista, desejando que pudesse se liberar daquela camisa de força e dar a Orochimaru a surra que ele tanto merecia. Já estava preso naquele lugar mesmo e muito provavelmente ficaria ali o restante da sua vida, não faria diferença alguma se o quebrasse a cara de Orochimaru como ele merecia._

_— O que sabe sobre Naruto? — ele perguntou, porque infelizmente ainda estava amarrado e não poderia fazer Orochimaru sentir o gosto do próprio sangue tão cedo._

_— Eu? Oras... eu nunca sei muita coisa. Mas há quem saiba._

_Orochimaru retirou discretamente um aparelho de celular antigo de seu bolso, colocando-o abaixo do travesseiro de Gaara e ignorando sumariamente o olhar mortal que ele o direcionava._

_— Você parece bem saudável, sua mente não está nem um pouco perturbada. Se você está preso agora, tenha certeza que é pela influência de outra pessoa. — quase não poderia chamar aquilo de uma insinuação, estava mais do que claro que a internação de Gaara fora encomendada. Orochimaru, ainda sim, exibia um ar de inocência repugnante enquanto falava, afrouxando as amarras da camisa de força de uma forma que o ruivo poderia se soltar se assim desejasse, sem deixar muito na cara para o próximo médico ou enfermeiro que entrasse naquele quarto o auxílio que Gaara recebera — Dentro da agenda deste celular há um único contato, e a pessoa que atender essa ligação vai ter muito o que lhe informar._

_— O que te faz achar que eu vou trabalhar para o maldito que me prendeu num manicômio, seu demente? — Gaara questionou, sua voz soando áspera e irritada; apesar de ter percebido que de alguma forma surreal Orochimaru o ajudava, ele não era idiota o suficiente para acreditar em um traficante de meia tigela._

_Já tinha errado muito em fazer acordos com aquela pessoa no passado, não tinha a mínima intensão de manter o mesmo erro; pelo menos não sem um bom motivo._

_— O fato de que talvez assim você consiga proteger Naruto daqueles que o ameaçaram pode ser algo que ative sua curiosidade, talvez?_

_Gaara nada disse, ainda olhando-o com julgamento e repulsa. Orochimaru sorriu de canto de boca, sabendo que não seria preciso falar nada além disso para que Gaara discasse o número de Sai; como eles tinham um histórico juntos, ele acabaria confiando cegamente em Sai. Sabaku apenas teria que esperar até a calada da noite chegar, e possivelmente não estaria mais naquela cela pela manhã._

_— Espero que você tenha um bom restante de tarde, Sabaku. — Orochimaru falou com despreocupação, colocando alguns remédios acima da mesa de Gaara, só de fachada, e dando-lhe as costas para se retirar daquele quarto._

_— Se alguma coisa acontecer com Naruto, eu te mato. — Gaara ameaçou em voz alta, sentando-se abruptamente na cama e encarando as costas de Orochimaru da forma mais ameaçadora que conseguia, apesar de evidentemente não oferecer perigo nenhum ao farsante naquele momento._

_Orochimaru não se incomodou em se virar para encarar Gaara novamente, apenas colocando a mão na maçaneta e falando por cima do ombro:_

_— Poupe suas forças para derramar o sangue de quem realmente o está ameaçando, Sabaku. Desta vez, só desta, posso te assegurar que não sou eu._

_Isso dito, retirou-se rapidamente do recinto, fechando a porta com um ruído suave; mas sem o característico barulho de chave sendo girada para trancar a porta._

_Naquela madrugada, Gaara pensou durante muitas horas em suas opções, mas no fim acabou se desprendendo da camisa de força e discando o único número da agenda de seu celular. Por Naruto, ele era capaz de voltar à sua parceria com Orochimaru._

_Por Naruto, ele era capaz de tudo!_

 

**(***)**

 

Foi em meio ao seu momento de relembrança, indignação e confusão que Gaara observou Sasuke Uchiha aparecer no pátio do heliporto, arrastando um ofegante, e muito saudável, Naruto Uzumaki. O ruivo expirou com força, sentindo um alívio momentâneo, e posteriormente uma raiva animalesca surgir com relação a Sasuke: como ele _ousava_  trazer Naruto e colocá-lo a frente de Madara Uchiha? Sasuke estava fora de si? Naruto não tinha nenhum preparo físico para enfrentar alguém como esse! Ele tinha que ser poupado! Ele tinha que estar escondido! Ele...!

— N-naruto...! — Kakashi murmurou ao seu lado, parecendo tão surpreso, temeroso e aliviado quanto ele; somente Naruto tinha o poder de causar tantos sentimentos contraditórios em tantas pessoas, ele era especial nessa magnitude e não deveria estar envolvido naquela loucura toda. O lugar de dele não era ali!

O ruivo, no entanto, nada falou, desviando seu olhar para tentar se acalmar, mas sua tentativa frustrada teve efeito oposto: seus olhar cruzou com o de Sasuke e, como era de se esperar, sua raiva apenas se multiplicou. O Uchiha assimilou rapidamente a sua presença, mas não olhava diretamente para ele, preocupando-se bem mais em averiguar o estado físico de Kakashi.

— Sasuke...! — Kakashi murmurou o nome do Uchiha da mesma forma surpresa, também demorando mais tempo em olhar para Sasuke, depois de se certificar que Naruto estava, ao menos aparentemente, intacto. E Gaara entendia porque Kakashi se demorava analisando o Uchiha: ele parecia  _outra_  pessoa, idiota e desprezível como sempre, mas definitivamente outra pessoa.

Itachi foi o único que viu de fato Sasuke depois que ele passou a residir no QG, então era natural que todos os outros estivessem surpresos com a mudança em sua aparência: o evidente aumento de seu condicionamento físico, o tom levemente mais bronzeado de sua pele, e todas as demais características que o antigo Sasuke Uchiha não possuía, em especial os olhos cor de violeta, as quais Gaara não tivera a oportunidade de apreciar até o presente momento. Seria mentira dizer que não temeria um combate com este novo Sasuke, mesmo que há pouco mais de seis meses ele se considerasse bem mais forte do que o Uchiha. Sasuke exibia um ar predatório que Gaara nunca viu em sua pessoa, deixando claro que o treinamento que recebeu naquele lugar não foi brincadeira de criança.

 _Bom... O jeito é torcer que ele esteja do nosso lado. Kakashi e Naruto estão aqui, afinal de contas; ele pode ser idiota, mas ele preza pelo bem desses dois._  — Gaara tentava desesperadamente se consolar: afinal, se Sasuke era tão poderoso quanto aparentava ser naquele momento, talvez ele pudesse lidar com Madara, ou soltá-los para que todos voltassem ao combate, ou... —  _Ok, deixa pra lá, eu não consigo ser otimista dessa forma por tanto tempo._

Sasuke pareceu igualmente assustado ao vê-los ali, principalmente em cruzar o olhar com ele, mas Gaara só conseguiu ver essa expressão de surpresa por breves instantes. Em seguida, o Uchiha se recompôs perfeitamente, apresentando uma expressão indecifrável e totalmente neutra. Ele nunca viu Sasuke fazer uma expressão como aquela, tampouco controlar suas emoções daquele jeito, mas não era difícil de adivinhar de quem ele aprendera esse pequeno dote.

— Oh, Sasuke... — Madara falou subitamente, atraindo a atenção de todos os presentes para ele mais uma vez, seu tom de voz demonstrando que ele estava extremamente despreocupado, até mesmo um pouco satisfeito pela chegada do Uchiha mais jovem — Eu me perguntei quanto tempo mais você demoraria. Logo você, que costumava ser tão pontual, foi se atrasar!

Sasuke soltou o braço de Naruto, dando alguns passos à frente, vagarosamente aproximando-se de Madara. Apesar de Naruto gritar seu nome e correr em sua direção, Itachi conseguiu se recompor um pouco e agarrou a perna do loiro quando este passou ao seu lado, fazendo-o cair no chão ao seu lado. O Uchiha mais velho murmurou alguma coisa para Naruto, algo que certamente Gaara e as demais pessoas que não usavam a milagrosa proteína não puderam ouvir, mas que os Akatsukis e Madara conseguiram compreender perfeitamente, visto que todos soltaram uma risadinha sarcástica e breve. Sasuke apertou os punhos, também ouvindo seja lá o que Itachi dissera, mas não comentou nada a respeito.

Madara ainda apontava a Desert Eagle para a cabeça de Konan, mas estava claro que prestava atenção em cada passo de Sasuke e conseguiria facilmente modificar sua mira, se assim fosse necessário. O Uchiha caçula, no entanto, não vacilou em suas passadas, aproximando-se cada vez mais do líder da Akatsuki, até ficar frente a frente com ele.

Foi então que Sasuke se curvou para frente e lhe deu um beijo, causando um ruído de surpresa coletivo em todos os invasores e um soar de risada esporádicos, provavelmente vindo dos Akatsukis, enquanto entrelaçava seus braços ao redor do pescoço do homem mais alto. O beijo não durou muito, não porque foi interrompido, mas sim porque Madara agarrou Sasuke para mais perto, puxando-o contra o seu corpo com a mão que ainda segurava a corrente que prendia Konan, apalpando de maneira explicita a coxa e traseiro do mais novo e fazendo-o para de beijar seus lábios e mordiscar seu pescoço, transformando o contato em algo ainda mais sexual.

Enquanto recebia as mordidas de desejo, Madara abriu os olhos e encarou Itachi por cima do ombro de Sasuke, lhe lançando um sorriso satisfeito e superior.

 _Eu ganhei!_ — Ele claramente dizia com o olhar, deliciando-se cada vez mais em apertar cada pedaço do corpo de Sasuke que Itachi conseguia ver, mostrando a quem aquele garoto pertencia. Sentia-se evidentemente realizado, pois ele sabia que aquilo era, acima de qualquer coisa, a maior vingança que ele conseguira fazer contra Itachi Uchiha.

O desertor, no entanto, ainda estava surpreso demais vendo Sasuke nos braços do inimigo daquela forma para perceber o ar de desafio que Madara o direcionava. Gaara chegou até a sentir pena de Itachi naquele momento, vendo a dor de coração partido estampada claramente em seu olhar; não sabia ao certo o que ocorreu entre Itachi e Sasuke no tempo que estiveram dentro do QG, mas certamente alguma coisa deveria ter acontecido para Itachi aparentar uma indignação tão grande ao ver Madara e Sasuke juntos.

Naruto, Kakashi, Sai e Shikamaru, por sua vez, estavam ainda mais surpresos, com idênticos queixos caídos diante da cena. Kakashi chegava a estar horrorizado, analisando a conduta de Sasuke como se visse um estranho a sua frente; o Sasuke que ele conhecia certamente era bem mais comedido em seus assuntos particulares, enquanto este estava descaradamente se esfregando em Madara. Como diabos Sasuke poderia estar beijando Madara Uchiha daquela maneira? Como esse absurdo era possível?

— Me diga, Sasuke. — Madara falou, deixando a cabeça cair um pouco para o lado, permitindo que o garoto beijasse seu pescoço com mais facilidade — Você está cheirando a suor e sangue, então chegou a lutar com Itachi, foi?

Sasuke ainda demorou alguns segundos marcando a pele de Madara antes de se afastar um pouco dele para responder, também olhando por cima do ombro para Itachi, exibindo em seu rosto a mesma expressão superior que Madara fazia.

— Claro, e ele ainda tinha pensado que eu estava do lado dele. — Sasuke disse, virando-se totalmente em direção dos prisioneiros e cruzando os braços enquanto escorava o seu corpo no corpo de Madara, o qual despreocupadamente abraçou Sasuke por trás com os dois braços, ainda empunhando a Desert Eagle sem, contudo, apontá-la para alguém em particular — Ele é tão manipulável, não sei como você foi capaz de confiar nele por tanto tempo.

— Todos erramos, Sasuke. Mas nunca é tarde demais para fazer a coisa certa.

— Concordo totalmente.

Sasuke, apesar de todos os pesares, não olhava para Itachi nos olhos; poucos percebiam essa demonstração de incerteza, mas Gaara conseguia perceber o desconforto que o Uchiha mais jovem parecia sentir: apesar de evidentemente não fugir do abraço de Madara, Sasuke estava levemente inclinado para frente; apesar de agora receber beijos em seu pescoço, ele não parecia imerso na carícia. E se Gaara tinha alguma dúvida a respeito do comportamento de Sasuke, olhar para os “familiares” de Sasuke retirou todas as suas incertezas:

Naruto não estava revoltado, gritando ou dando o maior chilique da face da Terra como era de se esperar. Sim, ele parecia furioso, fuzilava Sasuke com os olhos de safira recheados de raiva, mas não de decepção. O Uzumaki também parecia perceber que Sasuke estava agindo de forma estranha, mas não vocalizava suas certezas e incertezas para Itachi. Enquanto isso, ao lado de Gaara, Kakashi voltava a respirar com mais tranquilidade assim que a surpresa inicial foi sendo assimilada.

Foi em meio a todos esses questionamentos mentais que Sasuke trocou olhares mais demorados com Gaara. O ruivo se surpreendeu com o que via: a maneira do Sasuke o olhar, a expressão em seu rosto, o jeito de se movimentar e se portar...

Era difícil descrever, era complicado pôr em palavras e fazer alguém que desconheceu Sasuke na adolescência compreender a comparação, mas aquele Sasuke não era o Sasuke dos últimos seis anos, muito menos um “novo” Sasuke. Foi como voltar no tempo, foi como ver um vestígio de confiança e força que ele não via em Sasuke desde a traumática morte de seus tios.

Foi como estar de volta à presença do seu verdadeiro rival.

Gaara e Sasuke nunca se deram bem, isso era um fato. Mas Sasuke era um rival à altura, alguém que o Sabaku tinha até certo orgulho de ter como inimigo. Uma das grandes brigas que os dois tiveram foi depois da morte de Kushina e Minato, quando Sasuke mudou bastante, tentando ajudar Naruto a superar o trauma, mas agindo de uma forma totalmente desmembrada: pensativo demais, demorando a reagir, com um olhar incerto que deixava Gaara totalmente furioso. Aquele Sasuke não era o seu rival, era apenas a sombra de quem um dia Sasuke fora. Gaara não sabia dizer exatamente o que aconteceu, mas ele não via mais a mesma chama no olhar de Sasuke, a mesma intensidade, a mesma pessoa de antes. Até a personalidade mudou, Sasuke parecia bem mais covarde do que outrora.

Ao menos até aquele momento, pois agora Gaara tinha a certeza que o brilho do verdadeiro Sasuke Uchiha acabara de voltar àquele olhar.

— Ele está de volta. — Gaara sussurrou para ninguém em particular, num tom de voz tão baixo que nem os ouvidos treinados da Akatsuki poderiam captar, ainda mais quando não lhe direcionavam a atenção.

Agora fazia sentido: Sasuke estava interpretando, Kakashi e Naruto já tinham percebido isso, ele foi um dos últimos a de fato se dar conta desse detalhe.

— Sim, ele está de volta. — Sasori murmurou ao pé de seu ouvido, causando um arrepio em Gaara pela súbita surpresa. De forma inesperada, começou a afrouxar as amarras das cordas que envolviam seus pulsos, soltando-o aos poucos. Mesmo surpreso, o Sabaku não se moveu, e deixou Sasori soltá-lo sem qualquer impedimento — Siga o plano dele. — o Akatsuki murmurou, colocando uma pequena kunai na mão de Gaara e forçando a lâmina a cortar a corda com uma leve movimentação de pulsos, demonstrando o quão afiada estava a arma branca.

Com os punhos soltos, Gaara manteve a posição dos braços. Ele queria olhar para trás e ver o que Sasori intencionava com aquilo, ou até mesmo perguntar como ele também conseguia interpretar Sasuke daquele jeito (afinal, Sasori não conhecia de fato o Uchiha... não é mesmo?). O que o número quatro da Akatsuki sabia sobre o passado de Sasuke Uchiha? Gaara estava confuso, mas não seria idiota o suficiente de desfazer a farsa naquele momento; Madara estava beijando Sasuke, mas não estava de todo modo distraído, e os demais Akatsukis perceberia que ele estava solto se desse mexesse seus braços.

Deu um breve olhar para Sasuke, naquela intensidade de quem prometeria que em breve os dois colocariam suas habilidades em cheque. Sasuke deu um milimétrico sorriso de desafio antes de desviar o olhar para não gerar suspeitas, mas Gaara sabia o que aquilo significava: era a chance que eles precisavam, tudo que ele tinha que fazer era arranjar uma escapatória, e Sasuke faria Madara dar uma abertura em breve.

Madara decidiu naquele momento que já havia judiado o suficiente de Itachi, e parou de mordiscar a pele salgada de Sasuke, ainda abraçando-o enquanto olhava para seus prisioneiros com ares de diversão.

— Veja só o tanto de brinde que acabou vindo com o Itachi. — Madara comentou, arrancando uma risadinha baixa de todos os Akatsukis — Quem diria que Itachi encontraria tantos loucos para servirem de aperitivo nesse seu ato heroico de merda?

— Itachi é um bom ator, lógico que ele enganaria essa laia toda. — Sasuke comentou, ainda evitando de todo jeito olhar para Itachi, sentindo-se internamente grato pelo Uchiha ter se mantido quieto até aquele momento.

— Estou tentando me decidir morte cada um deles merece... — Madara comentou, de uma forma tão casual que, para alguém de fora, até pareceria que o casal estava simplesmente discutindo sobre a decoração de casa, e não sobre a morte de seres humanos.

— Eu não ligo para nenhum deles. — Sasuke comentou, dando de ombros e fazendo Madara desprender os braços de sua cintura enquanto se virava para encará-lo de frente — Apenas não se esqueça do nosso combinado, Madara.

— Ah, é verdade, nós temos um trato. — Madara falou, erguendo o queixo de Sasuke e lhe dando um selinho breve, antes de dar-lhe as costas e chamar um dos Akatsukis com um estralar de dedos, entregando a corrente que envolvia o pescoço de Konan para Tobi, o qual aceitou a responsabilidade de bom grado.

Madara começou a andar em direção aos prisioneiros, mas ainda fez um pequeno desvio em seu caminho para passar ao lado de Pain, apenas para provocá-lo, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e usando a Desert Eagle para retirar os cabelos de seus olhos avermelhados em ira e evidente desespero.

— Vocês vão morrer, e eu vou apreciar cada grito de agonia como se fosse a mais maravilhosa das melodias. Eu tenho um dom para maestro que vocês não fazem ideia... — ele comentou, erguendo o queixo de Pain com a arma, vendo-o respirar de forma cada vez mais ofegante e adorando os ruídos de choro que conseguia ouvir de Konan — Mas vou deixar o filet mignon para depois, vou começar com os fracos que acharam que podiam invadir o meu território. Coitadinhos.

Naquele exato momento, Naruto desprendeu seu calcanhar da pegada de Itachi e correu em direção à Kakashi, praticamente se jogando na sua frente, defendendo-o de Madara como se estivesse pronto para morrer em seu lugar (o que muito provavelmente aconteceria, se Madara estivesse de fato tentando matar o grisalho).

— Fique longe dele! — Naruto gritou ferozmente, mostrando os dentes, assemelhando-se bastante a uma raposa selvagem perante o olhar astuto de Madara. Ele achou interessante a coragem do garoto, mas sua tolice o fez rir pelo nariz e balançar a cabeça em negação enquanto se colocava de pé e continuava a andar em direção aos prisioneiros.

Parou bem à frente de Naruto, abaixando-se à sua frente e analisando os detalhes no rosto do Uzumaki de perto pela primeira vez. Naruto era corajoso, seu rosto sequer denunciava qualquer sensação de medo, se bem que a tremedeira involuntária que ele sentia denunciava seu pavor. Kakashi falava idiotices sem sentido ao pé do ouvido de Naruto, tentando convencê-lo a sair de sua frente; o loiro não lhe dava ouvidos, e Hatake se desesperava cada vez mais por isso.

O líder achava toda essa movimentação muito interessante: tanta exibição de fraqueza em tão poucas pessoas... Tomara que os Akatsukis não assimilassem essas demonstrações ridículas e infundadas de sentimentalismo barato, Madara gastou tempo demais de sua vida ensinando a todos eles o quanto isso era ridículo; o showzinho que dera com Itachi já devia ter sido o suficiente para nenhum deles se submeter ao ridículo de ter sentimentos por alguém que não fosse o seu líder, mas ainda sim Pain e Konan caíram na armadilha. Ele não estava nem um pouco disposto a passar por esse tipo de traição mais uma vez, então torcia para que seus subordinados fossem mais espertos agora. 

— Madara! — Sasuke alertou, aproximando-se da confusão em um piscar de olhos — Lembre-se do trato!

O problema era que Sasuke _também_ demonstrava essa fraqueza perante os Akatsukis.

 _Tsk, mal exemplo. Vou precisar corrigi-lo com o tempo._  — Madara pensou, girando os olhos com impaciência.

— Eu apenas vim ver o que de tão especial esses dois tem pra você se importar tanto com eles. — Madara respondeu, dando de ombros — Mas não ligo, para ser sincero. São mundanos, tão mundanos quanto Fugaku e Mikoto, tão sem sal quanto Kushina e Minato. Nada de especial, como sempre. Não compreendo porque as pessoas se apegam a outras pessoas inferiores. Você é tão superior a  _isso_ , Sasuke.

Sasuke fez uma expressão de quem estava mordendo a língua para não responder, mas Madara estava preso demais em seus próprios pensamentos e sua divagação para perceber o claro desprazer no olhar do outro Uchiha.

Contudo, Gaara percebeu e girou a kunai entre os dedos, rezando para Madara se aproximar um pouco mais pela direita. Se ele pudesse falar com Sasuke, se ele pudesse insinuar o quão próximo ele estava de um golpe que poderia ser fatal... Talvez eles tivessem uma chance!

— Você não vale nada! — Naruto gritou rispidamente, ignorando todas as preces de “Cale a boca, Naruto!” que Kakashi murmurava em seu ouvido — Você acha que só porque é um gênio é superior as pessoas? Você acha que um Q.I. diferenciado te torna mais especial? Narcisista, prepotente! Você esqueceu que você teve três irmãos tão “sem sal” quanto qualquer pessoa no mundo!?

— Naruto!! — Itachi gritou lá do outro lado, evidentemente desesperado, tentando se colocar de pé e chegar mais próximo da confusão, sem muito sucesso: estava perdendo sangue demais e se sentindo tonto, não sabia ao certo por quanto tempo ainda conseguiria manter a consciência.

Madara estreitou o olhar, possivelmente sentindo um dedo forte em sua ferida, estupefato demais para responder Naruto, o qual optou por continuar o seu comportamento kamikaze de sempre:

— O que foi? Vai me dizer que não amava Hideki, Yoshiro e Naoki? Que eles eram simplórios demais para você sentir alguma coisa por eles? Vai mentir e dizer que nenhuma dessas mortes o afetou?!

Madara ergueu a mão, pronto para surrar o rosto de Naruto de uma forma que ele jamais se esqueceria. O loiro fechou os olhos, aguardando o impacto que nunca chegou a receber. Depois de um longo período de silêncio, tornou a encarar Madara, se dando conta do porquê da ausência do golpe: Sasuke, com os olhos violetas em brilho máximo, agarrava o braço de Madara, impedindo-o de acertar seu irmão de criação. 

— Nós. Temos. Um. Trato! — Sasuke repetiu pausadamente, sua voz soou realmente ameaçadora e, pela primeira vez, Sasuke aparentou ser mais poderoso do que Madara: era apenas uma aparência momentânea, mas isso com certeza fez com que Kakashi e Naruto se encherem de orgulho; a expressão em seus rostos não mentia.

Madara ofegou, piscando forte e parecendo se controlar na sequência. Não por medo de Sasuke, Madara não tinha medo de ninguém, mas ele realmente fez esse trato com o Uchiha visando cumpri-lo: poupar a vida de Naruto e Kakashi não era algo que o agradava, mas Sasuke pediu para que fosse assim, e ele estava realmente disposto a fazer as coisas funcionarem com o Uchiha caçula.

No entanto, uma coisa o estava deixando preocupado, e foi por isso que ele encarou Sasuke por cima do ombro, olhando-o com tom de desafio.

— Onde está Orochimaru?

O moreno piscou, evidentemente supresso com aquela pergunta. Foi Zetsu quem respondeu, no entanto:

— Orochimaru deve estar dentro do QG. — ele disse, aproximando-se do líder e trazendo a atenção deste para si — Por quê?

— Se Naruto sabe da existência de meus irmãos, Itachi falou sobre algo que não era para ele se lembrar. — Madara disse, calmamente, olhando para o outro Uchiha por cima do ombro com certo desprezo — Memorias que Orochimaru disse ter suprimido, e ele não falha,  _nunca_ falha. Se essas memorias voltaram à tona, Orochimaru planejou isso.

Kakashi piscou, tendo um insight momentâneo. Nunca havia de fato passado pela sua cabeça que Orochimaru poderia ter planejado isso: será que de fato o Orochimaru queria que no futuro Itachi passasse por um tratamento e aquelas memórias ficassem facilmente acessíveis para alguém como ele encontrá-las em dado momento?

Será que até  _isso_  foi proposital?

 _Orochimaru... Nos ajudou?_  — Kakashi pensou, trocando um olhar breve com Itachi.

O ex-Akatsuki, todavia, estava preocupado demais em chegar perto da confusão para notar o questionamento indireto que Hatake o fazia com o olhar, fitando o grupo de com um desespero intenso, murmurando o nome de Sasuke em meio a um delírio pela falta de sangue e forças.

Isto funcionou como um alerta: Kakashi voltou novamente sua atenção para Madara e captou o olhar feroz que o líder da Akatsuki agora direcionava à Sasuke, sentindo seu corpo arrepiar e temendo pela vida do Uchiha caçula.

— Orochimaru me traiu. — Madara murmurou, dando um passo a frente, encarando o mais jovem com um brilho predatório em seus olhos violetas, empunhando a Desert Eagle com maior firmeza; Sasuke deu um passo para trás, instintivamente — Orochimaru não é confiável.

— B-bom, se ele te traiu, vamos fazê-lo pagar também, oras! — Sasuke tentou parecer indignado e alheio à ameaça que Madara o desferia, mas estava nervoso demais para sua atuação continuar intacta.

— Alguém já te disse, Sasuke Uchiha, que você é facilmente decifrável quando está excitado? — Madara sibilou, esticando a mão livre e agarrando o queixo de Sasuke, forçando-o a manter a cabeça erguida — Sua temperatura sempre aumenta meio grau, seu cheiro fica diferente, suas pupilas se dilatam e você rebola mais do que deveria.

 _A farsa já era._  — Sasuke pensou, suspirando fundo e exibindo os olhos violetas para Madara, não se preocupando mais em esconder o seu desprezo.

— Pois é, alguém já me disse isso. — ele respondeu, lembrando-se bem de quando Itachi falou algo extremamente semelhante para ele, bem antes de toda essa confusão chegar a esse ponto — E eu não tenho culpa se meu corpo te acha indigno desse comportamento. Eu até que me esforcei, juro, mas não dá... Por você eu só sinto desprezo, principalmente agora.

Sasuke tateou o cabo de sua ninja-tō, pronto para iniciar um combate de fato com Madara. Esperava que o maldito fosse facilitar as coisas e pelo menos tirar Kakashi e Naruto dali antes de desconfiar de Orochimaru e perceber a traição. Madara era esperto e desconfiado demais, a partir do momento que descobrisse que Orochimaru o traiu, iria imaginar que a traição atingia o comportamento de Sasuke também, visto que não foi apenas Itachi que fora manipulado por Orochimaru e Madara sabia bem disso.

No entanto, o líder deu um passo para trás e soltou o queixo de Sasuke, apesar de ainda manter a postura ofensiva e não parecer ter desistido de seus planos.

— Não tem problema. — ele respondeu, pensando rápido — Nada mudará, só teremos mais um morto no fim das contas. Talvez uma ordem diferente de eliminação dos vermes, mas no fim o resultado vai ser o mesmo.

— Madara! — Itachi gritou, conseguindo forças para chegar mais perto, mesmo que a sua vista estivesse turva e sua consciência lhe escapulisse os dedos, ver Madara ameaçar Sasuke daquela forma causou uma onda ainda maior de adrenalina em seu corpo, e ele conseguiu se movimentar um pouco mais rápido — Não toque nele!

— Oh. — a voz de Madara soou recheada de nojo, deixando um suspiro de cansaço escapar e fechando os olhos por alguns instantes antes de fitar Sasuke mais uma vez, agora com total desprezo — Você poderia ter tido um futuro brilhante ao meu lado, mas então você realmente escolheu a ele.

— Eu não escolhi ninguém. — Sasuke rosnou, praticamente cuspindo veneno — Eu não tenho nada com ele, nem com você! Eu estou protegendo aqueles importantes pra mim, apenas isso.

— Tem certeza?

Madara se moveu rapidamente, muito mais rapidamente do que olhos destreinados poderiam acompanhar: correu os poucos passos que ainda separavam Itachi da confusão, dando-lhe uma rasteira precisa e fazendo-o cair de encontro ao chão, de barriga para cima. Se debruçou sobre seu corpo, não se preocupando em imobilizá-lo: a queda o fizera ter mais dificuldade em manter a consciência, a falta de sangue estava mais do que evidente.

O líder da Akatsuki ouviu gritos, alguns pertenciam aos seus combatentes, outros aos prisioneiros. Tilintar de armas e gatilho de pistolas soaram em alto e bom som, e Madara sabia que os Akatsukis lhe davam cobertura. Ele nem se preocupou em olhar para a cena, ouvindo os gritos desesperados de Sasuke e Naruto em uma melodia que quase lhe daria satisfação...

Se ele não estivesse tão imerso em sua própria ira.

— Você tirou  _tudo_  que é meu, número três. — Madara rosnou, olhando os olhos vermelhos de Itachi com tanta raiva que sentia lágrimas de fúria se formarem em suas próprias pálpebras — Agora eu vou tirar de você tudo que te resta!

 

_... Continua..._

 

* * *

 

 

(1) Eu puxei uma referência nesse ponto do capítulo porque não sei se vocês se lembram disso, pois apesar de ser extremamente importante para o enredo, já fazia muitos capítulos que eu não retomava esse assunto.

No Capítulo XV o Itachi conta para o Sasuke que algo no corpo de Sasuke poderia resultar na “cura” para o problema deles. Ele diz com todas as letras o seguinte: “Ele sabe que seu sangue possui a solução para a nossa degradação de proteína, resumindo: Se o QG tiver acesso a você, a cura para o único efeito colateral nocivo dessa “experiência do poder” estará feita. Nós não precisaríamos de injeções periódicas.”

Foi por isso que foi lançada a recompensa para a captura de Sasuke, sendo que essa recompensa seria a cura para os efeitos colaterais e a necessidade de injeção de proteínas periodicamente; Madara queria ver quem desejava isso, pois quem assim o fizesse estaria tentando se “libertar”, e ele não queria que os Akatsukis almejassem a liberdade, considerando isso algo ruim. Era, então, um teste de lealdade, pois Madara nunca teve de fato a intenção de dar a cura para quem capturasse o Sasuke.

Alias, quem acabou capturando foi o Orochimaru, e ele não é usuário da proteína. Ele só capturou porque a “caça ao Sasuke” estava encerrada, Madara já não confiava mais em Itachi e Orochimaru queria seguir os planos que ele e Sasuke fizeram no passado. Como Madara queria se vingar, Orochimaru viu aquela como a oportunidade perfeita pra trazer Sasuke para dentro do QG. Enquanto Madara achava que estava sob total controle das coisas, Orochimaru o manipulou indiretamente.

Bom, quem não se lembra de nada disso realmente deveria dar uma relida na fanfic, pois o que eu acabei de dizer é puramente plot, e nós vamos entrar em outros aspectos da fanfic que vão tratar desses plots passados.

Observem, no entanto, que em nenhum momento eu disse na fanfic que o Orochimaru sabe fazer a “cura” (ou o “antídoto”, como o Itachi disse nessa fala do capítulo atual). Foi o Itachi quem disse isso, o que poderia ser um blefe pra convencer o Pain, ou o que pode ser verdade realmente. Descobriremos mais pra frente, podem fazer teorias a vontade. ;)

(2) No Capítulo XXVIII o Sasuke, em meio a confusão “pós-Tsuki no Me”, atacou Madara e causou uma cicatriz em seu rosto. Itachi até o dado momento ainda não tinha visto essa cicatriz no Madara, por isso esse detalhe foi pontuado na narração.

(3) Referência ao Capítulo XX.

(4) Bala dum dum é o nome para os projéteis de armas de fogo feitos para se expandir e fragmentar durante o impacto, causando um dano muito maior dentro do corpo das pessoas atingidas. Esse tipo de munição é proibida pelo Tratado Internacional da Convenção de Haia, por ser considerada uma ofensa grave aos direitos humanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links relevantes:
> 
> Página do Facebook:
> 
> www*.*facebook*.*com*/*pcspuzumaki (retire os asteriscos)
> 
> Tag de atualizações do tumblr:
> 
> www*.*uchihalicius*.*tumblr*.*com*/*tagged*/*atualizacaofics (retire os asteriscos)
> 
>  
> 
> Aviso sobre Plágio: Plágio é crime (artigo 184 do Código Penal) e quem plagiar qualquer fanfic minha, seja totalmente, parcialmente, ou seguindo os mesmos acontecimentos e apenas escrevendo com outras palavras (plágio conceitual) será denunciado e processado judicialmente. Eu sou advogada, sei meus direitos e não vou hesitar em buscá-los, pois pra mim vai ser só mais um processo pra levar a diante, enquanto para você será uma imensa dor de cabeça. Tenha em mente o que te aguardará caso você decida plagiar algo meu, e tenha certeza do seguinte: se eu ou algum leitor meu encontrar o seu plágio de fanfics de minha autoria, eu não terei piedade. Quem não teve respeito com minhas obras não merece minha consideração e meu perdão.


	46. Capítulo XLVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Olá Leitores!! *ignora o olhar reprovador dos leitores e abraça todo mundo* Saudades!!  
> Eu sei, eu sei, demorei demais pra atualizar, foi meu recorde. Aliás, eu fui contar a quantidade de atualizações que eu fiz em Haunted no ano passado e quis me açoitar por perceber que foram tão poucas! Me desculpem por isso, ano passado minha vida ficou uma loucura mesmo, foram muitas mudanças e imprevistos de uma vez só (e a novela continua). Eu só não me sinto pior por isso porque eu escrevi outras fanfics além de Haunted, então até que eu produzi uma quantidade razoável de material.  
> Esse ano minha meta principal é terminar Haunted. Doa a quem doer, de 2016 não passa. Portanto, peço só mais um pouquinho de paciência, porque estamos na reta final! Tem gente me perguntando quantos capítulos falta pro fim de Haunted e, apesar de eu não confiar muito nessas minhas previsões, eu chuto que faltam três capítulos. Depende de como vou conduzir o capítulo seguinte, porque eu ainda não tomei uma decisão a respeito disso. De qualquer forma, vocês estão sendo muito pacientes comigo, então MUITO OBRIGADA! Mesmo, de verdade, eu me sinto muito contente toda vez que me explico na página e vocês me dão apoio e dizem para eu tomar meu tempo que vocês vão esperar a atualização. ^^ O apoio de vocês conta muito. Explico mais sobre o que está acontecendo comigo ao final do capítulo, para os que se interessarem.  
> Com relação ao capítulo, eu espero que esteja compreensível. Foi um capítulo que demandou muita experimentação, reescrita e tudo mais, até eu chegar a técnica final que utilizei. Pra ser sincera, eu não estou totalmente satisfeita com o resultado, mas eu sinceramente sou incapaz de fazer melhor numa cena com mais de quinze personagens. Foi o que deu pra fazer com a minha experiência limitada... Desculpe.  
> Chega de lenga-lenga. Boa leitura a todos! Espero que gostem do capítulo e que me perdoem mais uma vez por ser essa pessoa tão bagunçada. ^^’  
> Amo vocês!  
> <3

**HAUNTED**

**Capítulo XLVI**

 

Ele sempre sentiu um prazer imensurável em observar o caos.

Havia uma beleza pouco explorada nessas situações. A demonstração da natureza particular de cada pessoa perante uma situação de desordem era inquestionável. Planos detinham o controle até certo momento, todavia, quando o caos se instalava, não havia tática de emergência que estabilizasse a completa desordem e retornasse ao _status quo._ A natureza e o instinto se apresentavam como peças fundamentais perante essas situações e a consequente derrota ou vitória resultava única e exclusivamente da capacidade pessoal de cada um de ministrar, da melhor forma possível, o seu desespero. Não havia meio termo, tampouco qualquer possibilidade de ponderação.

Mas para ele era assim que a existência das pessoas deveria ser, visto que era assim que ele se viu obrigado a viver: sem meio termo, só extremos.  

Zetsu deixou um sorriso sádico emoldurar seus lábios, pensando acerca da ironia de toda aquela situação. Sempre o condenaram pelo seu “comportamento extremista”, frisavam a existência problemas em sua personalidade, o obrigaram a se submeter à terapia e incontáveis ministrações de medicamentos que nada mais eram do que o mais puro placebo dentro de seu organismo. Transtorno bipolar é uma assombração na sua existência, suas inconstâncias de humor e alterações da fase maníaca e depressiva diversas vezes durante um mesmo dia se mostraram dois extremos complementares: Madara não o desejava como cobaia por seu defeito incurável e irremediável, mas o líder _precisava_ mantê-lo como cobaia para descobrir como solucionar esse problema e poder comercializar a proteína.

No fim das contas, ele foi resumido em o “elo fraco” de todo o experimento, enquanto ainda era essencial para o próprio aprimoramento destas pesquisas. Se Madara e Orochimaru não conseguissem tratar transtornos mentais de usuários da proteína, qual governo utilizaria esta descoberta em seu exército próprio ou na segurança pública? Zetsu era forte como qualquer outro Akatsuki ali presente, mas qualquer antidepressivo colocado em sua boca se tornava tão efetivo quanto uma capsula vazia, porquanto seu corpo eliminava rapidamente qualquer droga, seja ela lícita ou ilícita, e este era o efeito colateral que todo cobaia da proteína estava submetido. A única exceção, por óbvio, era a morfina, e o resultado desse tipo de medicação era extremamente... desconfortável.

Pra piorar ainda mais esse quadro, havia a possibilidade de ter sido a própria proteína quem potencializou a severidade de sua condição psicológica; era difícil saber se o transtorno se manifestaria tão intensamente caso ele não tivesse sido submetido à proteína desde criança. Que país, em suas reais condições, arriscariam dar aos seus soldados ou cidadãos alguma droga que pudessem deixá-los instáveis? Em outras palavras: que nação daria poder à uma pessoa louca e incontrolável como Zetsu?

Orochimaru costumava dizer que ele não deveria referir a si mesmo como “louco”, afirmava que seu transtorno era mais comum no mundo exterior do que ele podia imaginar, o que o tornava era uma pessoa normal como qualquer outra (dentro do nível de normalidade que um Akatsuki pode ter, é claro). No entanto, já fazia alguns anos que Zetsu sentia _conforto_ em pensar a si próprio como louco e extremista. Porque em situações de caos como aquela em que ele se encontrava naquele exato momento, a loucura vinha a calhar como um conforto que os sãos jamais conheceriam.

Zetsu se sentia mais forte do que qualquer um deles. Sua cabeça, sempre tão bagunçada e inconstante, era a mais familiarizada com esse sentimento; enquanto todos, inclusive Madara, pareciam padecer perante suas emoções. Era reconfortante essa troca de posições, pois pela primeira vez em sua vida, Zetsu tinha o controle de saber lidar com a situação enquanto todos eles estavam perdidos.

_Afinal de contas, foi por esse momento que eu esperei todos esses anos..._

**(***)**

Por alguns instantes, Sasuke pensou que seu corpo não obedecia mais aos seus comandos. O desespero que sentiu foi tão intenso que era difícil compreender o que ele mesmo fazia na dominação de seus instintos. Quando se deu por si, sua garganta estava em chamas, possivelmente pelo grito que deve ter exclamado para que Madara se afastasse de Itachi; ele já se encontrava há poucos metros do líder da Akatsuki, visando atacá-lo, e fez tudo isso sem dar conta de seus atos.

 _Não perca a cabeça!_ — Foi tudo que ele conseguiu pensar quando voltou a si, sabendo que deveria, de alguma forma milagrosa, manter a calma para batalhar contra Madara. O Uchiha mais velho detinha técnica e anos de treinamento enquanto ele não possuía nem um terço desta vantagem. Estar nesse cenário com a cabeça-quente pioraria ainda mais essa disparidade de técnica; instinto não era um diferencial naquele momento, ele precisava de racionalidade.

Suas pernas estavam dormentes e ele tinha a certeza que jamais em sua vida correra tão rápido. Seu medo de que Madara matasse Itachi ali, sem grandes cerimônias, era palpável e desnorteador.

Mas isso não podia acontecer, ele não iria deixar!

Se Naruto não tivesse aberto a boca e feito a cabeça de Madara funcionar e unir os pontos, nada disso aconteceria! Entretanto, a culpa não era de Naruto, por mais idiota que o loiro fosse: a culpa era de Madara, a culpa de _tudo_ que _todos_ eles tiveram que passar em sua vida era _dele_. Este monstro teve a capacidade de destruir a sangue frio sua família duas vezes, e Sasuke não permitiria que Madara retirasse a vida de qualquer pessoa que era importante para ele; muito menos a vida de Itachi, e não era apenas em virtude dos seus sentimentos que ele pensava assim.

De certa forma, Madara já destruiu a vida que Itachi nunca pôde ter o prazer de usufruir com toda aquela manipulação de anos. Contudo, Sasuke sabia que se alguém ali podia se recuperar dos traumas e ter uma vida normal, esse alguém era Itachi. Enquanto o Uchiha mais novo não via mais um futuro para si, já se considerando “quebrado” demais para colocar sua vida de volta nos trilhos, ele via em Itachi a possibilidade de “concerto”: afinal, ele parecia ter adquirido algum vínculo com as pessoas que decidiram invadir o QG, principalmente com Kakashi e Naruto, e isso deixou claro que Itachi não era forte apenas fisicamente, mas também mentalmente. Se nem mesmo anos de experimentos e manipulações psicológicas destruíram-no por completo, Itachi era capaz de se reerguer e ser feliz algum dia.

Se havia a mínima possibilidade de Itachi ter uma vida normal, Sasuke faria de tudo para garantir-lhe esse presente. Não por dívida de honra ou qualquer baboseira do gênero, mas porque somente se Itachi se livrasse deste pesadelo, Sasuke conseguiria redimir toda aquela maldição. Era isso que Fugaku e Mikoto queriam para Itachi, não é mesmo? E, é claro, não era somente eles que queriam a felicidade de Itachi; não havia como Sasuke continuar negando, não para si próprio:

Kakashi, Naruto, Itachi... Sasuke amava essas três pessoas, cada qual a sua maneira, com forma de amores diferentes e relacionamentos totalmente distintos, mas com a certeza de que daria sua vida por qualquer um deles. No entanto, Sasuke considerava que, dentre todos, Itachi era quem mais merecia uma nova vida... Ele nunca teve uma vida de verdade, existindo à sombra de uma pessoa já falecida em uma mentira orquestrada por Madara e abraçada por toda a Akatsuki.

Itachi ansiou por algo a vida toda sem saber exatamente o que era, e esse “algo” nada mais era do que sua própria liberdade. Ele lutou tanto por essa carta de alforria; Sasuke o via como um verdadeiro guerreiro por conseguir conquista-la, mas achava um desperdício o mais velho mal ter disfrutado de tempo para usufruí-la, gastando-a em nome de uma missão suicida de resgate.  Não, as coisas não podiam terminar assim! Itachi _precisava, merecia_ e _iria_ viver. Viver como Itachi Uchiha, e não como a sombra de Izuna Uchiha.

_Eu quero que ele volte a jogar xadrez, a aprender receitas, a ler clássicos da literatura. Eu quero que ele se preocupe com coisas mundanas como pagamento de contas, estudos e brigas com colegas de trabalho. Eu quero que ele tenha a oportunidade de amar e ser amado por alguém normal... Alguém que o mereça... E... Eu quero que ele finalmente seja normal, e eu sei que no fundo também é o que ele quer. Ele quer ser livre, e eu darei à ele essa oportunidade._

Era estranho como Sasuke conseguia pensar em tantas coisas enquanto corria, mas parecia que tudo fazia mais sentido naquele momento. Itachi já havia dito em outra ocasião que era Sasuke quem mantinha sua humanidade, mas Sasuke discordava disso: Itachi era humano, em sua mais pura forma de humanidade, mas incubado; Sasuke pode ter dado um pontapé inicial para essa humanidade aflorar, mas todos os novos amigos de Itachi o auxiliaram nesse redescobrimento dos sentimentos humanos e da unicidade que ele tem como Itachi Uchiha. Naruto, talvez, tenha tido até mais importância para essa libertação do que o próprio Sasuke.  Estava claro que Sasuke não seria a pessoa ideal para alguém como Itachi (ou qualquer outra pessoa, se perguntasse a opinião do próprio rapaz), mas já estava mais do que na hora de permitir que ele vivesse essa humanidade em sua plenitude; mesmo que não fosse ao seu lado.

Ele iria salvar Itachi, custe o que custar; não por uma mera questão de amor egoísta, mas por _humanidade_.

Assim que Madara ergueu o braço para pegar impulso e acertar o rosto de Itachi, Sasuke pulou em sua corrida e caiu por cima do corpo dos dois, impulsionando o homem mais velho para longe e conseguindo impedir o golpe de acontecer: Madara, em meio ao ataque surpresa, acabou socando o chão de concreto ao lado da cabeça de Itachi, e o piso rachou em dois pontos com o impacto de seu golpe.

Se ele tivesse acertado, Itachi certamente não teria sobrevivido.

Sasuke se moveu: viu uma brecha na defesa de Madara e tentou imobilizá-lo com suas pernas, mas o outro voltou a si mais rápido do que ele antevira. Naturalmente, o líder terminou o breve combate em solo por cima do seu atacante, prendendo-o contra o chão sem qualquer problema e fitando-o com a mais pura ira estampada em seu olhar.

— Você é mais idiota do que eu pensei, pivete Uchiha! — a voz de Madara soava recheada de desdém; fazia muito tempo que Sasuke não o ouvia chamá-lo desta forma e, pela escolha desde termo, ele soube que qualquer tipo de falso respeito que os dois tivessem conquistado até então não possuía a mínima possibilidade de ser retomado. Madara detinha lágrimas de raiva nos olhos, e Sasuke certamente nunca o vira tão descontrolado — Você acha que eu não te treinei e mandei que outros fizessem isso atoa? Você acha que eu assistia porque não tinha nada melhor pra fazer?!

Sentindo uma fúria grande demais para que pudesse responder em palavras, Sasuke fitou os olhos cor de violeta de Madara, tão semelhantes aos seus novos olhos, com uma vontade súbita de arrancá-los de suas órbitas.

— Você não sabe nenhum ponto fraco meu, mas eu sei _todos_ os seus pontos fracos! Eu assisti todos eles sendo escancarados para mim enquanto você treinava com número um. — Madara aproximou seu rosto de Sasuke e sussurrou em seu ouvido, apertando mais a sua imobilização enquanto o mais novo procurava uma escapatória, forçando-o a virar a cabeça para o lado e praticamente encostando seus lábios no ouvido do rapaz — Eu conheço cada pequena falha na sua técnica de combate, eu inclusive ordenei para que Pain deixasse algumas falhas passarem e não te corrigisse em certos aspectos. Eu sempre tenho minhas cartas na manga, pirralho insuportável. Não seja estúpido em me subestimar!

O ego de Sasuke fervilhava em raiva ao confirmar sua suposição: é claro que Madara não o treinara de propósito, ele sabia, no fundo no fundo, que a confiança entre eles nunca foi plena, nem mesmo no auge da manipulação de Orochimaru em sua cabeça. A confirmação disso o deixou ainda mais furioso, mas antes que ele pudesse se render e perder a cabeça, o olhar semicerrado de Itachi em seu novo campo de visão lhe chamou a atenção.

Itachi sorria, seu rosto estava sujo de sangue bem como a maior parte de suas roupas por causa do tiro, mas ele se mantinha consciente e ainda conseguia sorrir em alívio, provavelmente por perceber que Sasuke o salvara de um golpe mortal, o que certamente era uma surpresa agradável. Apesar de aparentar felicidade ao poder trocar olhares com Sasuke, parecia sem forças para falar; ainda sim, ele moveu os lábios em uma tentativa silenciosa de comunicação e, mesmo que som algum fosse audível, Sasuke conseguiu ler seus lábios:

“Confie nele”.

O caçula estava irritado demais com tudo que acontecia pra fazer essa afirmação ter algum sentido em sua cabeça. Itachi estava muito machucado, quase desacordado! Ele precisava se desvencilhar de Madara o quanto antes e tirá-lo dali, forçá-lo a parar de direcionar sua raiva para Itachi.

E que técnica melhor para conseguir isso do que desviar a raiva do outro para si?

— Você se vangloria demais! — Sasuke rosnou à Madara, conseguindo deixar um de seus braços escaparem da imobilização, empurrando seus ombros para trás na tentativa de fuga — Eu derrotei Pain e Konan, juntos! Você é quem está sendo estúpido em _me_ subestimar!

Madara não viu dificuldades em retomar a imobilização de seu prisioneiro, alterando a sua força para o baixo ventre e conseguindo mudar seu centro de gravidade o suficiente para o impedir de se debater; gargalhou, satisfeito e vitorioso, enquanto Sasuke se sentia ainda mais preso conta o seu corpo e o encarava com ira cada vez maior.

_Se Sasuke pudesse ter um frenesi, ele já teria perdido o controle. Assim seria ainda mais fácil arrancar a garganta deste traidor!_

— Você se vangloria por derrotar dois Akatsukis que estavam em nível mínimo de proteína? Precisa selecionar mais seus exemplos para comparações, moleque! — ele rebateu em um murmuro provocador ao ouvido do traidor — Ainda sim, agradeço pela _piada_. Obrigado por me tirar do meu estado de raiva. Eu não posso matar Itachi agora, vocês dois tem que ser os últimos. Acredite: estou sendo generoso ao permitir o prazer da morte mais rápida aos primeiros. Enquanto vocês dois...? Ah... Quem sabe dentro de três ou quatro anos eu tome piedade para acabar com a vida de vocês; se os negócios estiverem prosperando e eu estiver de bom humor, naturalmente.

— Você não passa de uma _lenda_ , Madara! — o caçula declarou, praticamente cuspindo veneno e tremendo dos pés aos cabeça, se preocupando mais do que poderia admitir com a vida de Naruto e Kakashi. Ele precisava ganhar tempo, irritando Madara sua raiva seria novamente direcionada apenas à ele, não aos que ele considerava meros “inconvenientes prontos para serem descartados” — Você se acha tão poderoso, mas sempre esteve atrás de seus capangas e eles são quem colocam seu jogo sujo em prática. Você é um covarde, tentando lavar sua índole por não sujá-la com sangue, mas sendo pior do que todos ao se tornar o mandante! O pior tipo de assassino que existe, aquele que não tem nem a coragem necessária de pôr a mão na massa!

Madara ergueu a mão e desferiu um golpe violentíssimo no rosto de Sasuke, mas mediu sua força para não matá-lo; o traidor ainda iria sofrer muito antes de ter o prazer da morte. Ainda sim, precisava admitir que até seus punhos doeram com aquele impacto, mas foi uma dor _extremamente_ satisfatória.

O caçula, por sua vez, nem soube ao certo se chegou a apagar com aquele soco lateral, mas quando voltou a sua consciência, sentiu o indiscutível gosto metálico de sangue em sua boca e teve a certeza de que boa parte de suas roupas já estavam banhadas nesta substância.

Ele estava preocupado demais para se preocupar com a dor, no entanto.

— Você me acha covarde, seu protótipo de Uchiha? — Madara retrucou, olhando-o com extrema repulsa, levantando-se e lhe mostrando seu punho sujo de sangue para Sasuke perceber o quanto ele não se importava nem um pouco com aquilo. Ao fundo, o Uchiha caçula ouvia os gritos de Naruto e Kakashi, mas estava zonzo demais para compreender outros detalhes do ambiente; e, mesmo sendo libertado da imobilização, ele não conseguia se mover o suficiente para fugir — Eu tratarei de ter isso em mente enquanto arranco a pele de todos os outros aqui presentes e mostro pra você como eu não me importo com sangue. Você vai assistir de camarote, não se preocupe. Quando você tiver o seu primeiro chilique de hematofobia [1], vai ficar claro quem aqui odeia ver sangue, seu _covarde_. Número quatro e cinco, venham!

Sasuke não ouviu os passos, mas sua visão começou a estabilizar quando percebeu a aproximação de Deidara e Sasori. O ruivo o olhava de cima com uma expressão neutra, até mesmo um pouco entediada; o loiro, no entanto, parecia temeroso e incerto, espionando Sasori a todo momento de canto de olho, como se aguardasse avidamente por um comando dele.

Ele tentou se levantar, mas Madara aproveitou aquele momento para pisar com força em seu peito, forçando-o a expelir o ar de seus pulmões e o deixando ainda mais zonzo pela falta de oxigênio e dor em suas costelas.

Apesar de sua vontade de torturar Sasuke até o garoto perder mais uma vez a consciência, ele já tinha gastado tempo demais com besteiras. Pouco depois das primeiras tossidas de agonia, Madara o libertou, amando o som que Sasuke fazia ao ofegar e tentar inutilmente reestabelecer a constância de sua respiração.

— Prendam esse imprestável e me sigam!  — Madara ordenou aos seus subordinados, não desprendendo nem mais um olhar ao traidor, dando-lhe as costas e caminhando em direção aos demais prisioneiros.

Logo o Uchiha foi imobilizado, desarmado e amarrado com as mãos às costas pela dupla dos artistas. Muito provavelmente Sasori e Deidara não conseguiriam render Sasuke tão facilmente se ele não estivesse ainda sentindo os efeitos do golpe de Madara, e estava evidente de que ele demoraria a se recuperar: sua boca sangrava de uma forma extremamente preocupante, cada movimento de respiração distribuía uma dor dilacerante em seu corpo e ele fazia o máximo para não desmaiar novamente. Mesmo assim, o garoto ainda realizou uma tentativa ridícula de se desvencilhar, talvez por instinto, ou talvez por estar confuso quanto aos planos de Sasori.

O ruivo girou os olhos, um pouco cansado dessa expressão que todo mundo fazia de duvidar de suas intenções.  

— Foco, Uchiha. — Sasori murmurou ao ouvido de Sasuke enquanto o amarrava, tão baixinho que o garoto sequer sabia se estava ouvindo algo real ou alucinando.

Itachi afirmara que Sasori e possivelmente Deidara estariam ao lado deles, mas Sasuke não podia contar tanto com essa certeza; ele agora compreendia que era isso que Itachi tentou relembrá-lo em seu sussurro inaudível. Confiar nele... Confiar em Sasori... Era _isso_ que ele deveria fazer.

Só que o jogo virou muito rapidamente e, talvez para manter sua pele intacta, Sasori e Deidara teriam reconsiderado a parceira. Certamente Deidara parecia bastante incerto do que fazia, mas as palavras de Sasori deram um pequeno pingo de esperança para o Uchiha; além disso, a forma como seus braços foram amarrados porcamente, com muita folga e com grande abertura de escapatória, lhe deram a confirmação de que, ao menos até o momento, Sasori continuava ao seu lado: número quatro estava interpretando, pois alguém ali tinha que manter as aparências já que o Uchiha caçula deixou a máscara cair cedo demais.

A dupla o colocou de joelhos enquanto amarrava seus braços às suas costas, e Sasuke brevemente trocou olhares com Kakashi e Naruto enquanto se debatia para manter algum grau de farsa, observando o espanto e medo nos olhos de cada um deles. Mesmo com o nervosismo evidente de ambos, principalmente de Naruto, eles mantiveram a boca fechada. Por fim, Sasuke olhou brevemente para as costas de Madara e, se seus olhos fossem capaz de atear fogo, o líder já estaria em chamas.

— Vem. — Sasori murmurou em seu ouvido antes de agarrar Sasuke pelos cabelos e puxá-lo para seguir Madara, retirando do corpo dele qualquer armamento que ainda estivesse preso em sua roupa — Confie _nele_.

_Porque tá todo mundo me falando essa merda de “confie nele”?_

Grunhindo em irritação, Sasuke se colocou de pé, mas nem por isso Sasori afrouxou a pegada em seus cabelos, machucando de verdade. Deidara, para acompanhar os dois, apenas segurava os braços de Sasuke e o impedia de se mover e escapar das amarras frouxas antes do tempo.

Ambos o arrastaram até chegarem ao lado de Madara e forçaram seus ombros para baixo, seus joelhos cederam e latejam com o impacto contra o chão duro; sua cabeça foi forçada para baixo, e ele nada mais observava do que suas próprias calças surradas.

O Uchiha aproveitou a posição para virar a cabeça milimetricamente para o lado e espionar o estado de Itachi, ainda extremamente preocupado com ele. Itachi não parecia estar desacordado ainda: ele tossia, virando a cabeça para a lateral e tentando respirar, como se estivesse se sentindo sufocado naquela posição.

 _Itachi não está bem._ — Sasuke concluiu, temeroso pela sua saúde.

No entanto, vê-lo ainda acordado, mesmo que não conseguisse falar, era algo bom. Talvez ele pudesse se recuperar um pouco agora que Madara estava longe; talvez eles tivessem sorte o suficiente para Madara não mandar nenhum Akatsuki torturá-lo enquanto ainda lidava com o súbito combustível de ira que só um orgulho ferido proporciona a um Uchiha.

Sasori soltou seus cabelos e se afastou, dando alguns passos para trás.

— Teme... — Naruto murmurou bem próximo do Uchiha, desviando sua atenção e fazendo-o erguer um pouco o olhar e se dar conta do quão perto estava do loiro: talvez apenas dois metros de distância separasse um do outro.

Isso não era nada bom. Madara podia ter deixado Itachi para escanteio por alguns minutos, mas sua aproximação aos demais invasores não era, nem de longe, um bom indício.

Kakashi estava amarrado logo ao lado de Naruto, respirando de forma ofegante, analisando seu arredor como se esperasse um milagre acontecer. Shikamaru mantinha o olhar baixo e a quietude evidente, bem como seus olhos fechados, ao certo tentando bolar um plano de fuga. Sai, um pouco próximo dali, também parecia rendido, e apenas olhava a cena com uma expressão de desesperança. Zetsu encontrava-se de pé a poucos metros dali, aparentando despreocupação e curiosidade, não visando agir sem receber uma ordem de fato (como todos os Akatsukis sempre foram ensinados a agir). Pain, Konan e Tobi não estavam no campo de visão de Sasuke.

Gaara, no entanto, olhava desafiadoramente para ele, atraindo totalmente sua atenção.

Sasuke sabia que Gaara tinha alguma carta na manga, e o ruivo já percebera antes da farsa toda cair que Sasuke estava do lado deles. Ao encarar os ferozes olhos verdes Sasuke teve um _insight_ , lembrando-se que Sasori sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido de Gaara antes de tudo sucumbir... Isso indicava que o “ele” ao qual Sasori se referia era Gaara, só podia ser! Sasori disse para ele confiar em Gaara, deve tê-lo ajudado também; o Uchiha caçula ele não tinha outra escolha no momento, confiar era sua última saída.

_Só espero que esse idiota saiba o que está fazendo._

— O que você acha, moleque? — Madara falou, sua voz soando alta e um pouco divertida, atraindo a atenção de todos os presentes para ele mais uma vez — Que tal um teatrinho de relembranças? Temos pessoas o suficiente aqui para reencenar a morte de seus pais e padrinhos. Se bem que, levando em consideração o tanto de trabalho que todos vocês deram pra mim, eles merecem mortes mais violentas. Hm... Acho que o loirinho ali deve ser o primeiro, talvez começar cortando aquela língua grande que ele tem seja um bom prelúdio.

O silêncio da indignação estupefata de todos seria marcante no ambiente, se Zetsu não tivesse deixado escapar uma risadinha sarcástica e empolgada. Sasuke, por sua vez, estava apavorado demais para se irritar com a ousadia do Akatsuki: sentiu seus corpo todo arrepiar ao se dar conta de que, pela primeira vez, Madara pretendia realmente pôr a mão na massa quando ele deu um passo à frente e apontou a Desert Eagle na têmpora do loiro.

Não era uma ameaça vazia. Não desta vez.

— Madara! Não! — Sasuke exclamou, sua voz soando esganiçada e fraca; sua mandíbula latejava pelo esforço de tentar falar, mas ainda sim ele respirou fundo na intenção de gritar mais alto suas súplicas.

Entretanto, Sasori cobriu sua boca com a mão, impedindo-o de chamar a atenção de Madara para si.

— Não dê pra ele exatamente o que ele quer, Uchiha. — Sasori sussurrou baixinho ao ouvido do garoto; Madara, milagrosamente, não percebeu.

Ele estava concentrado demais no desespero estampado nos olhos de Naruto para perceber.

— Abra a boca, Uzumaki. — Madara sussurrou em um falso tom de ternura, ignorando qualquer tentativa de Sasuke de atrapalhá-lo e confiando que Sasori e Deidara seriam capaz de contê-lo. Retirou uma kunai de um dos bolsos de sua calça e a girou entre os dedos de sua mão, passando a lâmina afiada contra o lábio inferior de Naruto, levemente, mas com pressão o suficiente para cortá-lo em alguns pontos e permitir um pequeno filete de sangue de escorrer em seu queixo — Farei doer menos se você obedecer.

Naruto estava com os olhos arregalados, tremendo de medo ao sentir o gelado do cano da arma em sua cabeça e a kunai tão próxima de sua boca, mas mantendo a firmeza no olhar; ele podia estar ferrado e prestes a sofrer a ira de Madara, mas ele não iria acatar as ordens de um maldito como ele. Ouvia Sasuke respirar de forma ofegante e instável próximo de si, provavelmente preocupado em demasia e sendo impedido de falar por conta de um dos capangas de Madara. Também ouvia os gritos desesperados de Kakashi ao seu lado, mas não tinha coragem de tentar olhar o seu namorado nos olhos.

— MADARA! SOLTE-O! EU POSSO CURAR VOCÊ! — Kakashi gritava, se debatendo e tentando jogar-se entre Naruto e Madara, sem muito sucesso — EU POSSO ACABAR COM A SUA DOR! NÃO FAÇA ISSO, POR FAVOR!

— Você está insinuando que eu sou doente, Kakashi Hatake? — Madara questionou sobriamente, não direcionando sua atenção para o grisalho apesar de dirigir suas palavras a ele — Antes eu estivesse... Há alguns anos, tudo que eu queria era ter ficado doente também. [2]

 _Kakashi podia dizer que me ama logo em vez de convencer o louco do Madara coisas que ele nunca vai entender._ — pensou com melancolia, odiando o gosto de seu sangue que já se fazia presente em suas papilas gustativas, mas detestando ainda mais os berros desesperado de Kakashi — _Pelo jeito, não adiantou nada a nossa “garantia”. [3] Eu vou morrer aqui e agora, e vou morrer sem ouvir as três palavras mágicas..._

Naruto sabia o que Madara pretendia fazer: ter reprovado diversas vezes nas aulas de anatomia e Jiraiya o fizeram aprofundar um pouco mais na matéria do que ele deveria, talvez por tentar desesperadamente passar (o que nunca parecia ser o suficiente e hoje ele entendia que, de certa forma, Jiraiya talvez o tenha mantido naquela matéria para vigiá-lo durante algum tempo). Ele sabia que um ferimento na língua era capaz de matar: se fosse feito na base, a quantidade de irrigação sanguínea que aquela parte do corpo possuía poderia fazer com que a pessoa sangrasse até a morte, mas muito provavelmente faria com que a vítima se afogasse com o próprio sangue e, no caso de uma extração total do órgão, ele não seria capaz de engolir, o que causaria uma morte por engasgo. Seria uma morte simbólica pela forma como ele provocara Madara, e extremamente humilhante: algo de se esperar de uma pessoa grotesca como aquela.

Naruto nunca foi uma pessoa que se prendia demais aos sentimentos negativos. Nem mesmo na sua época mais trágica ele conseguia ficar furioso com alguém por muito tempo, ou culpar os outros pelos seus problemas — talvez até por isso ele tenha se culpado tanto pela sua forma diferente de ser e tenha se afogado em sua melancolia. Independente de seu passado, Naruto nunca se prendeu muito à quem era o assassino de seus pais e padrinhos: apesar de saber que alguém cometera o crime, não interessava para ele encontrar culpados. Nem mesmo depois de conhecer Itachi e saber que ele sabia quem havia executado os seus pais, ele nunca o forçou a lhe contar quem foi o escolhido para a tarefa. Mas Madara... Madara estava abaixo de qualquer atitude de benevolência de Naruto. Ele não conseguia perdoá-lo, não apenas por ser o mandante daqueles crimes que retiraram de si sua família e sua juventude, mas por tudo que ele fizera com Itachi e Sasuke.

Desta forma, o Uzumaki tremia sim de medo, mas muito mais de raiva. Era incapaz de trocar olhares com Madara, mesmo que tentasse parecer forte e enfrentar sua sina com coragem, ele não era acostumado a lidar com tanta fúria interior e se via incapaz de observá-lo por muito tempo. Naruto nunca desejou a morte de alguém como naquele momento, e sentia-se até um pouco mal por esse sentimento.

Incapaz de olhar para Madara ou sua família em um momento de humilhação e ira como aquele, Naruto buscou conforto ao tentar trocar olhares com Gaara. Ainda não entendia como o ruivo se envolvera com os mercenários e quais motivos o fizeram ir até ali, mas vê-lo são e salvo, distante daquele manicômio, era algo extremamente recompensador (mesmo que ele não estivesse numa posição muito melhor naquele momento). Ele queria o conforto que sabia que Gaara poderia proporcioná-lo com uma troca de olhar, mas o Sabaku não o observava como ele inicialmente imaginou.

Gaara olhava para Sasuke, comunicando-se silenciosamente com ele enquanto Madara ainda tentava dar o seu showzinho. Naruto apreciou a dinâmica dos dois pelo canto de seus olhos e, antes que pudesse entender o que os dois faziam, Madara cortou ainda mais seus lábios com a kunai e a forçou contra seus dentes com firmeza, obrigando-o a permitir passagem e machucando o céu de sua boca com um corte doloroso.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse começar a soltar suas amarras para defender Naruto, Gaara resolveu agir: arremessou a kunai que Sasori o entregara, usando toda sua concentração para mirar na garganta de Madara; apesar de saber a dificuldade do arremesso dar certo, não havia muito que Gaara pudesse fazer àquela distância e, por isso, optou por abraçar o elemento surpresa e rezar para que desse certo.

Todos os expectadores pararam de respirar ao perceber a grande movimentação; contudo, Madara foi rápido o suficiente para conseguir se desvencilhar antes da arma branca atingir seu pescoço: defendendo-se com seu braço à frente do rosto, sentiu a kunai atingir em cheio as costas de sua mão, quase perfurando-a de ponta à ponta, mas protegendo-se de um golpe que poderia muito bem ser fatal.

_Hn. Fazia algum tempo que eu não sentia dor. Quem foi o audacioso...?_

Madara procurou seu atacante com o olhar e logo se deu conta de que tratava-se do prisioneiro desamarrado, o qual ele mal recordara dos relatórios de espionagem de número quatro e cinco: Gaara Sabaku, se não lhe falhava a memória. Impressionante que alguém tão zero à esquerda tivesse chegado tão longe, mas ele trataria de resolver esse pormenor agora mesmo.

Sem pestanejar, apontou a Desert Eagle para o ruivo e pretendia atirar, mas antes de puxar o gatilho, Naruto conseguiu desprender um de seus braços das amarras e agarrou o cabo da kunai que ainda feria o interior de sua boca e puxou-a para fora, ignorando a dor aguda que já se espalhava por toda a sua cabeça e o sangue vasto que banhava seu pescoço, utilizando a arma afiada para atacar Madara.  

Seria sorte demais, ele tinha que admitir. Madara se movimentou mais do que rapidamente, desarmando Naruto com maestria e mal recebendo um pequeno corte em seus dedos com a movimentação; a arma branca fez um ruído seco ao cair contra o concreto, longe do alcance de Naruto. Ele ainda tentou atacá-lo com o punho ensanguentado pela força que fizera ao se soltar das amarras, mas Madara se esquivou sem grandes dificuldades do golpe impreciso e recheado de desespero do garoto. Depois deste breve inconveniente que lhe resultou um atraso de segundos, ele finalmente disparou quatro tiros em direção ao mercenário.

Foi um exagero gastar munição cara como aquela contra um estúpido que mal lhe oferecia algum perigo concreto, mas Madara já estava precisando descontar sua raiva daquele jeito. Tsk, ele até que foi generoso com esse moleque, já que ele iria morrer mais rápido do que merecia.

— GAARA!! — Naruto gritou de maneira esganiçada, não conseguindo ouvir nada além da própria pulsação de seu sangue em seus ouvidos.

Tentou se afastar de Madara de qualquer forma, visando aproximar-se de Gaara, usando seu braço livre para tentar empurrá-lo: no entanto, o Uzumaki se machucara de alguma forma além do superficial ao escapar da imobilização, e não conseguia fazer com que os movimentos de seu pulso machucado fossem fortes ou precisos o suficiente para agir contra o Uchiha.

Madara via toda a movimentação de Naruto como a mais completa prova da inferioridade; até deixou o garoto ter uns segundos de glória e se afastou por uns instantes. Naruto rastejou em direção ao corpo inerte do ruivo e Madara precisou se segurar para não rir daquela cena ridícula, mas logo se entediou e chegou a conclusão que estava mais do que na hora de parar de brincar. Ouvia de longe os gritos de várias pessoas, principalmente de Sasuke, e resolveu que um showzinho em especial para aquele moleque era uma boa pedida.

Agiu rapidamente: livrou-se da kunai que machucava sua mão esquerda e prendeu-a entre os dedos da mão direita. Mesmo com a mão esquerda machucada, conseguiu utilizá-la para imobilizar os punhos machucados de Naruto e o deixou com menos espaço para se movimentar do que quando tinha as cordas envolvendo seus pulsos.

— Eu tentei ser piedoso, você iria morrer rápido, Uzumaki. Ao que parece, os vermes nunca entendem meus atos de caridade. — ele falou estoicamente, fitando os olhos azuis repletos de pavor com uma indiferença palpável, colocando a ponta afiada do objeto bem acima da maçã de seu rosto — Agora não serei mais caridoso, eu vou te dar o que você está implorando pra receber: eu vou mutilar você.

 

**(***)**

Os gritos de dor de Naruto soavam abafados e orgulhosos demais, como se o garoto se recusasse a soltar um único som de agonia, mas perdendo contra seu orgulho de tempos em tempos e deixando a prova de sua mais evidente dor se tornar audível. Em contrapartida, os berros de desespero dos demais invasores e a gargalhada insana de Zetsu, aliados com o nada motivador silêncio mórbido de Madara enquanto realizava seu ato hediondo, faziam com que Sasuke estivesse à beira de um ataque de pânico.

Ele hiperventilava, tentando desesperadamente se livrar das amarras frouxas que envolviam seus pulsos. Estava praticamente fora de si e não conseguia realizar a técnica de escapismo corretamente, e cada novo berro de Naruto o deixava ainda mais próximo à perda total de sua sanidade, fazendo com que seu coração batesse tão rapidamente que chegava a doer. Do ângulo que se encontrava, não conseguia ver o que acontecia, pois tudo que via era as costas de Madara e a mancha escura era do que o sangue de Naruto ao chão; ainda sim, não ver o que acontecia não ajudava em nada na sua ansiedade, talvez a piorava consideravelmente.

_Ele não! Ele não! Madara não pode fazer isso com minha família de novo! NÃO PODE!!_

Como se Deus ouvisse suas preces, sentiu algo gelado passar por cima de seus punhos e soube que alguém cortara suas cordas. Virou-se rapidamente, encarando Sasori por apenas uma fração de segundos antes de abaixar o olhar e ver sua própria ninja-tō presa firmemente na mão direita do Akatsuki.

Apesar de Sasuke se recordar que eles o haviam desarmado quando o amarraram, ele não esperava que fossem devolver seu armamento, mesmo que lhe possibilitassem a fuga com os nós frouxos às suas costas — era inimaginável receber tanta ajuda assim. Deidara e Sasori estavam-no auxiliando muito mais do que ele antevira e, por conta disso, ele teve a completa certeza de que agora não iriam mais esconder a realidade para Madara.  

Estava na hora de Madara conhecer todos àqueles que o traíram; não havia mais volta para a dupla dos artistas, e a expressão temerosa de Deidara demonstrava o quão nervoso ele ainda estava com esta constatação.

Sasuke compreendia seu medo perfeitamente...

— Vai. — o loiro murmurou, agarrando a espada da mão de Sasori e entregando-a para Sasuke — Vai logo, antes que eu me arrependa disso tudo!

Sasuke agarrou a espada sem fazer qualquer outra pergunta ou expressar sua gratidão: não que ele achasse que a dupla em questão merecia gratidão, já que também estavam em busca de seus interesses pessoais com aquela revolução, mas Sasuke gostaria de ter a oportunidade de agradecê-los no futuro. No entanto, agora não era a hora e, sem fazer qualquer outra pergunta ou planejamento, correu em direção à Madara.

O golpe foi violento, rápido e _quase_ preciso. Se Madara não tivesse percebido a movimentação de Sasuke pelo canto de seu olhar, possivelmente teria sua mão decepada. No entanto, a lâmina da espada de Sasuke o desarmou de sua kunai e cortou totalmente a parte de cima de seus dedos, deixando-os em carne viva.

Sasuke não teve coragem o suficiente de olhar para Naruto e constatar seu estado, concentrando-se apenas no inimigo, ao menos por ora.

Só que, apesar de Madara obviamente não ter se dado por vencido, sua raiva crescente perante as interrupções o deixava tão desnorteado que, antes de voltar sua atenção totalmente para Sasuke, ele decidiu finalizar Naruto prematuramente: deu dois tiros às cegas no loiro, não mirando corretamente mas torcendo para pelo menos ter acertado um (o que não se mostrava muito difícil, já que foram quase à queima-roupa), antes de se virar em direção à Sasuke e colocá-lo precisamente em sua mira.

Naruto não gritou de dor, mas sibilou com os dentes fechados, o que era um grande indício de que ao menos um dos tiros causou-lhe um ferimento. Madara nada fez por alguns instantes, focando sua atenção em Sasuke mas percebendo em sua visão periférica que Kakashi Hatake, de alguma forma, conseguiu se soltar totalmente de suas amarras e praticamente voar em direção de Naruto, agarrando-lhe e retirando-o de perto dos Uchihas com uma velocidade que apenas o mais completo desespero faria um humano atingir.

Madara não se importava de sua presa ter sido retirada de seu alcance; Naruto já tinha ferimentos o suficiente para morrer de choque hipovolêmico, era uma questão de tempo. O líder estava muito mais preocupado em entender como Sasuke, Kakashi e Gaara haviam escapado de suas amarras tão facilmente.

E, por óbvio, ele sabia a resposta. Ele só não queria acreditar.

Sasuke parecia até mesmo animalesco, não dando a mínima importância para a ameaça que a arma prateada oferecia. Ainda empunhava sua ninja-tō e tentou atacar Madara mortalmente antes que este pudesse processar as informações e aceitar a traição de sua dupla favorita, mas o Uchiha se defendeu com o cano da arma e conseguiu dar um chute no garoto bem no centro de sua barriga, não medindo a força e fazendo-o cair de joelhos no chão, com dificuldade respiratória.

Madara estava desnorteado e decepcionado, mas ele ainda era Madara Uchiha, e nenhum moleque com poucos meses de treinamento o conseguiria atingir tão facilmente. A força de alguém que tomava os comprimidos roxos era maior do que qualquer pessoa extremamente treinada sem o uso desta droga, Sasuke não tinha a mínima possibilidade de manter-se de pé depois deste golpe; seria um milagre se não tivesse quebrado algumas costelas ou causado uma hemorragia interna ao receber aquele chute.

Desinteressado em Sasuke por hora, muito menos aos silenciosos prisoneiros às suas costas, Madara recobrou o foco de sua ira: seus olhos cruzaram com os olhos vermelhos e apáticos de Sasori, e Madara seria incapaz de medir o nível de indignação que sentia ao observá-lo.

— O moleque não se soltou. — Madara concluiu, falando mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outra pessoa.

Obviamente Madara havia cogitado a traição desde o segundo que Gaara o atacara, mas ele se recusava a acreditar nessa possibilidade: Sasori o venerava! Ele sabia muito bem do poder que ele tinha e constantemente lhe tecia honrarias por isso; Deidara, seu possível cúmplice, só faltava lamber o chão onde ele pisava! Se havia alguma dupla que estava vacinada contra toda a desconfiança do líder da Akatsuki, era tão somente a dupla dos artistas.

— Eu superei você. — Sasori respondeu, deixando seus olhos brilharem ainda mais o escarlate que Madara já estava começando a associar às suas incontáveis traições — Você foi o fantoche mais difícil de controlar. Foram anos e anos de planejamento, mas finalmente eu consegui esta superação. Me dá até certa tristeza ter que te revelar a verdade, já que a arte em questão já estava durando anos, se tornando imortal e digna de ser apreciada futuramente. Mas toda obra-prima um dia chega ao fim... O que acha da minha arte agora, líder?

O mais irônico do discurso de Sasori era o fato de não possuir um viés provocativo: o ruivo realmente _acreditava_ na loucura que dizia, encarando tudo aquilo como uma arte e sua consequente superação de um mentor. Era verdadeiramente absurdo, um grau de loucura e desafio que Madara nunca antecipara em seus planos de manipulação.

Todavia, o Uchiha em questão, sendo do jeito que era, jamais admitiria que sua manipulação teve uma grande falha no que tangia ao controle do ex-número quatro da Akatsui. Ele não tinha o sangue-frio necessário para interpretar a situação desta maneira e observar sua culpa naquela consequência, apenas conseguindo ver um traidor da pior índole perante seus olhos.

De fato, a traição de Sasori foi melhor orquestrada e certamente traria rombos em seu planejamento de contra-ataque: se Sasori o traia, o silêncio de Deidara há pouco metros do traidor indicava sua natureza de comparsa. A traição veio de quem ele jamais suspeitou, enquanto, de certa forma, ele sempre suspeitou dos outros traidores que lhe escaparam entre os dedos (até mesmo Pain e Konan). Aquela atitude era ainda pior do que a traição de Itachi, pelo menos para a interpretação repleta de rancor do Uchiha; só que ele estava furioso demais para pensar em prender Sasori e dar a ele todo o sofrimento que ele merecia em uma tortura de anos ao lado de Itachi e Sasuke.

Naquele momento, tudo que Madara queria era ver o sangue desta dupla de traidores pintando o chão de concreto. E foi o que fez: desviou sua mira do Sasuke ainda ofegante e, com um urro de fúria e mais completo descontrole, atirou em Sasori com uma velocidade sobre-humana, a qual não permitiria esquivas.

Contudo, nada aconteceu.

Madara puxou o gatilho mais uma vez; e mais uma, mais uma, mais uma...  Nada. Repetidamente nada. A pistola simplesmente parou de funcionar!

Ao fundo, ouviu-se uma risada fraca e sem ânimo algum. Os presentes viraram o pescoço e olharam nesta direção para ver quem era o suicida da vez, pois não era nem um pouco sábio provocar Madara naquele estado de espírito.

Tratava-se de Itachi, sentado no chão de concreto, ainda parecendo fraco e cobrindo a sua ferida com a mão, mas consciente e forte o suficiente para olhar nos olhos de Madara e falar:

— Eu não disse que sete de munição era pouco, Nii-san? [4]

Madara estreitou o olhar para Itachi, desaprovando sua petulância que era tão característica a personalidade natural de Itachi Uchiha. Ele sempre odiou esses momentos desafiadores do rapaz, algo que o provava, dia após dia, que ele não fora totalmente sucedido em seu experimento para transformá-lo em Izuna. Seu irmãozinho real nunca o desafiaria dessa forma, ele era incapaz de provocá-lo ou ir contra seus ensinamentos.

Itachi nada mais era do que um erro, um desprezível e absurdo erro que sua carreira trouxera pra sua vida. Uma decepção. Madara fazia questão de dobrar ainda mais o castigo que Itachi receberia antes de sua morte, apenas para prová-lo que ninguém, _ninguém mesmo_ , estava acima del!

— Ora ora Madara, que eu saiba seus olhos ainda não conseguem causar incêndios. Pra que olhar pro menino desta forma, hm?

A voz soou distante, mas era bem conhecia da maioria dos presentes naquele combate. Inevitavelmente todos olharam em sua direção e tiveram sua certeza: Orochimaru estava ali, despreocupado, sem uma única arma em mãos, olhando para a cena à alguns metros de distância como se observasse uma simples reunião familiar; parecia até mesmo _feliz_ , por mais absurdo que fosse constatar isso.

Madara pareceu chocado com a audácia do médico, demorando um pouco a reagir. Itachi até imaginou que ele fosse recarregar a Desert Eagle atirar em Orochimaru assim que o visse, mas o Uchiha não se moveu por vários instantes.

O líder engoliu em seco, abaixando a arma ao lado do corpo enquanto seus punhos sujos de sangue estremeciam em raiva. Sua expressão estava cristalina, a indignação que ele demonstrava por ver Orochimaru ali, de cara limpa, era até maior do que sua ira ao dar-se conta da traição de seu braço direito.

— Como você ousa...? — Madara questionou, estupefato, balançando a cabeça em negação e se perguntando se estaria enlouquecido e vendo coisas que na verdade inexistiam — Você veio de braços abertos pra morte? Assim, sem mais nem menos? Você acha que eu não percebi a sua traição no momento que Sasuke me deu as costas e desfez a sua farsa?

Orochimaru sorriu de canto de boca, não parecendo nem um pouco preocupado com as ameaças de Madara, tratando-o como se estivesse falando com uma criança levada e sonhadora demais.

— Oh? Você quer que eu tente te convencer de que falei a verdade? Que implore para que você confie em mim, que afirme que nós somos “parceiros”? — Orochimaru chacoteou, sorrindo sarcasticamente — Eu alguma vez te dei algum indício de parceria da minha parte? Nossa relação era de necessidade: eu necessitava de seu cérebro brilhante assim como você necessitava do meu. E não venha fingir pra mim que você era leal ao meu legado; eu sei que se a oportunidade tivesse surgido antes, você teria me traído há muitos anos.

O tom cor de lavanda dos olhos de Madara brilhavam em uma promessa de vingança que qualquer um temeria, se não se tratasse do corajoso (e talvez suicida) Orochimaru o destinatário de toda aquele gélido olhar. O médico estava certo, Madara nunca confiou nele e _nunca_ confiaria, sempre esperou o momento certo para descartá-lo de seus planos de estudos. Só que esse momento nunca chegava, porque Izuna nunca renascia do jeito que deveria ser e-...

Madara piscou, finalmente unindo a peça do quebra-cabeça que faltava para tudo fazer sentido.

— Itachi foi uma falha experimental. Você não fez direito de _propósito_! — Madara o acusou, erguendo consideravelmente o tom de voz — A transferência de mente foi um fracasso porque você...! VOCÊ...!

— Auto lá! — Orochimaru rebateu às criticas, dando alguns passos à frente e se aproximando do homem que estava prestes a quebrar seu pescoço na primeira oportunidade que tivesse — As transferências de memórias de Izuna Uchiha não falharam por incapacidade ou minha falta de vontade. O que eu ganharia dedicando tempo e esforço em um projeto fadado ao fracasso? A culpa é sua, _inteiramente sua_ , por querer ocultar memórias que foram extremamente importantes no desenvolvimento do caráter de Izuna. Como você faria Izuna “renascer” se queria vetar a existência de metade de sua vida? Não me culpe pela sua _burrice_ , Uchiha.

Itachi, bastante atento com à conversa dos dois, sentiu seu coração acelerar pela menção ao experimento científico que resultou tanto na destruição quanto na salvação de sua vida (o fato dele não ter matado Sasuke ainda criança decorria das memórias de Izuna, e se isso não era ‘salvação’, nada mais poderia se qualificar desta forma). Saber mais sobre o experimento era um desejo quase que inato do seu ser, e por isso ele torcia para que Madara não atacasse Orochimaru antes de ele receber algumas respostas.

Contudo, ao ouvir Orochimaru ofender Madara ao chamá-lo de “burro”, Itachi soube que não teria seu desejo concretizado.

Irritado demais para responder, Madara tentou levar suas mãos trêmulas ao bolso e recarregar a Desert Eagle, mas acabou derrubando o carregador no chão por conta de seu descontrole. Furioso e envergonhado demais pela humilhação, resolveu mudar seus planos iniciais, olhando para Zetsu com autoridade e lhe dando um comando.

— Mate Orochimaru! Não deixe que ele fale sequer mais uma palavra!

Zetsu correu tão rápido que a maioria dos olhos destreinados não conseguiram acompanhar. No entanto, quando chegou bem ao lado de Orochimaru, em vez de sacar sua espada e atingi-lo em meio ao peito como Madara queria ver, ele simplesmente parou de se mover, olhando para o líder Uchiha com os braços cruzados e o mesmo olhar de prepotência do médico.

Ao encarar o olhar estupefato do líder, Zetsu sentiu a empolgação envolver seus ânimos de uma maneira que nem mesmo sua condição mental poderia estragar. Durante anos ele esperou por esse momento, e ele já conseguia sentir a eminência de sua liberdade.

**(***)**

_— Madara me ofereceu a posição de espião oficial na Akatsuki._

_— É mesmo? E o que você acha deste reconhecimento?_

_— Reconhecimento? Quem dera. O líder não acha que eu sou capaz de agir. Essa proposta foi irrelevante. Espionagem pode até parecer uma posição importante, mas não é única. Todos espionam eventualmente, Sasori e Deidara estão em uma missão de espionagem há anos. Não há nenhuma meritocracia aqui._

_Orochimaru fez um barulho de apreciação com a garganta, olhando para os olhos âmbar de Zetsu, tão parecidos com os seus, com uma satisfação impressionante. Ao contrário de psiquiatras convencionais, ele sequer se esforçava para transparecer conforto aos seus pacientes; mas Zetsu, que não teve a oportunidade de conhecer qualquer outro profissional da área, não tinha ideia de quão ofensivo poderia ser um comportamento como aquele._

_— Eu concordo com você: Madara realmente não acha que você é capaz de agir._

_Zetsu olhava para Orochimaru com apatia, sentindo-se incapaz de sequer ficar irritado com aquele comentário. Era a verdade, e Orochimaru não estava ali pra fazê-lo acreditar em mentirinhas._

_— Até você acha que eu sou um caso perdido. — ele comentou, sem demonstrar qualquer inclinação para questionamento._

_Zetsu não tinha a esperança de se se “curar” e poder cair nas graças de Madara com o tempo, não havia porque alimentar esse tipo de pensamento. E Orochimaru, muito provavelmente, também não achava que isso era possível._

_— Pelo contrário, número oito. Eu acho que você é a solução de todos os nossos problemas._

_O tom de voz sincero de Orochimaru atraiu a atenção de Zetsu, surpreendendo-o pelo conteúdo daquela frase. Ele estava longe de sentir qualquer esperança com aquela afirmação, mas não pôde negar que sua tão pouco explorada curiosidade foi atiçada._

_Orochimaru colocou os cotovelos na sua escrivaninha de metal, entrelaçou seus dedos e descansou neles o queixo enquanto olhava penetrantemente para o adolescente. Zetsu ainda tinha treze anos, mas seu grau de apatia o fazia parecer mais velho do que qualquer adolescente da Akatsuki; não que Orochimaru sentisse pena do infeliz, é claro._

_— Madara pode te ver como um impasse, mas eu te vejo como alguém muito além disso. — ele falou com sinceridade — Você é especial, número oito._

_Zetsu não respondeu inicialmente, sentindo-se um pouco acuado perante o olhar analítico do médico. Independentemente de seu desconforto, sua apatia conseguia falar mais alto: sendo sincero, ele não ligava para o que se passava na cabeça do mais velho, só que essa história de “especial” só podia ser lorota das boas._

_— Você vai começar a tentar me animar nas sessões a partir de agora? — questionou mecanicamente, cruzando os braços acima da mesa e descansando sua cabeça neles numa expressão desinteressada e petulante — Essa é sua tentativa desesperada de me fazer reagir?_

_— Não, porque você já mostrou que não vai reagir a nenhum tratamento ou medicação. — Orochimaru respondeu, sua voz soando calma e despreocupada — Eu não estou aqui para te trazer mais uma droga, triplicar mais uma dose, e receber o mesmo resultado frustrado. Eu acho que está na hora de encararmos toda essa situação com outros olhos._

_— O que quer dizer?_

_— Que tal eu “prever o futuro” para você, Zetsu?_

_O Akatsuki se endireitou na cadeira, verdadeiramente surpreso por ouvir seu nome pela primeira vez da boca de Orochimaru. Estava tão acostumado com a informalidade de ser chamado de “número oito” que ele quase esquecia de seu verdadeiro nome. Era um pouco revigorante ser tratado como algo além de um número de tempos em tempos, então ouvir seu próprio nome lhe trazia alguma sensação de importância pessoal, mesmo que este sentimento fosse meramente passageiro._

_— Futuro. — Zetsu repetiu, piscando forte e se dando conta do absurdo que Orochimaru dizia — Não há como prever o futuro._

_— Quando as pessoas são previsíveis, há sim. — Orochimaru declarou, também ajeitando sua postura e começando a sua explicação — Eu posso prever facilmente o que todos eles vão fazer, quer ver só?_

_Zetsu desviou o olhar, mas Orochimaru sabia que ele ainda ouvia suas palavras atentamente._

_— Eu prevejo que Madara nunca vai te fazer subir na hierarquia, porque ele teme à sua instabilidade. Não importa quão capaz você se mostre nas missões e quão leal você seja, Madara nunca deixará a desconfiança de lado. Ele vai brincar com os seus sentimentos, fazendo-o crer que eventualmente você vai ganhar a confiança dele, te prometerá o mundo e não te dará nem um terço dele._

_O garoto permaneceu em silêncio, mas mentalmente concordou com o que ouvia. Zetsu poderia culpar sua própria desesperança, mas a forma como Madara o tratava deixava claro que ele jamais teria chance de ganhar méritos com o líder. Não que ele merecesse qualquer tipo de reconhecimento, afinal ele não passava de um-..._

_— E você, por conta de toda sua condição psicológica, vai acreditar que não é digno de qualquer mérito de Madara e que ele está certo em não reconhecer seu potencial. — Orochimaru pontuou, vendo o garoto arregalar os olhos ao ter sua mente praticamente decifrada pelo profissional — Não que eu ache que você é previsível, número oito, mas eu sou seu psiquiatra, e se tem alguém que sabe como sua cabeça funciona, esse alguém sou eu._

_— Nada do que você disse é uma grande descoberta. — Zetsu murmurou, sua voz soando calejada demais para a sua pouca idade — É obvio que isso vai acontecer, e Madara estará certo em não confiar em mim._

_— Deixe-me terminar. — Orochimaru pediu, erguendo a mão e silenciando o adolescente com um gesto — Por consequência do sistema de parcerias do QG, seu parceiro também nunca subirá na hierarquia. Isso vai causar problemas no relacionamento de vocês dois, ao contrário das outras duplas, que terão uma maior aproximação agora que a adolescência se iniciou._

_Orochimaru sabia que Zetsu entendia o que ele queria dizer com esses comentários: todos os Akatsukis eram instruídos desde pequenos a iniciar o quanto antes o contato sexual com sua dupla. Duplas com grande afinidade, como Pain e Konan, já estavam há algum tempo dividindo os lençóis de maneira mais íntima. Orochimaru sabia que Zetsu e Tobi não tinham chegado a este ponto da relação; os Akatsukis de postos mais baixos tinham câmeras em seus quartos, então era de conhecimento geral que Orochimaru os vigiava de tempos em tempos, como uma forma de controle e avaliação._

_— Nós não precisamos disso. — Zetsu comentou, um pouco encabulado._

_Não, ele não tinha vergonha do ato sexual em si; ele era um Akatsuki, desde criança teve contato com esse assunto e isso jamais seria tabu entre os moradores do QG. Todavia, ele não tinha qualquer interesse nesse tipo de coisa, enquanto Tobi parecia cada vez mais desinteressado em tentar algo assim com ele. No fim, acabou se tornando algo improvável entre os dois, não porque o assunto era polêmico, mas porque parecia não ser interessante para nenhum deles: seja pela falta de interesse no outro, seja pela falta de interesse no ato sexual em si._

_Sinceramente? Zetsu não via graça nenhuma em sexo... Nenhuma mesmo._

_— Todo mundo precisa liberar o estresse de alguma forma. Se não for desta maneira que Madara propôs a vocês, será de outro jeito. Número sete anda se mostrando bastante sanguinário em seus ataques, eu me pergunto o porquê._

_— Olha Orochimaru, Tobi pode fazer o que ele quiser, eu não tenho nada a ver com-..._

_— E se número sete quiser subir na hierarquia e, para tanto, desejar cortar o cordão umbilical com você?_

_— O que está insinuando?_

_— Você sabe o que estou insinuando. Número seis não tem dupla, número três também não, apesar que ele jamais terá por conta de todo favoritismo de Madara para com ele. Se a dupla de alguém morrer, como foi o caso da antiga dupla de número seis, você acha que vão parear o parceiro remanescente com quem?_

_Zetsu não esboçou qualquer sinal de surpresa ou medo desta “premonição” de Orochimaru, mas pareceu ficar ainda mais melancólico com essa nova preocupação. Era verdade, Kisame não tinha dupla há anos e muitos cogitaram a possibilidade de haver um pareamento com Itachi, até porque eles pareciam se dar bem. Só que, por conta do romance de Madara com Itachi, essa parceria nunca se concretizou de fato. Kisame ainda estava “disponível”, e Tobi era inteligente o suficiente para somar dois mais dois._

_— Que seja. — murmurou, seu olhar ficando distante e sem esperança — Não o culparia, ele merece um parceiro melhor. Talvez morrer seja o melhor pra mim mesmo._

_Orochimaru se ergueu da cadeira, deu a volta na mesa e parou diante do adolescente, abaixando-se a sua altura e forçando-o o queixo dele para que ele encarasse seu rosto._

_— Você é especial._

_— Não sou._

_— Você é especial para mim. — Orochimaru declarou, soltando o queixo de Zetsu e ficando satisfeito ao perceber que ele não desviara o olhar — Madara é egocêntrico demais pra deixar seu umbigo de lado um segundo e perceber o quão importante você é, mas eu percebi. Você é o mais especial de todos para mim._

_O garoto de cabelos esverdeados ficou sem reação com aquela declaração, deixando seu queixo cair sem saber ao certo o que deveria falar. O mais especial dentre todos? Ele!? Isso só podia ser um sonho, nem em seus maiores delírios imaginou que o líder ou Orochimaru declarassem algo assim para ele. Era... absurdo!_

_— Eu sou apenas mais um problema que você tem que tentar corrigir. — ele sussurrou, como se tentasse fazer Orochimaru se lembrar da verdadeira inutilidade que ele tinha naquele QG._

_O médico, no entanto, manteve seu olhar firme e até mesmo um pouco bondoso, para o completo espanto do adolescente._

_— Perante os olhos do Madara, sim, você é um problema que eu estou tentando inutilmente corrigir todos esses anos. Aos meus olhos, você é alguém absorto de qualquer dúvida, alguém que Madara pensa que tem na palma da mão, só que na verdade você é um garoto inteligente que sabe reconhecer uma oportunidade, não é?_

_— O que você-...?_

_— Trabalhe para mim. — Orochimaru disse, encarando-o de forma penetrante e convincente — Eu saberei te recompensar como Madara jamais será capaz._

_— Como-...?_

_— Antídoto. — Orochimaru declarou; Zetsu não entendeu prontamente o que ele insinuava, deixando uma expressão de confusão transparecer em seu rosto — Com o antídoto, eu posso fazer você não precisar mais da proteína pra viver. Sem a proteína, as medicações que tentamos aplicar em você, sem sucesso, irão funcionar. Sem a proteína, sua vida será infinitamente melhor e digna de ser vivida, porque nós vamos tratar a sua condição._

_O mais novo piscou lentamente, assimilando melhor a proposta que lhe era feita. Se ele queria ter a possibilidade de uma vida melhor? Não havia dúvidas nisso, não existia nada que ele desejava mais na sua vida. Uma perspectiva de cura era algo totalmente impensável há poucos segundos, mas agora Orochimaru dizia que era possível. Para isso, ele teria que cooperar, e ele faria qualquer coisa para retirar a proteína de seu corpo e poder ser uma pessoa normal; ter uma mente normal._

_Mas..._

_— Madara não permitiria algo assim. — ele disse, timidamente, abaixando o olhar e tornando o impasse como resolvido._

_Orochimaru deixou uma risada anasalada escapar, bem baixa e breve. Afastou-se do garoto, olhando-o com bastante satisfação. Se Zetsu não rebateu sua oferta com palavras de autocrítica e desmerecimento, significava que ele queria a cura e se sentia de certa forma merecedor dela. O maior problema seria se sua condição tivesse tirado toda a sua vontade de viver, mas parece que Orochimaru conseguiu intervir a tempo._

_E Madara? Bom... Madara era apenas um mero inconveniente que dentro de alguns anos estaria longe de seu caminho._

_— Madara vai cair, rapaz. — ele declarou, sombriamente — Você vai estar do meu lado neste fatídico momento; e quando esse dia chegar, o antídoto será seu. Você estará livre._

 

**(***)**

Madara estava sem reação, olhando para mais uma exemplificação de traição à sua frente como se estivesse em um pesadelo. Só podia ser isso! Não era possível que a maioria dos Akatsukis houvesse lhe dado as costas sem temer à nada, não depois do show de humilhação que fizera com Sasuke e Itachi! Eles não eram loucos de imaginar que sairiam impunes depois de tudo isso, eram? Pelo jeito eram. Eles estavam erroneamente achando que sairiam vivos dessa, e por cima da sua liderança.

Grande engano.

— Vocês são ingênuos demais. — Madara declarou, retomando em partes sua compostura, trabalhando com os poucos elementos que ainda tinha ao seu lado e aceitando que teria que por em prática o seu plano B.

Não queria ter que recorrer a isso, mas infelizmente não havia escolha. Era um pouco humilhante ter que recorrer à esta pessoa, mas depois que tudo se resolvesse ele lidaria com seu ego ferido.

Utilizando sua mão menos dolorida, retirou seu celular do bolso e constatou que havia quebrado o visor em meio a toda aquela movimentação. Não importava, o contato que ele buscava estava gravado em seus atalhos de discagem rápida; até porque era uma das poucas pessoas com quem ele falava no telefone a esta altura da sua vida. Um toque bastava, ele não pretendia esperar que fosse atendido; o financiador saberia que uma ligação fora do combinado era um pedido de ajuda, e Madara só teria que lidar com o problema por poucos minutos até seus reforços chegarem.

No entanto, ele não esperava que Orochimaru fosse dar uma risadinha breve de sua atitude, afinal de contas o médico com certeza sabia para quem ele estava ligando. Ele deveria estar tremendo na base, e não rindo!

Orochimaru retirou o seu próprio celular do bolso, jogando o cabelo para trás de forma despreocupada antes de atendê-lo sem a menor cerimônia.

— Olá Madara. — ele falou, sua voz soando divertida e vencedora, como se tivesse acabado de lançar seu próprio xeque-mate.

O Uchiha sentiu seu sangue congelar, ouvindo a pessoa que atendeu a sua linha dizer as mesmas palavras. Era uma voz extremamente diferente à de Orochimaru, era a voz com quem ele sempre falava ao telefone para pedir auxílio e dinheiro para as pesquisas. Como...?

— Oh Madara, você pode ser tão ingênuo as vezes. — Orochimaru declarou, desligando o telefone e atirando-o para trás, sabendo que não precisaria mais daquele aparelho modificado e impossível de rastrear agora que toda farsa acabara — Se está difícil de entender, eu soletro pra você: eu sou o financiador. [5]

_... Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[1] Sobre a hematofobia (medo de sangue): desde o reencontro de Sasuke com Itachi no hospital, Sasuke consegue se controlar seu pavor ao ver sangue quando alguém que ele gosta está em perigo. Ele mesmo se deu conta disso no Capítulo 40, quando interagiu com o Naruto depois que Kakuzu o levou pro QG (e o machucou um pouco, fazendo o loiro sangrar). Isso não quer dizer que Sasuke esteja curado, mas ele está conseguindo se recuperar aos poucos desse trauma, ao menos consegue continuar “funcional” em situações de exposição de sangue quando a vida ou a saúde das pessoas que ele gosta está em jogo.  
> Madara, no entanto, não sabia disso (mas é claro que deve ter percebido no decorrer do capítulo).  
> [2] Madara se referia aos acontecimentos do Capítulo 35 (gaiden do Izuna). Kakashi, obviamente, se referia a outro tipo de doença.  
> [3] Naruto se refere a promessa que ele e Kakashi fizeram no Capítulo 38.  
> [4] Referência ao flashback do Capítulo 45.  
> [5] CALMA! Eu explico capítulo que vem. =) Mas gente, deixa eu perguntar: o fato de o Orochimaru ter uma mansão nunca levantou a suspeita de vocês?
> 
> N/A: Bom leitores, antes de mais nada eu tenho umas considerações ao capítulo pra fazer. Como são muitos personagens na mesma cena, eu não dei enfoque para alguns deles (como Pain, Konan e Tobi), e os coloquei propositalmente fora do campo de visão ou de interesse dos personagens que usei para escrever os pontos de vista. Mas é claro que os personagens estão ali, vivenciando tudo aquilo, só que eu optei para dar um enfoque maior para eles e para o que estão sentindo/fazendo no capítulo que vem por uma questão de escrita. O mesmo vale para os outros prisioneiros, que foram pouco mencionados. E não se preocupem, não esqueci do Kakuzu. =)
> 
> Agora assuntos mais pessoais: o atraso decorreu em 50% de crise produtiva, 50% de crise política (é sério). Eu sei que a última vez que eu atualizei eu estava mudando minha vida, começando um novo curso e novo emprego, mas o cenário político do Brasil me atinge diretamente no trabalho (eu trabalho no executivo federal) e toda pequena estabilidade que eu consegui foi por água abaixo. Isso me deixa estressada demais para escrever, porque provavelmente terei que me mudar novamente, terei dificuldades financeiras pois vou ficar sozinha em Brasília pra tentar terminar meu curso antes de voltar pro sul, visto que minha família irá se mudar e, bem, sei lá onde eu vou morar. Pior, sei lá da onde vou tirar dinheiro o suficiente pra morar sozinha na cidade mais cara do Brasil.  
> Alguns leitores que acompanham a página sabem por cima a minha confusão, pois trabalhar num cenário como esse não gera muita estabilidade funcional, de modo que a depender dos novos governantes eu posso ser demitida para apadrinhamento político (já que eu não sou filiada a partidos, sou técnica) e, numa situação de estar morando sozinha numa quitinete, vai ser bem difícil de se manter caso eu perca o emprego. Enquanto a política brasileira não se estabilizar e eu não tiver a confiança dos novos chefes (terei indiscutivelmente novos chefes, independente de quem ficar como Presidente do Brasil ao final dessa confusão), eu estarei numa corda bamba e tentarei administrar minha ansiedade/estresse para refletir o mínimo possível na minha escrita. Eu juro que vou tentar, o capítulo de Haunted ter saído em meio à essa confusão foi uma vitória inimaginável pra mim, pois eu não pensei que fosse capaz de escrever enquanto estou tão estressada desse jeito.  
> Enfim, é isso! Espero que tenham gostado da atualização! Eu vou finalizar Owari na sequência e não iniciarei fanfics novas até o final de Haunted, de modo que o foco será realmente finalizar este projeto. Como estamos em reta final, vou reler toda a fanfic, fazer um “pente fino” no plot e... até dezembro acaba!  
> Um beijão! Estou doida pra saber sua opinião sobre o capítulo!  
> Até a próxima! =D


End file.
